FourSeasons
by LachicaCJ
Summary: A place where senses are called LOVE.
1. Prologo

**Ésta es la secuela de El último verano. Les invito a que lo lean antes de empezar con ésta historia para su mejor comprensión.**

* * *

Prologo.

19 de Mayo de 2014. Manhattan. NYC.

Q: **¿Dónde diablos tienes el teléfono?.**

Una fina lluvia caía procedente del cielo grisáceo que aquella tarde se había instalado en la ciudad de los rascacielos.

El ruido ensordecedor de los trenes en Grand Central Station terminaba por provocar un mayor malestar en la rubia, que tras varios intentos fallidos por contactar con Rachel, decidía tomar uno de los taxis que esperaban en el exterior.

Q**: Al 326 de West 48th , por favor.**

Volvía a marcar el teléfono de la morena mientras el taxi tomaba la vía principal de la avenida, dispuesto a dejarla en el lugar indicado.

Seguía apagado.

No era normal. Sabía que tenía que haberla avisado con antelación, como siempre hacían cada vez que se iban a ver, pero en la conversación que tuvo con ella vía skype, apenas 4 horas antes de aquel inesperado viaje, le dejó claro que iba a estar en su apartamento todo el fin de semana.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Necesitaba su ayuda en aquella disparatada locura que se había planteado llevar a cabo tras varias pruebas que comenzaban a inquietar a la rubia. Rachel tenía razón con sus presagios y aquella tarde era perfecta para acabar de una vez por todas con las dudas que se habían instalado en su interior.

Tenía que hablar con ella antes de llegar a su apartamento pero no había manera alguna de hacerlo y optó a llevar el plan b.

Q: **¿Kurt?.**

K**: Hola Quinn, ¿Qué tal?, **

Q: **Bien…todo bien, oye, ¿estás con Rachel?-** cuestionó rápidamente.

K: **Eh no, ¿por?.**

Q**: Es que voy de camino hacia su casa pero tiene el teléfono apagado, ¿sabes si ha salido a algún lugar?.**

K: **No, creo que quería pasar la noche viendo pelis, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo.**

Q**: Ok, entonces seguro que ha apagado el teléfono para que no le molesten.**

K: **Conociéndola, segurísimo…oye, ¿y qué haces aquí?, ¿vas a pasar el fin de semana con ella?.**

Q: **No, solo quiero que me acompañe a un lugar y ella conoce mejor Manhattan que yo, mañana salgo hacia San Francisco para pasar las vacaciones con San y Britt.**

K: **Ah, ok…pues si no te responde, llámame, tengo tiempo libre de sobra.**

Q**: Perfecto, gracias Kurt.**

K**: Si salís avisadme, quiero verte.**

Q**: Ok, un beso.**

K: **Ciao Quinn.**

Resoplaba. Después de aquella conversación al menos tenia claro que Rachel era más que probable que estuviese en su casa, solo esperaba que no pusiese pegas en lo que tramaba.

Pero Rachel ya tenía un plan, supuestamente mejor, entre manos.

Todo giraba a su alrededor. Era lo peor que había hecho en su vida, la cosa más denigrante y repulsiva que había imaginado que podría llegar a hacer y no lo evitaba.

Jacob besaba su cuello y Rachel sentía que el mundo entero iba a terminar destruyéndose si aquello no paraba de una vez.

Sentía total y absoluto rechazo por aquél chico. Su forma de ser, su falsa sonrisa, sus desagradables gestos, todo en él le repugnaba, pero debía seguir, debía hacerlo hasta que Jennifer acudiese al apartamento como cada día y fuese testigo de aquel desastre.

Sólo ella podía ayudarla, sólo ella podía destruir aquél romance que solo iba a provocar dolor, mentiras y daño, mucho daño a la persona que adoraba y que no le creía cuando le hablaba de la fama de aquel mujeriego.

Sabía que aquella no era la forma de hacerlo, sabía que metiendo en su cama a aquel chico, estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, pero solo así podría resultar convincente su teoría de que no era bueno, no era fiel ni lo iba a ser nunca.

Un autentico demonio que vestía sonrisa angelical y mirada azul que prácticamente, ninguna chica conseguía rechazar.

J**: ¿Sabes?, siempre supe que eras así, no falla…**- susurraba a escasos centímetros de su oído.

Rachel se contenía. Trataba de sobrellevar aquel momento de la forma más coherente que su mente podría dejarle.

Suplicaba, rezaba porque Jennifer apareciese de una vez y evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero la chica no llegaba y Jacob se desesperaba.

No dudó en desabrochar lentamente los botones de la blusa que vestía la morena, dejando visible parte de su pecho, cubierto con un fino y elegante sujetador.

J: **Dios, no te imaginas cuántas veces he fantaseado con esto.**

R: **Cállate por favor**- murmuró- **no…no hables.**

J: **Ok, veo que te gusta la fantasía.**

R: **He dicho que no hables**- volvía a amenazar.

No lo hizo. Jacob calló sus palabras entregándole un profundo beso que pilló por sorpresa a la morena. No lo soportaba, no podía más y terminó por empujar al chico, apartándolo con brusquedad de su cuerpo y levantándose del sofá.

J**: Mejor en la cama… ¿verdad?- **siguió los pasos de la chica al tiempo que tomaba su cintura y comenzaba a besarle por la nuca.

R: **Jacob basta, no podemos hacer esto…será mejor que te vayas.- **se arrepentía. Era incapaz de terminar aquello que pensó que podía hacer.

No podía destruir sus valores de aquella forma, su educación. Había crecido tratando de formarse como persona, siendo sensata y leal, sobretodo leal y aquella locura destrozaba todo lo que había conseguido.

J**: No…no me voy a ir, porque tú lo estás deseando, estás deseando que haga esto…**- susurró al tiempo que se desprendía de la camiseta.

R: **Jacob basta…-**trató de apartarse del chico que volvía a iniciar otra sucesión de besos**.**

J: **Rachel, no me jodas**- tiró de la morena- **no me vas hacer venir para nada, ¿me oyes?-** amenazó.

R: **Sal de mi casa Jacob, sal si no quieres que llame a la policía. **

**J: ¿Quién te crees que eres?, ¿me llamas, me haces venir y ahora piensas que te vas a reír de mi?, te equivocas me oyes, no pienso marcharme de aquí sin lo que quiero, ¿entendido?.**

R: **Márchate**- amenazó de nuevo- **¡sal de mi casa!**

No hubo respuesta. Un par de golpes en la puerta cortaron la discusión entre ambos.

J: **¿Quién es?-** preguntó preocupado.

Rachel sintió alivio. Probablemente Jennifer, no era la primera vez que la chica olvidaba las llaves y tenía que abrirle las puertas de su propia casa.

Dos nuevos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.

J: **No abras**- ordenó

R: **Es mi casa, abro si me da la gana**- respondía al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta y abría sin dudarlo.

Quizás la vida, toda su vida, pasó delante de sus ojos cuando descubrió a una desesperada Quinn en el exterior. El destino se había encargado de llevar hasta aquél lugar a la persona menos indicada y la única que no debía ver aquello con sus propios ojos. La idea era que Jennifer pudiese descubrir como era Jacob, como se las gastaba aquél chico y poder tenerla de su lado, pero Quinn no debía enterarse de ese modo, no en aquel instante.

Q: **Por fín… ¿se puede saber donde tienes el teléfono?**- recriminó al tiempo que se adentraba en el apartamento, ante la petrificada mirada de Rachel.

R**: Quinn…**-susurró con un lamento.

Q**: ¿Qué haces medio desnuda?, bah da igual tenemos que hablar, creo que Jac….**

Silencio. No se escuchaba nada en aquel apartamento.

Quinn se detuvo en mitad del pequeño salón tras descubrir al chico colocándose la camiseta junto al sofá.

R: **Quinn-** reaccionó.

La rubia se giró buscando a Rachel.

Una mirada, una confusa y aturdida mirada que comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas fue lo único que pudo expresar para preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo allí.

R**: Te lo puedo explicar…**

J: **¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Quinn?, ¿no se supone que estabas en…**

Q**: ¡Cállate!-** exclamó sin mirarle- **ni se te ocurra pronunciar mi nombre.**

R: **Quinn…te lo puedo explicar, lo hice por ti…**

J: **¿Qué has hecho qué?, ¿por ella?...eres una maldita zor…**

Q: **¡Que te calles!-** volvía a gritar ésta vez mirando al chico- **vete al infierno Jacob.**

R: **Quinn…vamos, vamos a hablar**- tartamudeaba.

Q**: ¿Qué tenemos que hablar?, ¿eh?, ¿que estabas acostándote con mi novio?, ¿que tenía que creerte cuando me decías que estaba con otras?, maldita sea Rachel, maldita hipócrita, yo…yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo**- gritó nerviosa.

R: **Quinn por favor-** suplicó.

La rubia esquivó el intento de la morena por tomar su mano y caminó hacia la puerta sin volver a mirar al interior de la estancia.

R: **Quinn…espera, vamos a hablar…**

Q: **Olvídate de mi Rachel, olvídate que existo.**

* * *

**Primer capitulo: 20 de Julio. **

* * *

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen.  
**


	2. Four Seasons

NOTA ACLARARATORIA: 

Voy a tratar de ser breve y concisa porque a menos que surja algún tipo de problema en la comprensión de la historia, voy a procurar no dejar notas de autor.

1: Éste fic es la continuación de El último verano. (Ya he explicado lo que es para mi y nadie parece comprenderlo, así que lo resumiremos como la secuela o segunda parte).

2: Os pido que si os surgen dudas sobre algún personaje y su trama en la historia, por favor, esperad a leer la historia antes de preguntar quien és o de dónde salió. Os aseguro que todas esas cuestiones serán resultas a lo largo de la misma. Si al final, os queda alguna duda, si no se ha resuelto, teneis todo el derecho del mundo a CRITICAR o machacarme a preguntas. Pero durante el transcurso de la historia es absurdo que conteste quien és un personaje y cual es su función. Sería destripar todo.

3: En ningún momento dije que ésta historia fuese a tratar sobre la tercera temporada de Glee, dije que El último verano estaba escrito para imaginarnos y darle un sentido especial a algunas escenas que aparecieron en la tercera temporada y que YO, no llegué a comprender, como por ejemplo que Rachel tenga una guitarra rosa en su habitación, que Santana se empeñe en llamar GayBerry a Rachel o lance indirectas a Quinn, que Quinn aparezca con un cambio tan radical de look o simplemtente, esas decenas de miradas entre Quinn y Rachel en muchas escenas.

4: Solo es un fic Faberry, procurad simplemente leerlo, entreteneros y dejar que sucedan los acontecimientos, nada más.

5: Si alguna sigue creyendo que Jacob es Jacob Ben Israel, por favor, que levante la manita y haga examen de conciencia, ¿de veras creen que voy a meter a ese personaje en esa situación con Rachel?...ayyyyy, no por dios, Jacob es un personaje más, al igual que lo es Jennifer y que ireis descubriendo poco a poco.

6: Como saben, Fanfiction no permite subir links, así que os diré que ésta historia tiene trairler oficial que podreis encontrar en mi canal de Youtube (Lachica1983), y el poster oficial es el que está en la imagen del fic.

En el video aparecen la gran mayoria de personajes relevantes que van a salir en la historia, pero si no lo pueden ver, voy a hacer una relacion de nombres para que estén constantemente preguntando quienes son:

Por orden de relevancia:

Quinn Fabray: Dianna Agron.

Rachel Berry: Lea Michele.

Dave Cooper: Ashton Kutcher

Santana López: Naya Rivera.

Brittany : Heather Morris

Dana Moore: Jessica Biel.

Michael Brown: Chris Evans

María : Emily Blunt

Kurt Hummel: Chris Colfer.

Jacob : Chace Crawford.

Jennifer : Anna Kendrick.

Un abrazo y gracias por vuestra atención.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Les invito a que lean la historia El último verano para una mayor y mejor comprensión de ésta historia.**

* * *

Four Seasons

1 de Junio de 2017

No era la gran manzana, pero los transeúntes de la ciudad, unidos a los coches que atascaban aquella inmensa avenida, no tenía mucho que envidarle a la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Solo había algo completamente distinto a Nueva York, su cielo.

El cielo de San Francisco se mostraba completamente despejado a aquella hora de la mañana y el color, de un azul intenso, dejaba claro que el clima de aquel lugar, era muy distinto al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

R: **Sí, sí…el 744 de Market Street, claro, ya te he dicho que estoy alojada en el Four Seasons…ajam, sí estoy justo en la puerta, pero he quedado con el Sr Robinson en un café que hay aquí, frente al bloque….ajam, el Brooklyn Café, sí…si el que tiene una enorme taza en la fachada, lo estoy viendo ahora mismo…no, no, hasta que tú no me digas nada yo no entro en el edificio, ni hablar no voy a arriesgarme…ok, ok perfecto, pues luego te llamo y me dices como va todo…ajam…ok, adiós cielo**.

Una última mirada hacia el edificio que se erguía ante ella como su futuro nuevo hogar y un leve suspiro fue lo único que pudo dejar escapar, antes de volver a meter su móvil en el bolso y dirigirse hacia la cafetería dónde debía estar esperándola el Sr Robinson.

Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana cuándo Rachel se asomaba al interior del local, que completamente a solas, parecía estar aún cerrado. Unos grandes ventanales mostraban una serie de mesas y sofás estratégicamente situados

**R:¿Hola?-** preguntó dando un paso hacia el interior- **¿está abierto?.**

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero percibió el movimiento y los posteriores pasos de alguien que parecía salir de un pequeño almacén.

Una chica aparecía tras la barra, limpiando sus manos en una servilleta y mostrando una esplendida sonrisa.

-**Pasa, está abierto por supuesto**- contestaba a la cuestión de la morena.

R: **Ah…ok, lo siento, es temprano y pensé que aún no…**

-**Pasa, pasa…ésta casa está abierta cuando lo necesites**- volvía a sonreír, contagiando a la morena de aquel buen humor que parecía desprender la chica**- ¿qué va a tomar?**

R: **Pues no sé, algo que me despierte y a la vez no me provoque más nervios de lo que tengo.**

**-Mmmm, bien, le pondré el cóctel especial de la casa- **espetó sonriente.

R: **¿Cóctel?,** **no…no, es muy temprano para alcohol.**

-**Nadie habla de alcohol, ya verás, con esto te despiertas y te aseguro que te va a tranquilizar**- la chica, con la misma sonrisa que seguía vistiendo su rostro, puso un vaso azulado sobre la pequeña barra y sacó una botella oscura.

Rachel no perdía detalle del líquido transparente que ya caía en el interior del recipiente.

-**Vamos, pruébalo…**

R: **¿Seguro?-**dudó.

-**Si no te gusta, puedes denunciarme**- bromeó.

R: **Ok-** Rachel tomó el vaso y tras lanzar una inquieta mirada sobre la camarera, no dudó en acercarlo hacia sus labios, dando un ligero y suave sorbo.

**-¿Y bien?**

R: **Mmmm…¿es agua?.**

-**Bingo**- espetó entre risas- **te despierta y te tranquiliza.**

Rachel terminó de beber el vaso completo, lamentándose por haber caído tan rápido en aquella pequeña broma de bienvenida.

R**: ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que en San Francisco había gente tan bromista?-** ironizó.

-**Mmmm, quizás porque no la hay, eso sí, son gente muy amable, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?.**

R: **Sí, soy de Chicago**- mintió.

-**Chicago, bonita ciudad…yo soy María y no, no soy de San Francisco.**

R: **Encantada…María, supongo que tú eres de Nueva York, ¿me equivoco?.**

-**No, no soy de Nueva York, soy de** **España.**

R**: Vaya…bonito país, y dime, ¿en España ponen café**?.- se mostró un tanto divertida.

-**En España y aquí, en el Brooklyn…probablemente el mejor café de todo San Francisco**.

R: **Pues…me atrevo a probarlo, ¿ok?.**

-**Perfecto, el mejor café para la chica de Chicago- **espetó sonriente-** siéntate en alguna mesa, ahora te lo llevo**

Rachel asintió y no dudó en ocupar una de las decenas de mesas vacías que se encontraban distribuidas en el local, delimitada por una serie de columnas de acero que le otorgaban un estilo antiguo.

Era acogedor. Un amplio salón cubierto con mesas en el centro y en los laterales, flanqueadas por pequeños sofás que incitaban a ocuparlos durante horas. El lado opuesto, cubierto por ventanales que ocupaban la altura completa de la fachada, sostenía una estrecha barra que hacia las veces de mesa con taburetes y que ofrecía unas vistas inmejorables del ir y venir de aquella transitada avenida. Las paredes, pintadas de un tono azulado, contrarrestaban con el suelo de madera. En la pared del fondo, algunos cuadros, la gran mayoría de puentes, entre ellos el que le daba nombre al lugar, el puente de Brooklyn que tan familiar le resultaba a la morena y muchos otros más que Rachel desconocía, pero que le daban un aire personal al local y un gran mosaico de los Estados Unidos, hecho a base de matriculas estatales.

Sin duda, aquél lugar era especial, sumado a la particular y divertida camarera que le había atendido, le demostraban que aquel espacio, era completamente distinto a los locales que había podido descubrir en aquellas horas en la cosmopolita San Francisco.

Rachel estaba acostumbrada a la gran ciudad. 5 años en Nueva York otorgaban un alto grado de conocimiento para saber moverse por una gran urbe, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo aquellos nervios que se instalaban en su estomago cada vez que pisaba una ciudad nueva y más una ciudad como aquella, en la que estaba dispuesta a cambiar su vida.

Su móvil volvía a aparecer entre sus manos, mientras aquella amable camarera terminaba de preparar su café y el Sr Robinson daba señales de vida.

R:**Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?.**-cuestionó tras el auricular.

K: **Bien, almorzando con James, ¿ya estás en San Francisco?-** Kurt respondía curioso a la llamada de la morena.

R: **Sí, llegué anoche y ahora estoy esperando a que venga el propietario del apartamento para hablar con él.**

**K: ¿Dónde has dormido?-**cuestionó el chico.

R: **En el Four Seasons, no te imaginas lo que es esto Kurt, apenas llevo 12 horas aquí y ya estoy segura de que ésta es tú ciudad**- bromeaba.

K:**¿Por qué dices eso?, creo que en San Francisco no hay mucho movimiento en temas de musicales.**

R: **Estoy en una cafetería**- espetó bajando la voz- **y si vieras a la chica que me atiende y la sonrisa que me ha regalado, apuesto a que te quedabas a vivir aquí.**- sonreía traviesa.

K: **Rachel, te recuerdo que a mi las chicas…como que no me atraen mucho- **bromeó

La morena trataba de contener la risa mientras María hacía acto de presencia en la mesa y le dejaba el café, de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño platito con una cookie de chocolate.

-**Cortesía de la casa- **espetó provocando el agradecimiento en Rachel, que tapaba el auricular de su teléfono.

R: **Gracias,** - respondió**.-¿Ves Kurt?-** volvía a tomar el teléfono al ver como la camarera se alejaba- **me acaba de traer el café y me ha puesto una cookie que tiene una pinta riquísima**- seguía con la broma.

K: **Rachel, ¿me has llamado para decirme que ahí son más amables que aquí?-** interrogó al tiempo que se apartaba de la mesa dónde su acompañante le observaba curioso.

R: **Más amables y más guapas, sin duda.**

K: **Basta, no pienso atenderte solo para eso…**

R: **Para, para**- interrumpió la morena al ver como el chico estaba a punto de colgar la llamada- **te he llamado para preguntarte algo.**

K: **Dime**- respondió cortante.

R: **¿Tienes el número de Santana?, Britt no me lo ha querido dar y quisiera tenerlo.**

**K: ¿Para qué?, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que le llames.**

R: **No pienso llamarla, pero quiero tenerla localizada en el móvil, ya sabes que esto va a ser toda una odisea y no quiero que me pille con las manos en la masa, ¿imagínate que deciden llamarme y le atiendo sin saber que es ella?**

K: **Ok, ok, te lo paso ahora con un mensaje.**

R: **Perfecto, no sé que haría yo sin ti**- espetaba sonriente.

K: **No harías nada…oye, ¿la has visto?.**

R: **Eh…no-** Rachel cambió su gesto, mostrándose más seria.-**Imagino que en cualquier momento la veré, solo espero que no vaya con San.**

K: **Pero Britt lo tiene controlado, ¿no?.**

R:** Sí, ella me avisa en todo momento, de hecho, me ha dicho que ahora mismo están las dos en el piso y que ni se me ocurra merodear por ahí.**

K: **Bueno, pues ten cuidado y no hagas locuras, recuerda que todo tiene que ir despacio**.

R: **Sí, no te preocupes, me ha costado mucho dar éste paso y no voy a acabar con todo por una metedura de pata…eh…Kurt, tengo que dejarte, acaba de entrar un señor y me temo que es el propietario.**

K: **Ok, avísame de lo que sea, quiero saber todo, ¿ok?.**

R: **Sí, luego te llamo…un beso amor.**

Apenas dio lugar a que el chico se despidiera cuando la morena colgaba la llamada y lanzaba una inquietante mirada hacia el hombre, que tras hablar con el camarero, la observaba curioso.

**-¿Rebecca Green?-** se acercó con decisión a la morena que ya se levantaba de la silla y lanzaba su mano para saludar al hombre.

R: **Sr Robinson, encantada**- espetó sonriente.

**-¿Qué tal Rebecca?, un placer conocerte en persona, ¿ha ido bien el viaje?.**

R: **Sí, todo perfecto.-** respondía sonriente.

-**Pues entonces, hablemos, ¿no?-** cuestiono con amabilidad.

R: **Claro, siéntese, estaba tomando un café mientras esperaba…**

El hombre no dudó ni un instante y tomó asiento junto a la morena, que tras la presentación, comenzaba a prepararse para lo que iba a ser su gran aventura, su plan maestro.

-**Me sorprendió muchísimo recibir tu llamada, la casa ni siquiera estaba en alquiler cuando me preguntaste por ella.**

R: **Eh…bueno, una…una amiga estuvo aquí en San Francisco y me dio su numero, me dijo que era usted propietario de un bloque de apartamentos y quizás podría tener alguno en alquiler, pura fortuna**- mintió.

-**Pues sí, la verdad, suerte que me llamases justo en ese instante, el apartamento que te voy a ofrecer ha estado siempre alquilado**.

R: **Quizás el destino me estaba esperando-** trató de sonreír.

-**Bien, antes que hablar de precios y demás, quiero comentarte algo. La comunidad de ese bloque de pisos es como una familia, todos absolutamente todos se llevan muy bien y mi objetivo es que eso siga siendo así. Si ellos están a gusto, yo también lo estoy.**

R: **Comprendo…**

-**La inquilina del apartamento que ha quedado libre, ha sido una fantástica vecina y no quiero que eso cambie, por eso trato de asegurarme que quien entra en el piso, tenga un mínimo de confianza por mi parte.**

R: **Ajam…**

-**Por eso me gustaría saber algunas cosas sobre ti, ¿Qué haces en San Francisco?, ¿por qué el interés en vivir en esta zona?...ya sabes, no te pido que me des detalles de tu vida, por supuesto, pero necesito tener una idea de lo que haces.**

R: **No…no es necesario que me expliques mas, es lógico que quiera asegurarse de quien se mete en su propiedad-** interrumpió tratando de tranquilizar al hombre- **es por eso por lo que voy a ser sincera con usted.**

-**Me gustaría que así fuera.**

R: **Mire-** espetó sacando su documentación de identidad- **ese es mi verdadero nombre**.

**-¿Rachel Barbra Berry?, ¿Lima, Ohio?, ¿no me ha dicho que se llama Rebecca y viene de Chicago?.**

R**: Sí, pero lo hice por una razón de confidencialidad, verá…hace escasos 6 meses que terminé de estudiar en una escuela de artes escénicas en Nueva York, hace poco he estado trabajando en mi primera obra de Broadway, he vivido en Nueva York los últimos 5 años, pero como ve, nací en Lima, Ohio. **

**-¿Eres actriz?.**

R: **Ajam…y por eso estoy en San Francisco.**

Rachel comenzó a actuar. La primera parte de aquella declaración era totalmente cierta y buscaba encontrar la confianza del hombre, al que debía dar buena imagen, pero la segunda parte de aquella historia debía ser distinta a lo que realmente pretendía al llegar a aquella ciudad. Tenía que parecer real. Era el momento de demostrar su valía como actriz.

R: **Hace unas semanas me ofrecieron un proyecto cinematográfico que, evidentemente, acepté. No sé si sabe como funciona la industria, pero la productora guarda bajo llave todo lo relacionado con el proyecto y uno de los requisitos indispensables para poder participar en él como actriz, era el mantenerlo en secreto. El proyecto comienza a rodarse aquí en San Francisco y es por eso por lo que me trasladado hasta aquí, pero lo he hecho con una personalidad falsa por motivos de seguridad, quiero decir, aquí aun no soy conocida, pero la productora no quiere que haya filtraciones por los periodistas y demás, ya sabe como son esos paparazzis y bueno, si están buscando algún indicio de ese proyecto para sacarlo a la luz y averiguan que yo estoy aquí, me echan a la calle…¿lo entiende?.**

-**Mas o menos…o sea, ¿toma un nombre falso para evitar que puedan rastrearla?.**

R: **Exacto. A usted, evidentemente, le voy a dar mis datos reales, puesto que si me va a alquilar la casa lo necesitará para el contrato y además, yo hago todo completamente legal, no quiero problemas de otro tipo que puedan perjudicarme, pero si es cierto que le tengo que pedir confidencialidad, para el resto de vecinos debo se Rebecca, no Rachel…y espero que usted pueda ayudarme con eso.**

-**Vaya…menuda historia.**

R: **Puedo pasarle el teléfono de mi representante, si quiere hablar con él y quedarse mas tranquilo, no hay problema alguno.**

-**No…no, tranquila, lo que me has dicho tiene algo de lógica, hay muchos actores en ésta ciudad que se resguardan de la fama de Hollywood, así que no me extraña.**

R: **Entonces, ¿me va a ayudar a mantener mi privacidad?.**

-**Claro, por supuesto…tú te portas bien con los vecinos, yo me porto bien contigo…**-sonó a pacto.

Y era un pacto. Aquel cúmulo de mentiras que Rachel había confesado, servían para que el hombre tuviese algo a lo que agarrarse si algo salía mal con el alquiler de la casa. Rachel lo sabía, sabía que dejándole tener esa "suculenta" información entre sus manos, no iba a dudar en confiar en ella.

R: **Perfecto, prometo ser la mejor de las vecinas**- sonrió lanzando la mano para estrecharla con la del hombre.

-**Bueno, antes de aceptar eso, tendrás que ver el departamento, igual no es lo que esperabas**.

R: **Oh…claro, claro, pero vamos…dudo que no sea lo que quiero.**

**-¿Le parece que subamos a verlo ahora?.**

R: **¿Ahora?.-** dudó. Las órdenes que había recibido le prohibían completamente entrar en el edificio aquella mañana si no quería correr el riesgo de que las descubriesen, pero después de aquella conversación con el hombre, no pudo poner excusa alguna.

-**Sí, mañana salgo de viaje y me gustaría que lo vieses lo antes posible para poder preparar el contrato y demás antes de marcharme, ¿le parece bien?.**

R: **Eh…ok, ok…pero puede ser algo rápido, quiero decir en apenas 1 hora tengo que estar en el trabajo y no quisiera llegar tarde el primer día.**

-**Por supuesto, vamos, te enseño el piso y listo.**

R**: Ok-** Rachel asintió al tiempo que se levantaba, dispuesta a acercarse a la barra para pagar el café que apenas había podido degustar.

El Sr Robinson siguió sus pasos, pero alguien le detuvo, provocando la atención de Rachel.

Conocía a aquella chica, le sonaba su cara y supo que era alguien que entraba dentro de su plan.

D: **¡Sr Robinson!- **se acercó al hombre- **disculpa que le interrumpa, he estado esperando a que terminase de hablar con esa chica, pero he visto que ya se marchaba y quisiera comentarle algo.**

-**Claro, dime Dana, ¿Qué ocurre?.**

D: **Bueno…las chicas y yo estamos pensando en hacer nosotras también algunas entrevistas para quien llame preguntando por la habitación de Santana.**

Rachel se giró rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de la latina.

**-¿Entrevistas?-** cuestionó.

D: **Sí, ya sabe que no es lo mismo alquilar una casa que una habitación con más personas y bueno, queríamos saber si podíamos elegir nosotras a quien pretenda alquilarla cuando se vaya San, ya sabe para estar todas de acuerdo y por supuesto, usted tiene la última palabra, sin duda.**

-**Mmmm, ok, ok…yo mientras haya donde elegir, perfecto…-** sonreía.

D**: Entonces, ¿podemos buscar a la inquilina nosotras?**

-**Claro, sin problemas…por cierto, hablando de inquilinas, ven…voy a presentarte a quien es probable que sea vuestra próxima vecina.**

Rachel se tensó. Evidentemente aquella chica no la conocía, o al menos no debía conocerla, pero la duda de saber si en algún instante alguien le habría podido mostrar una imagen suya, seguía rondando por su mente.

-**Rac…Rebecca**- recapacitó el hombre al recordar el nombre ficticio.

R: **Sí, dígame**- se acercó tras pagar el café y despedirse de la simpática camarera.

-**Mira, te voy a presentar a una de las vecinas del edificio, ella es Dana…**

D: **Hola, Dana Moore, encantada**- espetó lanzando la mano para saludar a la morena.

R: **Encantada, yo soy Rebecca, Rebecca Green…**

-**Rebecca está interesada en alquilar el 4B, así que si lo hace, será vuestra vecina.**

D: **Cierto…puerta frente a puerta, es un buen sitio para vivir.**

R: **Eso espero-** respondía amablemente, tratando de contener los nervios que se apoderaban de ella. Aquella chica poco o nada se parecía a las imágenes que ella había visto. Era mucho más guapa al natural.

-**Bueno, no te hago esperar más, Dana, discúlpanos**- se excusó- **pero ambos tenemos prisa, dile a las chicas que tenéis vía libre para hacer el casting-** espetó sonriente.

D: **Ok, gracias Sr Robinson, se lo agradezco de veras.**

-**Vamos Rebecca**-espetó tras despedirse de Dana.

R: **Sí, vamos.**

D: **Espero verte por el rellano**- espetó con una enorme sonrisa hacia Rachel.

R: **Yo también.**

Rachel consiguió pasar aquella primera prueba de fuego, pero supo que aquello no era más que el comienzo y debía estar tranquila, respirar y seguir adelante con todo.

Se estaba jugando por lo más importante que había tenido en su vida y no le importaba tener que pasar por aquello.

El ascensor provocaba un pequeño vértigo en la morena, que sabía que estaba metiéndose de lleno en la boca del lobo. No debía estar ahí en ese instante, pero la sonrisa cómplice del Sr Robinson, destruía cualquier intento de excusa para no ascender en ese momento.

El pequeño rellano del que hablaban, se presentaba ante ella. Un par de cuadros adornaban unas paredes en tono anaranjado que daban una calidez especial a la estancia.

Dos puertas, una a la izquierda 4A y otra a la derecha 4B. El hombre se detuvo frente a la segunda, buscando entre un manojo de llaves la correcta para acceder al interior.

Rachel se desesperaba. Sabia que al otro lado de aquella puerta, la del 4ª, estaba su perdición y no podía pasar más tiempo en ese rellano, al menos en aquel momento en el que corría peligro de ser descubierta.

-**Bien, vamos…pasa**- espetó al abrir la puerta.

Pero un breve crujido del picaporte de la puerta contigua la paralizó, a ella y al hombre, que esperó para ver cual de las vecinas era la que salía al exterior.

Rachel quiso correr, meterse rápidamente en el interior de departamento y evitar que aquella situación se hiciese real, pero no pudo. Sus piernas flaquearon y se mantuvo de espaldas, tratando de evitar en todo momento que quien fuera que estuviese saliendo, descubriese su rostro.

-**Hey…tú debes de ser Brittany, ¿cierto?.**

Paz, aire, serenidad absoluta fue lo que sintió la morena al escuchar el nombre de Brittany.

No dudó en girarse y encontrarse con los ojos sorprendidos de la rubia, tratando de disimular que la conocía.

B: **Eh…sí, usted es Robinson, ¿no?.**

-**Sí, Santana me habló de ti, va a pasar unos días aquí, ¿no?.**

B**: Eh…sí**- respondía cerrando la puerta tras ella- **pero esta noche nos marchamos a Los Ángeles y no regresamos hasta el lunes, vamos a pasar el fin de semana allí.**

-**Ah, muy bien…mira ella es Rebecca Green, va a ser vecina vuestra, si le gusta el apartamento, claro.**

B: **Ah…bien, interesante**- disimuló- **yo…yo soy Brittany, pero puedes llamarme Britt…**

R**: Encantada Britt**- fingió saludándola con amabilidad.

Una amabilidad que se había esfumado de la cara de Britt, que en todo momento trató de mostrar su disconformidad por habérsela encontrado allí.

-**Vamos Rebecca, entra a la casa**- espetó- **no quiero hacerte perder mas tiempo.**

R: **Ok…ciao Britt.**

B: **Que tengan un buen día**- se despidió dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, no sin antes recriminar la actitud de la morena a espaldas del Sr Robinson, que no se percataba de nada.

Rachel accedió al interior y Britt no dudó en escribirle un mensaje mientras se disponía a abandonar el edificio.

**-Berry, te dije que no subieras y subes…no me hago responsable de San, si te pilla…te mata. B.-**

Al otro lado del hall, justo en el 4A, Quinn salía de su habitación completamente adormilada. No había nadie en la estancia principal, al menos eso le indicaba el absoluto silencio que inundaba la casa.

Ni Dana ni Michael debían de estar ya en la casa, solo Santana tenía todas las papeletas para seguir dormida dentro de su habitación y Quinn no dudó en buscarla para obligarle a que se levantase y preparase el desayuno. Ella, a pesar de saber manejar todo a la perfección, aún tenía un serio problema para determinar cuando las tostadas estaban en su punto o por el contrario, dejaban de ser comestibles tras pasar demasiado tiempo en la tostadora.

Odiaba esa sensación de ser ella la única que estaba en el departamento, odiaba no tener una vida como la que tenía, incluso había empezado a odiar no tener que madrugar y pasar las horas encerrada entre aquellas paredes.

Q: **¿San?, ¡vamos despierta!-** exclamó abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la chica- **¡vamos tengo hambre!.**

La latina se despertó tras aquella aparición y no tardó en removerse inquieta.

S: **Quinn, déjame que me despierte y vete, ahora salgo**- respondía un tanto aturdida.

Q**: No, vamos…sal ya**- espetó acercándose a la cama y dejándose caer sobre ella, dispuesta a molestar a la chica.

S**: Quinn, por favor…márchate**- volvía a ordenar, ésta vez con algo más de preocupación.

Q**:¿Qué pasa?, vamos tengo hambre, son las 9:30, hay que levantarse y desayu...¿qué tienes aquí?**- se sorprendió al sentir como algo rozaba en su cabeza tras un barullo de las sabanas de la cama- **¿qué es esto?, ¿por qué tienes tu cama llena de cosas y…-**

S: **Deja eso Quinn**- espetó Santana al ver como la rubia sacaba el dichoso objeto de entre las sabanas.

Apenas necesitó tiempo para inspeccionarlo con las manos cuando descubrió lo que era.

Q**:¡Oh dios mio!- **lanzó el objeto de nuevo hacia la cama al tiempo que se reincorporaba- **¿es un vibrador?.**

S: **Te he dicho que no lo cogieras**- respondía malhumorada.

Q: **Oh dios…¿Qué diablos?...-**exclamó levantándose de la cama- **¿estás desnuda?-** cuestionó completamente sorprendida.

S: **Quinn, Britt llegó anoche y ha dormido aquí… ¿necesitas más explicación?-** contestó al tiempo que salía de la cama.

Q: **¿Qué?...¿Britt?...¿donde está?, oh dios mio…he tocado tu vibrador…¿por qué has dejado que hiciera eso?.-** cuestionaba completamente histérica mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

S: **Ha sido tu culpa, eres una intensa y una pesada, te dije que ya salía y tú como si nada**- se quejaba.

Q: **¿Estás andando desnuda por la habitación?-** preguntó tratando de descubrir la situación de la latina.

S: **Sí-** respondió rápidamente.

Q: **Vale, ahora es cuando yo me largo de aquí…y guarda esas cosas que tienes en la cama, por favor-** ordenó.

S**:¿Te vas a escandalizar porque ando desnuda por mi habitación?.**

Q: **Sí, deberías de ser más cuidadosa, imagínate que entra Michael**

S: **Yo lo soy, eres tú la que ha entrado aquí avasallando**- respondía al tiempo que comenzaba a recoger la ropa del suelo.- **y Michael sabe lo que es la privacidad, no entraría aquí sin mi permiso.**

Q: **Eres un desastre…oh dios, voy a lavarme las manos.**

S:** Tranquila rubia, somos de confianza**- bromeó- **no creo que sea la primera vez que tocas uno de esos.**

Q: **No de alguien que no sea yo**- exclamó-**¿sabes?-** se detuvo en la puerta- **es la primera vez en mi vida que agradezco estar ciega.**

* * *

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: 23 Julio en España.  
**


	3. Rachel

Rachel

S: **Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no habías quedado?.**

B**: Eh, sí, pero Ronnie** **me ha avisado para que vaya más tarde**- mintió- **¡hola Quinny!**- se abalanzó sobre la rubia que salía en ese instante del baño.

Q: **¡Hola!-**exclamó abrazándola- **¿cómo estás?, ¿por qué no me dijiste que venias?, ¿sabes lo que me ha hecho tu querida novia?.**

B**: ¿Qué te ha hecho?, ¿qué le has hecho San?-** cuestionó a la latina al tiempo que caminaba abrazada a Quinn, directa hacia la isleta que dividía la cocina.

Una cocina situada justo a la derecha de la entrada principal.

El salón, que ocupaba la casi totalidad del departamento, era la estancia principal.

Una enorme pantalla de televisión permanecía colgada en la pared frontal, con tres sofás que la flanqueaban de espaldas a la puerta de entrada y una mesilla en el centro. A la izquierda, dos puertas, una habitación y el baño. En el lado opuesto, una mesa con seis sillas, varios cuadros distribuidos por las paredes pintadas de un gris claro y tres habitaciones contiguas.

En la esquina derecha, la cocina, dividida del salón por una isleta y justo a su lado, un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a una terraza exterior, otorgando las vistas de un jardín comunitario, con una piscina en el centro del lugar y a lo lejos, otra de las grandes avenidas que cruzaban aquella zona.

S: **¿Yo?-** se excusó- **¿qué le voy a hacer?, mírame…le estoy haciendo el desayuno y se queja.**

Q**: La próxima vez que utilicéis juguetitos…por favor, guardarlos**- espetó aún con el malestar de aquel desafortunado encuentro en la habitación de Santana.

B: **Le dije a San que lo guardase**- se excusó**- pero no me hace caso.**

Q: **Espero que al menos me compense con unas ricas tostadas**- espetaba al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la isleta.

Britt no tardó en colocarse junto a ella y observar como Santana, se esmeraba en preparar aquel desayuno.

Habían pasado casi 4 semanas desde la última que vez que Britt había estado con ellas. Su residencia oficial estaba en Sacramento. Allí llevaba a cabo uno de los proyectos que más sorprendió a sus amigas y que llenó de orgullo a Santana.

La rubia, tras graduarse en el McKinley, optó por dedicar su vida a ayudar a los más pequeños, esforzándose para llegar a ser una buena maestra de educación especial.

Su cuarto año de carrera estaba siendo el más complicado, pero la oportunidad de realizar prácticas en un centro especial para chicos con síndrome de Down, le ayudaba a seguir luchando por llevar a cabo ese importante proyecto personal.

La sorpresa para sus amigos al descubrir los planes de la chica, fue monumental.

El baile era, probablemente la salida más factible para Britt, que terminó acabando con los tópicos que todo el mundo había creado sobre ella durante sus años de instituto, aunque no lo dejó de lado y seguía dando clases de danza.

Algo que Santana llevaba con orgullo.

Su peor pesadilla durante aquellos años, fue ver como todos pensaban en Britt como una chica sin cerebro, como alguien que vivía en una eterna fantasía y que no le permitía hacer cosas que cualquier chica de su edad podría hacer, algo que ella, evidentemente, sabía que era incierto y ver como la chica optaba por aquel futuro, alzó su amor por ella hasta límites insospechados.

Tanto que accedió a compartir su vida con ella incluso con kilómetros de distancia entre ambas y el planteamiento de un mundo completamente distinto entre las dos.

La latina, tras un leve paso por la universidad de Rochester en Nueva York, optó por volar hasta San Francisco, dónde recibió una de las mejores oportunidades de su vida trabajando como corista en un show musical de la televisión nacional, que le metía de lleno en la industria de la música y recibía una muy buena compensación económica. No dudó en dejarlo todo y lanzarse.

Su mundo estaba inmerso en la música y demostrar su enorme talento era lo primordial para ella.

Q: **¿A qué hora os marcháis?.- **cuestionaba tomando asiento en la isleta, dónde Santana ya procedía a preparar el desayuno.

B: **A las 4 o 5.**

Q: **¿Habéis hablado con Puck?, seguro que quiere veros.**

S**: Ni hablar, voy a los Ángeles a trabajar y a estar con mi novia, no a ver a Puck.**

B: **A mí me gustaría verlo, hace mucho que no sé nada de él.**

Q: **Estuvo aquí hace poco, vino con una chica muy guapa.**-interrumpía.

B**: ¿La viste?-** preguntó sorprendida.

Q**: Fue antes de esto**- hizo referencia a sus ojos.

S**: Yo no creo que fuese tan guapa.**

Q: **Si lo era San, tenemos que ser honestas.**

S**: Si lo dice tu gaydar- **bromeó

D**: ¡Hola!**- Dana entraba en el apartamento cargada con una caja de cartón repleta de libros y tratando de mantener el equilibrio de los mismos**- ¿alguien me ayuda?.**

B: **Voy**- se apresuró Britt.

D: **Dios, no sabes lo que me costó subir.**

S**: ¿Dónde vas con eso?.**

Q**: ¿Qué?... ¿qué lleva?-** preguntó curiosa ignorando por completo la última de las indirectas lanzadas por Santana.

La latina no había dejado de jugar con ella por aquel tema de la homosexualidad desde que abandonaron el instituto, hacía ya casi 5 años.

S: **Una caja llena de libros.**

D: **Es mi trabajo.**

B: **¿Tu trabajo?, ¿no estabas estudiando periodismo?- **preguntaba al tiempo que la ayudaba con algunos de los libros que a punto estuvieron de caer.

D: **Estoy de becaria en una redacción y es lo peor del mundo.**

Q: **No digas eso.**

D: **Sí, sí lo digo**- espetó dejando la caja de libros sobre el sofá.- **ahora quieren que escanee todos estos libros para crear una biblioteca virtual, ¿sabes lo que es eso?-** se quejó.

B: **¿Y por qué lo tienes que hacer tú**?.- volvía a cuestionar dejando los ejemplares sobre la caja.

S: **Porque es la última en llegar**- interrumpió- **Dana, si quieres llegar a lo alto, tienes que empezar desde abajo, es la ley del becario.**

D: **Es una mi…**

Q**: Shhh…nada de palabras feas-** interrumpió- **trata de echarle paciencia y listo.**

D: **¿Paciencia?**- se acercó a la isleta- **me tienen todo el día entre fotocopias y cafés, vale que haga fotocopias, pero ¿café?, no soy camarera.**

S: **Te aguantas.**

D: **Me caes mal-** amenazó.

Q: **Basta…dejad de pelear, y si tienes dudas con los cafés, pregúntale a María, seguro que ella está encantada de enseñarte- **bromeó

D: **No tiene gracia, dejemos a María tranquila.**

S**: Sí Quinn, deja de sacar temas gays**- volvía a bromear- **Oye…¿y por qué te piden cafés?, ¿los haces bien?, porque aquí eres un desastre.**

D: **No, ni siquiera lo hago yo, me limito a rellenar sus tazas de la cafetera que hay en redacción**.

S**: Pues boicotea el café.**

D: **¿Qué?.**

S: **Si les das café malo, no volverán a pedírtelo, es así de sencillo.**

Q: **No seas mala.**

D: ¿**Y cómo hago eso?-** se interesó.

B: **Sal, échale unos granos de sal a la cafetera, apuesto a que no te pedirán nunca más.**

Q: **Uff…esto se pone feo, San, ¿dónde están mis tostadas?.**

S**: Aquí, impaciente**- respondió colocándole un plato en la isleta- **¿quiere la marquesa que le coloque también la mermelada?- **ironizó.

Q: **No, eso sé hacerlo yo, perfectamente.-** respondía al tiempo que tomaba uno de los cuchillos y comenzaba a untar la mermelada sobre la rebanada de pan.

D: **¿Funciona lo de la sal?.**

S: **Sí.**

B: **Sí, uno de los chicos del centro lo hizo, echó sal en la cafetera de los profesores y tendrías que haber visto sus caras, y la de los chicos**- espetaba sonriente**- no conseguíamos parar de reír y menos mal que no me delataron.**

D**: Pues mañana lo pruebo.**

Q: **Deberías cuidar tu trabajo, si te pillan te van a echar…**

D: **Me arriesgaré, estoy cansada de ser la última imbécil de todos lados.**

M**: ¡Mierda….mierda…mierda…!-**Michael salía de su habitación a marchas forzadas mientras terminaba de vestirse**- llego tarde, llego tarde**- se acercó a la isleta para coger varias tostadas y metérselas en la boca.

Q: **¿Qué haces aún aquí?,¿no tenías una sesión de fotos?.**

M: **Me he quedado dormido, mierda…me van a echar.**

S**: ¡Ya, dormido!-** exclamó divertida la latina.

M: **San, no tengo ganas de chistes-** amenazó mientras buscaba por la casa sus cosas.

-**Hey Michael**- la sugerente voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar desde la habitación del chico y rápidamente, Santana, Britt y Dana, lanzaron una mirada hacia la puerta de la misma, solo Quinn se mantuvo impasible en su lugar, devorando una de aquellas tostadas.

M: **Lisa, ¡tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero yo me tengo que marchar!**- exclamó sin apenas prestar atención a la chica- **hey, es invitada de honor**- se dirigió a Santana- **nada de echarla a patadas.**

S: **No me toca sacar la basura**- espetó con sarcasmo.

M**: Ok, ciao chicas…os veo luego.**

Al otro lado del rellano, Rachel se despedía del Sr Robinson tras haber comprobado que el piso que pensaba alquilar era tal y como lo había visto en fotos, incluso más amplio de lo que creía.

R: **Nos vemos ésta tarde para firmar, ¿de acuerdo?.**

-**Perfecto Rebecca, si no te importa, me voy a quedar aquí para hacer un inventario de lo que hay, ¿te parece bien?.**

R**: Oh, claro, no se preocupe**- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia su móvil- **se me echa la hora encima, hasta luego Sr Robinson**.- se despidió del hombre al tiempo que salía al rellano.

Las últimas palabras del hombre, consiguieron que Rachel no se percatase de la presencia de Michael frente al ascensor. Fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con la figura del chico lo que la hizo reaccionar.

Conocía su cara, al igual que la de Dana, le resultaba familiar y tras lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta contigua, se apresuró a colocarse junto al chico, dispuesta a esperar el ascensor.

R: **Hola, buenos días**- saludó.

M: **Eh…hola-** se sorprendió- **buenos días.**

La puerta del ascensor se abría y Michael, como buen caballero, permitía la entrada de la morena antes que él.

Alto, con una enorme sonrisa y mirada traviesa. Pelo rubio, pero corto, demasiado corto para su gusto, pensaba la morena. Barba de varios días y una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una camiseta grisácea y unos jeans le daban un look desenfadado.

Era él, pensaba tras la observación completa del chico.

R: **Gracias.**

Michael se limitó a sonreír.

M: **¿Bajas?**

R: **Sí.**

M: **Ok**- pulsó las teclas del control.

R: **¿Vives aquí?-** preguntó curiosa.

M**: Eh…sí, en el 4A, tú no, ¿verdad?.**

R: **No, pero…a partir de mañana sí-** sonreía**- soy Rebecca Green, tu nueva vecina.**

M: **Ah…vaya, ¿eres la chica nueva del 4B?.**

R**: Sí…la misma.**

M**: Encantado, soy Michael, Michael Brown, vamos a ser vecinos de rellano.**

R: **Eso veo.**- respondía siendo consciente de que su observación había sido perfecta. Aquel chico era compañero de piso de Quinn, tal y como ya sabía.

M: **Es un buen lugar para vivir, ya verás, no te vas a arrepentir.**

R: **Eso espero**…- respondía al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

M: **Me alegro de conocerte y ahora, discúlpame, pero es que ya debería estar en el trabajo**- se excusó.

R: **Ah…claro, adelante**- lo incitó a que se marchase.

M**: ¡Nos vemos!**- exclamó a modo de despedida mientras salía al exterior del edificio.

Rachel lo hizo más pausadamente. Aquel encuentro, al contrario que con Dana, le produjo más curiosidad. Había oído hablar mucho de aquel chico, por supuesto conocía su nombre y su profesión, un policía que quería ser modelo y actor. Estaba perfectamente informada de la estrecha relación que había mantenido con Quinn y era pieza clave para lleva a cabo su plan maestro.

Que no la hubiese reconocido era buen síntoma, aparentemente, pensó. Era bueno porque si él no tenía constancia de su existencia, no iba a descubrirla, pero también era algo malo, pésimo para la morena. Saber que ni siquiera aquel chico la reconocía, le dejaba claro que Quinn la había eliminado por completo de su vida, tanto que ni sus mejores amigos en aquella ciudad, la reconocían.

Tenía un par de horas antes de la cita que tenía prevista para aquel día y pasear por aquella zona le vendría bien para despejarse, para conocer el lugar y poder afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima.

Debía prepararse para un posible encuentro con Quinn, aunque aún no lo tenía previsto, era algo que podría suceder en cualquier instante.

Quinn por su lado, terminaba de desayunar mientras trataba de poner calma entre las discusiones que mantenían Dana y Santana.

Las dos chicas, a pesar de ser compañeras de piso y adorarse, aunque jamás lo iban a reconocer, no sabían vivir sin tratar de humillarse la una a la otra y ver aparecer a la última conquista de Michael por el salón, fue un perfecto motivo para hacerlo.

D**: ¡Lo odio…lo odio!-** exclamó al ver como la chica se marchaba de la casa sin apenas hablar con ninguna de ellas.

S: **Tú tienes la culpa**- espetó la latina- **es lógico que se busque a otras.**

D**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué pretendes?, ¿qué me humille ante él?.**

B: **¿Qué ha pasado?**

Q**: Dana está celosa porque Michael va a hacer una sesión de fotos con una modelo y no lo soporta porque esta locamente enamorada.**

D: **No me importa que haga eso**- se excusó.

S: **¿Entonces por qué lo odias?.**

D: **¿No lo veis?, cada día aparece con una distinta y lo hace para joderme.**

B: **Pues trae tu a algunos chicos y le fastidias a él.**

S**: Hey…cuidado con quien metes aquí, ¿me oyes?, la última vez ya viste que pasó.**

B: **¿Qué paso?.**

Q: **Dana invitó a un chico y cuando amaneció nos había desvalijado la casa**- espetó sonriente.

D**: ¿Señorita información?-** se dirigió a Quinn con ironía.

Q: **Alguien tiene que explicarle a Britt de lo que habláis, ¿no?.**

B: **Exacto, si no es por Quinn, yo no me entero de nada**- espetó abrazando a la rubia.

D: **Me da igual, no quiero seguir hablando con vosotras…**

S: **Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?.**

D: **He venido a por Quinn.**

Q: **¿Por mí?.**

D: **Sí, por ti, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?, te pedí que me acompañaras al centro cultural, que necesito hablar con uno de los monitores y yo no le conozco.**

Q: **¡Oh dios!...es cierto, lo olvidé.**

D: **Pues venga, termina que nos tenemos que marchar.**

Q**: ¡Voy!-** exclamó segundos antes de terminarse de beber una gran taza de café- **déjame que me duche.**

D: **¿Ahora?.**

Q: **Tranquila solo tardo un par de minutos.**

Un par de minutos era lo que necesitaba para estar lista y un par de minutos era lo que Rachel calculaba que iba a tardar en cruzar aquella calle, entrar en la cafetería, comprar otro café y marcharse de allí, dispuesta a no merodear por aquel lugar hasta que pudiese hacerlo sin peligro alguno.

R: **Hola…-** saludaba de nuevo a la camarera, que se sorprendía al verla entrar.

-**Hola, ¿otra vez por aquí?.**

R**: Eh sí, tenías razón, el café es tan bueno que quiero repetir**- se mostró divertida.

-**Perfecto**- exclamó sonriente- **Paul**- se dirigió hacia un camarero**- prepara un café, de los que crean más adicción aún-** bromeó.

R**: ¿No me lo sirves tú?**

-**Me puedo permitir el lujo de ordenarlo a un camarero mientras trato de averiguar tu nombre**.

Rachel se sorprendió.

Aquella chica le había caído bien desde el primer minuto que la vio tras aquella barra. Mostraba una actitud amable, divertida y confiable, aunque su apariencia era completamente distinta.

R: **¿Mi nombre?.**

-**Claro, tú ya sabes el mío y si has vuelto aquí, es porque vives cerca o estás hospedada en el hotel.**

R: **Lo segundo, estoy hospedada en el Four Seasons, pero en unas horas dejaré de estarlo.**

-**Vaya, ¿te marchas?**

R: **No, seré una nueva vecina.**

-**Ah, entonces mucho mejor, supongo que la reunión con el Sr. Robinson tenía algo que ver.**

-**Aquí tiene el café**- interrumpió el camarero.

R: **Oh…disculpa, ¿puedes ponerlo para llevar?**

-**Claro, sin problemas**- respondía el chico con la misma amabilidad.

-**Prepárale otro Paul**- ordenó María.

El chico asentía y regresaba hacia la cafetera, dispuesto a complacer a su jefa y a Rachel.

R: **Eh…no es necesario, solo necesito que lo vierta en un vaso para llevar y…**

-**Detrás de la barra mando yo**- espetó divertida- **soy joven, pero tengo que hacerme respetar **- susurró provocando la carcajada en la morena.

Efectivamente, aquella chica era joven, de hecho, probablemente contaba con su misma edad o quizás uno o dos años más. De piel blanca y cabello moreno, portaba una sonrisa continua difícil de ignorar y un par de ojos que a veces parecían marrones y otras verdes.

R: **¿Eres la dueña?.**

-**Ajam…**

R: **Guau, bien por ti, es acogedor el local.**

-**Eso intento, si no puedo estar en mi casa, traigo mi casa hasta aquí.**

R: **Buena filosofía de vida.**

-**Listo, su café preparado para llevar**- volvía a interrumpir el camarero.

R**: Perfecto, ¿Cuánto es?.**

-**A éste invito yo**- respondía María.

R: **Vaya, me temo que no solo la adicción al café me va a traer hasta aquí-** respondía sonriente.

-**Eso espero, nunca está de más conocer a gente de Chicago que van a ser vecinas y que se llaman…**

Dejó la sentencia abierta, esperando la respuesta de Rachel que terminaba de cerrar su bolso y sonreía, conocedora de las expectativas que comenzaba a crear con aquel divertido juego de su nombre.

R: **Gracias por el café.**

**-¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?-** cuestionó curiosa.

R: **Eh…no, mejor adivínalo, vas a tener oportunidad de verme a menudo por aquí-** respondía sonriente al tiempo que se alejaba de la barra- **ciao Paul**- se dirigió al chico que con un leve gesto, se despedía de la morena.

**-¿Y si lo averiguo?, ¿qué gano?.-** cuestionó sin apartar la mirada.

R**: Mmm, no he hecho ninguna apuesta que yo sepa pero… ¿una cena?-** espetó desde la puerta.

-**Aquí no servimos cena.**

R: **Ya…pero en mí casa sí-** sonreía traviesa.

Una sonrisa que terminó por sorprender aún más a la camarera, que terminó por contagiarse de la misma mientras observaba como Rachel, ni siquiera le daba tiempo a contestar cuando ya se marchaba del bar.

Q: **Listo, ¿nos vamos?**- Quinn salía de su habitación perfectamente vestida y preparada para acompañar a Dana.

S**: ¿Todas os marcháis?, ¿para eso haces que me levante?**- se quejó.

B: **Amor, si quieres yo hago que te duermas otra vez.**

D: **Dejad de decir esas cosas, no tenéis compasión por las solteras.**

Q**: Eso mismo digo yo-** espetó al tiempo que con maña se colocaba una fina chaqueta- **si supieras lo que me he encontrado al entrar en su habitación.**

S: **Quinn, ¿se tiene que enterar todo el mundo?-** fue sarcástica.

D**: ¿Qué había?.**

Q: **Nada, mejor no pensarlo.**

D: **Ah…por cierto, acabo de recordarlo, he hablado con el Sr Robinson, nos da vía libre para que busquemos a la inquilina de tu habitación**- se dirigió a Santana.

Q: **Perfecto, me gustaría conocerle antes.**

S: **Hey…yo quiero saber quién se mete en mi habitación, así que me mandáis fotos.**

D: **Dudo que sea peor que tú.**

Q: **Al menos, seguro que más ordenada.**

S: **Listo, ya me cansé, me voy a la ducha**- espetó abandonando la cocina.

D: **Espera…espera, hay algo más**- la detuvo- **al parecer vamos a tener vecina nueva.**

Q**: ¿Ya?, dios esa casa siempre está ocupada.**

Britt se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la conversación. Era el momento de pasar desapercibida y atender a cada palabra que decía Dana.

S: **¿La has visto?.**

D: **Sí, estaba con el Sr Robinson, es una chica…parece simpática**.

Q**: Mientras no sea como aquel chico loco que estuvo un par de semanas…**

D: **No, no…bueno al menos no lo aparenta, se ve buena chica.**

S: **¿Es guapa?.**

B: **¿Qué te importa?.**

S: **Eh… no sé, igual a Quinn si le interesa que sea guapa-** bromeó.

Q: **Dejaros de estupideces.**

S: **Vamos Quinny, algún día saldrás del armario y lo harás por la puerta grande.**

Q: **Dana, ¿nos marchamos?, no me apetece seguir escuchando tonterías**- se quejó.

D**: Sí, claro…vamos…eh, ¿no coges el bastón?**

Q: **Si voy a ir contigo, prefiero no hacerlo, no me gusta llevarlo**- respondía con algo de seriedad.

D: **Ok…pues vamos**- se apresuró en tomar a la rubia por el brazo y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Q: **Ciao chicas.**

B: **Adiós…tened cuidado con los demonios.**

Ni Dana ni Quinn prestaron suficiente atención a la despedida de Britt.

S: **¿Qué dices de demonios?.**

B: **Esta ciudad está llena de ellos.**

S: **¿Qué?-** cuestionó un tanto confusa.

B: **San, ¿no recuerdas Charmed?, había demonios por todos lados, en cualquier momento aparecen, menos mal que están las brujas para salvarnos el culo.**

Santana resoplaba. Brittany no cambiaba. Su mundo estaba lleno de fantasía y ni los años ni la madurez que había adquirido tras comenzar su carrera como maestra , hacían desaparecer aquella niña que aún vivía en su interior.

S: **Anda demonio…acompáñame a la ducha, vamos a practicar algo de brujería**.

D: **¿Por qué ha dicho lo de los demonios?.**

Dana preguntaba a Quinn en el interior del ascensor.

Q: **Es Britt, nunca puedes cuestionar nada de ella.**

D: **Pero, ¿ha dicho eso porque sí?.**

Q: **Seguro que habrá visto alguna película o algo en la que salgan demonios en San Francisco y ya está, lo asocia y punto-** respondía sonriente- **es Britt.**

D: **Ya veo, llevo conociéndola casi un año y aun no termino de comprender como es.**

Q: **No lo pienses, simplemente déjala, cuando trate un tema serio, te darás cuenta que sí es una persona coherente y sensata, pero mientras no haya problemas, ella deja volar su imaginación y yo me alegro, vivir de esa forma es la mejor de las opciones para no deprimirte.**

D**: Ahí tienes razón**- espetó al tiempo que se abría la puerta del ascensor- **mírame a mí, estoy todo el día de mal humor.**

Q: **Pues menos mal que no estás en mi situación, ¿no?-** ironizó**- ¿qué sería de ti sin ver?.**

D: **Uff… tú eres fuerte Quinn, además…vas a salir de ésta, así que no le des vueltas, voy a intentar cambiar el chip y no pensar en cosas malas.**

Q**: Así me gusta, hay que salir a la calle con una sonrisa.**

D**: A ver…sonríe que estás a punto de pisar la calle.**

Q: **¿Así?-** cuestionó esbozando una enorme sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció.

Un golpe, un encontronazo y el lamento de Dana, cortaron radicalmente el agradable momento.

Q: **¿Qué pasa?-** se asustó

D: **Mierda…mierda…quema.**

Q: **¿Quema?, ¿Qué te ocurre Dana?, ¿Qué pasa?.**- preguntaba completamente aturdida.

D: **Es…caf… ¿Rebecca?-** espetó al descubrir a Rachel junto a las dos chicas, con el vaso de café completamente vacío entre sus manos y parte del líquido cayendo por sus brazos.

No reaccionaba. Estaba petrificada, a punto de empezar a hiperventilar al descubrir a quien había tenido el infortunio de lanzar el café tras un pequeño tropiezo en la acera.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿Quién es Rebecca?-** preguntó tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido.

R**: Lo…lo siento**- acertó a responder.

Dos palabras, una disculpa que instintivamente llamó la atención de Quinn.

Q: **¿Ra…chel?-**susurró.


	4. Amor

En el capitulo anterior, se me coló un pequeño error que puede haber confundido a muchas de vosotras. Había una frase que decía que Britt había terminado la carrera de Diseño de moda, y no, no es así. Ha sido un error y pido disculpas por ello.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Amor

Q**: ¿Rachel?-** volvía a cuestionar.

La morena se descompuso ante la confusa mirada de Dana que no comprendía muy bien la reacción de Quinn.

D**: ¿Qué dices Quinn?.**

Q**: Rachel, ¿eres tú?-** volvía a preguntar tratando de guiarse por el escaso sonido que emitía la morena.

R: **Eh…no, yo me llamo Rebecca**- acertó a responder.

Q**: ¿Rebecca?-** espetó confusa.

D: **Quinn, Rebecca es la chica de la que os he hablado hace un momento, la nueva vecina.**

Quinn no terminaba de creerlo. Aquella voz, aquel tono de voz era el de Rachel sin duda.

R: **Siento haberos manchado**- interrumpió la conversación- **he…he tropezado con algo ahí atrás y…**

Q: **Rachel…-**volvía a susurrar dejándose llevar por la voz de la morena.

R: **Lo siento, lo…lo siento.**- espetó ignorando aquél audible susurro de la rubia y tratando de pasar desapercibida en aquel instante en el que su mirada oscilaba entre las chicas y la entrada del edificio, temerosa de encontrarse con la única persona que podía destruir su plan.

D: **No te preocupes, pero me temo que vamos a tener que volver a subir para cambiarnos…¿vamos Quinn?.**

La rubia asentía sin saber muy bien que hacer y sin apenas despedirse, regresaba al interior del edificio, ante la extraña mirada de Rachel que maldecía su mala suerte.

Volvía a jugar con fuego. Si en vez de Dana, hubiese sido Santana quien acompañase a Quinn en aquél instante, todo habría sido distinto y su plan se habría desvanecido sin duda, pero todo ese temor se esfumó al encontrarse con la rubia.

Tres años sin verla, tres años sin oír su voz, excepto cuando la llamaba por teléfono y se mantenía en silencio tras el auricular, sin atreverse a expresar palabra alguna. Tres años lamentándose por aquellos 10 minutos en los que destruyó la amistad que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir.

Aquél día, no fue consciente de lo que hacía, no siguió su corazón y se dejó llevar por los celos, unos celos que jamás pensó que iba a llegar a tener en su vida y que la hicieron actuar de la forma más despreciable y ruin. Pero ahora estaba allí.

Ahora si se dejaba guiar por su corazón. Quinn había vuelto a sufrir uno de los golpes más duros de su vida, otro más de los tantos que ya llevaba y no podía permitirse el lujo de estar lejos de ella, no podía. Sentía que era el momento de hacer algo y lo iba a hacer, fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

D**: ¿Qué dices de Rachel?, ¿estás loca?-** Dana no perdía ocasión de interrogar a la rubia, tratando de averiguar por qué la había llamado así, pero Quinn no hablaba. Su mente estaba desactivada, solo el sonido de la voz de Rachel, sonaba en su interior.

Llegar de nuevo al apartamento no fue la mejor opción para Dana, que veía como Quinn buscaba rápidamente a Santana.

Q**: ¡Hey…San!**- gritó tras dar varios golpes en la puerta del baño.

Pero fue Britt la que salía un tanto extrañada y atendía a la rubia.

B: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-** preguntó al ver como Dana se metía en su habitación.

Q: **¿Dónde está Santana?, dile que salga.**

B: **Está en la ducha Quinn, ¿qué pasa?, me estás asustando.**

Q: **Ven…ven conmigo.**

B**: ¿Qué?...¿dónde?.**

Q: **¡Vamos ven!**- exclamó tirando de la rubia hacia la puerta, dispuesta a volver a bajar a la calle.

B: **Quinn ¿qué pasa?**

Q: **Necesito que compruebes algo**- espetó nerviosa- **me…me ha pasado algo y creo que me estoy volviendo loca.**

El ascensor volvía a llevarlas hasta el portal de entrada y sin mediar palabras, Quinn tiró de Britt, plantándose en mitad de aquella acera, donde minutos antes, había tenido el extraño encuentro.

B**: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿qué esperamos?.**

Q: **Mira a tu alrededor, mira bien por favor**- suplicó.

B: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **¿Qué ves?, ¿ves a alguien conocido?.**

B: **Eh…no, no veo a nadie conocido, solo veo gente caminar y coches, ¿qué pasa Quinn?.**

Q: **Estaba aquí…ella estaba aquí, vamos ven…vamos al Brooklyn.**

B:** ¿Qué?, ¿para qué?**

Q:** Vamos**- volvía a tirar de la chica**- ¿vienen coches?**

B: **Sí, por favor…espera a que el semáforo se ponga en rojo, ¿ok?-** espetó deteniéndose junto a la calzada. Apenas unos segundos mas tardes, ambas caminaban directas hacia la cafetería.

Q: **Mira, fíjate bien en las caras de las chicas que estén aquí.**

B: **No entiendo nada Quinn, ¿a quién quieres que mire?, hay gente tomando café, desayunando…**

Q: **¿Nadie conocido?.**

B**: Eh…pues no, no sé, habré visto a alguien alguna vez, pero no les conozco.**

Q: **¿Está María?**- preguntó al tiempo que se adentraban totalmente en el local.

B: **Si, está en la barra.**

Q: **Avísala.**

B**: ¿Qué?.**

Q: **Vamos Britt…llámala.- **insistió acercándose a la barra.

La chica no dudó en acercarse a la barra, dispuesta a llamar a la dueña del local, que ya había percatado de la entrada de ambas

-**Hola, ¿Qué tal chicas?-** saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

Q: **María, ¿acabas de servirle un café a una chica?, ¿una chica morena?**

-**Eh…bueno, he servido más de un café, a más de una chica morena.**

Q: **Una bajita…pelo largo y oscuro, ojos grandes…**

-**Mmmm, ¿de Chicago?.**

Q: **¿De Chicago?**- cuestionó confundida.

Britt fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel instante. Rachel le había comentado que la ciudad que había elegido para camuflar su procedencia era Chicago y ahora supo que es lo que le pasaba a Quinn.

-**Sí, hace unos minutos estuvo aquí una chica que es de Chicago y es bajita, morena…ojos grandes.**

Q: **¿Cómo se llama?.**

-**Ni idea, de hecho he tratado averiguar su nombre pero no ha sido posible, ¿por?, ¿qué ocurre Quinn?.**

Q: **Mierda…- **se lamentó

B**: Quinn ¿me explicas que es todo esto?- **trató de entender que había sucedido para intentar eliminar cualquier sospecha en la rubia.

Q: **Vamos, vamos a la calle**- tiró de la chica.

B**: Me estás mareando.**

Q: **Gracias María**- se disculpó con la camarera, que completamente extrañada, observaba como ambas volvían a salir del local y regresaban al otro extremo de la calle.

Q: **La he escuchado hablar, es ella, sin duda Britt, es ella…**

B: **Quinn, no sé de que me hablas-** respondía en el mismo instante en el que descubría a Rachel, acercándose con sigilo, desde el lateral de aquella acera.

Se sorprendió y comenzó a gesticularle, a tratar de evitar que se acercara pero la morena no se detenía, solo lo hizo cuando quedó a un metro escaso de la rubia.

Q: **La chica nueva, la vecina nueva…¿la has visto?.**

B: **¿Rebecca?-** cuestiono sin apartar la mirada de Rachel, que completamente embelesada observaba a Quinn.

Q: **Sí, esa tal Rebecca,** **¿tú la has visto?.**

B: **Sí, la vi esta mañana, estaba con el Sr. Robinson, ¿por?.**

Q: **Es Rachel…es ella, ¿verdad?.**

B: **¿Qué?-** la sorpresa en el rostro de Brittany solo podía equipararse al gesto que mostró Rachel al escuchar aquella sentencia.

Q: **Nos…nos hemos chocado con ella y tenía su voz, Britt, es ella.**

B: ¿**Hablas de Rachel?, ¿Berry?- **trató de disimular ante el gesto helado de la morena, que no se movía del lugar.

Q: **¿Quien si no?.**

B: **¿Qué dices Quinn?.**

Q**: Es ella Britt, te juro que era ella y Dana la llamó Rebecca, pero no, era Rachel.**

B**: Quinn, yo conozco a Rebecca y no es Berry- **mintió completamente apenada.

Brittany no lo estaba pasando nada bien con aquella situación, de hecho, se negó en el primer momento en el que Rachel le pidió que le ayudase, pero quería a Quinn al igual que quería a la morena y sabía que tenia que hacer algo para todo volviese a la normalidad entre ellas y Quinn no estuviese a solas cuando Santana no estuviese.

Q: **¿Estás segura?.**

B: **Por supuesto.**

Q: **Britt, hace mucho que no vemos a Rachel, igual ha cambiado y no la has reconocido.**

B: **No seas imbécil Quinn, yo reconozco a Rachel**- lanzó una mirada hacia la morena, que seguía sin perder detalle de la conversación, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

No le importaba. Rachel ni siquiera fue consciente del mal trago que estaba pasando Britt por culpa de aquella mentira. Su único objetivo en aquel instante era mirar a Quinn, observarla, recordar como seguía siendo ella.

Q: **Pues estoy segura de que era ella.**

B. **Quinn, vi a Rachel hace un par de meses, sé de lo que hablo.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿cuándo?.**

B: **Vamos, vamos a cambiarte esa blusa y te lo cuento.**

Quinn hizo caso a la chica y se dispuso a abandonar la calle, dispuesta a cambiar su ropa y volver a encontrarse con Dana, que debía estar un tanto desconcertada por su actitud, pero Rachel no se iba a quedar ahí plantada mientras observaba como desaparecían de su vista.

Habían pasado casi 3 años desde que vio por última vez a Quinn. Tres años desde que la escuchó hablar frente a ella y no podía permitir marcharse de allí sin hacer algo más, sin asegurarse de que era real, que las fotografías que Britt le había estado enviado durante todo ese tiempo, no eran algo irreal. Que Quinn estaba allí, en carne y hueso, con su voz, con sus gestos y su delicada figura, con su pelo rubio, mucho más largo desde la última vez que la vio. Solo había algo que no terminaba de asimilar para asegurarse de que era ella.

Sus ojos.

Quinn no alzaba la vista en ningún momento. Permanecía con la mirada baja y movía sus ojos solo cuando el sonido a su alrededor se lo indicaba.

Una mirada perdida que no tenía el brillo que siempre habían regalado aquellos ojos. Una mirada que no sabía si iba a volver a ver alguna vez en su vida.

B: **Vamos, agárrate a mi**- susurró Britt.

Quinn lo hizo, entrelazó su brazo con el de la chica y se dispuso a regresar al interior del edificio cuando notó como alguien pasaba a escasos centímetros de ella, dejando un ligero roce sobre la mano que permanecía libre, junto a su cadera.

El instintivo gesto de su cabeza, le hizo saber a Rachel que se había percatado de su presencia, aunque probablemente la asociara a cualquier transeúnte que abarrotaban aquellas calles del centro de San Francisco.

Pero le dio igual. No le importaba que no la reconociera, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba saber que sí era real y que estaba allí por fin, después de 3 años de huidas, de jugar al gato y al ratón, del odio producido por una terrible confusión que estaba dispuesta a mitigar de una vez.

La mirada amenazadora de Britt, le indicó que había sido suficiente y Rachel se alejó, dispuesta a regresar a al hotel y enclaustrarse en aquella habitación hasta que de verdad tuviese luz verde para salir, sin temor a ser descubierta por Santana.

Después del doble encuentro con Dana y con Michael, ella era la única que iba a reconocerla si la veía y no iba a seguir tentando a la suerte más aquel día.

D**: Hey, ¿dónde estabais?-** cuestionó la chica que ya se había cambiado de ropa.

Q: **Abajo, quería comprobar algo**- respondía completamente seria.

La subida hasta el edificio se produjo en silencio. A la duda que invadía a Quinn, se le sumó aquel desconcierto de la confesión de Britt, dejándole claro que ella había visto a Rachel, hacía escaso tiempo y no se lo había dicho.

Le molestó aquella actitud, aún sin saber cual fue el motivo que la llevó a ir a Nueva York, sentía que merecía conocer ese detalle, sobretodo después de conocer toda la historia entre ambas.

D**: ¿Nos vamos?.**

Q**: Eh…dame un minuto que me cambie, yo también estoy llena de café, ¿verdad?.**

D**: Sí, bueno tienes varias gotas esparcidas por la blusa, vamos te echo una mano.**

Q**: Ok…eh, Britt.**

B: **Dime Quinn-** respondía un tanto desconcertada.

Q: **¿Podemos hablar antes de que os marchéis?.**

B**: Claro, comeremos aquí.**

Q**: Bien, pues aquí estaré yo también**- respondía segundos antes de adentrarse en su habitación, seguida de Dana.

Brittany dudó.

Santana aun seguía en la ducha, pero su mente estaba puesta en Rachel y en hablar con ella, tal y como tenía previsto hacer ese día. Pero la petición de Quinn para mantener una charla, que ya sabía de que trataba con ella, abortaba su cita con Rachel para la hora de la comida. Era el momento de solucionar aquel contratiempo y no tuvo más remedio que entrar de nuevo en la ducha para excusarse con Santana, a la que volvía a mentir con la excusa de haber recibido la llamada de su compañero y que debía visitar en breve.

La latina lo aceptó sin ningún tipo de sospecha y Britt salía 30 minutos más tarde de aquél fortuito encuentro con Rachel, dispuesta a encontrársela de nuevo, pero ésta vez en un lugar más seguro.

Tres golpes en la puerta sacaron a la morena de su momento de relax sobre la cama.

Había regresado a su habitación del hotel, dispuesta a enclaustrarse durante todo el día, tratando de no tentar demasiado a la suerte y recordar cada momento que había vivido esa mañana, con aquel encuentro con Quinn.

Su mente apenas recordaba nada de la vestimenta de la chica, a pesar de haber estado observándola durante casi un minuto. Su mente solo le revivía los gestos que la rubia realizaba con su cabeza, dejándose guiar por los sonidos que la envolvían en la calle, como sus ojos se perdían en un punto fijo, como su mirada se mostraba distinta, ausente, sin vida.

Le dolía demasiado.

B**: ¡Rachel!-** exclamó desde el exterior, despertó la reacción en la morena y provocando que casi corriese hasta la entrada.

R: **Hola, ¿qué haces aquí ya?-**cuestionó al abrir la puerta.

Britt no dudó en colarse en el interior.

B: **¿Qué haces Rachel?, ¿quieres que Santana nos mate?-** increpó.

R: **¿Has venido sola?, ¿dónde está Quinn?-** ignoró la reprimenda.

B: **Escúchame Rachel, no es un juego, ¿lo entiendes?…puede que yo hiciese estas cosas cuando estábamos en el instituto, puede que yo no pensase las cosas, pero si Santana se entera que estás aquí y que yo te estoy cubriendo, me deja… ¿lo entiendes?, y no estoy dispuesta a que eso suceda.**

R: **Relájate, no se va a enterar.**

B**: ¿Ah no?, ¿y qué pasa si en vez de Dana es Santana quien baja con Quinn a la calle?, ¿o es ella en vez de yo?, de hecho Quinn estaba buscándola a ella, menos mal que estaba en la ducha, te habría descubierto y no me hago responsable de lo que te hubiera gritado.**

R**: Está bien, ¡ya lo sé!**- exclamó- **ya sé que me la he jugado pero ya está, ha sido un accidente, justo tropecé cuando ellas salían y…**

B: **Te dije que no anduvieras por aquí ésta mañana.**

R**: Fui a por café.**

B: **Y también has subido al piso.**

R: **Me lo pidió el Sr. Robinson, quería que viese el apartamento porque mañana se marcha y quiere tenerlo todo listo esta tarde, ¿qué quieres que haga?.**

B: **Está bien, pero ya está, no vuelvas a salir de aquí hasta que Santana y yo no estemos en la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **¿Cuándo os marcháis?.**

B: **Esta tarde, sobre las 5 salimos hacia los Ángeles, un amigo le va a hacer una sesión de fotos y vamos a aprovechar para pasar el fin de semana allí.**

R**: ¿Cuándo volvéis?-** cuestionó sentándose en la cama.

B**: El lunes por la mañana y préstame atención**- hizo una pausa- **el lunes por la noche, Santana va a dar un mini concierto en el Brooklyn, van a venir muchos amigos de ellas, tanto de Quinn como de San y estoy segura de que alguno de esos amigos si te puede reconocer, así que por favor, ese día ni se te ocurra acercarte por allí, ¿entendido?.**

R: **Ok-** respondía sin apenas convicción.

B: **El martes nos marchamos, como ya sabes, San va a estar con una gira de promoción y estaremos casi dos meses viajando, eso sí, es probable que vengamos cuando estemos cerca de la ciudad.**

R: **Tú me avisas cuando eso suceda, ¿no?.**

B: **Sí**

R: **Ok...-**hizo una pequeña pausa**- me estabais buscando ¿verdad?-** preguntó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

B: **¿Tú que crees?.**

R: **Me reconoció, me llamó Rachel en cuanto me disculpé.**

B: **¿Qué esperabas?.**

R**: No lo sé, creía que ya se había olvidado de mí, pero no…aun recuerda mi voz y la ha reconocido con una simple palabra.**

B: **Es Quinn, es inteligente y…**

R: **¿Y qué?, ¿crees que me echa de menos?.**

B: **Por supuesto, claro que te echa de menos, pero eso no significa que quiera hablar contigo.**

R**: Lo sé, pero voy a hacer lo posible porque así sea, no pienso marcharme de ésta ciudad sin su perdón y…**

B: **¿Y qué?**

R: **Nada…cosas mías.**

B: **Ok, no tengo mucho más tiempo para perder, Santana me está esperando para hacer unas compras y he quedado con Quinn para comer** **antes de irnos, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no salgas de aquí sin avisarme antes o mejor dicho, no salgas de aquí, ¿ok?.**

R: **Britt, tú antes no eras así, ¿dónde está la Brittany que no pensaba?-** cuestionó divertida.

B: **Sigo siendo yo, pero no me gusta mentir y lo estoy haciendo a quien más quiero, así que por favor, no hagas que esto acabe mal- **se mostró seria.

Lo entendía. Rachel veía la preocupación de la chica y se compadecía.

Brittany había aceptado ayudarle. Era ella quien le había estado pasando información de Quinn durante aquellos años, era ella la que le indicó el lugar exacto dónde vivía la rubia, cuando decidió abandonar Nueva York, huyendo de ella y de todo el daño que se habían hecho. Era ella quien le enviaba fotos, quien le pasó su numero de teléfono y quien le llamaba para indicarle cuando Quinn había aprobado exámenes, cuando terminó la carrera, cuando comenzó a trabajar, le hablaba de las conquistas de la rubia en aquella ciudad y como volvían a romperle el corazón. Era ella quien le ayudó a mantener viva la esperanza de volver a reunirse con Quinn y no podía fallarle en aquel instante.

No podía perjudicar más su situación y lo iba a hacer bien.

R: **No te preocupes Britt, prometo hacer las cosas bien**- se acercó a la chica.

B: **Eso espero, será mejor que me marche**- se despedía.

R: **Ok, pásalo bien con Santana, te aviso si sucede algo.**

B: **Cuídate Berry.**

R: **Tú también**- sonreía cómplice.

B: **Por cierto**- se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella- **como eres nueva en San Francisco, supongo que no lo sabes pero, ten cuidado con los demonios, los hay por todos lados**- espetó completamente seria.

Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tras escuchar la advertencia y supo que aquella sí era la Brittany de siempre.

R: **Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado…sé donde viven Piper, Phoebe y Paige, si necesito ayuda…las llamo**- sonreía divertida.

B: **Bien, mejor así…ciao Berry.**

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como la rubia abandonaba la habitación y se dejaba caer sobre la cama, pero algo se apoderaba de ella. Eran demasiadas las emociones que había revivido en apenas 48 horas y su mente, ya comenzaba a imaginar y recordar sucesos del pasado, como los últimos minutos en los que mantuvo contacto con Quinn cara a cara, hacía ya 3 años.

**#Flashback**

R**: ¿Quinn?...¡Quinn espera!.**

Q: **¿Qué haces aquí?.**

R: **Si piensas que voy quedarme sentada viendo como te marchas sin querer escucharme, estás equivocada.**

Q: **Lo siento, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, mi avión está a punto de salir, así que déjame en paz.**

La terminal del aeropuerto neoyorquino era un ir y venir de pasajeros que con sus maletas, cruzaban a toda velocidad las enormes salas.

Quinn llegó a las 8 de la mañana y una hora y media después, ya estaba lista para embarcar.

Sus vacaciones de verano ya estaban planeadas. Santana y Brittany la esperaban impacientes en San Francisco, pero aquél descubrimiento de Rachel con su propio novio, adelantó los acontecimientos.

R: **Me da igual, no voy a dejar que te marches sin saber por qué lo hice**- le sostuvo la mano.

Q: **Suéltame Rachel, eres una hipócrita, toda tu vida has estado tratando de destrozarme y por fin lo has conseguido.**

R: **No Quinn, lo hice por ti, porque no me creías cuando te decía que ese chico era un mujeriego, que te estaba engañando.**

Q: **¡Contigo!, maldita mentirosa, te estabas acostando con mi novio.**

R: **No, te lo juro, ni siquiera llegué a eso, Quinn tienes que creerme**- suplicaba- **yo, yo no quiero que sufras y ese chico te iba a hacer sufrir**.

Q**: Vete al infierno Rachel**- espetó tirando de su mano con brusquedad- **se acabó, no existes para mí, ¿me oyes?.**

R: **No Quinn, por favor te lo suplico, no me hagas esto**- las lágrimas caían sin control alguno por las mejillas de la morena.

Q**: No me sirven tus lágrimas, ni tus súplicas, me has roto Rachel, me has roto el corazón y no puedo más-** se lamentaba con la voz quebrada- **no puedo perdonarte esto.**

R: **Quinn por favor**- se abalanzó sobre la chica, abrazándola con fuerza, como si fuese su única y última opción para retenerla.

Q: **Basta Rachel**- la separó con soltura- **no quiero volver a verte.**

**#FlashbackOFF.**

Las lágrimas casi volvían a aparecer en Rachel mientras recordaba aquél último encuentro y cómo aquellas palabras, como si de una trágica premonición, se habían hecho real.

Quinn no la había vuelto a ver y no sabía si algún día, podría volver a hacerlo.

Pero no podía dejarse caer por la pena. Habían pasado 3 años y todo era distinto, ella era distinta, su perspectiva de vida cambió y ahora todo giraba en torno a un solo objetivo: ser feliz y para ello, tenía que hacerlo bien.

Todas aquellas emociones que habían inundado a la morena durante aquellos minutos, casi se esfumaban tras aquella charla con Brittany y su particular sentido de la realidad.

Le iba a hacer caso. No podía fallarle y si para ello tenía que pasar todo el día encerrada en aquella habitación lo haría, al menos hasta la hora en la que tenía que ir a firmar el contrato de alquiler de su nueva casa, pero aquello estaba estipulado para mucho más tarde, cuando ni Santana ni Britt estuviesen en la ciudad, dejando a un lado el peligro constante que suponía la latina para su plan.

Sin embargo, sí había alguien que esperaba impaciente saber de aquella primera aventura y no dudó en marcar el número de teléfono.

K: **Si me llamas para decirme que has conocido a un camarero guapísimo, ahórratelo-** la respuesta de Kurt tras el auricular volvía a provocar una sonrisa en la morena, que adoptaba la postura que minutos antes había tenido sobre la cama.

R: **La he visto**- respondía ignorando la petición del chico.

K: **¿Qué?, ¿ya?...¿cómo está?, ¿te ha descubierto?.**

R: **Hey…hey para, las preguntas de una en una.**

K: **Ok, ¿Cómo ha sido?.**

R: **He tenido un pequeño contratiempo con su compañera de piso y zas, ella estaba a su lado.**

K: **¿Has hablado con ella?.**

R: **Solo me he disculpado por el contratiempo, pero ella me ha reconocido.**

K: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Sí, sabia que era yo, pero por suerte la chica con la que iba ya me conocía como Rebecca y bueno, entre las dos la hemos convencido, pero ha sido extraño, jamás pensé que fuese a reconocerme por la voz tan fácilmente.**

K: **Rachel, ¿te has oído hablar?, tu voz no es muy común ni pasa desapercibida.**

R: **Lo sé, pero han pasado tres años Kurt, es extraño que me recuerde por la voz con apenas un lo siento.**

K: **¿Y como está?.**

R: **Extraña, sus ojos no son los mismos**- espetó apenada- **se me partió el alma al verla así.**

K: **Ya sabías lo que te ibas a encontrar, pero yo te pregunto por lo demás.**

R**: ¿Pues como va a estar?, guapísima como siempre, tiene…tiene el pelo más largo que la última vez que Britt nos enseñó fotos y no me he fijado mucho en su ropa, pero creo que se ha adaptado mucho a ese estilo tan típico de San Francisco de los años 60.**

K:** ¿Es hippy?.**- preguntó divertido.

R:** Eso parece, pero es lo que menos me importa, lo único de lo que he sido consciente es que seguía siendo ella a pesar de su mirada, no sé, sus gestos, sus movimientos…**

K:** Sigue teniendo el imán Fabray, vas a tener que tener cuidado, ya sabes lo que atrae- **espetó

R: **Lo sé y te juro que no sé como he podido contenerme, porque solo deseaba abrazarla.**

K: **Pues a menos que quieras que te descubra, será mejor que guardes las distancias.**

R: **Ya, además, le he prometido a Britt que no haría locura alguna, ya sabes como es San y no quiero que lo pague con ella.**

K: **Cierto, ¿y qué vas a hacer?, quiero decir, yo sé que tu idea es acercarte a ella, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo lo vas a conseguir si ella recuerda tu voz.**

R: **No lo sé, pero pienso hacerlo, me voy a ganar su confianza sea como sea…**

K: **Rachel, estás completamente loca.**

R: **Lo sé Kurt, sé que estoy loca y que todo esto puede terminar peor de lo que imagino, pero tengo que hacerlo, ha llegado el momento y no puedo permitirme el lujo de estar más tiempo separada de ella.**

K:**Sabes que eso tiene un nombre, ¿no?.**

R: **Supongo…**

K**: ¿Supones?**

R: **Kurt, si me vas a decir que estoy absolutamente obsesionada con Quinn, no te lo voy a negar, pero te aseguro que es una obsesión sana.**

K: **Una obsesión sana que te ha hecho preparar la maleta en cuanto has terminado la carrera y marcharte a una ciudad desconocida por tiempo indefinido y con la probabilidad de salir mal parada, no lo llamaría obsesión sana precisamente.**

R**: ¿Ah no?, ¿entonces?, ¿cómo lo llamas?.**

K: **Amor.**


	5. Prometo ser buena

Prometo ser buena.

D: **¿De verdad que no prefieres venirte conmigo?, no quiero que te quedes sola.**

Q: **He quedado con Britt y San para comer aquí, no te preocupes, deben de estar por llegar.**

Quinn se desprendía de su chaqueta tras llegar de nuevo al apartamento, acompañada de Dana que apenas detenía sus movimientos.

D**: Ok, yo me voy porque tengo que empezar a escanear estos estúpidos libros**- espetaba al tiempo que cogía la caja que aquella misma mañana había dejado en mitad del salón.

Q: **No te preocupes, termina eso cuanto antes, es lo mejor.**

D: **Dios, me quiero morir**- se quejaba**- bueno, si necesitas algo me llamas, estaré en el estudio de Samuel y no tardo en venir, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Dana, no es la primera vez que me quedo sola y ya te he dicho que las chicas deben estar por llegar, no seas pesada y márchate, cuanto antes empieces, antes acabas.**

D**: Va…va…pero no me eches de mi casa**- respondía divertida al tiempo que dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la rubia- **cuídate.**

Q**: Tú también.**

El seco golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, fue la confirmación para Quinn de que estaba a solas en la casa.

Por fin, pensó al tiempo que se acercaba el móvil a la boca.

Q**: Hora.**

**-Son las 12:23 pm-**

La voz automática de su móvil respondía con exactitud a la petición de la rubia, que caminaba hacia su habitación, dispuesta a relajarse un rato antes de la llegada de sus dos amigas.

La impaciencia comenzaba a aparecer en su cuerpo.

Aquella confesión de Britt dejando claro que había visto a Rachel, hacía dos meses escasos, le sorprendió demasiado. No tenía constancia de tal encuentro, de hecho, ninguna de las tres había vuelto a ver a la morena desde hacia casi 3 años, al menos eso era lo que creía hasta Britt le sacó aquella duda acerca del físico de la chica.

¿Cómo y dónde estaría?.

Aquella pregunta estuvo rondando por su mente durante toda la mañana, después de escuchar la voz de aquella chica.

Rebecca. Apenas había escuchado un par de palabras en mitad de la calle y estaba tan convencida de saber que era ella, que comenzó a lamentarse.

Ya casi había logrado no pensar en ella, ni siquiera aparecía en sus recuerdos. La había apartado completamente de su vida tras aquel doloroso e imperdonable descubrimiento, que tanto daño le hizo.

Fueron muchas las veces que Rachel intentó ponerse en contacto con ella y todas y cada una de esas veces, recibió un no por su parte.

El dolor que sintió aquellos días, fue transformándose en un orgullo que nunca logró vencer. Habían pasado muchas noches pensando en llamarla, en acabar con aquel suplicio, pero no pudo hacerlo, no conseguía superar esa rabia que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que recordaba la escena, como la descubrió con su chico, con el chico con el que incluso llegó a plantearse la opción de casarse.

Sabía que Rachel tuvo algo con Finn cuando ella aún era su novia, pero por aquél entonces eran adolescentes, eran crías y no podía darle esa importancia, sin embargo aquello fue grave.

Jacob apareció en su vida apenas dos meses después de llegar a New Heaven y pronto se convirtió en alguien especial.

Aquel amor secreto que llegó a sentir por la morena durante aquel mágico verano, fue convirtiéndose en una verdadera amistad durante el curso.

El fatídico curso en el que a punto estuvo de perder la vida por culpa del accidente de tráfico que la dejó postrada en una silla de ruedas durante casi 4 meses. Fue el principio de lo que iba a ser una nueva vida.

Nueva York la recibió con los brazos abiertos, a ella y a Rachel, a la que veía cada fin de semana desde que ambas se instalaron en la ciudad, sin contar con las llamadas de teléfono o las largas charlas a través de webcam .

Se habían unido más que nunca, se habían convertido en las mejores amigas, cuidando la una de la otra, hasta que apareció Jacob.

Quizás el desconcierto de aquellos sentimientos hacia Rachel, le hizo aceptar la propuesta del chico para conocerse mejor y fue todo un acierto.

Su mente dejó de pensar en Rachel como algo más que una de sus mejores amigas y supo que había logrado lo que tanto deseaba. Enamorarse de un chico y tener a Rachel a su lado, tal y como la morena había hecho durante el curso.

Su amor por Finn la llevó incluso a intentar llevar a cabo aquella desastrosa boda que nunca se terminó de concretar. La partida hacia Nueva York de la morena, supuso un mazazo en su relación con Finn, que decidió romper con ella el mismo día en el que comenzaba su viaje.

Pero la relación de ambos, no terminó del todo.

Hablaban, se veían por cam y Rachel seguía sintiéndolo como su chico, a pesar de no serlo.

Ese fue uno de los hechos que empujó a Quinn a dejarse llevar por la sonrisa y los azules ojos de Jacob.

Pero Rachel no aceptó aquello de la misma forma.

Aquel chico, a pesar de su agradable físico y las buenas formas con las que trataba a Quinn, no le ofrecía confianza alguna e iba perdiéndola por completo cuanto más se afianzaba la relación con la rubia.

Quinn no lograba comprender que Rachel no le apoyase de la misma forma que ella la había apoyado con Finn, tragándose su orgullo y sus sentimientos.

Casi dos años de relación con Jacob tuvieron que pasar para que Quinn descubriese el verdadero motivo por el que Rachel no aceptaba aquella relación y lo descubrió de la peor manera posible.

Le dolió descubrir a su chico mintiéndole, pero el verdadero dolor, el que su corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos, fue obra de Rachel.

Verla en aquella situación, descubrir que era ella la chica por la que había comenzado a sospechar de la fidelidad de su chico, fue el peor golpe que pudo recibir y lo que le hizo cambiar por completo de vida, a pesar de que ella lo negase.

Nunca le dio una oportunidad para explicarle, porque no creía que aquello mereciese explicación alguna.

Era una de sus mejores amigas, alguien por quien había sentido cosas importantes, solo equiparables al amor y le mintió, le engañó con el único chico con el que realmente se había replanteado vivir su vida.

Trasladar su expediente académico hasta San Francisco tras la finalización de aquel curso, no fue problema alguno para la rubia, que tras encontrarse con Santana, decidió abandonar la ciudad de los rascacielos y seguir con sus proyectos en la costa este, lejos de Lima, lejos de Nueva York y por ende, lejos de Rachel.

Santana se convirtió en su gran apoyo y su mayor diario secreto.

Sólo ella sabía lo que había sucedido y desde aquel instante, se convirtió en esa hermana mayor que tanto echaba de menos y que tan poco le apoyaba en su vida real.

Se protegían mutuamente y ninguna llevaba a cabo ningún plan sin el consentimiento de la otra. Eran un equipo.

Ahora, mientras estaba tumbada en su cama y recordaba todo lo que había vivido durante aquellos 3 años, volvía a pensar en Rachel.

La voz de aquella chica había desactivado su mente y en aquel instante en el que solo veía oscuridad y algún que otro destello, conseguía que volviese a recordar a la morena, volvía a ver cómo era, cómo hablaba, cómo cantaba o gesticulaba, cómo sonreía y se disgustaba.

Era excesivo, pero su corazón no se había recuperado y pensaba que jamás lo iba a hacer, sin embargo, la duda, la confusión producida por su nueva vecina, le hizo actuar como nunca lo había imaginado.

Su teléfono seguía teniendo la clave y entre la soledad de su habitación y la inminente curiosidad que le abordaba, no podía detenerse ante lo que iba a hacer.

Rachel no había cumplido su promesa de permanecer encerrada en la habitación hasta nueva orden de Britt, pero tampoco la rompió del todo.

Un pequeño salón de belleza en el interior del majestuoso hotel, le proporcionó la libertad que necesitaba y que adquirió realizando algo que jamás pensó hacer.

Brittany lo dejó claro. Cualquiera de los amigos de la rubia podría reconocerla en cualquier momento, solo era cuestión de suerte el que eso sucediera y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse de ese modo si podía evitar algo.

Quizás no podía cambiar su rostro, pero si podía hacer algo con su pelo, con su ropa.

Verse en el espejo fue duro. Su melena, su larga y longeva melena había desaparecido por completo, quedando solo un tercio de ella. Su pelo apenas conseguía posarse sobre sus hombros y sentía que Rachel Berry se había esfumado por completo y ahora sí, aquella chica era Rebecca Green.

No pudo evitarlo. Varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación y era consciente de lo que había hecho. Quizás era solo pelo, pero suponía un cambio, un paso adelante que demostraba lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por recuperar todo lo que había perdido y que tanto echaba de menos.

Ya lo consiguió una vez, podía volverlo a hacer.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en el interior del bolso y con desgana, se desplazó hacia él, que permanecía sobre la cama de la habitación.

Numero oculto.

Se extrañó, pero no dudó en aceptar la llamada. Dedicar su vida al teatro conllevaba tener que aceptar aquellas extrañas llamadas, deseosa de que fuese alguna interesante oferta o representante interesado en ella.

R: **Dígame**.- respondió dejándose caer sobre la cama.

El silencio tras el auricular la puso en alerta.

R**: ¿Hola?-** volvía a hablar, asegurándose de que la llamada seguía activa.

De nuevo el silencio, pero ésta vez acompañado de un extraño sonido que pudo asemejar a algún tipo de suspiro.

R: **¿Hay alguien?-** volvía a cuestionar.

Ruido. Un pequeño ruido se dejó escuchar y Rachel supo que quien fuese, estaba decidiendo si hablar o no hablar.

R: **Ok, si no vas a hablar, voy a colgar la llamada**- espetó con suavidad.

La absurda idea de imaginar que tras esa llamada estaba Quinn, comenzó a invadirla.

Ella había hecho eso mismo miles de veces. Llamaba con número oculto y esperaba a que la rubia aceptase la llamada para simplemente escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien.

Las primeras veces, hablaba, trataba de solucionar aquel problema con ella pero ésta terminaba la llamada rápidamente. Tuvieron que pasar meses para conformarse solo con llamarla y escuchar varios segundos su voz.

Ahora, eso mismo parecía sucederle a ella.

R: **Quien quiera que seas, ojala tengas un buen día**- espetó con la esperanza de recibir respuesta alguna.

Quinn sonrió. Quería hablar pero no podía, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, sin embargo, aquella contestación de la morena, le consiguió hacer sonreír. Algo que no había hecho pensando en ella desde hacia años.

R: **¿Lo tendrás?, yo seré feliz si tienes un buen día.**

El tono de llamada daba por finalizada la extraña conversación.

Quinn no lo soportó más y terminó por acabar con aquella idea. Había conseguido su objetivo; volver a escuchar la voz de la morena para compararla con la de aquella chica, Rebecca y así ser consciente si el parecido era abrumador o simplemente se estaba volviendo loca.

Rachel miraba el teléfono.

Una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella. Tenía el palpito de que aquel suspiro provenía de Quinn, o quizás su deseo era tan grande que quería hacerlo real. Si era ella, evidentemente algo sucedía y temía porque aquel fortuito encuentro hubiese despertado demasiado la curiosidad en la rubia y ahora pretendiese conocer su paradero.

No sabía que hacer ni cómo hacerlo, quizás seguir con el plan era lo único, pero no lo más sensato. Solo había algo que en ese instante tenía claro; su móvil debería permanecer en silencio en todo momento. Si aquella llamada se produjese en un lugar más cercano a Quinn, ésta podría descubrir todo.

R: **Relájate Rachel**- susurró tratando de calmar su estado- **relájate.**

Quinn repetía la misma escena que la morena, pero en su habitación.

Había soltado su móvil encima de la cama, tratando de perder todo contacto con él mientras recapacitaba por lo que acababa de hacer y por qué lo había hecho.

Aquella voz, era la misma, era Rachel y Rebecca se le parecía mucho, demasiado para no volverse loca.

¿Sería su doble?, ¿existe otra chica con la misma voz que Rachel?, ¿cantará igual?. Las dudas, la curiosidad comenzaba a bombardear su mente y solo el sonido de la puerta principal la sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

Brittany y Santana aparecían en el piso.

S**: ¡¿Hola?**- exclamaba tratando de averiguar si había alguien en el interior.

Quinn ni siquiera respondió. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a encontrarse con las chicas.

S: **Hey, ¿Qué haces ahí?, pensé que aun estarías con Dana.**

Q: **Quedé con Britt para comer aquí.**

B: **Necesito ir al baño, necesito ir al baño**- la rubia dejó caer las bolsas que cargaba y se metió directamente en el baño.

S**: Ya, me lo ha dicho-** ignoró a su chica- **hemos traído comida, así nos ahorramos tener que cocinar.**

Q**: Ok.**

S**: ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Q: **Mas o menos.**

S: **¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué te pasa?-** preguntó preocupada.

Q: **Creo que me estoy volviendo loca**- respondía esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

B: **¿Por?, ¿qué te pasa Quinny?-** la rubia salía del baño, aun con los botones de su pantalón desabrochados.

Q: **Tú lo sabes.**

B**: ¿Yo lo sé?**

S: ¿**Qué sabes tú?.**

B: **No sé, ¿qué se yo Quinn?.**

Q**: La vecina nueva.**

S: **¿Qué pasa con la vecina nueva?.**

Q**: Es interesante, esta mañana tuvimos un pequeño incidente con ella.**

S: **¿Tú? -** miró a Britt.

B: **No, fue con Dana, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Ajam…**

S: **¿Y qué pasó?,** **¿es estúpida?**

Q**: Para nada, de hecho me resultó demasiado familiar.**

S**: ¿Por?, ¿la conoces?.**

Q**: No lo sé, según Britt, no la conozco, pero mis sentidos dicen que sí.**

B: **No sé si la conocerás, pero desde luego, no es quien piensas que es.**

S: **¿Quién es?, ¿quién crees que es?**- preguntaba completamente confundida.

Q: **Britt-** ignoró a Santana- **¿cómo es?, ¿puedes describírmela?.**

B**: Eh…pues no sé, una chica normal.**

Q: **¿Es morena?.**

B**: Sí.**

Q: **¿Y qué más?, ¿ojos oscuros?, ¿bajita?...**

B: **No sé Quinn, es una chica linda, normal…no sé.**

S: **¿Alguien me explica que está sucediendo aquí?-** interrumpía completamente malhumorada.

Q: **Nada, solo quiero saber como es la vecina nueva.**

S: **¿Y por qué tanto interés?, ¿vas a salir del armario con ella?.**

Q: **¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa estúpida broma?-** le recriminó.

S**: Cuando tú dejes de esconderte, pero eso no es importante ahora, vamos, explicadme ¿qué sucede con esa chica?.**

Q: **Quiero saber como es.**

B: **Ya te he dicho que es una chica normal, no puedo decirte mucho más, solo la vi en el rellano con el Sr. Robinson**- se excusaba.

Q: **Ok.**

S: **Estáis rarísimas, ¿Lo sabéis?.**

Q**: No, no estamos raras, solo pregunto por la nueva vecina igual que ahora le voy a preguntar por otra persona.**

S**: ¿Por quien?**

Q: **Rachel.**

Las miradas entre Santana y Brittany se produjeron a una velocidad endiablada mientras Quinn tomaba asiento junto a la mesa.

S: **¿Qué pasa con Berry?**- cuestionó extrañada.

Q: **No lo sé, que te lo diga Britt.**

B: **¿Yo?, ¿Qué quieres que te diga yo de Rachel?.**

Q: **¿No la has visto hace poco?.**

B: **Sí.**

S: **¿Si?-** preguntó confundida- **¿has visto a Rachel?.**

B: **Ajam.**

S: **¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?.**

B: **Hace dos meses, cuando fui con Ronnie a Nueva York.**

S: **¿No se supone que solo habías visto a Kurt y a Tina?.**

B: **También estaba Rachel.**

Q: **¿Le dijiste algo de esto?.-** preguntó sin apenas moverse señalando hacia sus ojos.

Santana había tomado la misma postura que Quinn, junto a la mesa, cuestionando los movimientos de Britt, que era la única que preparaba la mesa.

B: **No, fue hace dos meses, justo antes de que te sucediera eso**- respondía.

S: **¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?.**

B: **Porque sabía que te ibas a poner así**- espetó- **además, ¿desde cuando está mal ver a una amiga?.**

S**: Esa no es nuestra amiga.**

B: **No te equivoques, no es tú amiga, pero si lo es mía.**

S: **Lo que me faltaba por oír, ¿ahora la defiendes?, mira lo que le hizo a Quinn.**

B**: ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de eso?, es asunto de ellas, Rachel siempre se portó bien conmigo y no voy a cambiar mi relación con ella.**

S: **¿Relación?, ¿sigues viéndola?.**

B: **No, ¿quieres dejar de recriminarme cosas?.**

Q**: ¿Podéis dejar de pelear?-** interrumpió Quinn.

S: **No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.**

Q: **Basta San**- espetó malhumorada- **no quiero que Britt me dé explicaciones, solo quiero saber como estaba.**

Ambas se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Quinn.

S**: ¿Quieres saber como está?.**

Q: **Sí-** respondía cortante- **Britt, ¿puedes sentarte?**

B: **Claro-** respondía al tiempo que dejaba varios platos en la mesa mientras Santana sacaba la comida que habían comprado.

Q: **¿Cómo estaba?.**

B: **Bien, bueno…ya sabes, con sus cosas del teatro y demás.**

Q: **¿Se ha graduado?.**

B: **Sí, cuando hablé con ella estaba haciendo unas pruebas para entrar en una compañía de teatro, no sé como le habrá ido.**

Q: **¿Y qué mas?.**

B**: ¿Qué mas?.**

Q: **Sí, como estaba ella, físicamente…personalmente.**

Brittany lanzó una mirada hacia Santana que tampoco entendía muy bien por qué ahora se interesaba en eso.

B: **Pues como siempre, no sé…**

Q: **¿Sigue allí?, ¿vive con Jennifer?.**

B**: Eh, si…claro.**

Q: **¿Y está con alguien?, ¿algún chico?.**

S: **Quinn, ¿a qué viene eso?.**

Q: **¿Quieres dejarme que me interese por lo que yo quiera?**- sonó molesta.

S: **Haz lo que quieras**- respondía malhumorada.

Q**: Britt, ¿me contestas?.**

B: **No Quinn, no está con nadie, al menos cuando yo la vi.**

Q**: Ok, ¿tienes su teléfono?.**

B: **¿Cómo?.**

Santana lanzó una mirada hacia su chica, tratando de averiguar que pretendía Quinn.

B: **¿Quieres hacer las paces con ella?.-** preguntó confusa.

Q: **No, quiero saber si lo tienes, ¿lo tienes?.**

B: **Sí, claro que lo tengo.**

S: **Bien Santana,- **se habló a si misma**- tú sigue siendo la última en enterarte de todo.-** se lamentó

B: **¿Para qué lo quieres?.**

Q: **¿No te preguntó por mí?.**

B: **Claro, claro que me preguntó por ti, ella se preocupa, aunque no lo creas.**

Q**: Ok, pues coge el teléfono y la llamas.**

S: **¿¡Qué!-** exclamó sorprendida ante la incrédula mirada de Brittany.

Q**: Quiero que la llames y le preguntes como está.**

B: **¿Por qué?, no voy a molestarla.**

Q: **Es tu amiga, ¿no?, pues llámala, vamos, llámala ahora mismo, quiero escuchar su voz.**

S: **Quinn, ¿me explicas qué diablos te pasa?, ¿ por qué quieres llamarla ahora?, ¿por qué quieres hablar con ella?.**

Q: **No voy a hablar con ella, va a hablar Britt y va a poner el manos libres, vamos Britt-**hizo una pausa**- hazlo.**

B: **No, no voy a hacerlo.**

Q: **¿Por?.**

B: **Quinn, no voy a molestar a Rachel solo porque a ti te apetezca ahora escuchar su voz.**

Q**: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no puedes hacerme ese favor?, en Nueva York son las 5 de la tarde, no tienes excusa de molestarla.**

B**: No me refiero a eso, digo que es absurdo que la llame ahora.**

Q**: Llámala, si lo haces, hablo con ella.**

S: **¿Qué?.**

Britt y Santana volvían a mirarse completamente sorprendidas.

Q: **¡Quiero hablar con ella, quiero saber como esta, ¿tan difícil es de entender?-** se exaltó completamente nerviosa.

B: **Quinn, si quieres hablar con ella, no tengo problemas en llamarla y pasarla contigo, pero no quiero problemas, ¿me oyes?.**

Q: **Llámala y pon el manos libres, por favor**- suplicaba.

Sabía lo que hacía.

No terminaba de creer a Brittany con que aquella chica, Rebecca, no era Rachel. Algo le decía que sí era ella y si Britt la estaba cubriendo, iba a averiguarlo en aquel instante.

Una llamada con el numero de la chica y el manos libres activado, podría darle alguna respuesta según el tipo de contestación que tuviese la morena a aquella llamada, evidentemente, no pensaba hablar con ella, solo quería saber si Britt le mentía o no.

B: **¿Estás segura?.**

S: **Quinn, ¿qué diablos piensas?,¿ya no recuerdas lo que esa imbécil te hizo?.**

Q**: Es asunto mio-** fue directa- **Britt por favor, llámale.**

B: **Ok…déjame que coja mi móvil**- se excusó para levantarse de la mesa y buscar directamente en su bolso.

Fue torpe, quiso tardar todo el tiempo posible en encontrar el móvil en el interior del bolso, sin llamar la atención de Santana y menos aún de Quinn. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a resultar aquello y de cómo iba a reaccionar Rachel.

Probablemente con algo que hiciese descubrir todo ante Santana y Quinn, pero debía hacerlo si no quería seguir levantando sospechas. Con algo de suerte, igual Rachel no se enteraba de aquella llamada.

Q: **¿Lo tienes ya?- **cuestionó al comprobar la tardanza de la chica.

B: **Sí-** respondía al tiempo que regresaba a la mesa, ante la atónita mirada de Santana.

S: **Te lo advierto Quinn, si sales mal parada de esto, no vengas pidiendo consuelo.**

Q: **Sé lo que hago**- respondía completamente seria- **vamos Britt, llámala.**

B: **Ok-** contestaba al tiempo que buscaba en la agenda del teléfono- **aquí está, Berry.**

Q: **Manos libres, por favor**- sugirió segundos antes de que Brittany pulsara la tecla de llamada y comenzasen a sonar los tonos.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

R: **Sí, dígame…**

B: **Eh…Rachel, ¿Rachel eres tú?, soy Britt…Britt- Britt, ¿te acuerdas de mi?.**

La morena se sorprendía. Britt se encargó de ocultar el número de teléfono en aquella llamada con la intención de provocar un poco de desconcierto en la morena, que no iba a responder de manera tan familiar, no como si supiera desde un principio quien la llamaba.

Rachel sabía que algo sucedía. Aquel saludo de la chica resultaba extraño y más aún si ocultaba su número.

R: **Eh, ¿Britt?.**

B**: Brittany , estuvimos viéndonos hace dos meses.**

Aclarado. Aquella respuesta la ponía completamente en alerta y Rachel sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas y algo sucedía.

R: **Ah…Britt, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo estás?-** actuó.

Y lo hizo tan bien que Quinn comenzó a dudar por completo de su intuición.

B**: Bien Rachel, muy bien…te llamaba para saber como estabas.**

R: **Oh, pues muy bien Britt, ya sabes, con mis cosas…el teatro, audiciones…ya sabes como funciona esto.**

B: **Claro, claro ¿y sigues en Nueva York?.**

R: **Eh…sí, si, por supuesto, ¿y tú?, ¿regresaste a Sacramento?, ¿cómo estás**?- fingía relajando por completo a Brittany

Empezaba a entenderlo. Aquella pregunta acerca de su estadía en Nueva York no le hacía más que confirmar que Quinn podría estar dudando de su palabra y creer que ella estaba en San Francisco.

B: **Muy bien Rachel, sí volví a California, pero no estoy ahora mismo en Sacramento, estoy en otro lugar y con una persona que quiere hablar contigo** - fue rápida.

Brittany acababa de pasar un mal trago que por suerte, salió bien, pero ahora no iba a dejar que ni Quinn ni Santana se librasen de tener que hablar con la morena y lo iban a hacer de forma distendida y amable.

Quinn se removió inquieta. No entraba dentro de sus planes que eso sucediera, de hecho, solo fue una excusa para convencer a Britt, pero ahora se veía atrapada.

R: **¿Ah sí?, ¿Quién?.**

Brittany dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, acercándolo más hacia el lado donde estaba Quinn y dio un pequeño golpe en su mano, incitándola a que hablase.

R: **¿Hola?-** preguntó al ver que nadie respondía.

Q: **Ho…hola Rachel-** reaccionó al fin.

La morena se sorprendía al escuchar la voz de Quinn.

R: **¿Quinn?, ¿eres tú?-** disimuló.

Q: **Sí, ¿cómo estás Rachel?- **trató de serenarse.

R: **Eh…eh bien, bien gracias**- respondía completamente confusa**- ¿y tú?,¿cómo estás?.**

Q: **Bien, eh…me, me ha dicho Britt que te has graduado.**

R: **Sí, si por suerte todo ha salido bien**- respondía emocionada.

Q: **Bien, me alegro Rachel, enhorabuena**.- fue honesta.

R: **Gracias Quinn, no…no sabes lo que significa que me digas esto.**

Q: **No…no, no te emociones, solo quería felicitarte y poco mas-** interrumpió tratando de no crear una mayor confusión en la morena.

Sus intenciones, no eran ni por asomo establecer ningún tipo de contacto con la chica, aquel saludo solo fue una escapatoria a la encerrona de Britt y que ella misma se había buscado por culpa de su desconfianza.

R: **O…ok**- respondía un tanto más seria- **de todas formas, gracias, muchas gracias Quinn.**

Q: **Adiós Rachel**- se despedía al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

Un nudo, un impresionante nudo se había formado en su garganta y no podía, no debía dejar que se convirtieran en lágrimas y que Santana y Britt fuesen testigos de ellas.

B: **Rachel.**

R: **Dime Britt…**

B: **San también está aquí, pero no sé si quiere hablarte.**

S: **No tengo nada que hablar con ella**- espetó cortante.

R: **Yo también te quiero San**- susurró la morena tratando de no darle importancia a la respuesta de la latina.

Algo que provocó el malestar en la chica.

S**: Imbécil-** susurró.

B: **Bueno Rachel, gracias por atenderme…siento que haya sido tan breve pero ya ves como son éstas dos cabezotas, espero poder verte pronto.**

R: **Gracias por llamarme Britt, ya sabes…aquí tienes tu casa y no dudes en hacerlo cuando te apetezca, somos amigas.**

B**: Lo tendré en cuenta, cuídate.**

R: **Tú también, un beso para ti y…bueno, cuídate Quinn**- espetó con la esperanza de que la rubia aun estuviese escuchándola.

Y lo estaba, pero no junto a la mesa.

Quinn disimulaba, buscaba algo en el interior de la nevera con la única intención de ocultar su rostro completamente emocionado.

No respondió a aquella despedida, no podía, no quería, pero no supuso nada malo para Rachel, que tras colgar la llamada, se sentaba en un pequeño sofá que adornaba la habitación, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en aquel instante y como había hablado con Quinn, minutos después de recibir aquella misteriosa llamada.

Era ella, no podía ser nadie más que ella y la emoción se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

**-Gracias por disimular. Santana está enfadada, yo estoy asustada y Quinn está feliz, aunque lo trata de disimular. . BESO.B-**

Aquel mensaje volvía a ponerla tensa, pero la relajación absoluta llegó tras leerlo con detenimiento.

**-Gracias a ti Britt, prometo ser buena. BESO. R.-**


	6. Cheesecake

Capitulo 6

Cheesecake.

Q**: ¿Dana?, ¿estás?-** la rubia salía de su habitación como cada mañana y esperaba la respuesta de alguien en el interior de la casa.

Normalmente era Santana quien respondía, pero aquél sábado, no estaba allí.

La pareja se había marchado a Los Ángeles para pasar el fin de semana y Quinn esperaba al menos tener la compañía de Dana, pero la chica no respondía

M: **Buenos días Quinn**- fue Michael que salía del baño tras ducharse.

Q: **Mmm, hola Mike, ¿aún estás aquí?.**

M: **Sí, empiezo mi turno más tarde, así que he podido dormir más y mejor**- respondía al tiempo que dejaba un beso en la cabeza de la rubia.

Q: **¿Quién era esa chica?-** preguntó tratando de sacarle información sobre la invitada que el día anterior sacó de quicio a Dana.

M: **¿Quién?-** preguntaba desde su habitación- **¿Lisa?.**

Q**: Ajam…**

M: **Una amiga, ¿por?.**

Quinn se esmeraba en intentar preparar su desayuno, aunque sabía que iba a ser algo complicado.

Q**: ¿Por qué lo haces Michael?.**

M: **¿Por qué hago qué?-** se asomaba a la puerta mientras terminaba de colocarse una camiseta.

Q: **Vamos Michael, desde que tú y Dana estáis peleados, no paras de traer chicas y cada día es una distinta.**

M**:¿Y?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no puedo pasármelo bien?.**

Q: **Sí, pero te conozco y mira por donde, estoy totalmente convencida de que lo haces por fastidiar a Dana.**

M**: No, no digas eso porque no es cierto, te recuerdo que es ella la que no quiere nada conmigo, no tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.**

Q: **Eres tú el que no quieres una relación seria.**

M: **Quinn, no estoy preparado para eso, no quiero tener una relación seria con Dana y encima vivir con ella.**

Q**: ¿Por?, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?.**

M: **No es miedo, pero si sale mal, ¿qué hacemos?, ¿me marcho yo de aquí?, porque apuesto a que ella no iba a soportar ser mi amiga si algo sale mal.**

Q**: ¿Pero por qué te pones en lo peor?, si empiezas una relación no puedes estar pensando en cuando se va a acabar.**

M**: Quinn**- se acercó a la rubia- **soy yo, soy Michael Brown y sabes que es complicado que algo en mi dure, no quiero hacerle daño a Dana, porque me importa, ¿lo entiendes?, y si acepto esa relación, voy a terminar haciéndole daño y no me lo voy a perdonar.**

Q: **Eres un desastre.**

M: **Lo sé, pero también es su culpa…podemos pasárnoslo bien y no quiere, podemos disfrutar del día a día y no quiere.**

Q**: Tú lo que quieres es dormir con ella y por la mañana no tener que dar explicaciones de nada.**

M: **Quinn, no intentes cambiarme, ¿ok?, soy honesto, soy claro, no podéis recriminarme nada, pero seria mentirle y hacerle creer algo que no va a suceder.**

Q: **Tienes razón.**

M**: ¿Ves?, si en el fondo soy perfecto.**

Q: **Bueno, perfecto…perfecto, un poco menos que perfecto**- bromeó.

El chico sonreía divertido tras escuchar el tono de voz de Quinn, que ya conseguía servirse una taza de café.

M: **Quinn, me tengo que marchar, ¿necesitas algo?.**

Q: **Eh…bueno, si me haces el favor de prepararme la tostadora, te lo agradecería, ya sabes que no hay manera de que me lleve bien con ella.**

M**: Eso está hecho-** espetó introduciéndose en la cocina.

Un par de minutos es lo que tardó en dejar listo el electrodoméstico.

M: **Ya está, tienes el pan colocado y la temperatura perfecta, en cuanto esté, saltará y listo, ¿ok?, la mermelada y el café están en la barra.**

Q: **Ok, gracias míster perfecto.**

M**: Mmm, no me lo digas dos veces que me vuelvo a enamorar de ti, ¿eh?-** respondía divertido.

Q**: No, no…mejor amigos, así que venga…ve a trabajar que tienes que mantener a tus amigas**- bromeaba.

M**: Eso no ha tenido gracia**- respondía tras volver a dejar un beso en la cabeza de Quinn y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Q: **Cuídate-** se despedía de forma divertida.

Q: **Tú también rubia**- exclamó al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Quinn prosiguió con su tarea de preparar el desayuno y conseguir sacar una taza para servirse el café era el siguiente paso, pero un golpe y el sonido que provocaba algo cayendo por las escaleras, le sorprendió.

Q**: ¿Michael?-** alzó la voz tratando de averiguar si era el chico el culpable de aquel estruendo.

No recibir respuesta fue lo peor y no dudó en abandonar la cocina, dispuesta a averiguar lo que había sucedido en el pasillo, no sin antes tropezar con el estúpido escalón que había antes de la entrada.

Q: **Mike, Mike ¿estás bien?-** cuestionaba abriendo la puerta de salida.

M**: Todo bien Quinn**- respondía el chico que ya se esmeraba en recoger cosas del suelo- **hemos tenido un pequeño accidente**- espetó divertido.

Q**: ¿Qué?-** preguntaba completamente confundida.

R: **Hola-** saludó Rachel.

La morena se quedó completamente quieta al ver aparecer a Quinn en el rellano.

Estaba a punto de entrar en su nuevo apartamento, cargada con varias bolsas y el bolso, cuando Michael abría la puerta y ésta terminaba asustándose, dejando caer las bolsas y el bolso que colgaba de una de sus manos. Un bolso que estaba abierto y que fue el culpable de aquel sonido que escuchó la rubia dentro de la casa.

Algunos objetos personales de la morena, habían rodado escaleras abajo y Michael se esmeraba en recogerlos, ayudándola a pasar aquel trago de la mejor forma posible.

Q: **¿Rac….Rebecca?-** recapacitó.

R: **Sí, hola…Quinn, ¿verdad?-** disimuló.

Q**: Eh…sí, Quinn.**

M: **Eh…Rebecca, creo que esto es todo**- interrumpió entregándole varias barras de labios, el móvil y un manojo de llaves.

R**: Oh…gracias, gracias Michael**- agradecía el gesto al tiempo que volvía a guardar las cosas en el bolso- **me he asustado, no sé por qué**- sonreía divertida. Sí, si lo sabia. A pesar de saber que Santana y Britt no estaban en la ciudad, seguía sintiéndose vulnerable en aquel edificio y cada vez que escuchaba abrir la puerta, su pulso se alteraba.

M**: Ya, ya lo he visto, estás bien ¿verdad?.**

R: **Sí, si claro, las demás bolsas no llevan nada que pueda romperse, así que todo bien.**

M**: Ok…eh, ¿te mudas ya?-** preguntó en presencia de Quinn, que completamente en silencio, esperaba la respuesta para seguir escuchando aquella voz.

R: **Eh si, ya, ya puedo instalarme y bueno, tengo que acomodar algunas cosas.**

M: **Perfecto, yo ahora mismo me tengo que marchar, pero si necesitas ayuda con algo, me lo dices y en cuanto vuelva, te echo una mano.**

R: **Gracias, gracias de veras, pero no es necesario…está, está todo controlado.**

Q: **No desaproveches la oportunidad**- interrumpió Quinn con algo de humor- **Mike es perfecto para mover muebles- s**onreía.

M**: Hey rubia, deja de reírte de mí**- amenazó.

Rachel sonreía. Encontrarse con Quinn aquella mañana, casi no entraba en sus planes, aunque sabía que podía suceder, pero no de aquella forma. Ahora agradecía el buen humor que parecía desprender la chica.

M: **Lo dicho, si necesitas algo, me avisas**- volvía a dirigirse a Rachel.

R**: Lo tendré en cuenta**- respondía agradecida.

M**: Ciao chicas**- se despedía justo al tiempo en el la puerta del ascensor se abría y se introducía en él.

Rachel volvía a intentar retomar las bolsas que permanecían en el suelo cuando lanzaba una mirada hacia Quinn, que no se había movido de la puerta y trataba de seguir el sonido que provocaba.

No conseguía acostumbrarse a ese movimiento, ese extraño movimiento de su cabeza guiándose por los ruidos que escuchaba y sus ojos permanentemente fijos en un punto.

R**: Menudo susto me ha dado**- rompía el silencio.

Q: **A mi si que me habíais asustado, pensé que se había caído él.**

R: **Vaya, lo siento.**

Q**: No tienes que sentir nada, apuesto a que Michael salió tan rápido que no lo esperabas.**

R: **Mas o menos…sí, estaba buscando las llaves y no me lo esperaba.**

Q: **Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte si vives aquí, no es el único que sale siempre corriendo de ésta casa.**

R: **¿Ah no?, vaya, ¿Y por qué esa manía?.**

Q: **Son vagos, siempre apuran al máximo las horas de sueño y llegan tarde a sus trabajos.**

R: **Mal entonces, hay que madrugar y ser puntual**- espetó con media sonrisa.

Q**: ¿Te gusta madrugar?-** preguntó curiosa.

R**: Eh…-**Rachel volvía a alzar la vista tras encontrar las llaves en su bolso. Aquella pregunta tenía una sencilla respuesta, pero era una respuesta demasiado Rachel Berry y no debía olvidar que Quinn la conocía a la perfección.- **eh…bueno, es lo que siempre dicen los padres, ¿no?, aunque ninguno lo llevemos a cabo**- disimuló.

Q: **Cierto, aunque te aseguro que si hay quien madruga.**

R**: Especie en extinción, supongo**- bromeaba.

Q: **Sin duda.**

Rachel sonreía.

Quinn mostraba una actitud amable, incluso cariñosa y le resultaba realmente sorprendente.

Conocía a la rubia, sabía de su gran corazón, de hecho, era una de las pocas personas que había descubierto a la verdadera Quinn Fabray, pero nunca se mostraba así con desconocidos y ella, en aquel instante, era una completa desconocida.

¿Tanto había cambiado con aquel accidente?.

Q: **Sé que no puedo servirte de mucha ayuda, pero si necesitas algo, solo tienes que avisarme, ¿ok?.**

R**: Ok-** reaccionó tras aquellos segundos de absoluto silencio- **si lo llego a saber, me habría mudado antes.**

Q: **¿Por?, no creo que sea la única que te haya ofrecido ayuda.**

R**: No, por eso mismo, todos tus compañeros se han ofrecido a echarme una mano si lo necesitaba, creo que es la primera vez que me sucede.**

Q: **¿Nunca has tenido vecinos?.**

R: **Eh sí, pero no tan amables como vosotros.**

Q**: ¿De dónde eres Rebecca?.**

Le costaba asimilarlo. Rachel tragaba saliva cada vez que alguien le llamaba por aquel nombre, pero que fuese Quinn quien lo hiciera, era más duro aún.

R**: Chicago.**

Q: **Vaya, ¿Chicago?, bonita ciudad.**

R**: ¿La conoces?-** disimuló.

Q**: Sí, estuve allí por una competición de coros y también he pasado algunas que otras semanas en verano.**

R**: Interesante, me alegro que veas con tan buenos ojos a mi ciudad.**

Q: **Guardo buenos recuerdos de…mmm, ¿a qué huele?-** cambió de tema.

Rachel lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir el olor que parecía detectar Quinn y que terminó por hacerla palidecer.

Q: **¡Oh dios…la tostadora!**- exclamó al tiempo que se revolvía rápidamente y se introducía en el apartamento ante la aturdida mirada de Rachel.

R: **¡Quinn!-** exclamó acercándose a la puerta, dudando si entrar o no en el interior.

Q**: Aww…mierda, mierda**- los lamentos de la rubia acabaron con la duda de Rachel que terminó accediendo a la casa y buscando a Quinn.

R: **Hey…¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estás bien?-** se asustó al ver como una ligera humareda salía de la tostadora y Quinn se removía nerviosa por la cocina.

Q**: Apágala por favor-** suplicó completamente descompuesta.

Rachel se adelantó rápidamente y logró desenchufar la tostadora, de la que sobresalían dos rebanadas de pan completamente carbonizadas.

R: **¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó observando como Quinn sostenía su mano izquierda alzada y trataba de orientarse- **hey…hey tranquila**- la detuvo- **¿estás bien?.**

Q: **Me…me he quemado**- se excusó mostrándole la palma de la mano.

R: **Déjame ver…**-se interesó por el estado de Quinn.

Una franja rojiza comenzaba a aparecer en la mano de la rubia, que aun temblaba.

R: **¿Te duele?.**

Q**: Un poco…**

R: **Ok, tranquilízate y ven**- la dirigió hacia el grifo, colocando la mano de la chica bajo un ligero chorro de agua fría que alivió el quemazón que ya comenzaba a sentir, pero no lo suficiente.

Q: **Duele…duele-** se quejó.

R: **Será mejor que vayamos al medico o algo, es probable que se levante la piel si no te lo curan-** explicó mientras sostenía la mano de la chicha entre las suyas.

Un leve movimiento de cabeza de Quinn hizo que la tensión del momento aumentara. Apenas fue un gesto, unos centímetros los que recorrió al girar su cabeza y encontrarse con el rostro de la morena.

Rachel quiso morir. La mirada de Quinn, aunque perdida, se clavó sobre la suya por un instante, por pura casualidad y la pena inundó a la morena, que jamás pensó volver a tener a Quinn tan cerca y que ésta no la reconociese.

Q: **Hay…hay un botiquín en el baño y hay una crema para quemaduras, voy…voy a por ella**.- susurró.

R: **No-** acertó a responder- **permíteme que yo vaya, tú mantén la mano bajo del agua, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok-** respondía volviendo a girar la cabeza- **está…está al fondo, justo al lado de la puerta principal.**

R: **Ok…no te muevas**- espetó al tiempo que se alejaba y lanzaba una mirada alrededor del salón, buscando la puerta que daba acceso al baño.

No tardó en encontrarla justo dónde Quinn le había indicado, al igual que tampoco tardó en encontrar el botiquín.

Quinn se lamentaba por momentos. A pesar de su voz, a pesar de esa extraña sensación familiar que le recordaba aquella chica, no dejaba de ser una completa desconocida que ahora estaba en su casa, en su baño y ella completamente indefensa. No tenía ni idea de cuales podrían ser las intenciones de aquella chica.

R: **La encontré**- Rachel prácticamente cruzaba todo el salón corriendo, dispuesta a ayudar a Quinn con aquel incidente.

Q**: Es un tubo amarillo, ¿verdad?.**

R: **Sí, si, es éste, conozco esta crema**- le informó colocándose a su lado- **vamos ven, deja que te seque la mano.**

Q: **¿Me la vas a poner?, no es necesario, ya…ya me la pongo yo.**

R: **No te preocupes, déjame que te ayude**- espetó con ternura.

Algo que volvía a sorprender a la rubia. Era imposible que la imagen de Rachel no apareciese por su mente cada vez que aquella chica hablaba y no solo por su voz, también la forma de expresarse, la delicadeza cuando hablaba con esa suavidad, con esa ternura que conseguía eliminar la desconfianza que tenía que tener por lógica.

R: **Vamos siéntate**- la obligó a que tomase asiento sobre uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isleta- **si te duele lo dices, ¿eh?-** espetó al tiempo que tomaba un trozo de papel y comenzaba a secar parte de la mano.

Q: **Tranquila, soy bastante aprensiva al dolor, me quejo demasiado**- respondió tratando de relajarse.

Si su forma de hablar se mostraba delicada, sus gestos para secar la mano de la rubia, no se alejaban mucho de aquella descripción.

Casi ni rozaba con el papel, dejaba suaves presiones sobre la palma de la mano, eliminando el resto de agua y preparándola concienzudamente para extender la pomada.

Q**: ¿Eres enfermera?-** cuestionó extrañada.

R: **No**- respondía con una leve sonrisa.

Q: **Pues lo parece.**

R: **En absoluto, bueno…voy, voy a poner la pomada, ¿ok?, lo dicho, si te duele me avisas.**

Q: **Hasta ahora no me has hecho daño, así que…**

Rachel casi ignoró la última respuesta y comenzó a untar la pomada sobre la zona afectada y volvía aquella suavidad de la morena, dejando leves roces casi imperceptibles sobre la quemadura.

Quinn apenas notaba un ligero pinchazo en su palma. Todos sus sentidos estaban situados en el reverso de su mano, donde Rachel posaba la suya para sostenerla.

Un impulso comenzó a rondar por su mente, invitándola a alzar la mano derecha y palpar su rostro. Era la única manera que tenía de averiguar que aquella chica no era su chica, no era Rachel.

Rachel era su chica, desde aquel verano que pasaron juntas en el Lago Hope. Seguía siéndolo y siempre lo iba a ser, aunque pasasen años alejadas, intentando olvidar el daño que le había hecho, odiándola, ignorándola por completo. Daba igual lo que sintiese por Rachel en ese instante o en cualquier otro, fuese bueno o malo, siempre iba a ser su chica y en aquel momento, supo que la única forma de cerciorarse de que la morena no estaba allí, curando su herida, era palpando su rostro, rememorando cada centímetro de las facciones de la morena. Estaba segura de poder reconocerla de esa forma y se decidió a intentarlo.

Q: **Creo…creo que me estoy mareando**-se excusó para alzar la mano derecha y apoyarse en el hombro de Rachel.

R**: ¿Qué?, ¿estás bien?...Quinn no me asustes**.- se asustó al tiempo que trataba de ofrecer algo de apoyo a la chica.

Q: **Sí…no sé, tengo mucho calor y eso solo sucede cuando me mareo**- mintió y lo hizo a la perfección.

Rachel dejaba la pomada sobre la isleta y utilizaba sus manos para tratar de mantener a la rubia en su lugar. Quinn aprovechaba ese instante para ascender su mano con sumo cuidado, por el cuello de Rachel, algo que la morena sintió completamente confusa.

Se detuvo.

Su pelo, el pelo de Rachel se entrelazaba con los dedos de Quinn y ésta supo que lo tenía corto, demasiado corto, algo que poco o nada tenía que ver con Rachel y que empezaba a echar por tierra sus primeras opciones de reconocerla.

D: **¿Quinn?.**

La voz de Dana se dejó escuchar en la entrada.

La puerta, aún abierta y los restos de humo del pequeño incidente asustaron a la chica que dejó caer una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su hombro al ver a la pareja en la cocina.

D: **¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿qué es todo esto?-** preguntaba acercándose.

Q: **Nada…nada, todo está bien.**

D: **¿Cómo que todo está bien?, ¿Rebecca?,¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué te ha pasado?-** miró hacia la mano de la rubia que ya permanecía cubierta por una fina capa de pomada.

R: **Ha tenido un pequeño accidente.**

D: **¿Qué?, ¿qué ha pasado Quinn?-** cuestionó completamente asustada.

Q**: Relájate Dana, esta todo bien, se quemaron las tostadas y al intentar retirarlas me quemé**- trató de no darle importancia.

D: **Huele a quemado Quinn y hay humo**- miró hacia la tostadora que mostraba zonas de la parte externa derretidas- **¿ha salido ardiendo?.**

R: **No, no, solo estaban las tostadas quemadas, no ha pasado** **nada**- trató de eliminar la tensión de la chica.

D**: ¿Quinn?, ¿qué diablos haces?, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me esperes?**

Q: **¿Quieres relajarte?-** alzó la voz**- Michael lo dejó preparado pero yo me distraje un segundo, no seas tan intensa.**

D: **¿Intensa?, Quinn, ¿te das cuenta de lo que podría haber sucedido?, ¿qué pasa si sale ardiendo y estás aquí sola?, maldita sea Quinn, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida**- recriminó.

Rachel se sorprendía por la situación que comenzaba a crearse y en la que se había visto envuelta sin siquiera planearlo.

Q: **Basta Dana-** espetó tratando de contenerse.

D**: No Quinn, ya estoy cansada, te dije que yo vendría a desayunar contigo cada día ahora que Santana no va a estar y a ti de da igual, te da igual lo que yo te diga, te da igual que te pueda suceder algo incluso que puedas llegar a quemar la casa, todo por no aceptar de una jodida vez que necesitas ayuda.**

No podía creerlo. Rachel se quedó completamente muda al escuchar el sermón que aquella chica le estaba casi gritando a Quinn y peor aun se quedó cuando vio como Quinn, desafiando aquél supuesto mareo que le aquejaba, abandonaba el asiento y rápidamente, con algún que otro traspiés por el camino, se introducía en su habitación, dejando un sonoro portazo que hizo retumbar todo el apartamento.

No podía jurarlo, pero creyó ver como las lágrimas acompañaban a la rubia en aquella huida.

D**: Mierda-** se lamentó apoyándose sobre la isleta.

R**: Hey…tran…tranquila**- trató de calmarla- **todo está bien, no ha sido para tanto créeme, lo que pasa que esas tostadas echaban mucho humo y parece más…**

D**: No, no es eso**- interrumpió- **bah…no te preocupes**- trató de relajarse- **siento, siento que hayas tenido que ver esto y sobretodo, gracias por ayudarle, no sé que habría sucedido si no llegas a estar.**

R**: Bueno, no tienes que disculparte ni agradecer nada, estábamos hablando en el rellano cuando sucedió todo, así que tranquilízate, todo esta bien y ella está bien, aunque tiene una pequeña quemadura en la mano.**

D: **¿Es muy grande?-** se preocupó.

R: **No, nada que no se solucione en un par de días, no te preocupes…**

D: **Ok, gracias de todas formas.**

R: **De nada**- respondía al tiempo que caminaba hacia la entrada- **oye, sé que no es asunto mio, pero…¿está muy mal?, quiero decir, ¿le ocurre algo?.**

Dana volvía a lamentarse.

Quinn tenía determinantemente prohibido que nadie hablase de su estado anímico y mucho menos de cómo llegó aquella desgracia a su vida, pero en aquel instante Dana sentía que aquella chica, que había tenido la honestidad de ayudar a su amiga, merecía algún tipo de respuesta que le aclarase aquella duda.

D: **El problema es que…bueno ella no es ciega de nacimiento, perdió la vista hace poco y aun no lo asimila, piensa que es una carga para nosotros y…bueno, bah, no te preocupes**- trató de no seguir hablando mas- **ella, ella va a estar bien.**

R**: Ok-** respondía tratando de dar a entender que todo aquello era algo nuevo para ella, que desconocía por completo lo que le había sucedido a Quinn, pero lo que no podía disimular era su confusión por aquella reacción.

Britt no le había advertido de lo que ahora le contaba Dana, de hecho, cada vez que le hablaba de Quinn, le contaba que estaba bien, que seguía siendo la misma persona pero mucho más receptiva, mas cariñosa y amable, algo que ella misma había podido comprobar esa misma mañana.

Sin embargo, ahora Dana sacaba una versión un tanto más preocupante de la chica y la reacción de ésta al marcharse con lágrimas en los ojos, mostraba que algo estaba sucediendo en su interior.

D**: Voy…voy a intentar hablar con ella y lo solucionaré.**

R: **Perfecto, si necesitáis algo…estaré en mi departamento, ¿ok?.**

D: **Ok Rebecca, muchas gracias de veras**- se despedía acompañándola hasta la puerta.

Rachel se limitó a dejar una leve sonrisa de complicidad que a duras penas pudo dibujar en su rostro y adentrarse en su piso mientras Dana, tras cerrar la puerta, daba una gran bocanada de aire y lanzaba una mirada hacia la habitación de Quinn.

Sabía que se había equivocado al gritarle y mucho mas, al hacerlo delante de una completa desconocida, pero ella sufría, sufría al verla así y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

D**: ¿Quinn?**- exclamó tras dar varios golpes en la puerta- **voy a entrar, ¿ok?.**

No recibía respuesta alguna.

La chica abría la puerta y descubría a la rubia completamente desconsolada, tumbada sobre su cama y tratando de acabar con un sollozo que apenas la dejaba respirar.

D: **Vamos Quinn, no te pongas así, sabes que no lo he dicho por hacerte daño**- se lamentó al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a sus pies.

Q: **Déjame en paz**- balbuceó.

D**: Quinn, entiéndeme, nada mas salir del ascensor he olido el humo y me encuentro con la puerta abierta y…-**resopló- **me he asustado, ¿vale?, pensaba que te había sucedido algo y no, no he sido coherente.**

Q: **Al menos podías evitar gritarme.**

D: **Lo sé, sé que me he pasado pero por favor, ponte en mi piel…Quinn yo, yo sé que tú te vales por ti misma, pero hay cosas que sabes que no puedes hacer aun, no porque no valgas para ello, sino porque necesitas más tiempo para asimilarlo y por eso te pido que te apoyes en nosotras. Yo estoy aquí para eso Quinn y ahora que Santana se marcha, tienes apoyarte en los demás, ¿entiendes?.**

Q**:¿Y qué crees que estaba haciendo?, le pedí a Mike que colocara el pan en la tostadora, no lo hice yo porque ya sabes que no puedo manejar esa estúpida tostadora, todo…todo sucedió porque me entretuve con esa chica y bueno…incluso a ella le pedí ayuda cuando me quemé, ¿crees que no sé que debo pedir ayuda?.**

D: **Está bien Quinn, lo siento, lo siento de veras, no debí haberte gritado, pero ponte en mi lugar, por favor, si te llega a suceder algo yo, yo me muero.**

Q**: Basta**- se giró hacia un lado de su costado**- está bien, ya está, no pasa nada.**

D: **¿Me perdonas?-** se deslizó hacia el lado que quedaba libre en la cama.

Q**: Ahora mismo estoy enfadada, así que no…**

D**: Vamos Quinn, sabes que te quiero y tú me quieres, lo sé**- espetó con dulzura, tratando de cambiar la actitud de la rubia.

Q: **Déjame Dana.**

D: **¿No quieres que desayunemos?.**

Q: **No, no tengo apetito.**

D: **¿Y tu mano?, déjame que la vea.**

Q: **Está bien, Rebecca me la ha curado.**

D**: Rebecca-** susurró- **¿te cae bien?.**

Q: **No sé, supongo, apenas la conocí hoy-** respondía tratando de no darle importancia.

D: **Eres desconfiada por naturaleza, ni siquiera yo te caía bien cuando nos conocimos**- bromeó.

Q**: Tú nunca me curaste una quemadura**- se excusó.

D: **Pero soy mas guapa que ella.**

Q: **¿Cómo?-** se removió- ¿**eres más guapa?.**

D**: Por supuesto, ¿lo dudabas?-**Sonreía más relajada tras haber conseguido cambiar la actitud de la chica y eliminar todo el nerviosismo entre ellas.

Q: **No sé, no tengo el don de ver - **respondía**- ¿cómo es?.**

D: **Menos guapa que yo.**

Q**: Basta de juegos, dime, ¿cómo es Rebecca?.**

D: **¿Qué?.**

Quinn había encontrado una nueva oportunidad de descubrir el físico de la chica, de tratar de encontrar algún parecido más a aparte de su voz.

D**: ¿Te interesa?.**

Q: **Quiero tener una idea de cómo son las personas con las que hablo, vamos, si quieres que te perdone, descríbeme como es.**

D: **Pues…a ver**- se reincorporó tomando asiento en la cama**-¿hablamos del físico?**

Q: **Sí, vamos, descríbela**- se impacientó.

D: **Pues no puedo decir que no es guapa, si lo es, pero…es especial.**

Q: **¿Especial?.**

D: **Si, quiero decir que no es como una de esas actrices que todo el mundo adora o una modelo.**

Q**: ¿Altura?**

D**: Mas bajita que tú y que yo, mucho más.**

Q: **Bien, eso lo he podido deducir, ¿es morena?.**

D: **¿De piel?, sí, es mas morena que tú y que yo, pero un poco menos que San.**

Q**: ¿Y su nariz?, ¿cómo es su nariz?.**

D**: ¿Su nariz?-** se sorprendió por la pregunta en cuestión.

Q: **Sí, es grande, pequeña**…

D**: Grande…si, creo que sí, es grande.**

Q**: ¿Y los ojos?, ¿son oscuros?**

D: **Ajam…y bonitos, juraría que es lo que la hace guapa.**

Q**: ¿Y su pelo?, ¿lo tiene corto?.**

D**: Sí, me ha sorprendido, creo que ayer lo llevaba largo, aunque no sé, porque tenía una coleta y no me fijé demasiado.**

Quinn volvía a mostrar nervios tras aquella descripción. Todo coincidía con la imagen de Rachel, sumándole su voz que era prácticamente la misma, pero algo no cuadraba, su pelo.

Rachel adoraba su pelo y no concebía verla con el pelo tan corto, como ella misma pudo descubrir minutos antes y tampoco coincidía el hecho de que Britt la había visto y aseguraba que no era ella, tanto que incluso aceptó llamarla por teléfono para asegurarse de que seguía en Nueva York.

Algo estaba pasando, algo sucedía con aquella chica y Quinn empezaba a sentir una incipiente obsesión por conocerla más.

D: **¿Estás bien Quinn?- **cuestionó al notar el estado de la rubia.

Q: **Eh, sí…si claro.**

D: **Ok, después de cotillear un poco de la vecina nueva, que te parece si nos vamos a ver a María y le pedimos que nos prepare el desayuno.**

Q**: Mmm María- **susurró-** ¿tendrá la tarta de queso que tanto me gusta?.**

D: **Segurísimo, ¿vamos?.**

Q: **Ok, pero aun estoy enfadada contigo.**

D: **Va, pues yo te invito y así me empiezo a ganar tu perdón**- bromeaba al tiempo que dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Q: **Vas a tener que invitarme a muchos trozos de tarta para que te perdone.**

D**: Eso está hecho**- respondía levantándose de la cama**- ¿vamos?-** volvía a cuestionarla, invitándola a que le acompañase.

Q: **Vamos…**


	7. Braille

Capitulo 7

Braille

Q: **Ok, si esto se anima más, va a parecer un funeral.**

Aquella sentencia de Quinn describía a la perfección la escena que se vivía en el interior del apartamento 4-A del 744 de Market Street.

Michael se limitaba a cenar, mientras frente a él, Dana fulminaba con la mirada al chico y de todo ello era testigo Quinn, que aunque no podía ver lo que sucedía entre ambos, sentía la tensión que se iba acumulando.

No fue la mejor idea cenar aquella noche los tres juntos, aunque supo que Michael lo hizo por tratar de limar asperezas y conseguir que la normalidad se instalase en la casa tras la marcha de Santana.

Quinn se lamentaba.

Agradecía aquel gesto, al fin y al cabo, ella era probablemente, la única que apenas tenía opciones de salir a cenar fuera y ver que ambos querían acompañarle durante ese sábado, le hizo bien, pero sabía que no iba a ser algo fácil de sobrellevar.

La relación entre Michael y Dana estaba en un punto crítico. El chico, básicamente, había tirado la toalla por mantener una relación cordial con Dana y ésta, no conseguía asimilar que Michael no estaba dispuesto a mantener una relación "seria" con ella.

El tira y afloja en el que se involucraron, terminó por romper la cuerda que les mantenía revueltos, era una constante discusión que terminaba de la forma más típica entre dos personas que se atraían inevitablemente pero que poco o nada tenían en común para establecerse como pareja.

Aquella noche, los ánimos estaba más alterados de lo normal y la cena fue un suplicio para Quinn, que casi no pudo mantener conversación alguna con la pareja.

Q**: Si lo llego a saber, me voy a cenar con la vecina nueva**- espetó tratando e calmar la situación.

M**: Más simpática que Dana es. **

D: **¿Qué has dicho?-** recriminó.

Q: **Ufff…¿queréis dejar ya de pelear?, de verdad, vais a conseguir que me meta en mi habitación.**

D: **Es él, no lo has escuchado, ahora hasta la vecina, a la que ni conoce, es mejor que yo.**

M: **No he dicho mejor tú, he dicho más simpática que tú y lo digo con conocimiento de causa.**

Q: **Dios-** se lamentó.

D: **¡Ah!, ¿Qué a esa también la has metido en tu cama?.**

M: **No hace falta eso para saber que es más simpática que tú.**

D: **Vete al infierno**

M**: Vete tú.**

Q**: ¡Basta!-** exclamó alterada- **al infierno os vais a ir los dos**- se levantó de la silla.

M**:¿Dónde vas?.**

Q: **Ya terminé de cenar.**

D: **¿Pero si tienes el plato lleno?.**

Q: **No tengo más apetito.**

D: **Vamos Quinn, nos hemos quedado aquí por ti, no puedes irte ahora.**

Q: **Sí, si que puedo, si pretendíais hacerme compañía, estáis haciendo que sienta todo lo contrario, parece que estoy sola en ésta casa.**

M**: No seas exagerada.**

Q**: ¿Exagerada?,-**interrumpió**- vamos Michael, sois dos imbéciles que nunca se ponen de acuerdo pero que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, no me apetece ser testigo de otra de vuestras peleas que os termina llevando a la cama.**

D: **Basta, ahora la que se va soy yo**- se levantó ofendida.

M: **No, el que se va soy yo, estoy harto de las mujeres**- respondía dejando a las dos chicas paralizadas y adentrándose en su habitación.

D**: Mira lo que has conseguido**- reprochó- **lo único que me falta es que deje de lado a las chicas.**

Q**: ¿Y que más te da?-** cuestionaba tratando de tantear el lavavajillas en la cocina**- si lo vas a perder de todas formas.**

D**: Quinn, te estás mereciendo que realmente te deje sola.**

Q**: ¿Y quien te lo impide?, hoy estás insoportable.**

D: **¿Yo?, ¿y tú?, no hay quien hable contigo.**

Q**: Por eso, lo mejor es que te duches, te vistas y te vayas de fiesta, así se te pasa a ti el mal humor y yo lo pago con la almohada.**

D: **Eres una imbécil-** espetaba completamente desganada- **voy a ver una peli.**

Q: **Aburrida-** volvía a atacar.

Dana ignoró aquella última ofensiva de Quinn y se acomodó en el sofá, dispuesta a pasar la noche del sábado viendo alguna película, aunque su objetivo principal era el de saber que iba a hacer Michael, si quedarse en la habitación y dormir o por el contrario, estaba vistiéndose para salir, como hacía prácticamente todas las noches.

Quinn lo sabía, sabía que Dana no se iba a marchar. No la iba a dejar sola ni iba a permitir irse sin saber cuales eran los planes de Michael, lo que no sabía la chica, es que toda aquella parafernalia de intentar molestarla por parte de la rubia, era para que tomase la decisión de salir de fiesta y olvidarse de Michael, al menos por aquella noche.

No había día en el que no terminasen así y era lo peor para Dana, que siempre veía aparecer al chico con otras chicas.

Q**: ¿Helado?-** espetó dejándose caer en el sofá junto a la chica, portando un tarro de helado.

D: **Si por favor**- respondía sin mirarla.

Q**: No sé de qué sabor es, pero da igual- **Quinn entregó una cucharilla que ya llevaba de más y se acomodó junto a ella.

D: **Chocolate, es de chocolate.**

Michael salía en ese mismo instante, perfectamente vestido, tal y como sospechaban ambas, no iba a quedarse allí.

M: **Buenas noches**- espetó al tiempo que se colocaba una chaqueta y abandonaba la casa.

D: **Somos patéticas**- susurró tras oír el portazo del chico.

Q: **Amén-** respondía dejando caer la cabeza sobre los hombros de Dana.

Michael ya bajaba en el ascensor, completamente enfadado y dispuesto a olvidarse de lo vivido de la mejor forma que conocía, divirtiéndose y la diversión llegó nada más abrirse la puerta del ascensor.

Rachel esperaba impaciente junto a ella, cargando enormes bolsas que casi no la permitían mantenerse erguida y una enorme maleta que esperaba tras ella.

M**: ¡Hey!, hola**- saludó.

R: **Hola…**-espetó con esfuerzo**- ¿Qué no se cierre la puerta por favor?-** suplicó tratando de organizarse.

M: **Ah, no, tranquila…vamos, déjame que te ayude.**

R**: No, no te preocupes, ya…ya puedo yo**- respondía intentando entrar en el pequeño habitáculo.

Prácticamente imposible hacerlo sin chocar con las bolsas en la entrada.

M: **Vamos, no seas cabezota…**-se apresuró en tomar varias de las bolsas más pesadas**- guau, ¿Qué llevas aquí?.**

R: **Mis pertenencias**- espetó- **todo lo que he traído y lo que he comprado.**

M: **Pues has debido dejarte una fortuna, ¡madre mía!-** exclamaba al notar el peso de la maleta.

R**: Pues no es nada del otro mundo, toallas, sábanas, ropa…lo básico para vivir en un apartamento.**

M**: Pues juraría que aquí viene el tesoro de ****Rackham el Rojo**- bromeó adentrándose en el ascensor.

R: **¿De quien?-** cuestionó sorprendida.

M**: ¿No sabes quien es Rackham el rojo?**- respondía divertido al tiempo que volvía a presionar el botón de subida en el panel del ascensor.

R: **Ni idea.**

M**: ¿No has leído a Tintín?.**

R: **Mmmm, no, los comics no son lo mio**- respondía.

M**: Una pena, si los leyeses, conocerías las miles de aventuras que vivió**.

R: **Creo que tengo suficiente con mis aventuras**- respondía siendo haciendo referencia a la locura que acababa de comenzar en aquella ciudad.

M: **¿Una chica aventurera?, vaya, interesante.**

R: **Eh…más o menos**- respondía al tiempo que se apresuraba a salir ya del ascensor- **gracias por ayudarme Michael-** buscaba las llaves del apartamento.

M: **Aventurera, agradecida y guapa, ¿algo más?-** sonreía travieso.

R: **Eh…no-** se dispuso a abrir la puerta- **no hay mucho más.**

M: **¿Y qué va a hacer una chica como, tan aventurera, agradecida y guapa, un sábado por la noche?.**

R: **Descansar, llevo arrastrando eso casi toda la tarde-** señalaba las bolsas que volvía a recoger para adentrarse en el interior del apartamento.

Michael se ocupó de la enorme maleta y no dudó en entrar también en el piso, dispuesto a dejarla donde fuese necesario.

R**: Déjala ahí**- espetó al ver el gesto del chico.

M**: Ok, ahí está el tesoro**- volvía a bromear- **oye, ¿y no te apetece salir con un aventurero, agradecido y guapo chico?**- sonreía.

Rachel se detuvo y lanzó una confusa mirada al chico.

M: **Soy yo ¿eh?,** **no creas que te iba a pedir que salieses con otro.**

R: **Eh…Michael.**

M: **Una copa, nada más, no pienses que soy así de atrevido siempre, normalmente espero un par de días para lanzarme**- seguía bromeando y Rachel no dudó en sonreír.

Era cierto. Todo lo que Britt le había comentado de aquel chico se cumplía a rajatabla, pero jamás pensó que fuese a intentar algo con ella, aunque fuese tomar una simple copa. Por suerte, ya llevaba una coartada perfecta para no verse involucrada en aquel asunto. No debía olvidar que aquél chico, había sido alguien importante para Quinn.

R**: Soy lesbiana**- fue directa.

Michael alzó las cejas a modo de sorpresa.

M: **¡No!-** exclamó casi a con una suplica.

R**: Sí.**

M: **Mierda, a veces olvido que estoy en San Francisco**- volvía a sonreír- **en fin, tampoco es que me importe demasiado, solo pretendo tomar una copa y divertirme un rato, no creo que eso sea problema, ¿no?, podemos salir a buscar chicas.**

Rachel volvía a sonreír.

R**: Otro día quizás, hoy me temo que lo único que voy a buscar es colocar esas sábanas y dormir…mucho.**

Se daba por vencido.

Michael zanjaba el tema de conversación con un suspiro y una sonrisa cómplice que terminó conquistando a la morena.

M**: Ok, se ve que hoy las chicas solo quieren estar en casa**- regresaba hacia el rellano- **si cambias de opinión, me llamas.**

R: **¿Te llamo?.**

M: **Oh…claro, si insistes**- se buscó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta**- toma, ése es mi número-** sonreía divertido.

Rachel no daba crédito. Apenas pudo percatarse de la jugada maestra de aquel chico para terminar dándole su numero de teléfono, de la forma más original que había visto.

R: **Me lo guardo**- respondía dándose por vencida.

M**: Por supuesto, tú llámame siempre que quieras, bien Rebecca, que descanses.**

R: **Gracias, diviértete y…déjame alguna chica para cuando salga**.

M: **No te prometo nada**- respondía al tiempo que se adentraba en el ascensor.

Apenas unos segundos más tardes, las puertas se cerraban ante él y Rachel se despedía del chico con una sonrisa que no conseguía disimular.

Agradecía a Britt que le hubiese dado toda aquella información acerca de los amigos de Quinn, si no hubiese sido así, era más que probable que ya hubiese tenido algún enfrentamiento con alguno de ellos.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que Michael pudiese intentar algo tan pronto.

Apenas llevaba en aquella ciudad 48 horas, solo lo había visto dos veces, apenas unos minutos de conversación y ya había lanzado la primera red sobre ella. No podía evitarlo. Que un chico como Michael intentase algo en tan poco espacio de tiempo, le provocó una enorme sonrisa y unas ganas enormes de hablar con Kurt, al que no dudó en llamar, a pesar de la diferencia horaria.

K: **¿Sí?, ¿Rachel?.**

R: **Michael Brown, alto, pelo castaño casi rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto y sonrisa que enamora.**

K: **Oh dios, Rachel, ¿me llamas a las 2 de la madrugada para decirme que te has enamorado?.**

R**: No, te llamo a las 11 de la noche**- bromeaba- **para decirte que el amigo de Quinn, me ha invitado a tomar una copa.**

K**: ¿Qué?-** cuestionaba exaltado- **te habrás negado, ¿no?.**

R: **Por supuesto**- contenía la risa- **ya sabes que no pienso involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie en ésta ciudad, pero tenía que contártelo, si lo ves, te enamoras.**

K: **Rachel, ¿te tengo que recordar constantemente que tengo a James?.**

R: **No, no hace falta que me recuerdes que tienes el novio más imbécil del planeta.**

K**: Ehh…si sigues así, te cuelgo.**

R: **¿No quieres saber que más me ha sucedido?.**

D: **No Quinn, no me interesa que ya te sepas el guion de esa película y me quieras contar el final.**

Dana recriminaba a Quinn su séptima interrupción mientras veía la película y la rubia, simplemente se limitaba a rememorar cada escena que ya conocía del film.

Q**: Ok, pues mientras ves como el escritor termina muriendo, yo me voy a la terraza.**

D: **Eres una imbécil**- le recriminó dándole un golpe con uno de los cojines.

Q**: Es broma…en realidad es su esposa la que muere**- bromeaba al tiempo que buscaba algo en el interior de su bolso.

D: **¿Ya vas a fumar?.**

Q: **Voy a tomar un poco de aire**- se excusaba.

D**: Ya, aire perfumado con tabaco, algún día te arrepentirás de fumar.**

Q**: Es mi problema**- respondía dirigiéndose hacia la terraza.

La noche, completamente instalada, le entregaba una tranquilidad perfecta en aquella terraza. La temperatura, en aquella época del año, comenzaba a templarse más de lo habitual.

Quinn utilizaba aquel lugar para evadirse, aunque echaba de menos no poder contemplar las vistas de la gran ciudad, no permitía que aquello aminorase sus ánimos.

El sonido, el ruido de los coches a lo lejos, el murmullo de la gente que probablemente nadie atinaba a escuchar desde allí, pero que ella percibía perfectamente, le regalaban esas vistas imaginarias en su mente.

Una cómoda silla junto a una mesilla, ofrecían la estancia ideal para fumarse aquel cigarrillo que había tomado por costumbre fumar cada noche.

Pero aquella noche había algo más.

Unido al sonido de la ciudad, a los coches, el ruido de la gente, se podía escuchar un leve murmullo que llegaba desde mucho más cerca, justo desde la terraza contigua.

Era su voz.

Quinn ladeó su cabeza como si aquello le pudiese ofrecer una mayor nitidez en su oído y acertó a descubrir que el tono de aquella voz era inconfundible.

Rachel, o Rebecca.

No conseguía escuchar que decía ni a quien, solo pudo deducir que estaba hablando por teléfono y lo hacía muy cerca de la ventana que daba a aquella terraza.

K: **Como Quinn se entere de que andas coqueteando con su ex, te va a cortar la cabeza, si no lo hace cuando te descubra, claro está.**

R: **No seas gafe, además, yo no voy a coquete…-**se detuvo.

Rachel permanecía impasible frente aquella puerta de cristal que le ofrecía unas impresionantes vistas de la ciudad y de pronto notó como una sombra procedía de la izquierda.

Por un momento temió. No tenía ni idea de qué o quien podría estar moviéndose cerca de su terraza.

K**: ¿Rachel?, ¿sigues ahí?.**

R: **Un segundo…-**susurró**- creo…creo que hay alguien en la terraza.**

K: **¿Qué?, ¿no lo ves?, llama a la policía, vamos**- se asustó.

R: **No seas dramático**- interrumpió- **creo que viene de…ohhh.**

K: **¿Oh qué?.**

Rachel la había descubierto. Le bastó moverse un poco más hacia la izquierda para descubrir la silueta de Quinn, que había optado por levantarse de la silla y apoyarse en el borde de cemento de aquella terraza, tratando de escuchar con mayor nitidez lo que Rachel trataba de explicar a Kurt.

R: **Eh…es Quinn-** susurró- **te dejo, voy a hablar con ella.**

K**: ¿Qué?, ¿ahora?.**

R**: Sí, luego te llamo…ciao amor-** se despedía con apenas un murmullo.

Dudó unos instantes.

Salir al exterior como si nada, podría suponer una invasión de la soledad que Quinn parecía disfrutar en aquel instante. Tenía que buscar una excusa para salir y la tenía entre manos.

El móvil en silencio, como había estipulado y una perfecta escena de teatro.

R**: Eh…sí, si claro, estoy perfectamente**- comenzó a hablar alzando un poco más la voz, simulando que lo hacía con alguien a través del teléfono.

Quinn escuchó aquella frase tan cerca, que retrocedió varios pasos y se adentró en la casa, sin abandonar por completo la terraza, dispuesta a ser testigo de aquella conversación que la morena parecía mantener y que sin duda, iba a terminar en su terraza.

Al menos así lo indicaba el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Ahora sí, la voz de la morena sonaba alto y claro para Quinn, que resguardándose tras unos finos visillos, se mantenía atenta.

R**: La ciudad es perfecta**- continuó. Había perdido de vista a Quinn, pero su rápido movimiento le indicó que estaba allí, espiándola de alguna forma.- **ajam… la verdad es que tengo la suerte de haber encontrado unas vecinas que son muy simpáticas, sí, si…bueno son…dos chicas y un chico y creo que hay otra más pero está de viaje, no sé…si…sí-** se acercaba a la barandilla, continuando con aquel pequeño teatro que le permitió descubrir que efectivamente, Quinn seguía allí, pero escondida- **ajam…si, el chico se llama Michael y es muy simpático y guapo.**

Quinn se ponía en alerta. Escuchar aquella conversación podía entregarle un informe completo de aquella chica que tantos recuerdos le traía tan solo con su voz, pero que hablase de Michael de aquella forma no le gustaba.

R**: Sí, una de las chicas se llama Dana y también es muy simpática**- seguía con el juego**- y muy guapa, a ti te encantaría-** trató de bromear**- sí, si claro**- disimuló una fingida sonrisa**- bueno, si la otra chica…la otra chica se llama Quinn…ajam…si, si bueno es…no sé, creo que me voy a llevar bien con ella, se ve sensata y educada, sí…bueno nada más, ¿qué quieres que te diga?-** soltó una carcajada- **no, no es guapa**.

Quinn se lamentó y una enorme frustración comenzó a invadirla tras oír aquellas palabras, pero no sabía que todo iba a cambiar en cuestión de segundos.

R**: No, no es guapa, es guapísima…es, no sé, tiene unos ojos que…puff y una sonrisa espectacular, aunque siempre está seria-** proseguía con la imaginaria conversación.

Quinn había olvidado aquella frustración para comenzar a sonreír.

Escuchar aquellos halagos provocaron que la sensación de malestar, desapareciese por completo y su lugar, lo ocupase una satisfactoria sensación de bienestar.

R: **Es la típica chica que te sonríe una vez y te sonroja, pero si lo hace dos veces, te enamoras perdidamente.**

Quinn tragó saliva. Un breve escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al escuchar aquella sentencia y la lejana y ya casi olvidada imagen de Rachel halagando su sonrisa cuando eran amigas, comenzó a invadirla.

Nunca pudo resistirse a esos halagos a los que Rachel la tenía tan mal acostumbrada y no había podido resistirse, porque en el fondo de su corazón, después de tanto tiempo lidiando con aquella amistad, que supuestamente era superior a cualquier otro sentimiento, aún seguía sintiendo el revoloteo de aquellas mariposas monarcas que un día las unieron.

Ni el tiempo, ni el odio forzado, ni vivir en la casi absoluta oscuridad, le habían hecho olvidar esa sensación y ahora, aquella chica que mostraba un encantador desparpajo y su particular voz, aumentaba de manera exagerada todos aquellos sentimientos en ella.

R: **Sí, si te lo digo de veras, así que sin duda, he elegido bien el lugar donde quedarme**- proseguía con su pequeño teatro- **ajam…si, bueno, es un poco tarde, será mejor que te deje dormir y descanses, ok…si, si claro te llamo y te cuento mejor, ok…yo, yo también te echo de menos…cuídate.**

Rachel apartaba el teléfono de su oído y se despedía de su ficticio interlocutor. Hubo un momento de confusión. En ese instante fue consciente de cómo había permanecido con el teléfono pegado a su oído, aun sabiendo que Quinn no iba ver ese gesto, solo podía escucharle hablar y terminó sonriendo, sin duda, sus clases de interpretación habían dado sus frutos. Ahora solo esperaba que su particular espectadora, hubiese caído en la trampa y se sintiese mejor tras haber escuchado aquellos halagos que obviamente, no podía regalarle de forma tan directa.

Quinn no daba señales. Aún permanecía oculta tras la fina cortina y esperaba impaciente algún indicio que le hiciera saber que la morena ya no estaba en la terraza.

Solo escuchaba silencio, no se oía nada que no hubiese oído antes. El sonido de los coches, el murmullo de la ciudad que palpitaba en aquel horizonte que no podía vislumbrar. Todo parecía indicar que volvía a estar a solas y tras varios segundos más a la espera, se decidió a dar un paso hacia adelante, dispuesta a fumarse aquel cigarrillo que ya permanecía entre sus dedos.

Rachel lo sabía.

Había optado por alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la terraza y permanecer en silencio, observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Quinn y donde estaba completamente segura, iba a volver a aparecer.

Y así fue como sucedió.

Quinn retomaba su posición, apoyada sobre aquella barandilla mientras encendía con mucha dificultad el cigarrillo.

Rachel la observaba. La sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro al verla aparecer, fue esfumándose al descubrir la acción con el cigarrillo, pero no quiso darle importancia. Lo único que valía en aquel instante, era que tenía la oportunidad de observarla todo el tiempo que desease, sin que ella fuese consciente. Y así lo hizo hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

Quinn respiraba, llenaba sus pulmones con el aire de San Francisco y luego lo hacía con el humo del tabaco. Un contraste tan radical como lo había sido su vida. Pasó de ver la luz que desprendían aquellos edificios a verse inmersa en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Pero para la morena seguía siendo ella.

Había cambiado su estilo, su pelo estaba más largo y con una divertidas ondas que le regalaban un aspecto natural, su vestimenta también había cambiado. Había dejado atrás aquellos clásicos vestidos que siempre le daban un toque serio y ahora lucía más desenfadada, con blusas y vestidos que sin duda, evidenciaban un cambio de actitud frente a la vida, más natural, haciendo suyo aquel tópico que invadían a las personas que habitaban en aquella ciudad.

Solo le faltaba llevar algunas flores en su pelo, para hacer referencia a las adorables personas que mencionaba Scott McKenzie en aquella idílica canción y que tomaba por nombre, San Francisco.

Eso sí, había algo que Quinn no había perdido, ese halo que siempre la envolvía y que terminaba por hacer que todas las miradas quedasen focalizados en ella.

Rachel lo pudo descubrir tras el primer encuentro, cuando atinó a lanzar ese café sobre Dana, fue ahí, en ese mismo instante, cuando supo que Quinn seguía estando presente en su vida, más allá de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos, de todas y cada una de las llamadas ocultas que le había realizado durante aquellos años, más allá de su gran secreto, aquél que no conocía nadie, ni siquiera Kurt y que probablemente, nadie nunca conocería.

R: **¿Te han dicho alguna vez que fumar no es nada bueno?.**

Rachel se decidió a hablar por fin tras casi 5 minutos de absoluta observación, hecho que provocó un repentino susto en Quinn.

Q**: ¿Rebecca?**- cuestionó completamente confusa.

R: **Siento haberte asustado**- respondía al tiempo que se acercaba hacia el extremo de la terraza que más cerca quedaba de donde estaba situada la rubia.

Q**: No…no sabía que estuvieses ahí**- se excusaba- **no te he oído.**

R**: Estaba sentada, tomando un poco de aire, no quise molestarte pero…ver como fumas no es lo mejor para que me quede en silencio.**

Q: **Ah…solo, solo es uno, ni siquiera me gusta.**

R: **¿Y por qué fumas?**

Q: **No lo sé, supongo que por lo mismo que bajas al Brooklyn y te tomas un café.**

R**: Pero el café del Brooklyn está bueno, eso no es más que humo.**

Quinn giraba la cabeza, buscando el lugar exacto desde donde provenía la voz, mostrando un confuso gesto que puso en alerta a Rachel.

R: **Lo siento, no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida-** se disculpó.

Q: **No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a que recriminen esta nefasta adicción**.

R: **Bueno, pero aun así…no soy quien.**

Q: **¿Conoces el Brooklyn?.-**interrumpió.

R: **Eh…sí, el café que casi te lancé, era de allí**- sonreía- **por cierto, ¿qué tal tu mano?, veo que te has colocado una venda.**

Q: **Sí, pero solo para evitar manchar todo con la pomada, está mucho mejor.**

R: **¿No te duele?.**

Q**: No, a menos que me toque, tus métodos curativos han dado su fruto**- respondía esbozando una divertida sonrisa.

R**: Me alegro, pero la próxima vez, procura no tratar de apagar la tostadora tú sola.**

Q: **¿Te llamo a ti?-** ironizó.

R: **Por ejemplo, somos vecinas, las vecinas están para esas cosas…**

Q**: Mi concepto de vecina es distinto al tuyo.**

R**: ¿Ah sí?-** se mostró curiosa**- ¿y qué concepto tienes?.**

Q**: Pues el típico, llamar a la puerta y pedir un poco de sal-** sonreía divertida.

Rachel se fascinaba.

Volvía a sonreír y volvía a quedarse en silencio. Aquella sonrisa era natural, era la misma que ella había podido descubrir de la verdadera Quinn Fabray, pero no la que pensaba que podría presenciar en aquella situación.

Britt se lo había comentado, Quinn no estaba bien, a pesar de disimularlo, algo en su interior no iba bien después de aquél desgraciado acontecimiento que la dejó ciega y verla sonreír de aquella manera le sorprendió.

R**: Cierto, pero nadie dijo que yo fuese la típica vecina.**

Q: **Lo sé, no eres en absoluto lo que esperaba.**

R: **¿Cómo?.**

Q: **Nada, cosas mías**- respondía tratando de cambiar de tema**- ¿ya te has instalado?.**

R: **Eh…sí, pasé toda la tarde de compras y recogiendo mis cosas del hotel.**

Q**: ¿Hotel?, ¿has estado hospedada en algún hotel?**

R**: Ajam…en el Four Seasons.**

Quinn se sorprendía.

Q: **¿Sí?, vaya, podrías habérmelo dicho antes.**

R**: ¿Por?.**

Q: **Trabajo ahí, bueno trabajaba, ahora estoy de vacaciones forzadas.**

Rachel trataba de mostrarse sorprendida, pero le costaba. Ella ya sabía perfectamente que Quinn había trabajado en aquel hotel como gerente de recursos humanos, pero tenía que disimular lo suficiente para no caer bajo sus sospechas, más de lo que ya estaba.

R**: Vaya, ¿y qué te ocurre?, ¿por qué estás de baja?.**

Quinn se incomodó un tanto. La respuesta a aquella pregunta era algo evidente que todo el mundo podía deducir, pero no notó malicia alguna en las palabras de la morena.

Q**: Bueno, aun…aun no estoy capacitada para trabajar así, ciega**- espetó tras una breve pausa.

R: ¿**No?, acabas de encender un cigarrillo tú sola, ¿quién dice que no estás capacitada para eso?.**

Q**: Bueno**- volvía a sonreír**- si es cierto que puedo desempeñar mis funciones, pero…aunque no lo creas, me cuesta leer sin ver**- bromeó.

R: **Para algo está el Braille, ¿no?.**

Quinn dejó escapar un breve suspiro.

Q: **No, no sé leer Braille.**

R**: ¿No?, ¿por qué?.**

Q**: No…-**dudó- **bueno, digamos que no me he puesto a intentar a aprenderlo.**

R: **Pero, supongo que querrás leer de nuevo y ahora todo puede transcribirse en Braille.**

Quinn comenzó a mostrar de nuevo esa incomodidad que siempre se hacía presente en su actitud cuando hablaba de algo de lo que no quería hablar y ese tema, era uno de ellos.

Rachel lo sabía, sabía perfectamente por qué Quinn se negaba a aprender a leer en Braille, al igual que se negaba a tener que utilizar aquél bastón o las gafas de sol para tratar de pasar desaperciba, no aceptaba que aquella desgracia fuese para siempre.

Q: **Si, bueno…ya, ya lo intentaré**- espetó desganada, tratando de no seguir con aquella conversación.

Rachel la observaba, sabía que sentía en cada momento y tenía que hacer lo posible para no crear una relación complicada entre ellas.

R: **Bueno, si algún día te interesa, me lo dices…yo puedo enseñarte.**

Q: **¿Sabes leer en Braille?-** se sorprendió.

R: **Ajam…al igual que sé el lenguaje de signos, no soy experta, pero puedo defenderme**.

Una experiencia que no era tal, pero que quedaba perfectamente en su curriculum. Rachel no dudó en realizar un curso intensivo para aprender Braille una vez que supo lo que le había sucedido a Quinn, a pesar de que ella tampoco quería creer que era algo definitivo, tener esos conocimientos, lejos de deprimirla, como se podía deprimir la rubia, le sirvió para ver aquella situación de otra manera, para no sentir pena por ella cuando tuviese la oportunidad de encontrarse con ella.

Q: **Vaya, ¿y por qué sabes eso?.**

R: **Quinn….**

Q: **Fabray-** le recordó.

R: **Eso, Fabray, Quinn Frabray, ¿crees que eres la única persona ciega que conozco?.-** trató de bromear.

Q: **Eh, no, supongo que no, pero…me ha sorprendido.**

R**: Bueno, pues ya lo sabes, si necesitas algo, a parte de la sal, solo tienes que llamar a mi puerta.**

Q: **Ok…gracias, yo, yo también puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda, imagino que tendrás bastantes cosas que hacer ahí dentro…quiero decir, organizar o…bueno…no sé**- comenzó a mostrarse nerviosa

Aquella actitud salió de ella sin su consentimiento. No debía olvidar que aquella chica no era Rachel, por mucho que le recordase su voz y que era una autentica desconocida como para ofrecerse a ayudarle a organizar su nueva casa.

R: **Te entiendo**- interrumpió- **y te agradezco tu ayuda, ten seguro que la voy a necesitar sin duda y estoy sola en ésta ciudad, no me vendría mal algo de compañía.**

Q**: ¿Sola?, ¿no tienes a nadie aquí?.**

R: **No, toda mi familia está en Li…Lincon**- recapacitó. A punto estuvo de mencionar la ciudad de Lima cuando fue consciente.

Q**: ¿Lincon?-** preguntó confusa.

R: **Eh…sí, es una pequeña ciudad, al norte de Chicago**- respondía tratando de sonar convincente.

No tenía ni idea de si existía tal ciudad al norte de Chicago, pero era el único nombre que pasó por su mente en aquél instante.

Q: **Ah…y… ¿no tienes amigos…o novio que vengan a ayudarte?-** cuestionó curiosa.

Rachel sonrió. Aquella pregunta, más que de preocupación por su soledad, era pura curiosidad por parte de la rubia que aprovechó la primera ocasión para preguntar por una posible pareja.

R: **Eh…**

D: **¿Quinn?, hey…hola**- Dana accedía a la terraza interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas.

R**: Hola Dana.**

D: **¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

Q: **Hablar, Rachel me…-**se detuvo al ser consciente de cómo la había llamado- **Rebecca, Rebecca me estaba contando como le van las cosas en su casa nueva.**

Rachel también se mostró nerviosa. Que Quinn siguiese pensando en ella como Rachel, la dejaba en una delicada situación, pero al mismo tiempo, le provocaba una irremediable sensación de satisfacción.

Que la rubia pensase en ella, que le recordase solo por su voz, significaba mucho más de lo que ella pensaba en un principio, además, su actitud con ella, lejos de ser desconfiada comenzaba a volverse amigable.

D**: Ah, ¿ya tienes todo?.**

R: **Sí, básicamente sí, hoy estuve de compras y bueno, organizar, ordenar…ya sabéis, lo típico.**

D**: Pues vas a tener trabajo.**

R: **Lo sé, de hecho, será mejor que vaya a descansar ya, mañana me espera un día bastante largo.**

D: **Sin duda.**

Q**: Yo creo que también me voy a ir a descansar-** interrumpía.

D: **Yo venía a avisarte de que me iba a dormir también.**

R: **Vaya, todas a la cama**- espetó sonriente.

D**: Pero no juntas**- apuntilló de forma divertida, provocando una nueva sonrisa en la morena y un extraño gesto contradictorio en Quinn.

R**: Bueno chicas, que tengan buena noche**- se despedía.

D: **Buenas noches Rebecca, ¿vamos Quinn?.**

Q**: Sí vamos…- **se giró para segundo después volver a detenerse- **hey, Rebecca.**

R**: Dime Quinn**- se detuvo antes de entrar en su apartamento.

Q: **Si…si necesitas esa ayuda, cuenta conmigo, estaré por aquí.**

R: **Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Quinn**- respondía con sinceridad**- buenas noches**.

Q: **Buenas noches**- susurró.


	8. Imbécil

Imbécil

Q: **Hola mi amor.**

Solo había un ser en el mundo al que Quinn se atrevía llamar amor y no sentir como su estomago se revolvía.

Un niño, un pequeño crio de casi 30 años que cada vez que aceptaba su llamada, le saludaba con un: hola pequeña.

Dave no había cambiado. Su cuerpo sí.

Ya no era más aquel chico que pasaba las horas tocando la guitarra por diversión y surfeando, ahora aquel chico, era todo un hombre, un músico que recorría el país en una camioneta, tocando en locales en los que apenas cabían 50 personas, luchando por un sueño que cada vez veía más lejos, pero no iba a abandonar.

Dave seguía estando en su vida y aquella mañana, como siempre, recibía el saludo de la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

Dv**: Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?-** preguntó con dulzura.

Q: **Bien, bueno ya sabes, desesperada porque llegue de una vez el día.**

Dv: **Paciencia, ya sabes que hasta que no esté todo dispuesto, no hay nada que hacer.**

Q**: Lo sé, pero el tiempo pasa tan lento aquí metida, sin hacer nada.**

Dv**: ¿No sales?, estar ciega no significa que no puedas salir, lo sabes, ¿no?.**

Q: **Lo sé, pero realmente no me apetece hacerlo, además, soy una carga para los chicos.**

Dv: **¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso?.**

Q**: Créeme Dave, tener que estar continuamente dependiendo de los demás no es algo agradable, me siento inútil.**

Dv: **Quinn,¿ me vas a obligar a ir y echarte un sermón?**

Q: **No, prefiero que vengas y me animes, te echo de menos.**

Dv: **Y yo a ti pequeña, me gusta que me llames, aunque sean las 9 de la mañana de un domingo.**

Q**: ¿Estabas dormido?.**

Dv**: No, estaba desayunando.**

Q**: Guau, ¿has madrugado?, estás madurando**.- bromeó.

Dv: **Bueno, si quieres verlo así, te dejo que lo hagas, pero la verdad es que aun no me he acostado-** dejó escapar varias risas- **hace media hora que acabo de llegar al motel.**

Q: **¿Dónde estás?.**

Dv: **En Kentucky, anoche tuvimos una actuación en un festival independiente y la verdad, ha sido grande.**

Q: **Me alegro-** respondía honestamente- **¿y ahora dónde vas?.**

Dv**: Pues vamos a Michigan y luego regresamos a Chicago, tenemos que planificar para el verano.**

Q**: Oye, ¿y no vas a venir antes de la operación?.**

Dv: **Si se atrasa más de dos meses, seguro que sí, si es antes, pues no creo que pueda.**

Q: **Va.**

Dv**: ¿Por?, ¿qué ocurre?.**

El tono de voz que había utilizado Quinn para aquella respuesta puso en alerta al chico, que sabía perfectamente que algo quería.

Q**: No, no pasa nada es solo que quería saber si por casualidad ibas a pasar por Lima antes de que vinieras.**

Dv: **¿Por Lima?, pues no, no está dentro de mis planes, pero si quieres algo dímelo, puedo acercarme cuando esté en Chicago.**

Q: **¿De verdad?.**

Dv: **Claro pequeña, no hay problema alguno, dime, ¿qué necesitas?.**

Q**: Bueno, ya…ya sabes que mi madre no sabe nada de esto y no quiero ir para que me vea así, al menos hasta que haya agotado todas las opciones.**

Dv: **Lo sé, ya sabes que no me parece bien, pero bueno…es tu decisión.**

Q**: Dave, necesito que vayas a mi casa y me traigas algo.**

Dv: **¿El qué?.**

Q: **Un álbum de fotos.**

Dv: **¿Qué?...¿un álbum de fotos?.**

Q**: Sí… ¿recuerdas, recuerdas el último verano que estuvimos en el lago hope?**

Dv: **Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.**

Q: **Bien…hice, hice un álbum de fotos de ese verano y…y quisiera tenerlo aquí.**

Dv: **¿Tan importante es?, ¿por qué no te lo llevaste cuando te fuiste ahí?.**

Q: **No quería, de hecho, estuve a punto de destruirlo pero ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho, lo…lo necesito Dave, no te lo pediría si no fuese importante.**

Dv**: Ok, ok, yo te lo llevo, pero…¿crees que Judy me va a dejar que me lo traiga?.**

Q: **No te preocupes, hablo con ella cada semana, le diré que vas a pasar a recogerlo y no habrá problemas.**

Dv: **Ok, pues ya te aviso cuando vaya a ir y lo dejas todo listo.**

Q: **Gracias Dave, no sé que haría sin ti.**

Dv**: Muchas cosas, pero evidentemente, no tan divertidas**- bromeaba- **oye, ¿necesitas algo más?.**

Q: **No, nada más.**

Dv: **Ok, entonces voy a colgar porque a pesar de que soy fuerte y grande, ahora mismo estoy a punto de quedarme dormido como un bebé.**

Q: **Ok…ok**- respondía entre sonrisas- **será mejor que descanses pequeñín.**

Dv**: ¿Te vas a cuidar?.**

Q: **Lo voy a intentar.**

Dv: **Esa es mi pequeña, un beso.**

Q: **Ciao mi amor.**

Una sonrisa. Era lo único que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que hablaba con Dave.

Se había convertido en esa persona que siempre estaba a su lado, aunque no pudiese tocarlo. Su voz siempre terminaba sacando lo mejor de ella y sabía que pocas personas en el mundo podían ofrecerle la seguridad y la plena confianza que le mostraba Dave.

Nunca quiso reconocerlo como un hermano, quizás porque tenía tan malas experiencias con su hermana de verdad, que temía que con él todo fuese de esa misma manera.

Dave era algo más, mucho más que eso. Alguien con quien discutía, a quien terminaba odiando y en cinco minutos, volvía a adorar. Era el único con quien conseguía desterrar ese maldito orgullo Fabray que siempre la cohibía, era el único que conocía sus verdaderas intenciones, sus secretos más ocultos y para colmo, el único que conocía el proyecto más cercano que se presentaba en su vida.

Había pasado media noche dando vueltas en la cama, buscando una formula, tratando de asegurarse por completo que no estaba loca, que el mundo no se reía de ella al traer cerca de su casa a aquella chica, Rebecca.

Tan convencida estaba de hablar con Rachel cuando lo hacía con ella, que ni siquiera le valía la respuesta de Britt cuando le preguntó, ni la historia que la chica acertó a exponerle sobre su vida.

Rebecca Green, de Chicago.

No sabía nada y sentía que la conocía. Pero quería conocerla más, quería saber cosas de ellas, encontrar una mínima prueba de que aquella chica o era el doble o era la verdadera Rachel Berry. No concebía que existiese una doble de la morena, era imposible.

Aquel álbum de fotos era la única prueba que tenía para poder descubrirla.

Cuando todo sucedió entre ellas, cuando la descubrió en su apartamento con su novio, todo se rompió. La admiración que sentía por Rachel, se esfumó, al igual que se esfumaron todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella.

No quedó ni una sola fotografía en su poder en la que apareciese la morena, excepto aquel álbum que aún permanecía en su antigua habitación de Lima. Puede que Britt le estuviese mintiendo, pero ni Dana ni Michael lo harían si les mostraba una imagen de la morena y la pudiesen asociar a Rebecca, ellos si podrían ayudarle a sacar sus dudas.

M**: ¿Quinn?.**

Un par de toques en la puerta de la habitación y la voz de Michael la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Q: **Entra-** respondía al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse una sencilla camiseta.

M**: ¿Estás lista?-** cuestionaba impaciente- **tengo hambre y quiero comer tarta de queso ya.**

Q**: Voy, estaba hablando por teléfono.**

M**: ¡Vamos!-** insistía apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

Q: **Oye, mi camiseta es la azul, ¿verdad?-** preguntó plantándose frente al chico.

M**: Sí, es la azul, tienes esa falda blanca y estás preciosa, dispuesta para salir ya.**

Q: **Sabes que conmigo eso ya no te funciona, ¿verdad?.**

M**: Ni contigo ni con nadie.**

Q: **¿Le has dicho a Dana que vamos a desayunar?.**

M: **Sí, y se ha ido, ni siquiera me ha respondido.**

Q: **Creo que tiene trabajo.**

M**: Los domingos por la mañana no se trabaja, se descansa o en nuestro caso, se va al Brooklyn a comer una deliciosa tarta de queso que nos espera impaciente.**

Q: **Yaaa….ya voy**- respondía ante el tono desesperado del chico.

R**: Voy…voy**- Rachel salía de la ducha a toda prisa tras escuchar como su móvil no paraba de sonar.

Apenas había podido secar su cuerpo y colocarse la toalla cuando conseguía atender la llamada.

R: **¿Jennifer?.**

J**: Hola, amiga-que-no-llama-para-decir-como-está-en-su-nueva-ciudad**- espetaba sin detenerse para respirar.

R: **Oh dios**- se lamentó- **lo siento Jen, lo siento pero te juro que no he parado desde que llegué.**

J**: Ya, pero con Kurt si hablas, ¿no?-** respondía tratando de hacer sentir culpable a la morena.

Algo que había conseguido sin duda.

Jennifer era su compañera de piso, lo había sido desde que llegó a Nueva York, cinco años antes. Era la única que realmente conocía las intenciones Rachel, mucho más de lo que podía saber Kurt o Britt.

Aquella chica había sido su gran apoyo cuando todo se rompió con Quinn y fue testigo de la imperiosa necesidad que Rachel iba acumulando por encontrarse con la rubia, una necesidad que iba mucho más allá del simple perdón o de recuperar su amistad.

Kurt sabía lo que pretendía, sabía lo que le había contado, que estaba allí para ayudar a Quinn mientras Santana estuviese de gira, haciéndose pasar por otra persona, pero las verdaderas intenciones de Rachel iban mucho más allá de eso y esos motivos habían aumentado tras aquellos primeros encuentros.

Rachel vibraba.

Cuando Quinn se marchó de Nueva York, comenzó a ser consciente del grado de influencia que la rubia tenía sobre ella, la necesidad de tenerla cerca se hacía cada día más fuerte y fue consciente de cómo su vida giraba en torno a ella.

Solo Jennifer conocía aquellos sentimientos.

R**: Lo siento, lo siento de veras**- volvía a lamentarse mientras caminaba de regreso al baño, dispuesta a terminar con su aseo personal.

J**: Bueno, da igual…cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo?.**

R: **Genial, ya he hablado con ella varias veces.**

J: **¿Sí?, ¿te ha reconocido?.**

R: **¿Tú que crees?**

J**: ¿Sí?, ¿y cómo ha sido?.**

R: **A ver, me ha reconocido pero por suerte, Britt me ha ayudado a convencerla de que no soy yo, ninguno de sus amigos me reconoce así que, estoy a salvo, solo me preocupa Santana, pero tengo entendido que el martes se marcha de gira y no habrá problema alguno.**

J: **Oye, ¿y cómo está?.**

R: **Pues…como me dijo Britt, por fuera parece feliz pero por dentro no se siente bien, la conozco y sé que está pasándolo realmente mal.**

J: **¿Y físicamente?.**

Rachel dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

R: **Físicamente está mejor que nunca, es mi perdición Jen.**

J: **Ten cuidado Rachel, tienes que estar preparada y sobretodo, tener la mente fría.**

R**: No puedo, te juro que es superior a mí, pero tranquila, no pienso hacer nada sin su consentimiento.**

J: **¿Cómo?, ¿pero es que crees que ella…?**

R: **No lo sé, pero Britt me comentó varias cosas y…bueno, tengo que averiguarlo.**

J: **Ok, haz lo que veas pero por favor, procura no hacerle daño y tú también deberías cuidarte.**

R: **Tranquila, esto lo soluciono como que me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry.**

J**: Si tú lo dices…oye, antes de que se me olvide, me temo que te has dejado algo en casa.**

R: **¿En casa?, ¿el qué?.**

J: **No sé lo que es, es una caja pequeña, la has dejado en la terraza.**

R: **¿En la terraza?...-**se mostró pensativa**- oh dios…mierda.**

J: **¿Qué?, ¿Qué es?.**

R: **¿Puedes abrirla?**

J: **Claro, voy ahora mismo-** respondía al tiempo que se acercaba a la terraza, donde la misteriosa caja permanecía sobre una pequeña repisa**- es una flor, ¿Rachel que haces con una flor?.**

R: ¿**Cómo está?.**

J: **Seca, ¿cómo quieres que esté ahí metida?.**

R: **Mierda…mierda.**

J: **¿Para qué es?, ¿por qué la tenias ahí?.**

R: **Nada, cosas mías, tírala…ya buscaré la formula de comprar una aquí.**

J**: Rachel, no hay quien te entienda**- bromeó.

R: **Lo sé, soy especial.- **respondía mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

La misma que mostraba Quinn en Brooklyn ante el intento desesperado de Michael por excusar su actitud con Dana.

Q**: ¿Tú crees?, porque yo creo que Dana es más especial de lo que tú puedes llegar a imaginar**.

Ambos esperaban impacientes en una de las mesas del Brooklyn a que Paul les sirviese su desayuno.

M**: Yo sé que es especial, pero Quinn, basta, de veras ella y yo nunca vamos a llevarnos bien de esa forma y ya estoy cansado.**

Q**: ¿Y vas a dejar de hablarle?, ¿crees que esa es la solución?.**

M**: Al menos así no me recriminará nada, yo también tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?.**

Q: **Michael, tienes que comprenderla, ella está enamorada de ti y…**

M**: Yo también Quinn, se mostró serio, pero no puedo darle lo que me pide y lo siento de veras.**

Q: **Tú sabrás, pero vivir entre vosotros así es todo un horror, nunca sé que hacer o decir.**

M: **Sé tú misma, nosotros te conocemos Quinn, no tienes que fingir nada, di lo que piensas y listo.**

Q: **Ese es el problema, como sea yo misma vais a salir los dos corriendo de casa**- espetó con el gesto serio.

M: **No te quejes, si nosotros te adoramos.**

Q: **Pues poco se nota, la próxima cena que tengamos y terminéis como anoche, os juro que me voy.**

M: **Ya, ¿dónde te vas a ir que te cuiden más que nosotros?.**

Q: **A la casa de la vecina nueva, ella me trata bien.**

M: **Ese bombón tratará bien a todo el mundo.**

Q: **¿Bombón?, ¿me he perdido algo?.**

M: **Es un bombón Quinn, anoche cuando salía me la encontré en el ascensor y le ayudé a subir una decena de bolsas que cargaba.**

Q**: ¿Entraste en su casa?**- preguntó sorprendida.

M: **Sí, lo tuve que hacer para dejar su maleta dentro, soy un caballero.**

Q: **¡Ya!, un caballero…Michael, te pido que por favor si vas a estar con esa chica, no la metas en casa, no me gustaría que Dana supiese eso, le cae bien.**

M**: Tranquila Quinn, no hay nada que hacer con Rebecca.**

Q: **¿Cómo?**

-**Chicos, aquí tenéis el café y la tarta de queso**- Paul interrumpía la conversación dejando sobre la mesa el desayuno.

M: **Gracias Paul.**

-**A vosotros, bon apetit.**

Q**: Gracias**- respondía segundos antes de que el camarero se apartase de la mesa.

M: **Mmmm, me muero por la tarta de queso.**

Q: **Contéstame**- ignoró al chico.

M: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Que me digas por qué no tienes opción con Rebecca**

M**: Ah, eso…pues porque es lesbiana, como la gran mayoría de chicas de ésta ciudad**- respondió sin darle importancia.

Una importancia que Quinn si recibió.

Aquella sentencia, lejos de sorprenderle, le llevó a recordar la escena vivida la noche anterior, cuando la escuchó hablar por teléfono con alguien a quien le hablaba de ella misma y como resaltaba su belleza.

Q**: ¿Lesbiana?.**

M: **Sí, me lo dejó bien claro cuando la invité a tomar una copa…awww**- se quejó tras recibir un pequeño golpe por parte de la rubia- **¿qué haces?.**

Q: **¿Apenas la conoces y ya la invitas?**- recriminó

M: **Ya te dije que me rechazó.**

Q**: Lo tienes merecido.**

M: **Cuando la vea Santana, va a arder Troya.**

Q: **¿Por?.**

M: **Vamos, si Rebecca es lesbiana y conoce a Santana, va a ir a por ella.**

Q**: Me gustaría presenciar eso.**

M: **¿Por?.**

Q**: Tengo muchas ganas de que San y ella se conozcan**- respondía con el gesto divertido.

Por su mente, seguía rondando la imagen de Rachel pero si no era ella, evidentemente, Santana iba a reconocer su voz y se vería igual de sorprendida que ella.

M: **Espero que a Britt no le moleste**- bromeaba.

Quinn ignoró el comentario del chico y daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café, pensativa, imaginando como podría suceder aquel encuentro entre ambas, de hecho necesitaba que ese encuentro se produjera lo antes posible.

M: **Hablando de bombones…está a punto de entrar**- espetaba Michael que lanzaba una mirada hacia la calle tras uno de los ventanales.

Rachel se disponía a cruzar la avenida y esperaba impaciente a que el semáforo le diese vía verde, pero una inesperada sorpresa la interrumpió.

-**Si vas al Brooklyn, prueba la tarta de queso, es…-**

María, la dueña de la cafetería se acercaba a la morena con una sonrisa y sorprendiéndola gratamente en mitad de un pequeño barullo de personas.

R: **Hey…hola-** saludaba.

-**Hola, ¿Qué tal?.**

R: **Pues…mira, dispuesta a comprar café en esa cafetería**- señalaba divertida hacia el local.

El semáforo ya permitía el paso de los peatones y ambas comenzaron a andar.

-**Entonces, pide la tarta de queso, es…espectacular.**

R: **Me temo que voy a rechazar la recomendación.**

**-¿Por?, te aseguro que quien la prueba, repite.**

R: **A menos que la leche que utilices para la tarta sea de soja, no creo que la pruebe.**

**-¿Eres vegetariana?.**

R: **Sí, totalmente.**

-**Interesante, hace unos días que estaba pensando en tener algo para veganos y vegetarianos, podrías echarme una mano con algunas sugerencias.**

R**: Será todo un placer, en Nueva…en Chicago- **recapacitó- **hay muchos lugares exclusivos y la gran mayoría de bares o cafeterías ofrecen alternativas.**

-**Lo sé**- María permitía el paso de Rachel en la cafetería- **aquí también lo ofrecen en la mayoría de locales, pero en mi local antes solo se servía café y copas por la noche, solo hace un par de meses que hay desayunos y meriendas.**

R: **Pues quizás sea el momento de dar ese paso**.

-**Sin duda, si me permites, voy a imponer un poco mi estatus detrás de la barra, ¿ok?-** bromeaba.

R: **Perfecto, yo voy a tratar de que Paul me sirva pronto**- respondía regalando una divertida sonrisa a la chica.

-**Por cierto, te queda bien ese corte de pelo**.

R: **Gracias**- se ruborizó.

-**Paul, atiende a la chica guapa sin nombre**- ordenaba al chico que ya se acercaba hacia el lugar dónde Rachel esperaba impaciente.

Michael no perdía detalle de la entrada de ambas y cómo se habían tratado mientras Quinn, completamente impotente, esperaba alguna referencia por parte del chico.

M**: Listo, me temo que Santana tampoco tiene nada que hacer**.

Q: **¿Cómo?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿ha entrado?.**

M: **Sí, con María y estaban muy risueñas.**

Q: **¿Con María?-** susurró completamente confusa.

M: **Sí y…vale, ahora nos ha visto-** espetó mostrando una sonrisa hacia Rachel.

La morena se sorprendía al descubrir a la pareja sentados en una de las mesas del fondo, mientras ella esperaba aquel ansiado café.

Q: **¿Nos ha visto?, ¿viene hacia aquí?.**

M: **No, está esperando que le sirvan pero nos ha mirado y me ha sonreído.**

Q: **Que bien**- respondía completamente desganada.

M: **¿Ocurre algo?**

Q: **No nada**- volvía a dar otro sorbo de café.

M: **Quinn, ¿qué pasa?.**

Q: **Nada Michael, sigue sonriéndole, igual consigues que cambie de orientación**- bromeó.

M**: No tiene gracia me oyes, además**- volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia la barra**- me temo que María no pierde el tiempo.**

Q: **María estará siendo amable, como es siempre**.

M: **Sí, amable como lo fue conmigo o como intentó serlo contigo.**

Q: **No seas imbécil.**

M**: Shhh…que viene, Rebecca viene**- susurraba tratando de parecer distraído.

Quinn se tensó.

Su mente visualizaba a la chica caminar hacia ellos, evidentemente, lo hacía con la imagen de Rachel, algo que ya le resultaba habitual siempre que hablaba de ella.

R**: Buenos días**- saludaba al tiempo que Quinn ladeaba su cabeza. La voz, lejos de lo que imaginaba, no precedía del lugar desde donde había supuesto que se encontraba, sino que lo hacia justo a su lado.

M: **Hola Rebecca, buenos días.**

Q: **Hola**- respondía tímidamente.

R: **Os gusta madrugar un domingo, veo que la especie no está tan extinta**- bromeó de forma que solo Quinn pudo entenderlo.

La rubia recordaba con exactitud la conversación mantenida con la chica la noche anterior en la que hacían referencia a madrugar.

Q: **Sí, y tú haces caso a los padres**- respondía con una leve sonrisa.

R**: Siempre hay que seguir los consejos de los padres Quinn, ellos siempre tienen razón**.

Q: **Bueno…hay excepciones.**

M: **¿De qué habláis?-** interrumpió completamente confuso.

R: **Hablamos de los valores que nos infundan nuestras figuras paternas durante nuestra infancia y adolescencia-** espetó provocando una irremediable sonrisa en Quinn.

M: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Nada Michael, olvídalo.**

M: **Es domingo y temprano, no pretendáis mucho**- respondía tomando un trozo de la tarta.

Quinn no podía verla, pero estaba segura de que Rebecca le sonreía cómplice, podía notarlo, podía sentirlo.

Q**: ¿Vienes a desayunar aquí?.**

R**: Bueno, vengo a por café, pero me tengo que marchar, tengo algo importante que hacer.**

Q: **Ah, ok.**

R: **Pero también aprovecho que estás aquí para preguntarte algo.**

Q**: ¿A mi?.**

R: **Sí, a ti.-** respondía ante la curiosa mirada de Michael.

Q: **Dime.**

R: **Tengo…tengo unos libros en casa, que estoy ordenando y bueno algunas cosas mas y como…como ayer te ofreciste a ayudarme con el Braille.**

Quinn se tensó.

La conversación entre ambas sobre aquel método de escritura y lectura no era exactamente lo que daba a entender la morena.

R: **Había pensado que si no te importa echarme una mano ésta tarde, te lo agradecería, si es que no tienes nada que hacer.**

Q**: Eh…yo…-**dudó.

Se mostraba completamente confusa y sobretodo, no comprendía que fuese cierto que iba a pedirle ayuda.

Nadie lo hacía, nadie en su sano juicio iba a pedir ayuda a una chica ciega y menos aun para organizar libros.

M: **Si necesitas montar muebles o…**

R: **No, no necesito montar nada**- interrumpió- **necesito a alguien como ella-** volvía a sentenciar.

Q: **O…ok, te echaré una mano.**

R: **Perfecto.**

Q: **Mmm…¿a qué hora quieres que vaya?.**

R**: Cuando tú quieras, yo vuelvo después de almorzar y estaré allí toda la tarde.**

Q: **Ok, pues me paso después de comer, ¿te parece?.**

R: **Estaré esperándote**- respondía sonriente- **bien chicos, os dejo que desayunéis, buen provecho Michael y gracias por ofrecerte.**

M: **De nada y gracias**- respondía mostrándose un tanto distante.

R: **Quinn, luego te veo.**

Q: **Ok, ciao Ra…Rebecca.**

La morena sonreía. De pronto, aquellas pequeñas confusiones comenzaban a gustarle.

Que Quinn siguiese pensando en Rachel y lo hiciera con una sonrisa en sus labios, le gustaba, le fascinaba de hecho.

Y con la misma sonrisa, se alejó de ambos, dispuesta a abandonar el local no sin antes despedirse de Paul y María.

R: **Hey, ¿conoces alguna floristería por aquí cerca?.**

- **¿Floristería?**

R: **Sí, me gustaría comprar algunas plantas para mi apartamento y no conozco ninguna por aquí.**

-**Pues…creo recordar que en el cruce de Ellis Street, hay una, no sé si aún seguirá allí.**

R: **Perfecto, lo comprobaré, gracias y oye…ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda con la carta de postres vegetarianos, cuenta conmigo.**

-**Lo tendré en cuenta y se lo voy a comentar a la chica que me trae éstos pasteles, eso sí, antes tendrás que decirme tu nombre, para poder hablar con ella y…**

Rachel sonreía. Aquél juego de no decirle cual era su nombre se había convertido en algo divertido entre ambas y decidió mantenerlo.

R: **Tú habla con ella y cuando lo hagas, me avisas…vivo justo ahí**- señaló hacia el bloque de apartamentos- **junto al Four Seasons**- sonreía al tiempo que se alejaba de la barra, dispuesta a abandonar el local y dejar con una absurda sonrisa a la camarera.

Q**: ¿Se ha ido ya?.**

M: **Sí**- fue escueto.

Q: **¿Qué te pasa?.**

M: **Nada.**

Q: **¿Estás así porque Rebecca no necesita la ayuda de tu fuerza monumental?**- bromeó.

M**: No me importa eso**- espetó tratando de no darle importancia- **tengo cosas que hacer.**

Q: **Ya, claro…**

M: **Hey, no te hagas la graciosa porque tú deberías estar preocupada.**

Q**: ¿Yo?, ¿por qué?.**

M**: Bueno, María puede que le siga el juego a Rebecca porque ya sabemos que no le importa nada, ¿pero tú?.**

Q: **¿Yo qué?.**

M**: ¿No has pensado el por qué ha venido directamente hasta aquí para pedirte que vayas a su casa, a solas…?**

Q**: ¿Por qué necesita de veras que le ayude?.**

M**: ¿Con el Braille?, ¿desde cuando sabes leer Braille?-** ironizó.

Quinn tragó saliva.

Sabía que la excusa del Braille había sido completamente absurda, pero si lo hizo, fue porque realmente quería que fuese a su casa aquella tarde.

M**: A ver como solucionas eso, lista.**

Q: **No tengo nada que solucionar, solo necesita mi ayuda**- se mostró más seria.

M: **Ya, a María le pone ojitos para que le sirva un buen café y a ti te invita a pasar la tarde en casa, definitivamente, no pierde el tiempo.**

Q**: ¿Qué insinúas?.**

M**: Nada, nada…ya me contarás que es eso tan importante que solo tú sabes organizar.**

Q**: Odio ese tono sarcástico que utilizas, ¿lo sabes?.**

M: **No te enfades princesa, míralo por el lado bueno, has tenido al chico más guapo en tú cama y es probable que tengas a un bombón de Chicago, Santana tenía razón, ya va siendo hora que des ese pasito.**

Q**: Imbécil.**


	9. Te odio

Capitulo 9

Te odio.

Se sentía extraña llamando a aquella puerta.

En los 3 años que llevaba viviendo en aquel edificio, nunca había entrado en aquel apartamento.

La última inquilina era una mujer simpática, agradable y muy educada, pero guardaba su privacidad con mucho esmero, tanto que después de más de un año de convivencia como vecinas, no llegó ni siquiera a conocer su apellido.

Sin embargo ahora era distinto. Aquella nueva vecina no solo le había dado sus datos, Rebecca Green, nombre que no sabía por qué, pero le resultaba terriblemente familiar, como lo era su voz y su forma de hablar. Aquella nueva vecina le había explicado de donde procedía y en apenas 48 horas, ya le había pedido ayuda con la mudanza y se ofrecía con una confianza que no terminaba de entender muy bien, pero que le fascinaba.

R: **¡Voy!-** se escuchó tras la puerta y los nervios en Quinn comenzaron a aflorar**- hola, hola Quinn**- saludaba de forma extraña.

Q**: Hola**- sonreía.

R: **Pasa, discúlpame, pero me estaba lavando los dientes y…**

Q**: ¿Estabas o aun estás?**- preguntaba al notar la extraña forma de hablar de la morena.

R**: Eh…se me nota demasiado, ¿no?**- espetó con el cepillo de dientes entre sus manos.

Q: **Un poco, vamos, termina…yo te espero**.

R**: No, no…entra y siéntate, no te quedes ahí**- respondía cerrando la puerta y obligándola a entrar en la casa- **ahora vuelvo.**

Q**: Eh…-**no dijo nada más. La morena había desaparecido por completo de la estancia y tuvo que quedarse allí, de pie, esperando que regresara.

R: **Hey, puedes pasar ¿eh?, ahí de pie no haces nada**.- volvía a aparecer en escena tras apenas un par de segundos.

Q**: Lo siento, pero no conozco ésta casa y sin ver…me resulta complicado desenvolverme**- se excusó provocando un terrible malestar en la morena.

R: **Oh…lo siento, es mi culpa, lo siento**- se acercó**- vamos, ven acompáñame**- la invitó a pasar al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

Gesto que tensó a Quinn. Que una desconocida tomase su mano, no le agradaba en absoluto.

R: **Hey, veo que ya no llevas venda, ¿todo bien con la quemadura?.**

Q: **Sí, ya…ya está perfecta, al menos no me duele**- respondía con el gesto serio.

R: **Genial, me alegro que no haya ido a más, vamos, he colocado varios almohadones en el suelo para poder sentarnos.**

Q: **¿En el suelo?.**

R: **Sí, la verdad es que no necesito que me ayudes con unos libros, es otra cosa.**

Q: **¿El qué?.-** cuestionaba al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre uno de los almohadones.

R**: Bueno, el Sr. Robinson dejó aquí una pequeña mesa desmontada y la voy a necesitar, así que me he propuesto hacerlo, pero necesito tu ayuda.**

Q**: ¿Montar una mesa?, ¿necesitas mi ayuda?- **se sorprendió.

R**: Sí, necesito que alguien sostenga la parte superior mientras yo intento alinear las patas y…bueno, pensé que no te iba a importar-** comenzó a lamentarse.

El gesto incrédulo de Quinn confundía a Rachel que no sabía si se había dado cuenta de la absurda y estúpida excusa que eligió para poder pasar un poco de tiempo con ella y hacerla sentir útil.

Q: **No, claro que no me importa pero…Michael te dijo que podía montar cualquier mueble y…**

R: **No me gusta pedir ayuda a un chico para algo que yo puedo hacer**- interrumpió.

Q: **Ah va, ahora lo entiendo.**

R: **¿Qué entiendes?.**

Q: **Defensora de los derechos de la mujer, vamos una total y absoluta feminista**- sonreía.

R: **Ah…-**se contagio de la sonrisa**- no, no, nada que ver.**

Q: **¿Ah no?, vaya, pues me sorprender, por lógica general, cualquier chica aceptaría la ayuda de Michael.**

R**: Yo no soy cualquier chica**- respondía- **ven, dame tu mano, necesito que sujetes aquí.**

Quinn obedeció la orden y alzó la mano, que rápidamente fue guiada hacia una de las esquinas del tablero que ya permanecía en el suelo.

Q**: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.**

R: **Sujetar aquí**- la colocó sobre la madera- **necesito que esté completamente inmóvil para poder marcar la zona, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok, lo intentaré pero…no sé si podré mantenerlo fijo.**

R: **Si podrás, vamos…aquí tiene que quedar**- le explicó de forma que Quinn sostenía perfectamente una de las patas- **aguanta ahí.**

Rachel no dudó y tras varios segundos observando a la rubia, se movió un tanto, dejando entrever que estaba llevando a cabo aquella tarea. Una tarea ficticia.

En el suelo si permanecía una tabla y varias patas por acoplar, pero no tenía dificultad ninguna excepto la de atornillarlas tal y como el Sr. Robinson lo había hecho y ella se había encargado de desmontar.

Todo era un pequeño teatro. Una mentira piadosa que llevaba a cabo con un único objetivo; hacer que la rubia se sintiese útil.

Britt se lo había comentado y los dos días que llevaba allí había podido comprobarlo ella misma. Quinn había desistido en su intento por seguir siendo la misma chica. Se veía completamente limitada por la ceguera que le aquejaba y eso estaba mitigando su estado anímico. Rachel no iba a consentir que aquello sucediese.

Si estaba allí, era para ayudarla y conocerla como la conocía, le dejaba claro que Quinn no iba a aceptar caridad o a dejar que los demás sintiesen pena por ella.

Hacerla sentir útil, demostrarle que la falta de aquel sentido como era la visión, no suponía ningún contratiempo para llevar a cabo una vida normal, era su fin y con cosas como aquellas, podía llegar a lograrlo.

Rachel lo sabía y Quinn comenzó a sentirlo.

Que aquella chica le pidiese ayuda para hacer aquella sencilla pero necesaria tarea, le hizo sentir bien. Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, excepto Santana, le pedían ayuda alguna para cualquier cosa que tuviesen que hacer, de hecho, ni siquiera le permitían que ella se ofreciese a ayudarles, la frase que más había oído desde que sucedió todo, fue: No Quinn, tú quédate ahí y descansa.

Como si ser ciega, terminase agotándola físicamente.

Odiaba aquella sensación de no ser útil y Rebecca, con su espontaneidad, estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

R**: Perfecto, vamos por la siguiente**- volvía a realizar la misma tarea pero con otra de las esquinas de aquella tabla.

Quinn volvía a dejarse guiar hasta colocar sus manos sobre la siguiente pata y así terminar de marcar aquellas imaginarias líneas que iban a permitir una perfecta alineación en la mesa.

Una tras otra, fue realizando la misma operación, mientras Rachel, metida de lleno en su papel, procuraba demostrar que realmente lo hacía.

Q: **¿Tienes más muebles que montar?-** cuestionó al terminar de sujetar la última de las patas.

R: **No, de hecho, voy a montar esto porque lo dejó aquí el Sr. Robinson.**

Q: **¿Tienes todo listo?, quiero decir, ¿ya has terminado la mudanza?**

R: **Sí, solo he colocado las cosas básicas, ya sabes sábanas, toallas y poco más, no necesito mucho.**

Q**: ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar?.-** preguntó curiosa.

R: **No lo sé, supongo que unos meses, depende…**

Q: **¿De?.**

R**: De si consigo lo que he venido a conseguir.**

Q: **¿Trabajo?.**

R: **Eh…no, es algo más personal.**

Q: **Ah, ok…lo siento, no quise ser curiosa.**

R: **No te preocupes, puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, me gustaría tener compañía y es lógico que quieras conocer más de mí.**

Q**: Cierto, me dijiste que estabas sola…o…**

R**: Completamente**- respondía.

Rachel había dejado de actuar como experta en bricolaje y se dedicaba a observar a Quinn mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con un destornillador sobre la mesa, simulando que aún seguía trabajando en ella.

Q: **Vaya, lo siento…**

R: **¿Por qué?**

Q: **No…no sé, no me gusta que la gente esté sola, se ve que eres una chica muy simpática y…y bueno Michael ya a dejado muestras de que físicamente no estás nada mal, es extraño que estés sola.**

R: **Ah…¿Michael piensa eso de mi?**

Q: **Eh…si, bueno, ya sabes como son los chicos.**

R: ¿**Y Dana?, ¿ella no te ha dicho nada de mi?**

Q: **Eh…si, ella también opina que eres… linda.**

R: **Eso suena mejor, los chicos ven lindas a todas las chicas, pero una chica no, es…más sincera.**

Q**: ¿Eso crees?.**

R: **Sin duda, aunque hay casos excepcionales, como el tuyo por ejemplo.**

Q**: ¿Qué sucede conmigo?.**

R: **Bueno, no creo que haya chico ni chica que no reconozca tu belleza.**

Rubor.

Eso fue lo único que pudo sentir Quinn tras oír aquellas palabras y notar como el calor inundaba sus mejillas.

Q**: No…no es para tanto**- acertó a espetar con apenas un hilo de voz.

R: **Vaya, también eres modesta, impresionante.**

Q: **No, no soy modesta, no considero que yo sea…**

Rachel sonreía.

Jamás pensó que Quinn pudiese mostrarse así y sabía perfectamente que aquello era una falsa modestia, gesto que le provocaba una divertida sonrisa.

R**: Eres preciosa**- interrumpió volviendo a provocar el silencio en la rubia- **vaya, lo siento, siento si te he molestado.**

Q: **No…no, en absoluto, no…no me molesta.**

R**: ¿No?.**

Q**: No, que te digan eso, no molesta, en absoluto.**

R**: Perfecto…me caes muy bien como para provocarte rechazo.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, no, no digas eso, no es tan malo que me llames guapa, quiero decir no es que todo el mundo me lo diga, pero tampoco pasa nada…todo lo contrario.**

R**: Anima, ¿verdad?.**

Q**: Sin duda.**

R: **Bueno, yo no lo he dicho para que te animes, lo dije porque te estoy viendo y es la realidad, pero soy consciente de que es algo bueno que de vez en cuando te digan algo así y…creo que estoy hablando demasiado, ¿verdad?.**

Quinn no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

Q**: Un poco sí.**

R: **Ok, basta, sigamos con la mesa**- volvía a fingir que estaba trabajando sobre el mueble.

Q**: Oye y si no es mucha molestia, ¿en que trabajas?.**

R**: ¿Trabajar?, eh…pues ahora mismo, esto…-** comenzó a dudar- **bueno soy…soy Chef.**

Q: **¿Chef?, guau.**

R: **Sí, pero ahora mismo no estoy trabajando, quiero decir estoy desocupada y…**

Q**: Tranquila**- interrumpía- **no, no tienes que darme explicaciones, solo sentía curiosidad por saber a qué te dedicabas, aunque…eres muy joven para ser Chef, ¿no?.**

R: **Bueno, quizás Chef es más de lo que soy en realidad, pero…es lo que trato ser.**

Q**: Bien, está bien, es… es una de las profesiones más productivas que conozco.**

R: **Es especial**- respondía algo más tranquila. Había sido capaz de salir de aquella encerrona con una maestría absoluta.

R: **Tú me dijiste que trabajas en el Four Season, ¿verdad?.**

Q: **Ajam…soy, soy gerente de recursos humanos.**

R: **Suena importante**.

Q: **Suena más de lo que es**- respondía divertida- **pero no me quejo.**

R: **¿Siempre deseaste ese trabajo?**

Q**: No es algo que me haya planteado nunca, terminé la carrera y surgió esa oportunidad, es difícil de rechazar.**

R: **Pero, ¿no hay nada que hayas deseado hacer?, ¿no hay nada que te guste más que eso?.**

Quinn dudó.

Por un momento, su sensatez se apoderaba de ella y le dejaba entender que no conocía de nada a aquella chica y que estaba hablando demasiado, pero por algún extraño motivo, se sentía cómoda hablando con ella, sentada sobre aquél almohadón en el suelo de una casa que desconocía mientras escuchaba como Rebecca, atornillaba las patas de aquella mesa.

Una extraña sensación que estaba segura, era producida por el increíble parecido de su voz con la de Rachel.

Q: **Todo el mundo tiene gustos, hobbies, no sé.**

R: ¿**Y cuales son los tuyos?-** volvía a mostrarse curiosa, aunque era una curiosidad fingida.

Rachel la conocía a la perfección, pero entendía que aquél tipo de conversación era el adecuado para ganarse su confianza.

Q**: Bueno…cuando llegué aquí estuve…estuve de voluntaria en un centro de menores, de chicos con problemas…ya sabes, chicos que vienen de familias destruidas o con otros problemas terribles.**

R: **Guau, interesante, ¿y qué hacías ahí?.**

Q: **Daba clases, clases de dibujo**- respondía con una leve sonrisa**- es…es genial, esos chicos conseguían volver a ser niños cuando les pides que dibujen y se olvidan de los dramas que viven.**

R: **Eso es impresionante Quinn, es admirable.**

Q**: Bueno, solo es algo que me gusta hacer y esos chicos me ayudaron a mí también**.

R**: ¿Ah sí?, ¿y no has pensado en dedicarte profesionalmente a eso?.**

Q: **No, hay, hay cosas que tienen que seguir siendo lo que son, yo…si yo me hago profesora de dibujo, seguro que termino perdiendo el interés en ello, prefiero que siga siendo un hobby, de esa forma puedo relajarme cuando me agobio con el trabajo real, bueno…puedo no, mejor dicho, me relajaba.**

El gesto de Quinn comenzó a cambiar, eliminando aquella emocionada sonrisa por una leve mueca de pena. Rachel se percató de ello, observó aquél cambio y pensó que quizás había llegado el momento de hacerla hablar.

R**: ¿Qué te sucedió Quinn?, perdóname, no quiero ser entrometida y si no quieres contarlo, no pasa absolutamente nada pero, tengo la sensación de que estás así desde hace poco y…**

Q**: La verdad es que no me gusta hablar de ello, de hecho solo mis amigos saben que ocurrió y…**

R: **Ok, ok, no hay problema, lo entiendo perfectamente**- respondía tratando de evitar que pudiese molestarse.

Q: **No, no te preocupes, que no me guste hablar de ello no significa que tenga que ocultarlo**.

R: **Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a contármelo, apenas nos conocemos, es lógico.**

Q: **Si, lo lógico sería que ni siquiera estuviese aquí hablando contigo y sin embargo lo estoy haciendo.**

Rachel se sorprendía ante la sinceridad con la que Quinn hablaba.

R**: ¿Te…te molesta?.**

Q: **No, de hecho estoy cómoda y créeme, no es algo lógico en mi, por norma general, me cuesta bastante acercarme a las personas y dejar que los demás se acerquen a mi pero…contigo es distinto.**

R: **¿Por?, ¿qué ocurre conmigo?.**

Q: **Me recuerdas a alguien… tanto que me da la sensación de estar hablando con ella.**

R: ¿**Y eso es bueno o malo?**- se tensó.

Q: **Si no lo estuviese viviendo, diría que es malo pero… ahora veo que no es tan malo, siempre esta bien conocer a personas diferentes a ti, ¿no crees?.**

R: **Sin dudas-** terminó relajándose.

Jamás pensó que Quinn pudiese mostrarse tan abierta y lo agradeció, aunque aquella actitud le hacía sentirse más vulnerable.

Si Quinn había cambiado tanto en aquellos años, no podría estar tan segura de cómo iban a ser sus reacciones, no iba a saber si ella estaba en lo cierto o no y debía tener más cuidado.

Aquel momento lleno de dudas se convirtió en un extenso silencio entre las dos que Quinn terminó rompiendo con apenas un hilo de voz.

Q**: Fue en una de las clases.**

Rachel volvía a mirarla. Conocía la historia pero no contada por ella, algo que parecía iba a presenciar en ese instante.

Q: **Había… había dos pequeños que no paraban de discutir y…los castigué, los puse a limpiar los pinceles de todos los alumnos, nada complicado, solo tenían que lavarlos con agua y poco más-** hizo una pausa-**pensé que era una buena reprimenda para que dejasen de discutir y se comportasen pero, uno de ellos, encontró un bote de un liquido especial para eliminar la pintura, un liquido que suelen utilizar los mayores y que no debía estar ahí.**

Rachel ni siquiera parpadeaba. Observaba los gestos nerviosos de la rubia recordando cada detalle y tratando de contener su estado anímico.

Q: **Volvieron a discutir y ésta vez, era el bote el problema, ambos lo querían y se enzarzaron en una pelea… cuando lo descubrí me interpuse entre ellos y al intentar quitarles el dichoso bote, ocurrió-** se lamentó- **no sé si se rompió el tapón o simplemente salió un chorro del liquido y fue a parar directamente hacia mi cara, no…no recuerdo mucho más, solo que quemaba, mis ojos quemaban, no podía abrirlos y… cuando lo hice, no veía absolutamente nada.**

R:** Oh dios**- espetó completamente abatida- **pero…¿no tiene solución?.**

Q: **Sí, supuestamente el trasplante de córnea es lo único que me puede curar pero…**

R: **Pero…**

Q: **Todo depende de mis ojos, si hay rechazo…no hay nada que hacer.**

R: **Pero eso sucede a todo el mundo, no eres la única Quinn**- trató de animarla- **eso siempre está ahí pero…tienes que pensar en positivo.**

Q: **Lo intento, de hecho, esa es la causa por la que no me he propuesto aprender Braille**- sonreía- **quiero creer que voy a volver a ver.**

R: **Lo vas a hacer, créeme tengo un sexto sentido para éstas cosas y estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer.**

Q**: ¿Tú crees**?- sonreía aliviada.

R: **Sin duda.**

Q**: ¿Eres optimista?.**

R: **Hay que serlo si quieres lograr lo que deseas.**

Q: **Tienes razón, yo solía pensar así hasta que…bueno, la vida se encarga de golpearme una y otra vez y de todas he salido, pero esto ya fue demasiado.**

R: **Nada, fuera malos pensamientos**- se levantó- **ven, acompáñame**- la tomó de la mano.

Q: **Ya… ¿ya has terminado con la mesa?**

R: **Sí, solo falta colocarla pero eso lo haré luego, ahora voy a enseñarte otra cosa.**

Q: **¿Otra cosa?, ¿dónde vamos?-** cuestionó completamente confundida al tiempo que utilizaba el impulso de la morena para levantarse.

R: **¿Te gusta el café?.**

Q**: Eh…sí, ¿quieres ir al Brooklyn?.**

R**: No, voy a preparártelo yo, si no te importa.**

Q: **¿Me vas a invitar a café en tu casa?.**

R**: Claro, casi son las 5 y en Inglaterra, la hora del té es incuestionable.**

Q: **¿Ahora eres inglesa?, pensé que eras de Chicago.**

Rachel sonreía al ver como Quinn comenzaba a bromear y aceptaba de buenas maneras aquella invitación.

R: **Siéntate, estás en el sofá**- le indicó con dulzura- **mientras voy a preparar el café, te voy a mostrar algo.**

Q: **¿Mostrarme?-** cuestionó confusa**- te recuerdo que esas córneas aún no han llegado a mis ojos.**

R: **Lo sé**- respondía alejándose hacia uno de los laterales de la estancia, donde una pequeña caja contenía varios libros**- tengo algo que vas a estudiar.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Sí, y yo te voy a ayudar a que lo estudies.**

Q: **Rac…Rebecca, ¿de qué hablas?.**

R**: ¿Has vuelto a recordar a esa chica?-** sonreía divertida.

Q**: Es inevitable, te pareces demasiado.**

R: **¿Es guapa?.**

Q**: ¿Rachel?.**

R: **Sí, esa tal Rachel.**

Q: **Sí, es muy guapa**

R: **Me gustaría conocerla, ¿vive cerca?-** fingió.

Q**: Eh… no, vive en Nueva York.**

R: **Vaya, ¿y no tienes alguna foto?, siento curiosidad.**

Q**: Eh…no- **se removió incomoda**- lo siento**.

R**: Va, no te preocupes, si dices que es guapa entonces, imagíname como ella**- trataba de bromear.

Q: **Mejor no, no creo que sea lo más factible.**

R: **¿Por?-** cuestionó al tiempo que le dejaba el libro sobre sus piernas.

Q: **No, nos llevamos muy bien**- trataba de sonreír cuando sus manos ya tanteaban el curioso libro**- ¿Qué…qué es esto?-** preguntaba cambiando de conversación.

Rachel se percató de cómo había tratado de pasar aquel tema de conversación y no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

Ya había hablado suficiente, mucho más de lo que ella esperaba y no iba a seguir con aquello, al menos que fuese Quinn quien lo hiciese.

R: **Un libro, ábrelo**- exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dispuesta a servir una taza de café que ya había preparado con anterioridad.

Q: **¿Un libro?, Rebecca, no…no puedo leer.**

R**: ¿Eres así de cabezota siempre?-** bromeaba- **ábrelo.**

Quinn hizo caso a la orden de la morena y no dudó en abrir el dichoso libro.

Una primera página en blanco y las dudas de Quinn al rozar con la yema de sus dedos sobre el papel.

Varios puntos en relieve le daban la bienvenida y enseguida supo de qué se trataba.

Q: **¿Braille?.**

R: **Un punto , letra a**- exclamó ya con ambas tazas de café en las manos y dispuesta a tomar asiento junto a la rubia- **dos puntos en vertical, letra b, dos puntos en horizontal, letra c, tres…**

Q: **No, para-** interrumpió- **ya te he dicho que no voy a aprender Braille**- se mostró seria.

R: **Quinn, ¿Qué va a pasar si algún día tienes a algún alumno ciego?.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **No te estoy diciendo que debas aprender Braille pensando que no vas a volver a ver nunca más-** espetó colocando la taza sobre la mesa- **hazlo por lo mismo que lo hice yo.**

Q**: ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?.**

R**: ¿Te imaginas lo que puede suponer en mi curriculum tener conocimientos de ese lenguaje?,** **también se utilizar el lenguaje de signos y créeme, es algo que no supone esfuerzo alguno y realmente merece la pena conocer.**

Q: **No…no quiero**- volvía a repetir, tratando de no caer, de no dejarse llevar por la dulzura de la voz de aquella chica.

R**: Vamos Fabray, no es tan malo.**

Error. Una pequeña alarma saltó dentro de la mente de Quinn al escuchar aquel Fabray en voz de la chica, algo que le no iba a consentir.

Q: **He dicho que no-** respondía con absoluta certeza- **creo, creo que es mejor que me marche.**

R: **¿Qué?-** se descompuso- **no Quinn, no te enfades por favor, si no quieres, no lo hagas, solo trataba de hacer…**

Q: **No, no te preocupes, todo está bien pero, sinceramente creo que es mejor que me vaya**- volvía a responder levantándose del sofá.

R: **Quinn, discúlpame de veras, no quería ofenderte y…**

Q: **No me ofendes**- respondía un tanto nerviosa**- gracias por la invitación al café y todo lo demás, pero es mejor que me marche, discúlpame.**

Rachel se lamentaba. Conocía aquellos gestos y sabía que Quinn no se sentía bien, tanto que ni siquiera podía disimularlo.

R: **Lo siento, debí ser más comedida.**

Q: **Me…me acompañas a la puerta por favor**- volvía a espetar completamente nerviosa.

Unos nervios que la había bloqueado completamente.

Aquellas súplicas de la morena no hacían más que recordarle una y otra vez, la última vez que vio a Rachel en el aeropuerto, cuando le suplicaba que le escuchase, que le perdonase y una incesante necesidad por abandonar aquel lugar se apoderó de ella, mucho más allá del malestar que sentía por verse casi obligada a hacer algo que no quería.

No iba a aprender a leer Braille, no podía porque de esa forma, estaba certificando que no iba a volver a ver y eso era su peor pesadilla.

Se lamentó. No debía haber hablado tanto con aquella desconocida, no era nadie para saber cómo y cuándo le sucedió aquél incidente, ni tampoco era nadie como para interesarse por su vida.

R**: Claro, claro te acompaño**- respondía completamente apenada al tiempo que tomaba del brazo a la rubia.

Quinn se dejó guiar y en apenas unos metros, pudo localizar la puerta de entrada, que lentamente, era abierta por la morena.

R: **Quinn, lo siento de veras.**

Q: **Todo está bien**- trató de serenarse**- si necesitas más ayuda para montar muebles, me lo dices…¿ok?.**

R: **Ok**- espetó siendo consciente de que aquellas palabras no eran más que un acto protocolario por parte de la rubia.

Q: **Adiós Rebecca**- se despedía dispuesta a abandonar el apartamento.

R: **Quinn**- la detuvo justo en el momento en el que pisaba el rellano- **gracias por ayudarme**.

Q: **De…de nada**- respondía girando levemente la cabeza y continuando el paso hacia la puerta de su hogar.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, Quinn se adentraba en el interior de su piso y cerraba la puerta tras ella, con una horrible sensación apoderándose de su cuerpo ,con el nerviosismo absurdo que la hacía temblar sin sentido alguno

Rachel repetía la acción, cerrando la puerta tras ella, con el presentimiento de saber que había dado un paso atrás en aquél intento desesperado por acercarse a la rubia.

Un presentimiento que fue fulminado por el sonido de su móvil, que vibraba encima de la isleta de la cocina.

No tardó en acercarse y comprobar la pantalla para averiguar que la palabra desconocido, aparecía de nuevo.

Una nueva oleada de nervios se apoderaba de ella, al igual que lo hacían de Quinn, que tras ignorar los comentarios de Dana, preguntándole por la ayuda que había ofrecido a la vecina, se adentraba en su habitación, dispuesta a saciar una necesidad que comenzar a ser adictiva.

Apenas tuvo que susurrar el nombre de la morena para que su móvil activara la llamada y comenzase a emitir una serie de tonos de espera.

R**: ¿Hola?.**

Silencio.

Aquel hola de Rachel provocó la primera lágrima en los ojos de Quinn, que se mantenía en absoluto silencio, escuchando su voz, tratando de asimilar que no estaba loca, que Rachel estaba a cientos de kilómetros y no a escasos metros de su habitación.

R: **Veo que eres el misterioso de siempre**- susurró- **hoy, hoy no estoy de humor, está lloviendo y no me gustan los días nublados- **mintió tratando de desorientar a la rubia. Porque Rachel ya sabía perfectamente que era ella, aun sin haberla escuchado hablar**- así que hoy voy a colgar antes, ¿ok?.**

Solo un suspiro se dejó oír tras el auricular y Quinn lanzaba el teléfono encima de la cama, completamente abatida.

R: **Que tengas un buen día**- volvía a susurrar**- ciao.**

Volvían a escucharse aquellos tonos, ésta vez, los que certificaban que la llamada se había cortado y Quinn se dejaba caer sobre la almohada.

Q: **¿Por qué me hiciste eso Rachel?-** se lamentó- **te odio…te odio.**


	10. Perfecto

Capitulo 10

Perfecto

R: **Hola, Christina, ¿verdad?.**

Rachel abría la puerta cuando apenas marcaban las 10 de la mañana de aquél lunes.

-**Sí, Christina Cluver ,¿le habló el Sr. Robinson de mi?**

R: **Sí, si pasa por favor, te estaba esperando, estas en tu casa.**

-**Gracias, no me va a llevar mucho, solo necesito tomar notas y algunas fotos sobre la disposición real del apartamento.**

R: **Sí, ya me explicó que era por algo del sistema de ventilación, ¿no es cierto?.**

-**Sí, quiere instalar un nuevo sistema de aire acondicionado y calefacción, pero antes tenemos que hacer un estudio del antiguo, me dijo que acababas de instalarte y que en éste piso se ve todo perfectamente.**

R: **Ok, bueno no tengo mucha idea de eso, pero como ya te digo, estás en tu casa, tomate el tiempo que necesites.**

-**No va a ser mucho, no te voy a molestar.**

R**: No, no de verdad, yo tengo algo de trabajo pendiente y voy a estar ocupada, así que adelante**- la invitó a que comenzase la tarea que tenía que hacer- **¿quieres un café?.**

-**Eh, no, te lo agradezco pero ya desayuné y si vuelvo a tomar café no sé como me van a salir los planos-** sonreía.

R**: Ah, perfecto, pues toda tuya**- espetó ofreciéndole la casa.

La chica no dudó en sacar varios documentos de una pequeña carpeta y Rachel se dispuso a dejarla hacer su trabajo.

Había recibido la llamada del propietario la misma tarde del domingo. Una serie de reformas en el edificio, obligaban a aquella chica, representante de la empresa que se iba a encargar de tal trabajo, a visitar el apartamento de la morena para tomar anotaciones y alguna que otra captura de la disposición del sistema de ventilación que ya tenía el lugar.

Rachel no mostró ningún tipo de oposición. Aquella mañana iba a estar ocupada. Estar lejos de Nueva York, no era sinónimo de no tener nada que hacer, de hecho, su bandeja de email esperaba impaciente con decenas de correos que debía responder, todos ellos con ofertas sobre cursos o compañías de teatro a las que aspiraba pertenecer.

Frente a aquél apartamento, otra puerta se abría.

Brittany entraba corriendo en la casa, dispuesta a sorprender a Quinn, Santana lo hacía con más calma, adentrándose directamente en su habitación para dejar la maleta.

B**: ¡Quinn!.**

S: **No grites Britt, seguro que está con Dana desayunando por ahí.**

B: **Pero yo quiero desayunar con ella**- espetaba sin detener sus pasos hacia la habitación de la rubia, dispuesta a confirmar lo que Santana parecía intuir, pero no hizo.

Quinn permanecía en la habitación, completamente a oscuras y dormida en su cama.

B: **¡Quinn!**- exclamó eufórica al tiempo que se colaba en el interior de la estancia y se lanzaba sobre la chica**- Quinn, despierta, estamos aquí.**

Q: **¡Britt!-** se quejó completamente adormilada**.-¡déjame! **

B: **San ven, Quinn está dormida**- gritó.

La latina se sorprendió.

Que Quinn estuviese a esa hora en la casa, no era extraño, pero que estuviese dormida si lo era, demasiado.

S**: ¿Qué haces acostada?-** cuestionó desde la entrada de la habitación.

Q**: Dormir**- se quejó tratando de sobrevivir al efusivo abrazo de Britt.

B: **Vamos, levanta Quinn, vamos a desayunar cosas ricas.**

Q: **Estoy cansada, dejadme dormir.**

S: **¿Cansada?, ¿saliste anoche?-** preguntó curiosa.

Q: **No, solo quiero dormir, dormir mucho**- respondía.

B**: ¡Vamos, sal de la cama!**- exclamó tirando de la sabana que cubría a la rubia**- voy a bajar a comprar donuts y cuando suba, tienes que estar ahí fuera, ¿ok?-** amenazó.

Q: **¿Donuts?, yo quiero brownies**- respondía tomando una actitud caprichosa.

B: **Ok, brownies para ti y donuts para mi, San, ¿tú que quieres?.**

S: **Un beso**- espetó sonriente.

Dicho y hecho.

Britt no dudó en acercarse a su chica y regalarle un pequeño beso que se prolongó más de lo que esperaban y que terminó por impacientar a Quinn.

Q**: Hey…¿se puede saber que diablos hacéis en mi habitación?, se supone que es un beso y no escucho ruido alguno.**

Solo una leve risa que provenía de la pareja sirvió como respuesta.

Q: **Oh dios**- se quejó al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama**- ¿habéis pasado un fin de semana a solas y aun no estáis satisfechas?, ¡salid de aquí!-** exclamó.

B**: Guau Quinn-** interrumpió Brittany tras acabar con aquellos besos.

Q: **¿Qué pasa?**

B: **Mira que bombón, San.**

S: **Rubia, ¿dónde has dejado los pantalones de tu pijama?-** bromeaba tras observar como Quinn salía de la cama con una sencilla camiseta y solo las braguitas cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Q: **Dejadme en paz**- volvía a exclamar.

S: **Ahora entiendo, estás cansada porque has tenido acompañante ésta noche, ¿verdad?.**

B: **¿Acompañante?, ¿quién?, vamos Quinn, cuenta.**

Q: **¿Qué decís?-** cuestionó tras encontrar los dichosos pantalones en el pequeño sofá que se situaba en uno de los laterales de la habitación- **dejad de decir tonterías y vamos, salid.**

B: **Ok, yo voy a por los pasteles, ahora me cuentas con quien has dormido-** respondía abandonando la habitación.

Algo que Santana no hizo.

La latina, se quedó justo en el marco de la puerta, observando cada movimiento de la rubia que ya creía encontrarse a solas en la habitación.

Apenas terminó de colocarse los pantalones del pijama y peinar con sus propias manos el pelo que permanecía completamente alborotado y se dispuso a salir.

S: **¿Qué te pasa?-** cuestionó en el mismo instante en el que Quinn se disponía a abandonar la habitación.

La cercanía de la latina y la sorpresa de Quinn al descubrir que seguía ahí, provocaron un pequeño susto en la chica que no dudó en recriminárselo.

Q: **No vuelvas a hacer eso**- le amenazó.

S: **Solo quería saber que te sucede.**

Q: **¿Y por eso me espías?, ¿no puedes esperar a que salga para preguntarme?.**

S**: Es más divertido así**- respondía tras ver como Quinn ya caminaba por el salón principal.

Q: **No, no es divertido.**

B: **Chicas, me voy, ahora vuelvo**- Brittany abandonaba el apartamento dejándolas completamente a solas.

S: **Ok, no tardes.**

Quinn acudía hasta la cocina, dónde a duras penas, conseguia encontrar la cafetera y servirse una taza de café.

S: **¿Qué haces un lunes dormida a las 10: 30 de la mañana?-** volvía a cuestionar.

Q: **Descansar San, solo descansaba.**

S: **Ya.**

Q: **¿Qué?, no tengo nada que hacer, puedo dormir hasta que me plazca.**

S: **Dormida hasta las 10 y borde, no me engañas Fabray, a ti te pasa algo, pero bueno, tú sabrás…-** respondía dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás que situaban en la sala principal.

Quinn imitaba la acción de la latina, sin ser consciente de ello.

Portando su taza de café, solo podía pensar en cómo Santana la había llamado Fabray y cómo por culpa de esa forma tan peculiar de llamarla, se había marchado de casa de Rebecca.

Aquella chica la llamó Fabray y sumado a su voz, a su increíble parecida voz de Rachel, terminó por hacer que aquél día acabase sin ni siquiera cenar con Dana o Michael, encerrada en su habitación, recordando todo lo vivido años atrás con la morena y escuchando una y otra vez una melodía en su móvil que no tuvo valor de eliminar cuando decidió alejarse por completo de Rachel.

Aquella canción, "You and I", seguía perfectamente grabada en la memoria de su móvil. Aunque ya casi había olvidado reproducirla durante las noches, aquella vez si lo hizo y fueron más de una y de dos veces las que escuchó aquella melodía que la transportaba hasta aquel mágico lago, hasta aquella noche del 4 de Julio en el que supo que su vida, nunca más volvería a ser la misma.

S: **Hey, vale que estés molesta porque te hemos despertado, pero al menos habla**- espetó sacando de su mutismo a la rubia, que se limitaba a beber de su taza.

Q**: ¿Cómo lo habéis pasado?, ¿hiciste las fotos?-** preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

S**: Eh…sí, ha sido genial.**

Q: **¿Dónde habéis estado?.**

S: **Hicimos una sesión en pleno Hollywood y otra en el observatorio de Griffith, después de eso hicimos una en los estudios, la verdad es que ese chico se ve profesional, me ha sorprendido de veras.**

Q**: Que bien, me habría gustado verlo.**

S: **Tranquila rubia, apuesto a que las vas a ver antes de lo que crees.**

Q: **Mejor no hablemos de eso, ya tuve suficiente como para**…-se detuvo.

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó y ambas se quedaron en silencio, tratando de averiguar que había sucedido. A continuación, y tras varios golpes más, era el sonido de una silla o algunmueble parecido al ser deslizada lo que se dejó oír.

S**: ¿Qué ha sido eso?.**

Q: **Ni idea.**

S: **¿Será la vecina nueva?**

Q: **Rebecca-** susurró**- ¡Santana ven!**- exclamó rápidamente dejando la taza sobre la mesilla.

S**: ¿Qué?, ¿dónde?.**

Q: **Ven**- ordenó levantándose del sofá.

S: **Pero Quinn, ¿qué haces?, ¿dónde quieres ir?.**

Q: **Vamos ven**- lanzó la mano hacia la chica que no dudó en aceptarla.

S: ¿**Qué hacemos?-** preguntaba al acercarse a la terraza.

Q: **Sal fuera y dime si está ahí la vecina, pero procura que no te vea.**

S: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Vamos, asómate con cuidado y dime si la ves.**

Santana no comprendía absolutamente nada pero terminó llevando a cabo los órdenes de la rubia, que varios pasos más atrás, esperaba impaciente.

S: **Ahí no hay nadie Quinn, ¿qué pasa?.**

Q: **Tienes que verla, tienes que verla**- espetó- **pero que no te vea ella.**

S**: ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?.**

De nuevo, uno de aquellos golpes se dejó oír y Quinn se puso en alerta.

Q**: Ok, quédate ahí y vigila, yo me quedo en la puerta, si escucho que la abre, te aviso y miras por la mirilla.**

S**: Quinn, ¿qué pasa?, ¿me quieres explicar de una vez que es todo esto?.**

Q: **Luego te lo explico**- espetó alejándose- **sigue ahí y espía la terraza de la vecina, por favor.**

Quinn no lo dudaba. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para eliminar cualquier duda acerca de Rebecca, pero tenía que ser así, a escondidas. Si Santana reconocía a Rachel, no iba a permitir que la morena supiese que ya la habían descubierto y podría vengarse por haberle mentido.

S: **Aquí no sale nadie.**

Q**: ¡No seas impaciente!**- exclamó al tiempo que se pegaba a la puerta, tratando de escuchar cualquier mínimo ruido que pudiese producirse en el rellano.

Silencio.

Eso era lo único que Quinn sentía y Santana comenzaba a desesperarse cuando sintió como la puerta de la terraza contigua se abría.

S**: Quinn**- susurró- **creo que hay alguien.**

La rubia no dudó en recorrer los metros que las separaban, llegando incluso a tropezar con el pequeño escalón que separaba la entrada del salón y completamente nerviosa se colocó tras ella.

Q: **Mírala, vamos, mírala.**

S: **Pero…me va a ver.**

Q: **No, que no te vea, solo quiero que la mires y me digas como es, vamos…**

S: **Ok-** respondía con susurros.

Santana apartó la fina cortina que delimitaba la cocina con la terraza y tras abrir lentamente la puerta de cristal, comenzó a asomarse paulatinamente, tratando de provocar el menor movimiento posible.

S: **¿Y ahora qué?-** susurró.

Quinn se acercaba al máximo a la latina.

Q**: ¿Quién es?.**

S: **La vecina**- volvía a susurrar.

Q: **¿La ves?.**

S: **¿Una chica bajita y morena?**

Q: **Sí, esa…¿la ves?-** se mostró nerviosa**- ¿la ves?.**

S: **Sí Quinn la veo, bueno ya no, se ha vuelto a meter en el interior**- espetó retrocediendo varios pasos.

Q: **¿Y?.**

S: **¿Y qué?, Quinn, ¿qué pasa con la vecina?.**

Q**: ¿No… no la has reconocido?-** preguntó completamente confusa.

S**: Pues no, no la conozco, ¿cómo quieres que la reconozca?.**

Q: **Pero… ¿no te resultaba familiar?**

S: **Pues no Quinn, no he visto a esa chica en mi vida.**

Q: **No me jodas**- se lamentó.

S: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?, ¿quién es?, no entiendo nada.**

Q: **No…no, nada-** se lamentó aturdida.

No podía comprenderlo, no quería comprenderlo o quizás había deseado que aquella chica fuese Rachel y poder recriminarle que estuviese metiéndose en su vida, pero al parecer no lo era. Britt tenía razón y Santana lo estaba corroborando. La latina jamás habría permitido que Rachel estuviese allí, jamás habría cubierto a Rachel y menos aún en esa situación.

No era ella, aquella chica era Rebecca, Rebecca Green y no Rachel Berry.

-**Ya terminé con la terraza.**

R**: ¿Estás mejor?.**

Rachel se acercaba a Christina, que tras un pequeño incidente, terminaba de tomar las últimas capturas de la terraza y el interior del apartamento.

-**Sí, solo ha sido un pequeño golpe, me sucede siempre, soy un completo desastre con los muebles.**

R: **Bueno, al menos estás bien, pensé que te habías hecho daño.**

-**No, no, todo está bien, lo que si siento es lo de tu mesa, te la voy a pagar.**

R**: No, no-** sonreía – **ni hablar, si se ha caído es porque la he montado yo misma y no tengo ni idea, de hecho, ni siquiera sé como se ha mantenido en pie durante éstas horas**- trataba de calmar la situación.

El estruendo que Quinn y Santana escucharon desde su apartamento, provenía del interior de la casa de Rachel.

Christina, la chica que el Sr. Robinson había enviado para hacer el detallado informe del sistema de ventilación, dejó sobre la maltrecha mesa la carpeta que portaba. Apenas unos minutos después y tras apoyarse sobre ella para escribir, la mesa terminó cediendo y rodando por el suelo, provocando el escandaloso ruido y la perdida de equilibrio de la chica.

Por suerte, no hubo daño alguno excepto por el completo desmontaje de la mesa.

-**Ya…ya he terminado, de verdad, siento mucho lo de la mesa.**

R: **No lo pienses ¿ok?, ha sido fallo mio, así que vete tranquila, la próxima vez me aseguro de que alguien con más idea que yo termine montándola.**

-**Si, será lo mejor**- sonreía más tranquila- **ha sido un placer estar aquí**.

R: **Lo mismo digo, si necesitas algo más, no dudes en llamarme y vienes cuando lo necesites, ¿ok?.**

-**Ok, aunque creo que con lo que he anotado es más que suficiente, supongo que el Sr. Robinson se pondrá de acuerdo contigo para cuando vengamos a cambiar el sistema.**

R: **Perfecto, ya hablo yo con él**- respondía acompañando a la chica hasta la puerta.

-**Gracias por todo, nos volveremos a ver.**

R**: Eso espero**-se despedía con una enorme sonrisa-**ciao.**

La chica apenas devolvía la sonrisa y pronto se disponía a introducirse en el ascensor mientras Rachel accedía de nuevo al interior de su casa, dispuesta a seguir con su tarea, sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención y provenía de la terraza.

El inconfundible humo a tabaco se colaba en el interior de la estancia y la morena supo en todo momento que aquello solo podía suponer una cosa.

Quinn.

S: **Oye, voy a darme una ducha mientras llega Briit, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok, yo estaré en la terraza, necesito algo de aire**- respondía aun con la extraña sensación tras aquel encuentro entre Santana y Rebecca, lo que no sabía Quinn es que aquella chica que la latina había acertado a descubrir no era Rebecca, era Christina, que en aquel instante observaba la parte exterior del sistema de ventilación.

El cigarrillo entre sus manos ya conseguía relajarla y Rachel lo supo desde que se asomó a la terraza y la descubría, al igual que la noche anterior, con la cabeza alzada, y sus ojos sin vida fijados en el horizonte.

R**: Quinn**- espetó con apenas un susurro.

Rachel era consciente aun de que algo había sucedido en la chica y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Lo hizo de la única forma que podía, girando su cabeza al escuchar la voz y mostrando un halo de nerviosismo.

Q: **Ho…hola.**

R: **¿Qué tal estás?.**

Q: **Bien, gracias**- fue escueta.

R**: Ok, solo era eso**- lo entendió. Rachel supo que Quinn no estaba muy por la labor de entablar conversación, pero no era del todo cierto.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos en silencio cuando la rubia se decidió a hablar.

Q: **He escuchado un golpe fuerte, ¿está todo bien?**

R: **Eh…sí, si solo he tenido un pequeño incidente con la mesa que montamos ayer, se ve que no soy buena con el bricolaje- **trató de bromear.

Q: **Vaya, ¿vas a tener que volver a arreglarla?.**

R: **Sí, pero me temo que ésta vez voy a tener que ceder y pedirle a Michael que me eche una mano.**

Q**: No…no**- interrumpió rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la morena.

R: **¿No?.**

Q: **No es necesario, ya… ya te ayudo yo y ésta vez si la dejamos perfecta.**

Rachel se confundía. Jamás esperó aquella reacción de la rubia y el ofrecimiento después del pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron por culpa de aquél libro de Braille.

R: **¿Seguro?, quiero decir, ¿no te importa volver a echarme una mano?.**

Q: **No, en absoluto**- respondía.

Estaba tranquila.

Ahora si lo estaba. A pesar de su voz, a pesar de tener esa extraña sensación de creer que seguía hablando con Rachel, no era ella y por lo tanto no debía mostrarse distante, no le apetecía mostrarse fría con aquella chica.

R: **Bien, porque me encantaría que me ayudases, me…me caes muy bien**- espetó dulcemente, tratando de no molestarla.

Q: **Bueno, haré lo que pueda**- ignoró aquella leve declaración.

R**: Perfecto.**

B: **¡Quinn!,¿Dónde estáis?.-** la voz de Britt se dejó oír perfectamente en la terraza y Rachel se tensó.

Q**: ¡En la terraza Britt!-** respondía segundos antes de sentir la presencia de la chica en el lugar.

El asombro se produjo por parte de ambas, de Britt y de Rachel al encontrarse mutuamente en la terraza.

B**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-** preguntó completamente confusa.

Q**: Mira Britt, ella es Rebecca, la vecina nueva.**

B**: Eh…si, si ya la conozco**- respondía tras lanzar una fulminante mirada hacia la morena**- hola Rebecca.**

R: **Brittany**- acertó a responder.

Rachel no tenía ni idea de que Britt estuviese en la casa y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella.

B: **¿Dónde está Santana?**- cuestionó lanzando de nuevo una amenazante mirada hacia Rachel que palideció.

Q: **En la ducha, no va a tardar.**

B: **Ok.**

R: **Eh…Quinn**- interrumpió- **lo siento, pero tengo unos asuntos que atender y me tengo que marchar, me ha gustado verte y hablar contigo**.

Q**: Ah…ok, pensaba que quizás podrías conocer a Santana.**

R**: Otro día mejor, ¿ok?, ahora llego tarde…hablamos en otro momento**- comenzó a excusarse con la intención de abandonar la terraza lo antes posible.

Q**: Ok, avísame cuando quieras que vaya a ayudarte.**

R: **Perfecto…gracias Quinn, ya hablamos…Brittany, encantada de verte.**

B**: Lo mismo digo**- respondía malhumorada.

R**: Ciao**- se despidió al tiempo que regresaba al interior, pero algo la detuvo.

Q: **¡Hey…Rebecca!**- exclamó provocando la sorpresa en Rachel y Britt, que deseaba que aquel encuentro acabase antes de que Santana saliese del baño.

R: **Di…dime Quinn.**

Q**: Ésta noche mi amiga Santana va a dar un concierto en el Brooklyn, si no tienes nada que hacer podrías pasarte, estarán todos los chicos e igual te gusta conocerlos.**

Britt cubría su rostro con las manos tras escuchar aquella invitación y no pudo soportarlo más. Se decidió a entrar en la casa y evitar a toda costa que Santana pudiese salir a buscarlas.

R**: Eh…-**dudó tras ver como Britt volvía a adentrarse en la casa**- no sé, no quiero ser…**

Q: **No quieres ser nada-** interrumpió- **te estoy invitando, me gustaría que estuvieses, es realmente buena.**

R**: No lo dudo Quinn, pero no hablo por el concierto sino porque no sé si…**

Q**: ¿No quieres?-** se mostró desilusionada.

R: **No es eso.**

Q**: ¿Entonces?, ¿no puedes?.**

R**: Eh…tengo, tengo cosas que hacer hasta tarde y no sé si voy a poder Quinn**- trató de excusarse sin provocar algún malentendido.

Pero Quinn no le creyó. Aquella excusa sonaba a eso, a una absurda y estúpida excusa por rechazar su invitación.

Q: **Ok, otra vez será**- respondía completamente seria.

¿Hipnosis?, ¿magia?, no sabría como llamarlo, pero Rachel no podía luchar contra aquellos gestos de la rubia, que tras responder, se giraba por completo para buscar la entrada de nuevo al apartamento.

R: **Quinn-** volvía a susurrar**- voy…voy a intentar ir, ¿ok?.**

Una sonrisa. Una leve y satisfactoria sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia sin que Rachel fuese consciente.

Q: **Perfecto.**


	11. ¿Tienes gafas?

Capitulo 11

Buenas noches Rebecca

B: **Ok, ¿me vas a explicar ahora que hacías con Quinn en la terraza?.**

Brittany se adentraba en el apartamento de la morena tras cerciorarse de que nadie la había visto.

R**: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde está Santana?.-** cuestionaba al abrir la puerta y ver como la rubia se colaba en el interior.

B**: Con Quinn, preparándose para el concierto y ahora dime.**

R: **Britt, se supone que vine para acercarme a ella y ayudarla, ¿qué quieres que haga?.**

B: **Que esperes a que San y yo nos marchemos, por ejemplo. ¿no te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si se entera?.**

R: **No, no sabía que ya estabais ahí, de hecho te pedí que me avisases.**

B**: ¡Acabábamos de llegar Berry!, se supone que somos un equipo de espías**- espetó enfadada- **no puedes romper las reglas, no quiero que San se enfade conmigo.**

R: **Ya te he dicho que no tenía ni idea de que estuvieseis ahí, si lo llego a saber ni siquiera salgo a la terraza.**

B**: No me sirve de nada eso, no vale el, "si lo llego a saber", no Rachel, pactamos hacer las cosas bien, tú me dijiste que te ibas a portar bien.**

R: **Britt lo siento, te juro que pensé que estaba sola, el sábado estuve hablando con ella del mismo modo y ayer…ayer incluso vino aquí, no, no podía estar ahí y no decirle nada.**

B: **¿Vino?-**cuestionó cambiando radicalmente de actitud.

R: **Sí, le pedí que me ayudase a montar una mesa.**

B: **¿A montar una mesa?**- interrumpió incrédula- **¿desde cuándo sabes tú montar mesas?, ¿y cómo te va a ayudar Quinn?.**

R: **De eso se trataba Britt, yo no he montado una mesa en mi vida, ni siquiera sé utilizar con destreza un destornillador, ahí tienes la prueba**- señaló hacia la mesa que yacía desmontada en el suelo**-, pero hice que Quinn se sintiera útil, es a eso a lo que vine, a ayudarla, a hacer que se sienta bien a pesar de estar ciega, ¿lo entiendes?.**

B**: Pero…pero Quinn no es así, ni siquiera con nosotras se abre de esa manera, ¿cómo ha accedido a ayudarte?.**

R**: Le recuerdo a Rachel, estoy segura de que es por eso, ella… ella me imagina como Rachel y quizás por eso siente que puede confiar en mi.**

B**: Rachel, Quinn no confía en ti, quiero decir no confía en Rachel, no en Rebecca o… en ti, ¡dios me estoy liando!**

R**: Lo sé**- ignoró el pequeño lio que se hizo la chica**-, pero ahora mismo tiene que ser una locura lo que sienta, está conociendo a una chica que le recuerda a quien fue una de sus mejores amigas y de la que estuvo enam…**-se detuvo. A punto estuvo de confesar aquel secreto que tan bien había guardado desde que Quinn le confesó que sentía algo especial por ella, aquel secreto que ambas guardaron desde aquél último verano en el lago Hope y que nunca se habían atrevido a confesar.

B**: ¿Estuvo qué?.**

R**: Da igual Britt**- trató de no darle importancia**- lo que te quiero decir es que ella se siente cómoda conmigo. Lo he notado, me lo ha demostrado en apenas un par de días y yo no podía dejar la oportunidad de hablar con ella.**

B**: Ok, pero no vuelvas a hacer mientras San y yo estemos aquí, ¿ok?.**

R: **Lo intentaré…pero…**

B: **¿Pero qué?**

R: **Hoy… hoy es el concierto de Santana y ya has visto que me ha invitado.**

B: **No…no, ni hablar.**

R**: Pero Britt, me ha invitado, ¿cómo le voy a hacer ese desplante?.**

B: **Rachel, no vas a ir a ese concierto ¿me oyes?, no puedes, va a estar San, también algunos amigos que sí te conocen y no puedes dejar que te vean.**

R: **No me van a ver, yo…yo voy a camuflarme, me esconderé, no sé…**

B: **Rachel por favor**- suplicó- **de verdad, estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, por Quinn, no puedes hacer que todo se estropee, sólo tienes que esperar un día, mañana Santana y yo nos marcharemos y podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero hoy no…**

R: **Britt…**

B: **Por favor Berry**- suplicó.

R: **Ok-** trató de convencerse- **me quedaré en éste estúpido apartamento encerrada.**

B: **Así me gusta, podrías aprovechar para buscar algún libro de las sombras, te vendrá bien en ésta ciudad.**

R: **Britt-** se quejó con algo de sarcasmo.

B**: Pórtate bien y no volveré a gritarte.**

R: **Ok, ¿dónde está ahora?-** preguntó al ver como la chica ya caminaba hacia la salida.

B**: Con Dana, creo que iban ya para el Brooklyn y Santana está en el apartamento preparándose, así que ni se te ocurra salir, ¿ok?.**

R**: Ok.**

B: **Ciao Berry, por cierto…te queda bien el pelo corto**- se despidió tras lanzar una mirada al rellano y asegurarse de que no había nadie que la pudiese ver en el interior de la casa de Rachel.

La morena comenzó a dudar.

Acababa de prometerle a Britt que no iba a salir pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo tras aquella invitación de Quinn. Solo había alguien que podría sacarle de dudas.

La bañera casi rebosaba cuando Rachel se introdujo en ella. Unas pequeñas bolitas con olor a rosas flotaban en el agua y regalaban la paz necesaria que necesitaba para poner en orden su mente.

Dos tonos tuvo que esperar hasta escuchar la voz , que gracias al manos libres se propagaba por todo el baño y que se había convertido en su conciencia.

R: **Kurt…necesito tu ayuda.**

Una ayuda que no necesitaba Quinn al llegar al Brooklyn acompañada de Dana.

D: **Ven, siéntate aquí.**

Q: **Dana, conozco éste lugar antes que tú, no es necesario que me digas dónde están las cosas**- se quejaba ante la intensidad de la chica.

D**: Ok, señorita- no-necesito-a-nadie, haz lo que quieras, yo voy a volver a subir, me he dejado el móvil en casa.**

-**Hola chicas**- María saludaba a ambas con una enorme sonrisa.

D**: Hola Mery, oye, puedes vigilar a ésta cabezota mientras subo a casa un segundo.**

**-¿Necesitas vigilancia?-** bromeaba.

Q: **Sí María, necesito que me vigilen como a un bebé, quien sabe, a lo mejor soy tan torpe que incluso me caigo de éste taburete**- se quejó con sarcasmo.

D**: Quinn, escúchame lo que te voy a decir**- se acercó a la rubia- **¡no te aguanto!-** espetó provocando una sonora carcajada en la camarera y un soberbio gesto por parte de la rubia que mantenía la mirada al frente e ignoraba a su amiga- **ahora vuelvo**- se despedía apartándose de ambas.

-**Ok Quinn, dime, ¿qué quieres tomar?, porque lo único en lo que puedo ayudarte ahora mismo es en ofrecerte alguna bebida- **sonreía divertida ante el gesto que mostraba la rubia.

Q: **¿Sabes María?, creo que eres la única que me comprende.**

**-No lo creo Quinn**- respondía**- ellos se preocupan, es lógico**.

Q: **Una cosa es preocuparse y otra cosa es hacerme sentir como si no supiera hacer nada.**

-**Bueno, ellos también necesitan adaptarse, pero lo mejor será que no lo tomes a mal, no creo que lo hagan para molestarte.**

Q**: Lo sé, pero me gusta enfadar a Dana, se pone histérica y eso hace que me divierta un rato.**

-**Entonces no te quejes**- recriminó.

Q: **Sí, claro que me quejo, me tengo que quejar por todo, Quinn Fabray siempre se queja de todo.**

-**Rubia**- se acercó a Quinn**- ¿sabes qué es lo que necesitas?**

Quinn se mostró atenta.

-**Tú lo que necesitas es alguien que te entretenga lo suficiente**.

Q: **¿Cómo?-** preguntó confusa.

-**Te dedicas a sacar de quicio a Dana, a quejarte por todo por una única y sencilla razón, estás aburrida.**

Q: **¿Aburrida?**

-**Sí y cómo hasta que no recuperes tu vista no vas a trabajar, deberías plantearte hacer algo que te entretenga.**

Q: **¿Algo como qué?-** preguntaba con un tono divertido, el mismo que siempre utilizaba la camarera cuando estaba de buen humor.

**-No sé, quizás enamorarte podría venirte bien.**

Q: **¿Enamorarme?-** cambió radicalmente de actitud.

-**Sí, sal, diviértete y conoce gente, estar todo el día encerrada en casa no te hace bien y sé que es lo único que haces.**

Q: **María-** susurró- **¿te recuerdo que no veo?.**

**-¿Y?, me estás diciendo que no eres un bebé y no necesitas ayuda para todo.**

Q: **Sí, pero no creo que salir a cualquier bar un sábado por la noche sea lo más acertado en mi estado.**

**-¿Por qué no?, no estoy diciendo que salgas sola, puedes hacerlo acompañada, si quieres tú y yo…**

Q: **Eh…no sigas por ahí-** interrumpió al notar las intenciones de la chica.

-**Ok, ok, no conmigo, pero siempre puedes salir con Dana o con Michael, no sé…**

Q: **Ni hablar, Dana y Michael no se pueden ni ver, bueno en realidad sí, pero están discutiendo constantemente, ¿te imaginas lo que puede ser estar en un local con ellos dos peleados?, si casi me da algo cuando cenamos juntos…**

**-¿Y tus amigos del trabajo?.**

Q: **Son aburridos.**

**-¿Y yo?**

Q: **¿Tú me prometes que sólo saldrías conmigo como amiga?.**

-**Yo no puedo prometerte eso Quinn, ni siquiera sé como estoy aguantando la tentación aquí, ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga un sábado de fiesta?.**

Q: **Eres una imbécil**- respondía en tono de humor.

**-Lo sé, pero bueno, sólo estoy buscando alternativas para ti.**

M: **Mmmm, dos bombones juntos**- Michael interrumpía la conversación de ambas.

-**Hablando de alternativas, éste no es una de ellas**- espetaba la camarera.

Q: **Lo sé**- respondía Quinn tras notar como Michael dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

M: **¿De qué habláis?, ¿Qué alternativas?.**

-**¿No tienes ningún compañero policía que sea divertido y le guste salir de fiesta?.**

M**: Eh…sí, yo.**

Q: **Tú no nos vales, tiene que ser otro.**

M: **Ok, está Ryan, Ryan Nolan.**

**-¿Y cómo es Ryan?**

M: **Alto, moreno, ojos verdes y barba de varios días, además es comisario, o sea que es todo un regalo.**

Q: **¿Y por qué no le conozco?.**

-**Yo, yo también debería conocerle.**

M: **Es nuevo**- sonreía**- llegó hace un par de semanas desde Florida.**

Q: **Mmm, Florida.**

M**: Sí Florida.**

Q**: ¿A qué esperas para presentármelo?.**

M: **Cuando quieras, no lo he hecho antes porque no sabía que te importase conocer un chico así.**

Q: **¿Así cómo?, ¿alto, guapo, ojos verdes y policía?, creo que a nadie le importaría conocer a alguien así.**

M**: Con 59 años.**

-**Me retiro de la puja**- espetó María**- todo para Quinn.**

Q**: Eh….eh, no, si es mayor, yo lo siento pero no.**

M**: ¿Ahora tienes problemas con la edad?.**

Q: **No, no tengo problemas, pero ese señor es demasiado para lo que yo necesito**.

M**: ¿Y qué necesitas?.**

Q: **Un acompañante con el que salir de fiesta.**

M**: ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?.**

Q**: No, ni hablar, me niego a terminar en mitad de una pelea contigo y con Dana.**

M: **Otra vez Dana, ¿lo ves María?**- se dirigió a la camarera- **yo trato de hacer mi vida y ellas se encargan de estropearlo.**

-**Tranquilo, yo también me he ofrecido como acompañante y se ha negado, ni que fuera a comérmela**- bromeó

Q: **Por si acaso-** respondía- **además, no soy yo quien está buscando, es María la que dice que debo salir con gente nueva.**

M**: Estoy con ella, te pasas el día encerrada en casa y ahora que Santana se va, será un horror.**

Q: **A lo mejor debería marcharme con ella.**

**-¿Y con su chica?, me temo que lo ibas a pasar peor.**

M: **¿Por qué no sales con Rebecca?, ya viste que le caes muy bien**- ironizó.

**-¿Quién es Rebecca?- **preguntó curiosa.

M: **Nuestra vecina nueva, es…es muy simpática.**

Q: **Michael, ¿puedes dejar ese tono de graciosillo?**

**-¿Vecina nueva?, una chica morena, con ojos grandes y muy simpática.**

M: **Ajam, ¿la conoces?.**

-**Hace unos días que viene entrando aquí una chica de esas características y que según me dijo, vivía en vuestro bloque, pero no sabía que se llamase Rebecca, de hecho, me viene muy bien saber su nombre- **sonreía recordando la extraña apuesta que había hecho con la morena.

Q: **Rebecca Green, es de Chicago y es Chef.**

M**: Y lesbiana**- apuntilló.

**-Eso ya lo sabía yo.**

Q: **¿Te lo ha dicho?, porque yo estoy segura de que se lo dijo a Mike para quitárselo de encima, apuesto a que estabas babeándole.**

M: **Hey…yo no estaba haciendo nada**- se excusó.

**-No, no es mentira, esa chica no sé si será lesbiana o lo que sea, lo que está claro es que su mente es abierta.**

Q: **¿Pero te lo ha dicho?.**

-**No, no es necesario Quinn, sólo hay que ver la predisposición, sus gestos…**

Q**: ¿Es masculina?-** preguntó confusa.

M: **Para nada, todo lo contrario es muy…muy femenina.**

-**Exacto.**

Q: **Michael, me estás mojando con tus babas**- espetaba divertida.

**-Hablando de bombones**- interrumpía María al ver aparecer en el local a Santana, Britt y Dana.

B: **Hola María-** Britt se adelantó a todas- **quiero un San Francisco.**

**-¿Un San Francisco?-** se sorprendía ante la efusividad de la chica.

B: **Sí, estamos en San Francisco, así que quiero un San Francisco**- respondía como si aquella respuesta fuese la mas evidente de todas.

**-Perfecto, un San Francisco para ti, ¿y para las demás?-** preguntaba lanzando una mirada general.

D**: Yo cerveza.**

Q: **Y yo también.**

M: **Ron**

S: **Agua, por favor, agua y algún relajante**- bromeaba.

Q: **¿Estás nerviosa?.**

S: **Sí, demasiado.**

M: **¿Pero si ya has cantando aquí muchas veces?.**

S**: Pero hoy es diferente, tengo que hacerlo bien, mañana salgo de gira y tengo que crear expectativas.**

Q: **Tranquila San, lo vas a hacer genial, como siempre.**

S: **Gracias rubia**-respondía regalándole un pequeño abrazo.

B: **Yo también quiero**- espetaba Brittany que terminó abrazando a las dos chicas ante la perpleja mirada de Dana y Michael, que en ningún momento se habían dirigido la palabra.

-**Santana**- interrumpía María- **no es por nada, pero va siendo hora de que te prepares, ya hay gente esperando-** señaló hacia el pequeño escenario que había sido montado en una de las esquinas del local.

Solo era una tarima rectangular que no ocupaba más de dos metros cuadrados y se alzaba del suelo unos 20 centímetros.

Santana no necesitaba más.

Aquel concierto no llevaba músicos, ni instrumentos, excepto una guitarra acústica que Santana se encargaba de hacer sonar a la perfección para acompañar a su voz. Un sencillo taburete y un micrófono era lo único que necesitaba para hacer lo que había hecho en aquel lugar desde que María le dio la oportunidad de cantar en él.

Ahora volvía para despedirse y comenzar lo que iba a ser el punto de partida de lo que tanto había deseado. Era ahora o nunca y Santana lo sabía perfectamente.

S**: Ok, dame unos minutos que me relaje y empezamos**- respondía.

María aceptó la propuesta y volvía a alejarse, dispuesta a seguir con su trabajo mientras Dana, Britt y Quinn, daban ánimos a Santana que optaba por meterse en los servicios para tener su pequeño momento de soledad antes de salir al escenario.

Michael ya preparaba una de las mesas que rodeaban el escenario para poder estar cerca de la latina y tanto Dana como Britt, se acercaron para tomar asiento.

No así Quinn, que tras una nueva breve discusión con Dana, decidió quedarse en la barra, sentada en su taburete, imaginando cada movimiento de la latina y escuchando su voz apartada del resto.

Casi la totalidad del local estaba lleno. Los invitados, entre los que fueron llegando amigos de Santana, fuero ocupando el resto de mesas y esparciéndose por el local.

Apenas diez minutos más tardes, Santana ya se hallaba encima del escenario, hablando para el público, explicando lo que le había llevado a dar aquél último concierto, por ahora, en el Brooklyn y comenzando las primeras notas de algunas de sus canciones.

Esas que con esmero y dedicación, había conseguido introducir en un primer LP que pronto tendría que defender ante mucho más publico del que había allí.

Nada que ver con el público que en aquél instante observaba a Rachel.

La morena se miraba en el espejo que cubría la cabina del ascensor por el interior y se lamentaba por lo que estaba haciendo.

La charla telefónica con Kurt terminó por convencerla de bajar a ver el concierto de Santana pero manteniendo las distancias, evitando que absolutamente nadie pudiera reconocerla, tanto que ni ella se reconocía tras aquel intento de pasar desapercibida.

Unos jeans gastados, con varios rotos repartidos por sus rodillas, zapatillas de deporte y una cazadora de cuero que poco o nada tenía que ver con la morena. El pelo perfectamente recogido en una coleta que apenas media 5 centímetros tras aquel corte de pelo y unas enormes gafas de ver, detalle que sólo Quinn podría reconocer en la morena.

Nadie más la había visto con gafas excepto ella y Jennifer, su compañera de piso en Nueva York.

Sentía que la respiración se le hacía pesada en aquel ascensor y necesitaba salir al exterior. Pero la solución fue peor cuando puso un pie en mitad de aquella calle.

La noche ya había caído, los coches seguían inundando aquella transitada avenida y la gente que pasaba a su lado, ni siquiera la miraban de reojo. Nadie se percataba de su presencia en aquella ciudad, nadie reconocería a Rachel Berry en aquel lugar y mucho menos con aquella indumentaria.

El semáforo daba paso a los peatones y la morena no dudaba en cruzar la calle, dispuesta a al menos buscar una alternativa y tener algún tipo de contacto con Quinn.

Conforme caminaba hacia el Brooklyn, sentía como sus piernas temblaban. El movimiento en el interior del local se hacía visible tras aquellos grandes y característicos ventanales que adornaban el acogedor café. Apenas había luz en su interior y lo agradeció.

Unas pequeñas velas encendidas en cada mesa y solo unos focos del mismo color amarillento que desprendían las velas, iluminaban el local, creando un ambiente íntimo, perfecto para una actuación de aquellas características.

No tardó en visualizar a Santana sobre el pequeño escenario, completamente inmersa en su actuación y sintió como el corazón le brincaba de alegría.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas entre ella y la latina, demasiadas. Todo comenzó con una extraña amistad que se creó entre ellas el último año de instituto y que las mantuvo unidas durante el primer año en Nueva York, dónde Santana también estudiaba. Pero eran polos opuestos. Era una relación de admiración y cariño que no conseguía plasmarse de frente a los demás y que terminó rompiéndose cuando todo sucedió con Quinn.

La latina jamás le perdonó aquello, ni siquiera cuando sabía que Jacob no era alguien bueno para Quinn. Santana tuvo que ser el apoyo incondicional de Quinn, al igual que lo fue en el instituto.

Rachel nunca llegó a comprender por qué Santana había comenzado a odiarla de aquella manera y nunca más mantuvo contacto con ella. Sin embargo, ella no la odiaba. Jamás podría odiar a alguien y mucho menos a alguien como la latina. Seguía guardándole aquella admiración y cariño y mucho más desde que supo que Quinn estaba con ella, que se protegían la una a la otra, que se cuidaban. Rachel, de hecho, estaba completamente agradecida porque Santana siguiese al lado de la rubia.

El orgullo de verla actuar conseguía provocar una enorme sonrisa en la morena, que tras uno de los ventanales, comenzó a descubrir a los chicos.

Las cabezas de Britt, Dana y Michael, se dejaban ver cerca del escenario. A la derecha, un tanto más alejada y sentada en un taburete, María, permanecía completamente absorta en la actuación mientras un chico a su lado, trataba de entablar conversación con ella.

Todos estaban localizados para Rachel, que se aseguraba una y otra vez de que Santana no mirase hacia el exterior. Por suerte, la latina estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en su música como para prestar atención a nadamás.

Solo faltaba alguien.

Quinn no estaba entre sus amigos, ni en ninguna de las mesas que rodeaban el escenario. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que su vista alcanzó descubrirla en la barra, justo en el lugar dónde menos luz parecía haber.

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de la morena, que ya comenzaba a cuestionarse si eran por el riesgo que corría a ser descubierta o simplemente por saber que Quinn estaba allí, a solas, con el cuerpo girado hacia el escenario pero su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, con sus ojos mirando hacia un punto perdido en el suelo, tarareando algunas de las letras que Santana entonaba y un suave movimiento de su pierna que marcaba el ritmo de la guitarra.

Rachel se acercó a la puerta de entrada. Desde allí podía observarla mejor. Apenas estaba a unos metros de ella y sentía que era la distancia más peligrosa que iba a recorrer en su vida, sentía como todos los ojos se posaban sobre ella cuando no era cierto y sus piernas aún no habían terminado de temblar.

Una bocanada de aire que llenaba sus pulmones y la intención de entrar de una vez en el local que se vio interrumpida por el movimiento que se generó alrededor de Quinn.

María había abandonado su lugar y se acercaba a la rubia, con quien mantenía una breve conversación. Quinn descendía de su taburete y la camarera no dudaba en acompañarla hasta la puerta, justo donde Rachel ya se disponía a alejarse.

Se mantuvo a la espera tras ver como ambas aparecían en la calle y se acercaban hacia el paso de peatones. No lo dudó y se acercó rápidamente.

R**: Hey…hola**- saludaba a María que mostraba un gesto incrédulo al descubrir a la morena.

Quinn desvió también su atención al escuchar la voz de la chica.

-**Hola…**

Q: **¿Rebecca?.**

R: **Hola Quinn, ¿dónde vais?, ¿ya terminó el concierto?**

Q: **Eh…no, no ha terminado, pero olvidé algo en casa y María me estaba ayudando a cruzar ésta terrible calle.**

R**: Ah, ¿pues si quieres te acompaño?**

**-¿Tú?-** cuestionó divertida la camarera.

R: **Sí, voy a mi casa.**

**-Ah…¿no te importa Quinn?.**

Q**: No en absoluto, no debo hacerte salir del bar.**

**-No te preocupes por eso, solo quiero saber que estás de acuerdo.**

Q: **Sí, si no te preocupes, si Rebecca va hacia allí, podré ir con ella.**

**-Ok, pues entonces me vuelvo al bar**- respondía- **cuídala ¿ok?-** lanzaba una mirada hacia Rachel que asentía con una leve sonrisa.

Q**: Gracias María.**

-**Eh…espera Quinn-** la detuvo segundos antes de comenzar a caminar. María se acercó al oído de la rubia, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Rachel no pudiera oír lo que le decía.

Q**: ¿Qué ocurre?-** cuestionó extrañada.

-**Totalmente gay-** susurró provocando una enorme sonrisa en la rubia y el total y absoluto desconcierto en Rachel, que veía como la camarera se alejaba de ambas completamente sonriente.

R: **¿Todo bien?**

Q: **Sí, no le hagas caso a María, es muy bromista**- respondía sonriente.

R: **Ok, ¿vamos?.**

Q: **Sí, eh… necesito ayuda para cruzar, no consigo guiarme bien con tanta gente por el paso de peatones.**

R: **Dime que clase de ayuda necesitas.**

Q: **Dame…dame la mano por favor**- espetó con algo de incertidumbre.

Rachel no dudó en tomar la mano de la rubia con firmeza, sin apartar la mirada de la chica que tras sentir aquel gesto, llegó a tensarse un poco.

R: **¿Vamos?, ya está en verde.**

Q: **Vamos-** aceptó la proposición y se dejó llevar por la morena.

Rachel no terminaba de creerlo. Hacía escasos minutos temblaba al ser consciente de que iba a entrar en la cafetería, arriesgándose a ser descubierta y ahora aquellos nervios se habían transformado en una inevitable sensación de bienestar por aquel sencillo y simple gesto de tomar a Quinn de la mano y cruzar aquella avenida.

Era increíble sentir como todo parecía detenerse a su alrededor, como la gente no caminaba dejándole algún que otro empujón y como las esquivaban a ellas. Cómo parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado en aquel instante y estuviesen cruzando una de las tantas avenidas de Nueva York, con la única excepción de aquellas manos entrelazadas, sujetándose con fuerza, con seguridad.

No quería que se acabase aquella calle, no quería que al llegar a aquella acera, la desconfianza entre Quinn y aquella desconocida Rebecca, volviese a aparecer. No lo quería ella ni lo quería Quinn.

La rubia caminaba segura, como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida de la mano de aquella chica que aún seguía recordándole a Rachel.

Su aparición fue estelar.

Escuchar a Santana cantar y saber que no iba a tenerla a su lado durante al menos dos meses, le hizo sentir mal, tanto que buscó la ayuda de María para salir de allí con la excusa de haber manchado su falda con una copa y como si el destino estuviese esperándola, aparecía aquella chica que tanta curiosidad le transmitía, dejándole claro que no era Santana, pero bien podía contar con su compañía siempre que fuese necesario.

Q: **¿No vas a entrar a ver a mi amiga?**- cuestionó al tiempo que llegaban a la entrada del edificio.

R: **Eh…no, no puedo, recién llegó y ahora me tengo que volver a marchar** - se excusó.

La fortuna había hecho que pudiese hablar con Quinn aquella noche y no iba a seguir tentando más al destino, al fin y al cabo, ya había conseguido lo que se proponía, excusarse con ella por no acudir al concierto y salvaguardar las espaldas de Britt. Ahora tenía que hacer bien las cosas.

Q**: Vaya, pues es una pena, me hubiera gustado que la escuchases cantar y bueno, seguro que después quieren tomar algunas copas.**

R: **Te…te lo agradezco, pero me es imposible.**

Q: **Ok, no te preocupes.**

R: **Eh…vamos, el ascensor está abierto.**

Quinn volvía a seguir sus pasos, ésta vez sin darle la mano pero guiándose por el brazo de la morena, que gentilmente, se ofrecía como bastón.

Q: **¿Encontraste trabajo?.**

R: **No, estuve en varias entrevistas y bueno ahora tengo una, una…**

Q: **No tienes que darme explicaciones**- interrumpió al sentir como la morena trataba de excusarse.- **solo quería saber si encontraste trabajo, puedo hacer algo para que te hagan una entrevista en el Four Seasons.**

R: **¿Tú?.**

Q**: Claro, soy gerente de recursos humanos, conozco perfectamente a quien contrata el personal del hotel y…**

R: **Vaya, gracias Quinn**- respondía rápidamente- **es un gesto de tu parte.**

Q: **Pero no te interesa…¿no?.**

R: **No es que no me interese, es…que tengo ya algo entre manos que estoy segura de poder conseguir-** mintió. Era evidente que jamás podría aceptar algo así por parte de la rubia, sobretodo porque tendría que dar su nombre real.

Q: **Ah, entonces…genial.**

R: **Ajam…oye, ¿por qué no sube esto?**- lanzó una mirada a su alrededor.

Q**: Quizás porque no le has dado al botón**- espetó sonriente.

R: **Ouch…cierto**- respondía divertida- **soy un desastre.**

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, imaginando como aquella chica se había olvidado por completo de pulsar la tecla que le llevaba hasta la cuarta planta.

Q: **¿Qué tal la mesa?**

R: **Ni me hables de ella, apenas se ha mantenido en pie unas horas**- respondía sin apartar la vista de Quinn, que permanecía frente a ella, apoyando su espalda sobre el espejo del ascensor.

Q**: Vaya, ya te dije que mi ayuda no iba a ser la adecuada**- espetaba dibujando una divertida sonrisa.

R: **No fue culpa tuya, fue culpa de mi horrible manejo del destornillador, pero bueno, dicen que nunca hay mal que por bien no venga.**

La puerta del ascensor se abría ante ellas y ambas se decidían a salir, con paso dudoso, como si no quisieran llegar a su destino.

Q: **¿No hay mal que por bien no venga?.**

R: **Sí, me dijiste que podrías volverme a ayudar y eso es un buen punto.**

La indirecta fue lanzada y recogida a la misma velocidad. Quinn se sorprendía por la actitud de la morena y como por arte de magia, las palabras de María minutos antes, ese "totalmente gay", comenzaron a revolotear por su mente, provocando una nueva sonrisa en la rubia que llenó de curiosidad a Rachel.

R: **¿Te parece divertido?, prometo que ésta vez la monto bien, nada de chapuzas.**

Q: **No, no es eso, no me parece divertido, me parece lógico, la chapuza también es culpa mía y tengo que acatar las consecuencias y ayudarte sin dudas.**

R: **¿Si?, ¿lo harás?.**

Q: **Eh…claro, si quieres**…- respondía al tiempo que abría la puerta de su apartamento.

R: **Perfecto.**

Q: **Pero tendrás que decirme cuando quieres que te ayude.**

R: **Cuando tú quieras, solo llama a mi puerta y aquí estaré**- espetó con total seguridad.

Q: **¿Da igual la hora?.**

R: **Da igual, procura que no sea muy temprano, ya sabes que no madrugo-** bromeó.

Q: **Cierto, está bien, será a una hora aceptable.**

R: **Ok…¿vas a volver al bar?.**

Q: **Eh…si, ahora, ahora subirá Brittany y bajaré con ella, voy a cambiarme de ropa, me he dejado caer una copa sobre la falda-** mostraba tímidamente una pequeña mancha que aparecía sobre la tela de la prenda

R: **Pero si apenas se nota, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta.**

Q: **Soy bastante maniática, solo saber que está ahí me es suficiente para cambiarla.**

R: **Ah…bueno, está bien, supongo que querrás estar mas linda aun si cabe**- sonreía traviesa- **aunque me temo que es imposible**.

Q**: ¿Tienes gafas?.**

R: **Eh…sí-** respondía confusa.

Q**: Entonces ¿cómo es que no ves?- **bromeaba.

R**: Ah…ya, ahora entiendo, eres de esas a las que le gusta que le digan guapas y siempre andan quejándose aun sabiendo que lo eres, ¿verdad?.**

Q: **Me he perdido**.

R: **Da igual, eres guapa y no voy a aceptar queja alguna, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Eh…ok.**

R: **Bien, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte antes de que vengan a recogerte.**

Q: **Sí, será lo mejor**- respondía aun con la confusión de aquél halago recibido.

R: **Pásatelo bien.**

Q: **Gracias, tú también, hagas lo que hagas.**

Rachel sonreía divertida. Le gustaba aquel pequeño juego, aquella confianza que iba ganándose poco a poco con la rubia y que le permitía poder incluso bromear de aquella forma con ella, pero debía cortar la conversación. Solo pensar que Britt iba a subir a buscarla, le hizo recordar la promesa que le había hecho y no quería volver a discutir con ella.

R**: Buenas noches Quinn**- se despedía por completo tras ver como la rubia ya se adentraba en el apartamento.

Pero apenas unos segundos después, se detenía por completo, provocando la curiosidad de Rachel.

R**: ¿Todo bien?.**

Q**: Eh…sí, pero me preguntaba…si-** hizo una pausa.

R**: ¿Si qué?.**

Q**: Bueno, si yo te ayudo con la mesa, ¿tú me podrías ayudar a mí?**

R: **Por supuesto Quinn**- se mostró más seria**- ¿qué necesitas?.**

Q: **Si algún día te apetece salir a conocer la ciudad, puedo ser tu guía.**

Rachel se sorprendía, tanto que casi olvidó hablar.

Q: **Solo si te apetece claro- **volvía a espetar al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la morena.

R: **Eh…por supuesto, sería genial que me enseñes la ciudad.**

Q**: Bien, será un autentico placer sentirme así de útil.**

R: **Un placer para mi, créeme.**

La sonrisa. Aquella espectacular sonrisa que hacía años que no veía volvía a aparecer en el rostro de la rubia y a Rachel se le iluminaba la mirada, le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas que casi no podía contener tras contemplar el espectáculo que suponía verla feliz.

Q: **Pues, cuando arreglemos esa mesa, planeamos una visita turística por San Francisco.**

R**: Ok…-**el sonido del ascensor puso en alerta a Rachel, que sin duda supo que alguien subía y probablemente sería Britt. Tenía que despedirse de nuevo y adentrarse en su apartamento.

R: **Me temo que vienen a buscarte, será mejor que te cambies esa falda y nos las hagas esperar.**

Q: **Sí, será mejor, no tienen mucha paciencia**- respondía ilusionada- **ya…ya hablamos.**

R**: Sí, ya hablamos Quinn. **

Q**: Buenas noches, Rebecca.**


	12. Desilusión

Capitulo 12

Desilusión.

Quinn luchaba por deshacerse de sus pantalones. Había olvidado lo que era beber más de la cuenta y no poder ver dónde estaba. Por suerte, su habitación era el lugar más seguro en el que podía encontrarse.

Casi eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando llegaron al apartamento tras el concierto de Santana y la pequeña fiesta de despedida que le hicieron a la chica.

La puerta de su habitación permanecía entre abierta y Santana, tras conseguir que Britt accediese a dormir, no dudó en asomarse y descubrir la batalla que Quinn mantenía con aquel pantalón que había optado por ponerse tras manchar su falda.

S: **¿Te ayudo?.**

Volvía a hacerlo. La voz de la latina sorprendía de golpe a Quinn, provocando un pequeño susto.

S**: Lo siento-** se disculpó al ver el gesto de la rubia- **no consigo asimilar que no sabes que estoy mirándote.**

Q**: Yo tampoco consigo asimilar que te dediques a espiarme.**

S: **No te espío**- respondía adentrándose en la habitación- **solo me limito a observarte y ver como aun sin poder hacer lo que quieres, no pides ayuda.**

Q: **Sé quitarme unos pantalones**- espetaba mostrando la prenda- **¿ves?.**

S**: Quinn, ¿estás bien?-** cambió el tono de voz.

Q: **Claro, un poco borracha, pero sí, estoy bien.**

La rubia se levantó de su improvisado asiento en la cama y caminó por la habitación, tanteando por la pared hasta encontrar el armario, dónde guardaba su pijama.

S: **No, no lo estás, sé que algo te sucede, te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.**

Q: **No me sucede nada**- respondía acercándose de nuevo hacia la cama.

S: **Estás seria, más de lo normal.**

Q**: ¿Cómo quieres que esté sabiendo que los únicos ojos que tengo se marchan en unas horas?.**

Santana se lamentó.

S: **Quinn, sabes que…**

Q: **No, no te excuses San, que me sienta mal por saber que te marchas no significa que te lo eche en cara, de hecho no sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin vayas a salir al mundo, pero no puedo evitar echarte de menos, incluso antes de que te hayas ido.**

S: **Quinn…-**susurró arrodillándose frente a la rubia, que sentada a los pies de su cama, se colocaba el pijama.- **sabes que voy a venir si necesitas algo, me da igual todo y tienes que ser consciente de ello, basta una llamada tuya para tenerme aquí, ¿entendido?.**

Q: **Mmmm, no creo que debas hacer eso si quieres llegar alto.**

S**: Te equivocas, para mi lo más importante sois tú y Britt, y estaría dispuesta a dejarlo todo si alguna de vosotras me necesita.**

Q: **Eso es dulce, tanto que no queda bien con tu personalidad**- trató de quitar la tensión que se acumulaba entre ambas, pero Santana ya había sucumbido.

Sus ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas y no iba a poder contenerlas.

Q**: ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?**- espetaba completamente ajena al estado de la latina- **tienes que dejar con la boca abierta a todos los espectadores que vayan a tus conciertos, conseguir que un buen productor musical se fije y en ti y cuando vayas a los Grammys, conseguir alguna invitación para tu mejor amiga, ¿ok?.**

S: **Mejor aun, ¿qué te parece si llevo a mi mejor amiga como acompañante?-** respondía emocionada.

Q**: ¿Estás llorando?-** se sorprendió.

S: **No-** espetó con la voz entrecortada y secándose las lágrimas.

Q: **¿Cómo que no?-** cuestionó al tiempo que tocaba con sus manos las mejillas de la chica, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sin cesar- **San, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras?.**

S: **Santana López puede llorar cuando quiera**-respondía con algo de orgullo.

Q: **Santana López es un sol- **espetó obligándola a regalarle un abrazo que no tardó en llegar.

S: **Lo siento Quinn, siento tener que irme y dejarte así.**

Q**: Shhh…-**trataba de calmarla- **no pasa nada San, tienes que hacer eso y yo voy a estar bien, no estoy sola, están Dana y Michael, además, he tomado una decisión.**

S**: ¿Qué decisión?**- preguntaba con los suspiros cortando su respiración.

Q**: Voy a hacerte caso, voy a tratar de salir más, de moverme yo sola y bueno…conocer gente.**

S**: ¿De verdad?, pero, ¿cómo vas a salir?, ¿con Dana?.**

Q**: Con Dana, con Mike, incluso María se ha ofrecido a salir conmigo de fiesta**- sonreía divertida- **además…también está la vecina nueva**- dejó caer tratando de no darle importancia.

S: **¿La vecina nueva?, pero si apenas la conoces…**

Q: **Lo sé, pero… tengo entendido que está sola en la ciudad y seguro que quiere conocer gente, no sé… me cae bien.**

Santana terminó de secar las lágrimas que seguían inundando sus mejillas al tiempo que lanzaba una sorprendida mirada hacia la rubia.

Quinn lo sabía. Sabía que Santana estaría cuestionándose en aquél instante aquella pequeña confesión y esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

S: **¿Te cae bien?, ¿has hablado más con ella?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, el sábado fue ella quien me salvó de la tostadora.**

S: **Ya, eso me lo ha dicho Dana.**

Q: **Y bueno, me pidió que le ayudase a montar una mesa en su casa, está sola y bueno, necesitaba esa ayuda.**

S**: ¿Montar una mesa?, ¿tú?, eso no tiene lógica.**

Q**: No tuve que hacer mucho, solo sujetar un par de patas mientras ella las atornillaba, aunque al parecer no quedó muy bien- **sonreía.

S: **No me refiero a eso, hablo de cómo es posible que tú hayas aceptado eso.**

Q: **¿Por qué no?.**

S: **Quinn, ¿desde cuando accedes a algo así con una desconocida?.**

Q: **¿Y qué quieres que haga?, si sigo desconfiando de todo el mundo, no voy a lanzarme nunca.**

S**: ¿Lanzarte?-** se sorprendía-**Fabray, ¿de qué hablas?.**

Quinn no dudó en levantarse de la cama y se acercó a su escritorio, quizás tratando de no sentirse tan cohibida, buscando un refugio ante lo que estaba dispuesta a confesar.

Q: **Tú, tú siempre me has dicho que el fracaso de mis relaciones es porque siempre he buscado la perfección, porque nunca me he guiado por el corazón.**

S**: Ajam…**

Q: **Ya es hora de cambiar eso, ¿no?.**

S**: ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa chica con eso?.**

Q: **Tú dices que tengo que abrir mi mente, que no puedo ser ciega de ojos y de corazón, ¿no es cierto?.**

S: **Ajam…**

Q: **Pues ¿por qué no empezar ya?**

S: **¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta esa chica y vas a intentar algo con ella?-** preguntaba completamente sorprendida.

Q: **No, no es que me guste, apenas la conozco, pero tiene algo…no sé, hay algo en ella que me hace confiar, que me anima a conocerla y…**

S: **Sabes que es lesbiana, ¿verdad?**

Q: **Sí, bueno no me lo ha dicho ella, pero si lo sé, ¿tú cómo lo sabes?.**

S: **Michael me lo comentó cuando tú y Dana estabais en los baños.**

Q: **¿Hablabais de ella?.**

S: **No, salió la conversación de casualidad, Mike se quejaba de que apenas conseguía conquistar a chicas y dijo eso de ella.**

Q: **Bueno, María también me lo ha dicho, dice que su radar homosexual suena cuando la ve**- sonreía divertida**- ¿a ti también te lo parece?.**

S**: No lo sé, apenas la vi unos segundos, no soy tan buena.**

Q**: Ok, tendrás que conocerla mejor, además así me darás el visto bueno.**

S: **¿Visto bueno?, o sea que vas a por todas.**

Q**: No, es una broma San, solo quiero conocerla.**

S: **Oye**- hizo una pausa- **y en todo esto, ¿tiene algo que ver lo que sucedió el otro día cuando quisiste saber de Rachel?.**

Quinn se volvía a dejar caer, ésta vez sobre la silla que permanecía junto a su escritorio y se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

S: **Lo sabía, sabía que algo pasaba.**

Q: **No, no es lo que piensas-**interrumpió- **cuando pedí a Britt que llamase a Rachel era porque desconfiaba de ella.**

S: **¿Cómo?, no entiendo.**

Q: **Esa chica, Rebecca es… es surrealista pero su voz es idéntica a la de Rachel, su forma de expresarse, su tono, sus palabras son como las de ella y cuando la escuché, te juro que pensé que era ella, pero Britt me dijo que no y yo no le creía, por eso le dije que le llamase, quería comprobar que no estaban en contacto.**

S**: ¿Pensabas que era ella de verdad?.**

Q: **Sí, a veces aun, después de saber que no es, cuando hablo con ella, imagino su cara, tengo la sensación de que es ella.**

S**: Pues no es Quinn, yo vi a esa chica en la terraza y no tiene nada que ver con Rachel.**

Q: **Lo sé, eras la única que podría decírmelo con certeza, pero te juro que habla y escucho a Rachel.**

S**: Vaya, tengo que comprobar eso…pero lo que realmente me sorprende es que estés interesada en esa chica mientras te recuerda a Berry, yo haría lo contrario que tú, Quinn, a no ser que…**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

S: **Pues que te interese solo porque te recuerda a ella.**

Q**: No, no para nada.**

S**: Quinn, las dos sabemos lo que pasó en aquella acampada, las dos sabemos que pasaron cosas y es lógico que recuerdes eso, pero se supone que no quieres volver a ver a Rachel, que te dolió lo que te hizo.**

Q: **Lo sé, y es cierto, no quiero volver a saber nada de ella- **mentía.

Mentía y no sabía por qué lo hacia.

Llevaba tres años sin saber nada de Rachel y aunque muchas veces tuvo la tentación de averiguar como le iba, siempre desistió, por culpa de aquel orgullo que sustituyó a la rabia y la decepción que sentía por ella tras aquel desencuentro.

Pero desde que aquella chica apareció en su vida, sus deseos de mantenerse alejada de la morena habían ido cediendo, poco a poco, sin ser apenas consciente de lo que ocurría, comenzó a sentir una leve necesidad por saber como estaba.

Aquella pequeña conversación telefónica que mantuvo con Santana y Britt presentes, fue mucho más de lo que podía imaginar y se alegró, aunque no lo consiguiera demostrar.

S**: ¿Entonces?, ¿cómo te puede llamar la atención alguien que te recuerda a ella?.**

Q: **No lo sé San, quizás porque estoy cansada de siempre lo mismo, llevo dos meses aquí metida, hablando siempre con vosotras y poco más, necesito…necesito hacer otras cosas, conocer gente y ella ha aparecido como si supiera que realmente estaba necesitando algo así, no sé...**

S**: Ok, ok…si estás decidida a conocer gente sin preocuparte de nada más, yo estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero antes tengo que conocerla…así que mañana, antes de marcharme, pasamos por su casa y la conozco personalmente, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Q**: Perfecto, me hace ilusión que tú la conozcas, además te vas a sorprender cuando la escuches hablar. **

S: **Espero que no estés exagerando demasiado-** sonreía.

Q: **En absoluto, ya lo verás…ya- **espetó divertida.

S: **Increíble Fabray, pensé que jamás vería como te lanzabas a salir del armario**- sonreía traviesa.

Q: **No lo fastidies, nadie ha dicho nada de eso, solo quiero conocerla…no es nada malo, ¿no?**

S: **No, no para nada**- respondía en tono jocoso.

Q: **No te rías, yo no estoy dentro de ningún armario, siempre he tenido la mente abierta.**

S: **Ya…claro…**

Q: **San…**-recriminó.

S**: Ok, Ok…bueno, será mejor que me marche, si no a éste paso, no va a haber mañana que nos despierte.**

Q**: Perfecto…eh…San.**

S: **Dime.**

Q**: Britt ¿ya está dormida?**

S: **Supongo que sí, apenas se mantenía en pie cuando llegamos.**

Q: **Ok…entonces…me pregunto si, si…**

S: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?.**

Q: **Bueno, si no te importa dormir conmigo hoy…por eso de que te vas mañana y me vas a echar mucho de menos y tal…**

S: **Pensaba que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca-** respondía sonriente- **deja que vea que todo está bien en mi habitación y vuelvo, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok, perfecto**- respondía ilusionada**- te espero entre mis sábanas.**

S**: Quinn, eres lo más gay que he visto en mi vida- **volvía a bromear al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación**- entre sus sábanas, dice…entre sus sábanas**- murmuraba divertida provocando la sonrisa de la rubia que ya se acomodaba sobre su cama, dispuesta a esperar el regreso de la latina y compartir esa última noche junto a ella, junto a su mejor amiga, junto a su ángel guardián.

Una noche que se esfumó rápidamente.

Era un buen día, soleado, brillante. La estación estival se veía de otro color en aquella ciudad, dónde todos los días parecían primaverales.

Rachel salía del bloque de pisos a marchas forzadas. Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, pero aquel día iba a ser sin duda el más importante de todos.

Una orden aún aguardaba en su mente, no salir de su casa hasta que Britt y Santana se hubiesen marchado de la ciudad, algo que iba a suceder a media mañana, pero Rachel no soportaba más aquel enclaustramiento.

Una ducha, sus gafas de sol, su bolso, un vestido veraniego y un café era todo lo que necesitaba para pasar una mañana visitando una de las zonas que más deseaba conocer.

Por suerte, Market Street estaba repleta de salas de teatros y era la mejor ocasión para al menos, verlos desde fuera.

El Brooklyn permanecía abierto, aunque al igual que el primer día que lo pisó, no había nadie en su interior, excepto Paul, el simpático camarero.

R**: Buenos días**- saludaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Hey, hola, buenos días**- respondía de igual manera**- ¿café?.**

R: **Para llevar, por favor.**

-**Ok, enseguida lo tienes.**

Rachel sonreía al tiempo que tras observar varios segundos al chico y ver como se disponía a preparar su café, lanzó una mirada al resto del local.

Era curioso. Jamás había visto tantos cuadros de puentes. Los había de todos los lugares, los más conocidos, como el mismo Golden Gate de que aquella magnifica ciudad, el Tower Bridge de Londres, el Pont Nouf de Paris o el mismísimo Brooklyn Bridge, pero había muchos más, muchos alucinantes puentes que no conocía.

-**Su café**- interrumpía el camarero.

R: **Ah…gracias**- respondía saliendo de su embelesamiento.

**-¿Te interesan los puentes?.**

R**: Eh…no, solo es curiosidad, se ve que a María le gustan.**

-**Le fascina, creo que ha recorrido todos y cada uno de los que hay en esa pared-** señaló hacia un enorme mosaico formado por fotografías de los puentes.

R: **Vaya, conozco algunos, pero otros no tengo ni idea…-** respondía dejando un billete sobre la barra.

**-¿Cuál no conoces?.**

R: **Pues…por ejemplo**- espetaba al tiempo que se acercaba a la pared frontal, cruzando todo el local ya con el café entre sus manos- **por ejemplo éste**- señaló hacia una de las fotografías.

-**Ese es el puente más alto del mundo, el Puente Millau, está en Francia**.

R: **Guau, es impresionante… ¿y éste?-** señaló otro- **creo haberlo visto en algún lado.**

**-Ese es el Puente de Rialto, está en Venecia, apuesto a que lo has visto en miles de películas**.

R: **Sí, cierto…sabía que lo conocía de algo.**

**-¿Alguno más?**

R: **Sí, éste es hermoso**- señalaba hacia otra de las imágenes que colgaban de la pared- **¿dónde es?.**

**-Ese es uno de los favoritos, está en España y el puente de Isabel II.**

R**: Guau…son bellísimos**- respondía completamente embelesada en las imágenes, hasta que una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella y la hizo girar su cabeza, lanzando una mirada hacia el exterior a través de uno de los ventanales que quedaban a su izquierda.

Allí en frente, junto al semáforo, Quinn caminaba completamente a solas, segura de si misma, cruzando el paso de peatones completamente abarrotado de personas que se apartaban de su camino, procurando molestarla lo menos posible.

Algo se removió en su interior al verla caminar hacia allí mismo.

Quinn aparecía con un vestido colorido con motivos hippies y el pelo suelto, sujeto con una sencilla diadema y el tan típico bastón que le servía para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

No podía apartar la mirada de ella y no lo hizo hasta que vio como se introducía en la cafetería y Paul la recibía como un amable saludo.

Dudó si acercarse, aunque sus piernas no atendían órdenes algunas y pronto caminaron hacia la barra.

Quinn estaba a solas y no había peligro alguno de descubrimiento.

R: **¿Qué alguien me explique por qué no vine a San Francisco antes?-** espetó colocándose al lado de la chica.

Quinn se sorprendía y tras el leve susto comenzó a sonreír.

Q: **¿Rebecca?.**

R: **La misma, ¿qué tal Quinn?.**

Q: **Bien, muy bien**- respondía sin apartar la mirada fija sobre un punto de la barra- **voy a comenzar a sospechar que me persigues**- bromeó.

Rachel no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa que llamó la atención de Quinn.

No podía creer que incluso en la risa, se pareciese tanto a Rachel. No terminaba de concebir aquel asombroso parecido.

R**: No, no te persigo pero no creas que no empiezo a pensarlo**- seguía la broma.

Q: **Vaya…veo que estás de muy buen humor**.

R: **Acabo de salir de casa, he parado aquí a comprar uno de los mejores cafés que he probado en mi vida, Paul me estaba dando algunas lecciones de puentes y geografía y para colmo…apareces tú, sin duda el día comienza bien.**

Quinn sonreía. Aun trataba de asimilar las tres indirectas lanzadas por la chica acerca de su buena presencia esa misma mañana.

Q**: ¿Te gustan las imágenes de los puentes?**

R: **Son espectaculares**- respondía siendo consciente del intento de desviación de la conversación por parte de la rubia.

Q: **¿Cuál es tu favorito?.**

R: ¿**De los que hay ahí?.**

Q**: Sí.**

R: **Pues de los que conozco, me quedo con el Puente de Brooklyn, sin duda…pero he descubierto uno que me ha fascinado.**

Q: **¿Ah sí?, ¿cuál es?.**

R: **El puente de…Isab…**

Q**: Isabel II-** terminó la frase al ver que la morena no terminaba de recordar el nombre.

R**: Exacto, es…hermoso**.

Q: **Sin duda, está en Sevilla, ¿conoces esa ciudad?.**

R**: No, no he tenido el placer de ir.**

Q: **Pero si conoces el puente de Brooklyn, ¿has ido a Nueva York?.**

R: **Sí, he visitado Nueva York alguna que otra vez, es… es una gran ciudad**- respondía con algo de pena.

Q: **Yo también la conozco, de hecho he vivido allí durante dos años.**

R: **Ah…vaya, genial…-**disimulaba.

Q: **Estudié en Yale los dos primeros años de carrera.**

R: **Guau…interesante, supongo que también podrías hacer de guía en Nueva York.**

Quinn sonreía.

Q: **Claro, primero te enseño San Francisco y luego…Nueva York-** bromeaba.

R: **Perfecto, te tomo la palabra.**

**-Quinn, ¿Qué vas a tomar?**- Paul intervenía en la conversación.

Q: **Primero te voy a pedir que nos prepares una mesa, los chicos van a bajar a desayunar aquí para despedirnos de San.**

-**Ah, perfecto, ¿vienen todos?.**

Rachel se tensó tras escuchar las palabras de la chica.

Q**: Sí, Mike, Dana, San y Britt, no deben tardar demasiado en bajar.**

**-Ok, pues preparo una de las mesas.**

Q: **Oye Rebecca, ¿te apetece desayunar con nosotros?.**

R**: Eh…-**se puso nerviosa- **no…no creo que…mierda**- susurró.

Q: **¿Qué?.**

Rachel lanzó una mirada hacia la calle y descubrió a Santana y Britt cruzando la avenida, directas hacia la cafetería.

Estaba perdida. Si salía del local, la iban a ver seguro y allí dentro, no tendría escapatoria alguna.

R: **Dios…**-buscó otra alternativa ante la confusión que mostraba Quinn.

Q**: ¿Estás bien?.**

R**: Eh…no, no, tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo-** espetó apartándose rápidamente de la rubia y dirigiéndose hacia la única salida posible que encontró tras observar la cafetería.

-**Hey, ¿Qué le pasa?-** preguntó Paul al ver como Rachel se colaba en el interior del baño.

Q**: No lo sé, debe sentirse mal…**

S: **Hey…hey…hey…-**Santana la entraba en el local con una euforia que sorprendió a Quinn.

B**: Hola Paul**- Brittany saludaba con grandes aspavientos al chico, que ya se esmeraba en preparar la mesa.

Q: **Hola chicas, ¿dónde están Dana y Mike?.**

B: **Hablando, ahora bajan.**

S: **Si, hablando…-**respondía**- estos dos están desahogándose a base de lo que tú y yo sabemos**- susurraba de forma que solo Quinn pudo escucharlo.

El teléfono de Britt cortó la conversación y la chica se sorprendió al ver el número en la pantalla.

B: **¿Sí?**

R: **Britt…¿estás en el Brooklyn?**

B**: Eh…sí- **respondía disimuladamente.

R**: Yo también.**

B: **¿¡Qué!?-** casi gritó provocando la atención de Santana y Quinn.

S: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

B: **Eh…nada, nada**- se apartó un tanto de las chicas- **¿Cómo que estás en…**

R: **Britt estoy en los servicios, estaba comprando café y os he visto entrar, no podía salir así que me he escondido aquí, llévate a Santana.**

B: **No puedo hacer eso**- murmuró- **vienen los demás**.

R**: Pues haz algo…no sé.**

Q**: San, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño-** Quinn se apartaba de la latina que ya se disponía a ordenar el desayuno a Paul.

B: **Mierda…Quinn va hacia allí, corta si no quieres que te pille**- susurró alejándose hasta la salida de la cafetería.

R: **Ok…haz algo, por favor**- suplicó segundos antes de cortar la llamada.

La morena ya esperaba impaciente escuchar la puerta del baño, mientras ella se refugiaba en una de las cabinas.

No tardó en llegar.

Q: **Rebecca**- espetó preocupada- **¿estás bien?.**

R**: Eh…Quinn, si, si no te preocupes**- respondía completamente angustiada.

Quinn se dejó guiar por el sonido de la voz y se acercó rápidamente hacia la cabina desde donde procedía.

Q**: ¿De veras?, si te encuentras mal deja que te ayude.**

R: **No, no Quinn**- respondía- **no te preocupes es…es…bueno, no me puedes ayudar ahora, algo debió sentarme mal**- se excusó completamente avergonzada- **sal…sal fuera, ahora…ahora te veo**.

Q: **Ah oh dios, lo siento …siento interrumpir…te, te espero fuera**- respondía con algo de preocupación.

R: **Si, mejor…gracias Quinn.**

No hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia, que salía del baño rápidamente, tratando de dejar algo de intimidad a la morena.

Rachel esperó varios minutos más tras escuchar como Quinn abandonaba el servicio y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes, volver a ponerse en contacto con Britt.

**-¿Puedo salir?. R.**

Apenas unos segundos más tarde recibía la respuesta de Britt.

**-He obligado a San a sentarse de forma que no te vea, sal y vete de la cafetería, ya. B-**

Era el momento. Rachel abría la puerta y se asomaba con disimulo. Algunas personas ya habían ocupado algunas mesas y otras tantas, pedían en la barra. Britt, junto a unos ventanales, lanzaba fugaces miradas hacia ella y pudo descubrir que Santana permanecía ya sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas, de espaldas a ella y al resto del local. Quinn ya se había sentado a su lado, pero ella no suponía ningún peligro, solo se lamentaba por saber que se iba a marchar de allí sin ni siquiera despedirse.

No lo dudó. Contó hasta tres y salió con paso firme de la zona de servicios, directa hacia la salida y dejando un leve saludo con forma de sonrisa a Paul, que se cruzaba con ella en el camino.

Lo había conseguido. Fue poner un pie en la calle y sentir como el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones y una terrible necesidad de correr la inundaba.

Lo hizo. Tras salir de la cafetería, se giró bruscamente dispuesta a apartarse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero no contaba con un nuevo inconveniente.

D**: ¡Ouch…heyy**…**!**-Dana conseguía detenerla justo en el instante en el que la morena se giraba y a punto estuvo de volver a lanzarle el café.

R**: ¡Dana!-** exclamó completamente sorprendida- **lo…lo siento.**

D: **Rebecca, voy a empezar a creer que me tienes manía**- bromeó tras el breve susto.

R: **Dios…lo, lo siento…tengo, tengo prisa**- se excusó.

D**: Ah…va, ok…no te preocupes, por suerte el café no me ha caído ésta vez.**

R**: Lo siento**- volvía a disculparse- **me tengo que ir.**

D: **Ok, que te vaya bien y…ten cuidado**- se despedía de la morena que apenas volvía a dirigirle una mirada cuando ya se perdía por la acera, con el paso acelerado y los nervios inundando todo su cuerpo.

Dana lanzó una última mirada hacia la chica antes de adentrarse en la cafetería y acudir hasta la mesa que ya ocupaban sus amigas.

B**: Hey, estamos aquí**- Britt le hizo algunas señas.

D**: Hola chicas…¿habéis pedido ya?.**

S: **Estamos en ello**- respondía**- siéntate.**

D: **Voy a entrar antes en el baño, me acabo de cruzar con Rebecca y a punto a estado de lanzarme de nuevo el café encima, por suerte lo he podido esquivar pero me he llenado las manos-** explicaba provocando la atención de Quinn.

Q**: ¿Rebecca?.**

D: **Sí.**

Q: **¿En la calle?.**

D: **Sí, estaba saliendo de aquí y se ha chocado conmigo en la puerta, decía que llevaba algo de prisa.**

Britt miraba a Quinn y ésta se mostraba completamente confundida.

B: **Sí, yo la he visto salir corriendo**- apuntilló tratando de aniquilar cualquier vestigio de sospecha de la rubia, que parecía debatirse entre saber quien era la que estaba en el baño y quien era Rebecca.

Pero no era eso lo que Quinn pensaba.

Que Rebecca hubiese abandonado el local sin siquiera despedirse de ella cuando le había dicho que lo iba a hacer, no la dejaba en una buena posición, a pesar de tener aquella excusa de encontrarse mal.

Un simple saludo, un adiós Quinn, no habría supuesto apenas tiempo y ahora no tendría esa extraña sensación de malestar que se apoderaba de ella. No sabía lo que era, sentía como algo acababa de apagar las escasas luces que parecía conseguir distinguir de aquel soleado día, algo que podría llamarse perfectamente, desilusión.


	13. Chef

Capitulo 13.

**Chef**

2 horas y 36 minutos.

Rachel volvía a mirar el mensaje que Britt le había enviado hacía justamente 2 horas y 36 minutos.

**Acabamos de llegar a Sacramento. Todo libre en San Francisco. Cuídate y cuida a Quinn. Besos.B.**

Lo había leído unas diez veces desde que lo recibió y aun así no se sentía segura. El mal trago vivido aquella misma mañana, en el que a punto estuvo de ser descubierta por Santana, la mantuvo todo el día lejos de Market Street y de los lugares donde podría ser vista por las chicas.

El viaje de Britt y Santana comenzó a media tarde. Su tren hacia Sacramento, desde dónde comenzaba la gira de la latina, salió de San Francisco a las 12 del medio día. Apenas dos horas de trayecto que terminaron con aquel mensaje recibido por la morena. Pero Rachel seguía con aquella sensación de inseguridad en su cuerpo.

Era extraño. Había estado jugando durante aquellos días y nunca tuvo esa sensación a pesar de ser consciente que podía suceder tal encuentro. Fue entonces, en aquel instante en el que ya sabía que no había peligro alguno, cuando los nervios se instalaron en ella. Ahora que ya no estaba la latina, sentía que empezaba el peligro, algo completamente ilógico.

Tampoco era la única excusa que provocaba aquellos nervios.

Su largo paseo, entreteniéndose en cada tienda que aparecía en su camino, descubriendo lugares de los que había oído hablar pero nunca había visitado, perdiéndose en las calles de aquella ciudad tan especial, se hacía cada vez más y más pausado.

No solo era el miedo del casi descubrimiento de su plan por parte de la latina, también estaba la extraña sensación que se apoderó de ella tras dejar plantada a Quinn en la cafetería.

No tenía ni idea de qué excusa iba a inventar para solucionar aquel conflicto y no perder la confianza que ya se había ganado de la rubia. No podía fallar ahora, no había montado todo aquél teatro para terminarlo cuando se supone que la historia comenzaba.

Llegar a su apartamento casi con la luz del sol escondida tras los rascacielos de aquella avenida, suponía un pequeño alivio para la morena, que sentía como la oscuridad era su aliada en aquella aventura.

Uno, dos, tres y cuatro pisos más arriba y el rellano se presentaba ante ella.

La puerta del 4A permanecía cerrada. Tuvo el impulso de llamar y entablar aquel primer contacto con Quinn, pero rechazó la idea. Era tarde, casi las 9 de la noche y quizás debía tomárselo con calma. Aquel día ya había sido suficiente con lo vivido aquella mañana.

Su apartamento permanecía en silencio. Ni siquiera había cenado y descubrir que su nevera estaba casi vacía no le animó a hacerlo. Un simple vaso de leche de soja fue suficiente para acompañarla hasta su habitación.

Era quizás la estancia que más le gustaba de aquel apartamento. La cama era amplia y confortable, pero lo que más le gustó de aquella habitación fue el enorme ventanal que daba hacia la parte trasera del edificio, quedando justo al lado de la terraza del salón.

No dudó en colocarse el pijama, aquel pijama que había comenzado a utilizar sin el permiso de su verdadera dueña.

Unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta azul, repleta de ovejitas que la hacían volver al pasado, justo 5 años atrás cuando descubrió que Quinn se había dejado aquella prenda en el interior de su maleta, tras el regreso del campamento que tanto cambió su vida.

Una camiseta que nunca devolvió a su dueña, a pesar de la insistencia de la rubia por recuperarla cuando estaban en la misma ciudad, cuando compartían cenas, cuando salían juntas a descubrir la gran manzana, cuando era amigas, de las que solo necesitaban mirarse para comprender lo que pensaban. De esas amigas que sin duda, algún día terminan perdonándose los errores o al menos eso quería creer.

Aquella prenda de vestir quedó para siempre entre sus objetos más preciados, como un pequeño tesoro, junto a aquel dibujo que permanecía perfectamente enmarcado en su habitación de Nueva York y que un día dibujó Quinn para ella. Una camiseta que conseguía mantener con esperanzas a la morena, haciéndole creer que mientras estuviera con ella, Quinn también lo estaría.

Un nuevo plan, el siguiente en su agenda, se perfilaba ya para el día siguiente, algo que debía comenzar a preparar con esmero, con delicadeza y sobretodo, evitar cometer algún error que pudiese echar todo a perder. Pero aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en el mismo instante en el que abría la ventana para conseguir que la suave brisa que inundaba la ciudad entrase en su habitación.

Un reconocible olor a tabaco se coló en la estancia y Rachel no dudó en lanzar una mirada hacia la terraza.

La silueta de Quinn se veía desde allí y no pudo resistir la tentación. Era superior a ella, mucho más que su sentido común. Aquel humo que invadía ahora sus fosas nasales, eran como un reclamo, a pesar del irrefrenable desprecio que sentía por aquella perjudicial adicción que la rubia parecía haber adquirido desde que estaba en aquella ciudad.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en abandonar la habitación y llegar hasta la terraza.

El sonido de la puerta de cristal alertó a Quinn, que completamente ausente, permanecía en silencio, dando las últimas caladas a aquel cigarrillo que se había convertido en su mejor compañía cada noche, antes de dormir.

Q**: ¿Hola?-** se apresuró a preguntar tras escuchar el sonido.

R**: Fumar es malo, ¿lo sabes?-**respondía tímidamente, acercándose hacia la barandilla de su terraza.

Q: **Hay tantas cosas malas…-**susurró

R: **Las cosas malas vienen solas, no es necesario buscarlas y fumar… es la manera más rápida de encontrarlas.**

Q**: Cada persona tiene sus defectos, sus manías…la mía es salir aquí a fumarme un cigarrillo cada noche, ¿cuál es la tuya?.**-cuestionaba algo molesta.

Rachel conocía aquel tono de voz, entendía perfectamente el enfado de la rubia y creía saber por qué era.

R: **¿Mi defecto?, no podría decirte solo uno, tengo miles…**

Q: **Dime alguno.**

R**: Soy una maniática del orden, me gusta que todo esté perfectamente ordenado en mi vida.**

Q: **¿Y lo está?.**

R: **No, para nada.**

Q**: Vaya…¿y no puedes organizarlo?.**

R: **Eso es lo que intento, por eso vine a ésta ciudad.**

Q**: ¿Vienes a San Francisco a organizar tu vida?, creo que te equivocaste de ciudad.**

R**: ¿Por?.**

Q: **Porque ésta ciudad es la ciudad en la que los sueños se expanden, dónde tu mente se abre de tal forma que será imposible que consigas organizar nada. Aquí se viene a vivir.**

R: **Pues, quizás me haya equivocado sí, pero estoy segura de encontrar la clave para poder ordenar mi vida y estoy segura de encontrarla aquí.**

Q: **Buena suerte entonces…la vas a necesitar.**

El silencio fue la única respuesta de Rachel tras observar como Quinn daba una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagaba en un pequeño cenicero que mantenía entre sus manos.

R: **Lo siento Quinn**- acertó a responder sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Q**: ¿Lo sientes?, ¿qué sientes?.**

R: **Siento haberme marchado del Brooklyn sin despedirme.**

Quinn se sorprendía. No esperó que la morena tuviese el valor de reconocer lo que había hecho y mucho menos pedirle disculpas, al fin y al cabo, no eran nada para tener que hacerlo, pero le gustó aquél gesto.

Q**: Supongo que tendrías tus motivos, no tienes que sentir nada**-trató de quitarle importancia.

R: **Sí, tenía una buena excusa**- fingió- **me sentía mal, tan mal que cuando salí del baño ni siquiera pensé en detenerme contigo y tus amigas, sabía que me iba a tener que marchar rápidamente y no quería resultar mal educada.**

Q: **Vaya…¿qué te ocurre?-** se preocupó- **¿sigues mal?.**

R: **No, no por suerte ya pasó, supongo que algo debió sentarme mal, lo siento, siento no haberme podido detener y saludaros, pero si quieres, mañana os invito a un café, a ti y a esa amiga que me querías presentar, no recuerdo su nombre-** disimulaba.

Q: **Santana, se llama Santana, pero me temo que no vas a poder conocerla hasta dentro de unas semanas, al menos en persona.**

R: **Oh…cierto, me dijiste que se marchaba de gira, vaya…ahora si que lo siento.**

Q**: Bueno, no te preocupes…lo importante es que tú estés bien, ya habrá tiempo de que os conozcáis.**

R: **Yo, yo estoy bien, gracias y sí, supongo que cuando regrese, podré conocerla…aunque**…-hizo una pausa.

Comenzaba el segundo plan que tenía preparado para aquella aventura y aunque todo estaba previsto para el día siguiente, Rachel entendió que aquel momento era una buena oportunidad para ir preparando a Quinn.

Q**: ¿Aunque qué?-** se impacientó al no escuchar el resto de aquella respuesta.

R**: Bueno, espero seguir por aquí cuando regrese.**

Q: **¿Esperas?-** preguntó confusa- **¿vas a algún lado?.**

R: **No es mi intención, pero me temo que no voy a poder estar mucho tiempo en éste apartamento.**

Q: **¿Cómo?, ¿por qué?.**

R**: Es demasiado, pensaba que iba a poder mantener el alquiler al menos durante tres meses, pero me han surgido unos gastos imprevistos y me temo que no va a poder ser, no puedo gastar todo mi dinero en el alquiler.**

Q**: Vaya, supongo que lo del trabajo tiene algo que ver, ¿no?.**

R: **Mas o menos…sí, pero yo tenia una previsión hecha y…pues no salen las cuentas.**

Mentía, mentía una y otra vez y no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Toda aquella vida era una absoluta y total farsa que pesaba en la morena, pero el objetivo era superior a todos aquellos remordimientos que sentía al ver como Quinn se preocupaba por algo que no estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

Estar a su lado, apoyarla cuando más lo iba a necesitar, demostrarle que podía salir adelante tras aquel accidente, era su objetivo principal y no iba a desistir en su empeño.

Todo estaba bien planeado.

Encuentro con Quinn, ganar su confianza, regalarle una amistad donde apoyarse cuando Santana no iba a estar presente y regresar a Nueva York cuando la latina regresase, dejando a Quinn de la mejor forma posible, con el ánimo y las ganas de seguir adelante, de no renunciar a su vida por culpa de aquella oscuridad que inundaba sus ojos.

Dicen que un ángel aparece en la vida de las personas cuando más lo necesitan, cuando menos lo esperan. Un ángel que te ayuda, que te enseña a seguir adelante cuando piensas que ya no puedes dar un solo paso más y Rachel estaba dispuesta a ser ese ángel para Quinn, aunque tuviese que camuflar su nombre con el de Rebecca, aunque terminase en el infierno por llenar su vida de mentiras.

Q**: ¿Quieres que hable con mi compañero de recursos humanos del hotel?, te aseguro que puede buscarte un lugar en la cocina.**

Rachel sonreía y lo hacía con dulzura, con la misma dulzura con la que Quinn planteaba aquella solución, viendo en su rostro el deseo de la chica porque continuase siendo su vecina.

R**: No…no te preocupes por eso, ya te dije que tengo un proyecto pendiente y que estoy segura me va a salir bien, pero ni siquiera así me cuadran las cuentas, debí haberlo pensado antes y elegir algo más acorde a mi presupuesto.**

Quinn se mostró pensativa.

Por su mente comenzó a rondar una idea, probablemente la mejor que podía ofrecerle en aquel instante a la morena, pero también sabía que antes debía comentarlo con Dana y Michael.

Q**: Oye…¿y no has pensado en buscar algo más económico en ésta zona?.**

R: **Sí, claro que lo he pensado, me gusta mucho éste lugar y si pudiese encontrar algo mejor, sin duda me quedo**.-respondía siendo consciente de las cavilaciones de la rubia. Su plan parecía comenzar a funcionar.

Q: **¿Tiene que ser todo un apartamento?.**

R**: ¿Cómo?-** cuestionó tratando de sonar confusa.

Q: **Bueno, ¿que si realmente necesitas todo el apartamento o te conformas con una habitación?.**

R: **¿Una habitación?.**

Q**: Sí, sé que puede resultar poca cosa pero…-**dudó- **ok, te lo voy a decir para que te hagas una idea pero no es algo que esté en mis manos.**

R**: No te entiendo, ¿qué me tienes que decir?.**

Quinn respiró. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo que aquello estuviese bien, pero algo en su interior le hacía actuar.

Q: **Tenemos una habitación libre aquí, en nuestro piso y bueno, quizás puede ser perfecto si necesitas disminuir tus gastos.**

R**: ¿Una habitación?-** sonreía procurando que Quinn no se percatase de ello. Su plan había dado el resultado perfecto y mucho antes de lo previsto.

Q**: Sí, la de Santana, ella…ella va a estar fuera al menos dos meses y cuando regrese, es probable que no se quede aquí, quiere…quiere empezar a vivir con su pareja y bueno, Dana, Michael y yo vamos a necesitar una nueva compañera para compartir gastos.**

R**: Vaya, pues…es una buena opción, muy buena de hecho.**

Q**: ¿Sí?, ¿no te importa que sólo sea una habitación?, quiero decir, es una habitación, pero como ves el apartamento es amplio y cabemos perfectamente los cuatro, de hecho a veces parece que vivo sola-** se lamentaba.

R: **Sí, si, no hay problema con que sea una habitación, aquí hay tres habitaciones y no me sirven ninguna, excepto la mía-** sonreía- **es…es una buena idea Quinn.**

Q: **Sí, la verdad es que sería genial, hace días hablábamos de buscar a alguien y apenas han llamado un par de chicas y ninguna de ellas nos ha convencido.**

R**: ¿Y tú crees que Dana y Michael estarán de acuerdo?.**

Quinn esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Q: **Bueno, no te lo puedo asegurar pero juraría que a Michael si le va a gustar y Dana, bueno, supongo que si no le lanzas más cafés, tampoco creo que rechace la idea.**

R: **¡Oh dios Dana!-** recordó el último encontronazo con la chica a la salida de la cafetería- **me va a odiar.**

Q: **Tranquila, es buena chica, aunque lo camufle con esa insoportable intensidad de la que hace gala.**

R: **Parece…sin duda, parece buena chica, guau Quinn, me acabas de alegrar el día.**

Q: **Me alegro que así sea…**

R: **De todas formas, supongo que antes debería hablar con el Sr. Robinson, no creo que le haga gracia que quiera cambiar el alquiler del departamento por el de una habitación.**

Q**: Tranquila, Dana lo conoce bien y sabe como convencerlo, así que no habrá problemas con él, eso sí…espera a que lo comente con los chicos y ya te digo si están de acuerdo, yo estoy segura de que sí pero nunca se sabe…¿ok?.**

R**: Ok, ok, todo bien, de veras…ay dios**- se alegró y ésta vez lo hizo sin fingir, sin disimular. Había conseguido llevar a cabo el más complicado de los objetivos, meterse de lleno en la vida de Quinn y que mejor que hacerlo compartiendo apartamento.

Q**: Bien, pues…se lo comento y ya te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Claro…perfecto, muchas gracias Quinn, me temo que voy a tenerte que compensar por toda tu ayuda.**

Q: **¿Qué?, no, para nada…**

R: **Bueno, me has ayudado a montar una mesa, te has ofrecido de guía turística y ahora me ofreces un hogar, dime, ¿tienes un novio que destruya mis expectativas acerca de que seas la mujer perfecta?-** bromeaba tratando de hacerla sonreír y lo consiguió.

Q**: Eres tú quien me pediste ayuda para montar esa mesa, que no ha sido un éxito y que hay que volver a restablecer, me ofrecí de guía turística porque me encanta ésta ciudad y quiero que todo el mundo la conozca a la perfección, te ofrezco el hogar porque yo también saco beneficio, tú puedes seguir en la ciudad y yo sigo manteniendo mi economía y gano algo de compañía, que no está nada mal y…**

Rachel esperaba impaciente. Quinn había ido respondiendo a cada una de sus sentencias y solo faltaba que respondiese a su pregunta. Respuesta que ya conocía pero que quería oír de sus propios labios.

Q**: Y…no, no tengo novio, por lo que sí, puedes considerarme la mujer perfecta**- sonreía divertida.

R: **Mmmm… ¿novia?-** cuestionó directa.

Algo que Quinn pilló por sorpresa.

Q: **¿Novia?...eh…no, tampoco**- respondía tímidamente.

R: **Vaya, sí que eres la mujer perfecta.**

Q**: ¿Por?, ¿no tener novia me hace perfecta?**

R**: No, te hace perfecta el dejar ese "tampoco", como negativa.**

Se mostró confusa. Quinn trataba de comprender aquella respuesta sin tener que volver a preguntar pero la morena se adelantó.

R: **Si dices tampoco, quieres decir que no habría problema alguno en que fuese chica, ¿no es cierto?.**

Ahora lo entendía y lo hizo al tiempo que un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, provocando una divertida sonrisa en Rachel, que no perdía detalle de los gestos de la rubia.

Q**: Eh…bueno, ya te he dicho que en San Francisco, tu mente se abre de tal forma que es imposible que organices nada de tu vida, aquí se vive y cerrarse ante eso, es absurdo, ¿no crees?.**

R: **Es la mejor respuesta que he oído en mi vida. **

Q: **Veo que María tenía razón**…-espetó con soltura.

R: ¿**María?, ¿en qué tenía razón?**- cuestionó curiosa.

Q**: En que tu mente también está abierta al mundo.**

R**: ¿Cómo?, ¿María te dijo eso?, si ella no me conoce-** respondía completamente sorprendida.

Rachel jamás se había fijado en ninguna chica, excepto en Quinn, por quien seguía sintiendo aquella admiración, aquel amor platónico que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había regalado a lo largo de aquellos años.

Pero que aquella camarera hablase de ella como alguien que no tenía prioridad alguna por el género de sus parejas, le resultó extraño.

Q: **Sí, bueno, ella es también bastante liberal y tiene un…"radar"-** dibujó las comillas con sus manos al tiempo que pronunciaba aquella palabra**- y dice que contigo, saltaron todas las alarmas.**

R: **¿Qué?-** aquello realmente era nuevo para ella. Jamás nadie, excepto Santana, la había etiquetado de aquella forma.

Q**: Lo que te digo, ¿te molesta?.**

R: **Eh…no, no, realmente me ha sorprendido.**

Q**: ¿Por?, quiero decir, mi amiga Santana es lesbiana y ella dice que reconoce perfectamente a quien tiene la misma orientación que ella y María al parecer también.**

R: **Vaya…pues nunca me había pasado**- respondía completamente asombrada- **voy a tener que camuflarme mejor.**

Q: **¿Por?...es bueno mostrarse tal y como se es, no sirven de nada las máscaras.**

R: **Ahí tienes razón**- se lamentó. Jamás tuvo tanta razón como en aquel instante en el que ella misma vivía completamente camuflada para poder llevar a cabo una acción.

Ella era una completa y absoluta farsa, una mentira que se había colado en la vida de la rubia y tras aquellas palabras, sentía aún más aquel pesar.

Q: **Excepto en algunos casos…**

R: **¿En algunos casos?-** cuestionaba un tanto confusa- **camuflarse, protegerse con una máscara, es lo peor que una persona pude hace.**

Q**: Depende de las circunstancias.**

R: **¿Cómo?**- se sorprendió.

Q**: Hay situaciones en las que una tiene que amoldarse a los demás, hay veces en las que tienes que tragarte tu orgullo y ceder, en el equilibrio está la perfección y ningún ser humano es perfecto, todos…todos tenemos algo que nos hace grande y algo que nos hace pequeños, eso es algo que le decía a los chicos del centro social dónde colaboraba-** hizo una pausa- **algunos…algunos de aquellos chicos habían robado, pero lo habían hecho para comer y aun así se arrepentían…¿cómo castigas tú a un chico que hace algo malo para poder sobrevivir y ayudar a su familia?, ¿cómo le dices que está mal hacer algo que puede salvar a tu hermana pequeña?, ninguno de ellos era malo, solo utilizaban una mascara, una careta para creerse a si mismo que son malos y poder actuar como actuaban…por eso digo que ha veces, camuflarse como tú lo llamas, puede ser la mejor opción…**

Rachel se mostraba completamente sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia y no solo sus palabras, también era su manera de pronunciarlas, su forma de expresarse tan cautivadora, tan dulce y convincente a la vez.

R**: Entonces…¿tú crees que el fin justifica los medios?, ¿crees que está bien jugar a ser otra persona para conseguir un objetivo mejor?.**

Q**: Depende… esos niños se hacían los malos para poder justificar sus robos, pero eran robos que iban a permitirle comer aquel día, si me dices que uno de esos niños golpea a otro al que le teme y lo excusa con ser malo, no es justificado.**

R: **Pero…es lo mismo, quiero decir, en ambos casos persiste la supervivencia como fin.**

Q: **La violencia no es supervivencia, el dialogo lo es… utilizar la máscara de rebelde y violento para librarte de un mal que te acecha, no está justificado, ese niño necesita una educación, necesita unos patrones que seguir para saber lo que debe y no debe hacer en cada momento.**

R: **O sea, que el fin justifica los medios, solo en algunas situaciones.**

Q: **Exacto, está permitido llevar máscaras, siempre y cuando alguien no salga mal parado y me temo que un panadero no va a cerrar su negocio porque un niño le robe una pieza de pan.**

Rachel tragaba saliva. Se mostraba confundida tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones de aquella conversación en la que se había visto envuelta.

Q: **¿Tú llevas máscara?-** cuestionó sin pensar.

R**: Supongo que todo el mundo guarda secretos, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Sin dudas.**

R: **¿Y está justificado utilizar una máscara para proteger esos secretos?.**

Q: **Si me dices que eres Chef y resulta que eres una asesina en serie, no es que esté muy justificado**- trataba de quitar intensidad a sus palabras.

R**: ¿Y si dices que eres Chef para enamorar a alguien?**- cuestionó sin ser consecuente con aquellas palabras.

Q**: Eh…-**se mostró confusa**- bueno, dicen que el amor y en la guerra, todo vale, ¿no es cierto?.**

R: **Cierto-** respondía con un leve susurro.

Quinn comenzó a sonreír al recapacitar sobre la pregunta de la morena.

R**: ¿De qué te ríes?-** preguntaba curiosa.

Q: **Nada, supongo que ahora entiendo por qué no quieres trabajar en el Four Seasons.-**respondía divertida.

R: **¿Cómo?, ¿qué entiendes?.**

Q: **Nada, cosas mías.**

R: **Hey…hey**- se acercó a la zona que quedaba más cerca de la terraza de Quinn- **¿Cómo que cosas tuyas?, ¿se puede saber que cosas piensas de mi?.**

Q**: Nada, no es nada solo que…**

R: **¿Solo que…?**

Q: **Bueno, has preguntado que supone hacerte pasar por Chef solo por amor.**

R: **Ajam…¿y?.**

Q**: No quiero ser entrometida, pero no te deja en una posición muy secreta tras esa confesión.**

R: **¿Confesión?, pero si yo no…-**hizo una pausa- **hey…hey…para, ¿piensas me hago pasar por Chef por amor?.**

Q**: Estaría totalmente justificado, no te juzgo en absoluto-** respondía con algo de orgullo.

R: **Ah…vaya, eso cambia las cosas.**

Q: **¿Cómo?.**

R: **Bueno, si me dices que no hago mal jugando el papel de Chef solo por amor, la cosa cambia, no es tan malo.**

Q**: ¿Entonces es cierto?.**

R**: ¿Quién sabe?, ¿estás interesada en saberlo?.**

Q**: Claro…si voy a recomendarte como compañera de apartamento, tendré que tener una idea de quien eres…¿no crees?- **sonreía divertida.

R**: ¿Y por qué no me dejas que te lo demuestre?.**

Q: **¿Cómo?, ¿qué me lo demuestres?-** cuestionaba confundida.

R: **Sí, déjame demostrarte si soy o no Chef y luego ya…me dices si lo crees o no.**

Q: **¿Y cómo me lo vas a demostrar?, ¿me vas a enseñar tu curriculum o tus diplomas?.**

R: **No, existe una mejor manera de hacerlo.**

Q: **¿Cuál?.**

R: **Una cena.**

Quinn se sorprendió y no pudo evitar demostrarlo con el gesto de su rostro, que poco a poco volvía a recuperar aquel rubor que minutos antes la había inundado.

R: **Te invito a cenar y yo cocino, después de eso sabrás si soy Chef o no.**

Q**: ¿Una cena?-** balbuceó.

R: **Sí, una cena…¿aceptas?.**

Q**: No…no suelo aceptar las invitaciones tan fácilmente.**

R: **Vaya, pero a montar la mesa no te negaste.**

Q: **No es lo mismo, montar una mesa es una obra social, una cena es…**

R**: ¿Es qué?-** preguntaba completamente inmersa en los gestos que Quinn comenzaba realizar, producto del nerviosismo que comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo.

Q**: Es algo más…especial.**

R: **Ok…piénsatelo, consúltalo con la almohada y piensa si realmente quieres averiguar si me hago pasar por Chef o realmente lo soy, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Q: **Será lo mejor…mi almohada es buena consejera.**

R**: Perfecto**…**estaré esperando**.

Q**: Ok…eh…será mejor que regrese al interior, Dana quería ver algo en la televisión y se vuelve muy intensa si no voy y le hago compañía**- se excusaba.

No era cierto, Dana probablemente ya estaría en su habitación y no esperándola, pero Quinn sentía la necesidad de cortar aquella conversación antes de que los absurdos nervios que se habían instalado en su interior, terminasen por comenzar a agobiarla.

R: **Sí, yo también debería regresar, ha sido un día bastante duro y necesito descansar.**

Q: **Cierto…deberías descansar, si…si te encuentras mal, no dudes en avisarnos, ¿ok?.**

R**: Gracias, pero no te preocupes, me encuentro mucho mejor.**

Q: **Bien, pues…descansa**- respondía acercándose a la puerta de entrada.

R**: Igualmente, descansa Quinn**- espetó al ver como la rubia ya se disponía a abandonar la terraza.

Había conseguido su objetivo y de regalo, una posible cena con la rubia, algo que ni siquiera se atrevía como había sido capaz de pedir.

Realmente se cuestionaba sus intenciones.

Le había repetido mil veces a Kurt que todo lo hacía por amistad, a pesar de que el chico le dejase claro en más de una ocasión que aquello, superaba la fina línea que delimitaba la amistad del amor, pero ella siempre lo negó.

A quien nunca negó que aun sentía cosas por Quinn, era a Jennifer y no lo hizo porque su compañera de piso, descubrió uno de sus mayores secretos, algo que había estado haciendo desde que Quinn abandonó Nueva York y Britt le informó dónde se encontraba la rubia.

Un secreto convertido en carta que un día dejó encima de la mesa sin darse cuenta y Jennifer no dudó en leer pensando que no era nada que pudiese comprometerla.

Un amor secreto que tuvo que terminar confesando y que su amiga y compañera, entendió a la perfección, al igual que entendía que hubiese decidido afrontar aquella aventura.

Una aventura que Quinn desconocía por completo.

La rubia no tardó en acceder a su habitación tras dar las buenas noches a Dana, que tal y como esperaba, estaba en su habitación, leyendo y escuchando música, como cada noche.

Su habitación esperaba silenciosa. Michael tenía guardia nocturna aquel día y no estaba en la casa, algo que provocaba ese pacifico silencio que inundaba todo el lugar.

Preguntarles a los chicos si estaban de acuerdo en acoger a la morena como nueva compañera era algo que debía hacer cuando estuviesen todos juntos y por eso decidió omitirlo a Dana por el momento.

En aquel instante, había algo más importante rondando por su mente; Aquella invitación a cenar.

Hacía casi un año y medio que no aceptaba una invitación a cenar por parte de alguien ajeno a su grupo de amigos, un año y medio en el que su vida sentimental era un completo caos, probablemente provocado por las continuas indirectas de Santana acerca de su extraña orientación sexual.

Ella lo tenía claro.

Le gustaban los chicos, siempre lo había sabido hasta que llegó aquél verano en el que Rachel se cruzó en su vida, como algo completamente distinto, algo que le llevaba a ser mejor persona y querer sorprenderla en todo momento.

Rachel consiguió que aceptara sin remordimientos que podía enamorarse de una chica, que podía suceder porque así sentía que había sucedido con ella. Pero ya no estaba Rachel.

No había conocido a ninguna chica que provocase aquella reacción, ni siquiera una mínima parte de lo que Rachel llegó a provocar en ella y su vida volvía a llenarse de romances con chicos, romances que nunca terminaban bien, como sucedió con Michael, al que por suerte, pudo mantener como uno de sus mejores amigos.

Jacob fue lo más cerca que estuvo de encontrar la estabilidad con un chico y todo se destruyó en aquella maldita tarde, aunque antes de encontrar al chico en casa de Rachel, ya sabía que no era de fiar.

Habían sido muchas de sus compañeras las que le habían puesto en alerta sobre la fama de aquel chico, incluida Rachel, pero nunca aceptó sus consejos respecto a ese tema.

Rachel no había dejado de hablar con Finn. La morena seguía manteniendo contacto con el chico y por lo que ella entendía, seguía enamorada de él, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Quinn no podía seguir malgastando su vida, fingiendo mantener una perfecta amistad con la chica cuando su corazón se rompía cada vez que recibía noticias de Finn.

Nunca iba a superar sentir algo por Rachel y que ésta siguiera enamorada de su chico, tal y como ella lo llamaba. Al igual que no pudo superar ver como la morena misma se encargaba de destruir lo poco que quedaba entre ella y Jacob.

Fue una locura, todo un drama. Ni siquiera le dolía descubrir que su novio, podía tener decenas de amantes, lo que realmente le dolió fue ver que Rachel era una de ellas o al menos lo fue en aquella ocasión.

El dolor de no superar ese amor no correspondido mas aquel desengaño, fue la excusa perfecta para alejarse de todo aquello y comenzar una nueva vida dónde no iba a sufrir de aquella manera.

Santana se encargó de evitar que algo así le pudiese suceder, pero ya había llegado un punto de inflexión en su vida y Santana lo tenía claro, tenía que dar ese paso, dejar atrás los miedos y el recuerdo de Rachel e intentar conocer a más personas, a dejarse llevar por esa sensación que te incita a dar un paso más cuando encuentras a alguien con quien conectas y aquella chica, Rebecca, parecía haber pulsado ese interruptor.

Quizás el hecho de recordarle tanto a Rachel, era el principal motivo por el que comenzó a sentir esa curiosidad, pero no podía dejarse llevar por aquella impresión.

Rebecca parecía una chica dulce, amable y con las ideas claras, algo que ella admiraba y buscaba en las personas y compararla con Rachel, a pesar de llenarla de curiosidad, podría retenerla y no permitir abrirse lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad a su corazón.

Además mostraba una plena y total confianza en sus posibilidades, aun estando ciega, algo que realmente le sorprendió.

El físico, era lo de menos en aquella situación. Ya había aprendido la gran lección de su vida, ya no era una adolescente que vivía por y para la fama que solo podría otorgarle un físico perfecto. Ahora valoraba otras cosas, mucho más importante que unos ojos bonitos y un pelo perfecto.

Si había algo bueno que le trajo quedarse ciega, fue descubrir que se podía distinguir la belleza sin verla. Que solo era necesario prestar atención a las palabras para saber como era esa persona y sin duda Rebecca, debía ser encantadora, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para lanzarse a algo completamente nuevo, deseosa de encontrar por fin su lugar, por aclarar sus ideas de una vez por todas y todo parecía pasar por la respuesta de su propia almohada.


	14. Una muy especial

La vida está para disfrutarla, para vivirla, no lo olviden.

Capitulo 14

Una muy especial.

D**: Buenos días Quinn, ¿me estás esperando para desayunar?.**

Dana salía de su habitación perfectamente vestida y dispuesta a comenzar el día cuando descubrió a la rubia sentada en uno de los sofás, con el pijama aún puesto y escuchando con atención algunas alarmas que le indicaba su móvil.

Q: **Buenísimos días-** respondía sonriente.

D**: Mmmm, buen humor, me gusta…¿qué vas a querer?, ¿café, zumo?.**

Q: **Nada, ya desayuné.**

D: ¿**Ya?, ¿has vuelto a poner la tostadora?**- preguntaba sorprendida al tiempo que se adentraba en la cocina.

Q: **No, un zumo y una manzana es suficiente para mi-** sonreía.

D: **Ah, ok, así, si…pero nada de tocar cosas eléctricas a solas, ¿eh?-** amenazó.

Q: **Tranquila, no vuelvo a tocar una tostadora en mi vida, por ahora me conformaré con secarme el pelo con el secador dentro de la ducha**- bromeaba.

D: **Eres una imbécil, ¿lo sabías?.**

M: **Hola chicas-** Michael salía de su habitación aun bostezando.

Q: **Buen día Mickey**- sonreída divertida.

M**: Mmmm, ¿Mickey?**- se sorprendía- **¿te ha tocado la lotería o algo?-**ironizaba.

Q: **Hey, ¿qué pasa?,¿ no puedo estar de buen humor sin que me lo recriminéis?-** se levantó del sofá.

M: **No es eso**- lanzó una mirada hacia Dana, que permanecía en silencio preparando sus tostadas- **es sólo que hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas así.**

Q: **Bueno, pues hoy me apetecía llamarte así, ¿algún problema?.**

M**: No, ninguno, de hecho me encanta que me llames así, ya lo sabes…**

Q: **Pues perfecto entonces.**

M**: Bien, déjame que lo asimile con un café antes de marcharme**- respondía acercándose a la cocina para servirse una taza de café, ante Dana, que ignoraba al chico en todo momento.

Q**: Ok, pero antes de irte, tanto tú como Dana, necesito deciros algo.**

D: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

Q: **Venid, sentaos en la mesa, es importante**- Quinn se trasladó hacia la mesa dónde solían sentarse a comer cuando no lo hacían directamente sobre la isleta que dividía la cocina del salón principal.

Michael y Dana se lanzaron varias miradas confusas por primera vez desde que ambos estaban en la misma estancia.

M: **¿Pasa algo Quinn?.**

Q**: ¿Os podéis sentar?, es más fácil si sé que estáis aquí y no tengo que seguiros por el sonido de vuestra voz**- respondía impaciente.

M: **Ok.**

Fue el chico el primero en tomar asiento en la mesa mientras Quinn permanecía de pie, en uno de los extremos. Apenas un par de segundos más tarde, fue Dana quien se sentó frente a Michael.

Q: **Bien, ya que Santana no está aquí, podemos comenzar con la asamblea extraordinaria del reino.**

D: **¿Qué?**- espetó extrañada.

Q**: Ok, ok… me dejo de tonterías.**

M: **Sí por favor, me tengo que ir a trabajar en breve.**

Q: **Ok, seré rápida, tenemos nueva propuesta para ocupar la habitación de San.**

D: **¿Sí?, ¿Quién?.**

M: **¿Una chica?, dime que es una chica por favor.**

D: **Eres un imbécil**- interrumpía**- ojala sea un chico y te baje los humos.**

M: **Eres una celosa, ¿no me hablas en todo el tiempo y lo haces para decirme eso?**

Q**: ¡Hey…basta!**- exclamaba- **os recuerdo que soy yo la que está hablando y sí, es una chica.**

Michael esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa ante el malestar de Dana.

Q: **Es una chica que ya conocemos.**

D: **Quinn, ¿Quieres dejar la incertidumbre y decirlo de una vez?.**

Q: **Ok, es Rebecca, la vecina nueva.**

M: **¿Qué?.**

D: **¿Rebecca?, ¿pero si acaba de alquilar el piso?-** se mostraron confundidos.

Q**: Lo sé, pero anoche estuve hablando con ella, estaba en la terraza cuando salí y me comentó que no sabía si iba a poder seguir mucho tiempo, que le habían surgido unos gastos imprevistos** **y que se había dado cuenta que no podía mantener el alquiler del piso, así que iba a tener que buscar otro lugar más económico.**

M: **¿Pero ella quiere vivir en una habitación?.**

Q: **Pues al parecer no le importa, de hecho, le comenté que si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y me dijo que sin problema alguno, que le encantaría poder quedarse en ésta zona porque es la que mejor le viene para su trabajo o lo que sea que haga.**

M: **¿A qué se dedica?.**

D: **Es Chef-** respondía Dana segundos antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

Q: **Exacto, es Chef y aunque me ha dicho que no está trabajando, al parecer está intentando conseguir entrar en algún sitio importante, al menos eso es lo que deja entrever, supongo que no querrá que se sepa antes de que suceda.**

M: **Ok, una Chef en la casa no estaría mal, además es muy, muy…**

D: **Muy lesbiana**- interrumpía provocando la desilusión en el chico.

Q: **Chicos, dejad de pelear por favor, necesito que me digáis que opináis para hacérselo saber, os recuerdo que éste mes vamos a tener que pagar nosotros la habitación de Santana y mi cuenta bancaria ahora mismo no está en su mejor momento.**

M**: Ok, por mí no hay problema alguno, se ve que es educada y parece sensata.**

D**: ¿Tú que opinas Quinn?.**

Q: **Bueno, a mi me da confianza, no sé…parece buena chica y está sola, además, al parecer solo va a estar un par de meses o tres en la ciudad, así que se habrá ido cuando Santana ya esté por aquí y ya veremos entonces si San quiere quedarse en la habitación o se va con Britt.**

D**: ¿No decían que querían vivir juntas?.**

Q: **Sí, por eso mismo, pero nunca se sabe y bueno con Rebecca, podemos tener los meses de verano cubiertos, es mi opinión.**

D**: Ok, si lo ves así, yo también estoy de acuerdo.**

Q: **¿Seguro?.**

D: **Sí, si, yo también la veo sensata, a pesar de haberme tirado varios cafés encima**- ironizaba.

M: **Listo, pues se levanta la sesión.**

Q**: Hey…tranquilo, eso lo tengo que decir yo**- recriminaba.

M: **Pues dilo, porque me tengo que ir ya**- bromeaba.

Q: **Ok, ahora sí, se levanta la sesión-** sonreía.

Michael no dudó en levantarse de la mesa y tras varios minutos, abandonó la casa mientras Dana, seguía desayunando y Quinn buscaba algo en el interior de su bolso.

Q: **Hey Dana, ¿puedes escribir una nota?.-**espetó ofreciéndole una pequeña libreta y un lápiz.

D: **Claro, dime.**

Q: **Anota; Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. Avísame cuando estés disponible. Atentamente Quinn.**

Dana escribía al tiempo que miraba confusa a la rubia.

D: ¿**Qué es esto?.**- preguntaba al tiempo que le entregaba el papel.

Q: **Se lo voy a dejar a Rebecca por debajo de la puerta**- respondía tomando la pequeña nota y caminando hacia la salida, dónde no dudó en buscar la puerta de la morena y deslizar el papel bajo la puerta.

Dana aun se mostraba un tanto confusa cuando volvía a ver aparecer a la rubia en el interior del piso.

D**: ¿Por debajo de la puerta?.**

Q: **Sí, es la única forma que tengo de avisarla.**

D: **¿No has probado a llamar a la puerta y decírselo directamente, como hacen las personas normales?**

Q: **Sí, pero es temprano y no sé si va a estar ahí o si va a estar dormida, no quiero molestarla.**

D**: Vaya…veo que te preocupas en caerle bien-** sonreía divertida.

Q**:¿Qué?.**

D: **Vamos Quinn, te estás tomando muchas molestias en hacer sentir bien a esa chica, primero dejaste que entrase aquí y te curase la quemadura, luego le ayudas a montar una mesa, hablas con ella por la terraza y ahora la avisas de forma que no vayas a molestarla, ¿me estoy perdiendo algo?.**

Q**: Sí, te estás perdiendo la oportunidad de terminar de desayunar y marcharte a trabajar ya**- respondía tratando de zanjar el tema de conversación, algo que provocó una sonrisa en la chica- **no te rías**- amenazó.

D: **¿Quién se ríe?-** bromeaba.

Q: **Olvídame, voy a ducharme.**

D: **Ok, yo sigo desayunando, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?.**

Q: **Cosas…avísame cuando te marches-** respondía al tiempo que se adentraba en el baño.

D: **¿Quieres que vaya a enjabonarte la espalda?-** seguía bromeando.

Q: **Olvídame becaria.**

Aquella respuesta fue recibida con sorpresa por parte de Dana, una sorpresa que también inundó el rostro de Rachel tras descubrir la nota justo en la entrada de su apartamento.

Estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, con la intención de salir a buscar algo que no pensó que iba a necesitar tan pronto, pero que dado los acontecimientos, se hacía casi primordial solucionar. Un nuevo número de teléfono.

Rachel lo había pensado en más de una ocasión, pero no lo llevó a cabo hasta que tras la última conversación con Quinn, aquella misma noche en la terraza, supo que era más que probable que en algún momento tuviese que darle su número de teléfono y evidentemente, no podía entregarle el suyo personal si quería seguir manteniendo la privacidad.

Aquella soleada mañana, se presentaba ideal para solucionar aquel tema hasta que descubrió aquella nota en el suelo.

Una pequeña duda y temor comenzó a inundarla. Rachel no tenía ni idea de por qué o qué era aquello tan importante que Quinn quería comentarle y que le había llevado a dejar una nota bajo su puerta.

Esperó un par de minutos más, con el papel y el mensaje escrito entre sus manos, leyéndolo una y otra vez hasta que se decidió a salir y averiguar de qué se trataba.

Un par de golpes en la puerta fueron suficientes para que Dana, que acababa de terminar su desayuno, se dispusiese a abrir.

D: **Hey, Rebecca**- saludó con una sonrisa.

R: **Hola, buenos…buenos días Dana, quería saber si estaba Quinn.**

D**: Sí, si está…supongo que has leído la nota, ¿no?.**

R**: Sí, ¿sucede algo?-** preguntó extrañada.

D**: Eh no, no, todo bien, es sólo que Quinn no quería llamar a la puerta pensando que estarías dormida y decidió dejarte la nota.**

R: **Ah, pues…no, no estaba dormida, de hecho estaba a punto de salir cuando la he visto.**

D: **Vaya, bueno entonces si quieres vuelve más tarde, Quinn está en la ducha y tendrás que hacer tus cosas.**

R**: ¿En la ducha?.**

D: **Sí, acaba de entrar hace un par de minutos.**

R: **Ok, bueno pues dile que estaré en mi casa, esperándola…que me avise cuando termine.**

D: **Pero, ¿no ibas a salir?.**

R: **Sí, pero no tengo prisa, puedo esperarla.**

D: **Ah…entonces pasa, quiero decir, puedes esperarla aquí si lo prefieres.**

R: **¿Sí?.**

D: **Sí claro, pasa…estás en tu casa**- espetaba sonriente. Hecho que desconcertó aún más a la morena, que a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más intrigada- **¿te importa quedarte con ella?.**

R: **¿Cómo?.**

D: **Verás, yo me tengo que ir a la redacción, pero no me gusta dejarla sola cuando está en la ducha, ya sabes…**

R: **Ya, entiendo, no te preocupes, yo me quedo aquí.**

D**: Ok, voy a avisarle de que estás aquí, ¿de acuerdo?, puedes sentarte**- volvía a invitarla, ésta vez a que se adentrase por completo en el salón.

Rachel lo hizo, pero evitó tomar asiento. Aun necesitaba una nueva insistencia para tomar esa confianza y decidió permanecer de pie, observando como Dana se introducía en el baño y ella se quedaba allí a solas.

D: **¿Quinn?-** Dana abría la puerta sin duda alguna.

Q: **Estoy duchándome**- respondía tras la mampara de cristal que cubría la ducha y que dejaba perfectamente visible el cuerpo de la chica.

D**: Ya, ya lo veo**- espetaba divertida.

Q: **¿Qué quieres?, te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que entren mientras me ducho**- cuestionaba dándole la espalda a la chica.

D**: Rebecca está ahí fuera, esperándote.**

Q**: ¿Rebecca?, ¿ya?-** se sorprendió.

D: **Sí, al parecer ha visto la nota antes de salir de su casa y ha venido a verte.**

Q: **Ok, termino enseguida.**

D: **Vale, oye…me voy a ir a la redacción, te quedas con ella, ¿ok?.**

Q**: Ok, vete…ya, ya salgo yo**- respondía un tanto nerviosa segundos antes de escuchar como Dana abandonaba el baño y la dejaba a solas.

Unos nervios que aparecieron de repente y sin saber por qué, en su cuerpo.

Terminó la ducha rápidamente, sin perder detalle de lo que se podía escuchar en el salón. Apenas varios minutos después de aquel aviso, escuchaba como Dana ya abandonaba la casa tras despedirse de la morena y Quinn comenzaba a secarse, dispuesta a encontrarse con la chica lo antes posible. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente; Quinn solo tenía una toalla a su disposición y debía cruzar todo el salón hasta llegar a su habitación.

Q**: Quinn, relájate…solo es una chica, Dana, Santana y Britt te han visto miles de veces así y no pasa nada, y ella no se va a asustar, habrá visto a muchas chi…¡oh dios!**- se lamentó. Quinn hablaba con ella misma, entre susurros mientras intentaba adecentar lo máximo posible su imagen ante un espejo que no le servía para nada, pero recordar que Rebecca, supuestamente era lesbiana, no le relajaba en absoluto- **bien**- respiró- **solo tienes que salir, sonreír y disculparte antes de entrar en tu habitación, vestirte y ya está, no pasa nada…sabes cuantos pasos hay desde aquí hasta tu habitación, sabes los obstáculos y no va a haber problema alguno-** se auto convencía segundos antes de decidirse a abrir la puerta.

Gesto que provocó que Rachel, que ya había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás, se levantara rápidamente, esperando la aparición de la rubia, pero no todo iba a ser tan natural y normal como debía ser.

Quinn aparecía envuelta en la toalla, mostrando una forzada naturalidad que provocó la sonrisa en Rachel.

Q**: ¿Rebecca?-** cuestionó tratando de averiguar la posición de la morena.

R**: Hola Quinn**- respondía sonriente- **buenos días.**

Q**: Ho…hola**- se giró guiándose por el sonido de la voz- **disculpa que te reciba así, voy…voy a vestirme y ahora salgo, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Claro, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario**- respondía educadamente, tratando de no cohibir más de lo que ya parecía estar Quinn.

Q**: Ok, siéntate o sí te apetece tomar algo, puedes servirte lo que…**

R: **Esperaré aquí-** interrumpía- **no te preocupes Quinn.**

Q: **Ok, ahora vuelvo-** se excusaba alejándose rápidamente, no sin antes tropezar con el inoportuno escalón que se interponía entre la entrada y el salón**- ¡aww…!-**se quejó tras el golpe que fue a parar directamente sobre uno de sus descalzos pies.

R: **¿Estás bien?- **se acercó.

Q**: Si, si, todo bien**- respondía rápidamente- **estúpido escalón**- se quejó tranquilizando a la morena, que observaba como Quinn, recuperando la compostura volvía a retomar su camino hacia su habitación, justo en el extremo opuesto del baño y lo hacía con una leve y disimulada cojera tras el golpe.

Gesto que volvía a provocar la sonrisa en la morena. Una sonrisa que perfectamente podía ir acompañada del latir de su corazón.

Había deseado tanto poder hablar con Quinn, poder verla con tan solo cruzar el umbral de una puerta, que ni siquiera le importaba que tuviese que mentirle para que pudiese suceder.

Unos minutos mas tardes y Quinn aparecía vestida y el pelo perfectamente recogido en una coleta alta que sorprendió a Rachel.

Ella jamás podría peinarse de forma tan precisa sin ver y Quinn parecía no tener problema alguno con ello.

Q: **Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar.**

R: **No te preocupes, has tardado en ducharte, vestirte y peinarte, la mitad de la mitad de lo que yo suelo tardar**- respondía divertida.

Q**: Bueno, vestida, creo que estoy bien vestida**- tanteo con sus manos el veraniego vestido blanco que se había colocado**- lo que no estoy tan segura es de si estoy bien peinada**.

R: **Estás perfecta, créeme, yo no soy capaz de peinarme así ni viendo.**

Q**: ¡Que exagerada!.**

R: **No, es verdad…y mucho menos ahora.**

Q: **¿Qué sucede ahora?-** se acercó hasta el sofá.

R: **Pues que…bueno, mi pelo es bastante rebelde y parece que el clima de esta ciudad lo pone peor**- se excusó. Rachel a punto estuvo de desvelar que había cortado su pelo hacia un par de días y no quería dar ese detalle a Quinn.

Q: **Vaya…a ver**- trató de acercarse a la morena- **tengo entendido que lo llevas corto.**

R**: Ajam…-** respondía permitiendo que Quinn se colocase junto a ella.

Q**: ¿Puedo?-** preguntó segundos antes de alzar la mano, tratando de tocar el pelo.

Rachel dudó, pero tras pensarlo rápidamente, supo que no había problema alguno. La probabilidad de que Quinn la reconociese por su pelo era una entre un millón.

R: **Claro…puedes**.

Quinn avanzó con su mano lentamente, guiándose por su intuición y pronto tocó la cabeza de la morena, para acariciar con suavidad uno de los mechones de su pelo.

Q: **Es suave…¿tienes el pelo ondulado?.**

R**: Eh…sí, un poco, ¿cómo lo sabes?.**

Q: **Por la textura, no sé…no es ni muy fino, ni muy grueso.**

R: **Vaya…veo que te manejas bien con eso, yo apenas le presto atención al pelo**- mintió.

Aun le dolía verse en el espejo y no tener su larga melena.

Q: **Sí, bueno, me gusta cuidar el pelo…aunque no estoy demasiado contenta con el mio.**

R: **¿Por?, ¿qué le ocurre?, yo lo veo perfecto.**

Q: **No…mira, toca-** espetó tomando parte de su coleta y ofreciéndole a la morena a que lo la tocase.

Rachel no lo dudó. Rápidamente acercó la mano y tomó uno de los mechones de pelo para tocarlo con extrema delicadeza.

R: **¿Qué le pasa?, aparte de que está mojado, claro, yo lo noto bien.**

Q: **Es muy fino.**

R: **¿Y?, es suave…no sé.**

Q: **Es un desastre, tengo que estar continuamente cuidándolo para que no se quiebre y…-**se detuvo. La morena aun seguía acariciando su pelo y por un segundo, sintió como su mano rozaba disimuladamente su cuello.

Rachel lo notó. Vio como Quinn detenía su discurso sobre el tratamiento adecuado de su pelo cuando ella no pudo evitar acariciar el cuello de la chica. Fue un acto reflejo, un impulso que no pudo contener y que consiguió que durante varios segundos, ambas permanecieran en silencio, con Quinn tratando de recordar el motivo por el que estaban allí.

Q: **Eh…creo que te estoy aburriendo con cosas sin importancia en vez de explicarte por qué te pedí que vinieses.**

Rachel reaccionó ante la interrupción de la rubia y apartó con sumo cuidado la mano de su pelo, notando aún la humedad del agua que lo mojaba entre sus dedos.

R: **Bueno, cualquier tema de conversación contigo es importante…así que no hay drama.**

Q: **Vaya, es bueno saberlo…pero me temo que es más importante lo que quiero decirte.**

R: **Bien…pues dime.**

Q: **A ver…he hablado con Dana y con Mike, les he comentado lo de la habitación de Santana, que estabas interesada y demás.**

R: **Ajam…**

Q: **Sigues interesada, ¿verdad?.**

R: **Sí, claro.**

Q: **Bien, porque ambos están de acuerdo, bueno…Michael se ha mostrado mas entusiasmado**- bromeaba- **Dana solo exige que por favor, no vuelvas a lanzarle más café**- sonreía divertida.

Algo que terminó contagiando a la morena, que junto a la enorme noticia que le acababa de comentar Quinn, conseguía llegar a un estado máximo de satisfacción que le costaba disimular.

Lo había hecho, había conseguido meterse en la casa de Quinn, ganándose su confianza, siendo ella misma la que la invitaba a hospedarse en su hogar y aun no terminaba de creerlo.

Cuando viajó a aquella ciudad, solo pensaba en estar cerca de ella y vivir frente a su apartamento, era el mayor logro que creía poder conseguir, aunque sabía de antemano que Santana iba a dejar su habitación libre, nunca creyó que todo fuese a salir tan bien.

Q: **Ven, vamos te voy a mostrar la habitación.**

R: **¿Ahora?.**

Q: **Sí, solo es un minuto, además, tendrás que saber si te gusta o no.**

R: **Me va a gustar Quinn**- respondía al tiempo que imitaba a la rubia y se levantaba del sofá.

Q: **Vamos ven**- volvía a invitarla a que la siguiese.

Apenas cruzaron el salón, Quinn se detuvo delante de una de las habitaciones, justo la que quedaba más cercana a la terraza y abría la puerta, completamente sonriente.

Q: **Aquí está**- mostraba sin adentrarse en el interior.

Rachel apenas dio un par de pasos y se limitó a asomarse, descubriendo la amplia habitación, prevista de una cama doble en el centro. Al lado derecho, un tocador con varios cajones, una percha y un pequeño escritorio. En el lado opuesto, un enorme armario y un pequeño sofá. Y en enfrente, justo al lado de la cama, una puerta de cristal que daba acceso a la terraza, al igual que una de las habitaciones que tenía en su apartamento.

R: **Perfecta Quinn, es todo lo que necesito**- respondía saliendo de la habitación.

Q: **¿Sí?**

R: **Sí, no necesito más, de hecho esa cama es incluso más grande que la mía, así que…perfecto.**

Q**: ¿Estás contenta?.**

R**: Mucho…mucho Quinn, me hacía mucha ilusión quedarme aquí y ahora mucho más, es genial poder vivir en un lugar en el que todo se hace más sencillo.**

Q: **Me alegro que así sea, si te soy sincera, nos han llamado varias chicas para ocupar la habitación y las hemos rechazado a todas, porque no sentíamos que eran de confiar…ya sabes, compartir casa es algo complicado, sobretodo si no conoces a esa persona y queremos que sea alguien que al menos, sea sensata y sea consciente de lo que está bien y mal.**

R**: Lo sé**- interrumpía- **sé que es complicado dejar que alguien se instale en tu casa, pero puedes confiar en mi Quinn, he venido a ésta ciudad a conseguir algo importante para mi vida, no quiero líos, no quiero problemas ni nada que pueda estropear mi deseo y prometo que no te voy a defraudar.**

Q**: No tienes que pensar en defraudarme o no, solo aprovecha la oportunidad, créeme, Dana y Michael son excepcionales, a pesar de sus líos, vas a estar muy bien y pronto te sentirás como en tu familia.**

R: **No tengo dudas, pero te olvidas de alguien…**

Q: **¿De alguien?.**

R: **No tengo duda de que Michael y Dana sean excepcionales, pero no puedes apartarte de ellos, te recuerdo que no has parado de ayudarme desde que he llegado aquí y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, no es fácil llegar a una gran ciudad y encontrar esa compañía.**

Q**: Aunque no lo creas, eres tú quien me ayuda**- respondía completamente seria- **soy yo la que tiene que agradecer que me dejes echarte una mano con esa mesa.**

R**: La mesa-** sonreía- **no sabes la alegría que me da librarme de ella, cada vez que entro en el apartamento y la veo en la esquina, completamente desmontada, siento que me mira y se ríe de mí, es como una pesadilla.**

Q: **Pues olvídate ya de ella, aunque antes igual deberíamos de hablar con el sr Robinson y plantearle la situación, me temo que no le va a hacer mucha gracia dejar de ganar dinero.**

R: **Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya hablo yo con él, puedo convencerle, no creo que ponga trabas, es o quedarme aquí o marcharme.**

Q: **Ok, pero si ves que no cede, pues nos lo dice, a Dana le tiene mucho aprecio y siempre consigue lo que quiere**- sonreía.

R**: Ok, lo haré, esta tarde le llamo y hablo con él.**

Q: **Perfecto…bueno, no quiero entretenerte más, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer.**

R**: Eh…si, bueno iba a salir a arreglar unos asuntos, pero tampoco es que tuviera demasiada prisa.**

Q: **Ah, pues mejor, me dejas más tranquila…yo, yo también quiero salir a hacer unas compras.**

R**: ¿Sola?.**

Q**: Sí, es hora de lanzarse**- respondía orgullosa.

R**: Me alegro, pero si necesitas algo…ya sabes que estoy ahí al lado.**

Q: **Lo tengo en cuenta, gracias.**

R: **A ti, eh…bueno, será mejor que me marche y puedas hacer eso.**

Q: **Ok…hablamos luego, ya me dices lo que te comente el , ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok-** se dirigía hacia la puerta**- gracias de nuevo.**

Q**: Es un placer Rebecca, además…no sabes lo bien que nos viene tener una Chef en casa**- bromeaba al tiempo que ella también seguía los pasos de la morena hacia la puerta, por pura intuición.

R**: Mmmm, pero aun no sabes a ciencia cierta si soy Chef, te recuerdo que tenemos una cena de prueba pendiente.**

Q**: Cierto, mira por donde, vamos a poder descubrirlo pronto.**

Rachel dejaba escapar una leve sonrisa que contagió a Quinn justo antes de abrir la puerta para marcharse del apartamento.

R: **Ten cuidado, ¿ok?**

Q: **Por supuesto, hablamos luego.**

R: **Ciao Quinn**-se despedía- **y gracias de nuevo.**

Q: **A ti Rebecca**-pronunció segundo antes de sentir como la morena abandonaba por completo el piso y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Quinn se sintió aliviada. Aquella pequeña charla fue realmente encantadora y supo que había hecho bien en invitarla a ocupar la habitación de su mejor amiga. Se sentía bien, completamente segura de lo que hacía y aquella sensación se adueñaba de todos los aspectos de su vida en aquel instante, entregándole una confianza absoluta.

Confianza que la hacía salir de su apartamento apenas diez minutos después y enfrentarse a decenas, centenas de obstáculos que sabia que iba a encontrar en su camino, pero que iban menguando poco a poco frente a su actitud.

Solo necesitaba su bastón para comenzar aquel recorrido que la iba a llevar hasta el cruce de Market Street con Ellis Street, dónde había fijado su objetivo aquella mañana.

Pero su bastón, no iba solo.

Rachel, después de salir del piso de la rubia, no dudó en bajar hacia la calle y pacientemente, tratando de pasar desapercibida entre la multitud que caminaban por la acera de aquella avenida, esperó a que Quinn pusiese un pie en la calle.

No iba a permitir dejar a la rubia completamente a solas, aunque ella si lo creyese.

El único pro que tenía aquella discapacidad, era que le iba a permitir seguir a Quinn a donde quisiera que fuese, sin ser descubierta por la rubia y aquella mañana, a pesar de tener algo importante que hacer, no dudó en seguirla por la acera, varios metros más atrás de ella, tras sus pasos, sin perder de vista ni un solo segundo a la rubia, que con paso firme y decidido, caminaba con la cabeza alta y sin ningún tipo de contratiempo en su camino.

Los transeúntes eran solidarios y sensatos, permitiendo el paso limpio de la rubia, que con el vaivén de su bastón, se abría paso y eliminaba cualquier obstáculo que se presentaba ante ella.

Rachel caminaba tranquila detrás, permitiéndose el lujo de no prestar toda la atención en Quinn y dejarla con la absoluta libertad de la que comenzaba a disfrutar. Pero algo se interpuso en el camino de la morena.

De la nada, un pequeño golpe convertido en sorpresa le interrumpió el paso mientras observaba un curioso escaparate.

Un chico, alto, delgado y con un divertido y colorido sombrero la detenía en mitad de aquella acera.

**-¿Rachel?.**

La morena se sorprendía y rápidamente reaccionaba.

R: **¿Robert?, Oh dios mio, ¿Robert?.**

**-¡Rachel!-** se abalanzó sobre la chica, rodeándola con un efusivo abrazo que fue correspondido por la morena.

Era uno de los tantos compañeros que había tenido en NYADA. Un gran amigo de Kurt que también lo fue de ella y que tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar una compañía de teatro que lo llevó de gira por todo el país.

R: **Oh dios mio Robert, ¿qué haces aquí?.**

-**Estoy con una función, llevo un par de semanas y aun me quedan más, ¿y tú?, ¿qué haces en San Francisco?, pensaba que seguías en Nueva York.**

R**: Eh…he venido a visitar a unas amigas, oh dios mio, estás guapísimo.**

-**Hey morena, no flirtees conmigo que ya sabes que yo…**

R: **Sí, si ya lo sé**- reía a carcajadas- **imagino que aquí en San Francisco, estarás como en tu casa-** bromeaba.

**-Bueno, no me quejo**- respondía con una enorme sonrisa**- oye…quiero verte, quiero tomarme un café o salir a cenar contigo, ¿te apetece?, hay muchas cosas de las que hablar.**

R: **Sí, me encantaría…¿dónde te hospedas?.**

-**Estoy en Sun Beach, ¿y tú?.**

R: **Pues justo unos metros atrás, al lado del Four Seasons.**

-**Bien, pues que te parece si te llamo y nos vemos una noche.**

R: **Perfecto, además me gustaría verte en el teatro, así que me tienes que contar.**

-**Claro, claro… ¿sigues teniendo tu número?**

Su número. Rachel se percató en ese instante de la distracción que le acababa de provocar aquel chico y rápidamente lanzó la mirada hacia el frente, buscando a Quinn entre la multitud. La había perdido, no había rastro de la rubia y comenzó a lamentarse.

**-¿Estás bien?.**

R: **Eh…lo siento Robert, tengo prisa…llámame**- se alejaba del chico- **sigo con el mismo numero, ¿ok?.**

**-Ok, ¿todo bien?-** cuestionó extrañado.

R: **Todo perfecto-** respondía ya desde lejos**- ¡llámame!, un beso**- exclamó lanzando un beso con la mano mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente.

No había rastro de la rubia por ningún lado. Ni entre la gente que caminaban en ambas direcciones ni en las tiendas y locales que iban apareciendo a su lado. La había perdido por completo y ahora no sabía qué hacer ni cómo solucionar aquel pequeño inconveniente.

No le gustaba saber que Quinn estaba a solas por aquella ciudad, aunque la rubia se mostrase perfectamente capacitada para ello.

Un último intento por averiguar el paradero de la rubia, la llevó a observar un pequeño y curioso kiosko que se presentaba en mitad de aquella transitada acera.

Eran flores lo que rodeaban la romántica construcción de madera pintada de blanco y supo que se trataba de una floristería, probablemente la misma de la que le habló María días atrás, cuando le preguntó por una de ellas.

Y como si el destino jugase con ella, la llevó hasta colocarse junto a uno de los grandes ventanales que permitían la visión del interior.

Allí estaba. Quinn hablaba con un chico, el dependiente según pudo intuir Rachel, que le entregaba varios ramos de flores, margaritas, tulipanes y unas pequeñas flores blancas que no acertó a reconocer.

Su vista se veía inmersa en la actitud de Quinn, que mientras pagaba al vendedor, olía cada uno de los ramos que portaba entre sus manos, llenándose del aroma de las flores, provocando un pequeño delirio en Rachel, que no había olvidado la extraña atracción que sentía Quinn por las flores.

Apenas unos minutos mas tarde y tras despedirse del chico, la rubia salía del kiosko, con una enorme sonrisa y las flores sobresaliendo de una bolsa que colgaba de su brazo.

La morena esperó impaciente. Quinn volvía a tomar el mismo camino que la había llevado hasta allí y supo que iba a regresar o al menos, que no iba a apartarse demasiado de la ruta que ya había recorrido, motivo suficiente para incitarla a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Esperó a que la rubia tomase una distancia considerable para adentrarse ella misma en la floristería y llamar la atención del vendedor, que rápidamente se acercó a ella.

-**Hola, buenos días, ¿te puedo ayudar?.**

R: **Hola, buenos días**- respondía sonriente- **vengo buscando una flor en concreto.**

**-Pues, estás en el lugar adecuado, dime…¿qué flor buscas?.**

R: **Una muy especial-** respondía emocionada- **¿has oído hablar de la Lady Yellow?**


	15. Es mia

Capitulo 15

Es mia.

**-Hey, contigo quería yo hablar- **

María entraba en el Brooklyn sonriente, portando un pequeño libro entre sus manos al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Rachel, que completamente ausente, disfrutaba de su segundo café del día, esperando la llegada del Sr. Robinson en una de las mesas del local.

R: **¿Conmigo?**- cuestionaba curiosa- **¿qué deseas hablar conmigo?.**

**-¿Puedo sentarme?.**

R: **Claro, estás en tu café.**

**-Sí, pero si estás ahí sentada y no en la barra es porque supongo que no quieres que te molesten.**

R: **No, en realidad estoy esperando al Sr. Robinson, tengo una reunión con él a las 5, así que puedes sentarte sin problemas.**

**-Ok, aún faltan 10 minutos para las 5, así que seré breve y no te molestaré mucho, Rebecca.**

Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa al escuchar el nombre pronunciado con una inevitable sonrisa por parte de aquella chica. Lo había averiguado sin duda y parecía divertirse por aquel hecho.

R: **Veo que por fin has averiguado mi nombre**- sonreía.

**-Si dudabas eso, es porque no me conoces, aunque he de reconocer que todo ha sido por pura casualidad, a Michael se le escapó hace un par de días y también a Quinn el día del concierto.**

R**: Cierto, ha sido un desastre, tendría que haberlo hecho más complicado.**

**-A menos que me digas que no es tu nombre real, dudo que puedas hacerlo tan difícil-** sonreía.

Pero aquella sonrisa se transformó en una nerviosa risa por parte de la morena, que veía como con aquella frase, María habría podido descubrir absolutamente todo.

R**: Bueno**- respondía**- menos mal que no guardo secretos.**

**-Eso espero**- volvía a responder- **bueno, no te molesto demasiado, solo quiero mostrarte esto**- le enseñó el libro.

R: **¿Qué es?.**

**-Ábrelo y dime si has probado algunos.**

Rachel se mostró confusa y no dudó en abrir aquel folleto que se presentaba ante ella.

R**: ¿Pasteles?.**

-**Te dije que iba a pedirte opinión para los pasteles vegetarianos que quería servir, he hablado con una chica que es repostera y los hace artesanalmente, esa es su carta y me la ha dejado para que elija.**

R**: ¿Y quieres que yo te diga si he probado algunos?.**

**-Sí, y si no lo has hecho, pues no sé, me dices cuales te gustaría probar.**

R: **Ok…déjame que le eche un vistazo a esto**- comenzó a ojear con detalle las hojas que se abrían ante ellas, repletas de pequeñas imágenes de los postres especiales- **eso sí, tengo que pedirte un favor.**

**-¿Un favor?-** sonreía traviesa.

R: **Sí, me gustaría conservar mi vegetarianismo en secreto, ¿lo harías?**

**-¿No quieres que nadie sepa que eres vegetariana?.**

R: **No es eso, lo que no quiero es tener que ir dando explicaciones y demás, yo no oculto nada, pero tampoco voy exponiéndolo, si me preguntan, como tú hiciste, contesto, si no, pues me lo guardo, no te haces una idea de la cantidad de preguntas absurdas como: si comes una ensalada y te comes un pequeño insecto que no has visto, ¿sigues siendo vegetariana?, suelen hacer la gente.**

**-Ok, ok- **respondía completamente sonriente- **tranquila, no diré nada, haré lo posible para que no pases ese mal trago.**

R: **Perfecto, gracias por guardar mi secreto.**

-**De nada-**

María respondía completamente sorprendida. Ella jamás le daría algo de importancia a algo como eso, aunque provocase ese tipo de preguntas extrañas, pero para Rachel, más allá de suponer un problema, lo que quería evitar a toda costa es tener muchas cosas en común con ella misma. Rebecca tenía que ser distinta a Rachel y ya había demasiadas casualidades que Quinn había descubierto y que no podían aumentar con detalles como aquel.

R: **Ok, esto tiene una pinta exquisita**- espetaba al observar las primeras imágenes.

**-¿Has probado algunos?.**

R: **Eh…éste, las tortitas veganas es bastante típico en Nuev…en Chicago y la tarta de frutas, supongo que sabrán distintas, no lo sé, pero te aseguro que dónde yo las solía tomar, eran un autentico furor y los bizcochos de avena, de manzana, los muffins de chocolate de soja, uff…madre mía, esto tiene que estar delicioso.**

**-Vaya, veo que eres muy golosa.**

R: **No se dice golosa, se dice dulce…soy dulce.**

**-Ok, señorita dulce, entonces…de lo que ves ahí, te gusta prácticamente todo, ¿no?.**

R: **Es más que probable**- sonreía sin apartar la mirada del catalogo.

**-Va a estar complicado elegir los que quiero.**

R: **No te compliques, elige al azar cuantos quieras servir y luego, según veas si la gente los** **demanda o no, pues vas volviendo a pedir o bien renuevas y eliges otro distinto.**

**-Lo ves muy sencillo, ¿ a qué te dedicas?.**

R**: ¿Ah?...¿no sabes a qué me dedico?.**

**-Pues no, no tengo ni idea, pero por lo que me comentas, pareces toda una experta en comercio**- sonreía.

R**: Pues no, no tengo nada que ver con el comercio, pero no te voy a decir a qué me dedico.**

**-¿Por?, ¿me tienes manía?.**

R**: En absoluto, pero es muy divertido dejar que lo averigües**- respondía sonriente.

**-Ok, ya lo pillo…caray chica, espero que no seas así de intrigante para todo.**

R**: Quizás…**

**-Bueno, también tienes que saber que no todo en ésta vida se puede camuflar.**

R: **¿Cómo?.**

Ahora era María la que se mostraba divertida, tratando de llenar de curiosidad a la morena que no había entendido bien aquella sentencia.

R**: ¿A qué te refieres?.**

**-Bueno, que por suerte hay cosas que saltan a la vista y por mucho que lo disimules o al menos, no lo digas, se sabe.**

R: **No…no sé de qué me hablas.**

**-No tienes que disimular conmigo, una chica que viene a San Francisco, rechaza salir de copas con Michael y se fascina por los pasteles vegetarianos, es totalmente predecible, solo te falta tener una gatita y escuchar a Uh Huh her.**

R: **Mmmm…¿Qué sería si hago todo eso?.**

**-Serías como yo y eso me gusta**- sonreía.

R: **Y si te doy razones lógicas por las que hago todo eso, ¿también lo sería?.**

**-A ver, ¿qué razones me ibas a dar?.**

R**: Vine a San Francisco por un trabajo, rechacé salir de copas con Michael porque apenas le conozco, me fascinan los pasteles vegetarianos porque soy vegetariana- **sonreía-**lo de la gatita no está dentro de mis planes, tengo muy malas experiencias con los felinos y si escucho a Uh Huh her, es porque me gusta la música…**

**-Vaya, tienes respuesta para todo, menos para algo muy importante y difícil de replicar.**

R: **¿El qué?-** cuestionaba curiosa.

**-Mi gaydar- **sonreía- **lo siento mucho, pero haces saltar todas mis alarmas.**

Rachel se sorprendía, aunque ya sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando cuando le mencionó todas aquellas pistas.

R**: ¿Tu gaydar?, vaya, y ¿crees que está bien afinado?.**

**-Dímelo tú.**

R**: ¿Yo?, es a ti a quien le saltan todas las alarmas**

-** Yo eso lo averiguo con facilidad.**

R: **¿Ah sí?, ¿cómo?.**

**-Me basta una cena, como por ejemplo la que he ganado después de averiguar tu nombre.**

Rachel se sorprendía y caía en la cuenta de aquella apuesta y cómo ella misma se había ofrecido a invitarla a cenar en su propia casa.

R: **Cierto, te debo una cena, pero me temo que no sé si va a poder ser en mi casa.**

**-¿Por?**

R**: Es probable que deje ese apartamento para mudarme de nuevo y no sé si en la nueva casa, sería conveniente preparar una cena.**

-**Vaya, ¿y eso?, ¿por qué te mudas?, ¿te marchas lejos?.**

R: **No, solo me moveré un par de metros, pero voy a estar acompañada y no sé si debo llevar invitadas tan pronto**- sonreía divertida.

**-¿Un par de metros?, ¿dónde?.**

R: **Si todo sale bien, seré compañera de Dana, Michael y…Quinn**- respondía al tiempo que no podía evitar morder su propio labio al pronunciar el nombre de la rubia. Gesto que llamó la atención de la camarera.

**-Ok, ahora lo entiendo todo.**

R: **¿Qué entiendes?.**

**-Nada, cosas mías, lo que sí te voy a decir es que a mi no me hace falta averiguar más sobre ti, tu juegas en mi equipo sin duda.**

Rachel volvía a sonreír completamente sorprendida por la rotundidad de las palabras de la chica que ya se levantaba de la mesa, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

R: **Espero que tengas la misma capacidad para elegir los mejores pasteles.**

**-Siempre puedo recurrir a una experta como tú-** respondía sonriente- **será mejor que vuelva a la barra, no quiero ocupar todo tu tiempo.**

R: **Mmmm, no hay problema por mi parte, pero me temo que no ibas a tener más remedio, estoy viendo al Sr. Robinson caminar hacia aquí-** señaló hacia uno de los ventanales.

-**Ok, pues, suerte…y espero que la jugada te salga perfecta- **espetaba dejando un guiño de ojos que sorprendió a la morena- **ah…por cierto, ¿si te comes el insecto ya no eres vegetariana?**- bromeó.

R: **Si me como un insecto, a parte de dejar de ser vegetariana, es probable que muera por entomofobia.**

**-¿Qué es entomofobia?.**

R: **Averígualo-** espetó divertida al tiempo que la chica se alejaba hacia la barra, completamente tentada por aquel juego que ambas se traían y ella aun pensaba en aquellas palabras que había pronunciado antes de aquella broma; "espero que la jugada te salga perfecta".

Evidentemente, aquello que Rachel se disponía a hablar con el propietario de su apartamento, era sin duda una jugada maestra, algo que había planeado desde un principio, pero que aquella chica se lo dejase caer de aquella forma, le hizo dudar de si estaba consiguiendo ser lo suficientemente distinta a como era o por el contrario, sus objetivos comenzaban a quedar a plena vista.

Tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, ahora su objetivo principal se fijaba sobre aquél hombre que ya le sonreía al entrar en la cafetería y se dirigía hacia ella.

Unos metros más allá de aquella escena, Quinn jugaba su papel con el teléfono entre sus manos, mientras devoraba una deliciosa galleta y se acomodaba en uno de los sofás.

Q**: Santana-**

Quizás, aquella acción de mencionar el nombre cerca del teléfono y que automáticamente la llamada se iniciase, era una de las cosas que no le terminaban de deprimir por culpa de su ceguera. Era divertido.

S: **Mmmm…¿ya me echas de menos?-** la voz de la latina a través del auricular, con su irreverente sentido del humor, hizo sonreír a Quinn.

Q**: Por supuesto, ¿lo dudabas?.**

S: **Para nada, pero esperaba que al menos pasasen un par de días más, no sabía que fuese tan esencial.**

Q: **No puedo sacar de quicio tan fácilmente a Dana y Michael tiene licencia para detenerme si le molesto demasiado, no es divertido sin ti.**

S: **Guau…me alegro**- respondía- **me gusta ser tan importante, me gusta que me llames para eso.**

Quinn no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento durante aquellos primeros minutos de conversación. Necesitaba hablar con Santana.

Q: **No sé si cuando oigas lo que te voy a decir, vas a seguir pensando lo mismo**.

S: **Mmmm, ¿Qué has hecho?.**

Q: **¿Yo?...nada**-sonreía- yo no he hecho nada.

S: **¿Entonces?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué me tienes que decir?.**

Q: **Tenemos una candidata para ocupar tu habitación y Dana y Michael ya han dado el sí.**

S: **¿Ya?, guau, pues espero que no os equivoquéis, no me gustaría que aceptaseis a cualquiera por las prisas.**

Q**: No, la verdad es que…de todas las que han llamado, ésta es la mejor o al menos, eso creo yo.**

S: **¿Tú también estás de acuerdo?.**

Q**: Sí, de hecho…yo le ofrecí la habitación**.

S: **¿Cómo?, ¿la conoces?.**

Q: **Sí,** **es Rebecca…la vecina.**

El silencio se apoderó de la conversación. Santana se sorprendía y lo hacía sin duda por el paso que había dado Quinn. Tal y como sospechaba y como la rubia le dejó entrever, aquella chica parecía haberse convertido en alguien a quien Quinn quería conocer más y mejor y no había tardado en buscar la oportunidad.

Q: **¿No me dices nada?-** cuestionaba al no recibir respuesta alguna.

S: **No puedo decirte nada de esa chica, no la conozco…así que todo queda en vuestras manos.**

Q: **Vaya, pensé que te ibas a poner histérica.**

S: **En absoluto, creo que has jugado muy bien tus cartas.**

Q**: ¿Cómo?.**

S: **Vamos Quinn, le has pedido a esa chica que se mude con vosotros porque estás interesada en ella, no lo niegues.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, no, no…no es eso, te lo prometo.**

S: **Tú misma me lo dijiste, te gustaba, querías conocerla mejor y…**

Q**: Pero no ha sido eso-** interrumpía**- es cierto que me cae bien y quiero conocerla, pero todo surgió improvisado.**

S**: ¿Improvisado?**

Q: **Sí, al parecer se iba a marchar del 4B porque no puede seguir sosteniendo el alquiler y necesitaba encontrar algo más económico.**

S: Ya…

Q: **Yo se lo ofrecí porque realmente sentí que se quería quedar en ésta zona y a nosotros nos viene bien, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener tu habitación vacía y bueno…si el le alquiló el piso, es porque es de fiar, ¿no crees?.**

S**: Claro…claro de fiar**- repetía divertida.

Q: **San, te lo digo completamente en serio, no lo he planeado, ha surgido así y ya está.**

S: **Ok, te creo…pero a quien no creo es a ella.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿por qué no le crees?.**

S: **Es demasiada casualidad que te diga que no puede hacer frente al alquiler de su piso y que necesita algo más económico y en la misma zona justo cuando yo me marcho.**

Q**: ¿Crees que lo ha hecho queriendo?.**

S**: ¿No te resulta extraño?**

Q: **No sé, ¿por qué iba a hacer algo así?.**

S: **Quinn, te dije que esa chica era lesbiana**.

Q: ¿**Y?.**

S: **Está claro, se ha enterado que hay una habitación libre y no ha dudado en lanzar el anzuelo, no es lo mismo ser la vecina que ser la compañera de piso.**

Q: ¿**Qué?, vamos San, ¿qué dices?, ¿crees que ha hecho eso solo para estar cerca de…**-se detuvo.

S**: ¿Qué pasa rubia?-** sonreía**- ¿te acabas de dar cuenta que eres apetecible para cualquier chica que sepa apreciar lo bueno?.**

Q: **Oh dios**- se ruborizó- **no digas tonterías, ella no está interesada en mi**- sonó poco convincente.

S**: ¿Pero tú no querías conocerla bien?.**

Q: **Pero eso no tiene nada que ver.**

S: **No, pero no debes asustarte, de hecho tenias que estar agradecida, ahora lo tendrás más sencillo.**

Q: **No…no, no digas eso.**

S**: ¿Son nervios eso que noto en tu voz?-** bromeaba- **¿no estabas lanzada a conocer el mundo?, ¿a dejarte llevar por tu corazón?.**

Q: **San, estás dando por hecho que ella está interesada.**

S: **Lo está, igual no puedo asegurar si es por ti o por Dana, porque Michael ya sabemos que no le hizo mucha ilusión-** volvía a sonreír- **así que la cosa entre tú y Dana.**

Q**: No…no lo creo San.**

S**: ¿Apostamos algo?.**

Q:**No, no por favor, no quiero apuestas, solo quiero que no salga mal y que podamos vivir tranquilas, sin conflic…**- la vibración del móvil detuvo la conversación y Quinn escuchó la alerta de voz de una llamada entrante de un número que llevaba tiempo esperando- **San, perdona pero me está entrando una llamada importante y tengo que atender.**

S**: Ok rubia, hablamos más tarde, ahora tengo que preparar algunas cosas para el concierto de ésta noche.**

Q: **Ok, suerte…te quiero.**

S: **Ciao Quinn**- se despedía al tiempo que terminaba la llamada, permitiendo que Quinn pudiese atender aquella llamada que ya sonaba en su móvil.

Q: **Sí, dígame**- respondía.

-**Buenas tardes, con la señorita, Lucy Quinn Fabray, por favor.**

Q: **Sí, soy yo…**

-**Ah, es usted, perfecto…le llamamos del Pacific Medical Center de California.**

Q: **Sí, dígame**- respondía completamente nerviosa.

-**Le llamamos para informarle de una citación con el doctor Dan Owen, del departamento de oftalmología.**

Perfecto pensó Quinn. Sus nervios seguían inundándola al igual que lo hacían en Rachel mientras se enfrentaba a la confusa mirada del Sr. Robinson tras explicarle el motivo de su cita aquella tarde.

-**Entonces, ¿me dices que te quieres mudar a la habitación que queda libre en el 4ª?**

R: **Sí, verá…sé que va a resultar difícil de creer, pero…-**bajó el volumen de voz- **en la productora me han comentado que me convendría no vivir aislada, que es más fácil dar conmigo si lo hago así y al ver que quedaba libre la habitación de Santana López, pensé que quizás podría ser una buena idea la de compartir apartamento.**

**-Pero…**

R**: Por el dinero no tiene que preocuparse**- interrumpía- **estoy dispuesta a seguir pagándole la misma cantidad del alquiler del departamento.**

**-¿Cómo?, pero si en el 4A vas a compartir gastos, no vas a pagar lo mismo.**

R: **Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a darles la parte que me corresponde como compañera y el resto a usted sin que ellas lo sepan-** hizo una pausa- **no quiero que piense que me cambio por el dinero, tengo suficiente para pagar los tres meses que pienso quedarme, pero realmente me viene bien estar acompañada y los chicos ya me han dicho que ellos estarían encantados de tenerme como compañera.**

**-Guau, ¿estás dispuesta a pagar el triple por una habitación?.**

R: **Si, si tengo que hacerlo lo hago, no quiero que usted pierda el dinero.**

-**Pero Rac…Rebecca-** recapacitó**- para mí no es una perdida de dinero, en todo caso dejaré de ganar un poco, pero tampoco supone mucho y si tú prefieres estar acompañada, es lógico que busques otro lugar, no voy a quejarme, ni siquiera vas a salir de la propiedad.**

R**: ¿Eso quiere decir que…**

**-Eso quiere decir que no hay problema alguno, que podrás mudarte y pagar lo que pagan tus compañeros, ni más ni menos.**

R: **¿De verdad?, ¿no va a poner inconvenientes?.**

**-Ya te dije que para mi lo mas importante es que los inquilinos estén bien, si se llevan bien y quieren que tú estés con ellos, mejor que mejor, yo vuelvo a poner el piso en alquiler y listo, sin problemas.**

R**: Vaya, pues realmente me haces un gran favor, vivir en una ciudad en la que no conoces a nadie y encontrarte con gente como Dana, Michael y Quinn, es complicado…son geniales.**

**-Lo sé, por eso son mis inquilinos**- sonreía- **bueno, ¿eso es todo?.**

R: **Sí, eso es todo.**

-**Muy bien, pues entonces, te llamaré cuando tenga redactado el nuevo contrato y lo firmamos, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Perfecto, disculpa por las molestias, de verdad.**

**-No te preocupes y ahora…me voy a marchar, que llego tarde a otros asuntos.**

R: **Ok…eh... , me gustaría entregarle éste número de teléfono nuevo**- espetó al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño papel con el número anotado en uno de las caras- **a partir de ahora, voy a utilizar éste.**

**-Ok, perfecto**- respondía al tiempo que tomaba el pequeño papel- **te llamo aquí entonces.**

R**: Si por favor**.

**-Bien, pues que tengas una buena tarde Rebecca**- espetaba con un pequeño guiño, provocando la sonrisa cómplice en la morena al tiempo que se marchaba de la cafetería.

Rachel terminaba de dar el último sorbo a su taza de café y se disponía a marcharse de lugar, no sin antes despedirse de María, que apenas pudo responderle por el ajetreo que mantenía tras la barra.

La morena regresaba a su casa con todo perfectamente atado. Había conseguido un nuevo número de teléfono que rápidamente acopló a un móvil y que le evitaba cualquier tipo de complicación. Tenía muy presente que vivir en aquel apartamento, le iba a obligar a tener que dar su número de teléfono y Quinn ya tenía agendado el suyo. No podía cometer ese fallo. Además, había conseguido solucionar el problema del cambio de vivienda y salir airosa de la operación. Su economía, a pesar de tenerla perfectamente planificada, se iba a ver beneficiada por aquél cambio.

Todo aquel dinero lo había conseguido reunir durante el último año en Nueva York. 7 meses estuvo trabajando 5 horas al día en una pequeña tienda de ropa, que terminó odiando por culpa de una desquiciante jefa, más lo que había conseguido ganar dando algunas clases de canto a pequeños, cuyas madres obligaban a realizar aquellas tareas extraescolares, intentando encontrar un futuro lleno de fama y dinero en sus pequeños.

Rachel no paró ni un solo momento en aquél año, buscando conseguir aumentar su economía, más allá de lo que recibía de sus padres para tratar de sobrevivir ella sola, sin tener que depender de nadie más, pero aquel accidente de Quinn, le hizo desechar los planes que tenía para aquél dinero extra que consiguió ganar. Viajar a aquella ciudad para comenzar esa aventura, era sin duda, una perfecta opción para invertir aquél dinero.

Sonreía al cruzar aquella avenida y lanzar una mirada hacia el edificio, ésta vez, con una sensación muy distinta a la del primer día. Ahora si sabía que sin duda, Quinn la iba a esperar tras una puerta y lo iba a hacer como tanto había deseado; sonriente.

Y eso es lo que hacía la rubia en aquél instante.

Sus nervios no habían cesado tras aquella conversación con el hospital y no pudo evitar salir a la terraza, aún con el teléfono en su mano derecha y un cigarrillo en la izquierda.

Q: **Dave.**

Uno, dos , tres tonos y la voz del chico aparecía tras el auricular.

D: **Hola pequeña.**

Q: **Hola…pequeñin**- bromeaba.

D: **Me gusta que me llames así, es tan surrealista-** sonreía- **¿cómo estás?.**

Q**: Nerviosa Dave, te llamo porque estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque**.

D: **¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede?**- se preocupó.

Q: **¿Cuándo vas a venir?**

D**: Mmmm, ya te lo dije, depende…si puedo escaparme, intentaré ir en un mes mas o menos, si no, tendré que esperar a que te llamen para la…**

Q: **Vendrás en un mes.**

D: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Me acaban de llamar Dave, me han citado con el doctor para la semana que viene y probablemente todo se prepare para dentro de 3 semanas más. **

D: **¿En serio?, guau…genial, genial…pues entonces tengo que organizarme, porque no sé lo que tengo pendiente…**

Q**: Tienes que venir Dave, ya sabes que te necesito para esto, solo puedo ir contigo…**

D: **Tranquila Quinn, estaré ahí sin duda, tu no te preocupes, pero…¿con quien vas a ir a la consulta?.**

Q**: No lo sé, supongo que sola.**

D: **¿Sola?, no ni hablar, avisa a alguna de tus compañeras, ¿dónde está Santana?.**

Q: **Santana está de gira, además creo que la semana que viene estará en Florida, no puede venir.**

D: **Pues a alguien más, esa chica, ¿cómo se llama?.**

Q**: Dana…no sé.**

D**: Quinn, tiene que ir alguien contigo.**

Q: **Pero es que no quiero que se entere mucha gente, ya sabes que no quiero que todo el mundo se ilusione, nunca se sabe como va a resultar.**

D: **Bueno pues hablas con ella y le dices que te guarde el secreto, pero sola no vas, si no, me voy a encargar yo de llamar ahí y hablar con alguno de tus amigos, ¿entendido?.**

Q: **Ok…ok, se lo diré a ella, supongo que si me podrá guardar el secreto**.

D: **Bien…ufff, rubia es genial, me ha dado un subidón impresionante.**

Q: **Bueno, primero tenemos que ver que me dice el doctor, a lo mejor es algo malo, no sé.**

D: **No seas pesimista, ya verás como es lo que estamos esperando, sin duda.**

Q: **Ojala Dave…ojalá sea así**.

Rachel, se adentraba ya en su apartamento. Volvía a sentir aquel impulso por llamar a la puerta de Quinn y confirmarle la buena noticia, pero una incesante necesidad por acudir al baño, le hizo desistir en su intento y entrar directamente en su casa.

Apenas tardó unos minutos en salir del baño y lanzaba una mirada hacia la terraza.

La puerta permanecía entre abierta y el sonido de la voz de Quinn se colaba por su interior, casi obligándola a acudir.

Lo hizo lentamente. Rachel no quería interrumpir lo que parecía una conversación telefónica de la rubia y se mantuvo pegada a la puerta, sin salir al exterior pero sin perder detalle de la charla.

D**: ¿Y qué tal lo demás?, ¿cómo estás sin Santana?.**

Q: **Bueno, la verdad es que se me hace complicado estar sin ella, no sé…Dana está siempre en la redacción y con Michael apenas coincido.**

D: **Michael es ese novio tuyo que un día largaste, ¿cierto?.**

Q: **Sí Dave, pero te recuerdo que sigue siendo mi amigo.**

Rachel se sorprendió tras escuchar el nombre de Dave en la voz de Quinn. No sabía que la rubia mantuviese ese contacto aún con el chico, aunque no le sorprendió.

Durante su estancia en Nueva York, recibieron la visita del chico en varias ocasiones.

D: **Bueno, pues si no están ellos, búscate otros amigos.**

Q: **No es necesario…vamos a tener nueva compañera-** espetaba ilusionada.

D: **¿Ah sí?, vaya…¿y cómo es?.**

Q**: Pues muy simpática, no sé, ha sido vecina del piso contiguo, pero ahora se viene aquí, bueno, aun no está confirmado pero no creo que haya problemas, así que voy a estar más acompañada.**

Rachel sonreía satisfecha. Solo escuchar aquella ilusión que parecía transmitir la rubia por su futura compañía, le dejó claro que merecía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo.

D: **Sí, pero…¿cómo es?, te recuerdo que si voy a en unas semanas, es probable que me enamore de alguna chica y quiero saber si va a ser ella-** bromeaba.

Q: **Ni hablar,¿ me oyes?, a Rebecca ni te acerques.**

D: **¿Rebecca?, mmm bonito nombre.**

Q: **Dave, basta, no quiero que te acerques a ella, ¿entendido?.**

D: **¿Por?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿tiene novio?.**

Q: **No, no tiene novio.**

D**: ¿Entonces?, ¿qué problema hay?.**

Q: **No quiero que lo hagas, es buena chica y no quiero ser su paño de lágrimas cuando decidas marcharte y dejarla con el corazón roto.**

D: **Mmmm…¿Quién sabe?, igual me enamoro de verdad-** bromeaba.

Q**: Dave no…ni se te ocurra, por favor…mira que me vas a obligar a hablarle de ti y contarle cosas malas.**

D: **No harías eso.**

Q: **Ponme a prueba**- amenazaba**- Rebecca no se toca, ¿entendido pequeñín?.**

D**: Mmmm…ok…**

M: **¡Quinn!-** la voz de Michael se dejó sentir en la casa.

D: **¿Quién es ese?.**

Q**: Mi guapísimo ex** –respondía divertida- **estoy en la terraza Mike**- respondía a la llamada del chico.

M: **Vamos, ven…nos vamos a cenar**- volvía a gritar.

Q: **Voy…un segundo estoy al teléfono.**

M: Ok…me cambio y nos marchamos.

D: ¿**Te vas con él?-** Dave interrumpida la conversación.

Q: **Sí, él me invita a cenar, ¿ves que buenos novios me echo?-** sonreía.

D: **Ok, entonces yo…sigo teniendo vía libre para ir a por esa chica, Rebecca.**

Q: **¡Dave!-** exclamó- **Rebecca no, ¿de acuerdo?.**

D: **Pásatelo bien pequeña, ya te llamo ésta semana, ¿ok?.**

Q**: Ok…cuídate pequeñín.**

D: **Ciao…rubia…mmm…Rebecca….Rebecca**…-susurraba provocando la desesperación en la rubia al tiempo que cortaba la llamada.

Q**: Ni hablar Dave**- espetó tras apagar el móvil- **ésta vez vas a competir conmigo**- susurró llamando la atención de Rachel que casi en el exterior de la terraza, observaba sorprendida a Quinn y su curiosa conversación a solas- **Rebecca es para mi.**

Sentenció. Apenas unos segundos más tardes, Quinn abandonaba la terraza y se adentraba en el interior, dispuesta a aceptar la invitación de Michael mientras Rachel, completamente paralizada, seguía observando la terraza ya vacía.

Trataba de asimilarlo. Trataba de entender que aquella última sentencia de Quinn la involucraba a ella y lo hacía de una forma que jamás pensó que pudiese llegar a suceder. Ni siquiera en sus más profundos sueños, pensó que aquello se hiciese real.

R: **Rebecca es mía**- susurró rememorando las últimas palabras de Quinn sin terminar de creerlo- **es mía**


	16. Bombones

Capitulo 16

Bombones

No supo cuántas horas exactas había conseguido dormir y cuántas había permanecido despierta en la cama, dando vueltas sin parar, pensando una y otra vez lo que Quinn había terminado confesando tras aquella charla con Dave.

Jamás imaginó que algo así pudiese sucederle. La rubia, si le había confesado en alguna que otra ocasión, que ella no tendría problema alguno en enamorarse de una chica, de hecho, lo hizo de ella, pero tal y como lo contaba, no creía que fuese a sentir lo mismo por ninguna otra.

Durante su estancia en Nueva York, conoció a varios chicos, entre ellos a Jacob y Rachel supo entonces, que la rubia no caería jamás en los brazos de ninguna chica, que nunca más se plantearía esa opción. Fueron muchas las anécdotas que ambas vivieron y en las que pudo notar como los celos se apoderaban de Quinn, sobretodo cuándo Finn aparecía en escena, pero al parecer no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, como para dar ese paso. Unos celos que también se adueñaron de ella, cuando Quinn aceptó la petición de Jacob.

Fue entonces cuando la morena comenzó a temer de verdad

Los otros chicos que habían pasado por la vida de Quinn, no suponían un problema alguno, solo eran eso, chicos que llegaban y se marchaban sin más, pero Jacob sí supuso algo más importante.

Quinn decidió entregarse totalmente a aquél chico y Rachel comenzó a lamentarse, no sólo por la fama que precedía al joven, sino porque veía que la rubia, definitivamente había apartado aquellos sentimientos hacia ella.

Sonaba egoísta, muy egoísta, pero la morena no terminaba de aceptar aquél hecho. Su necesidad, su absoluta e imperiosa necesidad por contar con Quinn a su lado, siendo la amiga que tanto había deseado, se esfumó para convertirse en una absoluta tortura cada vez que la veía de la mano de aquél guapísimo chico.

Las sonrisas que le regalaba, las miradas, los abrazos, los besos, todas y cada una de las muestras de cariño que se procesaban en público, era un trozo más del corazón de la morena que se rompía y Rachel comenzó a intuir que no iba a poder soportar mucho tiempo más aquella sensación, aquellos sentimientos que había conseguido camuflar como amistad durante el último curso de instituto y los dos primeros años de carrera en Nueva York. Quizás el hecho de saber que Finn seguía estando dispuesto a estar a su lado y que la rubia, se conformaba con aquella amistad, hizo que Rachel no fuese consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la Quinn.

Aquella súplica en el aeropuerto, el día que Quinn decidió poner tierra de por medio entre ellas, no eran súplicas de arrepentimiento, era un lamento, una opción que no iba a poder soportar. Que Quinn se alejara de ella supuso un shock tan extraño y duro a la vez, que la morena terminó por acabar la relación que mantenía con Finn a distancia. Supo entonces que aquello que palpitaba en su interior, era algo fuera de lo normal, más allá de esa admiración, amistad o amor platónico, como siempre lo llamó.

Necesitaba a Quinn en su vida, necesitaba tenerla cerca y durante aquellos tres años, luchó por conseguirlo, hasta que su desesperado intento comenzó a menguar y hacerla desistir de su intento.

Saber que Quinn había conocido a Michael nada más llegar a San Francisco y que había comenzado una relación con el chico, fue la gota que colmó su vaso. Ya no había vuelta atrás, Quinn se había decantado por el lado heterosexual y no podía hacer mucho más. Sin embargo, ahora llegaba aquella oportunidad. Estar a su lado aunque no pudiese verla, ayudarla a superar, probablemente, el peor momento de su vida, otro más de los tantos que ya había sufrido y aunque ya casi se conformaba con estar aquellos escasos tres meses a su lado, descubrir las intenciones de la rubia con su personaje ficticio cambió por completo su forma de pensar.

Ver como la luz de la mañana entraba ya por la ventana de su habitación, supuso un alivio tras aquella noche de insomnio. Tenía que hacer tiempo antes tratar de hablar con Quinn y explicarle que todo estaba perfecto por parte del , pero aún era demasiado temprano y supuso que la chica, aún estaría dormida.

Solo había algo que podía entretenerla y además, ayudar a aclarar aquella duda que se apoderaba de ella.

J**: ¿Rachel?-** la voz de Jennifer sonaba alta y clara tras el manos libres de la morena, que metida en la cocina, se dispuso a preparar café.

R: **Así me llamo**- respondía.

J: **Hey…vaya, me estás llamando, que honor**- bromeaba.

R: **No te quejes, mira la hora que es.**

J: **Te recuerdo que yo estoy en Nueva York, así que no te quejes de horarios**- respondía automáticamente**- ¿a qué debo tu llamada?.**

R**: Quería saber como estabas.**

J: **Mentira, no me lo creo-** sonreía- **seguro que te ha sucedido algo y no sabes a quien contárselo.**

R: **Sí, si que sé a quien contárselo, a mi mejor amiga que ahora me recrimina que la llame, ¿puedes aclararte?.**

J: **Rachel, llevo media noche sin dormir, no esperes muy buen humor de mi parte.**

R**:¿Qué te sucede?.**

J: **¿Recuerdas a Joss?**

R: **Ajam…**

J: **Pues eso me sucede, ha pasado la noche aquí y no me ha dejado dormir.**

R: **Hey…hey, para…no quiero saber tu vida sexual.**

J: **¿Vida sexual?, ¡já! , ojala…el tipo vino, tomamos la última copa y se sentó en el sofá, no sabes lo que hizo.**

R: **Ni quiero saberlo, te lo acabo de decir, no me interesa lo que hagas con los chicos en tus** **noches de…**

J: **Se puso a hablar de Star Wars, de los clones, los Jedis y no sé que diablos más, Rachel, toda la noche hablando de eso, ¿te lo puedes creer?.**

La morena comenzaba a reír incrédula.

R: **¿De verdad?, ¿no habéis…**

J: **Noo…y te juro que me insinué, de hecho hasta me desabroché la blusa y él se pensó que tenía calor y decidió levantarse y abrir la ventana.**

R: **No me lo puedo creer, ¿y por qué no te lanzaste tú?.**

J: **Lo hice, me decidí y fui a pedirle que se callase con un beso y…**

R: **¿Y qué?, ¿te rechazó?.**

J**: Se levantó del sofá en ese instante para imitar los sonidos de Chewbacca**.

R**: ¡No!-** exclamó completamente sorprendida**-¿de verdad hizo eso?.**

J: **Sí, y yo terminé estampándome sobre el posa brazos del sofá, dios, ha sido lo más ridículo de toda mi vida.**

R: **Oh Dios Jen, lo tuyo con los chicos no es normal, deberías plantearte otras alternativas, ¿eh?.**

J**: ¿Crees que me iría bien con las chicas?, porque si con los chicos me pasan esas cosas, no me quiero imaginar lo que me sucedería con una chica.**

R: **No lo sé, pero igual funciona, aunque a lo mejor te metes en un lio como el que yo tengo.**

J**: Mmmm…¿lio?, ¿ha pasado algo con Quinn?.**

Rachel ya tomaba asiento en el sofá, dejando el móvil sobre la mesilla y con una taza de café entre sus manos.

R: **Sí, por eso te llamaba, estoy metida en el mayor lio de mi vida.**

J: **Cuéntame.**

R: **Ok, voy a ser breve…a Quinn le gusta Rebecca.**

J: ¿**Cómo?, quieres decir que le caes bien…¿no?.**

R**: No Jen, quiero decir que anoche la escuché hablar por teléfono sin que se diese cuenta y le dijo a su mejor amigo que ni se le ocurriese acercarse a mi, mejor dicho a Rebecca y que Rebecca era de ella.**

J**: Oh...dios mio, pero…¿cómo va a ser eso?, a Quinn no le gustan las chicas, ¿o sí?.**

R: **No…no lo sé, pero sus palabras fueron tan claras que no me quedó duda alguna.**

J**: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?.**

R: **Por eso te llamaba, no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer.**

J: **Vamos a ver Rachel, seamos claras, tú has ido ahí a ayudarla, Rebecca se supone que sólo va a estar unos meses y cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, desaparecerás, ¿no?.**

R**: Sí, ese es el plan.**

J**: ¿Entonces?, yo sé que a ti te pasan cosas con ella, pero te recuerdo que tú eres Rachel y a ella, por lo que me dices, le gusta Rebecca.**

R**: Lo sé, por eso tengo esas dudas.**

J: **No hay dudas Rachel, si le das pie a algo más, vas a terminar haciéndole más daño y no es eso lo que queremos, ¿cierto?.**

R: **Jen, Quinn está cambiando su actitud, Britt me dijo que desde que le sucedió el accidente, no permitía que nadie se acercara a ella y por supuesto, ella no se acercaba a nadie, que no quería conocer a nadie porque piensa que le van tener pena o que nadie quiere estar con una** **chica ciega.**

J: **¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?.**

R: **Pues que si le gusta Rebecca y va a intentar algo, es porque se va a quitar ese miedo, va a dar ese paso y eso si es bueno.**

J: **Rachel, pero Rebecca no existe.**

R: **Puede existir durante estos meses**- respondía con apenas un hilo de voz.

J: **Escúchame, si accedes a eso, le vas a romper el corazón.**

R: **Si no accedo, se va a seguir sintiendo mal**- refutaba.

J: **No tiene porqué, si no te gustan las chicas, ella no podrá sentirse mal.**

R: **Ya…pero…**

J: **Pero qué…**

R: **Ella se piensa que soy lesbiana.**

J: **¿Cómo?, pero Rachel, ¿se puede saber que clase de vida te has inventado?.**

R: **No fue culpa mía, surgió sin pensarlo…su amigo, Michael, me invitó a salir el primer día que nos vimos y solo se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de decirle que era lesbiana para rechazarlo y no caerle mal, ahora el rumor se ha extendido y ella lo sabe perfectamente, de hecho, creo que por eso parece que está dispuesta a dar ese paso.**

J: **Rachel, ¿me has llamado para que te ayude o para intentar convencerme que el dejar que Quinn se acerque a Rebecca de esa manera está bien?, porque si es lo segundo, ya te digo que no está bien, que ninguna de las dos vais a salir bien paradas de eso.**

R**: Pero piénsalo…¿sabes lo que va a suponer para ella saber que aún puede conseguir lo que quiere?.**

J: **Rachel, ¿qué va a pasar cuando te tengas que marchar?.**

R: **Empezaré a desilusionarle antes de que eso suceda, conozco a Quinn lo suficiente como para saber que cosas no le gustan en una persona y si descubre que yo tengo esas cosas, dejará de buscarme o de interesarse, así que no pasará nada.**

J: **Ya, ¿tú crees que las cosas del corazón son tan sencillas?.**

R: **Nadie habla de amor, Quinn no es una chica que se enamore tan fácilmente, apuesto a que lo que quiere es valerse por si misma, comenzar a sentirse segura y no hay nada mejor que conquistar a quien te guste para hacerlo.**

J: **Rachel, no te engañes…te planteas eso porque has visto la oportunidad de tu vida, estás loca por ella y te pueden esos sentimientos, pero tienes que ser fría, no eres tú…eres Rebecca, ¿estás dispuesta a dejar que se enamore de alguien que no existe y que se va a alejar de su vida?.**

No, no estaba dispuesta, pensaba Rachel, que sentía como aquellas preguntas eran completamente coherentes, pero algo en su interior la obligaba a llevar a cabo aquel nuevo plan, o mejor dicho, a dejarse llevar y tratar de conseguir de una vez lo que tanto había deseado y que con tanto empeño trató de destruir y camuflar durante aquellos años.

Tenía dos opciones, eliminar cualquier intención de acercamiento por parte de Quinn, algo que seguro iba a pesar en su maltrecho estado anímico o bien, dejarse llevar, dejarse conquistar por la rubia y disfrutar de aquellos días que iba a poder estar a su lado, pero sabiendo que iba a tener un final anticipado y con el peligro de realmente llegar a sentir algo más y sufrir.

J**: ¿Qué piensas?**- interrumpió al ver que la morena no respondía.

R**: Pienso que la vida es para vivirla…y que si Quinn quiere dar ese paso hoy, no voy a ser yo quien la detenga.**

J: **Oh dios mio…esto va a acabar peor de lo que te imaginas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?.**

R**: Cinco años Jen, llevo cinco años tratando de no aceptar lo que me sucede, tres años sin poder verla, sin poder abrazarla o hablar con ella directamente y toda esa frustración se fue en el mismo instante en el que la encontré tras esa puerta y me regalaba una de sus sonrisas,** **evitarlo sería demasiado…tengo la sensación de que ésta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, la última para al menos, intentarlo y no puedo dejarla pasar.**

J: **Ok, yo no te digo nada más, eres consciente de lo que está bien y lo que está mal y ya es decisión tuya qué camino elegir, mi obligación es advertirte y creo que lo he hecho.**

R: **Sin duda.**

J: **Bien, pues…supongo que me irás contando como va todo y cuando regreses con el corazón destrozado, aquí estaré para consolarte.**

R: **Eso es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no es cierto?**

J: ¿**Qué voy a hacer si no?-** se lamentaba- **en fin, será mejor que te deje, he quedado con algunas de las chicas para salir de compras y seguro que llego tarde.**

R: **Ok, gracias por escucharme…te echo de menos**.

J: **Ya ya….cuídate cielo.**

R: **Y tú y si ves una camiseta de Chewbacca, cómpramela, me gustaría tener una**- bromeó.

J: **Piérdete**- espetó malhumorada segundos antes de cortar la conversación y dejar con una enorme sonrisa a Rachel, que volvía a recordar toda la charla y como poco a poco, se iba sintiendo más segura de hacer lo que quería hacer.

R**: Disfruta hoy, no pienses en el mañana**- se repetía antes de acabar con aquel café que aún permanecía en el interior de su taza.

D**: ¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy?**- Dana interrogaba a Quinn que salía perfectamente vestida de su habitación, dispuesta a marcharse.

Q: **Pues quiero ir al gimnasio y ver que horarios hay y también quiero ir a buscar algo.**

D: **¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños?-** se mostraba curiosa, provocando una traviesa sonrisa en la rubia.

Q**: Mmmm, no creo, éste año no te has portado demasiado bien.**

D**: Ahhh no, ni hablar…yo quiero mi regalo y me lo vas a comprar, ¿me oyes?-** amenazó.

Q**: Hey, los regalos no se exigen, ¿lo sabias?.**

D: **Yo sí, así que hoy vas a salir a buscarme el mejor y más bonito regalo del mundo y me lo vas a dar el viernes.**

Q: **Tu cumpleaños es el sábado.**

D**: El viernes a medianoche, ya es sábado, así que me lo das el viernes.**

Q: **Te lo daré si consigo encontrar algo, ¿no crees?.**

D**: Quinn, te lo advierto, no juegues con mi regalo**- trataba de mostrarse seria- **te juro que reviso todas tus cosas hasta que lo encuentre y como no haya nada, me voy a enfadar.**

Q**: Oye…¿tú no tenias que ir a trabajar?-** bromeaba.

D: **No me cambies de tema, te lo estoy diciendo completamente seria.**

Q**: Si…si, claro, vamos…vete a trabajar.**

D: **Oh dios**- se acercaba a la puerta**- como no me compres nada, me voy a enfadar de verdad Quinn.**

Q**: Vamos…venga…**

D: **¿Te vienes conmigo?-** cuestionó al verla esperándola en la puerta.

Q: **Sí, quiero un café del Brooklyn.**

D: **Ok-** asintió al tiempo que abandonaba la casa y Quinn, sujeta a su brazo, la seguía, manteniendo el mismo tono de humor y la conversación de su supuesto regalo.

El ascensor las dejaba en la entrada del edificio y sin apenas tiempo a nada más, ambas se despedían en la puerta del Brooklyn.

Quinn no dudó en entrar y llamar la atención de Paul, el camarero que ya se disponía a comenzar el día de trabajo.

-**Hola Quinn, ¿qué tal?.**

Q: **Hola Paul, buenos días**- respondía con una enorme sonrisa- **estoy perfectamente, eso sí, me muero por un café.**

**-Un café de los especiales, ¿no?.**

Q: **De los que solo tú sabes preparar- **sonreía.

**-Mmmm, ¿prefieres el café de Paul al mio?-** María entraba en ese instante en la cafetería e interrumpía la conversación de ambos, provocando la sorpresa en la rubia.

Q**: Hey…hola, no sabía que estuvieses aquí.**

-**No estaba, acabo de llegar y me marcho enseguida, esto de ser empresaria es una locura.**

Q**: Es la condena que tienes que sufrir, aunque no te quejes demasiado, ser la dueña del Brooklyn es un sueño.**

**-Cierto-** sonreía al tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de la rubia a modo de saludo**- la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, si supieras donde voy a ahora, es probable que me envidies.**

Q: **¿Dónde vas?.**

**-A una degustación de pasteles**- respondía divertida.

Q: **¡Vaya! ¿Y te quejas?, yo estaría encantada.**

**-Lo estoy, pero no estoy segura de que me vayan a gustar mucho, son pasteles especiales.**

Q: **¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué tienen de especial?.**

-**Son para vegetarianos, he decidido servir algunos aquí y antes, pues me han ofrecido probarlos.**

Q: **Buena idea, San Francisco está llena de vegetarianos y veganos, de hecho no sé como no se te ha ocurrido antes.**

-**Estuve pensándolo, hasta que vi que rechazaban mi tarta de queso por no ser apta para ellos, me dolió tanto el corazón que ya no puedo alargarlo más.**

Quinn no podía evitar reír al escuchar el tono melodramático que la chica estaba adquiriendo tras aquella pequeña confesión y que tan divertido sonaba.

Q**: Cierto, negarse a comer la tarta de queso del Brooklyn, debe doler…tiene que herir tu orgullo-**bromeaba.

**-Sin duda, además he sido muy bien aconsejada por alguien a quien conoces**.

Q: **¿Ah sí?, ¿por quién?**

-**Tu vecina nueva**.

Q**: ¿Rebecca?.**

-**Sí, me dijo que en Chicago no había un solo lugar sin que ofreciesen una alternativa a vegetarianos y terminó por convencerme.**

Q: **Es cierto, bueno, no sé si en Chicago, pero en Nueva York, si es algo muy normal, así que buena elección.**

**-Ahora espero que no se haya equivocado con los pasteles**.

Q**: ¿También te aconsejó con eso?.**

**-Sí, la verdad es que es muy amable y parece que sabe de lo que habla.**

Q: **Supongo que el que sea Chef, debe ayudar**- respondía sonriente.

**-¿Chéf?-** cuestionaba curiosa- **ahora lo entiendo.**

Q: **¿No lo sabías?**

**-No, no me ha dicho nada, de hecho le pregunté que a qué se dedicaba y me dijo que lo averiguase, a ésta chica le gusta el juego.**

Q: **Vaya, ¿así que he metido la pata?**

-**Tranquila, no pienso delatarte, ésta vez si me voy a divertir.**

Aquella respuesta, lejos de tranquilizar a Quinn, consiguió ponerla más nerviosa.

La forma en la que María hablaba de Rebecca, le dejaba intuir que había surgido una amistad entre ambas y los comentarios de Michael, el día en el que las descubrieron entrar juntas en la cafetería y ambas se mostraban sonrientes y cómplices, comenzó a poner en alerta a la rubia, que veía como la camarera, parecía llevarle ventaja en aquella aventura de intentar conquistar a Rebecca.

**-Por cierto, me dijo que a lo mejor se mudaba a vuestro piso, ¿es cierto?.**

Q**: Eh…sí, aún estamos a la espera de la respuesta del , pero parece que sí, que va a ser nuestra nueva compañera.**

**-Me gusta, veo que no le detiene nada.**

Q: **¿Cómo?, ¿a qué te refieres?.**

-**Ya sabes Quinn**- sonreía- **le ha faltado tiempo para ocupar la habitación de Santana, parece que lo estuviera esperando.**

Volvía a mostrarse confusa. Quinn trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras pero no conseguía hacerlo claramente. Santana ya le había advertido que la jugada de Rebecca parecía estar preparada de antemano y ahora María, dejaba caer lo mismo.

Q: **No te entiendo.**

**-Vamos Quinn, esa chica no pierde el tiempo.**

Q: **No puede pagar el alquiler del piso entero**- explicó- **es por eso por lo que le ofrecí que se viniera con nosotros, le saldrá más barato y bueno, ella podrá seguir aquí.**

**-¿Se lo ofreciste tú?-** se sorprendía- **genial, debe estar emocionadísima.**

Q: **¿Por qué no me entero de lo que estás tratando de darme a entender?.**

**-Vamos Quinn**- se desesperó.

**-Aquí tienes, tu café-** Paul dejaba el vaso de café perfectamente preparado delante de la rubia, pero Quinn lo ignoró. Su única intención en aquel instante era saber a qué se refería María.

Q**: ¿Crees que quería estar en nuestro piso desde el principio?.**

**-Quinn, no seas incrédula, a esa chica le has gustado y no pierde el tiempo.**

Quinn tragó saliva. Si María tenía una cualidad era la de hablar con total y absoluta rotundidad, dejando claro con sus palabras que era lo cierto.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿tú también me vas a decir eso?.**

**-No es un invento Quinn, me es suficiente verle la cara cuando habla de ti o te ve, igual que me fue suficiente mirarla una sola vez para saber que jugaba en mi equipo**- sonreía divertida.

Q: **¿Se le nota?-** preguntaba presa de los nervios.

**-Demasiado para llevar aquí menos de una semana, además, si dices que no soy la única que te lo dice, es porque tengo razón.**

Q: **Santana me dijo que le resultaba extraño, pero yo no le veo nada raro, es lógico que una chica que aun no tiene trabajo en ésta ciudad, pues termine buscando algo más económico para vivir, no sé, además…cuando me lo dijo, fue totalmente casual, de hecho fui yo quien sacó el tema de conversación.**

**-Pues no se Quinn, yo no puedo decirte si estaba esperando eso o no, pero que está interesada en ti, está clarísimo, así que prepárate para recibir alguna indirecta o quizás vaya directa- **bromeaba.

Q: **No…no creo que eso pase-** trató de sonar convincente, pero su mente ya no estaba en la conversación que mantenía con la chica. Su mente se hallaba inmersa en averiguar ella misma que todo aquello que decía María, era cierto y así tener la certeza de poder lanzarse, tal y como ella mismo estaba planeando.

Si aquello era cierto, todo sería más sencillo y fácil de lo que imaginaba.

-**No te conviene apostar nada conmigo, últimamente lo gano todo**- respondía sonriente.

Q: **No, no pienso apostar nada, pero sigo sin creerlo demasiado…**

-**Bueno, tú sabrás…pero yo en tu lugar, iba preparando alguna excusa o le dejaba claro que no te interesan las chicas.**

Quinn enmudeció. No encontró respuesta alguna para aquel consejo que recibía y se limitó a dejar el dinero de su café sobre la barra y volver a guardar su cartera en el bolso que portaba, intentando calmarse y no demostrar los nervios que se acababan de apoderar de ella.

-**Mira, vas a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora**- espetaba lanzando una mirada hacia la calle- **ahí viene la Chef.**

Q: **¿Qué?, deja de bromear María.**

-**No es broma**- susurró- **Hola Rebecca**- saludó rápidamente.

Rachel acababa de poner un pie en la calle cuando decidió cruzar la avenida y adentrarse en el local para comprar uno de aquellos exquisitos cafés a los que se había hecho adicta, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse a Quinn en el barra, junto a la dueña del local.

R**: Hola, ¿Qué tal estáis?-** saludaba con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Bien, aquí, hablando de pasteles y bombones**- sonreía traviesa.

Quinn no dudó en realizar un pequeño gesto de disgusto tras aquella respuesta, completamente intencionada, de María.

R: **Buena conversación, sin duda**- respondía**- ¿Qué tal Quinn?, ¿cómo has dormido?.**

Q: **Eh…hola Rebecca, muy bien…he dormido como un bebé, casi como siempre**- espetaba tratando de sonar natural.

R: **Me alegro, tienes muy buena cara-** se detuvo lanzando una mirada a María que ya se adentraba en la barra y daba algunas explicaciones a Paul- **ambas la tenéis**- susurró- **pero la diferencia es abismal.**

No supo si reír o simplemente tratar con normalidad aquel primer halago que recibía de la chica después de saber, o al menos eso decían Santana y María, que estaba interesada en ella.

Q**: No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder compararte a ti**- espetó sin ser consciente de las palabras que decía.

R: **¿Compararme?.**

Q: **Eh sí, me gustaría mucho poder decir que tú también tienes buena cara-** se detuvo- **y que la diferencia también es abismal**- susurró- **pero me temo que voy a tener que conformarme con tu tono de voz y éste me dice que estás contenta, por lo que intuyo que ha sido buena noche.**

R: **Ha sido muy buena, he dormido perfectamente y feliz.**

Q: **Me alegro, me alegro mucho…**

-**Rebecca, ¿Qué vas a tomar?-** Paul se acercaba a las chicas e interrumpía la conversación.

R**: Café, para llevar**- respondía sonriente.

Q: **¿Te vas?.**

R: **Sí, tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos, ¿y tú?, ¿estás esperando a alguien?.**

Q**: No, voy…voy a arreglar también unos asuntos…quiero conocer los horarios de un gimnasio que hay aquí cerca y también buscar un regalo para Dana, el sábado es su cumpleaños y me va a matar si no le compro nada.**

R: **Ah…¿y necesitas ayuda?, ¿sabes que comprarle?- **se mostró interesada.

Q**: Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, supongo que algo se me ocurrirá, es la primera vez que voy a comprar un regalo sin verlo-**bromeó

R: **Bueno, si lo prefieres…puedes dejarlo para otro momento y yo te acompaño.**

Q**: ¿Tú?.**

R: **Sí, además…eso del gimnasio me interesa.**

Q**: ¿Sí?.**

R: **Sí, aunque mi objetivo número uno ahora mismo es saber si hay algún lugar con piscina cerca…**

Q: **Tienes una en el bloque.**

R: **Sí, pero no veo a mucha gente utilizándola, no sé…me gusta que haya más gente.**

Q**: Bueno, quizás porque aquí la gran mayoría, prefiere ir a la playa.**

R**: ¿Tú no?.**

Q**: Eh…sí, bueno…yo solía ir, pero…meterte en el mar a ciegas es un tanto…claustrofóbico, no sé como explicarlo.**

R**: ¿Y acompañada?.**

Q**: ¿Acompañada?.**

R: **Sí, me gustaría poder bañarme en el Pacifico.**

Q: **Pues, una de las mejores es Ocean Beach.**

R: **Ok, tomo nota…¿y cuándo vamos a ir?-** cuestionaba sonriente en el mismo instante en el que Paul dejaba el café sobre la barra y Rachel se disponía a pagar.

Q: **¿Quieres que te acompañe?.**

R: **Me encantaría, si insistes**- respondía divertida.

Q**: Ok…veo que si algo te interesa, vas a por ello, ¿no es cierto?.**

R**: Totalmente…y te recuerdo que aún me debes una visita turística por la ciudad.**

Q**: Y tú me debes una cena.**

R**: Lo sé, y va a ser muy pronto…**

Q: **¿Ah sí?, ¿Cuándo?.**

R: **Cuando me instale en tu casa**- fue directa.

Quinn se sorprendió.

Q: **¿Has hablado con el ?**

R: **Ajam-** respondía completamente sonriente- **de hecho, en media hora tengo que estar en su oficina para firmar el nuevo contrato.**

Q**: Guau…¿y no te puso pegas?.**

R: **Quinn Fabray, acabas de decir que si algo me interesa, lo consigo…te responde eso a la pregunta.**

Q: **Totalmente…-**espetaba visiblemente satisfecha- **así que…nueva compañera.**

R**: Si estás de acuerdo claro**- dijo tomando el vaso de café.

Q: **Totalmente de acuerdo, ¿cuándo te mudas?**

R: **Pues…cuando la habitación esté lista y firme el contrato.**

Q**: La habitación está completamente preparada.**

R: **Bien…entonces, supongo que mañana será mía**

Q**: Mañana…-**susurró- **perfecto.**

Rachel se limitó a observar el rostro de la rubia. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que Quinn realmente estaba interesada en que se instalase lo más pronto posible y eso le daba ánimos para seguir adelante y a la vez, la llenaba de temor.

Por mucho que lo desease, las palabras de Jennifer rondaban por su mente y sabía que no estaba bien flirtear de aquella manera con Quinn, pero no podía evitarlo.

R**: Bueno…será mejor que me marche, cuanto antes firme…antes podré instalarme y antes podrás llevarme a esa playa de la que hablas.**

Q: **Ok…si, será mejor que vayas a firmar, cuanto antes lo hagas, antes podré confirmar que eres Chéf y antes podrás acompañarme a buscar el regalo de Dana.**

Sonreían y lo hacían las dos a la vez, como si realmente estuviesen viéndose la una a la otra y se contagiaran de aquellas buenas e interesantes intenciones que ambas tenían.

R**: Ciao María, ciao Paul-** alzaba la voz para despedirse de ambos, que aun seguían hablando tras la barra y que no dudaron en regalar sendas sonrisas a la morena- **bueno Quinn-** se dirigió a la rubia- **será mejor que me marche.**

Q**: Ok…que vaya bien.**

R**: Lo mismo digo…te veo luego, ¿ok?**

Q: **¿Luego?, ¿dónde?-** preguntó sin ser consciente de que la morena ya comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

R: **En la terraza, dónde siempre**- espetó divertida, provocando de nuevo la sorpresa en la rubia, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y continuar con aquel gesto todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro del local.

Q**: María, me marcho…-**espetó tras varios segundos, completamente pensativa, recordando esas últimas palabras de la morena.

-**Ok Quinn-** respondía la chica acercándose a la rubia- **cuídate.**

Q**: Sí, por cierto…procura no comer demasiados pasteles y deja algunos bombones para las demás-** bromeaba.

-**Tranquila, los pasteles serán para mí, pero los bombones…te los dejo a ti.**

Q: **Así me gusta, los bombones…para mí.**


	17. Straits

Capitulo 17

**Straits Restaurant **

Le volvía a temblar el pulso al llamar a aquella puerta, una puerta que pronto iba a ser la de su nuevo hogar, pero que en aquel instante se presentaba demasiado extraña como para sentirse cómoda.

Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana.

Rachel esperó pacientemente casi 2 horas desde que se había levantado hasta que se decidió a acudir al apartamento de Quinn, dispuesta a dar la noticia de que ya había firmado el contrato.

Supuso que aquella hora era perfecta para no molestar a la rubia, ni a Dana o Michael si es que estaban en el lugar. Pero tras aquellos dos golpes en la puerta, nadie parecía atender a su llamada y no dudó en volver a repetir la acción, pero ésta vez tocando el timbre que permanecía a la derecha de la puerta.

D**:¡Quinn!-** gritó Dana desde la ducha- **¡Quinn están llamando!**

Rachel escuchó la voz en el interior de la estancia y detuvo la llamada. Al menos Dana estaba en su interior.

Q: **¡Voy!**- Quinn abría la puerta de su habitación completamente adormilada, tanto que ni siquiera fue consciente que caminaba hacia el salón con una sencilla camiseta de pijama y las braguitas**- ¡aww!-** exclamó tras tropezar con una caja que se interponía en su caminar y que no sabía de dónde había salido.

D: **¡Cuidado con la caja!-** exclamó la chica tratando de avisar a Quinn.

Q**: Tarde-** se quejó- **ya me tropecé con ella-** respondía visiblemente malhumorada.

A Quinn, aquellos despertares no le hacían bien. Su humor desaparecía completamente cada vez que algo interrumpía su sueño y era difícil que cambiase de sensación a lo largo del día. Para colmo, aquella noche apenas había conseguido dormir unas tres horas y todo por culpa de Michael, que se empeñó en invitarla a cenar y luego terminaron de copas en uno de los bares más conocidos de aquella zona de San Francisco.

Apenas llegó a la puerta y se detuvo. Fue entonces cuando supo que alguien estaba llamando y ella no podría saber quien era sin observar por la mirilla.

Q: **¿Quién es?-** preguntó sin abrir la puerta, tratando de saber si podía o no abrir aquella puerta.

Era algo que hacía siempre que estaba sola en la casa desde que estaba ciega. El no saber quien se encontraba tras la puerta era algo que la ponía nerviosa. No podía olvidar que ahora era una persona completamente indefensa y aquella ciudad, aun viviendo en una de las mejores zonas, no era del todo segura.

En aquel instante no estaba a solas, pero Dana estaba en el baño, según pudo descubrir tras aquella llamada y era prácticamente lo mismo que estar sola.

R: **Yo…soy Rebecca**- respondía Rachel un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta.

Quinn se sorprendió al escuchar la voz y no tardó en abrir la puerta.

Q: **¿Rebecca?.**

R: **Ho…hola Quinn**- saludaba lanzando una mirada hacia la chica. Una mirada completamente llena de sorpresa al descubrirla vestida de aquella forma y con el pelo alborotado.

Q**: Hola…¿qué…qué…ocurre algo?-** balbuceó.

R: **Eh…no, bueno está todo bien, solo…solo venía a comentaros lo que hablé ayer con el , no sé si te pillo en mal momento o…**

Q: **Ah…no, no, pasa…pasa por favor-** la invitó a que se adentrase en el apartamento.

R: **Me ha parecido oír a Dana**- espetó tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Q**: Eh…sí, bueno está en la ducha, por eso no ha salido ella.**

R: **Ah, ok…**

Q: **¿Quieres un café?.**

R: **No, no gracias…ya desayuné hace bastante rato y debo dejar a un lado esa obsesión por él, desde que he llegado a San Francisco, creo que mis venas están llenas de café.**

Quinn sonreía y lo hacía provocando la sorpresa en Dana que en ese mismo instante salía del baño, cubierta por una simple toalla.

D: **Hola Rebecca**- saludaba acercándose a ambas.

R: **Hey…hola, buenos días**- respondía un tanto incomoda.

Volvía a repetirse la misma escena de una chica saliendo de la ducha cubierta por una toalla y sin ningún tipo de problema, aun sabiendo que ella estaba allí, con la excepción de que ésta vez no era Quinn. Hecho que le hizo pensar. Probablemente, aquella acción era tan común entre ellas, que no le daban importancia alguna.

Q**: ¿Dana?, estarás vestida, ¿no?-** espetó un tanto incomoda, imaginando la situación.

D: **Tranquila Quinn, no creo que Rebecca se asuste al ver a una chica cubierta con una toalla, ¿verdad?.**

R: **Eh…no, para nada.**

A Rachel no parecía importarle en absoluto, a pesar de llamarle la atención, sin embargo a Quinn, si parecía resultarle incomodo que aquello sucediera.

Q: **No creo que sea adecuado recibir a Rebecca así**- respondía molesta.

Dana lanzó una confusa mirada hacia Rachel y ésta gesticuló de forma que le quitaba toda la importancia que Quinn parecía darle a la escena.

D**: Oye…¿yo no puedo salir en toalla pero tú si puedes salir en braguitas?**

Q: **¿Qué?-** cuestionó segundos antes de percatarse que no llevaba la parte inferior del pijama- **Oh dios-** trató de cubrirse- **lo siento…voy…voy a vestirme**- espetó completamente ruborizada al tiempo que se alejaba de la entrada y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

No pudieron hacer nada. Tanto Rachel como Dana se percataron del inevitable encontronazo de Quinn con la maldita caja que aun permanecía en el suelo y el golpe provocó una aparatosa caída de la rubia, que apenas fue consciente de lo que había sucedido hasta que estuvo en el suelo.

Q: **Oh…mierda**- se quejó.

Rachel no tardó en apresurarse a intentar ayudarla, seguida de Dana que tampoco tardó en reaccionar.

R**: ¿Estás bien?**- cuestionó tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

D**: Quinn, ¿estás bien?.**

Q: **¿Me puedes explicar que hace esa caja ahí?-** preguntó completamente enfadada.

D: **Te dije que estaba ahí**- respondía la chica.

Q: **Te tengo que recordar que no veo-**recriminó.

D**: Lo siento Quinn, lo siento**.

R**: Tranquilizaos chicas, lo importante es que estés bien**- seguía sosteniendo el brazo de la rubia**- ¿lo estás?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, sí, creo que sí-** respondía un tanto mas calmada- **aunque mi rodilla derecha duele…**

Rachel no tardó en inspeccionar la zona indicada por Quinn y descubrió una pequeña mancha roja, producida por el golpe contra el suelo.

R: **No, no tienes nada, solo ha sido el golpe…¿puedes moverla?.**

Dana se mantenía en un segundo plano, observando el cuidado, la preocupación que la morena mostraba con Quinn y cómo ésta, respondía de forma completamente diferente a como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión.

Quinn seguía sujetándose con fuerzas a la mano de Rachel, buscando el apoyo en todo momento y respondiendo de forma extremadamente educada, cuando sus reacciones a aquellas situaciones siempre habían sido muy distintas, tanto que ni permitía que nadie se le acercase, como lo estaba haciendo la morena en aquel instante y mucho menos, suavizar su carácter de aquella forma.

Q: **Sí, si puedo moverla-** respondía realizando varias flexiones con la pierna en cuestión.

R: **Bien, ¿por qué no te sientas en el sofá?.**

Q: **Voy…voy a vestirme antes.**

R: **Quinn, como dice Dana, no eres la primera chica que veo así y no me voy a asustar, además… tenéis que ir acostumbrándoos a mi presencia por aquí.**

D: **¿Tú presencia?-** interrumpió la extraña escena entre ambas.

R**: Venía a hablaros de eso, ayer estuve con el Sr. Robinson para hablar de la mudanza**.

D**: Sí, ya lo sé, me llamó para informarme**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **¿Por qué no has dicho nada?-** cuestionó la rubia.

D: **Porque pensé que era ella quien tenía que decírnoslo.**

R**: ¿Te llamó?-** preguntó incrédula.

D**: Sí, tengo una buena relación con él y bueno, quiso saber mi opinión acerca de ti.**

R: **Vaya…espero que haya sido buena**- sonreía.

D: **Bueno, eso mejor queda entre él y yo.**

Q: **¿Me puede decir alguien que va a pasar?-** interrumpía Quinn completamente impaciente- **¿te vienes a vivir aquí o…**

R: **¿Tú quieres?-** preguntó olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Dana.

Q**: Eh…claro, ya…ya te lo dije**- balbuceó.

R**: Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar, seré vuestra nueva compañera el sábado.**

Q**: ¿El sábado?**

R: **Sí, al parecer el tiene que arreglar algunos detalles del contrato y hasta que no esté perfecto, no puedo trasladarme.**

Q: **Ok…pues… me alegro que todo haya salido tan bien**- respondía un tanto ilusionada.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en ella en ese mismo instante, pero saber que iba a poder compartir piso con aquella chica, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que hacía años que no tenía. Esa poca importancia que la morena le daba al hecho de que estuviese ciega, le hacía sentir más fuerte, más capacitada para afrontar los miedos que se habían instalado en su interior.

D: **Bueno chicas, si no os importa, yo voy a vestirme…me temo que hoy de nuevo vuelvo a llegar tarde.**

Q**: Ok…vamos, vete…y llévate esa maldita caja de ahí-** recriminaba.

Dana ni siquiera contestó. Avanzó hacia su habitación, dejando a Rachel y Quinn en mitad del salón, aún con la rubia quejándose del golpe.

Q: **¿De verdad que no quieres tomar nada?**

R: **No Quinn, estoy bien…además, no quiero molestaros demasiado, supongo que tendréis cosas que hacer.**

Q: **Pues…la verdad es que no, no sé si se me nota demasiado pero estoy recién levantada.**

R: **Ya…ya me di cuenta-** sonreía al tiempo que volvía a lanzar una mirada sobre la chica- **anoche…anoche me quedé esperándote.**

Q: ¿**Cómo?, ¿esperándome?.**

R: **Eh…sí, estuve en la terraza un buen rato pero no apareciste.**

Q**: Oh…yo…yo, bueno, salí con Mike y llegué demasiado tarde.**

R: **No tienes que darme explicaciones Quinn-** espetaba con una enorme sonrisa- **solo estaba bromeando.**

Q: **Ah…**

R: **Aunque si es cierto que estuve ahí casi una hora, pero sabes qué… me alegré de que no aparecieras.**

Q**: ¿Por?.**

R: **Bueno, siempre sales ahí afuera para fumar y si no lo haces, al menos sé que no fumas.**

Q**: Mmmm, cierto, vaya…veo que me tienes vigilada**- sonreía al tiempo que se acercaba a la cocina.

R: **Ya me gustaría, ya-** susurró de forma que Quinn pudo percatarse perfectamente de la expresión- **hey Quinn, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.**

Q: **Eh…claro, dime.**

R: **¿Conoces el centro comercial Westfield?.**

Q: **Sí, claro…está al final de ésta avenida.**

R: **Ya, ya lo sé…pero, ¿te suena de algo el restaurante Straits****?**

Q: **Mmm, pues no mucho, ¿por?-** Quinn ya se había servido una taza de café y regresaba al centro del salón, dónde Rachel permanecía pacientemente.

R: **Bueno, me han hablado muy bien de él y me gustaría dejar ahí mi carta de presentación.**

Q**: Ah…pues es buena idea, ese centro comercial es bastante lujoso y apuesto a que ese restaurante , no va a ser menos-** hizo una pausa**-¿siéntate por favor?.**

R**: Eh…no, no te preocupes, me voy a marchar enseguida.**

Q**: Vamos Rebecca, siéntate…te marchas cuando quieras, pero ahí de pie no consigo asimilar dónde estás y me resulta extraño hablar con el aire.**

Rachel lo entendió y no dudó en destruir la distancia que le separaba del primer sofá que se presentaba ante ella y que quedaba de espaldas a la puerta principal. Quinn esperaba impaciente a que la chica tomase asiento.

R: **Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta-** se disculpaba al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los extremos del sofá.

Quinn notaba la presencia y pronto se dejó caer ella también sobre el sillón.

Q: **Estoy segura de que Michael conoce ese restaurante, si quieres le pregunto y…-** siguió con la conversación.

R: **Estaría bien, aunque me gustaría descubrirlo por mi misma, al parecer es bastante exótico y me llama la atención y si voy a ofrecerme para trabajar, quiero que sea en un sitio dónde pueda ampliar mis conocimientos**- espetó tratando de sonar completamente convincente.

No era ni mucho menos cierto.

Rachel no pretendía dejar ninguna carta de presentación o curriculum en ninguno restaurante y menos en uno completamente exótico y que tal y como había podido leer, era uno de los mejores de aquella zona. Su objetivo estaba fijado en otra opción, mucho más divertida y atractiva, pero estaba interpretando un papel, un personaje de una chica que estaba buscando una oportunidad en aquella ciudad. Nada mejor que aquellas falsas propuestas para que ni Quinn, ni los demás, comenzasen a sospechar.

Q**: Intuyo que tu nivel es bueno, al menos si aspiras a algo así, ¿no es cierto?.**

R: ¿**Qué es la vida sin aspiraciones?-** respondía de manera convincente- **todo lo que he hecho o hago en mi vida, es para lograr lo que deseo.**

Q: **No me resulta extraño.**

R**: ¿El qué?.**

Q: **Que seas así, se ve que eres una persona con las ideas claras y sabe lo que quiere**- respondía recordando las palabras de Santana y más tarde de María, dejando claro que las intenciones de la morena, iban más allá y lo de vivir en su propia casa, no era algo casual.

R: **¿Es esa la impresión que te doy?.**

Q: **Sí, sin duda.**

R**: ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?.**

Q: **Supongo que bueno, aunque depende del grado de intensidad que utilices para conseguir las cosas.**

R: **¿Qué piensas de dejarlo todo por conquistar un sueño?.**

Q: **Que ese sueño tiene que ser una vida entera para poder suplir lo que dejas atrás.**

R**: No es una vida, es mi vida…conseguir ese sueño, supone ser completamente feliz por el resto de mi vida.**

La intensidad, la precisión de aquellas palabras en la voz de la morena, conseguían estremecer a Quinn, que no podía evitar recordar a Rachel y sus sueños de triunfar en Broadway. Ya no solo era la voz, las palabras que utilizaba y los gestos que intuía que realizaba, ahora también estaba esa personalidad, esa fuerte creencia de verse completamente convencida de conseguir un sueño que suponía la felicidad absoluta de la chica. Sin embargo, había algo que Quinn no llegaría a comprender, al menos en aquel instante.

Las intenciones de la Rachel que ella conocía, por triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo, eran muy distintas a las que realmente tenía la morena.

Fue algo que Rachel supo desde aquél fatídico día en el que ambas se separaron por culpa de su mayor error. Había conseguido graduarse en una de las mejores academias del país, su futuro profesional iba a estar ligado al teatro sin lugar a dudas, pero ahora sus valores habían cambiado.

Seguía queriendo triunfar, pero antes tenía que recuperar lo que había perdido y solo Quinn podría entregarle aquello.

Q**: Suena demasiado importante como para no jugarse**- respondía en el mismo instante en el que la puerta de entrada se abría y Michael entraba en el piso.

M: **Hey, hola**- saludaba mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta.

Q: **Hola Michael.**

R: **Hola.**

Q: **¿Qué tal la guardia?.**

M: **Fatal, no he podido descansar en toda la noche y ahora tengo que salir corriendo hasta el estudio de fotografía para una sesión, no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a salir en esas fotos.**

Q: **Pues una buena ducha y listo, no te puedes quejar…mas quisieran algunos tener tus cualidades físicas**- espetaba sonriente.

M: **Gracias princesa, voy a hacerte caso y me doy una ducha**- respondía acercándose al baño- **hey Rebecca, ¿Qué tal con el ?.**

R: **Todo perfecto, voy a ser vuestra nueva compañera el sábado.**

M: **Genial, pues iremos a celebrarlo**- sonreía- **disculparme pero voy a ducharme ya- **exclamó sin dejar tiempo a respuesta alguna por parte de la chicas.

Q: **Te acostumbrarás a éste ir y venir de compañeros.**

R: **Veo que las mañanas son bastante movidas aquí.**

Q: **Sí, aunque hoy está siendo algo excepcional, por norma general, yo ni siquiera me cruzo con ellos por la mañana cuando estaba trabajando y ni siquiera lo hago ahora que estoy aquí.**

D**: Quinn**- Dana hacía acto de presencia en el salón- **vengo a recogerte a la hora de comer, ¿ok?, quiero que me acompañes al centro cultural, necesito volver a hablar con el encargado para la entrevista que estoy preparando y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.**

Q**: Ok, estaré esperándote.**

D**: ¿Quién hay en el baño?-** cuestionó al ver la puerta cerrada.

Q: **Michael, acaba de entrar**- respondía al tiempo que disimuladamente, buscaba poder tocar la pierna de la morena, tratando de llamar su atención para que fuese consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Rachel se percató del gesto y no dudó en lanzar una mirada hacia Quinn, que divertida, parecía querer indicarle algo.

D: **Joder, ¿Michael?-** gritó dando algunos golpes en la puerta- **sal, necesito peinarme.**

M**: Estoy duchándome, ¡pesada!**- se escuchó tras la puerta.

Quinn comenzaba a sonreír aún más y Rachel se mostraba completamente incrédula por la escena que se estaba creando entre los dos.

D: **Michael, necesito peinarme, ¿me oyes?, tengo que estar en la redacción en menos de 30 minutos y voy a llegar tarde.**

M: **No es mi culpa, has tenido toda la mañana para hacerlo.**

D**: Joder**- maldecía- **como no salgas, voy a entrar yo, ¿me oyes?**- volvía a gritar**- ¡Michael!-**exclamaba aporreando la puerta- **ok, tú lo has querido.**

Q: **Ahora viene lo interesante**- Quinn susurró a escasos centímetros del oído de Rachel, que completamente sorprendida, no se había percatado del movimiento realizado por la rubia ni de la extrema cercanía que mantenía con ella- **atenta.**

No respondió. Rachel simplemente se limitó a observa cómo una alteradísima Dana, abría la puerta y se colaba en el interior del baño mientras Michael comenzaba a quejarse.

La discusión se dejó oír desde el exterior y Rachel buscaba algún tipo de conformidad en Quinn. La rubia sonreía.

Q: **No te asustes-** espetó como si realmente hubiese sido consciente de la confusa mirada de la morena- **es así siempre, no paran de discutir pero en el fondo…están locos el uno por el otro.**

R: **Pero…¿han estado juntos?, no entiendo muy bien.**

Q: **Sí, tuvieron un principio de "algo", pero Dana es más romántica, ella necesita algo más y Michael, bueno Michael es especial.**

R**: ¿Especial?.**

Q: **Sí, él lo tiene claro, no quiere relaciones estables y créeme, es completamente sincero con las chicas con las que está.**

R**: ¿Está con muchas?.**

Q: **Bueno, es probable que alguna que otra mañana, veas salir a alguien de su habitación- **sonreía.

R**: ¿Está permitido eso en ésta casa?.**

Q**: Eh…sí, está bajo tu responsabilidad. Hemos tenido algunos que otros problemas con algunos invitados y a partir de entonces, decidimos que cada uno se haría cargo si sucedía algo con su invitado.**

R: **Vaya…pues me temo que yo no voy a tener ese problema, no creo que traiga a nadie.**

Q**: Bueno, eso nunca se sabe.**

R: **Quinn, no conozco a nadie.**

Q: **Ya conocerás, en cuanto salgas un par de noches con Michael, te aseguro que vas a conocer a mucha gente.**

R: **Sí, bueno eso puede suceder, pero no creo que vengan aquí**.

Q: **¿Por?-**

Rachel se detuvo. Sin darse cuenta, acababa de llevar la conversación a un punto que podría ser ideal para responder a algo que le vendría bien saber.

R**: ¿Tú sueles traer a la gente que conoces una noche?**

Quinn dudó. Dudó porque ella no hacía eso, nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando estaba en Nueva York. Necesitaba más tiempo, más confianza para meter a alguien en su habitación, pero era Rebecca quien le estaba preguntado aquello.

Una chica, a la que estaba conociendo poco a poco, pero que sin duda, habría metido en su habitación si la hubiese conocido aquella misma noche. El por qué estaba completamente claro; recuperar su seguridad. Y aunque sonase egocéntrico, a pesar de haber cumplido ya 25 años, Quinn necesitaba conquistar para sentirse bien y recuperar esa autoestima que tan baja se encontraba desde el accidente que la dejó ciega.

Q: **No, no suelo traer, pero no porque no quiera, sino porque no he conocido a nadie a quien desease traer…por ahora.**

La tenía. Rachel tenía la respuesta que estaba esperando a su pregunta y fue la que mejor pudo darle.

Conocía a Quinn, sabía como era y cómo actuaba con los chicos con los que había estado. No conoció a ninguno que terminase entre sus brazos tras el primer encuentro. Quinn siempre se hacía de rogar, dejando un rastro de intriga a todo aquel que intentaba llegar hasta su habitación, sin embargo, con aquella respuesta, con aquel "por ahora", dejaba abierta esa ventana de la que ya empezaba a ser consciente.

R**: ¿Y cómo tiene que ser esa persona para desear traerla hasta aquí?.**

Q: **Pues…**

En ese mismo instante, Dana salía del baño, completamente malhumorada y portando una toalla.

D: **Chicas, me marcho- **espetó dejando caer la toalla en el suelo, hecho que solo pudo descubrir Rachel- **Quinn, no lo olvides, a la hora del almuerzo, vengo a por ti.**

Q: **Ok.**

D**: Rebecca, me alegra saber que estarás con nosotras**- sonreía- **pero mantén el café lejos de mi, ¿ok?.**

R**: Sin problemas**- respondía sonriente.

D: **Bien, os dejo…ciao- **se despedía de ambas justo cuando abría la puerta de entrada y salía al exterior.

Apenas unos segundos después, era Michael quien gritaba desde el baño.

M: **¡Dana!, ¿devuélveme la toalla?.**

Q: **Oh dios**- se puso en alerta- **¡Mike, Dana no está!-** respondía.

M: **Mierda…mierda**- exclamó al tiempo que hacía acto de presencia en el salón.

Desnudo.

Rachel se sorprendía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y lanzar la mirada hacia otro lugar cuando vio aparecer al chico completamente desnudo y mojado, cubriéndose su zona intima con ambas manos y el gesto molesto en su rostro.

M**: Tenemos que hacer algo Quinn, Dana está loca.**

Q: **Michael…¿tienes la toalla?-** se levantó al escuchar la voz del chico en el salón.

M: **No…está…está ahí, junto al sofá, esa maldita neurótica me la ha quitado.**

Q: **Dios, ¿estás desnudo?-** cuestionó molesta- **¿puedes esperar dentro?, ya te llevo yo una toalla.**

M: **No es necesario, ya…ya la tengo**- respondía adelantándose hacia el sofá y tomando la toalla que yacía en el suelo.

Rachel seguía con la mirada cabizbaja y Quinn, completamente molesta tras saber que la morena estaba presenciando aquello.

M: **Lo siento mucho**- se disculpó de camino hacia su habitación- **Dana está loca, ¡loca!.**

Q: **Ambos estáis locos**- se quejó**- lo siento Rebecca, siento de veras que tengas que presenciar esto.**

R**: Hey, tranquila…ya me avisaste de que era algo normal.**

Q: **Sí, bueno…es normal que discutan, pero no tienes por qué presenciar como Michael recorre la sala desnudo-** se lamentó.

R: **Bueno, tampoco ha estado tan mal**- trató de bromear.

Q: **¿Qué?**

R: **Pues que Michael es bastante…bueno que está bastante bien, no es algo malo de ver**-sonreía traviesa.

Q: **Vaya, no sabía que a ti te…**

R: **A mi nada**- interrumpió- **supongo que eso de que va a un estudio de fotografía es porque es modelo, ¿cierto?.**

Q: **Eso intenta.**

R**: Es evidente que tiene cualidades físicas para ello y aunque a mi no me interese, tampoco voy es que me haga daño verle, la verdad.**

Q**: Ok…ok, de todas formas, lo siento, tengo pensamiento de hablar con ellos y tratar de arreglar un poco la situación, cada vez se complica más y ya empieza a ser molesto.**

R: **Tú les conoces mejor que nadie, así que…seguro que sabrás como hacerlo.**

Q: **Al menos lo voy a intentar.**

R: **Bien…si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda…pues ya sabes, le preguntas a tu nueva compañera, estoy segura de que te ayudará con mucho gusto.**

Q: **Lo tendré en cuenta…además, después de presenciar como Mike se pasea desnudo por la casa, ya eres como de la familia.**

R: **No solo a Michael, también lo ha hecho Dana, aunque iba cubierta y…**

Q: **¿Y?.**

R**: Bueno, tú sigues en braguitas**- espetó lanzando una traviesa mirada hacia las piernas de la chica, que rápidamente se cruzaron como sin aquel gesto le ayudase a cubrirse.

Q: **Menuda bienvenida**- se lamentó- **lo siento de veras.**

R: **No lo sientas, créeme, ni en mis mejores sueños podría imaginar algo así**- bromeaba.

Q**: Ya…bueno, Michael está bastante bien.**

R: **Y Dana.**

Q: **Cierto…y Dana.**

R: **¿Y sabes qué?, como sé que eres una de esas personas a las que le dices guapa y te dicen que no, pues me voy a ahorrar el decirte que tú también estás muy bien con esa camiseta y esas…bueno, eso-** trató de ponerla nerviosa al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá.

Quinn se ruborizaba, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la morena terminase aquel halago, que hablase de ella, de sus piernas, de su camiseta o incluso de sus braguitas, le daba igual, se iba a sentir cohibida, pero quería escucharla, lo necesitaba.

Q**: ¿Te vas?-** cuestionó al sentir como se levantaba del sofá.

R**: Eh sí, dije que me iría enseguida y mira, ya casi llevo media hora aquí.**

Q: **Por mi, puedes llevarte toda la mañana…me gusta hablar contigo.**

R: **¿De veras?.**

Q**: Sí.**

R: **No será que lo que quieres es que termine de decirte lo que realmente pienso de ti al verte así.**

Q: **Eh…no, no para nada**- trató de sonar convincente- **me gusta hablar contigo porque eres divertida, no sé.**

R: **Bien, me alegro…porque a partir del sábado, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar, si así lo deseas.**

Q**: Estaré encantada.**

R: **Perfecto, es lo que quería oír**- sonreía- **pero me temo que si me tengo que marchar ya, voy…voy a solucionar algunos temas y a tratar de averiguar que tal es el restaurante del que te he hablado.**

Q: **Mmmm-** Quinn caminó tras la morena, que ya se disponía a acercarse a la puerta- **lo mejor que puedes hacer, es cenar allí…así sabrás cómo cocinan.**

R**: Sí, es lo que estaba pensando…pero claro, no voy a meterme en un restaurante asiático yo sola, sería un tanto extraño y patético, ¿no crees?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, bueno…quizás puedes buscar compañía**- respondía bajando el volumen de su voz.

Rachel se detuvo y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de satisfacción sobre Quinn, sabiendo que su pequeña trampa estaba o parecía estar dando resultado. Solo un pequeño empujón más.

R: **Ya, ¿compañía…yo?,¿ aquí en San Francisco?**- dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro- **me temo que antes, tendría que salir de copas con Michael y pedirle que me presente a alguien.**

Q**: No es necesario**- espetó rápidamente.

R: **¿Ah no?, entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a conseguir compañía?.**

Q**: Si quieres…bueno…si no te importa…podría…**

R**: ¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** interrumpía al notar el leve tartamudeo de la chica.

No se lo pensó.

Quinn tragó una gran bocanada de aire y tras animarse a sí misma a hacerlo, se lanzó sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Q: **Si quieres puedo acompañarte yo.**

Bingo. Rachel sonreía, y lo hacía tan ampliamente, que a punto estuvo de dejar escapar una carcajada.

R**: ¿Tú?-** trató de mostrarse confusa.

Q: **Sí, bueno te prometí que te enseñaría la ciudad, creo que es buen lugar para empezar.**

R: **Vaya…no, no me lo esperaba**- mentía.

Q**: Eh…bueno, si no te apetece, no importa eh**- se mostró confusa al no recibir una respuesta clara por parte de la morena- **se lo puedes decir a Dana, o a Michael…o…**

R: **A nadie, no se lo voy a decir a nadie porque ya eres mi acompañante.**

Q: **Oh…¿aceptas?.**

R: **Claro, no me puedo negar a algo así. **

No podía evitarlo. Rachel terminaba mordiéndose el labio, siendo consciente de cómo estaba yendo las cosas y de que no era como realmente tenían que ir, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Q**: Ok…pues tú pones el día y la hora.**

R: **Esta noche, a las 8.**

Quinn se sorprendía ante la rápida respuesta de la chica.

Q: **¿Esta noche?, ¿tan pronto?.**

R: **Necesito solucionar eso de una vez y…bueno, a menos que tengas planes…**

Q: **No, no tengo planes.**

R: **¿Entonces?, ¿cenamos?.**

Q: **Cenamos.**

R: **Ok…te paso a recoger media hora antes, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Q: **Perfecto.**

R**: Cuídate Quinn**- se despedía tras un breve silencio que ambas mantuvieron, escuchando sin cesar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en la mente de ambas.

En Quinn, todos aquellos pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia un solo tema; lanzarse de una vez con una chica, mientras que en Rachel, aquellos pensamientos eran continuas contradicciones. Estaba mal, pero lo hacía, lo hacía pero no debía hacerlo, lo hacía y se lamentaba, lo hacía y sonreía.

Tal bombardeo de confusas respuestas, solo tenía una simple y sencilla explicación para apartarlo de su mente y dejarla completamente en blanco, ignorando los buenos y los malos consejos que su mente acertaba a descifrar.

Una explicación que tenía nombre y apellido.

Quinn Fabray.

R**: Te veo luego, Quinn**.

Q: **Ciao Rebecca…**


	18. Nos vamos a Singapur

Capitulo 18

¿Vamos a Singapur?

R: **Kurt, vas a dejar de llamarme a éste teléfono, tengo otro número que prefiero utilizar.**

Rachel respondía a la llamada de su amigo de aquella forma tan particular.

K: **Tenemos que hablar**- fue rotundo.

R: **Mmmm, ¿ahora?, estoy a punto de salir de casa**- respondía mientras terminaba de peinarse. Algo que le sacaba de quicio. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquella melena tan corta.

K: **Sí, ahora mismo.**

R: **¿Qué te pasa?**

K: **A mi nada, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?.**

R: **¿A mi?, que yo sepa nada, estoy perfecta.**

K**: Rachel, ¿me puedes explicar que pretendes hacer con Quinn?**-fue directo.

R: ¿**Qué?, ¿ a qué te refieres?.**

K: **¿Enamorar a Quinn Fabray?, ¿Rebecca Green va a intentar enamorar a Quinn Fabray?.**

R: **Oh dios-** se lamentó- **estúpida Jennifer, no sabe guardar un secreto.**

K: **No, y menos si me la encuentro en un bar completamente borracha, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que veo que tenía razón cuando yo pensaba que estaba loca**.

R: **Kurt, es asunto mio.**

K**: No Rachel-** espetó completamente serio- **¿qué pretendes?, ¿no se supones que ibas a ir ahí para ayudarla?, para intentar hacerle entender que puede valerse por si misma, para intentar subir su estado anímico.**

R: **Eso es lo que hago.**

K: **Ya, ¿enamorándola?, Rachel ¿te has vuelto loca?.**

R**: Kurt-** abandonó el baño, desistiendo en su intento por peinarse- **escúchame, tú no entiendes nada porque no sabes nada, ¿ok?, pero créeme, no es tan malo como lo parece.**

K: **Berry, es Quinn Fabray, ¿te lo tengo que recordar?, a ella no le gustan las chicas y no me sirve de nada que me vengas diciendo que tú si sientes algo por ella, eso no es válido para hacer lo que pretendes.**

R: **Sí le gustan**- respondía al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

K: **¿Qué?, ¿es lesbiana?, ¿qué dices?.**

R: **No, no es lesbiana, pero te aseguro que Quinn llegó a sentir algo muy fuerte por una chica y ahora le interesa Rebecca.**

K: **Rebecca no existe y…y…¿qué es eso de que llegó a sentir algo por una chica?, ¿por quien?, ¿cuándo?.**

R: **Por mí, Kurt-** confesó- **Quinn se enamoró de mi en el verano antes de graduarnos, ella me lo confesó.**

K: **¿Qué?, oh dios mio, ¿qué dices?, eso no es verdad.**

R: **Lo es Kurt, lo hemos mantenido entre nosotras durante todo éste tiempo, sólo Jennifer sabe algo porque descubrió una carta que yo le escribí cuando se vino aquí y en la que le expresaba todo y…bueno, supongo que Santana también lo sabe, no lo sé.**

K: **Un momento…un momento, ¿me dices que todo eso sucedió en el verano antes de la graduación?.**

R: **Ajam…**

K: **¿Y tú también sentías cosas?.**

R: **Sí Kurt, fue algo mutuo…**

K**: Ok, eres una maldita mentirosa, ¿te ibas a casar con Finn estando enamorada de Quinn?.**

R: **Oh dios**- se lamentó- **Kurt, tiene una explicación.**

K: **Pues estoy esperando a oírla, porque te recuerdo que Finn es básicamente mi hermano y si te llegas a casar con él de esa forma, te juro que no sé que habría hecho.**

R: **Kurt, yo estaba enamorada de Finn, yo le quería pero durante aquel verano, algo pasó entre Quinn y yo y las dos nos dimos cuenta, las dos éramos consciente de lo que nos pasaba, pero no podíamos hacer nada-** hizo una pausa**- ya…ya sabes como es Quinn, jamás habría aceptado enamorarse de una chica en el instituto y mucho menos si esa chica era yo, ¿lo entiendes?.**

K: **Oh dios…**

R: **Además, también estaban mis sentimientos por Finn y después de hablarlo, decidimos continuar como siempre lo hicimos, mostrándonos distantes hasta que nos hicimos amigas frente a vosotros.**

K. **Oh dios…**

R: **Luego…bueno, ya vino Nueva York y ya sabes lo que sucedió allí.**

K: **Sí, que Quinn se enamoró de Jacob y tú te encargaste de romper esa relación, ahora lo entiendo todo.**

R: **Hey…para, yo no quise romper la relación- **se mostró molesta- **Jacob engañaba a Quinn y lo sabes, solo que elegí la peor forma de demostrárselo.**

K: **Estabas segura de que si os veía Jennifer, ella se iba a poner de tu lado y podríais convencerla, ¿no es cierto?-** ironizaba.

R: **Sí Kurt, ese era el plan, no tienes que ser sarcástico, ya sé que no fue el mejor ni el mas acertado, pero Quinn no me creía cuando le decía que no era buen chico y no encontré otra formula.**

K**: Ok, ¿y ahora?, eres consciente de que aquello fue un error y no escarmientas.**

R: **¿Qué?.**

K: **Me estas diciendo que vas a intentar enamorar a Quinn, no te das cuenta que vuelves a cometer un error.**

R: **Vamos a ver…en primer lugar, yo no voy a intentar enamorar a Quinn, es ella la que está interesada en mi.**

K: **¿En ti o en Rebecca?.**

R**: Odio que te pongas sarcástico.**

K**: Pues te aguantas, Rachel estás loca.**

R: **Kurt, Quinn está interesada en Rebecca, pero no es nada serio, no se va a enamorar de Rebecca ni mucho menos, solo quiere pasárselo bien, seguir sintiéndose segura y no voy a ser yo quien le destruya ese intento por volver a ser quien era.**

K: **¿Engañándola?, miéntele, vamos…hazle creer que eres una chica especial, déjala que se ilusione pensando que ha conquistado a alguien especial y cuando menos lo esperes, déjala sola, bueno eso si antes no te descubre, porque no me quiero ni imaginar lo que va a suceder si descubre todo…**

R: **No lo va a descubrir-** interrumpía con apenas un susurro.

K**: Ya, veo que estás muy segura, igual que lo estabas cuando metías a Jacob en tu casa.**

R**: Basta, no tengo tiempo de seguir hablando contigo-** se enfadó.

K: **Rachel, mira…si Quinn descubre que eres Rachel, puede que incluso llegue a entender que lo has hecho para estar cerca, para ayudarla, pero si haces que haya algo más entre vosotras, te aseguro que se va a sentir patética, va a creer que te has reído de ella y eso va a ser peor…no me creo que no te des cuenta de eso.**

Claro que se daba cuenta, por eso no conseguía refutar aquellas palabras con nada más que silencio.

K: **Te das cuenta, ¿verdad?**

Rachel tragaba saliva. Un par de lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

R: **Estoy enamorada Kurt- **se derrumbó-**no he dejado de pensar en ella durante todo éste tiempo y saber que está ahí al lado y no poder abrazarla es lo peor que he vivido en mi vida y siento que tengo que agotar todas las opciones que tengo para hacer algo, no lo sé.**

K**: Rachel, realmente me duele lo que te está sucediendo yo…yo sabía que sentías cosas por ella, aunque nunca te hayas atrevido a decirlo y más aún después de lo que me acabas de contar sobre aquel último verano, pero…tienes que ser sensata, no puedes conquistar a Quinn haciéndote pasar por otra persona, ponte en su lugar.**

Tenía razón. Kurt tenía toda la razón y eso no era bueno. Su ánimo comenzó a decaer tras ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, rememorando aquel error que las separó por completo.

Si aquello fracasaba, habría perdido a Quinn para siempre. La rubia jamás le perdonaría algo así.

K: **¿Rachel?, ¿estás?.**

R: **Si Kurt, estoy-** respondía secándose las lágrimas.

K: **Escúchame, no te digo esto para fastidiarte, no quiero que lo pases mal y me temo que con esa intención, lo ibas a pasar muy, muy mal y Quinn no se merece algo así.**

R**: Lo sé y te agradezco que me abras los ojos, la verdad es que estaba a punto de hacer algo que te aseguro no iba a tener explicación.**

K: **¿Qué ibas a hacer?.**

R: **Iba a salir a cenar con ella, le dije que quería conocer un restaurante y se ofreció a ser mi acompañante.**

K**: Bueno, eso no está mal.**

R: **Pero si acabas de decir que…**

K: **Rachel, puedes salir a cenar con ella, puedes salir de fiesta o sentarte a ver una peli, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero como amigas…es a lo que has ido.**

R**: Entonces, ¿no crees que esté mal?.**

K: **Que dos chicas salgan a cenar no es malo, ella querrá salir, querrá pasárselo bien y si tú le ayudas, habrás cumplido ese objetivo que te marcaste, pero nada mas…o sea, no te lances, no vayas a intentar algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.**

R**: Eso suena mejor.**

K**: Pues venga, termina de vestirte o ducharte o lo que quieras que estés haciendo.**

R**: Estaba tratando de peinarme, pero no consigo manejar el pelo tan corto.**

K: **Déjalo sin peinar…**

R**: Sí claro…Rachel Berry no sale a la calle sin peinar.**

K**: ¿No recuerdas como lo llevaba Quinn algunas veces cuando se lo cortó?, lo dejaba libre, al natural y estaba perfecta, seguro que a ti te queda igual.**

R**: ¿De verdad me estás comparando con ella?, ¿dónde quedó tu gusto?, Quinn es perfecta, con el pelo corto, largo o sin él, es imposible que a mi me siente igual que a ella.**

K: **Veo que San Francisco también te ha hecho insegura, ¿Qué te está pasando?.**

R**: Basta, deja de hacerme sentir mal, voy a terminar de peinarme y me marcho, Quinn ya debe de estar esperándome.**

Lo estaba. De hecho la rubia llevaba casi 20 minutos lista, sentada en el sofá y esperando impaciente que su móvil marcase las 7; 30, la hora exacta en la que Rebecca le había dicho que iba a pasar a buscarla.

Estaba nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de salir con ella, sino porque era la primera vez que salía sin alguna de sus amigas desde que estaba ciega.

Santana, Britt, Dana, Michael e incluso María, la conocían perfectamente, sabían que cosas podía o no podía hacer, pero Rebecca era nueva, no la conocía en absoluto y temía volverse una completa histérica en presencia de la chica si veía que no le salían bien las cosas.

D: **Quinn, ¿de verdad estás nerviosa?-** cuestionó la chica al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a ella en el sofá.

Q: **No-** mintió.

D**: Vamos, llevas 20 minutos ahí sentada, completamente rígida y tanteando el móvil continuamente, estás que te mueres de los nervios.**

Q**: Olvídame.**

D**: ¿Qué te pasa?, vamos Quinn, solo vas a salir a cenar, no es algo tan extraño.**

Q: **Es la primera vez que voy a salir sin alguna de vosotras.**

D: **Llevas dos días saliendo por la mañana y vas sola.**

Q**: Lo más lejos que he ido ha sido a la floristería que hay cerca de Ellis Street, hasta un niño recorre más distancia que yo, no es lo mismo.**

D: **Bueno, no te preocupes, Rebecca es consciente de todo y podrá ayudarte si lo necesitas.**

Q: **Ese es el problema, no quiero que sepa que soy una completa inútil.**

D**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué dices Quinn?, tú no eres una inútil, de hecho…mírate, es increíble lo que has avanzado, no es fácil superar lo que a ti te ha pasado y en apenas dos meses, ya casi lo controlas.**

Q: **¿Qué lo controlo?, vamos Dana, es un horror, cada paso que doy es como si estuviera a punto de caer por un precipicio, tengo esa sensación de vértigo constantemente.**

D: **Quinn, llevas 60 días así y ya consigues moverte por la casa perfectamente, te manejas en la cocina, excepto por la tostadora que era asesina, utilizas la ducha sin ayuda, por dios…si incluso te vistes sin problema alguno y te peinas y maquillaje, básicamente porque no necesitas hacerlo para estar guapa.**

Q: **Si me muevo por la casa es porque tengo contabilizados los pasos de un lado hasta otro, todo memorizado excepto cuando alguien deja una caja en mitad de la sala**- ironizó- **ducharse no es tan complicado y vestirse, bueno ya sabes que tengo todo ordenado por colores y reconozco mi ropa, sé lo que va bien o no, peinarme aun no lo llevo bien y el maquillaje, lo dejo en tus manos o en las de Santana, solo espero que no me maquilléis como a un payaso.**

D**: Nunca se sabe**- bromeó- **a lo mejor no quiero que ligues mas que yo.**

Q: **Si me haces eso, te juro que me vengaré de la forma más terrorífica e inimaginable que puedas pensar.**

D**: Uhhh…veo que los nervios se han ido.**

Q: **Mierda-** se lamentó**- ¿por qué me lo recuerdas?.**

D: **¿Dónde vas?-** cuestionó al ver como la rubia se levantaba del sofá.

Q: **A mi habitación, necesito estar sola.**

D**: Ok…madre mía, ni que fueras a salir a cenar con una estrella de Hollywood.**

Error, pensó Quinn al adentrarse en su habitación tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga. No era una estrella de Hollywood, pero si le recordaba a alguien que probablemente terminaría convirtiéndose en una estrella de Broadway y que irremediablemente empezaba a aparecer en sus pensamientos.

Allí dentro, en su habitación, el silencio provocaba que aquellos pensamientos sonasen mucho más alto y claro en su mente.

Salir con Rebecca, más allá de lo que pensaba Dana y lo que ella misma le había dado a entender, suponía un paso hacia adelante para afrontar de una vez aquel pánico que sentía cada vez que Santana le recordaba que no iba a vivir completamente tranquila, si no se decidía a darse la oportunidad de conocer a alguna chica, sin embargo, Quinn siempre creyó que no iba a encontrar absolutamente a nadie que le hiciese replantearse su orientación sexual, como lo había hecho Rachel años atrás.

Ella era la única que ejercía ese poder en la rubia y así iba a seguir siéndolo, a pesar de querer ignorarlo.

Rebecca suponía una bocanada de aire fresco cuando más lo necesitaba, alguien que había llegado a su vida a, quizás, darle esa oportunidad de abrirse al mundo, pero también era consciente de por qué se había interesado en ella y el motivo no era otro más que el absoluto y enloquecedor parecido de su voz con la de Rachel.

Estar ciega y escuchar la voz de la chica, era la combinación perfecta para dejarse llevar de una vez por todas.

Q**: ¿Hora?-** Quinn le hablaba a su teléfono móvil.

**-Son las 19:26-**

Q: **Rachel-** susurró

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos.

Q: **Oh dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?**-se lamentó**- OFF.**

Era la palabra clave para abortar aquella llamada que había realizado casi por inercia. Apenas duró un segundo aquel pensamiento en su cabeza. Llamar a Rachel como lo había hecho durante los últimos días, pero no se percató hasta que no pasaron aquellos tonos, que su número permanecía visible.

Q**: Mierda Quinn…mierda Quinn-** se dejó caer sobre la cama.

R**: ¿Quinn?-** Rachel miraba completamente sorprendida la pantalla del móvil. Estaba a punto de salir de su apartamento cuando escuchó sonar el móvil y retrocedió para averiguar de quien era aquella llamada.

No terminaba de creer que fuese la rubia quien la había llamado y que se había cortado mucho antes de ella poder aceptarla.

Solo encontraba una explicación lógica; Quinn había hecho el intento de llamarla como estaba segura que había hecho en los días anteriores, y permanecer en silencio pero no se había dado cuenta de que su número permanecía visible. Era la única explicación lógica que le encontraba a aquella acción después de asegurarse que la ventana de la terraza estaba completamente cerrada y que si Quinn, hipotéticamente, la había llamado desde su terraza, hubiese podido escuchar el sonido del móvil.

R**: Ok Rachel, cálmate…habrá sido un error y será mejor que lo dejes estar-** murmuraba visiblemente nerviosa.

Quinn seguía maldiciéndose cuando halló una solución. No podía permitir que la morena viese esa llamada o en su caso, la respondiera.

Tuvo que tragar una gran bocanada de aire, segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

Q: **Mensajes a Rachel-** espetó con seriedad.

**-Comunique su mensaje-**

Q: **Rachel, soy Quinn. He cometido un error al marcar un número y ha salido el tuyo. Olvídalo**.

**-Mensaje completo. Enviar mensaje.-**

Q: **Enviar mensaje.**

No sabía si era lo mejor o no, pero debía evitar cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte de la morena y Quinn sabía perfectamente, que Rachel siempre respondía a las llamadas, incluso si no conocía los números.

Solo esperaba que aquello diese resultado.

Y lo dio.

Rachel recibía el mensaje transformado en texto en su pantalla y no terminaba de creerlo. Estaba segura de que no se había confundido y lo sabía porque Quinn tenía que pronunciar su nombre para poder llamarla y no había margen de equivocación alguno, a menos que otra Rachel estuviese en su listado telefónico.

**-Ok, no te preocupes. Espero que estés bien. Besos. Rachel.-**

No podía evitar dejar pasar esa oportunidad de hacerle ver que aunque se había dado cuenta de la llamada, no iba a darle importancia ni a saturarla a preguntas, como habría hecho en otra ocasión.

Era el momento de intentar un acercamiento con ella por esa vía, siendo la verdadera Rachel y Britt se lo puso en bandeja con aquella llamada días antes.

R: **Paso a paso Rachel, paso a paso.**

**-Nuevo mensaje recibido-**

Quinn volvía a lamentarse. Sabía que era ella sin duda. La conocía y sabía que aquello llegaría, sin embargo le sorprendió que fuese a través de un mensaje de texto y no una llamada.

Q: **Leer-** espetó con la voz entrecortada.

**-Ok, no te preocupes. Espero que estés bien. Besos. Rachel-**

Sonrió.

Aquella voz automatizada de su teléfono, nada o poco tenía que ver con la voz de la morena y lo agradeció. Escuchar aquella respuesta de su voz, habría significado algo más en ella, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Dos toques en la puerta, cortaron la segunda repetición de aquel mensaje.

D: **¿Quinn?, Rebecca está aquí.-** exclamó abriendo la puerta tímidamente.

Q**: ¿Ya?...**

D**: Claro, son las 7:30, ¿no habías quedado a esa hora?.**

Q: **Sí, oh dios, se me fue el tiempo.**

D: **Pues venga, te está esperando.**

Q: **Un momento…Dana, entra y cierra**- se adelantó hacia la entrada, evitando que Rachel pudiese descubrir nada.

La morena ya permanecía en la entrada, aún con el pulso alterado tras aquella leve conversación vía mensaje con la rubia y expectante por saber como se iba a mostrar ante ella después de aquello.

D: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?, te está esperando ahí afuera.**

Q: **¿Cómo va vestida?-** cuestionó bajando la voz.

D: **¿Qué?**

Q: **Dana, quiero saber como va vestida, voy a salir con ella y necesito hacerme una idea de cómo va y bueno…no voy a preguntarle directamente.**

D: **Oh dios…pues no sé, no me he fijado bien…creo que lleva un vestido de media manga y…**

Q: **Asómate…vamos, mírala y descríbemela.**

D**: ¿Qué?, vamos Quinn, se va a dar cuenta.**

Q: **No, venga por favor…**

D: **Ok, ok, pero deja de darme tirones en el brazo**- se quejó segundos antes de volverse hacia la puerta y entreabriéndola lentamente, se dispuso a observar a la morena, que permanecía completamente ajena, jugueteando con una pulsera que llevaba en su mano derecha.

D**: Ok, lleva un vestido monísimo, por encima de las rodillas y con algo de vuelo en la falda.**

Q: **¿Qué color?.**

D: **Beig…es liso y lleva un cinturón más oscuro y un bolso a juego…ah y los zapatos del mismo color, está muy guapa.**

Q: **Ok…**

D: **También lleva el pelo suelto y desenfadado, le queda bien.**

Q: **Ya Dana, ya es suficiente, solo necesitaba una leve idea para imaginármela, no quiero que me digas que número de pie calza.**

D: **Ok…pues vamos, ** ** sal**- espetaba empujando a la chica que abrió la puerta de repente, mostrando una forzada sonrisa y con Quinn, justo detrás de ella, con su mano sobre el hombro de ésta.

Q**: Hola Rebecca**- saludaba alzando la voz, tratando de asimilar dónde se encontraba la morena en ese preciso instante.

R**: Hola Quinn**- sonreía.

No podía hacer otra cosa. Sus nervios y la incertidumbre desaparecieron por completo tras descubrir la tranquilidad en el rostro de la rubia, que perfectamente maquillado, lucía esplendida. Y no sólo su rostro. El pelo, alisado por completo le hacía recordar a la Quinn de los primeros años en el Glee club, cuando ambas comenzaron a compartir sala de ensayo. Solo había un cosa distinta, bueno quizás dos; una, que Quinn vestía de manera completamente distinta. Un vestido con mangas largas de un tono azulado y varios motivos que ya los asociaba indudablemente a aquella ciudad. Podría describirse con la palabra hippy y sin duda, a Quinn le sentaba de maravilla aquel aire fresco, no obstante, el vestido, a pesar de tener esa tendencia, dejaba muestras de un exquisito gusto respecto a la elección de algún diseñador de moda y segundo, aquella irremediable sensación que provocaba al observar su mirada perdida en algún punto sobre el suelo.

R: **Guau…estás guapísima**- espetó sin pensarlo.

Q: **Gra…gracias**- respondía acercándose a la chica- **¿nos vamos?.**

R**: Sí, cuando tú quieras…la reserva es a las 8:30, decidí retrasarla un poco para poder disfrutar del paseo, así empiezas de guía- **sonreía.

Q: **¿Vamos a ir andando?.**

R**: Si no te importa, me encantaría…el día está perfecto y** –se detuvo- **bueno, si lo deseas pedimos un taxi.**

Q: **No, no, por mi perfecto…me gusta andar.**

R: **Ok, ¿tienes que coger algo más?.**

Q: **Eh no…**

D: **¿El bastón?-** interrumpió Dana que permanecía de mera espectadora entre el encuentro de las dos chicas.

Q: **Eh…prefiero no llevármelo, pero si no hay más remedio.**

R: **¿Qué pasa si no te lo llevas?-** interrumpió rápidamente.

Q: **Bueno…**

D: **Es probable que te utilice a ti de bastón**- se apresuró a responder ante la duda que dejaba entrever Quinn.

R: **Ah…entonces, perfecto…yo hago de bastón.**

Q: **¿De verdad?.**

R**: Claro, no hay problema, si tú vas más cómoda así, pues sin bastón.**

Quinn esbozó una enorme sonrisa que comenzó a sorprender a Dana.

R: **¿Nos vamos?.**

Q: **Vamos…**

D: **Este es el momento en el que las madres les hacen una foto a sus hijas cuando van con su pareja al baile de graduación**- bromeó- **oh dios, estoy tan orgullosa de ti Quinny.**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el divertido comentario de la chica, pero no así Quinn, que se mostró completamente seria.

D: **Vamos Quinny, es una broma.**

Q**: Piérdete becaria**- espetó justo cuando salía del apartamento y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

R**: Hey…ser becaria no es un insulto.**

Q: **Lo sé, pero a ella le fastidia mucho…así que es peor que un insulto.**

R: **Ok, te creo…vamos, el ascensor está abierto.**

Ambas se adentraron en la cabina y comenzaron a bajar, directas hacia la planta baja.

R: **¿Te llama Quinny?-** preguntó mostrando una curiosidad fingida.

Q: **Igual que yo la llamo becaria, es su manera de molestarme**.

R: **Ah…entonces, mejor no lo anoto como apelativo, ¿no?.**

Q: **No** **por favor, prefiero que sigas llamándome Quinn.**

R: **Perfecto Quinn, suena mucho mejor…vamos, ya hemos llegado.**

Quinn obedecía la orden de la morena y salía del ascensor delante de ella, con Rachel guiándola con su mano, que levemente se apoyaba en la espalda de la chica.

R: **¿Cómo hago de bastón?**- cuestionó al llegar a la calle.

Q: **Eh…pues básicamente, permitiéndome que me sujete a ti.**

R**: Bien…pues adelante, hazlo tú porque yo no sé cómo es más cómodo para ti.**

Quinn no tardó en acercarse a la morena y tras alzar la mano, la posicionó sobre su hombro.

R: **¿Así?, ¿vas cómoda así?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, no te preocupes, no quiero abusar de ti.**

R: **Vamos Quinn, si me he ofrecido como bastón, es para que vayas igual de cómoda que vas con él.**

Q**: Nunca voy cómoda con el bastón, jamás me acostumbraré a eso.**

R: **Pues mejor, que tal si en vez de un bastón, me convierto en una de tus amigas con las que sueles salir.**

Q**: Mucho mejor sin duda.**

R: **Bien, pues apóyate en mi como lo haría con ellas.**

Q**:¿Seguro?.**

R: **¿Eres así de indecisa para todo?**

Q: **A veces…**

R: **Pues vamos, no lo seas ahora y apóyate en mi.**

Q: **Ok…**-Quinn dejó caer la mano que aún se apoyaba sobre el hombro de la chica y la deslizó por el brazo hasta llegar al antebrazo de ésta y entrelazar su mano con él- **así, así estoy cómoda.**

Rachel siguió la acción de la rubia con la mirada y no dudó en permitir que se sujetara perfectamente a su brazo.

R**: Ok, pues…¿nos vamos a Singapur?.**

Q: **Datang ke Singapura**


	19. Charlize

Capitulo 19

Charlize

15 minutos de un relajado y tranquilo paseo por Market Street.

Quinn seguía con su brazo entrelazado en el de la morena, caminando despacio pero sin pausa, disfrutando de una agradable temperatura que invadía la ciudad con las luces de la noche ya en perfecto funcionamiento y los enormes luminosos de las tiendas llenando de colorido aquella principal calle de San Francisco.

Virgin, Apple, Old Navy, Starbucks, Wallgreens y un largo etc…de nombres de conocidas tiendas y todo tipo de locales famosos, iban apareciendo ante la vista de la morena y perfectamente señalizadas por Quinn, que parecía conocer de memoria aquel recorrido.

R: **¿Cómo sabes dónde está cada tienda?-** cuestionó divertida- **eres mejor que un navegador.**

Q: **Bueno, he recorrido muchas veces ésta calle…podría seguir indicándote lugares hasta llegar al embarcadero.**

R**: Está al final, ¿verdad?.**

Q: **Sí, también están los teatros y algunos lugares más interesantes por aquella zona.**

R**: Ajam…pues tendremos que visitarla algún día, ¿no?.**

Q: **Claro…pero será mejor que lo hagamos en taxi , es bastante larga ésta calle.**

R: **¿Estás cansada?, si quieres nos detenemos en algún lugar, aún no es la hora.**

Q**: No, no…estoy perfectamente, de hecho…me está encantando el paseo, hacía tiempo que no salía caminando a ésta hora.**

R: **Pero…si me has dicho que sueles salir con tus amigas, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Sí, pero siempre vamos en taxi, suelen ir a locales más alejados.**

R: **Va…pues espero poder ir algún día a esos sitios.**

Q: **Claro, la próxima vez que Michael quiera ir de fiesta, te vienes con nosotras, te vas a divertir, también hemos ido muchas veces por la zona de Castro y alrededores.**

Rachel se tensó. Conocía perfectamente a qué zona se refería la rubia.

R: **Ah…no sabía que a Michael le interesase salir por esa zona.**

Q: **No, no es con Michael, siempre que he ido por ahí es con Santana y Brittany.**

R: **Ah, vaya**- disimuló.

Q: **Ellas, ellas son pareja.**

R: **¿Ah sí?, vaya, no lo sabía.**

Q: **Sí, llevan muchos años juntas, desde el instituto más concretamente, la verdad es que es impresionante verlas juntas, se compenetran a la perfección y son la una para la otra.**

R: **Me alegro, es difícil encontrar parejas que se lleven tan bien como dices y que conserven el amor.**

Q**: Sin duda, son afortunadas-** sonreía- **si nos lo llegan a decir cuando éramos animadoras, no nos lo hubiésemos creído.**

R**: ¿Animadoras?-** disimuló- **¿erais animadoras?.**

Q: **Sí, las tres somos de Lima, en Ohio y estábamos en el mismo instituto, de hecho yo era la capitana de las animadoras.**

R**: Guau…un gran honor para mi ir a cenar con la capitana de las animadoras del…**

Q: **McKinley, mi instituto se llamaba McKinley.**

R**: Bien, pues un placer para mí, pero no sabía que fueses de Lima, Michael me dijo algo de Nueva York**- mintió.

Q: **Eh…sí bueno, cuando me gradué me marché a Nueva York, empecé la carrera en Yale.**

R: **Guau, ¿en Yale?, menudo nivel- **trató de hacerla sentir orgullosa.

Q: **La verdad es que sí.**

R**: ¿Y cómo has acabado en San Francisco?.**

Q: **Me cansé de aquello-** fue tajante.

R**: ¿Te cansaste de Nueva York?, creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que dice algo así.**

Q**: No de Nueva York, la ciudad me encanta, es impresionante…pero no me sentía cómoda, no…bueno, que más da, ya pasó…Santana también estaba en Nueva York y unos meses antes, decidió venirse hasta aquí y bueno…yo decidí hacer lo mismo.**

R: **Terminaste aquí la carrera.**

Q: **Sí.**

R**: Bueno, entonces el cambio supongo que fue para bien, ¿no?.**

Q: **Sin duda**- espetó con algo de melancolía.

R: **Eso no ha sonado muy convincente.**

Q: **Bueno, es cierto que me vine aquí y todo me fue bien, pero también dejé cosas importantes en Nueva York.**

R: **Supongo, pero no debieron ser lo suficientemente importantes como para no venirte, ¿no es cierto?.**

Rachel sabía lo que hacía. Procuraba no molestar a la rubia pero necesitaba saber lo que realmente pensaba de ella y con aquel tipo de preguntas, pretendía al menos encontrar una mínima respuesta.

Q: **Dejé el amor-** espetó sin pensarlo.

Rachel se sorprendió.

R: **El…¿el amor?.**

Q**: Ajam…dejé a la única persona por la que he llegado a sentir algo importante, pero…sinceramente, prefiero no hablar de ello, sino te importa.**

R**: Ah…no, no claro, no quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida, además…acabamos de llegar-** respondía aún con la voz temblorosa.

Aquella respuesta, lejos de aclarar sus dudas, la volvía a confundir.

Quinn no sólo la había dejado a ella en Nueva York, también había dejado a Jacob y hasta donde ella supo y tal y como fue su reacción tras encontrárselos a ambos en el apartamento, los sentimientos hacia aquel chico eran bastante fuertes, lo suficiente para sentirse tan ofendida.

R: **Oye…esto está cerrado**- espetó al encontrarse con una de las puertas de entrada completamente cerrada.

Q**: Sí, es la zona de tiendas, nosotras vamos a la zona de ocio que está en la planta alta.**

R**: ¿Y cómo subimos si está cerrado?.**

Q: **Sigue caminando, hay una entrada lateral y es por ahí.**

R: **Ah…ok.**

Rachel volvía retomar el camino, siguiendo los consejos de la rubia, que paso a paso parecía rememorar lo que aparecía ante ella y sus ojos no conseguían ver.

R: **Es cierto…ahí está.**

Q: **Vamos…**

R: **Mmm, tenemos una escalera.**

Q: **Lo sé, no sabes la de veces que he venido ha este lugar, mi facultad está unos metros mas allá y siempre que tenia una hora libre, me venía aquí.**

R**: Vaya, genial entonces…¿vamos?.**

Q: **Vamos**- se sujetó con más fuerzas al brazo de la morena.

R**: Oye, ¿y te costó mucho trabajo conseguir entrar en el Four Seasons?, escalón.**

Q: **Eh…no, bueno hice mis practicas ahí y ya me contrataron**.

R: **Guau, pues es genial, ese hotel es bastante importante, escalón.**

Quinn se detuvo. Rachel lo había vuelto a hacer.

R: **¿Estás bien?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, es solo que…**-le costó asimilarlo. Escuchar como la morena le señalizaba cada escalón que debía subir le hizo recordar, le hizo viajar al pasado, más concretamente cuando estuvo en la acampada del Lago Hope, dónde Rachel, consiguió que subiese al mirador del pánico, con los ojos tapados y guiándose por su voz.

Volvía a pensar en el destino, en como todo parecía una macabra broma del destino. Ahora estaba allí, con una chica que tenía la misma voz que Rachel y que le ayudaba a subir aquellas escaleras, con los ojos descubiertos, pero con la misma oscuridad que le otorgaba aquella olvidada felpa que utilizó como antifaz.

R: **¿Qué ocurre Quinn?, me estás asustando.**

Q: **No, no-** reaccionó- **vamos, continuemos.**

R: **Ok…viene otro escalón, tercero…cuarto…**

Y así, hasta llegar a conquistar los 25 escalones que conformaban aquella entrada y que las llevaba a un hall, dónde un ascensor las subía hasta la cuarta planta, justo dónde se situaba el exótico restaurante.

R: **Ahí está**- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia el local, que unos metros más alejado, daba la bienvenida a varios comensales.

Q**: ¿Hay mucha gente?-** cuestionó al tiempo que se acercaban a la entrada.

R: **No, al menos desde aquí no puedo distinguir, vamos a entrar.**

Quinn asentía sin soltar el brazo de la morena. Aquello sí era completamente nuevo para ella. Nunca había entrado en aquel restaurante y no tenía ni idea de si iba a terminar encontrándose con algún contratiempo.

Q: **No me vayas a soltar ahora, ¿eh?-** susurró un tanto nerviosa.

R: **Tranquila, no pienso soltarte hasta que estés de nuevo en el 4ª**- bromeó, provocando una leve sonrisa en la rubia, que ya comenzaba a escuchar el sonido ambiente de aquel restaurante.

Un hombre con rasgos asiáticos se interponía ante ellas, con una esplendida sonrisa y una leve reverencia a modo de saludo.

**-Bienvenidas al Restaurante Straits, ¿puedo ayudarles?.**

R: **Sí, tengo una reserva hecha para una cena.**

**-¿Me dice su nombre, por favor?.**

R: **Charlize, Charlize Wilde**- respondía provocando la sorpresa en Quinn que no comprendía nada.

**-De acuerdo, acompáñenme por favor**- indicó el hombre, invitándolas a caminar tras ellas.

Q: **¿Charlize?-** susurró acercándose al oído de la morena.

R: **Shhh.**

Un pequeño salón, dónde una barra y varias mesas se alineaban, aparecía ante ellas. Pero no era allí dónde se dirigían. Tuvieron que cruzar ese salón o lounge para llegar a un pequeño pasillo y a continuación una sala más amplia, repleta de elegantes mesas y decenas de lámparas con formas tubulares que daban un aire exótico al lugar.

**-Ésta es su mesa privada-** indicó el hombre invitándolas a que se sentasen.

R**: Muchas gracias.**

-**Les traigo la carta enseguida**- se despedía alejándose de ambas.

R: **Vamos Quinn, aquí está tu silla**- acercó a la chica hasta el lugar que le correspondía.

Quinn no tardó en acomodarse sobre la silla, aún con el gesto confuso en su rostro. Había varios detalles que no habían pasado desapercibidos para ella.

Q: **¿Se marchó el camarero?.**

R: **Sí, ha ido por la carta, ya has oído-**respondía acomodándose frente a la rubia.

Q: **¿Charlize Wilde?**

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír tras el gesto confuso que mostró Quinn al cuestionarla.

R: **Quinn, si pienso dejar mi curriculum aquí, no puedo dejar pistas de que ya estuve cenando, ¿lo entiendes?.**

Q: **Ah…claro, vaya no había pensando en eso, pero…¿Por qué Charlize Wilde?.**

R: **Porque Olivia Wilde me parece muy sexy y tú eres rubia y guapísima como Charlize Theron**- espetó divertida.

Q: **Oh dios**- exclamó con apenas un susurro- **ya quisiera tener algo de ella.**

R: **Yo creo que es ella quien desearía ser como tú.**

Q: **Basta Rebecca, me vas a ruborizar y ésta vez no es falsa modestia**.

R: **Ok…ok…**

Q: **Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte**.

R: **Dime.**

Q: **¿Es una mesa privada?.**

R: **Eh sí…quiero saber como tratan a los invitados más especiales.**

Quinn se daba por satisfecha con aquella respuesta, algo que Rachel ya llevaba planteado desde que supo que la iba acompañar a aquella cena.

El nombre falso, no era por el motivo que le había expuesto a la rubia, sino por evitar dejar constancia alguna de Rebecca Green y mucho menos de Rachel Berry y aquel detalle de la mesa privada, fue para no tentar a la suerte.

Unos días atrás, había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con un ex compañero suyo y por suerte, Quinn no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír como aquel chico la llamaba Rachel.

Pensar que en cualquier momento podría encontrarse con alguien conocido y ella estuviese acompañada por Quinn, podría destrozar aquel entramado que había logrado crear para lograr su privacidad absoluta.

**-Disculpen, aquí tienen la carta**- el camarero volvía a hacer acto de presencia y entregaba sendas cartas, dejando en el aire la que iba a entregar a Quinn.

Rachel reaccionó a tiempo y tomó la carta, indicándole al camarero que era ella quien iba a leerla.

Q: **¿Me ha ofrecido la carta?-** preguntó al sentir como el camarero se marchaba.

R: **Eh…sí.**

Q: **Curioso, creo que es la primera vez que alguien no se da cuenta que soy ciega.**

R: **Bueno, apenas se te nota, no has titubeado en ningún instante**.

Q: **Tú no me has dejado**- respondía- **y te lo agradezco, no hay nada que me guste menos que sentirme impotente cuando no sé o no puedo hacer algo.**

R: **Te dije que iba a ser tu bastón, así que nada que agradecer…¿leemos la carta?.**

Q: **Eh…ok, pero…yo ya sé lo que voy a tomar.**

R: **¿Ah sí?, ¿el qué?.**

Q: **Algún tipo de sopa o algo por el estilo.**

R: **¿Sopa?, ¿te apetece eso?.**

Q: **No, pero es lo que quiero tomar…es lo más sencillo para mi en éste mismo instante**.

R: **¿Te sientes más cómoda tomando algo así?, porque si quieres probar otra cosa, yo te ayudo.**

Q: **No, no…busca alguna sopa, lo prefiero así.**

R: **Ok…vamos a ver**…-Rachel abría el elegante libreto y comenzaba a leerlo-**Ok, aquí dice que pidamos sugerencia al camarero respecto a las sopas, es probable que haya alguna distinta cada día.**

Q: **De acuerdo, ¿y tú?, ¿qué vas a cenar?.**

R: **Lo mismo que tú.**

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?.**

R: **Bueno, me gustaría saber que opinas de algo que yo también haya probado-**respondía con absoluta certeza, sin embargo, la verdadera excusa era bien distinta.

Aquella carta estaba llena de platos que llevaban algún tipo de carne o pescado, prácticamente todos y ella, completamente vegetariana, se iba a negar a comer. La elección de Quinn supuso una gran oportunidad de tener que poner alguna excusa.

**-¿Han decidido ya?-** el camarero volvía a aparecer.

R: **Sí, queremos que nos recomiende alguna sopa.**

**-Perfecto, ésta noche servimos ****samgyetang****-**

R**: ¿Qué lleva?.**

-**Es una sopa de pollo y ginseng, típica coreana.**

Rachel tragó saliva.

R: **¿Alguna mas?**

**-Les puedo recomendar la sopa ****Yukgaejang****, también de Corea y que está hecha a base de ternera y pimientos cocidos, con un toque picante.**

No podía ser. Rachel lanzaba una mirada hacia la carta, buscando alguna señal, algún plato que no llevase nada de ningún animal, pero allí todo tenía nombres extraños y las sopas que el camarero estaba recomendándoles no eran para menos.

No quería asimilar que era más que probable que terminase comiendo carne por primera vez en su vida, sin embargo, la idea de dejar claro que era vegetariana, ya comenzaba a rondar por su mente. Quizás a Quinn no le resultase demasiado sospechoso.

Q**: Señor-** interrumpía la rubia- **¿no hay alguna sopa que no lleve carne? **

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Rachel y esperó la respuesta del camarero.

**-Claro, ****Canh chua chay, es una sopa hecha a base de verduras.**

Q: **Bien, pues yo voy a tomar eso.**

**-¿Y usted?-** se dirigió a Rachel.

R**: Lo mismo, canh chua…lo mismo-** respondía rápidamente.

**-De acuerdo, en seguida le servimos**- volvía a despedirse y a dejarlas a solas.

R: ¿**Por qué has pedido una sopa sin carne?-** cuestionó rápidamente.

Q: **Me apetece algo ligero y al ser un restaurante de comida asiática, no quiero arriesgarme con algo de algún animal que desconozca- **bromeó

R: **Ah…buen punto.**

Q: **Podrías haber pedido otra cosa.**

R: **No, no…me parece perfecto, una sopa de verduras es perfecta**- espetaba completamente aliviada. Ni en sus mejores sueños, habría jurado que algo así pudiese suceder.

Q: **Oye, ¿sigue sin darse cuenta de que soy ciega?.**

R**: Pues…juraría que no, que no lo sabe.**

Q: **Guau…me encanta, me da mucha inseguridad saber que la gente me reconoce**.

R: **¿Es por eso por lo que no utilizas gafas?.**

Q: **Sí, además…supuestamente, los ciegos que utilizan gafas es porque tienen alguna disfunción visible en los ojos, ya…ya sabes, alguna malformación y yo, por fortuna no tengo eso…**

R**: Para nada, tus ojos siguen siendo hermosos.**

Q: **¿Siguen?-** cuestionó rápidamente.

R: **Eh…-**Rachel se percató del pequeño error que cometió al dejar claro que ella ya conocía aquellos ojos, sin embargo, fue un fallo que tenía fácil solución- **sí, claro…supongo que antes también serían hermosos, ¿no?.**

Q: **Pues… supongo.**

R: **Eso es un sí, por cierto**- trató de desviar aquel pequeño matiz- **me dijiste que tenías algo de visión por un ojo, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q**: Sí, por el izquierdo.**

R: **¿Distingues figuras?.**

Q: **No, apenas puedo ver algunos flashes, cuando hay algún punto de luz, pero es poco.**

R: **¿Y entonces?, bueno…perdona si estoy preguntando demasiado, no quiero molestarte.**

Q: **No, no, pregunta…no me molestas.**

R**: ¿Seguro?.**

Q: **Segurísimo y si me molestas, te lo digo y ya-** sonreía.

R**: Ok…verás es que me llama la atención que siempre vas con la mirada baja, no sé si eso tiene algo que ver con la lesión o es por puro instinto, no…no lo entiendo.**

Quinn sonreía. Aquellas preguntas, lejos de incomodarla, le resultaban curiosas. Nunca antes nadie se había percatado de aquel pequeño detalle.

Q**: Bueno…cuando, cuando me sucedió todo y era una completa locura, yo…yo sentía que mis ojos estaban en continuo movimiento, buscando algún resquicio de luz, algo que no me agobiase, porque la oscuridad…es aterradora-** hizo una pequeña pausa- **con el paso de los días y después de muchos ataques de ansiedad, de muchas lágrimas, me di cuenta que no tenía sentido alguno que mis ojos buscasen esa luz, que no iba a llegar y yo misma me imaginaba, me veía en mi mente con ese movimiento de ojos y me aterraba. Santana me decía que resultaba doloroso, que debería ponerme esas gafas y quizás así, yo misma lo iba asimilando y calmaba esa inquietud, pero…pero yo no quería gafas así que me obligué a no dar esa imagen, a tratar de dejar mis ojos fijos en algún punto hasta que el sonido me indicase que debía moverlos, poco a poco, fui cediendo y ya casi no soy consciente de hacia donde señalan mis ojos, pero sé que están quietos y no llaman tanto la atención.**

R: **Vaya…debe ser un horror**-espetó completamente abatida.

Q: **Sí, pero ya…ya lo estoy superando, así que no te preocupes, ¿ok?-** trató de animarla.

R: **Me gustaría tanto que me miraras a los ojos o al menos…a mí, no sé si te lo han dicho alguna vez pero…tu rostro, el conjunto de tus labios, tu nariz, tus ojos…es impresionante, creo, creo que nunca he conocido a alguien tan hermosa como tú.**

Q: **Guau…menudo halago.**

R: **No creo que sea la primera persona que te lo dice.**

Q: **No, no eres la primera**- sonreía un tanto ruborizada- **ojala pudiese mirarte.**

R: **¿Lo intentamos?.**

Q**: ¿Cómo?.**

R: **A ver…dices que puedes ver algunas luces, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Sí…**

R: **¿Distingues alguna en la mesa?-** cuestionó tras observar como una pequeña vela permanecía encendida entre ellas.

Quinn comenzó una búsqueda intensa, tratando de encontrar algún vestigio de luz ante ella, pero le resultaba imposible, hasta que notó como un destello aparecía ante ella. Rachel había alzado la pequeña lámpara con la vela en su interior y el movimiento provocó la reacción en la rubia.

R: **¿La has visto?-** preguntó al ver el rápido movimiento de la rubia.

Q: **Sí…me ha parecido distinguir algo.**

R: **¿Y ahora?-** volvía a mover la llama, dejándola justo frente a su rostro.

Q**: Sí-** espetó ilusionada**- la…la distingo aunque…es un parpadeo, se apaga y vuelve de nuevo.**

R: **Bien, pues ahí…justo donde tienes ahora tus ojos, está mi cara, me estás mirando Quinn.**

Se estremeció.

Quinn no podía distinguir la figura de la morena, pero el simple hecho de saber que la estaba mirando directamente, hizo que algo en su interior convulsionara. Era la primera vez desde que quedó ciega, que tenía esa certeza de saber que sus ojos se focalizaban sobre alguien y se lamentaba por no poder descubrir aquel rostro.

R: **Guau…Quinn, creo que acabo de conocer a una persona nueva**.

Q**: No sabes cuanto me gustaría poder decirte lo mismo, pero…mis sentidos ya han creado una imagen de ti, así que… seguiré imaginándote así.**

**-Disculpen señoritas-** el camarero interrumpía la conversación para dejar sendos platos con las sopas**- ¿qué van a desear beber para el segundo plato?.**

R**: Eh…luego lo decidimos, ¿de acuerdo?.**

**-Perfecto, que tengan buen provecho-**

R: **¿No te importa que…**-Rachel se detuvo al lanzar de nuevo la mirada hacia Quinn. La rubia no se había movido y permanecía mirándola directamente hacia los ojos. Por un momento, sintió como el aire le faltaba y tuvo la sensación de que Quinn, realmente la estaba mirando, la estaba observando perfectamente y se sintió cohibida.

Q: **¿No me importa qué?-** terminó la pregunta al notar el silencio de la chica.

R**: Bueno…que pidamos luego la bebida.**

Q: **En absoluto.**

R: **Ok…**

Q: **¿Cómo es?**

R: **¿Cómo es qué?-** cuestionó tras ver como el camarero volvía a alejarse.

Q: **La sopa…debo utilizar cuchara o…**

R: **Ah, sí…sí, cuchara, es un plato hondo…lo tienes justo delante si, si mueves tu mano derecha hacia la izquierda, lo tocas.**

Quinn se guio por la indicación de la morena y rápidamente tocó el plato con sumo cuidado, evitando quemarse y lo que era peor, meter la mano en el interior.

Fue bordeándolo suavemente con la yema de sus dedos y una vez que supo el tamaño de la vajilla, buscó el cubierto.

**R: A** **tu derecha**- espetó tras observar el movimiento.

Q: **Gracias-** espetó sonriente- **es raro, ¿verdad?.**

R: **No, es…lógico en tu estado, aunque ¿sabes qué?, como aún sigues mirándome a los ojos, da la sensación de que no quieres apartar tu mirada de mi, ni siquiera para cenar- **bromeó.

Q: **Eso si sería raro…no porque sea raro mirarte, sino por lo incomodo, ¿no crees?.**

R: **Sin duda.**

Q: **Ok, ¿hay algo que deba temer en la sopa?.**

R: **Eh…**-sonrió- **no, es una simple sopa con algunos trozos de verdura, me temo que hemos pedido lo más simple del menú.**

Q: **Bien…¿la has probado?.**

R: **No, creo que quema demasiado, así que ten cuidado.**

Q: **Ok…esperaré, mientras podrías seguir describiéndote.**

R**: ¿Cómo?**- preguntó confusa.

Quinn dejó escapar una pequeña risotada.

Q: **Yo ya me he hecho una imagen de ti, pero me gustaría que me dieses tu punto de vista, quiero saber si estoy muy equivocada.**

R: **Ok…pues soy, soy normal…no destaco demasiado.**

Q: **¿Color de ojos?-** interrumpió al ser consciente del pequeño y modesto discurso que iba a comenzar la morena.

R**: Marrones.**

Q: **¿Pelo?.**

R: **Castaño**

Q: **Bien, por ahora, estamos de acuerdo.**

R: **Pero…¿se puede saber que imagen te has creado de mí?, quiero decir, ¿por qué sabes que mis ojos son así?.**

Q: **Te dije que tu voz me recordaba a alguien y es inevitable que no te imagine como ella.**

Rachel se sorprendía. Aquella pequeña confesión, lejos de asustarle, le gustó. Que Quinn la tratara con tanta dulzura aun recordándole a ella misma, le resultaba extraño e interesante.

R: **Vaya, ¿y es guapa?.**

Q: **Depende.**

R: **¿Depende?.**

Q: **Para mi era la más guapa del mundo**- espetó completamente emocionada- **y estoy segura que lo sigue siendo.**

No tenía palabras. Rachel enmudecía tras escuchar aquella sentencia y casi olvidó respirar. Nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando ambas se declararon sus sentimientos, había escuchado una declaración como aquella.

Q: **Así que…para mí, eres como ella, te veo hermosa.**

R**: Va…vaya…**-tartamudeó- **casi prefiero que me no veas así y no sepas como realmente soy-** espetó tratando de disimular. Aquello comenzaba a irse de sus manos. Tantos sentimientos guardados, tanta tensión detrás de tantas mentiras, no iban a resultar una buena combinación si se dejaba llevar.

Q: **Sé que no eres así, pero…estoy segura de que eres realmente hermosa.**

R: **¿Lo sabes?-** cuestionó confusa- **¿cómo lo sabes si aún no me he descrito?.**

Q: **Bueno, no sé cómo eres realmente, pero si sé que no te pareces a Ra…a ella-**

R: **No sé si alegrarme o lamentarme.**

Q: **Cada uno es como es, yo sé que eres linda, lo sé porque Michael, Dana y Britt me lo han dicho, y tres personas no pueden estar equivocados, ¿no crees?, además…no es necesario verte para saber que lo eres.**

R**: Vaya…veo que no hablan nada mal de mí y me alegro que no hayan encontrado parecido con esa chica, al menos puedo jugar esa baza y dejarte con intriga.**

Q: **Bueno, Michael y Dana, no conocen a esa chica por lo que no podrían compararte, solo Britt y Santana la conocen y ninguna de ellas te ha encontrado parecido.**

Rachel se extrañó. Su mano ya sostenía la cuchara dispuesta a degustar aquella sopa cuando aquella afirmación salió de Quinn.

R**: ¿Santana?-** cuestionó-**Santana no me conoce, no puede…**

Q: **Si, si que puede-** respondía mientras Rachel probaba la sopa- **te ha visto**.

Una sopa que a punto estuvo de ahogarla tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Quinn. Una complicada tos se apoderó de la morena que no daba crédito a lo que oía ni a lo que le estaba sucediendo con aquella primera cucharada.

Q: **¿Estás bien?-** preguntó asustada- **¿Rebecca?.**

R**: Estoy…estoy bien**- espetaba aun con la voz entrecortada- **es…es que está muy caliente, me…me he quemado-**se excusó.

Q: **Vaya…¿pero estás bien?.**

R: **Sí, si…-** se recompuso- **¿cómo…cómo es eso de que Santana me ha visto?-** preguntó completamente temblorosa.

Q: **Sí…te vio en la terraza, el día antes de marcharse y bueno, no pudo decirte nada porque al parecer estabas ocupada.**

No. No podía ser. Rachel se maldecía y trataba de encontrar una explicación a aquella locura.

¿Santana la había visto?, ¿no la había delatado?, ¿Britt lo sabía?. No entendía absolutamente nada.

R: **Debió hablarme, así la conocía.**

Q: **Me dijo que estabas haciendo algo, tomando notas en una libreta o algo y no quiso molestarte.**

R: **¿Tomando notas?-** murmuró tratando de recordar la escena.

No recordaba absolutamente nada relacionado con algo así.

Q: **Sí, ¿recuerdas…recuerdas el día que te invité al concierto, que Britt también te saludó en la terraza?**

R**: Ajam…**

Q:** Fue ese día, no sé estarías trabajando o no sé.**

Rachel comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho ese día y no había nada que le indicase que ella hubiese salido a la terraza con una supuesta libreta.

R**: Que raro…no…no…ohh-** exclamó.

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

Acababa de recordar la mesa. La maldita mesa que ese día terminó destruida por completo tras su nefasto montaje y cómo había sido aquella chica, la enviada por el para revisar la instalación del sistema de ventilación la que la dejó caer al apoyarse para escribir algo en aquella libreta.

R**: ¿Con una libreta?-** volvió a cuestionar.

Q**: Sí, no te preocupes, no le des más vueltas, te vio unos segundos y ya está.**

No era ella. Rachel no supo si reír o llorar tras recordar que aquella chica, había estado en la terraza y en cómo se había librado de aquel descubrimiento de Santana.

Parecía que todo estaba en conexión para que no le descubriesen y aquello era una muestra más de su inmerecida suerte.

Q: **¿Cómo está la sopa?-** preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema al notar como Rachel permanecía en silencio.

R: **Eh… pues tengo que volver a probarla, supongo que ya estará más fría**- respondía mas aliviada tras descubrir como aquella pequeña confusión con Santana le había servido sin duda para ganarse la confianza de la rubia.

Q: **Ok, allá vamos**- espetó tomando la cuchara y con delicadeza, llenándola de la expectante sopa.

Rachel la observó.

A Quinn no le resultó complicado utilizar el cubierto para llenarlo de la sopa sin ver y Rachel supo que la elección de aquel plato, había sido el acertado para que Quinn no se sintiera incomoda.

Una primera cucharada, primero Quinn y a continuación Rachel, que no apartaba su mirada de la chica.

El gesto de la rubia lo dijo todo, aunque disimuladamente, trataba de no demostrar el disgusto tras aquel primer sorbo.

Q: **¿Qué…qué te parece?-** preguntó

R**: ¿Sinceramente?-** lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y se acercó a la rubia- **está asquerosa**- susurró provocando la sonrisa en Quinn.

Q: **Ok…no es cosa mía**- espetó mostrando ésta vez el gesto en su rostro- **voy a darle una nueva oportunidad-** volvía a meter llenar la cuchara de sopa, ante la expectante y sonriente mirada de Rachel.

Un nuevo sorbo, un poco de degustación y de nuevo aquel gesto.

Q: **Ok…igual si le echamos un poco de sal.**

R: **Quinn, ni sal ni nada, esto está malísimo.**

Q: **Cierto, creo que sí necesitan a una buena Chef.**

R: **No se yo, ¿eh?, si no saben hacer una simple sopa de verduras…puff**- se quejó.

Q: **Lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que vamos a tener que pedir el segundo y a mí ya me da miedo.**

R: **Mmmm…¿y si no lo pedimos?.**

Q: **¿No?, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?.**

R: **Si quieres nos quedamos y seguimos probando, pero al venir hacia aquí he visto un hot spud y ahora mismo mataría por cenar ahí.**

Q**: ¿Hot spud?-** cuestionó sonriente- **¿quieres cenar ahí de veras?.**

R: **¿No has probado la Veggie Spud?, está deliciosa.**

Q: **No, la mía es la Spring Green**- respondió sonriente.

R: **Ajá….o sea que no soy la única que ha cenado ahí alguna vez, ¿no?.**

Q: **Lo que me extraña es que tú la hayas probado, creía que ese restaurante solo existía en San Francisco.**

R: **La he probado aquí, el primer día que llegué eran las 11 de la noche y no había cenado, pasé por la puerta y le pedí al taxi que se detuviera para poder comprar algo y…me fascinó.**

Q: **Vaya, o sea que lo primero que has cenado en San Francisco es una patata asada con multitud de vegetales, menos mal que eres Chef-** bromeó.

R: **Hey…no te rías, que sea Chef no significa que tenga que comer en restaurantes de lujo**- respondía.

Q: **Ok, entonces…¿nos marchamos en busca de esa patata?.**

R**: Sin duda, bien…yo salgo corriendo y tú me sigues, ¿ok?.**

Q: **¿Qué?-** se mostró confusa.

R: **No vamos a pagar por una sopa que no nos ha gustado, así que vamos a salir corriendo.**

El rostro de la rubia se descompuso completamente, tratando de entender lo que pretendía hacer la morena y sin ser consciente de cómo una sonrisa traviesa se instalaba en Rachel, que ya había avisado al camarero para que acudiese a la mesa.

Q: **¿Quieres que nos marchemos sin pagar?, ¿estás loca?.**

R: **¿Loca?, pero si está malísimo**- seguía bromeando.

Q: **No…no lo siento, no me voy a marchar sin pagar…eso es una locura y está mal, pago yo, ok, no tienes que…**

R**: Quinn**- interrumpió.

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Es una broma.**

Q: **¿Una brom….o dios-** exclamó llevándose la mano hasta su cara- **¿una broma?.**

R: **Tienes que ir conociéndome, vamos a ser compañeras…**

**-¿Si, señorita?**-interrumpió el camarero.

R: **La cuenta por favor.**

El hombre asintió y volvía a marcharse.

Quinn resoplaba.

Q**: ¿Conocerte?, te aseguro que si bromeas de esa forma conmigo, no vas a lograr que confíe en ti.**

R: **Ok…ok, no mas bromas**- respondía aun sonriente- **eso sí, hay algo que voy a hacer y no me vas a prohibir.**

Q: **¿Qué?, no me asustes, ¿qué vas a hacer?.**

Rachel volvía a acercarse a la rubia, tocando su mano para que fuese consciente de la cercanía entre ambas.

R: **No…pienso…dejar…mi…curriculum**- susurró divertida.

Quinn se mordía el labio tratando de aguantar la risa que ya comenzaba a vislumbrarse en su rostro.

R: **Me niego…**-volvía a susurrar.

Q**: Perfecto…no quisiera tener que volver, Charlize.**


	20. Esto está delicioso

Capitulo 20

Esto está delicioso.

R: **Mmmm, Oh dios, esto está delicioso.**

Quinn sonreía un tanto sonrojada. Aquella expresión de la morena sonó de una forma inusual, casi fue un gemido bastante erótico que le terminó sorprendiendo dada las circunstancias que lo provocaron.

20 minutos más tarde de aquella extraña cena en el restaurante asiático, ambas llegaban a otro, el HotSpud, un conocido local de comida rápida en el que la estrella del menú era una patata asada.

Aquello no tenía el glamour del anterior restaurante. Las mesas de llamativos colores, nada tenían que ver con la elegancia de los muebles del Straits, tampoco la decoración era parecida, aquellas paredes estaban llenas de distintos logos, de cuadros y dibujos en los que abundaban las patatas y evidentemente, la clientela tampoco era la misma.

Entre las hileras de mesas, jugueteaban pequeños traviesos mientras sus padres, cenaban entre risas y animadas conversaciones.

Q: **Me gusta**- espetó.

R**: Tiene muy buena pinta la tuya**- respondía.

Q**: No hablo de mi patata, hablo de esto…del local, de cómo hemos acabado aquí.**

R: **Ah…¿te gusta de veras?, porque no es lo más ideal para una…**

Q: **¿Para una qué?**- cuestionó divertida tras notar como la morena había detenido su comentario.

R: **Bueno, esto es lo más parecido a una cita que tengo desde hace mucho, así que…por mi parte, podría ser una cita perfectamente.**

Q: **¿Una cita?.**

R: **Sí, ya sé que para ti…**

Q: **Para mi también podría serlo, créeme**- interrumpió- **hace mucho que no tengo citas.**

R: **Mmmm, entonces, ¿esto es una cita en toda regla?- **bromeó.

Q: **Si insistes**

Rachel casi no pudo contener la sonrisa tras escuchar el tono divertido utilizado por Quinn, pero esa misma sonrisa comenzó a esfumarse tras recordar las palabras que Kurt le había dejado antes de aquella cita.

Coquetear con Quinn, aunque era algo que deseaba con locura, no estaba bien y lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. Para colmo, ver como ella misma permitía que aquellos divertidos comentarios fluyesen entre ellas, la ponía en una situación más que complicada.

Cortar radicalmente aquella situación, podría provocar la perdida de confianza por parte de la rubia y no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera y si le seguía la corriente, todo podría complicarse. Solo existía una alternativa y tenía que ponerla en marcha lo antes posible.

R: **Ok, pues celebremos nuestra primera cita, ¿un brindis?**- alzó su vaso de refresco esperando que Quinn reaccionase de igual manera.

Q: **Ok-** imitó el gesto por pura intuición.

Fue Rachel quien se apresuró en dejar un pequeño toque con su vaso sobre el de Quinn.

R: **Porque volvamos a repetir, ¡salud!.**

Q: **¡Salúd!**- repetía divertida.

R: **Eso sí**- espetó tras el brindis- **hay algo que deberías saber de mí.**

Q: **A ver…ahora es el momento de saberlo.**

R: **Normalmente, las citas que tengo terminan enamorándose de mi-** bromeó- **pero en éste caso, no te conviene enamorarte de mi-** fue directa. La morena no dejó de observar el rostro de la rubia en ningún momento, esperando algún tipo de reacción.

Q: **Guau…vaya, veo que eres directa.**

R: **Me gusta ser clara**.

Q**: Ah…bueno, eso está bien**- respondía completamente sorprendida- **¿pero cuál es el motivo?, quiero decir, ¿por qué yo no debería enamorarme de ti?.-** bromeó

R**: Porque no voy a estar en la ciudad para siempre, ya sabes que me marcho en un par de meses y bueno, luego es más difícil, ya sabes-** trató de seguir el tono de humor que inundaba la conversación.

Q: **Ya, ¿y qué pasa si te enamoras tú?.**

R: **Lo tengo prohibido, no juego con fuego, así no me quemo.**

Q: **¿Estás cerrada a conocer gente?.**

R**: No, es solo que no pienso enamorarme ni pienso dejar que se enamoren de mí.**

Q: **Lo ves muy sencillo, ¿no crees?.**

R: **Conozco mis limitaciones, así que mientras no cruce ese limite, estaré a salvo.**

Q: **Pues me temo que estás en el lugar menos indicado para proponerte eso.**

R: **¿Qué?, no es una propuesta, es mi personalidad.**

Q: **Pufff…pues peor aún.**

R: **¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-** lanzó una mirada a su alrededor.

Y como si realmente la hubiese visto, Quinn intuyó aquel gesto de la morena y terminó esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Q: **No hablo de aquí, hablo de ésta ciudad, de ésta zona, de nuestro apartamento.**

R: **Sigo sin entender, así que será mejor que me expliques con detalles el por qué estoy metida en la boca del lobo, según tú.**

Q: **Porque estás rodeada de personas que siempre consiguen lo que se proponen, incluido a otras personas.**

R: **Ahhh-** se sorprendió- **te refieres a que me resultaría complicado no caer si alguien viene a por mi, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Exacto-** sonreía traviesa.

R: **Bueno, ya te digo yo que no será así y en el caso de que fuera, también tendría que darse la circunstancia de que alguien estuviera interesado en mí y dudo que eso suceda.**

Q: **No estés tan segura.**

R**: ¿Cómo?, ¿hay alguien interesado en mi?.**

Q: **Yo diría más bien…interesada.**

Rachel dudó. No creía que Quinn fuese capaz de confesar que era ella así, tan rápido.

R**: ¿Se puede saber quien?.**

Q: **Bueno…sé que has congeniado muy bien con María.**

R: **¿María?-** preguntó sorprendida- **¿cómo sabes eso?.**

Q: **Bueno…ella me ha hablado de ti, los chicos te han visto…no sé.**

R: **Ya, ¿y tú crees que María puede estar interesada en mí?.**

Q: **Yo solo sé que María es de las que consiguen lo que se propone.**

R: **Bueno, pero en ese caso, supongo que yo tendría algo que decir, ¿no?.**

Q: **Todos teníamos algo que decir con María y nada le detuvo.**

R**:¿Todos?.**

Q**: Todos**- repetía sonriente.

R**: ¿Tú también?-** preguntó completamente sorprendida.

Q: **No, yo no…-**sonreía satisfecha

R: **¿Contigo no pudo?**

Q: **No, y créeme, lo intentó bastante.**

R: **Va…bueno, entonces conmigo tampoco podrá, yo necesito que haya algo más que me atraiga.**

Q: **¿No te gusta?.**

R: **¿María?, bueno, no está nada mal…pero no sólo hablo del físico.**

Q: **Mmm, pero si estás diciendo que no piensas enamorarte, ¿Qué mas da como sea?, lo único que te tiene que importar es si te atrae o no.**

R: **No me atrae.**

Q**: ¿Y te atrae alguien?**

R: **Quinn Fabray, ¿estás intentando sacarme información sentimental?-** bromeó.

Q: **Soy curiosa, pero si me lo dices, puedo echarte una mano…no sé.**

R: **¿Una mano?¿crees que no estoy capacitada para conquistar por mí misma?.**

Q: **No lo sé, apenas te conozco.**

R**: Bueno, pues no te preocupes, porque no tienes que echarme una mano con nadie…no me atrae nadie.**

Q: **¿No?, vaya**- espetó con algo de desilusión- **pensé que quizás Michael…**

R**: Ya claro, después de dejarle claro que soy lesbiana, ¿me preguntas por él?**- sonreía.

Q**: Cierto…entonces Dana, no queda otra, porque Britt y San son imposibles y como María no tiene nada que hacer.**

R: **Mmmm, Dana es preciosa, pero me temo que no tiene nada que hacer conmigo, tampoco.**

Q: **Me lo pones difícil, ¿eh?.**

R: **¿Por qué estás interesada en que me fije en alguien?, ¿qué pasa contigo?, tú estás sola, ¿por qué no fijas tus objetivos en alguien?.**

Q: **Yo ya tengo mi objetivo marcado**- fue directa.

R: **¿Ah sí?.**

Q: **Sí, **

R: **¿Y ese alguien está interesado en ti?.**

Q: **No lo sé, pero no me importa.**

R: **¿No te importa?, no lo entiendo.**

Q: **María no es la única que consigue lo que se propone**.

R**: Guau-** exclamó dejando sobre la mesa su vaso tras un último sorbo.

Q: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

R: **No, nada…es sólo que os veo muy…muy seguras, eso es bueno.**

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante la extraña forma de responder de la morena, casi tartamudeando.

Q**: La verdad es que no es tan así, no siempre consigo lo que propongo.**

R: **Supongo que porque no te lo propones en firme.**

Q: **Puede…aunque éste último objetivo, si es algo firme, quiero…quiero destruir una barrera que me mantiene bloqueada desde hace mucho tiempo.**

R: **¿Y esa persona te va a ayudar a eso?.**

Q: **Sín duda.**

R**: Bien, me alegro entonces, has elegido bien y dudo que rechace algo así.**

Q: **¿Tú crees?.**

R**: Claro, si es alguien que**…-se detuvo.

La mirada de Rachel se desvió y focalizó sobre la segunda puerta de entrada del local. Aquella cara le resultaba terriblemente familiar y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al descubrir que era aquel chico, su antiguo compañero de NYADA, el mismo con el que se cruzó días antes y que podía reconocerla perfectamente.

R**: Robert…-**susurró maldiciéndose.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿Quién es Robert?.**

R**: Eh…-**reaccionó al escuchar la voz de la rubia- **Robert, no nadie…quise decir lo es, esa…esa persona**- trataba de seguir la conversación mientras observaba los movimientos del chico, que junto a un grupo de amigos, se adentraban por completo en el local.

Q: **¿Qué dices Rebecca?-** cuestionó completamente confundida- **no entiendo muy bien que es lo que…**

R: **¿Nos vamos?-** interrumpió al ver como el grupo y Robert, ya se acercaban al mostrador donde servían. Por suerte, no la había descubierto, pero las posibilidades de que lo hiciera eran muy altas y conociendo las formas de aquel chico, dudaba de que alguien en aquel local, no se enterase de su nombre.

Rachel se lamentaba. La cena en el restaurante asiático, había estado envuelta en una privacidad que ella misma se encargó de asegurar, para evitar un contratiempo como el que estaba sucediendo.

En cualquier otra situación, con más gente alrededor, ella podría desenvolverse mucho mejor, pero en aquel instante, en el que se encontraba a solas con la rubia, poco o nada podría hacer.

Q**:¿Quieres irte?, ¿estás bien?.**

R**: Ehh…no, quiero decir sí, si estoy bien pero veo que tú ya has terminado tu cena y yo…yo también**- mintió. Su plato aun estaba casi entero.

Q: **Mmm, bueno…como quieras**.

R: **Hace una noche perfecta Quinn, deberíamos estar aprovechando la temperatura, ¿no crees?-** se excusó.

Los nervios seguían aumentando en la morena, que veía como Robert, comenzaba a buscar un lugar donde sentarse y ellas estaban rodeadas de mesas vacías.

Q: **Cierto…hace una noche…**

R**: ¡Venga vamos!**- espetó rápidamente al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y tomaba a Quinn del brazo.

La rubia no comprendía absolutamente nada. Estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa cena y una interesante conversación y de pronto todo cambió. La actitud de la morena le dejaba claro que algo sucedía, que estaba inquieta y aquel susurro con forma de nombre de chico le puso en alerta.

Estaba segura de que alguien había entrado en el restaurante, un tal Robert, supuso, y por lo que sentía, la morena no pretendía en absoluto saludarle o dejar que le viese junto a ella. Y sin saber por qué, mientras abandonaban el local con unas inesperadas prisas, la idea de que aquel chico podría ser alguien importante para Rebecca, comenzó a llenar su mente.

Quizás era esa persona por la que supuestamente vino a San Francisco.

Q: **Hey…¡cuidado!**- exclamó tras notar como la morena tiraba de su brazo y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio al bajar un inesperado escalón para llegar a la calle.

R: **Ouw…lo siento Quinn**- se lamentó- **lo siento.**

Q: **No te preocupes, pero procura no tirar tan rápido, es complicado sortear obstáculos así-** trató de bromear.

R: **Lo sé, lo siento de veras**- la tomó del brazo con más dulzura**- a veces se me olvida.**

Q: **Eso es bueno, hace que me sienta mejor.**

R**: Bien-** lanzó una última mirada hacia el local. Estaba a salvo, se había librado por poco de un más que llamativo y efusivo saludo de aquel chico que no habría dudado en gritarle "Rachel" en mitad de aquel restaurante- **¿vamos?**

Q**: Ok…vamos-** respondía tomando de buena manera el brazo de la morena.

Esta vez y a diferencia de cómo habían llegado hasta allí, era Rachel quien entrelazaba su brazo con el de la rubia. Un pequeño gesto que la morena ni siquiera pensó pero que Quinn notó perfectamente.

Desde que estaba ciega, todos sus sentidos habían florecido, habían aumentando considerablemente y todo le resultaba más llamativo; los olores, los sabores, los sonidos y por supuesto el tacto.

Los gestos, cualquier roce de manos, las texturas, todo resultaba sorprendentemente diferente para ella en aquella situación. Sentir como la morena posaba su mano sobre su antebrazo, tras acoplarse era una de esas nuevas sensaciones que podía distinguir.

Su piel era terriblemente suave, ya lo pudo comprobar días antes cuando la chica la ayudó a cruzar la avenida, pero en aquel instante, no solo podía distinguir aquella suavidad, también podía notar como su mano se posaba plácidamente sobre su brazo y como de vez en cuando, sus dedos jugueteaban dejando pequeñas caricias sobre ella.

Un gesto que Quinn estaba segura que la morena no era consciente de llevar a cabo, pero que ella podía distinguir perfectamente.

Q**: Es cierto…es perfecta la noche, aunque hace un poco de calor.**

R**: Sí, bueno**- espetó más relajada**- pero se está bien…**

Q: **Sí…se está perf…¿qué ha sido eso?.**

R: **¿Qué?**

Quinn alzaba la cabeza.

Q: **Me ha caído agua.**

Rachel imitaba el gesto de la rubia y pronto buscaba algún indicio que le hiciera saber de donde procedía aquel agua del que hablaba. Sin embargo no necesitó demasiado para averiguarlo.

Varios goterones de agua comenzaron a caer y pronto supo que estaba comenzando a llover.

R: **Increíble, hablamos del buen tiempo y se pone a llover, ¿es una broma?.**

Q**: No, no es una broma, deberías saber que el verano en San Francisco es extraño, de hecho Mark Twain dijo, el invierno más frio que he pasado es un verano en San Francisco- **bromeó**- ¿hay nubes?.**

R**: No lo sé, apenas se distinguen con el cielo tan oscuro, supongo que será una tormenta de verano.**

Q: **Pues…date prisa porque está empezando a caer con fuerza.**

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con más insistencia, provocando una fina capa de agua que comenzaba a empaparlas.

Q: **Vamos Rebecca**- insistía- **date prisa o nos vamos a mojar.**

R: **¿Y?-** cuestionó pausando el paso- **¿qué mas da?.**

Q: **¿Cómo?, ¿te quieres mojar?.**

R: **¿Nunca has paseado bajo la lluvia?, es la mejor sensación del mundo, ves a la gente correr, tratando de evitar lo inevitable, alzando sus hombros, hundiendo sus cabezas como si eso fuese a evitar que se mojaran.**

Q: **Pero…¿de veras te quieres mojar?-** preguntó al notar como la morena apenas avanzaba y ella se veía retenida por su brazo.

R: **Tienes dos opciones: salimos corriendo hasta el bloque que está a escasos minutos o disfrutamos de éste paseo, tú decides.**

Q: **Rebecca**- espetó completamente confusa. El agua que caía sobre ella ya era considerable. Los viandantes que se cruzaban con ellas, ya buscaban refugio bajos las marquesinas de los grandes edificios que adornaban aquella transitada avenida y otros, simplemente aceleraban el paso. Todo el mundo se movía menos ellas, que paradas en aquella acera, comenzaban a mojarse por completo- **está lloviendo fuerte**- se excusó.

R**: Vamos Quinn…decide**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **Ok…ok, lo que tú digas, si quieres pasear…paseamos, pero vamos…anda, si nos ven aquí detenida van a pensar que estamos locas.**

R: **¡Pues vamos!**- exclamó completamente satisfecha.

Quinn volvía a sujetar con fuerzas el brazo de la morena al tiempo que sus hombros se alzaban, buscando un refugio que no iban a encontrar.

Rachel la observaba. Era algo especial.

Recordó como una vez, cuando ambas estaban en Nueva York. Recorrían Central Park, junto a Santana y Kurt, era de los primeros días en los que los cuatros llegaron a Nueva York y una tormenta les pilló en mitad de aquel supuesto gratificante paseo.

Algo le llamó la atención aquel día. Tras las primeras gotas, los tres, Santana, Kurt y ella misma, comenzaron a correr hacia la 5th Avenida, buscando algún lugar en el que resguardarse, todos menos Quinn, que con paso tranquilo y una enorme sonrisa, parecía disfrutar de la lluvia, calándola hasta los huesos.

Aquel hecho impactó a Rachel. No supo por qué, la única explicación que la rubia le dio fue que simplemente era agua, no pasaba nada, excepto por el catarro que al día siguiente la dejó metida en la cama.

Saber ese detalle, fue primordial para que la morena casi obligase en aquel instante a Quinn a que disfrutaran de ese paseo bajo la lluvia. Sabía que no se iba a echar a atrás y que incluso podría gustarle además, la agradable temperatura del momento, eliminaba cualquier opción de acabar enferma.

Q: **No me lo puedo creer**- susurró con una enorme sonrisa- **vamos a llegar completamente empapadas.**

R: **Bueno, pero ¿y lo divertido que es?**

Q: **Sin duda, no es la primera vez que hago algo así, eso si…es la primera vez que lo hago sin ver.**

R**: ¿Y qué se siente?.**

Q: **Es extraño…y divertido, aunque también lo paso un poco mal.**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q: **No quiero ni imaginar como debe estar mi pelo y mi maquillaje**- espetó con una risa nerviosa.

R: **Tranquila, estás perfecta-** respondía lanzando una intensa mirada sobre la chica.

Q: **Ya…oye…y ya que vamos caminando, disfrutando de ése agradable tiempo**- bromeó- **¿por qué no me respondes a la pregunta que te hice?.**

Rachel dudó. No recordaba la pregunta en cuestión y tras unos segundos pensativa, cuestionó a la rubia.

R: **¿Qué querías saber?.**

Q: **Pues eso…¿Qué quien te interesa?-** espetó tratando de disimular la sonrisa.

La morena volvía a mostrarse confusa y trató de recordar cual fue el momento exacto en el que Quinn le había realizado aquella pregunta, pero no aparecía por su mente.

R**: ¿Quién me interesa?, ¿me has preguntad…**

No pudo aguantar. Quinn comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo y Rachel detuvo su respuesta al ser consciente de la pequeña broma que acababa de gastarle.

R: **¡No me has preguntado eso!**- exclamó- **¿estabas tratando de sacarme información?**

Q: **¡Nooo!-** respondía divertida.

R: **Oh dios, casi caigo que lo sepas.**

Q: **¿Ah sí?, ¿me ibas a decir quien es tu objetivo?.**

R: **Ya no sé ni lo que te iba a decir, me has dejado pensativa tratando de recordar cuando me habías preguntado eso y que es lo que te tenía que decir.**

Q: **¿Cómo?-** se detuvo extrañada- **¿qué me tenias que decir?, ¿tienes que pensar la respuesta?.**

R: **Eh…**-se lamentó- **eh no, no es eso, es solo que estaba pensándolo, quiero decir, buscando el momento en el que me habías hecho esa pregunta-** se excusó sin mucho éxito.

Había cometido el pequeño error de decir que tenía que pensar que es lo que decirle o no y Quinn se había percatado perfectamente de aquel detalle, otro más de los tantos que no conseguía mantener a salvo.

R: **Vamos…hemos llegado-** trató de zanjar la conversación.

Quinn seguía sonriente, aunque aquella expresión, lejos de resultarle extraña, le había comenzado a preocupar.

Que la morena tuviese que pensar lo que le debía o no contar no le gustaba, le dejaba entrever que aquella chica a la que apenas conocía de una semana y que tan pronto accedió a su vida, quería aparentar algo que no era, aunque no quiso darle demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo era un punto de misterio que para ella, resultaba tremendamente atractivo.

R: **Espero que el ascensor no nos electrocute por entrar completamente mojadas**- espetaba tras ser consciente de cómo habían terminado ambas.

Q: **Tranquila, éste ascensor a vivido muchas cosas, un poco de agua no es nada**- respondía tras entrar dentro del habitáculo, seguida por la morena.

R: **Vaya, ¿me contarás esas historias algún día?**

Q: **Depende.**

R: **¿De qué?.**

Q: **De si eres sincera y me respondes a lo que te voy a preguntar ahora mismo.**

La morena se tensó, pero automáticamente, su mente se puso en marcha y comenzó a organizar las palabras adecuadas para responder a aquella pregunta que estaba completamente convencida, iba a ser la misma que minutos antes le había planteado.

R: **Ok, pregunta.**

Q: **Mmmm**- se hizo de rogar- **mírame a la cara y dime…-**hizo una pausa- **¿hasta donde me llega el rímel?.**

Rachel se mostró confusa segundos antes de distinguir el tono de humor utilizado por la rubia y descubrir como una pequeña hilera de pintura negra, caía por la mejilla de la rubia, producto del agua que chorreaba de su pelo y transcurría por el perfil de su ojo.

R: **Pues…tienes un poco en la mejilla, pero no mucho**- respondía sonriente.

Q: **Estoy notando como algo va cayendo, pero no quiero tocarme por si lo pongo peor.**

R: **¿Puedo?-** preguntó dando a entender que pretendía ayudarle.

Q: **Te vas a manchar…no te preocupes, ahora lo limpio cuando lleguemos a casa, si es que le das al botón de subir.**

R**: ¡Ouch!-** exclamó al ser consciente que nuevamente, se había olvidado de dar la orden al ascensor para que subiese. Acción que realizó mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su bolso-**déjame que te limpie, no quiero que Dana o Michael piensen que te lo has pasado mal y que llegas llorando-** bromeó.

Quinn simplemente se dejó hacer. Rachel no dudó en acercarse y con el pañuelo perfectamente doblado, eliminó los restos de aquel reguero de rímel que corría ya hasta casi su mandíbula.

R**: ¿Te ha maquillado Dana?-** preguntó al tiempo que se esmeraba en no dejar rastro alguno de la pintura en el rostro de la rubia, sin ser plenamente consciente de la cercanía de ambas.

Q: **Sí, es buena maquilladora, bueno ella y Santana y Britt, la verdad, no me puedo quejar**.

R: **Cierto, aunque después de verte sin maquillaje, recién levantada y con mal humor**- bromeó- **te digo que no necesitas maquillarte para estar guapa.**

Q: **Eso lo dices tú que utilizas gafas y seguro que ese día no llevabas**- respondía sonriente.

Una sonrisa que llamó la atención de Rachel y que la obligó a detenerse en su pequeña y breve tarea. Fue en ese instante cuando supo que se había acercado mucho, demasiado para ser una completa desconocida para Quinn, pero una irremediable fuerza la mantenía allí, quieta, observando el rostro de la rubia, sus ojos, fijos de nuevo sobre un punto perdido en el suelo, su sonrisa, encantadora como siempre lo había sido, conquistadora nata sin duda.

Quinn lo sabía. Sabía que con aquella sonrisa había logrado conseguir cosas que no conseguía con palabras y supo que la morena la miraba, más bien estaba hipnotizada con ella. Daba igual que sus ojos no viesen, daba igual que no hablasen. Sentía la respiración a un palmo escaso de su rostro y el pañuelo que antes presionaba con extrema delicadeza sobre su mejilla, se había detenido, permanecía posicionado en el mismo lugar desde hacia casi 10 segundos.

Lo que no podía intuir era cual iba a ser la reacción de aquella chica, no la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero no le importaba. Si se apartaba, ella iba a seguir sonriendo, si por el contrario, decidía acercarse más a ella, no iba a poner impedimentos. Es ahí donde comenzaba ese paso del que tanto había hablado con Santana.

Tenía frente a ella a la chica perfecta para tal menester. Cumplía los requisitos indispensables que ella necesitaba para poder lanzarse; Divertida, espontanea, misteriosa, no perteneciente a su grupo de amigas y con el consentimiento de Dana, Michael, Santana y María, dejándole claro que también merecía la pena físicamente, además de un último pro que consiguió averiguar aquella noche y que le daba más opciones aún, no estaba dispuesta a enamorarse.

Eso era esencial para Quinn, que ya tenía su corazón perfectamente ocupado. Estaba libre, podía conocer a todos los chicos que quisiera, podía enamorarse de cualquiera, pero esa zona de su corazón perfectamente preparada para el amor con una chica, ya estaba ocupada.

No habría otra que ocupase su corazón como lo había ocupado Rachel durante 6 años, ni sentía que ninguna otra pudiese ocuparlo. En aquel instante, dejar entrar a una chica en su vida, solo era síntoma de diversión, de descubrir cosas, pero no de enamorarse y Rebecca, era perfecta para aquello.

Evidentemente, Rachel no se lanzó hacia lo más satisfactorio y que más deseaba en ese instante, besarla.

No podía hacerlo. Se lo había prometido, no solo a Kurt sino a ella misma. Suficiente tenía ya con toda aquella vorágine de mentiras en las que se veía envuelta como para realizar aquel acto de aquella manera, aunque las sensaciones eran favorables. La actitud de Quinn no cambió en ningún momento, de hecho, mejoró tanto que incluso llegó a pensar que la rubia estaba esperando ese beso sin dudas.

La puerta del ascensor se habría y Rachel se separó lo suficiente para romper esa tensión que se había creado entre ambas en aquel instante.

Y lo hizo en el mismo momento en el que Michael salía del apartamento y se las encontraba en la cabina.

M: **¿Qué os ha pasado?-** preguntó sorprendido al verlas completamente mojadas.

Q**: Si vas a salir, será mejor que cojas un paraguas**- espetó sonriente tras escuchar la voz del chico.

M: **Madre mía, que desastre, mirad como vais.**

Q: **¿Te vas?-** preguntó al tiempo que salía del ascensor con Rachel tras sus pasos.

M: **Sí, he quedado.**

Q: **¿Y Dana?.**

M: **Ahí dentro…la he dejado viendo una película, es una aburrida.**

Q: **Ok, pues voy a ver si me echa una mano con esto**- espetó tocándose el vestido, completamente mojado.

M: **Ok…Rebecca, estás muy guapa**- bromeó- **me gusta tu pelo a lo natural.**

R: **Y tan natural, como que parece que acabo de salir de la ducha.**

M**: Cierto-** espetó sonriente al tiempo que se adentraba en el ascensor- **además, ese vestido y el agua…es una buena combinación-** bromeó lanzando un guiño de ojos.

Algo que Rachel no comprendió hasta que lanzó una mirada sobre su fino vestido beige y descubría como el agua había provocado algunas interesantes transparencias.

R: **Oh dios-** se lamentó.

Q: **¿No me digas que se transparenta el vestido?.**

R: **Sí y lo peor es que no me he dado cuenta**- respondía completamente avergonzada- **será mejor que vaya a cambiarme ya.**

Q: **Ok-** respondía entre risas- **ha sido una buena noche, lástima que no pueda ver eso**- bromeó.

R: **¡Quinn!**

Q: **Tranquila, solo es una broma.**

R: **Ya, otra de tus bromas, menudo sentido del humor tienes tan extraño.**

Q**: Es diferente…**

R: **Sin duda, bueno… será mejor que entre en casa.**

Q**: Sí, yo también**- espetó tras tantear la puerta e introducir la llave en la cerradura- **me ha gustado mucho salir, gracias.**

R: **Gracias a ti por acompañarme, espero que podamos repetirlo otra vez.**

Q: **Por supuesto…hay una ciudad entera por descubrir.**

R: **Cierto…buenas noches Quinn.**

Q: **Buenas noches Rebecca**- respondía completamente sonriente.

R: **Ah-** interrumpió segundos antes de ver como Quinn ya abría la puerta y se disponía a entrar en su apartamento- **no puedo responderte a tu pregunta porque no tengo un objetivo fijo…estoy dispuesta a ser conquistada, eso sí…nada de enamorarse.**

Quinn sonreía, pero lo hacía de una forma completamente distinta a como lo había estado haciendo en aquel instante. Ahora se mostraba traviesa, divertida, como si aquella última sentencia de la morena, más que una respuesta fuese una autentica indirecta que ella debía recoger.

Q: **Perfecto…es la mejor de las actitudes**- respondía- **buenas noches Rebecca.**

R: **Ciao…Quinn.**


	21. Karaoke

Capitulo 21

Karaoke

Q: **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

(Tú eres mi sol, mi único sol)

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

(Tú me haces feliz, cuando el cielo está gris)

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**

(Tú nunca sabrás cuánto te amo)  
**Please don't take my sunshine away**

(Por favor, no te lleves mi sol)

S: **Creía que era Quinn Fabray quien me llamaba, no Johnny Cash.**

Q: **Pensaba que mi mejor amiga, me iba a llamar más a menudo mientras se da baños de multitudes en sus conciertos- **recriminó.

S: **Ok, mea culpa.**

Q: **¿Te atreves a reírte de mi después de recibir mi llamada y hacerlo con una preciosa canción, cantada por mi preciosa voz?.**

S: **Uhhh…rubia, ¿qué te pasa hoy?, ¿estás de mal humor?.**

Q: **No, todo lo contrario, estoy de muy buen humor, a pesar de que hoy tengo una cita con mis compañeros de hotel.**

S: **¿De verdad?, ¿vas a salir con ellos y estás de buen humor?, guau…¿dónde está Quinn y quién eres tú?**- bromeó.

Q: **Basta chica latina, te he llamado para saber como estabas y para comentarte algo muy importante.**

S**: Ammm, pues ahora mismo estoy en South Valley, cerca de Albuquerque, tumbada en el sofá de un hotel, descansando para el concierto de ésta noche mientras Britt, trata de entender que el mando del aire acondicionado, no sirve para encender la televisión.**

Q: **Vaya, está siendo interesante la gira, ¿no?- **espetó divertida.

S: **Bueno, no me quejaría si no fuera por los últimos acontecimientos.**

Q**: ¿Qué acontecimientos?.**

S: **No voy a poder recorrer ni la mitad de los lugares que me dijeron en un principio.**

Q: **¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?.**

S**: Peter me ha dicho que el patrocinador se ha retirado y no va a seguir colaborando para que podamos viajar, así que vamos a agotar lo que tenemos y volveremos.**

Q: **Maldita sea, ¿pero por qué hace eso?, ¿no estaba encantado de poder invertir en tu gira?.**

S: **Sí, y supuestamente sigue encantado, pero ha tenido problemas con la justicia, al parecer el dinero que tiene no procede de trabajos muy legales, ya sabes y han embargado sus cuentas.**

Q**: Oh dios, ¿y que vas a hacer?, ¿hasta cuando estaréis por ahí?.**

S: **Bueno, supongo que podremos llegar hasta Florida, eso sí, me quedo sin visitar el norte.**

Q**: Ojala tuviese todo ese dinero** **para poder promocionarte en condiciones.**

S: **Tranquila, me conformo con los conciertos que voy a tener. Cuando regrese, buscaré más alternativas y Peter ya me ha dicho que ha hablado con varias discográficas que quieren lanzar a gente nueva.**

Q: **Ok, eso es lo importante, que esos productores te vean de una vez y sepan lo grande que eres.**

S: **Relájate Quinn, no es tan fácil y no me voy a deprimir por esto, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok, espero que al menos estés disfrutando mucho, tiene que ser genial visitar esos lugares, ¿no es cierto?.**

S: **Totalmente, apenas consigo reunir a 50 o 100 personas en cada concierto, pero merece la pena.**

B: **Hey Quinn-** Brittany alzaba la voz- **¿ni siquiera me vas a decir hola?**

Quinn comenzó a sonreír al escuchar el grito de la rubia tras el auricular.

Q: **Hola Britt…te echo de menos.**

S: **Britt, dice que te echa de menos**- repetía la latina.

B: **¡Yo también!**

Q: ¿**Cómo está?-** preguntó Quinn tras volver a escuchar la voz de la chica- **¿se lo está pasando bien?.**

S: **Se dedica a escuchar los comentarios del público para saber que opinan tras el concierto, es la mejor espía que puedo tener.**

Q: **Genial…oye, ¿y cuándo se supone que regresáis?, porque tu habitación está ya alquilada.**

S: **Sí, ya sé que me has reemplazado pronto**- bromeaba- **pero tranquila, cuando vuelva, voy directamente al apartamento de Britt y ya veremos qué hacer.**

Q: **¿Estáis decididas a vivir juntas?.**

S: **Sin duda, es lo que más deseo.**

Q: **Entonces no me eches en cara que te he sustituido, eres tú quien me abandona por otra rubia.**

S**: Ésta rubia me da cosas que tú ni te imaginas-** espetó divertida.

Q: **Bien, pues yo me busco a una morena que me da cosas que tú no me das- **ironizó.

S: **¿Qué?, ¿cómo que te da cosas que yo no?, ¿te has acostado con ella?.**

Q**: ¡Nooo!-** exclamó rápidamente**- ¿qué dices?.**

S: **Quinn, sexo es lo único que yo no te he dado, así que ya me dirás.**

Q**: Rebecca me invita a cenar a un asiático y luego paseamos bajo la lluvia-** espetó completamente divertida.

S**: ¿De verdad?, ¿has salido a cenar con ella?.**

Q: **Sí, anoche.**

S: **Guau, pero esa chica va a por todas.**

B: **¿Quién va a por todas?-** Brittany volvía a interrumpir la conversación, consciente de que algo estaba sucediendo.

S: **La chica nueva, Rebecca, al parecer va a por todas con nuestra Quinny y nuestra Quinny no pone impedimentos.**

Q: **No seas imbécil, sólo me invitó a cenar porque quería conocer el restaurante.**

S: **Sí, claro**- espetó segundos antes de dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

Q: **Es verdad, es Chef y quería conocer ese restaurante para saber si tenia posibilidades de trabajar ahí o no.**

B: **Eh…San, voy a bajar a recepción, éste mando está mal-** espetó Brittany buscando la más absurda de las excusas.

S: **¿Ahora?, ese mando está bien, no es el de la tele.**

B**: Bueno, da igual, quiero salir un rato, ahora vuelvo…¿ok?.**

S: **Ok**

B**: ¡Adios Quinny!**-gritó a escasos centímetros del teléfono, provocando un severo susto en Santana y el total desconcierto en Quinn que no se esperaba aquel grito bajo ningún concepto.

Q**: Adios Britt**- susurró tras recuperar la compostura.

S: **Dios, me ha dejado sorda**- espetaba tras comprobar como Britt había abandonado la habitación- **está loca.**

Q: **¿Ahora te das cuenta?**

S: **Bueno, ¿me cuentas?, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir?, a parte de que estás con pie y medio fuera del armario.**

Q**: Eres una imbécil-** recriminaba tras la broma**- a ver, antes quiero que me prometas que no vas a decir nada, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, ¿ok?.**

S: **Quinn, ¿no confías en mi?.**

B: **Creía que podía confiar en ti.**

Britt apenas había esperado a salir de la habitación para tomar su teléfono y comenzar una llamada que se antojaba urgente al tiempo que comenzaba caminar por aquel pasillo del hotel, completamente molesta.

R: **Britt, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿a qué viene eso?**-respondía Rachel completamente sorprendida por la llamada.

B**: ¿Qué se supone que estás intentando con Quinn?, ¿quieres acostarte con ella?.**

R**: ¿Qué?-** Rachel se encerraba en el baño, tratando de evitar que cualquier vestigio de su voz, traspasase alguna ventana y llegase hasta la terraza, dónde Quinn podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

B: **Acabo de escuchar a Santana decirle a Quinn que si te habías acostado ya con ella, ¿es eso cierto?.**

R**: ¡No!, ¿qué dices Britt?**

B: **¿Saliste anoche con ella?.**

R: **Sí, fuimos a cenar**.

B: **Oh dios.**

R: **Britt, se supone que he venido aquí para estar con ella mientras vosotras no estabais y eso es lo que hago, además, fue ella la que se ofreció a acompañarme a un restaurante, solo salimos como amigas.**

B**: Pues no es eso lo que ella parece que entiende, de hecho ella habla de una cena romántica en un restaurante asiático y un paseo bajo la lluvia.**

R: **Oh dios, ¿de verdad lo ha dicho así?.**

B: **Sí…o no sé, igual era Santana quien lo dijo, pero no entiendo nada, ¿quieres acostarte con ella?.**

R**: No…-**sonó poco convincente- **Britt, yo solo quiero ayudar a Quinn y eso es lo que hice, salimos y ella se desenvolvía perfectamente, de hecho incluso terminó animada porque nadie se daba cuenta de que era ciega y ya sabes como es Quinn, se sentía bien, estaba segura de sí misma.**

B: **¿Y por qué San habla de sexo?.**

R: **Ya sabes como es Santana, siempre ha bromeado con eso y Quinn.**

B: **Rachel, no soy imbécil, ¿qué está sucediendo?.**

R**: Nada Britt, puedes quedarte tranquila.**

B**: ¿Estás tratando de conquistarla?-** fue directa.

R: **¿Qué?-** titubeó.

B: **Es lo que parece.**

R: **No Britt, no intento nada, solo quiero hacerla sentir bien, útil, nada más**.

B: **¿Lo prometes?, ¿me prometes que no estás intentando sacar a Quinn del armario, tal y como dice San?**

R: **Te lo prometo**- no mintió. Ella realmente no estaba intentando conquistarla, simplemente había tomado la determinación de dejar que fuese Quinn quien tratase de conquistarla a ella si así lo quería.

Q: **Bien- **respondía Quinn tras explicarle la grata noticia de la llamada del hospital a Santana**- espero que no me falles y esa promesa sea cumplida, no quiero que se entere nadie, solo lo sabe Dana, que me va a acompañar a la consulta y Dave, te lo digo a ti porque creo que debes saberlo.**

S: **Tranquila rubia, prometo no decir absolutamente nada y sí, tengo que saberlo, al igual que tengo que saber lo que te diga ese medico, ¿entendido?.**

Q: **Te llamaré en cuando salga de allí.**

S**: Ok, oye…te voy a tener que dejar, me tengo que empezar a preparar para el concierto y no tengo ni idea de dónde está Britt.**

Q: **Ok, yo también tengo que colgar ya, he quedado a las 8 con los chicos del hotel.**

S: **Pues como no te des prisa, vas a llegar tarde, son las 7:25.**

Q: **¿Qué?...oh dios….te dejo San, hablamos el lunes, ¿ok?.**

S: **Ok cuídate.**

Q: **Y tú, y comete el escenario.**

S: **Ciao Quinn**.

Q: **Ciao **

R: **Un segundo Britt-** Rachel no dejaba que la rubia se despidiese de ella.

B: **Dime…**

R: **Tengo número de teléfono nuevo y como ahora voy a vivir en el apartamento de Quinn, será mejor que me llames a ese, no al mio.**

B: **Ok, dámelo…**

R: **Te hago una llamada perdida, aún no consigo memorizarlo.**

B: **Perfecto, es buena idea esa de tener otro número, Rachel.**

S: **¿Rachel?-** Santana salía al pasillo del hotel dónde estaba situada su habitación y escuchaba aquella última frase de Britt, que completamente ajena, caminaba por la estancia, con el teléfono pegado a su oído.

B: **¿Eh…?, oye…ya hablamos, Santana me espera**- se excusó ante Rachel tras descubrir a Santana.

R: **Ok, ciao Britt**- se despedía.

B: **Ciao-** cortó la llamada.

S: **¿Estabas hablando con Rachel?**- cuestionó confusa.

B**: Sí-** espetó sin darle importancia.

S: **¿Qué diablos haces hablando con esa?, ¿qué haces Britt?**

B: **Hey…tranquila, ¿ok?, yo hablo con quien quiera.**

S: **¿Con quien quieras?, no, con Berry no debes hablar.**

B: **¿Perdona?.**

S: **Le dijiste a Quinn no habías vuelto a tener contacto con ella, ¿qué haces llamándola?.**

B: **En primer lugar, puedo hablar con quien me dé la gana, ¿ok?, y segundo, no hablo todos los días, solo me ha llamado para preguntarme algo y punto.**

S: **¿Y qué quería?, ¿Qué te ha preguntado?.**

B: **Nada que te interese.**

S: **¿Ahora tienes secretos con ella?.**

B**: No San, no tengo secretos**- espetó enfadada- **solo me ha llamado para darme un número de teléfono y punto, nada más, deja de ser paranoica.**

S: **No me lo puedo creer, ¿ahora discutimos por culpa de esa?.**

B: **Eres tú quien está discutiendo**- respondía colándose en el interior de la habitación ante la confusa mirada de Santana, que completamente enfadada, se lamentaba por aquella situación.

S: **Ok, muy bien Berry, primero destruyes a Quinn y ahora vienes a fastidiarme a mi**- susurró siguiendo los pasos de su chica.

Sin embargo Rachel no era consciente de aquello.

Tras aquella breve conversación con Britt, se dispuso a prepararse para salir a buscar algo de comida, con aquellas palabras bombardeándola constantemente.

Que Quinn y San hablasen de ese tema, realmente le ponía nerviosa. Había tomado la decisión de no hacer nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse y tratar de conseguir algo con Quinn, siendo Rebecca, no era nada bueno. Sólo debía lograr convertirse en alguien cercano a ella, alguien que sin duda iba a terminar marchándose y dejarla con el ánimo alto, no con el corazón roto.

Sabía que le iba a costar, que cada vez que Quinn se acercaba a ella, algo le impedía detenerse y mas aún ahora, que tras aquella charla con Britt, sabía que Quinn, realmente estaba interesada en conseguir algo más con ella, aunque fuese por pura diversión o un simple experimento.

Tenía que ser fría, sin resultar desagradable, sin romper esa confianza que poco a poco iba ganándose.

Y también tenía que ser rápida.

Robert, su ex compañero de NYADA, era su cita para aquella noche. Una cena que iba a preparar ella en su apartamento, pero que como siempre, le pillaba completamente desprovista de ingredientes.

La mejor solución era comprar la cena en cualquiera de los restaurantes que abundaban por la zona y salvar aquel pequeño imprevisto de la mejor manera. Pero tenía que bajar y ni siquiera se había duchado.

R**: Vamos Rachel**- susurró encerrándose en el baño- **tú puedes hacerlo en tiempo record.**

D: **¡Quinn!-** exclamó Dana al entrar en el apartamento y descubrir a la rubia, cubierta por una toalla y cruzando el salón a marchas forzadas hasta su habitación.

Q: **No tengo tiempo…he quedado en media hora.**

D**: Cielo…-**la siguió hasta su habitación- **me parece perfecto que te duches sola, pero ¿puedes tener más cuidado?, no creo que cruzar el salón corriendo, descalza y semidesnuda, sea lo mejor que puedas hacer.**

Q: **No tengo tiempo Dana y el salón está libre, nadie ha dejado cajas por medio**- espetó mostrándose un tanto irónica.

D: **Ok, culpa mía, pero…igual también deberías de cuidar que el jabón no quede en tu cuerpo.**

Q**: ¿Qué?...¿tengo jabón?-** se detuvo en mitad de su habitación.

Dana no dudó en entrar y acercarse a la rubia y eliminar un resto de la espuma sobre el hombro de la rubia.

D**: Listo…estás perfecta-** sonreía.

Q: **Ayúdame a vestirme por favor**- suplicó mientras terminaba de vestirse.

D**: Ok, ¿qué ropa interior?-** se acercó hacia una cajonera que permanecía en uno de los laterales.

Q: **Da igual…lo primero que aparezca**- espetó- **¿no sales hoy?.**

D**: No-** respondía tomando un conjunto de ropa interior y entregándoselo a Quinn, que sin duda alguna, comenzó a colocárselo ante la atenta mirada de la chica- **me quedo en casa**.

Q: **Vaya…bueno, yo no creo que tarde demasiado, ya sabes que éstos chicos son bastante aburridos, ¿me traes el vestido rosa?.**

D**: ¿El de flores?-** cuestionó mirando ya en el interior del armario.

Q: **Sí, ese…oye, ¿y por qué no sales?, ¿no has quedado con tus amigas?.**

D: **No…en realidad, bueno…tengo algo que decirte**- respondía al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia y le ayudaba a colocarse el vestido.

Q: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

D: **Es Michael…me…me ha escrito diciendo que le gustaría verme ésta noche, que tiene algo que decirme…o no sé.**

Q: **¿De veras?, guau...¿y tienes idea de lo que es?.**

D: **No, pero parecía interesado.**

Q: **¿Crees que quiere...bueno ya sabes, hablar contigo sobre la relación…**

D: **No lo sé, no tengo ni idea, apenas he hablado con él desde el martes, aunque el martes no hablamos precisamente.**

Q: **¿Volviste a caer?.**

D: **Sí…no tengo fuerza de voluntad para negarme siempre y él…bueno, ya sabes que su forma de hablar pues…**

Q**: Ya, no es necesario que jures que es un autentico conquistador, yo misma pude comprobarlo, pero aun así, deberías plantearte bien lo que haces, al final eres tú la que termina pasándolo mal.**

D: **Lo sé, por eso he aceptado quedar hoy con él y hablar, no sé lo que querrá decirme, pero yo si sé lo que le voy a decir.**

Q: **Ok, pues si necesitas algo, ya sabes…me llamas y listo.**

D: **Tranquila, tú trata de divertirte.**

Q: **Lo dudo….¿cómo estoy?- **se giró tras terminar de colocarse el vestido con la ayuda de la chica.

D**: Perfecta…¿Qué vas a hacer con el pelo?.**

Q: **Nada, me lo recojo ahora mismo y ya está**- espetó tras acercarse a un tocador y alcanzar el cepillo que utilizaba para tal menester.

D: **¿Maquillaje?-** cuestionó tras observar como Quinn se peinaba perfectamente sin necesidad de verse.

Q: **No, prefiero no llevar, solo vamos a cenar en el hotel y nada más.**

D: **Ok, de todos modos, no lo necesitas, estás guapa siempre.**

Q: **Estás muy cariñosa hoy, ¿espero que no te pase factura?-** bromeó- **¿qué tal mi pelo?.**

D: **Perfecto…tu pelo, tu vestido, tu cara , solo te faltan los zapatos y el bolso.**

Q: **Están junto a la puerta.**

Dana no dudó en girarse y tomar el par de zapatos que ya esperaban impacientes ser utilizados y el pequeño bolso que colgaba de una percha.

D: **¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el hotel?.**

Q: **No, no te preocupes…voy sola.**

D**: ¿Seguro?.**

Quinn ya regresaba al salón, dispuesta a tomar su bastón y salir.

Q: **Seguro, he ido tantas veces al hotel, que no voy a perderme**.

D**: Ok…como quieras.**

Q: **Pásalo bien**- se despidió- **y ya sabes, templanza y paciencia, es Michael.**

D: **Lo sé, no tengo otra cosa más que paciencia**- respondía divertida al tiempo que abría la puerta, sin embargo no era la única.

En ese mismo instante, Rachel salía al rellano y se sorprendía al descubrir a ambas chicas.

D: **Hey…hola Rebecca.**

R: **Hola…¿Qué tal?-** saludó aun sorprendida.

D**: Bien…**

R: **Hola Quinn.**

Q: **Hola- **respondía sonriente. La rubia no podía disimular la leve sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro tras ser consciente de la casualidad de encontrarse con la morena en ese instante.

Las palabras de Santana, resonaron en su mente. Aquella chica parecía jugar a la perfección y no supo por qué, pero creyó que lo había hecho a conciencia, que la había escuchado salir y no dudó en hacerlo ella también.

Sin embargo estaba equivocada.

Rachel no tenía intención alguna de mantener contacto con Quinn durante aquella noche. La visita que esperaba, la reconocía por Rachel, no por Rebecca, así que su idea principal era la de pasar totalmente desapercibida. Aquel encuentro le tomó por sorpresa.

R**: Vaya, que guapa…¿vas a salir?**- preguntó extrañada.

Q: **Sí, tengo una reunion…¿y tú?, ¿vas a salir?.**

R: **Eh…pues no, voy… voy a bajar para comprar algo de cena.**

Q: **¿Cena?, ¿y tú eres Chef?-** bromeó.

R**: Eh…sí, pero mi nevera está completamente vacía**- susurró divertida- **soy un desastre.**

Q: **Desde luego…espero que cuando vivas aquí, si puedas cocinar.**

D: **Eso, que nosotras necesitamos que alguien nos cuide con comida sana.**

Rachel se lamentó. Las expectativas que había creado con aquella supuesta profesión, era equiparables al poco conocimiento que realmente tenia de ello, demasiado altas.

R: **Por supuesto, mañana en cuanto firme el contrato, seré vuestra Chef**- respondía un tanto incrédula.

D: **¿Tienes todo preparado?, si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas aquí ya.**

R: **Eh… no, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo listo pero prefiero hacerlo cuando esté todo firmado.**

D: **Ok, si necesitas ayuda…estaremos aquí.**

R: **Mañana, seguro que mañana me aprovecho de vuestras buenas intenciones para que me ayudéis con las maletas-** espetaba sonriente- **bueno, será mejor que baje antes de que se me haga tarde.**

D: **Ah…pues mira Quinn, ya tienes acompañante**.

Q: **No necesito…- **espetó tras permanecer atenta a la conversación

R: **¿Vas sola?-** interrumpió.

D**: Sí y no me deja que le acompañe, a lo mejor tú si eres buena compañía para ella-** ironizó.

Q: **No seas imbécil Dana, solo he dicho que puedo ir sola**- espetaba- **voy…voy al hotel, así que no hay problema.**

R: **Ok-** respondía- **pues vamos, al menos podemos utilizar el ascensor juntas, ¿no?.**

Q: **Sí…vamos-** se despedía de Dana- **al final llego tarde.**

D**: Diviértete Quinn.**

Q: **¡Y tú!-** exclamaba al tiempo que se colaba en el ascensor, mientras Rachel seguía sus pasos.

D: **Buenas noches Rebecca.**

R: **Buenas noches**- se despedía mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba ante ellas.

Q: **Entonces, ¿ya tienes todo preparado?, ¿estás nerviosa?-** bromeó.

R: **Un poco, eso de compartir casa con 3 personas mas es un gran paso**- sonreía- **por cierto…antes de que se me olvide, no…no te he dado mi número de teléfono y me gustaría que lo tuvieras.**

Q: **Ah…eh, ok…-**balbuceó.

R: **Siempre te digo que cuando necesites algo me llames, pero es imposible si no tienes mi número-** bromeó.

Q: **Cierto, toma**…-le entregó el teléfono-**márcalo por favor.**

Rachel no dudó en tomar el teléfono de la rubia y comenzó a teclear el número, no sin antes, mirarlo en su propia pantalla, gesto que Quinn no pudo distinguir.

R: **Listo, te lo agrego como Rebecca, ¿ok?.**

Q: **No…espera-** la detuvo- **dale al icono del micrófono.**

La morena buscaba el símbolo indicado por Quinn y no dudó en accionarlo. Quinn se acercó tanto al dispositivo, que ambas quedaron completamente frente a frente. Un pequeño sonido indicaba que la grabación había comenzado.

Q**: Rebecca**- espetó de forma concisa y clara, dejando a Rachel completamente paralizada.

El tono utilizado, la cercanía de la chica y para colmo aquella sensación que no se marchaba nunca de ella, habían conseguido dejarla helada tras aquel gesto, sin perder la vista del rostro de la rubia.

Una voz automatizada repitiendo su nombre desde el teléfono, hizo reaccionar a Rachel, que rápidamente le entregó el teléfono a Quinn.

Q: **Necesito que mis números estén guardados por voz, sino me es complicado poder llamar**- sonreía tras bloquear el teléfono.

R**: Lógico**- acertó a responder.

Q: **¿No vas a salir luego?-** preguntó.

R: **Eh…no**- respondía apretando el botón del panel- **la verdad es que tengo visita, va a venir un ex compañero mio.**

Q: **Ah…un ex compañero**- repetía un tanto extrañada. No sólo por aquel momento de silencio provocado por la morena sino por la sensación extraña que sintió al ponerse en movimiento el ascensor.

R: **Sí, está en la ciudad y no lo sabía, me llamó hace un par de días y bueno, viene para contarme que tal le va.**

Q**: Pues genial…me alegro.**

R: **Sí, tengo ganas de saber como le va.**

Ahora sí. Quinn había descubierto el motivo de aquella extraña sensación tras ponerse en movimiento el ascensor y no dudó en sonreír. Aquella cabina no estaba bajando sino subiendo y no sabía si la morena se había equivocado queriendo o realmente había sido un error, como ya había demostrado que le sucedía en los ascensores.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y Quinn esperó impaciente sin decir absolutamente nada, tratando de dejar que la morena se diese cuenta de su error. Pero ésta no lo hizo.

Rachel no dudaba en salir al pequeño rellano y tras unos segundos, permaneció pensativa, observando una puerta que aparecía ante ella.

R**: ¿Qué es esto?-** susurró

Q: **Abre la puerta**- espetó sin salir del ascensor y completamente consciente de que el error había sido real.

Rachel se adelantó y tiró de la puerta, quedándose aun mas sorprendida al descubrir lo que había tras ella.

Quinn no dudó en lanzar el bastón y colocarlo junto al detector de la puerta del ascensor, evitando que ésta se cerrara.

R**: ¿Es la azotea?, ¿pero…Oh dios**- comenzó a avergonzarse tras descubrir lo que había sucedido.

Q: **¿Lo has hecho queriendo?-** preguntó sin salir del ascensor.

Rachel regresaba al interior completamente ruborizada.

R: **No, me…me…he equivocado, he debido pulsar el botón que no es.**

Q: **Ya…lo he supuesto**- sonreía divertida- **pero nunca está de más asegurarse de que lo has hecho por error.**

Rachel ya pulsaba el botón correcto que las llevaba al destino principal, la salida del edificio.

R: **Lo siento…dios, soy un desastre.**

Q**: Tranquila…no pasa nada, suele suceder.**

R**: ¿Qué?, vamos Quinn, no me digas eso porque no es real, subir hasta la azotea de un edificio y pensar que estás bajando solo puede ser un error de imbécil, o sea…de alguien como yo, incluso tú sin ver los números, te has dado cuenta- **se lamentaba.

Q: **Me he dado cuenta porque llevo años utilizando éste ascensor y distingo muy bien la sensación que produce subir y bajar, sobretodo ahora que no veo, es como más perceptible**.

R: **Pues más lo siento aun, debes pensar que soy peor que imbécil.**

Q**: No, la verdad es que lo primero que he pensado es que querías llevarme a la azotea para que te mostrase las estrellas-** espetó divertida.

R: **¿Las estrellas?.**

Q: **Claro…la azotea de éste edificio es un buen lugar para contemplar las estrellas…Vega, Deneb, Altair.**

Rachel se sorprendía. Por un instante pensó que Quinn estaba bromeando, tratando de jugar con ella, pero su gesto se mostraba completamente convencido, como si aquello realmente hubiese pasado por su mente.

Q: **¿No te gustan las estrellas?**- cuestionó tras no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de la morena.

Que ironía, pensó Rachel. Que Quinn le preguntase si le gustaban las estrellas era recordarle, hacerle volver a la realidad de la farsa que estaba viviendo para poder acercarse a ella y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

¿Cómo no le iban a gustar a Rachel Berry las estrellas si toda su vida había estado marcada por ellas?.

R: **Claro…claro que me gustan**- respondía tras ver como la puerta del ascensor se abría y ésta vez si aparecía el hall de entrada ante ellas.

Q: **Pues entonces tienes que subir a la azotea, sobretodo en ésta época…es impresionante.**

R**: ¿Tú subes?-** preguntó ofreciéndole invitándola a que tomase su brazo para salir al exterior.

Q: **Subía-** aclaró- **ahora mismo es absurdo que lo haga, ¿no crees?.**

Volvía a lamentarse. Rachel no dudaba en maldecir su mala fortuna aquel día. No sólo había hecho el ridículo equivocándose con un simple botón de ascensor, sino que ahora le preguntaba a Quinn si subía a ver las estrellas, cuando era físicamente imposible.

R: **Lo siento Quinn**- se disculpaba- **se ve que hoy no estoy muy perspicaz.**

Q: **No te preocupes, me alegra que no pienses en esos detalles, me hacen sentir bien…no me gusta que estén siempre pendientes de mi.**

R: **Bueno…supongo que algo bueno tiene que tener.**

Q: **Hey…no te sientas mal**- espetó tras notar el estado de ánimo en la voz de la morena- **está todo bien, ¿ok?.**

R**: Ok…**

Q: **Bien…así me gusta-** dejó una pequeña caricia sobre el brazo de la morena- **será mejor que me marche, me temo que ya sí llego tarde-** sonreía tratando de calmar la tensión que se había apoderado de la chica.

R**: Ok…ten…bueno…pásatelo bien**- cambió la despedida.

Quinn lo notó. Supo que había cambiado un "ten cuidado" por un "pásatelo bien" y eso le gustaba.

Q**: Y tú…con ese chico.**

R: **Lo haré…**

Q**: Espero que sea muy guapo**- bromeó.

R: **Sí, lo es…y muy gay, también.**

Quinn dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada tras aquella respuesta.

Q: **Estás en San Francisco, Rebecca Green, aquí no hay gays…solo personas.**

R**: Buen punto**- respondía más relajada- **oye…igual no subes ahora pero…si conoces esas estrellas, tienes que saber dónde están, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Muy cierto.**

R: **Ok…pues ya sé a quien preguntar cuando quiera verlas.**

Q: **¿Preguntar?, ¿creía que querías que te acompañase?-** bromeó.

R: **Si insistes-** respondía volviendo a provocar la sonrisa en Quinn**- ok, será mejor que te deje ir o realmente vas a llegar muy tarde a esa cena.**

Q: **Cierto…ya hablamos de estrellas, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok.**

Q: **Ciao Rebecca- **se despidió de nuevo con una caricia sobre el brazo de la morena y dispuesta a comenzar su pequeño trayecto hasta el hotel, que quedaba justo al lado de aquel edificio.

R: **Ciao…Quinn**- susurró de forma que la rubia pudo escucharlo.

Había olvidado por completo que es lo que iba a hacer en ese instante. Sus ojos, toda su atención estaba puesta sobre la rubia, que con paso firme pero cuidadoso, caminaba directa hacia la puerta del Four Seasons, dónde un amable botones esperaba en la puerta y la recibía con un gran abrazo para luego invitarla a pasar al interior.

Rachel no podía evitarlo. Ver a Quinn de aquella forma, le llenaba de inseguridad, le provocaba una terrible sensación de fragilidad que no podía demostrar si quería ayudarla.

Se veía tan débil caminando por aquella acera, sin poder ver, sin tener la facultad de defenderse si algo se interponía ante ella, que el miedo invadía a la morena con cada paso que daba.

No podía imaginar como se sentía al caminar por allí en la más absoluta oscuridad, excepto en ese instante en el que dos enormes manos se posicionaban frente a ella y cubrían sus ojos.

**-¿Quién soy?-**

El inconfundible tono de voz de Robert, consiguió evitar que Rachel se asustara tras aquel divertido ataque en mitad de la acera.

R: **Robert…-**se deshizo del abrazo- **¿ya estás aquí?.**

**-Claro…quedamos a las 8, son las 8 y 10, llego tarde…lo siento.**

R: **No…no, más lo siento yo…ven, vamos…tengo que comprar comida.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿pero no ibas a cocinar tú?**

R: **Sí, pero llevo un día de locos y no me dio tiempo…no te preocupes, aquí hay un restaurante y podemos comprar comida y…**

**-Y nada**.

R: **¿Qué?.**

**-Nada de comprar comida, tú y yo nos vamos a cenar a un bar que es genial.**

R: **¿Qué?, no…no de verdad, entramos ahí en el…**

**-¡Rachel!-** la sujetó del brazo**- es un restaurante-karaoke**- susurró provocando la sorpresa en la morena.

R**: ¿Karaoke?.**

-**Ajam…y apuesto a que tú quieres dejar constancia de tu talento en San Francisco, ¿no?.**

R: **Me muero por cantar…llevo sin hacerlo…puff.**

**-¿Y eso?, ¿te ocurre algo?.**

R**: Mmmm, es una larga historia...**

**-Pues vamos…y me la cuentas por el camino.**


	22. Rachel, vuelve a Nueva York

Capitulo 22

Rachel, vuelve a Nueva York.

M: **¿Queda algo más?.**

R: **No, ésa maleta y ésta bolsa es lo último, ya está todo.**

M: **Ok, lo hemos hecho en tiempo record, ¿eh?-** bromeaba.

R: **Sí, jamás pensé que una mudanza pudiese durar escasos 5 minutos.**

M: **Más que una mudanza, es un traslado de habitación, tener que cruzar solo un rellano es todo un hándicap.**

R: **Cierto.**

Michael ya dejaba la última de las maletas dentro de la habitación que Rachel iba a ocupar. La mudanza comenzó cuando apenas marcaban las 9 de la mañana.

Tras una breve reunión de Rachel con el Sr. Robinson y la firma del contrato, la morena tenía que abandonar la casa lo antes posible. La instalación del nuevo sistema de ventilación del edificio iba a comenzar pronto y el propietario decidió dejar el piso que había estado ocupando la morena para meter todo el material que iban a necesitar los instaladores. Tenía que dejarlo libre antes de mediodía y no dudó en hacérselo saber a Michael, que a esa hora de la mañana fue el único que le abría la puerta tras su llamada.

El chico se ofreció sin dudas a ayudarle a trasladar sus maletas en apenas cinco minutos, mientras Dana y Quinn dormían.

M: **Cuando se despierte Quinn, te dará las llaves de la habitación y las de la entrada, Santana se las dio a ella.**

R**: Ok…no hay problema**.

M: **Me temo que no voy a poder echarte ninguna mano para ordenar todo éste desastre**- espetaba al observar como las bolsas y las maletas permanecían esparcidas por la habitación- **me voy a tener que ir en breve.**

R: **No, no te preocupes, está todo bien-** respondía- **suficiente has hecho con ayudarme.**

M: **Somos compañeros**- sonreía.

R**: Tengo que acostumbrarme aún.**

M: **Tranquila, te resultará sencillo.**

D: **Hola**- Dana interrumpía la conversación asomándose a la habitación, completamente confusa- **¿Qué hacéis?.**

M**: ¿Cómo que qué hacemos?, ¿esa es la bienvenida que le das a tu nueva compañera?**- recriminó.

D: **¿Ya te has mudado?.**

R**: Sí…bueno el Sr. Robinson me ha pedido que deje el otro apartamento antes de medio día y Michael se ha ofrecido a ayudarme.**

M: **Sí, yo…porque tú y Quinn estabais durmiendo, vaya dos**- se quejó.

D: **Hey…¿y por qué no me has llamado?, si estoy dormida no me entero.**

M: **Es sábado y son casi las 10 de la mañana, ¿crees que es hora de estar dormida?.**

D**: Emmm sí, sobretodo porque he quedado contigo a las 11, así que aún tengo tiempo.**

M**: No, no tienes tiempo, así que vístete porque nos vamos ya.**

D: **¿Ya?.**

M: **Sí, si quieres recibir tu regalo, tienes que darte prisa.**

D: **Ok…ok.**

R**: Hey…-**interrumpió la morena- **felicidades.**

D: **Oh…gracias**- respondía sonriente- **ésta noche vamos a cenar aquí, unas amigas y Quinn, estás invitada.**

R**: Eh…gracias**- no supo que responder.

D**: Ok, me voy a duchar…¡no tardo!-** exclamó sin perder más tiempo, comenzando una leve carrera hacia el baño.

M**: Si vas a cenar con ellas, asegúrate de tener toda tu documentación en orden.**

R**: ¿Cómo?, ¿mi documentación?.**

M**: Sí, es probable que tenga que venir a deteneros por escándalo.**

Rachel se sorprendía y comenzaba a sonreír tras descubrir el tono de humor que utilizaba el chico, aunque su rostro reflejase todo lo contrario.

M**: Luego no digas que no te lo advertí-** espetó saliendo de la habitación- **¡Hey Dana!**- se acercó al baño**- ¡te espero en el Brooklyn, si tardas más de 10 minutos, me marcho!.**

D**: ¡Ya voy!-**se escuchó tras la puerta.

Rachel observaba la escena desde su habitación.

M**: Hey, me marcho, ¿ok?-** la buscó con la mirada- **que sea leve**- hizo referencia a la montaña de bolsas que ocupaban su estancia.

R: **Ok…que tengas un buen día y gracias por la ayuda.**

M: **Un placer princesa**- respondía abandonando la casa.

Nervios.

Eso era lo único que Rachel conseguía descifrar de aquella extraña sensación que la invadía al quedarse prácticamente a solas en aquel lugar, solo con el sonido de la ducha que Dana utilizaba y la constancia de que Quinn dormitaba en su habitación. Una habitación que se encontraba paralela a la suya, pero con el cuarto de Dana entre separándolas.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Quinn, cuando descubriese que ya estaba allí, a punto de instalarse por completo, llevando a cabo aquel magistral plan que preparó con esmero cuando supo que Santana iba a comenzar aquella gira y la iba a mantener alejada de Quinn durante aquellos meses. Una oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando desde que supo el gran golpe que había recibido Quinn con aquel desafortunado accidente.

Su objetivo principal, era acercarse y estar a su lado. Ya lo había conseguido, en un tiempo record y con unos resultados más que favorables. Ahora todo estaba en sus manos, en tratar de pasar el máximo de tiempo posible con la rubia, hacerle la vida más fácil sin que se sintiera sobreprotegida, enseñarle que aquel contratiempo no iba a suponer más que una pequeña piedra en su camino, otra más de las tantas que ya había conseguido apartar a lo largo de sus escasos 24 años.

Rachel no estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquel obstáculo mermase el estado anímico de la rubia.

Ante ella se presentaba la que iba a ser su nueva habitación, prácticamente igual que la había utilizado en el otro apartamento, pero con la diferencia del color de sus paredes, pintadas en un tono azulado y un pequeño pero importantísimo detalle, en vez de un ventanal, había una puerta que daba acceso directamente a la terraza.

Le gustó aquello. Poder salir al exterior desde su habitación era un lujo que ni Dana ni Quinn tenían en sus habitaciones y aunque le encantó, no comprendía como ella iba a tener ese privilegio.

Un escritorio, un armario, un tocador, un pequeño sofá y varias perchas repartidas por la estancia era todo lo que había en el interior, mas la cama, que al igual que las del otro apartamento, era dobles.

Ordenar su ropa era lo primero que debía hacer, pero había algo que sentía que tenía que hacer antes.

Rachel no llegó a aquella casa con las manos vacías y un pequeño pero importante regalo esperaba en una de las cajas que Michael, ignorando lo que era, había trasladado entre sus brazos.

No dudó en sacarlo de la caja y llevarlo hasta la cocina, dónde debía estar dispuesto para ser utilizado.

Dana salía de la ducha y se sorprendía al descubrir el detalle de la morena.

D**: ¿Y eso?-** preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella, cubierta por la ya famosa toalla que días antes había tenido el placer de descubrir.

R: **Mi pequeña aportación a ésta casa-** respondió sonriente.

D: **Guau…no tenias que traer nada, aunque como ves, no tenemos tostadora.**

R: **Por eso la compré. Fui testigo de lo que pasó con la que teníais y ayer vi que seguíais sin ella, en una casa tiene que haber una tostadora.**

D:** Oh…genial, pues en esa despensa de ahí, tienes pan y la mermelada o lo que quieras poner, está en la nevera, ¿ok?**

R**: Ok, pero creo que antes de empezar a utilizar vuestra comida, debería pagar mi mensualidad.**

D: **No te preocupes por eso, todo ese tema lo lleva Quinn, así que lo hablas con ella cuando despierte, pero mientras no te quedes sin desayunar, ¿ok?, además seguro que Quinn también quiere tostadas.**

R: **Oh…ok, gracias, en cuanto se despierte, hablo con ella.**

D: **A ver si lo hace pronto**- espetó reiniciando el trayecto hasta su habitación- **no tengo ni idea de a qué hora llegó y cuando se despierta tarde, está de mal humor- **bromeó.

R: **Será interesante tener una primera conversación con ella como compañera y que esté de mal humor.**

D: **Tranquila**- se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación- **tú le caes muy bien, así que se portará bien-** lanzó un guiño de ojos justo antes de entrar en el cuarto.

No lo dudó. Tras un par de segundos pensativa, se decidió a hacer caso a la chica y comenzó a preparar aquel primer desayuno que iba a poder disfrutar en su nueva casa y que con suerte iba a compartir con Quinn.

Apenas 5 minutos más tarde, Dana regresaba al salón, perfectamente vestida y lista para abandonar la casa.

D: **Oye, me tengo que marchar, ¿vas a estar hasta que se levante Quinn?.**

R**: Eh…sí-** espetó al tiempo que colocaba las primeras rebanadas de pan en la tostadora nueva- **quiero ordenar mi habitación, me va a llevar un par de horas mínimo.**

D: **Ok, pues le dices que me he ido con Michael y que comeré con él, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Sin problemas**- respondía sonriente.

D: **Perfecto, pues luego te veo…recuerda que celebramos mi cumple y estás invitada a la cena**- espetaba acercándose hacia la puerta**- ciao.**

R: **Ciao Dana**- se despedía sin apenas tiempo a nada más.

La chica abandonaba la casa a toda velocidad y ella se quedaba allí, completamente a solas en aquél apartamento, con la complicidad de sus dos nuevos compañeros y la constancia de saber que Quinn permanecía a escasos metros de ella, completamente dormida en su habitación, algo que provocó una extraña sensación en la morena, una sensación que aumentó en ese mismo instante, cuando apenas comenzaba a extraer las primeras tostadas y descubrir como la puerta de la habitación de la Quinn se abría y tras ella, aparecía la rubia, completamente despeinada y con su ya inconfundible pijama, formado por una sencilla camiseta y unas braguitas.

Rachel se detuvo. No habló, no dijo absolutamente nada ni se movió, simplemente la observó.

Quinn caminaba despacio, guiándose por la pared que dividida las habitaciones hasta que llegó justo a la puerta de su habitación, la que había pertenecido a Santana y que ahora permanecía abierta. Hecho que sorprendió a la rubia.

Q: **¿Dana?-** espetó buscando alguna respuesta desde el interior de la habitación- **Mmm, ¿estás haciendo tostadas?.**

R: **Hola Quinn**- reaccionó.

Q: **¿Rebecca?-** cuestionó completamente confundida.

R: **Sí, Rebecca Green, tu nueva compañera de piso- **espetó sonriente.

Quinn se dejó guiar por el sonido de su voz y pronto caminó hacia la cocina.

Q**: ¿Ya…ya te has mudado?**

R: **Pues…si.**

Q: **¿Y por qué no me has avisado?.**

R: **No era necesario.**

Q**: Claro que sí, te podría haber ayudado.**

R: **Ya lo hizo Michael, vine muy temprano, porque el me pidió que abandonase el piso antes del mediodía y Michael estaba despierto, apenas hemos tardado cinco minutos en traer todo.**

Q: **Vaya…pero aun así, deberías haberme avisado, tenía que darte la bienvenida al menos.**

R**: Ya me la estás dando.**

Q**: Ya, claro…recién levantada, casi dormida y con medio pijama puesto**- se lamentaba.

Rachel no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risotada al tiempo que veía como la rubia se acercaba hasta la isleta que dividía la cocina y se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

R: **Tranquila, no soy chica de protocolo, así que me vale que me des la bienvenida así.**

Q: **Es bueno saberlo, ya sabes que en ésta casa, igual te encuentras a Michael andando desnudo por el salón o ves salir a algún chico de la habitación de Dana- **sonreía divertida.

R: **Supongo que me acostumbraré.**

Q: **Bien…mmm, ¿estás haciendo tostadas?-** preguntó curiosa.

R**: Sí, aunque es tarde para desayunar, pero bueno, Dana casi me obligó a que lo hiciera.**

Q: **¿Dónde está?**

R: **Se acaba de marchar con Michael, me ha dicho que te avise de que no van a comer aquí.**

Q: **¿No?...¿van a comer juntos?-** cuestionó incrédula- **mmm, algo está pasando**- espetó sonriente.

R: **¿Por?, ¿no comen nunca juntos?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, bueno…depende, ya sabes que ellos están en una relación extraña, ¿no?.**

R: **Algo me has comentado.**

Q: **Supuestamente están enfadados.**

R**: Michael le ha dicho algo de su regalo de cumpleaños.**

Q: **Ah…bien, entonces tiene sentido, apuesto a que se han reconciliado- **sonreía- **oye…¿cómo estás haciendo las tostadas?**- preguntó extrañada.

R**: ¿En la tostadora?.**

Q**: ¿Qué tostadora?, no tenemos tostadora.**

R: **Ya sí, me he encargado de traer una…ah y con sensor de humo, si las tostadas se queman, se apaga sola.**

Q: **Guau…es el mejor invento del mundo**- bromeó**- pero no tenias que traer nada**.

R: **Me gusta aportar mi granito de arena, es bueno no llegar con las manos vacías y como vi que aún no habíais repuesto la anterior, pensé que era buena idea.**

Q: **Es la mejor idea, sobretodo porque me encantan las tostadas.**

R**: ¿Eso es una indirecta para que te haga el desayuno?**

Q: **Si me dices que sigues el protocolo, sería yo quien haría el desayuno hoy, pero como dices que no lo sigues, no me importa que lo hagas tú-** espetó divertida.

R: **Vaya, veo que estamos de buen humor hoy.**

Q: **Sin duda…he dormido tanto que es imposible no estarlo.**

R: **Me alegro…¿Cuántas tostadas quieres?.**

Q: **Me conformo con una, es tarde para desayunar, como bien dices**- respondía entusiasmada- **¿tienes ya tus cosas en la habitación?.**

R: **Sí, ahora solo me falta ordenar el caos que he creado ahí dentro.**

Q: **¿Traes muchas cosas?. **

R: **No, pero siempre es un fastidio organizar y es lo único que he estado haciendo durante los últimos días.**

Q: **Bueno, si quieres te puedo echar una mano.**

R: **No estaría mal, yo te hago el desayuno y tú me ayudas a organizar mi habitación.**

Q: **Si crees que puedo, lo haré…sin dudas.**

R**: Claro, claro que puedes, pero antes, mejor desayunamos.**

Q: **Sí…aunque…permíteme que al menos vaya a ponerme unos pantalones y a por algo mas a mi habitación-** se alejaba del taburete que había estado ocupando.

Rachel no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada sobre la chica. Aquel simple gesto de la rubia, le hizo entender el gran sacrificio que iba a llevar a cabo al meterse en aquella casa y tener que dejar a un lado todos sus sentimientos, toda aquella tensión que había ido acumulando año tras año desde que fue consciente de lo que conseguía provocar Quinn en ella.

Q: **No sé si has hablado con los chicos acerca de algunas normas que tenemos**- exclamó desde su habitación.

R: **Pues…no, no he hablado mucho.**

Q: **Ok-** regresaba**- en primer lugar…te diré que en esta casa hay una norma esencial, algo que todo el mundo debe cumplir sin excepción alguna.**

R**: Ok-** respondía un tanto nerviosa- **¿de qué se trata?.**

Quinn regresaba a la isleta y volvía a tomar asiento en el taburete.

Q: **La norma principal, es que no hay normas-** sonrió.

R: **¿Cómo?.**

Q**: No hay normas que seguir, porque si ponemos normas, no siempre se cumplen y cuando no se cumplen, aparecen los conflictos, así que solo hay que tener en cuenta algo muy importante; respeto. Todos respetamos el espacio del otro, de esa forma nos respetaran a nosotros, ¿entiendes?.**

R: **Perfectamente.**

Q: **El salón, el baño, la cocina y la terraza, son zonas comunes, es ahí donde tenemos que tener respeto, por ejemplo…Michael es un gran aficionado al rugby, cada vez que juega su equipo favorito, lo ve en la televisión, nosotras siempre nos quejábamos, pero hemos aprendido a** **respetar que él quiera ver el partido al igual que él me deja a mi ver películas, bueno mejor dicho, me dejaba-** recapacitó**- y yo dejo que Dana vea esos programas realitys que tanto le gustan.**

R: **Entiendo lo que pretendes decirme, no te preocupes…no soy problemática en ese aspecto.**

Q: **Sucede igual con el baño, por la mañana cada uno tiene un horario distinto, Michael casi siempre es el primero que se va, por lo tanto es el primero que lo utiliza, no sé, son pequeños detalles que nos han hecho ir bien y creemos que no deben cambiar, a menos que suceda como el otro día en el que Dana tenía prisa y Michael no lo sabía, pero son hechos puntuales…¿ok?.**

R**: Ok, sin problemas.**

Q: **Bien…toma, ésta es tu llave de entrada…y esta es la de tu habitación**- le entrego dos juegos de llaves.

R**: ¿Habitación?**- preguntó curiosa al tiempo que cogía las dos llaves y le dejaba la tostada sobre un pequeño plato que ya permanecía frente a la rubia.

Q: **Sí, la habitación es la zona privada y todos tenemos derecho a mantener esa privacidad absoluta, al principio…siempre cerrábamos las habitaciones cuando salíamos de casa, ya sabes…éramos 4 desconocidos, excepto San y yo, pero con el paso del tiempo, pues no se ha hecho necesario eso…ya nos conocemos y aunque no lo parezca, respetamos la decisión de no entrar en la habitación sin permiso, aunque he de admitir que yo entro en todas como si nada**- bromeaba- **pero eso no es el punto, el punto es que tú tienes derecho a mantener cerrada tu habitación cuando quieras y como quieras, así que ahí está tu llave.**

R**: Vaya…veo que está todo perfectamente organizado.**

Q: **Tranquila, cuando pasen dos o tres días, te habrás acostumbrado sin problemas -**bromeó

R**. Supongo…eh, tienes la tostada delante de ti**- espetó tras ver que Quinn no se había percatado.

Q: **Ah…bien, no, no me había dado cuenta**- respondía tanteando el plato- **¿puedes acercarme la mermelada?, está en la nevera**.

R: **Claro, ahora mismo**- se acercó hacia el electrodoméstico y no dudó en abrirlo, pero la confusión le invadió al descubrir el interior.

Cuatro baldas, tres permanecían perfectamente divididas con separadores y una libre.

R: **Eh…Quinn, aquí hay varios botes de mermelada, ¿Cuál cojo?.**

Q: **Eso pretendía que vieses**- respondía sonriente- **como ves la nevera, esta dividida, cada uno de nosotros tenemos un lugar donde colocar nuestras cosas, ya sabes…caprichos o productos especiales que compramos a parte con nuestro dinero, no con el que utilizamos para la compra básica**- explicaba- **mi división es la primera empezando por la izquierda, la que está a continuación y que como ves está casi vacía, es la tuya, la siguiente es la de Dana y la cuarta la** **de Michael, no sé si tienes algún capricho, si compras algo especial o algo, pero todo lo que compres tú por tu cuenta, es tuyo, lo colocas en tu lugar y nadie lo tocará, ¿lo entiendes?.**

R**: Perfectamente.**

Q: **La balda superior pertenece a todos, ahí van los productos básicos, ya sabes, lo que compramos con el presupuesto común.**

R: **Ok.**

Q:** ¿Lo entiendes todo?.**

R: **Sí, perfectamente…de hecho me viene bien, porque soy bastante especial con la comida y es probable que encontréis cosas mías que no habéis visto nunca.**

Q: **¿Tan especial eres?, vaya…te superas**- bromeó.

R**: Bueno, un poco sí que lo soy-** respondía divertida- **¿mermelada de fresa?.**

Q: **Sí, esa es la mía, como comprenderás, no te iba a pedir que me trajeras eso así, sin mas…solo quería que vieses como está todo predispuesto.**

R: **Buena idea, aunque no era necesario…si me pides la mermelada, yo te la acerco sin dudas**- dejó el pequeño bote junto a la rubia, asegurándose de que ésta lo había situado bien.

Quinn comenzó a preparar la tostada, con una agilidad pasmosa que dejó completamente sorprendida a la morena.

No solo aquello, también le sorprendía la facilidad con la que se desplazaba por la casa, como conseguía ducharse, peinarse sin ayuda de nadie y vestirse, aun sabiendo que lo tenía todo perfectamente organizado, incluso sabía encender un cigarrillo, era algo completamente admirable para una persona que llevaba dos meses escasos sin aquel sentido y una pequeña duda comenzó a revolotear por su mente.

¿Había exagerado Britt cuando le decía que Quinn no se veía capacitada para vivir sola?, ¿para ser autosuficiente?. Todo lo que había visto desde que llegó, indicaba lo contrario, excepto por el temor que parecía sentir en los lugares públicos, aunque incluso ya la había visto cruzar aquella transitada avenida, recorrerla hasta uno de los extremos sin problema alguno. Solo su estado anímico parecía un tanto preocupante.

Quinn, no era la Quinn que ella había conocido. Su actitud era completamente distinta, tanto a la inconmensurable Quinn Fabray del instituto como a la dulce chica que ella conoció en el campamento y que más tarde pudo seguir disfrutando en Nueva York.

Aquella Quinn era distinta. Seguía manteniendo su personalidad, pero terriblemente camuflada por una mascara que pretendía mostrar para hacer creer que todo iba bien. Quinn se volvía vulnerable, se sentía frágil cada vez que un obstáculo se interponía ante ella o bien alguno de sus compañeros le recriminaba algún acto. Lo pudo comprobar el día de la quemadura, cuando Dana le recriminó su actitud y la rubia, al contrario de lo que habría hecho en otra época, decidió abandonar la estancia inundada en lágrimas.

Quizás era aquello a lo que se refería Britt. Quinn solo necesitaba ayuda emocional, no física, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Q: **Oye**- habló tras varios minutos degustando su tostada- **¿es necesario que ordenes tu habitación ya?.**

R**: Eh…bueno, debería…eso de tener todo esparcido por la habitación no entra dentro de mis planes.**

Q: **Va…**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q**: No, por nada.**

R: **No habrías preguntado si no fuese por algo.**

Q: **Mmm-** sonreía- **nada, solo era por si te apetecía acompañarme**.

R: **¿Acompañarte?, ¿dónde?.**

Q: **Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a comprar un regalo para Dana?**

R: **Ajam.**

Q: **Pues no lo hice, la verdad es que me resultó más complicado de lo que imaginé, eso no poder ver lo que buscas es…frustrante.**

R**: ¿Y sabes lo que quieres?.**

Q: **Sí, sé que hay un reloj que le gusta mucho y bueno, la última vez que lo vi, fue hace 4 meses y no sé si aun está en la tienda.**

R**: Ok, si quieres te acompaño.**

Q: **¿Sí?, ¿no te importa?.**

R: **Eh…no, de hecho así aprovecho y también le compro yo algo, me ha invitado a la cena que tenéis ésta noche.**

Q: **Ah…pues perfecto, prometo que cuando regresemos, te ayudo con tu habitación.**

R: **Ok.**

Q: **Me voy a duchar y a vestir, ¿ok?-** espetó entusiasmada.

R: **Vale, yo sigo con mi desayuno…te espero en mi habitación, voy a adelantar algo mientras.**

Quinn no volvió a hablar, aun con la mitad de la tostada en sus manos, se alejó de la cocina, directa hacia el baño, dónde se encerró para ducharse. Apenas tardó cinco minutos en terminar aquella acción y correr directa hacia su habitación, no sin antes, llamar la atención de Rachel, que desde su habitación, pudo ver la divertida carrera que Quinn llevaba hasta su propia habitación.

Realmente se fascinaba y sobretodo, comenzaba a comprender a Dana.

La chica le había recriminado en su presencia, que tuviese más cuidado a la hora de recorrer la casa, pero Quinn parecía no temer absolutamente a nada en el interior de su hogar. Sin duda, el corazón de la morena si sufría más al temer por algún contratiempo que pudiera surgirle a la rubia en aquellas ocasiones.

Pero no debía preocuparse en aquel instante. Su mañana seguía mostrándose interesante, no solo con su llegada a la casa sino que también lo hizo con aquella inesperada invitación de la rubia para salir de compras.

Era sábado, no tenía nada más que hacer, excepto organizar su habitación, algo que no le iba a llevar demasiado y disfrutar de las primeras horas de la compañía de Quinn y de ese buen humor que desprendía.

Un buen humor que estuvo presente en la rubia gran parte de la noche que había pasado junto a sus compañeros y precisamente, no gracias a ellos.

La salida nocturna, fue como pensaba que iba a ser, completamente aburrida, sin embargo sucedió algo que provocó aquel estado en la chica, una carta.

Quinn encontró la novena carta en su buzón de correo aquella misma noche cuando regresó a su apartamento.

Una carta que anónima en la que solo aparecían una serie de frases, probablemente algún tipo de verso. Una primera carta recibida el 1 de Mayo, una semana después de haber sufrido el accidente que la dejó ciega y que leyó Santana para ella.

**1 de Mayo de 2015.**

"**No necesitas los ojos para ver, es suficiente con sentir."**

**1ª carta para Lucy Quinn Fabray:**

**Poco a poco, vas caminando, vas soñando**

**Miles de senderos, ninguno el acertado.**

**No te preocupes princesa de Ohio.**

**Prometo encontrar el paraíso por ti,**

**Prometo regalártelo**

Esa fue la primera de las cartas que recibió, las demás, fueron llegando cada viernes desde entonces, todas y cada una de ellas con una estrofa.

Quinn no sabía de quienes eran, aunque su instinto pensaba en Rachel constantemente, o quizás deseaba que fuese ella, no estaba segura de que aquello fuese obra de la morena y su curiosidad aumentó de tal forma que decidió guardar cada carta, con la esperanza de recibir alguna en la que se concretase algo más.

Aquella carta recibida la noche anterior, permanecía sin abrir sobre su escritorio, esperando a ser guardada en el interior de un libro, dónde estaban las demás hasta que Santana regresase y pudiese leerla. Solo ella conocía aquella misteriosa historia y solo ella iba a seguir siendo participe de ese secreto.

Quinn no estaba dispuesta a que nadie más supiese de esas cartas, que tan importantes estaban siendo en aquellas semanas. Una importancia que alegraba el estado de ánimo de la rubia cada vez que llegaba el viernes.

Q**: ¡Rebecca!-** exclamó llamando la atención de la morena.

R: **¿Ya estás lista?-** cuestionó acercándose hacia la habitación de la rubia, asomándose tras la puerta.

Q: **Eh…sí, solo me falta un pequeño detalle, ¿puedes…puedes abrochar los botones de mi vestido?, no…no consigo llegar**- se giró dejando a la vista la espalda descubierta frente a Rachel.

La morena no dudó en entrar y acercarse lo suficiente para llevar a cabo tal operación.

R: **Bonita habitación**- espetó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor.

Q**: Gracias, es mi mundo-** respondía completamente halagada.

Rachel sonreía. Efectivamente era su mundo. Entrar en aquella habitación era revivir la primera vez que lo hizo cuando Quinn la invitó a su casa a recibir clases particulares de dibujo. Aquella habitación, tenía mucho que ver con la habitación que la rubia había dejando en Lima, a diferencia de la que ocupó en Nueva York, que poco o nada tenia que ver con ella.

Estaba claro que aquel si era su hogar y se alegró de que así fuese. Que Quinn se sintiese cómoda en un lugar, era algo muy bueno, a pesar de que aquello la obligaba a estar separada de ella. Si había algo que la morena había aprendido durante todo aquel tiempo en el que ambas estaban peleadas, fue que la felicidad de la rubia, también era la suya y si en aquella ciudad era feliz, ella lo sería.

Pero aquella sensación de bienestar al entrar en la habitación, se esfumó rápidamente al ser consciente de lo que ya tenía ante ella.

Solo eran ocho los botones que aparecían frente a ella, pero inexplicablemente, sentía como si fuese algo que no había hecho en la vida, una gran prueba que debía superar.

Había visto decenas de espaldas, había cerrado muchos vestidos, de ella misma, de Jennifer, incluso de Quinn cuando, años atrás, habían compartido muchas noches durmiendo en la misma habitación, muchas fiestas en las que ambas quedaban para prepararse y salir juntas, pero no entendía porque aquella imagen estaba comenzando ponerla tan nerviosa que incluso sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Uno, dos, tres…y el pulso seguía temblando, un suspiro, cuatro y el aire se esfumó por completo de sus pulmones, dejándola paralizada con un simple gesto que realizó la rubia y que no fue otro mas que el de recoger y alzar su melena para que no tuviese problema en cerrar los botones más altos.

Una acción que dejó al descubierto otra zona de Quinn, su cuello. Su nuca, su espalda, el olor que desprendía tras aquella ducha, todo era una llamada, un canto de sirena para Rachel que por inercia, había comenzado a acercarse hasta casi poder rozar el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo propio. Y fue un gesto que Quinn pudo percibir perfectamente.

La rubia no solo sentía como los dedos de Rebecca iban salvando los botones de forma ascendente, también sentía como su cuerpo se acercaba más y más a ella e inexplicablemente, una extraña sensación de satisfacción la inundó.

Que aquella chica estaba interesada en ella, ya no era un secreto. Su forma de actuar, sumado a las "casualidades" que las habían llevado a juntar en contadas ocasiones desde que se encontraron por primera vez, daban sentido a las palabras de Santana y María al recordarle que aquella chica, no perdía el tiempo.

Una satisfacción que hacía mucho tiempo no conseguía disfrutar, mas concretamente, desde que estaba en el instituto y conseguía conquistar a quien se lo propusiera, con la diferencia de que esta vez, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a comenzar aquella seducción para conseguirlo.

Q: **Algún día me contarás tu secreto para tener unas manos tan suaves**- susurró

Y lo hizo de tal forma que Rachel no era capaz de cerrar aquel último botón sin mantener el pulso firme.

Sabía que Quinn era consciente de su estado. Ella siempre había sido muy intuitiva y ahora lo era más que nunca.

R: **No…no hago nada concreto**- respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

Q: **¿No?-** espetó curiosa al tiempo que dejaba caer su melena y comenzaba a girarse sobre sí misma- **a ver…¿me permites?-** lanzó la mano esperando que la morena la tomase sin dudas.

Pero si dudó.

Rachel volvía a ser consciente de la cercanía entre ambas y el tono de voz utilizado por Quinn la puso en alerta.

La conocía. Aquella sí era la Quinn que tantos años había conocido, aquella si era la chica que seducía y en ese mismo instante, lo estaba intentando con ella.

R: **No…no tienen nada de especial**- trató de eliminar la tensión posando su mano sobre la de la rubia.

Q: **Mmmm-** susurró al notar la extremidad sobre su palma y no dudó en acariciarla, palparla con extrema suavidad, dejando a un lado aquella excusa de averiguar como sus manos eran tan suaves y solo limitándose a llevar a cabo aquel gesto, el de conseguir un mayor acercamiento con aquella chica, que tanta curiosidad le creaba- **son perfectas, no puedo verlas pero apuesto a que son hermosas.**

Su mente bombardeaba miles de palabras, palabras que solo tenían un sentido: peligro.

Palabras pronunciadas por Kurt, por Britt, por Jennifer, incluso por su propia conciencia, haciéndole saber que no podía mostrarse así, que era Rebecca y no Rachel y que Rebecca no podía enamorarse ni dejar que Quinn se enamorase de ella.

R: **Será mejor que nos marchemos, ¿no?**- reaccionó al fin.

Q: **Claro-** respondía soltando las manos con delicadeza y esbozando una satisfactoria sonrisa.

La había puesto nerviosa y eso era primordial para saber que todo lo que pensaba sobre aquella chica, era cierto. Iba a ser más sencillo de lo que esperaba y cada vez se sentía más y más segura de dar ese paso que tanto deseaba, aunque no fuese con la persona que tanto había anhelado.

R: **Se hace tarde y nos va a pillar la hora del almuerzo.**

Q: **Sí…pero no hay problema, ¿no?.**

R**: Eh…no, bueno.**

Q: **Comemos por ahí, ésta vez…invito yo**- espetó sonriente al tiempo que se acercaba a la salida de la habitación, con una elegancia digna de disfrutar.

R: **O…ok-** tartamudeó.

Q**: ¿Vamos?-** cuestionó ya desde el salón principal.

Rachel suspiró y lanzó una nueva mirada a su alrededor, suspirando, tratando de encontrar una serenidad que no parecía querer adueñarse de ella y menos aun cuando descubrió aquel detalle sobre el escritorio de la rubia.

No lo dudó. Dio varios pasos hasta colocarse frente a él y observó como la carta permanecía perfectamente cerrada sobre la mesa.

Q: **¡Vamos!-** volvía a reclamar su atención.

Rachel rozaba el papel con sus manos y lanzaba una mirada hacia el espejo, que justo al lado del escritorio, se mostraba sobre un tocador.

R**: Rachel…-**susurró de forma imperceptible mirándose en el espejo- **por favor, vuelve a Nueva York y deja en paz a Rebecca .**


	23. Vals

Estoy muy mal acostumbrada con ésto de actualizar casi a diario, pero bueno...como voy a estár todo el finde fuera de casa y realmente no sé si tendré conexión y tengo especial interés en que leais éste capi, pues...ahí lo dejo. Espero que lo disfruteis. Un abrazo fuerte y no olviden SONREIR.

* * *

Capitulo 23

Vals

Q: **A Dana le va a encantar ese regalo**.

R: **¿Tú crees?.**

Q**: Sí, aunque podrías haber elegido una más económica.**

R: **¿Crees que es demasiado?.**

Q: **Bueno, una botella de vino Vega Sicilia no es un detalle sin importancia**- respondía aun sorprendida.

R**: Bueno, hay que celebrar un cumpleaños y de paso, celebramos mi primera noche en vuestra casa-** sonreía.

Q**: Cierto-** espetó entregándole su tarjeta de crédito al camarero del restaurante que habían elegido para comer tras la jornada de compras**.- aunque te advierto que a Dana le va a parecer demasiado, de hecho te va a recriminar que le lleves regalo. Si te ha invitado no es por eso precisamente.**

R: **Bueno, me gusta ser agradecida, así que no hay más que hablar.**

Q: **Yo no digo nada, es tú dinero.**

R: **Exacto, además…mi presupuesto se ha visto incrementado después de no tener que pagar el alquiler del piso completo, ahora sí me salen las cuentas.**

Q: **Me alegro entonces, pero éste almuerzo lo pago yo, ¿ok?.**

R: **Si insistes**- sonreía- **ha estado bien, menos mal que no es como el restaurante de la otra noche.**

Q**: Sí, esto es mucho mejor, al menos más normal.**

R: **Me ha sorprendido que no pidas sopa, ya vas más lanzada.**

Q: **No, no es eso, es que éste restaurante si lo conozco y sé lo que voy a comer y cómo lo voy a comer**- respondía sonriente.

R**: Vaya, yo que pensaba que ya habías dejado de lado ese truco de pedir siempre lo mismo.**

Q: **Tengo más ases en mi manga**- bromeaba- **aunque eso de lanzarse no está de mas, de hecho es algo que me atrae demasiado.**

R: **¿Ah, sí?.**

Q: **Sí.**

**-Disculpe señorita, aquí tiene su tarjeta**- el camarero interrumpía la conversación y tanto Quinn como Rachel, optaron por desocupar la mesa y abandonar el lugar, que se encontraba en una de las calles paralelas a Market Street.

R: **¿Qué es lo que te atrae de lanzarte?,**

Q: **Pues el hecho de hacerlo.**

R: **Pero…¿a qué piensas lanzarte?**.- cuestionaba una vez que habían comenzado el paseo de regreso al apartamento.

Q**: A la vida, a no temer…no sé, hay muchas cosas que me atraen y nunca he sido capaz de llevarlas a cabo, creo que va siendo hora de hacerlo.**

R**: ¿Y por qué justo ahora?, ¿por qué no antes?.**

Q**: Quizás porque ahora es el momento, no lo sé, puede que el no ver haga que me sienta más vulnerable, pero también me ayuda a no pensarlo demasiado, no es lo mismo lanzarse a un acantilado viendo la profundidad que tiene, a saltar sin verlo, ¿no crees?.**

R: **La caída es la misma.**

Q: **Pero la diversión es distinta, igual no me lanzaría si lo viese, pero como no lo hago, pues puede que si me lance.**

R**: Entiendo…**

Q: **¿Tú nunca te has lanzado?.**

R: **Sí, de hecho es lo que hago constantemente, lanzarme una y otra vez a un acantilado, espero que la cuerda no termine rompiéndose.**

Q: **¿Qué pasa si se rompe?.**

R: **Me muero.**

Q: **¿Tan importante es ese acantilado?.**

R: **Es mi vida**- espetó con determinación.

Sin duda Rachel estaba comparando aquella gran aventura de vivir junto a Quinn sin que ella lo supiera, como un gran salto hacia un acantilado y era consciente de que la cuerda se tensaba hasta cotas insospechadas, incluso a punto de romperse en algunas ocasiones, pero no iba a dejar de lanzarse, no por ahora.

R**: No sé si tu acantilado es tan importante como el mio, pero te aseguro que si te lanzas, nunca te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho, incluso si la cuerda se rompe**.

Q**: Entonces, estás de acuerdo conmigo en que debo lanzarme.**

R: **Claro, no creo que haya nada que lo impida, ¿o sí?.**

Q: **Puede…quizás yo esté decidida a lanzarme sobre un acantilado que no acepta saltadores- **bromeó.

R: **Mmmm, pues pregunta a los monitores, seguro que ellos te dicen si puedes o no lanzarte sobre ese acantilado.**

Q: **¿Monitores?, eso ya lo tengo más que asegurado, todos y cada uno de los monitores de los que hablas, me han dado luz verde para hacerlo.**

R**: Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?**

Q: **Pues que igual no soy la saltadora que ese acantilado espera, imagínate que no le gusta mi forma de saltar, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?.**

R: **No lo sé, pero si yo fuese ese acantilado, sin duda lo tomaba como una experiencia nueva, dejaría que saltases y luego decidiría si me gusta o no.**

Quinn se detuvo. Aquella respuesta la puso en alerta y por un segundo, pensó que quizás todas aquellas metáforas sobre saltar acantilados habían quedado a un lado y la morena sabía perfectamente que hablaba de lanzarse, sobre ella misma.

R: **¿Qué ocurre?, ¿tú no lo ves así?.**

Q**: Me estás diciendo que me lance, sin más.**

R: **¿Hay algo que te lo prohíba?.**

Q: **Mmmm no, que yo sepa no.**

R: **Pues entonces, ¿por qué no?, si se rompe la cuerda, ¿lo pasarás mal?, ¿te arrepentirás?.**

Q: **No lo creo, de hecho, estoy segura de que mi intuición me dice que me lance porque no voy a sufrir, es…como tú dices, una experiencia más que quiero vivir.**

R: **Pues no lo dudes…corre hacia ese acantilado y salta**- espetó entusiasmada.

Rachel hablaba completamente convencida de saber que estaba ayudando a Quinn, que estaba haciendo lo que había ido a hacer, pero lo que no sabía es que estaba hablando de algo que la involucraba a ella directamente. No lo pensó, o quizás no quiso creer que podría tratarse de eso, pero ese acantilado al que Quinn hacía referencia, llevaba su nombre, el nombre de Rebecca Green y la mismísima Rebecca le estaba diciendo que se lanzara sin miedos.

Q: **Lo tendré en cuenta**- espetaba completamente contagiada por el entusiasmo que provocaban las palabras de la morena, que de repente, detuvo su charla al igual que detuvo su paso, obligándola a ella a detenerse también- **¿qué ocurre?.**

R: **No lo sé, pero hay un grupo de gente que se dirige hacia donde estamos**.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿un grupo de gente?.**

R: **Sí y vienen con instrumentos….oh dios, ¿Qué es eso?-** cuestionó al observar a su alrededor.

Una decena de chicos, con sus correspondientes instrumentos musicales, cortaron la acera de aquella avenida, interrumpiendo el paso de los transeúntes que observaban curiosos la acción.

Q: **¿Qué pasa Rebecca?**

R: **Están…están cortando la acera y parece que van a tocar algo, tienen instrumentos, flautas, violines…guau…¿Qué es todo esto?.**

Q. **No lo sé, ni siquiera puedo verlos.**

No hizo falta. En apenas unos minutos, el grupo al completo comenzó a entonar una reconocible melodía que inundó aquella zona de la avenida. Uno de ellos, el que parecía director de la improvisada orquesta, se dirigía al público.

**-¡Feliz día de la música a todos!, disfruten del arte.**

R**: Oh dios…¿escuchas eso?**

Q: **Es precioso.**

R**: El vals de las flores…oh dios esto es genial.**

Q: **Tchaikovsky **

R: **El cascanueces, es genial**- espetó completamente entusiasmada- **están bailando.**

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿hay un ballet?.**

R: **No Quinn, es la gente, la gente que estaba mirando están bailando el vals, ¿esto está improvisado?, es imposible, es increíble Quinn.**

Q: **Apuesto a que es un flashmob.**

R: **¿Bailamos?-** se animó.

Q: **¿Qué?. No…no…**

R: **Vamos, está todo el mundo bailando.**

Q: **No, no por favor, no puedo bailar.**

R: **Vamos Quinn, ¿no decías que querías lanzarte?, pues es tu momento de bailar un vals en mitad de la calle, vamos.**

Q: **Pero…**

R: V**amos**- la tomó por la cintura- **vamos Quinn, vamos a bailar.**

No pudo hacer nada.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sentía como la mano de la morena se acoplaba a su cintura, con la pequeña bolsa y la botella de vino colgando de su brazo y la otra buscaba su mano, alzándola e invitándola a que tomase la posición adecuada para bailar un vals.

Q: **Rebecca, no sé bailar el vals.**

R: **Yo tampoco**- espetó sonriente- **pero da igual…vamos, una, dos…y tres**- exclamó incitándola a dar el primer paso.

Un paso lateral que incitaba a seguir el ritmo de la melodía.

Quinn no lo podía creer. Hacia escasos minutos estaban sentadas, comiendo mientras hablaban de los regalos que habían comprado para Dana y ahora, en ese mismo instante, sentía como su cuerpo se dejaba guiar por aquella chica al ritmo de una de las piezas musicales más importantes de la historia, en mitad de una de las calles más significativas de una ciudad como San Francisco, conocida como la ciudad del amor.

Q: **No me lo puedo creer**- susurró con una enorme sonrisa.

R: ¿**No te gusta?.**

Q: **Me encanta…ves…esta es una de esas cosas que no habría hecho si tuviese visión**.

R: **¿Por?.**

Q: **Solo pensar en la gente que debe de estar mirándonos, me pone nerviosa, así que imagínate si las veo.**

R**: Pues no pienses, todo el mundo baila y nadie te mira…solo imagina que estás en uno de esos cuentos de Disney.**

Q: **La Bella y la Bestia..**

R: **Por ejemplo…**

Q: **Tú eres la bella.**

R: **Si insistes**- bromeó

Q: **Ok, y yo la bestia ¿no?.**

R: **Si insistes…aunque yo te veo más como Cenicienta.**

Q: **Pero eso es de otro cuento, nunca he visto a la Cenicienta bailando con la Bella.**

R: **Ahora está sucediendo**- espetaba divertida- **sí, sin duda tú eres Cenicienta, y Dana y Santana tus hermanastras.**

Q: **¿Y Michael?.**

R: **Tu madrastra…-**sonreía.

Q: **Ok, esa es buena…**

La música cesó de repente y de igual forma que habían llegado, los músicos desaparecieron y las parejas se disolvieron, menos ellas, que trataban de asimilar lo que sucedía.

Q**: ¿Ya terminó?.**

R: **Sí, me temo que ya dieron las 12, Cenicienta.**

Q: **Pues será mejor que regrese a casa…¿puede la Bella acompañarme?-** espetó volviendo a entrelazar su brazo con el de la morena.

R: **Si ha podido bailar un vals, ¿por qué no?, el cuento lo inventamos nosotras.**

Q: **Podríamos crear un mundo imaginario, como Borovnia.**

R: **¿Borovnia?, ¿Criaturas Celestiales?.**

Q: ¿**La has visto?.**

R: **Sí, es increíble…la primera vez que la vi creo que quedé traumatizada de por vida, pero creo que es increíblemente bella.**

Q: **Bueno, la verdad es que si es mágica, pero…saber que está basada en hechos reales y que bueno, ya sabes como acaba, es bastante terrorífica.**

R: **Lo sé…bueno, igual que hemos cambiado la historia de la Cenicienta y Bella, podríamos cambiar esa historia, una Pauline sin ese instinto asesino estaría bien…**

Q: **Sí, y Juliet sin la locura**, **también.**

R: **Borovnia**- susurró- **caray, hace años que no recordaba eso.**

Q: **Sabes que Juliet es una escritora conocida, ¿verdad?.**

R: **Anne Perry.**

Q: **Exacto.**

R: **Lo sé, cuando vi la película…y supe que estaba basada en hechos reales, busque información… sé que suena un tanto bizarro, pero quería ver la cara de esa chica.**

Q: **¿No te conformabas con la de Kate Winslet?**- espetó divertida.

R: **Mmmm, debería de haberme conformado, pero no…mi curiosidad era superior.**

Q: **Hay que ser curiosa…eso sí, espero que no sientas curiosidad por llevar a cabo el mismo plan que ellas.**

R: **No, no…ni hablar, lo máximo sería crear Borovnia, nada mas, soy totalmente pacifica**.

Q: **Es curioso lo que puede llegar a suceder por una obsesión pasional, ¿no crees?.**

R: **La verdad es que es bastante duro.**

Q: **No comprendo que puedas llegar a obsesionarte tanto por una persona como para llegar hasta tal punto de locura.**

R: **Quinn…no lo justifico ni mucho menos, pero cuando te enamoras de alguien, pierdes toda noción.**

Q: **Ya, pero no considero que sea excusa para acabar con la vida de tu madre.**

R: **Sin duda, eso ni por asomo…pero si es cierto que puedes llegar a cometer bastantes locuras, locuras que pueden llegar a pasarte factura.**

Q: **¿Cómo la de hacerse pasar por Chef?.**

R: **¿Qué?-** reaccionó confusa.

Q: **Me dejaste entrever que podrías estar haciéndote pasar por Chef solo por amor, eso es una locura, ¿no?.**

R: **Ah…claro, no recordaba eso.**

Q: **O sea que es cierto.**

R: **No…no, he dicho eso.**

Q: **Entonces, ¿eres Chef de veras?.**

R: **Eh…tampoco he dicho eso-** bromeó.

Q: **Ok, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que me respondas con otra o algo que yo deba adivinar?.**

R: **Mmmm, está bien…pero hazlo pronto, estamos a punto de llegar**- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia el bloque de apartamentos, que aparecía ante ellas.

Q: **Ok…¿estás aquí por amor?**

Rachel no se lo esperó, a pesar de haber estado tanteando aquella conversación, jamás esperó que Quinn le preguntase aquello de forma tan directa. Y tampoco lo deseó.

No sabía como responderle. La verdad era que sí, que estaba allí por amor, por absoluto y puro amor hacia ella, pero debía mentirle.

R: **No, no estoy aquí por amor**- respondía completamente apenada- **solo por trabajo.**

Q: **Ok, ¿ves?, no es tan difícil aclarar a tu nueva compañera de piso**- espetó sonriente.

R: **Hablando de compañeras, ahí viene Dana con más chicas.**

Q: **¿Dónde?.**

R: **Pues están a punto de saludarte-** susurró lanzando una sonrisa hacia Dana, que con un gesto de disgusto que nada o poco tenia que ver con las traviesas sonrisas que esbozaban las chicas que le acompañaban.

D: **Hola chicas.**

R: **Hola…**

Q: **Dana, ¿qué haces aquí?.**

**-Hola Quinn.**

Q: **Hey…¿Janis?.**

**-Sí, hola, ¿como estas?-** la chica se acercó hasta Quinn y no dudó en acariciar su brazo a modo de saludo.

Q: **Bien, muy bien, gracias…¿qué tal tú?, ¿venís las dos?.**

D: **No, también está Lindsay y Sophia.**

-**Hola Quinn**- saludaban ambas casi al mismo tiempo.

Q: **Hola chicas, mirad…ella es Rebecca**- presentó- **es nuestra nueva compañera de piso.**

R: **Hola.**

El saludo de la morena fue recibido con sendas sonrisas y algún apretón de manos por parte de las chicas.

D**: Quinn, ¿tienes algo que hacer?.**

Q: **Eh…pues sí.**

D: **¿Lo veis chicas?, Quinn está ocupada, así que no podéis hacer nada.**

**-¿Es importante?-** interrumpió Janis- **necesitamos un favor tuyo.**

Q: **¿Qué favor?.**

-**Que te quedes con Dana hasta la hora de la cena y no permitas que entre en el apartamento.**

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿por qué?.**

D: **Porque son imbéciles**-espetó completamente malhumorada.

**-No le hagas caso, queremos preparar la cena de ésta noche, pero no queremos que lo vea, va a ser una sorpresa.**

Q: **Ah…vaya, he…he quedado en ayudar a Rebecca a organizar su habitación**.

D**: Listo, lo siento pero no podéis hacer nada.**

R**: No, no te preocupes Quinn, ve con ella.**

D**: ¿Qué?, no…ella te tiene que ayudar**- trató de convencerla.

Q: **Te prometí que te iba a ayudar.-** se dirigió a la morena- **te lo debo.**

R: **No te preocupes de veras, es más importante eso**- espetó con una leve sonrisa, siendo cómplice de las amigas de Dana que comenzaban a sonreír entre ellas.

Q: **¿Segura?.**

D: **No, claro que no está segura, Rebecca…¿qué te he hecho yo?, ¿primero me lanzas café y ahora vas a hacer posible que éstas salvajes entren en mi casa?.**

R**: Hey…yo no estoy haciendo nada, solo digo que no necesito ayuda**- trató de mostrarse seria.

**-Perfecto-** interrumpía Janis- **Quinn, te encargas de mantener a ésta aburrida alejada de la casa, mientras nosotras nos encargamos, vamos**- miró a Dana**- dame las llaves de tu casa.**

Q: **Hey…un momento, os recuerdo que también es mi casa y no voy a consentir que hagáis algo que pueda causar destrozo, ¿entendido?.**

**-Tranquila, solo vamos a cocinar.**

Q: **Ok, entonces que Rebecca esté presente con ustedes.**

R**: ¿Yo?.**

Q: **Sí, además podrás guiarlas, ¿eres Chef no?-** espetó con una divertida sonrisa.

R**: Eh…**

**-¿Eres Chef?, perfecto…chicas, tenemos un chef así que vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.**

R**: Oh dios…-**se lamentó.

Q: **Ok, Rebecca, ¿puedes dejar esto en mi habitación?-** le preguntó al tiempo que le mostraba la pequeña bolsa donde llevaba el regalo de Dana.

R: **Claro, sin problema.**

**-¿Vamos?-** preguntó Janis.

R**: Vamos…**

Q: **Cuidad de mi casa.**

**-Tranquila Quinn, está en buenas manos.**

R**: Yo las vigilo-** espetó al tiempo que accedía al portal.

D: **¡Rebecca!-** exclamó- **me empiezas a caer mal.**

Una sonrisa fue la única respuesta de Rachel, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba dentro de su nuevo apartamento, con tres chicas a las que desconocía por completo.

**-Bueno, en realidad no necesitamos a ningún Chef**- comentó Janis- hemos comprado la comida y solo queremos prepararla.

R: **Ah…-** se alegró- **bueno, no pasa nada, si puedo ayudaros pues aquí estoy.**

**-Sí, nos va a venir bien una pequeña ayuda, queremos decorar un poco la casa y además…hemos encargado una tarda que debe de estar a punto de llegar y esa si la vamos a decorar nosotras, ahí si nos vendrá bien tu experiencia como Chef, ¿sabes utilizar la manga pastelera?.**

R: **Uhh…bueno no es mi especialidad-** se excusó- **pero puedo intentarlo**.

**-Ok, perfecto, chicas, manos a la obra, ¿Quién va por la comida al Brooklyn?.**

R: **¿Al Brooklyn?**

**-Sí, María, la dueña, nos la está guardando mientras.**

R: **¿También conocéis a María?.**

**-Sí-** respondía al tiempo que se lanzaban algunas sonrisas traviesas entre ellas- **todas conocemos a María.**

Gesto que provocó una cierta curiosidad en la morena.

**-Ok, empezamos a decorar-** exclamó ilusionada.

Y así estuvieron durante la casi hora y media que duró aquel divertido trabajo en el que decenas de globos comenzaban a inundar el salón y divertidos artículos de fiestas quedaban repartidos por encima de prácticamente todo el mobiliario de la casa, incluida la habitación de Dana, en la que también introdujeron divertidos globos de colores.

Pero lo más significativo de la fiesta, más allá de la extraña cena, un tanto afrodisiaca según decían y que había terminado llevando una de las chicas, fue la aparición estelar de la tarta, que llegó por medio de un repartidor de una pastelería en concreto y que terminó por sorprender por completo.

Una tarta con una forma muy particular.

Una replica exacta del cuerpo de un chico completamente desnudo, cubierto por caramelos en las zonas más conflictivas y con un rostro que sin duda, le resultaba muy familiar.

Michael.

El chico era el elegido para dar forma al rostro de aquel cuerpo de bizcocho y chocolate que había provocado gran multitud de risas entre las chicas.

**-Vamos Chef, es tu turno**- se dirigió hacia Rachel con una manga pastelera entre sus manos.

R: **¿Mi turno?.**

-**Sí, al pastel le falta un detalle muy importante que en la pastelería no podían poner, ya sabes…**

R: **No…no entiendo.**

**-Vamos Rebecca, ha este chico le falta una zona en especial, tienes la manga pastelera llena de chocolate, demuéstranos que eres Chef-** exclamó otra de las chicas al tiempo que le entregaban la manga pastelera.

Rachel dudaba. Observaba la tarta y evidentemente, había un detalle, visible, que faltaba en aquel cuerpo y sin saber por qué, comenzó a sudar. Las miradas entre las chicas eran cada vez más intensas y divertidas, siendo conscientes de las dudas que abundaban en la morena.

R: **¿Tengo…tengo que hacer un…**

**-Vamos…seguro que tienes buena letra y puedes escribir un, FELICIDADES DANA, en el torso, ¿no?-** espetó con humor.

R**: ¿Letras?.**

**-Claro…¿no ves que le falta ese detalle?-** comenzaron a reír.

R**: Oh dios…pensaba que queríais que le pusiese…bueno ya sabéis**…

-**No somos tan pervertidas**- bromeó Janis.

R: **Ok…voy a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que**…- no pudo terminar la frase. En ese instante la puerta se abría, provocando un pequeño susto entre todas hasta que descubrieron que era Michael, que completamente sorprendido entraba en el apartamento.

M**: ¿Qué es todo esto?-** cuestionó sorprendido- **¿ese soy yo?-** se dirigió hacia la tarta.

**-Sí, pero no es para ti**- respondió Lindsay- **es nuestra pequeña broma para Dana, así que ni se te ocurra decir nada.**

M**: Una tarta con mi cara, guau…es genial**- sonreía divertido.

R: **Ya que estás aquí-** interrumpió Rachel- **podrías hacer los honores y poner la dedicatoria tú, así es mas personal.**

M**: Hecho**- no dudó en coger la manga pastelera y escribir sobre la tarta con una sorprendente caligrafía, sorprendiendo al resto de chicas y más aun a Rachel, que se había librado de quedar como la peor Chef del mundo.

**-Guau, es genial, ¿has hecho eso alguna vez?.**

M: **Tengo sobrinos, ¿sabes cuantas tartas he tenido que decorar en mi vida?-** bromeó- **listo, ya está, "Felicidades Dana", soy un genio.**

R: **Sin duda, está perfecto.**

M: **Bueno, pues yo me marcho, ya hice suficiente…esta noche es de chicas, ¿no?.**

**-Ajam-**

M: **Bien, me ducho y os dejo a solas, por cierto…**-volvió a tomar la manga pastelera- **a esto le falta un gran detalle-** espetó al tiempo que exprimía el chocolate sobre la zona genital del muñeco- **listo, ahora si está completo**- bromeó provocando la sorpresa del resto de las chicas.

R**: Oh dios**- exclamó.

M: **Hey…os aviso de que en el 5º al parecer hay una fiesta un equipo de futbol, tened cuidado con esos salvajes, ven a una chica y se vuelven locos- **advirtió.

-**Tranquilo agente, sabemos cuidarnos.**

Respuesta que no gustó en absoluto a Michael, que tras tomar una ducha, abandonó la casa, dejándola completamente libre para aquella noche de chicas.

Una noche que estaba a punto de llegar. Rachel ya permanecía en su habitación, preparando su cama mientras las demás chicas terminaban la decoración y se preparaban para la llegada de Dana y Quinn, que debían estar llegando, completamente ajenas a lo que allí había montado.

Rachel esperaba impaciente. Ver la reacción de la chica cuando descubriesen lo que habían montado en apenas dos horas, iba a sorprenderla de veras, y no falló.

Dana y Quinn llegaron cuando el reloj marcaban las 9 de la noche, la hora indicada para comenzar la fiesta, y la sorpresa en su rostro al descubrir la decoración, dejaba entrever que le había gustado sin duda, no así Quinn, que lamentablemente no podía disfrutar de lo preparado en su casa.

El peor momento de la noche llegó con el momento de la cena.

Su botella de Vega Sicilia fue toda una sorpresa para Dana que agradeció aquel detalle completamente entusiasmada. Quizás aquello fue lo único bueno para Rachel, que tuvo que enfrentarse al peor momento de su larga vida como vegetariana al comprobar que el menú de aquella noche estaba compuesto por Ostras.

Por suerte, el tener algo de tiempo para ella, le hizo planear la mejor de las excusas para no tener que probar aquella cena y conformarse con una de las ensaladas que ella mismo se había atrevido a preparar.

**-¿Qué eres alérgica a los moluscos?-** cuestionó Lindsay al escuchar la excusa que Rachel daba una vez que estaba sentada en la mesa.

R: **Ajam…**

**-Pero, ¿y por qué no lo has dicho?,** **¿habríamos preparado otra cosa?.**

Quinn esperaba impaciente la reacción. Definitivamente, Rebecca era especial con la comida. Lo había podido comprobar la noche anterior, cuando fueron a cenar juntas y aquella misma mañana, cuando dejó claro que lo era.

R**: No os preocupéis, la fiesta es para Dana, yo me conformo con ésta ensalada**.

D: **Tendrías que haberlo dicho, hay más cosas en la nevera, podemos preparar algo mas,¿ verdad chicas?.**

**-Sí, antes vi unos filetes de ternera, podemos hacerlos.**

R**: No, no**- interrumpió rápidamente**- no es necesario, de verdad, disfrutad de las ostras, yo ceno ensalada, además…prefiero algo más ligero.**

Aquella nueva excusa de la morena comenzó a hacer dudar a Quinn, que comenzaba a encontrarle un sentido a aquella actitud.

Por suerte, aquel pequeño conflicto fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco conforme la botella de vino iba siendo bebida.

Las risas y las charlas se hacían cada vez más amenas en la mesa, hasta que llegó el momento culmen de la cena.

Los platos ya permanecían vacíos y Rachel esperaba que el pastel fuese la sorpresa final, pero no era así. Una frase cambió el rumbo de la fiesta, de aquella noche y probablemente de su vida.

**-¡Red solo cup!-** exclamó Lindsay provocando las risotadas de las demás y la negación absoluta por parte de Dana que no parecía estar de acuerdo.

D**: No, no ni hablar…aún es temprano.**

**-Si quieres tus regalos, tienes que superar la prueba del Red Solo Cup, así que chicas…traed el coctel.**

Rachel no entendía nada y Quinn, intuyendo el desconcierto de la morena, no dudó en abandonar su lugar frente a ella en la mesa y tomar asiento a su lado, mientras las chicas acudían a la cocina y Dana luchaba por no llevar a cabo aquel juego que se había convertido en una tradición.

Q**: ¿Sabes lo que es Red Solo Cup?-** cuestionó divertida.

R**: Eh…pues hasta donde sé, una canción de Toby Keith.**

Q: **Ajam… pero además es un juego que han inventado.**

R: **¿Un juego?.**

Q**: Sí, la cumpleañera tiene que ser capaz de tomarse un vaso de la marca Solo Cup Company con algún cóctel que las demás han hecho, si lo consigue, todas les damos sus regalos, si no lo consigue, tiene que cumplir una condena o prueba.**

R: **Vaya, suena divertido…¿Qué le van a servir?-** cuestiono observando como Janis, volcaba una pequeña botella sobre aquel típico y conocido vaso de color rojo.

Q: **No lo sé, pero te aseguro que no se lo bebe de golpe, la gracia está en que no pueda hacerlo para cumplir la condena.**

D: **Chicas…basta, estáis echando demasiado**- espetó al ver como el vaso casi se había llenado.

**-Te aguantas, vamos…prepárate para viajar.**

D: **¿Viajar?, oh dios, ¿que habéis preparado?**

**-Nada de preguntas, bebe…¡vamos!-** exclamó Janis entregándole el vaso.

R: **Oh dios, como se beba eso merece un premio, tiene un color horrendo.**

Q: **Ya imagino-** sonreía- **lo está oliendo, ¿verdad?.**

R: **Sí-** respondía sin apartar la mirada de Dana, que tras pensarlo varios minutos, se decidió a beber.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Apenas probó la bebida, terminó escupiendo parte de ella, con un gesto desagradable en su rostro.

D**: Puag…¿Qué es esto?.**

**-¡Prueba fallida!, cumplirás condena**- exclamó Lindsay.

D: **Dios, ¿qué diablos es esto?-** seguía saboreando el cóctel.

-**Lo siento, es brebaje de brujas, así que es secreto, vamos…a la habitación, hay que prepararte para la prueba.**

D: **Odio esto…no me gusta**- se quejó al tiempo que acudía hasta su habitación acompañada por sus amigas.

R**:¿Qué van a hacer?**

Q: **No lo sé, seguramente harán que se disfrace y tendrá que hacer alguna locura-** respondía a escasos centímetros de la morena, que comenzó a ser consciente de la situación de Quinn junto a ella.

La rubia se había acercado tanto a ella que prácticamente permanecía apoyada en su brazo.

R: **Ah…**

Q: **Oye**- susurró- **mi regalo está en mi habitación, ¿verdad?**

R: **Sí, tranquila…lo dejé sobre tu escritorio.**

Q: P**erfecto**…-sonreía.

R: **¿De qué te ríes?.**

Q**: De nada**- respondía aún más sonriente.

R: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** cuestionó curiosa.

Q: **Estoy segura de que piensas que estoy acosándote al sentarme aquí, tan cerca**.

R: ¿Qué?, eh…no…no claro que no- se excusó.

Q: **Tiene su explicación.**

R**: Ah sí?, ¿Cuál?.**

Q: **Me temo que tu vino me afecta demasiado rápido y tener esa sensación sin poder ver es bastante complicado de sobrellevar, tengo la sensación de que me voy a caer constantemente**- sonreía completamente avergonzada- **por eso me apoyo…**

R**. Ohh…no, no lo sabía, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien, puedes…puedes apoyarte en mi sin problemas.**

Q: **Gracias**.

R. **Si te encuentras mal me lo dices, ¿eh?.**

Q: **Tranquila, estoy bien, solo necesito mantener un poco el equilibrio**.

R: **Ok…pues aquí me tienes**- respondía ofreciéndole su brazo para que se mantuviera firme.

Q: **Gracias**- susurró de forma que a punto estuvo de acabar con la voluntad de Rachel para mantenerse fría.

No era buena idea tener a Quinn básicamente, exigiendo su cuerpo como apoyo para mantenerse erguida, pero lo peor no era eso, sino tener que lidiar con aquellos sentimientos y soportar con entereza la seductora forma de hablar de la rubia, que parecía disfrutar con aquella forma de tratarla.

Por suerte la interrupción de las chicas, la sacó de aquel barullo de pensamientos que se contradecían constantemente en su mente.

-**¡Vamos Dana, vamos!-** gritaba Lindsay al tiempo que la chica salía de su habitación, provocando la sorpresa en Rachel y una incesante intriga en Quinn.

R: **Oh dios, oh dios-** exclamó.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿qué hace?, ¿de que la han disfrazado?.**

R: **De nada, va en ropa interior**.

Q: **¿Qué?.**

**-Les informo de cual es el plan-** espetó Janis- **la señorita Moore, tiene que salir en ropa interior, con esos calzoncillos de Michael puestos-** señaló hacia la prenda que completamente avergonzada vestía la chica- **y tiene que subir a la 5ª planta y bailar por el pasillo.**

D: **No…no me podéis hacer esto…no puede ser.**

Q: **Oh dios mio, pero chicas, tengo entendido que arriba hay una fiesta de futbol**- informó Quinn.

**-Lo sabemos, por eso va a subir y se va a divertir-** bromeaba- **vamos Dana, tienes que hacerlo ya.**

D: **Mierda…mierda, mierda**- se quejó- **al menos dadme la botella de vino, que crean que estoy borracha no que soy imbécil.**

R**: Oh dios, ¿lo va a hacer?-** cuestionó Rachel en voz baja.

Q: **Sin duda, Dana hace lo que sea por recibir regalos.**

Dicho y hecho.

Dana, seguida de sus tres amigas y de Rachel y Quinn en última instancia, se colaron en el ascensor, riendo a carcajadas mientras la afectada se lamentaba constantemente.

D: **Como Michael sepa que he llevo sus calzoncillos, se va a enfadar.**

**-Tranquila, ni se va a enterar**- bromeó Janis- **vamos…hemos llegado.**

La puerta del ascensor se abría frente al rellano de la 5ª que al contrario de la 4ª, era un pasillo y en el que se encontraban alguno de los invitados de aquella fiesta de graduación que se estaba llevando a cabo en uno de los pisos.

Todos aquellos chicos eran jugadores de futbol, que completamente asombrados, vieron aparecer a Dana, que comenzaba su baile a través de aquel pasillo, ante las risas de sus amigas y la sorpresa absoluta de Rachel, que desde dentro del ascensor observaba incrédula el gesto.

Q**: Lo está haciendo, ¿verdad?-** cuestionó Quinn sin poder ser testigo del hecho.

R: **Sí, oh dios…hay chicos por todas partes y está bailando como si nada, no me lo puedo creer.**

Q: **Acostúmbrate Rebecca**-susurró- **estas cosas solo las encuentras en San Francisco**- bromeó.

R: **Ya veo…entre eso y el vals de ésta tarde, no creo que haya mas cosas que me sorprendan.**

Q: **¿Estamos a solas?.**

R**: Eh…sí, bueno, las chicas están grabando a Dana y ahora mismo se acaba de meter en la fiesta-** exclamó- **oh dios, ha entrado en la fiesta y las chicas la siguen.**

Q: **¡No!-** se lamentó.

R: **Sí**.

Q: **Ok…las hemos perdido, ¿lo sabes?.**

R: **¿Cómo?**

Q: **Estas se quedan ahí fijo…**

R: **¿Quieres entrar ahí?**

Q: **No, quiero bajar, me gustaría escribirle una nota a Dana para su regalo, ¿puedes ayudarme?.**

R**: Claro…¿vamos ya?.**

Q: **Sí, por favor**- suplicó- **aprovechemos que Dana no está.**

Rachel no dudó y provocaba que el ascensor se cerrase para llevar a cabo aquella acción, pero como siempre, algo debía salirle mal y aquel día ya había ido demasiado bien para acabar sin ninguno de sus fallos.

R: **Mierda**- exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Q: **¿Te has equivocado de planta de nuevo?-** cuestionó divertida.

R**: Lo siento, le he vuelto a dar al botón de la azotea, no sé que tiene que le doy sin querer.**

Q: **Me he dado cuenta en cuanto se ha puesto en marcha, puedo notar como sube y no baja.**

R: **Lo siento**- se disculpó al llegar a la última planta- **ya bajamos.**

Q: **Espera-** la detuvo-**salgamos un momento.**

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Vamos…salgamos un momento a la azotea, me vendrá bien un poco de aire**- respondía justo en el mismo instante en el que la puerta del ascensor se abría ante ella e incitaba a la morena ha salir al exterior.

R: **¿Te encuentras mal?.**

Q: **No…pero tenia ganas de subir aquí y que mejor momento que éste.**

R: **Bien, al menos mi error sirve para algo**- espetó al salir al exterior y contemplar la azotea al completo.

Era grande, muy grande y un tanto oscura, pero había algo que la iluminaba.

El Four Seasons, situado junto a aquel bloque, superaba en altura el edificio y las luces de su fachada, permitían la perfecta visión del lugar, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

Q**: ¿Te gusta?.**

R: **Sí, además es perfecta para contemplar las estrellas, tenias razón…se ven perfectas.**

Q: **Mira hacia el norte…justo encima del hotel.**

R: **¿Qué pasa ahí?, ¿tengo que ver algo?.**

Q**: Altair…es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Águila**.

R: **Mmmm, veo bastantes estrellas, me temo que me va a ser complicado distinguirlas.**

Q: **Bueno…lo importante es que está ahí y aunque no la veas, se puede sentir… cierra los ojos.**

R**: ¿Quieres que cierre los ojos?.**

Q: **Sí…y alces tu cabeza hacia ese lugar, verás como la sientes.**

Rachel lo hizo. A pesar de que podía fingir perfectamente estar llevando a cabo esa acción, no dudó en hacerlo, tal y como le había pedido Quinn y pronto se vio parada en mitad de aquella azotea, alzando su cabeza hacia el norte, con los ojos completamente cerrados y sintiendo el brazo de la rubia junto al suyo.

Q: **¿No sientes la energía?, está apenas a 16 años luz de nuestro sistema solar y…tan solo tiene unos 630 millones de años, nada más.**

R: **Es joven**- bromeó sin abrir los ojos.

Q: **Ajam…es compañera de Deneb y de Vega, juntas forman el triangulo de verano**.

R: **Interesante.**

Q: **No…no lo es.**

R: **¿Cómo?-** abrió los ojos.

Q: **Dudo que encuentres interesante eso, pero como eres buena chica, escuchas mis locuras como si fueran interesantes-** espetó divertida.

R: **No es cierto…realmente me gustan las estrellas.**

Q: **Te gusta mas bailar, ¿no es cierto?.**

R: **Sí, sobretodo si es el vals**- respondía divertida.

Q: **Ok…pues bailemos un vals…vamos.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿ahora?.**

Q: **Sí, antes me obligaste a hacerlo delante de personas que no conocía de nada, ahora te obligo yo a hacerlo bajo mis amigas, Altair, Deneb y Vega.**

R:**Quinn, ¿estás hablando en serio?.**

Q: **Claro-** se posicionó- **vamos, esta vez dejo que seas Cenicienta.**

R: **¿Te está afectando el vino?.**

Q**: ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?, eso duele.**

No podía creerlo. Rachel miraba a su alrededor y de nuevo, volvía a posar su mirada sobre Quinn, que con la posición perfecta para comenzar el baile, esperaba impaciente a que se decidiera y así lo hizo.

Tomó su mano derecha y la izquierda la colocó sobre su brazo y los pasos comenzaron a salir sin más.

Pie izquierdo hacia adelante, paso hacia la derecha, pie izquierdo alzado, paso hacia atrás.

No terminaba de creer que estuviese bailando un vals imaginario con Quinn en aquella azotea, en aquel momento de la noche y sin motivo alguno, mas que el de divertirse y seguirle el juego a la rubia.

Quinn comenzó a tararear unas reconocidas notas que pronto resultaron familiar a Rachel.

R: **¿Eso es de Strauss?.**

Q: **El Vals del emperador.**

R: **Vaya…veo que te gusta la música clásica, antes reconociste perfectamente el vals de las flores.**

Q: **Mi vida ha estado relacionada con la música durante muchos años, pero tú no te quedas atrás…reconocer lo que tarareo es mucho merito, ¿has estudiado música?**

R: **No-** mintió- **simple curiosidad.**

Q: **Bien…me gusta la gente curiosa.**

R: **Bailas bien, me has engañado antes- **espetaba sin detener la sucesión de pasos, que aunque no eran oficiales en aquel baile, bien podrían serlo.

Q: **Baila con los ojos cerrados, apuesto a que también bailaras bien**.

R: **¿Quieres que vuelva a cerrar los ojos?**

Q: **Sí, quiero estar en igualdad de condiciones y me temo que no me puedo poner en tu lugar.**

R**: Ok…ya cierro los ojos.**

Q**: ¿No mientes?.**

R: **No-** no lo hacía. Rachel mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Q: **Déjame que lo compruebe**- espetó deteniendo el baile y soltando una de las manos que permanecían ancladas a la cintura de la morena.

No lo dudó. Quinn buscó el rostro de Rachel para cerciorarse de que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero aquella acción le llevó hacia otro lugar.

Era la primera vez que podía descubrir el rostro de aquella chica y una extraña sensación comenzó a recórrela al hacerlo, tanto que no pudo evitar destruir el poco espacio que las separaba.

Rachel lo notó. Sentía como su mano recorría su mejilla con suavidad y trataba de averiguar si sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero algo la hizo detenerse justo ahí, en su mejilla. Hecho que provocó a la morena y la incitó a abrir los ojos para descubrir como Quinn apenas estaba a centímetros de sus labios.

La respiración dificultaba su reacción. Su mente no funcionaba en ese instante en el que sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Quinn. Era su corazón el que seguía latiendo, tratando de mantener un pulso constante en su cuerpo, pero le era imposible.

R: **Quinn**- susurró al sentir el aliento de la rubia junto a sus labios.

Q: **Shhh**


	24. Ovejitas

Capitulo 24

Ovejitas.

R**: Quinn**- volvía a susurrar.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia, que completamente decidida, posó sus labios sobre los de la morena.

Solo fue un beso, un pequeño apoyo para posicionarse mejor y volver a descubrir con ansias los labios de aquella extraña desconocida que había entrado en su vida, con miles de sensaciones, miles de recuerdos que incluso en aquel instante seguían sobrevolando su mente

Sus labios, sus templados y suaves labios le llevaban a pensar en Rachel. No había dudas. Para su mente, para sus ojos, completamente cegados, para su corazón, aquella chica era Rachel, Rachel Berry y no Rebecca Green.

Y aquella sensación la obligaba a querer sentir más, provocando que el beso despuntara con una intensidad pasmosa.

Rachel lo sabía.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de Quinn. Volver a sentir su calor, aquel beso que solo había podido disfrutar una sola vez en su vida, hacia 6 años ya, aun permanecía en sus labios y en aquel instante estaba rememorándolo como tantas veces lo había hecho en la soledad de su habitación, con la única diferencia de que en ese instante era real.

Quinn la estaba besando y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, más que dejarse llevar mientras dos, exactamente dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, siendo producto de la pena que comenzaba a inundarla por todo lo que cargaba sobre sus espaldas.

Solo un respiro entre ambas detuvo el beso.

Rachel se apartó con decisión, acabando con aquel inesperado acto. La confusión inundaba el rostro de la rubia, que lentamente, decidió acariciar cada zona de la cara de la morena, tratando de dibujar con sus manos los rasgos faciales de Rachel y descubrir que todos y cada uno de esos rasgos, estaban impresos en el rostro de aquella chica, llevándola, aun más si era posible, a una completa locura.

R: **Basta Quinn**- reaccionó tras ser consciente del peligro que corría.

Rachel comenzó a temer que la hubiese reconocido, realmente, le extrañaba que no lo hubiese hecho ya.

Q: **Lo…lo siento**- se excusó aturdida.

R: **No, no lo sientas…pero no creo que esto esté bien.**

Q: **Yo lo siento, pensaba que…oh dios**- comenzó a lamentarse**- soy una imbécil.**

R: **No Quinn, no digas eso**- trató de tranquilizarla.

Q**: Claro que lo digo-** se lamentó alejándose de la morena**- soy una estúpida**- espetó con una nerviosa sonrisa- **pensé…pensé que yo, bueno…oh dios…lo siento.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿qué pensabas?-** cuestionó confundida.

Q: **Pues que…oh dios, voy a matar a Santana, me han comido la cabeza, lo siento Rebecca…te juro que no quiero hacerte sentir mal solo…**

R: **¿Qué tiene que ver Santana con esto?, Quinn, ¿Qué sucede?.**

Q: **Ellas…ellas me dijeron que tú estabas…bueno que estabas interesada en mi y yo me lo creí…dios, que vergüenza…lo siento, lo siento de veras.**

R: **No, no…no lo sientas Quinn**- interrumpió- **no tienes nada que sentir, solo ha sido un beso**.

Q: **Ya…un beso-** susurró.

R**: Quinn…ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de mantener una relación en ésta ciudad, sabes que me voy a marchar y no quiero involucrarme de esa forma porque luego todo…**

Q: **No estoy enamorada de ti-** fue tajante.

R: **No, no estoy diciendo que lo estés, estoy diciendo que no quisiera que eso sucediera.**

Q: **No va a suceder-** volvía a mostrarse completamente seria**- si te he besado, es porque me gustas…pero no voy a enamorarme de ti.**

Rachel se mostraba terriblemente confundida. Hacía escasos segundos, Quinn parecía lamentarse por haberla besado y ahora mostraba un aire de soberbia que poco o nada tenía que ver con aquella Quinn, sino más bien con la que había conocido años atrás.

No pudo evitarlo, pero la escena que vivió con ella en aquel bosque, el último verano que estuvieron de acampada y en el que Quinn se lanzó a besarla, le recordó por completo a aquel momento.

Entonces, al igual que ahora, Quinn se arrepentía de haberla besado tras pedirle una explicación y se mostraba cortante.

R**: Ok, si no va a suceder no hay problemas, pero…es algo que realmente tiene que ser así, quiero decir…jugar con fuego, conlleva el peligro de terminar quemándose y cuando se trata del corazón…**

Q: **Mi corazón ya está ocupado.**

R: **¿Qué?-** cuestionó sin siquiera pararse a pensar- **¿estás enamorada?.**

Q**: Siempre lo he estado, no ha habido un solo segundo en los últimos 6 años en los que no haya estado enamorada de una persona, pero eso no significa que no pueda interesarme en otras personas.**

R**: Pero…si estás enamorada, ¿por qué no estás con esa persona?.**

Q: **Porque la odio**- espetó completamente convencida- **no quiero estar con ella, solo quiero disfrutar mi vida y pensaba que eso no era algo malo.**

R**: En absoluto**- respondía completamente abatida- **pero es una pena que no puedas estar con la persona que amas.**

Q: **No es una pena, ya te he dicho que no quiero estar con ella, solo quiero disfrutar de mi vida, como ves-** señaló hacia sus ojos**- pocas cosas me quedan por disfrutar si encima decido cerrarme a la diversión.**

R: **¿Te intereso solo para divertirte?.**

Q: **Dicho así suena muy mal.**

R: **Tú me entiendes.**

Q: **¿Yo te intereso?.**

R: **Dudo que haya alguien en este mundo a quien no le intereses.**

Q: **Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿por qué me has detenido?.**

R**: Porque quería saber cuales eran tus intenciones, realmente no quiero hacerte daño y si voy a estar aquí un par de meses, no quisiera que la única persona que me ha recibido con tanto cariño, termine pasándolo mal.**

Q**: ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?.**

R: **¿Cómo?.**

Q: **Cuándo llegué a San Francisco, conocí a Michael en el gimnasio, quedamos a tomar una copa al día siguiente y esa misma noche, terminó en mi cama, no hablábamos de enamorarnos, no hablábamos de relaciones ni de quemarnos, ¿por qué tu hablas de eso?.**

R: **¿Quizás porque yo no soy Michael?.**

Q: **Pero no tiene sentido, es un poco soberbio pensar que porque me gustas y quiera lanzarme contigo, voy a terminar como Julieta, muriendo de amor si me abandonas.**

R**: Yo solo soy clara**- se mostró seria.

Q: **¿No será que te doy pena?, ¿no será que eres consciente de que se te ha ido de las manos el tratarme así y ahora no sabes como decirme que no te intereso?.**

R: **¿Qué?...vamos Quinn, no digas tonterías, no te habría dicho nada si no lo sintiera de verdad.**

Q: **Ya…claro.**

R: **¿Estás insinuando que te digo que me gustas por pena?**

Q: **No habrías dicho basta, si te gustase de verdad.**

R: **Ok, estás delirando…¿estás borracha verdad?.**

Q: **¿Qué dices?, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?.**

R: **Quinn, me subes a una azotea, me muestras las estrellas, me invitas a bailar y me besas, ¿crees que aceptaría todo eso si no me gustases?.**

Q: ¿**Por qué querías que parase?.**

R**: Porque quería asegurarme de lo que estabas haciendo, ¿no lo entiendes?, no soy un chico que aprovecha cualquier situación, solo quería asegurarme, ¿tan raro te resulta?.**

Q: **Ok, ok**- alzó la voz- **pues adelante, ¡ya te he dicho que no me voy a enamorar, que me gustas y que solo quiero besarte y que acabes en mi cama!**- gritó desesperada.

R: **¿Me quieres en tu cama?-** susurró tras varios segundos en silencio, tratando de recuperar la compostura tras aquella sentencia.

Q: **No creo que sea la primera chica que lo desea ni creo que sea algo nuevo para ti, ¿o sí?.**

R: **Nadie me lo había dicho así.**

Q: **Pues mira por donde, acabas de escucharlo por primera vez.**

R: **¿Todo tu cariño es porque quieres acostarte conmigo?.**

Quinn se lamentó. Definitivamente, aquellas preguntas sonaban demasiado mal tal cual las formulaba la morena.

Q: **No, no me quería acostar contigo el primer día que te conocí, pero…no sé, me gustas…eres una chica sencilla y misteriosa a la vez, eres divertida y…no buscas compromisos, exactamente lo que yo necesito para salir de esta burbuja de mier…ufff**- resopló- **has llegado en el momento justo a mi vida.**

R: **Vamos a ser compañeras de piso, ¿no va a influir eso?.**

Q: **No te entiendo.**

R**: Quinn, si hoy termino en tu cama…¿no crees que es un riesgo demasiado alto sabiendo que vamos a vivir juntas?.**

Q: **Me temo que tenemos un concepto distinto de la palabra compromiso.**

R: **Es probable, pero no quisiera que dentro de dos días me echaras a la calle.**

Q: **Ok, no te intereso, todo aclarado…podemos irnos.**

R: **No, no…-** la detuvo- **no te vas a ir y me voy a quedar yo como la mala de la película.**

Q: **No hay malas, tú no buscas lo mismo que yo y ya está, todo aclarado.**

R**: Quinn ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?, me estás diciendo que porque te estoy preguntando si estás segura, ya no me puedes interesar, se supone que no eres insegura, que todo lo que te propones, lo consigues.**

Q: **No me conoces, no puedes saber si soy o no soy insegura, solo hablo por lo que intuyo que está sucediendo.**

R: **Exacto, intuyes**- interrumpió- **pero eso no significa que sea lo real.**

Q: **¿Entonces?,¿eso significa que estarías dispuesta a acabar en mi cama esta noche?**

R: **No, ésta noche no podría acabar en tu cama, primero porque has bebido y yo necesito que la otra persona esté en plenas facultades- **trató de excusarse

Q**: ¿Y segundo?-** preguntó curiosa dejando aun lado el malhumor que se había instalado en ella.

R: **Segundo porque debes saber que una chica no está disponible siempre**.

Q: **¿Cómo?.**

R: **Quinn, hay momentos y momentos… un chico tiene menos problemas que una chica, según que ciertos días del mes.**

Ni siquiera supo porque se excusaba de aquella forma.

Rachel no atendía a su mente, no escuchaba a su corazón en aquel instante en el que Quinn le confesaba que lo único que quería de ella, era diversión.

Sabía que era la mejor opción de todas las que podían surgir si la rubia llegase a interesarse en ella como algo más que una amiga o compañera.

Una relación basada en la diversión, sin compromisos, sin miedos a romper el corazón de la otra, era lo único que le valía para salir airosa de aquella situación y poder disfrutar de Quinn como tanto había deseado.

Pero seguía siendo Rebecca, no Rachel, y el simple hecho de mantener relaciones con ella haciéndose pasar por otra persona, le repugnaba, le provocaba un odio así misma que difícilmente iba a conseguir sobrellevar.

Aquella excusa le valía para ganar tiempo y no hundir la autoestima de la rubia, que por mucho que lo camuflase con soberbia, estaba en un momento crítico.

Q**: ¿Significa eso que…**

R: **Que estoy interesada en ti, pero no todos los días se puede perder la cabeza, ¿entiendes?.**

Q**: Ok…ok…lo entiendo**- se lamentó- **siento… siento todo lo que te he dicho, sé que, sé que a veces me comporto como paranoica y…**

R**: Olvídalo… ¿ok**?- trató de acabar con aquel asunto**- ¿bajamos?**

Q: **Claro, ya deben de estar con en el apartamento**.

La situación, no dejó de tensarse entre ellas en aquel momento en el que Quinn, volvía a tomar el brazo de la morena para adentrarse en el edificio y hacer uso del ascensor.

El malestar, a pesar de la disculpa de Quinn, aun se mostraba en su rostro y Rachel lo veía, podía observarla mientras se adentraban en la cabina y la culpa se adueñaba de ella.

Había soñado durante todo aquel tiempo por un simple beso de aquella chica y ahora que lo había conseguido, la había detenido y no solo eso, sino que le había puesto la peor de las excusas tras una discusión absurda, que jamás se habría dado entre dos desconocidas que se encuentran y se gustan.

No eran crías.

Rachel lo sabía. Aquella actitud, a la que hizo referencia Quinn sobre preocuparse por hacerse daño, no era algo normal en dos chicas que solo buscan diversión y que apenas se conocen. Y por eso precisamente, sentía que había utilizado el camino más largo y estúpido para evitar un conflicto que finalmente, había terminado llegando.

R: **Quinn**- susurró.

Q: **Si-** espetó completamente seria.

Se lamentaba. Rachel se lamentaba por no poder detenerse ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero necesitaba cambiar aquel rostro, necesitaba volver a ver una sonrisa y haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

R: **Que no pueda terminar en tu cama no signifique no lo desee.**

Q: **O…ok, no tienes que darme más….**

No pudo terminar.

Rachel acortó la distancia que las separaba y calló a la rubia con uno de esos besos que había estado deseando mucho tiempo atrás.

Un beso que Quinn no se esperó pero que no dudó en aprovechar al máximo durante los escasos segundos en los que duró, justo hasta que la puerta se abría ante ellas y las devolvía a la realidad.

Q: **Ok…así es como funcionan las cosas**- espetó completamente satisfecha.

R**: ¿Ahora me crees?.**

Q**: No…te creeré cuando estés en mi cama**- espetó en el mismo instante en el que salía del ascensor, dispuesta a entrar en el apartamento que permanecía con la puerta abierta, y algunos invitados más en su interior.

Rachel lo hizo más tarde, cuando consiguió recuperarse de aquel beso que lejos de gustarle, había colocado otra pesa mas sobre su ya quebrada espalda y de la respuesta de Quinn.

Entrar en el apartamento y descubrir que varios de los jugadores de futbol que había en la planta superior, estaban ahora allí, no fue la mejor opción para acabar con aquella tensión que se iba acumulando en su cuerpo con el paso de los minutos.

La actitud de Quinn volvía a cambiar.

Allí dentro, volvía a mostrarse tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas, algo que conseguía poner nerviosa a la morena.

Definitivamente, Quinn era mucho mejor actriz que ella, eso o que realmente no le daba importancia a ese beso, que solo quería diversión y jamás se iba a sentir incomoda después de que sucediesen cosas entre ellas.

El punto álgido de la noche llegó con la aparición del sorprendente pastel de cumpleaños, pero la gracia de aquella tarta quedó completamente eliminada por culpa del estado de embriaguez en el que ya se encontraban las chicas. Un estado que acabó con Lindsay y Janis dormitando en el sofá, Karen perdiéndose de la mano de uno de los futbolistas, Dana con los calzoncillos de Michael como almohada en uno de los sofás y Quinn encerrada en su habitación, tratando de acabar con aquel vértigo que aparecía cada vez que bebía, aunque solo fuesen un par de copas.

Rachel, la única que se mantenía sobria, optaba por adentrarse también en su habitación, pero una breve interrupción justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama y acabar con aquel confuso día, la detuvo.

Su teléfono, el teléfono que pertenecía a Rachel Berry, se iluminaba sobre su escritorio.

No dudó en acercarse y comprobar quien la estaba llamando a las 3 de la madrugada, por supuesto, sin sonido alguno para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto con Quinn.

Un conflicto que se creó en su interior al descubrir que en la pantalla aparecía el número de la rubia, completamente visible.

No lo comprendía. Los nervios comenzaron a inundarla y al tiempo que veía como la llamada continuaba, más abundaban en ella. No podía aceptar aquella llamada en aquel instante. Quinn, supuestamente dormida, estaba a escasos metros de su habitación y podría escucharla perfectamente si hablaba un poco más alto de lo normal. Solo podía hacer algo en aquel momento y las llaves del otro apartamento tenían la solución.

Por suerte aun las conservaba. Debía entregárselas al el lunes siguiente. No dudó en tomarlas cuando el móvil se detenía y la llamada cesaba, pero no le importó.

Cruzar el salón con las tres chicas completamente dormidas, no fue complicado, sin embargo si hubo algo que hizo antes de marcharse, cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave.

Que Quinn estuviese llamándola a esa hora era extraño, más aún con el teléfono al descubierto, así que debía evitar a toda costa que la rubia optase por entrar en su habitación mientras ella no estuviese.

Sin embargo no era lo que pretendía Quinn.

La rubia permanecía acostada sobre su cama, con el malestar de las dos copas que había bebido y completamente arrepentida por haber realizado aquella llamada a Rachel.

Aquel beso. Aquel fugaz beso que horas antes había podido descubrir en los labios de Rebecca, hicieron que Rachel anduviera por su mente durante toda la noche.

Sus labios eran iguales y no conseguía comprenderlo. Aquella chica era una completa doble de Rachel y nadie parecía verlo, ni siquiera Santana y Britt, solo ella. Ya no solo era su voz, ni su altura, ni su manera de expresarse, ahora para colmo, también eran sus labios. Besaba igual que la morena, a pesar de haber pasado 6 años desde aquel beso que se entregaron, seguía recordándolo y esa misma noche, juró haberla vuelto a besar.

La delirante idea de pensar que realmente se estaba volviendo loca, que vivía en una continua obsesión en la que todo le recordaba a Rachel, estaba sucediendo de verdad y quizás por ese mismo motivo, sentía la necesidad de escucharla tras el auricular, cerciorarse de que seguía a cientos de kilómetros de ella.

Pero no era consciente de que no era la mejor hora para llamarla, al menos no daba señales de vida o bien, no quería aceptar su llamada.

Una llamada que decidió realizar con el número visible con la esperanza de ser aceptada.

Pero no lo fue, al menos hasta varios minutos después en el que el sonido de la alarma y una voz automática le alertaba sobre la llamada.

**-Rachel- **

Q**: Aceptar**- espetó con un hilo de voz.

R: **¿Quinn?-** espetó la morena tras el auricular al ver como el silencio inundaba la llamada. El 4b era el perfecto lugar para realizar aquella llamada, sin peligro de ser descubierta por nadie.

Quinn tragaba saliva. Escuchar la voz de la morena siempre era sobrecogedor para ella, pero ya casi se había acostumbrado por culpa de Rebecca.

R**: Quinn, sé que eres tú, estás llamando con el número visible.**

Q: **Lo sé**- reaccionó.

Rachel se dejó caer sobre la cama que había estado utilizando, completamente a oscuras y sorprendida por haber recibido respuesta.

R: **¿Qué te ocurre Quinn?**

Q: **Nada.**

R: **¿Nada?, son casi las 8 de la mañana- **fingió estar en Nueva York

Q: **¿Estabas dormida?.**

R: **No, estaba levantándome en éste instante.**

Q: **Ok…**

Volvía aquel silencio que provocaba Quinn, completamente abrazada a la almohada y desesperaba a Rachel, que no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

R: **Quinn ¿estás bien?.**

Q: **Necesitaba escucharte.**

R: ¿**Qué?-** susurró completamente sorprendida.

Q: **Esta noche he bebido, he celebrado un cumpleaños y no he parado de pensar en ti**- sollozó- **necesito que salgas de mi vida**.

R: **Quinn…**-susurró completamente abatida

Q: **Rachel…¿por qué me lo hiciste?, ¿por qué humillaste así?, ¿no entiendes que yo jamás podría perdonarte algo así?**- balbuceó entre lágrimas.

No podía soportarlo. Fue escuchar su voz y sentir como todo se hundía, como toda su vida era una farsa, tratando de ser una persona que no era.

Rachel no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas tampoco.

R: **Puedo explicártelo…**

Q: **No quiero explicaciones Rachel, solo quiero que salgas de mi vida, que me dejes hacer mi vida como cualquier otra persona.**

R: **Pero Quinn yo….yo no hago nada.**

Q: **Sí, sí haces**- interrumpió- **estás todo el día aquí, en mi cabeza, y quiero odiarte y no puedo.**

R: **Quinn, ¿Qué hago?, te juro que hago lo que me pidas pero no me culpes de eso.**

Q: **Te culpo porque tú me fallaste**

R: **No te fallé…solo cometí el mayor error de mi vida, pero te juro que no quería hacerte daño**.

Q: **¡Te acostabas con mi novio!-** exclamó alterada**- maldita sea Rachel, tú tendrías que estar en mi cama, no en la de él-**confesó sin ser consciente de sus palabras.

Rachel palidecía y perdía por completo el habla tras aquella sentencia.

Q: **Por tu culpa, me oyes, por tu culpa estoy así, ni siquiera me permito el lujo de conocer a otras personas por tu culpa, ¿me oyes?.**

R: **Quinn no me digas eso por favor, ¿no entiendes que lo hice por ti?**

No hubo respuesta. Quinn se mantenía en silencio, tratando de contener el sollozo que no parecía ceder en sus labios.

R**: Yo sabía que Jacob te engañaba, lo sabía y te lo dije, Quinn tú no me creías**- espetó con rabia- **me estaba volviendo loca pensando que ese imbécil estaba jugando contigo y una vez….una vez estábamos cenando, tú, Jennifer y yo y tú dijiste que si alguien te contaba que había visto un extraterrestre, no le creerías, pero si dos personas te lo decían, sí comenzarías a creerlo y eso fue lo que hice Quinn**- balbuceó- **aquella tarde, cuando hablaba contigo por Skype, Jacob me escribió, me empezó a preguntar si podíamos vernos para tomar una copa y yo le invité a que viniese a casa, porque sabía que si Jennifer lo veía igual que yo, tú si le creerías.**

Q: **Eras la persona mas importante**- interrumpió-**tendrías que haberme hablado sin miedos Rachel, no mentirme.**

R: **Quinn…sé que fue un error y no pretendo que me disculpes por ello, ya estoy pagando las consecuencias y créeme, es el peor castigo que podría sufrir, duele…duele mucho Quinn**.

Q: **¿Duelen?, ¿a ti te duele?, ¿y qué pasa conmigo?.**

R: **Quinn…yo te entiendo, por eso no te suplico que me perdones, solo quiero que me escuches, que sepas que lo hice por ti, porque te quería y porque te sigo queriendo y sé que no fue la mejor forma, pero volvería a hacerlo si con ello te alejo de quienes pretenden hacerte daño.**

Q: **No te perdonaría ni aunque me lo suplicaras.**

R: **Eso no va a suceder, ya cometí mi error, ya te pedí perdón y ya estoy cumpliendo mi condena, pero no me voy a arrastrar, por mucho que me duela no tenerte cerca, ¿me oyes?**- espetó envuelta en un llanto que apenas le dejaba hablar.

Quinn se sorprendió. Aquella respuesta era lo único que jamás pensó recibir por parte de la morena y no supo como responder.

R: **He aceptado tu llamada Quinn, he aceptado hablar contigo y no sabes la alegría que me ha dado ver que lo hacías, al igual que el otro día cuando me llamó Britt, pero ni por asomo pienses que me voy a seguir arrastrando, estaré aquí cuando me necesites, pero no me pidas que siga suplicando.**

Q**: ¿Ahora te has vuelto soberbia?**

R: **No, pero no soy imbécil, he aprendido a vivir con el corazón roto y voy a poder seguir viviendo igual, mi mano está tendida Quinn, mi mano, mi casa y mi corazón están abiertos para ti, pero no voy a ser yo quien vaya a buscarte, ya es suficiente.**

El orgullo, la impotencia, nada podía contra aquella incesante necesidad de sentirse cobijada, por tener a la morena ocupando el lugar de su almohada.

Rachel lo sabía. Sabia que Quinn, más allá de odiarla, era orgullo lo que sentía y aquel contrataque por su parte, estaba alterándola aun más, sin embargo jamás esperó escuchar lo Quinn confesó sin previo aviso.

Q: **Te echo de menos**- susurró al tiempo que desconectaba la llamada y dejaba boquiabierta a la morena.

R: **¿Quinn?-** trató de recuperar la llamada- **¿Quinn?, mierda…maldita sea Quinn.**

Se desesperó. Que la rubia cortase la llamada tras aquella confesión le hacía comprender que ya no soportaba más aquella situación, que quizás estaba intentando vencer a su orgullo para recuperar su amistad pero le era imposible hacerlo y menos aun si ella se lo ponía difícil.

Había elegido el peor momento para mostrarse orgullosa y volvía a arrepentirse, aunque quizás, había sido aquella actitud la que hizo reaccionar a Quinn de aquella forma, regalándole un "te echo de menos" que volvía a abrir todas las puertas.

Al igual que las puertas del aquel apartamento.

Rachel regresaba en absoluto silencio al piso, dónde Dana seguía completamente dormida junto a sus dos amigas y el caos inundaba el salón. Su habitación esperaba impaciente, pero algo la detuvo antes de entrar en ella.

Quinn abría la puerta de su cuarto y dejaba completamente petrificada a la morena, que no sabía si hacerse notar o tratar de pasar desapercibida, como un mueble más en aquella sala. Sin embargo, la segunda opción quedó descartada al comprobar como la rubia acudía hasta su habitación y dejaba un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

Su rostro, completamente abatido por las lágrimas y la pena, impactó a Rachel que no tardó en hacerse notar.

R**: ¿Quinn?-** susurró tratando de no asustar a la chica.

Pero no lo consiguió. La rubia no esperó en ningún momento escuchar la voz justo a su lado.

R: **Shhh, siento haberte asustado**- trató de sonar tranquila- **¿estás bien?.**

Q: **¿Qué?...¿qué haces aquí?.**

R: **He ido al baño…-**mintió**- ¿Qué te ocurre?.**

Q: **Ah…eh…oye…no, no me encuentro bien y…bueno, intuyo que Dana sigue dormida ahí, ¿no es cierto?.**

R: **Sí, sigue ahí junto a Lindsay y Janis, ¿qué necesitas Quinn?, ¿qué te sucede?.**

Q: **Necesito estar acompañada, sé que puede resultar extraño pero…no puedo quedarme dormida a solas-** volvía a dejar escapar varias lágrimas, hecho que destrozó aun más el quebrado corazón de la morena, volviéndose a sentir culpable.

R**: Vamos…ven-** se adelantó para abrir la puerta disimuladamente, evitando que Quinn pudiese percatarse de que la había cerrado con llaves.

Q: **Gracias-** susurró adentrándose en la habitación.

R: **Está un poco desordenada**- se excusó- **pero la cama está libre, vamos…ven.**

Q: **Rebecca-** se detuvo- **no quiero que pienses que estoy buscando algo, te juro que no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido…es solo que acabo de discutir con alguien por teléfono y me siento la peor persona del mundo.**

R: **Shhh, no me des explicaciones, ¿ok?, solo ven…vamos**- la invitó a que se dejase caer sobre la cama.

Ella también lo necesitaba.

Ver a Quinn en aquella situación, provocada por ella misma, la estaba destrozando, a pesar de querer mostrarse fría, no podía superarlo, era superior a ella y su estado anímico también se veía visiblemente desmejorado tras aquella discusión.

Dormir con la rubia a su lado, era probablemente el mejor regalo que iba a recibir, un regalo que sin duda no merecía por toda aquella patraña de mentiras en la que se veía envuelta.

Q: **Siento molestarte**- susurró acomodándose en la cama**- pero hay veces en las que la soledad y esta oscuridad me aterrorizan, no, no puedo superarlo, necesito saber que hay alguien cerca y…bueno, normalmente siempre están Santana o Dana.**

R**: Pues hoy yo seré tu Santana o tu Dana, ¿ok?-** trató de tranquilizarla. Eso era exactamente a lo que había ido allí, a ocuparse de ella, a estar a su lado cuando lo necesitase. Aquella si era su verdadera misión, no involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella.

Q: **Ok…gracias.**

R: **Ven aquí-** incitó a la rubia a que se abrazara a ella al tiempo que también se acomodaba en la cama.

Y Quinn no lo dudó.

Abrazar a aquella chica, escuchar su voz, su dulzura, todo volvía a recordarle a Rachel, a la que había pasado de odiar a desear tener a su lado con todas sus fuerzas, algo que iba a ser imposible.

Por suerte, el destino le había entregado a aquella chica que bien podría ser Rachel y tenerla a su lado en ese instante, era lo único que necesitaba para poder acabar con aquel día de una vez.

Q**: Me gusta tu camiseta**- susurró aferrándose al cuerpo de la chica.

Rachel se sorprendió.

R**: ¿Mi camiseta?.**

Q: **Sí, es suave**…**me gusta**- respondía con apenas un hilo de voz.

Rachel lanzó una mirada sobre la prenda del pijama y se lamentó. Una camiseta azul, repleta de ovejitas blancas, justo la que fue su camiseta de pijama, 6 años atrás.

R: **Te compraré una igual-** susurró.

Q: **Ok-** respondía ya con el sueño a punto de caer sobre ella.

R: **Buenas noches Quinn.**

Q: **Buenas noches**- le costó hablar-**...Rachel.**


	25. Me llamo Rebecca Green

Capitulo 25

Me llamo Rebecca Green

D: **Oh dios…me va a explotar la cabeza**- Dana salía de su habitación completamente somnolienta.

R: **Buenos días**- saludaba con una enorme sonrisa desde la cocina.

D: **¿Ya estás despierta?...un momento, ¿qué ha pasado con los globos?**-cuestionó descubriendo que todo el salón permanecía limpio.

R: **Michael hizo un enorme ramo con los que han sobrevivido y creo que se los ha regalado a un chico en la calle.**

D**: ¿Habéis limpiado?.**

R: **Ajam…**

D: **¿Y Michael también?.**

R**: Sí, cuando me levanté había comenzado a recoger y yo le he ayudado**.

D: **Oh dios, ¿por qué lo habéis hecho?, yo iba a hacerlo.**

R**: Bueno, acéptalo como regalo de cumpleaños.**

D: **Oh dios…lo siento, de veras, te debo una**- se acercó a la cocina.

R: **Me la puedes pagar ahora.**

D: **¿Ahora?, pídeme lo que sea.**

R: **He visto que tienes un bote de mermelada completamente nuevo, te importa que me la quede, aun no pude ir a comprar nada para mi.**

D**: Toda tuya…¿pero necesitas el bote entero?**

R**: Ajam…estoy preparando un picnic.**

D**: ¿Te vas?**

R: **Sí, quiero ir a pasar el día al parque.**

D**: ¿Sola?.**

R**: Eh…no, espero ir acompañada.**

D**: Mmmm, ¿has conocido a alguien?-** cuestionó divertida.

Pero aquella pregunta no recibió respuesta alguna al verse interrumpida por la aparición en escena de Quinn, que al igual que Dana, aparecía adormilada en el salón, sin embargo, no lo hacía desde su habitación, sino desde la de Rachel.

Dana se sorprendía al verla salir de ahí y lanzó una mirada hacia la morena, que comenzaba a percatarse de lo que sospechaba la chica.

R: **No es lo que parece-** señaló a la chica de modo amenazante.

Q: **¿Rebecca?-** cuestionó.

R**: Hola Quinn.**

D: **Hola Quinny- **saludó en tono burlón.

Q: **Dana, ¿ya estás despierta?.**

D: **Sí, me he levantado para limpiar todo esto, Lindsay y Janis se fueron casi al amanecer.**

Q: **Puff…esto debe de ser un desastre, ¿verdad?-** espetó completamente apática.

D: **No, resulta que nuestra querida compañera Rebecca y Michael, lo han limpiado todo.**

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿es eso cierto?-** se dirigió a Rachel.

R: **Ajam..**

Q**: ¿Por qué?, no tenías que haber limpiado nada, eso es cosa de Dana, es ella la culpable.**

R**: Bueno, empezó Michael, yo solo me limité a ayudarle.**

D: **Ahora tendré que pagárselo a ambos, aunque tú y yo ya estamos en paz con la mermelada, ¿ok?- **advirtió divertida.

R**: Ya te lo he dicho, todo perfecto-** respondía con una sonrisa.

D**: Ok, será mejor que vaya a ducharme antes de que aparezca míster perfecto.**

Q**: Hey tú-** la detuvo- **tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.**

D: **Cenamos esta noche, ¿ok?, voy a aprovechar para visitar a mis padres hoy.**

Q: **Ok.**

Dana no volvió a hablar. Su objetivo era la ducha y no tardó en meterse rápidamente, dejando completamente a solas a Rachel y Quinn.

La morena seguía preparando aquella cesta de picnic, lanzando alguna que otra mirada hacia la rubia, que parecía mostrarse bien, pero con un halo de tristeza en su rostro que no conseguía disimular.

R: **¿Has dormido bien?-** fue dulce.

Q: **Eh…sí, gracias por acompañarme.**

R: **Ha sido un placer, es agradable dormir acompañada, yo también llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo sola.**

Q**: Entonces, me alegro de haberte pedido ese favor.**

R: **Lo importante es que estés mejor, ¿lo estás?.**

Q: **Sí…bueno, digamos que estoy más tranquila.**

R: **Perfecto…oye, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?.**

Q: **Mmmm, pues no lo sé, supongo que estar por aquí.**

R: **Sal a la terraza.**

Q: **¿A la terraza?, ¿para qué?.**

R: **Sal, solo es un segundo.**

Quinn se mostró dubitativa, pero terminó haciendo caso y se acercó hasta la terraza, donde permaneció unos segundos esperando y luego regresó al interior.

Q: **¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?.**

R: **¿Has notado la temperatura que hace?**

Q: **Eh…sí, calor, de hecho demasiado, pero es lógico, estamos a finales de Junio.**

R**: ¿Qué te parece pasar el día en el parque, conmigo?.**

Q: **¿Qué?-** se sorprendió.

R: **Me dijiste que me acompañarías a conocer la ciudad y hoy es el día perfecto, domingo, soleado y caluroso, nada más que hacer…¿qué dices?.**

Q**: No lo sé.**

R: **Vamos Quinn, me gustaría pasar el día en algún lugar al aire libre, no aquí encerrada, y si es contigo, mejor que mejor…quiero redimirme por lo de anoche.**

Q: **¿Redimirte?, ¿por qué?, soy yo la que tiene que pedir disculpas por mi actitud.**

R**: No, créeme, yo sé de lo que hablo.**

No hablaba de la actitud de Rebecca, sino de la llamada de Rachel que tanto daño terminó provocándoles a ambas.

Q: **Pero…**

R: **Quinn, no me des excusas, solo necesito un sí o un no, nada más.**

Q: **Ok…ok, nos vamos al parque, pero déjame que me prepare.**

R: **Perfecto, tienes tiempo hasta que llegue Michael con mi transporte y va a ser pronto, además yo estoy preparando un picnic, así que…**

Q: **¿Transporte?, iremos en Taxi, ¿no?.**

R: **Tú prepárate, vamos**- la incitó a que regresara hasta su habitación.

Apenas tardó cinco minutos en estar preparada con un alegre y veraniego vestido.

R: **Mmmm, lleva sandalias cómodas**- espetó al verla salir de la habitación.

Q: **Estas son cómodas**- respondía portando un enorme bolso.

R**: Ok, ya tengo todo preparado, espero que Michael no…-**en ese instante el chico accedía al interior de la estancia- **ahí está.**

M: **Hola chicas**- saludaba.

Q: **Hola Mike-** respondía recibiendo un beso del chico.

M: **¿Aun no se levantó Dana?.**

R: **Sí, está en la ducha**.

M: **Ok…le tengo que decir un par de cosas, toma Rebecca, aquí tienes las llaves del candado de la bicicleta, la he dejado en el hall.**

R: **Ok, gracias.**

Q: **¿Bicicleta?, ¿para qué quieres una bicicleta?-** cuestionó confundida.

R: **Ahora lo verás, ¿estás lista?.**

M: **¡Hey tú!**- exclamó el chico al ver aparecer a Dana envuelta en la toalla.

D: **Ah…hola, ¿Qué tal?, oye, gracias por limpiar todo esto, pero no tendrías que haberlo hecho.**

M: **¿Qué hacías con mis calzoncillos?-** interrumpió la conversación de la chica.

D: **¿Qué?-** cuestionó un tanto aturdida, sin saber como se había dado cuenta.

M: **No me vengas con eso, ¿sabes la cara de imbécil que se me quedó esta mañana cuando veo en Twitter una foto tuya con el hashtag #girlintrouble?.**

D: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Oh dios.**

Q: **No puede ser cierto.**

M: **Lo es, mira-** le mostró el móvil con la fotografía de Dana recorriendo el pasillo de la 5ª Planta en ropa interior.

D:**Oh dios mio, ¿Quién diablos hizo esto?.**

M**: Pues no lo sé, pero es tú culpa por hacer el imbécil.**

D: **Mierda…mierda, mierda**- se lamentó completamente enfadada- **si ven esto en la redacción, estoy perdida, ¿lo sabes?, ¿tienes que ayudarme?.**

M: **¿Yo?, ni hablar…es tu responsabilidad.**

D. **Vamos, eres mi chico y eres policía, tienes que poder hacer algo.**

Q**: ¿Tú chico?-** interrumpió completamente sorprendida.

D**: Ups…ok, será mejor que vaya a vestirme.**

M: **Sí, será mejor que te vayas a vestir, ya veré que puedo hacer**- espetó al tiempo que abandonaba la casa rápidamente.

Dana hacia lo mismo, pero encerrándose en el interior de su habitación.

Q**: Oh dios mio.**

R**: ¿Están juntos?-** cuestionó igual de sorprendida.

Q: **Eso parece…¡Dana!-** gritó- **te libras porque me voy con Rebecca, pero cuando vuelvas me vas a dar algunas explicaciones, ¿entendido?.**

D: **¡Piérdete Quinn!-** respondía alzando la voz desde el interior.

R: **Ok, vas a tener que ponerme al día de estos líos, porque ando un poco perdida.**

Q: **Tranquila, yo también estoy completamente perdida.**

R: **Perfecto-** espetaba sonriente- **¿bueno qué?, ¿nos marchamos?.**

Q: **Cuando tú digas, yo estoy lista….**

R: **Perfecto, pues vamos bajando.**

Q: **Ok, ¡Dana!-** volvía a gritar- **Rebecca y yo nos marchamos, te quedas sola.**

D: **¡Ciaoo!-** gritó a modo de despedida.

Rachel no tardó en acomodarse la pequeña cesta con la comida y una mochila, dónde llevaba sus objetos personales.

R: **¿Vamos?**

Q: **Vamos…-** la siguió hasta la salida del apartamento.

R: **Quinn, ¿conoces la ruta bike 95?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, ¿por?.**

R**: ¿La has recorrido alguna vez en bicicleta?.**

Q: **Pues sí, pero solo por el Golden Gate Park, ¿por?.**

R: **Eso es lo que me interesa, llega hasta ese parque ¿verdad?.**

Q: **Sí**.

R: **Ok.**

Q: **¿Qué ocurre?, ¿vas a salir en bicicleta algún día?.**

R**: Algún día no, hoy… y no voy, mejor dicho vamos a salir en bicicleta.**

Q: **¿Qué?-** cuestionó sorprendida en el mismo instante en el que el ascensor se detenía y la puerta se abría, mostrándoles el hall de entrada del edificio.

R: **¿Has montado alguna vez en tándem?**- preguntaba sonriente.

Q: **¡Tandem!-** balbuceó- **Rebecca, ¿no estarás pensando que yo…**

R: **Vamos, hoy es un buen día para pasear en tándem-** se apresuró a acercarse a la bicicleta que Michael había conseguido alquilar aquella misma mañana a petición de la morena.

Q**: ¿Qué?, no, ¿no me digas que eso que suena es un tándem?.**

R**: Sí, y es nuestro transporte hacia la playa-** respondía acomodando la cesta del picnic sobre otra cesta que poseía la bicicleta en la parte delantera y dispuesta a salir al exterior- **toma, tienes que colocártelo- **espetó entregándole un pequeño casco.

Q: **No, no espera**- la detuvo- **¿Cómo vamos a ir en tándem?, Rebecca, te recuerdo que estoy ciega.**

R: **Ya, por eso precisamente es un tándem, yo voy en primer lugar y tú solo pedaleas.**

Q**: No, no, ni hablar…**

R: **Vamos Quinn, nos vamos a divertir…no seas aburrida.**

Q: **¿Divertir?, lo que nos vamos es a matar.**

R: **Bueno, al menos morimos divirtiéndonos**- sonreía- **vamos, prometo que te lo vas a pasar bien.**

Q: **Ay Dios, ¿de verdad quieres ir en eso hasta la costa?.**

R: **Sí, así voy viendo la ciudad, además…solo hay una 5 millas, eso no es nada.**

Q: **Veo que lo tienes bien estudiado.**

R: **Por supuesto…vamos, colócate el casco.**

Quinn dudaba. Aquello le parecía una autentica locura. Hacia meses que no montaba en bicicleta y mucho menos lo iba a hacer estando ciega, pero la oportunidad que le ofrecía Rebecca, bien merecía la pena. Era una buena ocasión para pasar un buen rato y descubrir que se siente al pedalear sin tener visión.

Q: **Ok, estoy bajo tu responsabilidad, ¿me oyes?-** amenazó al tiempo que se colocaba el casco, ante la divertida mirada de Rachel, que ya se posicionaba junto a la bicicleta.

R**: Vamos ven**- la incitó a que se acercara, de modo que podía guiarla hacia el lugar que debía ocupar- **ya puedes subirte.**

Q**: ¿Estas sujetándola?.**

R**: Sí, tranquila, vamos sube**.

Quinn lo hizo. Con mucho cuidado y algo de temor, consiguió posicionarse sobre su sillín, aferrándose con fuerzas al manillar.

R: **Ok, yo ya estoy lista, ¿tú lo estas?.**

Q**: Sí, pero…vamos por el carril bici, ¿no?.**

R**: Claro…pero primero salgamos de aquí, ¿preparada?.**

Q: **Dios, si existes, por favor...cuidanos**- susurró provocando una mayor sonrisa en Rachel, que sin dudarlo, dio un pequeño tirón para poner en funcionamiento el divertido vehículo y pronto comenzó a pedalear, con Quinn tratando de seguir el ritmo.

R: **Lo tenemos Quinn-** espetó- **éste es el ritmo, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok…**- contestaba completamente asustada.

Sin embargo aquél miedo que se había apoderado de la rubia, comenzó a ceder conforme sentía como avanzaban y nada parecía interponerse entre ellas.

Era extraño. Podía sentir como todo se movía a su alrededor y no tenía el tan temido vértigo por no poder ver lo que sucedía. Saber que la morena iba delante de ella, le regalaba esa tranquilidad que necesitaba para comenzar a disfrutar de aquella actividad, algo que hizo gracias a la genial idea de la chica, que iba relatando todo lo que veía a su alrededor, consiguiendo que Quinn comenzase a recordar cada detalle de aquellas calles.

El ruido de la gente, de los coches, se mezclaba con la agradable temperatura, con el sol que sentía directamente sobre ella.

R**: ¿Vas bien?-** cuestionó divertida.

Q: **Perfectamente, ¿y tú?.**

R: **Mejor que nunca…creo que estamos llegando, ¿no es cierto?.**

Market Street, Laguna Street, Haight Street, Webster Street y la gran Geary Boulevar hasta llegar a Sutro Heights Park, desde donde tomaron la famosa Ruta 95 y desde donde ya podían observar el inmenso océano pacifico frente al parque elegido.

R: **¿Algún lugar concreto del parque?-** preguntó al tiempo que observaba como la playa aparecía a su derecha mientras paseaban.

Q: **Cualquier punto es bueno, pero procura que haya sombra**- espetó divertida.

R: **Ok, aquí a la derecha, hay una gran explanada con césped, así que podemos parar por aquí, además, se puede ver la playa desde ahí.**

Q: **Perfecto, tú eres la capitana.**

Rachel se estremeció al escuchar aquella última sentencia antes de detenerse.

Capitana.

Aquel apelativo era algo que Quinn había utilizado en multitud de ocasiones cuando ambas estuvieron en Nueva York. Era una de las pocas muestras de cariño que la rubia utilizaba hacia ella frente a sus amigos y le sorprendió que en aquel instante lo utilizara, o quizás más que sorprenderle, le provocó una extraña sensación de celos.

Ella era Rebecca en aquel instante y saber que la había llamado tal y como lo hacía con Rachel, no le hizo bien.

R: **Ok-** trató de mostrarse serena- **estamos en el lugar**- espetó deteniendo la bicicleta- **vamos, bájate con cuidado.**

Quinn siguió el consejo de la morena y tras abandonar la bicicleta, esperó pacientemente a que Rachel la acomodase en uno de los aparcamientos de bicicleta que había en aquel enorme parque, situado frente a la playa.

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos desde que consiguió dejar la bicicleta en un lugar seguro hasta que llegaron a la zona que Rachel había elegido.

R: **¿Te parece bien aquí?-** cuestionó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor.

Q: **Eh…bueno, no es que tenga demasiada elección**- respondía mientras se sujetaba al brazo de la morena.

R: **Tenemos a los vigilantes justo detrás y el mar a unos 100 metros, además apenas hay gente a nuestro alrededor.**

Q**: Ok, parece que es perfecto, no noto el sol. **

R**: No, estamos protegidas por los árboles.**

Rachel aceptó aquella respuesta y sin dudarlo, comenzó a preparar la zona, extendiendo una gran manta sobre el césped y colocando la cesta y los bolsos de ambas sobre ellas.

R: **Oye, esto es impresionante**- lanzó una mirada hacia el mar**- tenemos que venir a la playa otro día, ¿ok?.**

Q**: Ok, podrías haber dicho que querías venir hasta éste parque y nos habríamos puesto el bikini.**

R: **Sí, lo había pensado, pero hoy me apetecía algo más tranquilo.**

Q: **Pues éste lugar es ideal para relajarte**- espetaba al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la manta- **oye, ¿Qué traes en la cesta?, tengo hambre.**

R**: Pues he preparado sándwiches y también he traído algunos trozos del pastel de Dana, patatas, zumos y algo muy especial que quiero que pruebes.**

Q**: ¿El qué?.**

R**: Esto-** espetó sacando una pequeña cajita con galletas- **son galletas, las he comprado en el Brooklyn ésta mañana y son nuevas.**

Q: **¿Nuevas?, a ver, déjame probar…si son de María seguro que están riquísimas.**

R: **Sí, yo las he probado antes, son de chocolate, pero es un chocolate para vegetarianos, están deliciosas-** espetó entregándole la caja para que se sirviera.

Sin embargo, Quinn, lejos de tomar una de las galletas y degustarla, se mostró pensativa al tiempo que realizaba la acción.

Un sabor, un recuerdo que rápidamente inundó su mente y la tele transportó de nuevo a una época en la que compartía gran parte de su tiempo junto a Rachel.

R: **¿Te gustan?.**

Q: **Me…me recuerdan a algo, no sé si ya las he probado antes o…oh dios-** susurró- **saben a las galletas de Rachel**- espetó completamente ajena.

La morena se sorprendió al oír su nombre, aunque apenas fue un balbuceo.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q**: Es increíble**- respondía sonriente**- éstas galletas me recuerdan a otras que probé hace años, dios…había olvidado éste sabor.**

R: **Guau**- trató de sonar sorprendida. Aunque en el fondo lo estaba. Efectivamente aquellas galletas que había podido degustar esa misma mañana, cuando fue a visitar a María para comprar algunos pasteles, le recordó a aquellas famosas galletas que ella tanto adoraba, pero que jamás pensó que Quinn pudiese recordar después de tanto tiempo.

Q**: ¿No te recuerdan a otras galletas?.**

R: **Eh…no**- mintió- **hoy las probé por primera vez.**

Q: **Están deliciosas, dios…es genial-** sonreía con una felicidad que impactó a la morena.

R: **¿Has dicho que esas galletas son de…Rachel?-** cuestionó dispuesta a llevar a cabo el plan por el que había decidido acudir aquella mañana al parque.

Todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, provocó un sinfín de pensamientos en la morena, que veía como Quinn estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a los brazos de Rebecca por pura diversión, pero su corazón parecía perfectamente ocupado.

En un principio, la imagen de Jacob rondó por su mente, pero tras aquella llamada recibida en mitad de la noche, aquella discusión, aquel enfrentamiento que terminó con ambas llorando y un "te echo de menos" por parte de Quinn, que congeló su corazón, empezaba a dudar de si era ella quien ocupaba esa parte del corazón de la rubia.

Q: **Eh…sí, si-** respondía cambiando su gesto.

R**: Esa Rachel, es la chica con la que me comparas, ¿verdad?.**

Q: **Sí-** fue escueta.

R: **¿Qué es de ella?, quiero decir, me comentaste que hacia mucho tiempo que no la veías y que ni siquiera hablabas con ella, pero estás continuamente mencionándola.**

Q**: Es inevitable, realmente hablar contigo es como si estuviera haciéndolo con ella, no puedo parar de pensar en ella…si al menos pudiese verte, pues la imagen sería distinta.**

R**: Ya…discúlpame si me meto demasiado en tu vida, pero…¿tanto daño te ha hecho esa chica para que le trates así?, porque veo que, a pesar de no querer hablar de ella, la tienes muy presente en tu vida, no sé…es extraño.**

Q: **Se acostó con mi novio-** fue directa.

R**: ¿Si?, vaya…-**volvía a mostrar una falsa sorpresa en su respuesta.

Q: **La verdad…bueno…ufff**- se mostró un tanto incomoda.

R: **Va olvídalo, no quise que te sintieras mal.**

Q: **No, no es eso**- se lamentó- **la verdad es que necesito hablar con alguien sobre ella, creo que voy a terminar volviéndome loca.**

R: **¿No hablas con Santana o Dana?.**

Q: **No, no, Dana ni siquiera la conoce y San, bueno, ella no la soporta y hablar de ella, sería ponerla de mal humor.**

R: **Puedes hablar conmigo si lo deseas-** fue directa- **quiero decir, yo voy a ser totalmente imparcial-** trató de no darle importancia- **¿quieres zumo?.**

Q: **Sí, gracias…-**respondía al tiempo que recibía una pequeña botella por parte de la morena- **es extraño hablar de ella con alguien a quien apenas conozco y por quien…**

R: ¿**Por quien qué?-** interrumpió tras ver como Quinn se detenía.

Q: **Bueno, no creo que sea lógico que después de lo que sucedió anoche entre nosotras, yo te hable de esto.**

R: **¿Por?**

Q: **Te dije que me gustabas y tú, bueno, supuestamente a ti también te gusto.**

R**: Sí, pero también me dijiste que estabas enamorada.**

Q**:¿Y no te importó?.**

R: **Quinn, ya te dije que yo no pensaba enamorarme de nadie.**

Q: **Ok, bueno la verdad…la verdad es que la razón por la que te dije que yo no me iba a enamorar es precisamente por esa chica.**

R: **¿Estás enamorada de ella?.**- preguntaba completamente sorprendida

Q:** No lo sé**- respondía rápidamente- **Rachel…Rachel siempre ha estado en mi vida, cuando éramos compañeras en el instituto, cuando fuimos amigas, cuando…nos peleamos, no sé, ella siempre ha estado ahí y ahora, después de tres años sin saber de ella, pues no puedo decir que esté enamorada, pero sí se que está ahí…y por tu culpa, ahora está más que nunca- **se lamentó.

R: **¿Por….por mi culpa?**- balbuceó aun con la impresión de escuchar aquella confesión.

Q: **Sí, por tu culpa, porque ya te he dicho que tu voz, tu forma de expresarte me recuerda a ella muchísimo…puff, de echo incluso…bueno-** se ruborizó-** incluso tus besos me hicieron recordarla.**

R:** ¿Mis besos?, pero…si dices que hace tres años que no la ves, ¿Cómo es posible?.**

Q: N**o, no hace tres años de eso, de hecho, solo la besé un par de veces y fue hace mas de seis años-** espetó con una divertida sonrisa.

R: **Guau-** exclamó-** ¿y aún podrías reconocerla por un solo beso?**

Q: **Pensaba que no, pero parece que sí.**

R: **Vaya…impresionante.**

Q:** Sí, lo es**- respondía completamente pensativa.

R:** Oye…¿y como es eso de que se acostó con tu novio?.**

Q. **Bueno en realidad no es tal cosa, quiero decir, yo creía que sí había hecho eso pero hace poco me enteré que no llegaron a nada.**

R:** ¿Y no te dio explicación entonces?.**

Q: **No la dejé, fue extraño, ella, ella siempre me decía que mi ex tenía fama de mujeriego, que no le mostraba confianza y yo no le creía, hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos…en su apartamento.**

R: **¿Pero estaban…**

Q: **No, no, pero el simple hecho de estar allí y bueno, la situación era extraña y yo, bueno yo creí que si había sucedido y no le dejé que se explicara, simplemente me alejé de ella.**

R:** Y si ahora sabes la verdad, ¿por qué no hablas con ella?, ¿no quieres volver a tener su amistad al menos?.**

Q: **Esa es la razón por la que anoche terminé llorando en tu cama- **confesó**-** **anoche le llamé, no sé por qué lo hice, solo sentía que debía de hacerlo, quería escucharle y…terminé culpándola de nuevo de todo, no puedo evitarlo.**

R: **¿Y ella te pidió disculpas?.**

Q: **Si y no, ella…ella me explicó todo pero yo no podía aceptarlo por culpa de mi orgullo y al final fue ella quien terminó mostrándose orgullosa, algo lógico de hecho…yo jamás habría suplicado tantas disculpas como lo ha hecho ella-** espetó completamente apenada.

Rachel no daba crédito a la confesión que Quinn le estaba regalando. No solo era el hecho de explicarle lo que había sucedido en su vida, sino que además estaba aceptando que no tenía razón en aquella disputa y que se lamentaba por haber llegado a aquella situación.

Una nueva opción empezaba a mostrarse ante ella. Que Quinn sintiese esa vulnerabilidad por lo sucedido con Rachel en el pasado, le hacía entender que la chica estaba más predispuesta a una posible reconciliación, algo que Rebecca no podía presenciar, pero sí estaba dispuesta a conseguir que sucediera.

R:** Quinn, ¿me estás diciendo que hace 3 años que no hablas con esa chica por culpa de tu orgullo y te lamentas por ello?.**

Quinn bajó la cabeza completamente apenada.

Q: **Pues sí, básicamente sí.**

R: **Ok, acabo de descubrir que la chica que me parecía perfecta, no lo es-** espetó tratando de eliminar la tensión.

Q: **Nunca he sido perfecta, de hecho, cuanto mas me conozcas, menos perfecta me verás**.

R: **Vamos a ver, ¿te gustaría arreglar la situación con esa chica?**- volvía a hacer hincapié.

Q: **Siento curiosidad por saber como está, por hablar con ella…pero no sé si podré superar este orgullo.**

R: **Quinn, me has dicho que sabes que lo que sucedió entre esa chica y Jacob no fue nada, no es justo que dejes que el orgullo de haberte equivocado, te haga perder algo que deseas-** fue tajante.

Pero la certeza con la que Rachel habló, no sirvió de mucho para Quinn que desde hacia varios segundos permanecía completamente en shock tras escuchar como la morena, había mencionado el nombre de su ex novio.

Q: **¿Has dicho Jacob?**- fue directa.

Rachel se mostró confusa.

R: **Eh…sí, es así como se llama, ¿no?.**

Q:** Sí, pero…¿cómo lo sabes?**

R:** ¿Cómo lo sé?, como quieres que**…-se detuvo. Rachel fue consciente en ese instante de su error. Quinn no había mencionado a Jacob en ningún momento, de hecho solo había hablado de su ex novio, sin dar mas detalles- **eh…es así como le has llamado**- trató de sonar convincente.

Q: **¿Yo?, yo no le he mencionado.**

R: **Sí, si que lo has hecho, has dicho; Rachel me decía que mi ex, Jacob era un mujeriego**- mintió- **al menos es lo que he creído escuchar.**

Quinn se mostró completamente confusa, tratando de recordar el momento exacto en el que había mencionado al chico, pero no lo conseguía, de hecho, era algo que ella siempre evitaba, pronunciar nombres.

R:** De todas formas, eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que sabes que no sucedió nada entre ellos y tu orgullo no te permite volver a mantener relación con alguien a quien extrañas, ¿no es cierto?**- trató de acabar con aquella metedura de pata.

Q: **Eh…si, bueno básicamente es eso-** respondía aun aturdida.

R:** ¿Por qué no le vuelves a llamar?.**

Q: ¿**Ahora?**

R: **¡No!- **respondía con rapidez- **ahora no…digo en otro momento.**

Q: N**o…no lo sé, no creo que sea capaz de hablar demasiado, me cuesta expresarme por teléfono y cuando lo hago…me arrepiento.**

R: **Queda con ella, quizás…cara a cara puedas expresarte mejor, además seguro que esa chica está como loca por volver a hablar contigo.**

Q: **No lo sé, después de lo que me dijo anoche, creo que solo espera que yo me disculpe y no me voy a disculpar por nada-** se mostró tajante.

R: ¿**Has pensado en intentar hablar con ella sin tratar ese tema?.**

Q:** ¿Cómo?**

R: **Sí, quiero decir…a veces lo peor que puedes hacer es sacar una y otra vez el motivo que te lleva a hacer lo que no quieres, quizás sea el momento de pasar pagina y tratar de hablar con ella sin hacer referencia del conflicto.**

Q: **Ya claro, pretendes que después de 3 años sin querer saber nada, le llame y le diga…Hola Rachel, ¿Qué tal estas?, pues nada estaba aquí tranquilamente sentada en el sofá y me he dicho, voy a llamarla para saber que tal está-** ironizó.

R:** Sí, puedes hacerlo...**

Q: **¿Qué?, no tiene lógica ni sentido.**

R: **Quizás para esa chica sí.**

Quinn volvía a mostrarse completamente confundida, pero no acertó a preguntar nada mas. Solo trataba de comprender que aquellas palabras no formaban parte de una estúpida broma.

R: **Mira, yo he tenido multitud de discusiones con mis amigas y cuando ninguna de las dos nos poníamos de acuerdo, pues simplemente cambiaba de tema…esperaba unos días y cuando todo parecía en calma, la llamaba, hablaba con ella de cualquier otra cosa y la relación volvía a ser la misma…apuesto a que si haces eso, te funciona…por lo que me dices, esa chica también quiere hablar contigo, aunque no esté mas dispuesta a pedir perdón.**

Q: **Me estás diciendo que cuando me apetezca hablar con ella, la llame y simplemente le diga que quiero hablar, pero nada de lo que nos ha pasado, ¿de veras?.**

R: **No, a ver, ¿ a qué se dedica esa chica?.**

Q:** Es actriz…**

R: **Ok, pues le llamas y le dices, hey…acabo de ver una peli que me ha recordado a ti, ¿Qué tal estás?.**

Q:** Ya…claro.**

R: **Quinn, con ese "ya…claro" y tu inseguridad, no se solucionan los problemas, no hay nada que te impida intentarlo.**

Q: **No quiero hacer el imbécil.**

R:** Ok…no insisto más, es tú vida y haces lo que creas conveniente, pero…es una pena que pases los días acordándote de ella y no hagas nada por volver a hablar con ella-** hizo una pausa- **espero que no suceda nunca, pero piensa que la vida es corta y que quizás algún día cuando te decidas, no exista la opción de hacerlo.**

Frío.

Eso fue lo único que sintió Quinn tras aquella última sentencia de la morena. Un frío que recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginar un mundo sin Rachel.

Durante aquellos años, a pesar de no haber mantenido contacto, de no querer saber nada de su vida, Quinn sabía perfectamente que Rachel se encontraba bien.

El primer año en el que estuvieron separadas, Rachel no desistió en su intento de recibir el perdón por su parte a base de llamadas, de mensajes y correos electrónicos que Quinn, recibía, leía y jamás respondía. Mas tarde llegaron las llamadas anónimas, que aunque solo aceptaba una de tres, siempre lo hacia para asegurarse de que era ella y su voz seguía siendo la misma.

Quizas no era mucho, pero era suficiente para saber que la morena seguía con su vida en Nueva York, pero aquella referencia de Rebecca realmente le llenó de temor.

Aquellos tres años sin haber recibido señal alguna de Rachel, habrían sido un completo suplicio, algo que no habría podido soportar bajo ningún concepto. Si había algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, era eso.

"Piensa que la vida es corta y que quizás algún día cuando te decidas, no exista la opción de hacerlo"

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente mientras la morena, acababa con su discurso y seguía degustando aquel suculento picnic que había preparado para ambas.

R:** ¿Estás bien?- **interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia.

Rachel no había dejado de observarla y decidió darle ese pequeño espacio de tiempo para que recapacitase sobre lo que ella misma había expresado.

En cualquier otra situación, se habría sentido despreciable por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Había dejado de lado el plan principal de acercarse a "su chica", como la seguía llamando desde aquel verano que pasaron juntas, para intentar ayudarla con aquel golpe que la vida le había regalado dejándola ciega y ahora se limitaba a plantearle la opción de que la perdonase a ella misma.

Podría parecer ruin, maléfico, un broma pesada que si se descubría, supondría el fin absoluto de las pocas esperanzas que conservaba por recuperarla, pero Quinn había dado muestras de desear volver a hablar con Rachel, y si solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, Rebecca iba a ser quien se lo diese, a pesar de las consecuencias que aquello podría traerle.

La suerte estaba echada y la partida había comenzado de forma inmejorable para ella, era el momento de apostar el resto.

Q: **Sí…**

R:** Podemos cambiar de tema, hablar de algo más divertido…si quieres.**

Q: **Sí, mejor…**

R: **Bien…saca tú el tema de conversación, ¿de qué quieres hablar?, ¿galletas?, ¿mar?, ¿un pájaro que está mirando nuestra cesta de picnic?- **trató de bromear- **¿de qué hablamos?.**

Q: **De ti.**

R:** ¿De mi?, ¿qué quieres hablar de mí?.**

Q: **Quiero saber de una vez qué haces en San Francisco, y por favor no me hables de esa forma tan misteriosa, quiero saber la verdad.**

R:** ¿La verdad?, puede que sea una historia muy larga para contar.**

Q: **Tengo zumos, sándwiches, galletas y todo el domingo…así que adelante.**

R: Adelante…ok…-hizo una breve pausa- **me llamo Rebecca Green y…**


	26. Somewhere

SMILE

* * *

Capitulo 26

Somewhere.

R: **¿Entonces no quieres que te acompañe?.**

Q: **No, no te preocupes, Dana estará esperándome, tomo un taxi y en 5 minutos estoy ahí.**

La morena ya acompañaba a Quinn hasta la salida del apartamento.

Habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el parque hasta que regresaron al apartamento, de la misma forma en la que se habían marchado, subidas al tándem, disfrutando como nunca de las calles de aquella ciudad, no así de la temperatura, que inexplicablemente, comenzó a bajar conforme el sol iba descendiendo por el horizonte.

A aquella hora, casi las 8;30 Quinn ya se disponía a acudir a su cita con Dana en un restaurante cercano, con quien había quedado para hablar, evidentemente el tema de conversación para Quinn era exclusivamente uno y hacía referencia a aquel "mi chico" que Dana había dejado escapar aquella misma mañana para llamar a Michael y dónde la chica ya supuestamente debía estar esperándole tras regresar de San Diego, dónde residían sus padres.

R**: Ok, de todas formas, te acompaño hasta abajo, será mejor que vaya a dejar el tándem en su aparcamiento oficial.**

Q: **Sí, como te pases de las horas alquiladas, te van a cobrar suplementos y te advierto que en ésta ciudad, las tarifas son bastante altas.**

R**: Lo sé.**

Q: **Oye…¿no vas a salir?.**

R**: No, no creo, me quedaré aquí, cenaré y terminaré de organizar mi habitación.**

Q: **Ouch…vaya, yo debería de ayudarte.**

R: **No te preocupes Quinn, de hecho te he dicho eso por decirte algo, supongo que caeré dormida mucho antes de eso-** espetó sonriente.

Q**: Estás cansada ¿eh?**- cuestionaba ya dispuesta a tomar el ascensor.

R**: Sí, y eso que estoy acostumbrada a montar en bicicleta, pero ésta me ha dejado destrozada.**

Q**: Yo estoy igual**- respondía divertida- **tengo agujetas hasta en las pestañas.**

Rachel no pudo contener la carcajada tras aquella respuesta por parte de la rubia, que cambió por completo su tono de voz para hacerlo al tiempo que ya se adentraban en el ascensor.

R: **Mañana vamos a estar ambas sin poder movernos, creo que es la primera vez que voy agradecer no tener trabajo y poder dormir hasta tarde.**

Q: **Mira por donde…a mí mañana me toca madrugar**-recordó la cita que tenía con su oftalmólogo.

R: **¿Ah sí?, vaya…pues que mala suerte…le he dado a bajar, ¿has visto, no me he equivocado?-** mantenía la broma.

Q: **Lo sé, noto como el ascensor baja, es increíble como los sentidos se agudizan cuando pierdes uno de ellos.**

R: **Si, eso he oído…sin duda el oído lo tienes muy desarrollado**- espetó divertida.

Q: **El oído, el olfato, el tacto…y el gusto**- respondía dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante, acercándose irremediablemente a la morena, que se sorprendió del gesto.

R: **Eh…sí, ya…ya lo he podido comprobar**- tartamudeó.

Suerte la suya, pensó la morena al escuchar como la puerta del ascensor se abría en ese instante y rompía cualquier mínima opción de sufrir lo que iba a ser sin duda una perfecta encerrona por parte de Quinn, que tras sentir como se detenía el ascensor, no pudo mas que morderse el labio con un claro síntoma de frustración.

Aquel juego le gustaba.

Aquella chica ya le había dejado claro que le interesaba, pero solo por diversión, al igual que sentía ella. Haber pasado aquel día a su lado le hizo bien.

Hablaron prácticamente de todo lo que podrían hablar, inclusive sus vidas. Rebecca era exactamente lo que se había imaginado y eso le valía para querer seguir dando ese pequeño paso con una chica, dejando ese hueco en su corazón a Rachel por supuesto, a quien había comenzado a tener más presente aún en sus pensamientos tras aquella charla con Rebecca y sorprendentemente, de una forma más agradable de lo que lo había hecho siempre.

La idea de volver a hablar con la morena se hacía cada vez mas necesaria y ese pequeño empujón por parte de Rebecca, estaba ayudándola a querer dar ese paso por encima de su propio orgullo.

Q**: Te has librado…-**susurró con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Rachel trató de ignorar el comentario, mostrándose como si realmente no hubiera escuchado aquel susurro que en ese mismo instante estaba aturdiéndola por completo.

R**: Eh Quinn, un momento**- la detuvo justo al la salida del ascensor.

Q**: Dime.**

R**: Eh... he estado pensando en todo lo que hemos hablado hoy, lo que te sucede con esa chica, con Rachel.**

Q: **¿Has estado pensando?.**

R**: Sí, creo…creo que me he equivocado al aconsejarte.**

Q**: ¿Cómo?-** se mostró confusa**- no te entiendo**.

R**: Quinn yo no soy quien para decirte nada de lo que deberías o no hacer, solo tú sabes lo que ha sucedido y sólo tú debes saber que hacer y decidirlo por ti misma.**

Q**: Ah…es eso, bueno…pero no te preocupes, yo…yo sé lo que tengo que hacer y cómo.**

R**: No quiero influirte en nada, eres…bueno, se ve que eres una persona íntegra, honesta, sincera, no sé, he estado pensando que quizás me he tomado demasiadas libertades contigo y no creo que sea justo.**

No lo era en absoluto. Rachel no había hecho otra cosa más que sentirse despreciable y ya no lo soportaba más. Lo último que esperaba de ella misma, era ser tan ruin como para interferir en los pensamientos de Quinn respecto a su lucha personal contra ella.

Recorrer la ciudad en ese tándem, con ella justo detrás, tarareando algunas canciones, no hizo mas que destrozar su corazón. No podía seguir así y no iba a seguir así.

Necesitaba dar un cambio, acabar con toda aquella farsa de una forma más digna y cuidar de Quinn, protegerla hasta que Santana y Britt volviesen y ella podría regresar a Nueva York, dejando vivir de una vez a Quinn.

Q: **No te preocupes, ¿ok?, yo sé lo que hacer y por ahora, no tengo pensamientos de volver a hablar con ella.**

R: **Ok**- respondía con algo de tranquilidad. En el fondo, a pesar de que aquello debía dolerle, sintió como eso era justo lo que merecía.

Q**: Será mejor que me marche, voy a llegar tarde.**

R**: ¿Conoces el restaurante?-** cuestionó al tiempo que volvía a tomar el divertido tándem y se personaban en la calle.

Q**: Sí, es el restaurante donde siempre vamos ella y yo.**

R**: Ok…**

Q: **Oye…puedes…¿puedes detener un taxi?, eso si me sigue pareciendo una odisea.**

R: **Por supuesto**- respondía dejando la bicicleta a un lado y tomándola del brazo, dispuesta a acercarse más a la calzada, dónde decenas de coches seguían su camino en aquella gran avenida.

No le resultó complicado alzar la mano y detener a uno de los tantos taxis que abundaban en aquella ciudad. Apenas un minuto despues, el coche ya esperaba impaciente a la rubia.

Q: **Gracias…**

R: **Nada de gracias, cuídate ok…si necesitas algo, me llamas**- respondía con dulzura.

Q: **Sí…necesito algo, pero ahora…no luego**.

R**: ¿El qué?**

Quinn no lo dudó.

Con el taxi frente a ellas y aun sujetando el brazo de la morena, alzó la mano que le quedaba libre y buscó el cuello de la chica, para segundos mas tardes, acertar de pleno en su mejilla y entregarle un rápido y sorprendente beso que dejó a Rachel completamente paralizada.

Q: **Gracias por el día de hoy**- susurró justo antes de apartarse y acercarse al taxi para tomarlo.

Rachel se limitó a observarla, aún con la sorpresa implantada en su rostro y viendo como Quinn ya accedía al interior del taxi y daba la orden especifica para poner rumbo hacia el restaurante donde le esperaba Dana.

No supo como reaccionar a aquel beso improvisado que le había entregado la rubia.

No, no era bueno.

Había estado toda la tarde hablándole como Rebecca, incitándole a que hablase con Rachel y ahora Quinn, volvía a dejarle muestras de su insistente interés por tener algo con ella.

R**: Relájate Rachel, no puedes hacerle daño**- susurró al tiempo que regresaba hacia la bicicleta, pero un pequeño inconveniente volvía a surgirle en mitad de aquella acera.

**-¡Rachel Barbra Berry!**

Alguien pronunciaba su nombre desde el lado opuesto de aquella acera y sintió como una gran bola en su interior se adueñaba de su estomago y sus pulmones.

**-¡Rachel!-** volvían a exclamar provocando que la morena se girase por completo y descubriese a Robert, junto a un chico, llamando su atención.

R: **Oh dios**- se lamentó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor.

El chico no dudó atravesar la calle, dispuesto a encontrarse con la morena que seguía observando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie cercano a Rebecca, hubiese podido escuchar el grito del chico.

**-¿Qué haces?, ¿dónde vas con esa bicicleta?-** cuestionaba el chico que ya se acercaba entusiasmado.

R**: Hola Robert**- saludaba**- me has asustado, no deberías gritar mi nombre así**- le recriminó.

**-Era la única forma que tenía de llamarte, te vengo viendo desde el Starbucks que hay ahí atrás, pero te vi hablando con una chica y no quise molestarte.**

R: **Oh dios…Robert**- se asustó. Si aquel chico llega a gritar su nombre en presencia de Quinn todo se habría echado a perder- **tenemos que hablar, hay algo importante que debes saber de mi en ésta ciudad.**

**-Mmm, ¿qué ocurre?.**

R: **¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?, te invito a cenar a casa.**

**-Mmm, ya he quedado**- lanzó una mirada hacia su acompañante- **nos vamos al restaurante-karaoke que fuimos el otro día, ¿te vienes?.**

R**: Eh…no, no quiero molestar**- balbuceó.

**-Nada de molestar, vamos…cenamos, me cuentas eso y además, cantamos, ¿te parece bien?.**

R: **Ok…ok, si insistes, eso sí…antes tengo que dejar ésta bicicleta en su aparcamiento.**

-**Pues vamos…te acompañamos-** espetó ilusionado**- ¡Adam!-** volvía a gritar provocando de nuevo un susto en la morena que no terminaba a acostumbrarse a aquella actitud- **¡Nos vamos con la diva!**

R**: Shhh…deja de gritar por favor**- suplicó completamente avergonzada.

La misma vergüenza que sentía Quinn después de haber bajado del taxi y tropezar con un pequeño escalón que se interpuso ante ella y que a punto estuvo de lanzarla al suelo si no llega a ser por la rapidez de Dana, que ya la esperaba en la puerta del restaurante.

D**: Quinn, puedes dejar de avergonzarte de una vez, la gente te mira más por el rubor de tus mejillas que por lo que acabas de vivir-** espetaba ya en el interior del local.

Q: **No es divertido, ¿me oyes?.**

D: **Ya, ya sé que no es divertido, por eso le he recriminado al taxista que no te avisara del escalón-** se mostró seria- **pero deja de ruborizarte por favor.**

Q: **Ok…ahora empieza a ruborizarte tú.**

D: ¿**Yo?, ¿por qué?-** cuestionó al tiempo que tomaban asiento.

Q: **¿No tienes nada que contarme?.**

D**: Mmmm, depende, si me vas a criticar…no.**

Q**: Cuenta…**

D**: Ok…el viernes por la noche Michael…bueno, fue a entregarme mi regalo de cumpleaños y al final pues…sucedió, ya sabes…**

Q**: Eso te lo puedes ahorrar, yo quiero saber por qué le llamaste mi chico.**

D**: Nos estamos dando una oportunidad.**

Q**: ¿De veras?, ¿Quién ha cedido?.**

D**: Ambos…quiero decir, yo le prometí que no iba a exigirle una atención continua y él me prometió que íbamos a hacer cosas juntos.**

Q: **Ajam…vaya, yo que pensaba hablar con los dos para que trataseis de no discutir mucho, al menos ahora que ya está Rebecca con nosotros.**

D: **Tranquila, vamos a intentar llevarlo bien, nada de peleas y cuando surja algo extraño, pues hablarlo como personas civilizada.**

Q**: Bien, me alegro de veras…ahora solo tenéis que poner de vuestra parte para que funcione**, **por cierto…¿qué te regaló?.**

D**: Comimos a bordo de un pequeño yate**- espetó completamente ruborizada.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿de veras?.**

D**: Sí, estuvimos paseando por la bahía y bueno…no me preguntes de dónde sacó el yate, pero era perfecto.**

Q: **Guau…a mi no me hacía esos regalos, parece que va en serio.**

D**: Ojala…y hablando de cosas serias, ¿me puedes explicar por qué has dormido con la nueva?.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

D**: Vamos Quinn, ésta mañana salías de su habitación, te recuerdo que estaba en la cocina y te vi.**

Q**: Ufff…**

D**: ¿Qué?, no me digas que Santana tiene razón y ahora te interesan las chicas.**

Q**: Hey…hey tranquila, yo, yo dormí ahí porque no me encontraba bien después de lo de anoche.**

D**: ¿No te encontrabas bien?, Quinn, no me mientas, sé que estuviste en la azotea con ella, ¿Qué pasó?.**

Q**: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.**

D: **Porque yo no estaba borracha cuando os vi bajar**- respondía sonriente.

Q: **Ok, subimos porque Rebecca se equivocó de botón en el ascensor y ya que estábamos arriba, salimos un rato para tomar el aire.**

D**: Ya…**

Q: **Dana, ¿me dejas terminar?.**

D**: Ok, ok…habla.**

Q**: Pues eso, salimos a tomar el aire y…bueno…si pasó algo.**

D**: ¿Algo como qué?.**

Q**: Nos besamos**- respondía completamente sonrojada.

D**: ¿Tiene razón San?, ¿te gustan las chicas?, oh dios mío, ¿te has acostado con ella?.**

Q: **Para…basta por favor**-la detuvo- **no, no me he acostado con ella y no, no me gustan las chicas.**

D: **¿Entonces?.**

Q: **Solo quiero probar...**

D**: ¿Probar?, Quinn, ¿quieres acostarte con Rebecca por probar algo nuevo?.**

Q: **Sí, quiero dar ese paso, no es algo tan grave, ¿no?.**

D**: No, no lo es pero esa chica tiene que tener sentimientos, no puedes utilizarla así como así, Quinn.**

Q**: Tranquila, ella busca lo mismo, quiero decir…a ella le gusto pero no quiere ni relaciones ni enamorarse, porque se va a marchar y no, no quiere nada que la ate aquí.**

D**: No me lo creo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dice que no quiere enamorarse?, vamos Quinn, cuando las cosas empiezan así, seguro que acaban mal.**

Q**: Al contrario, ha quedado todo claro…ella solo busca diversión y yo solo quiero probar.**

D: **¿Vas a dar ese paso con una autentica desconocida?, ¿Por qué no lo haces con alguien que sea de confianza?.**

Q**: ¿Alguien de confianza?, ¿estás insinuando que me acueste con San o Britt?, porque ellas son las únicas de confianza que estarían dispuestas a acostarse con una chica.**

D: **No, no digo ella, pero puedes hacer como yo…**

Q: **¿María?.**

D: **Sí, es buena chica, de confianza y está muy bien…además…**

Q**: ¿Además qué?.**

D**: Pues que…vamos que si te van a gustar las chicas, te aseguro que te lo vas a pasar bien…al menos yo me lo pasé bien y eso que ya tengo claro que no me gustan.**

Q: **No…no me voy a acostar con María.**

D: **¿Por qué no?, ¿qué tiene Rebecca que no tenga ella?.**

Q**: Pues…Rebecca se va a marchar y si sucede eso entre nosotras, no voy a volver a verla, sin embargo a María…pues está ahí, la veo todos los días y no podría.**

D**: No seas imbécil, con Michael te has acostado y es uno de tus mejores amigos, ¿por qué no ibas a poder ver a María?.**

Q**: Con Michael sabía lo que tenía que hacer…con María no y la verdad…no quisiera quedar como una imbécil.**

D: **Ay dios…Quinn, ¿de verdad me dices que quieres acostarte con esa chica solo porque no te va a dar vergüenza después?.**

Q**: Por eso y porque me gusta, que también es importante.**

D: **¿Te gusta?.**

Q: **Sí, no sé, me parece divertida, es buena chica, sensata…y…y bueno según Michael no está nada mal y tú también lo dijiste.**

D: **Es cierto, no está nada mal…pero no es una excusa Quinn, quiero decir…es un paso muy importante, si sale mal te va a traumatizar y a lo mejor sale mal precisamente porque no tenéis esa confianza, no…no es un chico Quinn, no es lo mismo, no se si me entiendes.**

Q**: Quiero dar ese paso- **espetó ignorando por completo el pequeño sermón de la chica.

Un sermón parecido al que Rachel daba a su viejo amigo en aquel bar-karaoke en el que se encontraban. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que llegaron y disfrutaron de una rápida cena, acompañada por todo tipo de cantantes amateur que trataban de amenizar la noche.

**-Rachel**- Robert volvía a cuestionar a la morena, que un tanto preocupada, trataba de explicarle la situación por la que no debía llamarle Rachel- **¿de verdad estás haciendo eso por esa chica?.**

R**: Sí, y te pido por favor que si me ves por la calle o en cualquier lugar, aunque creas que estoy sola, llámame Rebecca, ¿ok?.**

**-Ok, pero me parece lo más surrealista del mundo.**

R**: Lo sé, pero es problema mío y no quisiera salir mal parada de todo esto**.

**-Guau…oye, ¿y puedo conocerla?, tengo interés en saber como es…**

R: **No, ni hablar…no quiero que haya más gente implicada, ¿entendido?.**

**-¿Mas gente?, ¿Quién mas lo sabe?.**

R**: Kurt.**

**-¿Kurt?, ¿Kurt mi Kurt?.**

R: **Sí, tu Kurt, mi Kurt…nuestro Kurt.**

**-Oh dios mío, mañana mismo le llamo.**

R:**No…no, no…por favor Robert, te pido que dejes a un lado las bromas y la curiosidad, de veras ni siquiera permito que Kurt venga, así que no puedes meterte, ¿de acuerdo?.**

**-¡Vale!, aburrida…eres una aburrida**- se quejó**- al menos vamos a cantar algo, ¿no?-** espetó lanzando una mirada hacia el pequeño escenario, donde su acompañante ya trataba de cantar algo- **Adam no lo está haciendo demasiado bien**- criticó.

R: **Sabes, no he vuelto a cantar desde el otro día que cenamos juntos aquí, creo que mis cuerdas vocales van a sufrir mucho.**

**-¿Y por qué no cantas?.**

R**: Porque si canto, Quinn si que me va a reconocer, así que es lo que mas tengo que evitar.**

**-Vaya, pues eso se soluciona pronto…vamos, voy a pedir algunas canciones y que nos hagan turno, ¿ok?.**

R**: Ok…pide alguna que sea importante, ya que canto, quiero que mi voz vuelva a ser la misma.**

**-Eso está hecho bombón**- respondía divertido al tiempo que se alejaba hacia la zona dónde un dj, preparaba las canciones para aquel karaoke tan especial.

R: **Increíble lo que haces Rachel**-susurró sacando el teléfono de su bolso y observando varias imágenes que permanecían en él. Imágenes de Quinn, de ellas dos cuando estaban en el campamento de verano, en el día de la graduación o de Nueva York. En todas ellas aparecían sonrientes, incluso en alguna que otra abrazadas**- soy capaz de dejar de cantar por ti, Quinn, ¿te haces una idea del sacrificio que es para mi?-** volvía a hablar con ella misma- **me estoy volviendo despreciable, Quinn, me estoy volviendo loca.**

D: **¿Es para mi?-** cuestionaba Dana al recibir un pequeño sobre de Quinn, que ya abandonaban el restaurante.

Q**: Sí, anoche no pude dártelo, se supone que va junto a tu regalo pero no pude escribírtelo, así que aproveché que esta mañana estuve acompañada por Rebecca, para que me echara una mano.**

D: **Oh…voy a leerlo.**

Q**: No, no…prefiero que lo hagas a solas, es…es algo que escribí yo, quiero decir, no lo escribí yo en ese papel pero sí es mío.**

D**: ¿Es uno de tus poemas?.**

Q**: Mas o menos…lo cierto es que prefiero que lo leas a solas, o al menos no conmigo presente…¿ok?.**

D: **Ok señorita**- respondía entregándole un acogedor abrazo**- lo leeré cuando esté a solas.**

Q**: Bien…oye, ¿no vienes a casa ya?.**

D**: No, ¿recuerdas que tenia que escanear todos esos libros para la biblioteca virtual de la redacción?.**

Q**: Ajam.**

D**: Pues lo tenemos que tener listo para el martes, así que…me temo que esta noche la paso en el estudio con Samuel.**

Q**: Ok, pues espero que os sea leve, me ofrecería a ayudaros pero iba a servir de poco**- bromeó.

D: **No tiene gracia…**-se quejó**- en fin, voy a detener un taxi para ti, ¿ok?**

Q: **No, no…**

D: **¿No?.**

Q: **No, prefiero regresar andando.**

D: **¿Andando?, ¿sola?.**

Q: **Sí, apenas tengo que cruzar un par de calles y estaré en Market y me apetece andar un poco.**

D: ¿**Estás segura?, es tarde Quinn.**

Q: **Son las 11 de la noche, no seas exagerada, además…al parecer la gente aun respeta a los ciegos, así que no te preocupes, ¿ok?.**

D: **Ok, pero llámame en cuanto llegues, ¿de acuerdo?, así me quedo mas tranquila.**

Q**: Lo haré…que pases buena noche**- se despedía entregándole otro pequeño abrazo que fue recibido por Dana con cariño- **te espero mañana para la consulta, no me puedes fallar.**

D: **Tranquila, paso a recogerte a las 8 sin falta, ¿ok?**

Q**: Ok, ciao cielo.**

D**: Ciao**- se despedía la chica tras terminar el abrazo y ver como Quinn, con el bastón en la mano, comenzaba a andar tomando la dirección correcta.

Solo tenía que recorrer casi 500 metros en Geary Street, buscar el cruce con Grant Avenue y tras recorrer esa calle, llegar directamente al Four Seasons.

Conocía aquella ruta perfectamente, no necesitaba ayuda de nada ni nadie para llegar a su objetivo, su único temor eran los semáforos, pero por suerte, cada vez estaba más familiarizada con aquellas alertas sonoras que disponían las señales de tráfico y también la ayuda de la gente, que solían apartarse para dejar paso a alguien como ella.

Por fin podía disfrutar de un paseo a solas, guiándose por su intuición y por sus recuerdos. Market Street estaba grabada perfectamente en su memoria, pero el resto de calles eran toda una aventura, al igual que lo había sido el paseo en tándem junto a Rebecca, aquella misma mañana.

Fue divertido, pero mucho más que eso, sirvió para sentirse segura, para saber que a pesar de haber perdido la vista, seguía recordando muchos detalles de aquellas calles y sobretodo, su intuición se había visto gratamente expandida.

Todos sus sentidos habían cobrado una fuerza sobrenatural. El tacto, cada cosa que tocaba era algo nuevo, había conseguido distinguir toda su ropa por el tejido, incluso conseguía adivinar el color de dos prendas que estuvieran hechas con la misma tela. El gusto. Era increíble como su paladar se había desarrollado, algo que no comprendía en absoluto, al igual que el olfato. Realmente se sorprendía por conocer los lugares en los que estaba por el olor, un olor que jamás había percibido cuando conservaba la vista. Todos y cada uno de los lugares y personas, tenían un olor distinto y eso es algo que solo pudo descubrir quedándose ciega, sin embargo, el sentido que mas había agudizado era el oído.

Era increíble como conseguía no solo escuchar las voces a su alrededor, sino separarlas y distinguir conversaciones con absoluta nitidez. En ese instante, en el que ya caminaba por Grant Avenue, podía escuchar el rugir de los coches que cruzaban aquella avenida, el sonido de los semáforos, cambiándose, el paso de las personas y los murmullos, podía distinguir el sonido que provocaban los pájaros, que a pesar de estar en una gran ciudad, vivían en las copas mas altas de los árboles que decoraban las aceras de Market Street, cuando ni siquiera se encontraba en esa calle.

Podía distinguir el sonido de algunos aviones que cruzaban el cielo, llantos de niños que parecían salir de los edificios, risas que procedían de la acera opuesta, incluso música.

Música que salía de algunos de los bares que había en aquella zona y que inevitablemente se mezclaban con el sonido abrumador de la clientela en el interior.

Unos acordes la hicieron detenerse junto a uno de aquellos bares. Conocía aquellas notas, aquella melodía e irremediablemente, su mente voló 7 años atrás y se instaló en la sala del coro del instituto.

Todos y cada uno de sus compañeros aparecían sentados, observando como la protagonista que entonaba aquella canción se enfrentaba a ellos con la mejor de las voces que había escuchado.

Una canción que procedía de uno de los mejores musicales que había tenido ocasión de contemplar cuando vivía en Nueva York.

West Side Story

Solo unos segundos de aquellas primeras notas fueron suficientes para saber que se trataba de Somewhere y apenas unos segundos más, para escuchar por fin la voz de quien osaba interpretar a aquella impresionante canción.

R: **There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere.**

No supo si era vértigo o si el mundo giraba tan deprisa que no conseguía mantenerse erguida.

Aquella voz, aquellas palabras, aquellas notas que salían del interior de aquel bar eran absolutamente inconfundibles, por mucho que el mundo tratase de negarlo, no creería ni al mismísimo Dios si le dijese que no era ella.

Q: **¿Rachel?...**


	27. Someday

Capitulo 27

Someday

R: **There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time spare,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!**

Q: **No…no, no**- susurró completamente aturdida.

Aquella voz sin duda era la de Rachel, no había opción a equívocos.

Quinn no dudó en acercarse a la entrada del local, guiándose básicamente por el murmullo de la gente que permanecía en su interior y la potencia de la voz que casi inundaba aquella calle. Sus piernas temblaban, su pulso se aceleraba hasta cotas insospechadas, pero su mente no daba tregua, no había modo de calmarse mientras aquellas notas se colaban en su interior.

R**: Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere . . .**

Podía entrar, podía intentar al menos preguntar quien era aquella chica que cantaba, pero estaba tan segura de que era Rachel, que no podía dar un paso más y decidió permanecer ahí, justo a un lado de la entrada, apoyándose sobre la pared de aquel local, tratando de organizar su mente mientras seguía escuchando aquella canción.

R: **There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,  
Some day,  
Somewhere!**

Un aplauso que se dejó sentir en toda la manzana y el murmullo del público, dando por finalizado el pequeño espectáculo que se había mostrado en aquel olvidado bar del centro de San Francisco.

**-Bien…enorme aplauso el que se ha llevado nuestra participante**- espetó el dj que no dudó en subir al pequeño escenario y saludar a la morena**- ¿cuál es tú nombre?.**

R: **Rachel.**

Quiso morir.

Quinn a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio tras escuchar la respuesta e incluso creyó que había recuperado la vista y que la morena se encontraba frente a ella, todo un absoluto espejismo. No sabía que hacer, ni que decir, cómo actuar en aquel instante, solo una acción llegó a concretar tras sacar su teléfono.

Q: **Rebecca**- susurró iniciando una llamada que se antojaba vital para salir de aquel lugar o quizás pera encontrarse con su Rachel particular, con aquella chica que supuestamente debía estar en su casa.

Los tonos daban señal, pero nadie atendía a su llamada y Quinn comenzó a maldecir. Empezaba a temer, empezaba a creer que todo tenía sentido para ella y que todo el mundo a su alrededor se burlaba al negárselo.

-**Rachel, tu teléfono está sonado**- Robert se acercaba a la morena que ya llegaba hasta la mesa tras su pequeña actuación.

La enorme sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro, desapareció radicalmente al descubrir quien estaba llamándola.

R: **Salgo un momento fuera**- se excusó al ver que la llamada se detenía- **ahora vuelvo**.

La morena no dudó en abandonar por unos instantes el bar, dispuesta a devolver la llamada a Quinn cuando salió al exterior y la descubrió.

La rubia ya guardaba su teléfono en el bolso y emprendía una caminata directa hacia Market Street ante la sorprendida mirada de Rachel, que comenzó a intuir lo que allí había sucedido.

Una mirada a su alrededor para descubrir que la chica estaba sola, que Dana no estaba con ella y la idea de correr hacia el apartamento antes de que ella llegase se apoderó por completo de su mente.

R**: Robert, ¡me tengo que marchar!**- espetó entrando rápidamente en el bar y recuperando su bolso.

**-¿Ocurre algo?, ¿qué pasa?.**

R: **Sí, si…quiero decir, todo está bien, es solo…es solo que…bueno es una larga historia, ya te llamo, ¿ok?.**

**-Ok…ok.**

No dio tiempo a mucho mas. Rachel abandonaba el bar a toda prisa y comenzaba una incesante carrera a través de la calle, dispuesta a superar a Quinn en aquel trayecto y llegar al apartamento antes que la rubia. Algo que no fue complicado. Al menos superarla en velocidad, de hecho pudo incluso detenerse frente a ella, al otro lado de la acera y observar como la rubia cruzaba perfectamente el paso de peatones.

Sin embargo también pudo descubrir como su gesto se mostraba completamente contrariado, confuso y como de la nada aparecía Michael, que no dudaba en acercarse a ella y ofrecerle su brazo como apoyo.

Rachel no podía dudarlo más y decidió entrar en el edificio, evitando que Michael si la descubriese, pero de nuevo una pequeña sorpresa.

El ascensor aparecía ocupado y en ese mismo instante bajaba desde la quinta planta.

R: **Mierda** -susurró- **mierda, mierda**- se lamentaba lanzando una mirada hacia el exterior para ver como Michael y Quinn ya caminaban directos hacia el edificio.

Las escaleras eran su única opción.

75 escalones repartidos en cuatro plantas que a punto estuvieron de hacerla desfallecer en su intento por subirlos lo más rápido posible.

Fue entrar en la casa y colarse directamente en la habitación, desvistiéndose mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y colocándose la camiseta del pijama para segundos después, meterse en la cama, cubriéndose hasta casi el cuello con las sábanas.

El corazón parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo, la respiración le dificultaba aquel proceso de fingir que dormía, cuando ni siquiera sabía si la rubia iba a tratar de averiguarlo, pero era lo único que podía hacer para evitar hablar directamente con ella, para que no se percatase de su estado completamente alterado.

No estaba equivocada, apenas un minuto después, escuchaba el sonido de la puerta y los pasos de ambos en el interior del apartamento.

Q: **¿Está Rebecca?- **preguntó aún con los nervios de la situación vivida.

M: **Pues no lo sé, ¿por?.**

Q: **Mira en su habitación.**

M**: ¿Qué?.**

Q: **Que mires en su habitación Michael**- espetó incitando al chico a que acudiese hasta el cuarto.

M: **¿Qué dices?, Quinn son las 11:25 de la noche, debe estar dormida.**

Q: **Compruébalo, vamos.**

M**:¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué te pasa Quinn?, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?.**

Q: **Michael**- alzó la voz- **comprueba que Rebecca está en su habitación…¡ya!.**

M: **Quinn, no puedo entrar en su habitación así como así, ¿lo entiendes?.**

Q: **Ok, lo haré yo y si está dormida, la despierto…-** se adelantó hacia la habitación.

M: **Hey…Quinn, te recuerdo que soy policía y puedo denunciarte por esto**.

Q: **Me importa una mierda, quiero saber si está ahí o no, o lo compruebas tú o la despierto yo**- amenazó.

M: **Ok…ok, espera**- la detuvo**- yo me asomo, pero en silencio y si está dormida…se acabó,** **¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok**- respondía satisfecha.

Michael se adelantó y tomó el pomo de la puerta, con Quinn pegada a su espalda.

M**: Ok…te juro que como me denuncie por allanamiento de habitación, tú caes conmigo- **susurró al tiempo que abría lentamente la puerta y lanzaba una mirada hacia el interior- **está dormida.**

Q: **¿Qué?, no, no es posible…Michael no me mientas**- susurró.

M**: Quinn, está ahí…escucha…puedes oír la respiración.**

A Rachel le bastó escuchar aquella frase del chico para marcar con más vehemencia la respiración y hacerse notar para Quinn.

Q**: Oh dios**- se lamentó tras escuchar el sonido- **maldita sea.**

M: **¿Satisfecha?-** cuestionó cerrando la puerta.

Q: **No…no estoy satisfecha, esto es una locura.**

M: ¿**Qué ocurre Quinn?, ¿Qué te pasa con ella?.**

Q**: Nada**- se quejó**- no me pasa nada, será mejor que me vaya a la cama**.

M: **¿Quinn?, ¿estás bien?.**

Q: **Sí Michael, estoy bien…necesito descansar**- se excusó tratando de mostrarse relajada, aunque su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario.

M: **Ok…yo también me marcho a dormir, estoy destrozado y ésta noche tengo guardia a partir de las 6, así que mas vale que duerma si no quiero morir con el uniforme puesto.**

Q**: Ok…que te sea leve**- se despedía.

M**: Descansa rubia**- abandonaba la estancia dando por finalizada la conversación tras ver como Quinn accedía al interior de su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Rachel lo había escuchado todo.

El calor de la carrera que había realizado, estaba asfixiándola bajo las sábanas y no dudó en salir de la cama cuando escuchó el sonido de ambas puertas cerrándose.

Curioso.

Entre sus manos aun se encontraba el móvil y recordó que su teléfono, el verdadero, se encontraba guardado en el tocador que presidía la habitación. Pura fortuna o quizás el destino, volvía a prepararle el camino de la mejor forma posible.

Fue abrir el cajón y descubrir como el móvil, completamente en silencio, se iluminaba y el nombre de Quinn aparecía en la pantalla.

Lo estaba haciendo. La rubia estaba volviéndola a llamar y ella debía hacer algo para aceptar aquella llamada, pero no estaba en el lugar acertado.

De nuevo el riesgo, de nuevo aventurarse a salir del apartamento a escondidas, con Michael recién encerrado en su habitación y la rubia en la suya, dispuesta a averiguar si aquella chica que supuestamente había escuchado cantar, era Rachel.

Ni siquiera pensó en las llaves que aun conservaba del 4B. Rachel abandonó el piso y automáticamente, se introdujo en el ascensor, que la llevó hasta la última planta, justo la que daba a la azotea. Allí, con la oscuridad que le otorgaba la noche y las luces que procedían del Four Seasons, encontró el lugar perfecto.

Había sido una autentica locura. Hacia escasos 15 minutos estaba desahogándose por completo en aquel karaoke y ahora estaba allí, después de haber recorrido unos 200 metros a plena carrera, después de haber subido mas de 70 escalones, cuatro plantas enteras, sin detenerse, después de fingir que dormía en su habitación aun cuando sus pulmones exigían todo el oxigeno que pudiesen abarcar, después de todo aquello, por fin podía dejarse caer sobre sobre el suelo de aquella azotea y descansar.

Solo la pequeña y casi extinta luz de la pantalla de su móvil iluminada, le era suficiente para ver a su alrededor.

La llamada se había detenido hacia ya varios minutos, pero Rachel no dudó en devolverla, al igual que había hecho la noche anterior, solo que esta vez, todo iba a ser distinto.

Quinn volvía a dejar caer el móvil sobre su cama.

No tenía ni idea de por qué había decidido llamar en aquel instante a la morena, quizás por asegurarse de una vez por todas que aquella Rachel que estaba cantando en el bar, era su Rachel y no Rebecca.

No sabía que hacer. Rebecca estaba a escasos metros de ella, completamente dormida. Ella misma había podido escuchar como su respiración sonaba pausada, completamente tranquila en el interior de su habitación, y Rachel, aquella Rachel que había oído hablar y cantar estaban a tres calles de su apartamento.

La idea de volver a regresar a aquel bar, se hacía cada vez más y más latente en su mente, pero el sonido de su móvil destruyó cualquier intento por volver a recorrer aquellas calles, en busca de su chica.

-**Rachel-** la voz de su móvil anunciaba el emisor de aquella llamada y Quinn comenzó a temblar, al igual que lo había hecho cuando la escuchó cantar.

Q: **Hola**- espetó con apenas un hilo de voz.

R: **¿Quinn?, hola…¿me…me has llamado?-** trató de mostrarse serena.

Q: **Eh…sí, si.**

R: **Ah, va… siento no haber aceptado la llamada antes, estaba en un lugar con mucho ruido y no me enteré- **se excusó- **acabo de ver el teléfono.**

Q**: No…no te preocupes**- respondía completamente aturdida- **no quise molestarte, supongo que estarás ocupada.**

R: **No, ya no…estaba en un bar, pero ya estoy fuera.**

Q: **¿En un bar?-** cuestionó con apenas un susurro.

R: **Sí, en un bar…estoy cenando con unos amigos**.

Q: **Ah…perfecto.**

R: **Sí…perfecto…**

Una pausa, un breve silencio se creaba entre ambas sin saber por qué o quizás sí. Quinn temía hablar porque no iba a poder contener lo que su corazón gritaba y Rachel, trataba de mantener la serenidad tras los últimos acontecimientos.

Q: ¿**No me vas a preguntar por qué te he llamado?- **reaccionó al fin.

R: **No, prefiero que me lo digas tú, yo me conformo con saber que estás ahí.**

Quinn suspiraba. Definitivamente no iba a ser una buena idea llamar a la morena tal y como se encontraba.

Q: **Me han dicho que estás en San Francisco-** trató de sonar convincente- **¿es cierto?.**

Rachel se sorprendía tras escuchar cómo Quinn trataba de averiguar lo que ya intuía que iba a preguntar, pero jamás pensó que lo hiciese con una mentira.

R: **Eh…sí, si estoy en San Francisco**- respondía un tanto preocupada- **pero…quiero que sepas que he venido porque me ha surgido una pequeña entrevista para un grupo de teatro- **mintió**-, no pienses que vine a molestarte Quinn.**

Q**: No pienso eso**- interrumpió

R: **¿Ah no?.**

Q**: No, solo me ha sorprendido saber que estabas aquí y…bueno quise asegurarme que eras tú.**

R**: Ya…pues sí, si soy yo.**

Q**: Y…¿hasta cuando vas a estar?-** volvía a cuestionar

Rachel realmente se mostraba sorprendida. Quinn estaba hablándole un tanto seria, casi cortante, pero a la vez mostraba un ineludible interés por mantener aquella conversación y supo que quizás la charla que habían mantenido por la mañana en el parque, dónde Rebecca le había incitado a que hablase con ella, estaba surtiendo efecto. Algo que no le gustó y que volvía a hacerla sentir mal.

R: **Unos días, no sé aún…depende.**

Q**: Ok…espero…espero que te vaya bien**.

R: **Gracias Quinn, gracias.**

Q: **Bueno…será mejor que te deje, es tarde y…**

R: **No Quinn, espera**- interrumpió.

Q**: Di…dime.**

R**: ¿Sólo me has llamado para eso?.**

Q**: Eh…sí, si solo para eso.**

R: **Ok, ok…está bien, te lo agradezco de todas formas, ayer…ayer me dejaste con una sensación extraña y pensé que…**

Q**: ¿Pensaste?, ¿qué pensaste?.**

R:** No sé, pensé que quizás sí te apetecía hablar conmigo, no sé…**

Q: **Ayer no me encontraba en mi mejor momento**- se excusó.

R: **¿Te arrepientes de haberme llamado?.**

Q**: Eh…no, no es eso, solo que no estaba bien**- suspiró**- Rachel, realmente me alegra saber que estás bien y todo eso, pero no…no tengo mucho mas que decirte o contarte.**

R: **Pues déjame que te cuente yo.**

Q: **¿Qué?**

R**: Si, Quinn puedo hablar de lo que sea, puedo contarte por ejemplo lo que está haciendo Kurt,¿ recuerdas aquel chico, James, el que estaba obsesionado por la moda?, bien pues ahora están juntos, quiero decir, Kurt a aceptado salir con él y es un horror, se ha vuelto adicto a la moda, y ya sabes que Kurt ya era adicto a la moda, de hecho se pasan las horas y los días enteros hablando de diseñadores, de accesorios, que se yo, es insoportable y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que me ven, se dedican a criticar mi vestimenta, ya sabes que yo nunca he sido una gurú de la moda pero tampoco es para que me traten así, ¿no crees?, quiero decir yo…**

Q**: Ra…Rachel-** interrumpía completamente aturdida por la velocidad en la que la morena hablaba tras el auricular.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Para por favor**- suplicó**- ¿por qué me estas contando eso?.**

R: **Porque no quiero que me cuelgues**- respondía con apenas un susurro- **no quiero que vuelvas a cortar la llamada y me dejes pensando cuando vas a volver a llamarme o si algún día lo volverás a hacer.**

Q**: Rachel…esto no está bien, yo…**

R: **Lo sé, no quieres que me cree ilusiones, que piense que vas a perdonarme ni nada de eso, lo sé Quinn, sé que no quieres que piense eso, pero te prometo que no lo haré, solo quiero hacer un paréntesis, solo quiero sentirme bien aunque sea por cinco minutos, hablando contigo, olvidándome de la realidad durante esa llamada, solo quiero eso Quinn.**

Q**: Las cosas no funcionan así, Rachel-** respondía con la emoción completamente instalada en su garganta**- esto nos va a hacer mal a las dos.**

R**: He hecho pruebas para varias compañías de teatro**- volvía a tratar de cambiar la conversación en un intento desesperado por evitar lo que intuía que estaba a punto de suceder- **y parece que en todas he dejado buena impresión, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?.**

Quinn no lo soportaba más.

Escuchaba como Rachel trataba por todos los medios mantener una conversación que se antojaba complicada por su parte. Sin embargo, por primera vez en todos esos años, sentía que no podía cortar aquella llamada sin al menos despedirse, que no era capaz de dejar mal parada a la morena y zanjar aquel asunto como lo había hecho decenas de veces.

R**: Significa que…**

Q**: Significa que vas a lograr tus sueños**- interrumpía- **como todos sabíamos que ibas a lograr, que esas compañías se pelearán por ti y cuando elijas una de ellas, tendrás la oportunidad de debutar en Broadway, eso significa Rachel-** respondía completamente apenada.

R**: Sí…eso significa**- susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

Q**: Y yo me alegraré, estaré feliz por ver que lo consigues, que apareces en las revistas y tienes tu propia marquesina sobre el teatro, créeme Rachel, me sentiré feliz cuando todo eso suceda**.

R**: ¿Lo harás?.**

Q: **Sí, sin duda…pero eso no significa que ahora mismo no tenga que cortar ésta llamada y quiero hacerlo de la mejor forma, recibiendo un adiós por tu parte y no un lamento, ¿ok?.**

Rachel tragó saliva.

Las lágrimas, como siempre, volvían a hacer acto de presencia en sus ojos, pero ésta vez de un modo completamente distinto.

Escuchar aquella confesión le hizo sentir completamente vulnerable. Que Quinn le dijese aquello, podía tener varias lecturas, pero ese adiós que exigía, sonaba a despedida.

Q**: Es un gran paso Rachel**- volvía a hablar tras escuchar como la morena contenía el llanto- **no me estoy despidiendo de ti para siempre, solo quiero acabar bien esta llamada y volver a tener la necesidad de llamarte, no sé cuando, pero al menos tener esa necesidad de querer hacerlo y poder hacerlo.**

Aquello cambiaba todo. Rachel se sorprendía tras aquella nueva confesión.

R: **¿Quieres… quieres volver a hablar conmigo?**

Q**: Quiero darme la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo Rachel, pero tienes que darme tiempo, no…no es sencillo para mi dar éste paso.**

R: **Ok…ok, claro, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, yo sé que lo que te dije el otro día no estuvo bien.**

Q: **Estuvo perfecto**- volvía a repetir**- ya me has pedido suficiente perdón y no soy nadie para seguir exigiéndote eso.**

R: **Yo solo quería…**

Q**: Está todo bien, volverás a tener noticias mías, pero dame tiempo**.

R: **Quinn…ok, yo…yo te voy a dar todo el tiempo del mundo, ya te lo he dicho pero también quiero decirte algo…ya, ya que estoy aquí en San Francisco, piénsatelo vale, no necesito que me des una respuesta ahora pero…si te apetece que nos veamos, si quieres solo si tú**** quieres, solo tienes que hacérmelo saber, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Rachel no…**

R: **Escúchame Quinn, yo sé que no vas a aceptar, pero créeme, estoy haciendo lo imposible por no remover cielo y tierra para ir a buscarte yo misma y diciéndote esto, me quedo más tranquila, ya sé que lo sabes y que estoy cerca…es mucho más fácil para mi hacerlo así, ¿ok?, no…no quiero equivocarme de nuevo.**

Q**: No Rachel, no quiero verte.**

R: **Quinn...**

Q**: Yo hago mi vida, tú tienes que hacer la tuya, las cosas son así y así deben seguir.**

R: **Ok, ok...**-respondía con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Q: **No me necesitas en tu vida...no soy necesaria, así que no llores, tú...tú solo tienes que ser feliz.**

R**: Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerlo- **espetaba tras un sollozo que terminó por contagiar a la rubia.

Q: **Ciao…Rachel**

R**: Adios Quinn**- colgaba la llamada.

Rachel se dejó caer por completo sobre el suelo de la azotea.

Jamás imaginó recibir una llamada como aquella por parte de la rubia, sobretodo sabiendo la terrible confusión que la mantenía completamente aturdida por culpa de Rebecca, pero era cierto lo que le dijo horas antes. No pensaba volver a hablar con ella y a pesar de la llamada, se lo había dejado claro.

Estaba todo acabado. Quinn se mostraba impasible a pesar de sus buenas intenciones por no terminar discutiendo y su corazón, acababa de romperse por completo. El destino, se había encargado de prepararle el camino a la perfección para aquella aventura, pero sin duda, el karma le estaba devolviendo todo lo malo que provocaba con aquellas mentiras, aquella falta de honestidad que envolvía aquella aventura. Lo único que importaba, el perdón de Quinn, no iba a llegar nunca.

Y como si el cielo fuese testigo de su malestar, unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer de repente sobre Rachel.

Volvía a llover, casi de forma mágica, sin previo aviso y aquellas gotas comenzaron a mezclarse con las lágrimas de Rachel, que continuaba tumbada sobre el suelo, con un incesante llanto y el teléfono entre sus manos, pegado a su pecho, a su corazón.

R: **Buenas noches…Quinn**.- susurró entre sollozos.

En la habitación de la rubia no había vestigio alguno de movimiento o sonido en el interior de aquella habitación, que tras la ventana solo mostraba una incesante oscuridad.

La misma oscuridad que envolvía el mundo de Quinn en aquel instante.

La rubia permanecía sobre su cama, con una carta entre sus manos, la misma que había recibido el viernes anterior y que aun permanecía cerrada, esperando la llegada de Santana para poder leer los versos que contenía en su interior.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estaba completamente convencida, que la emisora de aquellas cartas era Rachel. Solo ella podía escribir algo así, solo ella podía hacerla sentir especial con una sencilla prosa, solo ella podía acompañarla de esa forma, estando a 3 años de distancia de su mundo.

Rachel había estado, seguía estando y seguirá estando en su vida, daba igual si lo estaba en persona, en forma de palabras o a través de un teléfono.

Ahora, en ese mismo instante estaba en la misma ciudad que ella y la sentía tan cerca que casi podía oírla, que casi podía oler su perfume y ver su sonrisa, pero aún sentía el dolor con solo imaginar tenerla frente a ella. No podía superar todas aquellas lágrimas derramadas durante años. Era superior a ella y así se lo dio a entender en aquella llamada, sin embargo, aquel adiós, no significaba que fuese apartarla para siempre de su corazón. Era imposible, le pertenecía a ella.

Q: **Buenas noches…Rachel**- susurró.


	28. Miami

Capitulo 28

Miami

Lunes, 30 de Junio de 2017

D**: ¿Por qué diablos no me has dicho que te ibas a operar ya?.**

Q: **Porque no lo sabía, ya has visto que me lo acaba de confirmar el doctor.**

D: **Pero…Quinn**- se quejó- **me dijiste que esto era una simple consulta y no es así, ¿por qué me has mentido?.**

Las dos chicas abandonaban ya el hospital tras aquella cita médica que había tenido lugar aquella mañana de lunes.

Quinn decidió contar con la ayuda de Dana tras la petición especial de Dave para no acudir sola a la consulta.

Una consulta que terminó confirmando lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando y a la vez tanto miedo le provocaba, el trasplante de córnea.

Solo una semana más. El lunes siguiente iba a ser el día en el que tenía que ingresar en el hospital y apenas 24 horas después, iba a ser operada de uno de los ojos.

No debía temer, al menos eso era lo que el doctor le había explicado. Los trasplantes de córneas, más allá de la importancia que su nombre indicaba, era una operación bastante sencilla en la que apenas iba a tener que preocuparse.

Q: **No quiero que todo el mundo esté preguntándome constantemente, ya has visto, solo pueden operarme un ojo y quiero ir con calma, si hay rechazo será frustrante.**

D**: No pienses en eso, el doctor ha dicho que las probabilidades de recupera la vista totalmente es altísima, que hay técnicas que son impecables.**

Q**: Bueno, pues por eso…mejor esperar a ver como resulta la primera operación y luego ya lo digo, ¿ok?.**

D**: Ok…ok, pero esto no va a quitarme la sorpresa que me he llevado, dios…es genial**- se mostraba eufórica.

Q**: Lo sé, yo… yo llevo nerviosa desde que me llamaron, ojala funcione, aunque sea un solo ojo es suficiente para mi.**

D: **Ya verás como sale bien y podrás operarte los dos.**

Q**: Eso espero, voy a estar eternamente agradecida al donante y a su familia.**

D: **Todos tenemos que ser como ellos, se pueden salvar vidas.**

Q: **Cierto…oye…como ves, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, ahora que estás mas unida a Michael…**

D: **Tranquila, si no quieres no se lo digo, seré una tumba.**

Q: **No, no…te iba a decir que veo casi lógico que quieras decírselo, pero…solo te pongo una condición, no va a salir de nuestra casa, ni los chicos del hotel, ni María, ni Paul, ni…Rebecca deben saberlo, ¿ok?.**

D: **¿Rebecca no?, pero si ella vive con nosotros, ella te va a ver aparecer después de la operación.**

Q: **Ya veré como lo hago, con ella es distinto…no es porque me vaya a agobiar es porque…bueno, me gustaría verla sin que lo supiera.**

D: **¿Cómo?, ¿pretendes hacerle creer que sigues ciega cuando no sea así?.**

Q**: No, no**-interrumpió**- no es eso, solo quiero verla como es, quiero llegar y que me trate como siempre, es así como quiero verla y ya decirle que puedo verle, ¿entiendes?.**

D**: Ok, supongo que todo esto es porque te gusta, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Sí, pero no seas pesada, ¿ok?, solo es una pequeña sorpresa y nada mas, ¿entendido?.**

D: **Ok, si así lo deseas yo no digo nada y prohíbo a Michael que tampoco cuente nada, eso sí, ya me dirás como vas a hacer para que ella no se entere de que te ingresan en el hospital, va a ser demasiado sospechoso.**

Q: **Ya inventaré algo.**

D: **Ok, tu sabrás…¿bueno qué, nos vamos a celebrarlo?**

Q**: Mejor vamos a comer, los nervios me dan hambre**- espetó divertida.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Rachel se adentraba en la floristería que días atrás había visitado, en el cruce de Market Street con Ellis Street.

Aquel lunes amaneció de forma extraña. Ni Quinn ni Dana, ni Michael se encontraban en la casa cuando ella salía de su habitación y no dudó en hacer lo mismo y salir a buscar algo que ya necesitaba tener entre sus manos.

**-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle?-** una chica con una enorme sonrisa atendía a la morena.

R: **Hola…buenos días-** saludaba sonriente**- verás…hace unos días estuve aquí, buscando una flor en concreto y un compañero suyo, creo, me dijo que iba a intentar tenerla para ésta semana.**

**-¿Un compañero?, ¿Ángelo?.**

R: **Eh…pues no sé, no recuerdo su nombre, era alto…rubio, y muy simpático.**

**-Ángelo, definitivamente es él**- respondía sonriente**- dame un minuto, voy a llamarle ¿Ok?, tenemos otra floristería cerca y está allí.**

R: **Ok…espero**-respondía tratando de dejar algo de privacidad a la chica que ya tomaba el teléfono tras el pequeño mostrador.

Rachel mientras lanzaba miradas alrededor suyo, observando las flores que conseguían llenar de color aquel pequeño rincón en mitad de la gran avenida. Sin duda, aquel lugar tenía su encanto.

**-Disculpa**- espetó la chica- **¿busca una ****Cypripedium parviflorum var pubescens?**

Rachel se mostró completamente confundida y aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para la chica, que con una sonrisa volvía a cuestionar.

**-¿La famosa Yellow Lady?**

R: **Ah…sí, si esa…¿la tienen?.**

**-Va a tener que ir a la floristería que tenemos en Jones St.**

R: **¿Jones St?**

**-Sí, está junto al departamento de policía, a unos 5 minutos de aquí, ¿no conoce la zona?.**

R**: Eh…no, no muy bien, pero no te preocupes, tengo navegador en el móvil-** sonreía tranquila.

**-Ok, pues allí está Ángelo, tiene la orquídea que buscas.**

R: **Perfecto, voy para allá ahora mismo, muchas gracias.**

**-A ti-** se despedía con la misma amabilidad con la que la había recibido.

Rachel no tardó en abandonar el pequeño kiosko y buscar rápidamente la calle en cuestión.

El mapa en su móvil no fallaba y la floristería aparecía ante ella tras unos 7 minutos de trayecto a pie desde Ellis St hasta aquel punto estratégico.

Ésta vez si era aquel chico, aquel rubio y alto chico, que con una enorme sonrisa la recibía afectuoso en aquel remanso de paz como era la floristería.

R: **Hola…¿me recuerdas?.**

Q: **Sí, si…lo recuerdo**- Quinn atendía la llamada de Dave justo cuando se adentraba en el apartamento, con Dana a su lado.

Dv: **Pues no lo parece, te dije que me llamaras nada más terminar la consulta y no veo que lo hayas hecho**- recriminaba

Q: **Tranquilo pequeñin, estoy entrando en casa, pensaba llamarte ahora…con mas calma**.

Dv: **¿Has ido acompañada?.**

Q**: Dana, habla**- espetó acercando el teléfono a la chica.

D**: ¿Hola?.**

Dv**: Hola, encantado de hablar contigo, ¿tú eres Dana?.**

D: **Si…tú Dave, supongo**.

Dv**: Sí, bien…confírmame, ¿has ido con Quinn a la consulta del oftalmólogo?.**

D: **Sí, acabamos de salir.**

Q: **¿Contento?-** interrumpía Quinn apartando el teléfono de la chica.

Dv**: Sí, a medias…estoy contento porque me has hecho caso, pero ni se te ocurra volver a quitar el teléfono cuando estoy hablando con esa chica, ¿me oyes?.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

Dv**: Si esa chica es la que yo conocí hace casi un año, no vuelvas a cortar una conversación mía con ella en la vida.**

Q: **Tiene novio**- espetó con sarcasmo.

Dv: **Mierda…ufff, ok, va…cuéntame, ¿qué te ha dicho ese doctor?.**

Q: **Me ha dicho que no hagas planes para el lunes que viene**.

Dv: **Mmmm, eso significa que…**

Q: **Que te voy a mandar un billete dónde quiera que estés para que traigas tu culo hasta aquí y me acompañes en esa operación.**

Dv**: ¡A sus órdenes! Mi capitana**- espetó ilusionado, tanto que terminó contagiando la sonrisa a Quinn.

Q**: Así me gusta, animado…**

Dv: **Por supuesto…ah y no te preocupes por el billete, me lo puedo costear, no soy una estrella del rock pero…algo consigo ganar.**

Q**: No me importa lo que ganes, esto es asunto mío y quiero que vengas en primera clase, así que yo pago.**

Dv: **Tú encárgate de que haya habitación para mi en el Four Seasons, con eso me doy por satisfecho, ¿ok?.**

Q**: Ok, esta misma tarde me encargo de tener la reserva hecha.**

Dv: **Así me gusta, también puedes decirle a ese bombón que tienes por compañera que me acompañe en la habitación, sería un detalle por tu parte.**

Q**: Dave**- interrumpió- **su novio es policía**.

Dana lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia Quinn desde la cocina, sabiendo que estaba hablando de ella.

Dv**: Ok, ok…ya está, no pienso ni darle los buenos dias no sea que tú misma vengas a por mi**- bromeó- **bueno, será mejor que te deje, voy a tener que hablar con los chicos para decirles que viajo y comenzar a preparar todo.**

Q: **Ok…eh Dave.**

Dv: **Dime pequeña.**

Q: **No te olvides del álbum, ¿ok?.**

Dv: **No me puedo olvidar, ya fui a recogerlo.**

Q**:¿Ya?, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?.**

D**: Estuve en St. Mary´s hace unos días y decidí ir, no hubo problema, tu madre se alegró mucho de verme y me permitió llevarme el álbum.**

Q**: Ah…genial entonces.**

Dv: **Por cierto, vi algunas fotos y tengo que decirte que cuando estuve en St. Mary´s, volví al lago, no te imaginas la de cosas que recordé.**

Q**: ¿Volviste?, oh dios, yo quiero volver.**

Dv: **Sí, volví y allí estaban Miller con un grupo de chicos del taller, esta semana es la semana**.

Q: **Cierto…el cuatro de Julio es …**

Dv: **El viernes, es el viernes.**

Q: **Oh dios, es cierto...cuántos recuerdos- **susurró.

Dv: **No sabes cuantos, Quinn…aquello está igual, el lago, el campamento…parecen que los años no pasan por allí, de hecho…hasta creo que deseé que dos mocosas como erais tú y Rachel me lanzaran globos-** espetó divertido.

Rachel.

Quinn se dejaba caer en el sofá tras escuchar el nombre de la morena y recordar aquellas escenas en el campamento.

La guerra de globos para molestar a Dave y Mel, el beso que tuvieron que interpretar después de eso, el paseo en kayak, Rachel perdida en el bosque, las galletas, el mirador del pánico.

Q**: Oh dios Dave, quiero volver…quiero regresar ahí y volver a tener 17 años**- espetaba con un halo de tristeza.

Dv: **¿Sabes qué?, te prometo que en cuanto te recuperes por completo, nos vamos al lago, tú y yo…a disfrutar de nuevo, ¿te parece bien?.**

Q: **Ya lo has dicho, ahora no hay marcha atrás.**

Dv: **Perfecto, ahora solo tienes que recuperarte.**

Q**: Lo haré sólo por volver a ver aquel lago.**

Justo aquel lago, era el mismo que Rachel trataba de explicar a Ángelo.

**-Entonces, ¿viste por primera vez la yellow lady en el lago hope?.**

R**: Ajam, en Ohio, está en la reserva natural del parque de St Mary´s**.

**-Sí, si conozco la zona, aunque nunca he estado allí, tienes suerte, ésta orquídea es difícil de encontrar-** respondía sorprendida- **voy a por a ella, está en la parte trasera, ¿ok?.**

R**: Perfecto, estoy deseando verla.**

Deseando verla y deseando tenerla entre sus manos y poder llevar a cabo su un deseo que llevaba realizando desde hacía dos meses atrás.

**-Aquí la tienes**- espetaba el dependiente, entregándole una pequeña maceta con la planta y varias orquídeas.

R**: Oh dios**- se emocionó- **es…es increíble, es perfecta.**

**-Me alegro que sea lo que buscabas, ya te digo que es complicada conseguirla y mantenerla aún más.**

R: **Mmm, eso le iba a preguntar, supongo que requiere cuidados especiales, ¿no es cierto?.**

**-Requiere mimos, como todas las plantas**- bromeó**- ésta concretamente, hay que regarla por la mañana, no le gusta dormir mojada-** sonreía**- y necesita luz.**

R**: ¿Luz?-** se lamentó.

**-Sí, necesitan luz natural, ¿no tienes un lugar dónde ponerla?.**

R: **Sí, pero es un regalo y no puedo exponerla hasta que la vaya a entregar, pensaba que en mi habitación podría estar.**

**-¿Cuándo piensas regalarla?.**

R**: El viernes, a partir de ahí, ya si tendrá luz.**

**-Podemos hacer una cosa, déjala aquí, que en el invernadero está en perfectas condiciones y el viernes vienes a por ella.**

R: **¿Sí?, ¿no le importa?.**

**-Para nada, las flores son mis amigas, estaré encantado de cuidarla hasta que llegue el día.**

R: **Oh…no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.**

**-Nada, no hay nada que agradecer, solo necesito tus datos para que ninguno de mis compañeros vaya a venderla, ¿ok?.**

R**: Sí claro, perfecto.**

Era la mejor de las opciones que le podían dar. Ya sabía lo que era dejar una orquídea en una caja durante dos días, Jennifer se lo recordó y no estaba dispuesta a que aquella flor, volviese a sufrir las consecuencias de su nefasto cuidado.

Aun faltaban cuatro días para aquel viernes, aquel especial y emotivo día que llevaba rondando por su mente varias semanas y el cual no iba a desaprovechar bajo ningún concepto, ya estuviesen Michael, Dana o la propia Quinn en el interior del apartamento. A pesar de la tristeza que la había inundado aquella noche, a pesar de saber que Quinn no iba a darle esa oportunidad, ella sentía que debía hacer aquello, aunque fuese una despedida.

Michael llegaba al piso sonriente.

M**: Hey...-**abrazó a Quinn que se permanecía sentada en la mesa, a punto de comenzar a comer junto a Dana.

Q: **¿Y ésta efusividad?.**

M: **Estamos de celebración, ¿no?.**

Q: **¿Cómo?.**

M: **Te vas a operar, hay que celebrarlo Quinn- **espetó feliz.

Q: **Oh** **dios…Dana, ¿ya se lo has dicho?, si acabamos de llegar**…

D: **Lo siento Quinn, me has dado vía libre y le he escrito, creo que él merece saberlo.**

M: **Exacto, yo merezco saberlo**- interrumpía acercándose a Dana y dejándole un beso que Quinn llegó a intuir.

Q: **¿Os habéis besado?-** preguntó divertida.

D: **Quinn, no empieces**- se quejó.

Q**: No, no digo nada, solo que me dais envidia…yo también quiero besos.**

M: **No hay problema, si quieres besos, yo te los doy-** se acercó de nuevo a la rubia y comenzó a dejarle multitud de besos repartidos por toda la cara y parte de la cabeza.

Q: **Hey…hey…para**- trató de detenerlo**- no quiero tus besos, quiero besos de los que se dan y te tiemblan las piernas.**

M**: Vale, déjame que te lo dé en los labios, vas a saber lo que es que te tiemblen las piernas**.

D**: Hey…para**-espetó rápidamente- **nada de besos en los labios, ¿ok?.**

M: **Quinn, lo siento pero…si te lo doy, ésta celosa se va a enfadar.**

D: **No soy celosa, pero tampoco imbécil y vosotros dos…os habéis acostado, así que no me hagáis sentirme mal.**

Q: **Uhhh…Mike…será mejor que ni me mires, no quiero perder a la única amiga que me queda en la ciudad.**

M**: Ok, tranquila…yo no miro a nadie.**

D: **Quinn, no soy la única amiga que te queda en la ciudad, ¿Qué pasa con Rebecca?-** bromeó.

Q: **Rebecca no es mi amiga.**

M: **¿Ah no?-** cuestionó sentándose en la mesa.

Q: **No, y hablando de ella**- se dirigió al chico- **te prohíbo que le cuentes nada de mi operación, ¿de acuerdo?.**

M**: Ok, si es eso lo que quieres**.

Q: **Sí, no quiero que sepa nada, de hecho por ahora solo lo sabéis tú, Dana y Dave.**

M**: ¿Dave?.**

Q: **Sí, y va a venir el domingo para acompañarme al hospital.**

M**: ¿Va a venir?, ufff…**

Q: **Sí y te recuerdo que es como mi hermano, así que te vas a comportar con él.**

M: **Que él se comporte conmigo, es un imbécil.**

Q**: Michael, nada de peleas con Dave, ¿entendido?.**

M: **Por mi parte así será, espero que él siga pensando lo mismo.**

D: **¿Aún sigues así con ese chico?**

M: **Es un imbécil, la primera vez que vino, se dedicó a reírse de mí y a comerle la cabeza a Quinn para que me dejara.**

Q: **No, eso no es así, él jamás me dijo que te dejase.**

M**: Pero te hablaba mal de mí.**

Q: **¿Crees que yo le hice caso?, vamos Mike, es Dave y su sentido del humor es extraño pero yo lo conozco, y sé cuando habla en serio o solo trata de hacerse el gracioso.**

M: **Bueno, yo solo quiero que ni me mire, porque no creo que pueda contenerme si me mira con esa cara de payaso.**

D: **Menuda semana nos espera.**

M: **Menos mal que antes vamos a disfrutar un poco.**

D: **¿Qué?.**

M: **Ah…es cierto, que no te lo he dicho**- espetaba al tiempo que buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones- **toma…ve preparando la maleta**.

D**: ¿Qué es esto?-** cuestionaba tomando un pequeño papel.

M: **Nos vamos el miércoles a Miami, así que ve preparando el bikini.**

Q: **¿Miami?.**

D: **¿Miami?.**

M: **Sí, te dije que iba a hacerte el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, cuatro días en Miami está bien, ¿no crees?.**

D**: Oh dios…es genial**- respondía abalanzándose sobre el chico.

Q**: ¿Me vais a dejar sola?.**

M: **Está Rebecca.**

Q:** Rebecca**- susurró mostrando una traviesa sonrisa.

D: **Uhhh…¿te vas a quedar a solas con Rebecca?, eso suena divertido**- bromeó.

Q: **No digas estupideces.**

M: **¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa con Rebecca?-**

Q: **Nada, que me alegro mucho de que os vayáis de viaje…**

D: **Tranquilo agente, Rebecca cuidará muy bien de nuestras Quinny**.

Q**: ¡Dana!-** recriminó.

M: **Que alguien me cuente que pasa con Rebecca**- espetó enfadado- **Quinn, no será que se ha lanzado, ¿no?.**

Dana no pudo contener la risa mientras Quinn se llevaba las manos a la cara.

M: **Oh dios…no me lo puedo creer, ¿es verdad?.**

Q: **Me queréis dejar en paz-** amenazó.

M: **Oh dios mío, otra mas que sale del armario.**

Q: **Basta Michael, basta o me marcho a mi habitación**.

D: **Va…va, déjala Mike, ella sabrá lo que hace.**

M: **Ok, te dejo pero porque me caes bien.**

Q**: Imbéciles.**

M: **Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rebecca?**

D: **Ni idea, no la he visto en toda la mañana, ¿tú sabes dónde está, Quinn?.**

Q**: ¡No!-** exclamó

D: **Ok, ok…tranquila, solo estaba preguntando-** espetó con una divertida sonrisa que terminó siendo cómplice con Michael.

Q: **Supongo que estará con sus cosas, siempre trae cosas entre manos.**

Y no se equivocaba. Rachel regresaba al apartamento con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro, con la emoción de saber que iba a hacer un regalo tan especial, y que sabía que iba a terminar gustando.

La mañana había salido perfecta, ni siquiera aquella extraña niebla que invadía la ciudad le molestaba durante su paseo, ni la extraña sensación de malestar que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que recordaba todo lo vivido el día anterior.

Aquellas calles eran el marco perfecto. Sentía que poco a poco iba enamorándose de aquella ciudad y las palabras de Britt cada vez que hablaba de cómo Quinn se había adaptado a la perfección a aquella urbe resonaban en su mente.

Era la ciudad perfecta para alguien como Quinn. El arte inundaba cada rincón, la amabilidad de las personas, la libertad que se respiraba en el aire era embriagador. Solo Nueva York podría llegar a lograr esos sentimientos en la morena, de hecho incluso había algo que no existía en la ciudad de los rascacielos y que definitivamente, le había enamorado.

El Brooklyn Café.

Rachel se detuvo justo en la puerta del local y no pudo resistir la tentación de entrar. Una caja de aquellas galletas veganas le esperaba sin duda y la sonrisa de María era también un buen hándicap para entrar antes de regresar a su casa.

R**: Buenos días…o mejor dicho, buenas tardes**- lanzaba una mirada hacia un enorme reloj que colgaba detrás de la barra.

**-Buenos tardes**- se acercó María sin perder la sonrisa**- veo que estas de muy buen humor, ¿buenas noticias?.**

R**: No, sencillamente…solo es un buen día, al menos ésta mañana**- respondía divertida- **me he levantado tranquila, he salido a arreglar unos asuntos, me han dado una alegría y para rematar la mañana, vengo dispuesta a comprar esas deliciosas galletas veganas… es perfecto, ¿no crees?.**

**-Sin duda, es perfecto**- respondía sin apartar la mirada- **y dime, ¿cuántas galletas vas a querer, Rachel?.**

* * *

**Llegados a éste punto y si el final les ha parecido normal. Les tengo que recomnedar que vuelvan a leer la última frase con detenimiento. ;)  
**


	29. El próximo domingo

Capitulo29

El próximo domingo.

R: **¿Cómo me has llamado?-** cuestionó completamente pálida

**-Rachel**- respondía con una divertida sonrisa.

R: **Oh dios**- se lamentó**- ¿Por qué me llamas Rachel?.**

La morena no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel instante. No podía fingir el vértigo que sentía tras haber oído como María la llamaba por su nombre real.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** cuestionó disolviendo la sonrisa- **¿estás bien, Rebecca?.**

R**: ¿Rebecca?-** preguntó completamente confundida**- ¿no…no me has llamado Rachel?.**

**-Eh…sí, pero pensé que era una broma.**

R: **¿Una broma?.**

**-Sí-** se mostró extrañada- **ayer escuché como un chico te llamaba Rachel y pensé que quizás era una broma, ¿te ha molestado?- **respondía extrañada.

R: **Oh dios…Robert**- susurró**-oh dios.**

**-Rebecca, ¿estás bien?-** se preocupó- **yo, yo lo siento, siento si te he ofendido, no sé, me hizo gracia como ese chico te llamaba a pleno pulmón y tu cara de disgusto y pensé que era alguna broma entre amigos, no quise molestarte.**

R**: No, no**- reaccionó**- no estoy molesta es solo que no me lo esperaba, lo siento…además…venía pensando en otra cosa y bueno…**-se excusó- **me pilló de improviso.**

**-Ah…¿pero está todo bien?.**

R: **Sí, sí claro…ese chico, Robert, es un antiguo compañero mío de Nueva York.**

**-¿Nueva York?.**

R: **Uff…Chicago, es compañero de Chicago, y bueno…me llama así para molestarme, es una larga historia**- trató de zanjar el asunto.

**-Ok, veo que no estás muy centrada, confundir Chicago con Nueva York es complicado**- bromeó.

R: **Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…lo siento, siento si te he confundido.**

**-No te preocupes, lo importante es que tú estés bien**- sonreía de nuevo- **entonces, ¿una caja?.**

R**: ¿Una caja?.**

**-¿De galletas?.**

R: **Ah…sí, sí, una caja…es suficiente.**

**-Ok-**

La chica se apartaba de la morena dispuesta a preparar la pequeña caja con las 6 galletas mientras Rachel seguía tratando de calmarse por la situación vivida.

Definitivamente, aquella locura iba a terminar por volverla loca. Si se había puesto así al pensar que aquella camarera la había descubierto, ¿cómo se iba a poner si lo hacía Quinn?. Una autentica locura. Estaba jugándose su amistad con Quinn para siempre y realmente comenzaba a sentir miedo, sobretodo después de comprobar como la rubia, tras la última llamada, parecía tener intenciones de mantener algo de contacto con ella.

**-Aquí están, ¿algo mas?-** volvía a aparecer María.

R: **Eh…no, nada mas-** respondía aun con el gesto contradictorio en su rostro y le pagaba la caja de galletas.

**-Oye, no sé si he metido la pata o no, pero de veras lo siento, no quise molestarte**.

R**: No te preocupes María, está todo bien.**

**-Ok…te puede parecer extraño, pero si necesitas algo…hablar o lo que sea y no encuentras con quien, no dudes en venir…dicen que soy buena escuchando y dando consejos.**

R: **Lo tendré en cuenta-** respondía un tanto mas tranquila- **será mejor que me marche o me voy a quedar sin comer.**

**-Ok…nos vemos.**

R: **Nos vemos-** se despedía de la chica, pero justo fue dar dos pasos hacia la salida y se detuvo, volviendo a buscar la mirada de María- **oye…¿tú crees que en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale?.**

**-Prácticamente-**

R: **¿Prácticamente?.**

**-Puedes luchar con todas tus armas para conseguir el amor, pero recuerda que siempre hay daños colaterales, no creo que quieras hacer daño a la persona a la que amas, ¿no?.**

Rachel se mostró pensativa.

R**: Esta tarde tengo cosas que hacer pero…¿Qué te parece si mañana me paso cuando estés mas desocupada y hablamos?.**

**-Pásate por la tarde, tendré tiempo.**

R: **Ok, gracias…te has convertido en una especie de ángel guardián para mí.**

**-Bueno, me conformo con ser una buena amiga, ¿te parece?.**

R: **Mucho mejor…ciao María-** volvía a despedirse tras recibir la sonrisa de la chica.

Esta vez no se detuvo y regresó a la calle, dispuesta a llegar a su casa de una vez.

Aquel pequeño susto eliminó por completo la euforia que sentía al recordar que había logrado encontrar de nuevo aquella orquídea amarilla. Ahora su mente se veía envuelta en multitud de pensamientos, todos ellos que la invitaban a abortar todos sus planes y regresar a Nueva York y seguir su vida, como lo había estado haciendo durante aquellos años, con la esperanza de regresar a la vida de Quinn, sin temer por romper su corazón, otra vez.

Unos pensamientos que no la iban a abandonar durante aquel día.

Rachel accedía al apartamento y se encontraba con Dana, Michael y Quinn, sentados en la mesa, comiendo y charlando animadamente.

R**: Hola chicos**- saludaba un tanto entristecida, algo que ninguno de ellos pudo percibir, excepto Quinn.

Ahora que sus sentidos estaban completamente desarrollados, podía percibir el estado de animo de quien hablaba, por mucho que tratase de ocultarlo.

M: **Hola…**

D**: Hola Rebecca, ¿has comido ya?.**

R**: No, aún no comí.**

D: **Pues estás a tiempo, hemos comprado alitas de pollo y hamburguesas.**

R**: Uff…no tengo demasiado apetito.**

M: **Vamos, siéntate, aún no hemos compartido la mesa los cuatro juntos.**

D: **Sí, siéntate…vamos.**

R: **Ok…pero me voy a hacer otra cosa, no…no me apetece comer hamburguesas**.

M: **Tú te lo pierdes.**

Q**: Chicos**- interrumpía Quinn por primera vez- **os olvidáis que Rebecca es Chef y es probable que odie la comida rápida, ¿verdad?.**

R: **Eh…mas o menos, pero la verdad es que no me apetece.**

Otra excusa más y otro peso que caía sobre su espalda.

¿Cómo iba a estar allí tanto tiempo buscando absurdas excusas sobre la comida?, no podía seguir así. Si Quinn intuía que era demasiada casualidad que fuese vegetariana, no podía hacer nada más.

R: **Lo cierto chicos**- espetó acercándose a la mesa**- es que no como esa comida.**

Q: **Os lo dije, es Chef, seguro que come cosas mas sanas.**

R**: No, no es por eso Quinn, es…bueno, yo soy vegetariana**- confesó buscando la reacción de la rubia.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue lo que esperaba.

Quinn esbozó una leve sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. Fuero Dana y Michael los que se miraron confusos.

M**: ¿Eres vegetariana?.**

D: **¿Por qué no has dicho nada?.**

R: **Bueno…no me gusta decirlo, la gente te mira de forma rara**- trató de sonar convincente, pero sus ojos seguían observando a Quinn, que continuaba con su comida, como si no le importase o no tuviese nada que decir al respecto.

D: **Ya, pero no es lógico, de hecho la otra noche casi te obligo a comer ostras, esas cosas se dicen, así cuando hacemos la compra común, nos ponemos de acuerdo.**

R: **Ok, lo siento**- se disculpó- **no pensé en eso.**

Q**: No tienes que disculparte por ser vegetariana**- interrumpió Quinn.

R: **No me disculpo por ser vegetariana, me disculpo por no haberlo dicho**.

D: **Va, dejaros de disculpas y siéntate, también hay ensaladas y demás cosas que si puedes comer.**

R: **Ok, traigo…traigo esto**- dejó la caja de galletas sobre la mesa**- las he comprado en el Brooklyn.**

Q**: ¿Qué es?.**

M**: Galletas**- se apresuró Michael- **está todo el mundo loco con esas galletas.**

Q: **Están deliciosas, luego voy a bajar a comprar mas.**

R: **No es necesario**- interrumpía tomando asiento, dispuesta a servirse de la ensalada que Dana le había ofrecido**- puedes comer de éstas, las he traído para todos.**

Q: **Yo quiero tener una caja para mi**- respondía sonriente- **a veces me despierto por la noche con hambre y tener galletas en tu habitación es un buen punto.**

R: **Ah…bueno, está bien…si es así.**

M**: Quinn, en la habitación hay que tener otras cosas, no galletas.**

Q**:¿Qué otras cosas?.**

M: **Chicas-** bromeaba.

D: **¡Michael!-** recriminó.

M: ¿**Qué?, es cierto…una habitación solo necesita una cama y una chica…o dos…o tres.**

D: **Pufff…**

M: **Seguro que Rebecca piensa igual que yo, ¿verdad?-** espetaba guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

R: **¿Yo?, ¿por qué?.**

M**: ¿Por qué a ti también te gustan las chicas?-** ironizó.

R: **Ah…es eso-** se ruborizó- **si, bueno…quiero decir, que no pienso así.**

M**: ¿Ah no?.**

R: **No, hablas de las chicas como si fueran un mueble que puedes colocar en tu habitación-**espetaba dejando boquiabiertos a los tres**-** **para mi es algo especial.**

D**: ¿Algo especial?.**

R: **Claro…despertar en mitad de la noche y poder abrazar a alguien en tu cama, es especial, es único.**

Quinn se sorprendía tras aquella confesión. Realmente le llamaba la atención escucharle decir aquello después de haberle repetido que no quería enamorarse. Aquellas palabras nada tenían que ver con alguien que estuviese cerrado al amor.

D**: ¿Ves?, eso sí gusta a las chicas**- se dirigió a Michael, recriminándole su actitud.

M**: Bla…bla, palabras, muchas palabras pero en el fondo, vosotras también pensáis como yo y eso del romanticismo está bien, pero cuando apetece sexo, se te olvida todo.**

D: **Dios, de verdad no soporto cuando hablas así**.

M: **Es cierto, vamos Dana, eso de que las chicas no pensáis en sexo es una completa estupidez.**

D: **No estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que nosotras nos callamos y no decimos las cosas que tú estás diciendo**.

M**: ¿Y de qué sirve callarse?, a ver Rebecca, ¿a que seguro que mas de una chica solo te ha pedido sexo y no que seas romántica?.**

R: **Eh…**-dudó. Su mirada volvía a posarse sobre Quinn. Ella era la única chica que se había atrevido a proponerle solo sexo, pero evidentemente, no iba a comentarlo.

M**: Eso es un sí.**

D: **No ha dicho nada, ni siquiera le dejas hablar.**

M: **Ok, ¿Cuántas te lo han propuesto?-** cuestionó de nuevo.

Q**: Chicos…¿no creéis que no es conversación mientras comemos?-** interrumpió.

Y lo hizo queriendo, no por evitar que la morena hablase de la charla que ambas tuvieron el sábado anterior, sino por evitar pasar un mal trago a Rebecca, que realmente no parecía sentirse cómoda aún para hablar de esos temas con ellos.

M: **Aguafiestas.**

D**: Basta Michael, Quinn tiene razón, Rebecca va a pensar que solo hablamos de lo mismo**.

R: **No os preocupéis, a mi no me molesta…es solo que tengo poco que decir de ese tema, no me gusta ir contando mis experiencias**- trató de mostrarse serena.

Q**: A ver si aprendes de ella, Mike.**

M: **Uhhh, ¿podéis dejar de atacarme?, de verdad, voy a agradecer marcharme de aquí unos días.**

R: **¿Te vas?.**

D**: Nos vamos-** interrumpió Dana**- Michael y yo nos vamos unos días a Miami.**

R: **Vaya, ¿diversión?.**

D**: Sí, es mi regalo de cumpleaños**.

R: **Pues me alegro, dicen que Miami es espectacular.**

M**: Lo sé, por eso quiero ir.**

D: **Os vamos a dejar a solas.**

R: **¿Cuándo os vais?.**

M: **El miércoles por la tarde y volvemos el domingo, así que tenéis la casa para vosotras solas.**

Quinn volvía a gesticular de forma extraña tras aquel inciso realizado por el chico, gesto que tanto Dana como Rachel percataron y ésta última se lamentó.

Poder estar a solas con Quinn, era todo un regalo, pero conociendo las intenciones de la rubia, más que regalo iba a ser una autentica tortura.

R: **Bueno, pues haremos fiesta, ¿no crees?-** trató de bromear.

Q: **Sin duda…la haremos.**

El tono de voz utilizado por Quinn volvía a poner en alerta a Rachel. No había sido la mejor opción aquella pequeña broma.

Realmente Quinn iba a por todas y no sólo ella se había dado cuenta, también lo hicieron Dana y Michael, que disimuladamente, trataban de contener las risas.

Un disimulo que se prolongó durante toda la hora en la que estuvieron sentados en aquella mesa, tratando de sacar otros temas de conversación más apropiados para la ocasión.

D**: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Quinn?-**

Dana ya terminaba de recoger los últimos platos mientras Rachel, ya en la cocina, se disponía a colocarlos en el lavavajillas. Michael acompañaba a su chica en aquella tarea. Solo Quinn parecía librarse de aquello, pero ocupaba su tiempo tratando de llevar a cabo una tarea que se le antojaba realmente complicada.

Abrir su ordenador sin poder verlo, era una autentica locura, una estupidez, pensaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo para algo importante.

Q: **He recibido una notificación, me han envidado un informe medico desde el hospital y necesito descargarlo e imprimirlo, ya sabes.**

D: **Ah… ok, ¿quieres que te eche una mano?.**

Q: **No, quiero saber si soy capaz de hacerlo yo sola.**

M: **Estás loca, ¿Cómo vas a descargar un archivo sin ver?.**

Q: **Quiero intentarlo.**

M**: Como veas…yo me marcho, en media hora tengo que estar en la comisaría.**

D**: Ok, espero que sea tranquilo el turno.**

M**: Eso espero-** respondía despidiéndose de su chica con un improvisado beso que sorprendió a Rachel.

D: **Yo también me marcho al estudio de Samuel, ¿Quinn, estarás bien?.**

Q: **Sí, nos preocupéis, marchaos ya.**

R: **Yo estaré por aquí, así que va a estar acompañada.**

D: **Ok, pues luego nos vemos, ¿ok?.**

Q**: Si tú lo dices**- ironizó.

D: **Ciao Rebecca…adiós señorita-que-no-necesita-ayuda**- se dirigió a Quinn dejándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

Q**: Adiós becaria**- respondía sonriente.

R: **Oye-** espetó Rachel tras ver como la pareja salía del apartamento- **no se si lo sabes, pero se acaban de besar.**

Q: **Lo sé-** respondía sonriente.

Rachel no apartaba la mirada de Quinn, que sentada en el sofá, le daba la espalda en todo momento.

R**: ¿Están juntos?.**

Q**: Sí, al parecer se van a dar una oportunidad, así que has tenido suerte…o no.**

R**: ¿Yo?, ¿Qué tengo que ver?.**

Q: **Bueno, has tenido suerte porque no vas a tener que sufrir sus peleas, pero tampoco puedes cantar victoria, las reconciliaciones son mucho peor.**

R: **¿No tienen un término medio?**

Q: **No, o son odiosos o son tan cariñosos que cansan**.

R: **Vaya, menuda pareja.**

Q: **Ya ves…aunque igual a ti no te importa**- respondía sonriente- **no sabía que fueses una romántica.**

R**:¿Romántica?, ¿por qué dices eso?.**

Q: **Eres tú la que ha dicho eso de, despertar de madrugada y tener a alguien a quien abrazar**- respondía divertida.

R**: Ah…es eso**- se acercó a la rubia tras terminar en la cocina- **bueno, eso no significa nada, es algo sensato decir que tener a alguien a quien abrazar, es algo especial, ¿no crees?.**

Q**: No es normal si dices que no piensas enamorarte, que no está en tus planes.**

R**: Que no quiera enamorarme en ésta ciudad, no significa que no lo haya hecho nunca-** respondía tomando asiento en el sofá contiguo.

Q**: ¿Te has enamorado en ésta ciudad antes?-** bromeaba.

R**: No, antes no**- respondía sonriente- **pero si me he enamorado en otras ciudades.**

Q: **Vaya…tienes un amor en cada puerto.**

R**: No, tengo un amor en un puerto…solo uno**.

Q**: ¿Estas enamorada?-** cuestionaba sorprendida.

R: **Eh…bueno, digamos que mi caso es como el tuyo, pero distinto.**

Q: **No te entiendo.**

R**: Yo estoy enamorada y si deseo estar con esa personas.**

Q: **Ah…¿y por qué no lo estás?.**

R: **Porque esa persona no quiere estar conmigo-** fue directa- **de hecho…no creo que ni sepa que estoy enamorada de ella.**

Q**: Vaya…¿y por qué no la conquistas?, apuesto a que puedes hacerlo**.

R**: Tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de eso…**

Q**: Ya…y mientras la conquistas, ¿no te diviertes?**

R: **Lo intento…eh…oye, ¿necesitas que te eche una mano?-** trató de cambiar de tema.

Quinn esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa.

Q: **¿Solo una?-** bromeó

R**: ¿Una?-** cuestionaba inocentemente.

Rachel no se percató de la pequeña broma que acababa de dejarle Quinn hasta que pasaron varios segundos y sintió como el rubor inundaba sus mejillas.

Q: **Sí, ¿solo puedes echar una mano?-** siguió la broma.

R: **Ok, acabo de pillarlo**-reaccionó.

Q: **Me alegro**- volvía a sonreír- **nada, no te preocupes, puedo manejarme perfectamente**.

R**: ¿Seguro?, ¿cómo puedes manejar el ordenador sin ver?, es impresionante.**

Q: **Hay programas que te ayudan, pero básicamente es recordar el teclado, puedo manejarlo desde ahí así que no hay problemas.**

R**: Pues a mi me sigue pareciendo una odisea.**

Q**: Mmm…¿y sería una odisea si me sirves a mi también ese café que estás preparando?.**

R**: ¿Cómo sabes que preparo café?.**

Q: **Huele.**

R: **Cierto…ok, te pondré una taza de café.**

Q**: Gracias.**

R**: ¿Y es muy importante eso que estás haciendo?.-** preguntaba al tiempo que servía la taza y se disponía a dejársela en la mesa.

Q**: Es un simple informe medico, nada mas…**

R**: Ah…ok, toma…aquí tienes el café, pero ten cuidado…está ardiendo-** avisó.

Q**: Tranquila…estoy acostumbrada a manejar el fuego**- volvía mostrar aquella sonrisa traviesa que conseguía dejar a Rachel completamente fuera de lugar.

R: **Uff-** suspiró regresando hacia la cocina.

Q: **Tranquila**- interrumpió- **hoy me dieron buenas noticias y…estoy con bastante buen humor, de ahí que mis bromas sean mas pesadas de lo normal.**

R: **Ah… ¿así que reconoces que tus bromas son pesadas?**

Q: **Por supuesto, de hecho no tengo un sentido del humor demasiado…hilarante, mis bromas pasan de ser desapercibidas a molestas.**

R**: Bueno…supongo que me acostumbraré.**

Q: **Eso espero, si no…me temo que lo puedes llegar a pasar un tanto mal.**

R**: No, no lo creo**- respondía al tiempo que regresaba hacia el sofá, dispuesta a tomar asiento junto a la chica.

Quinn seguía completamente inmersa en su ordenador. Un pequeño indicador sonoro le iba guiando por la pantalla y terminaba por asombrar por completo a Rachel, que no podía evitar observar la fluidez con la que la rubia se manejaba con el ordenador. Algo que ella creía que fuese imposible y de repente, al igual que cuando se llevó aquel susto con la broma de María, la sensación de sentir que en aquel lugar no hacía nada, más que tentar a su suerte, volvía a aparecer en ella.

Quinn era completamente independiente y se encargaba cada día de demostrarlo, a pesar de necesitar ayuda en algunas cosas, pero sin duda, eran ayudas que tarde o temprano iba a dejar de necesitar.

R**: Ten cuidado**- volvía a hablar al ver que Quinn tomaba la taza de café- **aún quema.**

Q**: Lo sé, puedo sentirlo**…-sonreía justo en el instante en el que se acercaba la taza a los labios y con suavidad, dejaba un leve soplo sobre el café, tratando de enfriarlo- **es verdad…quema**- susurraba segundos antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

Rachel la observaba. Realmente le parecía increíble estar allí en aquel instante, mirando a Quinn sin que ésta fuese consciente de quien realmente estaba a su lado y con una leve sonrisa tras ver la mueca que Quinn mostraba con su rostro tras detectar el calor que desprendía el café.

Q**: Uff…será mejor que lo deje enfriar, ¿te gustan las cosas así de calientes?-** cuestionó inocentemente.

R**: Depende**- bromeó, provocando que Quinn fuese consciente del juego de palabras y el doble sentido que la morena le había dado.

Q: **Ya…depende**- respondía sonriente.

R: **Todo en ésta vida depende de algo**- respondía – **mmm, voy a por azúcar, ¿quieres?.**

Q**: No gracias, está perfecto así**- se detenía**- ¿Qué cosas dependen en ésta vida?-** volvía a cuestionar.

Rachel no dudó en levantarse del sofá y regresar a la cocina, dispuesta a tomar un par de terrones de azúcar para su café, pero un extraño sonido, hizo que se revolviera y fuese testigo de un imprevisto que terminó poniéndola completamente nerviosa.

Q: **¡Aw….aw….dios, dios…me quemo, me quemo!**

R**: ¿Quinn?-** corrió hacia ella- **¿Qué te pasa?.**

La rubia se había levantado rápidamente del sofá. La taza de café permanecía tirada sobre el portátil y parte del café, mojaba su blusa.

Q**: Oh dios…¡aww….!-**volvía a exclamara completamente nerviosa y tratando de despegar la prenda de su piel- **quema…quema.**

R**: Dios…¿Qué ha pasado?-** trató de ayudarla.

Q: **No** **sé, solo sé que se me ha caído la taza…dios.**

R: **Ven aquí-** la separó del sofá- **está todo lleno de café.**

Q: **No, mejor di que el café está sobre mí-** se quejaba.

R**: ¿Te has quemado?.**

Q**: Sí…me he achicharrado. **

R: **A ver…déjame ver…quítate la blusa.**

Quinn no lo dudó comenzó a desabrochar la blusa mientras Rachel optaba por buscar una servilleta y mojarla, con la firme intención de aliviar el quemazón de la rubia.

R**: ¡Oh dios!**- exclamó al descubrir como una enorme mancha rojiza aparecía en parte del pecho y el estomago de la rubia.

Q: **No creo que sea nada, me duele pero no, no demasiado**.

R: **No…supongo que solo será el efecto del calor, pero te ha dejado huella**- espetó al tiempo que presionaba con suavidad sobre la piel.

Q: **Vale…eso es agradable**- respondía más aliviada.

R: **Me alegro…menuda suerte tengo, ¿te vas a quemar cada vez que estemos hablando?-** ironizó.

Q: **Pues la verdad es que no es agradable…pero la verdad es que ahora mismo tengo pocas quejas-** terminó susurrando, provocando que Rachel alzara la vista y buscar el rostro de la rubia.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, de cómo sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontraba aliviando el resquemor que Quinn tenía sobre su torso, con la rubia frente a ella, en sujetador y con una traviesa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro poco a poco.

R: **Oh dios-** apenas fue un suspiro.

Quinn dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, procurando recortar distancias con la morena. Algo completamente absurdo puesto que apenas existía tal espacio entre ellas.

Q**: ¿Cómo…como estoy?-** susurró

Rachel volvía a bajar la mirada, ésta vez olvidando la zona afectada y recreándose en el resto del cuerpo que aparecía semidesnudo ante ella.

Q: **¿Me ha dejado marca?.**

R: **Eh…un poco**- acertó a responder con apenas un hilo de voz.

Se estaba volviendo loca. No podía controlar sus emociones y mucho menos la tentación que la sacudía por completo tras observar a Quinn de aquella forma y sobretodo, escuchar el tono de voz utilizado por la rubia.

Q**: ¿Dónde está la huella?-** cuestionó acertando de lleno en tomar la mano de la morena y acercarla hasta su abdomen, incitándola a que le indicase donde se había producido la mayor reacción.

R**: Está…por aquí-** comenzó a deslizar la mano, apenas rozando con la yema de sus dedos sobre la piel de la chica, que lentamente iba erizándose**- toda esta zona…y por aquí-** comenzó a subir hasta llegar justo a la parte central del sujetador.

Q: **¿Solo hasta ahí?-** volvía a preguntar en forma de susurro.

R: **También…también tienes por…-** tragó saliva al alzar la mirada y posarla sobre el pecho de la chica.

Q**: ¿Por donde?-** comenzó a acercarse, dejándose guiar por los suspiros que Rachel acertaba a dejar escapar, siendo consciente de saber que había perdido todo el control.

R**: Por…tu…-** era tarde. Alzar la vista hasta su rostro, supuso descubrir como Quinn había eliminado todo el aire que interponía entre ellas y se encontraba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, dispuesta a entregarle un beso que no se merecía, pero que le resultaba imposible rechazar.

R**: Quinn**- susurró lamentándose.

Q**: Shh…**

Su aliento. Rachel volvía a sentir la calidez de la respiración de Quinn sobre sus labios, esperando impaciente que fuese su piel la que terminase por destrozar el poco sentido común que aún conservaba.

D**: ¡Quinn!, he olvidado que tenía que….-** se detuvo.

La voz de Dana detuvo el avance de la rubia sobre Rachel.

Dana accedía al interior del apartamento y se encontraba de lleno con la escena, que la dejó completamente fuera de lugar.

D: **Ups…**

Q**: ¿Qué ocurre Dana?-** cuestionó rápidamente al tiempo que lograba colocarse la blusa, dándole la espalda a la chica en todo momento.

Fue Rachel la que tuvo que enfrentarse a la incrédula mirada de Dana y la que tuvo que soportar aquel rubor ocupando por completo su cuerpo.

No supo por qué, pero terminó agradeciendo aquella inesperada interrupción.

D: **Nada…bueno, si quería algo pero…no quise molestar**- balbuceó.

Q: **Pues habla**- respondía malhumorada.

Rachel supo que para Quinn, aquella interrupción no había sido un golpe de suerte como lo fue para ella.

D: **Nada, quería saber si me puedes acompañar ésta tarde, necesito comprar algunas cosas para el viaje y…bueno, me gustaría que me acompañaras.**

Q: **Ok…podrías haberme avisado por mensaje, no era necesario que te volvieras.**

D: **Me llamó Samuel, va a tardar un poco en llegar al estudio y me volví, ¿qué te ha pasado?-** cuestionó al descubrir la gran macha de café sobre la blusa de Quinn.

Q: **Un accidente…**

D**: ¿Café?-** miró a Rachel**- ¿le has lanzado café?-** bromeó.

R: **No, yo no…ha sido un accidente…**

Q: **Ha sido mi culpa, se me ha resbalado la taza o no sé, lo cierto es que Rebecca estaba ayudándome, como buena compañera-** se excusó.

Pero de poco sirvió.

Dana no dio por valida aquella excusa y se limitó a dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, completamente distinto al gesto que mostraba Rachel.

D: **Pues pobre ordenador**- se acercó.

R: **Oh dios-** Rachel volvía a susurrar al ser consciente de cómo el café había inundado el teclado del portátil de la rubia y cómo se había apagado.

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué le pasa al ordenador?.**

D: **Me temo que te has quedado sin él**.

Q: **No, no me jodas.**

D: **Está apagado y tiene café por todos lados.**

Q: **Mierda…mierda**- se dejó caer sobre el sofá- **necesito ese ordenador, maldita sea**.

R: **No te preocupes Quinn, seguro que si lo llevas al servicio técnico lo arregla**.

Q:**No, no me lo van a arreglar…ese ordenador está modificado por un amigo mío**

R: **Vaya…pues que mala suerte.**

D**: Bueno no te preocupes Quinn, seguro que Dave lo puede mirar.**

R: **¿Dave?-** se apresuró a preguntar.

Q: **Es mi amigo, el chico que me lo dejó perfecto para que yo pudiese manejarlo**.

R: **Ah…va.**

Q: **Tienes razón Dana, le diré a Dave que lo mire, seguro que sabe arreglarlo.**

D: **Claro, además…lo vas a tener aquí dentro de poco.**

Q**: Ajam…**

R: **¿No es de San Francisco?**- trató de averiguar algo mas.

Q: **No, es de Chicago…como tú.**

R**: Vaya…que bien**.

Q: **Sí, ahora que lo pienso, va a ser divertido cuando os conozcáis.**

R: **¿Cuándo nos conozcamos?-** tartamudeó.

Rachel comenzó a perder todo el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas minutos antes, cuando Dana interrumpió un más que probable beso entre ellas y ahora se tornaban pálidas tras escuchar aquella frase de Quinn.

Jamás contó con que Dave pudiese aparecer en escena. Todo lo que ella sabia del chico, era que vivía viajando por el país.

Q: **Ajam…será pronto.**

R: **¿Cómo de pronto?.**

Q: **El próximo domingo.**


	30. Maria

CAPITULO 30

María

Martes 1 de Julio de 2017

R: **Hola amor.**

K**: Por fin puedo hablar contigo.**

R: **Siento haberte molestado tanto, pero necesitaba hablar contigo y no podía tardar mas tiempo.**

Rachel caminaba por la gran avenida. Un largo paseo recorriendo aquella calle después de haber pasado gran parte de la mañana conociendo el teatro donde Robert estaba realizando la función de teatro que lo había llevado a viajar por todo el país.

Una invitación que Rachel aceptó después de saber que Quinn iba a pasar aquella mañana junto a Michael, en el gimnasio.

La rubia volvía a retomar sus clases de la mano del chico, que se ofreció en todo momento a ser su compañero, tal y como lo fue cuando se conocieron.

Rachel, en cierto modo, agradecía que Quinn tuviese más interacción con sus compañeros, que hiciera más cosas aparte de permanecer encerrada en el apartamento durante todo el día, de hecho, gracias a Dana y su insistencia para que le acompañase de compras, pudo librarse de la situación vivida entre ambas la tarde anterior, cuando Quinn estuvo a punto de besarla por culpa de aquel café que terminó manchando su blusa y destrozando su ordenador portátil.

El aparato quedó completamente inservible hasta que Dave llegase y fue ese pequeño detalle el que consiguió que Rachel pasara gran parte de la tarde anterior, la noche y aquella mañana, tratando de mantener una conversación con Kurt.

Necesitaba un consejo, algo que hacer para evitar que Dave pudiese encontrarse con ella o en el caso de que sucediera, que no la reconociera, algo que se antojaba realmente complicado.

K: **No, soy yo quien lo siente, ayer estuve todo el día con James, fuimos al norte y olvidé mi teléfono en casa y ésta mañana cuando regresé, pude comprobar tus llamadas.**

R: **No te preocupes…no es urgente, pero si es necesario.**

K: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

R**: Dave.**

K: **¿Quién es Dave?.**

R: **El mejor amigo de Quinn, alguien a quien yo también conozco y que me reconocería perfectamente si me viese.**

K**: ¿Y qué sucede con él?, ¿te ha visto?.**

R: **No, por ahora.**

K**: ¿Por ahora?,¿cómo que por ahora?.**

R: **Ayer me enteré por pura casualidad que va a venir el próximo domingo, Kurt, tengo que hacer algo…seguro que viene al apartamento y yo no sé que hacer, me va a reconocer.**

K: **Desaparece.**

R**: Sí claro, soy Houdini y desaparezco así, sin mas.**

K: **Rachel, si no puedes encontrarte con ese chico, tienes que salir, no te queda otra opción.**

R: **Pero ¿Cómo lo hago?, ¿qué excusa pongo?.**

K: **Eres Chef ¿no?.**

R: **Sí, puedes llamarme Ratatouille, porque es eso lo que soy, una rata que se cree Chef- **ironizó.

K**: Me gusta ese apelativo, a partir de ahora te llamaré Remy, es divertido.**

R: **Y yo te llamaré Linguini, eres igual que él.**

K**: Ok, ahora puedo colgarte y no darte la única solución viable que veo.**

R**: No, no me cuelgues…no te llamaré Linguini.**

K: **Ok, así mejor**- espetó sonriente- **bien, lo único que puedes hacer es buscar alguna excusa y marcharte.**

R**: Kurt, eso es lo que trato de hacer, pero el problema está en que no sé que excusa.**

K: **Te han llamado de un restaurante muy importante para hacerte una prueba.**

R: **¿Qué restaurante?.**

K: **No sé, cualquiera.**

R: **Ya, y cuando me pregunten cual es el nombre, les digo el primero que se me ocurra y que el día menos pensado decidan ir**- se detuvo- **no, no me vale Kurt, de hecho te juro que no me sentiría a salvo ni saliendo del apartamento, ésta ciudad tiene algo y constantemente estoy encontrándome o bien a los chicos o gente conocida, por cierto, gente conocida también tuya.**

K: **¿Mía?, ¿Quién está en San Francisco que yo conozca?.**

R: **Pues acabo de estar con Robert Mcguiver.**

K: **¡No!**

R**: Sí-** espetó sonriente- **llevo viéndolo varios días, está aquí representando una obra, de hecho hoy estuve viendo el teatro donde están y es genial, está triunfando.**

K**: Guau…pues si le vuelves a ver, pregúntale por qué no ha vuelto a llamarme**- espetó con algo de sarcasmo- **igual se le olvidó mi teléfono.**

R: **Ok Kurt, no quiero hablar de tus romances, quiero que me des una opción fiable antes de que Dave llegue y que Quinn me asesine.**

K**: ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar?.**

R: **Pues no lo sé, pero supongo que varios días, seguro…**

K: **Pues entonces la única solución que encuentro es que no dejes rastro de Rachel en el apartamento y vuelves hasta aquí, al menos esa semana, regresa cuando ya sepas que no está y listo.**

R: **¿Volar hasta Nueva York?.**

K**: Sí, así evitas problemas y aprovechas para atender los asuntos de Rachel, no de Rebecca.**

R: **Uff…**

K: **Lo que tienes que hacer es averiguar cuántos días va a estar y así planificas, que va a estar un par de días, pues te quedas ahí, en cualquier hotel o no sé, que va a estar más días, pues vuelas hasta aquí, no creo que tengas inconvenientes en encontrar billetes de vuelos.**

R: **No es ese el problema, el problema es dejar a Quinn sola.**

K**: No va a estar sola, va a estar ese chico y estarán tus compañeros.**

R**: Ya, pero resulta que Dana y Michael se marchan mañana de viaje y vuelven el domingo, el mismo día que viene Dave, no me puedo ir antes, no puedo dejar a Quinn completamente a solas.**

K**: Pues vuelas el domingo.**

R**: Qué casualidad**- ironizó- **Quinn va a sospechar.**

K**: Vamos Rachel, no seas imbécil, se supone que tienes una vida y ella no va a juzgar cada cosas que hagas, recuerda que ella no sabe que estás ahí solo por ella.**

R: **Lo pensaré…eh…por cierto, tengo algo más que decirte.**

K**: Tu tono de voz indica que es algo importante.**

R: **Quinn sabe que Rachel está en la ciudad.**

K**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?.**

R: **Hace dos días me escuchó cantar en un karaoke, por culpa de Robert que me incitó a que lo hiciera**- se quejó.

K: **¿Te escuchó?, oh dios…¿y tú la viste?, quiero decir…no entiendo que sucedió.**

R: **Al parecer iba paseando y justo pasó por el bar donde yo estaba, por suerte iba sola y solo me oyó cantar y…bueno, ella llamó a Rebecca, supongo que creyó que le estaba mintiendo.**

K: **¿Y le aceptaste la llamada?.**

R: **Salí corriendo y llegué antes que ella al apartamento, no le acepté la llamada porque me hice la dormida y fue entonces cuando supo que no era Rebecca, sino Rachel, la que estaba en aquel bar.**

K: **Oh dios mío.**

R: **Pero eso no es todo…aquella misma noche, me llamó.**

K: **¿Volvió a llamarte?.**

R**: No, llamó a Rachel, no a Rebecca.**

K: **¿Qué?, no me lo puedo creer.**

R: **Me llamó para asegurarse de que era yo y que estaba en San Francisco, no se lo pude negar y le dije que había venido para unas pruebas de un grupo de teatro, pero que no iba a molestarla.**

K**: Oh dios…**

R: **Pero eso no fue todo, me habló…me habló más Kurt y lo hizo sin discutir, de hecho me pidió que no le montara un drama, que solo quería poder despedirse de mi como la gente civilizada.**

K: **Creo que empiezo a hiperventilar-** espetó completamente sorprendido**- Rachel, ¿me estás diciendo que Quinn fue amable contigo?, ¿con Rachel?, ¿Justo ahora que Rebecca está en su casa?, dios, esto es una locura Rachel, deberías largarte de ahí, ¡ya!.**

R**: Sí, pero no me quiere ver, me dijo que hiciera mi vida, que ella iba a hacer la suya y ya está, que no podíamos seguir discutiendo pero que no íbamos a ser amigas.**

K**: Rachel…ya sabías que Quinn pensaba así.**

R: **Lo sé, pero…algo en mi ha cambiado Kurt, no, no me siento bien siguiendo con esto, es una locura, a lo máximo que puedo aspirar con Quinn es a que me diga precisamente lo que me ha dicho, que me perdona pero que no quiere saber nada de mi, y yo me estoy convirtiendo en un ser despreciable…son, son tantas mentiras.**

K: **¿Ahora te das cuenta?, vamos Rachel, te lo he dicho miles de veces, lo que haces, está bien, porque quieres ayudarla y ver que dejas todo por ella, es digno de alabar, pero…estás mintiéndole, no solo a ella, también a ti y no es justo para ninguna de las dos.**

R: **Pero Quinn sigue necesitando ayuda-**respondía completamente abatida- **no puedo abandonarla ahora.**

K: **Te van a pillar.**

R: **¿Y qué hago?, todo va a estar mal, si me descubren o si no, de todos modos me voy a sentir despreciable-** se desahogó- **yo lo hice por su bien, solo quiero su bien y Dios lo sabe, pero me odio a mi misma.**

K**: Es lo que sucede cuando eres una persona coherente y sabes que estás cometiendo un error.**

R**: No me ayudas en nada, podrías darme una solución, ¿no?**- amenazó.

K**: Ya te lo dije, olvídate de todo y regresa. **

R**: No puedo hacerlo ahora. **

Q**: Ok, tu sabrás, lo que tú digas, pero ahora voy a colgar, James me espera…avísame con lo que decidas hacer respecto a Dave.**

R: **Ok, ciao**- respondía completamente malhumorada al tiempo que acababa la llamada.

Rachel se frustraba. Sabía que tanto Kurt como Jennifer, tenían razón cada vez que ella trataba de encontrar un punto de inflexión en sus consejos que fuesen favorables a sus intereses, pero eso no se producía. Eran sus amigos y ellos no iban a incitarle a hacer algo que seguro le iba a traer problemas.

Sabía que estaba en un buen lío. La aparición de Dave, las dudas que aún rondaban a Quinn y su empeño por descubrir el sexo con una chica, estaban poniéndola en la situación más compleja que jamás había pensado que iba a vivir, más aún después de que Rachel apareciera de nuevo en la vida de Quinn y ésta mostrase un leve interés por saber como le iba.

Todo era un sin vivir para la morena que de regreso al apartamento, recordó que tenía otro frente abierto y que había prometido solucionar aquella misma tarde.

María aparecía tras los enormes ventanales de su cafetería, completamente ausente mientras degustaba uno de sus magníficos cafés y observaba algo sobre la pantalla de su ipad.

No lo dudó y cruzó la avenida, dispuesta a enfrentarse a la chica y tratar de solucionar algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

R**: Buenas tardes-** se acercaba a la chica, que sorprendida no esperaba la llegada de la morena.

-**Hey…hola**- respondía con un extraño gesto en su rostro.

R**: Hola, ¿estás ocupada?.**

**-Eh…no, estaba mirando algunos videos, soy una adicta a Youtube**-respondía rápidamente.

R**: Ah…bueno, pasé por la puerta y recordé que ayer te dije que iba a venir**.

-**Cierto…siéntate.**

R: **¿Estás bien?-** volvía a cuestionar.

La actitud de María era completamente distinta a como siempre había sido con ella.

**-Claro-** cerró la funda de su ipad**- ¿café?.**

R: **Eh…si, voy, voy a pedírselo a Paul.**

**-Tranquila-** lanzó una mirada al chico- **ya sabe que lo quieres.**

R**: Ah…ok, menuda eficiencia, estarás contenta de tener un trabajador como él.**

-**Sin duda, es eficiente, comprometido y leal, sobretodo leal…algo que yo valoro muchísimo.**

R**: Haces bien, ya apenas existen personas leales, yo creo que me sobran prácticamente todos los dedos de mis manos, si me detuviese a contar las personas honestas que conozco.**

**-Dicen que cada uno recibe lo que da, ¿tú eres honesta?**- fue directa.

Rachel miró extrañada a la chica. Definitivamente sabía que algo le sucedía y le sucedía con ella sin duda.

R: **Intento serlo, pero no siempre se puede ser honesta.**

**-La honestidad es un don, se es honesta, da igual las circunstancias**.

R: **¿Tú eres honesta?.**

**-Sí, siempre lo he sido.**

R**: Y si alguna vez te ves en problemas, ¿también eres honesta?**

**-Por supuesto.**

R**: Dime algo…si esto, tu café peligrase, si alguien o algo estuviera a punto de destruirlo y tú quisieras conservarlo, ¿serías honesta o harías cualquier cosa por mantenerlo?.**

**-La honestidad está en la persona, si no puedo mantener éste café, volvería a luchar por conseguir otro.**

R: **Vaya…ahí no estaríamos de acuerdo, yo jamás me conformaría con otro, yo quiero lo mío y hago lo que sea porque lo mío esté bien**- se mostró dura.

-**Rebecca-** susurró bajando la mirada- **¿sabes como he llegado hasta aquí?.**

R**: Pues no, no tengo ni idea, supongo que luchando**.

**-¿Un café por aquí?-** Paul interrumpía y dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa.

**-Gracias Paul-** respondía María.

Rachel se limitó a sonreír sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

**-Luchando no, solo he hecho lo que deseaba hacer.**

R**: Eso significa que todo te ha venido y solo has tenido que desearlo, no todo el mundo tiene esa suerte.**

**-¿Sabes por qué éste lugar está lleno de imágenes de puentes?.**

R**: Según me comentó Paul, te gustan mucho y los has visitado todos.**

-**Exacto…**-volvía a abrir su ipad**- mira…¿conoces ésta red social?**

Rachel lanzaba una mirada hacia la pantalla y asentía tras descubrir lo que le mostraba.

**-Ésta red social la creó mi padre, hace exactamente 15 años.**

R: **¿De veras?.**

**-Sí, a los tres años de crearla, le detectaron una distrofia muscular que fue mermándolo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas, acostado en una cama sin poder moverse. Mi madre y mi hermana pequeña, trataban de asimilarlo y lo terminaron consiguiendo, pero yo jamás pude superar eso.**

R**: Vaya, lo siento mucho**

**-A los cuatro meses, cuando apenas podía moverse, uno de sus abogados llegó a nuestra casa, mi padre había hablado con ellos y había ordenado la venta de la red social por una cantidad que ni tú ni yo podemos llegar a asimilar en la vida. Miles y miles de millones que no servían para nada, porque mi padre seguía metido en esa cama, apagándose como se apaga una vela cuando se queda sin cera.**

**Yo estaba estudiando arquitectura, estaba obsesionada con los puentes y él, desde pequeña, compartía esa afición conmigo, recuerdo…recuerdo que compraba maquetas de ellos y los montábamos juntos y siempre me decía, María, algún día visitaremos todos los puentes que estamos construyendo y lo haremos juntos-** se emocionó- **pero ese día nunca llegó**- hizo una pausa**- 2 meses después de haber recibido todo el dinero de la red social, me pidió que me sentara a su lado. Él sabía que yo no podía verlo así, que mis fuerzas decaían y no lo asimilaba, así que solo se limitó a mirarme y me dijo que tomase mi parte del dinero y que hiciese lo que quisiera con él, que disfrutase de la vida y llevase a cabo mis sueños, que aquella idea revolucionaria que tuvo para crear esa fortuna, le servía para ser feliz viendo como nosotros podíamos llevar a cabo nuestros sueños.**

**¿Y sabes que le dije?, que yo no tenía sueños, que todos mis sueños estaban junto a él, que no había nada que quisiera hacer sin él-** hizo una pausa**- él me miró y simplemente me dijo, pues haz realidad nuestros sueños.**

**Dos días después de aquello, murió.**

R**: Oh dios**- susurró completamente afectada.

**-Mi madre y hermana decidieron que querían dejar la casa y vivir cerca de donde viven nuestros abuelos y yo, yo me decidí a cumplir los sueños que ambos teníamos. Desde entonces, no he parado de viajar y visitar todos y cada uno de los puentes que construimos juntos y decidí ocupar éste café y llamarlo como su puente favorito. **

R**: ¿Y no estarías dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por conservarlo?, ¿incluso perder tu honestidad?.**

**-Mi honestidad fue lo que hizo que mi padre me conociera perfectamente. Si no llego a ser honesta con él, jamás me habría dicho que disfrutase de la vida y del dinero que él me dejó. Solo me habría dicho que siguiese estudiando, que fuese alguien importante y consiguiese mi propia fortuna, pero no era eso lo que quería…yo solo quería construir puentes y vivir mi vida, junto a él.**

R**: ¿Eres feliz haciendo lo que haces?.**

**-Sí. Cada nuevo puente que piso, sé que él me sonríe y se siente orgulloso y he decidido volver a arquitectura, algún día construiré un puente.**

R**: ¿Y solo tienes el café por él?, ¿por llamarlo como a él le gustaba?**

**-Tengo esto porque llegué a ésta ciudad, dispuesta a visitar el Golden Gate y encontré mi lugar, sé que aquí debo estar, al menos por ahora y…bueno, éste local ya era una cafetería, Paul trabajaba aquí y estaban a punto de echarlo a la calle porque el dueño decía que esto no era un negocio, que tenia más gastos que beneficios-** sonreía**- un día llegué, me senté en esa barra y lo vi completamente abatido. Para él, esto era su vida, le gustaba trabajar aquí y me decía que sí era un negocio, solo que el dueño no sabía como llevarlo. Yo le miré y le pregunté que si él sabia como hacerlo, fue honesto y me dijo, no, pero estaba seguro de encontrar la formula para hacerlo salir a flote y me convenció.**

**Decidí comprarlo y…bueno…aquí estamos.**

R: **Guau…menuda historia.**

**-Como ves, la honestidad siempre me ha llevado por buen camino, por eso quiero que la gente que me rodea sea honesta conmigo, a Paul también le sirvió ser honesto conmigo.**

Rachel se sintió completamente ofendida. Ella no era honesta, no lo estaba siendo con nadie de los que en aquel instante le rodeaban y que con tanto cariño la habían recibido en sus vidas, en sus casas.

Volvía aquella terrible sensación de saber que no lo estaba haciendo bien, que ni Quinn ni nadie de quienes le rodeaban, se merecían lo que ella misma estaba llevando a cabo, por mucho que tuviese motivos o razones. Estaba siendo desleal, estaba mintiendo a todo el mundo y la carga sobre sus hombros cada vez era más y más pesada, comenzando a azotar también su corazón.

Aquella confesión, aquella historia que le había contado María fue la gota que colmó aquel vaso.

R**: ¿Odiarías a alguien que no fuese honesta, aun no compartiendo sus acciones?.**

**-Yo no suelo odiar, odiar es de cobardes, supongo que todo el mundo tiene razones para hacer lo que hace, pero eso no quita que tengas que dejar de ser honesta.**

R: **Puedo ser realmente honesta contigo, pero…me temo que si lo hago, no conseguiré lograr mis sueños.**

**-¿Por?, si deseas algo, puedes lograrlo.**

R**: Si tú eres honesta, no permitirías que yo siguiese adelante y mis sueños se verían truncados**.

María bajaba la cabeza y volvía a lanzar una mirada sobre su ipad. Rachel se sorprendía. Aquella chica no parecía sorprenderse o extrañarse por lo que acababa de conseguir y sin saber por qué, comenzó a sospechar que algo sucedía, que algo había en María que ella desconocía.

R: **Eres consciente de que no soy honesta, ¿verdad?.-** preguntó tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

**-Sé que no lo eres, pero no sé el motivo que te lleva a hacer algo así.**

Lo supo. Aquella respuesta, sin duda, demostraba que María conocía algo sobre ella, que sabía que no todo lo que hacía y decía era cierto y el malestar se apoderó de la morena, que inevitablemente dejó caer varias lágrimas.

**-¿Por qué lloras?, no te estoy juzgando…seguro que tienes tus razones, sin duda…**

R: **Me llamo Rachel**- terminó confesando**- Rachel Berry, no Rebecca Green.**

La camarera se sorprendió y alzó la mirada hacia la morena.

R**: Y no soy de Chicago, soy de Lima, Ohio…pero llevo viviendo en Nueva York desde hace 5 años, acabo de graduarme en una de las escuelas de artes escénicas más importantes del país, así que no soy Chef, aunque no sé si habías logrado averiguar ese dato.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

Rachel buscaba la mirada de la chica y se volvía a mostrar confusa.

R**: ¿No te sorprende?.**

**-Ya sabía que te llamabas Rachel y que tienes algo que ver con Quinn, pero no sé que haces aquí, mintiéndole a ella precisamente.**

R: **¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿es por lo que oíste de mi amigo la otra noche?.**

**-Mas o menos, fue curioso, estaba aburrida y me puse a ver videos y sin saber por qué, terminé pensando en esa anécdota, solo tuve que poner Rachel y Chicago en el buscador y me apareció éste video-** le mostró la pantalla del ipad.

Rachel se sorprendía.

Ante ella aparecía un video de cuándo estuvieron en Chicago y ganaron las nacionales, un video de ella cantando, un video que ella misma había subido a su canal personal y que le llevaba a ver decenas de videos más.

La vergüenza o quizás el miedo se apoderó de la morena que volvía a buscar la mirada de aquella chica que había conseguido descubrir su plan y de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

**-Rebecca…o Rachel, como quiera que te llames, no tienes que llorar, ya te he dicho que no te juzgo.**

R**: Quinn era mi mejor amiga, fuimos compañeras de instituto y luego vivimos dos años en Nueva York**- comenzó a relatar completamente emocionada**- pero algo sucedió, cometí un error y ella se alejó de mí, no me quería en su vida y durante tres años, ha estado esquivándome, ignorándome, odiándome…hasta que sucedió lo de su ceguera y yo no podía quedarme allí, sin estar a su lado, sin ayudarle cuando lo necesitase…es…es por eso por lo que he venido, haciéndome pasar por otra persona, metiéndome de lleno en su vida-** volvía a llorar- **yo no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, pero daría mi vida por verla sonreír y sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, no…no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados**.

**-Ok-** respondía con absoluta serenidad.

R: **¿Ok?, ¿Te parece bien?.**

**-No, pero ya te he dicho que no te voy a juzgar.**

R**: Pero…no, no sé que piensas…no sé si le vas a decir a ella quien soy o…**

**-Yo no tengo nada que decir, Rebecca**- interrumpía**- es tu vida, son tus errores y tus triunfos, si crees que estás haciendo el bien, tú sabrás.**

R**: ¿Tú crees que lo estoy haciendo?, quiero decir, según tu punto de vista, ¿está mal o está bien?.**

**- ¿Es solo amistad o hay algo más?.**

R: **Hay mas, mucho más…estoy enamorada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo**- respondía completamente convencida.

**-Entonces te dejas guiar por el corazón y no la cabeza y dicen que contra el corazón, nada puede excepto si le vas a hacer daño.**

R: **No** **quiero hacerle daño, solo quiero estar aquí el tiempo que no van a estar ni Santana ni Britt y poder ayudarle, poder estar a su lado, no sé, algo me dijo que tenia que venir y hacer esto y simplemente lo estoy haciendo.**

**-¿Eres consciente de que no es lo más acertado?.**

R: **Sí.**

**-¿Y eres consciente de que puede ser peor el resultado?.**

R**: Totalmente, de hecho…ya me estoy replanteando si debo seguir o no adelante.**

-**Si quieres mi opinión, te diré que si sigues adelante…te van a descubrir, te lo aseguro.**

R: **Lo sé, cada día estoy más convencida de que así será.**

**-¿Y estás dispuesta a que eso suceda?.**

R**: Si Quinn me descubre, será el fin…**

**-Pues no dejes que eso suceda, créeme…mas vale una retirada a tiempo que un lamento de por vida, apuesto a que hay miles de formas para acercarte a ella y no correr ese riesgo.**

R**: Es lo que estoy meditando…no creo que pueda alargar esto tanto tiempo.**

**-Pues medítalo**- espetó recogiendo sus cosas**- haz las cosas bien y entonces, tu lucha será leal, mientras, permíteme que yo no acepte tus razones, mi forma de ser me lo prohíbe.**

R: **Ya lo he meditado…voy a acabar con todo esto, te lo aseguro.**

**-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer-**

**R: ¿Te vas?**

**-Sí, tengo clases de yoga en menos de 10 minutos y me temo que no voy a llegar a tiempo.**

R: **Ah…bueno, seguro que el profesor te espera.**

**-Ese es el problema**- respondía sonriente- **el profesor soy yo.**

R: **Oh…vaya, siento haberte entretenido.**

**-No te preocupes…tendremos mas tiempo de seguir hablando, si así lo deseas claro.**

R: **Claro, es algo que realmente necesito**.

**-Ok, pues ya hablamos…cuídate**- se despedía.

R**: Eh…María**- la detuvo **– ¿me guardarás el secreto mientras?**

**-Mientras Quinn no corra peligro de sufrir, lo haré…todo depende de ti.**

R: **Ok…**-respondía al tiempo que la chica abandonaba su propia cafetería- **no me esperaba menos**- susurró siendo completamente consciente del tremendo error que estaba cometiendo.

Aquella charla, anuló definitivamente sus intenciones y la decisión de acabar con aquel plan era algo casi definitivo en su mente. Ahora solo tenía que recapacitar y buscar la solución mas acertada para salir de la vida de Quinn sin hacer el menor ruido posible, sin provocar ningún tipo de daño en la chica. La idea de Kurt para abandonar la ciudad durante unos días, comenzó a aparecer de nuevo por su mente, en el mismo instante en el que entraba en el departamento y se encontraba a Quinn tumbada en el sofá, escuchando música con sus cascos y una caja de galletas entre sus brazos.

La imagen provocó tal sensación en la morena, que ya no tuvo dudas. No haría daño a aquel ser, a aquella chica que había vivido en su corazón durante tantos años, incluso mucho antes de que fuese consciente de lo que sentía por ella, porque estaba segura que ya la amaba antes de conocerla.

Apenas dio un paso en el interior y Quinn alzó la cabeza, percibiendo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, a pesar de llevar los cascos puestos.

Q**: ¿Dana?.**

R: **No, soy yo, Quinn**- respondía con dulzura.

Q**: Ah…hola Rebecca, pensaba que eras Dana, estoy esperando que llegue y como siempre, llega tarde.**

R: **¿Vais a hacer algo?.**

Q**: Sí, ayer apenas pudo decidir que bikini comprarse y hoy quiere repetir.**

R: **Ah…bien, entonces veo que tienes planes, eso está bien.**

Q**: No, no está bien.**

R: **¿No?, ¿no te apetece salir?-** cuestionó tomando asiento justo en el hueco que Quinn había dejado tras reincorporarse en el sofá.

Q**: Sí me apetece, pero te recuerdo que hoy ha sido mi primer día de gimnasio después de mucho y te juro que no siento ningún músculo de mi cuerpo.**

Rachel no pudo contener la risa.

Q**: No te rías, es cierto.**

R**: Te creo, yo solía hacer mucho ejercicio, cuando regrese…voy a estar peor que tú, sin dudas.**

Q: **Si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros al gimnasio**.

R**: Mmm, no creo que pueda…tengo…tengo algo que decirte.**

Q**: ¿A mi?, ¿Qué ocurre?-** se mostró seria.

R**: Me han llamado de Chicago, un restaurante muy importante quiere que haga una prueba con ellos y bueno, voy a tener que viajar.**

Q: **Ah…pero eso es genial, ¿no?.**

R: **Sí, bueno no es nada definitivo, solo una prueba.**

Q**: ¿Y cuando vas?.**

R: **Pues…tengo que estar el lunes, así que supongo que salgo el domingo-** mintió.

Q**: ¿De verdad?-** cuestionó completamente sorprendida.

R**: Eh…sí, si.**

Q**: Ok, pero…no te vas del todo, ¿no?, quiero decir que vas y vuelves.**

R: **Sí bueno, volveré y depende de lo que me hayan dicho pues…**

Q: **Sí, si claro, eso lo entiendo, si sale bien…regresarás, está claro, pero me refiero a que te vas el domingo pero vuelves para recoger tus cosas ¿no?.**

R: **Eh… sí, claro**- respondía confusa. Rachel no conseguía entender por qué Quinn estaba mostrándose de esa forma, de hecho llegó a creer que estaba ilusionada porque se marchase y volviese, aunque aceptase ese supuesto trabajo y tuviera que dejar la casa.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Quinn, realmente no conseguía aceptar que el destino le estuviese otorgando la oportunidad de sorprender a aquella chica.

Su deseo porque nadie supiera que iba a ser sometida a aquella operación, la llevó a que se planteara multitud de opciones para evitar que la morena conociese aquel detalle. Que tuviera que viajar el mismo día, era lo mejor que le podía suceder. Si todo salía bien, Rebecca regresaría al apartamento para quedarse o bien para recoger sus cosas marcharse, pero para entonces, Quinn ya sabría si la operación había dado resultado o no.

Q**: Genial, me alegro mucho por ti, espero que salga bien.**

R**: Vaya…parece que quieres deshacerte de mi- **bromeó.

Q**: No, para nada…solo quiero que te sucedan cosas buenas, te lo mereces y si eso es una buena oportunidad, sin duda me alegro, aunque te tengas que marchar.**

R: **Vaya Quinn, no sabes lo importante que es eso para mi, que me guardes ese cariño es…**

Q**: Bueno-** interrumpió- **también lo digo porque si algún día voy a Chicago, podré cenar gratis en ese restaurante- **bromeó.

R**: Eso ni lo dudes.**

Q: **Ok…pues me alegro de veras…oye, ¿qué tienes que hacer ahora?.**

R: **Eh…pues no mucho, ¿por?.**

Q: **¿Te apetece venirte con Dana y conmigo?.**

R: **¿De compras?.**

Q**: Sí, seguro que contigo es más divertido y no discuto tanto con ella.**

R**: Ok…si tú lo deseas, yo lo hago, pero antes voy a darme una ducha-** respondía levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su habitación.

Q**: Ok…eh…oye, eso de que yo desee y tu cumplas, ¿es real?.**

R: **Si está en mis manos…por supuesto**- respondía desde el interior.

Q**: Ok-** susurró.

R: **¿Ok qué?-** cuestionó al tiempo que volvía a aparecer en el salón tras dejar sus cosas en la habitación y tomar su toalla, dispuesta a meterse en la ducha.

Q**: Es algo a tener en cuenta**- sonreía traviesa.

R**: ¿Ah sí?, ¿hay algo que desees ahora y que yo pueda darte?.**

Q: **Sí**- respondía - **ven…acércate**

Rachel no dudó en acercarse a la chica y esperó extrañada.

Q: **Hay dos cosas…que deseo.**

R**: Dime…**

Q: **Una…es la de que me dejes entrar en tu ducha ahora mismo**- susurró.

Rachel a punto estuvo de desvanecer tras oírla.

Q: **Pero como no tenemos tiempo, puesto que Dana está al llegar…hay otra cosa que deseo y que si puedes darme.**

Rachel tragó saliva.

R**: ¿Qué…qué es?-** tartamudeó.

Q**: Me muero por un beso.**

De nuevo el vértigo, de nuevo el miedo, de nuevo su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que casi podía oírlo desde el exterior.

Q: **¿Lo tengo?-** volvía a susurrar alzando la cabeza, esperando la respuesta de la morena.

Rachel no dijo nada, no conseguía atinar palabra alguna. Solo era consciente de ver como Quinn parecía esperar aquel beso antes que su respuesta en forma de palabras y no lo dudó, aunque sus manos temblasen.

Ni siquiera se sentó, simplemente tomó rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y le dejó un suave y pausado beso, pero lo hizo en la mejilla.

Q: **Mmmm-** susurró tras sentir como la morena se apartaba de ella tras besarla- **se supone que los besos se dan en los labios.**

R: **Me pediste un beso, pero no especificaste donde…así que ambos deseos cumplidos, ahora…voy…voy a la ducha**- se excusó tratando de no volver a caer en la tentación.

Q: **Ok…**- respondía lamentándose.

Rachel se fue. Se apartó de la chica y se introdujo en la ducha, dispuesta a calmar con el agua, aquellos instintos que electrificaban todo su cuerpo, mientras Quinn, volvía a dejarse caer en el sofá, recuperando la postura que había mantenido y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquella chica era especial. Había llegado y se iba a marchar, justo lo que ella deseaba, pero iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerla, de verla y descubrir que podía llegar a sentir cosas por otras chicas a parte de Rachel, de su gran amor.

Todo un paso para poder afrontar sus miedos y seguir caminando.

Q**: Rachel…-**susurró tras recordar a la morena- **tendrías que ser tú.**


	31. Yo solo la miraba a ella

Capitulo 31

Yo solo la miraba a ella.

Miércoles 2 de Julio de 2017

"_**¡Roger!...Roger, ¡para!, deja a Mark…¡Mark!suelta ese bote ahora mismo, vamos Mark, deja eso…me voy a enfadar…¡Mark!, ok, ahora mismo os marcháis los dos, voy a llamar a vuestros padres, he dicho que sueltes ese bote Mark, vamos…dámelo, ¡dámelo!. No…no, Roger, Roger aparta…¡aparta! Oh dios….oh dios…¡mis ojos!, ¡mis ojos!...¡mis ojos!"**_

La oscuridad hacía volver a la más cruda realidad a Quinn. La rubia se despertaba temblando. El sueño había conseguido apoderarse de ella en el sofá. Aquella pesadilla se había convertido en algo rutinario en su vida desde que se produjo el incidente.

Recordaba cada momento, cada escena, cada frase que pronunció cuando ocurrió todo y aparecían en sus sueños, convertidos en pesadilla, en un temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo y la despertaba completamente bañada en sudor.

Pero aquella era la primera vez que le sucedía en el sofá.

Ni siquiera supo como se había quedado dormida, cuando solo estaba dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que llegase la hora de la cena.

Rachel accedía al interior del apartamento tras una cita ineludible con la agencia de viajes.

R**: ¿Quinn?-** se acercó al ver la palidez en el rostro de la rubia.

Q**: Hola…hola Rebecca**- respondía completamente aturdida.

R**: ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa?**

Q: **Nada, tranquila…solo, solo he tenido una pesadilla, me quedé dormida y…uff-** resopló**- ya, ya pasó.**

R**: Estás sudando**- espetó apartando un mechón de pelo que caía por la mejilla de la rubia.

Q**: Tranquila…estoy bien**- respondía un tanto mas tranquila**- ya, ya se pasa, estoy acostumbrada a éstas pesadillas.**

R:** Ok, ¿quieres un poco de agua?**- sonó con dulzura.

Quinn comenzó a sonreír tras intuir la preocupación de la morena.

Q: **No te preocupes, estoy bien, vaya…eres como una madre-** bromeó

R:** Me falta dulzura para llegar a eso.**

Q:** Discrepo, eres una de las personas mas dulces que he conocido.**

R: **Vaya, entonces, ¿me ves como madre?**

Q:** Sin duda.**

R: **Es agradable saberlo, sobretodo viniendo de alguien con tu experiencia.**

Q:** ¿Qué?**- se mostró confundida.

R: **Sí bueno, ya sabes…**-se detuvo. Había vuelto a cometer otro error, un error del que no sabía como iba a salir.

Q:** ¿De qué experiencia hablas?-** volvía a cuestionar un tanto extrañada.

Evidentemente, la morena había hecho referencia a dos puntos imprescindibles en la vida de la rubia, el nacimiento de su hija Beth y la mala relación que siempre tuvo con su propia madre, pero aquellos detalles no debían ser conocidos por Rebecca.

R: **Pues…pues la experiencia que te da tener una madre-** respondía nerviosa.

Q: **No te entiendo, tú también tienes madre, ¿no?**

R: **Eh…sí, claro…**

Q: **¿Entonces?**

R:** Va…creo que me he liado un poco, solo quería decirte que es agradable oír eso de ti, no sé…me gustó.**

Quinn trataba de entender lo que había pretendido decirle, pero le resultaba imposible y menos aún, después del aturdimiento que le provocaba aquella repentina siesta que tuvo casi a la hora de la cena.

Q:** Ok… ¿ya solucionaste lo del viaje?**

R: **Sí, acabo de llegar de la agencia, ya tengo mi vuelo reservado.**

Q: **¿Cuándo es?**

R:** El domingo, salgo el domingo por la mañana.**

Q: **Ok.**

R:** ¿Dana y Michael se fueron ya?**

Q: **Sí, hace una hora más o menos.**

R: **Ok, ¿has cenado?, he comprado algo en HotSpud.**

Q:** Mmmm suena apetecible, pero no tengo mucho apetito…llevo toda la tarde comiendo esas galletas del Brooklyn, creo que voy a enfermar-** bromeó.

R:** Me voy a arrepentir de habértelas mostrado, no está bien eso de alimentarse a base de galletas.**

Q:** Podría vivir comiendo esas galletas por el resto de mi vida**- volvía a sonreír.

R: **Vas a conseguir que si me sienta como una madre recriminándote que abuses de eso.**

Q: **Eso suena más a Chef-** se levantó del sofá-** oye… ¿tienes algo que hacer ésta noche?**

R: **Eh…pues no, ¿por?**- preguntó un tanto temerosa.

Realmente comenzaba a sentir un poco de pavor cada vez que Quinn se aseguraba de tenerla a su disposición, sobretodo después de los últimos acontecimientos entre ellas, en los que la rubia no daba tregua y lanzaba indirectas continuamente.

Q: **Dana me ha dejado su portátil y me gustaría poder sacar el maldito informe medico, llevo todo el día sin parar y no he podido hacerlo yo, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme tú.**

R: **Claro, sin problemas.**

Q:** Solo necesito que lo imprimas, Dana lo sacó de mi email y lo dejó en su disco duro, pero es imposible que yo lo haga en ese portátil.**

R:** No te preocupes Quinn, yo te ayudo.**

Q: **Ok…pues mientras tú cenas, voy a darme una ducha…necesito despejarme un poco.**

R: **Perfecto.**

Q: **Eh…ocurre una cosa-** se detenía en mitad del salón.

R:** ¿Qué ocurre?**

Q: **Verás…normalmente no me ducho estando a solas, de ahí que lo haga ahora…**

R: **Ajam…**

Q: **Con los chicos tengo una pequeña clave cada vez que me ducho, si ves que tardo más de diez minutos y no doy señales de vida…por favor, entra sin pensarlo.**

Rachel se sorprendía y Quinn entendía el mutismo de la chica.

Q:** Controlo el ducharme a solas, pero no me gustaría caerme, que me sucediera algo y que nadie se diese cuenta… ¿ok?**

R: **Ah…oh…claro, claro…no te preocupes, estaré pendiente.**

Q:** Ok-** respondía sonriente al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta del baño, donde de nuevo se detuvo- **aunque por ser tú**- volvía a espetar- **si te apetece entrar antes de los diez minutos…tienes vía libre**- sonreía traviesa segundos antes de adentrarse por completo en el baño y dejar boquiabierta a Rachel, que de nuevo recibía otra de aquellas indirectas a las que Quinn se había aficionado.

R: **Si algún día se lo dices a Rachel-** susurró- **te vas a arrepentir**.

Al igual que ella misma se arrepentía de no poder dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, a sus deseos, a seguir a su corazón.

Si por ella fuera, aquella patata que ya permanecía sobre la mesa esperando a ser devorada, no iba a ser la única exquisitez que se iba a llevar a la boca aquella noche.

La puerta del baño parecía llamarla. Quinn tarareaba algo en su interior y Rachel sentía como sus piernas se removían inquietas, completamente nerviosas por el miedo que sentía a que le sucediese algo y por la sutileza de la rubia al invitarla a pasar si quería.

Aquel lugar había disparado su sexualidad. No solo pensaba en la dulzura, en todo lo que Quinn le hacía sentir con solo ver su sonrisa, también pensaba en lo rápido que podía cruzar aquel salón, abrir la puerta de golpe y acallar todas las indirectas que le la rubia le lanzaba a base de besos y lo que no eran besos.

Porque su timidez, sus dudas acerca de las relaciones sexuales con una chica, se habían quedado en Nueva York.

No tenía ni idea de cómo eran, excepto por lo que había podido ver en alguna que otra película, no sabía que se sentía, excepto por las experiencias en la soledad de su habitación, cuando sus pensamientos por Quinn, dejaban a un lado la dulzura de la chica y se basaban en sus sensuales expresiones, en como conseguía volverla loca como nunca nadie lo había conseguido, ni siquiera Finn, que debía ser el gran amor de su vida.

Aquella chica que en ese instante estaba bajo la ducha, había logrado despertar todos los sentidos de la morena y resistirse a ellos, era toda una tortura.

R:** Patata-** susurraba- **Rachel, deja de pensar y céntrate en la patata.**

Y así, obligándose a cenar aquella delicia que había descubierto, consiguió superar los más de diez minutos que la rubia estuvo en el interior del baño.

Casi cinco minutos más que había añadido tratando de incitar a la morena a que acudiese en su búsqueda, pero no lo consiguió.

Quinn salía del baño un tanto frustrada, con un simple albornoz protegiendo su cuerpo.

Q:** Espero que tengas una buena excusa para no haber acudido en mi ayuda después de los diez minutos-** recriminó con un toque de humor.

R: **Sí, la excusa es que no te he dejado de escuchar, has estado cantando todo el tiempo y supuse que eso es que estabas bien-** respondía tratando de mirar lo menos posible a la chica.

Q: **Mmmm esa es buena excusa**- se acercó hasta la isleta, dónde Rachel tomaba el último sorbo de su vaso de agua.

R:** Sí, me lo has puesto fácil.**

Q: **Cierto…no debería haber cantado, por cierto…no te he escuchado cantar.**

R: **Ni lo vas a hacer-** respondía rápidamente.

Q:** ¿Por?, tengo curiosidad por escucharte.**

R:** Pues lo siento, pero yo jamás canto-** mintió.

Q:** Hazlo…vamos, quiero escucharte cantar algo.**

R: **Ni hablar, no canto bien, soy un horror.**

Q: **Yo tampoco lo hago, pero solo quiero que cantes un trocito, si lo haces como intuyo, ya me doy por vencida.**

R: **¿Por?**

Q: **Ya te he dicho que tu voz es exactamente igual que la de una chica que estuvo en mi vida, me gustaría saber si también te pareces a ella cantando.**

R: **No lo creo, dudo que nadie cante peor que yo.**

Q: **Déjame escucharte.**

R:** Eh…Quinn, no deberías ir a vestirte, no creo que sea adecuado estar en albornoz por la casa-** espetaba tratando de cambiar de tema.

Q:** ¿Por?, es mi casa…estoy cómoda así.**

R:** Ok, me rindo…no hay quien pueda debatirte nada.**

Q:** Exacto, yo tengo la última palabra…siempre- **sonreía- **y ahora, voy a ir a cambiarme, solo porque yo lo creo oportuno, ¿ok?**

R:** Ok, ok…solo porque tú lo crees oportuno.**

Q:** Perfecto…te espero en mi habitación cuando termines**- espetó de modo sugerente.

R:**Quinn…**

Q:** Para ayudarme con el portátil**- interrumpió.

R: **Ah…ok…ok**- respondía provocando una divertida sonrisa en Quinn, que tras varios segundos, optó por entrar en su habitación.

Volvía de nuevo aquella terrible sensación de no verse capaz de resistir cualquier tentación más, provocada por Quinn y entrar en su habitación, con la casa completamente a solas, no era la mejor de las opciones para conseguir superar aquella sensación.

Espero un tiempo prudente, casi 5 minutos después, llamaba a la puerta, deseosa de ver a una Quinn vestida, preparando el portátil, pero no fue eso lo que encontró.

R:** ¿Se puede?**

Q: **Sí, pasa**- respondía al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse la camiseta que utilizaba como pijama y como siempre, sin los pantalones que le correspondían a tal prenda.

R: **Ok, ¿hacemos eso?- **preguntó de nuevo tratando de no focalizar su mirada sobre la rubia.

Q: **Claro, ¿en tu cama o en la mía?**

R: **¿Qué?**

Q: **Es broma-** sonreía divertida- **vamos, entra…he conseguido encender el ordenador, pero hay que conectarle la impresora, ¿sabes hacerlo?**

R: **Supongo…**

Q: **Solo tienes que enchufar el cable, no es complicado.**

R: **Ya…hasta ahí llego**- trató de relajarse.

Q: **Siéntate-** espetó ofreciéndole la silla que permanecía frente a su escritorio.

Rachel no lo dudó y tomo asiento.

Q: **Creo que Dana dejó el documento guardado en el escritorio, se llama informe medico- **explicaba al tiempo que se acercaba a la morena-** ¿está?**

R: **Mmmm, a ver déjame que mire bien porque ésta chica tiene miles de cosas aquí.**

Q:** Es un archivo en pdf, según me dijo, lo guardó con el nombre de Informe de Quinn.**

R: **Vale, aquí está…que original con el nombre**- bromeó- **¿lo abro?**

Q: **Supongo que no quiere que nos confundamos y busquemos en otro lugar, a saber lo que tiene ahí-** sonreía- **sí, ábrelo…necesito saber que es el correcto.**

Rachel accedía a la petición de la rubia y abría el documento.

R:** Informe médico de la Ocean Pacific Clinic.**

Q: **Bien, está bien.**

R: **Es eso, ¿no?-** volvía a preguntar al tiempo que buscaba la confirmación total de la rubia, pero en ese instante, justo al girarse fue consciente de la situación que se estaba dando entre ambas.

Quinn, justo detrás de ella, permanecía apoyada sobre la silla, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del cuello de la morena.

Q: **Sí, imprímelo-** respondía al notar el movimiento de Rachel y como se quedaba en silencio tras descubrir su posición- **¿ocurre algo?**

R: **Eh…no, nada**- volvía a mirar a la pantalla.

Q:** ¿Te has puesto nerviosa?**

R: **No… ¿por qué iba a ponerme nerviosa?-** trataba de mostrarse serena.

Q:** Quizás me acerqué demasiado, ¿no es cierto?**- susurró.

R:** Si, bueno…pero no pasa nada-** balbuceó-** ok…ya, ya está imprimiéndose.**

Q:** Rebecca**- susurró ignorando el comentario de la chica.

R: **Di…dime Quinn**- respondía tratando de no girar su cabeza. Si lo hacia, quedaría frente a frente a la rubia y sentía que iba a ser su perdición.

Pero Quinn no estaba por la labor de dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Sus instintos, sus ganas de terminar de una vez con aquellas dudas, consiguieron hacerla avanzar y casi por inercia, encontró el cuello de Rachel con sus propios labios, gesto que sorprendió a Rachel.

R: **Quinn-** susurró apartándose un poco.

Pero no pudo esquivar el vendaval que se le venia encima.

Quinn volvía a atacar directamente sobre el cuello de Rachel y con sus manos, completamente aferradas a la blusa de la morena, conseguía alzarla. Rachel lo intentaba, trataba de mantener la calma y separarse, casi suplicaba que se apartara sin tener que hacerlo ella.

No quería, no podía resistirse a aquella tentación ni quería ofender a Quinn.

Era su chica. Su olor, su calor, los suspiros que comenzaron a salir de sus labios mientras los hundía sobre su cuello, todo le envolvía, todo lo que había soñado alguna vez, estaba sucediendo en ese instante en el que Quinn, casi impulsada por el desenfreno, la empujaba sutilmente hasta la cama, incitándola a que se acomodase sobre ella.

R: **Quinn...no, no deberías hacer esto-** susurró al tiempo que caía sobre la cama.

Q: **Shhh, vamos, estás deseándolo, puedo sentirlo-**respondía alzando sus rodillas alrededor de la morena y quedando prácticamente sentada sobre ella.

R: **Pero Quinn**- esquivó el primero de los besos que iba directamente hacia sus labios- **¿estás segura de que quieres esto?**

Q: **No preguntes más, solo quiero besarte**- volvía encontrar el cuello de la morena.

Mordiscos, besos, susurros.

Rachel no podía con aquella tensión, quería gritar, salir corriendo de allí y maldecir su vida por el resto de la eternidad.

Era un horror al que no podía negarse. No tenía fuerzas para detener la sensualidad con la que Quinn estaba invadiendo sus sentidos, pero algo sucedió. Una palabra, un conjunto de letras que formaban un nombre y que salió de los labios de la rubia casi con un suspiro.

Q: **Rachel...**

La morena se descompuso. Aquello activó por completo sus alarmas. No, no era Rachel, era Rebecca quien estaba allí, la estúpida y maldita Rebecca que iba a arruinar su vida si seguía así, la misma que había tirado por los suelos todos sus valores, su honestidad.

R:** Basta Quinn**- la detuvo sujetando las manos de la rubia que ya buscaban los botones de su blusa.

Q: **Vamos Rebecca, lo estás deseando.**

R: **No Quinn**- se mostró severa- **no puedo**.

Q: **¿Qué?... ¿por qué?-** se mostró confusa.

R: **Lo siento, pero no puedo- **terminó por apartar y se levantó de la cama.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿aun estás en esos días?**

R: **Quinn, no puedo acostarme contigo**- fue sincera- **lo siento.**

Quinn retrocedió varios pasos, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo sin dramatizar, pero le resultaba complicado no hacerlo.

R:** No eres tú, soy yo.**

Q:** Oh dios- **se lamentó- **¿no eres tú, soy yo?, esa es la peor excusa que se puede poner, ¿puedes inventar algo más original?**

R:** No es un invento, Quinn no me puedo acostar contigo porque dudo que mañana pueda salir de esa cama y seguir mi vida como si nada.**

Q: **¿Qué?**

R: **Tú jamás lo entenderías, pero soy el ser más despreciable del mundo y no te merezco.**

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿de qué diablos hablas?**

R:** Recuerdas que te dije que no me iba a enamorar, pues bien, no puedo no enamorarme de ti si termino entre tus brazos, de hecho dudo que me marche de ésta casa sin enamorarme de ti.**

Quinn no daba crédito a la confesión que estaba recibiendo por parte de la chica ni Rachel podía contener aquellas palabras.

Las primeras que decía con total y absoluta certeza.

Q:** ¿Te…te has enamorado de mi?**- preguntaba sorprendida.

R: **No, pero si me meto en esa cama contigo, no dudes que lo haré y no puedo, Quinn no puedo permitirme el lujo de enamorarme de ti y marcharme.**

Q: **Pero…me dijiste que ya estabas enamorada.**

R: **Es una larga historia.**

Q:** Suena a gran excusa.**

R: **Ok, no me creas…si así te sientes mejor, no me creas, yo…yo solo quiero ser honesta contigo y mi honestidad me prohíbe caer entre tus brazos.**

Q:** Ya…ok, perfecto…Quinn Fabray cero, honestidad uno, patético**- respondía al tiempo que se alejaba hacia la puerta y salía de la habitación.

Rachel no sabía que hacer. Aquella actitud de Quinn, sin duda denotaba que no había terminado de creer su excusa, que al fin y al cabo no lo era tanto.

Era cierto que si aquella noche terminaba en su cama, no solo se iba a sentir despreciable por haberle mentido, sino que Rebecca Green, se iba a enamorar perdidamente de ella.

No podía consentirlo, no podía seguir así y la decisión llegaba con total y absoluta certeza a su mente; regresar a Nueva York y no volver, pero antes necesitaba solucionar aquella situación y no dudó en seguir los pasos de la rubia hacia el exterior, más concretamente hacia la terraza, donde ya había tomado posición de una de las hamacas y encendía uno de sus ya tan típicos cigarrillos.

R:** ¿Podemos hablar?**

Q:** No hay nada de lo que hablar, puedes dormir tranquila**- respondía sin moverse de su lugar.

R: **Si, si que hay algo de lo que hablar**- caminó hasta colocarse frente a ella, apoyándose en la baranda.

Q: **Si te colocas ahí, no podré ver el horizonte-** espetó con sarcasmo tras intuir los movimientos de la morena.

R: **Quinn, sé que puede resultar extraño que te rechace, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría**.

Q:** No, lo que no es normal es que me pongas excusas, ¿no puedes decirme simplemente que no quieres?, ¿qué no te gusto?**

R: **No puedo decirte eso porque no es lo que pienso, ¿crees que no me acostaría contigo?, ¿crees que no me gustas?, ¿crees que hay alguien en ésta maldita ciudad que no caería rendida a tus pies?**

Q: **A ver si lo entiendes, no me importan los demás, solo quiero que la gente que me rodea sea sincera conmigo, y tú no lo estás siendo.**

R: **¿Con cuántas chicas has estado?**

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con lo que estamos hablando?**

R: **Quiero saberlo, ¿Cuántas chicas han dormido en tu cama, después de hacer el amor contigo?**

Q: **Ninguna-** respondía con certeza- **pero si vas a poner eso como excus…**

R: **No es una excusa-** interrumpió- **pero es razón suficiente para que pienses bien las cosas.**

Q: **¿Qué?**

R: **¿Estás dispuesta a que tu primera vez con una chica sea con una completa desconocida?**

Q: **Ok…este discurso me suena…**

R: **Ah, ¿no soy la primera que te lo dice?**

Q:** Pues no, no eres la única, pero te recuerdo que es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida.**

R: **¿Sabes con cuántas chicas he estado yo?**

Q: **Pues no, no lo sé y no es algo que yo deba saber, cada una tiene su vida.**

R: **Con ninguna**- respondía ignorando la respuesta de la rubia.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?**

R: **No he mantenido relaciones con ninguna chica.**

Quinn se mostraba completamente confusa.

Q:** ¿Cómo?, pero si me has dicho que...**

R: **¿Que soy lesbiana?, sí bueno, quizás no lo sea, pero si me atraen las chicas, bueno...no me atraen las chicas, solo me atrae una chica, es la única por la que me he replanteado mi orientación.**

Q:** ¿Es eso cierto?, ¿de verdad no has estado con ninguna chica?**

R:** Si existiera alguna forma de demostrártelo, te juro que lo haría**.

Q:** Pero entonces... ¿todo lo que me decías de no enamorarte y eso?, ¿es mentira?**

R: **No, no es mentira...yo, yo creía que podía ser capaz de hacer algo así sin sentir nada por esa persona, pero no puedo Quinn y no quiero que mi primera vez con una chica sea con alguien prácticamente desconocida para mi.**

Q: **Ok**- se levantó- **¿y no era más fácil decirme eso?, ¿por qué tantas excusas, tantos rodeos?, solo tendrías que haberme dicho, Quinn, lo siento pero no quiero relaciones de una noche...yo, yo creía que eso era lo que querías, por eso lo he buscado.**

R:** Lo siento...pensé que si te decía eso te ofendía y bueno, la verdad es que pensé que podría llegar a hacerlo, pero...me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada.**

Q:** Oh dios**- se lamentó al tiempo que ella también se apoyaba en la baranda- **soy patética.**

R:** ¿Qué dices?, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea una estúpida que no sabe decir las cosas.**

Q: **Soy patética porque solo a mi se me ocurre querer mantener relaciones con alguien que aun es virgen.**

R: **Bueno...tampoco es eso, si he estado con chicos.**

Q:** Ya...pero dicen que no es lo mismo.**

R:** ¿Dicen?, o sea... ¿me confirmas que para ti también habría sido la primera vez con una chica?**

Q: **Sí, de hecho...sé que suena desesperado, pero...no sé, me muero de ganas por descubrirlo.**

R:** Me dijiste que estabas enamorada, ¿no te gustaría que esa primera vez fuese con esa persona?**

Q:** Si quiero tener mi primera vez con una chica, es para olvidarme de ella precisamente, para convencerme que puedo estar con otras chicas.**

R:** ¿Y por qué quieres convencerte de eso?**

Q:** Porque todas mis dudas surgieron con ella y desde que eso sucedió, he estado segura de que no podría estar con ninguna otra chica que no fuese ella...y eso me frustra.**

R:** Pero... ¿si quieres estar conmigo?-** preguntó sorprendida.

Q: **Ya te dije que habías llegado en el momento perfecto, que eras la indicada para que yo diese ese paso.**

R: **Un momento... ¿esa chica de la que hablas, es la misma con la que me comparas?, ¿esa tal Rachel?**

Quinn enmudeció por unos segundos y dejó caer su cabeza, mostrando un gesto serio.

R: **O sea, ¿que querías acostarte conmigo porque te recuerdo a ella?-** cuestionó tratando de disimular una sonrisa llena de emoción.

Q:** No quería utilizarte, solo creo que contigo si sería capaz.**

R:** Porque te recuerdo a ella, ¿verdad?, por eso has susurrado su nombre cuando me estabas besando.**

Quinn no pudo contenerse y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

Q:** Lo siento...esto es una pesadilla, no...no consigo sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza y te juro que creo que me estoy volviendo loca, tú... tú eres ella para mi, te juro que te** **escucho y la escucho a ella, te beso y la beso a ella, no puedo vivir con ésta sensación el resto de mi vida, es imposible vivir así.**

R: **¿Ella lo sabe?**

Q:** No, ni lo va a saber.**

R:** Ok, tus razones tendrás, pero deberías plantearte vivir de verdad tu vida, olvidarte de esa chica para siempre y no cerrarte a conocer otras personas.**

Q:** Es lo que estaba intentando contigo.**

R: **Solo porque te recuerdo a ella.**

Quinn resopló completamente frustrada.

R: **Ayer me dijiste que tenias claro lo que ibas a hacer con esa chica y era no hablar con ella, trata de olvidarlo, trata de abrirte y buscar eso que necesitas en otras personas, hay...hay miles de chicas, de chicos que estarían dispuestos a hacerte feliz- **espetó tratando de contener las lágrimas- **Quinn, hay personas maravillosas y esa chica solo te ha traído problemas, es hora de olvidar y empezar tu camino.**

Q:** No es tan fácil, no lo es cuando sientes que está dentro de ti.**

R: **No puedes vivir toda tu vida de un recuerdo. La gente cambia Quinn, quizás esa chica ya no sea quien conociste, quizás ya no te merezca.**

Q: **No, ella...ella no puede cambiar, ella siempre es y será Rachel.**

R:** ¿Te hizo ese daño queriendo?**

Q:** No, pero fue una inconsciente, hizo lo peor que podía hacerme y yo... y yo no puedo perdonarle eso.**

R: **Y si no puedes perdonarle, ¿que ganas martirizándote con ella? Cometió un error que no debía haber cometido, supongo que estará pagando las consecuencias pero tú no puedes vivir buscando una doble de ella, no puedes pensar que solo vas a ser feliz con alguien que se parezca a ella, Quinn. Eres tú, y si ella no está a tu altura, olvídala- **sentenció completamente abatida.

Q: **Lo he intentado-** respondía completamente aturdida**.**

R:** ¿Lo has intentado de veras o simplemente dices, lo he intentado?**

Q:** Me alejé, no quería saber nada de ella y no volvía a hablar con ella, dejé todo, me vine de Nueva York, cambié mi vida por ella.**

R: **¿Y no crees que es suficiente?, ¿no crees que ya es hora de pasar pagina?**

Q: **Ella me quiere- **susurró- **sé que está arrepentida.**

R: **¿Y eso merece tu perdón?**

Q: **Ya hablé con ella y ya le dije que no tenía nada que perdonarle, pero no puedo tratarla como una más, no puedo.**

R: **Porque no es una más en tu vida...**

Q: **No...no lo es.**

R: **Quinn, no soy quien para decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer, ni soy quien para meterme en tu vida, pero deberías de mirar más por ti y por lo que deseas.**

Q: **¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que hablar con ella?**

R: **No, te estoy diciendo que por culpa de ese orgullo, tú misma te haces daño, está cerrada en ti y no puedes estar toda tu vida buscando a chicas que se parezcan a ella para poder llevar a cabo tus deseos.**

Quinn volvía a bajar la cabeza, completamente abatida por las palabras de la morena.

R: **¿Qué pasa si hablas con ella y te das cuenta que eso que sientes no es para tanto?, quizás todo sea producto de esa tensión que habéis acumulado al discutir.**

Q: **Sé lo que siento.**

R:** Vamos Quinn, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no la ves?, quiero decir, que no estás con ella, cara a cara.**

Q:** Tres años.**

R:** Eso es tiempo suficiente para crear una burbuja y que ésta se destruya cuando vuelvas a encontrarte con ella y veas que no es esa persona tan especial.**

Q: **¿Qué dices?, conozco a Rachel, ha sido especial toda su vida y eso no va a cambiar.**

R: **Las personas cambian Quinn, quizás todo lo que tienes en tu cabeza es producto de tus deseos, quien sabe, igual estás obsesionada porque ella es la única chica en la que te has interesado y no creo que eso sea justo, no te cierres a la vida, no cierres tu mente, tú misma me lo dijiste.**

Quinn atendía a las palabras de aquella chica y lo hacia realmente interesada. Quizás tenía razón, quizás había idealizado tanto a Rachel, que estaba metida en una burbuja de la que no iba a salir hasta que afrontase sus miedos, sus sentimientos hacia ella, palabras sensatas que estaban realmente convenciéndola de que podría superar todo aquello, sin embargo, para Rachel, aquellas palabras no eran sensatas, al menos para su beneficio personal.

Estaba tratando de convencerla de que había miles de personas más interesantes que ella misma, estaba trancando de hacerle entender, que todo podía ser una ilusión de su mente y lo hacía siendo consciente de que ella misma salía perdiendo.

Pero no le importaba.

Amaba a Quinn. Estaba completamente enamorada de la rubia y sabia que eso no iba a cambiar, pero aquella aventura, aquella farsa que había creado con su vida, estaba consiguiendo que se odiase como persona y una persona como ella, no merecía el cariño ni el amor de Quinn.

Había jugado con sus sentimientos y no lo iba a volver a hacer más. Rebecca Green debía desaparecer por siempre y Rachel Berry salir del corazón de la rubia. Ella merecía a alguien honesta, alguien que de verdad mereciese la pena.

Q: **¿Crees que puedo conseguir eso?**

R: **Claro...solo tienes que enfrentarte, no huir.**

Q: **Lo tendré en cuenta...puff...aun no consigo asimilar que hace 15 minutos estaba tratando de meterte en mi cama y ahora me estás dando consejos sobre afrontar miedos**.

R:** Ya que no puedo darte lo que me pides, al menos intento ayudarte.**

Q**: Lo haces...me estás ayudando, aunque me habrías ayudado más si me das unas clases de sexo salvaje con una chica-** bromeó.

R: **Ah... ¿tenia que ser sexo salvaje?, no te vale con algo dulce y tierno.**

Q: **¡No!-** exclamó esbozando una sonrisa-** ya que lo voy a probar, quiero que sea épico.**

R: **¿Épico?, puff... ¿y pretendías que alguien como yo consiguiera algo así?**

Q: **Pensaba que tenias experiencia.**

R: **Ya...pues lo siento pero no, no tengo experiencia alguna, tendría que tener algunas clases teóricas antes.**

Q: **¿Clases teóricas de sexo con chicas?, suena divertido.**

R: **No, divertido no...en realidad es extraño.**

Q: **Cierto, mejor alguna serie de temática o algo, ¿no crees?**

R: **O quizás María, seguro que ella puede darnos algunas pautas.**

Q: **Sin duda, ella es la profesora perfecta-** respondía sonriente.

Justo en ese instante, el sonido del teléfono de Rachel inundaba la casa.

R: **Me llaman, ahora vuelvo...**

Q: **Ok...eh, Rebecca-** la detuvo justo en el instante en el que pretendía abandonar la terraza- **gracias.**

Rachel se limitó a sonreír. No fue necesario expresar ninguna palabra más, porque Quinn sintió aquella sonrisa como la mejor de las respuestas.

El sonido seguía aumentando de volumen y la morena no tardó en llegar al salón y tomar su Mobil, donde aparecía un número que no le resultaba familiar.

Extraño pensó.

Aquel móvil era nuevo, solo sus amigos y Quinn lo tenían y aquel número no era de ninguno de ellos.

R:** ¿Sí?- r**espondía un tanto incomoda.

B: **¿Rachel?, soy Britt.**

R: **Ah...ho...hola**- respondía mas tranquila y tratando de no perder de vista a Quinn, que parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

B: **Oye, no tengo mucho tiempo, te estoy llamando desde el número de Peter, es el representante de San y te llamo solo para decirte que ni se te ocurra llamarme o enviarme algún mensaje a mi móvil, ¿ok?**

R: **Ok, ¿pasa algo?**

B: **Lo tiene San, anoche ella perdió su teléfono en el concierto que tuvimos y bueno, ahora tenemos el mío para las dos, así que nada de mensajes o llamadas.**

R:** Ok, ok, lo tendré en cuenta.**

B: **Por cierto...la semana que viene tienes que salir de ahí como sea, vamos a ir a Sacramento y escuché a San decirle a Peter, que quería ver a Quinn, así que te vas.**

R: **No te preocupes...eh..**.-disimuló al ver como Quinn parecía interesarse por la conversación- **no voy a poder verte, éste fin de semana me marcho a Chicago, tengo una entrevista de trabajo y voy a estar unos días allí.**

B:**¿Qué?... ¿qué dices?**

R:** Ya sabes, algún día tengo que ser Chef.**

B: **Oh...ah, va...va, te vas a Chicago pero es mentira, ¿no?**

R: **Eh.**..-comenzó a desesperarse- **si, me voy a Chicago, así que lo siento, tendremos que vernos otro día...yo, yo te aviso cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?**

B: **Mejor yo te llamo y te digo cuando puedes volver, supongo que esa forma extraña que tienes de hablar es porque Quinn está ahí, ¿no es cierto?**

R: **Exacto, eres muy lista.**

B: **Ya, menos mal, pensaba que uno de los demonios te había hecho algo, en fin...ya lo sabes, nada de llamarme y nada de mensajes, yo me podré en contacto contigo...**

R: **Perfecto...todo controlado.**

B: **Ok, ¡adiós!**

R: **Cipo...**-respondía colgando la llamada y regresando hacia la terraza.

Q:** ¿Amigas?**

R: **Eh...sí, es curioso, tratan de verme cuando yo me marcho, es una lástima.**

Q: **Bueno...otra vez será, ¿no?**

R: **Sí, seguro... ¿de qué estábamos hablando?**

Q: **Me estabas dando clases de sexo**- bromeó.

R: **Mmmm, lo siento pero no caigo en la trampa.**

Q:** Ok, ok...en realidad me estabas cantando...una canción, una canción de un musical...**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?**

Q: **Vamos...cántame un poco, de veras tengo curiosidad por escucharte cantar.**

R: **Quinn, hace muy buena noche para estropearlo, no quiero que llueva.**

Q:** Solo unas frases, un par de estrofas, vamos...no me das sexo, al menos déjame escucharte.**

R: **Ok- **aceptó nerviosa- **yo canto, solo un estribillo, pero nunca más lo vuelvo a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?**

Q: **Bien...vamos.**

R:** ¿Qué canto?**

Q: **¿Conoces la canción Somewhere, de West side story?.**

R: **Eh...no, ni idea-** fingió- **no me gustan los musicales.**

Q: **Ok...pues no sé, canta algo...lo primero que se te ocurra.**

R: **Ok...a ver...-**carraspeó tratando de aclararse la voz. Sin embargo, las intenciones eran bien distintas.

Estaba a punto de llevar a cabo algo que había aprendido durante aquellos duros años de interpretación en NYADA. Era ahora cuando debía demostrar lo buena actriz que era, haciendo algo que jamás había hecho, cantar mal.

R:**Hey Jude, don't make it bad**

Quinn se sorprendió. Pero no por la canción elegida sino por el altísimo tono que había elegido la morena para comenzar aquellas primeras palabras.

R:**Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart**

Q:** Oh dios- **susurró completamente horrorizada.

Aquello, más que voz, eran alaridos, horriblemente acompasados y sin ningún tipo de ritmo, ni siquiera la voz parecía la misma, más aguda y desafinada que nunca.

R: **Then you can start to make it better **

Q: **Ok...ok, es más que suficiente**- la detuvo

R:** ¿Ya?**

Q: **Sí, ya es suficiente-** trató de sonreír.

R: **¿Y bien?, ¿qué te parece?**

Q: **Eh...bueno, no está mal...pero...me temo que lo tuyo no es la música.**

R: **Te lo dije**- respondía disimulando la sonrisa- t**e dije que soy un desastre.**

Q: **Bueno, no se puede tener todo...guapa, simpática, honesta, algún fallo tenias que tener.**

R: **Ya...un fallo.**

Q:** ¿Dices que no te gustan los musicales?**

R: **Mmmm, no es que no me gusten, es que no he visto ninguno.**

Q:** ¿Te parece que veamos uno?**

R: ¿**Ahora?, ¿tú?**

Q: **Sí, tengo West Side Story en Dvd, ¿lo vemos en el salón?**

R: **Eh...ok, si insistes, pero... ¿tú no puedes...**

Q: **Tranquila, me conformo con escuchar las canciones**- alzó el brazo por encima de los hombros de la morena- **no te haces una idea la de veces que he podido verlo y solo lo escuchaba.**

R: **¿Y eso?, no te entiendo.**

Q: **Mi "amiga" Rachel me obligaba a verlo pero yo no lo veía, solo lo escuchaba.**

R: **¿Ah no?-** la miró confusa mientras se adentraban en el salón- **¿entonces que hacías?,** **¿no prestabas atención y le decías que sí?**

Q: **No...yo solo...la miraba a ella.**


	32. Cupcake de limón

Capitulo 32

Cupcake de limón

Jueves 3 de Julio de 2017

Todo parecía distinto a su alrededor.

A pesar de no poder distinguir los colores de aquella ciudad, podía oler, escuchar, sentir como todo comenzaba a convertirse en fiesta, como el bullicio se hacía cada vez más patente en un lugar en el que se vivía con especial interés aquellas fechas.

Quinn lo sabía y a pesar de sentir la pesadumbre de no poder disfrutarlo como lo había hecho años atrás, no podía evitar sentirse bien.

Los últimos acontecimientos con Rebecca, lejos de defraudarla, le habían hecho bien.

El rechazo recibido por parte de la morena, había sido perfectamente asimilado tras pasar parte de la noche junto a ella, viendo películas y discutiendo sobre actores, música, etc... Necesitaba su compañía y sin duda, eso si lo estaba recibiendo.

Sin olvidar las palabras de ella.

Vive tu vida y olvida lo que te hizo daño.

Era justo lo que necesitaba, lo que debía hacer para poder dar ese paso, para acabar de una vez con los fantasmas que seguían acechándola. Esos fantasmas que llevaban el nombre y el rostro de Rachel.

La mañana había transcurrido con normalidad, al igual que la hora del almuerzo, dónde por fin Rachel, pudo cocinar algo para Quinn. Evidentemente tras haberse quitado ese peso de ocultar su vegetarianismo, todo resultaba más sencillo para ella.

No era Chef, pero llevaba 5 años viviendo lejos de sus padres y sabía hacer de comer perfectamente y lo mejor de todo es que superó la prueba frente a Quinn, que terminó dando la enhorabuena por sus raviolis de espinacas y tofu.

La tarde llegó con la partida de Rachel hacia la agencia, donde tuvo que regresar para recoger el billete de vuelo que la llevaría hasta Nueva York al domingo siguiente y con Quinn dispuesta a tomar un delicioso café en su lugar favorito.

María ya sonreia tras la barra al ver aparecer a la rubia en el Brooklyn, portando una enorme sonrisa.

-**Mmmm, dios, dentendría el tiempo en éste instante para verte sonreir de esa forma siempre**- se acercó a la chica.

Q:** Y yo pactaria con el mismisimo diablo para recibir saludos como ese por el resto de mi vida.**

-**Trato hecho, tú vienes siempre sonriendo y yo prometo recibirte así, **- respondia tomandola del brazo e incitandola a que tomase asiento en uno de los taburetes.

Q: **Mmmm, ok, trato hecho…pero, antes de eso…te importa guiarme hacia alguna mesa, me apetece sentarme con mas calma.**

-**Eso está hecho- **respondia cambiando la dirección y caminando hacia la zona donde estaban situadas las mesas- **¿vienes sola o vas a esperar a alguien?.**

Q:** No, no…vengo completamente sola, necesito uno de tus cafés.**

-**Ok, pues siéntate aquí…estás junto a la ventana.**

Q: **Perfecto…no me sirve de mucho, pero es buen lugar**-bromeó.

-**¿Sólo quieres café?-**

Q:** Eh…si, bueno…si me traes una de esas galletas, te lo agradecería de corazón**- sonreia.

-**Mmmm, ok, ahora vuelvo.**

Q: **Perfecto.**

R: **Perfecto.**

K: **Ok, pues yo te espero en la terminal.**

Rachel acababa de salir de la agencia y ya hablaba con Kurt por telefono.

R:** El vuelo es a las 12 del medio día, así que calcula las horas y listo.**

K: **Tranquila, oye…¿se lo has dicho ya a Quinn?.**

R: **Sí, le dije que me habían llamado para una prueba en un restaurante y que tenía que viajar, la verdad es que me sorprendió, porque se mostró feliz e incluso creo que le hizo ilusion si supuestamente me dan ese trabajo.**

K:** Eso es bueno, ¿no?.**

R: **Sí, quiero decir, ella…ella se alegró, pero ¿sabes que?, se mostró interesada en que regresase y luego me volviese a ir.**

K: **¿Cómo?.**

R: **Sí, ella…me dijo, te vas, pero vuelves , ¿no?, aun aceptando el trabajo, tendrías que volver a recoger tus cosas, ¿no es cierto?, y no sé Kurt, pero me resultó extraño.**

K: **Bueno, supongo que quiere despedirse de ti , si supuestamente te aceptan, no sé.**

R: **Será eso…**

K: **Oye… y ¿ya arreglaste todo?, ya sabes…**

R: **Si te refieres a si me sigo sintiendo un ser despreciable, te diré que no, vamos que no lo he solucionado, sigo sintiéndome igual y dudo que pueda cambiar de opinión.**

K:** ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Rachel?, ¿vas a volver a llamarla?.**

R: **No, ya le dije que si me quería ver, lo hiciese ella, no…no voy a seguir molestándola, tengo que dejar que haga su vida y que se olvide de mi.**

K:** ¿Serás capaz de hacer eso?-** preguntó completamente incrédulo- **¿Qué pasa si te llama y quiere verte?.**

R: **Pues aceptaré verla, por supuesto, pero será para despedirme.**

K: **Y si no te llama, ¿no te vas a despedir?.**

R: **Sí, tengo…tengo algo pensado y pienso hacerlo mañana, no es nada…solo es un pequeño regalo y una carta, quiero que sepa que siempre me tendrá cuando lo necesite, pero que la voy a dejar en paz.**

K:** ¿Crees que va a funcionar?, ¿cómo le vas a dar el regalo sin que sepa que eres tú?.**

R: **Para algo existe la mensajería.**

-**Recien llegados de la pasteleria**- María interrumpia la soledad de Quinn mientras esperaba el café.

Q:** ¿Galletas?.**

-**No, cupcake de limón y chocolate blanco para veganos.**

Q: **¡Ah!, ¿es algo nuevo?.**

-**Sí, me gustaría que lo probases y me dijeses que tal, si es mala la experiencia, prometo compensarte con miles de galletas durante toda tu vida.**

Q: **Ok, me parece buen trato.**

-**¿Puedo sentarme?, me gustaría hablar contigo-** cuestionaba al tiempo que dejaba el café y el pequeño plato con el pastel.

Q: **Claro, hace mucho que no hablamos**- respondía sonriente- **pero antes descríbeme el cupcake, me gusta saber qué pinta tiene lo que como.**

**-Ok-** tomaba asiento- **pues tiene la forma tradicional de cupcake. Es un bizcocho con sabor a limón y una ligera capa de chocolate blanco que lo cubre, además tiene una pequeña margarita hecha de fondant justo encima, que tiene una pinta deliciosa.**

Q:** Ok…vamos a allá-** se apresuró en coger el pequeño pastel y delicadamente, le dio un mordisco ante la expectante mirada de María, que esperaba impaciente la reacción.

-**¿Y bien?-** cuestionó tras ver como Quinn degustaba el pastel.

Q: **Mmmm…¿Quién los ha hecho?.**

-**¿Cómo?**

Q: **¿Los has hecho tú?.**

-**No, una pastelera artesanal .**

Q:** Ok, pues dame su telefono porque pienso pedirle matrimonio.**

Maria comenzó a reir tras la pequeña tensión provocada por las preguntas de Quinn y que terminaron con aquella divertida respuesta.

-**Me temo que no va a ser posible, está felizmente casada con un chico-**

Q: **Vaya…maldita suerte la mia, podría vivir toda mi vida comiendo galletas y cupcakes como éste- **volvía a dar un mordisco al pastel.

-**Bueno, puedes pedirle matrimonio a quien me los ha recomendado.**

Q: **¿Quién?...¿le conozco?.**

-**Rebecca.**

Quinn se sorprendió y rápidamente recordó como la morena habia estado presente en la elección de aquellos pasteles vegetarianos.

Q: **Cierto…me lo dijiste, pero sigo sin tener suerte, ella tampoco se casaría conmigo.**

-**¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿se lo has pedido?.**

Q:** No, pero me ha rechazado de otra forma.**

-**¿Rechazado?-** se sorprendió- **¿de qué forma?.**

Q: **De la que tú nunca me rechazarías-** respondía tomando un sorbo del café.

-**¿Te querías acostar con ella?-** preguntó completamente asombrada- **pero si a ti**…

Q: **No tiene explicación, sí lo sé, pero lo cierto es que esa chica me gusta y bueno…digamos que lo intenté, pero ella no está por la labor.**

-**Guau, interesante**- susurró.

Q: **¿Interesante?, no es interesante. Para una chica que me gusta, y me dice que no, es frustrante.**

María se mostraba pensativa. Definitivamente su charla con Rachel había sido honesta por parte de la morena, que le prometió que no iba a hacer daño a Quinn y aquello precisamente, era un juego demasiado peligroso.

-**Bueno, no sabia que estuvieses tan necesitada-** trató de bromear-** si quieres cenamos ésta noche y…**

Q:** Basta…lo siento María, pero ya sabes que…**

-**Qué frustrante eres-** bromeó-** pues que sepas que nadie te va a divertir como yo en la cama.**

Q: **Ya me han comentado algo, tengo buenas referencias.**

-¿**Ah sí?, ¿y quien te habla de mi?.**

Q: **Una de tus amantes.**

-**Dana-**

Q: **No voy a decirte quien, tú sabrás a quien has dejado tan grata impresión.**

-**Dana es la única chica que después de estar conmigo, sigue siendo heterosexual.**

Q: **Eso no te deja en buen lugar.**

-**Me deja en el mejor, porque sigue siendo como es y es la única de mis amantes que hablan contigo, así que…no puede ser otra.**

Q: **Tambien está Michael.**

-**Michael es un mundo aparte, ya ni me acuerdo como fue con él, además…eso no sería desconocido para ti, ya le conoces en ese aspecto.**

Q: **Ok, ¿podriamos dejar de hablar de eso?, mas que nada porque llevo no se cuanto tiempo sin estar con nadie y acabo de sufrir un rechazo.**

-**Si no estás con nadie es porque quieres.**

Q: **Basta…**

-**Mira, mañana vamos a hacer una fiesta aquí para celebrar el 4 de Julio, puedes venir y te presento a algunos amigos.**

Q: **No creo que deba aceptar.**

-**¿Por?, ¿tienes planes?.**

Q:** No, pero…eso de celebrar el 4 de Julio sin poder contemplar los fuegos artificiales, no me hace especial ilusión, va a ser el primer año que no los vea.**

-**Pero eso no significa que no puedas disfrutar de la fiesta.**

Q: **No, no lo creo…realmente es un dia especial para mi.**

-**¿Por?.**

Q: **Bueno…no era un día muy importante hasta que lo celebré en el lago hope, en Ohio, con alguien muy especial-** sonreia con nostalgia- **desde entonces, cada 4 de Julio, brindo por ese día.**

-**¿Y por qué no lo vas a hacer éste?, que no veas no significa que no lo recuerdes.**

Q: **Es distinto…éste año estoy más sensible de lo normal, me acuerdo demasiado de ese dia y…**

-**¿Y de esa persona?.**

Q: **Ajam…está demasiado presente.**

-**¿Y por qué no lo celebras con esa persona?.**

Q:** ¿Qué?, no, ni hablar.**

-¿**Por qué no?, ¿está en Ohio?.**

Q: **Pues la verdad es que no, está en San Francisco**- respondía sin terminar de creer que Rachel estaba en la misma ciudad que ella.

-**¿Entonces?, ¿por qué no le llamas y quedas?.**

Q: **No es sencillo, además…hace años que no la veo.**

-**¿Ella?, ¿es unan chica?.**

Q: **Sí-** terminó confesando- **es una chica, fue…fue mi mejor amiga hace años y…bueno, ahora nuestra relación no es la mejor.**

María comenzó a sentir curiosidad por la historia y como todo parecía coincidir con la misma que le había contado Rachel el día anterior.

-**¿Cómo se llama?.**

Q:** Rachel-** respondia con apenas un susurro.

María no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa tras oir el nombre.

-**¿Y la echas de menos?.**

Q:** Mucho.**

-**¿Y que te prohibe hablar con ella?.**

Q:** Mi orgullo**- sonreia- **esa chica me hizo mucho daño y aunque ya no le guardo rencor, mi orgullo es superior.**

-**Pues el orgullo no sirve de nada si es el corazón el que sufre, ¿lo sabes?.**

Q: **Lo sé, pero cuando es superior…no hay nada que hacer.**

-**Es una pena que pienses así. Que la única persona que podria hacerte sonreir mañana esté en ésta ciudad y no quieras disfrutar de eso, es triste.**

Q:** No puedo hacerlo.**

-**Ok, yo no digo más, es tú vida.**

Q: **¿Tú crees que debería llamarle?**-cuestionó dudando.

-**Yo en tu lugar, la llamaría, saldría a cenar con ella y acabaría con ese orgullo, nunca sabes si la vida te va a dar otra oportunidad como esa.**

Q: **Pero..**.-se mostró confusa- **la verdad es que me muero de ganas por llamarla, pero...tambien está lo de mi accidente.**

**-¿Ella no sabe que eres ciega?.**

Q: **No, y la verdad, conociendola, sé que le voy a dar pena y es lo que menos quiero que suceda.**

-**¿Pena?, lo siento mucho pero a mi un ciego no me da pena, lo que siento es admiración.**

Q: **¿Admiración?.**

-**Vamos Quinn, ver como eres capaz de seguir adelante con ese inconveniente, es digno de admirar, ojala yo tuviese tu fuerza de voluntad.**

Q:** ¿Crees que es digno de admirar que yo trate de hacer una vida normal?.**

-**Sin duda. Llevas dos meses y medio así y no te he visto quejarte en ningún momento.**

Q: **Que no me hayas visto, no significa que no lo haya hecho.**

-**Yo estaría peleada con el mundo Quinn, yo y cualquiera, sin embargo tú sigues ahí...y sí, supongo que lo pasas mal, que cuando te quedas a solas, llorarás lo que no lloras delante de nosotros, pero es normal, es lógico.**

Q:** Me sorprende que tú me digas eso, eres la menos indicada para admirar, somos el resto de la humanidad los que tenemos que admirar a gente como tú.**

-**Pues si me admiras**- se detuvo tras descubrir como Rachel aparecía justo por la acera de enfrente de la avenida, caminando con pausa y hablando por telefono- **pues si me admiras, coge tu telefono y llama a esa chica.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

-**Vamos, llamala y dile que quieres cenar con ella mañana, olvidate de los miedos, del orgullo y de todo Quinn, celebra tu dia con la persona que hace que sonrías.**

Q:** Pero...no puedo hacer eso.**

-**Hazlo, solo es una cena, si te rechaza pues nada, si acepta, vas y hablas con ella, nada más...no se acaba el mundo.**

Q: **¿De verdad crees que debo hacerlo?.**

-**Si no sacas ese telefono ahora mismo, lo saco yo de tu bolso y la llamo**- espetaba al ver como Rachel se detenia frente a la puerta del edificio y seguía manteniendo la conversación telefonica.

Q:** Ok...ok, yo la llamo, pero no sé que decirle, ni siquiera sé si sigue aquí.**

-**Llámala Quinn-** ordenó.

Q: **Ok...**-suspiraba tratando de calmar el estado de nervios que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo.

Sus manos temblaban ante la atenta mirada de María, que oscilaba sus ojos entre el telefono de la rubia y Rachel, que completamente ajena seguía conversando, lanzando algunas miradas hacia la cafeteria, pero evidentemente, no siendo testigo de lo que se producia en su interior, debido a la sombra que el sol provocaba en el enorme ventanal.

Q:** Rachel-** susurró acercando el telefono a sus labios.

La llamada comenzó a producirse y Quinn acercó el movil a su oido, esperando la respuesta.

María miraba de nuevo a Rachel y observaba como rapidamente, comenzaba a buscar algo en el interior de su bolso y sacaba otro movil, aparte del que ya estaba utilizando. Apenas tardó un par de segundos en despedirse de la conversación que mantenia y aceptar la llamada de Quinn, asegurandose antes de que estaba a solas en aquella zona de la acera.

R: **¿Quinn?, ¿eres tú?.**

Q:** Ho...hola Rachel**- tartamudeó provocando una leve sonrisa en la camarera.

R: **Hola...hola, ¿como estás?**- preguntó completamente sorprendida.

Q: **Eh...bien, bien...estaba...bueno...yo, en realidad...**

R: **Quinn, ¿qué ocurre?-** cuestionó tras notar los nervios en la rubia.

Q:** ¿Sigues en San Francisco?**- trató de serenarse.

R:** Eh...sí, si claro-** respondia confusa.

Q:** Ok...yo, yo me estaba preguntando si...si bueno, si sigue en pie eso de que quieres verme.**

R: **¿Verte?-** cuestionó completamente sorprendida.

Q: **Sí, tú...tú me dijiste que si quería verte te avisara y...**

R: **¿Quieres verme?.**

Q: **Eh...bueno-** tragó saliva- **digamos que quiero encontrarme contigo.**

R: **Perfecto, claro Quinn...yo, yo...si quiero.**

Q: **Ok...¿te parece bien mañana?.**

R: **¿Mañana?**- Rachel no terminaba de creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad y no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, gesto que volvía a provocar la sonrisa en María.

Q: **Sí, mañana...no sé, si tienes planes, no te preocupes, yo...**

R: **Mañana es perfecto-** interrumpía-**es perfecto.**

Q: **Ok, mañana...¿te parece que cenemos?.**

R: **Sí, claro...dime lugar y hora y allí estaré.**

Q: **No...no lo sé, ¿dónde te alojas?.**

Rachel se puso en alerta tras aquella pregunta, pero fue rapida.

R:** Quinn, ¿tú no trabajabas en el Four Seasons?.**

Q:** Eh...sí-** respondia confusa- **pero ahora no estoy trabajando ahí, estoy...**

R: **No importa, te pregunto por si te resulta más sencillo que nos veamos ahí.**

Q: **¿En el hotel?.**

R: **Sí.**

Q: **Pero...¿estás ahi alojada?**

R: **No, pero lo conozco y bueno...no importa, solo dime, ¿prefieres que sea ahí?.**

Q: **Eh...ok, ok, está perfecto, de hecho está cerca de casa.**

R: **Bien...pues dime hora.**

Q: **¿8: 30 en el Hall?**

R: **Perfecto, allí estaré.**

Q: **Ok...gra...gracias por aceptar.**

R: **Gracias a tí, Quinn.**

Q: **Nos vemos...**

R: **Ciao Quinn...nos vemos**- respondia aun con el gesto incredulo en su rostro.

Q:** Ciao...**-susurró tras terminar la llamada.

-**¿Y bien?-** cuestionó María que seguía sin apartar la mirada de la morena.

Rachel permanecia apoyada en la pared de su propio edificio, mirando completamente incredula el movil, tratando de asimilar lo que habia sucedido.

Q: **Ha aceptado-** respondia con seriedad.

-**¿Ves?, ahora tienes una cita**- respondia sonriente.

Q: **No, ahora lo que tengo es que irme a mi casa y tumbarme en la cama.**

-**¿Qué?, ¿para qué?.**

Q: **Para dormir todo lo que queda de dia y de noche y no pensar en lo que he hecho sino quiero arrepentirme.**

**-Ok**- respondia tras una carcajada- **perfecto, pues te vas, te duchas, te pones el pijama y te acuestas, mañana pareceras una rosa, aún más linda, y esa chica morirá de amor por tí.**

Q:** Ohhh no**- se quejó-** dejame en paz, suficiente hiciste ya como para que encima te rias de mi.**

-**No me rio, de hecho...me alegro mucho que hayas sido tan valiente.**

Q: **Ok, me marcho-** espetó completamente alterada- **pienso hacer que me pagues esto, te aviso.**

-**Por lo pronto, te invito al café y al cupcake**- sonreia divertida.

Q: **Faltaría mas...ok, ciao..**.- respondia tomando el bolso y levantandose de la mesa, ante la divertida mirada de María.

-**Ciao Quinn, espero que te lo pases bien.**

Q: **Ufff...-**se detuvo soltando un sonoro suspiro- **ok...**-se giró de nuevo hacia la chica- **gracias**- respondia segundos antes de avanzar y dejarle un sonoro beso en la cabeza.

-**Guau...¿me has besado?.**

Q: **No te acostumbres**- amenazó alejandose de nuevo y abandonando el local.

Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba tomar aire y respirar. Aun no conseguia asimilar que habia vencido a sus miedos y habia realizado aquella llamada, influenciada por el poder de convicción que tenía María.

Q:** Estúpida camarera**- susurraba al tiempo que conseguia atravesar la avenida y se dirigia hacia su apartamento- **no entiendo como no ha conseguido meterme en su cama, siempre consigue lo que quiere**- seguía relatando con un leve murmullo que apenas podia distinguirse.

El ascensor la llevaba hasta la cuarta planta, aun con quejas saliendo de sus labios. Unas quejas que se esfumaron en el mismo instante en el que entró en el apartamento y sintió la presencia de Rebecca.

Q:** ¿Hola?.**

R: **Ho...hola**- respondia visiblemente nerviosa.

Rachel aun no conseguia creer que Quinn la había llamado hacia escasos 10 minutos y ahora estaba ahí, tratando de disimular.

Q: **Hola Rebecca, no sabia que estuvieses aquí, pensaba que tenias que hacer cosas de la agencia.**

R: **Ac...acabo de llegar, ya está todo solucionado.**

Q: **Ok, me alegro...**

R:** ¿Estás bien?**- preguntó al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la rubia.

Q: **No...estoy histérica...tengo, tengo un nudo en el pecho que no me deja respirar.**

R: **¿Estás nerviosa por algo?.**

Q: **Muy nerviosa...pero, da igual...son cosas mias...voy a ver si me relajo de alguna forma.**

R: **¿Qué te parece un musical y una pizza?.**

Q: ¿Qué?.

R: **Yo tambien necesito relajarme y lo de ayer noche, me sentó muy bien...**

Q: **¿Quieres ver otro musical?.**

R: **Y cenar pizza**- trató de sonreir.

Q: **Suena bien...¿qué musical quieres ver?.**

R: **No sé, tú eres la experta...**

Q: **¿Wicked?.**

R: **No me suena-** espetó divertida.

Q: **Pues yo pongo Wicked y tú la pizza.**

R: **Perfecto...**


	33. Te estaba esperando

Capitulo 33

Te estaba esperando

Viernes 4 de Julio.

No conseguía relajarse.

Quinn daba los últimos retoques a su vestuario, asegurándose de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y el vestido lucía impoluto.

Apenas había conseguido mantener los nervios controlados durante todo el día. Unos nervios que a punto estuvieron de obligarla a tomar el teléfono y anular la cita que tenía con Rachel aquella misma noche, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Para colmo había estado a solas casi toda la tarde.

Rebecca había abandonado el apartamento, alegando unos asuntos que solucionar y a esa hora, casi a las 8:00 pm, apenas media hora antes de la cita, aún no había dado señales de vida.

Quinn tuvo que ducharse a solas, vestirse y peinarse, pero había algo que necesitaba de la morena y no podía soportar mas la espera.

**-Rebecca-** espetó dirigiendo el teléfono a hacia sus labios.

Los tonos comenzaron a sonar, pero en el tercero, la llamada se cortó.

Rachel abría la puerta del apartamento en ese mismo instante y optó por no aceptar la llamada.

R: **¿Quinn?**- preguntó alzando la voz.

La rubia suspiró. Había comenzado a maldecir que le hubiese cortado la llamada y escucharla entrar en la casa, supuso un gran alivio.

Q: **Estoy en mi habitación**- respondía- **¿puedes venir?**

Rachel dudó. Volver a entrar en su habitación sin saber lo que le esperaba, era sentir como el alma se encogía en su interior.

R:** ¿Se puede entrar?**- cuestionó tras la puerta.

Q:** Tranquila**- respondía sonriente-** estoy vestida.**

R:**Ok, entonces…entro, dime…que….**-se detuvo.

Aquella imagen, aquel vestido que Quinn había optado por elegir la convertía en una autentica princesa de cuentos de hada.

Era sencillo. Veraniego, apenas se alzaba un par de centímetros sobre sus rodillas. Blanco, con un sencillo cinturón más oscuro y el pelo suelo, ligeramente ondulado y con una diadema sujetándolo.

Aquella era la misma Quinn Fabray que ella había conocido. No había motivos hippies en su vestimenta aquella tarde en la que ambas iban a volver a encontrarse y en la que Quinn, parecía haber tomado la decisión de volver a ser quien era.

R:** Guau...estás...guapísima**- espetó sin poder evitarlo.

Q:** Gracias**- sonreía un tanto ruborizada- **hace tiempo que no me pongo éste vestido, espero que no me quede mal.**

R: **¿Mal?, dios Quinn, eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida.**

Q: **Espero que no seas la única persona que me lo diga hoy-** respondía sonriente.

R:** ¿Tienes una cita?**- disimuló.

Q: **Eh...no, solo una cena...con los chicos del hotel**- mintió provocando la curiosidad en Rachel.

R: **Ah...bien, esto está bien-** se acercó- **¿necesitas algo?**

Q:** Sí... ¿te importa...te importa maquillarme un poco?**-preguntó un tanto indecisa.

R: **¿Te vas a maquillar?**

Q:** Eh...bueno, si tú puedes ayudarme...sí, si no, me temo que no.**

R:** Ok, yo te maquillo...pero si me permites que te diga algo, no es necesario.**

Q:** ¿Cómo?**- cuestionó al tiempo que la invitaba a que la siguiera hasta el baño.

R: **Bueno, eres de las únicas, por no decir la única, persona que conozco que no necesita maquillaje para estar bien, así que...podrías ir perfectamente sin hacerlo-** respondía siguiendo los pasos de la rubia hasta el baño, dónde Quinn ya tenia preparado su maquillaje.

Q: **Hoy...hoy es especial, quiero...quiero estar bien.**

Rachel se sorprendía. Quinn realmente se mostraba nerviosa, incluso podría decir que indecisa y todo porque había quedado con ella misma para cenar.

Se estaba tomando unas molestias que ella no había ni siquiera pensado.

Rachel había utilizado la tarde para preparar toda la cena y el regalo que estaba dispuesta a entregarle, pero no se detuvo a pensar en nada para ella. Su vestimenta, iba a ser un simple pantalón y una ligera camiseta, dejando a un lado todo el glamour que se supone tenía que llevar en una cena en el Four Seasons.

No le importaba. Lo único que tenía perfectamente preparado fue su pelo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que podía suceder entre ellas, pero tenía claro que no iba a marcharse de esa cita sin poder dar un abrazo a Quinn, ya fuese como saludo o despedida y para ello, tenía que asegurarse de que la rubia no se percatase de la longitud de su melena.

Un postizo era la mejor solución.

Una simple coleta, que gracias a esas extensiones, parecía tener la longitud que ella siempre había mantenido en su pelo.

No necesitaba mas para aquella noche. Ya estaba todo perfectamente preparado, pero Quinn, si parecía querer sentirse especial y sin duda, lo iba a estar.

Q: **Solo algo sencillo...un poco de base y algo de rubor... ¿de acuerdo?**- espetó adentrándose en el baño.

R:** Ok.**

Q:** ¿Me siento?**

R: **Eh...no, no es necesario.**

Quinn terminó de pie, apoyándose sobre el lavabo donde permanecía su set de maquillaje y Rachel no dudó en tomar un pequeño bote que contenía el cosmético en cuestión.

R: **¿Vas a volver tarde?-** preguntaba al tiempo que comenzaba a dejar el producto sobre el rostro de la rubia, con pequeños y suaves toques.

Q:** No, no lo creo... ¿por?, ¿tú no vas a estar aquí?**

R: **Eh...sí, supongo que sí.**

Q:** ¿No tienes planes?, me sabe mal marcharme y dejarte aquí sola ésta noche.**

R: **No te preocupes, no pasa nada, es otro viernes más.**

Q: **No... Hoy es un viernes especial, es 4 de Julio.**

R: **¿Celebras el 4 de Julio?**

Q: **No, solo...bueno, me gusta brindar y ver los fuegos artificiales.**

R: **Ah, bueno eso está bien... ¿puedes agacharte un poco?, no veo bien si el maquillaje está perfectamente extendido.**

Quinn accedió a la petición de la morena y rápidamente, se inclinó un poco hacia ella, permitiéndole una mejor visión de su rostro, pero Rachel se detuvo.

Volvía aquella sensación por culpa de la extrema cercanía que había tomado Quinn con ella.

Apenas las separaba un palmo. Tenía el rostro de la rubia a escasos centímetros de ella y volvía sentir que no conseguía mantener el control de su cuerpo, de sus deseos, a pesar de odiarse cada vez mas por todo lo que llevaba a cabo.

R:** No pienses...no pienses- s**usurró de manera imperceptible, tratando de calmarse y terminar de maquillar a la rubia.

Sin embargo Quinn si pudo oír parte de esos pensamientos que se volvieron palabras en el aliento de Rachel.

La rubia sonreía.

Sentía la necesidad de la morena por no caer en la tentación que ella misma suponía y se sentía bien. Se sentía bien porque esos mismos sentimientos, le dejaban claro que la chica no mentía cuando la rechazó y que sí se sentía atraída por ella, sólo que no quería terminar enamorándose.

Q: **Rebecca-** susurró- **no es necesario que me maquilles más, solo un poco de rubor y listo... ¿ok?**

R:** O...ok-** tartamudeó al tiempo que cambiaba la pequeña esponja por un pincel y esparcía con sutiles toques, el polvo rosado que terminó iluminando las mejillas de la rubia-** ¿barra de labios?**

Q: **No...Voy a cenar y si no voy a poder retocármelo, prefiero no llevar.**

R: **Ok, de todas formas, lucen perfectos.**

Q: **Utilizo un pequeño truco**- respondía sin apartarse.

R: **¿Cuál?**

Quinn no contestó, se limitó a morder su propio labio de una manera tan sutil y sensual, que a punto estuvo de hacer enloquecer a Rachel.

Por suerte Quinn no pudo ver como la morena, terminó mordiéndose ella misma su labio inferior, síntoma de la impotencia que sentía por no poder acabar con aquella tortura y ser ella misma que regalase color a los sensuales labios de la rubia.

R:** Ok...buen truco, ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí-** espetaba tratado de mantener el pulso.

Q: **Cierto**- sonreía traviesa- **será mejor que yo también me marche o voy a llegar tarde**.

R: **Ok... ¿quieres que te acompañe?**

Q: **No, no es necesario, solo tengo que ir al hotel.**

R: **Ok, de todas formas, voy a bajar contigo, quiero ir a comprar galletas al Brooklyn para tener postre-** fingió.

Q: **Oye, ahora que lo mencionas**- volvía hasta su habitación dónde recogía un pequeño bolso- **María me dijo ayer que iban a organizar una fiesta ésta noche, igual te interesa y pasas un buen rato**.

R: **¿Estuviste con María ayer?**- ignoró el ofrecimiento de la fiesta.

Q: **Sí-** se detuvo junto a la puerta- **¿vienes?**

R: **Eh...sí, vamos**- respondía siguiendo sus pasos tras coger una chaqueta-** ¿estuviste tomando café o algo?**- volvía a cuestionar.

Que Quinn estuviese con María, no le habría resultado llamativo si no fuese porque María ya conocía su secreto y a pesar de haberle prometido guardarlo, no conocía a aquella chica ni sus intenciones. Y de pronto, la duda acerca de la repentina llamada de Quinn para quedar con ella, comenzó a rondar por su mente.

¿Y si ya conocía la verdad y quería ponerla en algún tipo de apuro?, ¿le habría comentado algo María?

Q: **Sí, tomé café, me gusta hablar de vez en cuando ella, me hace bien**- respondía sin darle importancia.

R: **Ok**- susurró al tiempo que ordenaba al ascensor a descender hasta la planta baja.

Sus pensamientos, no dejaron que se percatase de la seriedad que mostraba Quinn tras aquella pregunta y aquel silencio posterior.

Ella también dudaba.

Mencionar a María, le hizo recordar dónde iba exactamente y con quien iba a encontrarse y la extraña y loca idea de un supuesto encuentro entre Rachel y Rebecca, comenzó a rondar por su mente.

¿Qué pensaría Rachel si conociese a alguien que tiene exactamente su voz, su forma de expresarse y sus palabras?, por no hablar de sus besos.

Q:** Si quieres puedes acompañarme**- espetó esperando una respuesta.

Rachel enmudeció. Jamás pensó que fuese a aceptar su ofrecimiento y ahora no sabía que contestar.

R:** Eh...ok...ok, te acompaño hasta el hotel.**

Q: **Ok...**-respondía sonriente.

Aquello era una completa locura, pensó Quinn, pero tenía que tentar a la suerte. Un encuentro entre las dos únicas chicas que habían logrado algo en ella, era bastante tentador.

Rachel trataba de tranquilizarse. Solo tenía que acompañarla, esperar unos minutos y largarse de allí para entrar en el hotel sin que Quinn lo descubriese.

Los chicos de recepción ya habían recibido las órdenes de la morena para cuando llegase Quinn, pero que la vieran junto a ella no era la mejor de las ideas.

R:** ¿Vas a esperar aquí?, ¿en la puerta?**- cuestionó al ver como Quinn se detenía justo en la entrada.

Q: **Eh...sí, tienen que llegar aún y...**

-**Hey... ¿dónde va la parejita?-** María interrumpía la conversación de ambas sorprendiendo por completo a Rachel, que no la vio aparecer.

Q: **Hola María-** respondía sonriente-** ¿que tal?**

-**Bien- **lanzó varias miradas a la morena, que permanecía cabizbaja-** voy para el Brooklyn, ya mismo empieza la fiesta y aun hay cosas que preparar.**

Q: **Genial, precisamente hablábamos de ti, Rebecca no tiene planes para ésta noche y le he dicho que puede ir a tu fiesta.**

-**Ah...claro, estás invitada sin duda-** se dirigió a la morena que se limitó a sonreír- **¿y tú dónde vas?-** preguntó a Quinn.

Q: **Tengo una cena-** trató de disimular-** ¿recuerdas...recuerdas lo de ayer?**- titubeó.

-**¿Lo de ayer?, no, ¿qué era lo de..**.-se detuvo al recordar la llamada de teléfono que Quinn hizo por culpa de su insistencia- **ahh...es tú ci...**-miró a Rachel que observaba la escena entre ambas completamente confusa.

Un gesto, un sencillo y simple gesto por parte de María hacia Rachel, le dio la respuesta que había comenzado a intuir.

-**Ammm...perfecto entonces-** respondía a Quinn sin apartar la mirada de Rachel, que mantenía un pulso con la chica- **pues...espero que todo salga bien.**

Q: **Yo también lo espero, si sale mal...pufff**- resopló.

-**Si sale mal, avísame...haremos algo para vengarnos**- volvía a responder, ésta vez desviando la mirada hacia la rubia- **será mejor que os deje, seguro que ya te esperan.**

Q: **Ya me contarás que tal la fiesta**- sonreía completamente ajena a la tensa situación que se había producido.

-**Por supuesto, pásate por la cafetería mañana y te cuento... ¿ok?**

Q:** Ok.**

-**Cuídate Quinn**- se despedía con una leve caricia sobre el brazo de la rubia, que respondía con una sencilla y sincera sonrisa- **tú también Rebecca**- espetó dando énfasis al nombre de la morena- **y ya sabes, si no tienes nada que hacer...vente al Brooklyn.**

R: **Lo haré**- respondía segundos antes de ver como la chica ya se alejaba sin apartar la mirada de ella- **sin duda lo haré**- susurró casi con un lamento.

Q: **¿Qué sucede?- **cuestionó Quinn tras esperar un tiempo prudencial para asegurarse de que María ya no podía oírlas.

R: **¿Qué sucede?**

Q:** Sí, María estaba más sarcástica de lo normal y tú apenas has hablado, ¿ha sucedido algo entre vosotras?**

R: **Eh...no, no-** respondía rápidamente- **para nada...todo bien-** se excusaba...

Q:** ¿Segura?**

R: **Eh...sí, completamente segura**

La primera situación delicada de la noche, se dio en ese inesperado encuentro con María, que tras descubrir que ambas habían quedado para cenar y Quinn no tenía ni idea de quien era aquella chica, no dudó en amenazar sutilmente a la morena y dando motivos suficientes para que Quinn sospechase que algo sucedía. Definitivamente, aquello le iba a traer consecuencias, pero de nuevo el destino, el Karma o lo que quiera que fuese que cuidase de Rachel en aquella locura, volvía a aparecer en el mejor momento.

Una llamada.

El teléfono de Rachel sonaba con un número desconocido que no aceptó, pero que le sirvió para mantener una fingida conversación con un supuesto amigo que necesitaba de su ayuda en aquel mismo instante, haciendo creer a Quinn que se tenía que marchar rápidamente.

R: **Lo siento Quinn**- se disculpó tras fingir una despedida con la llamada- **pero me tengo que ir ya.**

Q: **Ok, no te preocupes, los chicos deben estar dentro, ¿está todo bien?**

R: **Sí, bueno...es mi amiga... ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a venir la semana que viene?-** recordó la llamada de Britt como coartada- **pues al parecer ha llegado hoy y quiere que la vea porque mañana se vuelve a ir.**

Q:** Ah...ok, perfecto...mira, al menos vas a tener algo que hacer ésta noche.**

R: **Sí, de todas formas...tendré mi teléfono conectado**- no mintió. Rachel dejó que el teléfono estuviese con línea, solo se limitó a silenciarlo y guardarlo en su bolso para así evitar que una nueva llamada, destrozase todos los planes de aquella noche- **si necesitas algo, llámame...y si ves que no acepto la llamada, no te preocupes, yo te llamo enseguida.**

Q: **Ok...no creo que sea necesario, pero lo tendré en cuenta...pásatelo bien.**

R: **Gracias...tú también, disfruta de éste 4 de Julio**- respondía a modo de despedida.

Q: **Ciao Rebecca**- espetó al tiempo que se adentraba en el hotel.

La morena esperó varios minutos.

Quinn accedía al hall del hotel y rápidamente, un chico se acercaba a ella saludándola de forma efusiva.

Era su momento. Apenas llamó la atención en el inmenso hall de recepción.

La morena aprovechó el momento de distracción del chico, más concretamente el botones de aquel hotel, para colarse en el interior del lugar y acceder al ascensor que la iba a llevar hasta su objetivo.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?-** cuestionó el chico tras abrazar a la rubia.

Q: **He quedado con una amiga, nada...una cena.**

-**¿Una amiga?, mmm, pregunta en recepción, ésta tarde oí que te mencionaban y puede que sea por eso.**

Q: **Sí, voy a ver si...**

-**Hey Quinn**- se acercaba una chica- **¿qué haces aquí?**

Q:** ¿Elisa?**

-**Sí, ¿qué tal estás?**- saludaba a la rubia con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Q:** Pues bien, precisamente hablábamos de ti- **sonreía

-**Eli, Quinn dice que a quedado a cenar con una amiga aquí en el hotel.**

-**Ah... ¿eres tú la misteriosa?**- cuestionó divertida la recepcionista.

Q:** ¿Misteriosa?**

-**Sí, estuvo una chica, mmm...Rachel Berry y dijo que vendría alguien preguntando por ella, ¿eres tú?**

Q: **Eh sí, si soy yo- **respondía un tanto nerviosa-**¿no ha llegado aún?**

-**Sí, acabo de cruzarme con ella en el ascensor-**

Quinn sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y un nudo comenzaba a aprisionar su estomago. Saber que Rachel ya había llegado al hotel, no era la mejor respuesta para sus nervios.

-**¿Te acompaño?**- preguntó.

Q: **¿Acompañarme?, ¿no está en el restaurante?**

-**No...Ha reservado una habitación, es una cena de negocios, ¿no es cierto?**

Q: **Eh..**.-titubeó- **sí...de negocios**- consiguió responder.

-**Ok, te acompaño yo-** espetó lanzando una mirada al chico, que tras volver a saludar a Quinn, se despedía de ella y las dejaba a solas.

Q:** ¿Qué habitación es?**- cuestionó tras notar como la chica entrelazaba su brazo con el de ella y la invitaba a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-**Tú amiga es importante, ¿eh?**- bromeó- **no ha escatimado en gastos.**

Q: **¿Cómo?, ¿qué habitación ha reservado?**

-**Una deluxe.**

Q: **¿De veras?**

-**Sí, si vieras las caras de Jane y Sarah cuando vino ésta tarde para darnos las directrices.**

Q: **¿Directrices?**

-**Sí, pasos a seguir, ya sabes...como los típicos actores que vienen y ponen muchísimas trabas para evitar que nadie sepa que están aquí.**

Q: **Ya...bueno, ella es actriz, supongo que habrá aprendido bien eso de exigir**- respondía cada vez mas nerviosa.

El ascensor acababa de avisarles que ya estaban en la planta adecuada. Solo había tres plantas más superiores y en cada una de ellas se encontraban las habitaciones más caras del hotel hasta llegar a la Suite presidencial, con un costo de 10.000$ la noche.

Evidentemente, Rachel no había gastado tanto dinero en su reserva, pero la habitación elegida, casi llegaba a los 500$ la noche, algo que sorprendió muchísimo a Quinn, quien solo esperaba una cena en el restaurante del hotel.

-**¿Es importante?**

Q: **Sí, muy importante.**

-S**e te nota, estás temblando**- respondía sonriente- **espero que esa chica no venga a contratarte para otro hotel o algo así.**

Q: **No tranquila, no pienso moverme de éste hotel-** espetó tratando de relajarse.

-**Pues no sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que esa chica...te va a terminar llevando lejos.**

Q: **¿Por qué dices eso?, yo no pienso moverme a ningún lado.**

-**Ok, ojala que así sea...bien, aquí está- **se detuvo frente a una puerta- **su habitación, Srta. Fabray-** bromeó.

Q:** Ok...puedes...puedes marcharte**- respondía ignorando la broma de la chica.

**-¿Quieres que te deje sola?**

Q: **Sí por favor...**

-**Ok, si necesitas algo...ya sabes.**

Q:** Gracias Elisa.**

-**Que vaya bien-** se despidió dejando una breve caricia sobre el brazo de Quinn.

La rubia esperó impaciente a oír como el ascensor se volvía a abrir y se cerraba de nuevo, iniciando el descenso de su compañera de trabajo.

Quinn respiraba.

Conocía perfectamente aquella zona, la había recorrido miles de veces mientras trabajaba ahí, al igual que conocía la habitación. Prácticamente todos los empleados de recepción conocían aquellas lujosas habitaciones y también sabía que precisamente por eso, eran motivo de curiosidad y comentarios entre ellos.

Ahora era ella la que estaba en boca de todos por culpa de Rachel y su extraña necesidad de reservar una de esas habitaciones.

Q: **Bien...no puedes echarte atrás ahora.**..- susurró- **tienes que llamar.**

Contó hasta tres y volvía a detenerse.

Quinn perdía todas las fuerzas cuando debía golpear la puerta para llamar. No era capaz.

Su corazón palpitaba a tal velocidad que no conseguía escuchar nada más excepto su latido y sus manos temblaban. Temblaban tanto que sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza que incluso llegaban a hacerle daño.

Q: **Vamos Quinn...tú puedes**- volvía a susurrar llenándose de valor y dejando varios golpes en la puerta.

Rachel se heló.

Preparaba cuidadosamente la mesa donde iba a cenar cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta y supo que era ella.

No podría ser nadie más excepto ella.

La mayor prueba de fuego que iba a tener que pasar, estaba ahí fuera, esperando a que abriese aquella puerta.

Dos nuevos golpes volvieron a sonar y la hizo reaccionar.

Un pequeño bote con perfume permanecía sobre una mesilla y no dudó en impregnar su cuello con él. Era su perfume, el que siempre había utilizado hasta que se adueñó de Rebecca.

Le sudaban las manos.

Estaba nerviosa, pero lo peor que sentía era no saber como iba a reaccionar Quinn cuando supiese que era ella quien estaba allí. Tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias, daba igual si para bien o para mal, si Quinn la trataba bien o por el contrario, iba a echarle en cara todo cuánto había hecho, incluido el hacerse pasar por Rebecca, algo que seguía rondando por su mente tras saber que la rubia estuvo el día anterior con María.

Era todo o nada.

Quinn escuchó los pasos y sintió como ese mismo sonido, retumbaba en su cabeza y de pronto el olor.

Su olor.

Un perfume que la hacía regresar 3 años atrás en el tiempo. Un perfume que salía por cada pequeño orificio de aquella puerta y que se convirtió en vendaval en el mismo instante en el que se abrió ante ella.

Rachel permanecía firme, atenta a cada gesto de Quinn mientras ésta, completamente en silencio, recordaba que aquella chica, su chica, estaba allí y no sabía nada de ella.

R: **Hola Quinn**- saludó con la emoción en sus palabras.

Q:** Rachel**- susurró dejándose guiar por el sonido de su voz.

R: **Te estaba esperando.**


	34. Demuéstramelo

Dia especial para alguien especial. FELICIDADES MARÍA.

* * *

Capitulo 34

Demuéstramelo

Viernes 4 de Julio

R:** Pasa Quinn, te estaba esperando.**

Q:** Rachel-** susurró temerosa-** no sé sí te has dado cuenta de…**

R: **Ven-** se adelantó tomándola de la mano-** vamos, yo guío.**

Quinn se estremeció. No solo porque Rachel le había tomado la mano y la invitaba a pasar sino porque sabía que estaba ciega, algo que ella desconocía por completo.

R: **Siento haber tardado en abrir, estaba preparando la mesa para cenar**- hablaba tratando de mostrarse serena.

Quinn la seguía, guiada perfectamente por su mano, reorganizando su mente y evitando que el corazón se saliese de su cuerpo sin permiso alguno, se iba adentrando en la amplia y lujosa habitación.

Q: **Rachel-** susurró- **¿tú…tú sabes…**

R: **Sé todo Quinn**- interrumpía soltando la mano de la rubia con delicadeza-** sé todo lo que tengo que saber-** se detuvo-** y...antes de nada, antes de que te arrepientas y salgas corriendo tengo que hacer algo.**

Q:** ¿Q...Qué?**- tartamudeó.

R**: Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo-** espetó segundos antes de dar un paso hacia Quinn y abrazarla repentinamente, provocando la sorpresa en la rubia que jamás esperó aquel gesto.

No pudo hacer mucho mas.

Rachel se abrazó a la cintura de la chica y hundía su rostro en el pecho de ésta, abrazandola con fuerza, cerrando al máximo sus ojos, deseando que Quinn no terminase por apartarla con brusquedad.

Y no lo hizo.

Quinn, tras unos segundos tratando de asimilar la acción, terminó acariciando levemente la espalda de la morena, agradeciendole el gesto al mismo tiempo que intentaba mostrarse fría. No podía rechazarla.

Tener a Rachel entre sus brazos era algo con lo que había soñado demasiadas veces y ahora que estaba sucediendo, no se dejaba llevar, porque su mente seguía obligandose a guardarle rencor pero tampoco podía rechazarla.

Q:** Vamos Rachel, ya está- **espetó de la forma más dulce y amable que pudo.

La morena lo asimiló bien y lentamente, fue deshaciendo el abrazo, con algo de pereza, tratando de alargar al máximo el tiempo que podía tocarla.

R:** Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo**- susurró buscando la conformidad de la rubia.

Q:** Ok...todo bien**- se mostró indecisa.

La tensión entre ambas era evidente, a pesar de aquel abrazo, a pesar de estar en la misma habitación, frente a frente, sentian que estaban separadas por miles de kilometros.

R: **He hecho que preparen una mesa y ahora nos traeran algo para cenar, puedes...puedes sentarte si quieres, estás justo al lado de la mesa.**

Quinn tanteó la silla y con algo de indecisión tomo asiento, provocando que Rachel imitara sus gestos y también terminase sentándose frente a ella.

Q:** No tengo mucho apetito, de hecho no tengo nada de apetito.**

R: **Vaya**

Q: **No lo tomes a mal, es solo que no tengo apetito, no…no puedo comer nada ahora mismo.**

R: **No eres la única**- respondia timidamente-** yo tampoco soy capaz de comer nada…tengo, tengo un nudo en el estomago que casi no me deja respirar.**

Quinn ni siquiera contestó. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo y decidió permanecer en silencio, esperando a que fuese Rachel quien comenzara una conversación que no tenía ni idea de que iba a tratar.

Pero no obtuvo una respuesta rápida a ese silencio.

Rachel trataba también de organizar su mente, de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no ofender y destruir aquella valiosa oportunidad que Quinn le estaba regalando.

Y sin pretenderlo, ambas estuvieron durante un par de minutos, en silencio, sentadas la una frente a la otra, con miles de pensamientos abarrotándose en sus cabezas.

Q: **¿Qué tal la audición?**- reaccionó al fin.

R:** ¿Audición?.**

Q: **¿No habías venido a una prueba de teatro?.**

R: **No Quinn, no he venido a ninguna audición.**

Q:** ¿Qué?**

R: **He venido a verte, quería verte aunque solo fuesen un par de minutos, aunque solo te viese caminar por la calle, lo necesitaba y por eso estoy aquí.**

Q: **¿Me has mentido?, ¿otra vez?-** se alteró.

R:** Sí, pero te lo estoy diciendo...he venido, te he visto y mañana me marcho, probablemente tú me odiarás más aún y lo tengo merecido, pero yo tenía que verte y darte ese abrazo que te acabo de dar-** fue directa.

Q:** Es absurdo- **interrumpió.

R:** ¿Qué?.**

Q:** No puedo hacer esto, lo siento Rachel…pero no estoy a gusto así, no puedo hablar contigo si me hablas así, si piensas que yo puedo tolerar todo eso ¿lo entiendes?. **

R:** Sé que te hago daño, que lo hago cada vez que hablo o que escuchas mi nombre y créeme, no pretendo cambiar eso porque no merezco nada de tí, pero vuelvo a repetirtelo, tenia que verte.**

Q:** ¿Y por qué no me has visto y te has marchado?, de esa forma no me harías más daño**- recriminó.

R:** Eso es lo que pretendia, hasta que me llamaste y supe que podiamos hablar.**

Q:** ¿Hablar?, Rachel, te dije que yo no tenía nada que hablar contigo.**

R:** ¿Y por qué me llamaste ayer?.**

Q: **Porque fuí una estúpida y me dejé guiar por quien no debo-** se lamentó- **yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.**

R: **Yo sí.**

Q: **¿Y qué me vas a contar?, ¿más mentiras?,¿de nuevo me vas a pedir perdon?, porque si es así, no quiero escucharlo.**

R: **¿Quieres que te hable de todo lo que siento?.**

Q: **¿De lo que sientes?, eso es exactamente de lo siempre me hablas, de lo que sientes, ¿no?.**

R:**Sí, pero ésta vez es distinto, no pienso marcharme de aquí sin que oigas todo lo que te tengo que decir y despues, puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

Q**:Maldita sea- **susurró tapandose la cara con las manos-** lo siento Rachel, no debí haberte llamado, ni siquiera yo sé que hago aquí- **se excusó.

R: **Sí, si que lo sabes, lo sabes porque tú me has llamado y tú querias estar aquí, conmigo.**

Q:** ¡No!- **exclamó frustrada- **¿ves?, no lo soporto Rachel, me hace daño saber que estás ahí, me hace daño escucharte hablar…lo siento-** se levantó- **tengo que irme.**

R: **No, no Quinn espera-** la siguió- **no te vayas por favor, no te vayas aún.**

Q:** Rachel…¿no te das cuenta?, es absurdo, no puedo fingir que no sucede nada y escucharte hablar todas esas disculpas, no puedo estár aquí discutiendo por lo que sucedió…no puedo Rachel, no puedo mientras tú sigas pensando solo en tí-** volvía a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

R: **Para por favor-** se atrevió a tomarla del brazo, evitando su huida- **Quinn…dame diez minutos, solo te pido eso, aunque sea lo último que te pida, aunque sea lo último que estés dispuesta a darme…solo diez minutos, por favor.**

Q: **¿No lo entiendes?.**

R: **No hables…no es necesario que me hables, solo siéntate ahí y escúchame o no me escuches, da igual…pero déjame que yo hable y hazme creer que me estás escuchando, por favor.**

Quinn dudó. No podía negar que se moría de ganas por estar ahí, con ella, pero era superior. Habia algo, una fuerza que la empujaba a salir de aquella habitación. Una fuerza que en ese mismo instante estaba perdiendo la batalla con la cálida y suave mano de la morena que se aferraba a su antebrazo, evitando que saliese corriendo de allí.

R:** Por favor-** volvía a suplicar justo antes de ver como la rubia retrocedía sus pasos haciendo uso de los conocimientos que tenía de aquella habitación, y tomaba asiento sobre un solitario sillón que permanecía en la estancia principal.

Q: **Estaré aquí por diez minutos, no más-** espetó.

R:** Ok**-respondía **-¿Tienes tu teléfono ahí?.**

Q:** ¿Qué?, sí, claro...¿por qué?.**

R: **Ok, me voy a salir a la terraza y te voy a llamar...**

Q:** ¿Qué?, ¿qué dices Rachel?, ¿qué broma es esa?.**

R: **Ninguna, saca tu teléfono, ahora te llamo**- espetó alejandose de la chica, directa hacia la terraza.

Apenas unos segundos más tardes, el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar y una voz indicaba que era Rachel la emisora de aquella llamada.

La rubia dudó y tras varios segundos mas, optó por aceptar la llamada sin saber muy bien que pretendia la morena.

Q:** Rachel esto es absurdo-** contestó-** ¿de verdad vas a hacer esto?.**

R:** He cometido errores durante toda mi vida**- ignoró la pregunta de Quinn, que se vio sorprendida por aquella extraña respuesta-** uno tras otro. He vivido en una burbuja Quinn, he vivido pensando que podía llegar a convertir en realidad todo lo que me propusiera, he vivido con unos padres que me decian que era la mejor en todo lo que hacía, que no había nadie mejor que yo y yo lo creía. **

**He conocido a gente con mucho talento, muchísimo talento, pero nunca he conocido a nadie igual que yo y cuando digo a nadie igual que yo, no me refiero al talento, no hablo de los dones o virtudes que yo pueda tener, hablo de los defectos**- tragó saliva-** no he conocido a nadie que haya cometido tantos errores en su vida, sea consciente de ellos y siga cometiendo esos errores una y otra vez-** hizo una pausa- **todos mis errores me perjudicaban, pero esos errores también hacen daño, lo sé…y sé a quienes hacen daño, a mis amigos, a mi familia, a toda esa gente que una vez confió en mi y me dijo que yo era la mejor. No lo soy, no lo he sido ni nunca lo seré Quinn, nunca seré esa persona que todos me han hecho creer que era, solo soy un error constante que no para de equivocarse y no trata de evitarlo.**

Q: **¿Quieres que te escuche como te ridiculizas a ti misma?**- interrumpió molesta.

R: **No, quiero que me escuches hablar con el corazón y mi corazón está destrozado Quinn. No soy feliz, no lo he sido desde que te hice daño y no lo voy a volver a ser sabiendo que te hice daño.**

Q: **Eso no arregla nada, si crees que voy a sentir pena…**

R:** No, no quiero que sientas pena, Quinn…soy yo la que siente pena por mi misma, porque tú no mereces que alguien como yo te ame, porque…**

Q: **¿Me amas?- **interrumpió

R: **No he dejado de hacerlo desde aquél dia en el que me enseñaste que el cielo puede estar lleno de mariposas, ese día me enamoré de tí y te he amado desde entonces y sé que por eso mismo te he hecho daño y no estoy aquí para que me perdones, ya sé que no tienes nada que perdonarme, que lo que hice...lo hice siendo consciente y ya pago las conscuencias, pero si estoy aquí para decirte lo que siento por tí y que da igual cuantos años pasen, da igual cuanto me odies o me ignores, Quinn, mi corazón va a ser tuyo hasta que deje de latir.**

Quinn trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras. No conseguia comprender que Rachel estuviese allí, hablandole por teléfono mientras estaban en la misma habitación, confesandole que estaba enamorada de ella cuando ella jamás pensó que lo estuviese.

Q:** ¿Estás mintiendome de nuevo?.**

R:** No-** fue rotunda- **jamás te mentiría con mis sentimientos. Quinn, no sé cómo acabará mi vida, no sé que será de mí mañana ni dentro de unos meses, no sé si estaré en un escenario o tendré que pedir limosna para sobrevivir, ni sé si me casaré o tendré hijos, solo sé que pase lo que pase, siempre vas a estar conmigo, aunque no te tenga cerca, aunque no pueda oirte ni verte.**

Q: **No tienes ni idea de lo que dices-** interrumpió completamente abatida- **tú no has sufrido nada en tu vida para decir eso, juegas de nuevo con esa estúpidez del amor** **platónico.**

R:** No necesito que la vida me golpee para sufrir, no te haces una idea de lo que siento cada vez que pienso en tí y no puedo tenerte... y no pienso de vez en cuando...eres un constante en mi mente, estás todo el tiempo ahí.**

Q: **Basta Rachel, no soporto más ésta situación...me marcho.**

R: **Ok**- respondía sin abandonar la terraza- **ya te dije todo lo que quería decirte y no puedo obligarte a nada Quinn, pero puedo ofrecerte a que te quedes, aque no salgas por esa puerta y te quedes sentada ahí y podamos celebrar el 4 de Julio juntas, olvidando todo aunque solo sea durante unas horas..**

Q:** ¿No te das cuenta que no podemos seguir así?, Rachel, he intentado ser sensata, he intentado hablar contigo, por eso te llamé y tú haces esas cosas extrañas, me mientes, me suplicas y luego me dices que no, me dices que me amas y que estás enamorada, me pides que te escuche y te vas a la terraza y ahora, me dices que haga como si no sucediera nada, ¿estás loca?.**

R: **Probablemente-** respondia con apenas un susurro- **pero ya no sé que inventar, que hacer o imaginar para conseguir pasar diez minutos a tu lado**- espetó regresando al interior de la estancia y apartando el teléfono de su oido-** solo dame el regalo de disfrutar unas horas a tu lado.**

La voz sonó alta y clara, provocando que Quinn apartara tambien el teléfono de su rostro.

No sabía que hacer, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Quería gritar, salir corriendo de allí pero al mismo tiempo, quedarse sentada, esperar a que Rachel decidiera volver a abrazarla como lo habia hecho nada más entrar en aquella habitación.

Q: **Lo siento**- respondió levantandose del cómodo sillón y caminando hacia la puerta.

R:** Quinn, por favor**- susurró al verla dirigirse hacia la salida.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Quinn abría la puerta y la cerraba tras ella sin ni siquiera despedirse de la morena.

Sentía como le faltaba la respiración, como algo se apoderaba de cada espacio vacío en su interior y no la dejaba respirar, ni siquiera pensar.

Aquel pasillo no era menos. Cerrar la puerta tras ella, fue descubrir que la angustia que le aquejaba, no estaba en el interior de esa habitación, sino en su mente, en su estúpido orgullo que estaba echando a perder la única posibilidad que tenia de poder dejarse llevar, de olvidar todo lo vivido al menos por unas horas y ser feliz, volver a disfrutar de la compañía y la sonrisa de aquella chica que acababa de confesarle que estaba enamorada de ella.

Q:** Mierda Quinn, ¿si quieres estár ahí por qué te vas?-** susurró en mitad del pasillo al tiempo que se lamentaba- **entra ahí y haz lo que deseas, aunque sea la última vez en tu vida que hagas algo así.**

Fueron las palabras mágicas.

Quinn volvía a girarse impulsada por la rabia que trataba de luchar contra su orgullo y volvía a dar dos golpes sobre la puerta, tratando de no pensar, tratando de acallar todas aquellas voces que se agolpaban en su mente y no dejaban oir su corazón.

Rachel apenas tardó unos segundos en volver a abrir la puerta y no tuvo tiempo para nada mas que tratar de mantener el equilibrio al sentir como Quinn, se abalanzaba sobre ella y le entregaba un abrazo que apenas pudo asimilar.

R: **Quinn**- susurró al sentir la emocion de la chica rodeando su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Q:** No hables Rachel, solo quiero sentir que nada sucede, dejame ser feliz hoy.**

R:** Ok...ok**- trató de calmarla- **somos amigas por hoy.**

Quinn intensificaba el abrazo tras escuchar aquellas palabras y Rachel no dudó en hacerla sentir confortable.

Estaba sucediendo lo que quería.

No exigía nada, no quería cambiar sus pensamientos hacia ella, solo queria poder disfrutar aquella noche de su compañía, celebrar el 4 de Julio junto a ella, poder mirarla siendo ella, Rachel Berry y no la estúpida Rebecca que iba a destruir su vida para siempre.

R: **Ven...vamos...vamos a la terraza**- la incitó a que le acompañara tras aquel intenso abrazo.

Quinn no respondía. Trataba de contener las palabras por miedo a volver a decir lo que no quería decir y simplemente, se limitó a seguirla a través de la estancia principal de aquella habitación.

La terraza se presentaba ante ellas con una nueva mesa y dos cómodos sillones, perfectamente colocados a ambos lados, pero que Rachel se apresuró en acercar para que permanecieran juntos.

R: **Siéntate...está justo a tu lado**- indicó haciendo referencia al sillón que Quinn ya tanteaba.

Q: **¿Cómo...cómo lo has sabido?-** balbuceó- **¿quien te ha dicho que estaba ciega?**

R: **Lo averigüé, permiteme que no te diga cómo,solo lo averigüé**.

Q: **Ok...**

R: **No podía llamarte, sabía que si lo hacía, te ibas a sentir peor...te conozco.**

Q: **Hiciste bien- **trató de relajarse- **no estaba de buen humor.**

R: **Lo supuse...aunque pensé mucho en tí, demasiado..**.-hizo una pausa tras ver como Quinn volvia a bajar la cabeza, mostrandose un tanto incómoda- **ok**- se animó tratando de no volver a hacer sentir mal a Quinn- **tengo...tengo algo que quiero darte.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Espera un segundo...ahora vuelvo**- se mostró entusiasmada mientras Quinn, trataba de parecer tranquila, ignorando aquellas voces que gritaban en su cabeza.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en volver a regresar a la terraza y haciendo uso del sillón que quedaba libre, lo giró de forma que podía tomar asiento frente a ella.

R: **Toma**- espetó colocandole el objeto sobre las rodillas- **ten cuidado.**

Q:**¿Qué es?**- se mostró confusa.

R: **Tócalo-** respondia tomando una de las manos de Quinn y llevandolas hacia la base- **tienes que tener cuidado, es algo delicado.**

Quinn comenzó a palpar con suavidad. Gesto que contrarestraba con su rostro, completamente confuso.

Q:** ¿Es...es una maceta?**

R: **Sigue tocando-** respondia ilusionada.

Quinn siguió con su tarea y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a la base del tallo de aquella mágica planta.

Q: **Es...es...¿una planta?...es...¡oh dios!**- exclamó al tocar con delicadeza la flor- **es la...Yellow Lady- **susurró

R: **Así es...**

Q:** Oh...-**volvia a susurrar mientras acercaba su rostro a la flor para tratar de oler el perfume de aquella orquídea- **es la Yellow Lady**- volvia a susurrar casi con un suspiro- **¿De dónde la has sacado?, ¿has estado en el lago?.**

R:** No, la encontré en una floristería, he tenido suerte, no es muy sencillo conseguirla.**

Q:** Pero...¿cuándo la has comprado?.**

R: **Hace unos días.**

Q:** ¿Hace unos dias?, hace unos dias no sabias que nos ibamos a ver.**

R:** No sabía que iba a tener la oportunidad de verte en persona, pero pensaba regalartela...daba igual la forma en la que lo hiciera, te la iba a terminar entregando sí o sí.**

Q:** ¿Por qué?.**

R: **Porque es nuestra...tú flor, es tú flor-** recapacitó- **y hoy es un día especial.**

Q: **¿Qué te hace pensar que es especial para mi?.**

R: **Siempre lo ha sido, al menos desde que estuvimos en el campamento, ¿lo recuerdas?**- sonó dulce.

Q:** Claro, claro que lo recuerdo...como no**- respondia volviendo a recrearse con el olor que desprendía la flor.

Acción que hizo enmudecer a Rachel.

Todo se había vuelto confuso aquella noche. Nada de lo que había planificado se estaba llevando a cabo por culpa de las contradicciones que ambas sacaban a relucir tras su encuentro, pero en aquel instante, Quinn parecía inmersa en impregnar sus pulmones de aquel suave perfume que desprendía la flor y ella sentía que todo habia merecido la pena por poder contemplar esa escena.

Tanto, que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar y provocar que aquel momento se esfumase.

Quinn parecía comprender aquel silencio que se había creado entre ambas y a diferencia de lo que habia sentido en los minutos anteriores, se sentía bien, tranquila, imaginando que Rachel la observaba y sonreia mientras por su mente aparecian todas y cada una de las escenas vividas en aquel campamento.

R:** ¿Cómo está Scott?**- interrumpió sorprendiendo a Quinn, que jamás esperó esa pregunta.

Q: **¿Scott?, bien...bueno, hace unos meses que no le veo, solo hablo por teléfono de vez en cuando con él**- respondia sonriente.

Recordar a su sobrino le hacía bien y Rachel lo sabía.

R: **Ellos no saben nada, ¿verdad?.**

Q:** No, no quiero que se preocupen, de hecho nadie de mi familia lo sabe.**

R: **Ya...**

Q: **¿Quien te ha contado todo eso?.**

R: **Tengo mis fuentes**- sonreia.

Q: **Ha sido Britt, sin duda, ¿verdad?.**

R: **No puedo desvelarlo, solo te diré que me costó mucho sacar la información y que quien me la ha dado, entregaría su vida por tí.**

Q: **Ha sido Britt, seguro**- balbuceó- **ella es una de las pocas personas que lo sabe y es la única que habla contigo.**

R:** ¿No piensas decirselo a tu madre?-** volvia a cuestionar ignorando el último comentario que involucraba de lleno a Brittany.

Q:** No, ésto...ésto puede ser temporal y quiero agotar todas las opciones antes de hacerlo.**

R:** ¿Te vas a operar?.**

Q:** Probablemente, aún estoy esperando**- fingió. Aquella operación seguia siendo un secreto entre ella y sus amigos.

R: **Ok...**

Q:** ¿Qué tal Jennifer?**- trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

R: **Bien...bueno-** sonreia- **ya sabes como és ella, con sus líos y sus cosas.**

Q: **Me acuerdo mucho de ella.**

R: **¿Recuerdas aquel chico que le gustaba?, Joss.**

Q: **Mmmm, no estoy segura...me suena el nombre pero no recuerdo su cara.**

R: **Bueno, no importa...ese chico no estaba muy interesado en ella, pero hace unos dias, consiguió cenar con él en casa y pasó la noche con ella.**

Q: **Ah...que bien.**

R: **No, no he terminado**- continuó tratando de provocar la sonrisa en la rubia- **al parecer estaban hablando, sentados en el sofá y él solo le hablaba de Stars Wars.**

Q: **¿Stars Wars?, ¿de veras?.**

R: **Sí, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor?, al parece Jen se le insinuó varias veces y él no pillaba bien la indirecta, así que decidió lanzarse y besarlo.**

Q: **Ajam...**

R: **¿Pero sabes que sucedió cuando lo intentó?**

Q: **Pues...no...**-respondia curiosa.

R:** Justo en el momento en el que ella iba a besarle, él se levantó y se puso a imitar a Chewbacca.**

Q:** ¿Qué?, no es posible.**..-espetó sorprendida.

R: **Sí, la dejó tumbada en el sofá mientras él daba esos alaridos tan caracteristicos**- explicaba tratando de contener la risa.

Gesto que Quinn no pudo conseguir tras escuchar la historia e imaginarse la situación

La rubia esbozó una leve sonrisa que terminó contagiando a Rachel.

Q: **Solo a alguien como ella podria sucederle algo así.**

R:** Exacto, solo a alguien como ella**- respondia divertida- **pero estoy segura de que lo va a conseguir, cuando luchas tanto por algo...lo consigues.**

Q:** Sin duda**- respondia sin ser consciente de lo que ello conllevaba.

Rachel si lo fué y sintió como un extraña sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Nadie mejor que ella para sentirse identificada con luchar por los deseos.

R:** Quinn...**-varios golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación- **ups.**.

Q:** ¿Quien es?.**

R: **Supongo que la cena...¿la rechazo?.**

Q: **No lo sé, tu decides.**

R: **¿No te apetece cenar nada?**

Q:** No...no lo sé**- dudó- **ya...ya parece que estoy más relajada.**

R: **Bien, entonces acepto la cena, total...ya está pagada**- respondia sonriente al tiempo que salia de la terraza y se dirigía hacia la puerta, dónde efectivamente, un chico esperaba impaciente con la cena sobre un carrito.

Diez minutos más tarde, ambas permanecian en el interior de la estancia, sentadas en la mesa y degustando una exquisita sopa que Rachel habia pedido con antelación y tratando de evitar cualquier contratiempo con Quinn y su dificultad para comer fuera de casa.

R: **Está deliciosa, ¿verdad?.**

Q: **Eh...sí, Marco es genial.**

R:** ¿Marco?.**

Q:** El Chef del hotel.**

R: **Ah...claro, que tú les conoces a todos.**

Q: **Sí, de hecho, les he contratado yo**- respondia sonriente.

R:** Interesante...veo que tu vida aquí, tiene sentido.**

Q: **Mucho**- fue directa-** he encontrado mi lugar.**

R: **Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro, mereces lo mejor Quinn y si lo mejor para tí está en ésta ciudad, genial.**

Q:** Tengo todo lo que necesito**- respondia tratando de sonar convincente- **tengo un hogar, un trabajo, amigos...**

R: **Y amor, ¿no?.**

Q: **¿Amor?.**

R:** Sí, ¿no...no hay un chico en tu vida?-** disimuló- **¿policia?.**

Q: **¿Michael?, no...no, él ya no es mi chico.**

R: **Ah...vaya, lo siento, no estaba al tanto de eso.**

Q:** Pues ya lo sabes.**

R: **Entonces, ¿tu corazón está libre?.**

Q: **No**- fue rapida- **hay alguien.**

R: **¿Sí?, bien...me alegro entonces.**

Q: **Es una nueva compañera-** fulminó provocando un leve atragantamiento en la morena -** ¿estás bien?.**

R: **Eh...sí, sí claro**- respondia recuperando la compostura- **la sopa...se fué por otro lado**- se excusó- **¿cómo...cómo es eso de que es una nueva compañera?.**

Q:** Pues sí...es una chica, no creo que te sorprenda a éstas alturas.**

R: **No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que...bueno, según tengo entendido tienes por compañera a Santana y a otra chica...**

Q: **Dana.**

R: **¿Es ella?**- trató de asegurarse.

Q: **No, la chica que me gusta se llama Rebecca**

No podía creerlo. Rachel volvía a atragantarse, pero ésta vez consiguió disimularlo lo suficiente para evitar que Quinn se volviese a dar cuenta.

No entendía que estaba sucediendo. No entendía porqué Quinn le estaba diciendo que su corazón estaba ocupado por Rebecca, cuando a ella misma le habia dejado claro que no sentía nada por esa chica.

Q: **Ha estado acompañandome en la puerta, pero se ha tenido que marchar, quizás pueda presentartela antes de que te marches.**

R: **Pero...**-ignoró el último comentario- **¿estais juntas?**- preguntó incredula.

Q: **No...ella no quiere nada conmigo, pero yo sí y lo voy a conseguir, ya sabes que cuando me propongo algo, lo consigo-** volvia a mostrarse seria y directa.

R:** ¿Vas...vas a intentarlo?**- susurró completamente asustada.

Q: **Lo voy a conseguir-** sentenció.

No podia ser.

Rachel se lamentaba aún más y llegaba a la misma conclusión que habia rondado por su mente durante los últimos días, Rebecca tenía que desaparecer de allí y Rachel tambien.

Estaba arruinando la vida de Quinn y aquello era la mejor de las pruebas que tenia para convencerse más de lo que ya estaba.

R: **No...no sé si voy a poder conocerla, me marcho mañana.**

Q:**¿Mañana?...**

R: **Sí**- mintió-** tengo que regresar a Nueva York.**

Q:** Vaya...es una lástima.**

R: **¿Una lastima?, ¿quieres que me quede?.**

Q: **Sí...digo no, bueno...**-dudó- **solo pensaba que ibas a estar más tiempo**.

Volvía a sorprenderse.

Rachel estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Ahora Quinn, habia dejado de mostrarse fria para dibujar un halo de tristeza en su rostro al conocer que supuestamente se iba a marchar al día siguiente, algo que no conseguía comprender.

R: **¿Quieres que me quede más tiempo?.**

Q:** No sé, ya que estamos aquí y...bueno...me estoy tragando mi orgullo con todo ésto, sería una pena no volverte a ver en mucho tiempo.**

Lo estaba haciendo. Quinn había conseguido expresarse de forma que no le dolia demasiado.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Rachel estuviera más tiempo y si tenia que utilizar a Rebecca como cebo, lo haría sin duda.

Despues de haber escuchado a la morena confesandole que la seguía amando, no iba a permitir que todo acabase ahí, en aquella cena.

Si había algo que Quinn Fabray sabía hacer, era conseguir que a su lado permaneciera quien ella desease y aunque aquella actitud, habia quedado atrás con los años, no le iba a importar volver a recueperar su impertinencia, si de esa forma conseguía lo que quería.

R: **Bueno...si realmente lo deseas, puedo...puedo volver en otra ocasión**- trató de salvar la situación.

Q:** ¿Lo harías?.**

R: **Claro...claro Quinn, yo...yo me conformaba con cenar contigo ésta noche, pero si me das la oportunidad de seguir viendote, no puedo rechazarlo.**

Q:** Perfecto...pues cuando puedas volver, hazlo...**

R: **Lo haré-** respondia completamente confusa.

Q: **Oye...discúlpame pero...tengo que ir al baño**- se excusó levantandose de la mesa.

R: **Oh...claro, ¿necesitas que te acompañe?.**

Q:** Tranquila, conozco las habitaciones, sé dónde está-** respondia al tiempo que se alejaba con algo de duda hacia la zona dónde se situaba el baño.

Rachel la observaba. Sabía perfectamente que Quinn conocía aquella estancia, de ahí que decidiera citarla en aquel hotel, dónde ella se sentiría bien y segura.

Quinn se adentraba en el baño con una extraña sensación. Era consciente de que todo estaba en sus manos, que la actitud de Rachel era bastante sumisa y podia sacar o conseguir todo lo que desease de ella en ese momento, incluso una visita a su apartamento dónde Rebecca estaría esperandola.

Sus sentimientos por la morena no habían cambiado, en absoluto, de hecho, podria jurar que florecieron aún más en esa tarde, despues de haber escuchado la confesión de la chica y de su supuesto amor hacia ella.

Utilizar a Rebecca no estaba bien, lo sabía, pero podria ayudarle a conseguir tener una mínima venganza sobre Rachel y de esa forma, conseguir acabar con ese orgullo.

Tenía claro que no iba a tener nada con su compañera, no porque no le gustase, sino porque realmente y despues de encontrarse con Rachel, sentía que no podría entregarse a ninguna chica que no fuese la morena y ahora estaba allí, con ella esperandola en aquella lujosa habitación de hotel, con una orquidea sobre la mesa y miles de sentimientos que se convertian en escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba su voz, a pesar de estar practicamente acostumbrada a ella por culpa de Rebecca.

Rachel trataba de calmarse y ordenar su mente mientras Quinn se ausentaba, pero algo la distrajo.

La vibración en su bolso se dejó sentir en el silencio que inundaba la habitación y no dudó en tomar el telefono.

Volvía a aparecer el mismo número desconocido que la habia interrumpido justo cuando estaba en la puerta del hotel, pero no podía aceptar aquella llamada, probablemente de cualquier escuela o grupo de teatro, como otras tantas veces le habían llamado.

Decidida, desconectó por completo la vibración y dejó que la llamada siguiese sonando en completo silencio mientras volvía a dejar el movil en el bolso, pero ésta vez, algo más abrumador la iba a sacar de sus pensamientos.

Un golpe.

Un certero y seco golpe se dejó oir desde el baño y el quejido de Quinn lamentadose la puso en alerta.

R: **¿Quinn?-** preguntó acercandose a la puerta.

Q:** Rachel.**..-se quejó- **ayúdamente por favor**- espetó con la voz entrecortada.

No lo dudó. La morena abría la puerta y se asustaba al ver a Quinn tratando de levantarse del suelo.

R: **Hey...¿qué ha pasado?-** se apresuró en ayudarle.

Q: **He...he tropezado**- se quejó- **maldita sea...¡aw!**

R:** ¿Te has hecho daño?.**

Q: **Me duele...me duele el tobillo**- se quejó.

R:** Ok...vamos, apoyaté en mi...vamos a sentarnos.**

Rachel consiguió que Quinn se alzara por completo y rodease sus hombros con su brazo, buscando el apoyo necesario para andar.

R: **Vamos...¿puedes andar?.**

Q: **Eh...sí, ¡aw!**- volvía a quejarse tras apoyar el pie-** me duele...**

R: **Ok, vamos lento...poco a poco**- comezó a caminar despacio hasta la primera opcion que se presentaba ante ella para conseguir que Quinn descansase- **vamos...siéntate, estás en la cama.**

Quinn no lo dudó y se dejó caer con el gesto dolorido en su rostro.

R: **Déjame que vea tu pie**- se arrodilló frente a la chica, dispuesta a quitarle el zapato y descubrir el daño que supuestamente sufría.

Supuestamente.

Quinn permitía que Rachel se preocupase por su pie mientras sentía como poco a poco, Rachel se acercaba a ella y podia tener un mayor contacto directo con la chica.

Había sido la mejor de las ideas para conseguirlo.

No hubo caida, no hubo golpe, excepto por el que provocó con su propio bolso sobre el suelo, no había daño alguno en su pie. Todo habia sido fingido, una mentira que estaba funcionando a la perfección y conseguía contrarestrar su orgullo.

R: **¿Te duele?**- preguntó moviendo un poco el pie de la rubia.

Q:** Eh...sí, un poco**- trató de sonar molesta.

R: **Ok, me temo que te has hecho daño, pero...tiene que ser interno, a simple vista no tienes nada, ni hinchado ni...**- se detuvo.

El pequeño roce de la mano de Quinn sobre su mandibula la obligó a alzar la vista y descubrir que la rubia se había acercado lo suficiente como para ignorar el improvisado diagnostico médico.

R: **Quinn...¿vamos a un médico?**- balbuceó.

Q: **No necesito médicos...puedes...puedes ayudarme a levantar**- susurró acoplando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

R: **¿Estás segura?**- preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

Q: **Segura**

R:** Ok...**-respondia al tiempo que se alzaba lentamente y Quinn conseguia apoyarse sobre ella para quedar frente a la morena- **¿te duele?**- susurró

Q:** Un poco**- respondia dando un pequeño paso hacia el frente, quedando a escasos centimetros de Rachel, que sentía como todo su mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse en ese instante.

R: **¿No es mejor que te tumbes?**- consiguó reaccionar.

Q:** Claro...seguro que es mejor así-** respondia al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por el hombro y tomaba la mano de la morena.

Se sentó sobre la cama sin soltarla y segundos despues, Rachel sentía como Quinn tiraba de ella, obligandola a algo que no terminaba de asimilar pero que no podía evitar.

Su cuerpo se dejaba caer lentamente mientras Quinn avanzaba hasta el centro de aquella inmensa cama.

La estaba guiando hacia ella, la estaba obligando a que se colocara sobre ella y no llevaba las mejores intenciones con aquel gesto.

R: **Quinn...¿qué...qué hacemos?**- acertó a preguntar completamente confusa.

Q: **Te pedi que me hicieras feliz durante el tiempo que durase nuestra cita**- espetó de forma tan sensual que Rachel terminó cediendo y cayendo sobre su cuerpo, apoyandose con sus manos sobre la cama, completamente a expensas de la chica mientras ésta, ya se aferraba a su cuello, obligandola a caer por completo entre sus brazos.

R: **Pero...oh dios**- susurró al sentir como los labios de Quinn iban directos hacia los de ella y se detenian justo antes de encontrarse.

Q: **Sí me amas...demuéstramelo.**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: Viernes.  
**


	35. Brighter than a shooting star

Capitulo 35

Brighter than a shooting star 

R: **¿Qué?**.

Q: **Vamos Rachel, demuéstrame que me amas…**

R:** Quinn…¿qué…qué dices?-** susurró segundos antes de recibir el primero de los besos por parte de la rubia.

Un beso que apenas pudo disfrutar puesto que Rachel se separó rapidamente, dejando confundida a a la chica

Q: **¿Qué haces?...¿dónde vas?.**

R: **No puedo hacer eso**- se excusó.

Q: **¿Qué?-** volvía a mostrarse confusa al tiempo que se reincorporaba en la cama.

Rachel comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por toda la estancia, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios y ser completamente consciente de que no podía hacer lo que le pedía.

R: **Quinn, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que…**

Q: **¿No quieres acostarte conmigo?.**

No daba crédito.

Rachel palidecía tras oír como Quinn hablaba con total y absoluta frialdad.

R:** ¿Qué?, ¿acostarme contigo?.**

Q: **Sí, conmigo…¿qué pasa?, ¿ahora te resulta raro?**- espetó furiosa-** ¿no me has dicho que me amas?, ¿o acaso es otra de tus mentiras?-** se levantó.

R: **¿Otra de mis mentiras?, Quinn, ¿ de verdad piensas que estoy aquí por eso?.**

Q:** Si me amas, querrás acostarte conmigo**- caminó hacia la estancia principal.

R: **¿De qué hablas?, Quinn yo te amo, pero no voy a acostarme contigo así, como si nada…¿acaso no te importa?, ¿estás dispuesta a…un momento…tu pie**- la miró incrédula-** ¿no te duele?.**

Q:** Buena observación querida-** respondía caminando perfectamente por el salón- **veo que sigues siendo la misma incrédula de siempre.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿es mentira?...¿te has lanzado al suelo para mentirme y fingir que te has caído?, ¿qué diablos te pasa?, ¡me has asustado!.**

Q: **Lo siento**- respondía con sarcasmo.

R:** ¿Lo sientes?, maldita sea Quinn, ¿qué te pasa?.**

Q:** ¿No es suficiente con un lo siento?-** volvía a utilizar el sarcasmo- **pensaba que sí, que todo funciona así, una miente, la otra lo descubre y un simple "lo siento", acaba con todo y hace que todo vuelva a la normalidad, como en ésta cita que te has inventado, ¿no es cierto?.**

R: **No me lo puedo creer, ¿todo ha sido mentira?, ¿de verdad me has dicho que querías volverme a ver y no era cierto?, ¿de verdad has intentado que me acueste contigo?, ¿para qué?, ¿para luego reírte de mi?**

Q:** No te equivoques, es cierto que estaba dispuesta a acostarme contigo, pero solo eso, a día de hoy, no creo que pueda tener nada más contigo.**

R:** No…no entiendo nada, ¿solo quieres sexo?-** preguntó completamente incrédula.

Quinn tragó saliva.

Sabía que todo se le había ido de las manos, sabia que su actitud era fiel reflejo de la impotencia que sentía por no poder dejarse llevar y utilizar esas mascaras que había utilizado a lo largo de su adolescencia, pero aquella chica, el gran amor de su vida, conseguía sacar lo peor de ella y arrepentirse de nuevo por su actitud, sería lo peor que podría hacer, aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Q:** ¿Sabes qué?, se acabó…no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, no quiero que me llames, no quiero vivir en una continua mentira, solo…solo quiero vivir y tú no me dejas…ojala seas feliz…o no, no, ¡no quiero que seas feliz nunca!**- exclamó fuera de sí- **¡olvídate de mi, para siempre!**- zanjó la conversación al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta y salía de la habitación dejando un sonoro portazo tras ella.

Un portazo que destruyó lo poco que quedaba de Rachel.

Incrédula, confusa, completamente aturdida, permaneció en mitad de aquella estancia, rodeada de lujo, con una terraza a su derecha que le regalaba unas espectaculares vistas del centro de San Francisco y una cama frente a ella que había sido testigo de la mayor tentación y mentira de toda su vida.

Quinn habia salido de su vida para siempre, no habia duda.

No era la misma Quinn que conoció durante aquel verano y supo que la culpa era suya. No había otra opción para Rachel, que completamente abatida, se dejaba caer sobre el suelo de aquella habitación y se lamentaba por haber llegado hasta allí.

Quinn apenas se detuvo con ninguno de sus compañeros, mientras salía del hotel, dispuesta a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero debía ser fuerte, tenía que soportar todo lo que había hecho y solo había un lugar en el mundo que le podia ayudar a olvidarlo por completo.

El Brooklyn aparecía ante ella con un sonido ensordecedor debido a la fiesta que ya se llevaba a cabo en su interior.

No le costó llegar a la barra, a pesar del ir y venir de gente que se agolpaba en el local.

No fue María quien le atendió sino Paul, al que consiguió convencer para que le vendiese una botella de tequila, excusandose en una fiesta que iba a dar comienzo en su propio apartamento y que el chico creyó por completo.

Pero no fue allí donde terminó.

Quinn volvía a salir a la calle y se sentó en una pequeña escalinata, perteneciente a uno de los enormes edificios que decoraban aquella inmensa avenida.

No tenía otro lugar.

Entrar en su apartamento, supondria enfrentarse a Rebecca y todo lo que le recordase a Rachel, le hacía mal. Quedarse en el interior del bar, la obligaba a tener que encontrarse con María y probablemente, acabaría con su inminente necesidad de beber de esa botella sin contemplaciones.

Solo allí podía detenerse a pensar o mejor aún, olvidar todo lo que había sucedido y estaba destruyendola por dentro.

Rachel aún permanecía en el interior de la habitación.

Todo habia acabado para ella en aquella ciudad y no solo hablaba de Rachel, también pensaba en Rebecca.

La mejor solución era abandonar aquella estúpida aventura, procurando no dejar mal parada a Rebecca y permitir que Quinn, viviese su vida sin ella, tal y como lo había hecho desde que la rubia abandonó Nueva York.

No tenía mucho que recoger de aquella habitación, excepto su bolso y la orquídea que Quinn había dejado encima de la mesa,completamente solitaria.

Tal y como ella se sentía en aquel instante.

Ni siquiera habia tenido la oportunidad de entregarle aquella carta que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo.

Lo único bueno de aquella guerra, era que siendo Rebecca, iba a poder entrar en el apartamento sin dudas y dejar aquella carta en la habitación de Quinn, con suerte, la descubriría cuando ella estuviese lejos, evitando un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambas.

Una hora.

Eso fue exactamente lo que tardó en abandonar el hotel tras entregar las llaves en recepción y realizar el papeleo correspondiente.

Una hora que Quinn habia utilizado para dar un solo sorbo de aquella botella y desistir en el intento de emborracharse.

No podía hacerlo, no podía beber aquello. Apenas pudo con el primer trago y sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor, aunque no pudiese contemplarlo.

Un sudo frio caia por su espalda y la incesante humedad del ambiente de la ciudad aquella noche, estaba asfixiandola por completo. Sentía que algo no iba bien en ella y sabía que estaba comenzando a enfermar, justo cuando Rachel salía al exterior del hotel y tras recorrer varios metros hacia el apartamento, la descubria en las escalinatas de aquel edificio que se alzaba frente a ella, junto al Brooklyn.

No lo dudó. Con la flor aun entre sus manos y el bolso colgado de su hombro, cruzó la avenida dispuesta a averiguar que hacía Quinn en aquella situación.

No pudo contener los nervios al descubrir la botella de tequila a su lado, resposando sobre uno de los escalones mientras ella trataba de mantenerse firme.

R:** ¿Qué haces Quinn?**- espetó molesta.

La rubia alzaba la cabeza que mantenia cabizbaja entre sus brazos y trataba de asimilar de dónde procedía la voz.

R:** ¿Qué diablos haces bebiendo tequila?, ¿ahora eres inconsciente?.**

Q:** ¿Rachel?...¿eres Rachel o Rebecca?**- se mostró completamente confundida.

R: **Rachel, soy Rachel**- respondia seria.

Q: **Rachel...ayudame**- musitó tratando de mantenerse firme.

R: **¿Qué?, ¿qué diablos te pasa Quinn?, ¿estás borracha?.**

Q:** No, no estoy borracha**- alzó la voz- **me ecuentro mal, no sé que me pasa y estoy mareada.**

Rachel la observó. No sabía si aquello volvía a ser una de las estratagemas de la chica o realmente se sentía mal. Solo tuvo que esperar un par de segundos y descubrir como la palidez cubria el rostro de la rubia.

R:** Quinn, ¿ qué ocurre?**- se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de sujetarla.

Q:** No lo sé, no me encuentro bien y necesito llegar a casa.**

R:** Quinn**- balbuceó ayudandola a levantarse- **¿de verdad que te encuentras mal?, no tiene gracia si es otra de tus...**

Q: **Hablo en serio Rachel, he estado llamado a mi compañera de piso pero no me responde a la llamada, ayudame por favor, no...no me encuentro bien para ir sola.**

Rachel se lamentó. Aquello tenía sentido. Ella misma habia desconectado el sonido del telefono que pertenecía a Rebecca para evitar cualquier inconveniente durante la cita y habia olvidado volver a conectarlo.

R: **Ok...vamos, pero...¿no será mejor que vayamos a un hospital o algo?.**

Q: **No, no...solo necesito llegar hasta mi casa, nada mas.**

R: **Ok...vamos**- la incitó a caminar junto a ella.

Quinn lo hizo. Conseguía mantenerse en pie, pero el malestar se había apoderado por completo de su cuerpo y no conseguia ser capaz de superar el vertigo que estaba adueñandose por completo de su cabeza.

El ascensor no fue la mejor solución para Quinn, que mostraba una palidéz mas acentuada conforme el elevador iba ascenciendo plantas hasta llegar a la 4.

Q: **Es aquí...ya...ya te puedes marchar.**

R: **No te voy a dejar aquí, vamos...dame la llave, pienso entrar contigo.**

Q: **No es necesario, seguro que Rebecca está.**

R: **No me importa quien esté, dame las llaves...ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte de pie sin apoyarte.**

Quinn cedió en el empeño de Rachel y terminó buscando las llaves y entregandoselas a la morena, que rapidamente abría la puerta y volvía a invitarla a caminar hacia el interior.

Q:** Ya...ya te puedes ir**- respondia dejandose con apenas un hilo de voz.

R: **No, estás sola, no pienso dejarte sola en tu estado.**

Q: **Rebecca estará dormida.**

R: **Pues que duerma, yo me quedo aquí.**

Q:** Rachel...basta...no quiero que estés aquí.**

R: **Me da igual lo que quieras, yo pienso quedarme.**

Q: **Ok...haz lo que te dé la gana, gracias por ayudarme a subir, pero yo me acuesto.**

R: **Perfecto**- respondia con orgullo.

Quinn consiguó llegar hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella, dejando a la morena en el salón.

Rachel habia encontrado la excusa perfecta para regresar a su casa sin tener que volver a mentir a Quinn, haciendose pasar por Rebecca, pero en aquel instante, lo que mas le preocupaba era el estado de salud de la chica, que no daba muestras de ser el más adecuado.

No podía entrar en la habitación de Rebecca, así que sin dudarlo, y dejando el bolso en el salón, se adentró en el cuarto de Quinn, dónde la chica ya trataba de desvestirse sin demasiado acierto.

Q:** ¿Qué haces aquí?.**

R: **No quiero que llegue uno de tus compañeros y piense que soy una ocupa o algo por el estilo, así que me quedo aquí.**

Q: **Ni hablar...vete-** trató de levantarse, pero de nuevo el vertigo se hacia dueño de su cuerpo y volvía a sentarse a los pies de su cama- **mierda**- se lamentó.

R: **Es sencillo Quinn, me dejas que te ayude, te acuestas y en cuanto te duermas, me marcho...si no lo haces, me voy a ver obligada a llamar a un médico.**

Q: **No seas imbécil, ¿nunca te has encontrado mal?.**

R: **Sí, pero nunca he estado a solas con esos vertigos que casi ni te dejan alzar la cabeza.**

Q: **Vete...**

R: **Ok...basta, no pienso aguantar más ésto-** se acercó con decisión hacia Quinn, a quien casi obligó a levantarse para ayudarle a deshacerse del vestido.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la chica, que seguia a espensas de los mareos que le aquejaban de aquella forma tan repentina y que seguro, tenian que ver el sorbo de tequila que acertó a tomarse.

Ya habia sentido aquella sensacion de vertigo cada vez que bebia algo, pero en aquel instante, era distinto. El malestar habia aumentado considerablemente y aunque no sentía que estuviese ebria, no se veia capacitada para poder hacer todo a solas.

Rachel terminó por quitar el vestido y Quinn, en ropa interior, se dejó caer sobre la cama, deslizandose con pereza hasta llegar a la almohada, dónde se abrazó y dió la espalda a la morena, que a los pies de la cama, observó cada uno de los movimientos de la chica.

Q: **Ya estoy dormida, te puedes ir-** espetó

R: **Buen intento-** terminó sonriendo ante la actitud infantil de la rubia-** me quedo en tu sofá-** espetó acercandose al sillón que permanecia junto a uno de los laterales de la habitación y terminó tomando asiento, sin perder detalle del cuerpo de la rubia, que poco a poco, parecia ir cediendo al malestar y conseguia evitar las quejas de la chica.

No supo el tiempo que estuvo pendiente de su respiración hasta que estuvo segura de que Quinn dormía. Quizás fueron 20 o 30 minutos, no lo sabía, pero verla respirar sobre la cama, hizo que el sueño tambien llegase a ella, consiguiendo que poco a poco, terminase dejandose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá y encontrar una posición más cómoda para descansar de algún modo.

Pero no contaba con algo.

Algo que estaba a punto de suceder y que casi terminó provocandole un infarto de corazón.

Una luz inundó la habitación y tras ella, un estruendo provocó un enorme susto a ambas. Rachel, completamente asustada y Quinn, aturdida tratando de averiguar que habia sido ese estruendo.

Segundos mas tarde, varios fogonazos más y un continuo bombardeo comenzó a oirse en toda la casa, procedente del exterior.

Q: **¿Fuegos artificiales?**- susurró tras recomponerse un tanto.

Rachel lo comprendió en ese mismo instante.

Eran las 12 de la madrugada y los fuegos artificiales que terminaban con la celebracion de aquel 4 de Julio, hacian eco en el cielo de San Francisco.

Q:** Mierda...mierda-** se lamentó tratando de levantarse de la cama-**mierda.**

R: **Quinn...tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí.**

Q: **Quiero verlos...quiero verlo**s- respondia confusa.

R:** Shhh**- susurró tratando de contenerla en la cama- **Quinn cálmate...por favor**- suplicó.

Q:** Quiero verlos-** sollozó tratando de acercarse a la ventana que daba a la terraza exteriro- **quiero verlos maldita sea.**

R: **Quinn por favor**- suplicó sujetandola- **no...no puedes cielo**- sonó con dulzura.

La rubia cedia en su intento por salir de la cama y terminaba por sentarse en mitad de ella, guidando su rostro hacia la ventana, buscando algun indicio de aquellas luces que ya iluminaban sus ojos, pero que no conseguia ver.

Q:** Quiero verlos..**.-dejó escapar la primera de las lagrimas.

R:** Cálmate..**.-susurró sentandose tras ella- **puedes escucharlos e imaginarlos**.

Q: **¿Tú los ves desde aquí?.**- preguntó con inocencia.

R: **No...yo tampoco los veo**- no mintió. Las luces entraban en la habitación, pero desde aquella ventana, no se podian observar ninguno.

Q:** ¿Por qué me sucede todo a mi, Rachel?**- volvía a sollozar- **¿qué hice para que me sucediera a mi?.**

R: **Shhhh-** la abrazó- **no llores Quinn, todo va a acabar, te vas a poner bien...te lo** **prometo.**

Q: **No puedo vivir así, no puedo**- se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Rachel optó por tumbarse junto a ella, sin abandonar el contacto con sus brazos en ningun momento.

R:** Quinn, estoy aquí...voy a ayudarte a salir de ésto, ¿ok?.**

Q: **No...no puedo contigo, no puedo sentirme bien así si tu estás cerca-** respondia con la voz entrecortada

R: **Pero...yo solo quiero ayudarte**- espetaba tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Q: **Pues márchate.**

R: **¿De verdad quieres que marche ahora?.**

Q: **No, no ahora...mañana, ahora quiero que te quedes aquí y me abraces**- conseguía espetar entre sollozos, hundiendo aún mas el rostro en la almohada.

R: **Ok, yo me quedo aquí y mañana me marcho si es lo que deseas.**

Q: **Sí...**

R: **Perfecto-** se dejó caer sobre la almohada- **pero ahora relajate y vuelve a dormir, ¿ok?.**

No hubo respuesta por parte de Quinn, que seguía dejando escapar sollozos y lágrimas, rompiendo aún más el ya destrozado corazón de Rachel.

Era aquello. Era justo aquello por lo que había decidido comenzar toda aquella aventura.

Quinn no estaba bien. Nadie en su sano juicio podria estarlo despues de quedarse ciega y llevar apenas dos meses tratando de sobrellevarlo. Nadie podía soportar aquello sin hundirse y Quinn lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no podia evitar pensar que quizás, aquella actitud, habia sido reforzada por su aparición.

Le estaba haciendo mal y no podía permitirselo ni perdonarselo.

Todo había acabado.

Q: **Haz que se callen esos malditos fuegos artificiales-** espetó con impotencia.

Rachel no dudó en acercarse aún mas a la rubia y apartar el pelo de la chica que cubria parte de su rostro, que ya permanecía de lado en la almohada.

R: ** When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine. **

Q: **Rachel...**-susurró tras escuchar como la voz de la morena conseguia eclipsar el ruido de los fuegos artificiales con apenas un susurro.

R:**Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are. **

Lo estaba consiguiendo. Quinn cedía ante la dulzura de Rachel y volvia a abrazar la almohada, ésta vez con el calor del cuerpo de la morena, justo a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

R: ** Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'cause it's time for you to shine.  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight. **

Apenas terminó aquella última frase y sintió como la respiración de Quinn se volvía pausada, relajada, demostrando que el sueño habia vuelto a vencerla.

No hubo mas interrupciones. Los fuegos artificiales cedieron y las horas pasaron sin ningún tipo de inconveniente en el profundo sueño de Quinn, que no habia vuelto a despertarse aquella noche.

Rachel pudo dormir tambien algunas horas a su lado hasta que la luz del día se colaba por la ventana y la despertaba en la misma posición.

Sin apenas provocar movimiento o ruido alguno, abandonó la cama de la rubia y salió de la habitación.

Había algo que habia olvidado cuando se encontró a Quinn en aquella escalinata y precisamente lo olvidó allí.

Tuvo suerte.

La botella permanecia en el mismo lugar, pero lo que ella buscó fue la pequeña maceta con la orquídea amarilla.

Estaba allí. Nadie habia osado a llevarsela y sintió alivio al poder recuperarla y devolversela a su dueña, junto a aquella carta que aun permanecia en el interior de su bolso y que servía de despedida.

No tardó en regresar al interior del apartamento, dejando la flor y la carta sobre el escritorio de Quinn y optando por tomar una ducha para eliminar cualquier resto de perfume que pudiese perjudicarla al volver a ser de nuevo Rebecca.

Rebecca aún iba a estar un par de dias allí, pero Rachel se acababa de marchar tal y como Quinn había exigido durante la noche.

Q: **¿Rachel?**

La voz de Quinn la distrajo un segundo antes de meterse bajo la ducha.

Q:** Rachel ¿donde estás?**- Quinn salia de su habitación y buscaba a la morena por la casa, pero la única respuesta que recibió, fue el sonido de la ducha que Rachel ya habia abierto para evitar que la descubriese- **Rachel, ¿estás ahí?.**

R:** Quinn**- respondia- **soy Rebecca...¿qué sucede?.**

No lo dudó.

Quinn abría la puerta del baño y el vaho de la ducha chocó de frente contra su rostro.

Q:** Rebecca...**

R: **Hola Quinn-** respondia bajo la ducha-** acabo de llegar de la fiesta del Brooklyn y...bueno, necesitaba una ducha.**

Q: **¿Has visto salir a una chica?.**

R: **¿Una chica?**- disimuló.

Q: **Sí, una chica.**

R:** No...lo siento,ya te dije que acabo de llegar, ¿estás bien?.**

Q: **Mierda...voy...voy a salir un momento.**

R: **¿Qué?...¿qué te sucede?.**

Q:**Nada...solo...ahora vuelvo**- se excusó saliendo del baño.

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenia que ir hasta el hotel y encontrar a Rachel antes de que ésta se marchase de la ciudad. Eso es lo que sentía que tenia que hacer tras haberse despertado y descubrir la dichosa flor junto un sobre en su escritorio, al lado de donde siempre solia colocar su movil.

La esperanza de llegar a tiempo se desvanecia conforme se metía en el ascensor, con una sencilla camiseta y unos vaqueros que habia acertado a encontrar en su armario. No atendia a sus llamadas pero daba igual.

Quinn ya caminaba directa hacia el hotel, sin ser consciente de que Rachel estaba en su propia casa, lamentandose por lo sucedido y tratando de hacerla desvanecer por completo, eliminando el perfume y aquellas estúpidas extensiones que llevaba en su coleta.

Quinn conseguía llegar al hotel sin detenerse y se adentró en él sin ser tener la mas minima idea de lo que estaba por suceder, de la sorpresa que iba a recibir cuando regresase al apartamento.

Un taxi se detenia frente a la puerta del edificio y Santana salía de él, con Britt tras sus pasos.

B:**Oye...¿por qué no vamos al Brooklyn a desayunar?, seguro que Quinn está dormida**- trataba de detenerla.

S: **Britt,no seas mas pesada, tengo las llaves, podemos entrar y esperar a que se despierten...llevo tres semanas comiendo en bares y hoteles, dejame que disfrute de un hogar**- se quejaba tras pagar al taxista.

B: **Pero...vamos, quiero ver a María.**

S: **Ve tú, vamos...ve y compra café y pasteles, así le damos una sorpresa doble a Quinn.**

Britt no estaba del todo convencida. Algo le decia que no debian subir, aunque Rachel estaba perfectamente avisada. Tres mensajes de voz y dos de texto avisandole de la repentina visita, eran mas que suficiente, pero que la morena no hubiese aceptado ninguna de las llamadas que realizó durante la noche anterior, no le daba buenas sensaciones.

B:** Ok...voy por café, pero si están dormidas...ni se te ocurra despertarlas, ¿Ok?.**

S: **Que sí pesada, que solo quiero subir y utilizar el baño...¿vale?.**

B: **Ok...ahora te veo...**

Santana ya se introducia en el interior del edificio.

S: **No tardes...tengo hambre.**


	36. Sure

Capitulo 36

Sure

Sábado 5 de Julio.

S:**¡Quinn!-** exclamaba entrando en el apartamento-** ¿estás aquí?**- se dirigió hacia la habitación de la rubia, que permanecía abierta y completamente vacía- **¿Dana?-** caminó hacia la habitación de la chica, pero ésta permanecía cerrada- **¿dónde está todo el mundo?.**

El sonido de la ducha llamó su atención y sin dudarlo, se acercó hasta el baño.

S:** ¿Quinn?**- susurró acercándose a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. La ducha caía con fuerza y el sonido del agua era superior a su voz- **¿Quinn?**- volvía a espetar tras abrir la puerta con cuidado.

Una silueta aparecía dándole la espalda, disfrutando de la ducha. El vapor del agua empañaba lo suficiente la mampara y evitaba distinguir con claridad a través de ella.

S:** ¿Dana?**- cuestionó tras reconocer que aquel no era el cuerpo de Quinn.

Rachel se percató en ese instante del sonido y se giró un tanto. Momento que aprovechó Santana para entrar completamente en el baño.

S: **Ok, lo siento Dana, pero no aguanto más, me hago pis**- se excusó al tiempo que se desabrochaba el pantalón y rápidamente, hacía uso del water.

Rachel no comprendía nada y tras eliminar el agua que le dificultaba la visión, abrió la mampara tratando de averiguar quien había entrado.

No pudo hablar.

Algo parecía haberse estrellado contra su cabeza y no conseguía articular palabra alguna al descubrir a la latina, que tras varios segundos, alzó la vista y descubrió a la morena bajo la ducha.

S: **La madre que… ¡Rachel**!- exclamó completamente sorprendida.

R:** Oh dios…oh...mierda- **se asustó al tiempo que tiraba de nuevo de la mampara para tratar de esconderse, pero el movimiento no fue acertado y terminó resbalando en la ducha ante la atónita mirada de Santana, que veía como la chica caía acompañada de algunos botes de gel-** ¡aww...mierda!**- se quejó.

S:** ¿Oh dios?. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?**- preguntó levantándose del water y abriendo la mampara.

R: **Oh mierda-** volvía a lamentarse tratando de alzarse ante la estupefacta mirada de Santana- **¿Dónde está Quinn?**-

S: **¿Cómo que dónde está Quinn?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?.**

R:**Shhh…cálmate-** trató de tranquilizarla al tiempo que conseguía salir de la ducha.

S:** ¿Qué?... ¿qué está pasando?, ¿qué haces aquí?**

R:** Escúchame, Quinn no sabe que estoy aquí, así que por favor…no digas nada, te lo explico luego con calma, pero por favor no digas nada.**

S: **¿Qué?, ¿cómo que no sabes que estás aquí?, ¿qué está pasando?**- preguntaba completamente confusa.

R: **Te lo explico luego…pero por favor, no le digas a Quinn que estoy aquí, te juro…te juro que puedo explicártelo y si se lo dices….**

B: **¿San?... ¿Quinny?**- Brittany accedía al interior del apartamento tras encontrarse la puerta abierta- **¿dónde estáis?**

Santana no dudó en salir del baño.

B: **Hey…¿Qué haces?**- preguntó extrañada tras ver el rostro de la latina.

S: **¿Qué hago?, já, te vas a reír cuando descubras quien está ahí dentro, es…es…una caradura.**

B: **¿Qué?**

R: **San, espera**- Rachel acertaba a cubrirse con la toalla al tiempo que salía al exterior, provocando la reacción de Britt.

B: **Oh…mierda- **se lamentó.

S:** Eso digo yo, mira dónde está tu amiga, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?, me dice que no le diga nada a Quinn, está loca… ¿qué diablos le pasa?**

R: **Santana, por favor, no le digas nada.**

B: **No le digas nada San**- interrumpió la chica sorprendiendo a Santana.

S: **¿Qué?, ¿qué dice?, está aquí como si nada y dice que Quinn no lo sabe, ¿cómo no le voy a decir nada?**

B: **No le digas nada**- respondía seria-** luego hablamos, pero no le digas nada a Quinn.**

Santana volvía a mostrarse completamente confundida, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo y por qué Britt le pedía aquello.

S: **Pero…¿de qué diablos me estás hablando?, ¿qué está…**

Q: **¿Rebecca?**- Quinn aparecía en la puerta, un tanto preocupada al descubrir que la estaba abierta- **¿Rebecca, estás?**

B:** ¡Hola Quinn!**- exclamó mostrando una efusividad fingida ante la confusa mirada de Santana, que se debatía entre su chica y Rachel.

Q: **¿Britt?- **se sorprendió- **¿qué haces aquí?**

B: **¡Hola!**- volvía a exclamar abrazando a la rubia.

Q: **Oh dios, ¿qué haces aquí?-** volvía a cuestionar sonriente-** ¿dónde está San?**

S: **Aquí rubia-** interrumpía perpleja.

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse.

Q: **¿San?...oh dios…ven aquí-** la incitó a que se acercara. Gesto que la latina no dudó en realizar bajo la amenazadora mirada de Britt- **oh dios… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**- preguntaba al tiempo que abrazaba a la latina- t**e he echado tanto de menos…**

S:** Y yo rubia…yo también te he echado de menos.**

B: **Todas nos hemos echado de menos…**

Q: **¿Por qué no me habéis avisado?, os habría esperado…**

B: **No te preocupes Quinn, queríamos sorprenderte-** respondía al ver como Santana volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia Rachel, que completamente paralizada, esperaba en mitad del salón en silencio, temiendo porque todo acabase de la peor manera posible, pero parecía que Britt conseguía neutralizar el confuso estado de Santana.

Q:** Pero si me hubierais dicho algo, no sé...ah...esperad...tenéis que conocer a alguien**- espetó completamente entusiasmada- **¡Rebecca!**- exclamó acercándose al baño.

R: **Estoy aquí Quinn-** respondía Rachel evitando que la rubia accediera al interior del servicio.

Santana abría los ojos al máximo al escuchar la respuesta de la morena.

Q: **Ah... ¿por qué no has dicho nada?, pensaba que te estabas duchando**- se acercó hasta la chica.

R:** Lo estaba, pero...llegaron tus amigas y... bueno...aquí estoy-** balbuceó sin apartar la mirada de Santana, que no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Q:** Ok...San, mira...ella es Rebecca, nuestra nueva compañera de piso**- espetaba sonriente.

S:** ¿Rebecca?**- cuestionaba completamente incrédula-** ¿tú eres Rebecca?**

R: **Hola..**.-trató de disimular-** encantada de conocerte.**

S: **Oh dios-** se lamentó buscando la mirada de Britt, que a su lado, la obligaba a mantener la calma.

Q:** ¿Oh dios?-** sonreía- **lo dices por su voz, ¿verdad?**

S: **¿Su voz?**

Q:** Sí, es igual que Rachel, ¿recuerdas que te lo comenté?, tengo razón, ¿verdad?**

No podía creerlo.

Rachel bajaba la mirada completamente devastada mientras Santana tapaba su boca con sus propias manos, en un gesto de rabia e impotencia.

Solo Britt parecía mantener la compostura, abrazando en todo momento a la latina, consciente de tener que detenerla si optaba por tomarse la justicia por su propia cuenta.

S: **Ya...ya veo- r**espondía con esfuerzo.

R: **Quinn...discúlpame, pero estoy en toalla...será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.**

Q:** Oh...claro, no...No tenía ni idea de que estuvieses así-** respondía un tanto ruborizada.

R: **Sí, bueno...vuelvo enseguida-** se excusó lanzando una última mirada hacia Santana y caminando hacia su habitación.

La latina no daba crédito a la situación y observaba como Rachel se introducía en la que había sido su habitación al tiempo que buscaba una respuesta en Britt.

Pero su chica no se la daba. Se limitaba a pedirle que se calmase y que esperase a estar a solas para poder explicarle qué sucedía.

Q:** ¿Y bien?... ¿de dónde venís?, pensaba que no vendríais aún.**

S: **Te dije que vendría a verte antes de...bueno, ya sabes**- respondía con seriedad.

Q:** Ohhh**- se acercó de nuevo a la chica-** no sabes lo que te he echado de menos, me acabáis de alegrar el día.**

S: **Me alegro..**.

Q: **¿Habéis desayunado?**

B: **No...He ido a comprar café al Brooklyn pero Santana llevaba mi dinero, así que me he tenido que volver y menos mal que volví**- terminó susurrando.

Q:** OK, ¿Qué os parece si bajamos a desayunar?**

S: **Por mi perfecto, necesito un café antes de volverme loca.**

Q:** Ok, voy a avisar a Rebecca, ahora vuelvo**- se excusó dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Rachel, dónde no dudó en llamar levemente e introducirse tras la aceptación de la morena.

S: **¿Qué está pasando?-** cuestionó la latina.

B:** Shhh, luego te lo explico.**

S: **¿Qué?, ¿tú sabias que esa imbécil estaba aquí haciéndose pasar por esa otra imbécil?**

B:** San, tenemos que pensar en Quinn, ¿OK?, luego te lo explico con calma, pero mientras...disimula, por favor.**

S: **No me lo puedo creer...no me lo puedo creer.**

Q: **Hey... ¿estás bien?-** Quinn cerraba la puerta tras ella.

R: **Eh...sí, todo bien-** disimuló.

Q: **Mmm, no me da esa sensación, no sé si Santana te ha dicho algo antes o no sé...pero no le hagas caso, ¿ok?, ella...ella siempre es así, no tiene problemas en decir las cosas sin pensar y...**

R: **No te preocupes Quinn..**.-interrumpió- **está todo bien, no me ha dicho nada es solo que estoy un poco cansada y nada mas.**

Q: **Ah...cierto, me has dicho que recién acabas de llegar, supongo que la fiesta se alargó anoche, ¿no?**

R: **Mas o menos...**

Q: **Bien... ¿no te apetece desayunar?, vamos a bajar al Brooklyn.**

R: **Eh...no, mejor me acuesto un rato, si no, no voy a ser persona en todo el día.**

Q: **Ok, tienes razón, debes descansar**- espetó con dulzura- **será mejor que no te moleste mas**- volvía a regresar hasta la puerta.

R: **Eh...Quinn, espera-** la detuvo-** tengo algo que decirte.**

Q: **¿Qué sucede?**

R: **Me...me han avisado desde Chicago.**

Q: **Ajam...**

R: **Me voy para allá y...no voy a volver**- sentenció.

Q:** ¿Cómo?... ¿te han contratado sin hacerte la prueba?**

R: **No, no es eso, es...bueno, creo que es mejor que regrese...mi vida está allí**- trataba de contener la emoción.

Q: **Oh..**.-tragó saliva-** bueno, es lógico que quieras volver a tu lugar, pero...es...es una** **pena.**

R:** ¿Una pena?**

Q: **Sí, bueno yo quiero que te vaya bien y todo, te mereces lo mejor pero...creía que ibas a regresar aunque sea para recoger tus cosas.**

R: **Ah... es eso...no, no te preocupes, voy a volver.**

Q:** ¿Sí?**

R: **Sí, claro...aún tengo que hablar con el y bueno, no me va a dar tiempo hacerlo si vuelo mañana.**

Q: **Claro...el .**

R: **Eh sí-** respondía un tanto confusa- **ya sabes, tengo que cancelar el contrato y demás, así que supongo que a mitad o finales de ésta semana, volveré.**

Q: **Perfecto- **volvía a sonreír y volvía a provocar la curiosidad en Rachel, que no conseguía entender cual era el motivo por el que Quinn deseaba que regresase después de su imaginario viaje a Chicago- **bueno...será mejor que te deje descansar.**

R: **Ok...pásatelo bien con tus amigas.**

Q: **Gracias, luego hablamos**- respondía sonriente al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación.

Nueva muestra, nuevo gesto de Quinn que demostraba a la morena que mientras estuviesen Santana y Britt a su alrededor, nada ni nadie la podía hacer sentir mal.

Quinn parecía haber olvidado su incesante necesidad por encontrar a Rachel aquella mañana y esa misma sensación, provocó el malestar en la morena, que ya no se sentía en absoluto imprescindible en la vida de la rubia.

Evidentemente, no iba compartir desayuno con Santana.

Ni siquiera tenía sueño. Aquel repentino encuentro cerró por completo su estómago y las siguientes horas, las pasó encerrada en su habitación, tratando de no pensar en una más que probable confesión de la latina a Quinn.

Su suerte estaba en manos de Britt y de su capacidad para evitar que eso sucediera. Solo necesitaba conseguir superar aquel obstáculo para poder marcharse de aquella ciudad siendo solo una chica que había intentado vivir allí pero que no había podido adaptarse y regresaba a su hogar, sin ningún tipo de conflicto con quienes habían sido sus compañeros y que tan bien les habían tratado y aceptado en sus vidas.

Solo había alguien que podía hacerla sentir un poco mejor en aquel instante.

R: **¿Amor?, necesito hablar contigo**- espetaba tras el auricular del teléfono.

K: **Ya estabas tardando**-respondía divertido.

Q: **Entonces-** Quinn ya disfrutaba junto a sus amigas de un desidioso café y algunos de los nuevos cupcakes que María servía en el Brooklyn y que estaban haciendo las delicias de todos- **¿os marcháis ésta tarde?**

S: **Nos marchamos en un rato, solo he venido para verte antes de, bueno...ya sabes**- disimuló ante Britt- **esta noche tengo un concierto en Sacramento y mañana nos vamos hacia San Diego y a Los Ángeles.**

La rubia era una de las que no sabía que la operación de Quinn se iba a llevar a cabo en esa misma semana.

Quinn fue clara y Santana no le confesó aquello a su chica.

Q:** ¿Y hasta cuándo estaréis en Los Ángeles?**

S: **Una semana más como mucho, se acabaron los conciertos, así que...**

Q: **Vaya...y cuándo se acabe, ¿qué vais a hacer?**

B: **Casarnos**- respondía divertida.

S: **Lo dudo**- espetó lanzando una amenazadora mirada hacia su chica. El descubrimiento de Rachel en la casa y ver como Britt cubría a la morena, había hecho mella en la latina.

Q:** ¿Casaros?, pensé que solo queríais vivir juntas.**

B: **Yo ya se lo he propuesto**- respondía ignorando el gesto de su chica- **mi casa está esperándola con los brazos abiertos.**

S:** ¿Y tú?, ¿tú me esperas con los brazos abiertos?**

B: **Claro...te espero con los brazos abiertos en mi cama-** respondía sonriente.

Q: **Shhh, nada mas-** interrumpía Quinn- **os recuerdo que yo no quiero saber vuestras intimidades, solo quería saber si os quedabais en Sacramento.**

S: **No te quejes, que tienes buena compañía en casa, ¿no?**- espetó con sarcasmo.

Q: **¿Lo dices por Rebecca?**

S: **Claro- **miró a Britt- **por Rebecca.**

Q: **Pues...no pienses nada más**- respondía sonriente- **entre Rebecca y yo no ha pasado nada ni va a pasar.**

S: **¿Ha intentado algo?**- se interesó.

Q: **No, fui yo-** respondía un tanto ruborizada- **pero me ha dado la mayor lección que nadie ha podido darme.**

Santana miraba incrédula a Britt, que no dejaba de lamentarse, a pesar de saber que Rachel había sido sensata y no había terminado cayendo en la tentación.

S: **¿Has intentado acostarte con ella y ella te ha rechazado?**

Q: **más o menos**- volvía a responder con el rubor aun en sus mejillas.

S: **Ok... ¿me esperáis?, tengo que hacer una llamada**-se excusó al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

B: **San... ¿dónde vas?- **cuestionó un tanto preocupada.

S: **Tranquila cielo, no voy a tardar-** respondía con sarcasmo.

No iba a tardar.

Pensaba al tiempo que caminaba con paso firme y ligero hacia el apartamento de Quinn, dispuesta a enfrentarse con la morena, que no tenia idea alguna de lo que estaba por llegar cuando escuchó varios golpes en la puerta.

R: **¡Voy!**- exclamó tras las insistencia de la llamada- **voy... ¿quien e...**

No tuvo tiempo de recibir respuesta alguna. Santana entraba como un vendaval en la casa, volviendo a sorprender a Rachel, que tras asegurarse de que no había nadie mas en el exterior, cerró la puerta tras ella.

R: **¿Dónde está Quinn?**

S: **Ahora mismo desayunando, pero dentro de unos minutos, es probable que bailando sobre tu tumba.**

R: **Escúchame, te lo puedo explicar.**

S:** ¿Qué me vas a explicar maldita mentirosa?, has venido aquí haciéndote pasar por otra persona, ¿qué diablos me vas a explicar?**

R: **Solo quería ayudar a Quinn, que no estuviera sola cuando ni tú ni Britt estuvieseis con ella.**

S: **¿Qué?, ¿y quien diablos te ha dicho a ti que Quinn necesita ayuda?**

R: **No es necesario que nadie me lo diga, sé que necesita ayuda...no puede estar completamente a solas.**

S: **Ya... ¿y no has pensado en que aquí tiene compañeros como Michael y Dana?**

R: **¿Dónde están ahora Michael y Dana?**-espetó molesta- **ellos tienen su vida, ¿sabes cómo estaba Quinn anoche?, estaba enferma...**

S: **No me vengas con cuentos, ¿quien te crees que eres para venir aquí a mentir a Quinn?, por el amor de dios, está ciega y tú te ríes de ella, ¿qué clase de persona eres?**

R:** Despreciable, sí, lo sé, soy despreciable y todos los adjetivos que quieras adjudicarme, no es algo nuevo, pero mantengo mi postura. Amo a Quinn y no podía dejarla sola.**

S:** ¿Amas?, ay no...Ahora resulta que la enana es lesbiana.**

R: **No te importa lo que yo sea o deje de ser, yo he venido a ayudarla y al igual que he venido, me voy a marchar.**

S:** ¿Te vas?**- preguntó con sarcasmo- **ya te has reído bastante, ¿no?**

R: **No, pero ya estáis vosotras aquí y ya no me necesita, no voy a volver a meterme en su vida, te lo aseguro.**

S: **Tranquila, cuando sepa lo que has hecho, no vas a poder meterte en su vida ni queriendo, es probable que te mate.**

R:** ¿Se lo vas a decir?**

S: **¿Tú qué crees?**

R: **Ok, humíllala.**

S:** ¿Qué?, no perdona, eres tú la que te estás riendo de ella.**

R: **Yo no me estoy riendo, te acabo de decir que marcho, de hecho lo hago mañana, regreso a Nueva York y no volveré a molestar a Quinn.**

S:** ¿Y qué me importa eso?, ¿piensas que vas a librarte?**

R: **Me parece cruel que le digas a Quinn que he hecho esto si me voy a ir, más aún dado su estado anímico.**

S: **¿Su estado anímico?**

R: **Sí, deberías saber que su estado anímico está por los suelos, algo completamente normal después de su accidente**- hizo una pausa- **si piensas que si le dices esto, le va a hacer bien...es porque no la conoces.**

S: **¡Ay...cállate!-** exclamó frustrada- **no me vas a convencer, ¿te enteras?**

R: No trato de convencerte, solo quiero que sepas que dos opciones tienes, una...no decirle nada, yo mañana me voy y se acabó todo y dos, decírselo y volverla loca, tu sabrás.

S:** ¿No vas a volver?**

R: **Volveré a recoger mis cosas y ya está, soy consciente de todo lo que estoy haciendo y no quiero seguir, así que Quinn no volverá a tener noticias ni de Rebecca ni de Rachel.**

S**: Me parece increíble, ¿como puedes caer tan bajo?..**

R: **Te lo vuelvo a repetir Santana, no voy a seguir escuchándote, no hay nada nuevo que puedas decirme que yo ya no sepa, así que ahórratelo**- sonó contundente.

S: **Lo que me faltaba, la enana echándome valor, ok...atente a las consecuencias**- respondía abandonando el apartamento ante la temerosa mirada de Rachel.

Ni por asomo se sentía bien. Sabía que con Santana estaba perdida y que suplicarle, de poco le valdría, por eso optó por tomar aquella actitud serena y firme, dejándole caer que la única que iba a salir perjudicada de todo aquello, era Quinn.

Santana lo sabía.

La impotencia de haber descubierto aquello, unida a la actitud prepotente que mostraba Rachel, estaban volviéndola loca, pero la inminente operación de Quinn, la obligaban a retraerse.

La rubia debía estar tranquila y una noticia como aquella, iba a alterarla sin dudas. La única opción viable en aquel instante, era la de omitir tal hecho y dejar que Rachel se marchase para siempre de la vida de Quinn, convirtiendo aquellas casi tres semanas de convivencia, en un mero recuerdo.

B:** ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?**

S:** Era importante-** respondía con seriedad tras regresar de nuevo a la cafetería.

Q:** San, ¿estás bien?**

S:** Mejor que nunca...hey, ¿que os parece si nos vamos al Westfield?, necesito algo de ropa.**

B: **Por mi no hay problema**- respondía bajando la mirada. Britt sabía que algo sucedía y evidentemente, Rachel tenía que ver.

Q: **Ok, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿queréis que avise a Rebecca?, a lo mejor le apetece acompañarnos.**

S: **No...no, mejor no**- interrumpía rápidamente- **prefiero estar con vosotras dos...a solas.**

No iba a permitirlo.

Suficiente tenía con guardar todo aquello como para tener que pasar unas horas junto a Rachel.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar y las tres pusieron rumbo hacia el centro comercial, donde terminaron pasando toda la mañana e incluso comieron antes de que Santana y Brittany, acabasen con la inesperada visita y regresaran a Sacramento.

Quinn ya regresaba hacia el apartamento cuando se detuvo en la puerta del Brooklyn.

Sabía que Rebecca iba a estar en el piso y no dudó en adentrarse en el interior del local, dispuesta a comprar algo para terminar de endulzar aquella tarde que ya comenzaba a marcharse.

-**Hola Quinn**- María recibía a la rubia con la misma efusividad de siempre y que terminaba provocando una enorme sonrisa en al rubia.

Q: **Mmm, pensé que no ibas a estar hoy, esta mañana estuvimos desayunando y solo estaba Paul.**

-**Estaba dormida, la fiesta terminó casi al amanecer-** respondía sonriente- **me ha dicho Paul que has estado con Britt y San, ¿han vuelto ya?**

Q:** No, solo han venido a visitarme, de hecho acaban de regresar a Sacramento, ésta noche tiene un concierto allí.**

-**Ah...perfecto entonces, ¿y qué te trae por aquí?, ¿un café?**

Q:** No, en realidad vengo para comprar galletas-** respondía sonriente.

-**Ok, esto es demasiado, voy a terminar poniendo una tienda de galletas, todo el mundo viene a por las galletas.**

Q:** Es que están deliciosas.**

-P**aul...como éstas obsesivas sigan comprando galletas, vamos a tener que cerrar la cafetería y dedicarnos a ellas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

-**Yo contigo voy a donde haga falta-** respondía el chico que justo pasaba al lado de ambas.

Q: **Y yo, Paul, yo también soy capaz de seguir a María al fin del mundo**- bromeaba.

-**Ok, te has ganado un par de cupcakes de regalo-** respondía al tiempo que preparaba las galletas- **¿qué tal fue anoche?**

Q:** Bueno...mejor no hablar- **se lamentó.

-**Vaya, pues lo siento mucho, pero bueno, al menos ahora ya sabes lo que ha sucedido y no tienes la duda de qué habría pasado, ¿no crees?**

Q:** Cierto, de todas formas...pienso arreglar la situación. Las cosas anoche no fueron bien pero me quedé con buen sabor de boca y bueno, creo que va siendo hora de ceder un poco y acabar con éste orgullo, es hora de dejarse llevar por el corazón.**

-**Si te ha hecho pensar en todo eso, no ha sido tan mala idea que quedes con esa chica**- respondía entregándole la caja de galletas- de hecho, ha sido la mejor idea.

Q:** Puede**- sonreía- **será mejor que regrese al apartamento, voy a molestar un rato a Rebecca.**

-**Buen entretenimiento para una tarde de sábado, molestar a tu compañera de piso.**

Q: **Sí, sobretodo sabiendo que mañana se marcha.**

-**¿Se marcha?**

Q: **Sí, viaja a Chicago para una prueba de cocina o no sé y al parecer piensa quedarse, así que...nos quedamos sin Chef.**

María se sorprendía. No esperaba que la morena fuese a abandonar tan pronto aquella situación y lo agradeció, aunque el gesto apenado de Quinn, le indicaba que era tarde para desaparecer sin provocar ningún tipo de dolor.

-**Vaya...no, no lo sabía-** acertó a responder- **¿le puedes decir que se pase por aquí antes de marcharse?, me gustaría verla.**

Q: **¿No la viste anoche?**

-**¿Anoche?, no...¿Por?**

Quinn se mostró confusa.

Q:** No sé, creí que había estado en tu fiesta.**

-**Pues no, no estuvo aquí.**

-**¿No estuviste con ella?**- interrumpió Paul.

Q: **¿Yo?, no, yo estuve con otra persona.**

-**Ah...vaya...que raro.**

- **¿Qué sucede Paul?**- cuestionó María.

-**No nada, creí haberte visto anoche con ella, después de cuando compraste la botella de tequila**.

Quinn volvía a mostrarse completamente confusa.

Q: **¿Junto a Rebecca?, no, imposible...**

-**Entonces serían imaginaciones mías, no me prestes atención**- respondía el chico un tanto aturdido-** seguro que confundí a tu cita con Rebecca.**

**-Sí, seguro**- espetó María siendo consciente de la metedura de pata del camarero- **anoche tuvimos demasiado lío aquí como para darnos cuenta de algo así.**

**-Tienes razón**-respondió el chico.

Q: **Seguro que fue eso**- interrumpió Quinn completamente confundida- **seguro.**


	37. Dimelo una vez mas

Capitulo 37

Dimelo una vez más

Volvían aquellas dudas.

Quinn regresaba al apartamento con la caja de galletas entre sus manos y despues de haber mantenido aquella conversación con María y Paul, en la que descubrió que Rebecca, le había mentido aquella mañana al decirle que habia estado en la fiesta. Sin embargo, lo que mas le había sorprendido, fue aquella "extraña" confusión de Paul al pensar que Rebecca estaba con ella, cuando en realidad era Rachel quien le acompañó aquella noche al apartamento.

De todas las personas que le rodeaban, solo esa fué la única vez que alguien, a parte de ella misma, relacionaba a Rachel con Rebecca, y consiguió que de nuevo, aquellas dudas volviesen a su mente, a pesar de que aquella misma mañana, Santana había podido conocer por fín a su compañera y ya no habia relación posoble con la morena.

Algo habia en aquella chica que indudablemente, la unía con Rachel y no sólo era su voz.

Q:** ¡Hola!**- exclamaba entrando en el apartamento.

No hubo respuesta y le extrañó.

Supuestamente, Rebecca debía estar allí, pero la casa aparecía en absoluto silencio. Ni siquiera en su habitación había rastro de la morena y Quinn optó por hacer algo que nunca se atrevía a hacer, pero que no dudó en aquel instante.

Una relajante ducha y el pijama era lo que más deseaba en aquel instante, tras haber pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, fuera de casa.

Había olvidado algo con la sorpresa de Santana y Britt.

#Flash#

S: **¿Me puedes explicar que diablos hacia Rachel ahí y por qué tú lo sabias?**-

Santana no dudó en pedirle una explicación a Britt en el interior del taxi que las trasladaba hacia la estación de tren, tras haberse despedido de Quinn.

B:** Relajaté, ¿ok?**,** Rachel solo quería hacerle compañía a Quinn mientras tú estas de gira**- trató de restarle importancia.

S: **¿Me lo dices así?, esa imbécil se está haciendo pasar por otra persona, está mientiendo a Quinn, ¿no entiendes lo que eso significa?.**

B:** Es su problema, si ella miente, ella recibirá su merecido, yo no puedo hacer nada.**

S: **¿Por qué la cubres?, Quinn es tú amiga.**

B: **Por eso mismo, porque Quinn es mi amiga y no hay nadie en el mundo que se preocupe mas por ella que Rachel, nadie la va a cuidar mejor.**

S: **No me lo puedo creer. Quinn te va a matar, ¿lo sabes?, y lo que es peor, me va a matar a mi porque por culpa vuestra, yo tambien le he mentido.**

B: **No tienes nada que ver-** respondia lanzando una mirada al frente.

S:** No estoy dispuesta a perder a Quinn, ¿me oyes?, si lo descubre, te juro que ésto no va a quedar así.**

B: **¿Me estás amenazando?.**

S: **No, solo te estoy avisando, aunque tú tampoco te vas a librar, me has mentido como a una imbécil.**

B: **Lo siento, siento haberte mentido, pero tenía que ser así.**

S: **Ya...claro, ayudas a esa imbécil y para ello tienes que mentir a tu novia, perfecto, perfecto.**

B:** San, basta...no quiero escuchar nada más.**

**#FlashOff#**

El paradero de Rachel.

Quinn habia olvidado por completo llamar a la morena.

La habia ido a buscar al hotel y solo pudo averiguar que habia abandonado la habitación por la noche. Probablemente, habia perdido la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella en persona, pero aun seguía manteniendo su número y si había regresado a Nueva York, ya habian pasado las suficientes horas como para poder llamarla y hablar con ella.

Estaba arrepentida por lo sucedido el dia anterior y todo por culpa de como se despertó aquella mañana.

La noche, a pesar de como se habia dado la cita, no terminó tan mal como podía imaginar.

Dormir con la morena abrazada a ella, hizo que toda su perspectiva cambiase y su orgullo quedase completamente olvidado en su mente.

Jamás habia sentido una seguridad tan gratificante con un simple abrazo, con su compañía durante aquella dolorosa noche en la que el malestar de un ligero costipado y la desesperación por no poder contemplar los fuegos artificiales, habian mermado su estado anímico, lanzandola hacia un pricipio de depresión en el que era consciente, ya habia sucumbido.

Fue el primer día desde que estaba ciega, en el que sintió que podía seguir adelante y todo se lo debía al cariño que Rachel le regaló con aquel sencillo gesto de quedarse a su lado mientras dormía.

No quería seguir ignorando más sus sentimientos, no podia permitirse el lujo de no tener a quien más deseaba junto a ella, cuando ese alguien, estaba dispuesta a acompañarle.

La orquídea en su escritorio junto a la carta, volvian a darle un empuje de seguridad para tomar el telefono y realizar una llamada que ya comenzaba a hacerla temblar.

Q:** Rachel**- susurró acercando el telefono a sus labios.

Pero aquellos tonos no dejaban de sonar, provocando un halo de impotencia en Quinn, que veia como Rachel no aceptaba su llamada.

La morena ya se adentraba en el edificio, dispuesta a regresar al apartamento tras haber decidido salir a pasear durante aquella tarde.

Las dudas sobre una posible confesión de Santana a Quinn, no la habian dejado descansar y aquellas cuatro paredes de su habitación, estaban asfixiandola. Solo el aire de aquella ciudad, podia dejarla respirar y ordenar su mente con un agradable paseo por aquel parque que habia podido visitar con Quinn el día anterior.

Un aire que por momentos, volvia a llenarse de humedad y conseguian que sus pulmones se hiciesen pesados en su pecho.

Ver como Quinn estaba llamando a Rachel, lejos de agradarle, la estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

Sabía que pretendía hablar con ella, lo dejó claro al salir del apartamento aquella misma mañana, buscandola en el interior de la casa y más tarde, en el hotel, al que estaba segura habia ido para tratar de encontrarse con ella.

Pero Rachel ya no iba a estar. Habia volado hacia Nueva York y no iba a a volver a meterse en su vida, y todo empezaba con no aceptar aquella llamada.

R**: ¡Hola!**- Rachel entraba ya en el apartamento tras haber dejado que el movil, siguiese recibiendo la llamada de Quinn en completo silencio.

Q: **¿Rebecca?**- cuestionó la rubia saliendo de su habitación.

R: **Hola Quinn, no sabia que estabas aquí.**

Q:** Eh...sí, he llegado hace una hora o así, yo pensaba que tú si estabas aquí**- respondia con una leve sonrisa.

R: **Salí a pasear, necesitaba distraerme un rato...¿qué tal con tus amigas?**- cuestionó un tanto dudosa.

Q:** Bien, todo bien...ya regresaron a Sacramento, de hecho ya deben de estar preparandose para el concierto de ésta noche.**

R: **Bien, me alegro entonces,oye...¿te has duchado?**- cuestionó al ver como el pelo de la rubia estaba mojado.

Q: **Sí, he sido valiente.**

R: **Vaya...me alegro.**

Q: **¿Te vas a alegrar por todo lo que yo haga hoy?**- preguntaba divertida.

R: **Eh...sí, claro...todo lo que hagas por tí misma, está bien.**

Q: **Ya...bueno, te dejo que te alegres, aunque yo hoy estoy un poco enfadada contigo.**

R: **¿Enfadada?.**

Q:** Sí, no me gusta que me mientan**- espetó volviendose a introducir en su habitación.

Rachel se sorprendió por aquella respuesta y comenzó a lamentarse.

R:** ¿Mentir?**- se acercó a la entrada de la habitación- **¿te he mentido?.**

Q: **Sí..**.-respondia sentada en su escritorio- **me dijiste que habias estado en la fiesta del Brooklyn.**

Rachel cerró los ojos, recuperando el aliento que habia perdido tras oir la respuesta afirmativa.

R:** Es eso**- se adentró en la habitación.

Q: **Sí, ¿me has mentido en algo mas?.**

R:** Quinn-** ignoró la pregunta-** no fue una buena noche, sabía que si te decía algo, te ibas a preocupar y no quería que eso sucediera**- respondia con tranquilidad-** por eso te dije que habia estado en la fiesta.**

Q**: Oh...vaya, pues...lo siento...yo, yo pensaba que ibas a estar aquí, pero cuando vine, no estabas y...**

R**: ¿Lo entiendes?- **interrumpió.

Q: **Eh...sí, bueno no tienes que darme explicaciones, solo me resultó extraño que me dijeses que habias estado en el Brooklyn y luego no lo estuvieses, no sé...la próxima vez, prefiero que no me digas nada.**

R: **Ok...lo siento**- respondia con sinceridad.

Q:** ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?.**

R: **Lo mismo que has hecho tú, darme una ducha, ponerme el pijama y poco mas.**

Q: **Bien, me apetece pasar ésta noche acompañada**

R: **Ok, pues...si quieres, vemos otro musical, a modo de despedida**- respondia sonriente.

Q:** Bueno...si insistes**- espetó contagiandose de la sonrisa que no veía pero intuia perfectamente.

R: **Bien, pues voy...voy a ducharme, si necesitas algo...**

Q:** Te aviso,...no te preocupes.**

R: **Así me gusta**- dijo segundos antes de apartarse de la habitación, para adentrarse en la suya y minutos despues, salir directa hacia la ducha.

Era la segunda vez que lo hacía aquel día, pero lo necesitaba.

San Francisco era especial, era una ciudad encantadora y le gustaba, pero aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a aquellos cambios climáticos tan bruscos y sobretodo, a la incesante humedad que inundaba sus calles cada noche.

Solo el agua de una ducha, conseguía relajarla por completo.

Apenas tardó cinco minutos en hacerlo y otros cinco minutos en colocarse el pijama.

Quinn seguía en su habitación y estaba provocando la curiosidad en la morena, que no dudó en volver a adentrarse en el cuarto.

R: **Hey**- interrumpía-** ¿te apetece cenar?.**

Quinn permanecía sentada en su escritorio, con un sobre entre sus manos, mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia un punto perdido de la mesa.

Q: **No, no voy a cenar...me voy a conformar con un vaso de leche.**

R: **¿Estás bien?-** se preocupó.

Q: **Sí, no te preocupes.**

R: **¿Por qué nunca cenas?, es extraño, creo que desde que estoy aquí, solo te he visto cenar cuando hemos salido-** se decidió a entrar- **o en el cumpleaños de Dana.**

Q: **Bueno, soy especial-** respondia girando la silla para quedar frente a la morena- **me mantengo del aire-** bromeó.

R:**Mmmm, pues eso no es lo recomendable**.

Q: **Tranquila, en realidad, apenas ceno, no sé, la mayoría de las veces, me tomo un vaso de leche y un sandwich, no necesito mucho mas.**

R: **¿Haces eso desde siempre?**- cuestionó curiosa. Ella sabía que no.

Habia compartido muchos dias con ella y sabía que esa costumbre era algo nuevo.

Q: **No, de hecho lo hago desde...bueno, desde hace unos meses.**

R:** ¿Por algún motivo?.**

Q:** Sí, tranquilidad.**

R: **¿Cómo?.**

Q:** Ésta casa a veces es una locura, ya lo has podido comprobar, pero cuando estaba aquí Santana, era peor...Dana, Michael y ella, se pasan los dias lanzandose indirectas, molestandose los unos a los otros...no sé, antes me divertía verlos, pero desde que no puedo verlo, se me hace triste, no...no es lo mismo, así que la mayoria de las veces, me vengo aquí a cenar.**

R: **Y un sandwich y un vaso de leche es lo más comodo para cenar aquí, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Cierto**- sonreia.

R:** ¿Y que te parece si hoy, por ser mi última noche, preparo dos sandwiches y dos vasos de leche, y cenamos aquí, las dos juntas?.**

Q: **Sería genial...pero...¿tú tomas leche?**- bromeó.

R: **Eh...bueno, igual yo prefiero un vaso de agua o zumo**- respondia sonriente.

Q: **Perfecto..**.

R: **Ok, pues voy a prepararlos y ahora vuelvo...por cierto**- se detuvo en la puerta- **¿por qué no te sorprendió que yo fuese vegetariana?.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa aún mayor.

Q: **No lo sé...supongo que ya lo sabía.**

R: **¿Lo sabias?.**

Q: **Demasiadas excusas con la comida para ser Chef.**

R: **Soy un desastre-** se lamentó.

Q: **Ya somos dos...**-espetó segundos antes de escuchar como la morena, salía por completo de la habitación y caminaba hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar un par de sandwiches para cenar junto a ella.

Una idea que le fascinó y que inevitablemente, la volvía a llevar a pensar en Rachel y aquella maldita carta que permanecia encima de su escritorio, esperando a ser leida.

Maldecía aun mas estar ciega y no poder hacerlo ella en ese mismo instante, pero la curiosidad podía más y aunque Santana no estaba allí para ayudarla, si estaba Rebecca.

Suspiró tratando de relajarse tras convencerse para pedirle ayuda a la morena y sin dudar, decidió abrir la carta, preparandola para cuando ésta regresase al interior de su habitación.

Pero algo la sorprendió.

El papel era extraño. No era una hoja normal lo que permanecia en el interior de aquel sobre.

Era más grueso, más duro. Una cuartilla en la que para su sorpresa, unos puntos aparecian en relieve justo en el centro de la misma.

Q:** ¿Braille?**- susurró al tiempo que rozaba con la yema de sus dedos la superficie- **¡Oh dios!-** exclamó tras descubrir que sí, que aquellos puntos eran iguales a los que se utilizaban para escribir en braille- **¿Rebecca?-** alzó la voz.

R: **Dime-** respondía desde la cocina.

Q: **Oye...¿aún...aún conservas ese libro de Braille que me mostraste cuando llegaste?**

Rachel se sorprendió y rápidamente se acercó a la habitación para descubrir como Quinn, aún permanecia sentada en su escritorio, con la nota entre sus manos.

La misma nota que ella le había dejado aquella mañana con la esperanza de que la leyera.

Se alegró al ver que habia decidido hacerlo, aun no estando Santana a su lado.

R: **¿El libro de Braille?...eh, sí, si claro que lo tengo, ¿por?**- disimuló.

Q:** ¿Me lo puedes dejar?, quiero...quiero comprobar algo.**

R:** Claro-** respondía sonriente- **ahora mismo te lo traigo.**

Quinn optó por sonreir a modo de agradecimiento mientras Rachel se adentraba en su habitación y recuperaba el libro que semanas antes, había pretendido regalarle a la rubia.

R:** Toma-** se lo entregó tras regresar a la habitación.

Q: **Gracias Rebecca**- respondia tomando el libro, que con delicadeza, Rachel le entregó.

R:** ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

Q: **Eh...no...solo, solo necesito que me abras la página del alfabeto.**

Rachel accedió a realizar la petición de Quinn y tras buscar en el indice, abrió el libro por una de las paginas que le mostraba el alfabeto al completo en Braille.

R: **La primera es la A**- indicó tomando la mano de Quinn y guiandola hacia la primera de las marcas- **a partír de ahí, está en orden, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok**- asintió tratando de concentrarse.

R: **Voy a terminar la cena, ahora vuelvo.**

Q: **Ok, ok..**.-respondía sin apartar la mano de la página del libro.

Rachel la observó durante unos segundos desde la puerta, sonriente.

Quinn se mostraba tan concentrada, que la ternura la invadió por completo.

Se habia decidido a conocer aquellas letras en Braille y todo por una sencilla nota que acertó dejarle ella.

No quería perderse su rostro cuando descubriese lo que habia escrito y Rachel, terminó por regresar a la cocina y terminar los sandwiches que estaba preparando

Tuvo suerte.

Al regresar a la habitación, Quinn mostraba un halo de frustración que volvía a provocar ternura en la morena.

R:** ¿Todo bien?-** cuestionó dejando una pequeña bandeja con la cena de ambas encima del escritorio.

Q: **Sí, todo bien**- fingió cerrando el libro con la nota en su interior- **¿te importa dejarme el libro ésta noche?.**

R: **No, no me importa, de hecho...te lo regalo**- respondia tomando asiento a los pies de la cama.

Q: **¿Me lo regalas?, no, no es necesario, solo quiero comprobar un par de cosas, pero no lo necesito más.**

R: **Me gustaría que tuvieses un recuerdo mio.**

Q:** Mmmm, bueno...si insistes, pero de veras que no lo voy a necesitar.**

R:** Da igual, lo colocas en esa estantería que tienes ahí y o bien lo utilizas para calzar alguna mesa que no esté firme**- sonreia.

Q:** Lo guardaré...mmm, está bueno-** hizo referencia al sandwich que ya comenzaba a degustar.

R: **Gracias, aunque no tiene mucho mérito.**

Q: **Claro que lo tiene, si está tan bueno, es que lo has hecho con cariño.**

R: **Sin duda, todo lo que hago en mi vida es con cariño, aunque no lo parezca, eso es algo que quiero que siempre tengas presente y recuerdes de mi.**

Q: **No digas más eso de recordar...**

R: **¿Por?.**

Q:** No sé, suena apocaliptico...como si nunca más fuese a saber de tí.**

R: **¿Quieres saber de mí?.**

Q: **Me encantaría...¿tú no quieres volvera saber de mi?.**

R:** Claro.**..-susurró- **pero eso no quita que quiera que me recuerdes.**

Q: **Tranquila, siempre me voy a acordar de tí**- sonreia- **no vas a pasar desapercibida en mi vida.**

R:** No sé si eso es bueno o malo**- trató de bromear.

Q: **Es bueno, muy bueno.**

R: **Ok...entonces, mejor así**- hizo una pausa- **menos mal que no tenias apetito**- cambió de tema.

Quinn casi habia terminado de comerse el sandwich cuando aquella apreciación, provocó una leve carcajada en la rubia que terminó fascinando a Rachel.

R: **¿Quieres que te haga otro?.**

Q: **No, no...gracias, con uno es suficiente-**respondía-** ahora solo necesito un par de cosas.**

R:**Pide...**

Q:** Primero un poco de agua.**

R: **Tienes un vaso justo a tu derecha.**

Q: **Gracias-** respondia acertando de pleno con el vaso.

R: **¿Y segundo?**- cuestionó mientras Quinn daba un sorbo.

Q: **Segundo**- hizo una pausa- **necesito tu ayuda con ésto**- tomó la pequeña nota del escritorio- **está escrito en braille y sé que no voy a conseguir descifrarlo sin ayuda.**

R: **Mmmm, claro yo te ayudo...¿quieres que lo hagamos ahora?.**

Q: **Sí, ya no soporto más la curiosidad.**

R:** Ok-** se acercó al escritorio- **dejame ver el libro, porque yo tambien necesito guiarme, olvido algunas letras.**

Q: **Está bien...ven, siéntate aquí conmigo**- susurró dejandole un poco de espacio en su silla.

Rachel no lo dudó y terminó sentandose a su lado, ocupando el pequeño espacio sin ser consciente de la cercanía que eso provocaba entre amabas.

Q: **Es...es una nota-** se la entregó- **no, no tengo ni idea de lo que pone.**

R: **Ok...a ver**- espetó abriendo el libro.

Volvía a mentir, pero ésta vez no le dolía. Lo que estaba escrito en aquella nota era algo que sentía Rachel y sentía Rebecca.

R: **La primera son dos puntos bajos y dos altos...mmm-** disimuló- **es una T**

Q: **Ok...¿y la siguiente?.**

R: **A ver...es una E.**

Q:** ¿Una E?, o sea que la primera palabra es un TE.**

R: **Ajam...¿sigo?.**

Q: **Sí por favor**- susurró dejandose guiar por el sonido de su voz.

R: **Ok, pues la siguiente es un punto alto...eso significa que es una A.**

Q: **¿Una A?**- fijó la mirada sobre la morena sin ser consciente de ello.

R: **Sí, una A**- respondia al tiempo que se daba cuenta de la acción de Quinn, que terminó por dejarla junto a ella, con apenas unos centimetros separandolas.

Q: **¿Y la siguiente?**- volvía a susurrar.

R: **La...la siguiente es una M**- respondía sin siquiera mirar la nota.

Q: **M...sigue...**.

R: **O...la siguiente es una O.**

Quinn suspiró sin mover su rostro. Sabía que la morena estaba frente a ella, que tambien estaba mirandola y no podía evitar sentir aquella atracción al escuchar la voz de la chica susurrando cada una de las letras de ese mensaje.

Q: **¿Puedes leerlo por completo?**

R:** ¿Es necesario?, creo que queda claro lo que dice**- respondia lamentandose.

Y lo hacía porque estaba en un punto en el que no había retorno.

Q: **Dilo por favor**- suplicó.

Rachel se humedeció los labios en el mismo instante en el que Quinn mordía los suyos, presa de la impaciencia por escucharlo de su voz.

R:** Te amo- **susurró.

Y lo hizo con tanta magia que Quinn a punto estuvo de responderle con un "yo tambien", que permanecía en su interior desde hacia años.

Q:** Rachel..**.-espetó con apenas un suspiro.

R: **No Quinn, no soy...**

No tuvo tiempo de responder porque Quinn se adelantó en detener la respuesta con un beso.

Un beso que acertó de pleno sobre sus labios y que Rachel se vió incapaz de evitar.

No podía. Ya habia hecho todo lo imposible por esquivar todos y cada uno de aquellos ataques por parte de la rubia, pero aquél último era superior.

Se quedó sin fuerzas para decir que no y se limitó a disfrutar de la calidez de los labios de la rubia.

Unos labios, que poco a poco fueron abriendose paso y encontrando la suavidad con la que los recibía la morena, provocando miles de sentimientos encontrados en Quinn.

Estaba besandola a ella.

Era Rachel sin duda y sabía que ya se había vuelto loca por completo. No veía, no imaginaba a nadie más en ese lugar que no fuese Rachel y simplemente, dejó que la locura la invadiese por completo.

Daba igual todo, daba igual su amor por la morena, daba igual su orgullo, aquella chica era Rachel para su corazón y necesitaba besarla, necesitaba poder quedarse con ese sabor unos seis, diez o treinta años más.

Y Rachel parecía saberlo.

Aquella probablemente iba a ser su última oportunidad de disfrutar algo así y no tuvo la valentía de detenerla.

Fue egoista, tanto que se odiaba, pero cada roce de los labios de Quinn, la timidez de su lengua buscando una respuesta en la suya, podía contra todos aquellos pensamientos que habian terminado esfumandose de su cabeza.

Y se fueron al sentir la mano de Quinn acoplandose a su cuello, atrayendola con más ímpetu hacia ella, casi obligandola a desocupar el pequeño espacio en el que se habia sentado.

R: **Quinn.**..-susurró

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna mas que ambas levantandose al mismo tiempo, sin perder el beso que las mantenia unidas y que por arte de magia, las lanzaba directamente hacia la cama, con prisas, como si el tiempo fuese a detenerlas por aquella locura.

Era Rachel quien se dejaba caer primero y Quinn quien no perdía el contacto con sus labiso, avanzaba sobre ella, encontrando el lugar perfecto donde perderse.

Pero fueron las manos de Rachel quien tuvieron un primer contacto con la piel de la rubia, colandose bajo su camiseta, descubriendo la suave cintura de la chica que ya se posaba sobre la de ella.

Y fue ese gesto el que hizo enloquecer a Quinn y a la vez la detuvo.

El silencio era lo único que se podía percibir en la habitación cuando Quinn separó sus labios de los de Rachel. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a llenar de sonido la estancia y los pensamientos entre ambas, parecían regresar.

Rachel se lamentaba, se odiaba a si misma y Quinn por primera vez, sentía que aquellos pensamientos tambien eran los suyos.

Q: **Oh dios...lo siento-** acertó a disculparse-** lo siento Rebecca.**

R: **Quinn yo...**

Q:** Lo siento**- se dejó caer hacia un lado- o**h dios...no es posible que provoqu**es todo ésto en mi.

Rachel se alzó tratando de recuperar la compostura, tratando de asimilar que había sido la rubia quien se habia detenido. Lamentandose por ser consciente de que ella no habria podido resistirse en esa ocasión.

R:** No lo sientas Quinn, yo...yo me dejé llevar.**

Q:** Pero...no es posible ésto, tú misma me lo dijiste.**

R:** Lo sé, pero te juro que no sé que me ha pasado, no...no podía detenerte**- respondia emocionada.

Q:** Te estoy mintiendo...y no puedo así, pienso...pienso en otra persona y no puedo hacer algo así, además...te hago daño, no...no, lo siento**- se lamentó.

R:**No Quinn, no lo sientas más, por favor...he perdido toda razón con ese beso, no...no puedo resistirme y si hay alguien que tiene que disculparse soy yo.**

Q**: ¿Has perdido toda razón?.**

R: **Quinn, si paso cinco minutos más aquí, no voy a ser capaz de dejar que te detengas**- sentenció.

Q: **Entonces...lo mejor es que no estés aquí, ¿verdad?-** sonó con dulzura.

R:** Creo que sí, que es lo mejor...**

Q: **Ok...yo tambien creo que es lo mejor, ahora mismo...ni siquiera sé como he tenido el valor de detenerme.**

R: **¿Me...me vas a llamar si necesitas algo?-** preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa y recogía la bandeja con los restos de la cena.

Q: **A menos que sea algo de vida o muerte, no, no te voy a llamar-** trató de ser clara.

R:** Perfecto..**.-suspiró-** buenas noches, Quinn-** susurró con la voz entrecortada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Q: **Buenas noches...Rebecca.**

Casi un minuto.

Ambas pudieron contarlo.

Rachel se detuvo en la puerta y estuvo esos sesenta segundos observando a Quinn sentada en la cama, con la mirada fija en un punto, pero el resto de sus sentidos puestos en ella.

No hubo palabras, no hubo nada que interrumpieran aquel minuto en el que ambas, más allá de mirarse, se veían, se sentían y se hablaban sin palabras.

Una complicidad extraña entre dos supuestas desconocidas y conocidas a la vez. Una complicidad llena de recuerdos y nuevas sensaciones.

Solo un último suspiro de Rachel acompañó el crujir de la madera de aquella puerta al cerrarse y Quinn volvía a dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Q:** Dime que me amas, Rachel...dimelo una vez más.**


	38. Album

Capitulo 38

Album.

Q: **¿Rebecca?.**

Quinn salía de su habitación tras escuchar sonido en el salón.

D:** ¡Quinny!**- exclamó Dana tras dejar su pequeña maleta sobre el sofá.

Q: **Hey… ¿ya estáis aquí?**

D:** Sí, ¿no me has echado de menos?**- bromeó al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Q:** Mmmm, solo un poquito, ¿dónde está Mike?**

D: **Ahora sube, estaba pagando al taxista.**

Q: **Ah, genial.**

R:** Hola chicas**- Rachel salía de su habitación con una pequeña bolsa de viaje- **hola Dana, ¿ya has vuelto?**

D: **Hola Rebecca**- saludó también a la morena con un abrazo- **ya volvimos, ¿qué tal por aquí?**

R: **Todo bien, ¿verdad Quinn?**

Quinn se limitó a asentir.

Fue escuchar la voz de la morena y recordar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas la noche anterior.

D: **Me alegro…¿dónde vas con esa bolsa?**

R: **Eh…pues me tengo que marchar ya, mi vuelo sale a las 12.**

D: **Ah…cierto, viajas hoy, casi lo había olvidado.**

R: **Ajam, pero tranquila…aun no os habéis librado de mi, pienso volver a final de semana a por mis cosas.**

D: **¿Por tus cosas?, ¿te vas definitivamente?-** se mostró preocupada.

R: **Sí, regreso a mi casa**- respondía con un hilo de voz.

Su mirada seguía fija en Quinn, que no había hablado desde que ella apareció en escena.

D: **Vaya, pues es una pena…digo, una pena para nosotras que te vayas, obviamente, para ti tiene que ser un alivio poder regresar a Chicago.**

R: **No un alivio, pero sí es lo que debo hacer.**

Algo sucedía.

Rachel sabía que algo le sucedía a Quinn, que seguía completamente en silencio mientras se preparaba algo para desayunar.

D: **Bueno, pues espero que vaya bien el viaje, yo…voy a dejar mi equipaje en la habitación y me voy a meter bajo la ducha, apenas nos ha dado tiempo de hacer nada en el hotel, hemos tenido que salir corriendo porque no llegábamos al aeropuerto a tiempo-** explicaba al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo su maleta- **cuídate Rebecca-** se despedía de la morena de nuevo con un abrazo, que fue bien recibido por Rachel.

R: **Tú también**- respondía tras ver como la chica ya se introducía en el interior de su habitación y se quedaba a solas con Quinn.

Q:** ¿Has cerrado tu habitación?-** habló por primera vez.

R: **Eh…no, he pensado que si va a venir tu amigo, puede dormir ahí si lo deseas.**

Quinn se extrañó.

Q: **¿Quieres que Dave duerma ahí?**

R: **Sí, bueno no me importa, mientras no toque mis cosas**- respondía con tranquilidad.

Rachel se había asegurado de que no había nada que pudiese perjudicarla en su habitación.

No había fotos ni nada que llevase su nombre. Todo lo que podía delatarla, iba metida en aquel bolso que llevaba.

Q: **Es un detalle por tu parte, pero no es necesario, ya, ya le reservé una habitación en el hotel.**

R**: Bueno, da igual…yo te dejo las llaves por si acaso, quizás tus amigas, Santana y Britt, vengan a visitarte y pueden utilizarlas.**

Q: **Gra…gracias**- respondía completamente sorprendida por la actitud.

R: **De nada…será mejor que me marche si no quiero perder el vuelo.**

Q: **Ok… ¿necesitas que te acompañe?**

R: **No, no te preocupes, pido un taxi abajo, pero antes quiero pasar por el Brooklyn y ver si está María para despedirme.**

Q: **Cierto, me dijo que lo hicieses antes de marcharte.**

R: **Por eso**- respondía un tanto dudosa- **bueno Quinn, cuídate… ¿ok?**

Q: **Tú también…espero, espero recibir noticias tuyas… ¿ok?**

R: **Claro, es probable que te llame a lo largo de ésta semana para saber como va todo.**

Q: **Bien, estaré esperándote…**

De nuevo el silencio, el incomodo y estúpido silencio que las mantenía frente a frente sin saber que hacer o qué decir.

R: **Bueno…ciao Quinn-** acertó a hablar girándose hacia la puerta.

Q: **¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?**- cuestionó rápidamente.

Rachel se detuvo y no lo dudó.

Lo estaba deseando, pero no se atrevía por miedo a su reacción, por miedo a la tensión que existía entre ambas.

Terminó abrazándola con dulzura y Quinn lo recibió con la misma intención.

Q**: Cuídate Rebecca**- susurró

R: **Y tú Quinn, cuídate mucho**- respondía deshaciendo el abrazo- **ciao.**

No hubo tiempo a más.

Rachel abandonaba el departamento con una extraña sensación en su interior. Aquél abrazo, aquella despedida con Quinn había sido especial, muy especial y sentía que algo estaba sucediendo, al igual que sintió la noche anterior, cuando se detuvo a lanzar una última mirada hacia la rubia mientras abandonaba la habitación, envuelta en todos aquellos pensamientos contradictorios que la habían hecho desistir en su intento de resistir la tentación.

Quinn también supo que algo sucedía. Algo le gritaba que aquella chica no iba a volver, que algo seguía envolviéndola de misterio, de algo que no sabía si iba a averiguar alguna vez, a menos que tuviese la oportunidad de descubrir su mirada.

Solo necesitaba saber lo que sus ojos decían para quedarse tranquila y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que aquello pudiese suceder en su regreso.

Inexplicablemente, apenas había movimiento en Market Street a aquella hora de la mañana y Rachel se sorprendía al salir del edificio, dispuesta a cruzar la avenida y despedirse de María.

De nuevo, al igual que el primer día que llegó, el Brooklyn aparecía vacío pero abierto.

R: **¿María?-** alzó la voz junto a la barra, esperando algún tipo de respuesta desde el almacén.

-**Hola Rebecca**- respondía Paul tras escuchar la voz- **¿qué tal estás?**

R: **Ah...hola Paul, ¿no está María?**

**-No, suele venir más tarde, ¿ocurre algo?**

R: **No, nada...es solo que me marcho a Chicago unos días y quería despedirme de ella.**

-**Ah, pues...a menos que esperes, me temo que no vas a poder verla.**

R**: No puedo esperar, mi vuelo sale a las 12 y tengo que estar mínima una hora antes, así que...me temo que me voy a marchar sin verla.**

-**Bueno, no te preocupes, yo le digo que has estado aquí, ¿te parece?**

R: **Perfecto...eh... ¿puedes...puedes ponerme un café?-** cuestionó con una leve sonrisa.

**-¿Para llevar?**- bromeó.

R**: Sí, para llevar...**

**-Ok, ahora mismo te lo sirvo.**

R**: Bien...oye, ¿tienes un bolígrafo o algo?**

**-Sí, claro**- respondía al tiempo que se acercaba y le entregaba uno.

Rachel lo cogió y rápidamente, sacó una pequeña libreta que llevaba en su bolso para dejar una pequeña nota.

**-_El mejor café de San Francisco, Chicago y Nueva York y la mejor de las sonrisas tras la barra. R.B_**

Tras escribirlo, se acercó a un pequeño tablón que permanecía colgado en uno de los laterales de la barra, dónde decenas de mensajes aparecían expuestos. Mensajes que los clientes habían ido dejando tras su paso por aquél local.

**-Aquí tienes**- espetó Paul dejando el café sobre la barra.

R: **Gracias**- se acercó entregándole el bolígrafo**- necesitaba dejar mi opinión acerca del Brooklyn.**

**-Espero que sea buena-**

R**: La mejor, sin duda**- respondía sonriente- **bueno Paul, va siendo hora de marcharme...cuídate, ¿ok?**

**-Tú también Rebecca, cuídate mucho**.

R**: Ciao Paul...-**se despidió tras pagar el café y caminar directa hacia el exterior, dónde debía detener un taxi lo antes posible.

Pero como siempre algo estaba por suceder y no tuvo más que pisar de nuevo la calle para descubrirlo.

El susto entre ambos fue normal tras el encontronazo en la puerta de la cafetería, pero el gesto de desconcierto fue mayor al descubrirse, al ser consciente de quienes habían llegado a cruzarse en aquel punto exacto de la ciudad del amor.

R**: Oh dios**- se lamentó al ver como algunas gotas de su café habían manchado la inmaculada y blanca camisa de aquel chico que la miraba absorto- **oh dios, lo sient...-**alzó la vista hasta su rostro- **oh dios.**

Dv**: ¿Rachel?... ¿Rachel eres tú?-** preguntó sorprendido.

R**: Dave...oh dios mío, Dave- **se lamentó.

Dv**: ¡Rachel!-** exclamó abrazándola con ímpetu al tiempo que la alzaba.

R**: Dave...cuidado, te voy a manchar-** se excusó.

Dv**: Oh dios mío, Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí?**

R**: Yo...yo he venido a comprar café**- disimuló aún con el desconcierto en su rostro.

Dv**: Pero, ¿qué haces en San Francisco?, ¿tú no estabas en Nueva York?**

R: **Eh...sí, si...de hecho dentro de una hora sale mi avión, oh dios Dave...no, no me puedo creer que seas tú.**

Dv: **Claro que soy yo...pero no me gusta que te marches ya, ¡que mala suerte!**

R**: Sí, bueno ya ves...es una pena, lo, lo siento**- tartamudeó- **pero me tengo que marchar.**

Dv**: Ok...ok, no te preocupes...que tengas buen viaje y ojala pueda verte pronto.**

R: **Yo también Dave, ojala pueda volverte a ver, me, me alegro mucho de verte, estás guapísimo.**

Dv: **Y tú, estás hermosa**- volvió a abrazarla**- cuídate mucho Rachel, ¿ok?**

R**: Y tú, Dave...cuídate mucho**- respondía deshaciéndose del abrazo y alejándose del chico hacia la calzada, dispuesta a detener el primer taxi que pasase y la llevara lejos de allí lo antes posible.

Dv: **Un beso Rachel**- lanzó un beso divertido hacia la morena que ya conseguía detener uno de los taxis al tiempo que lanzaba una extraña sonrisa al chico.

Una extraña sonrisa que no se apartó de su rostro durante todo el trayecto que duró el recorrido hasta el aeropuerto.

Una sonrisa de puro nervio tras haberse encontrado con Dave y no haber podido reaccionar de otra forma. No podía de hecho.

A él no podía mentirle. Él la conocía y veía a Rachel, no a Rebecca.

Una absoluta tortura. Eso es lo que iba a ser aquel viaje de regreso a su hogar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar y que Jennifer le abriese la puerta de su propia casa, dónde sí podía ser Rachel.

Un, dos, tres toques sonaron en el interior del departamento y Dana, que justo salía de la ducha, atendió a la llamada, completamente convencida de recibir a Michael.

Dv**: Wow, pensé que me había equivocado de piso, pero me da igual, yo me quedo aquí**- Dave se mostraba sonriente tras ver como Dana le abría la puerta envuelta en una sencilla toalla.

D: **Oh dios... ¿quien eres...Dave?-** cuestionó.

Dv: **El mismo**- respondía sonriente**- me alegro que me recuerdes, tú eres Dana, ¿verdad?-** respondía lanzando traviesa mirada al resto del cuerpo de la chica.

D**: Eh...sí-** respondía con apenas un hilo de voz**- pasa...pasa, Quinn debe estar en su habitación.**

Dave no dudó en cruzar el umbral de la puerta y de manera divertida, se quitó un pequeño sombrero que llevaba.

Dv**: Encantado de volverla a ver, señorita**- saludó tomando la mano de la chica y dejando un divertido beso sobre ella.

Dana no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se iluminaran completamente ruborizadas por el gesto del chico y pronto alzó la voz.

D**: ¡Quinn!, tienes visita**- exclamó sin apartar la mirada de Dave, que permanecía sonriente frente a ella.

Q**: ¿Qué?-** Quinn hacía acto de presencia en la estancia**- ¿quien es?**

Dave evitó que Dana volviese a hablar y sin dudarlo, se acercó a la rubia, a quien abrazó de forma repentina y alzándola con varias vueltas en el aire.

Q: **Hey...que...oh dios... ¿pequeñín?**- espetó sorprendida.

Dv**: ¡El mismo!-** exclamó entre risas- **aquí está tu pequeñín, princesa**.

Q: **Oh dios Dave**- abrazó con más emoción al chico, evitando que varias lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas**- te he echado de menos**- susurró.

Dv: **Hey...cálmate princesa**- susurró al notar la emoción de la chica- **cálmate, ya estoy aquí.**

Q**: Oh dios, mira lo que has conseguido**- espetó entre sollozos- **me has hecho llorar imbécil.**

Dv: **Hey... ¿y qué culpa tengo yo de que tú seas una sensible?**

D**: Eh...chicos, lo siento pero yo debería vestirme antes de que vuelva Michael**- interrumpió Dana tras observar toda la escena.

Q: **¿Estás desnuda?-** preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

D**: No, pero casi**- respondía dejándolos a un lado y adentrándose en su habitación.

Dv: **Sí, si que lo estaba**- susurró Dave tratando de conseguir la sonrisa de Quinn- **bueno, estaba en toalla, pero como si lo estuviera para mi, he podido ver hasta el piercing que tiene en...**

Q: **¡Dave!-** exclamó dejando un pequeño golpe en el brazo del chico- **¡Awww!-** se quejó**- ¿qué es esto?-** cuestionó tocando el brazo del chico.

Dv: **Se llaman músculos princesa, músculos**- bromeó.

Q**: ¿Y desde cuándo mi pequeñín tiene éstos músculos?-** cuestionó volviendo a hundiéndose entre sus brazos.

Dv: **Soy todo un hombretón**- volvía a bromear- **tengo que cuidarte, así que tengo que ser fuerte.**

Q: **Oh dios Dave, estoy asustada.- **volvía a abrazar al chico

Dv: **Pues nada de miedos, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a desayunar?**

Q: **Sí, me parece perfecto, aunque ya me tomé una tostada.**

Dv**: Pues nos tomamos un café, he visto una cafetería ahí abajo que tiene unos pasteles impresionantes.**

Q**: ¿El Brooklyn?, sí...vamos, quiero galletas.**

Dv: **¿Galletas?...no me lo puedo creer, ahora lo entiendo.**

Q: **¿Qué entiendes?-** preguntó curiosa.

Dv**: Me he cruzado con alguien muy especial ahí abajo y justo salía de esa cafetería, seguro que estaba comprando esas galletas que tanto os gustaban.**

Q**: ¿Qué?... ¿qué dices?-** preguntó extrañada**- ¿con quien te has encontrado?**

Dv: **Con Rachel**- respondió.

Q: **¿Rachel?, ¿Rachel Berry?**

Dv: **Sí, no es increíble, vengo a San Francisco y la primera persona con la que me encuentro es Rachel, ha sido increíble.**

Quinn se mostró confusa.

Q**: ¿Rachel?, ¿de verdad era Rachel?**

Dv**: Sí, de hecho casi me lanza un café encima, ni siquiera me ha visto cuando ha salido de esa cafetería.**

Q**: ¿Qué?-** alzó la voz**-¿Rachel estaba en el Brooklyn?**

Dv**: Eh...sí, no tenías ni idea de que estuviese aquí, por lo que veo.**

Q**: Oh dios mío...no, no puede ser-** caminó hasta el sofá.

Dv**: Quinn, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿estás bien?**

Q: **No puede ser ella, no puede ser, es imposible...**-susurró.

Dv**: Quinn, ¿qué te sucede?, si era Rachel, ¿pasa algo con ella?**

Q: **Ella no estaba aquí, se marchó ayer, no puede estar en el Brooklyn**- trató de convencerse, aunque su mente ya giraba en torno a Rebecca.

Dv: **¿Sabias que estaba en San Francisco?**

Q: **Sí-** respondió aturdida**- sí claro que lo sabía, de hecho estuve el viernes con ella, pero me dijo que regresaba a Nueva York ayer, así que no es posible.**

Dv: **Ah bueno, entonces es posible que le haya surgido algún inconveniente y haya tenido que retrasar el vuelo, no es raro.**

Q**: Sí, sí lo es...no, no...-**volvía a lamentarse**- no puede ser, no es posible**.

Dv: **Quinn, me estás asustando...**

Q**: Ok, ok...-**respiró**- todo bien...nos vamos a desayunar, ¿dónde...dónde está tu equipaje?**

Dv: **Lo dejé en el hotel, llegué hace una hora más o menos.**

Q: **Pues vamos a por él y lo traes aquí, Re...Rebecca me ha dado permiso para que duermas en su habitación mientras ella no está.**

Dv: **¿No está?... ¿dónde está?**

Q**: Ha...-**tragó saliva**- ha salido de viaje, llegará a final de semana.**

Dv**: Ah, ok...entonces, ¿me quedo aquí?**

Q: **Sí, mejor aquí...vamos a cancelar la reserva.**

Dv**: Ok...de todas formas, aquí traigo una mochila y tengo algo para ti**- respondía al tiempo que regresaba a la entrada y abría la bolsa que permanecía en el suelo.

Q**: ¿Qué traes para mí?**

D**: Ya estoy decente**- Dana interrumpía la conversación entre ambos.

Dv: **Mmmm, no puedo negar que me gustaba más el otro modelo**- respondía travieso.

Q**: Dave...por favor**- se levantó incomoda- **compórtate.**

Dv: **Sí...yo me comporto**- sonó divertido**- toma princesa, creo que lo estabas esperando.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué es, es...ohhh**- exclamó tras tomar el libro entre sus manos**- ¿el álbum?**

Dv: **Exacto...aquí lo tienes, ah y que conste que no lo he curioseado, ¿eh?**

Q: **No seas imbécil Dave.**

D: **¿Qué es eso?-** preguntó Dana.

Q: **Nada...algo personal.**

Dv: **Un álbum de fotos.**

D: **¿Fotos?, yo quiero verlas, déjame verlas Quinn.**

Q: **No, no**- respondía alejándose de la pareja.

D: **¿Por qué tienes esa obsesión con las fotos?, ¿Te puedes creer que nunca me enseña sus fotos?- **miró hacia Dave**- de hecho, creo que ni tiene.**

Q: **Porque son mías-** respondió con seriedad- **¿estás vestida?**

D: **Sí.**

Q**: Pues vente a desayunar con nosotros.**

D: **Ok, si me invitan...**

Dv: **Yo te invito**- respondía sonriente.

Q: **Voy a guardar esto, ahora vuelvo-** se excusó para adentrarse en la habitación con el álbum entre sus manos.

Era su oportunidad, era lo que había estado esperando y después de aquella desconcertante noticia que Dave le había traído tras comentarle que había visto a Rachel, todo parecía querer darle la razón a ella y quitársela a sus amigos.

Volvía aquella duda de creer que todo era una farsa a su alrededor y que Rebecca no era Rebecca.

Q: **Cálmate Quinn, el martes estarás perfecta para comprobarlo...y si estoy en lo cierto**- susurró- **me las van a pagar todos.**

* * *

Capitulo cortito pero importante para la trama. Se acerca un nuevo bloque, como yo los llamo y por eso os aviso que voy a dar un pequeño break hasta la proxima actualización. El motivo es que tengo varios capitulos atrasados que tengo que terminar de escribir y ésta semana pasada no pude por culpa de las migrañas. Si todo va bien, que supongo que sí, actualizaré a final de semana. Espero que lo comprendan. Un abrazo y sean felices.


	39. Una semana después

Feliz cumple Lucía.

* * *

Capitulo 39.

Viernes 10 de Julio

Una semana después.

D:** Quinn, ¿necesitas ayuda?**

Q:** No, tranquila, puedo sola**- la rubia se adentraba en su habitación.

D**: No tendrías que haberte tomado esas copas.**

Q: **Déjame celebrar por una vez algo-** se quejó-** llevo una semana sin moverme y ya es hora de recuperar mi vida.**

D: **Ok, me parece perfecto…pero contrólate un poco, ¿has visto como ha terminado Dave en ese club?, a punto han estado de echarlo.**

Q: **Déjalo que se divierta, no he visto que te molestase demasiado cuando bailaba contigo.**

D: **No seas imbécil Quinn, solo trataba de no ser grosera con él.**

Q:** Ok, lo que tú digas, pero ahora entra aquí y échame las gotas en el ojo por favor, mi pulso no es el más adecuado.**

D: **Ah...ahora sí me necesitas, ¿no?**- bromeó adentrándose en la habitación.

Q: **Sí, vamos...necesito a mi enfermera favorita.**

**#Flashback#**

**Martes 7 de Julio**

**-¿Cómo se encuentra Srta. Fabray?-**

Q: **Bien...supongo, tengo algo de mareo, pero creo que es por la anestesia.**

Un enfermero acompañaba a la rubia hasta su habitación en el hospital tras haber sido intervenida.

-**Sí, no se preocupe, poco a poco va a ir recuperándose perfectamente, ¿siente alguna molestia en el ojo?**

El doctor seguía sus pasos, anotando algunos detalles sobre un informe.

Q: **No, bueno...excepto que no veo absolutamente nada.**

Dv:** Paciencia princesa, tienes los ojos tapados-** respondía Dave que permanecía junto a la chica tras regresar a la habitación.

-**Exacto, ahora mismo voy a retirarle el parche, ¿de acuerdo?**

Q:** Ok-** respondía visiblemente nerviosa.

-**Tiene que relajarse, ya le he dicho que todo ha ido bien en la operación, ahora es cuestión de tiempo**- se acercó a Quinn- **bien, es probable que te moleste demasiado la luz y no vas a ver con nitidez, de hecho, lo máximo que puede que veas son siluetas y poco más, así que no te asustes.**

Q: **Ok...ok**- se mostró predispuesta.

El doctor dejó el informe sobre los pies de la cama y terminó por colocarse delante de Quinn, que permanecía sentada en la cama.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en despegar el pequeño parche que protegía el ojo derecho de Quinn, que rápidamente reaccionó a la luz de la habitación.

Dave la observaba impaciente.

-**Puedes abrir el ojo Quinn, hazlo con tranquilidad**- trató de serenarla.

La rubia lo hizo.

Lentamente, fue alzando el parpado y su ojo reaccionaba nerviosamente al golpe de luz.

Pero veía.

Distinguía aquella habitación, a pesar de mostrarse todo completamente desenfocado.

Las paredes azules, una ventana a la derecha por donde entraba luz, una figura frente a ella vestida de blanco y a su lado un grandullón que ni siquiera parecía respirar.

Q:** Dave**- balbuceó tras distinguir al chico, aunque no conseguía verlo con nitidez.

Dv: **Hola princesa**- respondía sonriente.

Q: **Oh dios Dave, estás ahí-** espetó emocionada.

-**Eh...será mejor que dejemos las emociones para más adelante-** interrumpió el doctor- **es mejor que no llores, ¿ok?**

Q:** Ok, ok...Dave, no vuelvas a llamarme princesa.**

Dv: **De acuerdo caraculo-** respondía divertido provocando la sonrisa en la rubia y en el doctor que lo miró sorprendido.

Q: **Gracias Dave**- respondía con sarcasmo.

-**Quinn, voy a pedirle a un enfermero que traiga un informe con todas las normas que debes de seguir y digo normas, porque si queremos que todo quede perfecto, tienes que seguirlas estrictamente, ¿ok?**

Q:** Ok.**

-**Nada de mojarse los ojos durante los próximos 7 días, nada de maquillaje, nada de esfuerzos físicos, por la noche tienes que utilizar el parche, procura llevar gafas de sol si sales a la calle y bueno...ahora algunas cositas mas, ¿ok?**

Q: **Haré todo lo que tengo que hacer**- respondía sonriente.

**#FlashbackOFF#**

D: **¿Te ha molestado hoy?**- cuestionaba tras echarle las dos gotas de suero fisiológico en el ojo.

Q:** No, no me molesta para nada.**

D:** ¿Y distingues todo bien?**

Q: **Sí, bueno, empiezo a ver bien conforme avanza el día, por la mañana me es imposible, pero van pasando las horas y voy focalizando perfectamente, como ahora, que puedo ver tu sonrisa.**

D:** No estoy sonriendo.**

Q:** Pero ahora sí vas a sonreír-** espetó al tiempo que comenzaba a un improvisado ataque de cosquillas sobre la cintura y barriga de la chica.

D: **¡Awww Quinn, basta...basta que voy a derramar el colirio!-** se quejó tratando de esquivar el divertido ataque de la rubia.

Q: **Vamos sonríe...quiero verte sonreír-** espetó dando un paso hacia ella- **sonríe o volveré a atacarte.**

D: **Está bien, está bien...-** comenzó a sonreír- **¿te parece bien así?**

Q: **Perfecto...así me gusta, que me hagas caso-** sonreía.

D: **Hablando de sonrisas, aquí llega la mía**- espetó tras oír como la puerta del salón se abría- **¡hola amor!**, **¿dónde estabas?-** Dana salía al salón dispuesta a encontrarse con Michael, pero no recibió la respuesta esperada.

M: **¿Amor?, ¿yo soy tu amor?-** cuestionó con sarcasmo.

Quinn hacía también acto de presencia en la estancia.

D: **¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede?**

M: **No lo sé, dímelo tú**- se mostró frío mientras buscaba algo en el interior de la nevera.

D:** ¿Qué diablos te pasa?**

M:** ¿A mi?, nada...me encanta salir a celebrar algo ,como por ejemplo que Quinn haya recuperado la vista y que mi novia se pase toda la noche bailando con el tipo más payaso que he conocido en mi vida, ah...y lo de payaso no es por divertido**- espetó enfadado.

Q:** Uhhhh- **susurró.

D: **¿Qué dices?, sólo he bailado con él una vez y lo hice por no ser estúpida.**

M: **Ya claro, y las sonrisitas, los abrazos...todo es por no ser estúpida-** recriminó.

D:** Hey...tranquilo, ¿ok?, ¿a qué vienen todos esos celos?**

M: **No aguanto a ese imbécil y no te aguanto así.**

D: **¿De qué diablos hablas?, yo no he hecho nada para que me digas algo así**- alzó la voz.

Q:** Chicos...calmaos, ¿ok?, dejad de discutir, es absurdo.**

M: **La culpa la tienes tú por meter aquí a ese amiguito tuyo que no respeta nada.**

Q: **Tranquilízate Michael, Dave es bromista, pero no lo hace para hacer daño.**

M: **Ya, claro...ojala vuelva pronto Rebecca y se tenga que ir de aquí.**

Q: **Tranquilo**- se mostró seria- **esta noche no va a dormir aquí, ni mañana, ni nunca mas...ya se quedó en el hotel.**

D:** ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?**

**#Flashback#**

**Miércoles 8 de Julio**

Q:** ¿Rebecca?-** Quinn se acercaba el teléfono al oído tras haber llamado a la morena.

R: **Ho...hola Quinn**- respondía sorprendida- **vaya, no me esperaba tu llamada, ¿qué tal estás?**

Q: **Muy bien, gracias-** respondía sonriente- **perdona que te llame pero no sabía nada de ti y estaba preocupada, ¿todo bien por Chicago?**

R: **Eh...sí, sí claro, todo perfecto, eh...hice, hice la prueba para Chef-** mintió.

Q: **¿Sí?, ¿y qué tal?**

R: **Perfecta, me han dicho que les he gustado y que es probable que me contraten.**

Q:** Guau, eso es genial-** respondía con sinceridad-** me alegro, me alegro muchísimo.**

R:** Gracias Quinn, gracias.**

Q: **Eh...oye, ¿y cuándo vuelves?**- fue directa.

Quinn se dejaba caer en su cama con el álbum de fotos entre sus manos.

No había permitido que nadie lo viese, ni Michael ni Dana.

Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo con Rebecca y si su intuición no fallaba, era algo lo suficientemente grave como para averiguarlo por ella misma.

R: **Pue...pues**- tartamudeó- **no, no lo sé...supongo que a finales de semana.**

Q:**Ah...perfecto, perfecto...**

R: **Eh...Quinn, al final, está tu amigo en mi habitación, ¿no?**- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

Q: **Sí, si, pero ya se va- **mintió.

R: **¿Se va?**- cuestionó curiosa.

Q: **Sí, solo podía estar un par de días, así que...tu habitación vuelve a estar libre.**

R:** Ah, ok...bueno igual yo creo que estaré ahí el fin de semana, se puede quedar hasta entonces**- trató de disimular, pero la tranquilidad que había inundado a la morena tras saber que Dave se había marchado, era superior a cualquier estado.

Q: **No, ya, ya se fue, así que tu habitación está vacía de nuevo, ha sido un gran detalle por tu parte, me ha dicho que te lo agradezca.**

R: **No es nada, solo...bueno, es tu amigo y si es tu amigo, es de confianza.**

Q: **Sin duda**.

R:** Bien...**

Q: **Entonces, ¿estarás aquí el fin de semana?**- volvió a cuestionar.

R:** Sí Quinn, iré el fin de semana para recoger mis cosas y despedirme de ti.**

**#FlashbackOFF#**

Q: **Rebecca llegará mañana, seguramente.**

D: **¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?**

Q:** Porque no lo sé a ciencia cierta, la llamé el miércoles y me dijo que regresaría el fin de semana, así que reservé habitación para Dave en el hotel.**

M: **No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, pero no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que ese imbécil no esté lejos.**

Q: **Quien te ha visto y quien te ve, Michael, muerto de celos...eso es nuevo**- bromeó.

M: **No tengo celos, lo que no soy es imbécil**- lanzó una mirada hacia Dana-** no voy a consentir que se rían de mí, no se lo permito a nadie.**

D:** ¿Eso va por mí?, ¿ahora no soy nadie en tu vida?**

Q:** Ok chicos, yo no quiero discutir, así que me voy a dormir...por favor, procurad no alzar la voz, ni ahora ni dentro de media hora cuando estéis en la habitación haciendo el amor-** bromeó adentrándose en la habitación.

M: **No tiene gracia**- respondía molesto- **yo también me voy a dormir.**

D:** ¡Ok, marchaos todos a dormir, yo me voy a poner a ver una película y a comer esas estúpidas galletas a las que Quinn nos ha hecho adictos!**- exclamó molesta al tiempo que se quedaba a solas en mitad del salón- **imbéciles, son unos imbéciles los dos**- susurró.

**#Flashback#**

**Martes 7 de Julio**

S:** ¿Por qué diablos no me coges el teléfono?**

Q:** Porque acabo de llegar a casa después de un transplante de córnea, ¿te parece buena excusa?**

S: **No, porque llevo toda la mañana pensado en ti, en si habrá salido bien, en como estarías, he llamado a Dana y no me responde, he llamado a Michael y estaba trabajando, me estaba volviendo histérica.**

Q: **Pues relájate, ¿ok?, todo ha salido bien.**

S:** ¿Puedes ver?**

Q: **Sí, bueno ahora mismo solo veo siluetas y poco más, pero me han dicho que es normal, además tengo que tenerlo tapado unas horas e ir acostumbrándome a la luz poco a poco.**

S:** Ok, entonces, cuando vaya me vas a ver-** espetó ilusionada.

Q: **Pues sí... ¿cuándo vuelves?**

S: **El sábado, regresamos a Sacramento, pero pasaré antes por ahí, ¿de acuerdo?**

Q: **Ok, oye...no le habrás dicho nada a Britt, ¿verdad?**

S: **No, y me estoy mordiendo la lengua por no hacerlo.**

Q:** Quiero sorprenderla, imagínate cuando venga y le diga que la veo...**

S: **Va a pensar que es magia o algo parecido.**

Q: **Lo sé, por eso quiero que sea así- **respondía ilusionada**-** **va a ser divertido.**

S: **Bien, bien...pues el sábado te veo, eh...oye, la chica ésta, la nueva**- disimuló.

Q: **¿Rebecca?**

S: **Sí esa, ¿se marchó?**

Q: **Sí, está en Chicago.**

S: **Ok.**

Q: **Voy a intentar llamarla mañana para ver si...**

S: **Eh Quinn**- interrumpió- **me temo que tengo que contarte, Peter me está llamando, estábamos en mitad de una reunión con patrocinadores y quiere que vaya.**

Q: **Ah, ok...ok, ya hablamos.**

S: **Un beso rubia.**

Q: **¡Ciao!**

**#FlashbackOFF#**

D: **Imbéciles, yo tendría que haberme quedado con María-** Dana se dejaba caer en el sofá con una caja de galletas entre sus manos y el malestar por la pelea con Michael y las burlas de Quinn.

Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada, pero no pensaba dormir, no podía dormir después de aquello y decidió poner una de sus películas favoritas, que ya comenzaba en la pantalla del televisor.

Más de dos horas y media después, Dana permanecía completamente dormida en el sofá. Solo el ruido de la puerta de entrada la despertó.

Apenas pudo asimilar lo que sucedía cuando descubrió la silueta de Rachel entrando en la estancia.

D**: ¿Rebecca?-** susurró un tanto confusa.

R: **¿Dana? ¿Qué haces ahí?-** preguntó tras descubrir a la chica en uno de los sofás.

D: **Me he quedado dormida...mierda... ¿qué haces tú aquí?, ¿qué hora es?-** preguntó completamente aturdida.

R**: Son las 6: 47 de la mañana, ¿has dormido ahí?**

D: **Oh dios...sí, estaba viendo una película y me quedé dormida... ¿vienes ahora de Chicago?**

R: **Sí, salí hace unas horas.**

D**: ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?, Quinn me dijo que vendrías mañana, digo hoy, bueno ya sabes...hoy de sábado, no hoy de viernes...ufff... ya no sé lo que digo.**

R: **Le dije que vendría el fin de semana...pero no le dije que día exactamente.**

D**: Vaya...pues muy mal, podríamos haber ido a recogerte al aeropuerto.**

R**: No importa, me gusta sorprender**- respondía sonriente- **Michael y Quinn están dormidos verdad.**

D**: Sí...y creo que yo también me voy a ir a mi habitación si no quiero terminar destrozada.**

R**: Sí, va a ser lo mejor...**

D**: Me alegro de volverte a ver**- espetaba acercándose a la morena y regalándole un rápido abrazo- **¿fue bien la prueba?**

R: **Sí, he vuelto para recoger mis cosas y hablar con el Sr. Robinson**- respondía un tanto nerviosa.

D: **Ok, si te parece bien, luego hablamos todos...comemos y demás, así nos cuentas que tal, ¿de acuerdo?**

R**: Claro, sin problema**- sonreía**- ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir.**

D**: Sí...buenas noches...o días, lo que quiera que sea**- espetaba acercándose a su habitación.

R**: Buenos días**- respondía sonriente.

Rachel no tardó en adentrarse en su habitación tras ver como Dana se colaba en la suya y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Todo permanecía tal y como lo había dejado y se alegró.

Conocía a Dave y conocía su personalidad, sobretodo aquella obsesión por las bromas, pero el chico se comportó perfectamente, al menos en su habitación.

Estaba bastante cansada.

El vuelo se había prologando por mas de cuatro horas por culpa de un desesperante retraso que la mantuvo en el aeropuerto neoyorkino completamente desconectada del mundo.

Una desconexión que había estado presente durante toda aquella semana en la que básicamente, estaba escondiéndose de Dave. Por suerte y gracias a Quinn y a su llamada, el chico ya no debía estar allí.

No recibió llamada alguna de Britt, solo ella decidió escribirle un mensaje a su llegada a Nueva York para indicarle la jugada, pero Britt no daba señales de vida y supuso que la perdida del móvil de Santana, estaba pasándole factura.

No le dio importancia.

Si no había llamadas, no había peligro.

En ese instante, lo único que le importaba era poder recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido y casi no le dio tiempo a tumbarse sobre su cama, cuando cayó vencida por el sueño.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando el reloj marcaba las 9.45 de la mañana, Dana salía de su habitación con el gesto enfurecido.

Q: **Mmmm, ¿hemos dormido mal**?- bromeó Quinn que en la cocina, ya preparaba su desayuno.

D: **¿Qué haces ya despierta?**

Q**: Son casi las diez...he dormido de maravilla, ¿y tú?**

D: **No, yo no he dormido de maravilla**- respondía malhumorada**- de hecho ni siquiera he dormido.**

Q**: Vaya...pues he hecho café, tómatelo, tienes mala cara**- respondía sonriente.

D: **Quinn, decirme eso cuando apenas he pegado un ojo en toda la noche, no tiene gracia... ¿lo sabias?**

Q**: Sí, si que la tiene...vamos, desayuna conmigo, verás como todo mejora.**

D**: Primero voy a darme una ducha, no quiero que Mike me vea así, va a pensar que no dormí por él.**

Q**: ¿Acaso no es cierto?**

D**: ¡No!-** exclamó**- no he dormido porque me quedé ahí, en ese estúpido sofá y estoy hecha pedazos.**

Q: **¿Te quedaste dormida viendo la película?**

D**: Sí.**

Q**: Pues no te preocupes por Mike, porque hace rato que se fue**.

D: **¿Qué?... ¿dónde?**

Q**: No lo sé, llevaba ropa de deporte, así que habrá salido a correr o algo o quizás haya ido a buscar a alguna chica que no le guste coquetear con Dave**- bromeaba

D**: ¡Yo no estaba coqueteando!**- exclamó- **no hice nada, solo ser amable con él.**

Q: **Vamos Dana, una cosa es ser amable y otra es seguirle el juego, tendrías que ver tus mejillas cada vez que Dave te decía algo, no podían estar mas rojas-** sonreía.

D: **Quinn, te lo vuelvo a decir, yo no estaba coqueteando con Dave, solo que él es... es... muy especial y no para de decirme cosas, ¿qué quieres que le haga?, ¿le grito?, ¿soy borde con él?**

Q**: No, pero podrías decirle, hey Dave... ¿sabes que aquí chico de allí que nos está mirando y que además es policía, es mi chico?-** espetó con sarcasmo.

D: **Quinn, me empiezas a caer mal-** amenazó.

Q**: Te caigo mal porque sabes que es cierto lo que te digo.**

D**: Ay dios basta...no quiero oír más, me voy a duchar, haber si se me quita este mal humor y cuando vuelva, espero que tú no estés tan insoportable.**

Q: **Ok, yo te espero con un par de tostadas y un café**- respondía sonriente tras ver como la chica caminaba ya hacia el baño.

D: **Será mejor que prepares más**- espetó sin mirarla.

Q: **¿Tienes hambre?**

D: **No, pero no estamos solas...Rebecca regresó anoche.**

Quinn dejó caer el cuchillo con el que trataba de untar la mermelada sobre su tostada.

Q**: ¿Qué?**

D: **Pues eso, que al parecer no regresa hoy, sino que lo hizo anoche, debe de estar dormida.**

Quinn no respondía.

Algo comenzó a instalarse en su pecho y la respiración no fluía lo suficiente como para poder hilar dos palabras sin perder el sentido.

D: **Ah...me dijo que cuando despertases, entrases en su habitación y te metieses en la cama con ella-** espetó tratando de engañar a la rubia.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?**

D: **Sí**- se detuvo en la puerta del baño**- me dijo, Dana, si Quinn despierta antes que yo, dile que entre y me despierte como ella sabe, y me sonrió.**

Q: **Déjate de estupideces, no me gustan esas bromas.**

D: **No es una broma**- disimuló al ver que Quinn estaba pensándoselo**- pero bueno, tú haces lo que creas, yo solo te digo lo que me dijo, estaba bastante interesada en que la despertases tú de esa forma tan especial.**

No podía soportarlo. Dana encontró la broma perfecta para devolverle a Quinn todas aquellas bromas que lanzaba por culpa de Dave.

Q: **No voy a entrar ahí, ya...ya se despertará**- respondía tartamudeando.

D: **Ok, yo solo te avisé**- dejó caer segundos antes de adentrarse en el baño.

Quinn no volvió a hablar.

Su mirada se concentró en la puerta de la habitación de la morena.

Permanecía completamente cerrada, pero una fuerte necesidad por abrirla se estaba apoderando de ella.

Aquella invitación de Dana a entrar, debía ser una broma de la chica, pero sin que fuese consciente de ello, le podía servir como la mejor de las excusas.

El sonido del agua de la ducha, le indicó que Dana ya estaba inmersa en aquel baño, que seguramente la iba a mantener distraída durante bastantes minutos.

Casi no fue consciente de como dejó la tostada sobre el plato y sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de la habitación de Rachel, se acercó a ella para abrirla lentamente, procurando no despertarla.

La oscuridad inundaba la habitación. La puerta de acceso a la terraza estaba perfectamente cubierta por una cortina y la luz del día, no acertaba a entrar en el interior de la estancia.

A Quinn le dificultaba aquella oscuridad para distinguir algo. Solo una difuminada silueta sobre la cama, le hizo corroborar que efectivamente, Rebecca había llegado.

El sonido de su respiración indicaba que el sueño era profundo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía despertarla al introducirse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Dana le había dado la mejor de las excusas para hacer lo que pretendía hacer, aun sabiendo que probablemente, todo fuese una broma.

Lentamente, guiándose por su intuición, avanzó hasta la ventana de la terraza y apartó con delicadeza las cortinas, dejando que un poco de luz terminase por iluminar la habitación.

Sintió el primer vuelco de su corazón al distinguir la figura de la morena en la cama, ésta vez con más claridad, pero completamente tapada por la manta y el rostro hundido en la almohada.

Sin dudarlo, avanzó hasta la cama, sin poder evitarlo, sin fuerzas para detenerse ante lo que sabía que iba a ser especial.

Q**: Rebecca**- susurró sentándose en la cama- **despierta.**

La morena se removió inquieta al escuchar la voz, pero siguió completamente dormida.

Quinn no dudó en avanzar sobre ella y acercarse a su cabeza, dispuesta a contemplar a aquella chica por primera vez en su vida.

Q**: Rebecca**- volvía a susurrar con dulzura al mismo tiempo que se decidía a apartar el pelo del rostro de la chica**- vamos...es tarde y**...

El latido de su corazón se detuvo por completo. Lo pudo sentir, pudo saber que algo no iba bien en su pecho cuando acertó a distinguir el perfil de aquella chica.

Temblorosa, completamente incrédula, terminó por apartar el resto del pelo que cubría su cara y en ese mismo instante, Rachel se giró hacia ella, ofreciéndole un primer plano de su rostro.

Quinn se levantó como un resorte de la cama, sin apartar la mirada de la morena y tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo.

R: **Mmmm... ¿Quinn?**- susurró Rachel entreabriendo los ojos**- hola Quinn**- trató de sonreír al descubrir a la rubia frente a ella, pero el gesto de su rostro le estaba mostrando algo distinto, algo aterrador**- ¿Quinn?-** se desperezó**- ¿qué ocurre?,¿no me esperabas ya?**- se reincorporó- **Quinn, ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?-** comenzó a preocuparse al ver que la rubia no se movía. Permanecía petrificada frente a ella y comenzando un leve movimiento de negación con su cabeza empezó a lamentarse- **Quinn...¿qué te pasa?, me estás asustando**- acertó a apartar la manta que cubría parte de su cuerpo- **¿Quinn?.**


	40. Un autentico infierno

Capitulo 40

Un autentico infierno

Q: **¡No!, ¡no, no y no….no puede ser!, no puede ser, maldita estúpida, no me lo puedo creer, ¡no me lo puedo creer!**- gritó

Quinn gesticulaba, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Rachel, completamente aturdida, intentaba salir de la cama y averiguar que le pasaba a la rubia.

R: **Quinn, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿qué te pasa?.**

Q: **¡No me hables jodida mentirosa!**- gritó- **ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra, ni me mires, ni me…¡oh dios…maldita estúpida!, yo lo sabía…lo sabía-** se lamentaba al tiempo que recorría la habitación de un lado hacia otro.

R: **Quinn- **se levantó- **¿qué te pasa?, no…no entiendo nada.**

Q: **¡Deja de hablarme así!, no soy imbécil Rachel.**

R:** ¿Qué?...yo…yo no soy Rachel, soy Rebecca…**-tartamudeó.

Q: **¡Estúpida!, te estoy viendo-** se encaró con la morena que había perdido el habla- **te estoy viendo, ¡maldita mentirosa!**- salió de la habitación.

Rachel la seguía, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué Quinn podía verla.

R:** Quinn, ¿Cómo…cómo es que me ves?**- cuestionó siguiéndola.

Q:** ¡Porque puedo ver, idiota!**- volvía a gritar- **¡lo sabía!, ¡yo lo sabía y oh dios…oh dios, me estabais engañando todos, os odio, te odio…te odio jodida mentirosa, te odio!**

D: **Hey….¿se puede saber que pasa?-** Dana salía de la ducha completamente asustada por los gritos de Quinn.

Q: **Mentirosa, eres una mentirosa-** volvía a gritarle a Rachel, que devastada, se mantenía junto a la puerta de su habitación.

D: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** se acercó a la rubia tratando de calmarla-** hey…relájate.**

Q: **¡Es una jodida farsante!.**

D: **Hey…hey, tranquila, ha sido una broma mía Quinn-** trató de contenerla- **ella no me dijo que te metieses en su cama, lo siento, no, no tienes que poner…**

Q: **No es una broma Dana**- interrumpió- **no hablo de eso, hablo de ella…es una farsante.**

D: **¿Qué dices Quinn?, ¿qué pasa Rebecca?-** miró a la morena que ya había comenzado a llenar su rostro de lágrimas.

Q: **¡No la llames Rebecca!, ¡no existe Rebecca!**

D:** ¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?, ¿me puedes explicar que sucede?.**

Q: **Es la maldita Rachel Berry, ¡fucking Rachel Berry!**

D:** ¿Qué?**

Q:** Que no es Rebecca Green, que ésta maldita farsante se llama Rachel Berry y es la misma imbécil que me ha jodido la vida desde que estaba en el instituto**- gritó- **dios…dios…te odio, me oyes estúpida enana, te odio**- volvía a encararse con la morena que era un completo mar de lágrimas y no sabía como responder al estado en el que se encontraba la rubia.

D:** Hey…hey, para**- se interpuso Dana- **Quinn, basta…¿Qué haces?, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?.**

Q: **No, no me da la gana, todo el mundo se ha reído de mi y no lo voy a permitir, ¿me oyes?-** se giró hacia Dana-** me lo vas a pagar, ¿te enteras?**- volvía a mirar a Rachel- **maldita mentirosa, eres patética, eres…eres…**

D: **Basta Quinn**- tiró de ella para apartarla de la morena- **basta…vamos cálmate.**

Q:** No me da la gana, que se calme ella, que se vaya de aquí, no quiero verla, me oyes…lárgate enana, estúpida mentirosa, no quiero volver a verte…**- volvía a mirar a Rachel mientras Dana trataba de apartarla de la morena.

D: **Basta Quinn, el medico te dijo que nada de altearse, así que tranquilízate, ¿ok?.**

Q: **A la mierda el médico, a la mierda todo y la mierda tú-** se deshizo de Dana y caminó hacia su habitación, donde dejando un portazo, se encerró.

D: **Mierda…¿qué diablos está pasando?.**

Q:** ¡Estúpidos…son todos unos estúpido, maldita enana!**

Las voces de Quinn dentro de la habitación aún retumbaban en toda la casa.

D: **Ok, tú…márchate y déjanos solas.**

R: **¿Qué?, no, no ni hablar, yo no me voy de aquí hasta que no saber que pasa.**

D: **¿Cómo que no sabes que pasa?, ¿Quién eres?.**

R:**¿Cómo sabe quien soy?,¿puede verme?-** preguntó completamente incrédula.

D: **Claro que puede verte, se operó el lunes y…**

R: **Oh dios**- se lamentó- **oh dios…¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?, ¿dónde está Britt?.**

D: **¿Qué?, ¿qué tiene Britt que ver con esto?, ok, ok-** trató de calmarse. Quinn había dejado de gritar pero su llanto se dejaba escuchar de igual manera- **márchate ¿ok?.**

R: **No me voy a ir.**

D: **Rebecca…o Rachel, o como quieras que te llames, márchate porque Quinn no se puede alterar ni debe llorar, el médico se lo aconsejó y no se va a calmar si sigues aquí, así que márchate y vuelve cuando haya pasado todo…ya, ya lo hablamos luego y vemos que sucede, ¿entendido?.**

R: **Ok…ok-** respondió comprendiendo la situación- **estaré fuera.**

D:** Vamos, márchate-** espetó al tiempo que se introducía en la habitación de Quinn.

Rachel no lo dudó y sin volver a entrar en su habitación, decidió salirse del apartamento, aún con el pijama puesto.

Trataba de comprender como había sucedido todo pero no podía asimilarlo.

Fue pisar el rellano y el llanto volvía a inundarla, obligándola a dejarse caer en el suelo mientras hundía el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Devastada, aún aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar hacía apenas escasos minutos y sin comprender cómo había llegado a suceder.

Solo había vuelto para recoger sus cosas y marcharse, para destruir de una vez por todas aquella mentira.

Había conseguido esquivar a Santana, había convencido a Quinn de que era otra persona, había entrado en su vida sorteando multitud de ocasiones en las que pudo ser descubierta y ahora, justo cuando todo iba a acabar, justo cuando iba a zanjar aquella farsa, Quinn la había descubierto y la reacción, tal y como esperaba, fue la peor de todas.

Ahora sí, no había vuelta atrás ni intento de arreglar nada.

El sollozo de la morena, comenzó a camuflarse con la agitada respiración de Michael, que tras una incesante carrera, subía las escaleras del mismo modo, terminando así su tanda de ejercicio diario.

Encontrarse a Rachel sentada en el suelo, completamente hundida, no fue la mejor de las visiones que pudo tener al llegar al rellano.

M:** ¿Rebecca?, Rebecca ¿Qué te pasa?**- se abalanzó sobre la morena asustado.

R: **Michael-** susurró entre lágrimas.

M: **Hey…¿qué pasa?, ¿qué haces aquí?-** preguntaba alterado- **¿ha pasado algo?.**

R:** Quinn…**-sollozó.

M:** ¿Quinn?...¿qué pasa con Quinn?, ¿qué ha pasado?**- lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta- **¿está bien?, Rebecca por dios, habla**.

R: **No me llamo Rebecca**- respondía tomando una bocanada de aire.

M: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Yo no me llamo Rebecca, me llamo Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry y soy una farsante.**

M:** ¿Cómo?-** se alzó- **¿Rachel?...¿qué dices?, ¿qué es esto?.**

R: **Fui amiga de Quinn en el instituto y luego estuvimos juntas en Nueva York, pero yo le hice daño, le mentí y ella dejó de ser mi amiga**- comenzó a hablar con rapidez- **luego ella se vino y yo no sabia que hacer y cuando me enteré que se había quedado ciega, me vine y me hice pasar por otra…por otra persona y…y…yo te juro que solo quería cuidarla mientras San y Britt no estuviesen…pero…pero ella ahora ve y me ha visto y yo había regresado para marcharme y…**

M: **Uhhh…para, para-** la tomó del brazo para obligarla a levantarse- **¿me estás diciendo que tú eres Rachel Berry?...¿fucking Rachel Berry?.**

R: **¿Me…me…conoces?**

M:** ¿Cómo no te voy a conocer?, has sido la culpable de mi ruptura con Quinn.**

R:** ¿Qu…qué?**- preguntó confusa- **yo, yo no hice nada, lo juro.**

Michael comenzó a reír tras ver comprobar la confusión en el rostro de la morena.

M: **Quinn hablaba de una tal Rachel Berry todo el día, estabas en todos lados y yo me cansé de eso-** respondía divertido-** pensaba que era una ilusión mental de Quinn, ella…ella hablaba de un amor platónico y resulta que existes de verdad, ay dios…esto es mejor que una de esas telenovelas que ve Dana.**

R: **Pero…pero…yo no sabía…**

M: **A ver, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué estabas llorando así?-** interrumpió.

R: **Quinn me ha descubierto, me ha visto y me ha reconocido y se ha puesto histérica y Dana me dijo que me saliese porque podría ponerse peor y el médico le ha dicho que no debe altearse y …y te juro que no quiero hacerle daño Michael, yo, yo solo quería cuidarla y me dí cuenta de mi error, te lo juro…he vuelto para marcharme, para recoger mis cosas y no volver a molestarla…**

M: **Vale…vale, para…por dios, no hables tan rápido, me…me mareo**-la detuvo- **voy a entrar ahí y voy a ver que sucede…quédate aquí y espera a que te llame, ¿ok?.**

R: **O…ok, yo, yo me espero.**

M: **Bien…y deja de llorar, no has matado a nadie…¿o sí?.**

R: **No, no yo no maté a nadie.**

Michael volvía a sonreír al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta.

M: **No seas histérica y relájate, ahora te aviso.**

Michael se adentró en el apartamento mientras Rachel, volvía a dejarse caer sobre el suelo, sentándose de nuevo y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

M**: A ver...las histéricas, ¿dónde estáis?-** Michael ya caminaba hacia la habitación de Quinn, dónde no tardó en adentrarse y descubrir el enfado monumental que Quinn tenía y a Dana, tratando de tranquilizarla- **¿qué haces?.**

Q**: A ti, a ti te estaba esperando**- se dirigió al chica**- quiero poner una denuncia, vamos a la comisaría.**

M: **¿Qué?, ¿qué dices de denunciar?, ¿y tú que haces medio desnuda?-** miró a Dana.

D: **Tratar de tranquilizarla**- se quejó.

Q: **Vamos a la comisaría**- Quinn tomó del brazo al chico y trató de hacerlo andar.

M: **Quinn, ¿quieres calmarte?, no vamos a ir a ninguna comisaría-** respondía con tranquilidad.

Q: **Sí, si que vamos a ir, tenemos a una farsante en casa y la voy a denunciar.**

M**: ¿Una farsante?**

Q: **Sí, Rebecca, no es Rebecca...es Rachel Berry, es una farsante que se ha hecho pasar por otra persona para meterse en nuestra casa.**

M: **¿Tiene contrato de alquiler?.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

M: **Si Rachel tiene contrato de alquiler legal, no puedes denunciarla.**

Q: **¿Cómo que no?, se ha hecho pasar por otra persona, ¿no lo entiendes?.**

M: **Sí, si lo entiendo, me lo acaba de explicar, está en el rellano tirada en el suelo y llorando.**

Q**: Pues que se joda...yo la voy a denunciar.**

M: **Quinn, estoy tratando de decirte que si no tienes algo ilegal de ella, no vas a poder denunciarla, no hagas que te lo diga de otra forma menos civilizada.**

Q: **¿Pero no te das cuenta?, esa imbécil se ha hecho pasar por una persona que no era, se ha metido aquí en nuestra casa y nos ha mentido a todos, ¿no vas a hacer nada?.**

M: **Sí, voy a decirle que entre porque ésta sigue siendo su casa**.

D**: Michael no**- interrumpió Dana**- ¿no eres consciente de lo que ha pasado?.**

M**: Sí, sí que lo soy, esa chica ha venido a intentar a ayudar a Quinn, está claro que la forma de hacerlo no es la adecuada, pero no vamos a meterla en prisión por eso, que yo sepa no ha hecho nada ilegal.**

Q**: ¿Y qué hay de mi?-** alzó la voz**- esa imbécil me ha engañado, me ha utilizado cuando estaba ciega...¿no te importa eso?.**

M: **Sí, claro que me importa, pero vuelvo a repetirlo, ésta sigue siendo su casa y no podemos echarla...**

Q: **Si, si que la voy a echar...voy a llamar al Sr. Robinson, seguro que a él también le mintió y la va a echar aquí a patadas.**

D**: Exacto, seguro que al Sr. Robinson también le ha engañado y eso si es delito.**

M: ¿**Por qué no vas a vestirte?.**

D**: ¿Qué?.**

M: **Estás desnuda**- le señaló la toalla que cubría parte de su cuerpo**- vístete y ahora hablamos todos, pero todos...ella también.**

Q**: Ni hablar, no sé que diablos te pasa pero no pienso permitir que esa viva aquí.**

M: **Quinn, si sigues amenazando, vas a ser tú quien termine en prisión, vamos...sal fuera, tenemos que solucionar esto como personas.**

Q**: No quiero verla.**

M: **Pues ponte el parche, pero si quieres que ella se vaya, tienes que salir ahí y afrontar lo que ha sucedido- **se acercó a la puerta- **estaré esperando y no tengo toda la mañana.**

Michael abandonó la habitación y regresó al rellano, dónde invitó a la morena a que volviese a entrar en el apartamento.

R: **¿Estás seguro que puedo entrar?-** preguntó tímidamente.

M: **¿Con qué nombre firmaste el contrato de alquiler?-** cuestionó ignorando la pregunta de la morena.

R: **Con Rachel, Rachel Berry, el Sr. Robinson sabe quien soy**- respondía preocupada tras entrar en el apartamento y descubrir que Quinn aun seguía en el interior de su habitación**- ¿sigue ahí?.**

M**: Sí, sigue ahí y te quiere matar, pero has tenido suerte de vivir con un policía**- respondía con mas tranquilidad- **¡Quinn!, ¡Dana!-** gritó**- salid de ahí, vamos...**

La puerta se abría y Dana era la primera que abandonaba la habitación.

M**: ¿Sigues desnuda?, vamos, vístete.**

D: **Déjame en paz, no pienso irme hasta que no sepa que sucede.**

M**: ¿Dónde está la histérica?.**

Q: **No vuelvas a llamarme así, ¿me oyes?-** Quinn salió como un huracán de la habitación**- tú, fuera de aquí-** miró a la morena.

M: **Hey...-**se interpuso- **Quinn, si vuelves a amenazar, te voy a detener, ¿me oyes?.**

Q**: Es ella la farsante, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿la vas a proteger?.**

M: **No, primero quiero escuchar su versión y luego veré que hacer, pero por lo pronto, ella no se va a ningún lado.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

M: **Su contrato es legal.**

D**: Pero si no queremos que esté aquí, no puede estar, el conoce esa norma**.

M**: Ok, primero vamos a darle la oportunidad de que nos explique a qué ha venido y luego decidimos, como hemos hecho siempre, ¿ok?.**

D**: Ok, pero yo lo tengo claro.**

Q: **Y yo, clarísimo**- espetó lanzando una amenazadora mirada hacia Rachel, que cabizbaja, buscaba la protección del cuerpo de Michael.

M: **Vamos Re...Rachel, explícanos...¿qué ha sucedido?, ¿por qué estás aquí de esa forma?.**

R: **Yo...yo solo vine para estar con ella, no quiero problemas, si no me quiere aquí, no voy a estar aquí, me marcho.**

Q**: No, no te quiero aquí, ni aquí, ni cerca de mí, ¿me oyes?**- volvía a encararse.

M: **Quinn, ¡basta!**- exclamó enfadado- **¿quieres dejarla hablar?.**

La rubia se revolvía completamente malhumorada,

M: **Tienes contrato, puedes estar aquí hasta cumplirlo, pero yo quiero que cuentes cuál fue el motivo que te trajo a hacer esto.**

R: **Pensaba que iba a necesitar ayuda...sabía que Santana se iba a marchar y que vosotros teníais trabajos que atender-** espetó con la voz entre cortada**- yo, yo sabía que Quinn no quería saber de mí y por eso decidí hacerme pasar por otra persona...yo, yo estoy arrepentida y solo había vuelto para recoger mis cosas y despedirme...además, ella...ella me pidió que regresase.**

M: **¿A sí?...¿es eso cierto Quinn?.**

Q: **No sabía que era ella, solo quería verla...quería ver a Rebecca no a ésta imbécil.**

M: **Ya...ok-** volvió a mirar a Rachel**- o sea que has vuelto, por ayudarla, ¿no es cierto?.**

R: **Sí, juro que no quería hacerle daño, lo juro.**

M: **Bien, yo no veo delito, así que por mi parte, te puedes quedar hasta que soluciones tu vuelta.**

Q**: ¡Qué?, ni hablar, ella se va ¡ya!.**

M: **Somos cuatro y tenemos que decidir entre los cuatro, yo voto porque se quede.**

Q: **Yo no**.- miró a Dana**- ¿y tú?.**

D**: Yo tampoco quiero que se quede, no puedo confiar en alguien que nos ha mentido a todos**- miró a la morena**- lo siento, pero es lo que siento.**

M: **Tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo mientras te vistes**- se acercó a su chica- **vamos, ah...y vosotras...os quiero aquí, sentadas o de pie, pero como escuche a alguna insultar, pienso actuar como policía, ¿queda claro?**- amenazó segundos antes de meterse en la habitación de Dana con la chica.

Quinn regresaba la mirada hacia Rachel, que completamente paralizada en mitad del salón, bajaba la cabeza, temerosa.

No podía hablar. Sabía que si lo hacía, Michael no iba a tener mas remedio que salir y llevársela detenida, así que Quinn se limitó a tratar de transmitir todo el odio que sentía en aquel instante con la mirada.

D**: ¿Por qué la defiendes?-** cuestionó Dana al entrar en la habitación.

M: **¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha conseguido esa chica en Quinn?.**

D: **¿Qué?, es una farsante.**

M: **Quinn estaba depresiva, no salía, no hacía nada por ella y estaba todo el día de mal humor y mírala ahora...cuando llegó esa chica, comenzó a volver a ser ella, se interesó por ella y tú lo sabes.**

D: **Es un horror para ella Mike, piénsalo, le ha gustado una chica que resultó ser la única a quien no quería tener a su lado.**

M**: Te equivocas...esa chica, Rachel...es el amor platónico de Quinn.**

D**: ¿Amor platónico?.**

M**: Como quieras llamarlo, Quinn estaba obsesionada con ella, yo discutí miles de veces con ella porque no paraba de mencionarla a todas horas y todo eran cosas buenas...de hecho, nuestra última discusión, fue por culpa de esa chica.**

D: **¿Me estás diciendo que Quinn era lesbiana?.**

M**: No, no, pero está claro que sentía y siente cosas por esa chica, segurísimo, vamos...¿no la has visto con ella?, han salido a cenar, se hablaban de forma cómplice, no le importaba que ella le ayudase, ¿cuándo has visto a Quinn de esa manera?.**

D: **No...no sé**- comenzó a dudar. Ella si conocía el interés de Quinn por Rebecca.

M: **Quinn solo se ha interesado por dos chicas en su vida y las dos son la misma persona, vamos Dana, eso es el destino.**

D**: Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Quinn.**

M**: Esa chica va a terminar yéndose tarde o temprano, seguro...nadie en su sano juicio es capaz de soportar a la Quinn vengativa y ten por seguro que va a ser así, pero tenemos que darle una oportunidad...¿qué pasa si decide quedarse unos días y hace cambiar de opinión a Quinn?.**

D: **No creo que eso suceda...Quinn es terca...**

M: **Solo unos días, vamos...lo hacemos por ella, yo quiero verla feliz, no amargada.**

D: **Ok, pero solo unos días y si Quinn no cede, la echamos.**

M**: Trato hecho...y ahora, ¿puedes vestirte?,¿o me vas a obligar a hacerlo yo?**- bromeó.

D**: Hazlo tú-** sonrió traviesa.

Quinn seguía mirando fijamente a la morena, que tras varios minutos, no pudo esquivarla y terminó mirándola también.

Q**: Escúchame**- habló con una serenidad pasmosa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella- **sé que esos imbéciles de ahí se van a poner a tu favor, pero no me importa nada, ¿me oyes?.**

R**: Quinn yo no voy a quedarme.**

Q: **Mejor, porque te juro que si lo haces, no va a haber día en el que no te arrepientas por haberte quedado, ¿entiendes?-** amenazó con apenas un susurro mientras se detenía frente a ella.

Rachel se estremeció.

Por primera vez, sentía que Quinn la estaba mirando de verdad.

R: **No va a ser necesario-** susurró- **ya no me necesitas.**

Q**: Imbécil, yo nunca te he necesitado, nunca me has hecho falta, solo eres un estorbo para mi-** respondía tratando de herirla.

Pero Rachel se percató de algo.

Apenas fue un segundo, pero la voz de Quinn tembló justo cuando pronunciaba ese "nunca me has hecho falta" y supo que no lo decía de verdad, que solo estaba enfadada.

R: **Ok...-**disimuló**- si es lo que deseas, yo me marcho**.

M: **Chicas**- Michael interrumpía en la estancia**- wow...Quinn, aléjate de ella**.- espetó al ver la cercanía entre ambas.

Q: **No me digas lo que tengo que hacer**- respondía amenazadora al tiempo que observaba como Dana salía de la habitación y esquivaba su mirada en todo momento.

M**: Hemos decidido que puedes quedarte hasta que tú quieras**- se dirigió hacia Rachel.

Quinn seguía observando a Dana, tratando de hacerle sentir mal por haber cambiado de opinión.

D**: Quinn, tiene un contrato legal-** se excusó.

Q: **No sois mis amigos...¡ninguno de los dos!**- exclamó furiosa**- haced lo que queráis, que ésta farsante siga en vuestras vidas, pero olvidaos de mi para siempre.**

D: **Quinn por favor, no seas dramática.**

Q: **No vuelvas a hablarme**- sentenció- **y tú tampoco**- miró hacia Michael- **en cuanto a ti-** volvía a acercarse a Rachel- **en cuanto a ti, prepárate...porque pienso hacer de tu vida un autentico infierno.**


	41. Rachel Vs Rebecca

Capitulo 41

Rachel vs Rebecca

Casi 5 horas habían pasado desde que Quinn la descubrió y aun sentía como sus piernas temblaban mientras deambulaba por aquella enorme avenida de San Francisco.

Rachel optó por abandonar el apartamento tras aquella disputa con la chica y la posterior reunión entre los cuatro, dónde tanto Michael como Dana, le habían dado el beneficio de la duda y le permitían estar en el piso hasta que hablase con el para extinguir su contrato de alquiler.

Pero lo cierto es que Rachel no tenía la intención de estar más tiempo en aquel lugar. Ya lo había decidido antes de que todo sucediera y aquello no iba a cambiar sus perspectivas, más bien, las había acelerado.

Aquel sábado se antojaba complicado para poder conseguir un billete de vuelo lo más pronto posible, así que tendría que soportar la presión a la que Quinn la iba a someter hasta que llegase el lunes.

Una presión que la rubia ya se había encargado de crear en el apartamento.

Había cortado todo tipo de conversación con Dana y Michael y esperaba impaciente la supuesta llegada de Santana.

La latina estaba metida de lleno en aquella mentira y no se lo perdonaba, no se lo podía perdonar, ni a ella ni a Britt, que también era cómplice de todo aquél despropósito.

Nadie contestaba a su llamada.

Rachel volvía a guardar su teléfono tras un último intento por llamar a Kurt y a Jennifer, pero ninguno de ellos respondía a su petición. Solo había algo que podía hacer en aquel instante y que le evitaba tener que subir al apartamento, un tranquilo y pacifico café en el Brooklyn.

Mientras, en el apartamento, era Dave quien llegaba sonriente y era recibido por Dana.

Dv: **Hola princesa.**

D**: Hola Dave**- respondía un tanto apática- **pasa.**

Dv**: Uhhh, esa cara no me gusta, ¿tenemos resaca?**- bromeó.

D: **No, lo que tengo es el corazón roto**.

Dv**: ¿Cómo?, ¿qué ha pasado?-** se adentró en el piso- no me digas que ese policía de cuarta te dejó.

D: **No, no, no tiene nada que ver con Mike, es Quinn.**

Dv:** ¿Quinn?, ¿qué sucede con Quinn?**

D**: Está encerrada en su habitación, lleva desde ésta mañana así y no me dirige la palabra…ya, ya no sé que hacer.**

Dv**: ¿Pero por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado?**

D: **Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con una supuesta ex amiga de ella, pero será mejor que ella te lo explique.**

Dv: **Ok, voy a ver si puedo hacer algo**- se mostró preocupado al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la habitación de la rubia**- ¡princesa!-**exclamó dejando varios golpes sobre la puerta- **abre.**

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abría y Quinn le permitía el paso al chico, volviéndola a cerrar tras él y volviendo a dejar a Dana en mitad del salón, observándola abatida.

Dv**: ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué le has roto el corazón a ese bombón?**

Q: **Yo no le he roto el corazón a nadie**- respondía con el gesto serio- **son ellos los que me han fallado.**

Dv: **¿Qué?, ¿me puedes explicar a qué viene todo esto?, anoche todo estaba bien entre vosotras-** terminó sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Q**: Pasa esto**- tomó el álbum de fotos que él mismo le había traído desde Lima y lo lanzó sobre la cama.

Dv: ¿**Qué pasa con eso?, ¿lo han visto sin pedirte permiso?**

Q**: Rebecca Green, ¿sabes quien es?**

Dv: **¿Tu compañera?, ¿la chica que me ha dejado su habitación amablemente mientras estaba fuera?**

Q: **Rachel, la jodida Rachel Berry.**

Dave se mostró confuso.

Dv: **¿Qué?... ¿qué tiene que ver Rachel?**

Q**: Es Rebecca, esa imbécil se ha estado haciendo pasar por otra persona para vivir aquí, mintiéndome a mí.**

Dv**: ¿Qué?, no, no es posible, ¿me estás diciendo que Rachel Berry ha estado aquí viviendo y no te has dado cuenta?-** preguntó completamente incrédulo.

Q: **Sí, primero vivía en el 4B y luego, cuando Santana se fue, se vino aquí, maldita estúpida, mentirosa…la odio, la odio.**

Dv**: No me lo puedo creer**- respondía sonriente- **es lo más surrealista que he escuchado nunca, ¿Cómo no la vas a reconocer?**

Q: **Yo sí la reconocía, pero tanto Santana como Britt me dijeron que no era ella, solo pensaba que se parecía en la voz y…que se yo…me han engañado todos y… ¡no te rías!**- amenazó- **no tiene gracia.**

Dv: **Sí, si que la tiene…solo a ti te suceden éstas cosas, es increíble**.

Q: **Basta Dave, esa imbécil ha estado haciéndose pasar por otra persona, ¿no entiendes la gravedad?**

Dv: **¿Por qué lo ha hecho?**

Q: **Por joderme**- respondía rápidamente.

Dv**: No lo creo, yo creo que algún interés tiene, ¿no?**

Q**: Es una estúpida…dice que yo necesitaba ayuda, ¿qué ayuda voy a necesitar?, dios…la odio, la odio…**

Dv: **Quinn, no seas exagerada, igual pensó que si necesitabas ayuda.**

Q: **Dave, no solo ha estado aquí para intentar ayudarme, se ha hecho pasar por otra persona, hemos hablado, nos hemos contado cosas, cosas que yo no le habría contado a Rachel precisamente, por el amor de dios, hemos salido a cenar, me ha bes…**.-se detuvo. No estaba segura de querer confesar que había llegado a besar a aquella chica a la que supuestamente, apenas conocía y no solo besar, sino que había intentado llegar a algo más.

Dv**: ¿Os habéis besado?, oh dios mío, dime que sí, dime que sí-** se levantó sorprendido.

Q: **Basta…no quiero volver a verla y los imbéciles éstos quieren que se quede…esa es la razón por la que no hablo ni a Dana ni a Michael, y espera a que lleguen Santana y Britt…**

Dv: **Dime que la has besado**- insistía- **vamos, dímelo.**

Q: **Basta Dave, no se trata de eso.**

Dv: **Oh dios, ¿la has besado y no la has reconocido?, no, no me lo puedo creer, tú sabias que era ella, seguro que lo sabías pero te has callado para seguir divirtiéndote o que se yo.**

Q: **No digas estupideces, yo no sabía que era ella, si lo llego a saber no habría dejado que entrase aquí, ¿no lo entiendes?**

Dv: **Quinn, no me creo que hayas pasado cuanto, dos, tres semanas, un mes…con esa chica y no te hayas dado cuenta de que era ella, es imposible, si a Rachel se le reconoce hasta por su olor.**

Q: **Basta Dave, me han mentido, ¿no entiendes que es grave?, por amor de dios, he hablado con ella pensado que era otra chica, le he contado cosas, me...me ha hablado de Rachel, ella misma me hablaba de Rachel, ¿estamos locos?**

Dv: **¿Por qué te hablaba de Rachel?, ¿no se supone que era otra persona?, ¿cómo conocía a Rachel?-** cuestionó divertido.

Q: **Porque yo le hablaba de ella, por eso estoy enfadada, me estaba sacando información de ella misma...oh dios, cuánto más lo pienso más la odio.**

Dv**: ¿Le hablabas de Rachel?-** preguntó curioso**- ¿por qué le hablabas de ella?, se supone que tú no querías saber nada de Rachel, ¿o sí?- **volvía a sonreír divertido- **¿no será que le has dicho que estabas enamorada de Rachel y ahora no puedes con la vergüenza?**

Quinn se quedó en silencio.

Dave tenía toda la razón, pero hasta ese mismo instante, no recordó que le había confesado estar enamorada de ella, algo que consiguió hacerla sentir peor.

Dv**: Esa cara que has puesto indica que sí, que le has hablado de tus sentimientos sobre Rachel-** interrumpía sonriente- **es genial, esto da para una película o un libro, incluso para una canción.**

Q: **Olvídame-** espetó tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá- **olvídame Dave, no quiero volver a verla.**

Dv: **Pues si vive aquí, te vas a tener que aguantar y verla.**

Q: **Se va a ir.**

Dv: **Si tus compañeros no quieren, no tiene por qué.**

Q: **Se va a ir sí o sí, o lo hace por ella misma, o me encargo de hacerle la vida imposible.**

Dv: **Já, eso no te lo crees ni tú.**

Q: **No me tientes, no pienso soportar tenerla aquí y voy a hacer lo que sea para que se vaya.**

Dv: **Bueno, solo te recuerdo que vives con mister agente-San Francisco, así que cuidado con lo que haces.**

Q: **Se va a arrepentir de todo lo que me ha hecho**-sentenció.

Y arrepentida estaba Rachel, que tras haber sido atendida por Paul, tomaba asiento en una de las mesas, tratando de meditar y disfrutar al menos de aquél delicioso café.

Pero no iba a estar demasiado tiempo a solas.

**-Hola-** María saludaba por sorpresa a la morena- **gracias por la publicidad de mi café-** espetó sonriente.

R**: ¿Publicidad?**

-**Sí, vi que dejaste una nota, aunque no lo firmaste como Rebecca Green, veo que te gusta jugar**- sonreía divertida, pero el gesto de Rachel tras mencionarle a Rebecca, volvía a mostrarse abatido y María no tardó en percatarse de ello.

-**Mmmm, ¿y esa cara?, ¿estás bien?**

R**: Me ha descubierto**- confesó bajando la mirada hacia el café- **Quinn me ha descubierto.**

María se sentó rápidamente en una de las sillas, completamente sorprendida por la respuesta de la morena.

**-¿Te ha descubierto?, oh dios, ¿y qué ha pasado?, ¿qué te ha dicho?**

R: **Mejor pregúntame por lo que no me ha dicho, acabaríamos antes.**

**-Oh dios, ¿está muy furiosa?**

R: **Hacía años que no veía esa versión de Quinn, me ha asustado.**

-**Guau… ¿y qué vas a hacer?**

R: **Marcharme, lo que venía a hacer…es curioso-** hizo una pausa- **durante todo éste tiempo me he estado librando, he jugado con fuego y siempre me escapaba de las situaciones más inverosímiles, y ahora, justo hoy que venía a despedirme para siempre, me descubre.**

**-Es lo que tiene el karma…te da todo, pero si lo que haces no está bien, te lo va a terminar devolviendo, sin duda.**

R: **Cierto y eso que yo no creo en el karma-** respondía tratando de esbozar una leve sonrisa- **me ha cazado.**

**-¿Y por qué te vas ahora?**

R: **¿Cómo?**

**-Dices que te vas a marchar, ¿por qué?, ¿no tienes un contrato de alquiler?**

R: **Sí, pero eso es lo de menos, Quinn me odia a mas no poder, es absurdo que siga aquí.**

**-No tenías derecho a meterte en su vida haciéndote pasar por otra persona.**

R**: Lo sé**- interrumpió.

-**Pero ahora eres tú, tienes una habitación alquilada y no estás mintiendo a nadie, ¿por qué te vas a ir?**- volvía a cuestionar con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

R**: No quiero seguir haciéndole daño, además, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ella...ella puede ver y no me necesita.**

**-¿Tan segura estás de que no te necesita?**

R: **Claro, ya puede valerse por sí misma, es absurdo.**

**-Yo no creo que sea absurdo, es ahora cuando empieza lo bueno.**

R: **No te entiendo**- la miró confundida.

**-Rebe...Rachel, Rachel-** recapacitó- **¿no se supone que sientes algo por ella?**

R: **Sí, estoy enamorada de ella, pero eso no cambia nada, al contrario, me pone contra las cuerdas...dudo que mi corazón resista más odio por su parte.**

**-No seas incrédula, ¿de verdad crees que Quinn te odia?, ¿estás segura que odia a Rachel?, porque no es la sensación que a mi me dio.**

R**: ¿Que a ti te dio?, ¿qué sabes tú de nosotras?**

-**Sé lo suficiente como para saber que Quinn debe estar furiosa por lo que has hecho, pero no creo que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado de un minuto a otro.**

R: **¿Ella te ha contado algo?-** volvía a cuestionar completamente sorprendida- **¿Quinn te ha hablado de mi?**

**-Rachel, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de luchar en la vida, de ser honesta y luchar por lo que quieres?**

R: **Claro que lo recuerdo. Hablar contigo terminó de convencerme y dejar atrás toda ésta farsa.**

**-Ahora no es una farsa, estás aquí, has hecho un gran sacrificio, porque supongo que habrás dejado muchas cosas aparcadas para poder venir hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto?**

R: **Sí bueno, pero esto es más importante, creía que Quinn me necesitaba y estaría dispuesta a todo por ayudarle.**

**-¿Y ahora no te necesita?, yo creo que es ahora cuando más te necesita**- respondía- **es cierto que ya puede ver, aunque solo sea un ojo, es cierto que ya es totalmente independiente, ¿pero que sucede con el corazón?, Quinn no ha dejado de pensar en ti en todo éste tiempo, mira...he visto a Quinn entrar y salir con algunos chicos y con ninguno le veía interés mas que el de pasar una noche y poco más, solo cuando apareciste como Rebecca, le vi un interés más acentuado y qué casualidad macabra del destino, Rebecca es Rachel, la única chica que al parecer terminó conquistándola.**

R: **¿Pero como sabes que yo y Quinn tuvimos algo?, ¿te lo ha dicho ella?**

**-No es necesario Rachel, hace unos días estuvimos hablando y sí, es cierto que me habló de ti, que eras su amiga o mejor dicho ex amiga y que le hiciste algo muy feo, pero yo no escuchaba eso, yo solo me fijaba en una chica que hablaba con pena por no poder tener contacto con alguien a quien quiere y todo por su estúpido orgullo.**

R: **¿Orgullo?, oh dios...-**se lamentó**- tienes razón, Quinn me odiaba por el orgullo y ahora si que lo he estropeado todo.**

**-Rachel, ¿no me entiendes o no me quieres entender?**

La morena la miró confusa.

**-El orgullo termina desapareciendo cuando te enfrentas a él, Quinn está enfadada, pero no ha dejado de pensar en ti.**

R: **¿Me estás diciendo que ella sigue sintiendo cosas por mí después de haberme descubierto?**

**-Si lleva...no se cuántos años pensando en ti y ni siquiera te había vuelto a ver, ¿que te hace pensar que va a cambiar de opinión en tan poco tiempo?**

R: **¿Porque le he mentido?, ¿porque me he metido en su vida haciéndome pasar por otra persona?**-ironizó.

-**Veo que no estás por la labor de pensar bien las cosas y te escudas en que te odia y te va a odiar para siempre, así que no me voy a meter más en vuestros asuntos, solo te digo que si puedes estar un tiempo más, lo hagas y busques lo que siempre has deseado, igual te sorprendes-** espetó levantándose de la mesa.

R**: Un momento**- la detuvo**- ¿tú crees que si me quedo voy a conseguir que me** **perdone?**

**-No, no creo que te perdone.**

R: **¿Entonces?, ¿qué sentido tiene?, yo lo único que deseo es que me perdone.**

**-¿Es eso lo que deseas?, porque yo pensé que lo que deseabas era hacerla feliz**- sentenció dejando completamente en silencio a la morena, que tras aquella frase, volvía a bajar su mirada- **te lo vuelvo a repetir Rachel, en todos estos años, no he visto a Quinn tan interesada en alguien como lo estuvo con Rebecca o con la sonrisa nerviosa tras haber accedido a llamar a su querida Rachel.**

La morena volvía a mirarla incrédula.

**-¿No crees que alguien que consigue eso, es digna de hacerla feliz?, recuerda...con honestidad, el karma se porta bien.**

R: **¿Me estás diciendo que me quede y trate de hacerle bien?**

**-Eres tú quien dice eso**- respondía divertida.

R: **Pero... ¿cómo?, ella no me quiere cerca, no le importo...**

**-¿Segura?-** cuestionó sin darle tiempo a responder.

María comenzó a alejarse de la mesa, con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras Rachel, completamente confusa, trataba de entender lo que había pretendido decirle.

Sin duda, aquella chica sabía algo más o bien, su capacitad de intuición era tan abrumadora, que siempre le llevaba a hablar con un halo de seguridad difícil de ignorar.

Quinn no había dado muestras que querer que ella se quedase allí, de hecho la había amenazado con hacerle la vida imposible si eso sucedía, pero ahora todo volvía a tener un matiz diferente.

Quizás no estaba demás esperar un par de días y ver si su actitud cesaba, al fin y al cabo, no iba a poder hacerse con un billete de vuelo hasta el lunes.

Un par de días en los que podía intentar encontrar un mínimo vestigio de aquella necesidad que según María, Quinn seguía teniendo de "su" Rachel, como se había atrevido a mencionarla la camarera.

Mientras tanto, era Dave el que trataba de hacer reaccionar a la rubia, que aún permanecía en el interior de su habitación.

Dv: **Escúchame, voy a estar unos días más y no pienso pasarlos aquí metido, así que...te vistes ahora mismo y nos vamos a cenar por ahí.**

Q: **No me apetece salir**- respondía tumbada en la cama.

Dv: **Me da igual que no te apetezca, yo vine aquí por ti y ahora tú vas a salir conmigo...vamos, te espero fuera, si tardas más de diez minutos, entro y te saco a la fuerza, ¿entendido?-** amenazó segundos antes de abandonar la habitación.

D: **¿Qué tal?, ¿está más calmada?-**Dana abandonaba la cocina y se acercaba al chico.

Dv**: Tranquila, es una caprichosa...ahora nos vamos a cenar por ahí y mañana se le habrá olvidado-** respondía sonriente.

D**: Ojala, porque te juro que no soporto ver como me ignora...yo, yo no quiero hacerle daño, pero Michael tiene razón...esa chica, Rachel tiene contrato legal y no podemos echarla porque sí.**

Dv**: Lo sé, pero aunque fuese ilegal, tampoco deberíais echarla.**

D: **Bueno, ahí ya discrepo...es una completa desconocida.**

Dv**: Es el amor platónico de Quinn**- susurró acercándose de forma divertida a la chica.

D**: ¿Qué?**

Dv: **Quinn** **ha estado y está enamorada de esa chica, a mi no me engaña.**

D: **¿Tú también lo sabes?**

Dv: **Claro...mira, esas dos estuvieron todo un verano haciéndose pasar por pareja, solo para dejarme en evidencia delante de una chica y de ahí no salió una simple amistad.**

D: **¿De veras?...**

Dv: **Cuando puedas...mira el álbum de fotos que le traje a Quinn, te vas a sorprender**- espetaba sonriente.

D: **Uff...no, no...no quiero que termine odiándome para siempre**- respondía- **ya creo que hice suficiente.**

Dv**: No te odia**- respondía alzando el brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica- **es solo ese estúpido orgullo de la familia Fabray, su hermana es igual, su madre es igual.**

D: **¿Estoy a salvo?**

Dv: **Sin duda, te aseguro que en unas horas se le pasa, no tiene por qué preocuparte**- volvía a sonreír.

Gesto que terminó contagiando a Dana, que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Pero había alguien a quien no le terminó gustando aquella actitud y lo dejó patente al entrar en el apartamento y descubrir a la pareja, apoyados sobre la isla de la cocina.

M: **¿Qué diablos hacéis?-** Michael miraba incrédulo a Dana y observaba como Dave, apartaba el brazo de los hombros de la chica.

D: **¿Qué?, estamos hablando**- respondía Dana.

M**: ¿Hablando?, ¿y tenéis que hablar mientras os abrazáis?**

D: **¿Qué dices de abrazo?, Michael, no empieces**...

Dv**: Tranquilo agente, solo estábamos hablando de Quinn.**

M: **No me llames agente, ¿de qué vas?**

Dv: **¿No eres poli?, los polis son agentes de la ley y el orden, ¿no es cierto**?- espetó con algo de sarcasmo.

M: **¿Te estás burlando de mi?, porque si es así, te digo que ahora mismo no estoy de servicio y puedo tomarme la justicia por mi cuenta.**

Dv**: Vaya, muy sensato eso...un policía que se toma la justicia por su lado, menudo ejemplo.**

M**: ¿Te estás riendo de mi?-** se encaró.

D**: Basta Mike, ¿qué diablos te pasa?**

M: **¿Ahora le defiendes?, ¿en mi cara?**

Dv: **Hey... ¿qué haces gritándole a tu chica?- **se interpuso**- ¿qué educación tienes agente?**

M: **Te he dicho que no vuelvas a llamarme agent**e- espetó al tiempo que daba un pequeño empujón a Dave.

Dv: **Uhhh...hey, tranquilo pequeño**- respondía.

D: **Basta chicos...**

M: **No, tú eres la culpable... ¿qué mierda buscas en éste?**

Dv**: Esa boca, chico**- volvía a interponerse entre los dos.

M**: Te he dicho que no me hables, ¿eres imbécil y no me entiendes cuando hablo?-** se encaró.

Dv: **No entiendo a los estúpidos, sí, tienes razón**.

Un nuevo empujón por parte de Michael hacia Dave, puso en alerta a Dana que no dudó en interponerse entre los dos chicos.

Q: **Dave ya... ¿qué hacéis?-** Quinn salía de la habitación ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón.

D: **Quinn, ayúdame por favor, éstos dos imbéciles se van a pelear**.

Dv: **Tranquila cielo, yo no voy de matón por la vida.**

M**: ¿Cielo?, ¿me estás jodiendo?-** Michael se enfurecía cada vez más y Quinn no dudó en acudir al rescate de Dana, que poco a poco, se iba viendo acorralada por los dos.

Q: **No seáis imbéciles**- se acercó tirando del brazo de Dave- **¿de verdad estáis peleando como críos?**

M: **Es tu amiguito, no te das cuenta...es un imbécil que viene a mi casa a intentar reírse de mi y a seducir a mi novia.**

D: **A mi nadie me está seduciendo.**

M: **¿A no?... ¿y anoche?, ¿qué mierda hacías bailando con él?, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que busca?**

D: **Basta Michael, ¿eres imbécil?, ¿me estás llamando pu...**

Dv: **Uhhhh-** interrumpió- **esto se pone feo.**

M: **Tú te callas.**

Q: **No, mejor os calláis los dos**- amenazó**- vamos, esto se ha acabado.**

D: **Yo no he hecho nada, es tu amiguito, el agente de la ley y el orden el que parece que está un tanto alterado.**

M: **Te lo dije**- espetó apartando a Dana y acercándose a Dave**- ¡te dije que no volvieras a llamarme así!-** exclamó volviendo a empujar al chico, que ésta vez si reaccionó y le devolvió el gesto.

Q: ¡**Basta...dejad de pelearos!**- Quinn trataba de interponerse, pero el forcejeo entre los dos se hacía cada vez más intenso.

D**: Por favor**- tiró de Michael tratando de detenerlo- **¡Mike por favor, tranquilízate, por favor!-** suplicó.

Pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

Michael volvía a acercarse a Dave que ya le esperaba con Quinn a su lado, tratando de detenerlo de la misma forma.

Era imposible.

La fuerza de los dos chicos era superior a la que podían ejercer Dana y Quinn y pronto se volvieron a ver enzarzados en una pelea que puso histéricas a ambas.

Y a Rachel.

La morena se sorprendía por las voces al entrar en el apartamento y descubría la situación completamente perpleja.

R**: ¿Qué está pasando?**

D: **Rachel... ¡ayúdanos!-**suplicó Dana que trataba de sujetar a su chico.

R: **Oh dios**- se abalanzó sobre Michael- **¿qué hacéis?, ¿qué pasa?**

Dv: **Vamos agente, no me digas que dos chicas pueden contigo**- incitaba Dave- **vamos, no tienes el valor ¿o qué?**

M: **Maldito capullo, te vas a enterar**- maldijo al tiempo que casi conseguía apartar a Dana y Rachel de su lado y volvía a encararse con Dave.

Q**: ¡Basta Dave, basta!**- exclamó sin poder detener al chico.

R: **¡Hey...chicos**!- Rachel se apartó de Michael para tratar de detener a Dave, pero le era imposible- **vamos Dave, dejad de pelearos.**

No pudo hacer mucho más.

Michael no se detuvo y se lanzó sobre Dave, con quien dejó de forcejear para directamente pasar a una lucha que comenzó a asustar a las chicas, que completamente indefensas, se veían incapaces de detener a los dos alterados chicos.

D**: Basta por favor**- suplicó casi entre sollozos.

R: **Chicos...basta**- Rachel fue valiente y volvía a acercarse a ambos, sujetado del brazo a Dave para intentar apartarlo de la incesante lucha, pero no obtuvo recompensa y se vio envuelta en el forcejeo entre ambos.

Q**: Rachel, ¡sal de ahí!**- exclamó al ver la fuerza con la que ambos chicos se empujaban.

Fue lo último que oyó la morena.

Justo cuando consiguió meterse entre ambos, Michael comenzaba un nuevo ataque que terminó con un certero golpe que fue a parar directamente en el rostro de la morena.

Q: **¡Rachel!-** exclamó al presenciarlo.

La morena cayó de bruces contra el suelo en el mismo instante en el que ambos chicos se percataban de lo sucedido y detenían el forcejeo.

D: **Oh dios... ¿qué habéis hecho?**

Q: **Mierda-** se lamentó al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la morena- **¡Rachel!...¡Rachel!**


	42. Manhands

Capitulo 42

Mandhands.

Q**: ¿Rachel?, Rachel…responde**- Quinn se apresuraba en tratar de socorrer a la morena, que inconsciente, yacía en el suelo por culpa del fuerte golpe recibido.

Michael sujetaba su puño dolorido y se lamentaba.

Aquel golpe iba dirigido hacia Dave y fue a parar en el rostro de la morena. Un golpe dado con todas sus fuerzas y la impotencia que sentía al ver como el chico jugaba con su orgullo.

Dana imitaba la acción de Quinn, y de rodillas junto a Rachel, daba pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas de la chica.

Q: **Jodidos imbéciles**- maldecía**- vamos Rachel, reacciona.**

R: **¿Qué?...¿qué ha pasado?-** se removía inquieta.

D: **Cielo, ¿estás bien?.**

Q**: Rachel…Rachel, ¿estás bien?.**

R**: Quinn**- abría los ojos aturdida- **¿qué, qué ha pasado?**- preguntaba mientras miraba a su alrededor**- ¿por qué estoy en el…aww…**-se quejó llevándose la mano hacia el pómulo derecho de su rostro**- oh dios…¿qué me ha pasado?.**

Q**: ¿Te duele?, vamos…ten, ten cuidado**- espetaba con dulzura, hecho que comenzó a sorprender tanto a Dana como a los chicos, que habían visto a Quinn acudir rápidamente a ayudar a quien supuestamente, odiaba.

R**: Me duele todo…la cabeza me da vueltas, ¿qué ha pasado?.**

D: **Los animales éstos te han golpeado.**

Dv: **No, no…los animales estos no, di mejor, el animal de tu novio.**

M: **¿Estás insultándome de nuevo?-** volvía a encararse.

Dv: **¿Qué pasa?, ¿aun no tuviste suficiente con golpear a una chica?-** respondía.

Q**: ¡Basta!-** gritó la rubia- **¿no os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho?, ¿sois imbéciles o qué?-** se levantó- **tú, vete de aquí**- miró a Dave-**sal antes de que me arrepienta de querer salir contigo a cenar, y tú**- miró a Michael- **a tu habitación**.

M**: ¿Qué?-**se sorprendió.

Q: **Vamos, márchate a tu habitación o donde sea, pero fuera de aquí…no quiero verte**.

M: **Te recuerdo que ésta es mi casa.**

Q: **¿Quieres que vaya a tu comisaría y te denuncie por haberle golpeado?-** señaló a Rachel, que comenzaba a recuperar por completo la conciencia.

M: **Ok…ok, me voy, pero no quiero volver a ver al imbécil éste en mi casa, ¿entendido?**- se enfrentó a Quinn.

Dv**: Muy bien campeón, ahora pégale a Quinn**- ironizó.

Q: **¡Dave!, ¡fuera!-** volvía a gritar.

M: **La culpa la tienes tú**- miró a Dana al tiempo que caminaba hacia su habitación- **tú y tus bromas.**

D**: ¿Yo?, eres tú el celoso, celoso de no se qué, ¿no se supone que no querías una relación seria?, ¿eh?, ¿que solo te interesa pasártelo bien?**

M: **Vete al diablo**- espetó dando un portazo tras él.

Dave salía en ese mismo instante del apartamento.

R**: Chicas…¿pueden ayudarme?-** suplicó Rachel que veía como de su nariz comenzaba a brotar sangre.

D: **Oh dios…Rachel**- volvía a arrodillarse.

Q: **Vamos Rachel, vamos al sofá**- se apresuró en ayudarla a levantarse del suelo- **Dana, busca algún pañuelo y mójalo, tenemos que cortar esa hemorragia-** ordenó mientras conseguía alzar a la morena y sujetándola con cuidado por la cintura, la ayudaba a caminar hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer.- **sube la cabeza, ¿te duele la nariz?**- cuestionó sentándose a su lado.

R: **No…me duele el pómulo, ¿lo tengo roto?-** balbuceó.

Q: **No lo sé, no creo…-**acercó la mano hasta la mejilla de la morena, tratando de descubrir si había algo fuera de lo normal a simple vista.

R: **Aww**- se quejó al sentir la presión de los dedos de la rubia.

Q**: ¿Te duele mucho?.**

R: **Sí…¿me ha dado Michael?.**

Q: **Sí, es un bestia**- se lamentó- **no, no tengo ni idea de si tienes algo más grave Rachel…deberíamos ir al hospital.**

R: **No, no…no me gustan los hospitales**.

D: **Toma Quinn**- Dana interrumpía la conversación para entregarle un pañuelo húmedo.

Q: **Alza la cabeza más**- susurró al tiempo que comenzaba a limpiar el fino reguero de sangre que corría por el labio de la morena, procedente de su nariz- **en el hospital solo te van a curar, no te van a hacer más daño.**

R: **No Quinn, no me obligues a ir, no…no me gusta**- balbuceó.

Rachel empezaba a ser consciente de cómo Quinn, a escasos centímetros de ella, estaba cuidándola y poco a poco, iba a perdiendo el habla, tratando de no asustarla y evitando que aquello acabase tan pronto.

Q: **Si no dejas de sangrar, te aseguro que vamos al hospital sin dudas, ¿entendido**?- sonó con dulzura.

R: **Ok…ok**- respondía sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Dana, completamente sorprendida, se mantenía de pie, tras el sofá, observando una escena que no le resultaba extraña, tras haber convivido con ambas durante aquellas semanas, pero sí le fascinó.

Primero porque Quinn supuestamente odiaba a aquella chica y en aquel instante, estaba junto a ella, cuidándola con sumo cuidado y hablándole como si nada hubiese ocurrido y segundo, porque jamás vio a Quinn con aquel gesto de preocupación y rabia al ver como habían golpeado a la morena.

R: **Me temo que ésta noche no voy a poder apoyar la cara sobre la almohada**- trató de bromear

Y lo consiguió.

Quinn esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras volvía a presionar con el pañuelo sobre la nariz, eliminando el resto de sangre que quedaba.

Q: **Creo que vas a estar unos días sin poder hacer eso.**

D: **Pobre, después de lo de ésta mañana, te llevas un golpe de Michael, hoy no es tu día, ¿eh?**- interrumpió Dana tratando de alargar el distendido momento entre las dos, pero su intento no dio el resultado esperado.

Quinn alzó la mirada hacia la chica y fue consciente por fin de la situación y de cómo había pasado de estar furiosa con Rachel, a estar cuidándola como nadie antes lo había hecho.

Q**: Mierda**- susurró volviendo la mirada hacia la chica- **toma Dana, sigue tú**- espetó entregándole el pañuelo y levantándose rápidamente del sofá.

Rachel se percató del gesto y supo que Quinn había vuelto a recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

Era su orgullo, pensó y sonrió sin que ninguna de las dos pudiese notarlo.

María tenía razón. Le importaba a Quinn, le importaba demasiado, solo que su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo y después de lo sucedido aquella mañana, mucho menos, pero había algo, seguía existiendo algo en su interior y sin duda era algo bueno, muy bueno.

D: **Pero…¿qué hago?.**

Q: **Límpiale-** espetó tratando de sonar borde**- no dejes que manche el sofá**- respondía caminando hacia el baño.

Dana se sorprendía por la respuesta y lanzaba una mirada hacia Rachel, que ésta vez, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa y terminó contagiándola.

Las dos fueron conscientes del cambio radical al que había sucumbido la rubia tras dejarse mostrar dulce y cariñosa con la morena.

D: **Ok…**-se sentó junto a la morena**- ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser divertido?**- susurró.

R: **No lo sé, solo espero no recibir más golpes como éste**- respondía cómplice.

Quinn se encerraba en el baño y ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo.

Había descubierto su error. Mostrarse vulnerable ante Rachel era lo único que no debía hacer y fue lo que hizo, pero verla caer tras aquel golpe fue superior a ella.

Ni siquiera lo pudo pensar.

Seguía completamente loca por la morena. Era "su" chica a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, del profundo rencor que sentía por lo que había descubierto aquella mañana, por cómo había jugado por ella durante aquellas semanas, por cómo estuvo a punto de acostarse con ella, aunque siempre la rechazase. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser débil. No podía y no quería o quizás era su orgullo el que no se lo permitía.

Q: **Ok Quinn**- se miró en el espejo**- tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho y tú eres buena vengándote…eres una Fabray, eres la ex capitana de las Cherios y esa enana nunca fue más que tú-** trató de convencerse- **vas a volver a ser la capitana y ella se va a arrepentir de todo lo que te ha hecho.**

D**:¿Te duele mucho?-** Dana seguía llevando a cabo la orden de Quinn y terminaba de limpiar la zona perjudicada de la morena, que ya había dejado de sangrar.

R: **Sí…se ve que Michael tiene fuerza.**

D: **Bastante**- respondía- **oye…¿te vas a quedar?-** susurró

R**: No lo creo, no quiero seguir haciendo mal a Quinn**.

D: **¿Mal?, ¿has visto como te ha cuidado?, jamás la había visto así.**

R: **¿Tú crees que se preocupa por mi?-** cuestionó curiosa.

Ella ya lo sabía. Sabía que la rubia no había sido capaz de mantenerse fría en aquella situación, pero necesitaba escucharlo de alguien que no fuese ella, cerciorarse de que no había sido algo de su imaginación.

D**: ¿No la has visto?, por dios, si casi le ha faltado devolverle el golpe a Mike y a echado a Dave, por no decir como te ha curado.**

R**: ¿No crees que se enfadará si le digo que me quedo?.**

D: **Seguro que se enfada, por eso es mejor que no le digas nada…simplemente quédate.**

R**:¿De veras?.**

D: **Mira, no sé si Quinn terminará o no aceptando lo que le sucede contigo, pero es evidente que algo le sucede y yo quiero que sea feliz, ¿tú serás capaz de hacerla feliz?.**

Volvía a aquella pregunta y Rachel recordaba la conversación con María, dónde le dejó claro que podía hacer el bien y ese bien no era más que hacer feliz a Quinn.

R: **Es lo que mas deseo en el mundo.**

D: **Ok, pues entonces**- el sonido de la puerta del baño interrumpía la conversación- **tienes el pómulo hinchado**- cambió de conversación.

Quinn no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia ambas tras escuchar a Dana y notar como una fuerza se apoderaba de su estomago, incitándola a cuidar de nuevo a la morena. Pero se contuvo y en vez de eso, optó por caminar hasta la cocina y buscar algo en el interior de la nevera.

R: **¿Sabes que no es la primera vez que alguien me golpea y me hace sangrar?.**

D: **¿Ah no?, ¿andas metiéndote en peleas?.**

R**: No, fue en el instituto, estábamos en un coro y en mientras ensayábamos una coreografía, un chico me golpeó sin querer.**

D: **Vaya…que mala suerte.**

R: **Me rompieron la nariz**.

Quinn se lamentaba.

Mientras buscaba en el interior de la nevera, escuchaba la conversación y sentía como los recuerdos la invadían por completo.

R: **Estuve a punto de aprovechar para operarme la nariz**- sonreía- **quería ponerme una igual que la que tiene Quinn.**

D: **¡No!-** exclamó sorprendida**- ¿de veras?, ¿es eso cierto Quinn?.**

La rubia no respondía.

Volvía a aparecer el orgullo que siempre la había mermado y su mal humor comenzaba a dejarse notar de nuevo.

No era hielo lo que sacó de aquella nevera y que supuestamente, iba a servir para evitar la hinchazón del pómulo de la morena.

Frío, tierno, extraño.

Rachel no fue consciente de cómo Quinn, por sorpresa, dejaba caer un filete de ternera crudo sobre su cara, ante la perpleja mirada de Dana.

R**: ¿Qué es est…..oh dios**- apartó el trozo de carne de su rostro tras comprobar lo que era- **¡oh dios!**- volvía a exclamar con una leve arcada.

Q: **Si no quieres que se hinche…déjalo ahí**- espetó con sarcasmo.

R: **Oh dios**- volvía a quejarse al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y acudía al baño- **¡creo que voy a vomitar!.**

D: **¡Quinn!, ¿por qué has hecho eso?.**

Q: **No he hecho nada malo, al contrario, la he ayudado.**

D: **¿Poniéndole carne cruda en la cara?.**

Q: **Es uno de los remedios más populares que existen para los golpes.**

D**: ¿Y se lo pones en la boca sabiendo que es vegetariana?.**

Q: **No me di cuenta**- respondía con sarcasmo.

D: **Oh dios…¿de verdad vas a actuar así?,pobre…está vomitando**.

Q: **Tranquila, nadie se muere por eso**- respondía tomando su bolso.

D: **¿Te vas?.**

Q: **Claro.**

D**: ¿La vas a dejar así?, ¿Quién le va a curar?.**

Q: **Mmmm no lo sé**- se mostró cortante- **¿tú tal vez?.**

D: **Quinn**- se quejó- **no, no hagas esto**.

Q: **Ciao esquirol**- espetó abandonando el apartamento.

D: **Oh dios…señor**- alzó la mirada- **dime que esto no va a ser un caos.**

Rachel salía completamente pálida del baño y buscaba a Dana, que permanecía sentada en el sofá, con el filete entre sus manos.

R. **Oh….mierda**- volvía a adentrarse con un nuevo ataque de fatiga.

D: **Definitivamente sí, esto va a ser un caos**- susurró**- Rachel…vamos no es para** **tanto.**

Q**: Eres un estúpido**- Quinn saludaba de aquella forma tan peculiar a Dave, que ya le esperaba en la calle.

Dv**: ¿Yo?, perdona pero yo no he hecho nada, ha sido ese policía de cuarta el que no se ha lanzado a por mi.**

Q: **No has dejado de provocarle, sin contar con que no paras de flirtear con Dana.**

Dv: **Yo no flirteo con nadie, solo soy amable**.

Q: **Vamos Dave, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Dv: **Pero vamos a ver, ¿es su dueño o algo?, ¿qué hay de malo?.**

Q**: Mira, no sé lo que se traen entre manos, ¿ok?, su relación es extraña, pero no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, así que no te metas en medio, déjalos en paz.**

Dv**: Ok…los dejo en paz, pero yo no voy a estar en San Francisco sin nada que hacer…necesito algo interesante entre manos y lo de Rachel me parece infantil.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

Dv: **Lo vuestro…sois como crías, te ha faltado jurarle al cielo que no ibas a permitir que a Rachel le sucediese nada malo-** bromeaba escenificando la misma escena que acababan de vivir en el interior del piso- **oh mi amada, juro ante dios que no dejaré que te golpeen-** espetó divertido.

Q: **Eres un imbécil, le habéis dado un golpe, ¿sabes lo que podría haberle pasado?, es Rachel, por el amor de dios, un puñetazo vuestro la puede matar.**

Dv**: No seas exagerada, tampoco le ha dado tan fuerte.**

Q**: ¿Ah no?, pues explícame por qué ha perdido la conciencia, por qué estaba sangrando y por qué tiene el pómulo hinchado.**

Dv: **Se le pasará en unas horas, a todos nos han golpeado alguna vez en nuestra vida.**

Q: **Me da igual**- interrumpió- **no voy a consentir que eso vuelva a suceder en mi casa, ¿entendido?.**

Dv**: Ok, espero que tú también tomes nota.**

Q: **Yo no voy golpeando a la gente.**

Dv**: Pero pretendes hacerle la vida imposible, básicamente es lo mismo.**

Q: **No, no es lo mismo, yo solo quiero que se vaya y que pague por lo que me ha hecho**.

Dave comenzó a reír divertido al tiempo que empezaba a andar por la acera.

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿de qué te ríes?.**

Dv**: ¿Te das cuenta de lo patética que eres?.**

Q**: ¿Qué?-** cuestionaba siguiendo sus pasos.

Dv: **Vamos Quinn, hace media hora estabas encerrada en tu habitación, odiando al mundo entero y diez minutos mas tarde, estabas colapsada porque habían golpeado a tu amada.**

Q**: Hey…hey…para, ¿qué dices de mi amada?, Rachel no es mi amada.**

Dv: **Ya, bueno me da igual, yo recuerdo a la Rachel que se metía contigo en la carpa cuando estábamos de camping y solo se me viene ese adjetivo a la mente.**

Q**: Basta…si sigues así, me vuelvo al departamento.**

Dv: **No, ni hablar**- se detuvo para rodear con su brazo los hombros de la rubia- **tú y yo vamos a cenar y me vas a contar todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasa por esa cabecita y ese corazoncito.**

Q: **No pasa nada, no tengo nada que hablar sobre eso**- respondía con actitud infantil.

Dv: **Bueno, pues me explica que malévolos planes tienes para hacer la vida imposible a Rachel…**

Q: **Déjame en paz, no quiero seguir hablando de eso.**

Dv**: Ok, te hago caso, pero porque me vas a invitar a cenar a algún sitio que desconozca.**

Q**: ¿Te apetece en Hotspud?.**

Dv**: ¿Qué es eso?.**

Q: **El mejor sitio para cenar…te va a encantar**- respondía tratando de olvidar un poco la extraña sensación de malestar.

Dv**: Ok…pues vamos a Hotspud y luego nos vamos a tomar un par de copas a algún…¡oh la la!.**

Q**: ¿Oh la la?-** miró confundida al chico, que se había girado por completo y miraba hacia la acera opuesta, donde María caminaba distraída directa hacia el Brooklyn.- **¿qué haces?.**

Dv**: Creo que ya encontré algo interesante para éstos días**- respondía sonriente.

Q: **¿María?-** cuestionó incrédula- **Já.**

Dv**: ¿Já qué?.**

Q: **Ni lo intentes…María no te va a hacer caso en la vida, no es como Dana.**

Dv**: ¿Nos apostamos algo?-** espetó sonriente.

Q**: Ni hablar…jamás en la vida volveré a hacer una apuesta contigo, mejor te dejo que lo intentes y que te des el golpe tú solito.**

D: **¿Vas a poder sola?-** Dana seguía los pasos de Rachel hasta su habitación.

R: **Sí, no te preocupes, ya no tengo nada mas que vomitar y me lavé la cara con tanta agua, que no huelo a esa maldita carne cruda**- se quejaba- **voy a intentar descansar un poco.**

D: **Ok, yo no voy a salir, voy a intentar hablar con Michael, si me deja entrar en su habitación, claro…si necesitas algo, me avisas ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok…gracias Dana, gracias por preocuparte**.

D: **Bueno, ha sido mi chico el que te ha hecho eso, no puedo dejarte sola**.

R: **Ya…**

D: **Hey…-**recapacitó- **tampoco te habría dejado sola si hubiese sido otro el que te golpea, ¿eh?.**

R: **Eso me tranquiliza mas**- sonreía tímidamente.

D**: Ok, pues me avisas si necesitas algo**.

R: **Eh…Dana**- la detuvo antes de que se marchara.

D**: Dime.**

R: **Yo lo siento…lo siento muchísimo, no quise mentiros a todos pero no tenía otra opción, no podía permitir que Quinn pasase por esto a solas y sé que os tenía a vosotros, pero algo en mi me traía hasta aquí.**

D**: Bueno…no comparto la forma de hacerlo, pero…no puedo juzgarte**.

R: **Supongo que eso es bueno.**

D: **¿Estás enamorada de ella?-** fue directa.

R: **No, no estoy enamorada**.

D: **¿No?-** preguntaba confusa.

R: **No, en realidad creo que es el amor de mi vida, no puedo decir que esté enamorada de ella porque es algo que va más allá…lo sentía cuando estaba lejos y ahora que estoy aquí, lo siento aún mas.**

D: **Vaya**…

R: **Por eso pensé que lo mejor era marcharme, ya suficiente daño le hice como para seguir haciéndolo, no podré vivir con todo esto.**

D: **Rachel, sé que no debería decir esto, pero estoy segura de que le haces bien a Quinn…yo sé que ahora mismo no quiere ni verte y se va a comportar de esa forma tan vengativa, pero…solo he necesitado verla un minuto mientras se preocupaba por ti para saber que ella siente algo por ti…no, no puedo decirte que es, pero algo es…y por algo se empieza, ¿no crees?.**

R**: ¿Crees que debo quedarme?.**

D: **Creo que debes luchar por lo que deseas y si es hacer feliz a Quinn, sin duda debes hacerlo.**

R**: ¿Y no crees que le haría más feliz si me marcho y la dejo en paz?.**

Dana esbozó una tierna sonrisa tras escuchar a Rachel.

D: **Eso es algo que tú y tu corazón, debéis debatir…yo solo te digo que decidas lo que decidas, tendrás mi apoyo, siempre y cuando no hagas daño a Quinn, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok…gracias**.

D: **Descansa…**

Rachel no respondió a la despedida de Dana, que tras aquel descansa, abandonó por completo la habitación, dejándola a solas, con un incesante dolor en su rostro y miles de pensamientos inundando su mente.

El día había sido caótico, desde que llegó y Quinn la descubrió hasta ese mismo instante en el que el puño de Michael aún seguía quemando en su pómulo.

Quinn había estado presente en todas y cada una de las escenas. En todas mostraba desprecio hacia ella excepto cuando aquel puño le impactó.

Fue entonces cuándo la verdadera Quinn se dejó ver. La misma Quinn dulce y preocupada que estuvo con ella años atrás, la misma Quinn que una vez le confesó estar enamorada y aceptó vivir a su lado sin ser correspondida.

Ahora todo era distinto.

No eran adolescentes, no estaban en una acampada llevando a cabo una estúpida apuesta, no estaban en Nueva York, viviendo aquel primer año de independencia rodeada por los rascacielos de la gran manzana, no estaba Finn, ni Jacob, solo estaban ellas y el orgullo.

Solo era un pequeño obstáculo, pero quizás era el más complicado de superar, pero las palabras de María y luego Dana, habían terminado por casi convencerla. Solo necesitaba el pequeño empujón que podría recibir de su mejor amigo, pero Kurt no parecía estar disponible aquél día y el sueño terminó por hacer acto de presencia en aquella habitación.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente profundo como para hacerla dormir toda la noche.

Apenas 3 horas más tarde, el dolor de su rostro la despertaba y la obligaba a acudir a la cocina.

Un poco de hielo podría aliviar aquel dolor.

El apartamento permanecía en completo silencio y supuso que cada uno de los chicos, permanecían en sus habitaciones o incluso compartiéndolas, como era el caso de Dana y Michael.

Alivio.

Eso fue exactamente lo que sintió al tomar asiento en uno de los taburetes de la isla y colocar un pañuelo cubierto de hielo sobre su rostro.

Casi ni podía abrir su boca sin que las lágrimas por el dolor apareciesen en sus ojos.

Unas lágrimas que no evitaron que descubriese como la puerta de entrada se abría y Quinn aparecía en el interior.

La rubia no se percató de la presencia de Rachel hasta que no estuvo en el interior y se desprendía de la chaqueta.

La situación se tensaba.

No esperaba encontrarse a la morena en aquella situación. A solas en la cocina, iluminada por una de las lámparas que adornaban el piso y cubriendo parte de su rostro con un pañuelo relleno de cubitos de hielo.

No hubo palabras entre ellas. Rachel se limitó a seguir en su lugar y esperar algún tipo de interacción por parte de la rubia, que luchaba por no hacerlo.

Q: **¿Te duele?-** preguntó al fin al tiempo que llenaba un vaso de agua.

R: **Un poco, sí**- respondía tratando de ocultar la emoción que sentía por saber que seguía preocupándose por ella.

Q: **¿Dónde está Dana?.**

R: **En su habitación o en la de Michael, no lo sé…acabo de levantarme hace unos minutos.**

Q: **Ok**- respondía pasando por su lado.

R**: Buenas noches Quinn.**

La rubia se detuvo al escuchar y algo en su interior volvía a activar ese botón que llenaba de orgullo todo cuerpo.

Q**: Manhands**- se giró hacia ella- **ésta tregua solo dura hoy, porque no soy como tú y no voy a hacerle la vida imposible a alguien que está mal físicamente, pero ni por asomo pienses que esto va a durar, ¿entendido?.**

Rachel aún permanecía sorprendida por el divertido y añejo apodo que había utilizado Quinn para dirigirse a ella. Algo que hacía años que no oía.

R: **Estás en tu derecho**- respondía sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

Q**: Estúpida**- respondía alejándose de nuevo de la chica y adentrándose en su habitación.

Rachel seguía quieta, apoyando el hielo sobre su rostro y tratando de mantenerse firme, pero la sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro al recordar como Quinn había vuelto a llamarla de aquella forma.

R**: Manhands**- susurró divertida- **bien Fabray…volvemos a encontrarnos**.


	43. Michael

Capitulo 43

Michael. 

R: **Ni hablar, no pienso salir a la calle así ni en broma.**

Rachel se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, comprobando el estado en el que se encontraba su pómulo aquella mañana.

Un tono rojizo y morado dibujaba un cerco alrededor de su ojo y la hinchazón en su mejilla, desfiguraba parte de su cara.

R**: De hecho no voy a salir de la habitación**- murmuraba-**no pienso salir a la calle con ésta cara.**

Rachel no dudó en abandonar su cuarto para buscar algo de comida. Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana y ya llevaba horas despierta sobre su cama, pero la aparición de Michael en el apartamento, interrumpió en su trayecto.

M: **Hey…Rebe…Rachel**- se acercó- **¿qué tal estás?.**

R: **Podría estar mejor**- se lamentó- **pero bueno.**

M: **A ver…déjame ver.**

Michael sujetó la barbilla de la morena, buscando una mejor visión del pómulo afectado por su propio puño y una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro del chico.

M: **Dios, ¿te duele mucho verdad?.**

R**: Un poco, pero no te preocupes, ya, ya se va a pasar.**

M**: Rachel, lo siento muchísimo, yo jamás te haría algo así, no, no sé que me sucedió.**

R: **No tienes que sentirlo, no fue tu culpa, fui yo quien se metió entre vosotros dos y es imposible no salir mal parada de algo así.**

Michael se lamentaba. Realmente estaba afectado por lo sucedido y tras pasar la noche junto a Dana, aquella mañana no tardó en ir a la comisaría para hacer algo que debía hacer.

Un papel perfectamente doblado aparecía de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y sin decir nada, se lo entregó a la morena.

R**: ¿Qué es esto?.**

M: **Es para ti, tienes...tienes que rellenarlo.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿qué es?-** preguntó confusa mientras desdoblaba la hoja.

M**: Un informe de denuncia.**

R**: ¿Qué?...¿me has denunciado?...¿ha sido Quinn?-** cuestionó completamente confusa.

M: **No, eres tú quien me va a denunciar a mí**.

R: **¿¡Qué!?, ¿qué dices?, ¿qué broma es ésta?.**

M: **Rachel, te hice daño y no puedo salir inmune de ésto, se supone que tengo que seguir la ley y la ley me dice que yo tengo que recibir mi merecido por haberte golpeado, tienes que denunciarme por agresión.**

R**: ¿Qué?-** alzaba la mirada hacia el chico- **no voy a denunciarte Michael, no voy a hacer eso.**

M: **Rachel, ¿no lo entiendes?, te he golpeado, podría haberte hecho más daño y tengo que recibir mi merecido, tienes que denunciarme por agresión, es lo que procede.**

R**: Ni hablar**- interrumpió rompiendo el informe por la mitad- **no voy a denunciarte, fue un incidente, además, la culpa la tuve yo por meterme entre vosotros.**

M**: Rachel no...no lo rompas**- trató de detenerla, pero ya era imposible.

Los trozos de papel se acumulaban ya entre sus manos y Michael se lamentaba por todo aquello.

R: **¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer?, controlar más tus nervios, no es normal que un chico como tú, pierda los nervios como lo hiciste ayer.**

M: **¿Crees que no me arrepiento?, es la primera vez en mi vida que actúo así**- espetó tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes que adornaban la isla de la cocina.

R**: ¿Por qué?, Dave no es un mal chico, es...es especial y bueno, tiene ese humor tan peculiar, pero nunca hace nada para hacer daño, de hecho todo lo que dice o hace tiene un porqué.**

M: **Me sacó de quicio...no sé, estuve toda la noche viendo como se acercaba a Dana y cuando llegué por la mañana los encontré aquí, riendo y...ufff, soy un estúpido.**

R: **Michael, no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida pero...no creo que debas temer por Dana, por lo que tengo entendido, ella siempre ha estado loca por ti y eso no va a cambiar de un día para otro.**

Michael suspiraba.

R**: Bueno, no debería meterme en tu vida y creo que lo estoy haciendo, así que será mejor que olvidemos esto...y de la denuncia, por supuesto**- trató de no hacer sentir mal al chico.

M: **Rachel...tengo miedo.**

R**: ¿Miedo?-** se sorprendió**-¿miedo de qué?.**

M**: ¿Quinn te ha contado como nos conocimos?**

R: **Sí...me, me dijo que fue en un gimnasio, ¿no es cierto?.**

M: **Sí...yo estaba aquél día en el gimnasio al que vamos todos los policías de mi comisaría y de pronto la ví aparecer-**comenzó a recordar- **te juro que creí ver un ángel y me dije; Mike, es para ti-** sonreía- **me acerqué para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda y me dijo que quería hacer las pruebas para entrar en la academia de policía.**

R: **¿Qué?-** se sorprendió**- ¿Quinn policía?.**

M**: Sí, ¿no lo sabías?.**

R**: No tenía ni idea.**

M**: Pues era su intención, quería hacer las pruebas de acceso y decidió apuntarse al gimnasio para ponerse en forma y claro está, yo no perdí oportunidad alguna de acercarme. Dos días más tarde, la invité a cenar, salimos de copas y terminé aquí-** miró hacia la habitación de Quinn- **durmiendo con ella.**

Rachel mostraba un gesto incomodo al escuchar aquello. Sabía de sobra que la relación entre ambos, fue íntima, pero el corazón se le encogía si escuchaba hablar de Quinn y otra persona que no fuese ella.

M: **Cuando me desperté, supe que era afortunado…pero aquello apenas duró un par de meses y demasiado fue.**

R: **¿Por qué dices eso?.**

M: **No teníamos nada en común, ella…bueno ella estaba con esas cosas del arte, decidió abandonar la idea de ser policía, porque decía que ella se sentía mal cuando me veía salir a mi turno y ella no quería provocar eso en otra persona y bueno…**-hizo una pausa**- ella es inteligente, es…especial y está claro que yo no puedo darle lo que espera de una pareja-**se detuvo- **lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo y yo decidí quedarme a vivir aquí, porque pensé que lo único que podía ofrecerle a ella y a Santana era mi protección y así fue hasta que llegó Dana**- tragó saliva- **volví a sentir aquello, volví a enamorarme de una chica nada más verla, pero mi actitud era distinta…yo, yo no podía mostrarle que era un chico simple, que no puede ofrecerle nada a parte de músculos y por eso me cerré en mí mismo y no aceptaba una relación seria con ella.**

R**: ¿Tenías miedo de que no le gustases como persona?.**

M: **Mas o menos, lo cierto es que hace unas semanas, decidí enfrentarme a eso y darle una oportunidad y…bueno, el viernes…Dave y Dana no paraban de bailar en la fiesta y luego ayer por la mañana, cuando llegué me los encontré aquí, sonrientes…me volví loco.**

R**: Michael, ¿de verdad me estás diciendo que todo lo que pasó, fue porque te sientes inseguro?.**

M: **No tengo nada que ofrecerle Rachel, mírate a ti…has dejado lo que quieras que estuvieras haciendo en Nueva York, para venir hasta aquí y jugártela solo por cuidar de Quinn, eso es tener valor, aunque no comparto las formas, claro está**- espetó sonriente**- pero al fin y al cabo, es algo digno de alabar y yo, ¿qué hago yo por Dana?, ¿llevármela a Miami?, ¿salir a cenar?, son cosas que cualquiera puede hacer.**

R: **Michael…permíteme que te interrumpa, pero es que no quiero escucharte decir más cosas.**

M: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Vamos, mírate…eres un policía de San Francisco**.

M: **Ya, mister agente**- se lamentó

R**: Pues sí, mister agente, porque además de ser policía, cosa que no cualquiera puede ser, también eres guapísimo y divertido, sensato y con los pies en el suelo, ¿qué mas quieres?.**

M: **No puedo llevar a Dana a un museo o a ver una película de cine independiente porque quedaría como un completo estúpido a su lado.**

R: **No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso, ¿de verdad Michael?, ¿tan poco te valoras?.**

M: **No es que no me valore, es que no soy lo suficiente…cuando realmente me conozca, se va a dar cuenta que no tiene nada que en común conmigo y**- hizo una pausa- **no quiero perderla.**

R**: Michael, ¿no crees que Dana ya ha tenido suficiente tiempo de conocerte?, lleváis conviviendo aquí cuánto, ¿dos años y medio?...es mucho tiempo y ella está loca por ti, no habría soportado verte entrar y salir con tantas chicas si no estuviera enamorada de ti.**

M: **Pero eso no es suficiente…llegará otro que sepa darle lo que realmente le gusta y se irá.**

R: **Por dios Michael, no me puedo creer que seas tan inseguro, por favor…eres…eres todo un hombre, has sabido cuidar de ésta casa, todas, absolutamente todas las personas que me han hablado de ti, Quinn, Dana, María, Paul…todos hablan bien y te quieren, te admiran…no puedes pensar así.**

M**: ¿Te han dicho eso?.**

R: **No, no me lo han dicho literalmente, pero es suficiente con verles cuando te mencionan, eres Michael, el chico del 4A, eres el que pone la sensatez cuando algo sucede, como ayer por la mañana, ¿crees que Quinn se habría conformado si fuese otro el que decidiese que yo me quedase?, ¿crees que otra persona podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Dana respecto a mi, tal y como tú hiciste?**- hizo un pausa- **Michael, eres especial, eres un buen chico y quien te conoce, sabe apreciar todo lo que eres y ofreces, no tienes que medirte en duelo con el primer bromista que pase por tu vida.**

M: **Ahora me siento peor…dios**- volvía a lamentarse- **pobre Dana, ella es buena y la he tratado como una cualquiera.**

R: **Eso es lo que tendrías que solucionar ahora, hacerle ver que estabas equivocado y que no vas a volver a actuar así…ella te quiere, de eso puedes estar seguro.**

M: **¿Puedo abrazarte?-** Michael se levantó del taburete y se acercó a la morena.

R**: Eh…claro, claro**- balbuceó completamente sorprendida.

M: **Gracias Rachel**- susurró tras rodearla con sus brazos.

Rachel se mantenía sorprendida.

Jamás esperó un gesto así del chico y terminó agradeciéndoselo, devolviéndole de forma cariñosa aquella acción.

R: **Oye…¿te gustan los karaokes?-** cuestionó divertida.

M: **Eh…creo que nunca he estado en uno**- respondía deshaciendo el abrazo.

R**: ¿Qué te parece si vamos un día antes de que me marche?, me muero de ganas por cantar.**

M: **Es verdad, tú eras cantante, ¿no?.**

R: **Bueno, intento ser un poco de todo, cantante, actriz**…

M: **No, actriz se ve que si lo eres**- sonreía- **menudo papel has estado interpretando.**

R**: No estoy muy orgullosa de ello**- respondía lamentándose. Solo el sonido de la puerta, rompía aquella sensación que volvía a inundar a la morena, tras ser consciente de cómo había mentido a aquél chico.

D**: ¿Rachel?, ¿Mike?-** Dana accedía al interior del apartamento y se sorprendía al verlos juntos.

M: **Hola cielo**- saludaba con una leve sonrisa, gesto que sorprendió a la chica.

D**: Ho…hola…eh, ¿qué sucede?, ¿está todo bien?.**

M**: Sí, Rachel me estaba contando que es cantante y quiere que vayamos un día a un karaoke, ¿te apuntas?.**

D**: Eh…claro, sería divertido…pero antes, creo que será mejor que mires esto**- se acercó mostrándole una hoja.

R**: ¿Qué es?.**

D: **Míralo.**

**Rachel Manhands Berry.**

**FARSANTE PROFESIONAL.**

**Telefono: XXXXXXX**

R**: ¡Oh dios mío!…¿qué diablos es esto?-** exclamó la morena tras comprobar como en el panfleto, había una fotografía de su imagen acompañada de aquel texto con su número de teléfono.

D: **No lo sé, pero está por todos lados…por toda la avenida…me temo que te han gastado una broma.**

R**: Oh dios…oh dios…¡Quinn!-** gritó enfurecida.

M: **¿Crees que lo ha hecho Quinn?.**

R**: Es la única que me llama manhands…oh dios mío**- volvía a lamentarse- **tengo que quitarlos.**

M**: Hey…espera**- trató de detenerla en su avance hacia la puerta- **a lo mejor no es ella.**

R: **Me da igual…tengo que quitar esto de donde esté**- respondía esquivando al chico y saliendo del apartamento a marchas forzadas.

Las maldiciones fueron aumentando en su vocabulario conforme iba acercándose a la calle.

R**: ¡Oh dios, oh dios**…**!**-volvía a exclamar tras comprobar como en cada poste, en cada buzón, farola o pared, estaba su cara plasmada**- mierda, mierda, mierda…¡Quinn!-** se lamentó al tiempo que comenzaba a retirar todos y cada uno de aquellos panfletos que hacían referencia a ella.

No supo cuántos eran, solo sabía que cuánto más andaba, más encontraba y cómo la gente, ya comenzaba a asociarla con la imagen del papel estaba empezando a crearle un estado de ansiedad como hacia años que no sufría.

Casi una hora tardó en recorrer la avenida cuando llegaba al Brooklyn, después de haber eliminado todos los carteles que había en ambas aceras.

R: ¡**Creo que voy a morir!**- exclamó sentándose en uno de los taburetes mientras María, completamente incrédula se acercaba a ella.

**-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿qué te ha pasado?-** preguntó preocupada al ver la hinchazón en el pómulo de la morena.

R: **Ayer Michael me golpeó cuando intenté detenerlo en una pelea con Dave, fue fortuito, pero perdí incluso el conocimiento y hoy…bueno, hoy me he encontrado con esto en la calle-** le mostró uno de los panfletos que ya se amontonaban sobre la barra.

-**Rachel Manhands Berry…¿qué diablos es esto?- **cuestionó divertida.

R: La **primera de las venganzas de Quinn, recuerdas que te dije que me iba a hacer la vida imposible, pues ya a empezado…casi ha llegado hasta el embarcadero, dios…que vergüenza**- se lamentó.

-**Pero esto es una venganza de crías…no puedes molestarte por esto.**

R: **Está mi teléfono ahí.**

**-¿Y?, vamos ¿crees que alguien se va a tomar en serio esto?, se ve que es una broma.**

R: **Soy actriz, tengo una reputación en Nueva York.**

**-¿Qué dices?, si te acabas de graduar, nadie te conoce-** espetó sonriente.

R**: Bueno, pero me van a conocer…algún día seré una estrella y esto, solo me puede perjudicar…¿te imaginas que me dicen manhands?, la prensa del corazón es muy mala con las estrellas…**- se lamentó.

**-¿Por qué diablos te dice manhands?-** volvía a preguntar divertida.

R: **No lo sé, supongo que tengo manos de chico-** le mostró las manos- **o que se yo…es raro, pero es como ella siempre me llamaba en el instituto.**

**-Madre mía, esto empieza a ser divertido…¿y qué vas a hacer?.**

R: **¿Yo?, nada…¿qué pretendes que haga?, Quinn me quiere lejos y no va a parar de hacerme éstas cosas hasta que me vaya.**

**-Hablando de Roma**- interrumpió mirando hacia el exterior. Rachel la siguió con la mirada y descubrió a Quinn junto a Dave, justo en la entrada del edificio.

R: **Oh dios…apuesto a que va a colocar mas panfletos.**

**-Tienes que hacer algo.**

R: **No, no puedo hacer nada, no puedo seguir haciéndole daño.**

**-No hablo de daño…mira, yo tenía un truco con mi hermana pequeña para cuando hacía algo travieso.**

R: **¿Qué hacías?.**

**-Le sonreía, cada vez que me hacia algo para hacerme rabiar, yo le sonreía y ella terminaba desquiciándose.**

R: **Pero eso va a ser peor, Quinn es más vengativa y si le hago eso, va a ser un diablo.**

-**No digo que le sonrías, digo que le hagas algo bueno por cada travesura, de esa forma…solo tiene dos opciones, dejar de hacerlo para que no le hagas nada bueno o seguir haciéndolo y dejar claro que le gusta que le hagas esas cosas- **sonreía traviesa.

R**: Es una buena idea…-**respondía lanzando de nuevo una mirada hacia Quinn, que parecía mantener una entretenida conversación con Dave.

**-¿Qué piensas?-** preguntó al ver como Rachel recogía los panfletos- **¿Rachel?.**

R**: Gracias María**- respondía abandonando el local.

Q: **Dios, qué pesada es Dana, le dije que bajase a menos diez y mira la hora que es, vamos a llegar tarde al centro cultural.**

Dv: **¿Por qué no subimos?.**

Q: **Porque está Michael y no me apetece en absoluto volver a sufrir lo de ayer…ya fue suficiente.**

Dv: **Vamos, si a ti te encantó…tenías que verte cuando Rachel cayó fulminada-** sonreía divertido.

Q**: No tiene gracia, un puñetazo de Michael podría haberla matado**…

Dv: **No** **seas exagerada…todos nos hemos llevado algún golpe así y no pasa nada.**

Q**: Tú mides 1,80 y Rachel apenas te llega por los hombros…no puedes comparar.**

Dv: **Nah…tonterías, es una dramática, seguro que ya está bien.**

Q**: Pues no, no está bien, de hecho anoche cuando llegué estaba poniéndose hielo en la cara…tenía todo hinchado.**

Dv**: ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?, ¿no querías que se fuese?.**

Q**: Y sigo queriéndolo, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesta a dejar que un bruto como vosotros la mate-** se quejó.

Dv: **Yo creo que no quieres que se vaya, en el fondo estás…enamoradita**- bromeó

Q**: ¡No seas imbécil!**- exclamó dejándole un pequeño golpe sobre el brazo.

Dv**: Anda…mira, ahí viene tu amor platónico**- volvía a bromear al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia la calzada.

Quinn lo siguió con la mirada y descubrió a Rachel, que sin apartarle la mirada, cruzaba ya por el paso de peatones.

Q: **Oh…oh**- susurró al descubrir el montón de panfletos entre sus manos.

Dv**: Hey Rachel-** saludó**- ¿qué tal estas?.**

R**: Dave…¿me puedes sostener esto?-** ignoró la pregunta del chico al tiempo que le entregaba los carteles**- gracias**- respondía tras obligarlo a sostenerlo.

No hubo más palabras. Rachel se giró hacia Quinn que observaba el gesto de la chica y sin pensarlo, avanzó hacia ella con decisión, sujetándola del cuello y atrayéndola con vehemencia hacia ella, para dejarle un sorprendente e intenso beso en los labios.

Dave abría su boca al máximo, al igual que lo hacía María desde la puerta de la cafetería, completamente sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido la morena tras la conversación con ella.

Q**: ¿Qué….qué….-** Quinn apenas podía atinar palabra tras ver como Rachel detenía el beso y de nuevo se giraba hacia Dave, para recoger los panfletos y alejarse de ellos hacia el interior del edificio con una sonrisa en su cara.

Dv: **¡Oh dios…ésta chica es mi ídolo!-** exclamó

Q: **¿Me ha besado?-** comenzó a reaccionar**- ¿me acaba de besar?**

Dv**: Pues sí…y parece que te ha gustado**- bromeó.

Q**: Estúpida…maldita enana**- se llevó las manos a la cara- **se va a enterar.**

Dv: **Hey…espera…-**la detuvo- **te recuerdo que tenemos que irnos.**

Q: **Voy a por Dana**- se excusó**- espérame aquí.**

Dv: **Ok…pero mejor, te espero en el Brooklyn**-respondía divertido**- me apetece un café…bombón.**

Q: **Haz lo que te dé la gana-** espetaba entrando en el edificio- **yo voy a aclarar un par de cosas**- susurró.

No sabía si era rabia o confusión, pero Quinn aún no comprendía por qué Rachel acababa de besarla en mitad de aquella avenida, sin previo aviso y tras descubrir su cruel broma con los panfletos.

Llegar al apartamento fue una completa locura para la rubia.

Q**: ¡Enana!-** gritó alertando a Dana que a punto estaba de abandonar el piso.

D**: ¿Qué pasa Quinn?.**

Q**: ¿Dónde está RudPaul?** -cuestionaba completamente enfurecida**-¿dónde está esa estúpida?.**

R: **Me llamo Rachel**- respondía saliendo de su habitación**- Rachel Barbra Berry.**

Q: **¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme en mitad de la calle?.**

D: ¿**Qué?...¿la has besado**?- interrumpía Dana.

Q: **Sí, ésta estúpida me ha besado como si nada.**

R: **Y lo voy a seguir haciendo cada vez que me gastes una de tus bromas pesadas-** respondía mostrándole uno de los panfletos.

Q**: ¿Qué?...¿eres imbécil?-** se encaró con la morena.

D**: Hey Quinn…no vayamos a terminar como los chicos**- se interpuso.

R: **Déjala Dana, ya lo he dicho, por cada cosa mala que me haga, yo le voy a dar un beso…**

Q**: Eso no te lo crees ni tú, ¿crees que te voy a dejar?.**

R: **No, pero no es complicado pillarte desprevenida…ya has visto.**

Q: **Maldita estúpida**-espetó con impotencia- **si vuelves a hacer algo así, te vas a arrepentir…te lo advierto- **amenazó, pero no surtió efecto en Rachel, que tratando de no alterar mas el estado de la rubia, se limitó a aguantar la mirada de la chica.

D**: Basta Quinn-** la alejó**- basta…de peleas, estoy cansada, venga…vámonos que nos están esperando y…**-no pudo terminar la frase. Varios golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la escena y fue Dana quien terminó acudiendo hasta ella para abrirla.

D**: ¡San!-** exclamó sorprendida al encontrarse a la latina en el exterior.

S**: ¿Dime que esto lo hizo Quinn?-** cuestionó divertida mientras le mostraba uno de los panfletos**- estaba en la boca del metro**…**¿ha sido ella verdad?.**

D: **¿Qué haces aquí?-** ignoró las preguntas de la chica**- vamos…pasa.**

S: **Tengo algo que contaros…me temo que voy a pasar unos días aquí con…hey Quinn**- buscó a la rubia que había cesado su discusión y permanecía en absoluto silencio, observando a la latina- **¿cómo estás rubia?-** se acercó a ella dispuesta a abrazarla, pero Quinn no le dio opción y la esquivó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

D: **Quinn, ¿qué haces?.**

S:** ¿Quinn?-** preguntó confundida tras el gesto**- ¿****qué te pasa?**

No hubo respuestas. Quinn abandonaba el apartamento sin volver a pronunciar palabra alguna y dejando tras ella un portazo que heló por completo a Santana.

S: **¿Quinn?-** susurró.


	44. Santana vs Britt

Capitulo 44

Santana Vs Britt

D: **¡Quinn!, ¡Quinn!, espera.**

Dana salía del apartamento tras los pasos de la rubia, que ya se había metido en el ascensor.

Q: **Vamos a llegar tarde.**

D: **Quinn, ¿qué te pasa?**- detuvo la puerta automática- ¿por qué has salido así?.

Q: **No pienso hablar con ella.**

D: ¿**Qué?, ¿por qué?.**

Q: **¿Por qué?,** me ha mentido.

D:** ¿Qué?-** terminó introduciéndose en el ascensor.

Q: T**e recuerdo que ella sí vio a Rebecca y ella conocía a Rachel de sobra, le siguió el juego…no puedo perdonarle eso.**

D: **Vamos Quinn, es Santana, no puedes hacerle eso.**

Q: **Por eso mismo no puedo perdonárselo, es Santana, es mi mejor amiga, que digo mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana…no pienso permitirlo.**

D: **Pero…**

Q:** Ella sabía que me hacía daño si no me decía algo así, sabía perfectamente lo que podía suceder, así que ahora…que se haga cargo de lo que hizo.**

D: **Pero seguro que tiene una explicación…no puedes hacerle eso**.

Q: **Basta Dana, no quiero saber nada de ella…¿nos vamos?.**

D: **Baja tú, ella sí sigue siendo mi amiga**- respondía malhumorada- **voy a ver que sucede y ahora bajo.**

Q:** Tu allá**- espetó zanjando la conversación.

Una conversación que no se produjo en el interior del apartamento, donde Santana esperaba impaciente tras la orden recibida por Dana y Rachel, que completamente en silencio, fingía preparar algo en la cocina.

D: **Ok, esto es un desastre-** Dana volvía al interior del piso.

S: **Está enfadada, ¿verdad?**- Santana abandonó su asiento en el sofá tras ver como la chica entraba.

D: **Muy enfadada.**

S: **Todo por tu culpa…por tu culpa**- se dirigió hacia Rachel.

R: **Yo no hice nada.**

S: **¿Qué no?...¿no me dijiste que te ibas a marchar?, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿¡qué mierda haces aquí!?-** gritó

R: **Vine para recoger mis cosas, no pensaba quedarme.**

S: **¡No pensabas quedarte!, ¡no pensabas nada!.**

R**: ¡No me grites!**

S: **Te grito si me da la gana**.

D**: Hey…San, basta…nada de peleas, no más peleas, por favor**-interrumpió.

S: **Toda la culpa la tiene la imbécil ésta, me dijo que se marchaba, ¿por qué sigue aquí?...ay dios, yo lo sabía, yo sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso a Britt, yo lo sabía**- se quejaba.

D**: ¿Donde está Britt?, ¿ella lo sabía?.**

S: **Está en Sacramento y sí, si lo sabía...ha sido otra imbécil.**

R**: No hables así de Britt, ella no tiene la culpa de nada-** interrumpió.

S: **No me dirijas la palabra**- amenazó- **has destrozado todo lo que tenía, primero has conseguido que deje a mi novia y ahora Quinn me odia, me las vas a pagar, ¿te enteras**?.

D**: ¿Que has hecho qué?**- interrumpió**- ¿que has dejado a Britt?**

S**: Sí, y todo por culpa de ésta imbécil.**

R**: Ella no tiene la culpa**- volvía alzar la voz- **no puedes dejarla por eso, ella solo se sentía amenazada por mí.**

S: **Britt jamás me ha mentido, ella creía que mentir, te llevaba a un submundo lleno de trolls y cosas extrañas y ahora por tu culpa, me miente, me lleva mintiendo desde hace meses.**

D**: San, no puedes dejar a Britt por algo así, ella...ella tendrá su explicación.**

S**: No es vuestro asunto, dios...es el peor día de mi vida-** se lamentó**- ¿dónde va Quinn?, tengo que hablar con ella.**

D: **Tenemos una cita en el centro cultural, no creo que ahora debas hablar con ella.**

S: **Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que explicarle todo...**

D**: Ok, pero hazlo luego**- la detuvo al ver que se dirigía hacia la puerta-ahora será mejor que te calmes, no creo que tardemos demasiado en volver.

S: **Pero...**

D: **Vamos, mete tus cosas en mi habitación, te puedes quedar a dormir ahí…yo me quedo con Mike**- espetó sin darle tiempo a réplica.

La chica abandonaba el departamento y en el interior se quedaban Santana y Rachel, que aún permanecía sorprendida por la noticia que la latina acababa de darle.

R**: ¿La has dejado?, ¿de verdad?.**

S: **¿Que te importa?**

R: **Claro que me importa…Britt es mi amiga, no puedes hacerle eso, ella no quería hacerlo San, fui yo quien la convenció y me las ingenié para que creyese que no había otra opción, sabes que ella no haría mal a nadie, lo sabes…**

S: **¿Te vuelves a meter en mi vida?, ¿ahora me vas a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer con mi vida?-** recriminó.

R**: Solo te estoy diciendo que Britt no tiene la culpa de todo lo que he hecho yo, soy yo la única responsable.**

S**: ¡Olvídame, olvídate de Britt y déjanos en paz!.-** exclamó encerrándose en la habitación de Dana.

Rachel no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no dudó en llamar a Brittany, pero la rubia no parecía estar disponible y la locura la invadió.

15 minutos mas tarde, abandonaba el apartamento con una pequeña mochila y dispuesta a viajar a Sacramento, apenas a dos horas de San Francisco.

Solo Michael supo las intenciones de la morena al verla salir del piso y no se opuso al tras entender la situación que existía entre la latina y su chica.

Un trayecto de dos horas que se alargó una hora más por culpa del autobús en el que se decidió a viajar tras no conseguir una plaza de tren.

Sobre las 3 de la tarde, Rachel llegaba a la capital del estado californiano. Un taxi la dejaba en el 1956 de Bidwell Avenue, el hogar de Brittany.

Jamás había estado allí, pero sabía perfectamente dónde vivía y solo deseaba poder encontrarla en el interior.

Un pequeño jardín presidía la entrada de la casa.

Una construcción típicamente familiar que demostraba que la decisión de la rubia por vivir alejada de las conocidas residencias para estudiantes o pisos compartidos no era algo pasajero.

Un divertido timbre sonaba en el interior tras haber sido pulsado por Rachel y pronto pudo oír varios ladridos de perro.

**-¿Hola?-** Un chico abría la puerta y preguntaba sorprendido a la morena.

R**: Hola…¿vive aquí Brittany ?.**

**-Eh…sí, ¿Quién eres?.**

R: **Rachel, Rachel Berry…¿puede decirle que estoy aquí?.**

**-¿Rachel Berry?, ¿la actriz?.**

R: **Eh…sí, la misma**- respondía sonriente.

**-Ok, pasa…Britt está en el jardín trasero, yo soy Mark**

R: **Gracias**- se adentraba en el interior- **encantada Mark**

-**Está al fondo**- le indicó**- ve, yo me tengo que quedar con Sparky-** señaló a un tímido perro que se asomaba tras uno de los sofás del salón.

R: **Ok…dejo mi bolso aquí, ¿te parece?.**

**-Claro…claro, estás en tu casa**- respondió sonriente.

Definitivamente Britt tenía razón.

Aquello era un autentico hogar y aquél chico era el compañero ideal, al menos eso es lo que le había contado.

Un pequeño pasillo la llevaba hacia una organizada cocina. Una puerta de cristal dejaba entrar la luz del jardín.

No tardó en descubrir la silueta de la chica, que de rodillas en el césped, trabajaba sobre la tierra, con algunos utensilios de jardinería a su alrededor.

R: **¿Ahora eres jardinera?-** irrumpía en mitad del jardín provocando la sorpresa en Britt.

B: **¿Rachel?-** se levantó**- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿has venido volando?**- lanzó una mirada al cielo.

R: **Eh…mas o menos**- respondía divertida**- he venido a verte porque quería hablar contigo y no había manera de hacerlo por teléfono.**

B: **Ya no tengo teléfono**- respondía- **¿has volado con los pájaros?, ¿te ha traído una de las brujas?.**

R: **No Britt**- la abrazó- **he venido sola…quiero hablar contigo.**

B**: Estoy cuidando mi jardín, pero te puedes quedar mientras...creo que le puedes caer bien-** miró hacia las plantas.

R**: Ok…procuraré no molestar demasiado, solo quiero que me digas que ha sucedido con Santana, y si es verdad eso de que habéis terminado.**

B: **Pues sí, así es**- respondía retomando su lugar en el suelo.

R: **No podéis terminar por mi culpa Britt, no puedo permitirlo.**

B**: No ha sido tu culpa, no tienes porqué preocuparte**.

R: **¿Qué?, pero Santana me ha dicho que ha sido por culpa de lo de Quinn.**

B: **No, no solo es eso Rachel, eso ha sido el punto final. Santana estaba obsesionada con saber en todo momento lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer, desconfiaba de mi por todo y descubrir que yo te estaba protegiendo, ha sido lo último que esperaba.**

R: **¿Y te ha dejado sin mas?, no…no me lo puedo creer.**

B: **Me dio a elegir…o me quedaba aquí o me marchaba con ella a San Francisco y dije que no.**

R: **¿Qué?, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.**

B: **Sí, si tiene que ver. Santana me quiere tener cerca de ella para controlar todo lo que hago, porque no confía en mí y yo no puedo aceptar algo así.**

R: **¿Y se lo dijiste así?.**

B: **No, le dije que yo no pensaba moverme de aquí y se fue.**

R: **Pero…Britt, tienes que hablar con ella, tienes que decirle cuál es el problema y seguro que lo entiende**

B**: 7 años Rachel, llevamos 7 años juntas y no comprendo por qué ahora me dice que no confía en mi, no es lógico.**

R: **Puede que realmente esté afectada por lo que le ha sucedido a Quinn. Ya sabes que ella siempre se ha sentido vulnerable cuando le ha pasado algo a Quinn, le pasó cuando tuvo el accidente de coche, ¿lo recuerdas?, era ella quien más cerca estaba y la única en quien Quinn confiaba.**

B**: Rachel…7 años, ¿crees que es normal que yo no pueda contarle algo por miedo a que se enfade?, ¿no debería confiar lo suficiente en mi como para dejarme hacer las cosas que yo crea oportuna?, ya no soy una estúpida animadora…no soy estúpida, a pesar de** **que crea en elfos y en brujas…no soy estúpida y sé lo que está bien y está mal y sé que lo que tú querías hacer por Quinn es una de las cosas más hermosas que nadie puede hacer, pero ella jamás me iba a comprender y si no me comprende, no tenemos nada que hacer juntas.**

R**: No digas eso Britt, tú amas a Santana…y ella te ama a ti.**

B: **No es suficiente, no me sirve de nada saber que me ama si no confía en mí.**

R: **Está confundida Britt, no podéis terminar así…no puedo permitirlo.**

B: **Rachel, no puedes hacer nada, es ella la que debe darse cuenta, la que tiene que comprender que no somos las adolescentes del McKinley, que si yo tomo una decisión, tiene que aceptarla, no darme a elegir entre ella y mi propia vida.**

R: **Todo esto es por mi culpa**- se lamentó dejándose caer en el césped- **Britt, no voy a dejar que todo quede así.**

B: **No te culpes, nadie puede culparte por querer cuidar de Quinn, cuando ella sepa lo que has hecho, te aseguro que también lo va a valorar.**

R**: Ya lo sabe.**

B: **¿Qué?.**

R**: Me descubrió el sábado…estuve toda la semana en Nueva York y cuando regresé, me vio.**

B**:¿Cómo que te vio?.**

R**: Sí…ya, ya puede ver**- espetó confusa- **¿no lo sabias?.**

B. **¿Cómo que ya puede ver?, ¿se curó?.**

R**: Se operó la semana pasada, ¿no te lo ha dicho San?.**

B**: No, no me ha dicho nada…**

R: **Vaya…pues es raro…estoy segura de que ella lo sabía**.

B: **Ok, esto si que no me gusta-** soltó un pequeño rastrillo- **¿ella me culpa a mi de mentirle y ahora resulta que me oculta algo así?**

R: **Eh…**-Rachel se quedó sin palabras tras ser consciente de que había vuelto a sembrar la discordia entre ambas**- Britt, seguro que tiene una razón, quizás trataba de sorprenderte o algo.**

B: **Ya, pues eso me lo va a tener que decir a la cara.**

R**: ¿Qué?.**

B: **¿Santana está en vuestra casa?.**

R: **Eh…sí, Dana le ha ofrecido su cama.**

B**: Ok…pues va a tener que buscar la mejor de las excusas para convencerme**.

R: **Oh dios, Britt, por favor no más peleas, te juro que no puedo soportar ver como os pelean por mi culpa.**

B: **No te preocupes, es ella la que se ha ido hasta allí, ¿no?, pues voy a ir a hacerle una visita durante ésta semana.**

M: **No te molestes en fastidiar a Rachel, se ha ido.**

Michael abordaba a Quinn en el rellano tras regresar de su cita en el centro cultural con Dana y Dave.

Q**: ¿Se ha ido?-** preguntó sorprendida.

M: **Sí, a Sacramento…quería hablar con Britt y se fue después de que te marcharas con Dana y ese capullo que tienes como amigo.**

Q: **Ok-** respondía un tanto más aliviada**- ojala se quede allí para siempre**- trató de sonar convincente, pero Michael fue consciente de que no era eso lo que sentía y no pudo evitar esbozar una divertida sonrisa.

M**: ¿Dónde está Dana?, ¿no viene contigo?.**

Q**: Sí, está en el Brooklyn, nos han propuesto hacer una pequeña exposición con los dibujos de los chicos y quería hablar con María para ver si podemos hacerlo en la cafetería.**

M**: Ah…es genial, una buena idea…voy a verla antes de irme a la comisaría.**

Q: **Ok…ciao**- trató de sonar borde. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que también estaba enfadada con él.

M**: Quinn…espero no recibir ninguna llamada por altercado domestico, ¿entendido?.**

Q**: Tranquilo** **agente, yo no voy dando puñetazos por la vida-** respondía con sarcasmo en el mismo instante en el que se colaba en el interior del apartamento.

La televisan encendida y la silueta de Santana en el sofá, fue lo primero que divisó tras entrar en el apartamento y sin mediar palabra, la ignoró, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

S**: Hey…Quinn-** se levantó rápidamente- **¡Quinn!.**

No llegó a tiempo.

La rubia cerró la puerta tras ella y no permitió que la latina entrase.

S: **¡Vamos Quinn!, ¿podemos hablar al menos?.**

No recibía respuesta alguna.

S**: ¡Vamos!, déjame que te explique…te juro que cuando lo haga, te dejo en paz, pero al menos escúchame.**

La puerta se abría de golpe y el rostro amenazador de Quinn, la hizo retroceder varios pasos.

S**: Quinn por favor…al menos déjame que me explique.**

Q: **Estoy esperando**- respondió con total y absoluta seriedad mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

S**: Ok…yo, yo es cierto que supe que esa imbécil era Rachel, pero lo supe la semana pasada, el sábado que vinimos Britt y yo y te juro que yo quería decírtelo, pero Britt no me dejó.**

Q**: Mientes.**

S: **¿Qué?, no, no te lo juro, no miento.**

Q: **Vamos Santana, tú misma la viste antes de marcharte de gira, la viste en la terraza y te callaste, no me dijiste que era ella.**

S: **¿Qué?...no, no, ni hablar, no era ella.**

Q: **¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo?.**

S: **No era ella Quinn, te lo juro, era otra chica, la habría reconocido sin duda y te juro por dios que te lo habría dicho sin dudas, esa chica no era Rachel era otra.**

Q**: ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea?.**

S: **Pregúntaselo, pregúntaselo a ella, verás como tengo razón…aquél día no era Rachel quien estaba en la terraza, tienes que creerme.**

Quinn se mostró completamente confundida.

Aquella respuesta no cuadraba con lo que ella sabía y que supuestamente le había corroborado la mismísima Rachel, la noche en la que ambas salieron a cenar al restaurante asiático. Ahí le dijo que Santana la había visto y ella no lo negó. Una de las dos mentía.

S: **Quinn, yo la vi el sábado pasado, cuando vine y me la encontré en la ducha, de hecho hasta se resbaló del susto y se cayó, te lo juro…salí histérica y cuando llegó Britt que había ido al Brooklyn, descubrí que ella si lo sabía y me obligaron a callarme.**

Q**: ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué te ibas a callar tú?, precisamente tú, Santana, tú que sabes todo lo que he pasado, te callas, no…no encuentro la lógica.**

S: **¡Porque te ibas a operar!**- espetó a punto de llorar**- cuando estábamos desayunando, me escapé, no fui a hablar con nadie Quinn, vine aquí a pedirle explicaciones a Berry y ella me dijo que se iba a marchar, que iba a dejarte en paz para siempre, tanto Rachel como la estúpida de Rebecca y yo le creí, creí que sí lo iba a hacer y yo sabía que te ibas a operar, yo…yo tenía miedo de desestabilizarte.**

Q: **¿Desestabilizarme?, por favor, sabías que esto iba a ser peor, mucho peor.**

S: **Lo siento Quinn**- interrumpió- **lo siento de veras…yo creí que estaba haciendo lo que debía, tienes que creerme.**

Q: **Te creo, pero eso no quita que esté enfadada contigo y no creo que ésta sensación cambie sin mas de un día para otro.**

S: **Ahora mismo me conformo con que me creas, no puedo quedarme tranquila sabiendo que piensas que quise hacerte daño.**

Q**: Basta…no quiero seguir hablando del tema**- trató de zanjar la conversación- **necesito tiempo para asimilar que mi mejor amiga no ha tenido el valor de decirme algo así.**

Santana se lamentó tras oír como aquellas palabras salían de forma tan certera y directa de Quinn y terminaba por destrozar lo poco que quedaba de su corazón.

Un corazón que a punto había estado de dejar de latir tras romper su relación con el gran amor de su vida.

S**: Ok…no creo que deba quedarme aquí, mañana…mañana me busco algún lugar y no te molesto-** espetó abatida.

Quinn ni siquiera contestó.

Simplemente hizo un pequeño gesto con sus hombros, tratando de demostrar que poco o nada le importaba, aunque en su interior no fuese eso lo que sentía.

Realmente tenía ganas de abrazarla, de poder celebrar con ella que volvía a verla, al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que ambas se veían tras la operación y que Santana estaba en Florida cerrando su pequeña gira cuando se operó.

Para la latina también era duro, muy duro tener a Quinn frente a ella, dejando claros síntomas de mejoría en la visión de su ojo, pero no iba a actuar como ella.

No iba a negarse la oportunidad de hacer algo que deseaba, por mucho rencor que le guardase la rubia en aquel instante.

S**: ¿Puedes… puedes verme perfectamente?-** cuestionó con apenas un susurro.

Quinn abandonó la extraña tarea que la mantenía vertiendo harina en una botella con agua y alzó la mirada hacia la latina.

No necesitó responder.

Mantenerle la mirada fue suficiente para Santana, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima al ver como Quinn conseguía fijar la mirada en su rostro, distinguiéndola perfectamente.

Tampoco fue fácil para ella.

La rubia contenía esa misma emoción tras poder contemplar perfectamente el rostro de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, como ambas se consideraban. Algo que no hacía desde hacía casi tres meses y tras ese momento, en el que a punto estuvo de ceder, volvía a retomar su labor.

S: **No sabes cuánto me alegro**- susurró.

Q: **Gracias-** respondía sin poder evitarlo- **tengo…tengo cosas que hacer**.- espetó apartándose de la cocina.

S**: Ok…no te molesto, será mejor que me vaya a descansar ya…ya es tarde y…**-se detuvo.

Santana se sorprendía al descubrir como Quinn no se colaba en su habitación sino que lo hacía en la de Rachel y sin dudarlo, la siguió para averiguar que es lo que tramaba.

Jamás lo imaginó y la sorpresa inundó su rostro al descubrir como Quinn abría el armario de la morena y sacaba toda la ropa de golpe para dejarla encima de la cama.

No se atrevía a hablar, simplemente observaba y de pronto lo hizo.

Quinn agitaba la pequeña botella de agua con la harina en el interior y creaba una mezcla blanca y viscosa que terminó esparciendo por encima de las prendas.

S**: ¡Oh dios!-** exclamó.

Q: **Tranquila, esto no es necesario que lo ocultes, va a saber que fui yo.**

S**: ¿Por qué haces eso?-** preguntó tras ver como Quinn no se mostraba reticente a hablar.

Q: **Si no se va por ella misma…la voy a echar yo**- sentenció terminando de verter todo el contenido sobre el montón de ropa- **mierda…olvidé sacar la ropa interior**- lanzó una mirada hacia la cómoda que permanecía a su derecha- **tengo que hacer más.**

S**: Quinn, te va a matar cuando lo vea.**

Q: **¿Me dejas paso?-** espetó cortante.

Santana se apartó de la puerta y volvía a observar como Quinn, llenaba de nuevo la botella de agua y sacaba la harina para mezclarla en el interior.

S: **¡Oh dios mío!**- volvía a sorprenderse.

Quinn repetía la acción y regresaba al interior de la habitación, dónde comenzó a sacar toda la ropa interior de los cajones del mueble, pero ésta vez, alguien más se le iba a unir a la tarea.

Rachel llegaba al apartamento tras su viaje relámpago hacia Sacramento y Santana palidecía al descubrirla.

S: **¡Quinn!-** exclamó- está aquí, Rachel está aquí.

Ni se inmutó, al contrario que la morena que cambió de gesto al descubrir como Santana permanecía en la entrada de su habitación y la puerta estaba abierta.

R: **¿Qué haces ahí?-** se acercó rápidamente- **¿por qué está mi habitación abierta…oh dios mío**- exclamó al descubrir el interior.- **¡Quinn!, ¿qué diablos haces?-** gritó al ver el montón de ropa sobre su cama y como la rubia, terminaba de empapar el resto.

Q: **Bienvenida a casa**- espetó mostrando una sarcástica sonrisa mientras la morena revolvía su ropa y descubría como toda estaba mojada por el líquido blanquecino.

R**: Maldita sea Quinn, ¿qué diablos haces?-** la miró furiosa.

Q**: O te vas…o te echo**- volvía a espetar con la misma sonrisa en su rostro segundos antes de abandonar la habitación ante la perpleja mirada de Santana, que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

R**: No…no, ¡no!-** exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza- **ok…te has pasado Quinn, te estás…**-se detuvo. Volvía a recordar las palabras de María aquella mañana- **ok…te lo has buscado**- susurró abandonando ella también la habitación y persiguiéndola hasta la cocina, donde Quinn ya se lavaba las manos- **veo que no has entendido el concepto-** se colocó a su lado.

Q**: No, la que parece que no lo entiende eres tú, o te vas…o te voy a hacer todo lo que no está hecho para que te vayas, es así de simple…¿lo entiendes?**- respondía con ironía.

Pero Rachel no dio opción a respuestas y sin que Quinn lo esperase, se abalanzó sobre ella obligándola a retroceder varios pasos y terminar apoyándose sobre una de las encimeras de la cocina, al tiempo que entregaba uno de aquellos sorprendentes e intensos besos.

Tan sorprendida estaba que ni siquiera acertó a esquivarlo.

Quinn simplemente, esperaba a que aquel beso, que apenas podía disfrutar debido a la fuerza a la que se veían sometida ambas, terminase para poder recriminárselo, pero no mientras lo hacía.

Durante el beso, se limitaba a sentir como los labios de Rachel aprisionaban los suyos y observar como sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, quizás por miedo a encontrarse directamente con los suyos.

Solo Santana parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y no comprendía absolutamente nada de por qué sucedía.

Diez segundos, no más o quizás menos, fue lo que duró aquel gesto hasta que Rachel optó por separarse y enfrentarse a la mirada de Quinn.

Para su sorpresa no era odio, ni siquiera sorpresa lo que descubrió.

Era desconcierto, confusión por haber permitido aquello más tiempo del debido y Rachel lo supo.

No habló, no dijo nada, simplemente se apartó de la morena y caminó hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella de forma brusca.

Santana tampoco hablaba, solo regresaba la mirada hacia Rachel, buscando una explicación a lo sucedido y abandonando ella también la cocina, se dispuso a entrar en su habitación, dispuesta a solucionar aquel desastre en su ropa, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta y lanzó una mirada hacia Santana, que esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

R: **Por cada bofetada…un beso.**


	45. Duermete Quinn

Capitulo 45

Duérmete Quinn

_Querido diario:_

_Ya ni siquiera sé como continuar escribiendo. Me dijeron que debía hacerlo todos los días, que dedicase al menos media hora en plasmar lo que había vivido, pero esto es una tortura._

_Todo éste maldito diario está lleno de locuras, de cosas malas que he hecho y todas son hacia Quinn._

_Y es curioso, porque ella es el ser que más me importa en ésta vida._

_No entiendo como puedo llegar a sentir todo esto, como puedo permitir que mi vida sea un completo caos, abandonando lo que tanto he deseado, dejando a un lado mis prioridades, solo por estar junto a ella. Y estoy junto a ella de la peor de las maneras._

_Me odia…o quizás no, quizás le doy pena o sí es cierto lo que dice María y me quiere, pero no me va a perdonar jamás todo lo que le hice y yo siento que le estoy haciendo mal. No me importa que pegue mi cara en carteles por toda la ciudad o que me ensucie toda mi ropa y me tenga que pasar el día entero en pijama, me da igual todo el daño que quiera hacerme, todo lo merezco._

_Va siendo hora de acabar con todo y abandonar. Ella merece ser feliz y no lo va a ser conm…_

Q**: ¡Manhands!-** la voz de Quinn interrumpía el pequeño momento de soledad que Rachel se atrevía a regalarse para escribir en su diario- **¿dónde estás enana?-** volvía a alzar la voz justo en el instante en el que la puerta de la habitación de la morena se abría y la rubia aparecía en el interior.

R**: ¿Qué quieres Quinn?-** se mostró defensiva mientras cerraba su diario y lo guardaba en el cajón del escritorio.

Q**: Santana te…-**se detuvo al descubrir la vestimenta de la morena.

Eran casi las 8 de la tarde. Quinn había pasado todo el día fuera del apartamento, preparando su regreso al Four Seasons mientras Rachel, había tenido que dedicarse a lavar toda la ropa que la rubia le había manchado la noche anterior.

Santana, por su lado, había pasado el día buscando un lugar en el que quedarse y Dana y Michael, permanecían en sus respectivos trabajos.

Q: **¿Qué diablos haces con esa camiseta?-** cuestionó aturdida

Rachel se miró a si misma y descubrió que llevaba puesta su camiseta de pijama, la que había pertenecido a la rubia, la famosa camiseta azul con ovejitas blancas.

R: **Es lo único que tengo limpio, te recuerdo que me manchaste toda la ropa.**

Q: **Esa camiseta es mía, devuélvemela**.

Rachel no lo dudó y se quitó la camiseta, quedándose en ropa interior delante de la rubia que tuvo que apartar la mirada varias veces.

R: **Ahí tienes**- se la lanzó- **¿algo más o sólo has venido a desnudarme?.**

Quinn se contuvo tras lograr sostener la camiseta entre sus manos.

Q: **¿Santana te vio antes del sábado?-** fue directa bajando la mirada.

R**: ¿Qué?.**

Q: **Santana me dijo que te vio en la terraza, tomando unos apuntes cuando aún vivías en el otro apartamento, ¿eras tú?-**volvía a cuestionar completamente seria.

R: **Ah…es eso**- recordó la anécdota que ella misma le contó mientras trataban de cenar en el restaurante asiático**- no, no era yo**- respondía volviendo a tomar asiento en el escritorio.

Q**: ¿Segura?.**

R: **Esa chica era una empleada de la empresa que está cambiando el sistema de ventilación, no era yo a quien vió Santana**- fue sincera.

Quinn sintió como un enorme peso se alejaba de ella y volvía a respirar con tranquilidad.

Saber que Santana no la había mentido durante tanto tiempo, suponía un alivio si realmente quería perdonarla y que Rachel estuviera confesándole aquello, era lo único que necesitaba para creer a la latina.

R**: ¿Algo mas?-** volvía a cuestionar sin mirarla.

Quinn dudó.

La actitud de Rachel, lejos de lo que había sido aquellos días atrás, era diferente. Se mostraba fría, distante y cortante, algo que terminaba enfadándola aún más, pero verla en aquella situación, en ropa interior sentada frente a su escritorio, comenzó a llenarla de nervios.

R**: ¿Algo más?**.

Quinn permanecía inmóvil, completamente en silencio, con la camiseta entre sus manos y perdiendo la mirada por el cuerpo de Rachel, que rápidamente se percató del gesto.

No dijo nada. Quinn se giró rápidamente y salió de la habitación en el mismo instante en el que Dana y Santana entraban en el apartamento.

D: **Hey…tú…espera**- la detuvo antes de que se adentrara en su habitación**- toma, vengo con esto desde la tienda de animales y no pienso tenerlo más tiempo conmigo- **espetó acercándole una bolsa en la que se guardaba una pequeña cajita y la cual apenas sostenía con un par de dedos.

Santana simplemente observaba la acción.

Ambas se habían encontrado en la entrada del edificio y la latina desconocía por completo lo que guardaba aquella caja.

Quinn no dudó en tomarla y comprobar que en el interior, estaba lo que le había pedido a Dana aquella misma mañana, aprovechando que la chica al regresar de la redacción, pasaba cerca de una tienda de animales.

D: **No sé que diablos vas a hacer con eso, pero a mí ni te acerques.**

Q: **Tranquila, no es para ti-** espetó mostrando una traviesa sonrisa.

Gesto que sorprendió a Santana.

Conocía esa sonrisa. Era la misma que mostraba Quinn cuando iba a vengarse de algo o alguien y empezó a temer ser ella el objetivo de su ira.

Por suerte, el rápido movimiento de la rubia, girándose y caminando hacia la habitación de Rachel, la tranquilizó, pero no demasiado.

Una extraña mirada de Dana, la obligó a seguir los pasos de la rubia para averiguar qué tramaba.

Quinn no dudó en entrar de nuevo en la habitación, sin llamar. Directamente abrió la puerta y se coló ante la sorpresiva mirada de Rachel, que desesperada, buscaba algo en el interior de su armario con lo que cubrirse aquella noche.

R: **¿Otra vez?, ¿qué quieres más?-** preguntó al ver como Quinn caminaba directa hacia su cama- **¿Quinn, qué haces?-** cuestionó al ver la pequeña caja entre las manos de la chica.

No lo dudó.

La rubia abría una pequeña tapa y rápidamente, volcó la caja, de donde comenzaron a salir decenas de pequeños saltamontes.

Saltaba, corrían, incluso algunos volaban sobre la cama de Rachel, que había palidecido de golpe al descubrir lo que eran.

D: **¡Oh dios!**- exclamó Dana desde la puerta- **¡Quinn! ¿estás loca?-** se adentró rápidamente para detenerla de alguna manera. Pero fue absurdo.

Todos los insectos habían salido de la caja mientras la rubia esbozaba una sonrisa casi diabólica al verlos saltar sobre el colchón de la morena.

Pero algo no iba bien.

No escuchaba a Rachel, no la oía gritar ni quejarse y eso no era lo que esperaba de ella tras aquello.

Apenas le bastó una mirada para sentir como acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Rachel, la miraba a ella.

No miraba los saltamontes ni su cama. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella mientras permanecía pegada a su escritorio, mostrando un gesto indefenso y con varias lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, provenientes de un llanto que ni siquiera se podía oír.

D: **¿Eres imbécil?-** se interpuso**- ¿cómo haces eso?, oh dios…están **

**por todos lados.**

Quinn no respondía.

Su mirada seguía fija en Rachel y tras varios segundos reaccionó, saliendo de la habitación a marchas forzadas, empujando en su camino a Santana, que completamente incrédula permanecía junto a la puerta y que fue testigo directo de las lágrimas que ahora caían por las mejillas de Quinn.

Un portazo les indicó que la rubia había salido del apartamento, hacia algún lugar en el que esconderse u olvidarse de lo que había hecho, pero iba a ser complicado alejar la mirada de terror de Rachel de su mente.

D: **¿Rachel estás bien?.**

R**: Te…tengo fobia a esos insectos**- tartamudeó sin moverse del lugar.

D**: Ok…sal de aquí, voy a recogerlos…San, ayúdame por favor.**

S**: No ni hablar**- respondía con soberbia.

D**: ¿Qué?...vamos, ayúdame**- ordenó.

S: **A mi también me dan miedo**- se excusó alejándose de la puerta.

No era cierto, no le daban miedo en absoluto, pero no iba a ayudar a Rachel

Por su culpa, le había sucedido todo lo que le estaba pasando y ahí tenía una buena oportunidad de vengarse, aunque en su interior, consideraba que había sido demasiado.

Por suerte Michael entraba en el departamento y descubrió todo lo sucedido.

M**: ¿Qué ha pasado?.**

D: **Mike, ayúdame con esto…Quinn a echado éstos saltamontes aquí y Rachel le tiene fobia.**

M**: ¿Qué?-** gritó enfadado- **¿está loca?, Rachel…¿estás bien?.**

La morena salía de la habitación sin hablar. No podía, estaba en shock, no solo por lo que había en su interior sino por presenciar como había sido Quinn quien lo había hecho.

D**: Rachel… ve a mi habitación, allí estarás mejor y utiliza uno de mis pijamas.**

M: **No, vete a la mía**- interrumpió Michael- **vamos, aléjate de aquí, no pienso salir de éste cuarto sin haber sacado todos esos saltamontes, ¿ok?.**

La morena asentía y se dirigía hacia la habitación del chico, que quedaba en el lado opuesto de las tres habitaciones, mientras Santana tomaba asiento en el sofá, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido en apenas unos minutos.

M: **¿Dónde está Quinn?.**

D: **Ni idea… ha salido, supongo que se habrá arrepentido**.

La ardua tarea que se les presentaba a la pareja, les mantuvo casi una hora revolviendo toda la habitación para no dejar rastro alguno de aquellos insectos. Todos volvían a estar en el interior de aquella pequeña caja, excepto los que se habían escapado por la puerta que daba a la terraza.

M: **Ésta chica está loca…no podemos permitir que esto siga así.**

D**: Lo sé, tenemos que hablar con ella. Rachel no lo ha hecho bien, pero no puede hacerle éstas cosas, ayer le llenó la ropa con agua y harina, la pobre lleva todo el día lavándola y sin poder salir de casa, es injusto.**

M**: Lo sé, en cuanto llegue, hablamos con ella.**

D: **¿Dónde estará?, ¿habrá ido al Brooklyn?.**

Dv: **¿Qué haces aquí?.**

Dave llegaba a la azotea del edificio tras recibir un mensaje de Quinn.

Dv**: Está lloviendo Quinn, ¿qué haces ahí?-** volvía a cuestionar tras descubrir a la rubia sentada sobre una de las tapias que separaban el edificio con los bloques colindantes.

Q: **Soy una imbécil Dave**- se lamentó- **soy mala.**

Dv: **¿Qué?-** se acercó a la chica-**vamos Quinn, baja de ahí y entremos, está empezando a llover con fuerza.**

Q: **Acabo de llenarle la habitación a Rachel de saltamontes**.

Dv: **¿Qué?...no es posible, estás bromeando, ¿verdad?.**

Q: **No, le he llenado todo con decenas de esos bichos y ayer le manché toda la ropa con agua y harina.**

Dv: **¡Oh dios mío!, ¿estás loca?-** espetó sonriente**-¿cuántos años tienes Quinn?.**

Q: **Soy un ser malo, estoy loca, es cierto**- respondía sin mirar al chico- **¿cómo puedo hacerle algo que sé que le hace daño?**

Dv**: Vamos Quinn, solo es una broma pesada, nadie se muere por unos saltamontes.**

Q: **No es eso Dave, no sabes como estaba, como me ha mirado…tenía terror en sus ojos, no podía moverse ni hablar y yo te juro que he sentido como todo se rompía.**

Dv: **¿Y por qué sigues haciéndolo?, ¿no te das cuenta que te haces daño a ti misma?, ¿cuántos años más vas a estar escondiéndote de tus sentimientos?.**

Q: **No me he escondido…le dije que la amaba**- confesó- **le dije que seguía enamorada de ella y ahora no puedo mirarla a la cara sin avergonzarme, sin sentirme dolida por haberme engañado.**

Dv: **¿Cuándo se lo has dicho?-** preguntó sorprendido.

Q: **Se lo dije cuándo creía que era Rebecca**- sollozó**- le hablé de Rachel, le dije que estaba enamorada de ella y ahora no puedo superarlo, no puedo perdonarle eso.**

Dv: **Oh dios…**

Q: **Yo ya le había perdonado lo de Jacob, sé que soy orgullosa y eso me tiene apartada de lo que quiero, pero estaba superándolo, incluso la llamé en varias ocasiones y si me hubiera dicho que era ella en vez de Rebecca, creo que la habría perdonado…jamás pensé que nadie pudiese dejar todo para venir a cuidarme como ella lo ha hecho, pero lo ha hecho con mentiras y yo le hablé con el corazón…no puedo aceptarlo y me duele.**

Dv: **Quinn-** susurró acercándose a la espalda de la chica- **ven aquí…vamos…ven**- la obligó a bajar de la pared para abrazarla.

Q: **Dave…yo estoy enamorada de ella, lo he estado siempre…y no puedo verla mal, pero no consigo acabar con esto…con éste orgullo que tengo ahora…es superior.**

Dv**: ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?.**

Q: **No, no puedo hablar con ella sin volverme odiosa.**

Dv: **Quinn, por lo que dijo Dana, Rachel está dispuesta a marcharse, ¿no crees que si hablas con ella cara a cara, con el corazón y contándole lo que sientes, no se va a marchar?.**

Q: **No puedo…es superior a mi.**

Dv: **Me lo estás contando a mí, de hecho, aún no me creo que esto sea real, jamás me hablaste así de tus sentimientos.**

Q: **Eres el único en quien confío…ni siquiera puedo hablar con Santana**.

Dv: **Bueno, no sé si eso me deja en buen lugar o no, pero de todas formas, es esa la actitud que tienes que tener, Quinn. Si Rachel no ha sido honesta, no es motivo para que tú tampoco lo seas…habla con ella, cuéntale lo que te sucede y lo que deseas, dile que necesitas que se marche para poder seguir adelante y te aseguro que ella te va a hacer caso…ella te quiere.**

Quinn hundía su rostro en el pecho del chico, abrazándolo con fuerza y obligándolo a que sus brazos, la cobijasen de aquella fina lluvia que había empezado a caer y que estaba empapándolos por completo.

Sabía que sus palabras eran las acertadas. Sabía que era la única forma de hacer que Rachel se marchase, pero había una única duda que se sumaba a su impotencia por poder hablarle con el corazón a la morena y no sentir la presión del orgullo; ¿realmente quería que se fuese?, ¿estaba dispuesta a ver como Rachel salía de su vida para siempre?.

Q: **No tendría que haberme mentido Dave, yo…yo la habría perdonado…me habría costado, pero lo habría hecho**- confesó- **Rachel tiene su vida en Nueva York y se ha venido hasta aquí, a saber que ha hecho para conseguir el dinero y…dios Dave, lo ha dejado todo para cuidarme, ¿Cómo no voy a perdonarle eso?, habría tardado dos días en confesarle todo, pero ahora es imposible…**

Dv: **Tienes que hablar con ella…díselo, seguro que lo entiende y además, ella aprenderá de su error…**

Q: **Pero ahora no puedo, ¿no lo comprendes?, no puedo mirarla sin sentir que me ha utilizado, que se ha reído de mí, no puedo…es superior a mi.**

Dv: **Te lo vuelvo a repetir, tú eres la honesta y tú tienes que actuar honestamente…es ella quien se ha equivocado y quien está pagando las consecuencias, no tú.**

Rachel trataba de permanecer en el interior de su habitación tras la exhaustiva caza de saltamontes producida en ella y que según Dana, había dado por concluida con la localización de la gran mayoría de insectos, que ya descansaban de nuevo en aquella cajita.

Pero a Rachel no le convencía aquello.

Necesitó tiempo para volver entrar y evidentemente, necesitaba mucho más para conseguir dormir en aquella cama.

Solo la terraza le otorgaba un grado de seguridad mínimo para poder relajarse un poco y la voz siempre familiar de Kurt, era lo único que necesitaba en aquel instante para resolver de una vez todas las dudas.

K: **Rachel, ¿sabes que hora es?.**

R: **Quinn me ha llenado la habitación de saltamontes**- respondía ignorando la pregunta del chico.

K**: ¿Qué?...no me lo creo, ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?.**

R: **Pues haciéndolo, ha comprado esos bichos y los ha dejado escapar sobre mi cama.**

K: **¿Contigo dentro?, ¿cuántos?.**

R: **No lo sé, decenas, centenas…que se yo, yo veía miles por todos lados y no, yo no estaba en la cama.**

K: **Menos mal, ¿y qué has hecho?, ¿dónde estabas?.**

R: **Estaba a su lado, viéndolo todo…Kurt ha sido horrible.**

K**: Conociendo la fobia que tienes a esos bichos, no me extraña.**

R: **No solo por eso, tendrías que haberla visto Kurt, tenía algo en su rostro, era…venganza pura, no sé cómo explicarlo…me dolió verla así, jamás pensé que pudiese odiarme tanto.**

K**: No te odia Rachel.**

R: **¿Crees que si no me odiase haría algo así?, ayer llenó mi ropa con agua y harina y por la mañana, pegó decenas de carteles con mi cara por toda la ciudad.**

K**: ¿Qué?...¿para qué?.**

R**: Tenía un texto que decía; Rachel Manhands Berry, farsante profesional y debajo puso mi número de teléfono…¿Cómo no va a odiarme si hace eso?.**

K: **Rachel, eso son cosas de crías, ¿tú crees que si te odiase haría eso?, vamos solo quiere molestarse porque está furiosa, pero no porque te odie, si te odiase…sería algo más grave.**

R: **¿Más grave?**

K: **Rachel, es lógico que Quinn esté dolida por todo, pero ya me contaste la reacción que habían tenido sus compañeros, todos te apoyan de cierto modo y eso significa que Quinn no puede estar tan dolida, estará furiosa…ya sabes, el gen Fabray, esa animadora vengativa que teníamos como compañera ha salido a la luz de nuevo.**

R: **Pero…**

K: **Rachel, ¿recuerdas todo lo que nos hizo en el Glee cuándo quería destruirlo?, ¿recuerdas todo lo que trató de hacerle a Shelby para recuperar a Beth?, actuaba de la misma forma, ¿no lo recuerdas?.**

Rachel permanecía en silencio, recordando cada una de las escenas vividas con Quinn en el instituto.

K: ¡**Por el amor de dios, le hizo creer a Finn que se había quedado embarazada por culpa de la temperatura del agua del jacuzzi!-** exclamó- **y en ninguno de esos casos, dijo que odiase a nadie…de hecho luego ha ido confesando que han sido gente importante en su vida y que lo hacía por furia, pero no por odio…a nosotros nos lo dijo, dijo que el Glee club había cambiado su vida y que éramos sus amigos, y a Shelby, terminó reconociéndole que ella era la madre que Beth debía tener.**

R: **Pero eso no tiene que ver nada conmigo**.

K: **Claro que tiene que ver, a ti trata de hacerte daño con estúpidas bromas…eso significa que te quiere, pero necesita hacer algo para que su orgullo permanezca intocable, ¿no lo entiendes?.**

R**: ¿Estás tratando de decirme que Quinn me maltrata de esa forma porque me quiere?.**

K: **Más claro imposible**.

R**: ¿Y qué hago Kurt?, ¿qué hago para cambiar eso?, porque te juro que hoy estoy dispuesta a marcharme y no regresar, pero ésta vez es en serio.**

K: **Es lo que tienes que hacer.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿crees que tengo que marcharme?.**

K: **El tiempo es lo único que cura Rachel y si le das tiempo, seguro que te va a perdonar.**

R**: Creo que es lo más sensato que me han dicho en días…y te voy a hacer caso.**

K: **Es lo que debes hacer…eso sí, antes de irte podrías tentar un poco a la suerte**.

R**: ¿Qué?, ¿tentar a la suerte?, ¿más aún?, ¿no es suficiente con estar viva después de que Santana me descubriese y luego lo hiciera Quinn?.**

K: **No me refiero a jugar con eso de nuevo, me refiero a hacer reaccionar a Quinn, que ella vea que le va a suceder si te ve marcharse.**

R: **No te entiendo.**

K: **Rachel, ¿te suena de algo la palabra "celos"?**

R: **¿Quieres que le de celos?, ¿qué celos le voy a dar si sabe perfectamente que muero por ella?, ¿qué sentido tiene?.**

K: **Si ella siente celos de verte con alguien, igual no quiere que te vayas…prefiere que te quedes…cerca, ya sabes.**

R: **¿Tú crees que eso puede suceder?.**

K: **Rachel, no he estado más celoso en mi vida que cuando supe que Blaine había encontrado a ese estúpido de Matt, creía que lo había olvidado hasta que vi eso**.

R**: ¿Y crees que Quinn se va a sentir así?.**

K**: Tienes dos opciones, que te ignore y por ende, te marches de esa ciudad para tratar de hacer tu vida sin molestarla mas o…por el contrario que ella reaccione y sepa que si te vas, puedes encontrar a alguien que no sea ella.**

R**: ¿No es un poco extraño?, quiero decir, hemos estado 3 años sin vernos, he podido hacer mi vida, ¿por qué iba a sentir celos ahora?.**

K: **Porque te está viendo, porque has vuelto a su vida y has vuelto a activar esa llama**- se detuvo**- te recuerdo que a Rebecca le ha confesado que estaba enamorada de Rachel, ¿no crees suficientes motivos para intentarlo?.**

R: **¿Y si le hago más daño?.**

K: **No le puedes hacer más daño…no te estoy diciendo que te acuestes con su ex…solo que dejes entrever que puede haber alguien más en tu vida, nada de amor…solo diversión, no sé si me entiendes.**

Lo entendió y mucho más aún de lo que esperaba Kurt.

Rachel comenzó a planear lo que podría ser una jugada maestra, aunque viendo el resultado de sus planes anteriores, nunca le habían terminado dando resultado alguno, sin embargo, aquella idea de dar algo de celos a la rubia, empezaba a interesarle.

K: **¿Estás ahí?**- preguntó tras el silencio de la morena.

R: **Eh…sí, pero te voy a colgar, tengo…tengo algo que hacer.**

K**: Ok, me encanta que me llames para cortar cuando a ti te dé la gana, veo que el gen Berry sigue en ti.**

R: **Yo también te quiero Kurt**- respondía sonriente- **nos veremos pronto.**

K: **Ciao Barbra**- se despidió de forma divertida.

En ese mismo instante, era Quinn quien se despedía de Dave en el rellano del edificio y regresaba al interior del apartamento, completamente empapada y con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

Por suerte, nadie permanecía en la sala principal y lo agradeció. No quería tener que dar explicaciones, lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su cuarto y tratar de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Algo complicado.

La primera mirada fue a parar hacia la habitación de Rachel, que permanecía cerrada.

No tenía ni idea de si la chica estaba allí o como temía, había terminado durmiendo en la habitación de Michael o de Dana.

Era extraño que así fuera, puesto que la habitación de Dana estaba ocupada por Santana y ni en el más absurdo de los sueños, iba a concebir que ambas compartieran cama aquella noche, probablemente estaba en la de Michael.

Su habitación permanecía en silencio y se odió.

A punto estuvo de acudir de nuevo al cuarto de Rachel y averiguar si estaba en su interior para ofrecerle alojamiento en la suya y así tratar de disculparse de alguna forma con ella, pero desistió.

Era tarde, casi las 11 de la noche y el día había sido demasiado duro.

Una rápida ducha para poder secarse en condiciones era lo que necesitaba antes de meterse en la cama.

Rachel seguía en el exterior.

Apenas tuvo que esperar tres tonos para que le aceptaran la llamada.

**-¿Sí?, ¿Rachel?.**

R: **Hola Robert, ¿qué tal?, ¿te interrumpo?.**

**-Eh…no, estaba leyendo un poco antes de dormir, ¿qué te ocurre?.**

R: **Necesito un pequeño favor de tu parte.**

**-Si está en mis manos…**

R: **¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?.**

**-¿Mañana?, eh…pues tengo ensayo temprano.**

R**: ¿Por la tarde?.**

**-Nada, soy todo tuyo.**

R**: Ok…necesito que seas el chico más heterosexual del mundo, ¿podrás hacerlo?.**

**-Mmmm, ¿me ofreces un rol?.**

R: **Sí…y tiene que salir perfecto**.

**-Soy tu hombre**- respondía divertido**- ¿qué tenemos que hacer?.**

R**: Pues te explico…voy a hacer una reserva en el Four Seasons y necesito que…-**se detuvo. El sonido de una puerta la distrajo.

**-¿Y qué?.**

R: **Un segundo**- respondió lanzando una mirada hacia la ventana de Quinn. La luz se encendía y supo que la rubia estaba allí- **ok-** susurró- **no puedo hablar, te mando un email y te lo explico, ¿ok?.**

**-Ah…perfecto, estaré esperándolo.**

R: **Bien…te lo envío en unos minutos.**

Quinn también había distinguido la voz proveniente de la terraza y no dudó en apagar la luz para lentamente, asomarse a la ventana, procurando no ser descubierta.

Ver a Rachel en la terraza no le hizo bien. La lluvia seguía cayendo en el exterior y los balcones del piso superior, protegían a la morena en todo momento, pero saber que estaba allí, le hacía ver que no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo en el interior de su propia habitación y probablemente, todo por culpa de ella y sus saltamontes.

R: **Te…te veo mañana, ¿ok?-** espetó alzando un poco más la voz.

**-Ok, un beso princesa.**

R: **Ciao…cielo**- susurró de forma que pudiese escucharse con nitidez.

Y aquél susurro fue captado perfectamente por Quinn.

Rachel no solía llamar de aquella forma a demasiada gente, solo conocía a dos, Kurt y Jennifer, y ellos estaban en Nueva York.

Q**: ¿Mañana?-** se cuestionó a si misma**- ¿a quien vas a ver mañana?.-**

Las dudas sobre un posible encuentro de Rachel con alguno de sus amigos en aquella ciudad, comenzaron a inundar a la rubia, que tras varios segundos más observando la terraza, descubrió como la morena regresaba al interior de su habitación.

Ella no dudó en hacer lo mismo y dejarse caer sobre su cama.

Necesitaba dormir, aunque sabía que no lo iba a hacer tan rápido como lo deseaba.

Volvía a sentir aquel impulso de acudir hasta la habitación de la morena y disculparse, pero algo la detenía entre aquellas cuatro paredes y la constante batalla emocional, terminó por hacerla desistir.

Q: **Duérmete Quinn**- susurró abrazando con fuerza la almohada, pero aquel gesto le llevó hacia otro lugar, hacia otro mundo.

Un olor. Un agradable y suave olor procedía de algún lugar de su cama y tras rebuscar entre las sábanas, encontró su camiseta de pijama, la que por tantos años había conservado Rachel y que aquella misma tarde, terminó entregándosela.

Le dolió que lo hiciera con tanta rapidez.

Habían pasado 6 años desde aquel viaje al lago y por casi 4 años, estuvo pidiéndole que le devolviera aquella prenda, algo a lo que Rachel siempre se negó con una impresionante sonrisa en su rostro.

En el fondo, no le importaba que se la quedase, de hecho, le gustaba saber que la morena conservaba algo de ella, sobretodo algo tan especial como lo es una camiseta con la que duermes y sueñas.

Ahora estaba entre sus manos. Rachel se la había entregado sin apenas poner resistencia y eso le dolía.

Quizás podía utilizarla para pedirle disculpas, quizás podría devolverle la camiseta y así evitar tener que hablar.

Ella lo entendería sin dudas y una extraña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

Q**: Vas a conseguir retenerla**- susurró colocando la camiseta entre ella y la almohada, de forma que podía oler el perfume de la morena- **100…99…98…97…**


	46. Tiger

Capitulo 46

Tiger

R: **Ok…ok, allá vamos…no temas Rachel, no estás haciendo daño, solo estás tratando de demostrarle que no vas a estar toda la vida esperándola**-susurraba mientras recogía su bolso- **auque si lo vas a estar, claro que puedes estar toda tu vida esperándola, si estás loca por ella, como no…ok**- se detuvo- **basta Rachel, hazlo y punto-** espetó segundos antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento, pero una sorpresa le esperaba en el exterior- ¿**Britt?...¿qué…qué haces aquí?.**

B**: He venido a solucionar algunos problemas-** respondía colándose en el interior del piso**- ¿dónde está San?.**

R: **No…no está, salió esta mañana y aún no ha regresado.**

B: **Ok, la esperaré aquí.**

R: **Eh…Britt, yo…yo me tengo que ir, tengo una cita y no puedo llegar tarde.**

B: **Vete…yo voy a sentarme aquí hasta que aparezca**- respondía sentándose en uno de los sofás ante la incrédula mirada de Rachel.

R: **Ok…luego…luego hablamos.**

B: **Hey…Rachel**- la detuvo**- es probable que me quede a dormir, ¿puedo hacerlo contigo?.**

R: **¿Hacer?-** preguntó confusa.

B**: Dormir…**

R: **Ah…eh…claro, claro…ahora me marcho, voy a llegar tarde**.

B**: Ok, cuidado con los demonios**- espetó al tiempo que Rachel abandonaba el apartamento a marchas forzadas.

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde y debía estar en el hotel antes de las 6, hora en la que supuestamente iba a llegar Robert, pero de nuevo una pequeña interrupción iba a distraerla.

Rachel esperaba impaciente a que el ascensor se abriese cuando vio aparecer a Dave, que mostró una enorme sonrisa.

Dv: **¡Hey!, Hola Rebecca**- bromeó.

R: **No…no tiene gracia Dave, lo siento, tengo prisa**- se adentró en el ascensor al tiempo que el chico lo abandonaba.

Dv: **Sí, si que la tiene, ¿has hablado ya con Quinn?.**

R: **Eh…no, no la he vuelto a ver, supongo que está en el hotel, trabajando**.

Dv: **Ok, ¿está Dana?.**

R: **No, está Britt**.

Dv: **Bueno, pues la espero ahí con Britt**.

R: **Ok Dave, lo siento pero de veras tengo prisa-** respondía al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor volvían a cerrarse, ésta vez para llevarla hasta la entrada del edificio.

No hubo respiro.

Cuando las puertas volvían a abrirse, una nueva sonrisa volvía a aparecer frente a ella.

M: **Hey…hola Rachel, ¿cómo estás?.**

R: **Eh…hola Mike, bien…muy bien**- salía del ascensor- **tengo…tengo una reunión y llevo un poco de prisa.**

M: **Ah, ok…oye…¿sabes si Dana está en casa?.**

R: **Eh…no, no ha llegado aún.**

M**: Ok, necesito hablar con ella.**

R: **Eh…no está ella pero si hay alguien…están Britt y Dave.**

M**: ¿Qué?, ¿y por qué están ellos en mi casa?.**

R: **No…no lo sé Mike, lo siento…de veras me tengo que ir**- trataba de alejarse del chico zanjando la conversación.

M**: Ok-** respondía un tanto más serio- **voy a ver que diablos hacen en mi casa.**

Rachel apenas volvió a mirar al chico cuando ya se disponía a abandonar el edificio.

S: **¡Awww!-** el quejido de Santana la sorprendía tras chocar con ella.

R: **Mierda… ¿y ahora qué?-** se preguntó a si misma por la nueva interrupción, pero su gesto cambió al descubrir a la latina- **oh…lo…lo siento San, no te vi-** trató de disculparse, pero la chica ni siquiera la miró.

Simplemente la esquivó y se adentró en el interior.

R: **Hey…San…arriba te está**…-no pudo continuar. La latina optaba por subir las escaleras y dejar con la palabra en la boca a Rachel- **te espera Britt**- susurró- **ok, tú sabrás.**

Pisar la acera nunca le supuso una liberación tan grande como en ese instante. El hotel apenas estaba a unos metros, pero debía llegar e intentar por todos los medios encontrarse con Quinn, quien debía estar en el hotel.

La rubia había vuelto a retomar su trabajo, aunque no lo hacía de forma oficial, ya que solo se limitaba a ir durante algunas horas para ir adentrándose de nuevo en la dinámica de su puesto.

Aquel día, tal y como pudo averiguar Rachel, estaría algunas horas por la tarde y probablemente, se encontraría con ella.

Pero de nuevo el karma, el destino o quizás los astros, se encargaban en detener a la morena una vez mas.

**-Hey…Rachel- **

R**: Mierda**- se detuvo tras escuchar la voz de la chica- **hey…María**- se giró mostrando una forzada sonrisa.

**-¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo está tu cara?-** se interesó acercándose a la chica.

R: **Eh…bien, ya casi no me duele y bueno…puedo disimular el morado con el maquillaje.**

**-Ah…perfecto, me alegro entonces.**

R: **Gracias…eh…María, lo siento, pero tengo una cita importante y llego tarde, hablamos en otro momento, ¿ok?.**

**-Claro…no quiero entretenerte, estaba a punto de subir a tu piso, ¿sabes si está Dana?, tengo que hablar con ella por una exposición de…**

R: **No, no está-** interrumpió- **pero está Dave, Britt, Michael y Santana, así que puedes subir y esperarla allí-** respondía casi sin respirar.

**-Ok…ok, no te entretengo más.**

R**: Gracias…ciao**- se despidió girándose de nuevo en dirección hacia el hotel, pero no se sentía bien. Sabía que había sido cortante y María era la que menos se merecía aquella actitud- **hey, María**- volvió a girarse.

**-Dime…**

R**: ¿Qué te parece si me paso mañana por el Brooklyn y nos tomamos un café?.**

**-Eso estaría genial…**

R: **Bien…pues prometo pasarme, ¿ok?**- sonrió.

**-Allí estaré**- respondía con la misma sonrisa.

Esta vez sí.

Rachel volvía a retomar su camino y había conseguido eliminar esa extraña sensación que le provocó no haber tratado con delicadeza a la camarera, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido su gran confidente en toda aquella aventura y le debía mucho más que una simple sonrisa, sobretodo conociendo su verdadera historia.

Todos aquellos pensamientos la acompañaron hasta la entrada del hotel, donde un educado botones, le daba la bienvenida.

Rachel sonreía en todo momento, tratando de sentirse segura, de convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo, estaba bien. Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando descubrió a Quinn junto a una recepcionista, tras un elegante mostrador.

Permanecía ajena a su entrada, más preocupada por atender a las explicaciones que su compañera le estaba dando.

**-Hola buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-** la voz de otra chica le hizo ver que había llegado hasta el mostrador y otra de las chicas, se apresuraba en atenderla.

Quinn no miró en ningún momento.

R: **Hola, tengo una reserva…a nombre de…**

Apenas le dio tiempo a hablar cuando Quinn alzó la mirada tras escuchar la voz de la morena.

Su rostro aturdido demostraba la confusión al verla allí y Rachel pudo descubrirlo tras lanzarle una fugaz mirada.

R: **A nombre de Tiger, Robert Tiger.**

**-Déjeme comprobarlo, ¿me da su documento de identificación por favor?.**

R: **Claro-** Rachel no dudaba en buscar en el interior de su bolso al tiempo que trataba de esquivar la mirada de Quinn.

La rubia no entendía absolutamente nada y solo trataba de tranquilizarse. Aquello era su trabajo, no podía recriminarle nada ni crear conflicto.

**-Eh…sí, aquí está, el señor Tiger ha dado su nombre, le voy a confirmar que está todo listo en la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **De acuerdo.**

La chica se alejaba para realizar una llamada y dejaba a Rachel a solas en el mostrador.

Quinn dudó.

La chica que le estaba explicando ya atendía a otro de los clientes y ella había quedado libre, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a la morena y averiguar que es lo que pretendía hacer allí.

**-Bien, Srta Berry, me dicen que está todo listo, ésta es la llave de la habitación 204**- espetó entregándole un pequeño sobre- **no tiene que esperar a nadie, puede acceder cuando lo desee, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R**: Gracias-** respondía tomando la llave**- eh…¿puede alguien acompañarme hasta la habitación, por favor?.**

**-Claro, ahora mismo aviso a nuestro botones para que…**

R**: No…no, prefiero que sea una mujer**- interrumpió acercándose a la chica- **es algo personal que el señor Tiger ha ordenado, no sé si lo tiene usted ahí…en el informe**- susurró.

**-Eh…pues no, no me ha llegado esa información, pero no se preocupe, aviso a una de nuestras recepcionistas y…**

R: **¿Puede ser esa chica?-** volvía a cuestionar en voz baja.

**-¿Esa chica?**- lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn, que disimuladamente, buscaba algo en una carpeta.

R: **Sí, me da confianza**…

**-Pero discúlpeme Srta., esa chica no es recepcionista, es nuestra gerente de recursos humanos y ahora mismo no está en su jornada laboral.**

R: **Pues yo quiero que sea esa chica quien me acompañe…o no subo.**

**-¿Cómo?-**

R: **Vamos a ver…o me acompaña esa chica hasta la habitación o yo no subo y el Sr. Tiger vendrá a pedirles explicaciones de por qué usted no sigue con sus indicaciones, no sé si me entiende.**

**-Ok…discúlpame, voy…voy a avisarle, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R**: De acuerdo**- respondía con un poco de soberbia.

Todo era una autentico teatro. El plan de Rachel era que Quinn la descubriese en el interior de aquel hotel junto al chico, pero verla en recepción le dio otra idea aún mejor.

**-Quinn**- se acercó a la rubia- **¿puedes hacerme un favor?.**

Q: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

**-¿Puedes acompañar a esa pedante a su habitación?-** susurró- **está empeñada en que le acompañes tú por no sé qué de privacidad o qué diablos.**

Q**: ¿Yo?-** volvió a mirar a la morena, que disimuladamente, se entretenía con su propio pelo, tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa.

**-Sí, al parecer la ha citado un pez gordo y dice que una de las indicaciones es que le acompañe una chica, no un chico…por favor Quinn, ya sabes como se las gasta Morrison si alguien se queja.**

Q**: Ok…no te preocupes**- soltó la carpeta**- yo me ocupo de darle la atención que se merece-** respondía malhumorada.

**-Gracias Quinn, te debo una.**

Q**: No te preocupes**- la tranquilizó al tiempo que salía de recepción para acercarse a la morena- **Srta. Berry**- espetó educadamente.

Rachel se sorprendía.

Q: **¿Le acompaño a la habitación**?- cuestionó forzando una sonrisa.

R**: Sí, por favor**- respondía al tiempo que sentía como sus piernas temblaban.

Q: **Acompáñeme por favor**- la invitó a que siguiese sus pasos.

Rachel lo hizo. Lanzó una última mirada hacia recepción y siguió los pasos de la rubia por el hall del hotel, directa hasta el ascensor.

Aun no creía que estuviese haciendo aquello.

Quinn no vestía el uniforme de trabajo, pero la elegancia de su ropa le ponía nerviosa. Nunca la había visto así.

Q**: Adelante por favor**- le cedió el paso hacia el interior del ascensor, donde Rachel se coló sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla.

Temía el momento justo en el que se cerrasen aquellas puertas, pero para su sorpresa, nada sucedió.

Quinn permanecía en silencio, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

R**: ¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí?-** se atrevió a cuestionar.

Q: **No es de mi incumbencia**- respondía mostrando una sonrisa que confundió a Rachel.

R**: ¿No vas a gritarme?**

Q**: Espero que pase una buena estancia**- volvía a sonreír.

Algo sucedía.

Rachel no comprendía que en el interior de aquel ascensor, Quinn no le recriminase ni le exigiese una explicación por estar allí, pero una leve mirada de la rubia hacia el techo del ascensor, le respondía a aquellas cuestiones.

Una pequeña cámara de vigilancia permanecía en una de las esquinas.

R**: Ah…ahora lo entiendo, ¿nos vigilan?.**

Q: **Me vas a pagar esto**- volvía a responder sonriente.

R: **Nos vigilan pero no pueden oírnos.**

Q: **Eres una imbécil, una gran imbécil**- sonreía.

R: **Ahora podría vengarme por todo lo que me has hecho y no podrías llenarme la ropa con harina ni lanzarme insectos, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Me vas a pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que me estás haciendo**-respondía justo cuando la puerta se abría**- por favor…¿me acompaña?** – volvía a transformarse.

Rachel trató de serenarse.

En ningún momento iba a poner en una situación comprometida a la rubia y menos en su trabajo, pero solo el hecho de poder mantener una conversación con ella, ya le había hecho merecer la pena todo aquello.

Q**: Bien, aquí está su habitación**- le señaló- espero que tengas una gran estancia y disfrutes de nuestros servicios.

R**: ¿No me la va a mostrar?-** comenzó a jugar- **quiero que me la muestre**- le ofreció la llave.

Quinn no dudó en tomarla y lo hizo de una forma tan delicada que Rachel supo que aquel pasillo también estaba vigilado por cámaras.

Q: **Adelante**- espetó tras abrir la puerta.

Rachel no dudó en entrar y contemplar la habitación.

Q: **¡Bienvenida al Four Seasons!**- exclamó- **¡el lugar donde los sentidos, se llaman amor!**- hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a la morena, que completamente sorprendida, esperaba otra reacción**- como ve…a su derecha tiene una cómoda estancia con un confortable sofá, dónde usted debería descansar, si es que las pesadillas le dejan tras ver los más impresionantes documentales sobre insectos en esa gran pantalla de televisión-** hizo una pausa- **si me acompaña, podré mostrarle el baño-** avanzó hacia el fondo de la habitación**- ducha de hidromasaje, cuidado, dicen que el suelo resbala y no queremos que en ningún caso se caiga y sufra alguna lesión o quizás sí**- sonreía con sarcasmo**- aunque si lo desea, puede hacer uso de nuestra bañera-jacuzzi, y le recomiendo que se quede más de 2 horas en su interior, que digo 2 horas, puede pasar toda la vida…pruebe a ahogarse, verá que divertido es** - volvía a sonreír ante la incredulidad de Rachel que empezaba a asimilar los ataques que estaba recibiendo por parte de la rubia- **al fondo, como ve…tiene una terraza. Cuatro metros cuadrados con una pequeña mesa y dos confortables sillones, pero permíteme que le dé un consejo, no los utilice…mejor láncese por el balcón, apenas son unos 15 metros de altura y le aseguro que la caída será limpia e indolora y si falla, siempre puede pasar un autobús y atropellarla.**

Rachel trataba de asimilar todo lo que Quinn decía, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible seguirla por la habitación.

Q: **¿Algo más?-** preguntó con el gesto serio.

R: **Sí, necesito algo más**.

Q: **¿Quiere que le lance yo por el balcón?-** preguntó con sarcasmo.

R: **No, pero no me explicado si la cama es confortable o no**- lanzó una mirada hacia la misma.

Quinn se giró y observó la enorme cama a su espalda.

Q**: Sí, es muy confortable, puede acostarse y morir ahí perfectamente.**

R: **Ah… bueno, me gusta que sea confortable, pero no para morir…prefiero que lo sea para otras cosas, como dormir o hacer el amor-** respondió con soberbia.

Q: **Muy bien Srta., pues que disfrute de la cama**- se alejó de la morena, directa hacia la puerta.

R: **Sin duda, ¡lo haré!-** exclamó tras ver como la rubia salía al exterior.

No podía soportarlo más. Quinn se alejó de la habitación con la respiración agitada y regresaba hacia la recepción, tratando de comprender qué hacía allí Rachel y la extraña sensación que la había llevado a decirle todas aquellas maldades mientras le mostraba la habitación.

Q: **Jessica**- se acercó a la recepcionista- **¿me puedes explicar qué hace esa chica aquí?.**

-**No lo sé, la reserva está hecha por un chico y al parecer es alguien importante, porque no ha parado de exigir cosas.**

Q: **¿Qué cosas?.**

**-Primero privacidad, luego ha exigido una cena especial y postre con champán y fresas, ya sabes…**

Q: **¿Champán y fresas?-** cuestionó incrédula.

**-Sí y bueno…-**lanzó una mirada ha ambos lados- **también ha pedido alojarse en una habitación en la que las habitaciones colindantes no estuvieran ocupadas…vamos que parece que ésta noche se lo van a pasar bien.**

Quinn palidecía.

No tenía ni idea qué o quien era aquel chico que había quedado con Rachel en aquella habitación, con todas aquellas exigencias.

La actitud de Rachel la había enervado, estaba molesta pero descubrir aquellos detalles, había empezado a afectarle y terminó aumentando cuando de la nada alguien reclamaba la atención de la recepcionista.

Quinn se mantuvo en un segundo plano, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos.

Pero aquel extraño momento de tranquilidad volvía a verse alterado.

**-Shhh….Quinn**- Jessica se acercaba disimuladamente a la rubia mientras utilizaba una de las carpetas como excusa para hacerlo- **ese es el chico**- susurró.

Quinn alzó rápidamente la vista hacia el tal Robert Tiger que tenía una cita con su chica y que había preparado todo a conciencia para pasar la noche.

No tenía ni idea de quien era.

Alto, con una gorra y gafas que parecían otorgarle la privacidad que exigía, esperaba impaciente a Jessica, que de nuevo regresaba a su puesto e informaba al chico de que podía acceder a la habitación.

Quinn no apartó la mirada del chico hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, llevándolo hasta la segunda planta.

Q: **¿Quién diablos es ése?-** susurró- **Jess…¿puedo ver la reserva?.**

-**Eh…claro, está en la base de datos, ¿qué sucede?, ¿le conoces?, es guapísimo, yo creo que tiene que ser de Hollywood, ya sabes uno de esos directores noveles que se creen importantes.**

Quinn ignoraba todo lo que la chica le indicaba mientras se acercaba a uno de los ordenadores para comprobar la reserva.

Q: **Robert Tiger, East Brodway, New York…¿qué diablos?.**

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?.**

Q**: Me resulta familiar…**

**-¿Sí?, ¿le conoces?.**

Q: **No lo sé, pero es de Nueva York y…ok, nada…nada, son imaginaciones mías**- trató de zanjar el tema.

Aunque lo hizo para evitar tener que dar explicaciones.

Aquel chico le sonaba, no su físico, pero sí su nombre y saber que procedía de Nueva York la puso en alerta. Ahora entendía las palabras de Rachel la noche anterior, llamando "cielo" a quien iba a ser su cita en aquel día.

No era ni Kurt ni Jennifer, era Robert, un tal Robert Tiger que le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

**-Ok, voy a avisar al servicio de habitaciones, ya tienen que subirle lo que han pedido**.

Q: **No…espera, ya me encargo yo**- respondía.

**-¿Segura?.**

Q**: Sí, no te preocupes**.

**-¿Rachel?-** Robert llamaba a la puerta.

R: **Hola…hola, ¿te han visto?-** abría rápidamente.

**-Sí, dios, acabo de recordarla, no tenía ni idea de que fuese esa chica.**

R: **Oh dios…-**dejó que pasase**- ¿la recuerdas?.**

-**Sí, recuerdo haberla visto por el Central contigo y con Kurt, pero hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba su nombre.**

R**: Ufff…-**se lamentó.

**-¿Qué pasa?, se supone que tenía que saber que yo venía, ¿no?.**

R**: Sí, pero…me estoy arrepintiendo.**

**-¿Por?, ¿qué ha pasado?.**

R**: Que soy una imbécil**- se dejó caer en la cama**- se supone que tengo que darle celos pero no quiero, yo solo quiero que me perdone-** se lamentó.

**-Rachel, ¿por qué haces esto entonces?, ¿creía que era lo que querías?.**

R: **Porque me dejo llevar por lo que me dicen…siempre, siempre busco una segunda opinión y me convencen.**

**-Pues ya es hora de que hagas lo que tienes que hacer por ti misma, no por lo que te digan los demás, eres tú quien lo va a vivir, no ellos.**

R: **Mierda…mierda, esto no se va a acabar nunca**.

**-Relájate**- trató de calmarla- **trata de pensar con tranquilidad y no ser tan impulsiva.**

Dos golpes en la puerta cortaron la conversación.

R**: ¿Y ahora quien es?.**

**-No lo sé, supongo que el servicio de habitaciones, ¿abro?.**

R: **Sí, total ya he pagado los 300 dólares que me cuesta ésta habitación**- volvía a quejarse.

Robert no dudó en acercarse a la puerta y abrirla para sorprenderse.

Q: **Servicio de habitaciones**- espetó la rubia empujando un pequeño carrito de ruedas hacia el interior de la habitación.

Rachel escuchó la voz y no dudó en levantarse rápidamente, pero ya era tarde.

Quinn la había visto tumbada en la cama y la observaba completamente apenada.

Q: **Espero que disfruten de la cena**- espetó sin apartar la mirada de la morena.

Rachel permanecía en absoluto silencio, tratando de mantenerse de pie cuando lo único que deseaba era abrazarla- **si necesitan algo más, no duden en llamar a recepción**- continuó tras la breve pausa.

**-Gracias**- interrumpió el chico tras ser consciente de la situación.

Q**: Buenas noches**- se despidió sin volver a mirar a Rachel.

No podía soportarlo.

No tenía ni idea de quien era aquel chico, de qué pretendía Rachel ni de por qué quiso entrar ella misma para llevarles aquel servicio, solo sentía que todo había acabado.

No sabía si iba a volver a confiar más en aquella chica, en su chica.

Apenas media hora mas tarde, Quinn regresaba al apartamento, donde la situación no era la más tranquila que podía desear para relajarse.

Britt, Santana, Dave, Dana, María y Michael permanecían en el piso y las discusiones entre ellos eran el tema de conversación hasta que apareció Quinn.

Dv: **Hey princesa, ¿Qué tal el día?-** se acercó, pero Quinn lo esquivó.

Ni siquiera le miró. Pasó directamente por mitad del salón hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se encerró ante la atónita mirada de todos.

No quería hablar con nadie, no quería discutir, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería meterse en su cama y dormir, dormir hasta que todo hubiese acabado.

D: **Voy a ver que le sucede**- Dana fue la primera en reaccionar.

S: **Yo que tú no iba**- espetó sin moverse del sofá- **Quinn no quiere ver a nadie.**

M: **¿Cómo lo sabes?.**

S**: La conozco, seguro que ha tenido algún encontronazo con Rachel otra vez y por eso está así, créeme, es mejor que la dejemos tranquila.**

B: **Tiene razón**- interrumpía Brittany- **a Quinn no le gusta que le molesten cuando está enfadada y su cara dice que lo está y mucho.**

D: **Me sabe mal no estar con ella.**

M: **Bueno, dejémosla que duerma ésta noche, mañana hablamos todos con ella.**

Dv**: Tenemos que sacarlas de aquí**- espetó Dave.

M: **¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?.**

-**Dave tiene razón, aquí están como el perro y el gato, tendríais que organizar algo en donde no puedan distanciarse, es la única forma de que arreglen su situación-** espetaba María.

M: **¿Pero donde vamos a ir?, ¿todos?.**

D**: Es buena idea, podemos irnos éste fin de semana a la costa, no sé o quizás a Los Ángeles.**

M: **No sé, no me convence.**

Dv: **Es buena idea, además…también podemos hacer que éstas dos cabezotas se arreglen**- miró a Santana y Britt.

S: **A mi no me metáis en vuestros líos.**

B: **Yo quiero ir a la playa, el clima de San Francisco es feo**- espetó ignorando la respuesta de Santana.

Dv**: Ok, hagamos votación, ¿Quién quiere playa éste fin de semana?.**

B: **Yo.**

D: **Yo**

**-Si me dejáis, yo también voy- **espetó María.

Dv: **Ok, yo también quiero, así que somos cuatro contra dos**.

M: **Yo no me hago responsable de lo que pueda suceder, lo aviso.**

S: **Yo tampoco**- interrumpía Santana.

Dv**: Yo me hago responsable, sin problema.**

D: **Oye…¿y cómo las vamos a convencer para que vengan?.**

Dv**: Pues…-**en ese mismo instante, la puerta se abría y una devastada Rachel hacía acto de presencia en el interior del departamento, sorprendiéndose al ver al grupo al completo.

R: **Hola…¿todo bien?.**

Dv: **Todo perfecto, estábamos hablando de ti.**

R: **¿De mi?, ¿qué sucede?.**

Dv: **Nos vamos a Los Ángeles este fin de semana, tú vienes.**

R: **Eh…no creo.**

M**: ¿Por qué?-** cuestionó Michael.

R: **Me marcho a Nueva York, de hecho…mañana mismo voy por el billete.**

D**: ¡No!**- exclamó Dana**- ¿qué dices?, ¿por qué te vas a ir ya?.**

R: **Lo he decidido**- respondía apenada- **no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí**.

Las miradas entre los chicos se producían tras escuchar la voz temblorosa de Rachel.

Dv: **Ok…te vas, pero vete más tarde…solo es un fin de semana, nos vamos todos, incluso esas dos cabezotas de ahí-** señaló a Santana y Brittany- **y mira, mister agente y yo ya nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad?.**

Michael ignoró el comentario.

Dv: **¿Ves?, ya ni siquiera me intenta pegar.**

R: **No insistas Dave, lo tengo decidido**- caminó hasta la cocina.

M: **Rachel, ¿entiendes que no queremos verte así?**

R: **No os preocupéis, estoy bien**- respondía mientras buscaba algo en el interior de la heladera.

Dave no dudó en acercarse a Dana, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

Dv: **¿Tienes las llaves de la habitación de Quinn?-** susurró.

D**: ¿Qué?, ¿para qué?.**

Dv: **Shhh, solo dime, ¿las tienes?.**

D: **Sí, están junto a la puerta, pero su habitación está abierta.**

Dave no dudó y cogió él mismo las llaves de la habitación que permanecían en un llavero común, dentro de una cesta junto a la puerta de entrada.

Dv**: Rachel…¿qué haces?-** cuestionó regresando a la cocina.

R: **Beber aguar**- respondía sin haberse percatado del gesto del chico.

Dv**: ¿Tienes que entrar en el baño?.**

R**: ¿Qué?, no, ¿por?.**

Dv: **Ok-** se acercó a ella- **me temo que no vas a poder entrar hasta mañana.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso?.**

Dv: **¡Por esto!-** exclamó en el mismo instante en el que se abalanzaba sobre ella y la cogía en brazos, alzándola por encima de su hombro mientras todos se miraban incrédulos.

R: **¿Qué haces Dave?, ¡suéltame!-** exclamó tratando de liberarse del chico.

Dv: **Ni hablar, tú te vienes conmigo**- caminó hasta la habitación de Quinn.

D**: Oh dios mío…¿qué va a hacer?.**

B: **Vamos Rachel, tú puedes…¡golpéale en la entrepierna!**- exclamó Brittany divertida.

M**: Hey tío, ¿qué haces?**

Dv: **Lo que tendríamos que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo**- respondía abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Quinn, que sorprendida, se levantaba de su escritorio.

R: **Suéltame Dave**- volvía a exclamar, otorgándole ésta vez algunos manotazos y patadas.

Q**: ¿Qué haces?-** preguntaba sorprendida.

Dv**: Ala…-** la dejó caer sobre la cama de Quinn- ¡**no vais a salir de aquí hasta que habléis!**- exclamó abandonando la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él con las llaves**-¿lo habéis entendido?-** gritó desde el exterior- **¡no vais a salir hasta que habléis!.**


	47. 5ª Carta

Capitulo 47

5ª Carta.

Q: **¡Dave!, ¡abre!, ¡abre de una maldita vez!.**

Quinn golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Dv: **Ni hablar, no pienso abrir hasta que hayáis hablado.**

Q: **No tengo nada que hablar, ¡abre!,¡abre o llamo a la policía!.**

Dv**: Llama a quien quieras, yo no pienso abrir.**

D: **Dave, no creo que debas hacer eso**- Dana se acercaba al chico.

Dv**: Shhh…hazme caso, he vivido con éstas dos y sé lo que tenemos que hacer, son cabezotas y no van a hablar hasta que estén a solas.**

D: **Pero no es la manera adecuada de hacerlo, vamos…**

M: **Quizás tenga razón-** espetó Michael- **así o hablan o se matan**.

**-Me gustan tus métodos**- María sonreía divertida.

Dv: **Gracias…por fin alguien coherente en ésta sala**- respondía con una sonrisa.

Q**: Estúpido, ¡abre de una jodida vez!**

R**: Quinn, no va a abrir…ya le conoces.**

Q: **¡Tú te callas!**- le gritó amenazadora- **¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, ¿no estabas con ese idiota en el hotel?.**

R: **Ya…ya me volví**- respondía tímidamente.

Q: **Oh dios…¡Dave!-** volvía a gritar

R: **Basta Quinn, sabes que no va a abrir si gritas así, ya lo conoces-** se interpuso- **si sigues golpeando la puerta te vas a hacer daño.**

Q**: ¿Qué te importa?-** estalló apartándose de la puerta- **¿qué te importa a ti lo que me pase?.**

R**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?, creo que está claro que me importas y mucho.**

Q: **Ya, por eso no dejas de hacerme la vida imposible, ¿verdad?, por eso no paras de joderme un día tras otro.**

R**: Quinn yo…**

Q: **Quinn yo-** interrumpió**- ¡siempre es eso, siempre es esa excusa…ahora dirás, lo siento…lo siento Quinn, me equivoqué!, ¿hasta cuando Rachel?, ¿hasta cuando vas a estar equivocándote?.**

R: **Basta…¡no me grites!.**

Q: **¿No lo entiendes?**- se encaró**- no tienes derecho a exigirme nada, ¡nada!, no puedes venir aquí y hacerme creer que eres otra persona, sacarme información y luego pretender que no suceda nada, ¿no te das cuenta?, es lo más miserable que alguien puede hacer.**

R**: ¡ Lo sé!, y lo siento, lo siento y ya no sé como arreglarlo, yo solo quería ayudarte…maldita sea Quinn, ¡jamás te haría daño!.**

Q: **Pues** **me lo has hecho…y mucho, yo creía en ti, a pesar de lo de Jacob…yo sabía que eras buena, que tenias buen corazón y pensaba que me querías, te juro que pensaba que me querías…¿sabes cuántas veces he estado ahí sentada tocando esas cartas?-** señaló hacia su escritorio, donde una pequeña montaña de sobres permanecía impasible- **deseando que fueran tuyas.**

R: **Son mías**- interrumpió.

Q: **¡Lo sé!, no soy estúpida, ahora puedo ver… y reconozco tu letra.**

R: **¿Has reconocido mi letra y no has reconocido mis besos?-** fue directa.

Q**: ¿De qué diablos me hablas?, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?...te he visto escribir miles de veces y solo te he besado una jodida vez, ¿Cómo quiere que sepa eso?.**

R: **Pues yo estaba convencida que sabias que era yo, me has llamado Rachel muchas veces Quinn y no siempre por la voz.**

Q**: ¿Estás insinuando que te he seguido la mentira?, ¿eres imbécil?,¿crees que soy capaz de algo así?.**

R: **Me parece extraño que reconozcas mi letra después de tres años y no mis besos**.

Q: **Estúpida…¿Quién te crees que eres?, hace seis años, Rachel, seis años que te dí un jodido beso en mitad de un bosque, ¿Cómo voy a recordarlo?.**

R: **A mi no se me ha olvidado**- sentenció- **no ha habido un solo día desde entonces que no lo haya recordado.**

Q**: Tú eres estúpida y yo no**- espetó furiosa volviéndose a alejar de la morena.

R: **¿Soy estúpida por tratar de encontrar una estúpida manera de acercarme a ti sin que me eches a patadas de tu vida, para poder estar a tu lado?, ok, pues soy estúpida entonces, pero no me arrepiento de eso, me arrepiento de la forma en la que lo hice, pero jamás por lo que lo hice.**

Q: **No me conmueves…ya me has dejado claro que no tienes palabra.**

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Rebecca decía que volvía para marcharse y aun sigues aquí, Rachel decía que se marchaba, y aun sigues aquí, ¿por qué iba a creerte?, me dices que estás enamorada de mi y hoy te vas con un gigoló al hotel donde yo trabajo, es justo lo que se hace para tener credenciales, sin duda-** fue sarcástica.

R**: No me fui porque se ve a leguas que no quieres que me vaya.**

Q**: ¿Qué?...pero si es lo que quiero, ¿estás sorda?.**

R**: Vamos Quinn, mira como te has vengado…te has portado como la capitana de las Cherios, son bromas pesadas, eso es llamar la atención no desear que me marche.**

Q: **Me estás cansando-** volvía a encararse con Rachel, obligándola a retroceder hasta quedar junto a la puerta- **me tienes harta, ¿me oyes?, quiero que te largues, que me dejes en paz de una vez.**

R: **Dímelo a los ojos, ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme cuando lo dices-** interrumpió.

Q**: ¿Me estás jodiendo?, ¿pero quien te crees que eres para sacarme de quicio?.**

R**: ¿Ves?, ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a los ojos para decirme que me vaya, de hecho puedo molestarte aún mas y no lo harías- **espetó**- mira…mira…lo que hago**- la esquivó dirigiéndose hacia el armario de la rubia**- ¡puedo sacar tu ropa, como tú lo hiciste con la mía y tirarla por el suelo!**- exclamaba al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar las prendas de la rubia.

Q**: ¿Qué diablos haces?.**

R**: ¡Puedo deshacer tu cama, puedo tirar todo!**- se volvió loca- **y aún así no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que me marche…¡vamos!-** seguía desordenando el cuarto- **¡no voy a detenerme hasta que me eches de tu vida, pero hazlo mirándome a los ojos!.**

Quinn no tardó en abalanzarse sobre ella para detenerla, pero Rachel no iba a ceder en el forcejeo.

Q: **¡Deja de tocar mis cosas!**- gritó al tiempo que la empujaba sobre la cama, pero Rachel no se soltó de su brazo y la arrastró junto a ella, comenzando una exhaustiva lucha sobre la cama.

R: **¡Vamos…dímelo, dímelo a la cara!.**

Q**: ¡Cállate!, estúpida, ¡cállate!-** exclamó tras conseguir inmovilizarla.

Rachel respiraba agitada sobre la cama mientras Quinn, sentada sobre ella conseguía mantenerla inmóvil. Ambas se miraban y compartían la agitación de sus respiraciones.

De pronto los gritos cesaron y el ambiente comenzó a llenarse de suspiros, provocados por la agotadora lucha que las había llevado hasta esa posición.

R: **Dime que me marche y te juro que me voy**- susurró.

Quinn no respondía. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de la morena y no conseguía atinar palabra alguna que le ayudase a salir de aquella situación.

Su mente se llenaba de letras que formaban palabras completamente distintas a las que tenía que decir, palabras que la hacían vulnerable y débil frente a ella, palabras que salían de su corazón no de su mente.

R: **Vamos Quinn**- sollozó- **dime que me vaya, dime que no quieres volver a verme.**

Quinn conseguía mantenerse en silencio, pero esa fuerza la empujaba lentamente hacia la morena, que notó como la chica iba cayendo sobre ella.

Se había perdido en sus labios y ya no había vuelta atrás.

La rabia la estaba martirizando. Una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su cabeza, provocándole un exagerado calor.

Quería llorar pero no tenía lágrimas, quería gritar pero no salía la voz de su garganta y supo que todo había acabado para ella, que no iba a poder hacer otra cosa más que lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y así Quinn dejó de mirar a Rachel para perderse en ella, llena de deseo y dolor a partes iguales, manteniendo las manos de la morena firmemente sujetas, pero sin provocarle esa presión que casi comenzaba a asfixiarla.

No podía hablar, no se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna y su corazón terminó cediendo con un suave roce de labios entre ambas, acompasados por el aliento que se escapaba sin permiso alguno de sus bocas.

Fue Rachel quien terminó por destruir el leve espacio que las separaba tras aquel primer encuentro provocado por Quinn y el beso se hizo real entre ambas.

No había pensamientos.

Se esfumaron de sus mentes. Solo el corazón guiaba en aquél instante en el que Quinn, a pesar de negarlo, volvía a recordar aquel añorado beso en el lago. Pero aquel era muy distinto.

No existía ese miedo por hacer algo desconocido para ambas. Aquel beso estaba lleno de experiencias, de lágrimas y sonrisas, de peleas y abrazos, de odios y reproches que al final, terminaban despareciendo como si de humo se tratase y dejaba paso al deseo, al más puro deseo carnal por ser la dueña de aquellos labios.

Volvía aquel silencio, solo roto por el movimiento de ambas y el crujir que de vez en cuando se dejaba oír de aquella cama.

Un silencio que terminó por asustar a todo el grupo, que desde el exterior, habían sido testigos ciegos de la pelea y que ahora se preocupaban por el radical cambio de situación.

D: **Dave…abre, ¿y si se han hecho daño?.**

Dv: **No…no creo**- dudó.

M: **Vamos tío abre, a lo mejor les ha pasado algo.**

S: **No, será mejor que no abráis**- espetó Santana.

D**: ¿Qué?, vamos estaban gritándose y de pronto ya no se escuchan, por dios Dave, abre…me estoy poniendo histérica.**

Dv: **Ok…ok, voy a abrir, pero en silencio**- respondía al tiempo que el grupo al completo se acercaba a la puerta, expectantes por la situación.

Dave introdujo la llave con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, al igual que hizo al girar el picaporte y conseguir abrir la puerta con lentitud.

Todos los ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y alguna que otra mandíbula caía descontrolodada al descubrir la escena entre ambas sobre la cama.

Quinn mantenía su postura sobre la morena, completamente perdida en el beso que se alargaba ya por minutos, mientras Rachel, regalaba caricias sobre su espalda.

Dave volvía a cerrar la puerta sin que ambas se percatasen de la pillada general y las miradas entre ellos comenzaron a producirse sin palabras algunas. Solo Santana se atrevió a hablar al volverse a dejar caer sobre el sofá.

S: **Os lo dije, dije que no abrieseis.**

D: **Oh dios…¿están besándose?.**

Dv: **Soy un genio…soy un genio-** espetaba sonriente.

**-¿Todo lo haces así de bien?-** cuestionó María divertida.

Dv: **No, lo hago mucho mejor**.

M: **Basta de tonterías**- interrumpió**- ya está todo aclarado, olvidamos el viaje y todo lo demás.**

Dv**: No, ni hablar…el viaje les va a hacer bien y de camino, nos lo pasamos bien nosotros, ¿no creéis?-** lanzó una mirada hacia María.

D: **A mi me sigue gustando la idea**.

M: **Como no**- espetó molesto.

D**: ¡Michael!-** recriminó.

M**: No he dicho nada, si insistís, pues nada, nos vamos de viaje todos, total…éstas dos ya han hecho todo lo que tenían que hacer**- volvía a lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Quinn.

En su interior nada había cambiado.

El beso había acabado con aquella guerra y conseguía relajar a ambas de manera casi inconsciente.

Ni siquiera se atrevían a abrir los ojos por miedo a destruir aquel momento en el que todos sus sentimientos florecían sin darles tregua.

Un verano, miles de flores, de mariposas, de fuegos artificiales, miles de sonrisas y lágrimas. Un adiós y un hola, una ciudad, decenas de rascacielos y mucho café entre confidencias. Miles de sonrisas y lágrimas. Chicos, chicas, bromas y peleas, lluvia y sol, tarde de paseo y noches de estudio compartiendo habitación. Miles de sonrisas y lágrimas.

Cariño, amor.

No había mas entre ellas, no existía otra cosa que un millón de recuerdos y lo que ahora, en ese mismo instante se dejaba oír entre las dos.

Un latido.

Q**: Márchate**…-susurró sin apenas separar los labios de Rachel**- márchate por favor.**

Quinn hablaba y lo hacía sin dejar de besarla, sin mirarla a los ojos, pero suplicándole que le hiciera caso.

Q**: No puedo pedirte que te vayas mirándote a los ojos**- volvía a hundir sus labios en los de Rachel- **pero necesito que te marches.**

R**: Lo haré**- respondía segundos antes de volver a atrapar sus labios**- lo haré y te esperaré.**

Quinn cedió y terminó hundiendo su rostro en el frágil cuello de la morena, que no dudó en entregarle aquel abrazo tan deseado y que duró varios minutos.

Fue Rachel quien con delicadeza, consiguió reincorporarse ante una sufrida Quinn que trataba de eliminar los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara conteniendo el llanto.

R: **Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo**- susurró acariciando la mejilla de la rubia- **te voy a estar esperando.**

Quinn asintió y justo en ese instante, Rachel se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a convencer a Dave para que abriese aquella puerta.

No fue necesario.

Le bastó hacer el intento para abrirla y mostrar un halo de sorpresa.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

Una pizza permanecía en mitad de la mesa mientras el grupo al completo, esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte de la morena.

Pero ésta no habló.

Simplemente caminó hasta la cocina donde volvía a llenar un vaso de agua.

Segundos más tarde, era Quinn quien se personaba en el salón y se sorprendía al descubrirlos a todos aún allí.

Volvía el silencio sepulcral tras observar el rostro apenado de la rubia y las miradas entre ellos volaban a la velocidad de la luz.

Dv**: Quinn**- la detuvo al ver que se dirigía hacia el baño.

Q**: Dave…no es el momento**- respondió sin mirarle a los ojos.

Dv: **Escúchame…**-insistió ante la atenta mirada de todos. Rachel permanecía en la cocina, observando la escena- **los chicos y yo hemos decidido irnos éste fin de semana a Los Ángeles, ¿tú vienes?.**

Quinn alzó por primera vez la vista hacia Dave y se tranquilizó.

No esperaba aquello, solo esperaba reproches o disculpas, pero Dave le hablaba de algo completamente distinto a lo que había sucedido allí y realmente le hizo bien.

Dv**: Creo que todos nos merecemos un par de días alejados de todo, ¿no crees?.**

Quinn desviaba la mirada y se detenía en el sofá, donde Santana, Britt, Dana , María y Michael, se mostraban preocupados.

Q: **Ok-** respondía creando la sorpresa en todos.

Dv: **¿Te parece bien?-** cuestionó incrédulo.

Q**: Sí, a todos nos viene bien relajarnos…nos vendrá bien un poco de diversión.**

Dv: **Oh…ok**- respondía sorprendido.

Q: **Bien…necesito ir al baño…¿te importa dejarme paso?.**

Dv: **No…claro, claro…**

Q: **Gracias**- espetó siguiendo su camino a través del salón.

Ninguno de los que estaban en el salón, daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

Hacía media hora tanto Quinn como Rachel parecían endemoniadas y ahora, después de aquel beso, se habían calmado de una forma sobrenatural.

No había resquicio de odio ni rencor en sus miradas, solo pena.

Quinn regresaba al salón tras su breve visita al baño y regresaba a su habitación.

Q: **Buenas noches chicos**- se despedía sin mirar a nadie, solo una persona iba a recibir aquella última mirada antes de adentrarse en la habitación.

Rachel.

La morena había esperado impaciente en la cocina para verla antes de regresar hacia su cuarto y en aquel instante, descubría la intensa mirada de Quinn.

De su chica.

Una mirada envuelta en dolor y disculpas que ambas supieron mantener durante aquellos segundos en los que duró antes de que la rubia terminase accediendo a su habitación.

Iba a ser una larga noche para Quinn, que tras superar aquel trago, se encontraba con una habitación completamente devastada, como si un huracán hubiese pasado por allí.

Su ropa, algunos libros, su cama, todo era un completo desastre que alteraba su maniática obsesión por el orden.

Pero había algo más que le llamaba la atención en aquél instante y dejaba en un segundo plano todo aquél desorden.

Los labios de Rachel, el sabor de la morena, aún podían sentirse en su piel y aquellas cartas amontonadas encima de su escritorio, volvían a llamarlas como si de un canto de sirena se tratase.

Sabía que no iba a dormir tan pronto como deseaba y menos en ese instante en el que su cerebro aún seguía completamente desconectado.

No había señales, no enviaba órdenes a su corazón para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Quinn seguía actuando y dejándose llevar por él y fue eso lo que la hizo tomar aquellas cartas y tumbarse en la cama, dispuestas a leerlas una a una.

**1 de Mayo de 2017.**

"**No necesitas los ojos para ver, es suficiente con sentir."**

**1ª carta para Lucy Quinn Fabray:**

**Poco a poco, vas caminando, vas soñando**

**Miles de senderos, ninguno el acertado.**

**No te preocupes princesa de Ohio.**

**Prometo encontrar el paraíso por ti,**

**Prometo regalártelo**

**8 de Mayo de 2017**

"**El mundo entero se detiene por un beso tuyo"**

**2ª carta para Lucy Quinn Fabray**

**Si te asomas al precipicio y no puedes ver el vacío**

**No te preocupes princesa de Ohio**

**Estaré tras de ti, abrazándote con fuerzas**

**Siendo tu bastón y sosteniendo tus manos.**

**15 de Mayo de 2017**

"**Mi mundo no existe sin ti"**

**3ª carta para Lucy Quinn Fabray**

**A lo lejos, a lo lejos está nuestro lago**

**y miles de destellos salen de él.**

**Pero no te preocupes princesa de Ohio**

**No necesitas verlo, porque eres tú quien lo provoca.**

**22 de Mayo de 2017**

"**El teatro está vacío sin ti"**

**4ª carta para Lucy Quinn Fabray**

**Al fondo, justo donde el camino acaba**

**Allí está tu sonrisa, envuelta en perfume, llena de color.**

**Princesa de Ohio, te vistes de amarillo**

**Y yo muero, muero por tenerte entre mis manos.**

**29 de Mayo de 2017**

"**Mira a tu lado, ahí estoy"**

**5ª carta para Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

**Te amo.**

Aquella última decía exactamente lo mismo que la recibida escrita en Braille junto a la orquídea.

Aquella carta le mostraba la verdadera identidad de quien había estado cinco semanas llenándola de ilusión. Cinco semanas en las que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegase el viernes y descubrir en su buzón, una nueva nota llena de palabras que podrían fundir el corazón más duro.

Rachel había estado a su lado aún en la distancia y siempre la sintió cerca.

No podía odiarla, por mucho que lo intentase o lo gritase. Aquella chica tenía su corazón completamente entregado y Quinn no podía negárselo, pero no ahora, no en ese instante en el que volvía a abrazar la almohada y aparecía de nuevo su camiseta de pijama.

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo y Rachel parecía comprenderlo. Ésta vez sí.

No hicieron falta palabras, ni llantos, ni gritos, no hicieron falta bromas pesadas o venganzas infantiles, solo fue necesario un beso.

Un largo y sentido beso que ahora sí, no iba a conseguir olvidar jamás.


	48. Quinn vs Quinn

Capitulo 48

Quinn vs Quinn

Había sido la noche más larga que había vivido hasta ahora, sin embargo, el sueño consiguió atraparla hasta casi la hora del almuerzo.

No parecía haber nadie en el apartamento y Quinn encontró ese momento de tranquilidad para tomar una de esas duchas que te renuevan por completo y te ayudan a afrontar el día de la mejor manera posible.

Pero aquella relativa tranquilidad, acabó en el mismo instante en el que salía de la ducha y se vestía.

Dana era la primera en llegar al apartamento y lo hacía provista de comida.

D**: Buenos días-** saludaba con entusiasmo.

Q**: Hola Dana**- respondía al tiempo que salía de la habitación con el gesto serio.

D**: En realidad ya debería decir buenas tardes**- bromeó- **veo que tenías sueño.**

Q: **Sí…más o menos**- fue escueta.

Dana no quería molestarla. Sabía que sacar el tema de conversación sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, iba a terminar haciéndola sentir mal y no quería que eso sucediese, pero su curiosidad era superior.

D**: Traigo comida, ¿te apetece?.**

Q**: Eh…en realidad debería desayunar, no comer**.

D: **Bueno, pues prepárate el desayuno, pero siéntate aquí conmigo y me acompañas**.

Q**: ¿No tienes que estar en la redacción?.**

D: **Sí, pero salí para unos asuntos y ya aprovecho y como aquí.**

Q: **Ok…igual, puedo comer algo de eso…tiene buena pinta**.

D: **¿Pollo con almendras o rollito de primavera?.**

Q: **Rollito**- espetó tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isla.

D: **Ok…eh…Quinn, lo de venirte a Los Ángeles, ¿va en serio?.**

Q: **Eh…pues si, ¿por qué no?.**

D: **No sé, me resultó extraño que respondieses así de rápido después de…bueno ya sabes.**

Q: **Necesito alejarme, necesito hacer algo diferente y distraerme, creo que…es una buena idea.**

D: **Pues no sabes cuanto me alegro, pensaba que lo ibas a rechazar**.

Q: **No, es algo que me apetece…**

D:** Quinn, no quiero molestarte pero…**

Q: **No, no estoy bien**- respondía sin dejar que Dana terminase su pregunta.

D: **Supongo…no sé si puedo hacer algo por ayudarte o…**

Q: **Dana, el maldito orgullo me está arruinando la vida-** confesó- **ayer le grité a Rachel como una loca y luego…terminé besándola, es, es una completa locura.**

D: **Quinn, deberías sentarte y hablar con ella, pero lejos, nada de gritos, nada de Dave obligándoos a hacerlo, vosotras dos y nada mas.**

Q: **Le pedí que se marchase después de besarla y me ha dicho que sí.**

D: **¿Es lo que quieres?.**

Q: **No lo sé-** bajó la mirada- **me hiere, me duele, tengo la sensación constante de creer que se ha reído de mí**

D: **Quinn, no se ha reído de ti, vamos…sé que todo ha sido un horror, que yo tampoco aceptaría algo así pero Michael tiene razón…esa chica solo quería ayudarte y tú lo sabes.**

Q: **Pero es superior a mi aceptarlo.**

D: **No fue eso lo que vi cuando le golpeó Mike, tu cara…tu mirada, jamás te había visto así de preocupada y eso denota que si puedes dejar a un lado ese orgullo, además fue honesta contigo mientras era Rebecca.**

Q: **¿Honesta?.**

D: **Te dijo que te olvidases de Rachel, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **¿Cómo sabes eso?.**

D: **Ayer María nos contó bastantes cosas de ella, al parecer Rachel le confesaba sus sentimientos por ti.**

Q**: Es cierto…me dijo que me olvidase de ella misma, que no me hacía bien pensar continuamente en ella, incluso…incluso me rechazó en la cama.**

D: **Eso no lo sabía.**

Q: **Pues lo hizo y lo peor es que yo lo hacía porque pensaba en ella, quiero decir en Rachel…dios**- se llevó las manos a la cara-** yo también he sido una hipócrita y ella me paró los pies.**

D**: Bueno, eso demuestra que a pesar de todo…algo de sensatez si tiene.**

Q: **Es lo peor para mí, porque me demuestra que sigue siendo ella y yo necesito odiarla para no sentirme mal conmigo misma.**

D: **Pero vamos a ver Quinn, ¿por qué te empeñas en odiar a alguien a quien amas?.**

La rubia alzó la mirada en completo silencio.

D: **Deja a un lado ese orgullo, de verdad…somos adultos, podemos hablar las cosas y llegar a acuerdos sin hacernos daño, ella está arrepentida y tú le has pedido que se marche y se va a ir, ya está Quinn…date tiempo y dale tiempo a ella, es la única manera de asimilar todo.**

Q: **No puedo ignorarla mientras está aquí, es superior a mí y si veo que se marcha…no sé, tampoco podría ignorarla.**

D: **¿Y quien te pide que la ignores?, vamos…es un ser humano Quinn, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que todos tenemos derecho a segundas oportunidades. Tratabas con niños problemáticos a diario y que yo sepa, nunca les decías que el orgullo, que la ignorancia o el odio eran la solución, siempre los obligabas a que hablasen, a que se relacionasen y eso no significa que tú por tratar a Rachel como una más, tengas que ceder, solo estás tratando como una persona civilizada.**

Q**: Pues es la sensación que tengo…que soy yo la que cedo y eso me revienta.**

D: **Ya tiene su castigo Quinn, esa chica está enamorada de ti y sabe que no te va a tener nunca…¿no es suficiente para tu orgullo?.**

El gesto que mostraba Quinn respondía perfectamente a aquella pregunta, pero no era lo que ella sentía que iba a suceder. Aquello también era un castigo para ella, no solo para la morena.

D: **No te estoy diciendo que vayáis a ser amigas Quinn, solo te pido que seas tú, que demuestres lo que has enseñado a esos críos y te comportes como una persona adulta y no una loca adolescente.**

Q: **¿Algo más?-** cuestionó completamente abatida y sin argumentos para debatirle.

D: **Sí, prepara todo, porque nos vamos mañana- **cambió de conversación tratando de no atormentar más a la rubia.

Q**: ¿Mañana?...¿no era el fin de semana?.**

D: **He estado mirando unas cabañas en Venice Beach, para 8 personas y nos hacen oferta si nos vamos desde el miércoles hasta el domingo, he hablado con los chicos y todos pueden, yo ya estoy de vacaciones oficiales y a Michael le debían varios días por guardias que hizo a sus compañeros, así que solo faltas por confirmarlo tú y hago la reserva.**

Q: **Ok…resérvalo**

D: **¿Sí?**

Q: **Sí, estoy yendo al hotel por mi cuenta, así que no pasa nada si no voy estos días.**

D: **Ok…te va a encantar, está justo en la orilla de la playa y bueno, ya sabes lo que es aquello, nos lo vamos a pasar genial.**

Q: **Eh…sí, oye…Santana y Britt, ¿vienen?.**

D: **Sí, ya te lo he dicho.**

Q: **Pensaba que Santana tenía cosas que hacer con eso de la gira y demás.**

D: **Ya la ha terminado…además, así les viene bien también a ellas, a ver si aclaran de una vez por toda su situación.**

Q**: ¿Qué situación?.**

D: **¿No lo sabes?.**

Q: **¿Qué tengo que saber?.**

D: **Lo han dejado.**

Q**: ¿Qué?-** se mostró confusa.

D: **Santana ha dejado a Britt.**

Q: **¿Qué dices?, pero si ayer estaban las dos ahí.**

D: **Sí, pero no te haces una idea de la pelea que tuvieron. Cuando vino Santana el otro día, ya la había dejado, por eso vino hasta aquí, porque no sabía donde dormir.**

Q: **¿Por qué la ha dejado?.**

D**: Porque dice que Britt la había mentido por todo tu tema, ya sabes…y que no confiaba en ella.**

Q: **No me lo puedo creer, ésta chica es imbécil.**

D**: ¿Quién?, ¿Britt o Santana?.**

Q: **¡Santana!, ¿qué diablos hace peleando con Britt?, soy yo la que se tiene que enfadar, no ella.**

D: **Ya sabes como es y todo esto le ha afectado mucho.**

Q: **Estúpidas-** se lamentó sintiéndose culpable.

D: **Quizás deberías hablar con ella-** espetó tímidamente- **no sé, si ve que tú le hablas, a lo mejor se lo piensa mejor y vuelve a hablar con Britt.**

Q**: Dios…ni siquiera puedo enfadarme sin sentirme culpable, soy una imbécil.**

D: **No Quinn, lo que sucede es que eres buena, tienes buen corazón, a pesar de hacer esas cosas extrañas…como llenar la cama de Rachel con saltamontes.**

Q**: Ufff**- se lamentó.

D: **Mira, ya te dije suficiente por hoy, pero solo te digo que por una vez, dejes de ser fría y calculadora y te dejes llevar por el corazón.**

Quinn no se sorprendía.

Eso era exactamente lo que había hecho la noche anterior y justamente, había conseguido calmar la situación con Rachel pero seguía sintiendo aquella extraña sensación de orgullo.

Ahora volvía a tener que guiarse por el corazón y lo iba a hacer por Santana.

No entraba en sus planes el tener un distanciamiento considerable con la latina, solo trataba de hacerla sentir un poco mal para poder vengarse, pero después la charla que tuvo con ella y haber comprobado que era cierto aquello de que no vio a Rachel en la terraza, todo volvía a tomar un sentido más cordial entre ambas, a pesar de evitar mirarse cada vez que se encontraban en el apartamento.

Algo que no iba a suceder en aquel instante.

Santana aparecía en el piso y sorprendía a las dos comensales, que no esperaban la aparición de la chica.

S: **Hey…hola**- espetó tímidamente.

D: **Hola Santana, ¿has comido ya?.**

S: **Eh…sí, he comido algo por ahí.**

D: **Ok, de todas formas…si te apetece**- señaló la comida.

S: **No gracias**- lanzó una mirada sobre Quinn, que disimuladamente, observaba su plato- **voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, María me dijo que bajase al Brooklyn a tomar algo con ella.**

D: **Ok…**

No hubo más palabras.

Santana se adentró en la habitación de Dana y a continuación lo hacía en la ducha.

D**: ¿Por qué no la has saludado si quiera?-** recriminó.

Q: **No me presiones…¿ok?, Santana y yo siempre hemos hablado a solas.**

D: **Pues vas a poder ahora…porque yo…me largo ya.**

Q: **Si aún no has terminado de comer.**

D: **Me termino éste rollito por el camino, tengo que hacer la reserva de la cabaña antes de volver a la redacción…te veo luego- **se despedía rápidamente.

Quinn la observaba sorprendida y supo que lo hacía para dejarlas a solas. Pero ella no estaba preparada aún, o quizás sí, no lo sabía, solo sabía que de repente, todo el apetito que sentía, se esfumó y la comida ya no le apetecía.

Santana no tardó en aparecer de nuevo, ya vestida desde la ducha. Era, la única que salía vestida del interior del baño y se extrañaba al encontrarse a Quinn a solas en la cocina.

S**: ¿Dónde está Dana?-** preguntó tímidamente.

Q: **Tenía que regresar a la redacción**.

S: **Ah…ok, yo…yo me marcho ya.**

Q: **Espera San**- se apartó de la cocina- **espera un momento**.

S: **¿Qué sucede?-** dudó.

Q: **¿Podemos hablar?.**

S: **¿Hablar?, eh…claro, claro.**

Q: **¿Es cierto que has terminado con Britt?-** fue directa.

S: **Eh…sí, así es-** se mostró seria.

Quinn se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, tratando de organizar su mente y seguir el consejo que le había dado Dana.

S: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

Q: **¿Por qué?-** cuestionó preocupada- **¿por qué la has dejado?.**

S: **No confío en ella.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿cómo que no confías en ella?, Santana por el amor de dios, es Britt.**

S: **Me estuvo mintiendo, no puedo permitir que me haga eso.**

Q: **No seas idiota.**

S: **No soy idiota, tú misma estás enfadada conmigo porque te mentí durante una semana, ¿por qué yo no puedo enfadarme con ella?.**

Q: **Puedes enfadarte, ¿pero dejarla?, vamos…¿vas a tirar 7 años a la basura?.**

S: **Es mi vida Quinn, por culpa de ella he perdido a mi mejor amiga.**

Q: **No digas tonterías**- sonó molesta- **¿no tengo derecho a enfadarme sin que todo sea un drama?.**

S**: ¿Qué?**

Q: **Vamos San…es lógico que yo me enfade contigo, pero no significa que no quiera volver a saber nada de ti, ¿tan complicado es de entender?.**

S: **¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a apartarme de tu vida?.**

Q: **¿De verdad eres tú?, ¿no será que el espíritu de Berry se ha adueñado de ti?, ¿por qué tanto drama?, nos hemos peleado miles de veces Santana y siempre lo hemos solucionado, ¿qué te hacía pensar que ésta vez no?.**

S**: ¡Yo que sé!, me dijiste que me odiabas, mira como te pusiste, ni siquiera me miraste cuando llegué.**

Q: **¡Porque estoy enfadada contigo!-** interrumpió- **pero eso no significa que tengas que dejar a tu novia. **

S: **Hey…hey para-** la detuvo. Pero en ese mismo instante una inesperada interrupción detuvo la conversación.

Rachel accedía al apartamento.

R**: Ho…hola**- espetó un tanto nerviosa al ver la actitud de ambas en el salón- **yo…yo solo he venido a por un par de cosas-** se excusó.

Q: **Es tu casa, no tienes que excusarte con nada**- se mostró seria.

Santana se limitó a observar la reacción de Quinn mientras Rachel, aún cohibida, se adentraba hasta su habitación.

Q: **¿Y bien?-** volvía a retomar la conversación con Santana.

S: **Y bien nada, Quinn, si he dejado a Britt no es solo por ti, hay otros factores**.

Q: **¿Qué factores?.**

Rachel aun en el interior de la habitación, comenzó a interesarse por la discusión que ambas mantenían y no dudó en acercarse a su puerta.

S: **Pues…**-dudó- **no quiere vivir conmigo, no quiere venirse a San Francisco y eso es un shock.**

Q: **¿Qué?, pero…se supone que ibais a vivir juntas, ¿no es cierto?.**

S**: Sí, por eso mismo…no solo está el haberme mentido por esa estúpida enana, sino que además no quiere vivir conmigo…y son 7 años, tú lo has dicho…creo que es tiempo suficiente para hacer algo así.**

Q**: A ver…en primer lugar, no vuelvas a decir que te mintió porque ella no te mintió.**

S: **¿Cómo que no?, no me dijo nada de que veía a esa**- señaló hacia la habitación- **y lo que es peor, sabía que estaba aquí y no me lo dijo.**

Q: **No te mentía, te estaba protegiendo.**

S**: ¿Qué?.**

Q: **Vamos, si Britt te lo dice, habrías sido su cómplice y créeme, si llego a saber que tú lo sabias desde el principio, te aseguro que ahora mismo no estaría hablándote.**

S: **Yo no lo veo así.**

Q: **Pues yo sí…y es como lo tienes que ver, soy yo la que tiene que estar enfadada con ella, no tú.**

S: **Quinn, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer o no.**

Q: **Solo te digo que no utilices eso como excusa para dejarla, porque entonces si me vas a molestar de verdad.**

S**: Ok…¿y qué pasa con lo otro?, ¿también tengo que ignorar que mi novia no quiera vivir conmigo?.**

Q: **Eso tiene que tener una explicación.**

S: **No, no la tiene, es simplemente que ella quiere seguir su vida en Sacramento y yo no puedo Quinn, y no es eso lo que hablamos…se supone que cuando terminase su carrera, íbamos a dar el salto, íbamos a vivir juntas y mira ahora…no quiere.**

Q: **No tiene sentido, vamos San, ella se desvive por ti.**

S: **No lo sé, solo sé que llevo aquí 4 años solo por estar más cerca de ella y ahora ella no quiere estar conmigo.**

R: **Eso no es así-** Rachel no pudo aguantar más tras la puerta e interrumpía la conversación ante la perpleja mirada de ambas.

S: **¿Qué?...¿qué diablos haces espiándonos?.**

R**: No estoy espiando…vuestras voces se oyen en toda la casa-** se excusó acercándose tímidamente- **sé que no tengo que meterme en vuestros asuntos, pero no puedo quedarme callada después de lo que estás diciendo.**

S: **¿Qué demonios…**

Q**: Déjala que hable**- la detuvo- **¿qué sabes?-** miró a Rachel.

R: **Pues sé que Britt si quiere estar contigo…pero hay una terrible confusión entre vosotras.**

S: **¿Qué confusión?.**

R**: Hace unos días fui a verla, porque yo me sentía culpable de lo vuestro.**

S**: Es que eres culpable.**

Q**: Basta San**- le recriminó**- déjala que hable.**

R**: Gracias Quinn**- tragó saliva- **Britt está dolida, porque piensa que tú no confías en ella y por eso quieres que se venga aquí, a San Francisco contigo.**

S: **¿Qué?...eso es absurdo.**

R: **Es lo que me dijo…dice que se sintió ofendida porque no confiabas en ella y que querías que os vinierais aquí, a San Francisco para tenerla controlada.**

S: **¿Estás metiendo mierda entre nosotras?.**

R**: No, te lo juro Santana, yo tuve la culpa de hacer que Britt me siguiera el juego, fui yo quien la convenció para que lo hiciera y la hice creer que no era nada malo, soy yo la** **que debe pagar las consecuencias-** lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia Quinn- **ahora se siente mal porque cree que has dejado de confiar en ella, en todos los aspectos.**

S: **No…no puede ser, me lo habría dicho.**

Q: **Tiene lógica San.**

S: **Ayer…ayer me estuvo recriminando que no le dijese que te habías operado, ella también está enfadada conmigo, ahora lo entiendo.**

Q**: ¿Qué entiendes?.**

S: **Me dejó entrever que si no se lo había dicho, es porque no confiaba en ella…**

R: **Te lo estoy diciendo**- volvía a interrumpir- **entre vosotras lo que hay es una gran confusión, y no puedes permitir que eso siga siendo así.**

S: **No me digas lo que tengo que hacer-** espetó molesta.

Q**: Basta…te está diciendo algo que puede darte la solución, así que no seas más cabezota y ve a hablar con Britt.**

S**: Veo que algo ha cambiado aquí-** miró a ambas.

Q: **Vas a conseguir que me enfade de verdad.**

S**: Ok…será mejor que me marche antes de que empiece a vomitar arco iris**- espetó alejándose de ambas hacia la puerta.

Quinn se contuvo y no respondió a aquel comentario mientras Rachel, esquivaba a la latina, que prácticamente pasó por su lado casi regalándole un pequeño empujón.

Fue un breve momento, quizás un par de segundos los que transcurrieron desde que Santana abandonó el apartamento y ambas eran conscientes de estar a solas por primera vez tras lo sucedido la noche anterior.

R: **Será mejor que termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo-** reaccionó tratando de no incomodar a la rubia.

Pero Quinn no iba a dejar que se marchara sin más.

La charla con Dana había calado hondo en la rubia y aquél instante era perfecto para comenzar a ser lo que era, una persona adulta y responsable.

Q: **Gracias por contarle eso a San.**

Rachel volvía a girarse extrañada.

R: **No…no tienes que agradecer nada, no quiero que Britt lo pase mal, ella…ella es la más inocente de todas nosotras y no merece algo así.**

Q: **Cierto…ok, Dana…Dana ha traído algo de comida china…hay rollitos, si te apetece…-**se acercó a la cocina.

R: **No…no te preocupes, gracias pero…ya comí.**

Q**: Ok**- respondía volviendo a tomar asiento en el taburete.

R: **Tengo…tengo que ir a la agencia de viajes, he…he reservado el vuelo para el jueves.**

Quinn volvía a sorprenderse.

Q: **¿Para el jueves?...¿te marchas el jueves?.**

R**: Sí, quería marcharme mañana, pero no había vuelos libres**.

Q: **¿Y qué pasa con Los Ángeles?...Dana me ha dicho que habías aceptado.**

R: **Ah…eso…bueno, les dije que sí para que no insistieran pero no voy a ir…no sé, ya pondré alguna excusa.**

Q: **Se van a enfadar.**

R: **Que mas da…no me van a volver a ver**- espetó apenada

Gesto que también contagió a Quinn y que terminó provocando que bajara su mirada hacia los restos de comida que permanecían frente a ella.

R: **Te dejo comer tranquila**…

Q**: Rachel-** volvía a detenerla- **Dana me ha dicho que cuenta contigo, no puedes hacerle eso…puedes marcharte la semana que viene.**

No comprendía nada.

Rachel se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta de su habitación y miraba incrédula a Quinn.

No entendía su actitud. Le había pedido que se marchase y ahora estaba permitiéndole que pasase unos días junto a ella y los demás chicos en Los Ángeles, sin mencionar que minutos antes la había defendido ante Santana.

Q: **¡No me mires así!**- exclamaba- **no es por mí, es por ellos.**

Volvía a sonar cortante, pero aquella extraña sensación en Rachel no desaparecía.

R: **Ya hablaré con Dana…no te preocupes, **

Q: **Ok…haz lo que te dé la gana-** respondía un tanto molesta.

Trataba de disimular su descontento.

Quería perder de vista a la morena en cuanto antes, pero no pensó que fuese tan rápido.

Apenas dos días quedaban para ese jueves y ya sentía un pellizco en su estómago pensando que no iba a volver a verla.

Tal magnitud de contradicciones en su interior no podía provocar nada bueno y lo supo en ese instante.

Rachel aún permanecía junto a su puerta y ella sentía que sus piernas casi la obligaban a levantarse y acudir hasta ella, pero debía ser fuerte y contenerse.

El silencio y la tensión entre ambas no ayudaba en nada a Quinn que optó por tomarse el vaso de agua que permanecía frente a ella de un solo golpe, tratando de aliviar la sed que inundaba su garganta presa de los nervios.

R: **Sigo con lo mío…**

Quinn se limitó a asentir sin mirarla.

No podía hacerlo, no podía mirarla y contenerse allí sentada como si nada ocurriera en ella en ese mismo instante.

Pasar toda la noche recordando todos los momentos que habían vivido juntas, leyendo las cartas que la morena le había estado enviando y por supuesto, aquel beso que las mantuvo durante un buen rato sin palabras que decir, sin reproches que echarse en cara, le estaba afectando sin duda.

Tenía que hacer algo para sacar de su cabeza aquella intensidad que la llevaba hacia la habitación de la morena y por suerte obtuvo su recompensa con la llegada de Michael.

M: **Hey…hola princesa**- saludaba el chico mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Q: **Oh dios Michael…gracias por venir**- susurró.

M: **¿Qué has dicho?...no te he oído.**

Q: **Nada…nada, cosas mías**…

M: **¿Cómo estás?-** se acercó a la rubia.

Q: **Ahora bien…¿y tú?.**

M: **Pues…viéndote así de relajada, muy bien**.

Q: **No estoy relajada, de hecho estoy tan tensa que me voy a ir al hotel a trabajar ya.**

M: **¿Vas a trabajar para relajarte?...eso es una inconcurrencia.**

Q: **Me da igual…necesito salir de aquí.**

M: **Ok…eso me lo pone mejor para lo que quiero decirte.**

Q: **¿Qué quieres decirme?-** comenzó a recoger los platos- **si es algo de lo de ayer, te pido que no me lo menciones.**

M: **No, no tranquila…no quiero enfadarte**- sonreía divertido- **solo quiero informarte que ésta noche vamos a salir todos.**

Q: **¿Esta noche?...lo siento, no me apetece…**

M: **Me da igual que no te apetezca…vamos a salir y punto.**

Q: **Michael, no estaba de mal humor, pero si te pones intenso, te juro que vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.**

M: **A ver si lo entiendes, me da igual lo que digas…esta noche vamos a salir y…**-se detuvo al ver a Rachel salir de la habitación- **hey Rachel…mira, precisamente estaba hablando de ti.**

R**: ¿De mí?.**

Quinn lo miraba confusa.

M: **Sí, le estaba diciendo a Quinn que ésta noche tenemos sesión de karaoke, ¿verdad?.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿karaoke?.**

M: **Sí…me lo prometiste el otro día, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?.**

R**: Oh dios…-**se lamentó**- Michael…esta noche…**

M: **Esta noche nos vamos al karaoke…¿entendido?, no me valen excusas, soy el policía de la casa y hay que hacerme caso- **se mostró divertido.

R**: Ok…ok, pero porque te lo prometí, no porque me apetezca.**

M**: Así me gusta**- sonreía satisfecho.

R**: Ok…pues luego te veo, ahora…si me permites…voy a tomar una ducha.**

M: **Por supuesto…estás en tu casa**- bromeaba.

Rachel no dudó en volver a abandonar el salón y adentrarse en el baño.

M: **¿Y bien?-** miró a Quinn que ya salía de la cocina y se disponía a tomar su bolso.

Q: **¿Y bien qué?.**

M: **¿A qué hora sales del hotel?, voy a ir a recogerte.**

Q: **No es necesario, te recuerdo que ya puedo ver…solo con un ojo, pero veo.**

M**: No lo digo por eso, lo digo para poder arrastrarte hasta ese karaoke con nosotros.**

Q**: No es necesario**- respondía tratando de no darle importancia- **eres tan pesado que es absurdo que me niegue.**

Michael se sorprendió ante el cambio de parecer que tuvo la rubia y rápidamente, supo que Rachel había sido la culpable de ese cambio.

M**: Eso quiere decir que te vienes, ¿no?.-**trató de mostrarse serio.

Q: **No tengo ganas de aguantarte toda la tarde tratando de convencerme, así que sí…avísame con la hora y el lugar.**

M: **No te preocupes…estaremos en el Brooklyn y de allí nos marchamos, así que allí te espero.**

Q: **Ok…yo me marcho, quiero que mi tarde sea productiva**- volvía a mostrarse seria, tratando de dar a entender que el haber descubierto que la salida se debía a una noche de karaoke con Rachel, no le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

M: **Ok…cuídate**.

Q: **Ciao pesado**- respondía abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

M: **Yo también te quiero.**


	49. Mi corazón

Capitulo 49

Mi corazón

21:23 pm.

El karaoke se presentaba con un lleno completo que sin duda aumentó con la llegada de Michael, Dana, Britt, Santana Dave, María, Quinn y Rachel.

La cena había transcurrido en un pequeño restaurante cercano y la insistencia de Michael por terminar la noche cantando, consiguió que todos estuviesen de acuerdo en acudir a aquel bar-karaoke.

Q**: Hey Britt-** Quinn se separaba del grupo al ver como la rubia se acercaba a la barra y no dudó en seguirla.

B: **Hola**- respondía sin mirarla.

Q**: ¿Por qué no me has hablado en toda la noche?.**

B: **Porque estoy enfadada contigo**- respondía sin pensarlo**- Hey…disculpa…¿me pones un San Francisco?-** llamó la atención de uno de los camareros.

Q**: ¿Que tú estás enfadada conmigo?, soy yo la que tiene que estar enfadada contigo**.

B. **Yo lo dije primero, así que no…yo estoy enfadada.**

Q: **Ok, ¿y por qué estás enfadada?.**

B: **No me dijiste que te ibas a operar tan pronto, eso está feo…se supone que eres mi amiga.**

Q: **Quería sorprenderte**.

B. **Eso no es excusa.**

Q**: Para mi sí…soy consciente de que te importo y te preocupas por mí, Britt, pero quería darte una sorpresa, no sé…siempre estás hablando de la magia, de las brujas y esas cosas que hay en ésta ciudad y quería sorprenderte.**

B: **¿Qué?...Quinn, te recuerdo que soy una adulta, no puedes jugar conmigo con algo tan serio como una operación-** se mostró seria.

Q: **Lo sé y por eso te pido disculpas**.

B: **Nadie me toma en serio**- se lamentó.

Q: **Yo si lo hago.**

B**: No Quinn, no lo haces…ni siquiera te enfadas conmigo sabiendo que te mentí, que estuve ocultando a Rachel, me tratas como a una niña pequeña, como a la adolescente del instituto y yo ya crecí, soy adulta, sé lo que es importante y no, ¿entiendes?.**

Q: **Yo sé todo Britt, claro que lo sé…por el amor de dios, eres profesora, ¿Cómo no voy a valorarte?.**

B: **¿Entonces porque no me tratas como a un adulto cuando hay que hacerlo?.**

Q: **Porque no quiero tratar contigo como trato con todos, Britt, eres…eres especial, eres la única con la que puedo hablar y el orgullo no existe en mi…no puedo enfadarme contigo porque hayas ocultado a Rachel, no puedo porque sé que lo hiciste pensando en mi bien**…-hizo una pausa- **estoy segura que si hubiese sido otra persona, no lo habrías permitido, lo hiciste porque era Rachel y sabias que ella me iba a cuidar.**

B**: ¿Sabías todo eso?.**

Q: **Claro.**

B**: ¿Y por qué estás enfadada con San?**

Q: **No estoy enfadada con ella**- respondía con sinceridad- **estaba molesta, claro que sí, pero no estoy enfadada hasta ese extremo…sois mis amigas y no puedo pelearme con vosotras porque hayáis querido que alguien me cuide.**

B: **Pero tú odiabas a Rachel**…

Q**: Pero ese es mi problema Britt, no el vuestro…tú solo has querido que me cuidasen y Santana me protegió de pasarlo mal justo antes de la operación, no puedo enfadarme con vosotras, solo…solo trato de ser la orgullosa Fabray que habéis conocido siempre, ¿entiendes?.**

B**: ¿Entonces tu enfado no es real?.**

Q**: Sí es real, pero no llega a ese punto dramático que todas pensáis…no, no entiendo porqué os habéis alterado tanto.**

B**: Según Rachel, eras un demonio cuando la descubriste, ¿Qué nos va a hacer pensar que con nosotras sería distinto?.**

Q**: Porque vosotras sois mis amigas, casi mis hermanas…deberíais conocerme.**

B**: Te conozco y conozco la furia de los Fabray, estaba convencida de que nos ibas a matar a las dos.**

Q: **Pues ya ves que no…**

B**: Ok…pero yo sigo molesta contigo**- se mostró un tanto infantil.

Q: **¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?.**

B**: No lo sé…**

Q: **¿Qué te parece si hablamos con Santana y hacemos algo juntas las tres?.**

B**: ¿Quieres hacer un trío?.**

Q**: ¡No!-** exclamó**- ¿qué dices?.**

B: **Lo has dicho insinuándote**.

Q**: ¡No!, no seas imbécil, yo me refería a hacer algo juntas, no sé…un viaje, una salida juntas…que se yo.**

B: **Suena bien, pero dudo que San quiera venir conmigo.**

Q: **¿Por?...**

B: **Ya no estamos juntas.**

Q: **Lo sé, pero no se si te has dado cuenta que llevas dos días aquí y no se ha quejado para nada**- sonreía.

B: **No me importa eso, me importa que no estamos juntas ya.**

Q: **Eso se va a solucionar, créeme.**

B: **¿Por qué dices eso?.**

Q: **Santana está loca por ti, te aseguro que se va arrepentir de haberte dejado y volverá a buscarte.**

B**: Ok…pero para cuando eso suceda, yo debería estar interesada y…creo que no lo estoy.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?.**

B: **Santana no confía en mi… y yo no voy a estar con alguien que no confía en mi.**

Q**: ¿Qué dices?, claro que confía en ti.**

B: **Quinn…quiere tenerme controlada y eso solo tiene un nombre; desconfianza.**

Q: **No…no es así, estás equivocada**.

B**: No, no estoy equivocada**.

Q**: ¿Has hablado con ella?.**

B: **Sí, ésta tarde me dijo que pensaba que yo no quería vivir con ella y no sé que mas**…

Q**: ¿Y?, ¿no le crees?, es todo una confusión.**

B: **Quinn, yo no he vuelto a meterme en tu vida…puedes dejar de meterte tú en la mía- **fue rotunda**- Santana tomó una decisión y ahora tendrá que ser consecuente con sus actos- **espetó tomando al tiempo que se apartaba de la barra con el cóctel entre sus manos.

Quinn la observó incrédula y de pronto, descubrió como Dana y Rachel se acercaban también a la barra.

D**: ¿Qué le pasa a Britt?, casi me lanza el cóctel encima**- se quejó al llegar junto a Quinn.

Q**: Nada, no le pasa nada, es sólo que tú atraes los vasos llenos de bebida**- bromeó provocando una leve sonrisa en Rachel que no tardó en disimular.

D: **Idiota.**

Q: **Es verdad…**

D: **Déjame…solo quiero pedir algo para beber.**

Q**: Ok…pide lo que quieras, yo te invito.**

D: **Ya tengo un policía que me invita ésta noche-** comenzó a sonreír- **ésta vez soy yo la que le invita de viaje, así que ahora se va a encargar de emborracharme.**

R: **De eso quería hablarte**- interrumpió Rachel.

D**:¿De emborracharme?.**

R: **¡No!, es sobre…sobre el viaje de mañana.**

Quinn se puso en alerta al notar el nerviosismo de la morena.

D: **¿Qué sucede con el viaje?.**

R: **No…me…me temo que no voy a poder ir…**

D**: ¿Qué?.**

Q**: Mañana**- interrumpió Quinn- **ella dice que no podrá ir mañana, pero sí el jueves**.

Rachel la miró extrañada.

D**: ¿Por?, ¿qué sucede?.**

Q: **Yo tampoco voy a poder ir mañana.**

D**: ¿Qué?...¿qué está pasando?-** miró a ambas- **ya hice la reserva para mañana.**

Q: **Lo sé, pero recordé que tengo una cita con mi médico…ya sabes, la revisión y Rachel se ha ofrecido a acompañarme.**

Dana mirada completamente extrañada a Quinn, al igual que lo hacía Rachel tras comprobar que Quinn estaba mintiendo.

D: **¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?.**

Q: **Porque no lo recordé hasta que he regresado a casa y lo he visto en mi agenda.**

D: **Joder…¿y qué vamos a hacer?.**

Q: **Pues lo que tenemos planeado, vosotros os marcháis mañana y el jueves…-**miró a la morena**- nos vamos Rachel y yo.**

Dana volvía a desviar la mirada entre ambas un tanto incrédula.

D: **Ok…será mejor que pida mi cerveza y vuelva con aquél sexy policía que me está mirando.**

Rachel permaneció en silencio mientras Dana pedía en la barra.

No entendía por qué Quinn había mentido de aquella forma, pero pensaba averiguarlo en el mismo instante en el que Dana regresara al lado de Michael.

Quinn tampoco se movía de la barra.

Sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones a la morena y ya había pensado en la excusa perfecta al motivo real que le había llevado a mentir a Dana.

Q: **Si me vas a preguntar por qué he dicho eso, no es necesario, ya te contesto yo**- espetó segundos después de ver como Dana las dejaba a solas.

R: **Pues…ya me dirás.**

Q: **Si les dices que te vas, van a cancelar todo y no creo que te guste esa idea.**

R: **Pues…no, la verdad es que no, pero ya tenia mi excusa.**

Q: **¿Qué excusa?.**

R**: Una prueba de teatro en Nueva York…no sé, algo que surge así rápido**.

Q: **Bueno…lo siento, pensé que ibas a decirle que no, de igual forma, mi excusa es válida.**

R: **No tiene mucha lógica…**

Q**: ¿Por?.**

R: **Bueno, eso de la revisión no es cierto, ¿no?.**

Q: **No, ya fui ayer.**

R**: ¿Entonces?, ¿te vas a quedar un día más aquí?.**

Q**: Sí…necesito estar al menos un día sin ellos**- lanzó una mirada al grupo- **no sé, algo de silencio no me vendrá mal.**

R: **Ok…que sea así entonces, un poco de silencio.**

Justo el mismo silencio que se producía entre ellas por un breve espacio de tiempo y que desesperaba por completo a Quinn.

Q: **¿No vas a tomar nada?.**

R**: Sí…si…necesito algo que me haga soportar la intensidad de Michael.**

Q**: ¿Qué pasa con él?.**

Necesitaba hablar, mostrarse como la persona adulta que era. Ya estaba todo, Rachel se iba a marchar y no podía seguir comportándose como una cría.

R: **Está peleando con el dj para que me deje subir a cantar antes que nadie.**

Q: **Pues lo va a conseguir, así que será mejor que vayas preparándote.**

R: **Lo sé…me ha dicho que es capaz de enseñar la placa de policía para conseguirlo.**

Q: **Por eso te lo digo…**

R: **Oye…te he visto hablar con Britt, ¿sabes si ha hablado con Santana?, creo que siguen peleadas.**

Q**: Sí**- lanzó una mirada hacia la latina- **han hablado, pero a Britt no le convence, de hecho…se ha molestado porque me he metido en su vida.**

R**: Britt está realmente dolida, no me gusta verla así…todo…todo esto es por mi culpa.**

Q: **Por eso tenemos que hacer algo para que se den cuenta que no pueden estar la una sin la otra**.

R: **Pues no tengo ni idea cómo…a mí al menos, no me escuchan demasiado.**

Q**: No valen las palabras, ya viste que hablé con San y ahora he hablado con Britt y es absurdo- **volvía a buscar a la pareja entre el grupo de amigos**- ¿qué miran?-** cuestionó al descubrir como todos lanzaban miradas hacia ellas.

Rachel no dudó en averiguarlo y rápidamente se incomodó.

R: **No…no les hagas caso, no paran de beber**- trató de quitarle importancia, aunque en realidad, sabía perfectamente que todas aquellas miradas, iban dirigidas hacia ellas por el simple hecho de estar juntas, hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ambas.

Q: **¿Borrachos?.**

R**: Sí…bueno, aún no lo están pero no dudes de que lo van a estar al ritmo que van con las cervezas.**

Q**: No me refiero a eso.**

R: **¿Entonces?.**

Q: **¿Y si las emborrachamos?.**

R: **¿A Britt y Santana?.**

Q: **Sí…recuerdo una vez que discutieron y lo arreglaron bebiendo más de la cuenta, terminaron juntas y a la mañana siguiente, se perdonaron.**

R**: ¿Crees que eso…?**

Q: **Encárgate de Britt…está bebiendo San Franciscos…yo lo haré con Santana.**

R: **Quinn, ¿estás segura de que debemos hacer algo así?.**

Q**: Hazme caso**…- se giró hacia la barra**- hey…disculpa**- llamó a uno de los camareros- **¿puedes ponerme dos san franciscos y dos tequilas?**

R: **¿Tequila?.**

Q**: A Santana le gusta y es lo que más efecto le hace**…

R**: ¿Y los San Franciscos?, ¿dos?.**

Q: **Uno para Britt y otro para ti…tenemos que disimular.**

R: **Ok…**-respondía aún sin estar plenamente convencida.

M: **Querida Rachel Fucking Berry**- Michael se acercaba a ambas y abrazaba a la morena que se vio completamente sorprendida.

R: **¿Fucking Berry?-**cuestionó.

M**: Sí, es así como Quinn te llamaba el otro día-** bromeó visiblemente afectado por las cervezas que ya había tomado.

Q: **Michael…si estás borracho, deberías medir tus palabras, te recuerdo que eres policía.**

M: **No estoy de servicio.**

Q: **¿Qué quieres?-** preguntó molesta.

M: **Quiero** **llevarme a la estrella al escenario, tu amigo el payaso, dice que quiere cantar con ella…y Santana también va a cantar con él.**

R: **Oh dios…¿ya?.**

M**: Estamos convenciendo al dj, pero será mejor que vayas preparándote.**

R**: Ok…ok…ahora voy.**

M: **Perfecto…**-lanzó una mirada sobre Quinn**- ¿te vienes princesa?.**

Q**: Estoy esperando unas bebidas…ahora voy.**

M: **Ok…**- respondía a modo de despedida.

Rachel dudó unos segundos mientras lanzaba una mirada al escenario y Quinn se percató del hecho.

Q**: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿desde cuándo te dan miedo los escenarios?.**

R: **No…no es eso.**

Q: **¿Entonces?.**

R: **Si tengo que emborrachar a Britt, ¿Cómo voy a estar cantando?.**

Q: **No lo sé, ese es tu problema…**-respondía al tiempo que uno de los camareros le servía las copas- **toma…aprovecha ahora que Britt esta a solas.**

R**: Ok, ok**- respondía tomando los dos cócteles.

Q**: Suerte**- susurró divertida.

Se sorprendían.

Ambas se sorprendían por aquél juego.

Quinn, porque estaba tomando una actitud distendida, olvidándose de todo el orgullo que había estado obligándola a ser cruel con todo ser que la rodeaba y Rachel, porque por primera vez, volvía a ver a la chica que la conquistó años atrás, a su Quinn Fabray.

Y devolviéndole la sonrisa, decidió acudir en busca de Britt, que completamente ajena al plan, aceptó de buena manera aquella invitación que Rachel le ofrecía y juntas comenzaron una divertida conversación.

Quinn llevaba a cabo su parte del plan y mantenía a Santana a su lado en todo momento, consiguiendo que el tequila quemase por la garganta de la latina sin que ésta sospechara nada de lo que pretendía.

Apenas pasaron 40 minutos cuando Santana ya reclamaba la atención de Britt ante la satisfecha mirada de Quinn.

Rachel parecía haber hecho bien el trabajo, al menos eso pudo comprobar Quinn cuando Santana se acercó a su chica y juntas, se escaparon hacia los baños del karaoke.

Pero algo iba a suceder en ese instante.

Quinn buscó al resto de sus amigos en el bar tras ver como la pareja se perdía en el interior de los servicios y no encontró a nadie, excepto a Rachel, que ya hablaba con el dj junto al escenario.

Ni Dave, ni María, ni Michael, ni Dana parecían estar en el local y Quinn comenzó a extrañarse.

Supuestamente, Dave iba a cantar junto a Rachel pero en aquel instante, solo era la morena la que subía al escenario. Ni siquiera Michael, que tanto había insistido en ir a aquel lugar, estaba presente en ese instante.

El regreso de Santana y Britt la distrajo un momento. Apenas habían estado un minuto en el interior de aquel baño cuando ambas, abrazadas, se dirigían hacia la salida.

Q: **Hey…hey- **las detuvo- **¿dónde vais?.**

S: ¡**Te adoro…te adoro rubia!**- Santana se abalanzó sobre Quinn, regalándole multitud de besos.

Q: **¿Qué haces San?.**

B: **Vamos Santy, vamos a casa**- tiró de la latina.

Q: **¿Os vais?.**-miró extrañada a Britt

B: **Sí, Santana no se encuentra muy bien.**

Q: **¿Y tú?, ¿tú estás bien?.**

B**: Sí, perfectamente**- respondía con tranquilidad. Algo que confundió a Quinn. Supuestamente, la rubia debía estar igual de ebria que Santana- **a quien debes de vigilar es a Rachel, creo que ha bebido demasiado.**

S: **Esa enana se ha emborrachado**- gritó divertida- **es un hobbit**.

B: **Basta San…vámonos.**

Q: **Oh dios**- susurró lanzando una mirada hacia la morena, que ya se preparaba para actuar- **Britt, ¿Dónde está Dave?.**

B: **Se fue hace rato con María y Dana se fue con Michael, te va a tocar llevar a Rachel a casa-** respondía**- vamos San, vámonos de aquí.**

S: **¿Vamos a hacer nuestras cositas?-** se dirigió a su chica con un espontáneo abrazo.

B**: Claro…a eso vamos**- la sujetó- **ciao Quinn.**

La rubia ni siquiera se despidió.

Sus ojos ya estaban puestos en Rachel que permanecía sobre el escenario y que parecía no estar todo lo sobria que debía estar.

Avanzó entre la gente para colocarse frente al escenario y convencerla para que bajase de ahí, pero no lo consiguió. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que la morena la mirase cuando comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

R: **Ok…escúchenme**- reclamó la atención de todos los clientes**- hoy…hoy he venido a cantar**- espetó con dificultad debido a al alcohol que hacía estragos en su pronunciación- **pero resulta que el dj no tiene la jodida canción que yo quería cantar**- se lamentó- **así que voy a cantarla a capella, porque yo soy cantante…y vengo de ¡Broadway!**- exclamó tratando de recibir un aplauso que nunca llegó- **de cualquier manera…voy a cantar ya…porque creo que éste escenario se mueve demasiado.**

Q: **¡Rachel!-** se acercó al escenario- **baja de ahí, vamos.**

R: **Oh…mirad…mirad…aquí está la única persona que ha hecho volverme completamente loca, ni Finn Hudson consiguió eso**- volvía a exclamar al descubrir a la rubia frente a ella- **ni siquiera el guapo de Brody**

Q: **Vamos Rachel-** volvía a insistir- **vámonos a casa.**

R: **Ésta chica…ésta rubia de ojos que pueden destruir el sol, es el amor de mi vida…y una vez me llevó a ver mariposas.**

Q: **Rachel por dios**- hizo el intento por acercarse a ella, pero la morena la esquivó.

R: _**It's been a long time since I came around**_

**_Been a long time but I'm back in town_**

**_This time I'm not leaving without you_**

Q**: Oh dios…- **se lamentó al oír como Rachel entonaba las primeras estrofas de aquella canción.

R: **You taste like whiskey when you kiss me,**

**oh****I'll give anything again to be your baby doll**

**This time I'm not leaving without you**

**Q: Rachel por favor- **suplicó con apenas un susurro, sin embargo, nadie a su alrededor parecía sentirse avergonzado.

La morena, a pesar de su estado, estaba cantando a la perfección aquella canción que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Solo alguien como ella podía hacer algo así.

R: _**Sh**__**e said, "Sit back down where you belong**_

**_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_**

_**"**_**Sit back down on the couch where we**

**Made love for first time and you said to me**

Rachel se bajó del pequeño escenario y se acercó a Quinn, mientras la gente a su alrededor, observaban la escena.

No había música, pero Quinn sentía como aquella melodía salía nítidamente de la voz de la morena.

Q: **Rachel…tenemos que irnos**- susurró al tenerla frente a ella. Pero la morena volvía a acercarse el micrófono a la boca y sin apartar la mirada de ella, siguió cantando.

R: _**Something, something about this place**___

_**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**_

**_Something, something about my cool __Ohio girl, _**

**Yeah, something about, baby, you and I**

Terminó. Se acabó.

Rachel sentenció con aquel You and I que provocó un enloquecedor escalofrío en la rubia y sin apartar la mirada de ella, dejó el micrófono en el suelo del escenario para nuevamente acercarse a Quinn.

R**: ¿Vamos?.**

No entendía nada.

Quinn se limitó a asentir y seguir los pasos de la chica que sin dudarlo, comenzó a caminar entre la gente, directa hacia la salida.

La rubia no dejaba de observar las miradas de la gente a su alrededor y de cómo Rachel, caminaba tambaleándose, perdiendo el equilibrio a cada paso que daba y que retrasó su salida del local.

Q: **¿Me puedes explicar que has hecho?**- cuestionó al salir al exterior.

R: **Te he cantado una canción**- respondía- **no te…no te…has dado…cuenta**- espetó con dificultad debido al estado de embriaguez.

Q: **Hablo de Britt, se supone que debía emborracharse ella, no tú.**

R**: ¿Y…y… como lo…lo…le…hago?**

Q**: No bebas…así de claro, es ella la que tenía que beber Rachel, tú tenías que disimular.**

R**: ¡Y eso hice!, pero me miraba todo el rato-** se lamentó.

Q: **Oh dios Rachel, solo tenias que dejarla beber…mira como estás.**

R**: Es…es…estoy bien.**

Q**: Ok…ok, basta…mírate, ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte erguida.**

R: **No, no…yo no estoy borracha**- comenzó a negar de forma exagerada**- solo…solo poquito…poquito mareada.**

Q: **Ya claro…un poquito**

R**: Sí…mira…puedo…puedo andar bien**- espetó al tiempo que se giraba y comenzaba a andar por la acera- **y puedo correr.**

Q: **No Rachel, deja de hacer el imbécil y vámonos.**

R**: No…no, no**- espetó comenzando una leve carrera.

Quinn la seguía a pasos agigantados.

Q: **Vamos Rachel, ¡para!**

R**: ¡No!, quiero subirme ahí**- se dirigió hacia una de las tantas ventanas que adornaban uno de aquellos enormes edificios.

Q**: ¿Qué dices?, vamos Rachel, no hagas que me enfade**- recriminó, pero la morena no hacía caso de las palabras de la rubia y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba subiéndose al pequeño escalón de la ventana- **vamos Rachel, baja…te vas a caer**- se acercó rápidamente.

R: **¡Yuuuuhuuu!**- gritó descontrolada- **¡soy la reina del mundo!**

Q: **¡Basta Rachel!, baja de ahí vamos, te vas a caer**…**y nos está mirando la gente.**

R: **No…no…quiero subir más alto.**

-**Señorita, baje de la ventana, ¡ahora!-** una voz masculina interrumpió el leve forcejeo que ambas mantenían en la ventana.

Q: **Oh dios…**

**-¿Qué está pasando?-** Un policía se posicionaba tras ellas de forma amenazadora.

Q: **Nada, nada agente**- se acercó**- esta un poco bebida y bueno es una payasa**- trató de quitarle importancia, pero Rachel no dudó en bajar de la ventana y acercarse también al policía.

R: ¡**Un striper!-** exclamó rodeando al policía de forma divertida.

Q: **Rachel basta**- trató de detenerla.

-**Disculpe señorita, está usted formando escándalo público, si no se contiene, no voy a tener mas obligación que actuar contra usted.**

R: **Uhhh…vamos**- se acercó al hombre insinuante- **mira Quinn, se va a desn…a des…a desnudar**- balbuceó sin ser consciente.

Q: **Rachel por favor**- trató de apartarla.

R**: ¿Va a sacar su porra señor agente?-** cuestionó dejando boquiabierta a Quinn.

Q: **Oh dios Rachel**- recriminó- **¿te quieres callar?.**

**-Está usted faltando el respeto a la autoridad, ¿es consciente?.**

Q: **Disculpe agente, ya le digo que está un poco ebria y no sabe lo que hace.**

R: **¡Vámonos Quinn!-** gritó al tiempo que se desenliaba de los brazos de la rubia y comenzaba una intrépida carrera por la acera.

Q: **¡No Rachel!-** exclamó.

-**Ok…Madison**- el policía lanzó un grito hacia su compañera que permanecía en un coche de patrulla- **necesito refuerzos**- espetó al tiempo que comenzó a perseguir a la morena.

Q: **Oh…mierda, mierda…¡Rachel para!.**

No fue necesario. Al policía apenas le bastó un par de metros para alcanzar a la morena, a la que detuvo y esposó ante la atenta mirada de Quinn.

**-¿Ella también?-** cuestionó el segundo agente que se posicionó junto a la rubia.

**-No, ella no, es ésta señorita la que me ha faltado el respeto y estaba provocando altercados públicos.**

R**: ¿Qué?...yo no he hecho nada**- comenzó a quejarse- **Quinn, dile quien soy…¡soy Rachel, Rachel funcking Berry!**- exclamaba.

Q**: Rachel, cállate-** le indicó- **agente por favor, ya vamos para casa, prometo que no volverá a hacer nada.**

-**No va a hacer nada porque ella se viene con nosotros a la comisaría, a ver si allí es tan valiente y divertida**- espetó malhumorado al tiempo que introducía a la morena en el coche.

Rachel trataba de escaparse, se revolvía inquieta e incluso, trataba de agredir al policía, que por tamaño y fuerza, la tenia completamente inmovilizada.

-**Si no quiere que nos la llevemos a usted también, será mejor que se vaya a dormir.**

Q: **Oh dios…maldita sea Rachel-** se lamentó.

R**: ¡Quinn, Quinn!…sácame de aquí**- gritaba ya en el interior del coche, que rápidamente, se puso en marcha y abandonó la calle ante la atónita mirada de Quinn.

No daba crédito a lo sucedido y solo una idea comenzó a rondarle por la cabeza mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la comisaría.

Pero Michael no respondía a sus llamadas.

Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada y el teléfono del chico permanecía apagado.

Dana tampoco recibía llamada alguna.

Q: **Malditos estúpidos, ya podrían dejar el sexo para mañana**- exclamó al tiempo que comenzaba una incesante carrera hacia la comisaría.

Apenas tuvo que recorrer un par de calles hasta llegar al lugar.

Un policía la recibía a la entrada.

Q: **Disculpe…han traído aquí a una amiga mía, ella no es peligrosa, solo ha bebido un poco y estaba haciendo tonterías en la calle, pero es…**

**-Ya me ocupo yo**- interrumpió el policía que minutos había detenido a Rachel.

Q: **Agente por favor- **le suplicó**- ya íbamos para casa y le juro que no es peligrosa, solo se ha tomado una cerveza…no está acostumbrada y se ha puesto así.**

**-Vamos a hacer algo, yo tengo que salir a una llamada y su amiga está en el calabozo gritando como una posesa algo de Broadway o que se yo…si cuando regrese, no se ha calmado, va a pasar aquí la noche, ¿entendido?.**

Q**: ¿Si se calma le deja salir?**

-**Sí, así que será mejor que deje de gritar.**

Q: **Puedo verla al menos, déjeme decirle que tiene que tranquilizarse si no va a estar histérica.**

**-Ok…acompáñeme.**

Ambos se adentraron en un pequeño pasillo que discurría por la comisaría hasta la zona donde varias celdas, daban cobijo a algunos maleantes que no dudaron en llamar la atención de Quinn.

Quinn se estremecía tras ser consciente de los gritos y lamentos de Rachel en una de aquellas celdas.

La morena permanecía abrazada a la verja.

R**: ¡Dejadme salir!-** gritaba furiosa**- soy ¡Rachel…Rachel Barbra Berry!**

**-Señorita, ¿puede dejar de gritar?, por favor.**

R: ¡**Sáqueme de aquí…sáqueme de aquí!.**

Q: **Rachel basta**- Quinn interrumpía a ambos sorprendiendo a la morena.

R: **Quinn, Quinn**- trató de sujetarla entre los barrotes- **sácame de aquí, por favor…no puedo estar aquí, se van a enterar en Broadway y no me van a contratar…Cassandra me lo decía, no puedo…no puedo fallar.**

Q: **Basta Rachel…cálmate, ¿ok?.**

R: **Pero sácame de aquí**.

Q: **Escúchame, si te calmas…te dejaran salir, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok…ok…**

Q: **Yo voy a estar fuera esperándote, cálmate y te sacan, pero te tienes que relajar.**

R: **No, no, no, no me dejes aquí, no te vayas Quinn**- sollozó- **me da miedo.**

Q: **Espera un segundo Rachel**- trató de tranquilizarla- **agente…**-se acercó al policía que permanecía junto a la puerta- **¿puede…puede detenerme a mi también?**

**-¿Qué?.**

Q: **Sé que si estoy ahí dentro con ella, conseguiré que se calme, no creo que desde fuera pueda conseguirlo.**

**-¿Está dispuesta a pasar toda la noche en ese calabozo?-** cuestionó confuso.

Q: **Si es necesario sí, ella…ella es muy susceptible y bueno, es la primera vez que le sucede algo así, no quiero que lo pase mal.**

-**Es la primera vez que alguien me pide algo así, ¿lo sabe?.**

Q: **Si quiere que la calme, tiene que dejarme estar con ella**.

**-Acompáñeme**-la invitó a acercarse de nuevo a la celda, donde Rachel ya permanecía sentada en el suelo, sollozando como si fuese el último día de su vida- **Srta Berry**- espetó abriendo la puerta de la celda. Rachel se levantó rápidamente, aunque a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio**- voy a darle un voto de confianza a usted y a su amiga y la voy a dejar salir.**

R: **Gracias…gracias…gracias**.

-¡**Silencio!**-exclamó- **si vuelvo a verla por la calle ésta noche, le juro que va a pasar aquí mas de una noche, ¿entendido?.**

R: **Entendido…le, le prometo que voy a dormir…solo a dormir.**

-**Ok, vamos…salga**.- la invitó a salir de la celda ante la sorprendida mirada de Quinn**- y déle gracias a su amiga.**

R: **Quinn, gracias**- espetó abrazándola con efusividad.

Q: **Para Rachel…para**- susurró lanzando una mirada hacia el policía.

-**Vamos, largaos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.**

Q: **Gracias agente**- respondía al tiempo que alzaba el brazo sobre los hombros de la morena y la incitaba a caminar hasta la salida.

Y así, a paso lento y con la morena sollozando mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la rubia, recorrieron el trayecto que las separaba desde aquella comisaría, en St. Jones, hasta su apartamento.

En una noche en la que la niebla, aquella característica niebla de la bahía de San Francisco, inundaba toda la ciudad y provocaba aquella sensación de humedad que tan poco gustaba a la morena.

La llegada al apartamento se produjo de la misma manera. Ni siquiera en el ascensor se separaron la una de la otra.

Rachel, porque había encontrado el lugar perfecto donde apoyar su cabeza y mantener a firme aquel mareo que la aquejaba y Quinn, porque por primera vez, tenía a Rachel entre sus brazos y no había resquicio alguno de su orgullo que lo evitara.

Sabía que recriminarle su actitud, era absurdo dado su estado y decidió omitir aquel hecho hasta el día siguiente.

El apartamento permanecía en completo silencio, pero ver como las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas, le dio a entender que cada pareja ocupaba su lugar.

Q: **Vamos Rachel…vamos a dormir.**

La morena apenas se quejó. El lento paseo por las calles la había llevado a un estado de total sumisión.

Q: **¿Puedes acostarte sola?-** cuestionó adentrándose en la habitación de la morena.

R: **Sí…no te preocupes**- respondía con la cabeza baja.

Q: **Ok…duérmete y si necesitas algo, me avisas.**

Rachel asentía y Quinn se extrañó. Su gesto mostraba un halo de pena.

Q: **Buenas noches Rachel**- se despidió caminando hacia la salida.

R**: Quinn**- la detuvo.

Q: **Dime…**

R: **Lo siento.**

Q: **No te preocupes, ¿ok?, no eres la primera que se emborracha y comete locuras.**

R: **No lo digo por eso.**

Q**: ¿Entonces?, ¿qué sientes?.**

R: **Siento lo que te dije en el bar, siento haberte expuesto así-** volvía bajar la mirada.

Quinn comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido. Como Rachel le cantó aquella canción tan especial para ambas y como dejó claro que ella era el amor de su vida, delante de todos los clientes del karaoke.

Q**: No te preocupes por eso, ahora solo descansa, ¿ok?.**

R: **¿No me odias?.**

Q: **Rachel…no es el momento de hablar de eso, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien y no estoy enfadada…pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Solo quería que supieras que lo siento.**

Q: **Vamos…duérmete**- zanjó desde la puerta.

R: **Buenas noches Quinn**.

Q**: Buenas noches**- respondía cerrando tras ella y dispuesta a adentrarse en su habitación.

Sabía que Rachel no estaba en perfectas condiciones, aunque aquellas últimas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca perfectamente vocalizadas, además, ella tampoco estaba por la labor de aceptar aquellas disculpas.

A pesar del espectáculo creado en el bar, aquella había sido una declaración de amor en toda regla y no podía sentirse ofendida por algo así, aunque el incitador a ello hubiese sido el alcohol.

Seguía sintiendo algo grande por ella, a pesar de todas las disputas, a pesar de las mentiras y las venganzas, aquella chica seguía siendo su chica, su terrible y melodramática chica y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Solo necesitaba un tiempo, que poco a poco iba menguando en su interior, para acabar con todo aquel dolor, con aquel orgullo que se agarraba a su pecho y no la dejaba respirar.

Aquella noche había dado un gran paso.

Se había acercado a la morena e incluso habían planeado juntas llevar a cabo una buena acción para acabar con aquella locura de la separación de Britt y Santana.

Ahora, en aquel instante, mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama y descubría su antigua camiseta de pijama sobre ella, comenzaba a darse cuenta que aquel era el camino para volver a sonreír y hacerlo de corazón.

No supo los minutos que estuvo con aquella camiseta entre sus manos hasta que decidió abandonar su habitación y regresar a la de Rachel.

Un nuevo paso para demostrarle a la morena, que no debía preocuparse y que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo.

Rachel ya dormía sobre las sabanas de su cama. Solo había optado por ponerse una sencilla camiseta a modo de pijama y Quinn no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como la ropa y parte de la manta que cubría la cama, permanecían en el suelo.

Con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertarla, dejó la famosa camiseta azul con ovejitas junto a la almohada de la morena.

Era allí donde debía estar, era ella su autentica dueña y devolvérsela, significaba una total y absoluta ofrenda por su parte.

Q: **Cuídala Rachel**- susurró- **te llevas mi corazón con ella.**


	50. Un nuevo verano

Solo supimos brillar...

* * *

Capitulo 50

Un nuevo verano.

Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que llegó a aquella ciudad, desde que pisó por primera vez aquel edificio junto al Four Seasons, aquel apartamento que siempre estaba ocupado.

Unos entraban, otros salían, se quedaban y se marchaban, siempre había alguien en aquel lugar, excepto en ese mismo instante en el que accedía al apartamento.

Apenas eran las 5 de la tarde y ninguno de los chicos estaba en el interior del piso.

Había salido hacia los Ángeles aquella misma mañana. Rachel ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ellos y se lamentó. Al día siguiente estaría volando hacia Nueva York y era probable que nunca más volviera a verlos, pero la mañana no había sido la mejor para ella.

Después de pasar aquella fatídica noche en la que incluso llegó a estar encarcelada, el sueño provocado por el alcohol, la dejó dormida hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando ya ni los chicos, ni Quinn, que debía estar en el hotel, estaban en el hogar.

Ahora regresaba y lo hacía de igual manera que cuando abandonó la casa, completamente a solas.

Quinn por su lado, salía del hotel y no dudaba en caminar hacia el Brooklyn. Era la hora perfecta para uno de aquellos extraordinarios cafés, aun sabiendo que María no iba a estar allí.

Q**: Hola Paul**- se apresuró en saludar al chico que con una enorme sonrisa, le daba la bienvenida.

**-Hola Quinn, ¿Qué tal estás?.**

Q: **Bien, muy bien, deseando tomar un capuchino.**

-**Pues eso lo soluciono ahora mismo**- respondía sonriente- **me dijo María que ibas mañana a Los Ángeles, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, si…mañana voy con ellos.**

-**Que envidia, seguro que os lo pasáis genial**

Q**: Eso espero, eh…disculpa**- comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso. Una leve vibración le indicaba que su teléfono estaba sonando y no dudó en aceptar la llamada, mientras el camarero ya se disponía a prepararle el café.

Q: **Hola Shelby**- respondía un tanto sorprendida.

Sh**: Hola Quinn, ¿qué tal estas?.**

Q**: Bien…bien todo bien.**

Sh**: ¿Qué tal está tu ojo?.**

Q: **Perfecto, sigo con el tratamiento que me mandaron y todo va mejorando poco a poco.**

Sh: **Eso está genial, me alegro muchísimo.**

Q: **Gracias Shelby**.

Sh**: Quinn, te llamaba para preguntarte algo.**

Q: **Dime…**

Sh**: ¿Aún sigues de baja?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, bueno estoy yendo al hotel algunas horas para ponerme al día, pero hasta que no me opere del otro ojo, no creo que vuelva, ¿por?.**

Sh: **Estás de vacaciones, entonces**.

Q**: Sí, vacaciones forzadas**- respondía un tanto confusa**- ¿qué sucede?.**

Sh: **No, nada, solo me preguntaba si estarías disponible para quedarte con Beth unos días.**

Q: **¿Con Beth?, claro…por supuesto, ¿Cuándo?.**

Sh: **Pronto…muy pronto, solo quería saber si ibas a estar disponible.**

Q: **Sí, claro, ya sabes que para ella siempre estoy disponible.**

Sh: **Perfecto…recibirás noticias mías pronto, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok, estaré esperando.**

Sh: **Muy bien, no te entretengo más, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer.**

Q: **Pues la verdad es que no estaba haciendo nada interesante, de hecho, en éste instante estoy comprando café y ya regreso al apartamento.**

Sh: **Bien…buena chica**- respondía divertida- **Quinn, te tengo que dejar…disfruta de ese capuchino.**

Q**: Gracias…ciao** **Shelby**- se despedía sin ser consciente del pequeño detalle que la mujer le había dejado en aquella última frase.

Un capuchino.

Lo mismo que Rachel trataba de preparar en la cocina del apartamento, tras haberse puesto cómoda.

Pero el sonido del timbre la distrajo en su tarea.

R: **¡Voy!-** exclamó caminando hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirar la cafetera.

No había nadie tras la mirilla y se extrañó.

Un par de toques nuevamente la sorprendieron y Rachel volvía a mirar por la mirilla para cerciorarse de nuevo que allí no había nadie.

R**: ¿Quién diablos está…-**susurró abriendo la puerta y descubriendo frente a ella, a una niña- **¿hola?.**

B**: Hola, ¿está mi mamá?.**

Rachel lanzaba una mirada hacia el rellano tratando de encontrar a alguien más, pero no, allí solo estaba aquella niña que debía contar co años y que portaba una pequeña maleta de color rosa, a juego con un divertido sombrero de flores.

R**: ¿Tu mamá?-** cuestionó confundida**- ¿Quién es tu mamá?.**

B: **Quinn Fabray, ¿está?-** volvía a preguntar un tanto impaciente.

Rachel tragó saliva al escuchar el nombre y casi sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor.

R: **¿Beth?, ¿tú eres Beth?.**

B: **Bethany Corcoran**- se presentó educadamente**- ¿puedo ver a mi mama?.**

R**: Oh dios-**susurró-** Eh…pero ella no está aquí ahora…¿has venido sola?-** cuestionó completamente aturdida, lanzando una mirada hacia el rellano.

B: **No, ¿Cómo voy a venir sola desde Los Ángeles?**- espetó mostrando un halo de incredulidad por la pregunta de la morena- **vine con mamá y con Taylor, toma**- espetó entregándole un sobre- **esto es para mi mamá Quinn, ¿puedo pasar?, necesito ir al baño.**

R**: Oh…si, si claro**- le permitió el paso a la pequeña, que sin dudas, se adentró en el interior de la casa ante la perpleja mirada de la morena, que ya sostenía el sobre.

B: **Voy a dejar mi maleta en mi habitación, ella siempre me dice que la deje ahí.**

R: **Eh…ok**- respondía incrédula.

La pequeña parecía desenvolverse con facilidad por la casa, gesto que le dejaba entrever a la morena que aquella niña, no era la primera vez que pisaba aquel apartamento.

B: **Por cierto**- se giró hacia la morena- **¿cómo te llamas?, ¿tú eres nueva?.**

R: **Eh…yo, si…si, soy nueva…me llamo Rachel.**

B: **Encantada-** espetó sonriente- **ahora sí, voy a dejar mi maleta en la habitación**.

R: **Ok, estás en tu casa**- respondía sonriente al ver el divertido gesto de la pequeña que ya se colaba en el interior de la habitación de Quinn.

Rachel seguía sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo y no dudó en buscar su teléfono, dispuesta a llamar a Quinn para contarle lo que estaba pasando en su casa. Pero no fue necesario.

La puerta del apartamento se abría segundos después y una concentrada Quinn aparecía en escena, mirando detenidamente su teléfono y portando un humeante capuchino.

Quinn se limitó a lanzar una mirada a la morena como saludo y volvía a meterse de lleno en su móvil

R: **Quinn…**-se acercó rápidamente tratando de mantener la calma- **ha pasado algo**.

Q: **¿Qué?-** cuestionó extrañada- **¿qué pasa?.**

R: **Hay, hay alguien esperándote en la habitación**.

Quinn se mostró confusa al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia su cuarto y descubría la puerta abierta.

Q**: ¿Quién está ahí?.**

R: **Pues, no sé si te lo esperas o no, pero ha venido…**

B: **¡Mamá!.**

Rachel no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la pequeña salía corriendo de la habitación directa hacia la rubia, que se sorprendió por completo.

Q: **¡Beth!-** la abrazó como pudo**- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?.**

B**: Vengo a pasar el fin de semana contigo**- respondía emocionada.

Q**: ¿Qué?...¿dónde está Shelby?.**

B: **Se fue, tenia que volver a Los Ángeles, Taylor me acompañó.**

Quinn no comprendía absolutamente nada.

B**: Ayy…tengo que ir al baño, ¿puedo?.**

Q: **Claro…corre**- respondía liberándola del extraño abrazo que ambas mantenían.

La niña apenas dudó en soltarse para de nuevo, en una carrera, introducirse en el baño.

R: **¿Qué está pasando Quinn?.**

Q: **No…no tengo ni idea, acabo de hablar con Shelby y me dijo que si…oh mierda…ahora lo entiendo, me estaba viendo.**

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Me dijo que disfrutase del capuchino, eso es porque me estaba viendo…maldita sea…ten**- espetó entregándole el vaso de café- **voy a llamarla.**

R: **Quinn, antes deberías ver esto…Beth lo traía con ella**- interrumpía mostrándole el sobre.

La rubia no dudó en tomarlo y abrirlo para leer una carta que aparecía en su interior.

Rachel la miraba curiosa.

Todo aquello se escapaba de su conocimiento. No sabía que Quinn tuviese contacto con Shelby y mucho menos, que la pequeña Beth supiese que era su madre biológica.

En aquel instante se sentía una completa ignorante cuando pensaba que sabía absolutamente todo de Quinn.

El rostro de la rubia comenzó a cambiar conforme leía aquella carta, hasta tal punto de comenzar a lanzar extrañas miradas hacia la morena.

R**: ¿Está todo bien?-** preguntó impaciente.

Q: **No…no está bien**- susurró afectada.

R: **¿Qué pasa Quinn?**

B: **Mamá…ya he terminado**- la pequeña regresaba al salón con una enorme sonrisa.

Q: **Ah…perfecto Beth, ¿te has lavado las manos?-** trató de disimular el malestar que se había apoderado de ella.

B: **Sí, por supuesto**.

Q**: Ok, pues ahora ve y deshace la maleta, ¿de acuerdo?.**

B: **Vale…¿vamos a cenar pizza?.**

Q: **Si tu quieres, claro…cenaremos pizza-** le respondía regalándole una sonrisa.

B. **Bien**- se alegró realizando un divertido gesto con sus brazos.

Q: **Vamos, corre a sacar tu ropa, ¿has merendado?.**

B**: No.**

Q: **Pues ve mientras yo te preparo unas galletas, ¿ok?.**

B: **Vale.**

La pequeña abandonó el salón de nuevo con una divertida carrera y se encerró en la habitación de la rubia.

R: **¿Qué está pasando Quinn?.**

Q: **Toma Rachel, creo que debes leer esto-** volvió a mostrarse seria al entregarle la carta.

La morena dudó unos segundos antes de tomar el papel y tras una desconfiada mirada, comenzó a leer.

Un nudo fue apoderándose de su garganta conforme avanzaba en la carta, mientras Quinn, volvía a coger su teléfono y comenzaba a llamar a Shelby, pero la mujer no le aceptaba la llamada.

R**: Oh dios mío…¿se va a morir?-** susurró con el rostro desencajado.

Q: **No…no, no digas eso, es solo una operación**.

R**: Quinn, sabes que esto es…es malo.**

Q: **Maldita sea…¿por qué no me lo coges?-** le gritó al teléfono.

R: **No quiere que sepamos donde la van a operar, no quiere que Beth lo sepa ni que la vea así, dios mío Quinn, esto es…esto…**

Q: **¡Shelby!-** interrumpió tras ver como le aceptaban la llamada.

Sh: **Quinn, sé que puedes estar molesta, pero tiene que ser así.**

Q: **Un momento, un momento…¿cómo que tiene que ser así?, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?.**

Quinn comenzaba una pequeña disputa con la mujer, mientras Rachel tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás, con la carta entre sus manos.

Sh: **No quiero que Beth me vea así Quinn, es una operación complicada y no sé que va a suceder…no puedo permitir que ella me vea así, ¿lo entiendes?.**

Q**: Pero…¿y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?, no puedes dejarla aquí como si nada.**

Sh: **Quinn, me operan el viernes, si todo sale bien, Taylor irá por ella el lunes.**

Q: **Oh dios…**- se lamentó**- ¿pero por qué no me lo has dicho antes?.**

Sh: **Sé que Rachel está ahí contigo.**

Quinn lanzó una mirada hacia la morena

Sh: **No, no tuve el valor de subir y verla, lo siento.**

Quinn no sabía que responder. Una punzada empezó a clavarse en su corazón al ver a la morena observar la carta, completamente asustada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su madre biológica, completamente ajena a las palabras despectivas de Shelby.

Q: **Pero…pero eso no está bien Shelby.**

Sh: **Quinn, yo te he protegido con lo tuyo, ahora necesito que tú lo hagas conmigo, solo di que vas a estar unos días con Beth y ya está, no resultará extraño, no es la primera vez que lo haces.**

Q: **Mierda-** se lamentó- **al menos dime donde vas a estar ingresada**- susurró tratando de evitar que Beth la escuchase.

Sh: **No, no te lo voy a decir, pero te prometo que Taylor te llamará en cuanto acabe la operación.**

Q: **No…no, por favor dime donde.**

Sh: **Quinn, voy a colgar ¿ok?...**

Q**: No, no cuelgues aun…**

Sh: **Cuida de Beth por favor**- suplicó segundos antes de ignorar la petición de la rubia y acabar con la llamada.

Q: **No Shelby…espera…espera…mierda**- exclamó- **¡mierda!, dios…¿por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mi?...¿Por qué…- **se detuvo al descubrir de nuevo el malestar que la morena mostraba en su rostro**- Rachel…no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien**- se acercó a la chica.

R: **No me importa lo que le suceda**- trató de sonar contundente- **ella nunca ha querido saber nada de mí, a mi tampoco me interesa su vida.**

Quinn la miró confundida.

Sabía que Rachel jamás iba a pensar algo así de nadie y menos de su propia madre y fue entonces cuando supo que realmente estaba afectada por aquello.

Q**: Rachel…¿estás bien?.**

R: **Sí…claro, voy…voy a terminar de preparar mi café**- se levantó del sofá rápidamente para adentrarse en la cocina.

Mentía y sabía que Quinn no le creía, pero no pensaba mostrarse vulnerable por alguien que jamás se había interesado en saber como estaba.

B: **Mamá**- Beth salía de la habitación**-¿dónde está San?.**

Q: **Están de viaje cariño, se han ido todos.**

B: **¿Todos?, ¿tampoco va a venir Mike?.**

Q: **Pues no…**

B: **Jo…¿y entonces con quien voy a jugar?, mamá no me dejó traer a Da Vinci.**

Q: **No te preocupes, ya haremos algo nosotras, ¿ok?.**

B**: ¿Rachel es divertida?-** cuestionó tratando de evitar que la morena la escuchase.

Q: **Eh…sí, si que lo es-** respondía lanzando una breve mirada hacia Rachel.

Evidentemente, había escuchado toda la conversación y la última respuesta dada por la rubia.

R: **Tu mamá es más divertida que yo**- espetó llamando la atención de ambas.

B: **¿Mi mamá?**

R**: Quinn…hablo de Quinn- **especificó.

B: **No, es aburrida, el único divertido aquí es Michael y Santana a veces-** respondía acercándose hasta la cocina, donde graciosamente, tomó asiento sobre uno de los taburetes.

Quinn la siguió e hizo lo mismo que la pequeña.

R**: No, te digo yo que tu mamá es divertida, no te haces una idea cuánto.**

B: **¿De qué os conocéis?.**

R: **Uff…¿nunca te habló de mi?.**

B: **No.**

R**: Mmmm, creo que eso te lo debería contar ella.**

Q: **No, ahora es el momento de que se lo cuentes tú**- interrumpía la rubia- **yo voy…voy a hacer unas llamadas, ¿ok?-** miró a Rachel- **tengo que llamar a Dana.**

R**: Ok**- asentía dándole vía libre para que abandonara la cocina.

Y precisamente eso mismo, fue lo que hizo la rubia para poder llamar a sus amigos.

Aquella situación acababa con todos los planes previstos para aquel fin de semana y debía hablarlo con ellos.

B: **¿Dónde os conocisteis?-** preguntó de nuevo ignorando a su madre.

R: **En el instituto, éramos compañeras de clase**.

B: **Yo he visto fotos de ella cuando era animadora**- sonreía divertida- **yo quiero ser animadora.**

R**: ¿Sí?, pues estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, eres muy guapa.**

B: **Gracias, todos me lo dicen**- respondía orgullosa.

R: **Quinn también es muy guapa.**

B**: Pero yo más.**

R**: Sin duda, tú lo eres mucho más**- respondía mas relajada.

Definitivamente, aquella chica había sacado el orgullo de Quinn y estaba potenciado por Shelby sin duda.

B: **¿Qué vamos a hacer para divertirnos?.**

R**: Eh…pues no lo sé, eso hay que preguntárselo a Quinn.**

B: **¿Podemos ir al parque de atracciones?, por fis…por fis-** suplicó.

R: **No…no lo sé Beth, ahora cuando regrese se lo decimos, ¿ok?.**

B: **Ok, pero me ayudas a convencerla, ella nunca quiere.**

R: **Está bien…yo…yo trato de convencerla.**

Q: **¿Convencerme de qué?.**

B: **Rachel quiere ir al parque de atracciones-** se apresuró en responder dejando atónita a la morena.

Q: **¿Ah sí?, ¿no serás tú quien quiere ir y estás echando la culpa a Rachel?.**

B**: ¡No!-** negó de forma exagerada.

Q**: Eres muy mala actriz, ¿lo sabías?.**

B: **Jo**- se dio por vencida- **¿vamos a hacer algo para divertirnos?.**

Q**: No lo sé Beth, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es merendar, ¿entendido?.**

B**: ¿Ves?-** miró a Rachel- **es muy aburrida y yo quiero divertirme, no quiero estar triste.**

Q: **¿Triste?**- la miró confusa**- ¿estás triste?.**

B: **Sí**- respondía bajando la mirada.

Q: **¿Por qué?, ¿qué te pasa?.**

B: **No me gusta ver a mama enferma**-respondía sorprendiendo a ambas.

Rachel lanzó una mirada a Quinn y ésta se descompuso.

Q: **¿Mamá enferma?, mamá no está enferma, cariño.**

B**: Sí, si que lo está, pero no quiere que yo lo sepa…el otro día la oí hablar por teléfono y decía que estaba mal.**

R: **Oh dios**- susurró.

Q: **Escúchame Beth-** se acercó a la pequeña**- mamá se va a poner bien, es solo que necesita descansar y bueno, tú has visto que ella hace esos ejercicios raros por la mañana, ¿verdad?.**

B: **No son ejercicios raros, se llama Tae-Bo-** especificó dejando sorprendidas a las dos.

Q: **Va, pues eso, Tae-Bo, ella…necesita tomar unos días de descanso y va a hacer esos ejercicios en otro lugar-** fingió.

Pero a la pequeña no parecía convencerla demasiado y optó por simplemente dejar un pequeño gesto con sus hombros, tratando de no mostrar demasiada importancia, aunque en el fondo, aquello terminó preocupando no solo a Quinn, sino también a Rachel.

Aquella carta y la llamada de Shelby, dejaban claro que la mujer no quería que Beth supiese de aquella operación que iba a llevarse a acabo apenas dos días después.

Un carcinoma descubierto en el pecho era la razón de aquella intervención quirúrgica.

R: **Mmm, ¿sabes qué?, creo que voy a dejar éste café horrible que me he hecho y voy a bajar al Brooklyn a por cupcakes, ¿te apetecen?-** miró a Beth.

B: **Sí, ¡si!, cupcakes, quiero cupcakes**.

R: **¿Puedo?-** miró a Quinn que por un instante no supo que contestar, simplemente se quedó en silencio, observando a la morena- **bueno, pensaba traerte galletas**- espetó de nuevo tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Q: **Ok…ok**- habló al fin- **eso estará bien, además…mientras tú vas, Beth y yo vamos a establecer las normas de la habitación, ¿verdad?**.-miró a la pequeña.

B: **Sí, si, pero yo quiero cupcakes.**

R: **Perfecto, pues en seguida vuelvo**- respondía apartándose de la cocina, dispuesta a tomar su bolso y salír del apartamento

Q**: Eh…Rachel-** Quinn salía tras la morena. Beth permanecía en la cocina, bebiendo de la taza de leche que la morena le había servido.

R**: Dime…**

Q: **¿Estás bien?.**

R: **Sí, si claro…yo estoy bien, pero…es ella la que tiene que estarlo, así que…permíteme que te eche una mano.**

Q: **No quiero que te sientas obligada a algo así.**

R: **No, no es obligación…es, es muy simpática.**

Q: **Veo que Britt no te dijo nada de esto, ¿verdad?.**

R: **No, no me dijo absolutamente nada.**

Q: **Sin duda sabe diferenciar entre lo importante y lo que no es.**

R: **Sin duda…pero no te preocupes, si tu idea es mantener esto completamente en privado, no voy a ser yo quien rompa con esa regla.**

Q: **Gracias…prometo explicarte los motivos.**

R**: No es necesario Quinn, es tú vida…y tienes derecho a disfrutar de ella, de hecho, me alegro muchísimo de que puedas hacerlo.**

Q: **Es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que estoy aquí, yo…yo ni siquiera…**

R: **No me expliques nada**- interrumpió- **voy a ir a por esos cupcakes antes de que se desespere.**

Q: **Ok…gracias.**

R: **De nada…eh…Quinn, ¿le has comentado a Dana que vas con ella a Los Ángeles?.**

Q: **No…**

R: **¿Pero no has hablado con ella?.**

Q: **Sí, pero solo era para decirle que no iba a ir, le he explicado más o menos la situación y lo ha comprendido.**

R**: ¿Por qué no quieres ir?, ya has visto que necesita distraerse, no creo que sea bueno que esté pensando en Shelby constantemente.**

Q: **Lo sé Rachel, pero no voy a meter a Beth en una casa con todos ellos…no, no es el lugar adecuado, créeme.**

R: **Oh…**

Q: **No te preocupes, mañana la llevaré a algún parque y bueno, supongo que el parque de atracciones también podemos visitarlo y el embarcadero, le gustan mucho los barcos**- sonreía.

R**: Va…está bien eso**- respondía un tanto apenada- **será mejor que vaya por los** **pasteles.**

Q**: Ok…yo voy a asegurarme de que se toma la leche**- sonreía.

Rachel agradeció aquel gesto y sin más, se adentró en el ascensor que ya la esperaba impaciente.

La situación entre ambas había cambiado radicalmente desde que apareció la pequeña, aunque ya lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Quinn se mostraba más amable, mas distendida y Rachel lo agradecía, pero se lamentaba.

Sabía que tenía que marcharse de allí. Era la única petición que le había hecho la rubia y debía cumplirla, sobretodo después de ver como había comenzado a tratarla bien, incluso evitando tener que pasarlo mal al despedirse de los chicos.

Quinn parecía querer poner de su parte y ella no podía fallarle.

Encontrarse la camiseta del pijama en su cama aquella mañana, fue la última demostración de la rubia hacia ella, dejándole claro que no la odiaba, solo que necesitaba ese tiempo a solas.

Pero la llegada de la pequeña, con todo aquel drama envolviendo a Shelby, casi que destruía aquella opción para Rachel.

Marcharse de aquella casa justo en esa situación no le gustaba en absoluto. Ahora sí Quinn estaba a solas y tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de Beth mientras Shelby luchaba por salir de aquella enfermedad.

Tenía que encontrar el motivo, la excusa perfecta para no abandonarla sin terminar ofendiéndola y solo tenía claro una cosa: no más mentiras.

Si se iba a quedar allí con ellas, no iba a ser a base de mentiras. Quizás si se lo proponía a la rubia, ella accediese y lo aceptaría, pero siempre con la verdad por delante.

Y con aquel barullo de pensamientos, llegó al Brooklyn, donde Paul, la saludaba como cada día, con una enorme sonrisa.

Varios cupcakes y una deliciosa caja de las galletas que volvían loca a Quinn, fueron su adquisición.

No podía apartar la mirada de las divertidas cupcakes, unas con pequeñas flores decorándolas, otras con caramelos de diferentes colores y una que había sido elección propia con forma de mariquita.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al observar la caja con los divertidos pasteles y las galletas.

R: **Galletas-** susurró al tiempo que cruzaba la avenida, de regreso al apartamento- **¡galletas!-** exclamó.

La había encontrado, la excusa perfecta para poder acompañar a Quinn durante aquellos días en los que se iba a hacer cargo de Beth, estaba en aquella pequeña caja de 6 galletas que portaba.

R**: Hola**- volvía al interior del apartamento.

B: **¿Has traído los cupcakes?-** Beth se abalanzó sobre la morena.

Q**: Beth…no seas intensa, deja que Rachel nos muestre lo que ha traído.**

R: **Ven, ven conmigo**- la invitó a que la siguiera hasta uno de los sofás- **¿te has tomado la leche?, porque si no, no hay cupcakes.**

B: **Sí, me la he tomado toda, ¿verdad mamá?.**

Q**: Cierto**- respondía desde la cocina.

R**: Ok, entonces sí…vamos…elige el que quieras**- espetó colocando la caja sobre la mesita y mostrando la variedad.

B**: Ohhh…¡mamá, mamá!**- exclamó- **mira…los hay con flores**- se mostró entusiasmada.

Q: **Ya veo**- lanzó una mirada desde la cocina.

B**: Quiero éste**- señaló hacia el único que Rachel había elegido para ella.

R: **¿Ese?...¿estás segura?.**

B: **Sí, quiero ese**.

R**: Ok, ese para ti.**

B: **¡Bien!-** volvía a hacer un divertido gesto con sus brazos.

R: **Vamos cógelo.**

La pequeña no dudó en hacerse dueña del divertido pastel mientras Rachel, optaba por acercarse a la cocina, desde donde Quinn observaba la escena.

Q**: ¿Ha elegido el tuyo?-** preguntó divertida.

R**: Sí, se ve que tenemos el mismo gusto.**

Q: **Ya veo…**

R**: Eh…Quinn**- trató de hablar bajo, evitando que Beth pudiese oír nada- **se me ha ocurrido una buena idea para que ella no piense tanto en…bueno ya sabes.**

Q: **¿Qué idea?.**

R: **Sabes que mañana me voy a Nueva York.**

Q**: Sí, lo sé-** se mostró seria.

R**: He…he pensado que podía cambiar el billete.**

Q: **No, no, no, ni hablar, no vas a cambiar el billete para quedarte aquí, no, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.**

R: **No se trata de eso Quinn, no lo digo para quedarme aquí, digo cambiarlo por otro destino.**

Q**:¿Otro destino?, ¿qué destino?.**

R: **Lima.**

Q: **¿Quieres irte a Lima?.**

R: **Bueno, la idea es que las tres nos vayamos a Lima.**

Q: **¿Qué?, no ni hablar.**

R: **Escúchame Quinn**- la detuvo- **he pensado que…podríamos ir a Lima y pasar el fin de semana en…en…**

Q**: ¿Dónde Rachel?.**

R: **En el lago Hope**- respondió sin pensarlo.

Quinn se sorprendió y su rostro así se lo hizo saber a Rachel, que rápidamente trató de disculparse por el atrevimiento.

R: **No, no pienses que lo hago…quiero decir, al comprar las galletas me he acordado y no sé, quizás allí Beth se entretiene más y no piensa en, bueno ya sabes…y…y…no sé, me encantaría volver allí y la naturaleza seguro…**

Q: **Basta**- la interrumpió.

R: **Ok, olvídalo…no quise molestart..**

Q: **Rachel, cállate**- volvía a interrumpirla- **déjame hablar.**

R: **Ok…**- respondía temerosa.

Q**: Déjame que lo piense, ¿ok?.**

R**: ¿Sí?-** cuestionó incrédula- **¿lo vas a pensar?.**

Q: **Sí, pero no te aseguro nada…**

R: **No te preocupes, realmente me conformo con que te lo pienses al menos.**

Q: **Bien…pues…ya, ya te digo.**

R: **Perfecto.**

Q: **Será mejor que vayas con Beth, te aseguro que puede dejarte sin cupcakes**- lanzó una mirada hacia la pequeña- **es mucho más rápida que yo**.

R: **Ok-** respondía sonriente**- voy a vérmelas con la pequeña Quinn Fabray-** bromeó segundos antes de girarse para acercarse al sofá.

Q: **Rachel**- susurró provocando que la morena se lanzase una última mirada hacia ella. Sabía que aquella idea no solo era por Beth, sino también por ella, por ambas.

A pesar del tiempo que le estaba exigiendo, sentía la necesidad de tenerla a su lado.

R: **Dime…**

Q**: Gracias.**


	51. Honestidad

Capitulo 51

Honestidad

R: **¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?.**

Q: **No, tú espera aquí con Beth…¿ok?.**

R: **Está bien…pero es absurdo que pases por esto, te puedes quedar en casa perfectamente.**

Q**: Rachel, no insistas.**

R: **Ok, yo me quedo aquí-** bajó la mirada.

B: **Yo no quiero estar en el coche**- interrumpía la pequeña.

Q**: Beth, por favor….compórtate, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Beth y yo nos vamos a sentar en esa placita de ahí-** señaló hacia su izquierda- **tiene columpios, ¿te apetece?.**

B**: Sí, sí por favor. **

Q: **Ok, pero ten cuidado con ella y Beth, hazle caso en todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?.**

B: **¡Sí!**

Q**: Está bien…ahora vuelvo**- se despedía al tiempo que bajaba del coche.

Eran las 6:34 pm y hacía casi 2 horas que habían llegado a Lima procedente de San Francisco.

Quinn aceptó la propuesta de la morena aquella misma noche mientras cenaban y Rachel no dudó en hacer las reservas del vuelo, por suerte, pudieron volar sin problemas al día siguiente.

Pero no todo iba a salir bien en aquel día.

Una llamada de Quinn a su madre, trastocó todos los planes para pasar allí la noche antes de viajar a la reserva del parque . La mujer no estaba en la ciudad y su casa estaba cerrada, solo su hermana Frannie, que vivía en el otro extremo de Lima, estaba disponible, pero sabía que no iba a ser sencillo.

Frannie no había mantenido contacto alguno con Beth, de hecho, jamás la reconoció como su sobrina y Quinn no especificó en ningún momento que había vuelto a ver a la pequeña, gracias a Shelby que se puso en contacto con ella, varios años atrás.

La visita a su hermana era un puro trámite que se veía obligada a hacer para no abusar de la hospitalidad de Rachel y sus padres al ofrecerle alojamiento aquella noche.

Como última opción, acudiría a algún hotel cercano, aunque era lo que menos deseaba para Beth.

Apenas tuvo que llamar un par de veces cuando la puerta se abría y ante ella, una sonriente Frannie le daba la bienvenida como nunca antes lo había hecho.

F**: ¡Quinn!-** exclamó abrazándola- **oh dios, estás guapísima.**

La rubia se mostró un tanto sorprendida.

Q**: ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermana?.**

F: **Vamos no seas insolente, pasa**- la invitó**- ¡Scott!, mira quien ha venido**.

Q**: ¿Está aquí?, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho por teléfono?.**

F: **Porque cuando me has llamado, él no estaba, de hecho iba a pasar el fin de semana con unos amigos nuestros y su hijo, pero han cancelado el viaje y se ha tenido que volver.**

Q: **Vaya…**

Sc: **¡Tia!-** exclamó escaleras abajo- **¡tia!**

Q: **Hola cielo**- respondía con la misma efusividad al tiempo que lo alzaba para abrazarlo- **¿Cómo estás campeón?.**

Sc: **¿Has venido a verme?.**

Q**: Claro…¿a quien si no?**- sonreía.

Sc: **Bien…vamos al jardín, vamos a jugar…**

Q: **No, no espera Scott, tengo que hablar con mamá primero**.

F: **¿No sabías que mamá estaba de viaje?.**

Q: **Pues no, no tenía ni idea.**

F: **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hablas con ella?.**

Q: **Pues la llamé hace unas semanas.**

F**: ¿Y para qué has venido?, oye…¿qué te sucede en ese ojo?-**se acercó.

Q**: Eh…nada, nada**- trató de excusarse.

Frannie no dejaba de mirarle el ojo izquierdo, el que aún permanecía afectado por la ceguera.

F: **Te veo algo raro en él.**

Q: **No, está bien**- respondía prestando más atención al chico.

F: **Ok, pues menos mal que has llamado antes de venir, porque estábamos a punto de salir, ¿verdad Scott?.**

Q: **¿Dónde vais?.**

F: **A comprar algo para la abuela Rose, ya que Scott se ha quedado sin vacaciones, se va a venir con nosotros a Northwood, a pasar el fin de semana allí.**

Sc**: Es un asco**- se quejó el pequeño.

F**: ¡Scott!, no digas eso.**

Sc: **Es verdad, la abuela Rose solo quiere estar en la iglesia y yo me aburro.**

F: **Basta, no voy a permitir que digas eso, vete a tu habitación, ¡ahora!.**

Q: **No, deja que lo vea mas tiempo-** interrumpió Quinn acercándose a su sobrino.

F: **Pero es un insolente…**

Una veloz y extraña idea comenzó a apoderarse de Quinn en aquel instante en el que el chico, se mantenía a su lado, apretándole con fuerzas la mano y sonriéndole por haberle podido ver. Llevaba casi un año sin verle, mas que por web cam o fotografía y le había echado de menos.

Q: **Escúchame Frannie, he venido pero mañana por la mañana me marcho a la reserva del parque St. Mary, voy a pasar allí el fin de semana, Scott podría venirse conmigo.**

F: **¿A la reserva?.**

Q: **Sí.**

Sc**: Sí mamá, dile que sí**- espetó el pequeño.

F**: No lo sé, ¿qué va a hacer Scott contigo y tus amigos?, no creo que sea adecuado.**

Q: **Bueno…igual deberías ver quienes me acompañan.**

F: **¿Están aquí?.**

Q**: Ven**- la incitó a que la acompañase hasta la puerta- **descúbrelo por ti misma.**

Rachel ya permanecía en el exterior del coche, en aquella placita que aparecía justo a la izquierda de la casa de Frannie.

Beth se balanceaba feliz en uno de los columpios mientras Rachel, respondiendo a todas las preguntas que la curiosa niña formulaba, empujaba con suavidad.

La estampa era tan perfecta que Frannie retrocedió varios pasos hacia el interior de la casa y miraba incrédula a Quinn.

F: **¿Esa niña es?.**

Q**: Beth…**

F: **Oh dios**- volvía a asomarse**- ¿por qué está contigo?.**

Q: **Shelby está enferma, mañana la operan y me pidió que cuidase de ella mientras tanto, a Rachel se le ocurrió la genial idea de venir de acampada al lago Hope y por eso estamos aquí.**

F: **¿Rachel?-** tragó saliva**-¿esa es la chica de los Berry?.**

Q: **Sí-** respondió con rotundidad.

F: **Creía que ya no tenías contacto con ella.**

Q: **Ha pasado parte del verano en San Francisco, de hecho…hoy mismo iba a regresar a Nueva York.**

F: **¿Y ha preferido venir contigo?.**

Q: **Sí, te recuerdo que Shelby es su madre biológica, ella también está afectada y pasar el fin de semana en el campo, le vendrá bien.**

F**: Ok…ok**- respondía tratando de no pensar demasiado- **¿Y crees que llevarte a Scott con ellas está bien?.**

Q**: Bueno Beth tiene su misma edad y en el lago hay muchas cosas divertidas.**

Sc: **Mamá yo quiero ir…¿puedo ir?- **suplicó- **quiero conocer a mi prima.**

F: **No lo sé hijo, tengo que consultarlo con tu padre.**

Q: **Ok…háblalo con él y luego me llamas, ¿ok?.**

F: **Ok…**

Q**: Eh…Frannie, tú tienes llave de la casa de mamá.**

F: **¿Llave?.**

Q**: Sí, Beth y yo tenemos que dormir en algún lado y bueno ya que no está mamá, había pensado en quedarme allí esta noche, ya que tenemos que salir temprano.**

F**: Pues…no, no tengo llaves, pero pensaba que tenias donde dormir.**

Q: **Sí bueno, Rachel nos ha ofrecido su casa pero yo no quiero abusar.**

F: **Quinn, me encantaría que te quedaras aquí, pero solo está la habitación de Scott y…**

Q: **No te preocupes, solo venía con la intención de saber si tenías las llaves de casa, sé que aquí solo tienes esa habitación.**

F**: Lo siento de veras…**

Q: **No te preocupes, ya veré qué hago y si no, pues…me quedo en casa de los Berry, ¿te vas a pensar lo de Scott?.**

F: **Sí, claro…sin duda.**

Q: **Bien…pues espero tu llamada ésta noche, Scottie, déjame que te dé un…¡achuchón!**- exclamó abrazando de nuevo al pequeño y llenándolo de cosquillas, gesto que provocó las carcajadas del chico- **pórtate bien, ¿ok?.**

Sc: **Sí.**

Q: **Me tengo que marchar- **espetó mirando a su hermana.

F: **Está bien…si no encuentras solución, avísame…quizás podamos hacer hueco aquí o…**

Q: **No te preocupes**- caminó hacia la puerta**- todo está bien…llámame.**

Frannie asentía al tiempo que Quinn, tras volver a dejar una caricia en la cabeza de su sobrino, abandonaba la casa para encontrarse de nuevo con Rachel y la pequeña.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de la llegada de la rubia y Quinn pudo disfrutar durante unos segundos, cómo ambas seguían pasándoselo bien en aquel columpio mientras Beth, hacía uso de su eterna curiosidad y acribillaba a la morena a base de preguntas.

B: **¿Y hay muchas?, a mi me dan miedo si son muchas.**

R: **Sí, hay muchísimas, pero te aseguro que no dan miedo, al contrario…es genial.**

Q**: ¿Qué es genial?**

B: **Mamá, Rachel dice que en el lago hay miles de mariposas, ¿es cierto?.**

Q: **Sí, es cierto-** respondía sonriente.

R**: ¿Qué ha pasado?**- cuestionó preocupada.

Q**: Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero me temo que vamos a tener que buscar un hotel y dormir allí esta…**

R**: Ni hablar Quinn**- interrumpió-** ni yo ni mis padres te van a dejar que te vayas a un hotel**- se mostró seria- **podéis dormir en casa sin problemas, por favor, son casi las 7 de la tarde, no puedes ir ahora buscando un hotel.**

Quinn miraba a Beth.

Rachel tenía razón y aunque le costaba tener que aceptarlo, no le quedaba otra opción.

Q: **Ok…**

R: **Perfecto, pues regresemos antes de que los Sres. Berry se impacienten, seguro que ya tienen una cena preparada**- sonreía divertida.

Y no se equivocó.

El regreso a la casa de Rachel no se demoró demasiado y tal y como había indicado la morena, sus padres ya habían preparado la cena para las 3 chicas.

Beth fue la absoluta y total estrella de la noche, eclipsando a Rachel y todas sus historias en Broadway.

La pequeña conseguía sacar una sonrisa con cada frase que expresaba y la cena transcurrió de forma distendida y agradable, consiguiendo que Quinn, comenzase a sentirse más tranquila y relajada.

De hecho, casi que olvidó aquella sensación de ser una invitada en aquella casa.

La amabilidad de Rachel sin duda procedía de sus padres y tanto ella como la pequeña, sintieron el calor que solo un hogar puede entregarles.

Sin duda iba a agradecer aceptar la propuesta de dormir allí aquella noche, sin embargo, había algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que sucediera.

R**: Mira Beth…ésta es tu habitación**- espetó mostrándole a la pequeña el cuarto.

Quinn seguía los pasos de ambas y descubría que en el interior, solo había una cama pequeña, perfecta para su hija, pero no para ella.

B: **Me gusta…es todo rosa**- miró a su alrededor.

R: **Era mi habitación de pequeña**- sonreía divertida.

B: **¿Tú vas a dormir aquí conmigo?-** miró a Quinn.

Q**: Pues….**

R: **No, mamá tiene otra habitación.**

Q**: ¿Ah sí?-** preguntó extrañada.

R: **Ven…**-la obligó a que le siguiese por el pasillo- **aquí vas a dormir tú.**

Q: **¿Qué?...pero si ésta es tu habitación.**

R**: Sí, yo voy a dormir con mi padre**.

Q: **¿Cómo?.**

R: **Sí, Leroy tiene trabajo esta noche y bueno, puedo dormir con él, así tu estás aquí más tranquila.**

Q: **No ni hablar**.

R**: Quinn, no es la primera vez que duermo con alguno de mis padres, no hay problema.**

Q: **Rachel, yo duermo en el sofá o donde sea, pero tú duermes en tu cama.**

R: **No insistas, además…no puedes dormir en el sofá, te recuerdo que mañana tenemos 3 horas de viaje en coche y luego vamos a tener que dormir en tiendas de campaña, así que mejor que descansemos ahora que podemos, ¿no crees?.**

Q: **Rachel, no voy a dormir en tu habitación mientras tú duermes con tu padre, no me siento bien, ¿no lo entiendes?.**

B: **¿Por qué no dormís juntas?**- interrumpió la pequeña que fue testigo de toda la conversación. Ambas la miraron un tanto incomodas- **tú siempre duermes con Santana cuando yo duermo en tu cama.**

Aquella respuesta dejó a ambas en completo silencio, a pesar de ser conscientes de la inocencia de la niña.

R: **No es necesario cielo**- miró a la pequeña- **yo puedo dormir perfectamente con mi papá, además hace mucho que no le veo y me…**

Q**: Beth tiene razón**- interrumpió Quinn.

R: **¿Qué?-** la miró sorprendida.

Q: ¿**O duermes en tu cama o yo duermo en el sofá?, así que tú elijes.**

R: **¿Me…me estás diciendo que…que quieres que compartamos mi…cama?.**

Q: **Ya lo has oído**- miró a Beth- **siempre duermo con Santana cuando ella se queda en mi habitación, así que…es lo normal entre amigas, ¿no?.**

Rachel trataba de descifrar el gesto que Quinn mostraba mientras salían aquellas palabras de su boca.

Casi una semana atrás, la rubia la descubría dormida y juraba hacerle la vida imposible, ahora, era ella quien le pedía compartir cama como buenas "amigas" y Rachel sentía que no podía ser cierto, que algo había más allá y no conseguía descifrarlo.

Q: **¿Qué decides?-** volvió a cuestionar aun con la voz temblorosa.

Quinn era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Rachel estaba ofreciéndole todo su apoyo en ese instante y ella era consciente de que la morena también necesitaba, al fin y al cabo era su madre la que estaba enfrentándose a aquella enfermedad.

También estaba el hecho de haberle dado aquella genial idea del campamento para distraer a Beth y ofrecerle su casa, con unos padres que se habían portado como si su propia familia fuese.

Pedirle que durmiera junto a ella era lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento para agradecerle el gesto y hacerla sentir bien.

R: **Ok…si estás dispuesta yo…yo encantada.**

B: **¡Bien!-** exclamó la pequeña.

Q: **Hey tú…nada de gritos ¿ok?, vamos…ya es hora de que vayas a la cama**.

B: **¿Tú no me acompañas?**

Q: **Tengo que hacer una llamada, ve preparando el pijama y ahora vengo, ¿ok?.**

B**: Ok-** respondía divertida al tiempo que se adentraba en el interior de la habitación.

Q: **Rachel…voy, voy a llamar a mi hermana.**

R: **¿Ahora?-** cuestionó extrañada mientras miraba la hora.

Q: **Sí, le dije que…bueno que Scott podría venirse con nosotras al lago, así conocía a Beth y no sé, seguro que se lo pasan mejor juntos.**

R: **Oh…es genial, es una buena idea.**

Q**: Sí, lo cierto es que quedó en llamarme pero no lo ha hecho, voy a preguntarle por última vez…¿ok?.**

R**: Ok…yo, yo voy a preparar algunas cosas-** respondía tratando de sonreír.

Q**: Bien…salgo fuera**- se alejó de la morena.

No era necesario tener que salir fuera de la casa para realizar una llamada, pero Quinn necesitaba unos minutos a solas y el jardín delantero de la casa, le otorgó la tranquilidad necesaria para llamar y aprovechar para fumarse un cigarrillo.

Hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

El viejo columpio aún permanecía junto a la casa y Quinn no dudó en acercarse. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, quizás un poco más viejo, pero los padres de Rachel aún seguían conservándolo en buen estado.

No conseguía asimilar que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sentó ahí por última vez, curiosamente, también fue una noche de verano y miles de recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer por su mente mientras terminaba de quemar aquel cigarrillo, calada tras calada.

Unos recuerdos que la llevaron a observar la oscuridad del parque que se observaba frente aquel columpio, justo en la parte trasera de la casa.

No supo si reír o llorar cuando descubrió lo que ya casi había olvidado.

Le costaba distinguirlo con un solo ojo, pero allí estaban.

Decenas de lucecitas descendían por el tronco del árbol más cercano e iban perdiéndose entre el césped del parque.

Las luciérnagas que un día la morena le mostró, seguían habitando aquél lugar.

6 años hacía que las había visto por primera vez y se sintió el ser mas despreciable por haberse olvidado de aquél mágico momento. Solo algo había cambiado.

Aquél día Rachel estaba a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando una belleza que la eclipsó por completo y que fue testigo de su mayor intento de declaración fracasado.

Ahora todo era distinto. Ya no necesitaban declararse nada más, porque todo estaba claro entre ellas.

Seguía existiendo amor, mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás pudo pensar y aunque no estuviese ahí sentada, a su lado, estaba esperándola en su cama.

Ni siquiera terminó de fumarse aquel cigarrillo cuando lo apagaba de un certero pisotón y tomaba todo el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones para poder enfrentarse a aquella noche.

El silencio de la planta superior contrastaba con el sonido ambiental que producía la televisión mientras Leroy se relajaba en el salón principal de la casa.

Un buenas noches acompañado de una sincera sonrisa fue suficiente para despedirse del hombre y ascender.

Para su sorpresa, Beth ya permanecía acostada, con una pequeña luz que evitaba la oscuridad absoluta de la habitación.

Q**: ¿Estás dormida?-** susurró en la puerta de la habitación.

B: **No**- respondía de igual forma**- quiero mi beso.**

Quinn sonrió y no dudó en acercarse a su hija y entregarle un cálido beso en la frente.

Q**: Tenemos que madrugar mucho, así que…tienes que dormir, ¿ok?.**

B: **Sí, ya se lo prometí a Rachel-** respondía

Q: **Ok, pues descansa**- volvía a besar a la pequeña segundos antes de abandonar la habitación de la pequeña y caminar hacia su siguiente objetivo.

La estampa casi era parecida.

La habitación de Rachel estaba a media luz, solo iluminada con una de las lamparitas que permanecían sobre la mesilla, pero en éste caso, la morena no estaba en la cama.

La luz que aparecía bajo la puerta del baño, le indicó que estaba allí y Quinn aprovechó ese instante para cambiarse y colocarse el pijama hasta que Rachel volvía a aparecer en la habitación llamando la atención de la rubia.

R**: ¿Está dormida Beth?-** preguntó un tanto inquieta.

Q: **No, pero se dormirá…gracias por ayudarla, me entretuve demasiado.**

R**: No te preocupes, Beth es encantadora.**

Q: **Lo es…**

R: **¿Qué…qué lado prefieres?**- miró hacia la cama.

Q: **Me da igual…es probable que termine en el lado opuesto a donde me duerma**- trató de bromear.

R**: Ok…ok, yo siempre duermo en la izquierda.**

Q: **Perfecto**- respondía preocupada.

Definitivamente Rachel no estaba cómoda en aquella situación y Quinn lo supo tras ver como había ignorado su intento de destruir la tensión entre ambas.

Q: **He convencido a Frannie para que Scott venga**- espetó tomando asiento en la cama, dándole la espalda en todo momento a la morena.

R: **Ah…bien, bien entonces.**

Q**: Me ha dicho que tiene una tienda de campaña propia, así que…no habrá problema con eso.**

R**: Bien**- respondía al tiempo que se decidía a sentarse también en la cama, deshaciéndose de los pendientes - **tengo ganas de verle…ya ni me acuerdo la última vez que lo vi.**

Q: **Fue en Nueva York**- respondió rápidamente- **¿recuerdas mi cumpleaños?**

R: **Oh…cierto…tu madre lo llevó con ella.**

Q**: Ajam…está enorme-** espetó sonriente mientras se acomodaba en su lado de la cama.

R: **Supongo…Beth también me ha sorprendido, no sé que comen éstos pequeños, pero seguro que lo mismo que yo, no.**

Q: **Nos van a superar a todos**.

R: **Menos a Dave y a Michael…dios**- susurró- **si consiguen la fuerza de Michael, serán súper niños.**

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tras el lamento de la morena.

Q**: Te golpeó demasiado fuerte**- espetó girándose para mirarla, pero aquel encuentro entre ambas, lejos de resultar divertido, volvía a provocar el silencio, aquel temido silencio que cohibía y permitía que los pensamientos, casi se pudiesen escuchar.

Rachel estaba ensimismada mirándola desde su lado. Quinn apenas pudo mantener la mirada de la morena y terminó girándose de nuevo, pero aun seguía sintiendo la mirada clavándose en su cabeza.

R: **¿Apago la luz?.**

Q: **Sí por favor**- sonó casi a súplica.

Rachel no dudó en llevar a cabo aquella acción y pronto la habitación se vio envuelta en una intensa oscuridad, solo destruida por la suave luz que entraba por la ventana. Una luz que poco a poco, fue permitiendo a Quinn vislumbrar cada mueble que había en aquella habitación y que la hizo recordar algo demasiado importante.

Q: **Mierda**- susurró.

R: **¿Qué ocurre?**

Q: **Olvidé echarme las gotas**- espetó levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

R: **Oh…vaya, ¿necesitas ayuda?-** cuestionó al verla como buscaba en el interior de su bolso.

Q: **No…no te preocupes, está todo bien, voy al baño.**

R: **Ok…** -Rachel volvía a encender la lámpara de la habitación y esperaba la aparición de Quinn, que no se hizo esperar demasiado.

Pero no aparecía como ella esperaba.

La rubia entraba con el ojo cerrado, tratando de no tropezar con nada.

R: **Quinn ¿necesitas ayuda?-** volvía a cuestionar.

Q: **No, no**- respondía mientras conseguía dejar de nuevo el colirio en su bolso- **es solo que molesta un poco después de echarme esas gotas y tengo que cerrar el ojo-** se excusaba ya de regreso a la cama.

Rachel la observaba.

Quinn llegaba hasta la cama y lentamente, con sumo cuidado, tanteaba el colchón para tomar posesión sobre él.

Q: **Todo perfecto**- susurró dejándose caer sobre la cama, pero ésta vez, lo hizo mirando hacia el centro, donde Rachel ya volvía a la misma posición de antes- **¿tienes la luz encendida?.**

R**: Sí…¿te molesta?, ¿la apago ya?.**

Q: **No, espera…deja… que compruebe que todo está bien**- respondía mientras comenzaba a abrir el ojo, con una dificultad que incluso dolía a la morena.

Pero Quinn sabía lo que hacía.

Tras una pequeña mancha borrosa, su visión volvía a recuperarse con nitidez y se fijaba sobre el rostro de la morena, que preocupada, la observaba frente a ella.

R: **¿Todo bien?.**

Q: **Eh…sí**- susurró sin poder contenerse.

Un sonoro suspiro salió del pecho de la morena, helando por completo a Quinn, que no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

R: **Buenas…noches…Quinn**- susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

La rubia no tardó en girarse de nuevo para darle la espalda.

Q: **Buenas noches Rachel-** espetó completamente nerviosa, tras ser consciente del tiempo que habían pasado mirándose la una a la otra y suplicando que la morena no le cuestionase nada más.

Y Rachel parece que leyó su mente.

Aún permanecía observando a Quinn, asimilando que había sido ella quien se quedó completamente ensimismada mirándola y como luego se arrepentía al ser consciente, tomando un infantil y divertido gesto.

No podía dejar de pensar en María.

Sus palabras sobre la honestidad, revoloteaban por su mente en aquel instante y corroboraban el sermón de la chica.

Nada podía salir mal si se era honesta y Rachel lo estaba descubriendo por ella misma.

Desde el mismo instante en el que toda su mentira se vino abajo, el karma comenzó a apiadarse de ella.

El golpe de Michael sobre su rostro sirvió de metáfora para describir lo que sucede cuando no eres honesta, cuando piensas que lo que has hecho ya está pasado y vas a escapar como si nada, mientras que todo aquello, el cese de la venganza de Quinn, aquél beso en San Francisco a modo de rendición, el cambio de actitud de la rubia y su aceptación para llevar a cabo un acercamiento, a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano debía cumplir su promesa de alejarse y darle tiempo, eran sin duda, lo que recogía después de haber sido sincera y dejar claro que todo aquello había sido por amor.

¿Cómo habría sido si no llegase a mentir y hubiese optado por aparecer como Rachel?.

Aquella cuestión no se apartaba de su mente, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

El único camino que debía seguir, se llamaba honestidad.

R: **Buenas noches…Quinn.**


	52. Patitos

Capitulo 52

Patitos

Q**: Cuidado Rachel…hay algo en la carretera**.

R: **Son patos…oh dios, mira que tierno.**

Q: **Chico…chicos mirad lo que…¡se han dormido!.**

Quinn lanzaba una mirada hacia la parte trasera del coche y descubría como Beth y Scott permanecían completamente dormidos en el asiento.

Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana y ya llevaban casi tres horas de viaje hasta que se detuvieron en aquel punto de la ruta, a escasos 20 kilómetros del campamento, por culpa de un pato que acompañado por toda una tribu de patitos, cruzaban la calzada de forma graciosa.

R**: ¿Dormidos?-**la morena también desvió su mirada para comprobarlo a través del espejo retrovisor- **han sucumbido al juego de los árboles.**

Q: **Eso parece**- susurraba.

La mejor idea que tuvo Rachel durante aquel viaje.

Era la primera vez que Scott y Beth se encontraban y lejos de un posible rechazo, ambos congeniaron a la perfección, consiguiendo que lo que iba a ser un tranquilo viaje, se convirtiese en toda una locura, llena de preguntas curiosas por cada lugar que pasaban, juegos en los que el ganador era el que más gritase dentro del coche y similares, provocando las sonrisas en Rachel y la desesperación en Quinn, que no podía evitar tratar de mantenerlos en silencio.

Fue una idea de Rachel la que consiguió tal hecho.

Debían contar los árboles que viesen con hojas azules. Resultó extraño al principio, al menos para Quinn, que no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de ese tipo de árboles, pero más tarde, cuando los niños ya, apoyados en sendas ventanas y con la vista fija en el exterior, habían olvidado hablar y se mantenían concentrados tratando de encontrar esos mágicos árboles de los que hablaba la morena, supo que todo fue con esa intención.

El sueño terminó venciéndolos y el objetivo de Rachel, fue cumplido a la perfección.

R: **¿No son tiernos?-** cuestionó lanzando una mirada hacia los patitos, que poco a poco, iban adentrándose en la arboleda que flanqueaba aquella carretera.

Q: **Lo son**- respondía dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo del asiento- **¿no estás cansada de conducir?.**

R: **No, estoy bien…además, apenas faltan 20 kilómetros para llegar-** respondía reanudando la marcha.

Q: **Deberías haberme dejado conducir algo cuando paramos en Columbus**.

R**: No te preocupes, estoy bien…tengo tantas ganas de llegar, que ni siquiera me cansa conducir**- respondía sonriente.

Q: **Bien…pero a la vuelta me dejas conducir a mí.**

R: **Ok…conduces tú.**

Quinn no dejaba de observarla.

Rachel estaba comportándose de manera ejemplar aquél día. No sólo por la amabilidad y la gran conexión que tuvo con Beth y Scott, sino también por su capacidad para conseguir que no se sintiera mal, sobretodo después de la noche anterior.

Fue su error. Fue ella quien se mostró completamente nerviosa cuando ambas estaban en la cama y la chica no le había cuestionado en ningún momento aquélla actitud, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía darle importancia, consiguiendo que aquel tan temido orgullo, no apareciese en ningún momento.

Además, empezaba a ser consciente de un hecho que desconocía en su propia persona. El orgullo desaparecía cuando no había alguien a su alrededor que pudiese sacar juicios de valor por su actitud.

Estaban a solas, solo con los pequeños, completamente ignorantes de la situación que vivían ambas y ella no sentía esa presión en el pecho al dejarse llevar, al ignorar ese orgullo que tanto la mermaba.

Definitivamente, alejarse de sus compañeros y amigos, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para no terminar desquiciada y a la vez, disfrutar un poco de la compañía de la morena.

R**: Espero que ésta vez, en vez de alces, nos encontremos a más patitos de esos**- espetó divertida.

Q: **Creo que hay otros monstruos más peligrosos que los alces.**

R**: ¿Cuáles?.**

Q: **Boyscouts.**

R**: Oh dios…no me lo recuerdes**- espetó provocando una leve sonrisa en la rubia- **tendría que haber comprado algunos globos**.

Q**: Tranquila, creo que Scott trae algunas pistolas de agua en su maleta.**

Rachel la miraba rápidamente y de nuevo las sonrisas aparecían entre ambas, llenando de buen ambiente lo que antes era total y absoluta tensión.

R: **Menudo peligro tienen las pistolas de agua**- espetaba tras regresar la vista al frente.

Quinn no podía evitar mirarla.

Q: **Gracias Rachel**- susurró acabando con las sonrisas.

R: **¿Gracias por qué?.**

Q: **Por hacer que todo sea más sencillo para mi- **confesó.

R: **No hago nada Quinn.**

Q: **Sí, si que haces…en otras circunstancias, yo habría hecho de éste viaje un infierno y lo sabes.**

R**: No lo creo, lo habrías hecho si viniésemos las dos solas**- trató de suavizar la situación- **pero con esos dos trastos ahí atrás, es imposible que lo hagas.**

Q: **No hablo por ellos Rachel, no hablo de esas circunstancias, hablo de mi orgullo…si no es por como me estás tratando en éstos días, todo esto habría sido imposible, ¿lo sabes verdad?.**

R**: Quinn, tienes derecho a estar furiosa conmigo, tienes derecho a todo**- se mostró más seria- **yo cometí mi error y voy a pagar las consecuencias sin reproches.**

Q: **No tengo derecho a pedirte que te marches y luego besarte **- interrumpió un tanto molesta- **eso es una actitud paranoica.**

R: **Quinn, tú tienes derecho a gritarme furiosa y a besarme si te apetece, créeme, en mis circunstancias, no voy a reprocharte que me beses, eso es un regalo para mí. Estaría dispuesta a soportar miles de saltamontes sobre mí cama, si después me vas a dar un beso, aunque solo dure un segundo.**

Sinceridad. Total y absoluta sinceridad era lo que desprendían aquellas palabras de la morena y cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre Quinn, que no se esperaba la rotundidad de sus palabras.

Q: **No sé si algún día llegarás a entender lo que siento**.

R: **Yo sé lo que sientes Quinn, por eso…por eso me arrepentí apenas un par de días después de entrar en tu casa. No trato de excusarme, ni de que me perdones, te lo aseguro, si hoy estoy aquí es porque pensé que Beth necesitaba algo así para sentirse mejor y quizás a ti también te podría ayudar a superarlo, pero no lo hago para redimirme por todo lo que te hice, no creo que algún día consiga encontrar algo con lo que compensarte.**

Q: **No quiero que me compenses con nada**- miró al frente- **creo que las dos hemos cometido errores, tú por no ser honesta conmigo y yo por no hablarte como tenía que hablar para que entendieras mi situación.**

R: **Yo no te culpo de nada Quinn, te lo aseguro…yo en tu lugar habría tenido una reacción igual.**

Q: **Lo dudo…no te veo llenando Market Street con carteles de mi cara.**

R: **No, eso no creo que lo hubiese hecho, pero te recuerdo que no soy tan inocente como aparento, que he cometido muchas locuras en mi vida para poder salirme con la mía y no he pensando en nada ni nadie….**

Se detuvo. El sonido de su móvil se dejó oír a través de el manos libres del coche y la morena no dudó en aceptar la llamada antes de que los dos pequeños se despertasen.

R: **Hola Robert**- respondía ante la curiosa mirada de Quinn.

Aquél Robert debía ser el mismo chico que estuvo con ella en el hotel y que le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

-**Hola cielo, ¿cómo estás?.**

R: **Shhh, no alces la voz, llevo a dos peques en el coche y están dormidos.**

**-¿Vas conduciendo?.**

R: **Sí, estoy en Lima, me voy de acampada-** respondía sonriente.

**-Guau, genial…me encantan las acampadas**- espetaba divertido.

R**: Ya lo sé para la próxima vez.**

**-Te tomo la palabra, ¿con quien vas?.**

R: **Pues con…con la hija de una amiga, con Quinn y con su sobrino**- respondía evitando exponer a la rubia como madre de Beth.

**-¿Con Quinn?, ¿la chica del hotel?.**

Rachel lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

R: **Sí, así es…¿qué ocurre?, ¿para qué me llamas?.**

**-Eh…bueno, déjame que recupere la compostura después de esa fantástica noticia.**

R**: Robert…¿qué sucede?-** trató de evitar que el chico hablase más de la cuenta.

-**Nada, solo te llamaba para decirte que me ha llegado la noticia de una compañía que están buscando a una sustituta para un papel en una obra y bueno, quería preguntarte si te interesa, para enviarles tu carta.**

R**: Claro, claro que me interesa, ¿dónde es?.**

-**En Nueva York, por eso pensé en ti, tu vas a regresar pronto, ¿no?.**

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla en ese instante, siendo consciente de que había sido ella quien le pidió que se marchase de San Francisco.

R: **Ehhh sí, si voy a volver pronto.**

**-¿Entonces les hablo de ti?.**

R: **Sí por favor o si quieres me pasas algún teléfono o forma de contacto con ellos y ya me encargo yo.**

-**No te preocupes, yo te escribo un email con los datos, pero les voy a hablar de ti, conozco a uno de los encargados de casting**- espetó divertido.

R**: Ok, gracias Robert.**

-**De nada cielo, será mejor que te deje conducir tranquila.**

R: **Ya te llamo y hablamos con calma.**

-**Besos reina.**

Aquella despedida del chico y la entonación con la que lo dijo, sorprendió a Quinn.

R: **Ciao Robert**- se despedía la morena.

No sabía si hablar o no de aquél chico, no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de Quinn, sobretodo después de la conversación que mantenían antes de la misma, sin embargo, la honestidad volvía a aparecer en su mente.

R: ¿**Recuerdas que Kurt una vez nos dijo que había conocido a un chico en una tienda de ropa, que resultó ser compañero de un curso superior y que le gustaba?.**

Quinn mantenía la vista al frente, tratando de recordar aquella anécdota.

R**: Creo que solo estuvieron una semana o algo así.**

Q**: No recuerdo su cara, pero si…si me suena algo de eso.**

R: **Es él, el chico que me acaba de llamar.**

Quinn volvía a mirarla completamente incrédula.

Q**: ¿Es el chico del hotel**?.

R: **Ajam**…

Q**: Ah…que bien.**-susurró con sarcasmo.

R: **Me lo encontré en San Francisco hace unas semanas y bueno, quedamos para cenar un par de noches, ¿recuerdas…recuerdas que te dije que tenía una cita con un chico gay?, pues era él.**

Como no iba a recordarlo, pensó Quinn.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche en la que "Rebecca" le acompañó hasta el hotel, donde tenía una reunión con sus compañeros y le confesó que tenía una cita con un chico, pero que era gay. Un detalle que supuso un gran alivio para la rubia en aquel instante.

R: **Lo que hice en el hotel…fue otro de mis errores.**

Q: **No me interesa saber que haces o dejas de hacer en los hoteles**- respondió cortante.

R: **No es lo que imaginas, de hecho, solo fue un patético intento por darte celos.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

R: **Kurt me dijo que tenía que intentar una última oportunidad por darte celos y que reaccionara, está claro que fue la gota que colmó el vaso.**

Q: **¿Kurt?, ¿Kurt sabe todo?.**

R: **Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de haber metido a tantas personas en todo éste lío, Kurt, al igual que Jennifer, no paraban de decirme que lo dejara todo y regresase, pero yo insistía y justo cuando dije que todo se acabó, Kurt me dijo eso y yo…bueno, fui tan patética de pedirle a Robert que se hiciera pasar por alguien…que se yo…**

Q: **Es patético.**

R: **Lo sé.**

Q: **No me provocaste celos**- sonó nerviosa.

R: **Lo sé, por eso salí de allí media hora después, haciendo el ridículo.**

Quinn no respondió a aquella última sentencia. No sabía que decir porque ella misma había mentido al decirle que no sintió celos.

Cuando descubrió la situación, sintió que todo había acabado, que Rachel era una mentirosa compulsiva y tras haberle declarado su amor, no tenía reparos en acostarse con un chico en el mismo hotel dónde ella trabajaba, pero aquella confesión eliminaba aquella perspectiva.

Fue un último intento desesperado de la morena por hacerla reaccionar y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al creer que seguía siendo fiel a sus sentimientos hacia ella.

R: **Quinn, no quiero seguir hablando de todo esto porque estoy segura que nos va a afectar y lo único que deseo es que éste fin de semana sea especial, no un desastre.**

Q: **Me parece perfecto.**

R: **Mira…ya hemos llegado**-señaló hacia el aparcamiento que aparecía a la derecha.

Q**: Hey…chicos**- se giró con la intención de despertar a los dos pequeños**- vamos despertad, ya hemos llegado.**

B: **¿Ya?-** balbuceó frotándose los ojos.

Q**: Sí, vamos…que ya tenemos que bajarnos.**

Rachel se adentró en el aparcamiento y en apenas unos minutos, ya se dirigía a confirmar la estancia en la cabaña de recepción, mientras Quinn, con Scott y Beth, se disponían a sacar el material de acampada, sin perder detalle del entorno que se mostraba ante ellos.

Quinn sonreía. Recordaba todo a la perfección, solo algunos pequeños cambios, como el color de las vallas que lo delimitaban y algunas cabañas de más, pero el resto seguía igual.

Impresionantes bosques de robles que rodeaban aquél paradisiaco lugar, lleno de un verde intenso y el murmullo del agua del lago dejándose oír tras ellos, provocando más la ansiedad por volverlo a ver.

El aire, el frescor de aquél lugar llenaba sus pulmones y los de Beth y Scott mientras se dirigían hacia una explanada cuando Rachel ya salía de la recepción, con una enorme sonrisa.

R**: ¡Tenemos suerte!**- exclamó acercándose con más rapidez y tomando algunas de las mochilas que cargaban los pequeños- **nos han asignado una zona bastante tranquila, al parecer el profesor Miller estuvo la semana pasada aquí con los chicos del curso.**

Q**: Lo sé, Dave me lo comentó.**

R: **Me hubiera gustado verle…-**respondía sonriente**- vamos…estamos en la parcela norte.**

Q**: ¿Es la misma que la nuestra?-** cuestionó tratando de recordar.

R: **Sí, y según me han dicho, solo hay varias tiendas más, así que…¡vamos a tener todo el campo para jugar!**- exclamaba emocionada dirigiéndose hacia los pequeños, que estallaron de alegría.

El corto trayecto hasta llegar a la parcela se realizó sin la menor complicación y fue Quinn quien estableció el lugar exacto dónde iban a montar sendas tiendas de campaña. Algo que ya no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Las tiendas que llevaban nada tenían que ver con la que utilizaron cuando estuvieron allí y que necesitaba la mano de varios ayudantes para conseguir instalarla.

Aquellas eran completamente distintas.

Solo tenían que extenderlas en el suelo y mover unos ejes para tenerla perfectamente montada, apenas tardabas unos minutos en dejarla perfecta.

Q: **Bien chicos…antes de comenzar con el montaje de nuestras casas…tenéis que atenderme porque os voy a explicar una serie de normas que tenemos que seguir**- se dirigió hacia los pequeños- **así que ,vamos soldados, os quiero en fila y prestando atención**- bromeó.

Y la broma fue tan divertida para los chicos como para Rachel, que se colocó junto a ellos, dispuesta a escuchar las normas.

Q: **Rachel, no es necesario que tú**…

R: **Formo parte de la expedición mi capitana**- espetó provocando la sonrisa en los pequeños**- así que yo tengo que atender también**.

Quinn no daba crédito a la actitud infantil que mostraba la morena, pero ver como Beth y Scott trataban de mantener la risa, fue suficiente para permitirle aquel juego.

Q: **Ok…primera norma, si miráis a vuestro alrededor, podréis ver como una valla de color azul, delimita la zona, bien…queda terminantemente prohibido cruzar esa valla sin mi permiso.**

Beth alzó la mano.

Q: **Dime Beth.**

B: **¿Le podemos preguntar a Rachel?.**

Q: **No, como veis Rachel está a vuestro lado, no aquí conmigo, así que me tenéis que preguntar a mi, ¿entendido?.**

B: **Entendido.**

S**: Entendido.**

R: **Buena idea.**

Q: **Segundo, los baños están justo en aquellas cabañas de allí**-señaló hacia la derecha- **como sois menores de edad, no podéis ir solos, así que tendréis que avisarme a mi o a Rachel para que os acompañemos.**

B: **Entendido.**

S: **Entendido.**

R: **Mmmm, ¿eso es competencia mía?-** se quejó- **no me gustan los baños públicos**.

Q: **Te aguantas…aquí las órdenes las doy yo-** sonó divertida.

Los pequeños volvían a taparse la boca, aguantando una risotada que también contagió a la morena.

R**: Ok, mi capitana.**

Volvía a repetir aquel apelativo y Quinn volvía a descentrarse tras oírlo.

Q: **Oh…ok, tercera norma, por la noche, está prohibido salir de las tiendas sin que alguna de nosotras lo sepamos, y os aviso que si no me hacéis caso en esto, sois vosotros los responsables de lo que os pueda suceder y os advierto y Rachel está de testigo, que por aquí hay…bigfoots.**

R: **Lo corroboro**- espetó alzando la mano, al tiempo que ambos niños se miraban asustados.

Q: **Si queréis salir por algún motivo, nos avisáis y punto, ¿ok?.**

B: **Ok.**

S: **Entendido.**

Q**: Bien, después de éstas normas, ya podemos instalar el campamento, tenemos una hora antes de comer y os comunico que mi intención es la de ir al lago después de comer, así que…cuánto antes dejemos todo listo, antes iremos, ¿entendido?.**

Ni siquiera respondieron.

Beth y Scott se miraron y rápidamente, hicieron acopio de las mochilas, dispuestos a sacar los materiales para que Rachel y Quinn, montasen las tiendas.

La morena, tras ver la reacción de los pequeños, no dudó en seguir sus pasos y tomar la misma actitud de los chicos, pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera tan rápido y la detuvo.

Q: **¡Hey soldado Berry!**- exclamó provocando la sorpresa en la morena.

R: **Di…dime**- se acercó dudosa.

Q**: ¿Todo bien en recepción?.**

R**: Eh…sí, si todo perfecto.**

Q: **No hay nada que debamos saber, ¿no?, quiero decir…todo sigue igual aquí.**

Rachel lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y no dudó en sonreír.

R: **¿No hueles?, todo sigue igual de mágico aquí, Quinn.**

Q**: Bien…-**tragó saliva- **me alegro, porque yo tengo la misma sensación que la primera vez que vine.**

R: **¿Qué sensación?.**

Q: **La sensación de saber que va a ser especial.**

R: **Lo va a ser**- respondía completamente convencida al tiempo que miraba a los pequeños, que ya reclamaban su atención varios metros mas atrás-**no dudes de que lo va a ser.**

Q: **Ok…confío en ti**- respondía fijando la mirada sobre ella.

B: **¡Vamos Rachel!.**

S**: ¡Vamos tia!.**

Q**: Rachel-** volvía a detenerla segundos antes de que la morena acudiese a la llamada de los chicos.

R: **Dime Quinn…**

Q: **Aquí todo sigue igual…pero…¿todo sigue igual en ti?**

R: **¿Todo sigue igual en…-**

No necesitó cuestionar aquello que pretendía averiguar la rubia, porque el gesto de su rostro, los nervios que se apoderaban de su garganta, le hacían indicar lo que quería escuchar de ella.

R: **No, no todo sigue igual en mi, Quinn**- respondió con certeza- **la última vez que estuve aquí, no quería creer, sin embargo ahora estoy realmente convencida de lo que siento y de lo que voy a sentir el resto de mi vida.**

Quinn bajó la mirada tratando de recuperar el aliento tras aquella confesión.

R: **Los fuegos artificiales…viven en mí.**


	53. Yo soy la capitana

Capitulo 53

Yo soy la capitana.

Q**: Vamos chicos, tenemos que volver ya.**

Quinn era la primera en interrumpir aquella primera excursión al lago, que se producía tras el almuerzo de los cuatro y que apenas había durado una hora.

El tiempo suficiente para que los pequeños disfrutasen de aquellas vistas y conocieran el lugar, mientras Rachel y Quinn, rememoraban las sensaciones que les entregaba aquel paraíso.

Volver allí siempre iba a ser especial para ambas, pero en aquel instante, después de todo lo sucedido entre ellas y las circunstancias que las llevaron hasta allí, lo hacían más aún.

No hubo palabras para describir lo que sintieron al contemplar el lago, donde varios grupos de campistas, ocupaban sus kayaks y navegaban sus aguas, tal y como ellas lo habían hecho seis años atrás.

B: **¿Por qué nos vamos ya?-** se quejó la pequeña.

Q: **Mañana vendremos otra vez, Beth, ahora tenemos que preparar todo para la noche, supongo que querréis hacer una hoguera, ¿no?**- trató de sonar divertida.

S: **Sí, yo quiero hacer una hoguera, ¡vamos!-** exclamó Scott tirando de Beth.

Q: **Hey…cuidado, nada de correr…¿entendido?.-** amenazó al ver que los niños ya comenzaban el camino de regreso al campamento- **¿vamos?-** miró a Rachel, que completamente en silencio, seguía observando el lago desde su improvisado asiento.

R: **Sí, si vamos**- reaccionaba- **Quinn, ¿sabes algo de…-**miró a Beth para cerciorarse de que la pequeña no la escuchaba.

Q**: No-** interrumpía- **no sé nada de ella, por eso quiero regresar ya, no quiero llamar delante de Beth.**

R: **Ah…perfecto**- respondía comenzando a caminar, siguiendo la estela que Beth y Scott iban dejando en aquel camino que las llevaba de vuelta al campamento- **es lindo volver, ¿verdad?**- espetó dándole la espalda a la rubia.

Q: **Sí, parece que no ha pasado el tiempo por aquí.**

R**: Tiene que ser cosa de la magia**- respondía divertida- **¿crees que seguirán estando las orquídeas?.**

Quinn se tensó.

No solo recordó aquel momento en el que la morena le mostró el lugar exacto dónde estaba aquella dichosa flor, sino que también recordó como en la ventana de su habitación aún permanecía la pequeña maceta que ella misma le regaló con un ejemplar de aquella flor.

Un regalo que no había sido capaz de destruir.

Q**: Supongo**- susurró.

R**: ¿Qué?-** Rachel se giró para tratar de descifrar aquel susurro que Quinn había acertado a responderle y que no apenas había podido escuchar.

Q**: He dicho que supongo**- volvía a repetir, ésta vez mirando directamente a la morena, que seguía recorriendo su camino, ésta vez, de espaldas- **supongo que sí, que seguirán ahí, a no ser que nos hayamos encargado de destruirlas.**

R**: Podríamos buscarlas mañana, ¿no crees?, seguro que a ellos les gusta**.

Q: **Ya veremos mañana…hoy ya es tarde.**

R: **Sí, sí…digo mañana o el domingo.**

Q: **Ok…eh…¿de dónde sacaste la que me…me regalaste?-**preguntó curiosa.

R: **De una floristería en Ellis Street.**

Q**: ¿Ángelo?, ¿la compraste en la floristería de Ángelo.**

R**: ¿Le conoces?.**

Q: **Claro que le conozco, he ido muchas veces ahí a comprar flores.**

R: **Pues me la trajo él, de hecho estuvo cuidándola hasta que pudiese entregártela, al parecer no es muy fácil de conseguir.**

Q: **Ya te dije que esa orquídea es especial y la que tú me regalaste es silvestre, por eso me sorprendió más.**

R: **¿Te sorprendió?-** preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Sí, claro, no todos los días te…**-se detuvo. Quinn fue consciente de que acaba de confesar que se había sorprendido con aquel regalo, algo completamente distinto a como se mostró cuando lo recibió.

Q**: ¡Beth!, ¡Scott!-** alzó la voz cambiando de conversación- **no os veo.**

B: ¡**Estamos aquí mamá!**- respondía la niña dejándose ver a lo lejos.

Q**: No vayáis tan rápido, ¿ok? y no os salgáis del sendero**.

S**: ¡Si!-** respondía el pequeño.

Q**: ¿Qué haces?-** volvía a mirar a la morena, que de repente y tras ver como Quinn había zanjado aquella conversación sobre la orquídea, se había detenido bajo un árbol y observaba una de las ramas.

R: **¿Qué es eso Quinn?**- cuestionó curiosa alzando la cabeza.

Q**: ¿Qué es qué?.**

R: **Eso, esa flor…mira, éste árbol tiene flores y son rarísimas.**

Quinn se guió por las indicaciones de la morena y pronto descubrió como entre las ramas, aparecían unas extrañas flores de pétalos con forma de hilos que caían dándole un aspecto surrealista y de un intenso color púrpura.

Q: **No, no tengo ni idea…**

R: **¿No le quieres hacer una foto?-** cuestionó recordando la obsesión de la rubia por sacar aquellas instantáneas.

Q: **No, están muy altas…-**respondía regresando al sendero**- vamos, no quiero perder de vista a los chicos.**

R**: Voy a coger una**- ignoró el comentario de la rubia y sin pensarlo, consiguió alcanzar una de las ramas, tirando de ella para lograr coger una de aquellas flores. Tras lograr su objetivo, volvía a soltar la rama, provocando un brusco movimiento de la misma que terminó haciéndola retroceder varios pasos.

Algo se desprendía del movimiento de aquella rama e iba a parar directamente hacia el rostro de Rachel, que bajando la cabeza rápidamente, comenzó a quejarse levemente.

Quinn observó toda la escena un poco más apartada.

Q: **¿Estás bien?.**

R**: Eh…sí, creo que algo me entró en los ojos…**-respondía un tanto aturdida.

La rubia no dudó en acercase.

Q**: ¿Estás bien?-** volvía a cuestionar ésta vez tocando en el hombro a la morena.

R**: Eh…me, me molesta**- respondía sin dejar de limpiarse los ojos.

Q**: A ver…déjame ver…**

Rachel alzó la cabeza, mostrándose frente a Quinn y no dudó en observar con esmero los ojos de la chica, que apenas podían mantenerse abiertos.

Q**: ¿No tienes un pañuelo?, tienes pequeñas motas de algo…parece polen o algo de eso.**

R: **Dios…**-se quejó volviendo a bajar la cabeza**- me molesta bastante.**

Q: **Ven…vamos al campamento, allí te podrás lavar.**

R: **No…espera**- se detuvo**- ya, ya parece que pasa, se ve que las lágrimas funcionan**- espetó con una leve sonrisa.

Q: **¿Seguro?, a ver, déjame ver de nuevo.**

Rachel alzaba la cabeza por segunda vez, pero ésta vez provocando una extraña sensación en Quinn al descubrir como todo su rostro permanecía mojado por las lágrimas que forzadamente, había dejado escapar para limpiar sus ojos de aquél molesto polen que le había caído.

Q: **Tienes…tienes algo en ese ojo**- susurró- **¿no te molesta?.**

R**: Mmm no…¿qué tengo?-** pestañeó varias veces tratando de averiguar a qué se refería la rubia.

Q**: No parpadees**- espetó acercando su mano con delicadeza.

Apenas fue un leve roce el que necesitó para apartar aquel pequeño trozo de hoja que parecía haberse adherido a las pestañas de la morena.

R: **Podría hacer como en las películas**- susurró- **y fingir que me molestan para que sigas tan cerca-** trató de sonreír.

Quinn focalizó su mirada sobre ella y fue consciente de la cercanía que existía entre ambas y como no se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante, pero al contrario de lo que podría haber sucedido en otras circunstancias, aquel comentario de la morena, lejos de molestarle, le hizo gracia.

Q: **Anda…vamos**- se alejó un tanto nerviosa, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios y que Rachel contempló sin ninguna duda.

Pero la morena no quería tentar demasiado a la suerte.

Pudo disfrutar, no solo de la cercanía de Quinn con ella en aquella situación, sino de la preocupación que mostraba cada vez que algo le sucedía.

Lo comprobó cuando Michael casi le rompió el pómulo con aquel certero golpe y lo pudo comprobar con algo más efímero, como aquellas pequeñas motas de polen que habían caído en sus ojos.

Quinn no podía evitar cuidarla y eso era más que suficiente para su maltrecho corazón.

No necesitaba más aquel día, ni pensaba incitarla a algo más que pudiese acabar con aquella buena relación que parecía afianzarse en aquel mágico lugar.

R: **Toma**- espetó entregándole la extraña flor- **para tu colección**- espetó sonriente, adelantándose en el sendero.

Y casi sin volver a hablar, regresaron al campamento ante la insistencia de los pequeños para poder hacer una fogata aquella noche.

R: **Chicos…vamos, tenemos que ir a la cabaña de la leña para poder hacer la fogata, mientras Quinn prepara esto**- señaló hacia el suelo.

B**: ¿Qué es esa flor?-** preguntó curiosa- **¿puedo olerla?.**

Q**: No huele a nada Beth**- se la mostró- **vamos, haz caso a Rachel que tenemos que preparar la fogata.**

B: **Yo te ayudo a ti, que vayan ellos por la leña.**

R**: No Beth, tú ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes**- insistió la morena ante la cómplice mirada de Quinn que ya buscaba el teléfono en su bolso.

B: **Está bien, pero yo no tengo fuerzas para la leña**- se quejó.

Q**: Beth, no te quejes y corre a ayudar a Rachel, ¿ok?.**

B**: Ok-** refunfuñó siguiendo los pasos de la morena y del pequeño Scott, que ya comenzaban a caminar hacia la cabaña dónde almacenaban la leña para los campistas.

Quinn agradeció a Rachel aquella decisión de apartarse con los pequeños y dejarle vía libre para poder llamar y averiguar el estado de Shelby, quien debía haber sido operada aquella mañana.

Pero la llamada no resultó como esperaba y nadie atendía al teléfono de la mujer, ni de su novio, Taylor.

Tres fueron los intentos hasta que vio como Rachel, regresaba portando un par de troncos de leña y Scott le acompañaba, con uno más pequeño. Solo Beth caminaba un poco más retrasada y sin nada entre sus brazos, hecho que molestó a la rubia.

No hubo palabras entre Rachel y Quinn al encontrarse, un simple gesto de negación por parte de la rubia, le hizo entender a la morena que no había podido hablar por teléfono y seguía desconociendo el estado de salud de Shelby, sin embargo, si hubo palabras con su hija.

Q: **¿Por qué vienes sin nada?-** le recriminó.

B**: Porque pesa mucho y no puedo-** respondía con soberbia.

Q: **¿Qué no puedes con un trozo de esos?-** señaló a Scott, que ya colocaba el trozo de madera junto a los de Rachel.

R: **No te preocupes Quinn, yo podía perfectamente y Scott está muy fuerte**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **No me valen esas excusas, ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que tienes que ayudar?**- volvía a recriminarle a la pequeña- **escúchame, si vamos a estar aquí los cuatro, tienes que adaptarte a lo que Rachel o yo te pidamos, ¿entendido?.**

R: **Quinn no…**

Q: **Déjame Rachel, ella sabe perfectamente que tiene que hacernos caso, si estuviera aquí Shelby lo habría hecho, pero como estoy yo, quiere salirse con la suya, ¿no es cierto?.**

La niña terminó bajando la cabeza en señal de rendición, mientras Scott y Rachel observaban la reprimenda que la rubia le lanzaba a su hija.

Q: **La próxima vez que desobedezcas algo, nos largamos a San Francisco y Rachel y Scott se quedaran aquí, pasándoselo bien…así que ya lo sabes y ahora mismo, pídele disculpas a ambos por no haberlos ayudado.**

R**: No Quinn, no es neces…**

Q: **Shhh**- la detuvo- **vamos Beth, ¿qué tienes que hacer?.**

La pequeña lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn y rápidamente se acercó a Rachel y a su primo.

B: **Lo siento, siento no haberos ayudado-** se disculpó.

Rachel miraba a Quinn, tratando de entender que debía hacer y le bastó un leve movimiento de cabeza de la rubia para saber que decir.

R: **Disculpas aceptadas, señorita**- dejó una breve caricia sobre el pelo de la niña.

Q: **Ok, ahora sí…vamos a organizar la fogata.**

S: **Sí, vamos**- espetó ilusionado el chico.

Q: **Vamos Rachel, te toca a ti organizarlo, ¿qué hacemos?-** se mostró divertida.

R: **¿Yo?, yo no tengo ni idea, además…tú eres la capitana.**

S: **Ya me encargo yo**- interrumpió el chico- **vosotras no sabéis hacerla**.

Q: **¿Y tú si?-** cuestionó divertida.

S: **Sí, soy boyscout**

La sentencia del chico dejó en silencio a Quinn y Rachel, que instintivamente, se miraron y comenzaron a reír, recordando la divertida anécdota que sufrieron años atrás con un grupo de boyscouts y aquellos dichosos globos de agua.

Q**: Ok, ok…pues entonces el capitán es Scott, vamos…¿qué tenemos que hacer?.**

S: **Primero hay que buscar el lugar adecuado**- se mostró serio, observando con detenimiento la zona**- aquí, esto es perfecto**- espetó ante las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban Rachel y Quinn y la curiosidad infinita de Beth, que no perdía detalle de los movimientos de su primo- **ahora tenemos que despejar la zona, así que vamos a quitar estas hojas**- ordenó.

Y la orden sonó con tanta rotundidad, que las tres chicas, comenzaron a despejar la pequeña zona donde minutos más tarde, fueron colocando los trozos de leña, formando una pira perfectamente organizada por el pequeño, que no dejaba ningún detalle atrás y que terminó sorprendiéndolas a las tres.

Diez minutos más tardes y tras colocar la última de las piedras que rodeaban la pira, dieron por finalizada la actividad.

R: **¿Y ahora qué?.**

S**: ¿Por qué no jugamos al futbol?-** sacó una pelota del interior de su tienda- **aún es pronto para cenar.**

R**: Mmmm, yo nunca he jugado al futbol.**

B: **Yo tampoco, es aburrido y es de niños**- se quejó.

Q: **Yo quiero jugar al futbol**- espetó- **vamos Scott, si éstas no quieren, ellas se lo pierden.**

R**: Hey…hey espera, yo no he dicho que no quiera.**

B: ¡**Yo si quiero!**- exclamó al ver como ambas se animaban a jugar.

Q: **Ahora sí ¿no?-** le recriminó a su hija, pero el sonido de su móvil interrumpió la conversación.

Quinn no dudó en cogerlo para descubrir que la llamada procedía de Taylor.

Rachel lo supo en el mismo instante en el que vio como el gesto de la rubia cambiada de una traviesa sonrisa a una incesante preocupación y no dudó en actuar.

R**: Ok chicos, vamos a organizar el partido**- los incitó a que se alejaran hacia una parcela más espaciosa.

Quinn lo agradeció y apenas esperó a que se apartaran para aceptar la llamada.

Q**: ¿Taylor?-**

T**: Hola Quinn, acabo de ver tus llamadas, lo siento, estaba en la habitación y no tenía el móvil conmigo.**

Q: **Ok, no te preocupes…¿cómo está Shelby?.**

T**: Siento no haberte avisado, pero es que hace apenas un par de horas que ha salido de quirófano y estaba en una sala distinta y…**

Q: **¿Cómo está?-** interrumpió nerviosa al ver que el hombre no acababa de responder a su pregunta.

T: **Bien…todo ha salido bien.**

Quinn suspiró y lo hizo lanzando una mirada hacia su propia hija y a Rachel, que ya corrían por aquella planicie, tras los pasos de Scott y la pelota.

No solo sintió aquella tranquilidad por su propia hija, sino que también se sintió feliz por la morena.

A pesar de todo lo vivido, a pesar de saber que Shelby no quería tener un contacto mas cercano con su hija biológica, Rachel si se sentía vulnerable conociendo el estado de salud de su madre, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Saber que estaba bien, le haría bien también a ella y Quinn no podía evitar alegrarse por ello.

T: **La operación ha sido un éxito y bueno, ahora estamos esperando a que la trasladen a la habitación, ya sabes que las primeras 48 horas son vitales, pero los médicos están contentos y eso es importante.**

Q: **Bien…me, me alegro muchísimo.**

T**: Se va a poner bien.**

Q: **Seguro…**

T: **¿Cómo está Beth?, ¿estáis en Lima?.**

Q: **Sí, llegamos ayer y hoy estamos ya en el campamento.**

T: **Bien, se lo comenté a Shelby anoche, porque no hacía más que preguntarme por ella y quería saber como estaba.**

Q: **Dile que está bien, está divirtiéndose mucho y esto es genial, hay mucha naturaleza a nuestro alrededor.**

T: **Se lo diré, gracias Quinn, gracias por ocuparte de ella.**

Q: **Es lo menos que puedo hacer.**

T: **Eh…oye, voy a colgar, creo que ya van a trasladar a Shelby a la habitación, ya te mantengo informada, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Q: **Perfecto Taylor, dale un beso de nuestra parte cuando despierte**.

T: **Ciao Quinn.**

Q: **Ciao**- acabó despidiéndose tras oír como un sonoro pitido daba por finalizada la llamada.

Una enorme tranquilidad se apoderó de la rubia en ese instante.

A pesar de haberlo disimulado, la tensión había estado presente en ella durante todo el día y ahora, casi a las 6 de la tarde de aquel viernes, con aquellos bosques de robles a su alrededor, sentía que todo tomaba un matiz distinto, más relajado, más divertido.

Una diversión que se acentuó al volver a mirar hacia la explanada y descubrir como Rachel permanecía tirada en el suelo mientras Scott y Beth se lanzaban sobre ella y reían a carcajadas.

La rubia no lo dudó y tras dejar el teléfono en la tienda, caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, para intervenir en el divertido juego que les mantenía entretenidos.

Q: **Hey…¿qué pasa aquí?, ¿desde cuándo en el futbol se puede hacer eso?.**

S: **¡Corre tía!, Rachel a cogido el balón con las manos y tenemos que quitárselo**.

B**: ¡Si!, ayúdanos**- exclamó Beth.

R**: No, yo no he hecho nada-** respondía entre carcajadas.

S: **Suelta el balón, ¡vamos!**

R: **Me toca tirar a mi-** se quejó**- es mi turno.**

Q**: Así no se lo vais a quitar nunca**- interrumpía- **tenéis que hacerle cosquillas.**

R: **¡No!-** exclamó nerviosa.

S: **¡Cosquillas!-** gritó al tiempo que se metía de lleno en provocar a la morena con aquella maniobra.

Gesto que también siguió Beth y que terminó con Rachel gritando rendición y entregándoles el balón rápidamente.

S: **¡Ya es mío!-** volvía a exclamar el pequeño- **vamos Beth, vamos a jugar.**

La niña se apartaba de la morena y seguía los pasos de su primo, que ya corría dando patadas a la pelota

Q: **¿Estas bien?-** cuestionó sonriente.

R: **No, no lo estoy**- se quejó- **tengo hojas y tierra por todos lados y tú no has sido buena capitana.**

Q**: Vamos, levanta de ahí**- espetó ofreciéndole la mano para que se alzara- **tengo buenas noticias.**

A Rachel le bastó aquella pequeña primicia para cambiar por completo el gesto de su rostro mientras se levantaba del suelo, ayudándose de la mano de Quinn.

R: **¿Cómo está?.**

Q: **La operación ha sido un éxito, ahora mismo la estaban trasladando a la habitación así que…solo hay que esperar las próximas horas y bueno, ya sabes…**

R: **¿No corre peligro?.**

Q: **No, todo está bien, Rachel**- respondía siendo consciente de la preocupación de la morena, que tras oír aquello, no pudo evitar mostrar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y suspiraba con rotundidad.

R: **Me…me alegro.**

Q: **Cálmate**- susurró acercándose más a la chica**- ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, ¿ok?.**

R: **Ok…gracias**- balbuceó al tiempo que limpiaba las primeras lágrimas que no pudo contener.

Q: **Ven aquí**- no lo pudo evitar y Quinn terminó tirando de la morena para abrazarla y consolarla.

Todo era producto de los nervios, de esa misma tensión que habían soportado y disimulado durante aquellos días en los que conocieron el estado de salud de Shelby y que por suerte, terminaba con la mejor de las noticias para todos.

Además, aquella reacción, la hizo volver a ser consciente de los sentimientos de la morena.

Hacía escasos minutos, la había visto provocarse el llanto para que aquellas motas de polen y polvo que cayeron en sus ojos procedentes del árbol, fuesen expulsados y ahora, en ese instante, sus lágrimas, eran completamente distintas, salían de su corazón y ella podía distinguirlas perfectamente. Algo que realmente le hacía entender la sinceridad y honestidad con la que Rachel llevaba mostrándose desde que supo toda la verdad.

Y Rachel no esquivó ese abrazo que le confortaba en aquel instante, pero mucho más allá de consuelo, le permitía disfrutar de Quinn, de aquella chica que había conocido antes de todo aquel horror, de aquella chica que fue quien le mostró aquel paraíso del que ahora disfrutaban, de la verdadera Quinn Fabray, de quien realmente se enamoró.

Aquel abrazo fue honesto, sin miedos ni nervios, quizás porque Quinn también lo necesitaba y sabía que no había nadie, excepto Rachel, que pudiese ofrecerle aquella sensación en esas circunstancias.

Q: **Todo está bien**…-susurró aún con la morena entre sus brazos.

Pero el incesante grito de los pequeños, reclamando su atención, destruyó aquel especial momento.

B: **Vamos mamá…vamos a jugar que Scott no…**-la pequeña se acercaba a ambas y se detenía al descubrir como Rachel, disimuladamente, terminaba de secar sus lágrimas con las manos- **¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?-** preguntó asustada.

Una preocupación que también se hizo presente en Scott cuando se acercó a ellas.

Q: **Nada cielo.**

S: **¿Por qué lloras Rachel?-** preguntó el chico completamente serio.

R: **Lloro de risa**- espetó con dificultad- **es lo que me sucede cuando me hacen cosquillas-** sonreía.

Y aquella sonrisa provocó el cambio instantáneo en el rostro de los chicos, que se tranquilizaban inmediatamente al saber que aquel llanto no era algo serio.

R: **Vamos…a qué esperáis para seguir jugando-**.

S**: ¡Vamos!-** volvía a reanudar la carrera, incitando a Beth que no tardó en reaccionar y regresar al campo de juego.

Q: **¿Estás bien de verdad?.**

R: **Estoy mejor que nunca**- respondía apartando las últimas lágrimas mientras esbozaba una sincera sonrisa que terminó conquistando a Quinn.

Q**: Ok…¿jugamos?**

Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia los pequeños sin contestar a la pregunta.

Q**: ¡Hey!-** exclamó siguiendo sus pasos- **¿no me respondes?.-** cuestionó divertida.

R: **Prepárate para morder el polvo**- espetó

Q: **¿Perdona?-** se detuvo desconcertada.

Rachel se giró sonriente sin detener el paso.

R: **Gracias Quinn, gracias**.

Ahora sí.

La rubia no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver como Rachel volvía sobre sus pasos y seguía caminando hacia los pequeños, para unirse al juego después de regalarle aquél gracias que llenó por completo su corazón.

Q: **Prepárate Berry**- susurró- **yo soy la capitana**.


	54. Por un día

Capitulo 54

Por un día.

Q: **¿Quién quiere otro sándwich?.**

S: **Yo.**

R: **Yo**- alzó la mano.

Q**: ¿Y tú Beth?, ¿no quieres más?.**

B**: No.**

Q: **Has cenado muy poco.**

B: **No tengo más hambre**- se mostró sería.

La fogata ya llevaba un buen rato encendida, iluminándolos de la oscuridad que se había apoderado de todo el campamento con la llegada de la noche.

Los cuatro permanecían sentados, alrededor de ella, tomando una cena que Quinn había acertado a comprar en una innovadora cabaña-tienda que ahora hacía las delicias de los campistas.

Q**: ¿Qué te pasa?-** cuestionó preocupada.

B**: Mamá me dijo que me iba a llamar y no me ha llamado**- espetó molesta.

Rachel buscó rápidamente la mirada de Quinn.

Habían pasado el resto de la tarde jugando, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar y en ningún momento habían vuelto a hablar de Shelby ni su estado, sin embargo la pequeña, fue cediendo conforme avanzaban las horas.

Q: **Yo he hablado con ella**- espetó rápidamente- **pero como tú estabas jugando al futbol, me dijo que no te molestase, quería saber como estabas.**

B: **¿Y qué le has dicho?.**

Q: **Pues que estabas con Scott y que no parabas de hacerle cosquillas a Rachel**- sonrió.

R: **Eso es cierto, me tengo que vengar**- interrumpía la morena.

B: **¿Sigue enferma?-** preguntó ignorando el intento de Rachel por animarla.

Quinn dudó y volvía a buscar la complicidad de la morena para salir airosa de aquella situación.

R**: Beth, ¿sabes que yo conozco a tu mamá?.**

B**: ¿Tú?, ella nunca me ha hablado de ti.**

R: **Sí, bueno…supongo que no habrá tenido ocasión, pero sí la conozco y ella a mi, de hecho, gracias a ella, pude tener opción para entrar a estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de Nueva York.**

B: **¿Sí?.**

R: **Sí, yo soy cantante y actriz**- respondía sonriente- **y tú mamá me enseñó muchas cosas.**

B: **Mi mamá es cantante, ¿verdad?**- miró a Quinn.

Q: **Sí y muy buena.**

B: **¿Y por qué te enseñó a ti?.**

R**: Porque fue profesora en mi instituto y ella tenía un coro y sabes qué, una vez me dijo algo muy importante.**

B: **¿El qué?.**

Quinn la escuchaba expectante, tratando de entender que pretendía decir.

R: **Pues me dijo que si deseas algo con muchas fuerzas, se hace realidad.**

B: **¿Sí?**

R: **Ajam…cuando deseas algo de verdad, termina sucediendo y como sé que estás preocupada porque ella está enferma, te digo que no tienes que estar preocupada, porque tu deseas que se ponga bien,¿verdad?.**

B: **Sí-** espetó penada.

R: **Pues solo tienes que seguir deseándolo y se pondrá bien.**

B**: ¿De verdad?-** miró a Quinn buscando su aprobación.

Q: **Hazle caso a Rachel, ella mejor que nadie sabe de deseos que se hacen realidad.**

R: **Tengo una idea, para que todo sea más rápido, en vez de desearlo tu sola, vamos a deséalo todos…¿de acuerdo?.**

B: **Sí, seguro que así funciona antes.**

R: **Bien, pues todos lo deseamos con las mismas fuerzas**- espetó lanzando una mirada hacia Quinn, que respondía cómplice y agradecida a aquel gesto.

Q**: Te prometo que mañana la llamamos, ¿ok?-** buscó a su hija.

B: **Ok…Rachel, ¿cómo es tu mamá**?-preguntó curiosa.

Una pregunta que pilló por sorpresa tanto a Rachel como a Quinn, que a punto estuvo de recriminar a la pequeña su curiosidad, pero la morena no lo permitió.

R**: ¿Mi mamá?, pues…la verdad es que yo no tengo mamá**- fue directa.

B**: ¿No?.**

R: **No, yo tengo dos papás.**

B: **Ah, ¿por eso en tu casa no había ninguna mujer?.**

R**: Ajam…**

B**: Me gustan tus papás, son simpáticos, ¿verdad mamá?-** miro a Quinn.

Q: **Sí, muy simpáticos y muy buenos.**

S: **Yo tengo un amigo que tiene dos mamás**- interrumpió Scott**- y mi papá dice que eso no está bien, pero mi mamá dice que sí.**

Q: **¿Mamá dice que si está bien?-** Quinn cuestionó al pequeño completamente sorprendida.

Desde que ella tenía conciencia, su hermana jamás había aceptado algo así, ni su educación ni su intensa vida religiosa, le permitían aceptar el amor entre dos personas del mismo género.

S: **Sí, me dijo que no era malo, que mientras se quisieran y cuidasen, todo estaba bien, pero no quiere que papá se entere.**

Quinn no daba crédito a lo que su sobrino estaba confesándole de su propia hermana y aquel desconcierto fue compartido por la morena, que también sabia de la antipatía que sentía la mujer por aquel tema.

R: **Pues hazle caso**- interrumpió la morena- **lo importante es el amor y el respeto, da igual como sean.**

S: **Tiene que ser divertido tener dos papás o dos mamás.**

R: **Sin duda.**

B: **A mi me gustan tus papás, Leroy me dio una piruleta ésta mañana**- espetó divertida.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?.**

B: **Cuando ninguna mirabais**- comenzó a sonreír- **me la dio solo a mi.**

R**: ¿Así que te dio mi piruleta a ti?.**

B: **¡Si!**

R: **Voy a tener que reñirle a mi papá, esa piruleta era para mi.**

Q: **¿De qué habláis?, ¿por qué nadie me dio nada a mi?- **interrumpió Quinn creando más diversión.

S: **A mi me dio una Rachel**- espetó el chico uniéndose a las risas.

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿tú también tienes piruleta?, ¿pero esto que es?, ¿por qué nadie me dio una a mi?.**

B**: ¡Porque tú eres mayor!-** espetó abalanzándose sobre ella.

Q**: Esa es la excusa, ¡no!, eso no vale, a mi también me gustan**- respondió comenzando una divertida pela de cosquillas con Beth, mientras Scott y Rachel observaban la escena divertidos, aunque cada uno con una distinta perspectiva.

Lo que para Scott era un juego entre su tía y su prima, de la que había oído hablar pero que acababa de conocer, para Rachel era algo más.

Era el amor de su vida, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, feliz de poder disfrutar del tiempo que su hija le brindaba. Algo que jamás llegó a creer que vería con sus propios ojos. Algo que le hizo replantearse toda su vida.

Era con ella con quien quería pasar el tiempo, era con ella con quien quería reír cada día y disfrutar de lo que conseguía entregarle.

Creía que era algo imposible, como un ser, una persona, con su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, con su piel envolviendo sus huesos, con sus reproches y mal humor, con sus virtudes y defectos, conseguía provocar todo lo que provocaba en ella.

Como una de aquellas fugaces miradas que la rubia le regalaba mientras trataba de mantener firme a su hija en aquella divertida guerra de cosquillas, conseguían destruir cualquier barrera que se interponía ante ella.

No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había llegado a ese estado emocional por la rubia.

**-¡Chicos!-** uno de los tantos monitores del campamento interrumpía la agradable velada alrededor la fogata- **están a punto de empezar la fogata de los deseos, ¿os apuntáis?.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué es eso?.**

-**Toda las noches, antes de apagar la hoguera principal del campamento, todos los chicos y chicas, lanzan sus deseos, dicen que se cumplen. **

Q: **Nunca había oído hablar de ello.**

R: **Yo tampoco.**

B: **¿Podemos ir?.**

S**: Sí tía, déjanos ir.**

Q**: No vais a ir solos.**

-**No se preocupe, para eso estamos los monitores, además…desde aquí puedes verlos**- señaló hacia una de las cabañas, donde se podía observar la hoguera.

B**: Por favor mamá-** se entusiasmó- **déjame ir, quiero pedir un deseo**.

**-Solo será un par de minutos, yo mismo los traeré de vuelta.**

Q**: Ok…pero os dais la mano los dos y no os separéis, yo voy a estar vigilando desde aquí, ¿entendido?.**

S: **Sí capitana**- espetó divertido- **vamos Beth, dame la mano.**

La niña no tardó en levantarse y tomar de la mano a su primo.

-**Vamos chicos, que tenemos que volver enseguida**- se apresuró el monitor, que sin dudarlo, también tomó de la mano a los pequeños ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, que se acomodó un poco mejor para no perderlos de vista.

Rachel sonreía al verla.

La preocupación que mostraba le llenaba de ternura.

R: **Definitivamente, eres una madre perfecta**- espetó rompiendo el silencio que se había creado con la marcha de los pequeños.

Q: **¿Qué?-** reaccionó.

R: **Me hubiera gustado tanto que mi madre se preocupase por mi al menos una minima parte de lo que tu te preocupas por Beth y Scott.**

Q: **No digas eso, Shelby si se preocupa por ti y lo sabes…solo que no quiere meterse en tu vida.**

R: **A veces deseamos que nuestras madres se metan en nuestras vidas**- respondía apenada- **pero no quiero ponerme triste, solo quería decirte que me alegra muchísimo verte así con Beth.**

Q: **Gracias**- respondía al ser consciente de la pena que transmitía la morena- **en realidad soy yo quien te tiene que dar las gracias.**

R**: ¿A mi?, ¿por qué?.**

Q: **Por tranquilizar a Beth con lo de Shelby, yo no sabía que decirle.**

R: **Es una niña, pero ya entiende todo a su alrededor, no sé, creo que hay que darle esperanza en vez de ocultarle cosas.**

Q: **Tienes razón, sobretodo con ella…es muy lista.**

R: **Ya veo, creo que tiene a quien salir**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **Realmente me sorprende que Britt no te dijese nada**- sentenció buscando a los pequeños en la lejanía.

R: **Pues no…Britt sabe bien lo que debe y no debe decir, ella solo me contaba como estabas, que estabas trabajando y bueno, que todo te iba bien hasta que te sucedió lo de…**

Q: **¿Te contó como fue?.**

R: **Me dijo que había sido un accidente en una clase de pintura, pero no me contó exactamente como me lo contaste tú.**

Q: **Dirás Rebecca.**

R**: ¿Qué?.**

Q: **No te lo conté yo, yo se lo conté a Rebecca, no a ti-** espetó seria.

Rachel no pudo evitar bajar la mirada completamente avergonzada por la situación.

Q: **No tienes que avergonzarte ahora Rachel, de hecho solo pretendía bromear, pero veo que no…no le dí ese toque de gracia.**

R: **Nunca me voy a reír de eso-** espetó sin alzar la vista.

Q: **Yo intento hacerlo, porque si no, sería mas complicado para mi hablarte como te estoy hablando**- contestó haciendo reaccionar a la morena, que por fin, alzaba la vista hacia ella- **si no me lo tomo con humor, no podría estar aquí sentada contigo, ¿lo entiendes?.**

R**: Lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que yo lo termine tomando de la misma forma.**

Q**: Rachel…si el día que nos quedamos a solas y yo casi te obligo a…-**tragó saliva**- a meterte en mi cama, llega a pasar algo, te juro que no podría mirarte a la cara, jamás…da igual que lo hubieses hecho para cuidarme o que se yo, por mi bien, pero ese día…ese día me diste una gran lección que he aprendido ahora…**

R**: ¿Qué…qué lección?-** balbuceó sin apartar la vista.

Q: **Fuiste honesta…a pesar de todo el engaño, fuiste leal a tus principios y eso me sirve para poder estar aquí y creer que no querías reírte de mi.**

R: **Jamás me reiría de ti Quinn, para mi todo esto ha sido un suplicio, te…te veía buscando un abrazo, un beso que yo no podía darte y no podía soportarlo y si te soy sincera…ni siquiera sé como he llegado a conseguir que hoy estés ahí sentada, contándome todo esto…sonriendo.**

Q: **Yo tampoco lo sé**- espetó- **supongo que es superior a mi.**

R: **¿Superior?, ¿el qué es superior?.**

Q: **Sigues siendo tú, Rachel y durante toda mi vida, he terminado dejando de lado a mi orgullo para aceptarte…**-esbozó una extraña sonrisa- **siempre has conseguido sacar lo mejor de mi y lo peor, pero ésta vez prefiero lo mejor, deseo de veras pasar éstos dos días sonriendo, disfrutando con ellos y contigo antes de regresar y que todo vuelva a ser como era y tú hagas tu vida en Nueva York, dónde realmente perteneces.**

R: **Así será…-**susurró bajando la mirada.

Q**: Así debe de ser…¿recuerdas el último verano?, allí quedó todo claro, tú tu vida y yo la mía…a pesar de las tentaciones.**

Rachel volvía a buscar los ojos de la rubia tras aquella última confesión que no esperaba escuchar en aquel instante.

Tentaciones.

Quinn seguía hablando de aquello a pesar de todo y eso le confundía.

R**: ¿Tentaciones?-** susurró- **¿tienes tentaciones?.**

Q: **Tú eres una continua tentación Rachel, los has sido durante toda mi vida y dudo que eso cambie**- se detuvo al ver el gesto confuso de la morena- **pero eso no significa nada**- apuntilló- **no voy a cambiar mi punto de vista ahora, ¿entiendes?.**

R**: Oh…claro, claro…entiendo.**

No, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero no quería incomodarla con más preguntas.

Q**: Ok, eso que quede claro…que yo sienta esto, no cambia lo que ha sucedido y lo que deseo que pase cuando regresemos, ¿ok?.**

R**: Claro…claro**- balbuceó.

B**: ¡Mamá…mamá!-** Beth llegaba en una carrera, completamente emocionada. Scott seguía sus pasos y el monitor, a marchas forzadas, se aseguraba de que ambos llegaban sanos y salvos- **ha sido genial, teníamos que pensar un deseo y lanzar una ramita de árbol, yo he lanzado una, pero Scott ha lanzado dos.**

Q**: Guau…¿es eso cierto?-** miró al chico que ya llegaba a ellas.

S**: Sí, pero dicen que solo se cumple un deseo.**

-**Chicos, mañana cuento con vosotros, ¿no?.**

S**: Sí.**

B: **Sí, yo quiero pedir más deseos.**

**-Ok, pues ahora a dormir, que ya va siendo hora-** espetó divertido.

Q: **Gracias por todo.**

**-De nada, para eso estamos**- respondía sonriente- **buenas noches chicos**- se despidió.

Q: **Ya habéis oído, es hora de dormir.**

S: **Tenemos que apagar nuestra fogata**.

Q: **Ya nos encargamos Rachel y yo, vosotros a dormir, venga cada uno a su lugar**.

S: **Está bien, pero aseguraos de apagarla bien, vosotras no sois boyscouts**- dijo completamente en serio, provocando una leve sonrisa en ambas, acabando con la tensión que minutos antes se había producido entre ellas por aquella extraña conversación sobre tentaciones.

Q: **Buenas noches Beth.**

B: **Buenas noches mamá-** espetó entregándole un tierno abrazo y revolviéndose hacia Rachel- **buenas noches Rachel**- volvía a repetir la acción con la morena.

R: **Buenas noches cielo.**

Q: **Hey…¿dónde vas?-** preguntó a la pequeña, que seguía los pasos de su primo.

B: **A dormir.**

Q: **Esa es la tienda de Scott.**

B: **Sí, voy a dormir ahí.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?.**

S: **Sí, le he dicho que duerma aquí conmigo**- interrumpió el chico.

Q**: ¿Y desde cuándo tomas tú decisiones sin mi permiso?, ¿Cómo vais a dormir ahí los dos?, te recuerdo que yo duermo ahí y tú duermes con Rachel.**

B: **Mamá**- se quejó**- que** **duerma Rachel contigo, Scott me quiere contar historias de boyscouts.**

Rachel no pudo evitarlo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de contener la sonrisa.

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿pero de qué habláis?, no voy a dejar que durmáis solos, ¿estamos locos?.**

S: **¿Por qué?.**

Q: **¿Cómo que por qué?, porque sois dos críos y… tú, no te rías**- miró a la morena que rápidamente volvía a cambiar el gesto y a mostrarse sería.

B: **Mamá por favor, déjame dormir aquí…si no, no es divertido, por favor**-suplicó.

S**: Sí, por favor, prometo que vamos a dormir.**

Q: **Pero como vais…-**se tensó**- ¿no dices nada?-** miró a la morena.

R: **¿Qué voy a decir yo?, solo sé que tengo una tienda de campaña y que acepto a cualquiera de los tres, así que vosotros decidís.**

Q: **¿Pero tú ves normal que duerman solos?, son críos.**

S: **Yo soy mayor. **

Q: **Tú te callas**- amenazó.

B: **Mamá, por favor-** volvía a suplicar- **prometo portarme bien.**

R: **Vamos Quinn**- interrumpió la morena-**déjales, siempre y cuando cumplan unas normas.**

Q**: ¿Qué normas?-** miró a la chica.

R: **Primero, nada de salir de la tienda durante la noche sin nuestro permiso, si alguno de los dos quiere salir, antes tendrá que avisarnos.**

S: **¡Hecho!**

R: **Segundo…yo misma me voy a encargar de vigilarles, si en media hora no están dormidos, abortamos la misión y cada uno regresa a su lugar,¿entendido?.**

B: **Entendido.**

R: **Y tercero…a las 8 estaré aquí, dispuesta para irnos de excursión, quien no esté despierto, no viene.**

S: **Entendido.**

R: **Bien…pues yo creo que después de eso, pueden dormir juntos, ¿no crees?-** miró a Quinn, que la observaba completamente incrédula.

Q: **Beth…Scott, nada de salir de la tienda, ¿entendido?.**

B: **Sí mamá, te lo prometo.**

R: **Ellos ya saben que por aquí hay bigfoots.**

B**: ¿Qué?.**

S: **¿Eso es verdad?- **preguntó asustados.

Q: **Pues sí, Rachel tiene razón, así que no podéis salir, lo vuelvo a repetir, si alguno necesita ir al baño, antes nos avisáis, ¿entendido?.**

B: **¿Cómo te aviso si no puedo salir de la tienda?.**

Q: **Eso mismo me pregunto yo**- susurró lanzando una mirada hacia Rachel.

R: **Muy sencillo**- espetaba la morena**- esperad**- se adentró en su propia tienda, la cual abandonaba pasados algunos segundos, portando un par de cascabeles.

Q: **¿Qué haces?.**

R: **Ya lo verás.**

Rachel tomó una fina cuerda de una de las bolsas donde se guardaban las tiendas y colocó los pequeños cascabeles en uno de los extremos, que mas tarde optó por introducir en uno de los respiraderos de su tienda. El extremo opuesto, fue a parar a la tienda de los pequeños, que se encontraba frente a la de ella, uniéndolas por la cuerda.

R: **Mirad chicos, cuando queráis algo de nosotras, solo tenéis que tirar de éste extremo…tira Scott**- le incitó al chico a que se adentrara en su propia tienda y tirase del extremo de la cuerda.

Solo fue necesario tensarla un poco para que los cascabeles sonaran en el interior de la otra tienda y provocase la sorpresa en todos.

B**: Que divertido, yo quiero tirar**-espetó entusiasmada.

Q: **No, no…quieta ahí**- detuvo a su hija- **el invento de Rachel es genial, pero no vais a estar tirando toda la noche porque sí, ¿entendido?.**

B: **Jo mamá, que aburrida eres.**

R: **Chicos, se supone que vais a dormir y yo me voy a encargar de vigilaros desde aquí afuera, así que nada juegos extraños, ¿ok?.**

S**: Ok.**

R: **Bien, pues ya tenéis la forma de llamarnos si necesitáis algo, así que…venga, a dormir.**

B: **¡Adiós!-** exclamó introduciéndose en el interior de la tienda.

Scott seguía los pasos de su prima tras despedirse de Quinn y Rachel.

Q**: Dormid pronto por favor**- suplicó tras ver como ambos se adentraban y la morena se disponía a cerrarles la cortina desde el exterior**- ¿crees que es buena idea?-** cuestionó preocupada.

R: **Tranquila Quinn, son niños y es lógico que quieran que todo sea mas divertido**.

Q: **Pero es una irresponsabilidad dejarlos solos toda la noche.**

R: **No van a estar solo, vamos…apenas hay un metro y medio entre ambas tiendas, los vamos a escuchar si deciden salir sin permiso, además…creo que se han creído lo del bigfoot**- susurró.

Q: **No lo sé, no estoy tan segura.**

R: **Ya verás que sí…voy al servicio, ahora vuelvo ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok…**

R: **Bien Quinn**- alzó la voz sorprendiendo a la rubia- **voy a hablar con los guardas, quiero saber si los bigfoots están lejos o hay alguno por aquí.**

Q**: Ok-** respondía siendo consciente del pequeño truco que la morena utilizaba para que los chicos la escuchasen y obviasen salir al exterior sin avisarles.

Rachel no dudó en abandonar la pequeña parcela, directa hacia los servicios, mientras Quinn ya se disponía a apagar la pequeña fogata que aún permanecía encendida.

Apenas le costó esfuerzo tras los consejos que recibió del profesor Miller años atrás. Sin embargo si había algo que le iba a costar más trabajo asimilar, dormir con la morena.

Observar la tienda de campaña hizo que la tensión volviera a su cuerpo.

Aquella carpa nada tenía que ver con la que compartieron la última vez que estuvieron juntas en la acampada y la principal diferencia, era el espacio.

La tienda era para dos personas, mientras que la otra era para cuatro. La diferencia era abismal entre ambas y Quinn lo supo en el mismo instante en el que se adentró y descubrió el reducido espacio que le esperaba para compartir.

Apenas cabían los dos sacos de dormir y solo un pequeño hueco para las mochilas que portaban su ropa.

R**: ¿Está todo bien?-** Rachel la sorprendía observando la tienda desde el interior.

Q: **Eh…sí, si claro**- espetó un tanto insegura.

R: **¿Qué ocurre Quinn?, ¿no quieres dormir aquí?, si es por eso, puedo sacar mi saco de dormir y duermo aquí fuera…**

Q: **No, no, ¿qué dices?-** se removió inquieta- **no es eso**.

R: **¿Entonces?.**

Q: **Hay poco espacio, nada más, pero nos arreglaremos**.

R: **Hay espacio suficiente**- espetó adentrándose_- _**mira…éste es mi lado y ese es el tuyo, ¿ves?.**

Todo parecía sencillo para Rachel, pero no para Quinn, que mientras veía como la morena se sentaba en su lado y empezaba a desvestirse, más pequeño le parecía aquello y más tentador, sin duda.

Apenas tuvo inconvenientes en quedarse en ropa interior y colocarse el pijama mientras Quinn trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero con más problemas a la hora de moverse.

Había algo que provocaba que sus movimientos fuesen más torpes, la falta de visión en su ojo derecho.

Algo que Rachel descubrió.

R**: ¿Necesitas ayuda?-**

Q**: No, todo bien-** respondía dándole la espalda mientras se quitaba la blusa que llevaba.

Un gesto, un sencillo y rápido gesto hizo que el calor llegase a ella de repente.

Quinn lanzó su mano hacia atrás para intentar localizar la camiseta de su pijama, pero solo encontró las piernas de la morena, que ya permanecían acopladas sobre su saco de dormir.

Q: **Lo siento-** se disculpó girándose, tratando de localizar el pijama, pero aquel movimiento fue peor aún. Ahora no solo era consciente de la cercanía de la morena, ahora la veía tumbada a su lado, con unos pequeños shorts como pijama que mostraban la casi totalidad de las piernas.

R: **Toma**- se reincorporó para entregarle la camiseta.

Q: **Gracias.**

Quinn volvía a girarse rápidamente para colocársela y Rachel fue consciente de lo que le sucedía.

Una traviesa sonrisa comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro, pero no podía jugar con ella, tenía que mostrarse firme y comportarse como una amiga podría hacerlo en aquella situación.

R**: ¿Apago la luz?.**

Q**: Sí por favor**- casi suplicó. Quizás aquello era la mejor de las opciones para tratar de ignorar lo que le estaba sucediendo y que no conseguía controlar de ninguna manera.

R: **Buenas noches Quinn**- espetó dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su saco de dormir.

Quinn la imitó y volvía a ser consciente de lo que le esperaba aquella noche.

A la derecha, la lona de la tienda de campaña rozaba su brazo, indicándole que no había más espacio que ocupar en ese lugar. A la izquierda, era el brazo de Rachel el que rozaba con el suyo, indicándole que sí había más espacio, pero que indudablemente estaba ocupado por la morena.

Quinn tragaba saliva y trataba de concentrarse mientras cerraba los ojos, pero le resultaba complicado hacerlo.

Cada movimiento de la morena, lo sentía ella en su brazo.

Q**: Buenas noches Rachel**- susurró apenas con un hilo de voz mientras se giraba y se colocaba de costado, dándole la espalda, encontrando la única postura que evitaba todo tipo de contacto con ella.

Pero no contaba con la astucia de la morena, que también se giró hacia uno de sus lados, pero no el contrario a ella.

Rachel se había colocado justo a su espalda y Quinn podía sentir la leve respiración sobre su nuca, demostrándole que si pensaba que podía pasar aquella noche sin ningún tipo de tentación, estaba más que equivocada.

Q: **¿Algo mas?**- susurró.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Nada, nada cosas mías.**

R: **Ok…¿estás cómoda?.**

Q: **¿Tú que crees?-** sonó con algo de sarcasmo.

R: **No lo sé, yo tengo un poco de frío...**

Q: **¿Frío?, ¿cómo vas a tener frío con el calor que hace?.**

R: **No sé…pero da igual, ya…ya se me pasará.**

Q: **Tápate.**

R: **No, da igual…creo**…-Rachel se acercó un poco más a la espalda de Quinn- **creo que ya estoy bien-** espetó al sentir el calor que desprendía la rubia.

Un calor que Quinn sufría sin duda por culpa de ella misma y que en ese instante, había comenzado a subir al sentir el último de los movimientos de la chica y como prácticamente, estaban cuerpo con cuerpo.

R: **Mmmm…¡Quinn!**- exclamó.

Q: **¿Qué?.- **cuestionó asustada.

R**: No te has echado las gotas.**

Q: **¡Mierda!, ay dios…**-se lamentó-**da igual, no me las echo**.

R**: ¿Como que no?.**

Q: **No quiero volver a moverme otra vez**- se quejó.

R: **Vamos no seas cría-** se alzó para volver a prender la pequeña linterna que servía de lámpara- **tienes que echártelas.**

Q: **No-** se cubrió el rostro- **no quiero moverme**.

No quería, pero no por tener que echarse las dichosas gotas, sino por no tener que sufrir de nuevo todo lo vivido minutos antes para acomodarse en su hueco.

R: **Pues te las echo yo**- espetó decidida a buscar el bote en el bolso de Quinn.

Q: **No, déjalo ya me levanto**.

R**: Quieta ahí**- espetó- **ya las tengo, vamos…solo gírate y yo te las echo, no tendrás que moverte.**

Q: **Rachel por favor, deja eso…ya me las hecho yo.**

R**: ¿Vas a ir hasta los servicios ahora?-** cuestionó.

Q: **Ufff, dios…**-volvía a dejarse caer tras un leve intento por levantarse.

R**: ¿Ves?, es mas sencillo si me dejas que te las eche**- se acercó- **¿me dejas?.**

Q**: Ok…pero ten cuidado**- amenazó.

R**: Vamos…levántate**- la obligó a que se sentara- **abre el ojo…vamos…**-Rachel acercó el pequeño bote hasta el ojo de la rubia y con sumo cuidado, dejó dos pequeñas gotas sobre él, provocando que el párpado se cerrase rápidamente y un gesto de incomodidad se adueñase del rostro de la rubia- **¿está bien?.**

Q**: Sí, está bien…**

R: **¿Te duele?.**

Q: **No, solo escuece un poco, pero es normal**- respondía aún con el ojo cerrado.

Un leve soplo. Una caricia de aire fresco fue lo único que sintió Quinn en ese instante, en el que Rachel se decidía a tratar de calmar ese escozor de alguna forma factible.

Q**: Rachel no**- susurró abriendo el ojo y descubriendo como la morena estaba tan cerca de ella que ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos.

R: **¿Te molesté?, lo siento**- se disculpó- **mis padres siempre me hacían eso cuando me molestaba en los ojos.**

Q: **No me molesta precisamente**.

R**: ¿Entonces?-** cuestionó apartándose un poco, permitiendole una mejor visión.

Q**: ¿No entiendes que yo no puedo más?-** confesó- **que estás a menos de diez centímetros de mi y yo tengo que ser fría.**

R: **Lo…lo siento**

Q**: ¿Lo sientes?**

R: **Sí Quinn, lo siento**- espetó apartándose, pero algo la detuvo.

Quinn alzó su mano y acarició el cuello de la morena, atrayéndola hasta ella lentamente, con delicadeza.

R**: ¿Quinn?-** susurró.

Q: **Quiero besarte Rachel, déjame besarte**- espetó posando su frente sobre la de la morena.

R**: Quinn, ¿estás segura?, yo no puedo negarme ahora…¿lo entiendes?, no puedo negarme…**

Q**: Shhh**- la silenció- **quiero ser feliz al menos por un día…-**susurró.


	55. No sé que hacer

Capitulo 55

No sé que hacer.

R: **Hazlo Quinn**- volvía a susurrar segundos antes de sentir como los labios de la rubia se unían a los suyos.

Volvían a sentirse, una vez más, otra de tantas que ya se habían sucedido desde que Rachel tuvo la desafortunada o genial idea de llegar a la ciudad del amor. Pero aquella era la primera vez que lo hacían sin temor, sin excusas ni mentiras. Aquél era el beso que habían estado deseando durante tantos años y se estaba llevando a cabo con el consentimiento de ambas.

Un beso que sabía a gloria y que disfrutaban sin pensamientos, sin culpabilidades.

Un beso que Rachel se encargó de hacer más intenso al hacerse dueña de la cintura de la rubia con sus manos y conseguir que ésta, terminase enredando sus dedos en su corta melena.

El poco espacio que existía en el interior de aquella carpa, parecía extenderse como una galaxia mientras ellas se unían más y más.

Un espacio que se llenaba de respiración, de pulsaciones que cambiaban el ritmo lento y tímido de aquel beso y lo llenaba de deseo, convirtiéndolo en una carrera en la que ninguna quería ceder y detenerse antes que la otra, prolongándolo hasta el punto de perder el equilibrio y caer contra una de las lonas laterales.

Un pequeño tintineo las distrajo y ambas lanzaron una mirada hacia los cascabeles, que suavemente se movían.

R**:¿Has sido tú?-** cuestionó la morena al ver como la cabeza de Quinn casi rozaba con ingenioso invento.

Q: **No…no lo sé**- balbuceó- **¿necesitarán algo?-** cuestionó refiriéndose a los pequeños.

R: **Déjame que lo compruebe, ¿ok?.**

Q: **No deja, voy yo**- trató de levantarse, pero la morena la detuvo.

R**: No, quieta aquí…voy yo**- susurró apartándose de la chica.

Quinn no pudo evitar lamentarse y terminó dejándose caer sobre el saco de dormir mientras Rachel, ya se disponía a comprobar si aquel tintineo de los cascabeles había sido una llamada de los pequeños o por el contrario, fue culpa de un inoportuno movimiento.

Nada.

Allí afuera todo permanecía en calma y los chicos parecían dormir tranquilamente en el interior de su tienda. Allí apenas se oía un leve murmullo a lo lejos, procedente de las cabañas y algunas tiendas y por su supuesto las estrellas. Un cielo inmenso cubierto de estrellas.

Rachel aprovechaba para llenar sus pulmones de aquel aire fresco que procedía de las montañas antes de lanzar de nuevo una mirada hacia su tienda, dónde la luz de la lámpara le mostraba parte de las piernas de Quinn, casi como un reclamo, bajando el espectáculo de las estrellas, hasta a aquel mismo suelo.

Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambas y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Si al entrar ahí, todo seguía donde lo habían dejado, podría suponer terminar como tantas veces había deseado y nunca habían logrado.

Quinn parecía mostrarse dispuesta a eso y mucho más, pero conocía su personalidad y sabía que todo podría resultar diferente al entrar con alguno de sus repentinos cambios de humor. Tenía que estar preparada para todo, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Y creyó estarlo, pero sus instintos superaron con creces a su cabeza al entrar en la carpa y descubrir frente a ella a Quinn, tumbada sobre su saco de dormir y cubriendo parte de su rostro con los brazos.

Q**: ¿Todo bien?-** cuestionó reincorporándose sobre sus codos.

R**: Eh…sí, todo bien…creo, creo que hemos sido nosotras las que le hemos dado a los cascabeles porque ellos…ellos están dormidos.**

Q: **Menos mal…**

R**: Sí…menos mal**-respondía tras cerrar la cortina de la tienda y quedarse de rodillas, frente a la rubia que no apartaba la mirada de ella**- Quinn…-**susurró indecisa.

Q: **Ven aquí**- espetó impaciente por volver a continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Rachel no dudó y avanzó sobre ella, volviendo a perderse entre sus labios mientras Quinn, se acomodaba en su lugar.

R: **Creía que te ibas a arrepentir**- susurró en uno de los escasos momentos en los que pudo separar sus labios de los de ella.

Q: **Me muero por esto**- respondía al tiempo que atraía de nuevo a la morena hacia su boca.

Y volvía el beso, volvían los suspiros y el pulso acelerado mientras disfrutaban de aquella cálida sensación que se regalaban con aquella acción. Una calidez que comenzaba a inundarlas por completo y a exigir algo más de sus cuerpos. Rachel lo sabía, sabía que aquello no podría detenerse sin más y Quinn parecía esperarlo también, tanto que no dudó en perder sus manos en la espalda de la morena, bajo aquella camiseta de pijama que no le pertenecía en absoluto.

Rachel lo sentía. Cada roce de Quinn en su espalda era un pequeño escalofrío que la empujaba más hacia ella, un movimiento más intenso, más cercano, tanto que ya no existía espacio alguno entre las dos.

Todo ese espacio que antes parecían necesitar para dormir, ahora les sobraba a su alrededor.

Q**: Rachel…-**susurraba desesperada- **no puedo más.**

R: **¿Paro?-** cuestionó confusa.

Q**: ¡No!-** exclamó atrayéndola más hacia ella- **quiero más…**

R**: ¿Mas?...-**se detuvo un tanto asustada- **¿más cómo?.**

La timidez comenzó a asomarse en la mirada de Quinn, pero sus labios hablaban por si solos.

Q**: Más Rachel…más**- volvía a susurrar tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Pero la morena se vio inmersa en un mar de dudas.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Quinn necesitaba, porque ella también lo necesitaba y sentía como su cuerpo lo exigía, pero estaba en un punto en el que no sabía que hacer.

Completamente colapsada.

Aquel cuerpo que ahora se movía sensualmente bajo el suyo, era un cuerpo de mujer y sí, había soñado miles de veces con eso, con ese mismo cuerpo bajo sus brazos, pero ahora que estaba sucediendo, las dudas, el miedo a hacerlo mal o quizás el desconocimiento de lo que hacer o como hacerlo, estaban bloqueándola por completo.

Y Quinn lo supo.

Le bastó descubrir como Rachel lanzaba una mirada hacia su pecho, que permanecía perfectamente cubierto por la camiseta, para saber que algo estaba mal o quizás, no todo lo claro que ella pretendía que estuviese.

Q**:¿No quieres?.**

R: **Sí, sí claro que quiero**- reaccionó.

Q**: ¿Entonces?...¿qué te pasa Rachel?-** volvía a reincorporarse, quedando sentada sobre el saco y con la morena sobre ella.

R**: No…no sé que hacer**- confesó nerviosa- **¿qué quieres que haga?.**

Quinn se mostró confusa tras aquella pequeña confesión. Ella tampoco sabía qué hacer, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

Q: **Déjate llevar**- susurró bajando la mirada- **déjate llevar Rachel**- volvía a susurrar, ésta vez llevando su mano hasta la cintura de la morena y guiándose lentamente por su costado, subiendo despacio mientras dejaba un leve roce con sus dedos y sentía como la respiración de Rachel aumentaba conforme iba acercándose a su pecho**- ¿puedo?-** cuestionó indecisa al llegar hasta el sujetador.

Rachel ni siquiera habló. Simplemente asintió y volvía a tomar otra gran bocanada de aire.

No podía creer que los nervios estuviesen colapsándola en aquel instante. No era la primera vez que sentía como alguien estaba a punto de acariciar su pecho, no era la primera vez que necesitaba llegar a algo más que un profundo beso, ni era la primera vez que quería entregarse a alguien, pero si era la primera vez que una mujer estaba frente a ella, y esa mujer era Quinn, probablemente, la única que pudiese ocupar aquel lugar.

Sus ojos, a pesar de lo vivido, la leve mueca de sus labios entre abiertos, mostrando un deseo que jamás llegó a imaginar, la calidez de sus manos en su piel, todo la llevaban hacia ella, a dejarse llevar por sus instintos y su casi mágica experiencia.

Pero no era consciente de que Quinn, también sentía aquellos nervios en su estómago, aquellas dudas de saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer, si las palabras que con tanta seguridad salían de sus labios, eran sensatas.

Quinn no quería perder aquella oportunidad.

Había dejado atrás todo tipo de orgullo, todos los reproches y malos entendidos, todas las mentiras y disculpas y sobretodo, había apartado de su mente todos los errores que ambas habían cometido. Porque no todos los errores en aquella extraña relación, eran culpa de Rachel.

Fue ella la que salió corriendo de aquel piso en Nueva York, sin permitirle siquiera una explicación por la escena que encontró. Fue ella la que puso kilómetros entre ambas y no cedió durante 3 años, unos 36 meses, 1095 días exactamente, en los que solo trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Fue ella la principal culpable de todo, cuando lo único que debía haber hecho, era confesar que estaba completamente enamorada de ella y no soportaba tenerla solo como amiga.

Una vida entera llena de errores por un simple te quiero, que no fue capaz de pronunciar y que la había llevado a convertirse en aquella persona que peleaba contra el mundo.

Ahora estaban allí.

El destino las había llevado de nuevo a aquel paraíso, donde seis años antes, descubrió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los besos de una chica, por culpa de una estúpida apuesta.

Ahora aquella chica, era una mujer, que mostraba un halo de inocencia encantador y que volvía a estar sentada sobre ella. Pero no había apuestas, ni había que disimular ni fingir absolutamente nada. Estaban a solas y ambas querían y necesitaban descubrirse como nunca pudieron y siempre soñaron.

Fue tanto el convencimiento de aquellos pensamientos que Quinn no dudó en subir la camiseta, lentamente y obligar a Rachel a desprenderse de ella, para quedar con el sencillo sujetador que vestía.

Volvían los miedos al rostro de la morena y Quinn decidió actuar, ser ella quien debía llevar las riendas de aquella locura y perdonar a Rachel sin palabras, a base de besos y caricias.

No tardó en llegar un nuevo pulso de aquel beso que ya volvía a unirlas, ésta vez en un abrazo más cómodo e intimo.

Q: **Me muero por tenerte**- susurró dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el saco de dormir e incitando a la morena a que lo hiciera sobre ella.

R: **Quinn ayúdame-** volvía a suplicar en un esfuerzo por vencer a aquel colapso que la mantenía a expensas de la rubia.

Y sin pensarlo y como si aquella angosta carpa fuese la sala más grande de un palacio real, Quinn la dejó caer hacia uno de los costados y ocupó ella el lugar que antes pertenecía a la morena.

Volvía a buscar los labios, los intensos y rojizos labios de la morena que quemaban, que ardían con cada beso que se daban y Rachel parecía ceder, parecía mostrarse dispuesta a todo lo que Quinn quería o necesitaba hacer.

Porque ya habían perdido la certeza de saber si aquellos movimientos, eran producto del deseo o la necesidad.

Una necesidad que se mostraba imperiosa y que obligaba a ambas a sentirse más unidas que nunca, a buscar cada recoveco para acompasar sus movimientos y conseguir detener de alguna forma aquel incesante fuego que desprendían sus cuerpos

Y la formula perfecta para aquello, llegó con un meticuloso y preciso movimiento que permitió que sus piernas se entrelazaran.

Bastó una simple mirada entre ambas para saber que aquello era lo que tanto habían deseado. Ni siquiera pensaban en la ropa que había por medio. Solo pensaban que por fin estaban ahí, en ese preciso momento, en ese lugar exacto y que todo su deseo se iba a calmar con un sencillo y sensual movimiento que Quinn comenzó a llevar a cabo.

No había dudas, no había miedos. Era aquello lo que necesitaban y se lo estaban regalando.

Sus ojos.

Se perdía en los ojos de la morena para saber que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, para descubrir que ahora sí, nada las interrumpía, ni nada las iba a obligar a detenerse.

Brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho y Quinn se estremecía y maldecía a la vez.

Se maldecía porque solo podía contemplar aquel espectáculo con uno sólo de sus ojos.

Pero no importaba, ni siquiera aquello iba a destruir ese momento en el que un fuerte escalofrío recorría su espalda y sentía como la piel de Rachel también se erizaba.

Lo estaban haciendo bien. La respiración acompasada a escasos centímetros, los besos que aparecían y desaparecían con suavidad, las caricias de sus manos en cada resquicio de piel que encontraban a su paso, era el acompañamiento perfecto a sus movimientos.

R: **Oh dios Quinn**- Rachel exclamó con un hilo de voz y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, preludio de algo que estaba por llegar y que le frustraba enormemente por llegar tan rápido.

Pero no a Quinn. A ella le daba igual los minutos que hubiesen pasado desde que disfrutaba de aquello, le daba igual que hubiesen sido uno, dos o treinta, solo disfrutaba y se aceleraba más con cada suspiro que Rachel dejaba escapar sin querer.

Suspiro que llegaba directamente a sus labios y era contrarestado con un beso.

Un beso, un suspiro, un beso, un suspiro y así hasta que los besos procedían de Rachel y los suspiros se hicieron dueña de Quinn.

Q: **Rachel**- sonó temblorosa a escasos centímetros del oído de la morena, completamente vencida por ese fin, por ese tan ansiado y deseado fin que ahora más que nunca, parecía un principio.

Un nuevo principio para ambas.

Hacía calor, mucho, tanto que el sudor se había hecho presente en ambas y casi las asfixiaba. Pero ni siquiera les importaba.

Solo importaba estar allí, recuperando la respiración, una sobre la otra, entrelazando sus manos y cediendo en aquel sensual movimiento que las había llegado hasta la locura.

Fue Quinn quien se dejó caer hacia uno de los costados, pero sin deshacerse del abrazo al que tenía sometida a Rachel, temerosa de que aquello, terminase con lo que estaba viviendo en aquel instante.

Rachel tampoco parecía querer deshacer aquel abrazo y se giró con ella, quedando sobre su costado, pero frente a frente de la rubia, de su chica que ahora sí, tornaba sus mejillas de un rosado encantador y bajaba la mirada vergonzosa.

R**: Hemos hecho el amor con la ropa**- susurró apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de la rubia.

Q: ¿**Qué importa la ropa?**- acertó a responder sin mirarla.

R: **Eres…tan…perfecta.**

Q**: No…no lo soy**- alzó la mirada por primera vez para enfrentarse a Rachel- **tú me ves perfecta, pero no lo soy.**

R: **Me da igual todo ahora, Quinn, me da igual la imperfección y los errores, solo quiero mirarte así y que me dejes mirarte.**

Q**: ¿Y mañana?...¿qué hacemos con el orgullo mañana?.**

R: **Lo llevamos al mirador del pánico y lo dejamos ahí-** susurró entregando un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Q: **No creo que pueda…¿eres consciente de eso?.**

R: **¿Consciente?, no, lo que soy ahora mismo es guerrera.**

Q**:¿Guerrera?.**

R: **Voy a luchar contra tu orgullo Quinn, voy a darte lo que necesites, tiempo, espacio…lo que sea, pero voy a luchar contra él.**

Quinn bajaba su mirada, evitando que una lágrima se mostrase ante la morena.

Q: **Hoy solo necesito que me abraces…**

Una sonrisa. Solo una sonrisa esbozó Rachel antes de cumplir el deseo de Quinn y abrazarla, ofreciéndole su pecho como almohada.

R: **¿Está bien así?-** susurró.

Q: **Perfecto…así está, perfecto.**


	56. Ahora o nunca

Me prometí no dejar notas de autor en éste fic para no intermediar en la historia, pero hoy estoy realmente abrumada y tengo que dejar constancia de ello. Ésta historia a superado los 2000 rws, tiene una media de 20.000 visitas por mes y lo leen personas de 64 paises. Como comprendereis, ésto es algo que yo jamás esperé ni puedo asimilar tan facilmente. No me cabe más que agradeceros de veras que sigais pendiente de cada actualización y lo esteis disfrutando, regalandole a la historia unos minutos de vuestro valioso tiempo. No creo que haya otra forma de agradeceros todo mas que un GRACIAS de corazón.

* * *

Capitulo 56

Ahora o nunca.

Q: **Ok chicos, en 10 minutos os quiero listos, ¿está claro?.**

S: **Sí.**

B: **Sí mamá.**

Apenan eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Quinn, Scott y Beth terminaban de desayunar junto a los restos de la hoguera que hicieron la noche anterior y ya les ordenaba que se vistiesen para comenzar con la primera actividad del día.

Rachel no estaba entre ellos.

La morena, como de costumbre, había sido la primera en levantarse y prepararse para aquel día que se presentaba especial, no solo por vivirlo en aquel lugar, sino por lo acontecido entre ella y Quinn durante la noche.

Despertar abrazada a ella fue el mejor regalo que podía recibir aquél día y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Lo primero que hizo, dejar un suculento desayuno para ella y los pequeños y segundo, buscar a uno de los monitores del campamento para poder organizar una ruta que los llevaría hasta uno de los lugares más especiales de aquel paraíso.

Quinn lo sabía.

La había escuchado levantarse, pero decidió dejarla y seguir durmiendo casi una hora más.

La costumbre de Rachel por ir sola a los servicios, era algo que seguía siendo habitual y era algo que ya respetaba y permitía con total normalidad.

Pero no esperó encontrarse con el desayuno cuando se levantase y ahora, casi media hora después, ya esperaba ansiosa aquel primer encuentro con ella.

Tenía ganas de verla. Se había olvidado por completo de su orgullo y solo quería disfrutar de aquél día con ella y con los pequeños.

Y sus ganas aumentaron al verla aparecer por uno de los senderos que procedían del bosque.

Caminaba tranquila, portando un pequeño mapa que no paraba de observar y que le regalaba un toque natural que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

Pero algo le llenó de curiosidad

Rachel se de tuvo en mitad de aquel sendero y sigilosamente, se acercó hacia una de las vallas de madera que delimitaban el campamento con el bosque. Algo parecía haberle llamado la atención y la morena no dudó en acercarse, pero de una forma tan dudosa que comenzó a llenar de curiosidad a Quinn.

No lo dudó y tras ver como Rachel seguía absorta en aquello que había descubierto, se aventuró a averiguarlo desde más cerca, recorriendo los escasos metros que la separaban de aquel sendero.

No fue consciente de lo que hacía la morena hasta que casi llegó a su altura, pero siempre tras su espalda, sin que ésta fuera testigo de su llegada.

Un pequeño saltamontes permanecía pacíficamente sobre aquella valla y Rachel lo observaba, despertando aún más la curiosidad en Quinn, que jamás pensó que la morena pudiese acercarse tanto a aquel insecto, mucho menos después de lo vivido con ella en el apartamento.

Un intento por cogerlo sorprendió a Quinn.

Rachel acercó su mano varias veces al insecto, pero siempre terminaba desechando la idea y lamentándose por no ser capaz. Una tras otra hasta que Quinn se animó a dejarse ver. Y lo hizo acercándose tanto a la morena que incluso llegó a tocar su espalda.

Q**: ¿Enfrentándote a tus miedos?-** susurró provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Rachel.

R: **¡Dios Quinn!, no me hagas eso cuando estoy concentrada en ese bicho**- espetó recuperando la compostura.

Q**: ¿Puedo ayudarte?.**

R: **¿Ayudarme?-** cuestionó nerviosa.

Era el primer contacto visual que tenían tras lo sucedido entre ambas aquella noche y los nervios, aparecían por sorpresa.

Solo la tranquilizadora y encantadora sonrisa de Quinn, consiguió relajar un poco la tensión que acumulaba Rachel.

Q**: Sí, déjame que te ayude**- espetó adelantándose hacia la valla, dispuesta a coger el pequeño saltamontes.

R: **No Quinn por favor**- suplicó**- no me lo lances.**

Q: **No te lo voy a lanzar Rachel**- la tranquilizó- **ven…acércate.**

R: **No, no de verdad, yo solo quería observarlo de cerca.**

Q: **Querías cogerlo, te he visto intentarlo, no lo niegues**.

R: **Ok, está bien, pero ya cambié de idea…por favor, no, no lo acerques a mi.**

Q**: ¿Confías en mi?-** cuestionó con el pequeño insecto ya entre sus manos.

R: **Sí, pero no en él.**

Q: **Negativo, es más práctico que confíes en él que en mi…él jamás te hará daño, yo si te lo hice…él jamás te asustará, yo si lo hice, él jamás…**

R: **Basta Quinn, ya me ha quedado claro**- interrumpió**- aún así…no sé por qué, pero me resultas más atractiva tú que él-** volvía a señalar al insecto y a provocar una divertida sonrisa en la rubia, tras el último piropo recibido.

Q: **Ven…vamos acércate, prometo no moverme de aquí.**

R: **Quinn**- dudó.

Q: **Por favor Rachel, acércate**…-susurró.

Y Rachel cayó vencida por aquel susurro.

Temerosa, como si aquellos escasos dos metros fuesen la ruta mas larga que iba a recorrer, se acercó a la rubia, que la esperaba sonriente, apoyada sobre la valla de madera y sosteniendo entre sus manos una de sus mayores pesadillas.

Q: **Vamos, colócate ahí…mirando hacia el bosque.**

R: **No, ni hablar…no me lo vayas a poner en la espalda.**

Q: **Rachel, quieres confiar en mi de una vez**- se mostró sería**- vamos, gírate.**

La morena lo hizo, pero con miedo, temerosa por la reacción de Quinn y sobretodo del insecto. Pero la rubia no pretendía asustarla, sino todo lo contrario.

Espero a que Rachel se colocara junto a la valla, mirando hacia el bosque y se colocó tras ella. Con un rápido gesto y sin apartar sus manos que permanecían unidas, manteniendo el saltamontes a salvo, las alzó sobre la cabeza de la morena y consiguió abrazarla, quedándose a sus espaldas pero con las manos, perfectamente entrelazadas, delante de la morena.

Rachel trató de alejarse, pero el abrazo se lo prohibía por completo y el susurro de Quinn, apoyando su cabeza sobre los hombros, terminó por convencerla.

Q: **Shhh…vamos, muéstrame la palma de tu mano.**

R**: No Quinn por favor, no me pidas que lo sostenga.**

Q: **Rachel, te prometo que no te va a suceder nada, solo es un pequeño e indefenso animal y lo único que quiere es volver a su lugar…**

R: **Por eso mismo, déjalo ir**- espetaba alejándose de las manos de la rubia, que frente a ella, esperaban impacientes.

Q: **Vamos, inténtalo, piensa en lo de anoche…no tenias ni idea de lo que hacer y lo hiciste-** susurró- **y fue maravilloso.**

Casi perdió el equilibrio tras aquella confesión que llegó con forma de susurro justo en su oído.

Q: **Vamos**- volvía a animarla- **abre tu mano.**

Lo hizo.

Con miedo, con dudas y unos nervios que conseguían que su mano temblase de forma exagerada, pero lo hizo.

Rachel alzó su mano sobre la valla y la abría.

Quinn no dudó y tras esperar varios segundos, apoyó las suyas sobre ella, de forma tan dulce y delicada, que Rachel no fue consciente de que el pequeño insecto se había posado en su palma hasta que pudo descubrirlo, justo cuando Quinn quitaba las suyas y las deslizaba por el brazo de la morena, permitiéndole seguir mostrándose segura.

Q: **¿Ves?, solo es un indefenso animal asustado que desea volver a su lugar**- volvía a susurrar, ésta vez contemplando como el saltamontes permanecía completamente quieto sobre la mano de la morena y ésta luchaba por mantenerla firme y no lanzarlo y gritar.

R: **Me…me hace cosquillas**- espetó tratando de relajarse.

Q: **No hace daño, no te va a morder ni a picar, ni siquiera te va a atacar, es tan indefenso que ni siquiera es consciente del peligro que conlleva que alguien como tú, lo sostengas en tus manos.**

R**:¿Alguien como yo?.**

Q: **Tú eres fuerte, tienes su vida a tu disposición…él puede sobrevivir solo, pero depende de ti y de tu corazón para no morir en éste mismo instante, dime…¿Quién tiene que tener miedo?, ¿Él o tú?.**

R: **¿Él?.**

Q: **Y dime, ¿qué quieres hacerle?, ¿quieres destruirlo o quieres que vuelva a su mundo?.**

R: **Quiero que vuelva a su mundo, que sobreviva por si mismo.**

Quinn sonrió y de nuevo, deslizando una de sus manos por el antebrazo de la morena, llegó hasta la mano de ésta y con uno de sus dedos, rozó una de las patas de aquel insecto, que no dudó en saltar hacia la arboleda que quedaba frente a ellas y perderse entre las hojas de aquel suelo.

Q: **Deseo concedido**- susurró.

Rachel aun permanecía inmóvil, con la mano abierta frente a ella y no sabía si era por el rápido salto del animal o el susurro envolvente de Quinn cerca de su oído, mientras apoyaba la mandíbula en sus hombros y la abrazaba por la espalda.

R**: ¿Esto es real?-** cuestionó tras ser consciente de la situación.

Q: **¿Recuerdas cuando nos citamos en el hotel?.**

R: **Ajam…**

Q: **Me pediste que olvidásemos todo aunque sea por un día, bien…yo te pido que sean dos o tres los días en los que vivamos olvidándonos de todo, quiero que esto siga siendo mágico, irme de aquí sin un mal recuerdo.**

R: **¿Estás segura?, ¿qué va a pasar luego?-**preguntó al tiempo que Quinn destruía el pequeño abrazo entre ambas y Rachel conseguía girarse, buscando su rostro.

Q: **No lo sé Rachel…-**bajó la mirada.

R: **Yo me voy a marchar**- fue contundente- **eso tiene que quedar claro entre las dos, voy a regresar a Nueva York.**

Q**: Lo sé, y sí, está más que claro…pero no me quita la ilusión de poder disfrutar de…todo esto junto a…ti**- balbuceó- **¿tú…tú quieres?**

R**: Claro que…**

B: **¡Mamá!-** la voz de la pequeña a lo lejos interrumpió la conversación.

Q: **Aquí vienen**- susurró al ver como los pequeños ya corrían hacia ellas.

R: **Perfecto, porque vengo de hablar con uno de los monitores y vamos a ir a un lugar especial.**

B: **¡Hola Rachel!-** saludaba la pequeña completamente entusiasmada.

R: **Buenos días cielo, ¿qué tal habéis dormido?.**

S: **Bien, pero Beth no para de quejarse**- protestó.

Q: **¿Qué ocurre Beth?.**

B: **Me dijiste que íbamos a llamar a mamá.**

Q**: Sí, pero es muy temprano aún, lo hacemos por la tarde.**

B: **Yo quiero hablar con ella.**

Q**: Beth, no seas caprichosa**- se mostró seria.

B: **No es justo**- volvía a quejarse.

Q: **Si vuelves a quejarte, nos quedamos en el campamento mientras Rachel y Scott se van al bosque, ¿entiendes?.**

La pequeña volvía a bajar la cabeza completamente enfadada mientras Rachel y el pequeño Scott observaban incómodos la escena.

Beth no era todo lo tranquila que se podía esperar de una niña de casi 9 años y Quinn parecía no dejarle pasar ninguna de sus rabietas, algo que sorprendía a Rachel.

El comportamiento de la rubia con su sobrino era completamente distinto que el que tenía con su propia hija.

R: **Bueno, ¿qué os parece si nos ponemos en marcha?**

S: **¿Dónde vamos?.**

R: **A varios lugares…vamos a descubrir la magia del bosque, ¿os apetece?.**

S**: ¡Sí!-** exclamó en solitario.

Beth aun permanecía cabizbaja, lanzando miradas a su madre que sabía del enfado de la pequeña, pero que trataba de no prestarle demasiada atención.

Q: **Voy a asegurarme de que está todo cerrado en las tiendas-** espetó- **ahora vuelvo**.

R: **Ok…yo les voy a dar algunas explicaciones mientras, porque me tenéis que hacer caso, ¿ok?.**

Volvía a responder solo Scott.

Beth, por su lado, siguió los pasos de Quinn, que ya se encaminaba hacia las carpas y provocó la atención de la morena.

La niña, tras dudar, terminó alcanzando a su madre y buscaba tímidamente su mano, con la intención de disculparse de alguna forma y no tener que hacerlo con palabras.

Rachel sonreía.

Era el orgullo.

A la pequeña le podía el orgullo, exactamente igual que a su madre. Cada vez que Quinn le recriminaba su actitud, la pequeña buscaba alguna forma de acercarse a ella sin tener que pedir disculpas, tal y como Quinn solía hacer, exactamente como estaba haciendo con ella en aquella ocasión.

Su acercamiento, aquella excusa de querer disfrutar de aquel paraíso junto a ella, era la excusa perfecta para dejar atrás el orgullo por todo lo vivido y poder vivir con tranquilidad, al menos aquél fin de semana en el que iban a estar juntas.

Un par de minutos después, ya caminaban por el sendero que les llevaba a su primer destino.

Un destino que Rachel mantenía en absoluto secreto y que Quinn no fue capaz de descubrir.

El bosque era el mismo, pero las rutas habían cambiado. Todo estaba perfectamente señalizado, con vallas de madera que delimitaban los caminos para evitar la perdida entre aquellos frondosos árboles.

Q**: ¡Hey…no corred!, ¿entendido?-** exclamaba al ver como los dos pequeños adelantaban el paso tras las indicaciones de Rachel.

R: **No te preocupes Quinn, esto está tan bien señalizado que no tiene pérdida.**

Q: **Ya veo…está perfecto para ellos, pero no para mi.**

R: **¿Por?, no tienes que preocuparte, mira…incluso hay puntos de seguridad en algunos árboles con teléfonos por si te pierdes.**

Q**: Por eso mismo, es perfecto para ellos pero no para mí, a mi me gustaba perderme en éste bosque…era especial.**

R: **Sí, bueno…en eso tienes razón, pero al parecer, vienen muchos grupos de niños y han decidido organizarlo mejor.**

Q: **Sí, bueno…supongo que es lo más sensato, ¡Beth!-** exclamó- **deja de molestar a Scott-** recriminó los juegos molestos de su hija con su primo.

R: **Quinn…puede que te moleste esto que te voy a decir pero…¿por qué eres tan dura con ella?.**

La rubia lanzó una desafiante mirada hacia la morena, que casi tuvo que esquivarla para poder seguir hablando.

R: **Quiero decir…no digo que seas dura de injusta, pero…no sé, me resulta extraño verte así con ella.**

Q: **No tengo otra opción**- fue directa.

R: **¿Qué?.**

Q**: Shelby se encargó de hacer de ella una niña caprichosa y mimada, no ha habido nada que no pudiese conseguir y eso le pasa factura.**

R: **¿Por qué dices que es su culpa?.**

Q: **Le ha dado todo, lo que necesitaba y lo que no y ahora se arrepiente.**

R**: ¿Cómo?, ¿se arrepiente?**

Q**: Sí, porque Beth ya tiene sentido de la conciencia, ya sabe que puede conseguir lo que quiera y no le importa como hacerlo, solo conseguirlo y ahora Shelby no quiere que sea así, se ha dado cuenta de su error.**

R: **Pues es injusto para Beth, ella no tiene la culpa de que no haya sido estricta con ella.**

Q**: Lo sé, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, de hecho tengo que comportarme como Shelby para poder seguir viéndola.**

R: **¿Cómo?, ¿te ha pedido que seas dura con ella?.**

Q: **No, pero si yo le consiento cosas a Beth, se va a dar cuenta y no me va a permitir verla tanto como quisiera.**

R: **Entonces…¿te muestras dura solo por Shelby?**

Q: **¿Tú que crees?, no puedo hacer otra cosa…quiero seguir viéndola cuando pueda.**

R: **¿La ves a menudo?.**

Q: **No, la veo una o dos veces cada tres o cuatro meses.**

R**: ¿Viven en Los Ángeles?.**

Q: **En verano sí, el resto del año están en Chicago.**

R: **Vaya…otra vez Chicago-** susurró.

Q: **Sí, parece que Chicago es una ciudad bastante recurrente.**

R: **Pues no creo que sea justo…**

Q: **¿Qué vivan en Chicago?.**

R**: No, que tú tengas que adaptarte a los errores de Shelby para poder disfrutar de Beth, no es justo que viéndola dos o tres veces al año, tengas que ser dura con ella.**

Q: **Ya has visto como es, siempre quiere tener la razón y el orgullo le puede, no tengo otra opción**.

R: **Me temo que eso del orgullo y tener la razón no es solo culpa de Shelby…también tiene algo de ti-** espetó con suavidad, tratando de no molestarla.

Q: **¿Crees que no lo sé?, por eso solo le recrimino una vez y luego la dejo estar, porque es más fácil para ella.**

R: **Hay otras opciones Quinn.**

Q: **¿Qué opciones?.**

R: **Habla con ella, tú eres dulce, muy dulce y hablando puedes convencerla de lo que está bien y lo que no, no es necesario que adoptes la actitud de Shelby con ella.**

Q: **Acabas de reconocer que ella y yo nos parecemos mucho, ¿crees que la dulzura la va a calmar?**- cuestionó con sarcasmo.

R: **Os parecéis, pero no significa que seáis iguales Quinn, es una niña, te adora, se ve a leguas y estoy segura de que si le hablas así, os vais a sentir mejor las dos.**

Q**: ¿Desde cuándo eres madre?-** ironizó mostrándose un poco más seria.

R**: Desde nunca, pero sé lo que es no tener una y créeme, yo también he sido caprichosa y me han consentido como a Beth, y no puedo negar que no haya sido feliz, he sido terriblemente feliz con mis padres, pero habría dado lo que fuera porque mi madre me abrazara después de una reprimenda o…que se yo**- sonó frustrada- **no puedes permitirte el lujo de no disfrutar así de ella, Quinn.**

No hubo respuestas por parte de la rubia, que perdió el habla tras aquella confesión de la morena.

Realmente tenía razón.

Adoraba a Beth y cuando estaba con ella, solo quería disfrutarla, quería abrazarla y aprovechar cualquier circunstancia para crear una de esas guerras de cosquillas que tanto la hacían sonreír y era cierto que no lo hacía por miedo a crear discrepancias entre ella y Shelby.

Q: **Creo que tienes razón**- espetó tras varios minutos en silencio y sin dar tiempo de reacción a la morena, comenzó a correr por el sendero, directa hacia los pequeños que jamás esperaron aquel juego por parte de la rubia.

R**: Quinn, ¿qué….-**susurró al verla correr con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Q: **¡Os pillo…os…pillo!-** gritó divertida asustando a los pequeños mientras éstos, tras ser testigos de la llegada de Quinn , comenzaban también a reír, completamente enloquecidos.

S: **¡Corre Beth, corre que nos pílla!**.

Pero la pequeña no pudo atender a las indicaciones de su primo y se quedó paralizada sin saber que hacer.

Quinn no dudó en abrazarla y alzarla, provocando un estallido de carcajadas en la pequeña y en Rachel, que completamente sorprendida, se unía a la diversión y optaba por perseguir los pasos del chico.

Q**: ¡Te pillé!-** gritó divertida- **tenéis que estar mas atentos la próxima vez, ¿eh?.**

B: **¡Mamá!, no me hagas cosquillas**- respondía entre risotadas.

Q: **Ok…no más cosquillas, pero vamos…**

R: **¡Mira a quien he pillado!**- exclamó desde lejos la morena, que había conseguido alcanzar a Scott y lo alzaba sobre su hombro**- son muy lentos Quinn, son los niños mas lentos de mundo.**

S: **¡Eso es mentira, soy más rápido que tú!-** exclamó entre risas.

Q: **Son lentos los dos**- espetaba Quinn dejando a Beth en el suelo. La pequeña no soltó a su madre en ningún momento y tras aquel divertido juego, no dudó en caminar a su lado, abrazándola sin ningún tipo de pudor o resentimiento, buscando ese cariño del que Rachel le había hablado minutos antes.

Quinn lo sabía, pero no se había atrevido a llevarlo a cabo de aquella forma.

R: **Hey…mirad**- espetó dejando al pequeño en el suelo**- hemos llegado**- señaló hacia el final del sendero.

Q: **Oh no**- susurró- **el mirador del pánic**…

R: **del paraíso**- interrumpió tratando de evitar que Quinn lo mencionase como todos lo conocían- **es el mirador del paraíso y vamos a subir**.

B**: Bien…vamos mamá**- tiró de Quinn, que se mostró un poco reticente.

S: **Vamos Beth, vamos a subir.**

R: **Hey…tranquilos, vamos a subir todos**- lanzó una mirada hacia Quinn- **pero vamos a subir en orden.**

Q: **Rachel…**-se lamentó.

R**: Vamos a subir pero tenemos que darnos las manos, vamos…vosotros dos, daros la mano, Beth, tú sujeta fuerte a mamá-** la niña volvía a agarrar la mano de Quinn, que aun permanecía dudosa- **tenemos que llegar hasta arriba sin soltarnos de la mano, ¿ok?.**

B: **Ok.**

S: **Sí capitana.**

R**: ¿Quinn?-** buscó a la rubia**- ¿lista?.**

Q: **Te voy a matar, ¿lo sabes no?-**espetó sonriente.

R: **Cuando bajemos…me matas.**

Q: **Hablo en serio Rachel, ¿no es muy peligroso para ellos?.**

R: **¿Por qué te crees que he ido a hablar con los monitores?, está todo pensado**- respondía sonriente, tirando ella misma de los tres.

Quinn tragaba saliva al situarse frente aquella temida montaña que ascendía vertiginosamente, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Recordaba como era la escalinata que tuvo que subir años atrás y que tanto vértigo le provocaba. Ahora era distinta.

Una verja ofrecía más seguridad en el ascenso al mirador y unos escalones excavados en la misma montaña, otorgaban una mayor estabilidad.

Para su sorpresa, no le costó apenas esfuerzo llegar hasta la mitad de aquel trayecto, acompañado por los descubrimientos que tanto Beth como Scott, iban mencionando conforme subían.

Unos árboles, unas flores, el lago a lo lejos, un pájaro que sobrevolaba cerca, cualquier excusa era buena para no pensar en el vértigo.

R**: ¿Todo bien por ahí?-** Rachel lanzaba una mirada a la rubia mientras llegaban a aquel ansiado descanso en mitad del camino.

Q**: Ya me las pagarás, ya-** respondía provocando una traviesa sonrisa en la morena.

R: **Hay que afrontar los miedos.**

B: **¿Tienes miedo mamá?.**

Q**: Eh…-**dudó- **sí, si Beth, me da miedo subir.**

B: **No te preocupes, yo no te voy a soltar**- respondía al tiempo que agarraba con mas fuerzas la mano de Quinn.

Q**: Gracias**- respondía emocionada.

Volvía a hacerlo. Rachel volvía a mirar a Quinn tras aquella breve conversación con la pequeña, pero ésta vez, la sonrisa traviesa se convirtió en un cómplice guiño de ojo que Quinn aceptó dejándose llevar y soltando un suspiro pacificador.

No llegaba a comprender cómo por una simple confesión de Rachel, ella estaba tomando la actitud que nunca pensó tener con su propia hija. Confesarle que sentía miedo al subir aquella montaña, lejos de hacerle sentir vulnerable, le fortaleció y todo por la respuesta que recibió de la pequeña.

No se avergonzó de que su madre tuviese miedo al ascender una montaña, todo lo contrario, le mostró su apoyo y le prometió no soltarla en ningún caso, algo que ella misma, jamás hizo con su propia madre.

Una gran lección, otra más de las tantas que había provocado Rachel en su vida y que conforme subían el segundo tramo, antes de llegar a aquel espectacular mirador, comenzó a provocar un intenso pulso en su pecho.

Aquella chica que caminaba delante de ella, aquella chica que la había hecho sentir el ser más humillado del mundo, seguía enseñándole que la vida solo hay que vivirla, no lamentarla.

R: **¿Preparados?-** espetó emocionada al llegar a la cima.

S: **¡Sí!**

B: **¡Si!**

R: **Vamos chicos...-** se apartó del sendero, permitiendo que ambos fuesen los primeros en llegar al mirador.

B: **¡Vamos mamá!-** espetó sin soltarle la mano.

Q: **Ve tú**- espetó al descubrir como allí arriba, todo estaba perfectamente preparado para ellos. No había peligro alguno y eso la tranquilizó tanto que permitió que la pequeña se soltase de su mano y corriese con Scott a disfrutar de las vistas.

Varios monitores atendían a los campistas y les comentaban curiosidades que parecían interesantes.

Una enorme verja se disponía alrededor de la planicie, reforzando una seguridad que años atrás, escaseaba.

R: **¿Vamos?-** cuestionó sonriente ofreciéndole su mano.

Quinn no dudó en tomarla, pero no siguió sus pasos, sino todo lo contrario, dio un pequeño tirón de la morena, obligándola a retroceder hasta ella y quedar frente a frente.

Q: **Me ha encantado**- susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

R: **Es un placer enfrentarme a los miedos contigo.**

Q: **No lo digo por eso.**

R: **¿Entonces?...¿qué te ha encantado?.**

Quinn sonreía provocando una confusión en Rachel que fue completamente disuelta al sentir como sus labios se posaban en los de ella y recibía un dulce y tierno beso.

Q: **Esto-** susurró apartándose lentamente.

R**: Uff… ¿puedes repetirlo?-** cuestionó traviesa.

Q: **Mmmm no**- se apartó retomando el camino y adentrándose ya en el mirador, dónde Beth le hacía aspavientos para que le acompañase.

R: **Ok Rachel**- susurró al ver como Quinn se alejaba de ella- **sabes que esto va a doler**-se dijo a si misma- **pero es ahora…o nunca. **


	57. Sapos y principes

Capitulo 57

Sapos y príncipes

Q**: ¿Te sigue doliendo?.**

S**: Sí, un poco…**

Q: **Ok, ven, ¿qué te parece si nos tumbamos aquí?**- acomodó uno de los sacos de dormir en el exterior de las tiendas-**y descansamos un rato los dos.**

S: **Vale**- respondía con algo de pena**- pero yo quiero jugar.**

Q: **Luego** **jugamos a lo que quieras, ahora vamos a descansar hasta que se te pase el dolor, ¿ok?.**

S: **Ok-** respondía acomodándose sobre el saco.

Quinn se preocupaba por su sobrino. La mañana transcurrió con normalidad mientras seguían la ruta marcada por Rachel, que les llevó a visitar desde el mirador, hasta una zona del lago, pasando por las cuadras de caballos y la espectacular visita al lugar donde las miles de mariposas monarcas, retornaban tras su estancia en el sur.

Pero algo sucedió a la vuelta y el pequeño explorador fue el perjudicado.

Su afán por descubrir la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, o su alma de boy scout, como él hacía referencia, le llevó a tocar un pequeño avispero en la corteza de uno de los cientos de árboles que habitaban en aquel lugar y que terminó con la picadura de una de las avispas en el brazo derecho del chico.

Por suerte y gracias a la atención que recibió de los servicios médicos del campamento, aquello solo se quedó en una mera anécdota y un poco de dolor que Scott sobrellevó con soltura hasta ese mismo instante, en el que después de comer, se daba por vencido y buscaba el cariño de su tía para que lo consolase.

Rachel lo supo y tras terminar el almuerzo, no dudó en llevarse a Beth a pasear por el campamento mientras Quinn se encargaba de consolar a su sobrino, de una forma más intima y personal.

Un paseo que se convirtió en una autentica delicia para la morena.

B: **Pues a mi no me daban miedo las mariposas.**

R: **Ya vi, aunque al principio no puedes negar que te asustaste**- espetó sonriente.

B: **Un poco, pero luego se pasó**- respondía orgullosa- **no me dan miedo.**

R: **Me alegro, tienes que ser valiente.**

B: **Sí, pero la avispa que le ha picado a Scott si me da miedo, eso duele.**

R: **Lo sé, a mi también me dan miedo, pero lo mejor es intentar no molestarlas, así no te pican.**

B: **Ya lo sé, la profesora Pilber nos ha dicho que no hay que molestarlas, pero Scott no debía saberlo-** respondía mostrando una lógica aplastante.

R: **Pues me temo que ya ha aprendido la lección**.

B: **Sí…oye-** se detuvo mirándola**-¿tú de verdad eres cantante?.**

R**: Eh…pues sí, bueno…lo intento-** espetó sonriente.

B: **¿Y puedes enseñarme?.**

R: **¿Yo?.**

B: **Sí, mi mamá me enseña, pero siempre me grita, porque dice que no canto como ella quiere.**

Rachel se sorprendía.

Conocía las exigencias que Shelby pedía siempre a sus alumnos, pero jamás pensó que pudiese exigir de la misma forma a su propia hija.

R: **¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Quinn?.**

B: **Porque ella no sabe cantar**- respondía con naturalidad.

R: **¿Cómo?...claro que sabe cantar, ¿Quién te ha dicho que no?.**

B: **Nunca la he escuchado cantar.**

R**: ¿Ah no?, pues eso es algo que tienes que hacer, así que ahora, cuando lleguemos a la tienda y Scott se encuentre mejor, le pides que te cante algo.**

B: **¿Tú crees que lo hará?.**

R**: Claro…aunque seguro que la tienes que convencer de alguna forma.**

B**: ¿Cómo la convenzo?, ella siempre me dice que no.**

R**: Mmmm…cuando llegues, dale un beso y un abrazo, verás como lo consigues.**

B**: Ok…¿y tú como la vas a convencer?, porque necesito que me ayudes**.

R**: ¿Yo?-** dudó. Realmente desconocía el motivo por el que Quinn no cantaba delante de la pequeña y no sabía si incitarla a que lo hiciera, pero Quinn necesitaba ver a su hija de una forma más cercana y si aquella excusa la iba a llevar a que le regalase una abrazo y un beso, sin duda tenia que arriesgarse- **pues no sé, ¿Qué puedo hacer?.**

B**: ¿Y si le llevas flores?-** cuestionó lanzando una mirada hacia el bosque**- hay flores por ahí.**

Rachel siguió la mirada de la chica y descubrió como tenía razón y a su alrededor, crecían multitud de flores de todos los tamaños y colores.

R: **Mmmm, es buena idea…vamos a coger algunas-** espetó emocionada, tomando a la pequeña de la mano y adentrándose en el pequeño bosquecillo.

B**: ¡Ten cuidado con los saltamontes!**- espetó sonriente.

R**: Hey…eso ha sido un golpe bajo**- bromeó- **vamos…**

Y entre risas, ambas comenzaron a recolectar un pequeño ramillete formado por margaritas, amapolas y algunas otras flores que desconocían pero que seguro Quinn si iba a reconocer.

R: **Toma…añádele ésta flor también**- espetó entregándole una de aquellas extrañas flores que descubrió de uno de los árboles el día anterior.

La pequeña no dudó en unirla al ramo que ya permanecía entre sus manos mientras regresaban al campamento, dónde Quinn y Scott permanecían descansando, tumbados frente a las tiendas de campaña.

S**: Esa nube tiene forma de…águila.**

Q**: ¿Águila?, que va, tiene forma de perro.**

S**: ¿De perro?, ¿pero que dices?, no ves que tiene alas.**

Q: **Eso son las orejas.**

Las risotadas del pequeño hacían presagiar que casi se había olvidado del dolor que le producía la picadura de avispa en su brazo.

Aquel divertido juego de encontrar formas a las nubes, hizo que se olvidara por completo del incidente.

S: **Tía, ¿nunca has visto un perro?-** espetó divertido- **no tiene esas orejas-**explicó entre carcajadas.

Q: **Pues yo le veo forma de perro**…

B: **¡Mamá!-** la voz de la pequeña interrumpía la divertida conversación de los dos.

Q: **¡Hola Beth!-** se reincorporó- **¿ya habéis vuelto?.**

B**: Sí**- espetó con una traviesa sonrisa, tomando asiento junto a su madre.

Rachel llegaba con el ramo de flores escondido tras su espalda, esperando a que la pequeña le diese la orden para entregárselo a su dueña.

Q: **¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué os reís así?.**

B: **No pasa nada, ¿verdad Rachel?.**

R: **Verdad-** respondía disimulando la sonrisa- **¿cómo estás Scott?.**

S: **Bien, ya no me duele apenas**- espetó el chico levantándose**- ¿vamos a jugar Beth?.**

B: **Mmmm, espera…tengo algo que darle a mi mamá.**

Quinn la miró curiosa. Sabía que algo tramaban y quería descubrirlo cuanto antes.

Q**: ¿Qué me tienes que dar?.**

B: **Esto-** espetó al tiempo que se abrazaba a ella y le dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Q: **Guau…¿y esto a qué se debe?.**

B: **Porque te quiero**- espetó feliz. Respuesta que descolocó por completo a la rubia y que casi provocó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin control.

No estaba acostumbrada a aquellas muestras de afecto por parte de Beth, que sin duda, había sacado aquella parte de su madre.

Q: **Yo también te quiero mi amor**- susurró entregándole un beso que hizo sonreír a la pequeña y a Rachel, que no podía ocultar su sonrisa tras ver la escena que ella misma había conseguido provocar.

B: **Mamá…Rachel dice que tú también cantas.**

Q**: ¿Yo?.**

B**: Sí, ¿no es verdad?.**

Q: **Eh…**-miró a la morena que instintivamente, asintió- **eh…bueno, estuve en el coro del instituto, así que algo si que canto, ¿por?.**

B: **¿Me enseñarás?.**

Q: **¿Enseñarte?, ¿yo?, pero si Shelby ya te da clases de canto.**

B: **Sí, pero yo quiero cantar mejor y ella me dice que no sé**.

Q: **¿Te dice que no sabes cantar?, pero si tú si sabes…**

B: **¿Tú me ayudarás?.**

Q**: Eh…ok, está bien yo te ayudo pero…deberías pedirle ayuda a Rachel, ella es mucho mejor profesora que yo.**

B: **Pero yo quiero que me ayudes tú**- se quejó- **quiero cantar contigo**.

Q: **Está bien, si es eso lo que quieres, yo te ayudo**- espetó sonriente.

B: **Bien…ahora sí, Rachel, puedes darle nuestro regalo.**

Q**:¿Regalo?, ¿qué regalo?.**

R: **Será mejor que se lo des tú**- espetó invitándola que tomase el ramo de flores que aún mantenía escondido tras su espalda.

Beth no lo dudó y se acercó a Rachel, recibiendo el ramo y sorprendiendo a Quinn, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

B**: Esto es para ti**- espetó entregándole las flores.

Q: **Oh dios…¿has hecho tú éste ramo?.**

B: **Sí, bueno y Rachel me ha ayudado.**

Q: **Ok…te mereces un beso, ven aquí**- volvía a tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y le dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

B: **También le tienes que dar uno a Rachel, ella me ha ayudado.**

Q: **Ok**- respondía sonriente**- luego se lo doy a Rachel.**

B: **No, dáselo ahora**- insistió, provocando la tensión entre ambas.

R**: Eh…no importa Beth, luego le exijo que me lo dé**- espetó Rachel.

B: **Vale…pero al menos podrías cantarme un poco, ¿no?, te he traído flores.**

Q: **¿Me has traído las flores solo para que te cante?-** cuestionó provocando las sonrisa cómplice entre la pequeña y Rachel, que trataba de mantenerse al margen.

B: **¡Por favor!, Rachel dice que cantas muy bien y yo quiero escucharte**.

S: **Yo también quiero escucharte.**

Q: **Pero ahora no sé que cantar, por la noche mejor, ¿ok?.**

B**: No mamá, canta ahora por favor**- suplicó.

Q: **Ok…ok, pero solo un trocito.**

B: **Sí…venga, ¡canta!-** exclamó expectante.

Q: **Ok…ven aquí**- la obligó a tomar asiento junto ella- **solo un trocito y luego te vas a jugar con Scott, ¿ok?.**

B: **Sí**.

Q: **Bien…allá voy**- espetó tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire y aclararse la voz.

Q: **You are my sunshine, my little sunshine.**

**You make me happy when skies are gray  
**

Rachel no pudo evitar emocionarse tras escuchar la dulzura con la que Quinn entonaba aquellas estrofas y llenaba el ambiente con una calidez que hipnotizaba.

Beth la miraba absorta y Scott tampoco apartaba la mirada de su tía, completamente sorprendido por cómo cantaba.

Q: **You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away**

B**: Mamá, me gusta mucho como cantas**- espetó sonriente al tiempo que se abrazaba de nuevo a la rubia.

R**: ¿Ves como tenía razón?, canta como los ángeles**- interrumpió la morena, provocando que un cruce de miradas entre ambas, la dejaran completamente en silencio y sin ser testigos de cómo uno de los monitores se acercaba a su parcela.

**-Hola**- saludó sonriente**- ¿dónde están los campeones de éstas carpas?.**

S: **¡Aquí!-** se levantó rápidamente el pequeño.

Q**: ¿Qué ocurre?.**

**-Nada, vengo a invitarlos a uno de nuestros talleres.**

Q**: ¿Taller?.**

-**Sí, hemos organizado una sesión de pintura con témperas y acrílicos, están todos los chicos del campamento y quería saber si ellos también quieren venir.**

S: **Sí, yo sí, dí que sí tía-** miró a Quinn.

B**: Yo también quiero mamá, ¿podemos ir?.**

R: **¿Dónde es?-** cuestionó la morena.

**-Ahí, junto a la cabaña principal, hemos colocado varias mesas y somos varios monitores los que nos encargamos, es divertido para los chicos-**

B: **Déjanos ir mamá, déjanos ir**- insistió Beth mientras Quinn lanzaba una mirada hacia la cabaña.

Un nutrido grupo de pequeños ya jugaban con las pinturas mientras algunos monitores les indicaban lo que debían hacer.

Q: **Está bien…pero tened cuidado y haced lo que os indiquen, ¿ok?.**

B: **¡Sí!**- exclamó.

-**Vamos chicos, vamos a jugar**- espetó el monitor- **volveremos a la hora de la merienda, ¿ok?.**

Q: **Ok.**

Y sin más conversación, los dos pequeños se alejaron con el monitor que ya comenzaba a explicarles lo que iban a hacer en aquel divertido taller, sin que Quinn los perdiera de vista y mostrase un halo de preocupación en su rostro.

R**: Relájate, parece que está bien organizado**- espetó tomando asiento frente a la rubia.

Q: **¿Qué habéis hecho?,¿dónde habéis ido?.**

R: **¿Beth y yo?**

Q**: Sí.**

R**: No hemos hecho nada, solo pasear un poco, a Beth le gusta la naturaleza, no ha parado de contarme cosas sobre los árboles y demás**- sonreía.

Q**: Pues rara vez va a algún lugar así, siempre está en ciudades.**

R: **Es una lástima, los chicos deberían disfrutar más de paraísos como éste.**

Q: **Ya…oye…¿y las flores?.**

R: **¿Qué sucede con las flores?, ¿no te gustan?.**

Q: **¿Ha sido idea tuya verdad?.**

R**: Mmmm, pues no, la verdad es que se le ocurrió a ella.**

Q: **O sea, que el detalle es de ella, no tuyo.**

R**: Exacto.**

Q: **¿Y esto?-** mostró la extraña flor que Rachel se había empeñado en colocar en el ramillete.

R**: Una flor-** espetó disimulada.

Q**: Beth no tiene ni capacidad ni altura para alcanzar una de estas flores, así que no me mientas, ha sido idea tuya.**

R: **No, no…que yo haya cogido esa flor, no significa que haya sido idea mía, de veras fue ella quien me dijo que para convencerte a cantar, podría traerte esas flores.**

Q: **¿Querías que cantase?.**

R: **Quería que Beth supiese que su madre tiene una de las voces más dulces que he escuchado en mi vida**- respondía sin dejar de mirarla.

Q: **Entonces…deberías haber cantado tú, no yo.**

R: **No seas modesta Quinn, ambas sabemos que tú lo haces muy bien.**

Q: **Si insistes…-**susurró esbozando una leve sonrisa incapaz de pronunciar un gracias- **es linda la flor**

R: **Y extraña, me sorprende que no le quieras hacer una foto para ese álbum que tenías, ¿sigues guardándolo?.**

Q: **Sí, de hecho le pedí a Dave que me lo llevase a San Francisco, porque estaba aquí, supongo que eso ya lo sabías tú.**

R: **¿Qué tu álbum estaba aquí?.**

Q: **No, que no tenía fotos tuyas en San Francisco**- respondió amenazadora- **es algo que tienes bien controlado, veo que ahí Britt si se esmeró.**

R: **Ok…creo que es mejor que vaya a comprar algo para merendar**- espetó tras sentir la indirecta de Quinn- **¿quieres algo?.**

Q**: Galletas**- respondía tras ser consciente del malestar que había provocado aquella respuesta a la morena.

R: **Ok-** se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a caminar hacia la cabaña-tienda que existía en el campamento, pero un extraño ruido la detuvo- **¿qué?**- miró a Quinn.

Q: **¿Qué de qué?.**

R: **¿No me has hablado?.**

Q**: Pues no…¿por?.**

R: **No sé, he escuchado un ruido raro…no sé como…¿escuchas eso?-** volvía a detenerse.

Q**: Sí…si, ésta vez si lo he escuchado**.

R: **¿Qué es eso?-** volvía sobre sus pasos- **parece un…oh dios…¡mira!-** exclamó señalando junto a una de las tiendas.

Q**: ¿Qué?-** se levantó rápidamente- **oh dios…¡qué asco!-** exclamó al ver al pequeño anfibio junto a ella.

R: **Es un sapo.**

Q: **Es horroroso**- exclamó- **¿qué hace ese sapo aquí?.**

R: **No lo sé**- se acercó con cuidado**- pero debe haberse extraviado, el lago está lejos**.

Q: **¿Lo vas a coger?-** cuestionó con el gesto truncado.

R: **Claro, habrá que devolverlo a su zona, ¿no?.**

Q: **Ay dios…a mi ni te acerques con eso.**

R: **Vamos Quinn, no hacen nada**…-se apresuró en tomar al pequeño animal entre sus manos- **tenemos que dejarlo en el lago.**

Q: **¿De verdad vas a ir hasta el lago con eso entre las manos?.**

R: **Pues sí-** espetó al tiempo que se dirigía ya hacia los senderos que la guiaban hasta el lago.

Q: **Espera…¿vas sola?.**

R: **Si tú no quieres venir, pues sí, voy sola.**

Q: **¿Y qué pasa con los chicos?-** lanzó una mirada hacia la cabaña, donde Scott y Beth permanecían ajenos, jugando con los otros chicos y divirtiéndose- **ok, ellos están bien…espera, te acompaño.**

Rachel no se detuvo mientras Quinn pensaba que hacer y ya se adentraba en el sendero más directo.

Quinn optó por caminar detrás de ella, llena de curiosidad al ver como la morena caminaba a toda prisa con el animal entre sus manos.

Q**: ¡Hey!, espera un momento**- la alcanzó- **párate aquí un segundo…**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿para qué?.**

Q: **Quiero hacerte una foto con eso…a Beth y Scott le va a gustar verlo.**

R: **Ok…pero date prisa, está un poco inquieto**.

Quinn no dudó en colocarse frente a la morena y con el móvil que aún permanecía entre sus manos, sacó una instantánea de la morena, que divertida, comenzó a posar con el sapo.

R: **Espera, espera…saca otra foto, quiero hacer algo divertido para Beth**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **Ok…tú me dirás.**

Rachel alzó al pequeño animal y cuidadosamente, lo acercó a su rostro, dejando ver la intención de besarlo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo con sus labios.

Q: **Oh dios, ¿de verdad lo vas a besar?.**

R: **No, solo quiero que parezca, pero ni por asomo pienso besarlo, vamos…saca la foto antes de que me arrepienta.**

Q: **Ok.**

Lo hizo. Quinn se acercó un poco más y sacó la fotografía de la morena con el sapo frente a su cara, disimulando un divertido beso que nunca llegó a dar y que a punto estuvo de darle sin querer.

Apenas unos segundos después de haber tomado la imagen, el animal se impulsó, pillando desprevenida a Rachel que no pudo hacer nada, más que ver como saltaba de sus manos, por encima de su cabeza y se perdía entre los arbustos que crecían en aquel bosque.

Q: **¡Oh dios!-** exclamó al ver el movimiento.

R: **Mierda…¿dónde está?-** se apresuró a buscarlo.

Q: **Ni idea, pero ha faltado poco para que te caiga encima**- espetó riendo.

R**: No, pobre…no puede estar aquí, necesitan el agua**- seguía buscándolo entre la hierba.

Q: **Relájate, si ha llegado hasta el campamento, va a saber regresar, además, a lo mejor hay alguna laguna más cercana de donde procede y tú estabas llevándolo al lago.**

R: **¿Tú crees?.**

Q: **No lo sé, es una opción…pero deja de preocuparte, seguro que sabe sobrevivir**.

R: **Me da pena**.

Q: **Tranquila…apuesto a que habrá muchos sapos más a los que besar**- espetó sonriente, comenzando el camino de regreso al campamento.

Rachel la miró divertida. Que hiciera referencia al beso, le hacía entender que también hablaba de príncipes.

R**: ¿Para qué voy a querer besar más sapos teniendo a una princesa frente a mi?.**

Quinn se detuvo tras escuchar aquella indirecta.

Dejarla completamente sin palabras, era algo que pocas personas conseguían hacer con ella y Rachel lo acababa de hacer en ese instante. La imagen de la morena con el sapo entre sus manos, aun rondaba por su mente, pero tras aquella sentencia, no pensaba precisamente en eso, sino en girarse y demostrarle que sí, que no necesitaba ningún anfibio repugnante para descubrir lo que era besar a una princesa.

R**: ¿Vamos?-** cuestionó colocándose a su lado- **tenemos que merendar**- espetó sonriente, sabiendo que la había dejado sin respuesta alguna.

Y no respondió. Quinn simplemente se limitó a caminar a su lado, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta que se le hacía imposible, porque no sabía si quería mostrarse agradecida por el cumplido o con humor. Lo único que tenía claro que es que sus piernas temblaban.

Q: **Espera**- reaccionó al fin- **puede ser divertido…para los chicos- **se excusó

R**: ¿Qué?.**

Q**: Ven**- volvía a detenerse y a preparar el teléfono que llevaba entre sus manos.

R: **¿Qué haces Quinn?, ¿quieres otra foto?.**

Q: **¡Ven aquí!-** se colocó frente a la morena y tomó una de sus manos, guiándola hacia su propia mandíbula.

R: **¿Qué haces Quinn?**

Q: **Vamos a hacer el cuento real**- espetó divertida**- haz como que me vas a besar.**

R: **¿Qué?...no entiendo nada Quinn.**

Q: **Vamos, tengo tu foto a punto de besar al sapo y ahora me voy a poner yo en su lugar, haré un montaje y los chicos creerán que es magia.**

R: **¿Qué se van a creer eso?, vamos Quinn, son críos pero no son…**

Q: **¿No me quieres besar?-** fue contundente.

Rachel tembló. Quinn había dejado de sonreír y la miraba fijamente, liberándose de la estúpida excusa que había elegido para llevar a cabo aquella acción y recibir un beso.

R**: Eso ni se pregunta**- susurró avanzando los escasos centímetros que la separaban y entregándole un dulce y delicado beso, mientras sostenía su barbilla con una de las manos.

Quinn tuvo el control suficiente para disfrutar del beso y a la vez, alzar su mano con el móvil, enfocándolas para tomar la instantánea perfecta.

R**: ¿Ya tienes lo que querías?-** susurró tras escuchar el pequeño sonido que emitía el teléfono al capturar la imagen.

Q: **No, aún no**- respondía volviendo a recuperar el beso, ésta vez olvidándose del teléfono y abrazando a la morena por la cintura, mientras ésta, no dudaba en sostenerse sobre sus hombros.

Fue largo, aunque no tanto como quisieran. Fue apasionado, aunque no estaban en el lugar adecuado. Fue deseado, aunque el tiempo se les acabase en ese instante, justo cuando un leve rumor comenzaba a escucharse a lo lejos del sendero y les indicaba que alguien caminaba hacia ellas.

R**: ¿Ahora si?-** volvía a susurrar separándose de los labios de la chica.

Q**: Supongo**- respondía al percibir con mayor nitidez las voces de un grupo de campistas- **será mejor que regresemos, ¿no crees?.**

R**: Sí…vamos…tenemos que…que merendar**- balbuceó recuperando la compostura y reiniciando el camino de vuelta al campamento, dónde el alboroto de los pequeños que jugaban en el taller de pintura, inundaba todo y las devolvía a la realidad.

Rachel trataba de tranquilizarse. Sabía perfectamente que la idea de la fotografía y el montaje con el sapo, había sido una excusa para poder besarla, pero no tenía muy claro que si esas ganas de besarla por parte de la rubia, habían sido creadas por su afortunada frase o porque realmente lo deseaba.

Y Quinn, por su lado, caminaba lamentándose, no por el beso, sino por haber utilizado aquella estúpida excusa del beso con el sapo para poder agradecerle un detalle. Algo que no se atrevió a hacer cuando recibió el ramo de flores por parte de su hija.

Aquello le fascinó y saber que en parte había sido idea de la morena, añadiéndole aquella extraña flor, fue primordial para desear agradecérselo de una forma más personal.

El sapo, aquel desagradable animal, sirvió para poder alejarse de los chicos y aquella frase, aquella cuestión que Rachel hizo, ¿Para qué voy a querer besar mas sapos, teniendo a una princesa?, fue la chispa que necesitaba para hacerlo.

Quizás Rachel no lo llegó a entender, de hecho estaba segura de que la morena aun se preguntaba como había llegado a besarla, pero lo importante para ella es que lo había hecho y que en su móvil, guardaba la imagen que siempre deseó tener de ella dos.

Llegar a las carpas, supuso un breve descanso para ambas y sobretodo una suerte.

El teléfono de la morena sonaba en el interior de una de las tiendas y no dudó en aceptar la llamada rápidamente, ante la curiosa pero desinteresada mirada de Quinn, que optó por prestar atención a otras cosas.

R: **¿Sí dígame?...sí…soy yo.**


	58. La magia existe

Capitulo 58

La magia existe

Q: **Vamos Scott, no seas pesado, tienes que ducharte aquí y punto.**

S: **Pero es el baño de las mujeres.**

Q**: No puedes entrar solo en el de hombres, además, no eres el único chico, mira…hay mas**- señaló al fondo- **y ellos no se quejan.**

S: **Ok, pero yo entro solo en la ducha, tú me esperas fuera.**

Q: **Yo te espero aquí**- se sentó en una banqueta, junto a una de las puertas de las duchas.

S: **Vale, pero no entres, ¿eh?-** amenazó.

Q**: Sí, vamos…entra ahí y dúchate y procura que no quede nada de esa pintura en tu cabeza, ¿entendido?.**

El niño apenas prestó atención y se encerró en la ducha, mientras Quinn, agotada, aprovechaba para descansar un poco tras aquella intensa tarde.

El taller de pintura se prolongó hasta casi entrada la noche y los chicos, completamente llenos de pintura, regresaron con el tiempo justo para cenar y para tomar una ducha antes de dormir.

Había sido un día perfecto, con excursiones por el bosque, vistas espectaculares desde el mirador, encuentro con las mariposas, el pequeño saltamontes, el sapo, el ramo de flores y los besos.

Quinn no paraba de pensar en cada oportunidad que tuvo para besar a la morena y como lo estaba disfrutando y pensaba seguir sacando oportunidades para seguir disfrutándolo, al menos hasta que abandonaran el campamento.

Solo surgió un pequeño contratiempo aquella tarde, a pesar de la picadura de avispa a Scott, que ya casi había olvidado. Algo se había clavado en su corazón y comenzaba a preocuparle de veras.

Una llamada recibida por Rachel aquella tarde y que procedía de una compañía de teatro que mostró interés en hacerle una prueba lo antes posible.

Rachel accedió sin apenas pensarlo y se citó con ellos justo el sábado siguiente, dejando claro que estaría en Nueva York para entonces, accediendo a la petición de la rubia de dejarle un tiempo y marcharse de San Francisco.

Rachel iba a cumplir su palabra, no había dudas y ella lo sabía, pero algo comenzó a presionarle en el pecho.

No estaba tan segura de querer que se fuera a pesar de haberlo pedido.

La estancia en aquel paraíso, estaba cambiando la perspectiva de Quinn. Seguía estando enfadada por cómo Rachel decidió acercarse a ella durante su ceguera, pero aquel fin de semana a solas, solo con los pequeños, le estaba ayudando a ver a la verdadera Rachel, a la que ella realmente conocía y no a la desequilibrada que se hacía pasar por otra persona.

Y ver esa versión real de la morena, era lo peor para aclarar sus dudas. Era encantadora, dulce, sensata y estaba consiguiendo que disfrutase de Beth como nunca lo había hecho.

Precisamente fue la voz de la pequeña la que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una de las puertas de las duchas se abría y Beth aparecía.

B: **Me gusta como huele tu gel.**

R: **A mi también**- respondía la morena, que seguía sus pasos.

B: **¿Mamá?, ¿qué haces ahí?-** preguntó al descubrir a la rubia sentada en la banqueta.

Q: **Esperar a tu primo, que se está duchando**- respondía sonriente- **¿ya te has duchado?.**

B**: Sí, Rachel me ha ayudado a quitarme la pintura del pelo y me he puesto el pijama**- espetó acercándose a la rubia.

Q: **Bien, así me gusta…espero que te hayas portado bien**- lanzó una mirada hacia Rachel.

La morena, al contrario que Beth, aparecía con un albornoz y ya comenzaba a secar su pelo con una toalla, mientras se miraba en uno de los espejos.

B: **Sí, me he portado bien.**

Q: **Ok…así me gusta**

B**:¿Tú no te duchas?.**

Q: **Ahora…cuando salga Scott me ducho yo.**

B: **¡Venga Scott!-** exclamó en la puerta- **¡que mamá se tiene que duchar!**

Q**: Shhh, no grites Beth, déjale que se tome su tiempo.**

B: **Jo, quiero ir ya, Rachel me ha dicho que nos va a cantar antes de dormir.**

Q**: ¿Ah sí?-** volvía a mirar a la morena, que extrañamente, permanecía en silencio, lanzando fugaces miradas a través del espejo.

Fue una de esas miradas las que provocó un pequeño descubrimiento por parte de Rachel, que pilló por sorpresa a Quinn mirándola desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Gesto que rápidamente disimuló, apartando la mirada y centrándose en su hija.

B: **Sí, ¿verdad Rachel?, ¿verdad que nos vas a cantar?.**

R: **Claro, siempre y cuando os vayáis a dormir pronto.**

Q: **Exacto, hay que dormir pronto, mañana tenemos que viajar y hay que estar descansados, ¿ok?.**

B: **Sí…**

Q**: Hey…¡por fin!**- exclamó al ver como la puerta de la ducha del pequeño se abría y Scott aparecía ya vestido con el pijama**- ¿te has lavado bien la cabeza?.**

S: **Sí, mira**- se acercó para que lo observase de cerca.

Q: **Ok…así me gusta, vamos…ya se hace tarde.**

R: **Deja, ya se vienen conmigo**- interrumpió la morena- **tú tienes que ducharte ¿no?.**

Q: **Eh…sí.**

R: **Ok, pues vamos chicos, dejemos que Quinn se tome su tiempo para relajarse, que se lo merece.**

A Quinn le bastó una simple mirada para agradecer aquel gesto a Rachel, que rápidamente, recogió cada neceser de los pequeños y los tres abandonaron las duchas, dispuestos a acabar la noche de la mejor de las maneras. Pero Quinn sabía que algo sucedía.

Rachel había estado en completo silencio durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo hablando con Beth y eso no era normal en ella, al menos después de aquel día, en el que parecía que por fin, la buena relación se había instalado entre ambas.

No quiso darle importancia y haciendo caso a la morena, optó por tomar aquella ducha que tanto llevaba deseando tras haber sucumbido a la guerra de pintura que se produjo con los pequeños.

Una ducha que apenas duró 10 minutos.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche y el campamento mostraba la misma cara que cada noche. Algunas fogatas permanecían encendidas, al igual que la de ellas, pero apenas había movimiento en su parcela.

Rachel se entretenía con su móvil mientras Beth, descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

Q**: ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿dónde está Scott?.**

R: **Se ha metido en la tienda, están muertos de sueño**- susurró la morena.

B: **Mamá**- balbuceó.

Q: **¿Qué pasa cielo?, ¿tienes sueño?-** cuestionó a la pequeña, que frotándose los ojos, trataba de reincorporarse.

B: **Sí, te estaba esperando para darte un beso**- se acercó con dificultad.

Q: **Ok, ven aquí**- la abrazó- **vamos…si tienes sueño, a dormir ¿ok?.**

B: **Rachel nos va a cantar mañana en el coche-** espetó.

Q: **Perfecto, mañana disfrutamos de un concierto de Rachel Berry en exclusiva**- espetó sonriente.

La niña trató de sonreír, pero el sueño le podía y no dudó en deshacerse del abrazo para meterse en la tienda de campaña, dónde Scott la esperaba completamente dormido.

R: **Toma Beth…que no se te olvide el móvil.**

B: **Buenas noches Rachel**- le dejó un beso también a la morena mientras aceptaba el móvil que le entregaba.

Q**: ¿Para qué le has dado el móvil?-** cuestionó rápidamente.

R: **No me fío de los cascabeles**- se excusó- **le he dicho que si quieren salir, solo** **tienen que llamar a tu móvil.**

Q: **Pero…**

R: **Tranquila, saben utilizarlo mejor que yo**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **¿Es necesario?, quiero decir, apenas estamos a un metro de ellos, creo que nos enteraríamos si deciden llamarnos.**

R: **Por si acaso, no cuesta nada que estén con el teléfono, además ya has visto, tienen tanto sueño que ni siquiera han esperado a que llegases.**

Q**: Ok…ok, me ha sorprendido, de hecho pensaba hacer algunas nubes en la fogata, pero veo que no va a poder ser.**

R: **En otra ocasión supongo…**

Q: **¿Tú no quieres?.**

R**: No-** fue rotunda.

Q: **Rachel…¿qué ocurre?.**

R: **¿Qué?-** la miró- **¿qué ocurre de qué?.**

Q: **No sé, llevas un par de horas un tanto…rara.**

R: **¿Rara?.**

Q: **Sí, en silencio…ni siquiera has hablado cuando Scott te ha lanzado esa pintura.**

R: **Ya, bueno…no, no me pasa nada, solo…da igual, no te preocupes, estoy bien.**

Q: **No, no lo estás**- insistió- **vamos, ¿qué te pasa?-** tomó asiento frente a ella.

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

R: **Voy…voy a echar de menos esto**- miró a su alrededor.

Q: **Ah…es eso, bueno no te preocupes, ya has visto que aunque esté algo cambiado, sigue estando aquí, podrás venir siempre que quieras.**

R: **No me refiero a esto, de éste lugar**- interrumpió- **me refiero a esto…a lo que tú y yo estamos haciendo ahora.**

Quinn mostraba un halo de confusión en su rostro e incitó a que la morena siguiese hablando.

R**: ¿Cuándo voy a volver a sentarme en un lugar, tan maravilloso, contigo preguntándome qué me sucede?, ¿cuándo voy a volver a jugar al futbol contigo y con los chicos?, ¿cuándo voy a volver a…**

Q: **Ya te entiendo**- interrumpió.

R: **Pues eso me pasa Quinn, no estoy reprochándote nada, todo lo contrario, estoy tan agradecida de lo que he vivido aquí, que no puedo dejar de pensar en que ya no va a volver a suceder.**

Q: **Aún no nos hemos marchado de aquí**- fue rotunda- **no puedes pensar en lo que has vivido si aún estás aquí.**

R: **Nos vamos mañana, no vamos a vivir mucho más.**

Q: **Bueno…eso lo dirás tú, pero por mi parte aun me queda una última aventura**.

R: **¿Qué?, ¿qué aventura?.**

Quinn lanzó una mirada hacia la tienda de los pequeños, ambos parecían dormir con total y absoluta tranquilidad y supo que había llegado el momento ideal para visitar un lugar.

Q**: ¿Quieres vivirla conmigo?.**

R: **No entiendo Quinn, ¿de qué aventura hablas?.**

La rubia se adentró en la tienda de campaña y cogió la pequeña linterna que les servía de lámpara, para nuevamente, regresar al exterior.

Q: **Espérame un segundo**- espetó alejándose de la parcela.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada y descubrió que se dirigía hacia uno de los guardas que por la noche, vigilaban el campamento, algo completamente nuevo en el lugar.

Tras una breve conversación, Quinn regresaba a las tiendas y sin dudarlo, lanzó la mano hacia la morena.

Q: **¿Vienes?.**

R**: Quinn, no entiendo nada, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué has ido a hablar con el vigilante?.**

Q: **Te lo explico por el camino, vamos…ven**- volvía a ofrecerle la mano que Rachel tomó rápidamente para impulsarse y levantarse- **vamos…no tenemos mucho tiempo.**

R: **Quinn, no entiendo muy bien que hacemos**- espetó tras dejarse guiar por la rubia, que sin dudarlo se puso en camino hacia uno de los senderos que las llevaban al bosque- **oh dios, ¿dónde vamos Quinn?, esto está muy oscuro.**

Q: **Tranquila…ya enciendo la linterna.**

R**: ¿Y qué pasa con los chicos?.**

Q**: Le he dicho al vigilante que estuviera atento unos minutos y me ha dicho que no hay problema, que él estará vigilando esa zona toda la noche.**

R**: Pero…¿Quinn, dónde vamos?-** volvía a cuestionar ya envuelta por la oscuridad del bosque y con el haz de luz de la linterna iluminando el sendero.

Q: **Ahora lo verás**…-espetó sonriente, aun con el pulso de la emoción aprisionando su pecho y tomando con tanta fuerza la mano de la morena, que casi le cortaba la circulación.

Rachel seguía incrédula los pasos de la chica, pero poco a poco, parecía ir reconociendo aquel sendero y la dirección que tomaba directa hasta el lago.

El simple hecho de ver como Quinn deseaba que le acompañase, le sorprendía, pero aún más, por haber tomado aquella decisión justo después de su pequeña confesión.

R: **Quinn**- susurró al ver como se detenía de repente. Ya había reconocido perfectamente el lugar y supo que había llegado, pero algo había cambiado allí, en su rincón mágico.

Q: **Oh…mierda**- se lamentó.

Una valla delimitaba el sendero de aquella orilla que años atrás, había sido ocupada por la rubia y que con tanto cariño, aún guardaba en su corazón.

Fue allí donde vieron por primera vez los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio, juntas, abrazadas en mitad de aquel bosque que se expandía tras su espalda. Fue allí dónde Rachel recibió aquel primer beso real por parte de la rubia y ahora todo era distinto.

No podían acceder al pequeño escalón formado en el terreno y Quinn lo maldijo.

Q**: Dios…no existe mi rincón mágico**- volvía a lamentarse- **ni siquiera se puede ver el lago desde aquí.**

R**: Buscaremos otro lugar…**

Q: **No quiero otro lugar, es aquí donde quería venir y ésta maldita valla no me deja…va, no me importa, voy a saltarla.**

R: **Hey…espera**- la detuvo tomándola por la cintura- **vamos Quinn, apenas se ve ahí y puede ser peligroso, igual han puesto la valla para evitar accidentes.**

Q: **Quiero estar ahí**- se quejó- **no me va a pasar nada.**

R: **Quinn, por favor**- volvía a detenerla en su intento por sortear la valla de madera- **no hagas locuras, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que nos pase algo, ¿lo entiendes?.**

Una simple mirada fue suficiente para acabar con todos los intentos de Quinn por bajar hacia aquella orilla que ahora parecían querer arrebatarle.

Q: **Tendría que haber venido de día**- volvía a lamentarse- **me han dejado sin rincón mágico.**

R: **No, no es cierto Quinn**- susurró a su lado- **no te das cuenta que ese rincón mágico puede ser cualquier lugar.**

Q: **¿Qué?, vamos, ese es el mejor sitio para observar los fuegos, ¿ya no te acuerdas?**

R: **Claro que me acuerdo, pero si te digo que cualquier sitio puede ser el perfecto rincón mágico es porque lo sé, tú me lo has enseñado.**

Q**: ¿Qué?-** la miró incrédula.

R: **He conseguido ver los fuegos artificiales en muchos lugares, no sólo aquí y en todos esos lugares, estabas tú…así que no hay duda, la magia es tuya, no del lugar.**

Q**: ¿De verdad piensas eso?.**

R: **No, no lo pienso**- la miró- **es lo que siento, es lo que siento cada vez que estoy contigo en algún lugar, da igual que estemos sonriendo o discutiendo Quinn, no paro de sentirlo, de sentir como suenan esos fuegos en mi, como…como aun sabiendo que hago lo peor, todo tiene sentido si es por estar un par de minutos a tu lado…nunca, nunca creí que podría llegar a sentirme así, ni siquiera con Finn, Quinn, yo pensaba que él iba a ser el amor de mi vida y no, estaba equivocada…me…me sobra con verte, ¿no entiendes lo que eso significa?, me conformo con saber que estás bien para ser feliz, sería feliz incluso viéndote con otra persona, porque solo necesito que sonrías, Quinn…no sé como he llegado a éste extremo, pero es eso lo que siento…es…**

**Q: Basta Rachel…no, no puedes seguir diciéndome eso.**

R: **Es lo que siento Quinn, hace…hace unas semanas, alguien me dijo que la honestidad, era primordial para ser mejor persona, para ser un ser humano. Siempre he sido honesta, pero algo me estaba cegando durante todo ese tiempo y me perdí, no sabía que estaba haciendo hasta que he vuelto a serlo, he vuelto a hablar con el corazón y ese karma**, **o destino o lo que quiera que sea que te recompensa por ser honesta, me ha traído hasta aquí, hasta éste paraíso…**

Q: **Rachel…**-susurró tratando de contenerse.

R: **No Quinn, déjame hablar…fíjate, mira dónde estamos…aquí empezó todo Quinn, aquí me dí cuenta que podía vivir mi vida mirándote en una simple foto, que podía alcanzar esa estrella que siempre he soñado y que lo haría por mi y porque tú te sintieras orgullosa de mi**-hizo una pausa- **te lo dije en el baile de graduación, no te haces una idea de lo que significas para mi, y es probable que nunca lo sepas, pero mi verdadero yo, solo ha existido desde que te conozco y estar aquí para mi es un regalo y si estuviésemos en cualquier otra parte del mundo, da igual si es en una suite del Four seasons, o en Central Park o quizás en una maldita cloaca de la peor ciudad del mundo, para mi será el paraíso…no importan cuántas vallas me intenten detener, Quinn, tú haces mi paraíso…**

Se acabaron las palabras.

Rachel no pudo pronunciar una frase, ni una palabra, ni una letra más porque sus labios quedaron presos por los de Quinn, que en un impulso, avanzó hacia su boca, entregándole un beso que llevaba deseando toda la tarde, todo el día, toda la vida.

Un beso intenso, apasionado, tan inesperado que Rachel terminó apoyándose sobre la valla mientras Quinn se hacia dueña de su cuello con las manos, de su mandíbula, obligándola a permanecer unida a sus labios y alargando aquel momento hasta que ambas olvidasen donde estaban.

R: **¿Lo ves?-** susurró tratando de recuperar la respiración- **ves como hay fuego cuando tú estás.**

Quinn respondía con un nuevo beso, volviendo a dejarla sin aliento mientras sus manos, más inquietas, ya se perdían por su cintura, permitiéndole una mayor comodidad para no terminar con aquello.

Rachel se dejaba. Permitía que Quinn la besase de aquella forma tan espectacular e intensa, e incluso, le dejaba espacio suficiente para que se acercara más aún a su cuerpo, para poder sentir, no solo aquel beso, sino el calor que desprendía por completo.

Pero hubo un antes y un después en aquel beso.

Un gesto, una acción que Rachel llevó a cabo sin apenas darse cuenta y que encendió por completo a la rubia.

Las manos de la morena, no dudaron en bajar por la espalda y posarse en el trasero de Quinn, para con un pequeño tirón, acercarla a ella con intensidad.

Quinn detuvo el beso tras sentir la presión de las manos y la miró, con el deseo escapándose en un leve susurro de sus labios.

Rachel respiraba al compás que marcaba el pecho de la rubia y terminó fijando sus ojos en ella, hablándole sin palabras y sintiendo como sin apenas darse cuenta, un leve cosquilleo bajaba por su costado, provocado por los curiosos dedos de Quinn que ya ascendían de nuevo, pero ésta vez bajo su camiseta, directos hacia su pecho.

Quinn volvía a sentir la presión de las manos de Rachel sobre su trasero, al mismo tiempo que ella ya se perdía bajo el sujetador de la morena y acariciaba su pecho, por primera vez en su vida, pero como si llevase toda la vida disfrutando de ellos.

R**: Quinn**- susurró entrecerrando los ojos- **volvamos a la tienda.**

Tampoco permitió una respuesta en aquel instante.

Quinn lejos de acceder a la petición de la morena, optó por continuar con el beso mientras su mano ya abandonaba el pecho de la chica y descendía vertiginosamente, por su barriga hasta llegar a la falda que vestía y que le permitía un acceso casi soñado.

Volvían a detener el beso y Rachel bajaba la mirada, tratando de vislumbrar la mano de Quinn que intrépida, levantaba parte de su falda y acercaba la palma de su mano a su ropa interior.

R: **¿No es un poco injusto que me hagas esto y yo a ti no?-** susurró al ver lo que pretendía.

Q: **Éste es mi rincón y yo hago la magia aquí**- espetó volviéndole a dejar un beso.

R: **Oh dios Quinn**- casi gimió al sentir como los dedos de la rubia comenzaban a dejarle un leve roce ya sobre su piel.

Q**: Déjame por favor**- suplicó dejando caer su frente contra la de Rachel- **déjame vivir esto.**

No hubo respuestas, más que una pequeña mordida de labios por parte de la morena y la respiración acelerada, que le daba permiso absoluto para llevar a cabo lo que estaba deseando.

Apenas fue un segundo, pero sintió como sus piernas temblaban y no pudo evitar buscar un mayor soporte en aquella valla.

La mano de Quinn se acoplaba a la perfección sobre aquella intima zona de la morena y sus ojos brillaban al encontrarse con los de la chica. No podía verlo, pero sentía como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. No podía verlo pero Quinn lo sentía. Sentía ese calor que desprendían sus labios, casi comparados con lo que estaba sintiendo en sus manos.

Un calor húmedo, enloquecedor, que inundaba sus sentidos y la incitaba a llevar en volandas a la morena.

Volvía la presión sobre su trasero, volvía aquel intento desesperado de Rachel por acercar el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo y Quinn no desestimaba la oportunidad para seguir descubriendo el cuerpo de Rachel con sus manos.

R**: Quinn…me estás matando**- susurró

Y fue lo único que necesitaba para acabar con su desesperación y adentrarse en su cuerpo, provocando un intenso suspiro que terminó con Rachel mordiendo su propio labio y alzando la cabeza al cielo.

Al intenso y oscuro cielo que las protegía.

Cientos, miles de especies dormitaban en aquel mágico bosque. El lago, a escasos metros, regalaba la perfecta sinfonía al momento, pero Rachel no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, más que el brillo de los ojos de Quinn frente a ella. Sus labios, de donde salían besos y suspiros a partes iguales y sus manos, que conseguían llevarla a una dimensión distinta. El impulso, el movimiento suave pero preciso que ejercía en su interior conseguía dejarla sin palabras, sin pensamientos, solo disfrutar de aquella aventura.

No había nada que destruyese ese momento para la morena ni para Quinn.

Ni siquiera supo como había llegado a eso, de hecho no comprendía como todo se había dado tan rápido, como la morena estaba perfectamente preparada para un momento de aquella magnitud. Solo sabía que estaba llevando a cabo algo que había deseado, algo que había soñado miles de veces, con aquella misma persona.

Con aquella chica que había cortado su preciada melena solo por su bien, que había abandonado su hogar, para meterse en su vida y darle sentido, como hizo seis años atrás.

Cada suspiro, cada gemido que Rachel emitía gracias a ella, era la confirmación de su deseo, de sus ganas de gritarle que era su vida la que estaba en sus manos y que estaba dispuesta a entregársela.

Ni siquiera era consciente de cómo había llegado a hacer aquello con tanta facilidad, como su cuerpo se acoplaba según lo necesitaba Rachel y como poco a poco, iba descubriendo cuando un intenso suspiro estaba a punto de aparecer en la morena.

Pura y simple conexión.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba y su aliento se escapaba, una y otra vez, tanto que una sonrisa de satisfacción se adueño del rostro de la rubia con cada suspiro que ella ya predijo y del cual, era culpable.

R**: Dios…Quinn**- balbuceaba tratando de hacer entendible aquel suspiro que a punto estuvo de derretir a la rubia y que provocó un intenso abrazo por parte de la morena, que necesitaba acabar con aquel vaivén.

Q: **Vamos Rachel**-susurró- **quiero verte**…

No había respuestas.

Solo eran suspiros y gemidos, bocanadas de aire y labios mordidos hasta que de nuevo, otro de aquellos intensos abrazos, terminó por hacerla exclamar sin apenas sonido. Solo fue el gesto de su boca abierta a más no poder y los labios de Quinn hundidos en su cuello, sintiendo el pulso que recorría de pies a cabeza a la morena y que la había llegado al final de aquella excitante aventura, en la que su mano y sus dedos, fueron los principales actores de la función.

R**: Oh…dios, oh dios…-**susurró tratando de mantenerse de pie.

Quinn la sujetaba. La abrazaba como nunca antes la había abrazado y hundía su rostro en su cuello, respirando de ella, llenándose de su perfume y ocultando unas lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sin motivo alguno, más que el de la emoción por haber conseguido regalar aquel momento a su chica.

R: **Déjame a mi ahora…por favor**- suplicó recuperando un poco la compostura- **déjame que te haga sentir lo mismo.**

Q: **¿Quién dice que no lo sentí, Rachel?-** susurró cerca de su oído- **¿Quién dice que no lo viví?.**

R: **Pero…**

Q**: Shhh…-**la silenció al tiempo que con un rápido gesto, apartó una de las manos de la morena que aun permanecían ancladas en su trasero y la guió directamente hasta su propio centro, obligándola a colarse bajo su pantalón**- ¿ves?, ¿ves que yo también lo viví?.**

Rachel se estremecía al sentir como la humedad se podía detectar incluso por encima de la ropa interior de la rubia y sin dudarlo, sacó la mano, obligándola a que la mirase.

R: **Quinn, quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero hacerlo, desnudas…quiero probar el cielo, quiero…quiero todo contigo.**

Q**: ¿Aquí?, ¿en mitad del bosque?.**

R**: Vamos**- se apartó de la valla, tirando de la mano de la chica- **vámonos a la tienda…**

Q**: Pero…-** lanzó una mirada hacia el lago- **éste es nuestro rincón mágico.**

R: **Ven conmigo…prometo demostrarte que la magia…existe donde estemos las dos.**


	59. La reina

Capitulo 59

La reina

**-Hola Quinn, ¿Qué tal?, pasad, Rachel está preparando todo.**

Q: **Hola** **Sr. Berry, bien todo bien, por suerte.**

-**Hola Beth, ¿Ya te has despedido de Scott?.**

Q**: Sí, ya se ha despedido**- contestó Quinn en lugar de la pequeña, que trataba de contener el sollozo**- pero está un poco triste.**

-**Hey…pequeña, no tienes que estar triste, seguro que pronto volvéis a veros**- espetó Leroy acercándose- **¿Sabes que?, ven…vamos a ir a la cocina, verás lo que ha hecho Hiram para que os llevéis a San Francisco. Quinn, Rachel está en su habitación, sube y le avisas de que ya habéis llegado.**

Q: **Ok…¿Te quedas con él, Beth?.**

La niña asintió y se desprendió de la mano de su madre, para tomar la de Leroy, que divertido ya caminaba hacia la cocina del hogar.

**#Flashback#**

B: **¡Mamá!, vamos mamá, despierta.**

Q: **Beth…Beth…oh dios, Beth ¿Qué haces**…?

B: **Vamos, que tenemos que recoger ya.**

Q: **¿Qué?, ¿Qué hora es?, ¿Dónde está Rachel?.**

B: **Está con Scott, han ido a la cabaña a hablar con alguien.**

Q: **Mierda…**

B: **¿Qué?.**

Q: **Eh…no, no nada hija, me he quedado dormida, no me hagas caso.**

B: **Vamos** **venga, tenemos que recoger, que Rachel dice que nos va a cantar en el coche.**

Q**: Voy…voy…**

La pequeña volvía a salir de la tienda de campaña y dejaba a Quinn completamente aturdida, tratando de despertarse por completo.

El caos inundaba su cabeza. No sabía cuántas horas había conseguido dormir, porque no recordaba cómo consiguió quedarse dormida después de la noche vivida junto a la morena.

Por su mente solo aparecían besos, caricias y todo tipo de experiencias que aparecían como destellos en un hermoso sueño.

Destellos que podrían compararse al intenso sol que ya llenaba de claridad todo el campamento y que la deslumbraba al salir de la carpa.

La tienda de Scott ya permanecía perfectamente guardada en su bolsa, junto a las mochilas de los chicos. Beth jugueteaba con una de las pistolas de agua del pequeño y frente a ella, contando miles de historias, aparecían Rachel y Scott, inmersos en lo que parecía una interesante conversación y que se detuvo justo cuando Rachel la descubrió.

Apenas fueron unos segundos en los que sus miradas se cruzaban y no había palabras, solo un gesto tímido de la rubia y una espectacular sonrisa por parte de la morena.

S**: ¡Hola tía!-** exclamó el pequeño**- mira, mira lo que me han dado en la cabaña**- espetó mostrándole varias gorras con el logotipo de la reserva**- me han dado cuatro, porque Rachel le ha pedido cuatro, así que ésta es para ti y ésta es para Beth, toma Beth-** se la entregó a la niña, que rápidamente hizo acopio de la gorra y se la puso.

R: **Buenos días**- saludó con dulzura.

Q: **Ho…hola, ¿Por qué no me…no me has despertado?.**

Trataba de mostrarse fría, pero le resultaba imposible.

Cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba, un beso, una caricia, una escena que había vivido la noche anterior junto a ella, pasaba por su mente y el calor la inundaba por completo.

R: **No sé, estabas…dormida y…bueno, como dijiste que querías conducir tú a la vuelta, creí que dejarte descansar era lo mejor.**

Perfecta.

Esa fue la palabra que apareció en la mente de la morena tras entregarle aquella excusa a Quinn.

La excusa perfecta.

Tenía que descansar para conducir, pero la realidad era totalmente distinta.

Rachel no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche o mejor dicho, en esas escasas horas que transcurrieron desde que sus cuerpos cedieron al cansancio hasta las primeras horas del alba.

Perfecta como lo fue aquella noche.

Q: **Ok…pero, tendrías que haberme despertado, al menos para recoger esto.**

R: **Bueno, aún está esa tienda**- espetó tratando de sonreír- **puedes recogerla tú sola**- bromeó.

B: **Yo te ayudo mamá**- interrumpió la pequeña.

Q: **Ok…pero antes déjame que me dé una ducha.**

B: **Vale.**

Q: **No vayas a recoger nada, ¿ok?-** amenazó a la morena- **esto me corresponde a mí.**

R: **A tus órdenes capitana**.

**#FlashbackOff#**

Q: **¿Se puede?**- Quinn se asomaba a la habitación de la morena, que permanecía con la puerta entre abierta.

R: **Ah…hola Quinn, ¿Ya estáis aquí?.**

Q: **Sí, ya…ya volvimos**- espetó

R**: Pasa, no te quedes ahí…estaba organizando un poco mi bolsa.**

Q: **Ah…**

R: **¿Cómo está Scott?.**

Q: **Bueno, se ha quedado un poco triste, pero lo superará, le he prometido volver a verle pronto.- **respondía adentrándose en la habitación.

R: **Eso está bien, es un encanto, a mi también me gustaría volver a verle**.

Q: **Puedes verlo siempre que vengas, seguro que le encanta la idea**.

R: **Ya…y a tu hermana también, ¿no?-** espetó con sarcasmo.

Q**: Pues es probable que sí, que le guste la idea de que vayas a verlo.**

R: **¿Seguro?, estás bromeando, ¿no?**

Q: **No, para nada, de hecho, estaba esperándote.**

R: **¿De veras?-** cuestionó completamente sorprendida- **pero si ella no…quiero decir, pensaba que yo era…bueno ya sabes, eso de ser hija de dos gays no lo llevaba muy bien.**

Q: **Parece que ha cambiado de opinion**.

**#FLASHBACK#**

F**: ¡Scott!, hola cielo, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo has pasado el fin de semana?.**

Frannie abrazaba a su hijo nada más abrir la puerta.

S: **Bien mamá, ha sido genial, hemos hecho fogatas y hemos visto caballos y mariposas, muchas mariposas y también hemos jugado al futbol y…**

F: **Hey…hey, para, para un momento**- interrumpió- **deja que tu tía entre al menos**- espetó sonriente ante la temerosa mirada de Quinn, que aguardaba en la puerta, con Beth junto a ella- **Hola Quinn, pasa, pasa**…- la invitó.

Q: **Vamos Beth**- tomó a la pequeña de la mano.

F: **Hola, ¿Tú eres Beth?-**se acercó a la pequeña con algo de duda.

B: **Sí, soy Beth, encantada**- ofreció la mano para saludar a la mujer, que no pudo ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Q:** Beth cariño, ella es tu tía, tienes que darle un beso, no la mano.**

La niña se encogió de hombros y a continuación, siguió las indicaciones de su madre y entregó un leve abrazo a Frannie, que no dudó en corresponderle.

F: **¿Te lo has pasado bien?.**

B**: Sí, muy bien**- respondía educadamente.

Que Quinn le dijese que aquella mujer era su tía, no cambiaba su perspectiva sobre ella. Era una autentica desconocida y no podía evitar tratarla con educación, pero distante.

S: **Mamá, ¿Puede Beth ver a Rizzo?.**

F: **Eh…claro, claro, si ella quiere.**

S: **Vamos Beth**- la tomó de la mano- **ven, vamos a ver a Rizzo.**

La pequeña no dudó en aceptar la invitación de su primo y siguió sus pasos por el salón, hasta perderse por uno de los pasillos.

F: **Rizzo es una tortuga que tiene en el jardín**- explicó la mujer- **no te preocupes, estarán bien.**

Q: **Ah…ok, ok…**

F: **¿Te ha dado mucha guerra Scott?.**

Q: **No, para nada, es…es encantador y se ha portado con mucha educación.**

F**: Bien, me alegro…tenía un poco de miedo por cómo se iba a sentir con vosotras.**

Q: **Tranquila, además…ha congeniado bien con Beth y se lo han pasado muy bien juntos.**

F: **No sabes cuánto me alegro.**

Q: **Y yo, sin duda…**

F: **Oye…¿Venís solas?, ¿Dónde está Rachel?.**

Q: **¿Rachel?, pues…se ha quedado en su casa.**

F: **¿Ella no vuelve a Nueva York?.**

Q: **No, primero tiene que volver a San Francisco para recoger sus cosas**.

F: **Ajam…es una, es una pena que no haya venido contigo, me hubiera gustado verla.**

Q: **¿A Rachel?-** cuestionó dudosa.

F: **Sí, hace…hace mucho que no la veo y bueno esa…esa chica es como de la familia ya, ¿no?.**

Q: **¿De la familia?, creía que no te caía muy bien.**

F: **Quinn, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y el más grande de todos es no haberme portado como una verdadera hermana, si esa chica es importante para ti, también lo será para mí…**

Q: **Ya…**

B: ¡**Mamá, mamá!**- Beth interrumpía en el salón- **ven, tienes que ver a Rizzo**- espetó tomándola de la mano.

Q: **¿Puedo?-** miró a su hermana.

F: **Claro, estás en tu casa**.

**#FlashbackOff#**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿A ella no le importa mi presencia?.**

Q: **Pues no, se ve que ha cambiado bastante.**

R: **¿Y con Beth?, ¿La ha visto?.**

Q: **Sí, la ha recibido de buenas maneras.**

R: **Vaya, ¿Y estás segura que era tu hermana y no otra persona?-** volvía a utilizar el sarcasmo.

Q: **Eso mismo me pregunté yo, pero parece que sí.**

R: **¿Y no tienes ni idea de por qué ese cambio?.**

Q**: Supongo que se está dando cuenta de lo que pasó mi madre con mi padre, su…su marido es igual que mi padre y bueno, se habrá dado cuenta de que soy su única hermana y no le compensa separarse de mi, nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar a alguien.**

R: **¿Crees que lo hace por conveniencia?.**

Q: **Creo que lo hace por miedo…estará arrepentida de todo y ahora se da cuenta de que puede arreglarlo.**

R: **¿Tú estás por la labor?.**

Q: **Bueno, ella nunca ha estado cuando la he necesitado pero es mi hermana y está Scott.**

R**: Bueno, tú no tienes nada que perder ni de lo que arrepentirte, así que…supongo que está bien.**

Q**: Sí, supongo**- respondía completamente embelesada en una de las esquinas de la habitación de la morena.

R**: ¿Qué miras?.**

Q: **No me dí cuenta de que aun conservabas la guitarra.**

Rachel lanzaba la mirada hacia el instrumento de música que años atrás ella misma le había regalado y que desde entonces, nunca abandonó su habitación.

R**: Claro que lo conservo, es uno de mis objetos más preciados.**

Q**: Me alegro…**

R: **También conservo algo más que tú me regalaste.**

Q: **¿Otro regalo mío?, no recuerdo haberte regalado nada más.**

Rachel se acercó a su armario y de su interior, sacó una pequeña caja que dejó sobre la cama, provocando la curiosidad de Quinn que no dudó en acercarse.

R: **Ábrelo.**

Q**: ¿Yo?.**

R: **Sí, tú-** sonrió.

Quinn dudó unos segundos antes de levantar la tapa y descubrir una delicada corona.

Q: **¿Qué es….oh dios, ¿Es la corona del baile de graduación?-** cuestionó sacándola del interior con cuidado.

R: **Sí, es junto a esa guitarra, el mejor de los regalos.**

Q: **Pero yo no te he regalado esto**…

R: **Vamos Quinn**- sonreía- **yo ni siquiera era candidata a esa corona y tú tenías todas las de ganar ese año, ¿Crees que no sé que fue idea tuya?.**

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio recordando aquél recuento de votos con Santana. Cómo por primera vez, había conseguido llegar a ser reina del baile y como cedió aquel trono a la morena, permitiendo que fuese ella quien brillase aquella mágica noche.

R: **Aquella noche creo que hasta dormí con la corona**- espetó emocionada.

Q: **Tú lo merecías**- fue sincera- **era tu momento**.

R: **Nunca voy a olvidar aquello Quinn, jamás lo olvidaré.**

Q: **Es un buen recuerdo**- respondía al tiempo que volvía a dejar la corona en el interior de la caja.

R: **Siéntate.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Siéntate por favor, quiero…quiero hacerte un regalo**.

Q: **No, no tienes que regalarme nada**.

R: **Quinn, tú también tienes derecho a tener tu vals de graduación y yo, yo quiero que tengas ese vals.**

Q: **Pero…**

R: **Ven, siéntate por favor**…

Rachel la obligó a que tomase asiento a los pies de la cama y sin darle tiempo a pensar, volvía a sacar la corona de la caja y se la colocó.

Q**: ¿Qué…qué haces?.**

R: **Shh…**-susurró- **quédate ahí, por favor**- suplicó.

Quinn se mostró confusa, pero terminó haciéndole caso y se mantuvo en su improvisado asiento, pero su gesto se mostró más aturdido cuando descubrió como la morena, hacía acopio de la guitarra y se sentaba frente a ella.

Q**: ¿Qué haces Rachel?.**

R: **Quiero…quiero demostrarte que aprendí a tocar la guitarra y que tengas tu propio vals.**

Q: **No entiendo nada…**

R: **No tienes nada que entender, solo…escúchame…**-respondía al tiempo que afinaba la guitarra.

Apenas unos segundos más tardes, unos delicados y perfectos acordes salían de las cuerdas de aquella guitarra rosa y la voz de Rachel se dejaba oír dulce, como una canción de cuna.

R**: Yo no os creí, capaces de expiar los pecados,**

**Y de resucitar estrellas muertas.**

**Y de cantar, de reinventar significados,**

**De palabras que nos atormentaban.**

**Y de bailar hasta desvanecer,**

**Y de labrar, con lunas y corales, nuestras tablas del Aleph**

**Para que puedan brillar, como sabemos brillar,**

**Solo supimos brillar….**

**Quiero creer, que alguna vez fui capaz, de transfigurar tu miedo en calma**

**Quiero trazar, constelaciones uniendo cada lunar en tu espalda.**

**Quiero bailar nuestro último vals**

**Que todos, todos, nos vean bailar…**

**Como sabemos brillar.**

**Solo supimos brillar**

**Tú me enseñaste a brillar**

**Y yo, te voy a enseñar, como se baila este vals.**

**Y que todos nos vean bailar.**

**Como sabemos brillar.**

**Solo supimos brillar.**

**Tú y yo solo supimos brillar…**

**Tú y yo.**

Una lágrima

Sólo era una sola lágrima la que caía por la mejilla de Quinn mientras Rachel la hipnotizaba con su voz. De una manera tan sutil, tan íntima y especial que ni siquiera podía creer que mereciese algo así.

R**: ¿Te ha gustado?-** susurró tras los últimos acordes que ponían fin a aquella melodía.

Quinn tragaba saliva y bajaba la mirada.

R: **Quinn, ¿Estás bien?-** cuestionó preocupada.

Q: **No, no lo estoy**- respondía afectada.

R: **¿Qué ocurre?-** se acercó a la rubia, dejando la guitarra junto a la cama.

Q: **¿No te das cuenta?.**

R**: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?.**

Q**: Rachel**- se levantó, apartando la corona de su cabeza- **el fin de semana acabó anoche para nosotras.**

R: **¿Qué?, ¿Qué significa eso?.**

Q: **¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora, Rachel?, te pedí que te marchases y**…

R: **Y es lo que voy a hacer**- interrumpía **– tú vas a bajar ahí abajo y vas a tomar ese avión hasta San Francisco, vas a estar con Beth, vas a volver a tu vida, a tu mundo y vas a sonreír.**

Q: **¿Y tú?, ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?.**

R: **Voy a tomar ese avión contigo, voy a recoger mis cosas y me voy a despedir de aquellos que quieran despedirse de mi.**

Q**: Y vas a volver a Nueva York, ¿No es cierto?**

R**: Así es**…

Q: **Vas a cumplir tu palabra.**

R: **Sin duda, es mi obligación y mi responsabilidad.**

Q**: ¿Y vas a sonreír de esa forma?-**cuestionó con la corona ya entre sus manos.

R: **Si tú eres una de esas personas que quiere despedirse de mí, sí, voy a sonreír sin duda.**

Q**: ¿Quieres que te deje ir?.**

R: **Quiero que me des un abrazo antes de marcharme, con eso me es suficiente para sonreír y saber que…algo bueno salió de todo esto.**

Q: **¿Me estás jodiendo?.**

R: **Tengo que cumplir mi promesa, Quinn. Entiendo que después de lo que hemos vivido puedas sentirte culpable, al menos esa es la sensación que me das al preguntarme éstas cosas, pero no tienes que sentirte así. No voy a estropear esto que hemos conseguido en apenas un par de días, te voy a dar el tiempo que necesitas porque sé que lo necesitas, incluso yo lo necesito y todo…todo volverá a su camino, al menos…eso espero.**

Q: **Es lo mejor-**espetó sin convencimiento.

-¡**Rachel, Quinn!, vamos bajad antes de que Beth y Leroy se coman los cupcakes**- la voz de Hiram procedente desde la planta baja interrumpía la conversación de ambas.

R: **¡Ya vamos papá!**- respondía.

Q**: Será mejor que bajemos ya.**

R: **Espera Quinn**- la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

Q: **Rachel…**

R: **Escúchame**-balbuceó- **que yo me marche, que yo esté en Nueva York, no significa que no pueda estar…quiero decir, si, si me necesitas…si necesitas hablar o algo, voy a estar, ¿Entiendes?.**

Q**: Será mejor que regresemos Rachel**- respondía tratando de evitar mirarla.

R: **Solo quiero que lo sepas.**

Q: **Ok…ya lo sé- **espetó abriendo la puerta de la habitación, pero se detuvo segundos antes de abandonarla para lanzar una última mirada a la guitarra y la corona que permanecían sobre la cama de la morena.

Rachel la observaba apenada. Sabía que era imposible cambiar el orgullo de la rubia, a pesar de haber vivido aquel espectacular fin de semana a su lado, a pesar de los besos, del cariño, de las miradas llenas de complicidad y el amor.

A pesar de aquellas dos noches en las que por fin, se descubrieron como tanto habían deseado.

Quinn volvía a la realidad, a aquella temida realidad que no la dejaba actuar como sentía, a pesar de desearlo como lo deseaba y demostrándole que realmente necesitaba ese tiempo alejada de ella.

Q**: ¿Vamos**?- volvió a mirar a la morena en un desesperado intento por no destruir la magia que aún existía entre las dos.

Rachel mostró una extraña mueca con sus labios, formando una impotente pero a la vez, dulce sonrisa.

R: **Claro…-**susurró**- vamos.**

* * *

**La canción que aparece en éste capitulo, se llama Mi pequeño vals sin nombre y es de la gran Carmen Boza. Si pueden buscarla en Youtube, les recomiendo que la oigan, es una delicia.  
**


	60. ¿Me das un beso?

Capitulo 60

¿Me das un beso?

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando Quinn, Rachel y Beth, llegaban al apartamento tras un vuelo de casi 5 horas.

El cansancio había hecho mella en la pequeña, que había comenzado a quejarse en el aeropuerto y que en ese instante, en el que abrían la puerta del apartamento, aún seguía exigiendo poder dormir.

La situación entre Quinn y Rachel no era la más idónea para un viaje de aquellas características.

La actitud de Quinn cambió tras la conversación que mantuvieron en la habitación de la morena y Rachel lo sabía.

A pesar de cómo había conseguido disimular mientras almorzaban con Leroy e Hiram y luego en la despedida, fue subirse al avión y dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien en ella.

Pero Rachel no se preocupaba. Conocía a Quinn, sabía que aquella sensación de la rubia, era algo personal, algo que solo la concebía a ella. Quinn también era consciente de aquel malestar que la inundaba y no podía culpar a Rachel.

Fue ella quien le pidió unos días especiales, en los que se olvidasen de todo lo que había sucedido y Rachel le concedió aquel deseo. Ahora se lamentaba, no por haber llevado a cabo aquella petición, sino por lo que sentía.

Definitivamente, no quería apartarse de la morena, no quería que todo acabase sin más, pero tampoco podía pedirle que se quedase a su lado.

Rachel tenía su vida en Nueva York y ella le había suplicado que le diese tiempo.

Sabía que iba a cumplir su palabra y no tener una buena excusa para evitar que eso sucediera, estaba bloqueándola por completo.

Por suerte, aquella noche en la que por fin iba a dormir en su habitación, tendría tiempo suficiente para relajarse y pensar con claridad lo que quería y debía hacer con la morena.

Pero no contaba con algo tan especial, como que su apartamento, también lo era de dos personas más, que tenían más amigos en común y que en aquel instante, estaban cenando en su salón.

Q**: ¡Oh…!-** se lamentó al descubrir la escena.

D: **¿Quinn?, hey…¿has vuelto?-** se apresuró en ayudarla con una de las mochila- **Hola princesa**- miró a la pequeña que permanecía abrazada a su madre- **ho…ho…¿hola Rachel?**- cuestionó al ver a la morena tras madre e hija.

Q: **Hola Dana.**

D**: ¿Venís juntas?-** cuestionó sorprendiendo a Rachel.

Q: **Eh…no**- respondía rápidamente**- Beth cariño, ¿no tenías que ir al baño?.**

B: **Sí**- se mostró apática.

Q: **Pues corre, vamos.**

M**: ¿Qué tal princesa**?- Michael se acercaba a la pequeña y le regalaba un pequeño abrazo antes de que la niña se adentrase en el baño- **¿estás cansada?**

Rachel aún se mantenía confusa tras aquella respuesta de Quinn.

D: **¿Qué tal en Lima?, ¿Sabes algo de Shelby?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, la operaron el viernes y todo salió bien, mañana quiero ir a verla y saber cual es la situación real, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a tener que quedarme con Beth**- respondía mientras se adentraba por completo en el apartamento- **hola -**saludó a Santana, que seguía en silencio mientras cenaba.

S: **Hola.**

Q: **¿Dónde está Britt?.**

S: **En Sacramento, donde tiene que estar**- respondía con seriedad.

Q**: ¿Todavía no lo habéis arreglado?.**

S**: Ya te contaré**- respondía esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

D**: ¿Qué tal en Nueva York?-** cuestionó Dana mirando a Rachel.

R: **¿Nueva York?-** respondía aturdida.

Q: **Nos hemos encontrado en el portal, menuda casualidad**- interrumpió esquivando la mirada de la morena.

D**: Pues sí, menuda casualidad**- espetó extrañada**- ¿y qué tal la audición?-** volvía a mirar a la morena.

R: **Eh…bien, bien**- disimuló- **si me disculpas, tengo, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente, ahora vuelvo**- espetó caminando hacia su habitación- **hola**- saludó a Santana que permanecía sentada en la mesa y que ni siquiera respondió al saludo de la chica.

Rachel necesitaba salir de aquella situación de alguna manera y tratar de pensar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir con Quinn.

Estaba mintiendo al decir que no habían llegado juntas y empezó a temer que la rubia, no había tenido el valor de confesar que ambas iban a pasar el fin de semana en el campamento.

D**: ¿Y tú madre?, ¿qué ha dicho de Beth?-** siguió preguntando.

Q**: Eh…no, no estuve con ella, estaba de viaje.**

D: **¿Y dónde habéis dormido?.**

Q**: En casa de mi hermana Frannie**- respondía al tiempo que se adentraba en la cocina y buscaba algo de beber.

S: **¿Has dormido con Beth en casa de Frannie?-** preguntó curiosa.

Q: **Eh…si**

S: **Que extraño.**

D: **¿Por qué es extraño?.**

S: **Porque hasta donde yo sé, Frannie no…**

Q: **Frannie estaba encantada de tenerme en su casa-** interrumpió Quinn, evitando que Santana hablase más de la cuenta.

D: **Ah…bueno, entonces has conseguido entretener a Beth, ¿no?.**

Q: **Sí, ¿Qué tal vosotros?, ¿Cómo os lo habéis pasado en Los Ángeles?.**

D: **Creo que nadie se va a quejar**- espetó volviendo a tomar asiento en la mesa- **¿verdad San?.**

Q**: ¿Qué ha pasado?-** cuestionó ante el mutismo de la morena.

S: **Ya he dicho que te lo contaré, pero no ahora**.

Q**: ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Dave?.**

D: **Con María, se está quedando a dormir en su casa.**

Q**: ¿Qué?, no me jodas.**

M**: Así es**- interrumpió Michael**- déjalos, son tal para cual.**

Q: **No me creo que haya conseguido algo con María, pero sí…**

B: **Mamá-** aparecía la pequeña- **tengo sueño, ¿Puedo dormir con Rachel?.**

Q: **¿Con Rachel?, no Beth, tú duermes conmigo.**

B: **Pero si ella me ha dicho en el…**

R: **Puede dormir conmigo si quiere**- espetó la morena saliendo de la habitación y evitando que pronunciase la palabra avión.

Q: **No, no te preocupes, necesitarás descansar**.

B: **Mamá, por favor…ya no voy a poder dormir más con ella.**

Q: **Beth, te he dicho que no.**

R: **Quinn, si es por mí, no hay problema.**

B: **Mama por favor**- volvía a suplicar.

Q**: Ok, está bien, pero a dormir, Rachel tiene que descansar, ¿me oyes?.**

B**: Sí, lo prometo…¿vamos?-** se acercó a la morena.

R: **Ve yendo tú, yo tengo que ir al baño, ¿ok?.**

B**: Vale**- respondía más animada- **buenas noches mamá.**

Q**: Buenas noches cielo**- respondía segundos antes de ver como la pequeña, se metía en la habitación de su madre para colocarse el pijama.

Q**: ¿Estás segura de que…-**miró a Rachel que optaba acceder a la cocina y llenar un vaso de agua.

R**: No lo preguntes mas**- respondía seriamente- **yo se lo dije, me hace ilusión pasar tiempo con ella antes de marcharme.**

M**: ¿Cuándo te vas?-** cuestionó Michael provocando la curiosidad del resto.

R: **El sábado tengo una prueba con una compañía de teatro, pero tendré que irme antes, el miércoles o el jueves.**

Quinn se tensó.

D: **O sea, que ésta vez es de verdad, ¿no?.**

R: **Totalmente, no hay vuelta atrás**- respondió con una incomoda sonrisa dibujando su rostro.

M: **¿Me vas a invitar algún día al teatro?-** cuestionó tratando de suavizar la tensión que se había producido en aquel instante.

R**: Por supuesto, pero antes tengo que superar la prueba, ¿no crees?.**

M**: Estoy seguro de que eres una genial actriz-** sonrió- **segurísimo.**

R: **Eso intento, aunque ya va siendo hora de actuar en un escenario, no en la calle, ¿no crees?.**

M: **Sin duda.**

D: **Rachel, ¿no quieres cenar?.**

R: **No gracias, he tomado un sándwich en el avión y es más que suficiente, estoy algo cansada, voy a dormir pronto.**

D: **Ok, supongo que si estarás cansada, los viajes relámpagos son agotadores.**

S: **Lo que yo no entiendo es que haces aquí otra vez**- interrumpió la latina**- ¿Te vas a Nueva York y vuelves para irte otra vez el miércoles o jueves?, ¿no es un poco absurdo?**

Las palabras de Santana llenaban de sarcasmo la estancia y las miradas comenzaron producirse entre ellos.

R**: Lo que es extraño es que tú me preguntes algo así, ¿no se supone que no me hablas?.**

La respuesta de la morena dejó en completo silencio a la latina, que rápidamente lanzó una amenazadora mirada hacia Quinn.

La rubia bajaba la cabeza, consciente de que aquella respuesta iba a crear más conflicto, pero sabiendo que Santana se lo tenía merecido.

Estaba completamente segura de que su amiga sabía perfectamente que no había pasado el fin de semana a solas con Beth y no iba a parar hasta descubrirlo.

Rachel dejó el vaso de agua sobre la isleta y se adentró en el baño.

M: **Dana, ¿nos vamos?.**

D: **Eh…sí, espera que recoja mi plato.**

Q**: ¿Dónde vais?.**

D**: Al Brooklyn, ¿recuerdas lo de la exposición que íbamos a hacer con los chicos del centro cultural?.**

Q**: Sí, ¿se sabe algo de eso?.**

D: **Sí, y como María ofreció el local para la exposición, pues hemos quedado en hablar ahora de unos temas, ¿te vienes?.**

Q**: ¿Es necesario?.**

D: **No, lo digo por si te apetece tomarte algo antes de dormir.**

Q: **Mejor me quedo, yo también estoy cansada y no quiero dejar a…**

B: **Mamá, ¿me ayudas?.**

Q: **A ese bichito a solas**- espetó sonriente tras la oportuna aparición de la pequeña.

D: **Ok, pues mañana te cuento todo**.

Q: **¿Qué ocurre Beth?-** se acercó a la pequeña.

B: **Tengo** **el pelo enredado-** se quejó mostrándole la gomilla del pelo que permanecía enredada en su pelo- **y también quiero que**- tiró de ella para que se agachase- **me des un beso de buenas noches**- susurró.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír.

Q**: Ok, vamos a quitarte ese enredo**- respondía de forma cariñosa- **mañana hablamos Dana**- se despedía de la chica que ya casi se disponía a salir del apartamento.

D: **Ok, buenas noches princesa**- miró a la pequeña, que se limitó a sonreírle.

Q: **¿No le das las buenas noches a Santana?-** volvía a mirar a Beth.

S**: No, ni siquiera me ha saludado al llegar**- mostró un falso enfado.

Q: **Vamos, dale un beso a ella.**

La niña no dudó en acercarse a Santana y con algo de timidez, por la actitud que mostraba, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Pero la latina no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y tras recibir el beso, la abrazó rápidamente y comenzó a llenarla de cosquillas, provocando las carcajadas no solo de Beth, sino también de Quinn.

S**: La primera y la última vez que no me saludas, ¿me oyes?-** amenazó divertida.

Q**: Vamos Beth**- la esperaba ya en la puerta de la habitación de la morena.

La niña regresaba junto a su madre y sin dudarlo, se colaba en el interior de la habitación con Quinn siguiendo sus pasos.

Q: **¿Por qué me has pedido un beso sin que se enteren ellos?-** preguntó curiosa.

B**: No sé-** respondía.

Q: **¿Te da vergüenza?-** se acercó a la pequeña para desenredarle el pelo.

B: **No, pero…no sé.**

Q**: Beth, pedir besos no está mal.**

B: **Tú nunca los pides.**

Q**: ¿Y?, que yo sea tonta, no significa que tú tengas que serlo.**

B: **¿Eres tonta?.**

Q: **Pues sí.**

B**: ¿Y por qué no los pides?.**

Q**: Porque soy tonta, ya te lo he dicho.**

B: **Pues si tú no los pides, yo tampoco**.

Q**: Ok, hacemos un trato, ambas los pedimos, ¿vale?.**

B: **Mmmm, vale…pero no me engañes.**

Q: **Oye…¿dónde están los pantalones de tu pijama?.**

B: **En la bolsa.**

Q: **¿Y por qué no los has cogido?.**

B: **Voy a por ellos**- espetó al tiempo que se apartaba de Quinn y corría hasta la puerta.

Quinn no pudo hacer nada más que observarla salir y como ella se quedaba en el interior de la habitación. La habitación de Rachel.

Apenas tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar y caminar hasta la puerta, pero ésta se abría nuevamente y no era Beth quien accedía, sino la morena.

R: **¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-** cuestionó sorprendida.

Q: **Eh…estaba, estaba con Beth, eh…no, no está ahora**- espetó tras ver como la morena buscaba a la pequeña- **ha salido a por el pijama.**

R**: Ah…está bien**- respondía adentrándose.

Q: **¿De verdad no te importa que duerma aquí?.**

R: **No, para nada**…-espetó sin mirarle.

Q: **Eh…Rachel, yo…yo**- tartamudeaba**- te lo puedo explicar.**

R**: ¿Qué tienes que explicarme?.**

Q: **Pues…bueno, lo de que Dana no sepa que hemos estado juntas**…

R: **Ah, bueno, no te preocupes, no me sorprende**.

Q: **¿Cómo?.**

R: **Pues que no tienes que preocuparte, es lógico que no quieras decirles nada, no eres la primera persona que se avergüenza de mi.**

Q: **¿Qué?, no Rachel, no sigas por ahí porque no es eso.**

R: **Quinn, de veras, no es necesario que me expliques nada, cada uno tiene sus razones y…**

Q: **Basta, ¿ok?, no me vas a hacer sentir mal.**

R**: ¿Qué?, soy yo la que debería sentirme mal, pero ya te digo que no, no te preocupes que voy a seguirte la coartada.**

Q: **Rachel, cuando hablé con Dana no pude decirle que nos íbamos juntas, lo siento pero en aquel momento no podía, pero ahora sí, ¿de acuerdo?, se lo voy a decir sin problemas.**

R: **Ya te he dicho que no es necesario**.

Q: **No seas imbécil, ¿de verdad te piensas que me avergüenzo de ti?.**

R**: No lo sé, dímelo tú.**

Q: **No me avergüenzo, Rachel, entiéndeme…me he llevado una semana pidiéndote que te marchases, haciéndote la vida imposible, ¿Cómo quieres que les diga que me iba contigo de acampada?, ¿Qué pasa con mi dignidad?.**

R**: Lo estás arreglando Quinn**- espetó esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa- **ahora veo que no solo es vergüenza, sino que también es indigno…pero no pensabas eso anoche, ¿verdad?.**

Q: **¡Basta Rachel!-** exclamó enfadada**- odio cuando te pones así.**

R: **Pues tranquila, no vas a soportarme mucho tiempo más.**

B: **Mamá**- Beth interrumpía en la habitación**- hola Rachel.**

R: **Hola cielo-** respondía sonriente- **¿ya estás lista para dormir?.**

B: **Sí, pero antes me tengo que poner el pijama, ¿me ayudas?**- miró a su madre.

Q**: Claro…vamos siéntate en la cama.**

La pequeña hizo caso a su madre y terminó tomando asiento a los pies de la cama mientras ella la seguía, dispuesta a colocarle el pijama. Rachel se disponía también a desvestirse, hecho que distrajo a Quinn en más de una ocasión.

B: **Mamá, ¿entonces tú vas a pedir los besos o los vas a dar?**

Q**: Supongo que las dos cosas**- respondía tratando de mantenerse concentrada en la pequeña.

Era complicado.

Rachel no dudaba en pasearse en ropa interior por la habitación mientras buscaba su pijama. Un pijama que desconcertó aún más a Quinn.

B**: Oh…mira mamá, mira que de ovejitas**- exclamó entusiasmada mirando a la camiseta, que Rachel ya se había colocado.

R: **¿Te gusta?.**

B: **Sí.**

R: **Genial, prometo comprarte una igual, ¿ok**?.

B: **¿Sí?,**

R: **Sí, claro que sí.**

B**: Bien, ¿has oído mamá?, Rachel me va a regalar un pijama de ovejitas**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **Ya he oído, me alegro por ti y ahora vamos, a dormir.**

B**: ¡Sí!, tengo sueño.**

R: **Pues acomódate.**

B**: ¿Me das un beso?-** miró de nuevo a su madre.

Quinn volvía a sonreír y entregaba a su hija un delicado y cariñoso beso en la cabeza.

Q: **¿Me das un beso?-** cuestionó divertida.

La niña no dudó en abrazarla y corresponderle de la misma forma, ante la atónita mirada de Rachel.

B: **Ahora a Rachel.**

Q**: ¿Qué?.**

B: **Vamos-** susurró- **pídele un beso a Rachel.**

El susurro pudo ser oído perfectamente por la morena, que trataba de disimular buscando algo en el interior de un cajón.

Q: **No creo que…**

B: **Vamos mamá, me lo has prometido.**

Q: **Ok…ok**- tragó saliva- **Rachel.**

R: **Dime…**

Q: **¿Me…me das un…beso?.-**tartamudeó.

La morena apenas pudo contener la sonrisa tras escucharla, pero lo hizo.

Sabía que todo aquello era inducido por Beth, pero no le importaba. Ver como Quinn dejaba a un lado su orgullo tras la última discusión, solo para dar buen ejemplo a su hija, era suficiente para aceptar la petición.

Evidentemente, aquella era la excusa perfecta, pero en su interior lo deseaba mucho más.

R**: Claro…-**respondía cerrando el cajón de golpe y acercándose a la rubia.

Apenas se cruzaron las miradas. Rachel se limitó a acercarse y dejar un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Quinn, que intentó por todos los medios, mantener la compostura.

Q**: Ok…ahora sí**- miró a su hija que ya se acomodaba en la cama- **buenas noches Beth, y descansa, ¿ok?, recuerda que Rachel tiene que dormir.**

B: **Lo haré mamá**- respondía sonriente- **buenas noches.**

Quinn se alejaba hacia la puerta, esquivando la mirada de Rachel que no había dejado de observarla en ningún momento.

Y la observaba porque aún guardaba un as bajo su manga y lo iba a utilizar justo cuando Quinn estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

R: **Eh…Quinn**- la detuvo.

La rubia no dudó en girarse de nuevo y cuestionarla con la mirada.

R: **¿Puedes darme un beso?.**

No supo por qué, pero Quinn estaba segura que Rachel iba a pedirle aquello después de lo acontecido entre ambas por culpa de Beth.

No podía negarse y en el fondo, no quería negarse, a pesar del enorme peso que sentía en su interior. El orgullo.

Q: **Estúpido orgullo**- susurró de forma inaudible mientras retrocedía y se acercaba a Rachel, que de pie permanecía frente a ella, dándole la espalda a Beth que ya se había metido en la cama.

R: **¿Qué has dicho?.**

Q: **Nada**- respondía con seriedad.

Un gesto, un movimiento erróneo que a punto estuvo de hacerlas chocar de frente cuando Quinn se acercó para darle aquel beso y que provocó que la tensión aumentara aun mas.

Necesitaron varios segundos más, en los que la mirada las ponía de acuerdo hacia donde debían dirigir sus rostros para poder entregarse aquel beso.

Y varios segundos fue lo que duró el beso en la mejilla de la morena.

Ni siquiera supo por qué, pero Quinn se detuvo ahí, cuando sus labios rozaban su mejilla y sentía como su cuerpo emitía una descarga de adrenalina con aquel simple y sencillo gesto.

Rachel lo sintió de igual manera, pero su descarga se tradujo en un leve suspiro al sentir como ambas mejillas se rozaban y como los labios cálidos de Quinn, se posaban sobre su piel durante varios segundos.

Q: **Buenas noches Rachel**- susurró ésta vez de forma que pudiese oírla perfectamente.

R: **Buenas noches…Quinn**- respondía sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

Se dijeron adiós sin más palabras. Sabiendo que la situación entre ellas no había cambiado, a pesar de aquel intenso momento vivido, pero con la esperanza de saber que podían llegar a un acuerdo, a un agradable y deseado acuerdo entre las dos para solucionar aquello que se metía en sus estómagos como una gran bola y que no las dejaba respirar ni pensar con claridad.

Quinn abandonaba la habitación aun con un pequeño temblor de manos y esperaba encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba en el exterior.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Allí, en vez de aire que respirar, encontró la mirada inquisitoria de Santana, que sentada en el mismo lugar, la observaba curiosa.

Q**: ¿Qué?-** cuestionó tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación y recuperar la compostura.

Santana se limitó a sonreír con travesura, rompiendo la extraña tensión que generaba su rostro completamente serio.

Q: **¿De qué te ríes?.**

S**: De nada…**

Q: **Ok, bien, empiezas a contarme lo que ha sucedido entre Britt y tú o te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza-** se acercó a la mesa.

S**: Creo que tú tienes cosas que contarme también y seguro que son mas…entretenidas.**

Q: **¿Yo?, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?.**

S: **No sé…igual…en vez de hablar, podrías hacer otra cosa.**

Q: **¿Qué cosa?.**

S**: Quinn**- espeto tratando de simular la voz de Rachel- **¿me das un beso?.**


	61. Secretos

Capitulo 61

Secretos

R: **¿Estás cómoda Beth?**

B**: Sí, ésta cama es muy grande, solía dormir aquí con Santana algunas veces.**

R**: Me alegro, si en algún momento estás incomoda, no dudes en avisarme, ¿ok?.**

B**: Ok…¿no te molesta que duerma aquí?.**

R: **¿Cómo me va a molestar?, es genial.**

B**: A mi también me parece genial, mamá dice que te vas a ir pronto y yo quiero estar mas tiempo contigo, me caes muy bien.**

R: **A mi también me caes muy bien-** sonreía cómplice- **hemos tenido una idea genial, ¿verdad?.**

B: **Sí, podría dormir mamá con nosotras también.**

R:** Mmmm, no creo que quiera, además, no sé si cabríamos aquí las tres.**

B**: ¿Se lo pregunto?.**

R**: No, no**- la detuvo- **mejor no, mañana quizás, ¿ok?.**

B: **Ok.**

Rachel se tranquilizaba tras detener el impulso de la pequeña por llamar a Quinn y ofrecerle su cama.

La situación entre ambas tras aquella despedida, no era la más adecuada para algo así. Suficiente tenía ya con haber llevado a cabo aquella extraña situación al permitir que la pequeña durmiese con ella aquella noche. Realmente no pensó que pudiera suceder. Solo fue una pequeña excusa que utilizó la morena durante el vuelo para relajar a la Beth y no pensó que fuese a recordarlo.

Ahora no tenía más remedio que aceptarla en su habitación, aunque no era algo que le incomodase en absoluto.

Beth era una pequeña Quinn Fabray, igual de testaruda y orgullosa que su madre, pero con más libertad de expresión. Mucho más fácil de entender y de conseguir que se expresase con total sinceridad.

Algo que no conseguía con Quinn, al menos mientras estaba rodeada de gente, como en aquel momento en el que Santana, la acribillaba a preguntas.

Q**: ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado con Britt o tengo que llamarla?.**

Quinn tomaba asiento frente a la latina.

S**: Cuéntame tú primero, porque lo de Frannie no se lo cree nadie.**

Q: **Te he preguntado yo primera, háblame y yo te cuento.**

S**: Ok, ¿Qué quieres saber?, ¿Si Britt y yo hemos hablado?.**

Q: **Quiero saber como está vuestra relación**.

S: **Igual.**

Q: **¿Cómo igual?, ¿ No pasó nada el miércoles?, ¿No habéis hablado en Los Ángeles?.**

S: **El miércoles terminé tan borracha, por culpa tuya claro está, que no podía ni subirme al ascensor y Britt me soportó toda la noche. Por la mañana se marchó a Sacramento.**

Q: **¿No ha viajado a Los Ángeles?.**

S: **No, solo vino el sábado porque yo le pedí que fuese para intentar solucionar algo.**

Q**: ¿Y lo solucionaste?.**

S**: Le dije que estaba arrepentida, que todo había sido un error y que quería volver.**

Q: **¿Y qué te dijo?.**

S: **Que no era el momento, que necesitaba tiempo**.

Q: **¿Qué?.**

S: **Quinn, Britt está dolida y no puedo hacer nada más que esperar y darle tiempo**.

Q: **¿Estás dispuesta a eso?**

S**: La quiero, ¿Cómo no voy a darle tiempo?, no he confiado en ella, es lógico que esté así, yo también lo estaría.**

Q: **Guau, me sorprende que lo tengas tan claro y no le eches en cara que ella te ocultó lo mío.**

S**: Tenías razón con eso de que ella me protegía al no decirme lo de Berry, sin embargo, mi actitud no ha sido la más acertada, he desconfiado de ella y lo que es peor, le he dado a elegir entre su vida y yo y he salido perdiendo.**

Q: **Ella también te quiere.**

S**: Lo sé, por eso vino a hablar y a explicarme lo que le pasaba y lo dolida que estaba por como habían sucedido las cosas.**

Q: **¿Entonces?, la situación es que no estáis juntas, ¿no?.**

S: **La situación es que yo he sido imbécil y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente**.

Q: **¿Vas a reconquistarla?.**

S: **No, lo que voy a hacer es darle el tiempo que necesite y esperarla.**

Q: **Te veo muy segura.**

S: **Siempre he estado segura respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ella, no ha existido otra y no va a haber otra, al menos hasta que ella decida dejarme para siempre.**

Q**: Eso no va a suceder, no voy a dejar que suceda**.

S: **Bueno, eso ya se verá, ahora te toca a ti.**

Q: **¿A mi?.**

S: **Sí, vamos…empieza a hablar y no me digas que lo de Rachel en el portal es casualidad, porque no me lo creo.**

Q: **Uff**- suspiró y el mismo suspiro se escuchaba en la habitación de Rachel.

R**: ¿Qué te ocurre?- **Rachel cuestionaba a la pequeña, que no dejaba de moverse en la cama- **¿Estás incomoda?.**

B: **No, es que no paro de pensar en mamá.**

R**: ¿En Quinn?.**

B: **No, en mi mamá de verdad**- espetó.

R: **Ah, Shelby…**

B**: Sí, ella es mi mamá de verdad.**

R**: ¿Y qué te pasa?, ¿Estás preocupada?.**

B: **Sí.**

R: **Pero ya has oído a Quinn, mañana vais a verla.**

B: **Pero no quiero que esté enferma.**

R: **Beth, se va a poner bien, no tienes que preocuparte**.

B: **Es mi mamá.**

R: **Lo sé cielo, pero tienes que créeme, se va a poner bien y pronto podrás estar con ella.**

B: **¿Vas a venir a verme a Chicago?.**

R: **Mmmm, claro…si tú quieres, yo voy a verte**.

B: **Con Quinn también.**

R: **Claro, con Quinn también.**

B: **Te quiere mucho.**

Rachel se sorprendía por la pequeña confesión.

R: **¿Sí?, ¿Y tú como sabes eso?.**

B**: Porque me doy cuenta, mi mamá nunca da besos y a ti si te los da.**

R: **Mmm, bueno, está bien eso, ¿no?.**

B: **Sí…¿Tú tienes novia?.**

R: **¿Qué?-** cuestionó completamente sorprendida.

S: **¿Qué?, oh dios** **¡lo sabía!-** exclamó Santana- **¿Has estado con ella todo el fin de semana?.**

Q: **Sí, fue idea suya la de ir a Lima**

S: **¿Y qué ha dicho tu hermana?, ¿O es mentira que os habéis quedado allí?.**

Q: **No, mi hermana lo sabe y aunque no lo creas, no le importó, está muy cambiada.**

S: **Dios, esto es surrealista, ¿Y qué habéis hecho en Lima?, ¿Ir al Mckinley?.**

Q: **Hemos…hemos estado de acampada.**

S: **¿Acampada?.**

Q: **Sí**- suspiró bajando la mirada- **estuvimos en el lago Hope y bueno, se portó muy bien conmigo y con Beth y Scott.**

S**: ¿Scott?, ¿Has estado con tu sobrino?.**

Q**: Ajam…**

S: **Ok, ¿Vacaciones en familia?, ¿Qué mas me estoy perdiendo?.**

Q: **No son vacaciones en familia, solo…bueno Beth necesitaba pasarlo bien y con Scott ha sido más fácil para ella, además, te recuerdo que Shelby también es la madre de Rachel, y ella también lo estaba pasando mal.**

S**: Ya, ¿Y ahora te preocupa Rachel?**- espetó traviesa.

Q: **No seas imbécil.**

S**: Quinn, ¿Te has acostado con ella?-** fue directa.

Q: **Eh…**-dudó.

S**: Ok, eso es un sí rotundo**.

Q: **No…no pude evitarlo.**

S: **¿Qué vais a hacer?, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, ¿Estáis juntas?.**

Q**. No, ella…ella se va a ir a Nueva York, ya lo has oído.**

S**: ¿Y tú quieres eso?.**

Q: **Pues…**

R**: ¿Cómo?-** la morena se sorprendía tras la pregunta formulada por Beth.

B: **¿Qué si tienes novia?-** cuestionaba de nuevo.

R**: ¿No…novia?-** tartamudeó.

B**: Sí, novia.**

R**: Pues…no, no tengo novia, ¿por?.**

B: **Eres muy guapa, podrías tener novia.**

R**: Pero…¿Por qué novia?, ¿Por qué no novio?.**

B: **También, pero yo quiero que seas como Santana y Britt, ellas son novias, ¿lo sabías?.**

R: **Eh…sí, si claro que lo sé.**

B: **Pues a mi me gustan mucho y tú podrías tener novia y así podríamos jugar todas.**

R: **Eh…bueno, no es mala idea-** volvía a dejarse caer sobre la almohada- **¿Pero sabes qué?, creo que ninguna chica querría ser mi novia.**

B: **¿Por?, eres muy guapa y cantas muy bien.**

R: **Gracias cielo, pero eso no es lo que importa en una relación…se necesitan mas cosas.**

B: **¿No te gusta mi mamá?**- volvía a ser directa y volvía a dejar en silencio a la morena.

R**: ¿Qué?.**

B: **¿Qué si no te gusta mi mamá**?- volvía a repetir con algo de cansancio por tener que repetirlo constantemente.

R: **¿Quinn?, ¿Me estás preguntando si me gusta Quinn?.**

B**: Sí, podríais ser novias, sería divertido.**

Rachel seguía sin creer que aquella pequeña estuviese hablando de aquel tema con ella.

B: **No me mires así, mi mamá también es muy guapa.**

R**: Sí, si, es guapísima, pero no te miraba así por eso.**

B: **¿Entonces?.**

R: **No sé, me sorprende que quieras que tu mamá y yo…pues…**

B: **Me caes bien y mi mamá te quiere mucho, sería genial.**

R: **Sin duda**- respondía sin pensarlo.

B**: ¿Entonces a ti no te importa?.**

R**: Eh…no, claro que no.**

B: **Bien, mañana se lo decimos.**

R: **¿Qué?, no, no…Beth no puedes decirle nada de esto.**

B: **¿Por qué?**

R: **Porque…bueno, es un secreto entre nosotras, ¿ok?.**

B: **Pero** **entonces, no podréis ser novias.**

R: **Bueno, hay cosas que no pueden ser, ¿lo entiendes?, además, Quinn y yo somos amigas y las amigas…**-tragó saliva**- no, no pueden ser novias.**

B**: Jo, pues a mi me gustaría que fueseis novias.**

R**: Por eso será nuestro secreto, ¿ok?.**

Q: **No, no sé lo que quiero**- respondía Quinn completamente cabizbaja- **yo quería que se marchase, pero después de éste fin de semana, no estoy tan segura.**

S: **Pues dile que no se vaya.**

Q: **Ni hablar.**

S: **Mira Quinn, no soy la más indicada para decirte que le des una oportunidad, porque sabes perfectamente que a mi, Berry no me va a convencer tan fácilmente y sabes lo que opino de ella, pero ¿Por qué privarte de lo que quieres?, ¿Por el estúpido orgullo?.**

Q: **No solo es eso, Santana le pedí o mejor dicho, le supliqué que se marchase y ella va a cumplir con su palabra.**

S: **Vamos, a Rachel le dices que se quede y ni se lo piensa.**

Q: **No, no es así, te estoy diciendo que hemos pasado el fin de semana juntas y…ha habido de todo, desde confesiones hasta besos, pasando por…bueno tú sabes…y me lo ha repetido por activa y por pasiva, se va a marchar y me va a dar tiempo para pensar.**

S: **Quizás si tiene razón y necesitas ese tiempo para aclararte de una vez.**

Q**: Ese es el problema, no es mi orgullo ahora, es solo que no estoy segura de pedirle que se quede o dejarle que me dé tiempo.**

S**: Pues es mejor el tiempo, pone cada cosa en su sitio.**

Q: **Ya…pero tengo miedo.**

S: **¿Miedo de qué?.**

Q**: Pues…-**volvía a suspirar**- ¿Y si…y si se cansa de esperar?.**

S**: Por favor**- espetó**- llevas 3 años sin hablarle y mira lo que ha hecho, además de esas cartas, porque a mi no me vas a negar que esas cartas que has ido recibiendo y que yo misma te leía, eran de ella.**

Q**: Son de ella, me lo confesó**.

S**: Pues por eso mismo, llevas 3 años ignorándola y ella no ha dejado de intentar acercarse a ti y ahora, después todo lo que ha pasado, después de encerrarte en esa** **habitación con ella y terminar en la cama, después de…acostarte con ella, ¿Crees que se va a cansar?.**

Q: **¿Co…como sabes que termínanos besándonos cuando nos encerró Dave?.**

S**: Porque os vimos, todos os vimos en la cama. Dana se empeñó en que Dave abriese porque pensábamos que os había pasado algo, bueno yo no, yo sabia perfectamente que si no estabais gritando, era porque estabais ocupada con algo más interesante-** bromeó- **pero ellos no me creían y abrieron la puerta sin que os dieseis cuenta y os vimos.**

Q: **Mierda-** se lamentó- **o sea que todos sabíais eso y yo haciendo el imbécil, creyéndome orgullosa…**

S: **Ahí puedes ver que no sirve de nada hacer creer algo que no eres o que no has hecho Quinn, vamos no seas imbécil.**

Q: **Pufff….me quiero matar.**

S: **No, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella, dejarle claro lo que te sucede y seguro que entre ambas llegáis a la mejor conclusión.**

Q**: La mejor conclusión siempre será que nos demos tiempo.**

S: **Pues hacer eso…mírame a mi, me voy a Los Ángeles yo sola y esperaré a que Britt quiera venirse conmigo, pero mientras, no pienso dejarla sola ni un minuto, le voy a demostrar que soy la mujer de su vida.**

Q: **¿Te vas a vivir sola?, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?.**

S: **Tengo un nuevo proyecto.**

Q**: ¿Qué proyecto?.**

S: **Mmm, mejor te lo cuento mañana**- espetó levantándose de la silla- **prefiero que María y Dave estén presentes.**

Q**: ¿María y Dave?-** cuestionó sorprendida**- ¿Qué vais a hacer?.**

S: **Ya te enterarás**- respondía sonriente- **bueno…yo me marcho a dormir, que mañana tengo cosas que hacer.**

Q**: Ok...eh…oye, ¿Vas a dormir con Dana?, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo.**

S: **No, Dana duerme con Mike, así que no te preocupes, dormiré sola y no te molestaré.**

Q: **No me molestas.**

S: **Me refiero a darte esas patadas o golpes mientras duermo-** espetó con algo de humor.

Q: **Ah…ok…mejor así.**

S: **Buenas noches**.

Q: **Buenas noches San**- respondía- **y gracias**.

S**: No te pongas sentimental rubia, sigo siendo yo.**

Q: **Claro, claro…sigues siendo la misma que el otro día me abrazaba y me gritaba ¡te adoro, Quinn, te adoro!.**

S: **Idiota**- espetó adentrándose en la habitación y provocando una enorme sonrisa en Quinn, que por primera vez, había podido desahogarse sin temor y sin dejar que el orgullo se interpusiese en su camino.

Las palabras de la latina, resonaban en su mente. Tenía razón, no debía temer por Rachel. Habían pasado 3 años sin hablarse y la morena seguía ahí, esperando su oportunidad. No iba a cambiar de opinión ahora que ya sabia que había algo entre las dos, a pesar de necesitar ese tiempo para asimilar todo.

Ambas lo merecían y tenía que aceptarlo, costase lo que costase.

R: **¿Beth?-** susurró tratando de averiguar si la pequeña ya dormía o no.

No hubo respuestas por parte de la chica y Rachel no dudó en abandonar la cama y dirigirse hacia la terraza.

Necesitaba tomar algo de aire tras aquella surrealista conversación que había mantenido con la pequeña.

Y Quinn parece que lo intuyó o quizás fue el destino el que la llevó a tomar un cigarrillo y dirigirse también hacia la terraza, pero desde la puerta que había junto a la cocina.

Ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar al encontrarse en el mismo instante en el que ambas salían al exterior.

R: **Ho…hola.**

Q**: Hola**- respondía al tiempo que escondía el cigarrillo.

R: **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Q: **Eh…salí a tomar un poco de aire.**

R: **Ah**…

Q: **¿Y tú?, ¿no duermes?.**

R: **Salí a tomar el aire también**- se excusó.

Q**: ¿Y Beth?.**

R: **Mírala**- la invitó a que se asomara a la puerta que daba acceso a su habitación.

Quinn no dudó y recorrió los escasos metros que la separaban de ella para observar como Beth, dormía placidamente en la cama de Rachel.

Q: **¿Ha tardado mucho en dormirse?-** susurró.

R: **No, hemos estado hablando un rato y ya ha caído vencida.**

Q: **¿Hablando?, ¿De qué?.**

R: **Bueno, cosas nuestras**-sonrió

Q: **¿Cosas vuestras?, quiero saber que cosas son esas.**

R**: Quinn, tu hija y yo tenemos nuestros secretos, tienes que entenderlo, ahora somos amigas y compartimos habitación.**

Q: **Ok…no me lo vas a decir.**

R: **No, lo siento pero…se lo prometí.**

Q: **Está bien…supongo que un algodón dulce o quizás una visita al parque de atracciones, hará el trabajo que tú no me quieres evitar.**

R: **Me parece perfecto, estoy segura de que ella va a disfrutar mucho en el parque de atracciones**- bromeó.

Q: **Perfecto-** espetó dándose por vencida.

R: **Lo que si me ha dicho es que está preocupada por Shelby**.

Q: **Lo sé, le he prometido que íbamos a verla mañana.**

R: **Ok…¿Crees que estará bien?.**

Q: **Supongo, ya he avisado a Taylor y me ha dado el ok.**

R: **Bien, le va a hacer bien, tanto a Beth como a Shelby.**

Q: **Tú…¿Tú no quieres venir?.**

R**: ¿Yo?, no, ¿Para qué?.**

Q: **No sé, pensé que quizás querrías verla.**

R**: No, prefiero que todo siga igual, además ella, ella no quiso verme y dudo que quiera verme ahora, así que mejor dejar las cosas como están.**

Q: **Ok, pero si cambias de opinión…**

R**: No, no voy a cambiar.**

Q: **Está bien…**

R: **Además, mañana quiero ir a hablar con Robert y volver a reservar un vuelo**.

Q: **Ya**- se apartó de la morena

R: **Hey…¿Qué ha pasado con San y Britt?.**

Q**: Parece que han hablado pero Britt sigue molesta.**

R: **Dios…no te preocupes, mañana la llamo y hablo con ella.**

Q: **No Rachel, no te metas en sus cosas, créeme, ellas han hablado y ya tienen claro todo, solo necesitan tiempo.**

R: **Tiempo**…

Q: **Sí, al parecer todo el mundo necesita tiempo**.

R: **Está de moda por lo que veo.**

Q: **Eso parece…**

R: **Bueno, mientras sea para bien, bienvenido sea, ¿no?.**

Q**: Supongo…**

R: **¿No crees que sea para bien?.**

Q: **Quiero creer que sí, pero no sé porqué, últimamente no paro de pensar en que el tiempo puede…puede destruir lo que existe entre dos…personas**- balbuceó.

R: **¿Por qué piensas eso?.**

Q**: No sé, Santana puede cansarse de esperar o quizás Britt conozca a otra chica o chico…que se yo.**

R: **Si se quieren, van a esperarse, sin duda**…

Q**: ¿Y si no?.**

R: **Si no se esperan es que no se aman y ¿Para qué vas a estar con una persona a la que no amas?**

Q: **Si lo dices así…suena razonable**.

R: **Estoy segura de que es razonable.**

Q**: Ok…pues dejemos que el tiempo pase, ¿no?.**

R**: Sí…**

Aquel sí sonó a despedida para Quinn, que veía como sus ganas de tener a Rachel a su lado, se iban quedando en un segundo plano por culpa de aquella lógica aplastante que utilizaba la morena y que conseguía que su petición, se viese cumplida sin dudas.

Le resultaba complicado entender como todo podía resultar tan difícil y cómo Rachel, se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil, pero a la vez, tan doloroso y confuso para ella. Incluso empezó a lamentarse y echar de menos a esa Rachel orgullosa que la sacaba de quicio. Quizás así, le resultaría más sencillo dejarla marchar. Pero todo lo vivido con ella durante aquellos días y la actitud que mostraba, cambiaba por completo su forma de ser y destruía cualquier resquicio de malestar que alguna vez existió en su interior.

R: **Será mejor que vuelva a la cama**- espetó tras ver como Quinn se mantenía en un absoluto mutismo.

Q**: Ok…gracias por cuidar de Beth.**

R: **Es un placer…buenas noches Quinn**.

Q: **Buenas noches…Rachel**- respondía lanzándole la última mirada.

Rachel se revolvió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero segundos antes de entrar se detuvo y volvía a mirar a Quinn.

R: **Quinn**…-susurró mirándola.

Q: **Dime…**

R: **En mi caso…el tiempo no destruye lo que siento**- suspiró.

Q: **¿No?-**cuestionó indecisa.

R: **No, realmente, provoca todo lo contrario en mí**…

Q**: ¿Lo contrario?.**

R: **Recuerda quien soy**- espetó**- nunca, nunca…dejé escapar una estrella**.

Q: **Bien…me alegro entonces**- espetó un tanto nerviosa.

R: **Me alegro que te alegres**- sonreía- **y por cierto…no es necesario que escondas el cigarrillo.**

Quinn se lamentó tras aquella nueva pillada de la morena antes de adentrarse en su habitación y dejarla a solas en la terraza.

Q: **Como siempre…tienes razón Rachel**- susurró lanzando el cigarrillo por la terraza- **como siempre**.


	62. Mañana

Se acerca el final y muchas me preguntais porqué estoy publicando tan seguido, que quereis que se alargue mas. Bien, la razón es sencilla. Ya he anunciado que el próximo fic lo publicaré el 5 de Noviembre y no me gustaría estar publicando FourSeasons hasta esa fecha. Quiero dejar un tiempo entre ambos fics sin publicar. Yo necesito un pequeño descanso y Fanfiction tambien necesita perderme de vista unos dias, jeje. Así que ésta semana se publicará el final del fic. Probablemente a final de semana.

Lo escribo aquí, porque estoy segura de que me vais a preguntar mas de una vez, cuántos capitulos tiene el fic y demás.

Tiene 65. Así que empieza la cuenta atrás.

Faltan 3...

* * *

Capitulo 62

Mañana

Quinn caminaba con lentitud por Market Street. Volvía la lluvia a aquella ciudad y sentía como el paraguas no era suficiente para protegerla de la humedad, pero no le importaba.

Le preocupaba más la emoción que aún le embargaba tras haber vivido aquel encuentro entre Beth y Shelby. No solía llorar cuando la pequeña regresaba a su casa después de pasar algunos días con ella, pero en aquel instante, su estado emocional era toda una locura.

Casi apenas había conseguido dormir durante la noche, pensando en todo lo sucedido y en como debía afrontar aquellos días. Se sentía débil, vulnerable y no entendía por qué tenía aquella sensación de ahogo.

La recuperación de su ojo era un hecho, pronto volvería a trabajar, a recuperar la vida que tanto extrañaba. Con Rachel todo estaba claro.

La morena le había asegurado que iba a esperarla y quizás esa sensación de malestar, daba como buena la opción de necesitar tiempo. Estaba convencida de que era lo mejor que podían hacer para que las cosas se calmasen de una vez por todas, pero algo seguía aprisionando su pecho.

Solo aquel leve paseo de regreso hacia el apartamento estaba liberándola un poco y ver como Dana, Dave y Santana ingresaba en el Brooklyn, consiguió hacerla cambiar de actitud, al menos en aquel instante.

Q**: ¿A qué se debe ésta reunion?-** cuestionó a modo de saludo tras entrar en el local y descubrir como Dana, Dave y Santana, rodeaban una de las mesas del fondo y abrían una enorme caja.

Dv: **¡Princesa!**- exclamó el chico al descubrirla**- ¿Cómo estás?-** espetó tras entregarle un efusivo abrazo.

Q**: Hola pequeñin, pues bien, ¿Y tú?, ya me han dicho que te lo has pasado bien en Los Ángeles, ¿no?.**

Dv: **Mmmm, ¿Qué pensabas?, ¿Qué me iba a aburrir?**- bromeó.

Q: **No, por supuesto que nunca podría pensar eso viniendo de ti**.

Dv: **Te he echado de menos.**

Q: **Y yo**…

D: **Quinn, ¿Dónde está Beth?.**

Q: **Uff…no me hables de ella porque te juro que hoy no soy capaz de soportar nada más.**

S: **¿Qué sucede**?.

Q: **Nada, solo que ha visto a Shelby y no quería volver a venirse, no quería apartarse de ella.**

D: **Vaya…pero sus cosas están en casa, ¿no?.**

Q: **Sí, le he prometido que se las llevaría mañana.**

S: **¿Cómo está Shelby?.**

Q**: Bien, la operación fue un éxito, pero obviamente, está débil y su aspecto no es el más alentador.**

D: **Pero se va a poner bien, ¿no?.**

Q: **Sí, si, he estado hablando con Taylor y todo está bien, apenas van a tener que darle quimioterapia y no va a ser muy agresiva, pero cuando Beth la ha visto, no ha podido evitar preocuparse y…bueno…**-tragó saliva**- no, no estaba dispuesta a marcharse de nuevo.**

D: **Vaya…pobre chica.**

Q: **Sí…pero bueno, lo importante es que se va a recuperar.**

Dv: **Sin duda, vamos ven…échanos una mano.**

Q: **¿Qué…qué hacéis?.**

D: **Son los dibujos para la exposición**- respondía Dana al abrir la enorme caja.

Q: **¿Ya están listos?.**

D: **Sí, solo hay que colocarlos en unos soportes que va a traer María ahora, Dave y Santana se han ofrecido a ayudarnos.**

Q: **Perfecto, necesito entretenerme con algo.**

Dv: **Hablando de diosas, ahí viene una**- espetó divertido al ver como María entraba en el local, portando otra caja.

M: **Deja de llamarme diosa y ven a ayudarme.**

El chico no dudó en acercarse a la camarera y hacerse con la enorme caja que portaba.

Q: **Hey.**

M: **¡Quinn!-** se acercó a saludarla- **¿Cómo estás?.**

Q: **Bueno…no me debo quejar.**

M: **No debes ni tienes que quejarte**- respondía sonriente- **¿Qué tal el fin de semana?.**

Q: **Bien, la verdad es que ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.**

S: **Ya te digo**…- interrumpió provocando la curiosidad en los demás.

Q: **Santana, por favor…**

S: **No he dicho nada**- respondía continuando con la tarea de sacar los dibujos de la caja.

Dv: **¿Me he perdido algo?.**

D: **Eso digo yo, ¿A qué vienen esos secretos?.**

Q: **No hay secretos, no saquéis conclusiones donde no las hay**.

D: **Eso ha sonado a un "cállate Santana y no digas lo que sabes".**

Q: **Suposiciones vuestras.**

M**: Ok, dejaros de conclusiones erróneas y comenzar a colocar los dibujos, tienen que estar listos antes de las 5 de la tarde, ¿entendido?.**

Dv: **A sus órdenes**- bromeó.

M: **Quinn, ¿Dónde está Beth?, ¿No estaba contigo?.**

Q: **Acaba de quedarse en Los Ángeles con Shelby.**

M**: Oh…¿Ya ha regresado?, vaya…me hubiera gustado verla.**

Q: **No estaba previsto que se quedase allí, pero no ha habido manera de convencerla para quedarse mas días aquí.**

M**: Bueno, la próxima vez será**.

Q: **Sí…**

M: **Y si no, pues la vemos cuando vayamos a Los Ángeles nosotros.**

Q: **¿Nosotros?-** miró a los demás- **¿Hay viajes pendientes?.**

S: **Eso es lo que te queríamos decir**- interrumpió Santana lanzando una mirada hacia Dave y María.

Q**: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué ha pasado?.**

S: **Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo**- miró a Dave.

D: **Díselo tú**.

Q: **Ok, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.**

S: **Tenemos un proyecto nuevo**.

Q: **¿Un proyecto?, ¿Qué proyecto?, ¿Quiénes?.**

S: **Dave, María y yo.**

Q: **¿Cómo?-** lanzó una mirada a los tres- **¿Qué proyecto?.**

S: **Bueno…yo necesito un grupo para poder tocar mis canciones y no tener que pagar a una banda y Dave y sus chicos necesitan a una voz solista que atraiga a más gente, alguien como yo.**

Q: **¡No!, ¿Es una broma no?.**

Dv: **No princesa, es totalmente en serio, en los Ángeles terminamos cantando en un bar y fue increíble, la gente se volvía loca.**

Q**: Pero…¿De verdad pensáis que vosotros dos os vais a poner de acuerdo?**

Dv: **Ambos queremos lo mismo, vivir de la música.**

Q: **Pero sois completamente distintos…no os vais a aguantar el uno al otro.**

S: **Por lo menos vamos a intentarlo.**

Dv: **Exacto, vamos a ayudarnos mutuamente y si la cosa funciona, pues esperamos unos añitos y nos separamos-** espetó sonriente.

Q**: ¿Cómo?, ¿Me estáis diciendo que vais a intentar triunfar juntos para luego separaros?.**

M: **Es lo que hacen muchos grupos.**

Q: **¿Y qué pintas tú en esa unión?-** miró a la camarera.

M: **Soy la promotora, tengo pensamientos de abrir un local cerca de Mision Park, solo para conciertos y bueno, ellos van a conseguir que se llene y a cambio, yo les promocionaré los conciertos.**

Q: **No me lo puedo creer…¿Vas a cerrar el Brooklyn?.**

M: **¿Qué?, no ni hablar…solo estoy ampliando negocios, el Brooklyn seguirá sirviendo los mejores cafés de toda la bahía.**

Q**: Ok, ¿No es broma verdad?**- volvía a mirar a Santana.

S: **Pues no, no es broma…además, mi representante ya me ha dicho que es buena idea y dice que nos va a conseguir varios conciertos en L.A.**

Q: **Pero si ni siquiera tenéis canciones**.

Dv: **Tranquila princesa, vivo de la música…tengo canciones para dar y regalar**- bromeó.

Q: **Ok, será mejor que me dedique a colocar éstos dibujos antes de que me volváis completamente loca.**

D: **Sí, será mejor que dejéis de hablar y os pongáis manos a la obra, os recuerdo que esto si es importante.**

M: **Dana tiene razón, tenéis trabajo ahí…por cierto Quinn, ¿Dónde está Rachel?.**

Q: **Eh…pues no lo sé, ayer me dijo que tenía que ver a un amigo suyo.**

R: **No tenías que acompañarme Robert, no era necesario.**

**-No iba a dejar que regresaras sola y sin paraguas.**

R: **Eres todo un caballero**- bromeó.

-**Sí, eso mismo ha pensado la chica de la agencia, ¿Te has dado cuenta como me miraba?, creo que el papel de la obra de teatro me está afectando, parezco heterosexual de veras.**

R: **Eso parece**- respondía sonriente.

-**Oye, cuando llegues a Nueva York y tengas la reunión, llámame y me comentas que tal, ¿ok?.**

R: **Sí, por supuesto…espero que si me elijan**.

-**Seguro que lo hacen Rachel, es el papel perfecto para ti y ellos ya te han visto en los proyectos de NYADA, además, eres una de las pocas que tiene carta de recomendación de la mismísima ****Carmen Tibideaux**** y de Cassandra July, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, ese papel es tuyo sin dudas.**

R: **No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Robert, de veras.**

**-Hey…somos actores, todos navegamos en el mismo sentido, ¿no?.**

R: **Cierto**…

**-Y todos hemos sufrido en esa escuela, tenemos que ayudarnos.**

R: **Totalmente, prometo dedicarte mi primera actuación**.

**-Será todo un honor**- espetó sonriente al llegar al bloque de apartamentos.

R**: Ya hemos llegado.**

-**Ya veo…**

R: **Bueno Robert, de nuevo muchas gracias, me ha encantado volverte a ver y comer contigo.**

-**Volveremos a vernos, ¿Ok?.**

R: **Sí…te llamo cuando llegue, cuídate**- espetó entregándole un cariñoso abrazo.

**-Y tú también, ciao Rachel-** se despedía justo en el instante en el que la morena se resguardaba bajo la marquesina de la puerta de entrada al bloque y veía como el chico se alejaba con su dócil y elegante paso bajo el paraguas, entregándole un interesante aire clásico.

Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana cuando salía para encontrarse con el chico y almorzar juntos, con la intención de conocer un poco más la compañía de teatro que la había citado para el sábado de aquella misma semana y de la cual, Robert estaba perfectamente informado.

Un almuerzo que se alargó por varias horas y en el que tras él, Rachel regresaba a la agencia de viajes para concretar su vuelo a Nueva York.

Le temblaban las manos al saber que el billete ya permanecía guardado en el interior de su bolso y solo era de ida. Pero el temblor aumentó tras descubrir como Quinn salía del Brooklyn, con el teléfono entre sus manos y resguardándose de la lluvia bajo uno de los balcones.

No lo dudó.

Rachel utilizó su propia chaqueta para cubrirse de la fina lluvia que caía y cruzó la avenida con la intención de encontrarse con la rubia.

R: **¡Hola!-** exclamó al llegar junto a la chica y ver que ésta no se había percatado de tal hecho.

Q: **Hola…¿De dónde vienes así?, ¿No tienes un paraguas?.**

R: **Esta mañana no llovía, el clima de ésta ciudad es una locura**- bromeó- **¿Están todos ahí?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, bueno menos Mike, están montando los dibujos de la exposición**.

R**: Ah…genial, ¿Puedo echar una mano?.**

Q: **Claro…María está metiendo presión, así que nos vendrás bien**- respondía sonriente.

R: **Perfecto, además me apetece muchísimo un café.**

Q: **Pues…estás en el lugar indicado.**

R: **Ya…¿Qué hacías?, ¿Dónde está Beth**?.

Q: **Pues…estaba tratando de recuperar una llamada que tengo perdida y no sé de quien es…**

R: **Ah…**

Q: **Y Beth está en L.A.**

R**: ¿Se ha quedado allí?-** preguntó preocupada.

Q: **Sí, cuando ha visto a Shelby, no quería regresar conmigo.**

R: **Vaya…**-se lamentó- **me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella…**

Q**: Lo sé, pero yo tampoco sabía que no iba a querer volver.**

R: **¿Y Shelby?, ¿Cómo está?**

Q: **Bien…no, no te preocupes, saldrá adelante.**

R: **Pero…¿Tienen que darle quimioterapia?.**

Q: **Sí, pero Taylor me ha dicho que no va a ser muy agresiva, no hay por qué preocuparse, ¿De acuerdo?.**

R: **Ya…claro, no hay por qué**- bajó la mirada.

Q**: Rachel… todo va a estar bien**- susurró dejando una pequeña caricia sobre el hombro de la morena.

R: **Eso espero.**

Q: **Ah…se me olvidaba algo**…

R: **¿El qué?.**

Q: **Tú no has podido despedirte de Beth, pero ella si ha querido despedirse de ti.**

R: **¿Cómo?, no entiendo…¿Qué te ha dicho?.**

Q: **Bueno, estuvo como diez minutos diciéndome que debía darte un beso de parte de ella.**

R**: Ah…-**sonrió- **es eso.**

Q: **Sí, además…me repetía una y otra vez, que yo también debía darte uno, de mi parte**.

R: **¿De tu parte?.**

Q: **Sí, no sé por qué, de hecho le pregunté que cuál era el motivo y me decía que no podía decírmelo, que era un…secreto**.

R: **Oh dios…-**se lamentó- **lo siento Quinn, ya te dije que anoche…bueno…**

Q**: No, no…prefiero no saber que secretos os traéis entre manos**- interrumpía- **pero le prometí que me despediría de ti con un beso de su parte y…debería cumplirlo.**

R**: ¿Y a qué esperas?.-**preguntó rápidamente.

Quinn volvía a tomar aire y se acercaba con delicadeza, dejando un sentido y cariñoso beso en la mejilla de la morena.

Q: **Quiero cumplir cada cosa que le prometo.**

R: **Me parece perfecto, pero falta otro beso, ¿no?.**

Quinn cerraba los ojos y sonreía al tiempo que volvía a acercarse a Rachel para entregarle, ésta vez, su beso. Pero no fue como el anterior.

El gesto se llevó a cabo en la misma mejilla, pero el beso se produjo en un lugar distinto de aquella mejilla. Mas abajo, casi rozando la comisura de los labios de la morena, que fue consciente en todo momento del roce y de cómo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a tal acción.

Q: **Ahora si-** susurró apartándose lentamente- **promesa cumplida**

R**: Cumplida- **respondía también con un leve susurro, sin apartar la mirada de los labios de Quinn.

Q: **Oye…será mejor que entres, tu chaqueta está mojada y te vas a calar.**

R: **Sí, será mejor…además, ahora si que necesito el café**- respondía tratando de mantener la compostura.

Q: **Ok, pues pídeme otro a mi, mientras voy a ver si consigo averiguar quien me ha llamado.**

R: **¿Capuccino?.**

Q: **Por supuesto**- respondía sonriente.

Rachel correspondía a la sonrisa de la misma forma y optaba por entrar en la cafetería, mientras Quinn, aún con el teléfono entre sus manos, volvía a llamar a aquel número que aparecía en su pantalla y que no sabía de quien era.

Apenas tuvo que esperar varios tonos cuando la voz de una chica respondía a la llamada.

Q: **Sí, hola buenas tardes, le llamo porque tengo una llamada perdida de éste número y no he podido aceptar la llamada antes.**

-**Una llamada perdida, ¿Me dice su nombre por favor?**

Q: **¿Mi nombre?, pero ¿Dónde estoy llamando?.**

**-A la Ocean Pacific Clinic.**

Q**: Oh…dios, mi nombre es Quinn…Quinn Fabray-** respondía nerviosa.

**-Ok, Srta. Fabray, estoy comprobando y sí, le hemos llamado para notificarle una citación con el doctor Howarts, de oftalmología.**

Q: **Ah, si, si…perfecto, ¿Cuándo sería?-** cuestionó emocionada. Aquello suponía lo que tanto estaba esperando. El transplante de córnea del ojo que aún permanecía afectado por la ceguera.

**-La cita sería mañana a las 9.**

Q: **Perfecto, allí estaré-** respondía rápidamente- **eh…disculpe, ¿Sabe usted para lo que es?.**

-**Eh, pues no estoy segura, pero veo en su informe que está pendiente de un transplante de córnea, ¿No es cierto?.**

Q: **Ajam…**

**-Pues supongo que será para eso, es probable que ya estén planificando la operación.**

Todo el aire de San Francisco y parte del océano Pacifico se metió de lleno en los pulmones de la rubia, entregándole una sensación de bienestar que ya casi había olvidado por culpa de los últimos acontecimientos y más aún en aquel día en el que tuvo que lidiar con la tristeza que le suponía tener que separarse de Beth.

**-Señorita, ¿Me oye?.**

Q: **Eh…sí, sí…disculpe, dígame.**

-**Nada, solo quería confirmar su respuesta afirmativa a la cita.**

Q: **Sí, sí…ahí estaré.**

**-De acuerdo Srta. Fabray, le esperamos mañana a las 9. **

Q: **De acuerdo, muchas gracias.**

**-Gracias a usted.**

Quinn no tardó en colgar la llamada tras la despedida y volver a llenar sus pulmones con el aire fresco y húmedo que llenaba aquella avenida.

Las bromas de Dave y las risas del resto de chicas, procedentes de la cafetería, la devolvieron a la realidad y Quinn volvía a regresar al interior del local, ésta vez, portando una enorme sonrisa por la grata noticia que acababa de recibir y que estaba deseando contar.

Dv: **Hey Quinn, vamos…no te escapes más y sigue colocando dibujos.**

Q: **Voy pesado…**

R: **Toma Quinn**- Rachel se acercaba por la espalda- **tu capuccino**.

Q: **Gracias**- respondía con una sonrisa aún mayor.

S: **Vomito arco iris**- espetó Santana tratando de ocultar la risa tras la escena entre Quinn y Rachel, que permanecían embelesadas, mirándose la una a la otra.

D: **¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurre**?.

Q: **Nada…Santana, que al parecer se ha comido un unicornio de esos que caminan sobre arco iris, ¿No es cierto?.**

S: **Será eso…**

Dv: **Dejad de hablar en clave y dejad que Rachel nos cuente lo que quería decirnos.**

Q: **¿Pasa algo?-** volvía a mirar a la morena, que un poco más seria, comenzaba a preocuparse.

R: **No, no pasa nada solo…solo quería daros una noticia.**

D: **¿Qué noticia?-** se mostró curiosa.

R**: Bueno…-**miró a Quinn que esperaba expectante- **ya sabéis que regreso a Nueva York y…bueno, he estado en la agencia para reservar el vuelo**.

D: **Ah…bueno, pero eso si lo sabíamos todos, ¿No?.**

Q**: ¿Qué pasa Rachel?-** volvía a cuestionar- **¿Es eso lo que tienes que decir?, ¿Qué te vas el jueves o el viernes?.**

R**: No Quinn, no me voy ni el jueves ni el viernes.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

S: **Eso ya lo sabía yo, ésta no se va-** susurró provocando el malestar en Quinn.

R: **Sí, si me voy a ir Santana.**

D: **¿Cuándo?-**cuestionó Dana.

Rachel volvía a desviar la mirada hacia Quinn, que parecía no querer oír aquella respuesta, pero no pudo evitarlo.

La voz de Rachel sonó clara y contundente, aunque un ligero temblor se había apoderado de sus cuerdas vocales.

R**: Me voy…mañana.**


	63. Esstrella Polar

Capitulo 63

Estrella polar

R: **¡Quinn!, ¡Quinn!, espera.**

Rachel seguía los pasos de la rubia al adentrarse en el apartamento.

Q: **¿Qué quieres?-** preguntó con brusquedad.

R: **¿Qué…qué te pasa?.**

Q: **Nada.**

R: **¿Nada?, no es eso lo que parece.**

Q: **Rachel, estoy cansada, ¿Ok?, ya hemos terminado de colocar los dibujos y hemos cenado y hemos reído y todas esas cosas que se hacen entre amigos, ahora quiero dormir.**

R: **Pero…**

Quinn no dio opción a Rachel al adentrarse en su habitación, y la morena se quedó a solas en el apartamento.

Dana, Santana y Dave llegaban en ese instante.

Dv**: ¿Dónde está Quinn?.**

R**: En su habitación**- respondía aun con el gesto truncado tras ver como la rubia había cambiado de actitud en aquella tarde.

Fue radical.

Pasó de entregarle un beso en la puerta del Brooklyn a ignorarla por completo. Rachel sabía que algo le había sucedido, algo que le había provocado aquel cambio de actitud y que la estaba desconcertando por completo.

Y no solo a ella. Dave, Dana, María y Santana, también habían sido testigos de la brusquedad de la rubia durante toda la tarde.

Dv: **Ok, voy…voy a preguntarle un par de cosas**.

R: **Perfecto-** se lamentó.

D: **Rachel, ¿Necesitas ayuda?.**

R: **No, no te preocupes, solo tengo que recoger mi ropa, antes de irme a Li…bueno antes de salir el fin de semana, lo dejé todo casi listo.**

D: **Ok, si necesitas algo, avísame**.

R: **Gracias**- lanzó una mirada hacia Santana, que en ningún momento se había ofrecido para ayudarla a hacer su equipaje.

R**: Buenas noches chicas**- se despidió.

D: **Buenas noches Rachel…**

Dv: **¡Quinn!-** dio varios golpes en la puerta- **Quinn, abre, necesito hablar contigo.**

La petición de Dave quedó en nada cuando Quinn abría la puerta de la habitación, saliendo de ella sin mirar a nadie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Dv: **Hey, ¿Dónde vas?.**

Q: **Déjame en paz Dave**- espetó cerrando la puerta tras ella y llenando de preocupación a sus amigas, que en ese instante no sabían que es lo que le sucedía a la rubia ni hacia donde se dirigía.

Quinn tampoco lo sabía. Entrar en su habitación y descubrir el álbum de fotos sobre su escritorio consiguió alterar aún más su estado emocional y no dudó en abandonar el apartamento, dispuesta a perderse en el algún lugar donde todo fuese más sencillo de asimilar.

El ascensor ocupado la envió directamente hasta las escaleras, donde en vez de bajar, optó por subir, ascendiendo a las plantas altas del edificio.

Solo Michael, que en ese instante aparecía en el rellano tras abrirse la puerta del ascensor, fue testigo de cómo alguien subía las escaleras, pero no pudo averiguar quien era.

El malestar en el interior del apartamento lo puso en alerta.

M: **¿Qué pasa aquí?.**

D**: Hola cielo**- se acercó al chico a quien dejó un rápido beso en los labios.

M**: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estáis todos así?.**

D**: Es Quinn.**

M: **¿Qué le sucede?.**

D: **No lo sabemos, pero no está bien…yo creo que es por Beth.**

M: **¿Por Beth?, ¿Qué le ha pasado?.**

S: **No es por Beth.**

D: **¿A no?, ¿Entonces?.**

M: **¿Me puede explicar alguien que sucede?**

Dv: **Yo me marcho, voy a ver si consigo verla, a lo mejor ha ido al Bro**oklyn- espetaba Dave tras despedirse de Rachel que permanecía en su habitación, preparando sus maletas.

M**: ¿Dónde está Quinn?-** se desesperó.

D**: Se ha ido, Mike, estábamos en el Brooklyn montando la exposición, pero algo le sucede, hoy…hoy fue a ver a Shelby con Beth y al parecer la pequeña decidió quedarse allí y ya sabes como se pone Quinn cada vez que deja de ver a Beth.**

S: **No es eso**- volvía a espetar sentándose en el sofá.

D: **¿Sabes algo?.**

S: **Solo te digo que Quinn no solo está así por Beth…**

D: **¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué está así?.**

Santana no volvió a hablar, simplemente lanzó una mirada hacia la habitación de Rachel y Dana lo entendió todo.

D**: Ohh dios…es eso.**

M**: ¿Qué?, joder, ¿Me explicáis que está pasando o no?**

D: **Rachel se va mañana a Nueva York, definitivamente.**

M: **¿Y?.**

D: **Pues que a Quinn debe haberle caído como un jarro de agua fría.**

M: **Pero si ella quería que se fuera y…ok**- se lamentó**- creo que sé dónde está**.

D**: ¿Qué?, ¿Sabes donde está Quinn?.**

M: **Ahora vuelvo**.

D: **Michael, ¿Dónde vas?.**

M: **Ahora vuelvo**- volvía a excusarse tras regresar a la salida y abandonar el apartamento.

No había dudas en el chico tras haber sido testigo de como alguien subía las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores y su intuición no falló al llegar a la última planta y descubrir como la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea se encontraba abierta.

Seguía lloviendo sobre San Francisco, pero a Quinn no parecía importarle en absoluto mientras permanecía sentada sobre uno de los pilares que separaban el edificio de los colindantes.

M: **Quinn**- se acercó a la rubia, que cabizbaja, parecía haber sido consciente de la llegada del chico.

Q**: ¿Sabes dónde están Vega, Altair y Deneb?**

M: **Mmmm pues no y dudo que pueda saberlo con las nubes cubriendo todo, hoy parece que no están.**

Q: **Te equivocas, ellas siempre están ahí**- señaló hacia el cielo- **ellas siempre están ahí, da igual que haya nubes o no.**

M**: ¿Y qué ocurre con Vega, Altair y Deneb?.**

Q: **Vega es una estrella blanca, dentro de 12 millones de años luz, ella será nuestra estrella polar.**

M: **Vaya…**

Q: **Altair significa águila y la mitología griega dice que el águila es el único animal capaz de volar dando la cara al Sol y esa estrella fue enviada por Zeus para raptar a Ganímedes y trasladarlo al Olimpo.**

M: **Guau…**

Q: **Deneb es una colosal, una supergigante blanca que está a casi 1.500 años luz de nuestro sistema solar y forma parte de la constelación del cisne.**

M**: Quinn…me parece increíble lo que me estás contando pero no entiendo que pretendes…**

Q: **Hace 7 años, un chico de mi instituto le regaló una estrella a Rachel, una estrella de verdad, de las que están ahí arriba observándonos y le puso el nombre de Finn Hudson.**

M: **¿Quién es Finn Hudson?.**

Q: **Él mismo.**

M: **¿Le regaló una estrella con su propio nombre?, guau…y yo pensaba que era egocéntrico-**ironizó.

Q**: Pues sí…lo cierto es que a mi me pareció el mejor regalo que nadie podría hacer, pero me molestó tanto que esa estrella no llevase el nombre de Rachel que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Rachel, Rachel es la única persona en éste mundo a quien puedes asociar con una estrella, sin duda…y el cielo no puede quedarse sin una estrella que se llame Rachel Barbra Berry**.

Michael se apoyó sobre el pilar y terminó sentándose junto a Quinn para ser testigo de cómo las lágrimas de la rubia se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia que caía directamente sobre ellos.

Q: **Mira**- espetó entregándole un pequeño colgante con una placa.

Michael no dudó en tomarlo y tratar de averiguar que había grabado en la placa.

M: **Quinn, no consigo distinguir que pone aquí, está muy oscuro.**

Q**: Son las coordenadas de la estrella Rachel Berry…situada en la constelación de Lira, la misma constelación a la que pertenece Vega, la que fue estrella polar y volverá a serlo en el futuro.**

M: **¿Le has comprado una estrella a Rachel?-** cuestionó completamente sorprendido.

Q: **Lo hice hace 3 años, cuándo me vine a San Francisco**.

M**: ¿Lo hiciste cuando te peleaste con ella?**

Q: **Sí…**

M**: ¿Por qué?, ¿Ella lo sabe?.**

Q: **No, ella no lo sabe y lo hice porque yo quería que Rachel tuviese su propia estrella**.

M**: ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?.**

Q: **No lo sé.**

M: **Díselo…vamos Quinn, es algo espectacular**.

Q: **No le va a sorprender, no soy la primera que le regala una estrella**.

M: **Pero…si eres la primera que tiene la delicadeza de ponerle su nombre, no el de un tipo egocéntrico.**

Q**: Mañana se va Mike, mañana se va y todo se acaba**.

M: **¿Por qué dices eso?, vamos Quinn, se va a Nueva York, no a su estrella**- trató de bromear.

Q: **No lo entiendes, si ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle lo que siento cara a cara, como se lo voy a decir cuando esté lejos.**

M**: Quizás te resulte más sencillo hacerlo así.**

Q: **No…**

M: **Quinn, tú querías que se marchase.**

Q**: Sí, y creo que sigo queriéndolo pero…he pasado el mejor fin de semana de mis últimos años con ella y no sé si estoy confundida o si realmente quiero que se quede**.

M: **¿Has estado con ella?.**

Q: **Sí.**

M: **¿Por qué no me sorprende?-** ironizó.

Q: **Lo siento, no me atrevía a decíroslo.**

M**: No importa eso ahora Quinn, lo que importa es lo que sientes y debes decírselo**.

Q: **Si se lo digo, puedo ponerla entre la espada y la pared y sé que ella se quiere ir o mejor dicho, siente la obligación de marcharse.**

M: **Quinn, si se lo dices, estarás tranquila, sabrás que has hecho lo que sentías y solo tendrás que esperar a que todo fluya, no es el fin del mundo.**

Q: **Decírselo también supondría que todo lo que hizo, no me importa y no es cierto, sí que me importó y me dolió, de hecho aún me duele.**

M: **Lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien o el mal.**

Q: **¿Nietzsche?**

M**: Así es…**

Q: **¿Desde cuándo lees a Nietzsche?**

M: **Desde que Rachel me abrió los ojos.**

Q: **¿Cómo?, ¿Rachel te ha incitado a leer grandes pensadores y filósofos?.**

M**: Rachel me ha demostrado que cuando quieres a alguien, solo tienes que seguir amándola para que esté a tu lado, que no importa como seas, si te quiere, va a estar a tu lado.**

Q**: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?.**

M: **Si Rachel ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho por ti, ¿Qué te hace pensar que mañana no se va a ir sonriendo si le dices que le quieres?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te va a llamar cada día o va a venir a verte cuando tú se lo pidas?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te va a pedir verte por web cam cada noche antes de dormir?.**

Q: **Pero…**

M: **Vamos Quinn, Rachel está demostrando ser una persona única, que va a ser capaz de alejarse de ti y darte tiempo sabiendo que estás enamorada de ella, no seas cabezota…ve a su habitación y dile lo que sientes, con ese orgullo que te caracteriza y que como ves, a ella parece que le encanta y hazle sentir que va a cumplir su promesa de marcharse sin sentirse mal por ti, al fin y al cabo eres tú quien se lo ha pedido-** hizo una pausa- **no puedes hacerle sentir que está cometiendo un error cuando tú misma le has exigido que se marche.**

Q: **Dios…**-se lamentó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

M: **¿Por qué tener una estrella en el cielo, pudiéndola tener a tu lado?-** sentenció provocando aún más el llanto en la rubia, que cedía y terminaba buscando el apoyo en el hombro de su amigo- **vamos Quinn, vamos al departamento, vamos a enfermarnos como sigamos aquí, mojándonos.**

Q: **Gracias Mike, no sabes lo importante que eres para mi.**

M: **Me alegro que así sea y no solo por ser un policía atractivo**- bromeó al tiempo que conseguía bajar del pilar y ayudar a Quinn a realizar el mismo gesto.

No tardaron en regresar al apartamento, donde Dana y Santana aún seguían en el salón, esperando la llegada de alguno de los chicos.

D**: ¿Quinn?-** se preocupó al verlos aparecer- **¿Estás bien?.**

Q: **Sí-** trató de ocultar las lágrimas- **olvidé salir con paraguas.**

D: **Pero…**

Q**: Estoy bien Dana**- se mostró mas seria- **necesito descansar…mañana, mañana prometo contarte todo, ¿De acuerdo?.**

D: **Ok…ok Quinn, vamos…descansa.**

Quinn agradeció la comprensión de la chica y sin dudarlo, caminó hacia su habitación, no sin antes lanzar una mirada hacia Santana.

No necesitaba hablar con ella para saber lo que pensaba y en aquel instante, no fue menos.

Santana le regaló toda la tranquilidad y el apoyo que necesitaba con aquella mirada y ambas supieron lo que sucedía sin tener que darse explicaciones.

Quinn volvía a entrar en su habitación y la imagen de su álbum de fotos volvía a aparecer frente a ella, pero ésta vez lo veía de una forma distinta.

Aun goteaba el agua por su pelo cuando se desprendía de la ropa para colocarse el pijama sin apartar la mirada de las fotos de aquellas páginas del libro.

Y de pronto, como si de una señal se tratara, apareció una imagen. Una captura de la morena tras una pequeña ventana en el ordenador. Una imagen de la morena con gafas que en aquel instante, cuando fue tomada, la sorprendió por completo.

La conversación con Mike también aparecía por su mente tras ver aquella imagen y sin dudarlo, tomó su portátil y lo conectó.

Rachel estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando escuchó su móvil sonar.

Era un mensaje de texto y el remitente sorprendió a la morena, que no supo reaccionar hasta pasados varios minutos.

**-¿Puedes conectarte por Skype?. Q**.

No tenía ni idea de porqué había recibido aquel mensaje y lejos de escribirle para preguntarle, decidió llevar a cabo aquella petición de encender el portátil ya desde el interior de su cama.

-Rachel Berry está conectada.

QuinntheQueen dice:

**-¿Hola?-**

RachelBerry dice:

**-Quinn, ¿Dónde estás?-**

QuinntheQueen dice:

**-En mi habitación-**

RachelBerry dice:

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**

QuinntheQueen dice:

**Siento haberte despertado**.

RachelBerry dice

**-Estaba despierta, a punto de acostarme, pero despierta.**

QuinntheQueen dice:

**Ok, no te entretengo mucho, solo quiero decirte algo y no me atrevo a hacerlo cara a cara, así que te lo digo por aquí, ¿De acuerdo?.**

RachelBerry dice:

**Quinn, estamos a unos metros, podemos hablar en persona.**

QuinntheQueen dice:

**Escúchame Rachel, yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que te quedes aquí, conmigo, y no lo voy a hacer, no lo hago porque sé que tienes que cumplir tu palabra y por eso te voy a ayudar, voy a permitir que te marches, que hagas tu vida pero antes de eso, antes de eso tienes que.**

R: **¡Quinn!**- la voz de la morena se dejó oír tras la puerta de la habitación- **voy a entrar**- espetó abriendo la puerta con delicadeza y sorprendiendo a Quinn, que aun observaba la pantalla de su ordenador, siendo consciente de cómo la morena había ignorado su petición de permanecer atenta a sus palabras.

Q**: Te dije que no podía hablar contigo cara a cara-** susurró cerrando el portátil de golpe.

R**: Quinn, no voy a hablar contigo tras una pantalla estando a cuatro metros de ti, ya…ya habrá tiempo para eso**.

Q: **No lo entiendes**…

R: **Si lo entiendo**- espetó sentándose a los pies de la cama- **sé que estás mal porque te he dicho que me marchaba mañana y no lo esperabas. Sé que estás mal porque no quieres decirme que me quede pero tampoco quieres que me vaya, no soy estúpida Quinn, sé que sientes cosas por mí, me lo has demostrado, pero ya es hora de decirnos las cosas con claridad, ¿No crees?.**

Q: **¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-** cuestionó- **sé que si te pido que te quedes, te vas a sentir mal porque te vas a marchar.**

R: **Quinn, me voy a marchar, pero no me voy a ir de ti, ¿No lo entiendes?, yo tengo que irme, porque tú ahora mismo estás confusa.**

Q: **¿Confusa?.**

R: **Sí, yo sé que sientes cosas por mi, pero Quinn, hemos pasado un fin de semana fantástico y puede que eso esté confundiéndote y no quiero que eso influya, no quiero que dentro de una semana discutamos por algún motivo y me eches en cara que no me fui cuando dije que lo haría, ¿Entiendes?.**

Q**: ¿Crees que haría algo así?.**

R: **Quiero creer que no, pero ambas conocemos tu orgullo Quinn, sé que no lo harías con intención de hacerme daño, pero podría suceder y tú lo sabes.**

Q: **Esto es…**

R: **Escúchame**- se acercó a su lado- **no te preocupes por mi, ¿Ok?, yo estoy bien, yo soy feliz sabiendo que existen cosas en ti, que sientes algo por mi, créeme, después de todo éste tiempo, era lo que menos esperaba, es…es un regalo para mí y te juro que esto no va a cambiar ni en la próxima semana, ni en los próximos meses, voy a seguir ahí, aunque esté en Nueva York y seré feliz si una de esas noches me escribes un mensaje y me pides que me conecte para hablar contigo por Skype.**

Q: **Dios…**-se lamentó tras ser consciente de cómo las palabras de Michael, se hacían realidad en el discurso de Rachel.

R**: Lo seré Quinn, seré feliz si decides hacer eso, si me cuentas que tu vida aquí va viento en popa, si me hablas de esos niños que dibujan de maravilla gracias a ti o de cómo los famosos piden cosas extravagantes en el hotel, voy a ser feliz así Quinn, y lo voy a ser más si dentro de una semana o un mes o un año, decides que quieres intentar algo mas conmigo…**

Q**: ¿Qué pasará si eso sucede?.**

R: **Pues que me tendrás.**

Q: **¿Aquí?, ¿Dejarías todo por mí?.**

R: **Ya dejé todo por ti Quinn, dejé hasta mi pelo en la peluquería**- trató de bromear y la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de la rubia- **así me gusta, quiero verte sonreír, ya está bien de lágrimas y peleas, ¿No crees?.**

Q: **Lo intento…pero me resulta tan complicado sonreír cuando todo se pone tan cuesta arriba.**

R: **Todo lo que te sucede tiene solución Quinn, no tienes que preocuparte.**

Q: **No, no todo tiene solución.**

R: **Vamos…mira hoy, estabas triste porque Beth se quedó con Shelby, pero mañana puedes ir a verla de nuevo y nadie te lo impide.**

Q: **Tienes razón…**

R: **Tus ojos…**

Q: **¿Qué sucede con mis ojos?.**

R: **Ya recuperaste uno y vas a recuperar el otro, sin duda, vas a volver a ver, vas a volver a trabajar y vas a volver colocar fotos en ése álbum y vas a poder cuidar de esa…oh dios-** se lamentó- **¡Quinn!**.

Q: **¿Qué?-** se asustó.

R**: ¿Qué le hiciste a la orquídea?-** señaló hacia la ventana, donde permanecía la flor que ella misma le había regalado y que estaba completamente seca.

Q**: Te recuerdo que estuve en el campamento contigo, no he podido regarla durante esos días-** se excusó.

R**: Ok, ok, eso ya no tiene solución y no te culpo porque yo misma dejé una dentro de una caja en la terraza de mi apartamento.**

Q: **Vaya…entonces no me puedes recriminarme nada .**

R: **Exacto…pero puedo seguir con lo que estaba diciéndote del álbum, vas a poder seguir colocando imágenes ahí, hemos sacado muchas fotos.**

Q: **Yo no he sacado apenas fotos, excepto la del sapo y…**-se detuvo- **¿De verdad estamos hablando de esto?.**

R: **Sí, prefiero hablar del sapo antes que verte llorar**.

Q: **Pues…no me gustan los sapos**.

R: **Ni a mi los saltamontes y me llenaste la cama de ello**s- espetó sonriente.

Q: **Ya si te gustan**- espetó bajando la mirada- **incluso has tocado uno**.

R**: Cierto…soy toda una experta en animales, mariposas, saltamontes, sapos, alces**…

Q**: Luciérnagas…**

R: **Es verdad, las luciérnagas**- hizo una pausa- **las había olvidado**.

Q: **Creo que la ciudad y los rascacielos hace que olvidemos lo importante.**

R**: Tienes razón…jamás vería una luciérnaga en Nueva York.**

Q: **No, ni yo creo que pueda ver a las mariposas monarcas con la humedad de ésta ciudad.**

R: **Mmmm, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pacto?.**

Q: **¿Un pacto?, ¿Qué pacto?.**

R: **Volver al lago cada verano, da igual si es una semana o dos días, pero volver…y a ser posible con Beth y Scott, ¿Qué dices?.**

Q**: ¿Volver al lago cada año?.**

R: **Sí, será un pacto, da igual lo que suceda mañana o dentro de un mes entre nosotras, pero el año que viene, volvemos al lago, lo hacemos una tradición…¿Te animas?.**

Q: **Creo…creo que a Beth y a Scott les iba a parecer interesante**- espetó sonriente.

R: **Entonces, ¿Hay pacto?-** cuestionó.

Q: **Hay pacto**- respondió estrechando la mano de la morena con la suya.

Lo había conseguido. Rachel había logrado que Quinn dejase de lado todas aquellas contradicciones que la habían llevado a estar de mal humor durante la tarde y lo había hecho cambiando el tema de conversación, pasando de hablar de los sentimientos que Quinn sentía por ella y que no se atrevía a confesar a hablar de sapos, saltamontes y demás fauna que habían acompañado su relación a lo largo de los años.

Ambas supieron que era lo mejor. No forzar una relación que en ese instante estaba a flor de piel pero que podría resultar un autentico desastre si la situación cambiaba en los próximos días.

R: **Perfecto…bien, pues va siendo hora de que descanses y…**

Q: **Rachel-**interrumpió**- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?.**

R**:¿Mañana?**- se mostró de nuevo confusa.

Q: **Por la mañana.**

R: **Ah…pues no sé, no tengo nada que hacer, el avión no sale hasta las 5, así que**…

Q: **¿Me acompañas?.**

R**: ¿Acompañarte?, ¿Dónde?.**

Q: **A una cita con el doctor, me llamaron ésta tarde y…bueno, me gustaría que me acompañaras tú.**

R: **Ah…claro, sin problema…¿A qué hora es?.**

Q: **A las 9.**

R: **Ok…estaré despierta a las 8.**

Q: **No.**

R: **¿No?.**

Q**: No…te puedo despertar yo, si lo deseas**.

R: **No te preocupes, mi despertador nunca falla…**

Q: **El mío tampoco**- fue rápida.

Rachel se mostró dudosa, sin entender muy bien la insistencia de Quinn en despertarla.

R**: Eh…pero no es necesario, de veras yo suelo madrugar y mi despertador siempre…**

Q: **¿No lo entiendes verdad?.**

R**: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tengo que entender?.**

Q: **Tu despertador no te va a despertar con un beso, yo si.**

Resopló.

Acababa de entender cual era el motivo por el que estaban teniendo aquella extraña conversación sobre despertadores y amaneceres y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

R: **¿Vas a venir a mi habitación a despertarme con un beso?.**

Q: **Si lo prefieres, lo hago desde aquí-** espetó lanzando una mirada hacia el espacio que quedaba libre sobre su cama, junto a su lado.

R: **¿Me estás pidiendo que duerma contigo ésta noche?.**

Q: **Anoche dormiste con una Fabray, puedes repetir experiencia ésta noche, soy menos cariñosa que Beth pero te aseguro que no doy patadas ni golpes mientras duermo.**

R: **Totalmente cierto.**

Q: **Entonces…¿Aceptas pasar tu última noche en San Francisco a mi lado?.**

Rachel lanzaba una mirada hacia el techo de la habitación y rápidamente volvía hacia Quinn, que apartaba el ordenador de su cama y dejaba un mayor espacio libre.

R: **¿Tú que crees?.**


	64. Amigos

Escribí éste capitulo con una sola canción sonando, A Message de Coldplay, si pueden escucharla mientras lee, puede que se pongan en mi misma situación al escribirlo. Quizás no es el final esperado, aún falta el epilogo, pero es el que yo quería escribir para ésta historia. No todo en la vida está relacionado con las emociones que se sienten al dejar o recuperar un amor. La amistad, los valores y lo que nos enseñan quienes nos rodean, nos hacen personas. Es eso lo que quiero plasmar y es eso lo que espero que entendais.

Ha sido un placer escribir ésta historia, tanto El último verano como Four Seasons, es algo especial que siempre llevé guardado y que hoy por fín, ve la luz al completo.

Gracias por seguír ahí. El epilogo lo subiré el Jueves.

* * *

Capitulo 64

Amigos.

R**: Es divertido el tranvía.**

Q**: La verdad es que sí**

R**: Sí…bueno, un poco incomodo, pero es perfecto.**

Quinn y Rachel bajaban de uno de aquellos famosos tranvías que cruzaban la transitada avenida y reanudaban un agradable paseo hasta el apartamento.

Por suerte, la lluvia de la noche anterior había cesado y aquella mañana se presentó completamente despejada, con un sol castigador que se imponía ya en todo lo alto de aquel cielo.

Q: **Gracias por acompañarme Rachel.**

R**: No, no, gracias a ti por invitarme a acompañarte, te juro que tras salir de esa consulta, soy una de las personas más felices que hay ahora mismo en San Francisco**- espetó sonriente.

Q: **Bueno…aun no está todo, hay que ser pacientes.**

R**: Lo sé, pero solo el hecho de saber que ya tienes esa operación señalada en la agenda, uff…no sé, ¿no estás contenta?.**

Q: **Mucho, pero me gusta ser precavida.**

R: **¿Estás nerviosa?.**

Q: **No, no es eso, ahora mismo estoy bien, los nervios llegan cuando falten uno o dos días, es entonces cuándo me pongo histérica.**

R: **Bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya has oído al doctor, todo es más favorable después de haber aceptado tan bien la primera operación.**

Q: **Sí, lo sé…pero no me gusta hacerme ilusiones antes de que eso suceda.**

R: **Ok, ok…si tú lo prefieres así, seré la persona más precavida del mundo.**

Q: **Ok…te lo agradezco, es más fácil de sobrellevar así**.

R: **Oye…¿Y qué va a pasar con los chicos?, se lo vas a decir, ¿no?.**

Q: **Sí, claro que se lo voy a decir, eso y otras cosas**.

R: **¿Qué cosas?.**

Q**: Bueno, últimamente no paro de ocultarles cosas y creo que no es justo, ellos siempre me han apoyado en todo y…no…no puedo seguir así.**

R**: Ya…bueno son tus amigos Quinn, yo sí tenía la excusa de poder ocultarles cosas, pero tú no, son tu familia aquí.**

Q: **Lo sé, no podrías describirlo mejor…son mi familia y ésta noche he aprendido una valiosa lección**.

R**: ¿Ésta noche?-** cuestionó confusa- **¿Qué has aprendido?.**

Rachel se mostraba un tanto nerviosa tras oír aquella sentencia de la rubia.

No había pasado absolutamente nada entre ellas aquella noche en la que durmieron juntas. Solo hubo un dulce y sincero beso que precedía a un abrazo. Nada más.

Dormir juntas fue suficiente en aquel instante en el que las dudas y la confusión las castigaba a ambas.

Q: **Me…me refiero a antes de dormir contigo**- aclaró tras notar la confusión de la morena.

R: **Ah…¿Y qué has aprendido?.**

Q: **Michael me dio una lección, de hecho él es el único que no ha variado su manera de ver las cosas desde el principio y eso me ha hecho ver lo que realmente importa**.

R: **No, no te entiendo…**

Q: **Dana, Dave, Santana incluso María, todos tienen sus ideales claros, todos me han aconsejado cuando me han visto mal, respecto a lo nuestro, ya sabes…pero siempre cambiaban un poco la versión, siempre se dejaban llevar un tanto por lo que yo pensaba, no sé…sé que lo hacen por mi bien, que buscan lo mejor para mi, pero a veces era contradictorio, sin embargo Michael siempre se ha mostrado firme. **

R: **Vaya…**

Q: **Él fue el único que utilizó la lógica cuando te descubrí, yo quería echarte, Dana quería echarte y él también, pero sabía que no era civilizado hacerlo, te dio una oportunidad y me la dio a mi.**

R: **Cierto…**

Q: **Anoche hablé con él y fue el único que me dijo que tenía que hablarte y contarte lo que me sucedía y bueno, Dave también me lo dijo, pero sus maneras son distintas, Michael no me encerraría nunca en una habitación para que hablase a la fuerza, sin embargo Michael sabe como hacer para calmarme y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.**

R: **¿Sabes que es inseguro?.**

Q: **¿Qué?.**

R: **Hace unos días hablé con él, por lo del golpe y eso, ya sabes…me explicó que no sabía por qué había actuado así, pero que no soportaba perder a Dana, que…bueno en realidad no sé si debería contarte esto…**

Q: **Cuéntamelo… es mi amigo y quiero saber que le sucede.**

R: **Ok, pero no lo utilices en mi contra, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Q: **Tranquila…puedes confiar en mi**- espetó regalándole una cómplice mirada.

R: **Está bien…pues lo cierto es que a Michael, según me dijo, le dolió mucho perderte.**

Q: **¿A mi?, ¿pero si lo dejamos los dos por mutuo acuerdo?.**

R: **Lo sé, y no es eso de lo que habla, habla de no haber podido mantener una relación mejor contigo, que según él, no se sentía a la altura de las circunstancias, que no tenia absolutamente nada que ver contigo, con tus gustos, tu mundo…ya sabes, tu gusto por la pintura, que se yo…un mundo en el que él no sabía moverse.**

Q: **Pero…**

R: **Él siempre se ha sentido mal por eso y al parecer…ese era el motivo por el que no quería involucrarse más con Dana, porque sabe que tampoco tiene muchas cosas en común y no quiere defraudarle como persona.**

Q: **Pero si Dana está loca por él y sabe perfectamente como es…**-interrumpió**- ay dios…**

R: **Eso es lo que yo le dije y te juro que fui sincera al decirle que para mi, era único y que toda persona con la que he hablado y le conoce, le admira.**

Q: **Eso es cierto, todo el mundo le quiere, es muy importante para nosotras**.

R: **Ya lo sabe Quinn, pero ha necesitado que una extraña como yo se lo recuerde.**

Q**: Pues no sabes cuánto me alegra, porque no podría verle mal y conociéndole, nunca se iba a mostrar mal delante de nosotras, eso sí, voy a tener que hablar con él más a menudo.**

R: **Apuesto a que lo va a agradecer**.

Q: **Gracias por contármelo, no quiero que ninguno de ellos lo pase mal.**

R: **De nada…por cierto, ¿Dana sabe que tú y yo estuvimos en el campamento?**

Q: **No, creo que es la única que no lo sabe.**

R**: ¿No se lo vas a decir?.**

Q: **Sí, de hecho a eso me refería cuando te he dicho que estaba ocultando demasiadas cosas y ellos no se lo merecen.**

R: **Tienes razón y menos Dana, esa chica es un sol.**

Q: **Sin duda…nunca tiene un mal gesto para nadie y siempre se ofrece a ayudarte, no sé que habría hecho sin ella en ésta ciudad. Cuando Santana comenzó con eso de la música, era ella la que estaba siempre conmigo, y mira ahora, cuando me sucedió el accidente, ella se interesó por los chicos del centro cultural, porque no quería que les faltasen esas clases mientras yo no estaba, incluso consiguió un sustituto para ellos, tiene un corazón enorme.**

R: **Razón de mas para confiar un poco más en ella y no mentirle.**

Q: **Exacto, no me he portado todo lo bien que debería con ella.**

R: **Bueno, estás a tiempo de redimirte.**

Q: **Lo haré.**

R: **Hablando de amigas…¿esa no es Britt?**- miró al frente.

Q: **Eh…bueno, solo puedo ver con un ojo y estamos bastante lejos, pero parece que sí.**

R: **Es ella-** lo confirmó tras ver como la chica cruzaba la avenida, directa hacia el Brooklyn.

Q: **¿Qué hace aquí?, no sabía que iba a venir hoy.**

R**: Pues no lo sé, pero va a hacia el Brooklyn.**

Q**: Esta mañana hablé con Santana antes de salir y no me dijo nada.**

R: **Pues no lo sé…ok…están entrando también María y Dave.**

Q: **Ya veo…¿vamos?.**

R: **Mmmm…creo que lo mejor es que yo suba y termine de recoger mis cosas, en un par de horas tengo que estar en el aeropuerto.**

Q: **Oh…ok, subo contigo y te ayudo.**

R: **No…no, ve al Brooklyn, yo lo voy a preparar todo y a pedir un taxi para esa hora y bajo para estar un rato ahí, ¿te parece?.**

Q: **¿Segura?, ¿no necesitas que te ayude de veras?.**

R: **No, solo tengo que revisar que está todo, no te preocupes, corre con ellos y diles que me esperen, me gustaría despedirme de todos, ah y también averigua a qué ha venido Britt.**

Q**: Ok…te espero entonces ahí, ¿de acuerdo?.**

R: **Perfecto.**

Quinn se mostraba serena al tiempo que se separaba de Rachel para cruzar la avenida y llegar al Brooklyn, donde sus amigos parecían comenzar a reunirse. Algo que pudo corroborar cuando entró y descubrió que en el interior además de Dave, Britt y María, también estaban Santana, Dana y Michael, ocupando una mesa y llenando el local de charlas y risas.

Quinn sintió como algo en su interior se removía tras descubrirlos a todos, relajados y distendidos en aquel lugar, donde decenas de dibujos colgaban de las paredes, mostrando al mundo que si había algo importante en la vida, era tener fe.

Fe por los niños que aun sin tener nada, conseguían sacar lo mejor de si mismos y plasmarlos en aquellos papeles que ahora tenían una cifra en dólares y esperaban a ser vendidos para recaudar fondos para su centro cultural.

Fe por aquellas personas como María, que aun teniendo una vida resuelta, pudiendo tener absolutamente todo lo que deseaba, permanecía en aquel lugar, rodeada de amigos y ofreciendo lo que tenía para ayudar a los demás.

Fe por aquellas personas como Dave, que a pesar de los años, de la distancia, mantenían una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, demostrándote que la vida no es algo tan complicado de sobrellevar, que solo hay que seguir caminando y divertirse.

Fe por aquellas personas como Dana, que nunca que se deja caer, que siempre busca una solución al problema, que andan de puntillas, sin molestar, sin llamar la atención y te hace sentir acompañada con solo una sonrisa.

Fe por aquellas personas como Michael, que luchan a diario por ser mejor persona y crear un mundo en el que la lógica, no es una contradicción del amor.

Fe por aquellas personas como Santana y Britt, que no necesitan hablar para entenderse, que basta una mirada para saber como se sienten, que te hacen descubrir y entender, que no necesitas llevar la misma sangre, para tener una hermana.

Aquellas personas que ahora la descubrían entrando en la cafetería, le habían devuelto la fe que había perdido meses atrás y no pudo evitar pensar que todo había sido gracias al mayor despropósito que habían cometido contra ella.

Gracias a Rachel y a su enrevesada idea de entrar en su vida, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Dv: **Hey…princesa, ¿Dónde estabas?-** Dave fue el primero en saludarla desde la mesa.

Q: **Pues vengo del hospital**- espetó llegando a la mesa**- me alegro de verte**- se dirigió a Britt a quien dejó un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

B: **Y yo también Quinny**- agradeció el gesto.

S: **¿Tenias cita con el médico?-** cuestionó la latina.

Q: **Sí, me llamaron ayer**.

D: **¿Has ido sola?.**

Q: **No, no…he ido con Rachel**- respondía sonriente- **ayer le pedí que me acompañase**.

M: **¿Y qué tal?, ¿para qué querían verte?.**

Q: **Bueno…querían darme una muy buena noticia**- respondía sonriente- **me operan dentro de dos semanas.**

D: **¡No!-** exclamó emocionada- **¿Sí?.**

Q: **Sí, todo está listo**…

Dv: **¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-** exclamó Dave provocando las sonrisas entre los demás.

Q: **No…no, no vamos a celebrar nada hasta que yo no pueda verte al completo, ¿entendido?.**

Dv: **Ok… yo pienso celebrarlo en privado.**

M: **Tú todo lo celebras en privado**- interrumpió Michael.

Dv: **Claro…porque no quiero que mister agente venga a detenerme**- bromeó.

D: **¡Chicos!-** espetó Dana- **estamos contentos, así que no vamos a comenzar una de esas estúpidas guerras, ¿entendido?.**

-**Ah, antes de que se me olvide** **Quinn, hay algo que quiero mostrarte**- María se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la barra, provocando la curiosidad entre sus amigos.

Q: **¿Qué ocurre?.**

-**Bueno, esto me lo encontré ayer en uno de los sofás, yo pensaba que era de alguno de los chicos, que se había extraviado, pero Dana me ha dicho que no lo reconoce, quizás tú si lo reconozcas-** la camarera se acercaba a ella portando un papel perfectamente doblado**- he dejado uno de los marcos libres para colocarlo si es de los chicos.**

Quinn se mostraba curiosa tras entregarle el papel y no dudaba en desdoblarlo para comprobar lo que se suponía, era un dibujo de alguno de los chicos que habían participado en la exposición. Pero su corazón se detuvo en el mismo instante en el que pudo distinguir lo que era.

La falta de palabras y la inmovilidad absoluta de Quinn, llamó la atención de los chicos, que no dudaron en cuestionarle por aquel dibujo, pero Quinn parecía no escuchar a nadie.

Su mirada estaba focalizada sobre aquel papel y el ojo, que perfectamente dibujado a lápiz, aparecía en él.

Un ojo que la trasladaba 6 años atrás. Un ojo que ella misma ayudó a dibujar, pero no a ninguno de aquellos chicos.

Una breve inscripción en la parte de atrás, llenaba por completo su corazón.

"**Si tus ojos no te ayudan a ver, siempre tendrás los míos, fdo: TU CHICA.**

Su chica.

Su chica.

Su chica.

No había otro pensamiento en Quinn, más que repetir una y otra vez que aquello era de su chica

Dv: **¿No lo vas a colgar?-** Dave interrumpió el mutismo de la rubia, conocedor de lo que significaba aquel dibujo para ella.

Q: **Por supuesto**- espetó tras tomar aire y sin dudarlo, se acercó hacia uno de los huecos, dónde María había dejado uno de los marcos.

Nada tenía que ver aquel dibujo allí, no tenía relación alguna con los chicos, pero sí con su vida.

Nunca fue consciente de cómo aquel ojo, había sido tan delatador y determinante en aquellos años. Nunca habría imaginado cuando vio por primera vez aquel dibujo, que seis años después, parte de su felicidad iba a depender de la salud de uno solo de sus ojos.

El destino sin duda estaba escrito en algún lugar, de alguna forma y se presentaba ante ella sin temor.

D: **¿Es de alguno de los chicos?-** cuestionó Dana.

Q**: No-** respondía sin apartar la mirada del dibujo, que ya posaba con el resto- **es de alguien más especial.**

D: ¿**De quien?.**

M**: Rachel**- interrumpió María.

Q: **¿Qué?-** la miró incrédula.

M: **Que digo que Rachel viene hacia aquí**- señaló hacia uno de los ventanales, desde donde se podía ver a la morena, esperando en el semáforo para cruzar la avenida, completamente ajena a lo que allí estaba sucediendo, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

Quinn la observó durante algunos segundos y sin temor, volvía a dirigirse hacia sus amigos, que no perdían detalle alguno de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Q: **Si me disculpáis, tengo que dar las gracias a alguien**…- espetó provocando una mayor confusión en sus amigos y alejándose de ellos, hacia la puerta, donde tras varios segundos, observó como Rachel ya cruzaba en dirección hacia la cafetería.

Le temblaban las piernas al verla caminar y sobretodo, sabiendo que a su espalda, como si de un cine se tratase, estaba su grupo de amigos al completo, siendo espectadores de lujo de lo que ya comenzaba a ser real en su mente.

Pero el verdadero temblor lo sintió cuando Rachel la descubrió y lejos de sorprenderse por verla allí, esperándola a solas, comenzó a sonreír sin más.

Una sonrisa que se instaló en el rostro de la rubia.

R**: ¿Qué…qué haces ahí sola?-** cuestionó tras poner un pie sobre la acera.

Q: **Esperar a mi chica**- respondía con rotundidad.

Rachel se detuvo frente a ella, tratando de asimilar aquella respuesta.

R: **¿Esperando a tu…**

No pudo continuar.

Quinn destruyó los escasos metros que las separaban y sin pensarlo, le entregó uno de esos besos que nunca esperas pero que siempre deseas recibir.

Uno de esos besos que hacen que olvides el lugar, el tiempo y lo que te rodea. Uno de esos besos que decides disfrutar como si fuera el último que vas a dar en tu vida.

Uno de esos besos que tiene principio y nunca un final.

R: **Guau**- susurró tras sentir como los labios de la rubia le entregaban un resquicio para respirar- **¿A qué se debe esto?.**

Q: **Hay dos razones…**

R: **¿Qué dos razones?.**

Q: **Una…porque me niego a tener que ir uno a uno explicándoles lo que siento por tí**.

R: **¿A quien tienes que explicar?.**

Quinn señaló hacia el ventanal que quedaba a su espalda y Rachel pudo descubrir como Dana, Michael, Dave, María, Santana y Britt, permanecían pegados a la cristalera, siendo testigos directos de aquel beso.

R: **Ok…es una buena razón…¿Y la segunda?.**

Q: **La segunda es…la segunda es porque a pesar de que te vas a ir dentro de un par de horas, quiero que sepas que…que-** tartamudeó.

R: **¿Te gusto?, ¿Está completamente loca por mi?, ¿No paras de pensar en lo bien que me queda éste corte de pelo y lo sexy que soy?,¿Qué mis besos son espectaculares?, ¿Qué hasta los saltamontes me adoran?, ¿Qué soy la mejor actriz que Broadway va a conocer jamás?**- bromeó provocando la sonrisa en Quinn- **¿Qué me vas a decir que yo ya no sepa Quinn?, ¿Qué necesitas decirme?.**

Q: **Que te quiero**.

R: **Mmmm…supongo que eso engloba a todo lo que yo pensaba, ¿no es cierto?.**

Q: **Totalmente…**

R: **Bien…me alegro por mi corazón.**

Q**: ¿Por tu corazón?, ¿Y no te alegras por el resto de tu cuerpo?.**

R: **No, porque fue mi corazón el único que me incitaba a seguir adelante, mi cuerpo se negaba, probablemente por miedo a sufrir tu ira descomunal y he de decirte que mi pómulo aun me odia porque por culpa de mi corazón, se llevó un golpe del policía más fuerte y sexy de todo San Francisco, pero no me importa, porque…**

Volvía a silenciarla y lo volvía a hacer con un beso.

Q: **Rachel…basta-** susurró- **¿Acabo de confesarte que te quiero y me sales con eso?.**

R**: No necesito tu confesión Quinn, me es suficiente con mirarte y que me mires para saberlo.**

Q: **Necesitaba decírtelo.**

R: **Me alegro que lo hayas hecho, ahora soy doblemente feliz y ya por fin, empiezo a creer que cortarme el pelo si fue buena idea.**

Q: **Anda…basta**- la detuvo con una sonrisa en sus labios**- basta de hablar así de rápido y entremos, están esperando para despedirse de ti.**

R: **Ok…vamos…por cierto…**-volvía a detenerse- **me gustaría dar algunas clases de dibujo y no tengo profesora en Nueva York, ¿Serías tan amable de darme algunas por webcam?.**

Q: **¿Para qué?.**

R: **Bueno, por dos razones, una porque así no tienes que mandarme mensajes para que me conecte, seré yo quien te obligue a hacerlo cada día**- espetó sonriente- **y segundo, porque necesito dibujar un segundo ojo…con uno no me es suficiente**- espetó tratando de provocar su atención.

Quinn la miraba. Evidentemente había sido ella quien había dejado aquel dibujo en el bar.

Q: **Está bien, seré tu profesora on line, pero sabes qué…no voy a enseñarte a dibujar otro ojo**- respondía invitándola a entrar en el local.

R: **¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces?.-** cuestionaba siguiendo sus pasos, sujetando con fuerzas su mano que permanecía entrelazada con la suya.

Q: **Voy a enseñarte a dibujar…otra cosa.**

R: **¿Qué cosa?**

Q: **Una estrella…**

R: **¿Una estrella?.**

Q: **Tú estrella.**


	65. Epilogo

Me encanta cambiar el rumbo de las cosas y por eso, publico hoy el epilogo, en vez de el jueves.

¡Nos vemos el 5 de Noviembre!

* * *

Epilogo.

3 meses después.

R**: Gracias señor, quédese con la vuelta**.

-**Muchas gracias Srta., que pase buena noche.**

R**: Igualmente.**

Rachel se despedía del taxi que acababa de dejarla en el 744 de Market Street y se disponía a adentrarse en el edificio cuando alguien interrumpía su acceso.

M: **¡Manos arriba, está usted detenida!**

R: **¿Qué?, ¡oh dios, oh dios!, yo no he hecho nada señor agente**- exclamó sin moverse.

M: **Rachel Berry, es usted la persona más inocente que jamás conocí**- espetó Michael entre risas.

R: **¿Qué?...oh dios, ¡Michael!-** exclamó tras descubrir al chico**- me has asustado**.

M**: Hola princesa**- se apresuró en abrazarla- **lo siento, pero te vengo observando salir del taxi y no me he podido contener**- respondía divertido- **¿Qué tal el viaje?.**

R: **Ay dios, tengo el corazón en la garganta, no vuelvas a asustarme así-** le recriminó- **y el viaje bien, he volado tantas veces en el último año, que ya me sé las rutas de los aviones- **bromeó.

M: **Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, si el piloto se equivoca, siempre estarás tú para guiarlo…**

R: **Ya, menudo consuelo.**

M: **La verdad es que sí, no es una buena idea…bien, ¿subimos?.**

R: **Si por favor, me muero de ganas por ver a alguien.**

M: **Ya…supongo que no a mi, precisamente.**

La pareja ya se adentraban en el ascensor que los iba a llevar hasta la cuarta planta.

R: **También me hace ilusión veros a vosotros, pero evidentemente, me muero de ganas por verla a ella**.

M: **Ella también, no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que supo que podías venir, está como loca.**

R: **Me gusta…me gusta que esté así**- sonreía.

M: **Oye…¿Y qué tal la obra?, me dijo Quinn que ya faltaba poco**.

R: **Sí, estrenamos en una semana y os quiero ver allí, así que no hagáis planes.**

M: **Lo sé, Dave ya lo tiene todo organizado, es un pesado.**

R: **Tratándose de una obra de teatro en la que yo participo, no se puede ser pesado, Michael, todo lo que organice es poco.**

M: **Uhhh, veo que el egocentrismo de Broadway ya empieza a surtir efecto en ti.**

R: **Deja de molestarme**- volvía a recriminarle, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se habrían ante ellos y les mostraba el rellano.

No necesitó que Michael abriese la puerta, porque Dana ya lo hacía en ese mismo instante.

D: **¡Rachel!-** exclamó ilusionada abrazándose a la morena, que envuelta también en la misma emoción, no pudo evitar dar varios saltos de alegría al encontrarse con la chica.

R: **¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estás?.**

D**: ¡Bien!, muy bien…¿Y tú?, oh dios, Quinn me enseñó varias fotos del teatro y son geniales, Rachel, estás genial…**

R: **Ay…te he echado de menos-** volvía a abrazar a la chica.

D: **Y yo a ti**…

M: **Podéis dejar de gritar aquí y entrar dentro del apartamento**.

R: **Sí, vamos, quiero ver a Quinn…**

D: **Eh…no está.**

R: **¿Cómo?.**

D**: No, Quinn no está aquí.**

R: **Pero si he hablado con ella hace 15 minutos, después de aterrizar**.

D: **Lo sé, por eso mismo se fue y me dijo que subieras a la azotea**.

R: **¿Qué?, ¿a la azotea?, ¿para qué?.**

D: **No lo sé, solo me dijo, cuando llegue Rachel, dile que suba a la azotea y no pregunte mas cosas.**

R: **Ok…ok, pues…subo a la azotea**.

D: **Perfecto…estaremos aquí esperando.**

M: **¿No subimos nosotros?-** cuestionó el chico con curiosidad.

D: **No, tú y yo vamos a esperar a que bajen, ¿entendido?.**

M: **Siempre me pierdo lo mejor.**

R: **Ok chicos, no me entretengo mas, voy a subir**.

D**: Ok**- respondía sonriente.

Rachel no lo dudaba y volvía a meterse en el ascensor, ahora si, con algo que comenzaba a removerse en su estomago y que sin duda eran los nervios por encontrarse con Quinn.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que la vio por última vez en persona, aunque hablaban prácticamente a diario y se veían a través de la webcam, justo lo que Rachel necesitaba para saber que Quinn, realmente, estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellas y empezar una nueva historia, sin mentiras, sin discusiones ni reproches de por medio.

Rachel no había podido asistir a la operación de la rubia por culpa de su ya ocupada agenda con los ensayos de la que iba a ser su primera aparición en un teatro de Broadway y Quinn tampoco le permitió que abandonara su trabajo para aquel trámite, en el que se había convertido su operación. Solo aquel fin de semana pudo escaparse para visitar a Quinn.

No tenía ni idea de qué pretendía al hacerla subir a la azotea, pero sabía que debía ser algo bueno.

La silueta de la rubia en mitad de aquella azotea a oscuras, con el cielo completamente estrellado sobre ella casi la hizo perder la respiración.

Q**: Bienvenida a San Francisco**- espetó al tiempo que se giraba para observarla aparecer en la azotea.

R: **Siempre es un placer volver a ésta ciudad**- espetó acercándose, tratando de contener los nervios.

Q: **¿No me vas a abrazar?.**

R**: No…-**se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la rubia- **antes quiero mirarte a los ojos.**

Q**: Ok…pues mírame el tiempo que necesites-** respondía permitiéndole un mayor acercamiento que sin previo aviso, se vio interrumpido por un deseado abrazo entre ambas.

R**: No te imaginas cuánto he deseado esto.**

Q: **Yo también Rachel, yo también…**

No pudo evitarlo y Quinn terminó adueñándose de los labios de la morena, recuperando uno de esos besos de los que tanto habían hablado en sus largas noches de conversación por web cam y que ahora, por fin podía disfrutar.

Rachel no se resistió en absoluto.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a sentir a su chica y ese beso, era la mejor opción para ello.

R: **¿Cómo estás?-** cuestionó sin apenas separar sus labios de los de Quinn.

Q: **Bien, ya lo sabes…-**susurró**-aun me molesta un poco la luz cuando me da de repente, pero veo perfectamente…aunque- **comenzó a separarse de la morena**- me temo que me van a tener que poner gafas para leer.**

R**: Bueno, ya sabíamos que eso era algo que podría suceder- **respondía sonriente, apartando un rebelde mechón de pelo del rostro de la rubia.

Q: **Así es...pero bueno, no me quejo, de todo lo malo, eso es lo mejor que podría sucederme.**

R: **Sí, aunque en el fondo, lo siento por las miles de chicas que hay con gafas en todo el mundo.**

Q: **¿Por?.**

R**: Dudo que nadie pueda llegar a estar más sexy que tú con gafas**- susurró con una traviesa sonrisa.

Q: **Bueno, yo también lo siento por ellas**- respondía provocando aun mas la sonrisa en Rachel.

R: **¿Qué haces aquí arriba?.**

Q: **Mmm, me alegro que me preguntes**- espetó sonriente-**quiero mostrarte y decirte algo…y normalmente, en las películas, suelen hacerlo al final, el último día, pero como vas a estar aquí un fin de semana y no pienso permitir que te alejes de mi durante estos dos días, quiero hacerlo ahora…para poder disfrutarlo mas.**

R: **Ok, ¿me dices que es o tengo que sacártelo a la fuerza?**- espetó con curiosidad.

Q**: Ok…ven, acompáñame**- la tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia uno de los lados de la azotea.

R**: ¿Qué es eso?-** cuestionó al descubrir como Quinn tomaba algo que reposaba en el suelo.

Quinn no respondía. Simplemente se limitó a conectar el dispositivo que ya permanecía entre sus manos.

R: **¿Qué haces con esa tablet?.**

Q: **Ven**- volvía a invitarla a que se colocara junto a ella, pero ésta vez la abrazó por la espalda y permitió que la pantalla del dispositivo quedase frente a la morena- **mira…vamos a ver algo**- espetó alzando la tablet hacia el cielo.

En cuestión de segundos, un planisferio apareció en la pantalla del dispositivo. Todo el firmamento, con sus estrellas y planetas, iban descubriéndose poco a poco frente a Rachel, que atónita buscaba el cobijo que el cuerpo de Quinn le ofrecía tras ella.

R: **¿Qué vas a mostrarme?, ¿es el cielo?.**

Q: **Es un planisferio, te indica donde está cada constelación, cada estrella**…

R: **Ya veo…¿Qué vamos a ver?.**

Q: **Mira atentamente…justo ahí-** señaló hacia una zona de la pantalla mientras la mantenía alzada, escaneando esa parte del cielo.

R: **¿Vega?, ¿esa es Vega?.**

Q: **Ajam…mira, ves que a su derecha está Altair y mas arriba está Deneb.**

R: **Sí, si lo veo…es genial, a ver…¿Se puede ver sin la tablet?**- espetó lanzando una mirada al cielo- **si, mira están allí.**

Q: **Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que quiero que mires.**

R: **Entonces…**

Q: **Mira hacia Vega y desvíate un poco hacia la izquierda.**

Rachel esforzaba su vista para tratar de averiguar que había en aquella dirección.

Q: **¿Ves una pequeña estrella a su lado?**

R: **Si, justo a la derecha, pero es pequeñita, apenas puedo verla.**

Q: **Es una supergigante luminosa, está a mas de 3.000 años luz, por eso la vemos tan pequeñita.**

R: **Guau…¿Y como se llama esa estrella?**

Q: **Vamos a comprobarlo**- respondía colocando de nuevo la tablet frente a ellas.

R**: Mmmm, no tiene nombre**- espetó tras descubrirla en la pantalla.

Q: **Vamos a ver las coordenadas**.

Quinn pulsaba una de las teclas que aparecían junto al plano astronómico y pronto, comenzaron a aparecer una serie de coordenadas por toda la pantalla.

R: **Ufff… me temo que no voy a entender nada de eso.**

Q: **Mira ahí**- volvía a señalar sobre la estrella**- ¿Ves las coordenanadas?.**

R: **Eh…sí, pero no las entiendo Quinn.**

Q: **¿Puedes memorizarlas?**

R: **¿Ahora mismo?- **cuestionó confusa- **imposible, tienes que darme tiempo para…**

Q: **No te preocupes**- interrumpió- **acabo de acordarme que no es necesario memorizarlas, ya están aquí-** espetó mostrándole el pequeño colgante con la placa.

R: **¿Qué es eso?.**

Q: **Míralo.**

R: **No veo Quinn, está muy oscuro**.

Q: **No hay problema**- respondía al tiempo que cerraba el mapa e iluminaba con la luz de la pantalla la pequeña placa.

R: **¿Son coordenadas?-** espetó- **¿son las coordenadas de esa estrella?.**

Q: **Exacto.**

R: **Pero…no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué las tienes aquí?.**

Q: **Dale la vuelta a la placa, ahí está el nombre de esa estrella.**

Rachel apenas tardó en reaccionar y darle la vuelta a la placa.

R: **Oh dios**- susurró.

Q: **¿Puedes leerlo?**

R: **Supergigante luminosa de nivel 2. Nombre, Rachel Berry, oh dios…¡Quinn!-** se giró rápidamente- **¿Qué es esto?.**

Q: **Sé que no soy la primera persona que te regala una estrella, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al saber que el cielo no tiene una estrella con tu nombre.**

R: **Oh dios Quinn**- volvía a mirar la placa- **es…es…**

Q: **¿Sabes que es lo mejor?.**

R: **¿Mejor que esto?-** cuestionó emocionada.

Q: **Sí.**

R: **¿Qué puede haber mejor que esto?.**

Q: **Hay un lugar en el que se ve mucho mejor que aquí, ya sabes que la niebla de San Francisco, hace estragos cada día.**

R: **¿Dónde es ese lugar?.**

Q**: En Nueva York.**

Rachel no se atrevió a hablar. Le bastó mirarla para intuir lo que estaba sucediendo.

R: **No…no Quinn, no me puedes decir eso**.

Q: **¿Sabes lo que te voy a decir?.**

R: **Claro que lo sé, y no voy a consentirlo.**

Q: **¿Por qué?-** cuestionó un tanto incrédula.

R**: Porque aquí está tu vida, aquí tienes tu trabajo**- señaló hacia la fachada del hotel, que quedaba a sus espalda- **aquí tienes tus amigos, tienes tus proyectos…**

Q: **Rachel…**

R: **No Quinn, o sea, nadie más que yo desea tenerte a mi lado, pero no puedo permitir que lo dejes todo.**

Q**: ¿Quién dice que lo voy a dejar todo?.**

R: **Te acabo de mencionar lo que tienes en ésta ciudad.**

Q**: ¿Amigos?.**

R: **Sí, por ejemplo.**

Q: **Santana, Dave y María, están en los Ángeles casi a diario, de hecho Santana se ha trasladado allí y Britt está a punto de hacerlo también.**

R: **¿Y qué pasa con Dana y Mike?.**

Q: **Van a vivir juntos…a solas, ya sabes, como una pareja normal.**

R: **Oh dios**- bajó la mirada**- ¿Y qué pasa con los chicos del centro cultural?.**

Q: **Tienen dos profesores más.**

R: **¿Y tu trabajo?, no puedes dejar tu trabajo Quinn.**

Q**: ¿Adivinas qué?...resulta que el Four Seasons**- lanzó una mirada hacia el hotel- **es una cadena hotelera de las mas conocidas en el mundo y evidentemente, Nueva York está entre las ciudades que tienen uno de sus hoteles.**

R: **¿Puedes trabajar ahí?.**

Q**: Ahí o en cualquier otro, Rachel…**

R**: ¿Y Beth?.**

Q:** Beth está todo el año en Chicago, ya lo sabes…estaré mucho mas cerca de ella, podré verla a menudo Rachel, todo son pros.**

R: **Pero Quinn…**

Q. **Escúchame…yo me fui a Nueva York cuando dejé Lima, y me vine a San Francisco tratando de apartarme de ti, ahora no tiene sentido…quiero estar cerca de ti, si me dejas claro está y Nueva York va a seguir siendo mi primera opción, al igual que hace 6 años.**

R: **¿Estás dispuesta a venirte conmigo?.**

Q: **Estoy dispuesta a vivir en nuestra ciudad.**

R: **¿En mi casa?.**

Q: **Ni hablar**- sonreía- **para eso tienes que conquistarme aún mas.**

Rachel bajaba la mirada, observando la pequeña placa que permanecía entre sus manos, pero ésta vez con una sonrisa en sus rostro

R: **Quinn, ¿esto significa que quieres empezar una vida junto a mi?**

Q: **Hace seis años me cantaste aquella canción en la que decías que en otra vida, seria tu chica, pues bien…ya llegó esa otra vida y aquí está tu chica.**

R: **Oh dios-** susurró segundos antes de abalanzarse hacia la rubia y entregarle un nuevo beso.

Q: **¿Eso es un sí?-** cuestionó apenas con un susurro.

R: **Eso es un…sí, cool Ohio girl..**


End file.
